Die Macht des Geistes
by sternchen
Summary: AU So dies ist nun die Fortsetzung zu Die andere Seite der Wirklichkeit Das 6. Jahr läuft anders als er es sich vorstellte. Neue Erkenntnisse werfen die Frage auf, ob Harry dies wirklich alles wissen wollte die Welt verändert ihr Gesicht........
1. 01

**Disclaimer****: Die Charaktere dieser Fanfic, bis auf die von mir erfundenen, gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling. Es sollen hier auch keine Rechte irgendwelcher Art verletzt werden. Außerdem will ich kein Geld damit machen, sondern schreibe nur aus Jux und Tollerei.**

**Autornote: Die Story basiert auf den Inhalt des fünften Bands und ……………ist eine der vielen Möglichkeiten wie es weitergehen könnte. **

………und was noch wichtig ist an dieser Stelle zu erwähnen, es ist die direkte Fortsetzung zu meiner vorangegangenen Fanfic: **Die andere Seite der Wirklichkeit und hier ist Sirius wieder da! *ggg* Wie es dazu kam? Das müsst ihr schon selbst nachlesen! *sfg***

Inhalt: (Spoiler: HP5) So dies ist nun die versprochene Fortsetzung. Harrys 6.Jahr läuft anders als er es sich bis dahin vorgestellt hatte. Neugewonnene Erkenntnisse werfen die Frage auf, ob Harry dies wirklich alles wissen wollte; die Welt verändert ihr Gesicht......

Raiting: PG13

Pairings: Das werde ich euch doch jetzt noch nicht verraten! *sfg*

1. 

Für Harry waren die beiden letzten Tage in Andreas Haus wie im Flug vergangen, wobei er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, je in seinem Leben so viel geredet zu haben, wie in diesen zwei Tagen. Mit Remus und Andreas Hilfe, hatte er Sirius von den Ereignissen der letzten Wochen berichtet, um ihm so einen Eindruck dessen zu vermitteln, was seit jener Nacht seines Verschwindens im Zauberministerium geschehen war. Rückblickend kam es Harry manchmal einfach nur wie ein Albraum vor, aus dem er vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit erwachte, diese Erlebnisse erschienen ihm fast schon unwirklich. Das Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit hatte eine seltsame Dynamik. Während er sich in Sirius Nähe befand, erschienen ihm die Erinnerungen an die letzten Wochen als irreal und wenn er sich, wie gerade jetzt, allein in seinem Zimmer aufhielt, fragte er sich unweigerlich, ob Sirius wirklich wieder da war, oder dies alles nur ein schöner Traum gewesen wäre. 

Während Harry die letzten Sachen in seinem Hogwartskoffer verstaute, drang Sirius Lachen durch die geschlossene Zimmertür und ließ ihn unweigerlich in seiner Bewegung innehalten. _„Er ist wirklich da! Das ist real, kein Traum!"_, seufzte er kurz, ehe er sich suchend in seinem Gästezimmer umsah, ob er nicht doch noch etwas vergessen hätte. Sölämen lang in ihrem Korb und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam, während er seinen Koffer schloss und Hedwigs Käfig dazustellte.

„So nun geht es los", sagte er mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen. „In einer Stunde werden wir uns mit Silver und Tonks im Grimmauld Place treffen."

„Und du nimmst mich wirklich mit?", kam es etwas zögernd von der Runespoor, als könnte sie es immer noch nicht glauben.

„Natürlich", lächelte Harry und strich ihr über die glatte Haut. „In Hogwarts gibt es jemanden der sich sehr freuen wird dich kennen zu lernen."

Sölämen schien mit dieser Antwort zufrieden und schlängelte sich tiefer in ihren Korb hinein, als wollte sie vor der langen Reise noch ein Nickerchen machen und Harry machte sich auf den Weg zu Sirius. Er durchquerte die Eingangshalle und fand ihn schließlich auf der, von der Küche aus, erreichbaren Veranda. Tief in Gedanken versunken stand er, die Unterarme auf das Geländer gestützt, da und beobachtete mit einem Schmunzeln Andrea, die mit Remus Hilfe den Apfelbaum leerte. Unter dem Baum standen zwei Körbe und während Remus mit Hilfe eines Zaubers die Äpfel vom Baum schweben ließ, sortierte Andrea sie in die beiden Körbe. Remus neckte sie damit, dass er immer wieder Äpfel über Andreas Kopf schweben ließ und wenn sie danach greifen wollte, schossen sie einen Meter höher in die Luft.

Sirius schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und drehte sich zu Harry um, als er dessen Schritte hörte.

„Na fertig mit packen?", sagte er und warf Harry einen prüfenden Blick zu.

Harry nickte stumm, während er sich neben Sirius auf das Geländer setzte. Die Morgensonne ließ das taunasse Gras glitzern, doch trotz der Sonnenstrahlen war es kühl an diesem Septembermorgen. Harry zog fröstelnd die Schultern hoch, als ein leichter Luftzug über die Veranda strich und rieb sich über die Arme. Aus dem Garten drang das fröhliche Lachen von Remus, als Andrea einen Apfel nach ihm warf und er ihn geschickt in der Luft auffing.

„Die scheinen jede Menge Spaß zu haben", schmunzelte Harry. 

„Ja", nickte Sirius mit einem amüsierten Lächeln. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wann Moony das letzte Mal derart ausgelassen war."

„Die Beiden verstehen sich prima."

„Das ist nicht zu übersehen", lachte Sirius, als genau in diesen Moment ein von Andrea geworfener Apfel Remus am Kopf traf.

„Meinst du aus den Beiden wird irgendwann einmal etwas?"

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Sirius und hob überrascht den Kopf, um Harry direkt ansehen zu können.

„Na ja…ich meine…die Beiden würden doch gut zusammen passen", sagte Harry mit einem Achselzucken. „Ich denke, die gäben ein nettes Paar ab."

„Hm?", brummte Sirius unschlüssig, während sein Blick von Harry zu Remus und Andrea wanderte. Offensichtlich war dieser Gedanke Sirius noch nicht in den Sinn gekommen.

„War nur so eine Idee. Ich würde Remus dieses Glück gönnen…"

Sirius nickte und blickte stirnrunzelnd zurück zu Harry. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah es aus, als wollte er etwas entgegnen, doch er kam nicht mehr dazu, da in diesen Moment Andrea und Remus auf die Veranda  zukamen. 

„Und, bist du startklar, Harry?", lächelte Andrea. „In der Küche liegen belegte Brote für dich und wenn du möchtest kannst du auch ein paar Äpfel mitnehmen."

„Danke", nickte Harry und plötzlich war die eben noch gespürte Heiterkeit verschwunden. Er wollte sich nicht schon wieder von Sirius trennen und ein Blick in die Augen seines Paten zeigte ihm, dass es Sirius offensichtlich nicht anders ging. 

„Ich denke dieses Schuljahr wird ein bisschen besser laufen als das Letzte", sagte Remus und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Clark Silver ist ein ausgezeichneter Lehrer und sein Unterricht wird dir bestimmt Spaß machen."

Harry nickte und versuchte ein halbherziges Lächeln, während er Andrea und Remus nachsah, die nun mit den beiden Körben in der Küche verschwanden.

„Diesmal gibt es keine Umbridge die Posteulen abfängt und dir dort das Leben zur Hölle machen kann", versuchte ihn Sirius aufzuheitern. 

Harry nickte erneut und plötzlich erinnerte er sich wieder an den kleinen Spiegel, den Sirius ihm im letzten Schuljahr gegeben hatte. Zögernd rutschte er vom Geländer und wich Sirius Blick aus. Sollte er Sirius wirklich auf den Spiegel ansprechen? Sirius hatte ihm dieses Geschenk gegeben, damit sie einfacher miteinander sprechen konnten und er, Harry, hatte ihn nie benutzt; hatte dieses Geschenk einfach ignoriert. Soviel sie auch die letzten beiden Tage geredet hatten, nie war die Sprache auf diesen Spiegel gekommen, der noch immer zerbrochen in Harrys Koffer lag.

„Spuck´s aus!", sagte Sirius plötzlich, der sein Unwohlsein bemerkt hatte. „Was hast du auf dem Herzen?"

Für einen kurzen Augenblick stieg Angst in ihm hoch und er spielte ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken, einfach so zu tun, als ob gar nichts wäre. Was wenn Sirius wütend oder enttäuscht von ihm sein würde? Wenn er sich schon wieder von Sirius trennen musste, dann wollte er es sicher nicht in einem Streit tun. Sirius hatte den Kopf leicht schief gelegt und sah ihn ruhig an und plötzlich wusste Harry, dass es keinen Weg mehr gab, dieses Gespräch zu umgehen.

„Es geht…es geht um den…Spiegel, den du mir letztes Jahr an Weihnachten gegeben hast", sagte er leise und sah beschämt auf seine Füße. Sirius neben ihm seufzte tief, doch Harry brachte es nicht fertig den Blick zu heben. 

„Du wolltest ihn nicht benutzen", sagte Sirius mit einer Spur von Bitterkeit in der Stimme, ehe er erneut schwer die Luft einzog.

„Es tut mir leid, Sirius. Es war schrecklich dumm von mir, ich habe dieses Geschenk einfach vergessen."

„Vergessen?", stieß Sirius ungläubig aus und Harry nickte.

„Ich habe es erst wieder am letzten  Schultag in meinem Koffer gefunden, doch da war es bereits zu spät. Ich wollte dich unter gar keinen Umständen in Gefahr bringen und so…es tut mir so leid. Nichts von alledem hätte geschehen müssen, wenn ich nur ein bisschen mehr nachgedacht hätte…"

Sirius antwortete ihm jedoch nicht und als Harry wenig später zögernd aufblickte, sah er, dass sein Pate ihn mit einem eigentümlichen Ausdruck in den Augen ansah. Unsicher ob dies nun Verblüffung oder Erleichterung war, was sich in Sirius Gesicht spiegelte, versuchte er den Ausdruck zu entschlüsseln, bis Sirius schließlich mit einem ungläubigen Lächeln den Kopf schüttelte. Plötzlich ging Harry ein Licht auf.

„Du dachtest, dass ich ihn bewusst nicht benutzt habe?", stieß Harry verwirrt aus.

„Ja, das dachte ich", nickte Sirius und wich nun seinerseits Harrys Blick aus. „Du musst ziemlich wütend und enttäuscht von mir gewesen sein…nach dem Zwischenfall mit Snape und…".

„Ich war nicht wütend und bestimmt nicht enttäuscht", unterbrach ihn Harry heftig. „Ich machte mir Sorgen. Ich wollte nicht, dass du wegen mir den Grimmauld Place verlässt und… dich ihn Gefahr begibst. Ich wollte dieses Geschenk unter gar keinen Umständen benutzen, egal wie fies Snape auch immer sein würde. Ich wollte nicht derjenige sein, der dich aus der sicheren Obhut des Grimmauld Place lockt…Ich hatte Angst, dass dir etwas geschehen könnte und deshalb habe ich es weggesteckt und… vergessen." Harry seufzte tief. „Was für eine Ironie - hätte ich es ausgepackt, wäre alles ganz anders gekommen. Ich hätte niemals Umbridges Kamin benutzen müssen und hätte sofort erfahren…". Harry brach ab und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, als könnte er so die erneut aufsteigenden Schuldgefühle vertreiben. 

Sirius schnappte kurz nach Luft, und sah Harry unverwandt an. „Es war nicht deine Schuld, Harry!", sagte er leise, aber eindringlich. „Wir alle haben eine Menge Fehler gemacht und der größte davon war vermutlich, dir nicht unsere wahren Befürchtungen zu erklären. Andererseits hat genau dieser Vorfall im Zauberministerium die Zaubererwelt wachgerüttelt und gezeigt, dass Voldemort tatsächlich zurück ist."

„Ich weiß, doch…früher oder später hätten es sowieso alle erfahren und...".

„Es ist müßig sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, was gewesen wären, wenn….Das Einzige was wir tun können ist, aus den Fehler zu lernen, um so eine Wiederholung zu vermeiden."

Harry nickte widerstrebend und biss sich unwillkürlich auf die Lippe. „An dem Abend als ich den Spiegel wiederfand versuchte ich Kontakt zu dir aufzunehmen, doch…als es nicht klappte, da habe ich ihn in den Koffer geworfen…wo er zerbrochen ist. Ich weiß nicht ob man ihn noch reparieren kann?"

„Hast du ihn hier?"

„Ja, noch immer in meinem Koffer."

„Wenn du ihn holst, dann werde ich später mal versuchen in wieder zum Funktionieren zu bringen."

Harry nickte erleichtert, doch noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, erschien Remus an der Tür.

„Wir müssen langsam los. Silver und Tonks warten schon im Grimmauld Place auf uns."

„Ich komme gleich", sagte Harry niedergeschlagen und gemeinsam folgte sie Remus in den Kellerraum, wo Andrea mit seinem Gepäck bereits vor dem Reisespiegel auf sie wartete. 

„Hier ist dein Essenspaket", lächelte Andrea und drückte ihm eine große Tüte mit Broten und Äpfeln in die Hand. Harry verstaute sie in seinem Koffer und gab Sirius den kaputten Spiegel.

„Pass gut auf dich auf, Harry!", sagte Sirius mit heiserer Stimme und drückte Harry kurz an sich, ehe einen Schritt zurücktrat.

„Du auch, Sirius!"

Remus neben ihm atmete tief ein, klopfte Sirius kurz auf die Schulter und trat durch den Reisespiegel. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Sirius folgte ihm Harry.

Im Grimmauld Place wurde er bereits von einer aufgeregten Molly Weasley erwartet, die ihn, kaum dass er aus dem Spiegel trat, in eine feste Umarmung schloss. 

„Oh Harry, mein Lieber, da bist du ja endlich", sagte sie und schob ihn sofort Richtung Eingangstür, wo Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Silver und Tonks bereits warteten. 

„Arthur hat uns einen Wagen vom Ministerium besorgt", erklärte Tonks und noch ehe Harry Zeit hatte jemanden richtig zu begrüßen, riss sie die Tür auf und schob sie ins Freie. 

„Alles klar, Kumpel?", grinste Ron, als er sich neben Harry auf den Rücksitz des Wagens hievte.

Harry nickte und rutschte weiter zur Seite, damit Hermine, Ginny und Tonks ebenfalls noch Platz erhielten. Remus schwang sich auf den Beifahrersitz und wenig später steuerte Silver den Wagen durch den dichten Verkehr zum Bahnhof King`s Cross. Ohne besondere Zwischenfälle erreichten sie die Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen neun und zehn, lehnte sich lässig dagegen und standen einen Moment später auf dem Gleis neundreiviertel. Die knallrote Lok des Hogwarts-Express stieß bereits Dampf aus und der Bahnsteig war bevölkert von Schülern, die sich von ihren Eltern verabschiedeten oder Mitschüler begrüßten. Über den Tumult von lauten Stimmen, kreischenden Eulen und fauchenden Katzen hinweg hörten sie die aufgeregten Rufe von Neville Longbottom.

„Hallo Harry, hallo Ron, hallo Hermine!", rief Neville und winkte ihnen freudig zu. „Wir haben bereits ein Abteil reserviert."

„Na dann beeilt euch mal", grinste Tonks.

„Mach´s gut, Harry!", lächelte Remus und reichte ihnen die Hand.

„Du auch Remus!", seufzte Harry und sah sich unschlüssig nach Ron und Hermine um, die bereits mit ihrem Gepäck am Einsteigen waren.

„Wir sehen uns später in Hogwarts", lächelte ihm Silver zu, ehe sein Blick über die Schülerschar wanderte. Die Lok stieß einen Warnpfiff aus und Harry beeilte sich ebenfalls einzusteigen. 

„Was ist das denn?", fragte Neville verblüfft, der Harry entgegengeeilt war um ihn mit dem Gepäck zu helfen und deutete auf den Korb mit der Runespoor.

„Das ist Sölämen", grinste Harry und drückte den ratlosen Neville den Korb in die Hand, während er einen letzten Blick zurück auf den Bahnsteig warf. Remus, Silver und Tonks standen in der Nähe der Absperrung und warteten auf die Abfahrt des Zuges. Harry fiel auf, wie viele Eltern ihren Kindern besorgt nachsahen, auch wenn sie sich um eine lächelnde Miene bemühten und unwillkürlich gab es ihm einen Stich, als er sich wieder an die Gefahr erinnerte, die er die letzte Tage so erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. 

„Ist das ´ne Schlange?"

Harry nickte und folgte Neville in das reservierte Abteil, wo bereits Luna Lovegood und Ernie Macmillan auf sie warteten.

„Ron und Hermine sind im Abteil für die Vertrauensschüler, kommen dann später aber auch noch", erklärte Neville gutgelaunt und stellte den Korb auf einem der freien Sitze ab. 

„Hallo zusammen!", grüßte Harry, verstaute seinen Koffer und ließ sich neben Luna nieder. 

„Hallo Harry!" Luna lächelte ihn mit großen Augen an, ehe sie sich wieder in die neueste Ausgabe des Klitterers vertiefte.

Von Ernie Macmillan kam nur ein kurzes „hi", eher er wieder mürrisch aus dem Fenster sah. 

„Musst du nicht auch in das Abteil der Vertrauensschüler?", fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass Ernie ja ebenfalls zu den Vertrauensschülern gehörte. 

„Bin ja schon weg", entgegnete er gereizt und stand mit einem Ruck auf. 

„He, so war das nicht gemeint", stieß Harry verblüfft aus, als Ernie seinen Koffer aus der Gepäckablage ziehen wollte. „Du störst mich überhaupt nicht. Ich dachte nur, da Ron und Hermine…"

Ernie sah ihn einen Moment lang unschlüssig an, ehe er zögernd nickte und den Koffer zurückschob. 

„Ich sollte trotzdem nach mal nach vorne gehen", nuschelte er, doch noch bevor er die Tür erreicht hatte hielt Neville ihn zurück.

„Du kommst aber dann wieder?"

Ernie nickte, warf einen letzten unsicheren Blick auf Luna und Harry und verschwand im Korridor.

„Was ist denn mit dem los?", fragte Harry kopfschüttelnd. „Er ist doch sonst nicht so empfindlich."

„Keine Ahnung", seufzte Neville und schnappte sich Trevor, der durch die offene Tür flüchten wollte. „Denke mal, der hat Stress mit seinen Freunden aus Hufflepuff."

„Manche Leute sind schrecklich intolerant", murmelte Luna hinter ihrer Zeitschrift, die sie wie schon im letzten Schuljahr auf den Kopf gedreht las.

Neville und Harry tauschten einen ratlosen Blick, hielten es jedoch für besser nicht weiter nachzufragen. Einige Minuten saßen sie nur schweigend da und beobachteten die vorbeiziehende Landschaft, bis Harry die Stille nicht mehr aushielt.

„Wie waren denn deine Ferien?", fragte er Neville.

„Ganz gut, doch bei weitem nicht so ereignisreich wie deine", antwortete Neville zögernd. „Luna hat mir von dem Überfall auf den Fuchsbau erzählt."

Für einen kurzen Moment war Harry verblüfft, dass Luna dies wusste, bis er sich wieder daran erinnerte, dass die Weasleys ja von Andreas Haus aus über das Flohnetzwerk zu den Lovegoods geflohen waren. So nickte er nach kurzem Zögern und warf Luna einen raschen Blick zu, doch sie schien tief in ihr Magazin versunken.

Froh darüber, dass Neville keine weiteren Fragen dazu stellte, zog Harry ein Buch aus seinem Koffer und begann zu lesen.

„Wo ist eigentlich Ginny?", durchbrach Luna nach einigen Minuten die Stille und sah sich suchend um, als wäre ihr jetzt erst aufgefallen, dass sie nicht da war.

„Die ist bei Dennis Creevey", antwortete Neville matt und fuhr sich zerstreut durch die Haare. „Sein Bruder ist doch…er war dabei als in der Winkelgasse…". Neville brach erneut ab, offensichtlich nicht fähig das auszusprechen, was vor ein paar Wochen geschehen war.

„Oh ja!", nickte Luna und ließ die Zeitschrift sinken. „Colin und Cho! Ich habe davon gehört."

Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würden seine Innereien schlagartig gefrieren. Colin und Cho waren beide bei einem Überfall der Todesser ums Leben gekommen. Bis zu dem Moment da Neville es ansprach, hatte Harry die Gedanken daran weit von sich geschoben; hatte versucht, sich nicht an Cho oder Colin zu erinnern, wollte nicht daran denken, dass sie bei seiner Ankunft in Hogwarts nicht mehr da sein würden. Doch nun traf ihn diese Erkenntnis mit unverminderter Härte. _„Sie sind tot!", schrie eine Stimme in ihm auf. Plötzlich und ohne dass Harry es hätte verhindern können, stiegen Erinnerungen an das letzte Schuljahr in ihm hoch und ihm wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass er bisher noch keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte, wie es den Freunden der Beiden wohl gehen würde. Harry war so tief in diese Gedanken versunken, dass er heftig zusammenzuckte, als Hermine nach etwa einer Stunde die Tür des Abteils aufschob._

„Ah, da seid ihr, wir haben euch schon gesucht", sagte sie und setzte sich mit Krummbein auf dem Arm neben Harry.

Ernie Macmillan folgte etwas zögernd, doch nachdem ihn Neville aufmunternd zulächelte, trat er einen beherzten Schritt nach vorn. Ron kam unmittelbar nach Ernie und verzog, als dieser ihm den Rücken zukehrte, das Gesicht. Harry war zuerst nicht klar, was Ron mit diesen Grimassen ausdrücken wollte, als ihm Hermines bitterböser Blick auffiel, mit dem sie Ron bedachte Er erinnerte sich wieder daran, was Ron im Krankenhaus erwähnt hatte. Als er Ron und Hermine nach Neuigkeiten gefragt hatte, erzählte ihm Ron, dass Ernie schwul war und seine Brüder ihn in der Winkelgasse mit einem Jungen gesehen hatten. Ron hatte damals schon seine Witze darüber gerissen, doch dies jetzt im Beisein Ernies zu tun, fand Harry mehr als daneben. Plötzlich bekamen auch Lunas Worte über die Intoleranz der Leute Sinn und Harry versuchte Rons Grimassen zu ignorieren. Ernie setzte sich mit einem verlegenen Lächeln neben Neville, doch Ron blieb stehen und starrte ärgerlich auf den einzigen noch freien Platz neben Ernie.

„Hermine könnten wir vielleicht die Plätze tauschen"? fragte er brummig und drehte Ernie demonstrativ den Rücken zu. 

Ernie starrte mit verkniffener Miene aus dem Fenster und versuchte den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass er von Rons Äußerung nichts mitbekommen hatte; doch Harry wusste sehr wohl, dass Rons Benehmen den Hufflepuffjungen verletzte. Hermine stand auf und warf Ron einen eisigen Blick zu, ehe sie sich auf den freien Platz neben Ernie setzte. Von Rons Verhalten peinlich berührt, spürte Harry das unbändige Verlangen, Ron an seine Rolle als Vertrauensschüler zu erinnern, doch in Ernies Beisein erschien es ihm taktlos. So schlug er erneut sein Buch auf, während er immer wieder heimliche Blicke auf Ernie warf, der sich in seiner eigenen Haut sichtlich unwohl fühlte. Neville, der offensichtlich noch nichts von diesem Gerücht gehört hatte, runzelte die Stirn, schien es aber für klüger zu halten, keine Fragen dazu zu stellen und kramte stattdessen seine Schokoladenfroschkarten aus der Tasche.

Kurz darauf erschien die Hexe mit dem Imbisswagen und nachdem sich alle die Bäuche mit Kesselkuchen und Kürbispasteten vollgeschlagen hatten, zog Hermine Karten aus ihrem Koffer.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir eine Runde _Snape explodiert _spielen?"

„Prima Idee!", nickte Neville begeistert.

„Klar, können wir machen", sagte auch Harry und sah zu Ernie hinüber. „Hast du auch Lust mitzuspielen?"

Aber noch ehe Ernie antworten konnte, war Ron aufgestanden und hatte kommentarlos das Abteil verlassen.

„Sagt mal, spinnt der heute?", fragte Neville perplex, während Hermine sprachlos die Tür anstarrte, durch die Ron verschwunden war.

„Sieht fast so aus", entgegnete Harry ärgerlich und nahm Hermine die Karten zum Mischen aus der Hand. „Wie sieht es aus, Luna, hast du auch Lust mitzuspielen?"

Luna nickte abwesend und verstaute umständlich ihre Zeitschrift in der Tasche. 

„Vielleicht wäre es doch besser, wenn ich euch allein lasse…", begann Ernie, doch er wurde von Hermine und Harry gleichzeitig mit einem entschiedenen „Nein" unterbrochen.

„Wenn Ron spinnt, sollte das nicht dein Problem sein", schnaubte Hermine.

Ernie sah immer noch so aus, als wollte er lieber aufstehen und das Abteil verlassen, doch Harry teilte bereits die Karten aus und drückte ihm die seinen in die Hand.

„Du kommst raus, Hermine", sagte Harry und nach einigen Runden entspannte sich die Stimmung zusehends. Ron kam erst mit dem Einsetzen der Dämmerung wieder, als sie Hogwarts fast erreicht hatten. Murrend schlüpfte er in seine Hogwartsrobe und als der Zug in Hogsmeade einlief, war er einer der ersten die das Abteil verließen.

Fortsetzung folgt….

AN: Über Reviews freu ich mich immer! *ggg* (ob das jemanden wundert?) 


	2. 02

2.

Auf dem Bahnhof von Hogsmeade sahen sie auch sogleich die vertraute, riesige Gestalt von Hagrid, der die Erstklässler zu sich heran rief und ihnen freudig zuwinkte. „Hallo Hagrid!", riefen sie ihm zu und machten sich auf den Weg zu den Kutschen. Kaum waren sie dort angelangt, bugsierte Hermine Ron energisch in eine freie Kutsche. Neville und Harry folgten den Beiden und noch bevor sich das Gefährt in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, folgte Hermines Gardinenpredigt. Ohne Ron auch nur die Chance zu einer Entgegnung zu lassen, schimpfte und wetterte Hermine drauf los. Anfänglich bemühte Ron sich noch ihr zu widersprechen, doch nach einigen kläglichen Versuchen sie unterbrechen, gab er es augenrollend auf. 

„Ähm, entschuldige mal…", nutzte Neville einen Moment in dem Hermine gerade Luft holte. „Hab ich das jetzt richtig mitgekriegt…Ernie ist…"

Hermines drohender Blick ließ ihn seinen Satz vorzeitig beenden, dafür ergriff aber nun Ron die Gelegenheit, um zu Wort zu kommen.

„Darf ich nun auch mal was sagen?", knurrte er gereizt, während sein Gesicht die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate angenommen hatte. Hermine gab ein kurzes unwilliges Schnauben von sich.

„Ok, ich mag ihn nicht, hab ihn noch nie sonderlich gemocht, doch ich habe Macmillan nicht beleidigt oder ihn gehänselt, ich hab ihn noch nicht mal auf seine Abartigkeit angesprochen. Die Tatsache, das ich mich nicht mit so einer Tunte abgeben möchte, bleibt doch wohl mir selbst überlassen."

„Du hast ihn deine Abneigung deutlich spüren lassen!", empörte sich Hermine.

„Na und, dazu habe ich doch wohl auch das Recht…"

„Du bist Vertrauensschüler, du hast die Pflicht als Vorbild zu fungieren."

„Klar, deswegen habe ich aber immer noch das Recht mir meine Freunde selber auszusuchen."

Der Streit setzte sich fort bis die Kutschen am Eingangsportal von Hogwarts ankamen. Harry und Neville hielten es für wenig ratsam, sich in diesen Streit einzumischen und sahen stattdessen unbeteiligt aus dem Fenster. Hogwarts mit seinen vielen Türmen und hellerleuchteten Fenstern kam immer näher und Harry atmete erleichtert auf, als sie endlich die Stufen des Schlossportals hochstiegen; unter dem Getrampel der hereinströmenden Schüler ging das Gezänke seiner Freunde unter. Sie durchquerten die Eingangshalle, während Hermine noch immer vor sich hin brummte und Ron sie geflissentlich ignorierte, und wandten sich nach rechts zur weit geöffneten Tür der Großen Halle. 

„Seht mal da ist Silver", sagte Hermine plötzlich und rempelte Harry in die Seite.

Ron und Harry streckten die Hälse, doch im ersten Moment konnte Harry Silver nirgendwo sehen, bis er plötzlich den Mann an der Tür bemerkte, den Professor Sprout gerade freudig begrüßte. Harry hielt unwillkürlich an, als dieser einen Schritt zur Seite trat, um den ankommenden Schülern nicht im Weg zu stehen und Harry somit sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Es war tatsächlich Silver, doch hätte Hermine ihn nicht darauf aufmerksam gemacht, wäre Harry sicher einfach an ihm vorbeigelaufen. Seit er Silver Ende Juli im Grimmauld Place getroffen hatte, trug dieser immer sehr ausgefallene, bunte Jacken oder Hemden, die Harry jedes Mal an einen in die Jahre gekommenen Hippie erinnerten, doch nun war von diesem farbenfrohen Outfit nichts mehr zu sehen. Silver trug eine schlichte smaragdgrüne Robe, die nur an den Ärmeln mit einer dezenten Bordüre versehen war und sogar seine Haare die er bisher meist offen getragen hatte, waren nun streng im Nacken zusammengebunden. 

„Schön Sie wieder zu sehen, Clark! Ich habe heute Morgen erst von Ihrer Ankunft erfahren", lächelte Professor Sprout und legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Das nenne ich wirklich eine gelungene Überraschung."

„Ich freue mich auch, diese Heiligen Hallen mal wieder zu sehen", entgegnete Silver mit einem versonnenen Schmunzeln. „Es ist schon eine ganze Reihe an Jahren her."

„He, wollt ihr hier Wurzeln schlagen, oder was?", erklang eine ärgerliche Stimme hinter ihnen und als Harry sich umdrehte sah er Marietta Edgecombe, Chos Freundin, die sie im letzten Schuljahr bei Umbridge verpetzt hatte. Für einen Moment war Harry versucht ihr eine ruppige Antwort hinzufahren, besann sich jedoch und drehte sich stattdessen wieder von ihr weg. Auch wenn er ihr den Verrat immer noch nicht verziehen hatte, so erschien es ihm doch jetzt, da Cho tot war,  unmöglich mit ihr zu streiten. 

„Hallo Marietta", sagte Hermine eisig und Harry erwartete bereits einen spitzen Kommentar von ihr, doch Hermine gab nur ein grimmiges Schnauben von sich und stiefelte vorwärts in die Große Halle. 

Tausende von leuchtenden Kerzen schwebten über den vier Haustischen und erleuchteten den Raum. Die verzauberte Decke zeigte vereinzelt Sterne und als das vertraute Stimmengewirr Harry umfing, spürte er langsam, wie die Spannung von ihm abfiel. Er war wieder in Hogwarts. Auch wenn das vergangene Schuljahr in vielerlei Hinsicht schrecklich war, so änderte es nichts an der Tatsache, dass diese Schule für ihn in den letzten fünf Jahren immer ein Zuhause war. Während sie die langen Haustische entlang gingen, warf Harry einen Blick hoch zum Lehrertisch und bei dem vertrauten Anblick musste er schmunzeln; Dumbledore hatte die Hände ineinander gelegt und beobachtete mit gütigem Lächeln die hereinkommenden Schüler, der kleine Professor Flitwick plauderte munter mit Professor Sinistra, Professor Vector hatte sich entspannt zurückgelehnt und beobachtete ebenfalls das muntere Treiben und Professor Snape saß, mit der für ihn üblichen mürrischen Miene da, während er von Zeit zu Zeit einen prüfenden Blick zum Tisch der Slytherin warf. 

Harry folgte Hermine den langen Tisch der Gryffindors entlang, an dessen Ende bereits Ginny, Neville und zwei weitere Schüler aus Ginnys Jahrgang saßen. Mit einem letzten Blick hoch zum Lehrertisch, setzte Harry sich gegenüber von Neville, Ron und Hermine links und rechts von ihm. Dankbar stellte er fest, dass offensichtlich keiner von beiden den Streit erneut beginnen wollte. Die Halle füllte sich zusehends und als alle Schüler ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, kam McGonagall mit dem Sprechenden Hut, dem altbekannten Hocker und einer langen Reihe von Erstklässlern herein. Während der Hut sein Lied zu singen begann, bemühte sich Harry tunlichst, nicht zum Tisch der Ravenclaws hinüber zu sehen. Jetzt da sie wieder alle in der großen Halle versammelt waren, versetzte der Gedanken an Cho, Harry einen schmerzhaften Stich. 

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Harry?", flüsterte Hermine neben ihm, doch mehr als ein stummes Nicken konnte Harry nicht erwidern. Neville lächelte ihm etwas gequält zu, ehe seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf McGonagall gerichtet wurde, die in diesem Moment damit begann, die Liste in ihrer Hand zu entrollen; die Auswahl begann. 

Als der letzte Schüler nach Hufflepuff geschickt wurde, atmete Ron neben ihm auf und nahm demonstrativ sein Besteck in die Hand. „Na endlich! Ich verhungere gleich!"

Albus Dumbledore erhob sich mit einem warmen Lächeln und breitete die Arme aus.

„Allen neuangekommen Schülern und natürlich auch den alten Hasen, ein herzliches Willkommen hier in Hogwarts! So und nun haut rein!"

„Er bringt es auf den Punkt", gluckste Ron, während sich auf dem Tisch vor ihnen die Teller und Platten mit köstlichem Essen füllten.

„Das Lied des Sprechenden Hutes war dem vom letzten Jahr sehr ähnlich", grübelte Hermine und sah sich unschlüssig auf dem Tisch um.

„Hm", brummte Harry, der nicht zugeben wollte, dass er kein Wort vom dem was der Sprechende Hut von sich gab, gehört hatte.

Ron schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn als Harry ihm einen heimlichen Blick zuwarf, zuckte dieser mit einem verlegenen Grinsen die Schultern und schaufelte sich unbeirrt Kartoffelsalat auf seinen Teller.

„Nur mit gegenseitigem Vertrauen, Respekt und Einigkeit sind wir stark…", seufzte Hermine und warf einen missmutigen Blick zum Tisch der Slytherins hinüber, an dem Malfoy gerade wild gestikulierend zum Tisch der Gryffindors deutete. Ein allgemeines Gelächter vom Slytherintisch war die Folge und Harry wollte wirklich nicht wissen, was Malfoy dort drüben wieder zum Besten gab.

„Klar, Einigkeit mit dem ganzen Slytherinmüll, das ist es doch, was ich mir schon immer erträumt habe", schnarrte der blonde Junge neben Ginny und warf einen verächtlichen Blick zu Malfoy. „Frage mich wirklich, warum sie den nicht rausgeworfen haben, jetzt da klar ist, dass sein Vater ein Todesser ist."

„Wenn wir denen vertrauen, können wir uns gleich unser eigenes Grab schaufeln", stöhnte Ginny und zerschnitt mit grimmiger Miene ihr Lammkotelett.

Es folgte ein zustimmendes Gemurmel. Nur  auf Hermines Gesicht spiegelte sich Unentschlossenheit, dennoch widersprach sie ihnen nicht; sehr zu Harrys Beruhigung, der in diesem Moment erneut einen grenzenlosen Hass gegen alle Slytherins, inklusive deren Hauslehrer in sich aufsteigen fühlte. Er musste sich nur an Umbridges privaten Ordnungsdienst vom letzten Schuljahr, die vielen ungerechtfertigen Punktabzüge oder an Snapes gemeine Worte im Grimmauld Place erinnern, um zu wissen, dass er niemals mit einem Slytherin einig werden würde, von gegenseitigem Vertrauen ganz zu schweigen. Eher würde er einen Drachen küssen, als einem Malfoy die Hand zu reichen.

Nach dem Essen erhob sich Dumbledore, um noch einige Ankündigungen für das nächste Schuljahr zu machen. Wie jedes Jahr machte er auch diesmal die Schüler darauf aufmerksam, dass der Verbotene Wald für alle tabu war, Filchs Liste über verbotene Gegenstände an der Tür zum Hausmeisterbüro hing und nannte den Termin, an dem das Quidditchtraining beginnen sollte, doch Harrys Gedanken befanden sich immer noch bei Malfoy.

„…außerdem freue ich  mich sehr, Ihnen Professor Silver vorzustellen, der ab diesem Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten wird", lächelte Dumbledore mit einer leichten Verbeugung zu Silver. Beifall ertönte und Harry zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er Dumbledore überhaupt nicht zugehört hatte.

„So, und ehe wir uns nun zur wohlverdienten Ruhe begeben, möchte ich Sie alle bitten, nochmals aufzustehen und der Schüler zu gedenken, die erst vor einigen Wochen unter so tragischen Umständen aus unserer Mitte gerissen wurden."

Es folgte ein kurzes lautes Gewisper und Stühle wurden gerückt, als sich alle Anwesenden zu einer Gedenkminute erhoben, dann wurde es still. Harrys Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen und als Dumbledore nach kurzer Zeit wieder zu sprechen begann, gingen diese Worte nur als fernes Rauschen an Harry vorbei. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf seinen Platz zurück sinken. Er wollte nicht an Cho denken, nicht hier und nicht jetzt! Für dieses Schuljahr hatte er sich fest vorgenommen, härter denn je zu lernen, nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil er ahnte, dass ein erneutes Zusammentreffen mit Voldemort wohl unausweichlich war. Neville warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu, ehe er sich betont gleichmütig Hermine zuwandte, die mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen den Schülern nachsah, die bereits die Halle verließen.

„Was meinst du, wie der neue Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist?", sagte er und nippte an seinem Kelch.

Hermine öffnete bereits den Mund um ihm zu antworten, als eine Gruppe Slytherins an ihrem Tisch vorbeiging. Malfoy, Goyle und Pansy Parkinson bildeten das Schlusslicht des Trupps, bis Malfoy plötzlich breigrinsend stehen blieb und sich über Neville hinweg zu Harry beugte.

„Na Potter, gut erholt? Oder hast du dir die Ferien über die Augen ausgeheult? Erst krepiert dein Hund und dann auch noch die süße kleine…"

Weiter kam Malfoy nicht, denn noch ehe Harry reagieren konnte, sprang Neville wie von einer Tarantel gestochen in die Höhe und seine Faust, die noch immer den Kelch fest umschlossen hatte, schoss mit einem lauten Krachen in Malfoys Gesicht. Mit einem spitzen Schrei torkelte dieser zurück und Blut spritzte auf das weiße Tischtuch. Malfoy schlug sofort die Hand vor sein Gesicht, doch durch seine Finger strömte ein beängstigender Schwall Blut und Harry war sich fast sicher, dass Neville ihm sämtliche Zähne eingeschlagen hatte. Im Nu war ein Großteil der Gryffindors auf den Beinen, irgendjemand klatschte laut Beifall, aber noch ehe es zu weiteren Ausschreitungen kommen konnte, war Professor McGonagall zur Stelle.

„Longbottom!", brüllte sie mit überschnappender Stimme und schlagartig kehrte Ruhe ein. 

McGonagall war so schnell am Tisch der Gryffindors erschienen, dass Harry es nur damit erklären konnte, dass seine Hauslehrerin innerhalb der Großen Halle appariert sein musste. Vor Zorn bebend baute sie sich vor Neville auf, der noch immer hilflos vom Kelch in seiner Hand, zu Malfoys blutverschmiertem Gesicht sah. Einige Male öffnete er den Mund, als wollte er etwas sagen, doch kein Laut wollte über seine Lippen kommen. Auch McGonagall schnappte nach Luft.

„Longbottom, wie können sie es wagen?", donnerte sie.

„Was geht hier vor?" Snape schneidende Stimme ließ sie alle zusammenzucken und die Slytherins wichen zur Seite, damit ihr Hauslehrer an den Gryffindortisch treten konnte. Sofort entstand ein wirres Durcheinander an Stimmen.

„Der da hat Malfoy den Kelch ins Gesicht geschlagen", schrie Pansy Parkinson hysterisch auf und deutete wild gestikulierend auf Neville.

„Ja, aber nur weil er sein niederträchtiges….", brüllte Ron, wurde jedoch von Millicent Bulstrode ebenso lautstark unterbrochen.

„Wer ist hier niederträchtig? Die ehrenwerten Gryffindors…."

„Ruhe!", bellte Snape dazwischen und schlagartig wurde es still um sie herum. Auf McGonagalls Gesicht hatten sich hektische rote Flecken gebildet, als sie, mit noch immer bebender Stimme, auf Parkinson und Goyle deutete.

„Sie beide bringen Mr. Malfoy unverzüglich in den Krankenflügel!", schnaubte sie. „Longbottom sofort in mein Büro!"

Malfoy, dem noch immer das Blut aus Mund und Nase schoss, begann erneut zu röcheln, doch noch ehe er sich mit den Slystherins Richtung Krankenflügel begeben konnte, meldete sich ein anderer, Harry bis dahin unbekannter Slytherin zu Wort.

„Verzeihen Sie Professor, wenn ich mich an dieser Stelle einmische", sagte er ruhig und trat näher an die beiden Professoren heran. „Aber der Fairness wegen muss ich sagen, dass Malfoy diesen Schlag verdient hat."

„Wie bitte?", hauchte Snape ungläubig und starrte den hochgewachsenen Jungen vor sich entsetzt an. Plötzlich erstarb jedes Geräusch in der Großen Halle und alle Augenpaare richteten sich auf den dunkelhaarigen Slytherin.

„Sich über Gefühle von Trauer oder den Tod eines Mitschülers lustig zu machen, entspricht nicht dem, was dem Hause Slytherin zur Ehre gedeiht…genauso wenig wie es jemanden anders gewährt sein sollte, aufgrund der Verletzung eines Mitschülers zu applaudieren", sagte er ohne eine Miene zu verziehen oder den Blick von dem Gesicht seines Hauslehrers abzuwenden. 

Jede lebende Person in der Halle schien plötzlich die Luft anzuhalten und die beiden Hauslehrer starrten schockiert den Jungen an, der so unerwartet für Neville in die Bresche sprang. Harry konnte es den beiden Lehrern nicht verdenken, dass sie sich kurzfristig mit dieser Situation überfordert fühlten. Noch niemals zuvor hatte ein Slytherin unter solchen Umständen einen Gryffindor verteidigt. Für einen Moment verstand Harry die Welt um sich herum nicht mehr; irgendwas lief hier gewaltig verquer.

Snape war der Erste der seine Fassung wieder fand und sich nun mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme an Malfoy wandte.

„Mr. Malfoy in den Krankenflügel! Sofort!"

Pansy Parkinson packte Malfoy am Unterarm und dirigierte in schweigend, wenn auch mit bösen Blicken auf den Gryffindortisch, hinaus. Goyle trottete etwas ratlos hinterher und erst als die Drei die Flügeltür fast erreicht hatten, kam wieder Bewegung in die Schülerschar. Ron ließ sich mit einem erschöpften Keuchen auf seinen Platz zurückfallen, Hermine schnappte hörbar nach Luft und Ginny schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, als könnte sie das gerade Erlebte nicht wirklich fassen.

„Longbottom in mein Büro", sagte McGonagall barsch und Neville folgte ihr, unter den verwirrten Blicken seiner Mitschüler, zerknirscht nach Außen.

Im Nu schwoll der Geräuschpegel in der Halle wieder an. Überall an den Haustischen und in den Gängen dazwischen diskutierten die Schüler hitzig das Verhalten des Slytherin, der nun unter dem zornigen Gemurmel seiner Hausgenossen die Halle verließ.

„Wer war das? Kennt ihr den Slytherin?", fragte Lavender kurzatmig, die sich in diesem Moment auf Nevilles Platz setzte. 

„Keine Ahnung!", antwortete Ron mit einem hilflosen Achselzucken.

„Ted Moran", sagte Hermine zerstreut. „Viktor hat sich mit ihm recht gut verstanden."

„Viktor Krum?", fragte Lavender verblüfft und als Hermine nickte, fügte sie grübelnd hinzu. „Richtig die Schüler Durmstrangs saßen ja während ihres Aufenthalts am Tisch der Slytherins."

„Ich hoffe nur, Neville bekommt nicht gar so viel Ärger", sagte Ginny leise und sah sorgenvoll zum Lehrertisch hoch; auch dort schienen die Lehrer, einschließlich Dumbledore, den Vorfall zu diskutieren.

„Er wird Ärger kriegen, ganz bestimmt", stöhnte Dean Thomas und steckte seinen Finger zwischen Hals und Kragen, um sich so etwas mehr Luft zu verschaffen. „Du kannst nicht unter den Augen der gesamten Lehrerschaft einen Mitschüler so übel zurichten, ohne gewaltigen Ärger zu kriegen."

„Aber Neville war einfach cool", sagte Natalie McDonald, ein Mädchen aus der dritten Klasse, begeistert und einige andere Gryffindors stimmten eifrig zu. 

Die Halle leerte sich zusehends, als auch Hermine hektisch aufstand. „Wir sollten auch nach oben gehen. Wir müssen uns um die Erstklässler kümmern." 

Harry und Ron nickten synchron und so gingen sie gemeinsam Richtung Eingangshalle. Kurz bevor sie die Tür passierten, warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zum Tisch der Hufflepuffs zurück, an dem noch immer Ernie Macmillan und Hannah Abbott in ein Gespräch vertieft saßen; offensichtlich versuchte Hannah ihn aufzumuntern.

Schweigend stiegen sie die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm hoch. Kurz bevor sie das Bild der fetten Dame erreichten, durchbrach Ginny das Schweigen.

„Meint ihr, sie werden Neville von der Schule verweisen?", fragte sie zögernd, während Hermine das Passwort nannte.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht!", sagte Harry vielleicht eine Spur überzeugter, als er es in Wirklichkeit war.

Sie stiegen durch das Porträtloch und befanden sich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. In den vergangenen Jahren war Harry, genau wie die meisten anderen Schüler auch, nach dem Festessen immer sofort in seinen Schlafsaal gegangen, doch an diesem Abend war der Gemeinschaftsraum brechend voll. Jeder wartete gespannt auf Nevilles Rückkehr und als dieser nach einer halben Stunde durch das Porträtloch herein kletterte, wurde er mit einem Schwall Fragen bombardiert.

„Eine Woche Nachsitzen", verkündete Neville mit einem unsicheren Lächeln.

Plötzlich brach tosender Beifall aus und Harry atmete innerlich auf. _„Noch mal Glück gehabt"_, seufzte er innerlich auf. Der Gedanke, dass Neville möglicherweise von der Schule verwiesen werden würde, nur weil er auf Malfoys dumme Sprüche gegenüber ihm, Harry, reagierte, hatte unangenehm an seinen Nerven gezerrt. Lächelnd beobachtete er, wie Neville freudig umringt wurde, viele seiner Mitschüler klopften ihn anerkennend auf die Schulter und irgendjemand hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, Butterbier zu organisieren. Neville war der Held des Abends.

Es war bereits nach Mitternacht, als Harry todmüde in sein Bett fiel. Während er noch die leisen Stimmen von Ron und Neville durch die Vorhänge seines Himmelbetts hörte, dachte er über diesen seltsamen Tag nach und ein merkwürdig flaues Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit. Selbstverständlich war er erleichtert, dass Neville so glimpflich davongekommen war, doch etwas an dieser euphorischen Stimmung störte ihn. Unweigerlich wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zu Ernie Macmillan und Harry fragte sich, wie es diesem wohl nun ginge. Hatten seine Hausgenossen sich inzwischen beruhigt? Und wie ging es Dennis Creevey, der nun ohne seinen älteren Bruder nach Hogwarts musste? Harry starrte auf den dunklen Baldachin über seinen Kopf und plötzlich packte ihn wieder dieses Gefühl der schmerzhaften Leere. Was Sirius, Remus und Andrea wohl gerade machten?

Fortsetzung folgt….

**Autornote: Vielen, vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews und Mails die ich von euch erhalten habe! Ach ist das schön!**

@ YanisTamiem: vielen Dank für das aller erste Review dieser Story! Du warst ja super schnell! *ggg*

@ Samantha Black: Öhm, ja was ich die ganze Zeit gemacht habe…*verlegenguck* habe es irgendwie nicht überrissen, dass man die einzelnen Kapitel auch ersetzen kann, ohne das alte zu löschen und ein neues hoch zu laden. *hüstel* Aber ich hab dazugelernt. *sfg*

@ Six 83: Schön, dass du neugierig bist! 

@ Sweetiii: Bitte schon, gern geschehen!

@ Lea: Das freut mich sehr! *ggg*

@ Rapunzelou: Danke für dieses dicke Lob! *Bin immer noch etwas verlegen*

@ Gwendhwen: Mach ich, mach ich! *sfg*

@ Kissmouse: Tja das ist eine gute Frage - ich denke, es wird immer Menschen geben, die mit Ablehnung auf die Andersartigkeit ihrer Mitmenschen reagieren. Um dies in dieser Fafic auszudrücken, schien mir Rons Charakter dafür bestens geeignet. Und die Raktion auf die Runesoor…die kommt in Kapitel 3! *ggg*

@ Mnemo-chan: Hoffe du hast deinen fehlenden Schlaf inzwischen nachgeholt. *ggg* Tja und mit den pairings, da lasse ich euch noch ein bisschen im dunkeln tappen. 

@Louis M. Wolf: alias Lucius Granfoy *sfg* Ja wie kannst du es wagen meine wundervolle Story zu kritisieren? *ssffgg* *schulterklopf* Ich habe dir diese Kritik bestimmt nicht übel genommen, im Gegenteil – sie spornt mich an besser zu werden! Bin für jede Kritik, die konstruktive und ehrlich gemeinst ist, dankbar. Wie soll ich etwas besser machen, wenn mich niemand meine Fehler aufmerksam machen würde? 

@ The snitch: Ist schon richtig, dass ich voraussetze, dass jemand der diese Fic hier liest, _die andere Seite der Wirklichkeit auch gelesen hat. Aber warum sollte das schlimm sein? Die meisten hier beschweren sich, dass es zuwenig zum lesen gibt. *sfg* _

@ Schnuckiputz: Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl! *sfg*

@ Miss Shirley Blythe: Es kommt mehr, sogar noch viel, viel mehr! *ggg*

@ Padfoot´s Mate: Ist das schön, wenn man so ungeduldige Leser hat! *ggg* Den Kick für Ron hat schon Sam übernommen *ssffgg* 

@ Maya: Freut mich das es dir gefällt!

@ Mr. Set: Hm, ein schwuler Ron? Auf den Gedanken bin ich noch gar nicht gekommen. *Sfg*

@ Minni: Nein Sirius hat den Spiegel noch nicht repariert, wird er aber noch! Und das mit den hohen Anforderungen….ja ob ich dem gerecht werde? *seufz*

@ Blacklight: Hoffe du hast nun keine Magenprobleme? Schön, dass dir die Story gefällt! *gggggggg*

@ Raven 217: Ja, ja, unverhofft kommt oft und manchmal sogar schneller als gedacht! *gggg* ……..da fällt mir ein……..ich hoffe auch noch auf ein neues Kapitel deiner Story! *liebguck* mach mal hin!

@ Kaori: Mach ich doch glatt!

@ Eeus: Danke schön!

@ Fluffy Bond: Nun treib mich doch ned gar so rein….ich schreib ja schon!

@ Aragorns Hope: Du hast ja eine ganze Menge Wünsche *sfg* doch ich denke, der ein oder andere wird sicher in Erfüllung gehen.

@ Janine Black: Danke für dieses Lob! Und ja, ich schreib ja schon weiter!

@ Kirilein: Da gebe ich dir Recht, so ein Unglück brauchen wir nicht noch einmal. 

@ Pirat: Geduld, ruhig Blut….es geht ja weiter! Die Chips waren übrigens für das Weiterschreiben der Story! *Pirat ein bisschen Tai-gin-seng übereich* *sfg*

@ Jes: Nun was den Titel angeht….lass dich überraschen! War das update schnell genug? *gggggggg*

puh, geschafft! 

Halt ein Review muss ich noch beantworten, auch wenn es auf die vorhergehende Story kam! **@ Krone: Weiß ja nicht ob du dies liest? Aber möchte mich ganz herzlich für deinen Tip bedanke! Das mit dem „replace" habe ich vorher wirklich nicht überrissen. *schäm* Und zu deiner Frage wegen meiner Bio…hm, werde mal darüber nachdenken, was ich da so reinschreiben könnte!**

Freue mich auch weiterhin von euch zu hören / lesen!

Liebe Grüße von euerem Sternchen!


	3. 03

3.

Der nächste Morgen kam für Harry viel zu schnell und noch ehe er die Augen aufschlug, fragte er sich, ob er nicht erst vor wenigen Minuten eingeschlafen war. Um sich herum hörte er die vertrauten Geräusche seiner Zimmergenossen, die sich bereits für das Frühstück fertig machen, doch er konnte sich nicht dazu entschließen die Augen zu öffnen. _„Nur noch ein paar Minuten"_, dachte er schläfrig, während er auch schon wieder in einen leichten Dämmerzustand zurücksank. Sicherlich wäre er wieder tief und fest eingeschlafen, hätte Ron ihn nicht in diesem Moment kräftig an der Schulter gerüttelt.

„Aufstehen! Frühstück!"

Wiederstrebend blinzelte er Ron entgegen, der die Vorhänge seines Bettes zur Seite gezogen hatte und ihn nun nicht weniger müde entgegen grinste.  

„Morgen!", nuschelte Harry noch immer schlaftrunken, während er auf dem Nachtisch nach seiner Brille fingerte.  

Nebenan war gerade Dean damit beschäftigt Seamus zu wecken, der sich immer wieder das Kissen über den Kopf zog und genauso wenig Lust zum Aufstehen hatte. Offensichtlich war Harry nicht der einzige Gryffindor, der sich an diesem Morgen wie erschlagen fühlte. Obwohl Ron und Dean bereits mit Anziehen beschäftig waren, machten sie nicht den Eindruck, ausgeschlafen zu haben. Ron suchte verzweifelt seinen zweiten Schuh, während Dean etwas unschlüssig zwei Paar Socken in der Hand hielt und sich anscheinend nicht entscheiden konnte, welche er denn nun anziehen sollte. Seufzend schwang Harry die Beine aus dem Bett und sah sich einen Moment orientierungslos um. Neville war nicht da, doch noch ehe er nach ihm fragen konnte, zischte es leise unter seinem Bett und schlagartig war Harry wach. _„Sölämen"_, schoss es ihm unvermittelt durch den Kopf und er sah sich besorgt nach seinen Zimmerkollegen um, doch niemand hatte das leise Zischen gehört. Wegen der ganzen Aufregung des Vorabends, hatte er weder Dean noch Seamus etwas von der Runespoor erzählt, doch nun erschien ihm dies unausweichlich. 

„Äh Dean?", begann er daher zögernd, aber Dean war noch viel zu verschlafen, als dass er Harrys Gesprächsversuch überhaupt registrierte. Unschlüssig beobachtete Harry Deans Versuch Seamus in eine sitzende Position zu bringen. Ron warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu und als Harry vorsichtig auf den Korb unter seinem Bett deutete, verstand er. 

„Später", flüsterte Ron mit einem unsicheren Grinsen und warf einen raschen Blick zu Dean und Seamus. „Lass sie erst mal richtig aufwachen."

Harry nickte zögernd, während er sich unauffällig zur Runespoor beugte. So leise wie möglich versuchte er Sölämen zu erklären, dass sie sich noch etwas unauffällig verhalten musste, bis er den beiden Jungs von ihrer Anwesenheit erzählt hatte. Die Schlange rollte sich geduldig in ihren Korb zusammen und Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Er erinnerte sich noch allzu gut an die Reaktion der Krankenschwester in St. Mungo, als diese ihm das Frühstück brachte und die Runespoor auf seiner Brust schlief. Sie musste wirklich zutiefst erschrocken sein und Harry wollte seinen Mitschülern einen ähnlichen Schock ersparen. Mit Neville hatte er bereits im Zug über die Schlage gesprochen, doch bei Dean und Seamus konnte er nicht einschätzen, wie sie auf sein neues Haustier reagieren würden; schließlich galten Runespoor als _das _Lieblingstier von schwarzen Magiern  und er wollte nicht gleich an ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts einen Streit provozieren.

Wenig später gingen sie gemeinsam zum Frühstück. In der Großen Halle saßen bereits Hermine, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati und Neville, die, wie auch der Rest der Schüler um sie herum, eifrig über den Vorabend diskutierten. Harry bemerkte, dass Neville reichlich blass war und immer wieder nervös nach den Posteulen Ausschau hielt. Eben als sie sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzten, hörte er Neville bedrückt sagen:

„McGonagall hat gestern nicht viel dazu gesagt, doch ich denke, sie wird meiner Großmutter sicher eine Eule geschickt haben."

Harry war klar, dass Neville mit einem Heuler rechnete und vermutlich lag er damit gar nicht so falsch, denn seine Großmutter war, wie Harry sich erinnerte, ziemlich streng. Ginny seufzte schwer und warf Neville einen mitfühlenden Blick zu, ehe sie die Neuankömmlinge mit einem schlichten „Guten Morgen", begrüßte.

Harry setzte sich neben Hermine und begann zu frühstücken, als auch schon Professor McGonagall mit forschen Schritten auf den Tisch der Gryffindors zuging. In der Hand hielt sie die Stundenpläne für das neue Schuljahr. 

„Mr. Potter, der Schulleiter erwartet Sie nach dem Mittagessen in seinem Büro", sagte sie leise aber bestimmt, während sie gleichzeitig die Stundenpläne austeilte. Harry nickte gleichmütig; irgendwie hatte er diese Ankündigung erwartet. 

„Und Sie Mr. Longbottom werden sich heute Abend um 19 Uhr bei Professor Sprout zu Ihrer Strafarbeit melden", sagte McGonagall während sie Neville seinen Stundenplan für das neue Schuljahr in die Hand drückte. „Gewächshaus 2!"

„Bei Professor Sprout?", fragte Neville ungläubig und blickte seine Hauslehrerin mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, als könnte er nicht wirklich glauben, was er da hörte.

„Allerdings!", entgegnete McGonagall barsch, aber Harry war sich sicher, ein vergnügtes Glitzern hinter ihren quadratischen Brillengläsern zu erkennen.

„Das ist doch ein Witz?", hauchte Neville, während er seiner Lehrerin nachsah, die nun mit flotten Schritten zum Lehrertisch zurückkehrte. Kräuterkunde bei Professor Sprout war Nevilles Lieblingsfach und eine Woche Nachsitzen in den Gewächshäusern konnte wohl kaum als Strafe für Neville angesehen werden.

„Wusste ja schon immer, dass der alte Drache einen guten Kern hat", grinste Ron und begann genüsslich seinen Toast zu essen.

„Nun ja, sie musste dich bestrafen, aber die Art der Strafarbeit ist selbstverständlich den Hauslehrern vorbehalten", erklärte Ginny grinsend und warf einen schadenfrohen Blick zum Tisch der Slytherins hinüber. Als Harry ihrem Blick folgte, bemerkte er, dass Malfoy an diesem Morgen nicht zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle erschienen war, anscheinend befand er sich noch immer im Krankenflügel, wie Harry mit Genugtuung vermutete.

„Sie kann Neville ja schlecht auf die Schulter klopfen und sagen, dass er dies prima gemacht hat", kicherte Lavender hinter ihrer Teetasse und auch Parvati versuchte ihr Lachen hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu verbergen.

„Das wird den Slytherins sicher die Nase hoch gehen", feixte Dean, während er sich mit einem breiten Grinsen zurücklehnte, offensichtlich diese Vorstellung genießend.

„Wäre allerdings besser, die Slytherins würden davon nichts erfahren", seufzte Hermine und zog die Stirn in Falten. 

„Warum nicht?", fragte Ron mit vollen Backen und warf ihr einen verständnislosen Blick zu. 

„Weil es auch ohne dies genügend Reibereien zwischen den Häusern gibt", entgegnete Hermine schroff, doch noch ehe Ron ihr widersprechen konnte, hörten sie ein Rauschen über ihren Köpfen, als die Posteulen ankamen.

Neville sackte auf seinem Stuhl ein Stück tiefer, doch der erwartete Heuler blieb aus. Stattdessen landete eine braune Eule neben Harrys Kürbissaft und Hermine bekam die neueste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Offensichtlich hatte McGonagall keine Benachrichtigung an Nevilles Großmutter geschickt. Als die letzten Eulen verschwunden waren, stieß Neville erleichtert die Luft aus.

„Sie hat es ihr nicht gesagt", strahle er glücklich und warf einen dankbaren Blick zum Lehrertisch hoch, doch Harry registrierte dies kaum; er war viel zu neugierig auf den Brief den er erhalten hatte. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, hier eine Nachricht von Sirius in den Händen zu halten, doch als er das Pergament entfaltete, stellte er zu seiner Verblüffung fest, dass es ein kurzer Brief von Tonks war. Sie wünschte ihnen allen einen guten Start ins neue Schuljahr.

Immer noch etwas verwirrt, reichte Harry die Nachricht an Hermine, Ron und Ginny weiter, ehe er seinen Stundenplan zur Hand nahm.

„Von Tonks?", murmelte Ron mit einem ungläubigen Kopfschütteln. 

„Ich denke, sie macht sich Sorgen um Harry", erklärte Hermine zögernd, als auch sie den kurzen Brief gelesen hatte. „Schließlich weiß sie ja nichts von…" Hermine brach ab, als sie Harrys warnenden Blick auffing.

„Irgendwann werden sie es Tonks schon sagen", brummte Ron mit einem Schulterzucken und nahm nun ebenfalls seinen Stundenplan in die Hand. „Oh, ich habe in der ersten Stunde Muggelkunde."

„Du hast Muggelkunde belegt?", fragte Hermine verblüfft und ließ die Teetasse, aus der sie in diesem Moment trinken wollte, wieder sinken.

„Nun ich dachte, nachdem ich kein Wahrsagen und keinen Zaubertrankunterricht mehr habe, könnte ein bisschen Muggelkunde nicht schaden."

„Das ist schon richtig", sagte Hermine langsam, sah ihn jedoch noch immer skeptisch von der Seite her an.

„Dafür habe wir in der ersten Stunde gleich Zaubertränke", stöhnte Harry, als er sich seinen Stundenplan näher betrachtete. „Anschließend eine Doppelstunde Zauberkunst und am Nachmittag haben wir dann Pflege magischer Geschöpfe."

„Und Morgen in den ersten beiden Stunden Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", strahlte Hermine und blickte unwillkürlich zum Lehrertisch hoch, an dem Silver ein angeregtes Gespräch mit McGonagall führte. „Bin wirklich auf den Unterricht bei ihm gespannt."

Doch Harrys Gedanken waren derzeit nicht bei Silver und dessen Unterricht, sondern bei Dean und Seamus, denen er irgendwie schonend beibringen musste, dass sein neues Haustier eine Runespoor war. Allerdings kam er an diesem Morgen nicht mehr dazu, denn gerade als er aufstehen und sich zu den Beiden setzen wollte, entstand am Tisch der Hufflepuffs ein hitziger Streit. Mehrere Schüler riefen wild durcheinander und kurz darauf stürmte Ernie Macmillan wutentbrannt am Tisch der Gryffindors vorbei. Harry konnte sehen, wie Professor Sprout, mit ärgerlicher Miene auf den Tisch ihrer Schüler zuging.

„Wie kann man denn nur so engstirnig sein", seufzte Hermine, die offensichtlich mehr von dem Streit mitbekommen hatte als Harry. „Gerade von den Hufflepuffs hätte ich etwas mehr Toleranz erwartet."

Ron gab ein kurzes, unwilliges Schnauben von sich ehe er aufstand, Hermine einen ungnädigen Blick zuwarf und seine Tasche schulterte. 

„Ich muss los", sagte er knapp. „Muggelkunde findet im 7ten Stockwerk statt."

„Wir sollten uns auch beeilen, sonst kommen wir noch zu unserer ersten Stunde bei Snape zu spät", sagte Hermine steif und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Du hast Recht", stöhnte Parvati und sah angewidert zu den Slytherins hinüber, die sich in diesem Augenblick auch erhoben. „Bin mal gespannt, mit welchem Haus wir Unterricht haben, im Stundenplan ist nichts vermerkt."

„Nachdem dies ein Vorbereitungskurs auf die UTZ-Prüfung ist, vermute ich, dass alle sechsten Klassen zusammen unterrichtet werden", grübelte Hermine.

„Kann durchaus sein", nickte Dean Thomas mit einem gequälten Grinsen und schloss sich ihnen auf dem Weg in den Kerker an.

„Ich bin mir immer noch nicht so sicher, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, diesen Kurs noch zwei weitere Jahre zu belegen", seufzte Dean, als sie in den Korridor zu Snapes Klassenzimmer einbogen, wo bereits eine handvoll Slytherins vor der Tür wartete. 

Genau der gleiche Gedanke war auch Harry in diesem Moment durch den Kopf geschossen, als er Pansy Parkinson sah. Die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt, funkelte sie ihnen heimtückisch entgegen.

„Na Potter, hatte da jemand Mitleid mit dir gehabt, dass sie dich nun doch an diesem Kurs teilnehmen lassen?", lachte sie hämisch. „Hast wohl ein paar herzzerreisende Tränen vergossen."

„Ich wundere mich auch, dass jemand mit deiner Intelligenz den Weg in den Kerker findet und das Ganze auch noch ohne Malfoy. Wirklich bewundernswert!", entgegnete Harry kalt und beschloss, sich  auf keine weiteren Diskussionen mit ihr einzulassen.

„Kommt euch wohl super toll vor, nachdem dieser unzurechnungsfähige Tölpel von Longbottom in seiner Angst um sich geschlagen und Malfoy versehentlich ins Gesicht getroffen hat?", schnarrte Montague und zog verächtlich die Lippen nach oben, so dass sich seine unregelmäßigen Zähne entblößten.

„Wie euer Kumpel bereits sagte, Malfoy hat bekommen, was er verdiente", mischte sich nun Dean in nicht weniger angewidertem Ton ein. 

„Lasst Moran aus dem Spiel!", fauchte Pansy, doch noch ehe dieser Streit weiter eskalieren konnte, öffnete sich die Kerkertür und Snape ließ sie ein.

Sie hatten ihre Plätze in der hintersten Reihe noch nicht eingenommen, als Ernie Macmillan und Justin Flinch-Fletcher aus Hufflepuff und sechs weitere Schüler aus Ravenclaw den Unterrichtsraum betraten. Hermine seufzte unterdrückt, als Ernie und Justin sich, soweit es in diesem Klassenzimmer möglich war, voneinander entfernt einen Platz suchten. Harrys Blick haftete einen Moment an Ernie, ehe er wieder nach vorn sah, wo Snape soeben an sein Pult getreten war und nun prüfend in die Klasse blickte. Sofort herrschte Totenstille im Raum und Snape begann in dem öligen, herblassenden Ton zu reden, den Harry schon immer so an ihm gehasst hatte.

„Nun, Sie alle haben sich entschlossen, an diesem UTZ-Kurs teilzunehmen und ich denke, ich muss nicht erst betonen, dass ich von jedem einzelnen hier äußerste Konzentration und Gewissenhaftigkeit verlange. Sie alle haben bei der ZAG-Prüfung bewiesen, dass Sie durchaus annehmbare Leistungen vorweisen können, auch wenn ich bei dem einen oder anderen eher von einem Zufallstreffer ausgehen muss." Snapes Lippen verzogen sich kurz zu einem verächtlichen Lächeln. „Doch seien Sie gewarnt, ich behalte mir durchaus das Recht vor, Schüler die einen deutlichen Mangel an Leistung aufzeigen, aus diesem Kurs wieder zu entfernen." 

Grenzenloser Zorn kochte in Harry hoch, auch wenn Snape ihn nicht direkt angesehen hatte, so wusste er doch, dass sich diese letzten Worte auf ihn bezogen. _„Warum tu ich mir das überhaupt an?", _fragte er sich, während er stur den Blick über Snapes Schulter hinweg nach vorne richtete. _„Weil du Auror werden willst!",_ meldete sich eine andere, jedoch sehr leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf und einen kurzen Moment spielte Harry wirklich mit dem Gedanken einfach aufzustehen und den Kerker zu verlassen. Wie sollte er weitere zwei Jahre mit diesem verhassten Menschen überstehen, dessen offensichtliches Ziel es war, Harry das Leben zur Hölle zu machen? 

„…Mr. Potter auch von Ihnen erwarte ich ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit", sagte Snape herablassend, während sich seine schmalen Lippen zu einem verächtlichen Grinsen kräuselten. „Hier in meinem Unterricht interessieren persönliche Indispositionen nicht. Entweder Sie sind in der Lage meinem Unterricht zu folgen oder Sie sollten Ihre Sachen einpacken und gehen."

„_Oh nein, diese Genugtuung werde ich dir sicher nicht geben"_, dachte Harry grimmig, auch wenn ihm bewusst war, dass sein Lehrer hier eindeutig am längeren Hebel saß. _„Dieses Jahr wird es dir nicht gelingen mich zu provozieren!"_

„Sie haben meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit! Sir!", entgegnete Harry ohne seinen Blick von dem imaginären Punkt über Snapes Schulter zu wenden, während er sich bemühte, die gleiche Kälte in seine Stimme zu legen, mit der Snape ihm für gewöhnlich begegnete. Harry wusste, dass genau dieses Verhalten seinen Lehrer mehr als alles andere in Rage brachte. 

„Dann sehen Sie mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit Ihnen Rede!", bellte Snape durch den Klassenraum und Harry konnte aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen, wie Hermine neben ihm zusammenzuckte.

„Selbstverständlich, wenn Sie das wünschen, Professor!", würgte Harry mit mühsam unterdrücktem Zorn hervor und bohrte seinen Blick in den von Snape. 

Für einige Momente trugen sie ein stummes Duell mit Blicken aus, bis Snape sich mit unverhohlenem Hass in den Augen abwandte, um seinen Unterricht fortzusetzen. Ein winziges Gefühl des Sieges klomm in Harrys Brust auf, während er seinen Zaubertranklehrer beobachtete, der nun mit eisiger Miene zur Tafel vorging und mit seinem Zauberstab hart dagegen schlug. _„Nur zu, lass deinen Zorn ruhig an der Tafel aus!"_, dachte Harry mit einem grimmigen Lächeln und sah zu, wie auf der bis dahin leeren Tafel, die Rezeptur eines Zaubertrankes erschien. 

„In diesem Kurs müsste es jedem von Ihnen möglich sein, diesen relativ simplen Trank zu brauen. Fangen Sie an! Zutaten finden Sie im Schrank!"

Niemand wagte es ihm zu widersprechen, doch es waren nicht nur die Gryffindors die dem Zaubertranklehrer giftige Blicke zuwarfen.

„Relativ simpel! Ha, das ich nicht lache!", schnaubte Hermine wütend, als sie die Treppen zu Professor Flitwicks Klassenraum hochstiegen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass auch nur ein Einziger von uns diesen Trank wirklich vollständig richtig hatte."

Harry nickte mit einem kläglichen Grinsen, als er an die klebrige Masse in seinem Kessel dachte. Dean und Parvati, die immer noch reichlich blass um die Nase aussahen, nachdem Deans Zaubertrank den Geruch von sauerer Milch angenommen hatte, nickten ebenfalls stumm. Noch immer gegen die Übelkeit ankämpfend, schienen sie zu keinem Kommentar fähig. 

„Und wie war´s?", fragte Ron gutgelaunt, als sie am Klassenzimmer ankamen, vor deren Tür bereits der Rest der Gryffindors auf den kleinen Lehrer für Zauberkunst wartete.

„Frag lieber nicht!", funkelte Hermine ihn ungehalten an.

„Derselbe Bastard, wie eh und je", würgte Dean zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. 

„Oh, oh, das klingt nach einem vielversprechenden Anfang!", grinste Ron, fügte jedoch, als er die empörte Blicke auffing, bedeutend mitfühlender hinzu: „Was hat der alte Schleimbeutel sich diesmal ausgedacht?" 

„Entgiftungstrank!", brummte Parvati und verdrehte die Augen. 

„Ihr seht eher so aus, als hätte Snape versucht euch zu vergiften", sagte Neville und klopfte Dean aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Harry gab ihm im Stillen Recht, Parvatis und Deans Gesichtsfarbe hatte ein ungesundes olivgrün angenommen.

Die folgenden beiden Stunden Zauberkunst waren im Vergleich zu Snapes Unterricht eine Wohltat. Professor Flitwick ließ sie eigenständig noch mal die Schweige- und Verschwindezauber üben und so gelang es Harry endlich, mit Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan über sein neues Haustier zu sprechen. Entgegen aller Erwartung schien ihnen der Gedanke an eine Runespoor im Schlafraum keine Probleme zu bereiten. Seamus ging sogar soweit, Witze darüber zu reißen.

„He überlegt doch mal was das für Vorteile mit sich bringt", grinste er breit. „Kein verrückter Messermörder wird sich in einen Schlafraum wagen, im dem eine Runespoor Wache hält!" 

Harry war klar, dass Seamus auf ihr drittes Schuljahr anspielte, als Sirius an Halloween in den Schlafsaal eingedrungen war, um an Peter Pettigrew heranzukommen. Unwillkürlich versetzte es Harry einen Stich, als ihm wieder bewusst wurde, dass die Zaubererwelt Sirius noch immer für einen Mörder und Verräter hielt. Es wäre alles ganz anders gekommen, wenn Sirius es in jener Nacht geschafft hätte Peter zu fangen. Peter wäre enttarnt, Sirius rehabilitiert worden und Voldemort hätte nicht zurückkommen können. Vermutlich hätte dann auch Trelawney keine zweite Prophezeiung ausgesprochen. 

Tief in diesen Erinnerungen versunken, starrte Harry aus dem Fenster. Dicke, schwarze Wolken trieben über den grauen Himmel dahin, als wollten sie sicherstellen, dass wirklich kein Sonnenstrahl nach unten durchdringen konnte. Harry seufzte schwer, als er unwillkürlich an die Prophezeiung dachte, die Trelawney im selben Schuljahr ausgesprochen hatte. _„Der schwarze Lord ist einsam, von Freunden und Anhängern verlassen. Sein Knecht lag zwölf Jahre in Ketten. Heute Nacht, vor der zwölften Stunde, wird der Knecht die Ketten abwerfen und sich auf den Weg zu seinem Meister machen. Mit seiner Hilfe wird der schwarze Lord erneut die Macht ergreifen und schrecklicher herrschen denn je."_

Hätte Harry diese Prophezeiung damals nicht miterlebt und wäre nicht genau das eingetroffen, was Trelawney vorhergesagt hatte, so würde Harry die erste Prophezeiung ganz einfach als Unsinn abtun. Die Wahrsagelehrerin hatte in den vergangenen Jahren so oft seinen Tod vorhergesagt, dass Harry ihre Aussagen für gewöhnlich nicht mehr ernst nahm. Dennoch konnte er die Existenz wahrer Vorhersagen nicht leugnen, so gern er dies auch getan hätte. Es war ein quälender Gedanke, dass letzten Endes alles von Harrys Erfolg oder Misserfolg abhing. Laut Trelawneys Prophezeiung war er der Einzige, der Voldemort aufhalten konnte; auch wenn er in diesem Moment nicht die leiseste Vorstellung hatte, wie er dies schaffen konnte. Realistisch gesehen, war sein Untergang wahrscheinlicher als sein Sieg. 

Einige Plätze weiter lachten Lavender und Parvati ungezwungen, so als gäbe es dort draußen keinen dunklen Zauberer, der skrupellos die Macht an sich reißen wollte und Harry fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob die Beiden wussten, wie groß die Gefahr wirklich war. Ahnte überhaupt jemand von seinen Mitschülern, was Voldemorts Rückkehr bedeutete oder ignorierten sie dieses Wissen einfach, weil sie sich in den schützenden Mauern Hogwarts vor Angriffen sicher fühlten? Lavender lachte erneut laut auf und Harry verspürte plötzlich den irrwitzigen Wunsch, ihr dieses Lachen zu verbieten. _„Wie können sie nur alle so tun, als ob nichts wäre? Als ob es keine Toten gegeben hätte?", _dachte Harry mit aufkeimendem Zorn, doch in diesem Augenblick läutete es und Flitwick beendete die Unterrichtsstunde.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Hermine besorgt, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen machten und erst in diesem Moment wurde Harry bewusst, dass sie ihn beobachtete. 

„Ja, warum sollte es auch nicht?", entgegnete er ruppig, doch einen Augenblick später tat es ihm bereits leid. „Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren", fügte er leise hinzu und drückte entschuldigend ihre Hand.

Hermine nickte mit einem verständnisvollen Lächeln, ehe ihr Gesicht wieder ernst wurde und sie ihre Schritte verlangsamte.

„Machst du dir Sorgen, was Dumbledore von dir will?"

„Nein, ich vermute, Dumbledore will mit mir über die Occlumency-Stunden bei Silver reden."

„Kann sein", nickte sie nachdenklich. „Und…..fühlst du dich bereit, sie wieder aufzunehmen?"

„Mir wird wohl kaum was anderes übrig bleiben, wenn ich das Fiasko vom letzten Jahr…" 

Harry brach ab, als sie die Eingangstür zur Großen Halle erreichten und dort mit einer Schar Slytherins zusammentrafen. Malfoy, Parkinson, Grabe, Goyle und Maron waren unter ihnen und wie Harry ärgerlich feststellen musste, hatte Madam Pomfrey an Malfoys Gesicht ganze Arbeit geleistet; nichts deutete mehr auf den Schlag hin, den Neville ihm versetzt hatte. Seine Zähne blitzten ebenmäßig als er den Mund zu einem verächtlichen Grinsen verzog und auch seine Nase schien keinen bleibenden Schaden davon getragen zu haben; auch wenn ihm Harry dies wirklich gegönnt hätte. Beide Gruppen blieben stehen, als traue sich keiner dem anderen den Rücken zuzukehren und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde knisterte die Luft um sie herum, als wäre sie elektrisch aufgeladen. Harrys Hand umschloss unwillkürlich den Zauberstab in seiner Tasche und aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah er, dass Hermine, Ron, Neville und Dean es ihm gleich taten.

„Einen guten Appetit, zusammen!", erklang plötzlich Silvers gelassene Stimme hinter ihnen und ließ beide Parteien gleichsam zusammenzucken, dennoch kam nun Bewegung in beide Gruppen, denn Silver kam mit ruhigen Schritten näher und deutete ihnen durch eine einladende Bewegung seiner Hand an, in die Halle zu gehen. Die Slytherins nickten ihm freundlich, wenn auch steif zu und wandten sich zum Gehen, während die Gryffindors sich entspannten und ihnen mit größerem Abstand folgten. 

Fortsetzung folgt……..

Review-Antworten:

Als aller erstes einmal ein riesengroßes Dankeschön für euere vielen lieben Reviews! Bin immer noch ganz baff! Ihr seid einfach super und habt mich damit sehr, sehr  glücklich gemacht!

So und nun tief Luft hol….

@ Six83: Richtig, das hat noch eine größere Rolle! *zwinker* und Silvers erste DADA Stunde kommt im nächsten Kapitel.

@ Samantha Black: Mach ich doch glatt! *Sternchen huscht zurück an die Tastatur!* *ggg*

@ Louis M. Wolf: Ich weiß dein Kompliment sehr zu schätzen! *gggg*

@ Lady Candlelight: Zu Befehl! *sfg* 

@ Krone: Gut, du hast mich überzeugt! Habe nun auch was in meine Bio reingeschrieben! Zufrieden? *sfg*

@ Mnemo_chan: Ernie ist mit niemanden aus Hogwarts zusammen, was es ihm aber trotzdem nicht einfacher macht. ;-)

@ Koryu: Freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt! 

@ Raven 217: Freu mich schon dein nächstes Kapitel zu lesen! *strahl*  Und…danke für deine elektrisierende Review! J

@ Jana: Ja es geht bald weiter! *zwinker*

@ Fluffy Bond: Tja, begeistert waren die Slytherins sicher nicht. *fg*

@ Padfoot´s Mate: Mach ich doch sofort! *sfg* War das Kapitel schnell genug?

@ Sweetiii: Nun hast du mich aber neugierig gemacht! Was für ein Paar vermutest du denn?

@ torence: Vielen Dank für dieses Kompliment! *rotwerd*

@ Aragorns Hope: Ich kann dich beruhigen, Ron wird sich nicht in Ernie verknallen! Was das Ganze mit dem Titel meiner Story zu tun hat, werde ich jetzt noch nicht verraten. Und ja, in den folgenden Kapiteln wird es auch wieder um den Rest der Ordensmitglieder gehen. Zu viele Wünsche? Nein, bin ja nicht verpflichtet auf jeden einzelnen einzugehen. *sfg* Hm, die Länge dieser Story…Oh weh, schwer zu sagen! Meiner eigenen Vermutung nach wird sie länger werden als die Vorgeschichte, doch ich selbst kann das noch nicht so genau abschätzen. Mir kommen auch immer wieder während des Schreibens Ideen, die ich dann mit einbaue und dadurch wird die Story länger als geplant. 

@ Kirilein: Ja! Sieht fast so aus, als wäre McGonagall wirklich ein bisschen stolz. *zwinker*

@ Mr. Set: Welche Erklärung von Ron meinst du?

@ Minni: Werde mein Bestes versuchen! *ggg*

@ Mordor: Danke ;-)

@ Draco Fan: Ja, Draco kommt noch häufiger vor! *ggg*

@ Gwendhwen: Mach ich, extra schnell für dich! J

@ Yanis Tamien: Mach ich! Kann euch doch nicht solange warten lassen! *fg*

@ Sly: Vielen Dank für dein großes Lob! Zu P4 , ich denke, dass die vergangenen Ereignisse in Harry etwas ausgelöst haben, das ihn nun nachdenklicher macht. Zu P5 Nein bin ich dir sicher nicht böse darüber *sfg* Allerdings werde ich deinen Rat nur in Ansätzen beherzigen, da ich der Überzeugung bin, dass sich jeder Autor seinen eigenen Stil bewahren sollte. Einen Teil der Storys habe ich gelesen, bei einigen nur den Anfang, weil sie mich nicht sonderlich angesprochen haben. Ist Geschmackssache, ich lese auch keinen Tolkien, da ich seinen Schreibstil grauenhaft finde. (Tolkien-Fans verzeiht mit!)  Es gibt hier bei FF.net sehr begnadete Autoren, bei denen auch länger Beschreibungen nicht in sinnlose Blabla ausarten, dennoch möchte ich ihren Stil  nicht kopieren. Sprich meine Storys werden auch zukünftig etwas dialoglastig bleiben. *ggg* Bei P6 musste ich etwas schmunzeln, denn vor einiger Zeit hatte jemand mal angemerkt, dass Andrea etwas zu sehr eine Mary-Sue verkörpert. P7 – ich bemühe mich! *sfg* War schön deine Review zu lesen.

@ RavenMM: Ja, Lesestoff wird es auch weiter geben und ich bemühe mich auch weiter … J

@ Kiki: Schön dass es dir gefällt! Hoffe du hast die Spannung bis zum nächsten Kapitel ausgehalten *sfg* 

@ Hogwarts: Ich weiß, dass man innerhalb Hogwarts nicht apparieren kann, das war auch nur ein Gedankengang von Harry, weil er sich McGonagalls schnelles Erscheinen nicht erklären konnte. *g* Draco ist ja auch in Hogwarts und wird demzufolge auch häufiger vorkommen.

@ SB-RL-Fan: Freut mich sehr, dass sie dir gefällt!

@ Carika: Mach ich!!!! 

@ Jes: Danke!!!! J 

@ Rapunzelou: Schön, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat! *ggg* Doch nun muss ich mal ganz dumm fragen, was meinst du mit - *mitdemAugekniep* ? *grübel* kann mit diesem Begriff nix anfangen.

@ xXdarknessXx: oh weh und nun eine Reviewantwort in englisch *hüstel* I´m glad you like this story. Sirius and Draco will appear more in future chapters. If you have any questions just write me a mail and I´ll try to answer you in English. 

@  Kaori: Schön dass es dir gefällt und ja, mir gefällt Neville in diesem Teil auch. *g*

@ Lea: Die Szene hat mir auch sehr viel Spaß gemacht zu schreiben. *fg*

@ Janine Black: Nein, nein, ich lass mich nicht unter Druck setzen! Aber über drängelnde Leser freue ich mich trotzdem! J

@ Beppo 1: Schön dass du wieder da bist! Erst mal sorry für das ständige nerven mit dem update. Wusste nicht, wie ich die alten Kapitel rauslöschen und durch neue ersetzen konnte, ohne dass es immer wieder als neues Kap erschien. Doch glücklicherweise gibt es ja aufmerksame und hilfreiche Leute (ganz lieb zu Krone guck) die mir da mit Rat zur Seite standen. So und nun zu deiner Frage….lass dich überraschen! *sfg*

@ Miss Shirley-Blythe: Ja, ja hinter Neville steckt mehr, als man auf den ersten Blick erkennt. *g*

@ Anna Moonlight: Ich freue mich über jedes Review, doch ich bin auch niemanden böse, wenn er mal kein Review schickt. Zum restlichen Fragen deiner Review werde ich mich vorläufig noch nicht äußern. J

@ Eva Luna: Wie du siehst, hat sich deine Zuversicht gelohnt! J

@ Schnuckiputz: tja, warten wir mal ab, ob es noch mal so einen Slytherin gibt. *ggg*

Puh…geschafft! Hoffentlich habe ich jetzt niemanden vergessen!

Noch mal ein herzliches Dankeschön an euch alle! Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich über die vielen Reviews gefreut habe!

Liebe Grüße von eueren Sternchen! 


	4. 04

**AN:** So meine Lieben, nachdem ihr mir so fleißig Reviews geschickt habt, fühlte ich mich doch genötigt nun auch ganz schnell das nächste Kapitel fertig zu schreiben und hier ist es! *gggg* Vielen, vielen Dank! Ihr seid einfach toll! 

4. 

Sofort nach dem Mittagessen machte sich Harry, mit einem dumpfen Gefühl in der Magengegend auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Wenige Minuten zuvor hatte der Schulleiter zusammen mit Clark Silver die Große Halle verlassen und damit Harrys Vermutung bestätigt, dass es bei dem Gespräch um seinen Unterricht in Occlumency gehen würde. Seufzend trat er auf den steinernen Wasserspeier zu, doch noch ehe er das Passwort sagen konnte, öffnete sich bereits der Eingang und die sich drehende Treppe zu Dumbledores Büro lag vor ihm.

"Ah Harry, da bist du ja", lächelte Dumbledore, als Harry eintrat und deute ihm an, neben Silver, der bereits auf einem Stuhl vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch saß, Platz zu nehmen. 

"Du wunderst dich sicher, warum ich dich gleich an deinem ersten Schultag in mein Büro bitte", begann der alte Zauberer, während er Harry gleichzeitig eine Tasse Tee anbot, die dieser mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln ablehnte.

"Offengestanden, nein. Ich vermute es geht um meinen Unterricht in Occlumency", sagte Harry und bemühte sich seiner Stimme einen möglichst gelassenen Tonfall zu geben. Tief in seinem Inneren hatte Harry gehofft, mit diesen Übungen noch etwas Zeit zu haben; die Vorstellung dass dieser quälende Unterricht sofort wieder beginnen würde, löste ein unangenehmes Ziehen in seinem Magen aus.

"Unter anderem", nickte Dumbledore bedächtig und sah Harry prüfend über die Gläser seiner Brille hinweg an. "Wenn du dazu bereit bist."

Harry nickte ergeben und warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Silver. "In Ordnung, wann fangen wir an?"

"Vorläufig nicht!", sagte Silver und schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf. "Du bist noch lange nicht bereit dazu."

"Natürlich, bin ich.", widersprach Harry und plötzlich keimte Ärger in ihm hoch. Wie konnte Silver so einfach sagen, dass er nicht bereit dafür sei? Doch Harry kam nicht dazu seinen Widerspruch zu beenden, da Silver ihn bereits nach dem zweiten Wort unterbrach.

"Nein, Harry! Deine Bereitschaft dich auf diesen Unterricht einzulassen, sollte nicht von deinem Pflichtbewusstsein abhängig sein, sondern von dem, dass du es wirklich lernen möchtest. Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass du mir zum jetzigen Zeitpunk schon genügend vertraust, um dich auf diesen Unterricht einlassen zu können", sagte er sanft, aber entschieden.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was Silver ihm mit diesen Worten sagen wollte und seine Ratlosigkeit musste sich wohl auch deutlich auf seinem Gesicht widerspiegeln, denn noch ehe er eine Frage stellen konnte, fügte Silver mit einem leichten Lächeln hinzu: 

"Occlumency ist eine sehr besondere Wissenschaft und jeder Lehrer hat seine eigene Art, einem Schüler diese Fertigkeit beizubringen; doch so verschieden wie die Arten des Lehrens auch sein mögen, sie haben eines gemeinsam: sie setzen gegenseitiges Vertrauen voraus."

"Dann war Snape sicher der falsche Lehrer für mich", brauste Harry zornig auf, doch einen Augenblick später erinnerte er sich daran, dass er selbst es war, der Snapes Vertrauen missbraucht hatte. Er selbst war es gewesen, der neugierig in Snapes Denkarium geschaut und so Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, die Snape Harry unter keinen Umständen sehen lassen wollte. Plötzlich stieg wieder das Bild von Snapes wutverzerrten Gesicht in ihm hoch, mit dem er ihn aus seinem Büro geworfen hatte und bei all dem Hass und der Wut die Harry gegen seinen Zaubertranklehrer spürte, mischte sich auch unvermittelt ein nagendes Schuldgefühl mit hinein. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste Harry, dass Snapes Zorn durchaus berechtig war.

Weder Dumbledore noch Silver schienen dem etwas entgegnen zu wollen und so gelang es auch Harry mühelos, das so kurz aufgeflammte schlechte Gewissen Snape gegenüber, zu ignorieren. _"Er musste ja das Denkarium nicht offen stehen lassen!", _dachte er trotzig, während er stur auf die Kante von Dumbledores Schreibtisch starrte. Für einige Sekunden war nur das leisen Flügelschlagen von Fawkes zu hören, der wie gewöhnlich auf seiner Stange neben der Tür saß und unbeteiligt in einer Schüssel mit Körnern knabberte. 

"Nicht, dass mir deine Stunden in Occlumency unwichtig wären, doch diese waren nicht der Grund, warum ich dich hierher gebeten habe", begann Dumbledore nach einer kurzen Pause von neuem. Harry sah überrascht auf. "Wie du sicher weißt, hat das Zaubereiministerium bereits am Ende des letzten Schuljahres Lord Voldemorts Rückkehr zugeben." Harry nickte, nicht wissend worauf Dumbledore eigentlich hinaus wollte. "Was du sicher noch nicht weißt, ist, dass das Zaubereiministerium seine Zweifel und Bedenken an deiner Person zurückgenommen hat. Aus diesem Grund wurden auch einige Beschlüsse die Dolores Umbridge in ihrer Position als Großinquisitorin erlassen hat aufgehoben. Das heißt für dich, dein lebenslanges Quidditchverbot  hat keine Gültigkeit mehr."

Harrys Herz machte einen Satz, während Dumbledore lächelnd eine Pause einlegte, um diese freudige Nachricht auf Harry wirken zu lassen. 

"Außerdem wurde der Eintrag in deiner Akte über widerrechtliches Zaubern in den Sommerferien gestrichen und du erhältst von Zaubereiminister Fudge persönlich die Berechtigung, in den Ferien zu zaubern, wenn du dies nach eigenem Ermessen für notwendig hältst."

"Wie bitte?", fragte Harry verblüfft, der nicht wirklich glauben konnte, was er da hörte. "Das ist ein Witz!"

"Nun, vermutlich hat der Zaubereiminister es nicht als Amüsement gedacht", gluckste Dumbledore und zwinkerte Harry kurz zu. "Doch würde ich dir nicht wiedersprechen, wenn du eine gewisse Ironie darin zu erkennen glaubtest."

Harry blinzelte ungläubig von Dumbledore zu Silver, der die Lippen zusammen gepresst hatte, um so ein Lachen zu verhindern; dennoch sah Harry wie seine Mundwinkel verdächtig zuckten. 

"Heißt das, dass Fudge denkt, er hätte bei mir etwas gut zu machen?", sagte Harry skeptisch, während er immer wieder zweifelnd den Kopf schüttelte. 

"Ich persönlich denke, der Zaubereiminister hätte eine ganze Menge mehr bei dir gut zu machen, als nur dies", seufzte Silver und plötzlich wurde sein Gesicht wieder ernst. 

Dumbledore nickte zustimmend, ehe er tief Luft holte und weiter fortfuhr. "Wie dem auch sei; sicher steht es uns nicht zu, über die Beweggründe des Zaubereiministers zu spekulieren. Ausschlaggebend für dich ist: deine Zauberei während der vergangenen Ferien wird zu keiner weiteren Anhörung führen. Das Zaubereiministerium hat die Aussagen mehrer Auroren, die während des Überfalls im Fuchsbau zugegen waren, und alle bestätigen, dass du nur zum Zweck der Selbstverteidigung gezaubert hast."

Harrys Eingeweide zogen sich plötzlich zu einem merkwürdig dumpfen Knäuel zusammen. Bei all dem Druck, unter dem er die letzten Wochen stand, hatte Harry kein einziges Mal darüber nachgedacht. Natürlich wusste er, dass die Zauberei Minderjähriger an stark magischen Orten nicht aufzuspüren war, doch dies traf nur auf den Grimmauld Place zu. Sein Zaubern im Fuchsbau und in der Ruine hatte er völlig vergessen. _"Selbstverständlich musste das Zauberministerium das mitbekommen_", dachte Harry und atmete erleichtert auf, während der alte Zauberer unbeirrt fortfuhr.

"Des Weiteren möchte ich dich davon unterrichten, dass euere Treffen zum Zweck die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste intensiver zu üben, zukünftig nicht nur genehmigt, sondern auch von der Schulleitung durchaus erwünscht sind", sagte Dumbledore mit einem vergnügten Schmunzeln. "Dies ist auch der Grund, warum ich Professor Silver zu diesem Gespräch gebeten habe. Er hat sich bereit erklärt euch zu unterstützen, wenn ihr mit diesen Treffen fortfahren möchtet."

"Ich halte es allerdings nicht für sinnvoll bei euren Treffen dabei sein, doch wenn du bei der Vorbereitung Unterstützung möchtest, stehe ich dir gern als Ansprechpartner zur Verfügung", ergänzte Silver mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. 

"Das wäre toll", nickte Harry mit einem unsicheren Lächeln. Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte er sich von diesen neuen Eröffnungen betäubt. 

"Sehr schön!", sagte Dumbledore mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln und goss sich Tee in seine Tasse.

Einige Minuten später verließ Harry mit stark verwirrten Gefühlen Dumbledores Büro. _"Irgendwie läuft heute alles zu glatt",_ grübelte er, während er langsam die Treppen nach unten ging. _"Neville der keine ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten bekommen hatte, Dean und Seamus die so ganz locker auf die Runespoor reagierten und jetzt noch Dumbledore, der mir mitteilt, dass ich ab sofort wieder Quidditch spielen darf. Fudge ganz außer Acht gelassen, denn der kann seine Meinung morgen schon wieder ändern. Irgendwie ist das Ganze seltsam."_

Harry durchquerte gerade die Eingangshalle, als er in seinen Gedanken jäh unterbrochen wurde. Eine braunmelierte Eule schoss im Sturzflug durch die offene Eingangstür und landete vor ihm auf dem Handlauf des Treppengeländers.

"Na du hast es aber eilig", grinste Harry, während er der das kleine Päckchen vom Fuß der Eule band.

Er musste das flache Päckchen nicht öffnen, um zu wissen von wem es kam, oder was es enthielt; ein Blick auf den Briefkopf zeigte ihm Sirius unverkennbare Handschrift. Rasch ließ er es in die Tasche seiner Robe gleiten und überlegte angespannt, wo er es auf die Schnelle auspacken konnte. Harry war sich sicher, dass Sirius ihm den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel repariert geschickt hatte und wollte ihn noch vor seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde bei Hagrid benutzen. Eine Schar Erstklässler kreuzte laut schnatternd seinen Weg; offensichtlich hatten sie eben Bekanntschaft mit Argus Filch, dem Hausmeister gemacht. Während Harry den Schülern nachblickte, überlegte er kurz, ob er nicht einfach eine der nächsten Toiletten aufsuchen sollte, als sein Blick auf einen leicht offenstehenden Besenschrank fiel.

"Perfekt!", grinste Harry, versicherte sich kurz ob die Luft rein war und schlüpfte eilig hinein. Ungeben von Eimern, Schrubbern und muffigen Lappen machte er es sich in der hintersten Ecke bequem. Im fahlen Licht, das durch den schmalen Spalt der Tür herein drang, wickelte er neugierig das Päckchen auf und heraus fiel, wie Harry bereits vermutete, der Spiegel und ein Brief von Sirius.

_Lieber Harry,_

_hier hast du ihn voll funktionsfähig zurück! War keine große Sache _

_ihn wieder zu reparieren. Wie man ihn benutzt muss ich dir ja nicht _

_erklären, das weißt du sicher noch. Andrea hat es sich nicht nehmen _

_lassen, ihn vorher gründlich zu putzen, ehe ich ihn dir schicken konnte-_

_nun sieht er aus wie neu. Auch von ihr soll ich dich herzlich grüßen._

_ Moony ist seit gestern Abend unterwegs und wir erwarten ihn jeden _

_Moment zurück. Andrea hat nach Muggelart Apfelkuchen gebacken_

_Und nun muss ich mich beeilen, um noch ein Stück abzubekommen, denn _

_du weißt ja, wenn Moony erst zurück ist, stehen die Chancen schlecht, _

_dass ich mehr als ein Stück bekomme._

_Hoffe es geht dir genauso gut wie uns!_

_Bitte Harry, wenn du meine Hilfe brauchst oder auch einfach so mit mir _

_reden möchtest, benutze ihn. Das Gegenstück trage ich bei mir und ich _

_freue mich immer von dir zu hören. Wie war dein erster Schultag und wie_

_haben deine Zimmergenossen auf die Runespoor reagiert? _

_Bis bald!_

_S.****_

****

Ein warmes Glückgefühl machte sich in Harrys Inneren breit, während er den Brief sorgfältig zusammenfaltete und in seine Tasche steckte. Nachdenklich drehte er den Spiegel in seinen Händen, ehe er vorsichtig durch den Türspalt nach Außen spähte. Nachdem niemand zu sehen oder zu hören war, lehnte Harry sich zurück und hob den Spiegel vor sein Gesicht.

"Sirius", flüsterte er und einige Sekunden später erschien das strahlende Gesicht seines Paten.

"Hallo Harry! Schön dass du dich gleich meldest! Wie geht es dir?"

"Gut, ich habe nur nicht viel Zeit, da in ein paar Minuten Pflege magischer Geschöpfe anfängt", erwiderte Harry mit einem Lächeln. "Außerdem sitze ich gerade in einen von Filchs Putzschränken."

"Pass auch dass er dich dabei nicht erwischt", lachte Sirius.

"Ich werde mich vorsehen!"

"Wie war dein erster Tag?"

"Ereignisreich würde ich sagen. Zuerst hatten wir Zaubertränke."

"Uha.ein toller Start in den ersten Schultag", seufzte Sirius und blickte ihn mitfühlend entgegen.

"Snape kann mich mal, die Zeiten in denen er mir Angst machen konnte, sind vorbei!"

"Übertreib es trotzdem nicht. Snape hat immer noch genügend Möglichkeiten dir das Leben schwer zu machen."

"Das krieg ich schon hin", grinste Harry, vielleicht eine Spur selbstsicherer, als er sich wirklich dabei fühlte. "Aber das sind nicht die Neuigkeiten die ich dir erzählen wollte. Dumbledore hat mich eben in sein Büro kommen lassen und mir mitgeteilt, dass Fudge mir eine Sondergenehmigung erteilt hat; zukünftig liegt es in meinem eigenen Ermessen, ob und wann ich es für notwendig halte, in den Ferien zu zaubern. Klasse was? Auch das Quidditchverbot ist aufge.. Was ist? Was stimmt mit dieser Genehmigung nicht?"

Sirius Gesicht hatte sich schlafartig verdunkelt und auch wenn Harry es nur durch den kleinen Handspiegel sehen konnte, so bemerkte er doch wie sich die Kiefermuskulatur seines Paten verhärtete. Sirius atmete tief ein und Harry war klar, dass er dies tat um Zeit zum überlegen zu haben. Einen Moment schüttelte Sirius unschlüssig den Kopf, ehe er erneut Luft holte und als er zu sprechen begann, klang seine Stimme rau und angespannt.

"Das was dabei nicht stimmt, sind die Beweggründe, weshalb Fudge dir diese besondere Genehmigung erteilt hat."

"Was für Beweggründe?"

"Nun ich vermute, dass Fudge inzwischen die Protokolle der festgenommenen Todesser vorliegen hat und möglicherweise hat er so auch über den Inhalt der Prophezeiung erfahren. Oder zumindest einen Teil davon", seufzte Sirius und fuhr sich müde über die Augen.

"Was hat das mit der Sondergenehmigung zu tun?"

"Ganz einfach, er erhofft sich, dass du ihm Voldemort so schnell wie möglich aus dem Weg schaffst", brummte Sirius, ehe er resignierend hinzufügte: "Allerdings ist dies nur meine persönliche Vermutung, möglicherweise steckt auch gar nichts dahinter. Natürlich könnte es auch sein, dass Fudge dir einfach nur Entgegenkommen beweisen wollte."

Harry kniff die Lippen zusammen und nickte, ihm kam die letzte Vermutung mehr als abwegig vor. _"Das ist also der Haken an der Sache"_, dachte er grimmig. _"Als ob diese dämliche Genehmigung überhaupt notwenig wäre. Letzten Endes habe ich sowieso keine Wahl, irgendwann wird sich die Prophezeiung auf die ein oder andere Weise erfüllen."_

"Mach dir darüber nicht so viele Gedanken, Harry. Es war nur so eine Vermutung von mir und es ist nicht dein Problem, was der Zaubereiminister sich im Geheimen wünscht oder vorstellt", sagte Sirius nachdrücklich, während seine Augen sorgenvoll auf Harry ruhten.

"Nein, darüber mache ich mir keine Gedanken. Sollte ich früher einmal Achtung vor dem Zaubereiminister gehabt haben, so hat er diese seit seinem bescheuerten Verhalten nach dem Finale des Trimagischen Turniers, gründlich kaputt gemacht. Egal was Fuge auch immer von mir denkt oder erwartet, ich verspreche dir, es wird keine Auswirkung auf mein Handeln haben."

"Gut so!", nickte Sirius und atmete sichtlich auf; er schien die Doppeldeutigkeit von Harrys Worten nicht zu bemerken. 

"Es gibt aber auch noch andere Neuigkeiten", sagte Harry nach einer kurzen Pause, um das Gespräch rasch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. "Das Quidditchverbot ist ebenfalls aufgehoben und gerade hat Dumbledore mich ganz offiziell aufgefordert unsere DA-Treffen wieder aufzunehmen. Silver hat mir sogar angeboten, bei der Vorbereitung zu helfen."

"Na das sind doch mal gute Neuigkeiten", lächelte Sirius, auch wenn seine Mimik noch reichlich angespannt wirkte. "Und wirst du sein Angebot annehmen?"

"Ich denke schon", sagte Harry nachdenklich. "Auch wenn Silver mir hier noch merkwürdiger vorkommt als bisher."

"Wieso merkwürdig?"

"Na ja, irgendwie .anders als er die letzten Wochen war. Ohne seine knallbunten Jacken wirkt er so.unheimlich normal."

Sirius gab ein unterdrücktes Lachen von sich und nun konnte Harry aus dem Hintergrund auch Andreas Kichern hören, die offensichtlich ihr Gespräch mit anhörte. 

"Ich denke, das muss er auch. Silver ist ja sozusagen im Dienst und sollte euch gegenüber auch eine Autoritätsperson darstellen, da machen sich bunte Fransenjacken nicht so gut."

"Stimmt schon", gab Harry mit einem leichten Schmunzeln zu. "Ich bin neugierig auf seinen Unterricht, solange er uns nicht wie Umbridge mit Theorie zumüllt."

"Das ist nicht anzunehmen. Silver ist bestens über den Verlauf des letzten Schuljahrs unterrichtet und von dem was Moony mir erzählt hat, mag sein Unterricht vielleicht etwas unorthodox, doch sicher ganz interessant sein."

"Ich lass mich überraschen."

"Und was ist mit deiner Runespoor?"

"Auch das ist ok. Dean und Seamus haben ganz locker darauf reagiert. Entweder sie sind viel mutiger als ich dachte, oder sie haben keine Vorstellung wie gefährlich eine Runespoor unter normalen Umständen sein kann", grinste Harry.

"Weiß Hagrid schon von ihr?"

"Hagrid! Oh verdammt, ich muss los!", fluchte Harry. Für kurze Zeit hatte er völlig vergessen, dass er in einem Besenschrank saß und Hagrids Unterricht jeden Moment beginnen würde. "Ich werde mich sobald ich wieder ungestört bin bei dir melden!"

"Klar, aber sei vorsichtig!"

"Mach ich", nickte Harry. "Grüß Andrea und Remus von mir!"

Harry steckte den Spiegel in seine Robe und lugte vorsichtig durch den Türspalt. Gerade als er die Tür aufdrücken wollte, erklangen vom Ende des Korridors Stimmen und Schritte, die sich gemächlich seinem Schrank näherten.

_"Nun macht schon, ich muss zu Hagrid", _brummte Harry verdrossen und lauschte auf die Stimme, die immer näher kamen.

".wie willst du das ohne das Passwort machen?"

Der Andere nuschelte etwas für Harry unverständliches, doch jetzt, da sie nur noch wenige Schritte von dem Besenschrank entfernt waren, konnte Harry sehen, dass es sich um zwei Slytherins aus dem höheren Jahrgang handelte.

"Das ist irre!"

"Aber es funktioniert"

"Wenn sie dich erwischen."

"Niemand wird mich dabei erwischen, weil niemand mitbekommen wird, dass wir etwas damit zu tun haben."

Harry hörte ein schweres Seufzen, doch der Andere fuhr unbeirrt fort. "Er hat eine Abreibung verdient und .Vorsicht da kommt jemand!"

Tatsächlich hörte man nun erneut Schritte und Harry musste nicht erst durch den schmalen Spalt der Tür gucken, um zu wissen, dass diese forschen Schritte von seiner Hauslehrerin stammten.

"Sollten Sie nicht in Ihrem Unterricht sein?", erklang McGonagalls barsche Stimme.

"Professor Snape hat uns beauftragt Hunter in den Krankenflügel zu bringen."

"Und haben Sie ihn in der Krankenflügel gebracht?"

"Selbstverständlich!", entgegnete einer von ihnen, während Harry ungeduldig zwischen den Eimer kniete und darauf wartete, dass sie endlich verschwinden würden.

"Dann trödeln Sie hier nicht herum und gehen zurück in ihren Unterricht!"

"Ja, Professor!"

Eilige Schritte erklangen und ließe Harry vermuten, dass die Beiden sich nun wirklich schnell in Bewegung gesetzt hatten.

"Slytherinpack!", murrte McGonagall ungehalten und Harry musste sich stark auf die Unterlippe beißen, um nicht laut aufzulachen. Jäh wallte ein tiefes Gefühl der Verbundenheit mit seiner Hauslehrerin auf, die viel zu selten ihre strenge Maske fallen ließ und wie eben erfrischend spontan reagierte. Eine Sekunde später verlor sich jedoch das Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht, denn statt das McGonagall nun ebenfalls ging, hörte er die Stimme von Professor Sprout.

"Ah Minerva, gut dass ich dich treffe!"

"Was gibt es?"

"Nur zu deiner Warnung, unser lieber Kollege hat von Longbottoms Strafarbeit erfahren."

"Und?", entgegnete McGonagall, mit einer Spur von Ungeduld in der Stimme.

"Severus hat getobt!" Harry kniff die Lippen zusammen, als er den schalkhaften Unterton in der Stimme der Kräuterkundelehrerin heraus hörte.

"Das ist sein Problem! Die Festsetzung der Strafe Obliegenheit der entsprechenden Hauslehrer", antwortete sie kalt und Harry konnte sich bildhaft vorstellen, wie McGonagall ihre rechte Augenbraue nach oben zog.

"Da gebe ich dir voll und ganz Recht, Minerva!", lachte Sprout ungezwungen, ehe sie etwas leiser und in verschwörerischem Ton hinzufügte: "Ich werde den Jungen auch sehr hart rannehmen!"

"Darauf lege ich größten Wert!", entgegnete McGonagall in einem Ton inbrünstiger Ernsthaftigkeit, doch als Harry einen vorsichtigen Blick nach außen riskierte, konnte er gerade noch sehen, wie seine Hauslehrerin heimlich Sprout zuzwinkerte. Harry musste sich hart auf die Hand beißen, um nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Was er hier zu sehen und zu hören bekam, war einmalig und ließ ihn die Tatsache vergessen, dass er eigentlich längst bei Hagrid sein sollte.

"Ich weiß und außer dem lieben Severus wird das auch niemand bezweifeln."

Die beiden Frauen entfernten sich und Harry lauschte, immer noch mit einem breiten Grinsen, als erneut Schritte durch den Korridor eilten.

_"Das geht hier ja zu wie in einer Eulerei!",_ stöhnte Harry innerlich auf.

Mehrere Schüler kamen vorbei, Silver, der eine seltsame Kiste vor sich herschweben ließ und zu guter Letzt auch noch Dumbledore persönlich. Auch nach einigen Minuten saß Harry noch immer wartend zwischen Putzeimern und Lappen fest, bis  endlich die letzten Schritte verhallten und es ruhig wurde. Erleichtert schlüpfte Harry aus dem Schrank und beeilte sich nach unten zu Hagrid zu kommen, während seine Gedanken immer noch bei dem kurzen Gespräch seiner beiden Professorinnen waren. Wie gewöhnlich hielt Hagrid den Unterricht in der Nähe seiner Hütte. 

"Wo hast du so lange gesteckt?", zischte Hermine, nachdem Harry eine kurze Entschuldigung in Hagrids Richtung gemurmelt hatte und sich neben Ron und Hermine ins Gras setzte.

"Im Besenschrank!", antworte Harry wahrheitsgemäß und versuchte einen möglichst unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen.

"Ha ha, sehr lustig!", murrte Hermine, die ihm offensichtlich kein Wort glaubte.

Fortsetzung folgt....

**Ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön an: Padfoot´s Mate, Lilith 35, Angel 344, Kirilein, Rapunzelou, Six 83, Lea, Yanis Tamien,  Eva Luna, Kiki, Kay, Sweetiii,  Schnuckiputz, Aragorns Hope,  Kaori, Jessy Black, Pirat, SB-RL-Fan, Janine Black, Sternchen-Fan, Frodo, Darinka, Anna Moolight,**

**Habe mich sehr über euere lieben Reviews gefreut!**

**Review-Antworten**: (bitte nicht böse sein, dass ich nicht diesmal nicht auf jeden einzeln eingegangen bin, doch sonst hätte das mit dem update noch etwas länger gedauert. Aber das nächste mal! Versprochen!

@ Lilith 35: Tonks weiß noch nicht, dass Sirius zurück ist. *ggg*

@ Six 83: Schön wenn du so neugierig bist, doch ich verrate noch nix! *sfg*  

@ Aragorns Hope: Zu deiner Frage, ob Harry seinen Freunden den genauen Inhalt der Prophezeiung gesagt hat - *räusper* öhm..nun in dieser FF ja, wenn ich es auch nicht beschrieben habe. Muss gestehen, als ich mit der ersten FF (die andere Seite der Wirklichkeit) anfing, war die deutsche Übersetzung noch nicht heraußen und da hab ich im Englischen ....etwas mis(t)verstanden. Ging davon aus, dass Ron und Hermine es wussten .nun ja lässt sich leider nicht mehr korrigieren. *verlegenguck* Zu deiner zweiten Frage: Ich gehe einfach mal davon aus, dass ein 16jähriger, der sich mit einer derart belastenden Prophezeiung konfrontiert sieht und bis vor kurzem glaubte, Schuld am Tod seines Paten zu haben,  nicht so problemlos in die Normalität zurückkehren kann. Würde vermutlich nicht der psychischen Belastbarkeit eines Jugendlichen entsprechen.

@ Pirat: Doch, doch ein paar Krümel sind noch übrig und die werde ich auch gern mit dir teilen! *sfg* Trotzdem habe ich mich bemüht ganz schnell weiter zu schreiben. Den Säbel darfst du ruhig wegstecken, du weißt doch: Ich bin abgebrüht! *SSSSFFFFGGG*

@ Sternchen-Fan: Ich fühle mich sehr geschmeichelt, auch wenn du mich ein klein wenig verlegen damit machst. *rotwerd*

Es grüßt euch!

Sternchen


	5. 05

5.

Sirius wusste nicht mehr , wie oft er innerhalb der letzten Stunden schon auf die Uhr gesehen hatte, doch mit jeden Mal, da sein Blick zu dem nostalgischen Regulator wanderte, wurde das Gefühl der Unruhe stärker. 

_„Gegen sechs Uhr werde ich wieder zurück sein"_, hatte Remus gesagt und nun war es bereits kurz vor zehn und er war immer noch nicht hier. 

Sirius wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass sich Überwachungen für den Orden manchmal in die Länge ziehen konnten und Verspätungen um ein bis zwei Stunden waren nichts Ungewöhnliches, aber nun waren es vier Stunden und Remus hatte sich noch immer nicht gemeldet. Sicherlich gab es eine Menge Gründe, die Remus aufhalten konnten und während seines Aufenthalts im Grimmauld Place hatte Sirius den größten Teil seiner Zeit damit verbracht, auf die Rückkehr der Ordensmitglieder zu warten, dennoch war das Warten diesmal anders. Das erste Mal seit er aus Askaban geflohen war, machte er sich ernsthaften Sorgen um Remus. Vielleicht lag es an den äußeren Umständen, dass er nun nicht mehr im Grimmauld Place war, wo er über alle wichtigen Vorkommnisse unterrichtet wurde, sondern in Andreas Haus, das magisch gut geschützt und unaufspürbar nur über den kürzlich gefundenen Reisespiegel betreten werden konnte. Remus vermutete einen Spion in den eigenen Reihen und so wusste niemand außer Dumbledore und Silver etwas von seiner Rückkehr. Anfänglich fand er die Idee sehr gut, doch an diesen Abend, an dem er hier saß und auf Remus wartete, stiegen Zweifel in ihm hoch. 

Vor dem Haus peitschte der Wind die knorrigen Zweige des Apfelbaums hin und her, doch Sirius konnte den Baum in der Schwärze der Nacht nur erahnen. Kein Stern blinkte vom wolkenverhangenen Himmel und Sirius hatte plötzlich das skurrile Bild einen schwarzen Leichentuchs vor Augen, dass sich lautlos über das Haus gelegt hatte.

Mit einem matten Kopfschütteln versuchte er diese Gedanken zu vertreiben und seine Konzentration erneut auf das Buch in seiner Hand zu lenken, aber es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Nachdem er den letzten Absatz zum dritten Mal in Folge gelesen und noch immer nicht verstanden hatte, ließ er das Buch resigniert sinken. Seine Augen wanderten über das anheimelnde Wohnzimmer, das ihn genau wie Remus an den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors erinnerte und unwillkürlich wanderten seine Gedanken zu Harry. Sein Patensohn hatte sich kurz nach dem Abendessen noch mal bei ihm gemeldet und ihm von seinem Unterricht bei Hagrid erzählt. Der Wildhüter war wie erwartet begeistert von Harrys Runespoor und Sirius konnte sich bildhaft das Strahlen auf Hagrids Gesicht vorstellen. Trotz seiner Sorge um Remus, huschte ein kurzes Schmunzeln über Sirius Gesicht, als er an Hagrids Begeisterung für seltene, meist gefährliche Tierrassen dachte. Manchmal lag eine kindliche Unbeschwertheit im Wesen des Mannes, der vom Äußeren her groß und furchteinflössend aussah und doch die Seele eines Kindes in sich trug. 

Sirius klappte das Buch auf seinem Schoss zu und sah zu Andrea hinüber, die seit Stunden an dem alten Schreibtisch saß und tief in ihre Arbeit versunken schien. Mehrere dicke Bücher lagen aufgeschlagen vor ihr, die sie abwechselnd an sich heranzog, darin blätterte, Notizen machte und diese dann wieder zurück schob. Das fahle Licht der Schreibtischlampe fiel auf ihr Gesicht und zeigte Sirius deutlich die Anspannung in ihrem Inneren. Remus hatten ihm inzwischen viel von den Erlebnissen der letzten Wochen erzählt, doch jetzt da Sirius die junge Frau beobachtete, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er im Grunde sehr wenig von ihr wusste. Kurz vor der Hochzeit der Potters hatte er Andreas Eltern, ein Muggelehepaar kennen gelernt, das zusammen mit Lily Potter und Frank Longbottom Voldemorts Verstecke in der Muggelwelt aufspüren wollten; herzliche und fröhlich Leute, die unermüdlich gegen Voldemort arbeiteten. Umso mehr überraschte es Sirius, als er sie auf der Beerdigung von Archibald Black, einem entfernten Cousin seines Vaters, wieder traf. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Jonathan Black Archibalds Sohn war, zwar ein Squib, aber trotzdem mit den Blacks verwandt. 

Einige Monate später mussten Deborah und Jonathan Black ihren unermüdlichen Einsatz gegen Voldemort mit dem Leben bezahlen. Sirius war dabei, als man ihre entstellten Leichen fand und ein eisiges Grauen erfasste ihn, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er Andrea in dieser Nacht kennen lernte, als Frank Longbottom und Francesco Rasul, der 16-jährigen vom Tod ihrer Eltern berichten mussten. Andrea erinnerte sich nicht an diese Begegnung und auch nicht daran, dass sie sich an der Beerdigung nochmals getroffen hatten und im Stillen war Sirius sehr dankbar dafür. Frank hatte ihm später erzählt, dass Andrea in die Muggelwelt gebracht wurde, doch wie ihr Leben dort weiter verlaufen war, wusste Sirius nicht. Die Ereignisse der folgenden Monate hatten sich überstürzt und ihn letztendlich nach Askaban gebracht. Sie heute als erwachsene Frau vor sich zu sehen, machte ihm schmerzhaft bewusst, wie viele Jahre seit damals vergangen waren.

„Ach verdammt, ich kann mich nicht mehr konzentrieren", stöhnte Andrea plötzlich auf und riss ihn damit aus seiner Grübelei. Ärgerlich strich sie die letzten geschriebenen Worte durch und warf den Bleistift wütend auf den Schreiblock. „Ich verstehe nicht wo Remus bleibt, er müsste doch längst zurück sein."

 „Mir geht es nicht anders, doch vorläufig sind wir hier zum warten verdammt", seufzte Sirius, während er gleichzeitig versuchte, sie mit einem Lächeln aufzumuntern.

„Ich weiß, doch diese Warterei macht mich irre!", stöhnte sie und blickte unschlüssig auf die Notizen, die sie zuletzt durchgestrichen hatte. 

Sirius nickte zum Zeichen, dass es ihm selbst nicht anders ging, stand  auf und ging langsam zu ihr hinüber. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er die aufgeschlagenen Bücher und die seltsame, aber hochwertig gearbeitete Holztafel, die aussah wie die Grundplatte eines Brettspiels. Der Rand der dreieckigen Holztafel wurde mit kunstvollen Einlegearbeiten verziert und im Zentrum ragte ein kleiner Dorn in die Höhe. Mehrere kreisrunde Vertiefungen verteilten sich über das Brett und waren alle durch feine Goldlinien miteinander verbunden. 

„Was machst du hier eigentlich?", fragte Sirius interessiert, während sein Blick von der Holztafel wieder zu den Büchern wanderte. Andrea hatte die letzten Stunden damit verbracht, immer wieder von neuem in den Bücher nachzuschlagen, sich Notizen zu machen und Sirius war davon ausgegangen, dass sie in alten Aufzeichnungen ihrer Großmutter schmökerte, doch diese Bücher waren sehr viel älter und in einer, Sirius unbekannten Sprache verfasst.

„Das frage ich mich auch", seufzte Andrea und massierte sich den Rücken der Nase. „Ursprünglich hatte ich vor zu arbeiten, doch irgendwie wird das heute nichts mehr, mir fehlt einfach die Konzentration. Ich arbeite als freiberufliche Übersetzerin", fügte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln hinzu, als sie den verständnislosen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht sah. „Das hier zum Beispiel sind Bücher, die erst vor einigen Jahren, nach dem Brand in einem kleinen Heimatkundemuseum gefunden wurden. Der Gemeinderat hat mich mit der Übersetzung beauftragt und irgendwann wollen die Herren auch Ergebnisse präsentiert bekommen."

„Und worum geht es in dem Buch?", fragte er, setzte sich auf die Kante ihres Schreibtischs und nahm das in Leder gebunden Buch in die Hand. 

„Ich bin erst am Anfang, doch soweit ich es bisher überflogen habe, handelt es sich um eine alte Familienchronik. Meist ist es nicht besonders aufregend, doch mit diesen Übersetzungen bestreite ich meinen Lebensunterhalt", sagte sie mit einem matten Lächeln.

„Wie bist du dazu gekommen alte Schriften zu übersetzen?"

„Hm…ich habe mein Hobby zum Beruf gemacht", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Früher war es einfach nur die Neugier in alten Büchern zu lesen, das war vermutlich auch der Grund, warum ich alte Sprachen studiert habe. Mit der Zeit bemerkte ich, dass ich eine gewisse Begabung für die Übersetzung von komplizierten alten Schriften habe. Nach dem Studium bot mir einer meiner Dozenten eine Stelle als Übersetzerin an und so kam das eine zum anderen. Man wurde auf meine Arbeiten aufmerksam und mit der Zeit traten immer mehr Leute an mich heran, bis ich irgendwann dazu überging, nur noch das zu übersetzen, was mich auch interessierte. Im Grunde ist es jedoch eine sehr langweilige Arbeit und wirklich spannende Dinge gibt es selten zu lesen."

„Abgesehen von den alten Aufzeichnung die hier im Haus zu finden sind", schmunzelte Sirius, ehe sein Gesicht wieder ernst wurde. „Ohne deine Neugier und Begeisterung, mit der du dich durch die alten Schriften deiner Großmutter gekämpft hast, säße ich jetzt wahrscheinlich immer noch in dieser Traumwelt fest und…ich habe mich noch nicht einmal dafür bedankt."

„Du musst dich dafür auch nicht bedanken, denn ich habe es nicht für dich getan. Deine Rettung war sozusagen ein Nebeneffekt, über den ich allerdings sehr froh bin. Außerdem war es Remus, der es geschafft hat dich zurückzubringen."

Andrea wandte sich mit einem unverbindlichen Lächeln und einem Achselzucken ab und zog erneut das Buch an sich heran, doch Sirius blieb beharrlich auf der Schreibtischkante sitzen. 

„Bereust du es?"

„Deine Rettung ermöglich zu haben?", fragte sie und sah verwirrt von ihrer Arbeit auf. „Ganz sicher nicht! Ich bin sehr froh…"

„Nein, das meine ich nicht", unterbrach Sirius sie kopfschüttelnd. „Ich spreche von deiner Einladung, dein Angebot, dass ich mich hier verstecken kann."

„Nein! Mache ich auf dich diesen Eindruck?", fragte sie und blickte mit ehrlicher Betroffenheit zu ihm hoch.

„Nicht direkt. Es ist eher ein Gefühl, dass du mit meiner Person ein Problem hast", entgegnete er zögernd, während er ihre Reaktion aufmerksam beobachtete. 

„Ich habe ganz sicher kein Problem mit deiner Person", antwortete sie entschieden, doch Sirius entging nicht das Zittern ihrer Hände.

„Was ist es dann?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du…"

Das Knarren der Kellertür ließ sie innehalten und einige Sekunden später hörten sie Remus Schritte in der Eingangshalle. 

„Wird aber auch Zeit", brummte Sirius, doch seinem Gesicht war die Erleichterung deutlich anzusehen, als er sich vom Schreibtisch schwang und Remus entgegen ging.

Andrea stand ebenfalls auf, doch als Remus in der Tür erschien, hielt sie unwillkürlich in der Bewegung inne. Seine Haare waren zerzaust, seine Kleidung nass, dazu mit Schlamm gedeckt und in seinem blassen Gesicht spiegelt sich Bitterkeit und Erschöpfung.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte Sirius besorgt, als Remus aus seinem Reiseumhang schlüpfte und ihn achtlos über einen Stuhl warf, bevor er sich erschöpft in einem Sessel fallen ließ.

Remus atmete schwer ein, während er sich müde mit den Händen über das Gesicht fuhr, ehe er zu Sirius und Andrea aufsah und mit schleppender Stimme zu erzählen begann.

„Wir haben einen Tipp bekommen, dass es einen Überfall auf die Familie Perks geben sollte, doch wir kamen zu spät. Wir konnten sie nicht mehr retten; sie sind alle tot. "

Für einige Momente hingen die Worte schwer im Raum und eine drückende Stille schien jedes weitere Wort überflüssig zu machen, bis  Sirius hörbar die Luft ausstieß und resignierend den Kopf schüttelte. 

Mit schleppenden Schritten ging er auf Remus zu, drückte kurz seine Schulter und ließ sich in den Sessel neben ihn fallen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass der Orden zu spät von Überfällen erfuhr, doch Sirius wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass man sich an die Gefühle der Hilflosigkeit und des Zorns nie gewöhnen konnte und immer blieb ein leiser Hauch von Furcht, wen es als nächstes treffen konnte. Er musste Remus nicht in die Augen sehen, um zu wissen, dass sein Freund das Gefühl hatte, versagt zu haben und so sehr er auch wünschte, Remus diese Eindruck zu nehmen, so wusste er auch, dass dies nicht in seiner Macht lag. 

„Möchtest du einen Tee?", fragte Andrea nach einiger Zeit, doch Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich muss in den Grimmauld Place zurückkehren. Dumbledore hat für heute Nacht noch ein Treffen einberufen, es scheint neue Erkenntnisse zu geben. Außerdem…" Remus zögerte kurz, ehe er den Satz vollendete. „…haben wir Peters Spur wieder. Er scheint sich in der Muggelwelt zu verstecken, doch näheres werden wir heute Nacht von Tonks erfahren."

Schlagartig war jede Spur von Müdigkeit aus Sirius Gesicht verschwunden und in seinen Augen glänzte der Tatendrang. „Wie hat sie ihn gefunden?"

„Ich weiß auch nichts Genaues, sie sagte nur etwas davon, dass er sehr unvorsichtig und sorglos war", sagte Remus mit einer Miene die deutlich verriet, dass er überstürzte Reaktionen von Sirius befürchtete. „Sobald ich etwas Konkreteres weiß, werde ich mich bei dir melden."

Sirius nickte widerstrebend, auch wenn ihm anzusehen war, dass er Remus am liebsten begleitet hätte.

* * * *

Zur gleichen Zeit saßen Harry, Ron und Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors über ihren Hausaufgaben. Ron brütete über seinen Aufsatz in Muggelkunde, während Harry und Hermine eine Zusammenfassung über Snapes Entgiftungstrank anfertigten. 

„Irgendwie habe ich mir Muggelkunde einfacher vorgestellt", stöhnte Ron, während er unschlüssig seinen Aufsatz überflog. „Das kann doch nicht alles in einer Muggelküche stehen… „

„Was?", fragte Harry abwesend, während er im Inhaltsverzeichnis seines Buches nach Quendel suchte.

„Wir müssen eine Auflistung aller mit Elektrizität betriebener Küchengeräte und deren Anwendung verfassen, doch da stimmt was nicht. Es sind zu viele, die passen doch unmöglich alle in eine Küche."

Noch ehe Harry einen Blick auf Rons Pergament werfen konnte, hatte Hermine bereits nach dem Aufsatz gegriffen und las ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn durch.

„Hm, bis auf Fernseher und Videorekorder gehört alles in die Küche…"

„Bei Harrys Verwandten steht ein Fernseher in der Küche", protestierte Ron halbherzig. 

„Schon, aber ein Fernseher ist kein Küchengerät", erklärte Hermine geduldig. „Unter Küchengeräten versteht man Dinge, die das Arbeiten in der Küche erleichtern. Mit einem elektrischen Rührgerät kannst du zum Beispiel ohne großen Kraftaufwand Kuchenteig kneten, aber…. mit einer Mikrowelle reinigen Muggel kein Geschirr, sondern sie verwenden sie um Lebensmittel schneller zu erwärmen. Und einen Toaster benutzt man nicht zum Brotbacken, sondern um einzelne Weißbrotscheiben zu rösten."

„Aber steht das wirklich alles in einer normalen Muggelküche?", fragte Ron noch immer zweifelnd. „Ich meine, wenn alle diese Geräte mit Strom betrieben werden, dann müssen die Muggel ja eine Menge Löcher in der Wand haben, aus denen der nötig Strom herauskommt und wie können die sich noch bewegen, wenn soviel Stromschnüre quer durch die Küche hängen?" 

„Erstens nennt man die Löcher in der Wand Steckdosen und zweitens heißt es Stromkabel und nicht Stromschnüre", erklärte Hermine leicht genervt. „Also wirklich Ron, du solltest im Unterricht besser aufpassen. Außerdem werden diese Küchengeräte doch nicht alle gleichzeitig benutzt, man holt sie nur dann aus dem Schrank, wenn sie gebraucht werden."

„Schon gut!", brummte Ron und zog ihr ärgerlich das Pergament aus der Hand. „Wie war das noch mal mit dem Wellengerät…sie reinigen damit kein Geschirr…"

„Mikrowelle!", warf Harry grinsend ein, während er sich Ron in Tante Petunias Küche vorstellte.

„Mein ich doch!", knurrte Ron und strich den Teil seines Aufsatzes durch, in dem er das Reinigen von Geschirr in der Mikrowelle beschrieb.

„Auftauen, erwärmen oder garen von Lebensmitteln", sagte Hermine und wandte sich augenrollend wieder ihrem eigenen Aufsatz zu.

„Danke!", brummte Ron gereizt, während seine Feder erneut über das Pergament kratzte.

„Gern geschehen!"

Harry hatte seinen Aufsatz gerade beendet, als Neville ein paar Tische weiter plötzlich aufstand und zum Fenster ging. Eine graue Eule pickte ungeduldig gegen die Scheibe und als Neville das Fenster öffnete, folg sie mit einem leisen Schrei herein, zog einen Kreis durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und landete auf Harrys Zaubertrankbuch. Plötzlich verstummten die Gespräche um sie herum und während Harry die Nachricht vom Bein der Eule band, wurde ihm unangenehm gewusst, dass die Augen Aller auf ihn gerichtet waren. 

„Du bist dran, Neville!", sagte Ginny in die entstandene Stille hinein, deute auf das Schachspiel vor sich und lenkte somit die Aufmerksamkeit von Harry, der ihr dies mit einem dankbaren Lächeln honorierte. Während Neville stirnrunzelnd auf das Spielbrett hinab sah, wandten sich auch die übrigen Gryffindors wieder ihren bisherigen Beschäftigungen zu. 

„Von wem ist die Nachricht?", flüsterte Hermine ungeduldig, als Harry nach einer Minute den Brief immer noch ungeöffnet in der Hand hielt.

„Schachmatt!", erklang Nevilles Stimme und ließ Harry unwillkürlich zu den Beiden hinübersehen.

„Kann gar nicht sein!", sagte Ginny mit säuerlicher Miene, Neville stolzes Grinsen ignorierend.

„Doch! Mein Springer schlägt deinen König!"

Ein merkwürdiges Unbehagen beschlich Harry, während er langsam den Brief auseinander faltete, wobei es eher eine kurze Nachricht, als einen Brief zu nennen war.

_       Wenn du es schaffst, dann komme_

_       allein um Mitternacht zur alten Weide_

_       am See!_

_       Muss dich dringend warnen!_

„Was soll das denn?", fragte Ron, der genau wie Hermine über Harrys Schulter hinweg mitgelesen hatte.

„Keine Ahnung!", seufzte Harry und faltete nachdenklich das Pergament zusammen.

„Das stinkt gewaltig nach einer Falle!", ereiferte sich Hermine, doch Harry schien sie kaum zu hören. Den Blick starr auf das Fenster gerichtet, durch das die graue Eule längst verschwunden war, wiegte er grüblerisch den Kopf hin und her, als müsse er das Für und Wider scharf abwägen.

„Harry, du wirst da auf keinen Fall hingehen!", sagte Hermine eindringlich.

„Hermine hat Recht, das sieht gewaltig nach einer Falle aus", stöhnte Ron und musterte Harry besorgt, während am Tisch nebenan Lavender in lautes Gelächter ausbrach.

„Was ist daran so lustig?", ereiferte sich Parvati und Dean, der noch immer mit seinem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke kämpfte, brummte ein grantiges „RUHE!" durch den Raum.

„Entschuldige Dean, aber das war einfach zu drollig!", kicherte Lavender und versuchte es durch ihre vorgehaltene Hand zu dämpfen, was ihr einen ärgerlichen Blick von Parvati einhandelte.

„Was ist drollig?", mischte sich nun auch Ginny ein und im Nu war die Aufmerksamkeit aller Gryffindors bei dem kichernden Mädchen. 

„Na schön!", seufzte Dean und legte demonstrativ seine Feder zur Seite. „Lass uns auch mitlachen. Wir hatten heut Zaubertränke und ein bisschen Aufmunterung kann uns sicher nichts schaden."

„Das wirst du nicht tun!", protestierte Parvati lautstark, was aber Lavenders Gelächter nur verstärkte.

Hermine hörte nicht mehr was Lavender ihm darauf antwortete, denn als ihr Blick zu Harrys Platz wanderte war dieser leer. 

„Wo ist Harry?", fragte sie Ron, während ihre Augen besorgt den Gemeinschaftsraum absuchten, doch von Harry war nichts zu sehen.

„Er war doch gerade noch da!", sagte Ron verdutzt und blickte auf Harrys Bücher und Schulsachen, die noch immer über den Tisch verteilt lagen. „Vielleicht ist er kurz in den Schlafraum."

„Wir hätten ihn gesehen, wenn er die Treppe nach oben gegangen wäre!", entgegnete Hermine und obwohl sie flüsterte, klang ihre Stimme unnatürlich schrill. „Er muss durch das Porträtloch geschlüpft sein!" 

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass er so dämlich ist und zum See geht?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich glauben soll", zischte Hermine und kniff die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen.

„So doof ist Harry nicht!", sagte Ron entschieden, auch wenn sein Gesicht nur zu deutlich die Zweifel zeigten. „Ich werde im Schafsaal nachsehen!"

Ron stieg betont gelassen die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafräumen hoch, doch als er eine Minute später wieder erschien, war alle falsche Gelassenheit verschwunden und seine Stimme zitterte.

„Er ist nicht da. Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Die Karte der Rumtreiber! Wir könnten darauf nachsehen, wo Harry hingegangen ist."

„Harry hat sie nach dem Abendessen benutzt, um mit Sirius zu sprechen, er wird sie noch immer in der Tasche seiner Robe haben", entgegnete Ron zögernd, während er gleichzeitig in Harrys Schultasche nach der Karte suchte.

„Dann werden wir ihn so suchen!", sagte Hermine und stopfte hastig ihre Schulsachen zurück in die Tasche.

„Hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee?", seufzte Ron und schüttelte unschlüssig den Kopf. 

„Dann mach einen besseren Vorschlag!", fauchte Hermine ärgerlich, während sie ihn herausfordernd ansah, doch Ron zuckte nur hilflos die Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Harry einfach so kopflos davon stürmt. Vielleicht hat er sich nur ein ruhiges Eck gesucht, um nochmals mit Sirius zu reden."

„Möglich", gab Hermine zu, während sie unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. „Doch ich bezweifle stark, dass er Sirius von dieser Nachricht erzählen wird, dazu hat Harry viel zu viel Angst, Sirius käme auf die Idee, Andreas Haus zu verlassen."

„Und seit dem Vorfall im Zauberministerium mehr denn je", nickte Ron niedergeschlagen, ehe er nach kurzem Zögern hinzufügte: „In Ordnung, lass ihn uns suchen!"

Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihre lachenden Mitschüler, huschten sie unbemerkt aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Fortsetzung folgt………. 

**Autor-Note:** **Ein ganz dickes Dankeschön an alle fleißigen Review-Schreiber!** Kann euch gar nicht sagen, oder beschreiben….wie schön das ist, so viele Reviews von euch zu erhalten! Es macht mich ungeheuer stolz, aber gleichzeitig auch ein bisschen verlegen und sehr, sehr glücklich! Ihr seid ein ungeheuerer Ansporn schnell weiter zu schreiben! *ggg*

Möchte an dieser Stelle auch ein herzliches Dankeschön an Vivian sagen, die mit so viel Elan Korrektur liest, mir immer hilfreich zu Seite steht und deren Unterstützung ich nicht mehr missen möchte! Ohne sie würde diese Fic bestimmt an Qualität verlieren und ich weiß, dass eine solche Unterstützung nichts Selbstverständliches ist! Ein ganz dickes Dankeschön!

So und nun….

…die Review-Antworten:

@ Six 83: Das neue Kapitel hat diesmal etwas länger gedauert, doch ich hoffe, dass ich deine Geduld nicht überstrapaziert habe.

@ Aragorns Hope: Du machst mich verlegen! *rotwerd*

@ Janine Black: Danke, lass mich gern knuddeln! *ggg*

@  Chibi Angel 16: Oh weh, ich hoffe mal, dass ich nun keine Schwierigkeiten mit deinen Lehrern bekomme, wenn du in der Schule meine FF liest. LASS DICH NICHT ERWISCHEN!

@ Lupinchen: Hat diesmal etwas länger gedauert, doch das nächste Kapitel wird sicher schneller da sein!

@ Kathleen: Hm, ein Slash- Pärchen? Lass dich überraschen! Kann doch am Anfang der Story noch nicht alles verraten! *ggg*

@ Rapunzelou: Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass die beiden Slytherins von Neville gesprochen haben? *sfg* Und mehr von Dumbledores humorvollen Kommentaren? Kann dir versprechen, da wird es bestimmt noch einige geben! *zwinker*

@ Miss Shirley - Blythe: Hm, ja… *grins* du hast es schon mal erwähnt, doch… *verlegenguck* ich lese es trotzdem immer wieder gerne. Fast so gern, wie das nächste Kapitel deiner Story!!! 

@ ich: Ja von Hogwarts wird es jetzt viel zu lesen geben, doch wie du an diesen Kapitel gesehen hast, wird es auch um die Welt außerhalb Hogwarts gehen. *g*

@ Schnuckiputz: Schön, dass ich dir eine Freude machen konnte und ich verspreche, das Nächste kommt wieder schneller!

@ Kaori: *ggg* Ja die Szene mit Sprout und McGonagall hat auch mir riesig Spaß gemacht zu schreiben!

@ Maya: Danke für dieses nette Kompliment! 

@  Mnemo – Chan: Freu mich selbstverständlich über jede einzelne Review, doch du musst kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, wenn du es mal vergisst! *zwinker* Es gibt hier keinen Reviewzwang! *sfg*

@ Padfoot´s Mate: Na da bin ich aber froh, dass du kein Sklaventreiber bist! *sfg* Doch den Schokoriegel nehme ich gerne an!!!! *hmmm lecker*

@ Fuffy Bond: Silver kommt im nächsten Kapitel, wenn Harry seine erste DADA bei ihm hat! *ggg*

@ Geli: Ja, ich denke mal schon, dass sie mindestens genauso viele haben wird (das ist eine Drohung, denn ich erwarte dann auch dass ihr sie fleißig lest) *ssffgg*

@ X-Ray: Danke sehr!  

@ Torence: Oh, nun werde ich auch noch geknutsch! Hihihihihihi! Lass es mir aber gern gefallen! Und danke für das Kompliment!

@ Zwerg: Ja, das soll es auch! 

@ Yanis Tasmiem: Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt! *ggg*

@ Eva Luna: Mir ist heute beim Reviews beantworten eingefallen, dass ich dir vor längeren Mal ein lustigeres Kapitel versprochen haben. *gggg* Hab das nicht vergessen!!!! 

@ SB – RL – Fan: *bekommt auch ein Stück Apfelkuchen von Sternchen!* *gggg*

@ Kiki: Freut mich sehr! *rotwerd*

@ Kissymouse: Du hast aber viele Fragen auf einmal! Hm…*grübel* …sorry nicht böse sein, doch ich kann dir nur verraten, dass es noch einige Kapitel dauern wird, ehe wir mehr über Voldemort erfahren. Würde ich dir die anderen Fragen beantworten, ginge doch die Spannung verloren und ob dir das Lesen dann noch soviel Spaß machen würde? *sfg*

@ Kaori: Ja, wünschen darfst du! *g* Denke schon, dass sie ungefähr die Länge der ersten Fic erreicht, kann mich da aber noch nicht so ganz festlegen. 

@ Frodo: Ja, in den nächsten Kapitel kommt auch wieder mehr von Sirius und Remus! Aber da Harry ja nun in Hogwarts ist, werden die meisten Kapitel zweigeteilt sein.

@ Ming: Freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt!

@ Yoda: Ich habe in diesen Kapitel etwas zur Vorgeschichte erklärt, doch ich vermute, dass im Laufe der Story noch einige Fragen auftauchen werden. Schreib einfach wenn du etwas nicht verstehst und…….vielleicht hast du ja irgendwann Zeit die erste Fanfic zu lesen *ggg*

@ Draco Fan: Hm…nun eine reine Draco-Fic wird dies hier nicht werden, doch er wird sicher noch öfters darin vorkommen! *ggg*

@ Alicia Spinnet 2: Freut mich, dass sie dir nach wie vor gefällt! *strahl*  Hm… wie meinst du das mit  und ich geb die Hoffnung nicht auf dass es noch Sirius/Remus geben wird. in irgendeinem fall *lol* ??? Beziehst du das auf gemeinsame Aktionen oder auf das Pairing? *grübel* 

@ Suffer: Alle Achtung! *Hut zieh* doch befürchte ich, dass du nun viereckige Augen hast *sfg* Fühle mich aber 

@ Darinka: Mach ich doch glatt! *ggg* Freu mich, dass dir die Storys gefallen. 

@ sweetiii: Tja auch die Beantwortung dieser Frage musst du noch ein bisschen warten! *sfg* Aber ich weiß ja, dass du ganz viel Geduld hast! *zwinker*

@ Gwedhwen: Mach ich! *ggggg*

@ The Snitch: Ich bin auch sehr beeindruckt, wie viele fleißige Review-Schreiber diese Story lesen. Hätte wirklich nicht mit so viel Resonanz gerechnet, doch ich freu mich sehr darüber! Da macht das Schreiben gleich noch mal so viel Spaß! *ggg*

@ Samantha Black: Hm….du hast Recht! Ob das wirklich Zufall ist? Tja, das ist hier die Frage! *sfg* 

@ last dance: Schön, dass dir die Story gefällt! Und ja, Streitigkeiten zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin wird es sicher noch mehr geben!

@ Anna Moonlight: Haar die zu kurz sind, werfen schon ein schwerwiegendes Problem auf. *verständnisvoll nick* Werde mich mal mit Harry und Co beraten, wenn wir den passenden Zauberspruch gefunden haben, der deine Haare wieder wachsen lässt, werden wir zu Hilfe eilen! *grins* 

@ Kirilein: Jedes mal wenn ich eine Review von dir lese, muss ich herzhaft lachen! Ist das schön!!! Aber wäre Zaubertränke wirklich dein Lieblingsfach, wenn du Snape als Lehrer hättest?

Viele liebe Grüße von einem sehr glücklichen Sternchen!!!


	6. 06

6. Nächtlich Umtriebe

Hermines Herz schlug bis zum Hals, als sie durch das Porträtloch nach außen stiegen. Wer auch immer diesen Brief geschrieben hatte, er führte sicher nichts Gutes im Schild und die Gewissheit, dass Harry alleine zum See hinunter gegangen war, erfüllte sie gleichermaßen mit Wut, wie mit Angst. _„Warum zum Teufel redet er nicht, warum muss er immer alles auf eigene Faust machen?"_ Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Fäuste bei diesem Gedanken zusammenballten und für einen kurzen Augenblick hätte sie Harry am liebsten geschlagen. _„Kann er nicht einmal nachdenken? Das sieht doch ein Blinder, dass dies eine Falle ist!" _

Hermine wurde unvermittelt aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Ron nach ihrem Arm griff und sie festhielt.

„Warte!", flüsterte er leise und sah sich verstohlen in dem halbdunklen Korridor um, ehe er tief durchatmete und mit einem schwachen Grinsen Harrys Tarnumhang aus seiner Tasche zog. „Ich habe ihn aus dem Schlafsaal mitgenommen. Man weiß nie wer hier noch so alles rumschleicht."

„Gute Idee", nickte Hermine und trat näher an Ron heran, damit er den Tarnumhang über sie beide ausbreiten konnte.

„So und wo wollen wir ihn nun suchen?", fragte Ron, während er sich unschlüssig nach allen Seiten umblickte, als hoffe er Harry hinter irgendeiner Rüstung zu entdecken.

„Ich vermute, er ist zum See", sagte Hermine zögernd. „Doch sollte das eine Falle sein, dann helfen wir Harry nicht, wenn wie auch hinein tappen."

„Wir haben den Tarnumhang."

„Ja schon…doch…ach ich weiß nicht, ich habe ein ganz mieses Gefühl bei der Sache", seufzte Hermine und nagte unschlüssig auf ihrer Unterlippe.

„Du wolltest ihn doch unbedingt suchen!", entgegnete Ron gereizt, während er sich gleichzeitig bemühte möglichst leise zu sprechen. „Willst du jetzt umkehren?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht!"

„Gut, dann lass uns endlich gehen."

„Warte!", sagte Hermine noch immer zögernd, als Ron sie entschlossen vorwärts schob.

„Hermine, wir haben nur noch eine halbe Stunde!"

„Das weiß ich auch, trotzdem…Wir sollten McGonagall bescheid sagen", flüsterte sie eindringlich. „Wir können…."

„Spinnst du!", entfuhr es Ron so laut, dass seine Stimme dröhnend durch den leeren Korridor hallte. 

„Schhhhh! Leise!", fauchte Hermine ihn ungehalten an. „Für was haben wir einen Tarnumhang, wenn du hier durch die Gegend brüllst?"

„Hermine, das kannst du nicht machen! Harry würde…"

„…Ärger kriegen", vollendete sie Rons Satz und plötzlich kochte all die unterdrückte Wut hoch. „Na und? Besser Ärger, als dass er blind in eine Falle läuft!"

„Du weiß doch gar nicht, ob er wirklich zum See ist", versuchte Ron sie halbherzig zu beruhigen. „Vielleicht…..Himmel ich weiß doch auch nicht! Aber wir können Harry nicht so einfach verpfeifen! Er ist unser Freund!", setzte er ärgerlich hinzu.

„Ja, er ist unser Freund und genau deshalb mache ich mir Sorgen um ihn. Was wenn das eine Falle von Voldemort ist? Glaubst du ernsthaft, wir könnten Harry da groß helfen?"

„Nein, vermutlich nicht", gab Ron zögernd zu. „Doch Harry wird es uns nie verzeihen, wenn wir einfach zu McGonagall rennen. Du weißt wie sie ist! Sie wird Harry in der Luft zerreißen."

„Bitte Ron, ich habe wirklich Angst um Harry!", flehte Hermine und drückte seinen Arm. „Wir müssen einem der Lehrer bescheid sagen."

„Aber nicht McGonagall!"

„Schön, wie wäre es dann mit Silver? Er ist…"

„In Ordnung", unterbrach sie Ron augenrollend. „Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag; du gehst zu Silver und ich schleiche mich vorsichtig hinunter zum See. Vielleicht kann ich Harry unterwegs aufhalten."

„Aber…"

„Nein, kein Aber! Du holst Silver und ich gehe Harry suchen!", entgegnete Ron in einem, für ihn ungewöhnlich selbstsicheren Ton, der deutlich machte, dass er über diesen Punkt keine weitere Diskussionen führen würde."

„Dann nehm´ aber bitte den Tarnumhang und sei bloß vorsichtig!", stöhnte Hermine. „Such einfach nur Harry und…"

„Ja, ja! Das angebliche Treffen ist eh erst in einer halben Stunde!"

Hermine seufzte schwer, schlüpfte unter dem Tarnumhang hervor und hastete, ohne sich weiter nach Ron umzudrehen, davon. 

* * * *

Harry hatte den Korridor, in dem Minerva McGonagalls Büro lag, fast erreicht, als eine eisige Stimme ihn erschrocken zusammenfahren ließ.

„Potter! Darf ich erfahren, was Sie des Nachts in den Gängen zu suchen haben?"

Für einen kurzen Moment konnte Harry nicht erkennen woher die Stimme kam, denn die Worte seines Zaubertranklehrers hallten unnatürlich laut in dem stillen Korridor wider. 

„Hat es Ihnen die Sprache verschlagen?", schnarrte Snape, während er unvermittelt aus einer dunklen Nische hervor trat. 

„Nein! Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, ich habe Sie nicht gesehen", antwortete Harry und trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Das selbstgefällige Grinsen, mit dem Snape auf ihn zukam, erinnerte Harry an das grausame Spiel eine Katze, die sich ihrer Beute sicher war. Mit betont lässigen Schritten kam Snape näher und im gleichen Maß, wie sich die Distanz zwischen ihnen verringerte, stieg auch Harrys Zorn. Ärgerlich bemerkte er, wie seine Hand, die noch immer die kurze Nachricht umschlossen hielt, zitterte und Snape nur zu deutlich die Unruhe in Harrys Innerem verriet.

„Nun, ich warte noch immer auf eine Antwort!"

„Ich bin auf den Weg zu Professor McGonagall", sagte Harry und mit großer Anstrengung gelang es ihm sogar, seiner Stimme einen ruhigen, festen Klang zu geben.

„Was soll der Unsinn? Wollen Sie mir ernsthaft weismachen, dass sie mitten in der Nacht Professor McGonagall einen Besuch abstatten?", sagte Snape mit einem kurzen, trockenen Lachen.

„Bitte, es ist wichtig!", entgegnete Harry gereizt, wohl wissend, dass Snape diese Situation genoss und gerade dieser Umstand war es auch, der Harrys Zorn noch mehr anheizte. Einen kurzen Moment lang hatte er das seltsame Gefühl eines Déjà-vu-Erlebnisses und er erinnerte sich an Snapes Weigerung ihn zu Dumbledore hoch zu lassen, als er in seinem vierten Schuljahr Barty Crouch sen., in sehr verwirrten Zustand am Rand zum verbotenen Wald traf. Harry wollte den Schulleiter informieren, doch Snape hatte es damals in vollen Zügen genossen, Harry den Durchgang zu verwehren.

„Machen sie sich nicht lächerlich, Potter! Das macht fünfzig Punkte Abzug, für nächtliches Herumschleichen!"

„Ich schleiche hier nicht herum!", erklärte Harry hitzig. „Ich bin auf den Weg zu meiner Hauslehrerin, weil ich ihr etwas mitteilen möchte!"

„Und was wenn ich fragen darf?", sagte Snape sanft, dafür aber mit einem süffisanten Grinsen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Haben Sie schlecht geträumt, Potter?" Harry antwortete ihm nicht, doch der Zaubertrankmeister schien dies auch nicht erwartet zu haben, denn nach einer kurzen Pause, fuhr er mit öliger Stimme und selbstgerechten Grinsen fort. „Egal welches Wehwehchen Sie auch heute haben, Potter, Sie  gehen jetzt umgehend in Ihren Türm zurück, sonst wird es nicht nur bei einem Punktabzug bleiben."

„Lassen Sie mich zu Professor McGonagall! Ich sagte Ihnen bereits, dass es wichtig ist!"

„Nicht ohne einen triftigen Grund!"

„Sie ist meine Hauslehrerin und ich werde ihr den Grund nennen!" 

Snapes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und Harry bemerkte zu spät, dass er ausgerechnet mit der Hand, in der er die Nachricht hielt, vor Snapes langer Nase herumfuchtelte. 

„Ach wirklich?", sagte er, während seine Augen mit einem bösartigen Glitzern Harrys Hand fixierte; anscheinend hatte er erst in diesen Moment den zusammengeknüllten Zettel bemerkt. „Was haben Sie da in der Hand?", schnarrte er misstrauisch. 

„Das geht Sie nichts an!", schrie Harry zornbebend und in diesen Augenblick war es ihm auch egal wie schroff und einem Lehrer gegenüber unangebracht, seine Reaktion war. Er würde Snape nichts von diesem Brief sagen und sich damit der Lächerlichkeit preisgeben, selbst wenn dieser der einzige Lehrer in Hogwarts sein sollte.  Grenzenloser Hass kochte in Harry hoch und er wusste, sollte er Snape noch länger so gegenüberstehen, würde er seine Beherrschung verlieren und seinem Zaubertranklehrer einen saftigen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen; oder es zumindest versuchen. Einige Sekunden starrte Snape ihn nur eisig entgegen, während seine rechte Augenbraue nach oben wanderte, bis er langsam, schon fast gelangweilt seinen Zauberstab zog und Harry heimtückisch anfunkelte. „Treiben Sie es nicht zu weit! Sie geben mir jetzt sofort das Papier in ihrer Hand, oder …"

„NEIN! Sie haben nicht das Recht …."

„Was ist hier los? Was soll denn das Geschrei?" Die Tür am Ende des Korridors flog auf und zu Harrys Erleichterung erschien eine wutschnaubende Minerva McGonagall, mit einem Stapel Bücher unter dem Arm. 

„Ich habe Potter soeben beim Herumschleichen erwischt und aufgefordert in seinen Turm zurückzukehren!", erklärte Snape mit diabolischer Genugtuung in der Stimme, noch ehe Harry eine Chance hatte, richtig den Mund aufzumachen. 

„Soviel habe ich auch mitbekommen", entgegnete die Professorin forsch, während sie Harry scharf ins Visier nahm. „Sie wollten zu mir, Potter?"

„Ja!", nickte Harry und nutzte die Gelegenheit um eilig an Snape vorbeizuhuschen. 

„Das behaupt er jedenfalls", schnarrte Snape, während sich seine Lippen unter einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln kräuselten. 

„Wir werden sehen! Danke, Severus, ich werde mich um die Angelegenheit selbst kümmern!", sagte sie knapp und schob Harry in die Richtung ihres Büros. 

Harry wagte nicht, sich umzudrehen, doch er konnte sich auch so das hämische Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines Zaubertranklehrers vorstellen. Heißlodernder Zorn kochte in Harry Brust hoch, während er neben seiner Lehrerin den Gang entlang ging. _„Was bildet sich dieser schleimige Bastard eigentlich ein? Er hat kein Recht mir Punkte abzuziehen, wenn ich auf den Weg zu meinem Hausvorstand bin!"_

McGonagall stieß mürrisch die Tür zu ihrem Büro auf und schob ihn ohne Umschweife hinein. 

„So und nun raus mit der Sprache, was hatten Sie wirklich vor?", raunzte McGonagall ihn ungehalten an, sobald sich die Bürotüre hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte und Snape ihre Worte nicht mehr hören konnte. 

„Ich wollte wirklich zu Ihnen!", protestierte Harry heftig. „ Oder glauben Sie ich wäre so dämlich und würde meinen Tarnumhang im Koffer lassen, wenn ich…."

„Zügeln Sie ihr Temperament, Potter!", unterbrach sie ihn barsch. „Und setzen Sie sich!"

Für einen Moment war Harry drauf und dran, einfach kehrt zu machen und das Büro seiner Professorin wieder zu verlassen. Zorn und Enttäuschung brodelten in seinen Eingeweiden und Harry hätte sich nicht gewundert, wenn plötzlich heißer Dampf aus seinen Ohren geschossen wäre. Gerade von McGonagall hatte er ein anderes Verhalten erwartet und nun unterstellte sie ihm, genau wie Snape es getan hatte, dass er, Harry, überhaupt nicht zu seiner Hauslehrerin wollte. 

McGonagall setzte sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch und blickte ihn scharf an, ehe sie den Zauberstab zückte und ein Tablett mit Tee vor ihr erschien. Wortlos füllte sie zwei Tassen und reichte eine davon an Harry weiter.

„Hier trinken Sie!", sagte sie knapp, doch Harry war viel zu wütend, als dass er nun so einfach einen Tasse Tee mit ihr trinken und so tun konnte, als hätte es ihre unfaire Frage nicht gegeben.

„Nein, danke!", schnaubte er deshalb und richtete stur den Blick auf das Fenster hinter McGonagalls Rücken.

„Stellen Sie sich nicht so an, Potter!", sagte sie barsch. „Tee beruhigt die Nerven und wenn ich Sie mir so ansehe, dann denke ich, Sie haben ihn bitter nötig"

Wie zur Bestätigung ihrer Worte, setzte sie ihre eigene Tasse an und leerte diese in einem Zug. _„Anscheinen bin ich da nicht der Einzige!"_, dachte Harry grimmig, doch die Tatsache, dass seine Hauslehrerin sich erneut eine Tasse einschenkte, verleitete ihn dazu McGonagall anzusehen. Ohne es wirklich erklären zu können, wusste Harry plötzlich, dass sich McGonagalls Zorn nicht auf ihn bezog; irgendetwas musste vorgefallen sein, das ihr gewaltig zu schaffen machte.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, ich habe den Tee nicht vergiftet und er enthält auch kein Veritaserum", erklärte sie trocken und für einen winzigen Augenblick, war Harry sich sicher ein leichtes Schmunzeln über ihr Gesicht huschen zu sehen.

Widerstrebend nickte Harry, doch als seine klammen Finger die Tasse mit dem heißen Getränk umschlossen, bemerkte er erstmals wie kalt ihm wirklich war. Schon seit dem Abend war es im Schloss unangenehm kühl geworden und ein eisiger Wind pfiff durch sämtliche Ritzen. Eine wohltuende Wärme strömte durch das Porzellan der Tasse in seine Hände und kroch langsam durch seine Arme nach oben. 

„So, Sie wollten also zu mir", begann McGonagall nach einer Pause von neuem und blickte ihn nachdenklich über den Rand ihrer Teetasse hinweg an; offensichtlich hatte auch sie ihre Beherrschung wieder gefunden. Der brodelnde Zorn verebbte langsam, trotzdem schwieg Harry, da ihm genau in diesem Augenblick die passenden Worte fehlten. Plötzlich stellte er sich die Frage, wie er überhaupt auf die Schnapsidee kommen konnte, wegen einer solchen Lappalie zu seiner Hauslehrerin zu gehen.

„Gut, dann noch mal von vorn", seufzte McGonagall, als ihr Harrys Antwort zulange dauerte und wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand durch die Luft. „Sie sagten vorhin, Sie wollten zu mir."

„Ja", murrte Harry, der sich noch immer schwer tat, seinen Zorn unter Kontrolle zu bringen. 

„Und weiter…?"

„Ich habe heute Abend eine Nachricht erhalten…und…", Harry brach ab und reichte ihr den zerknüllten Zettel. Wieder stiegen Zweifel in ihm hoch, ob seine Entscheidung McGonagall aufzusuchen, richtig war, aber nun war es zu spät. 

„Haben Sie eine Vermutung, von wem der Brief stammt?", fragte die Professorin, nachdem sie die Mitteilung gelesen und das Pergament eingehend betrachtet hatte.

„Nein."

„Nun vermutlich handelt es sich dabei um einen Mitschüler, der Sie auf diese Weise aus dem Schloss locken wollte", sagte sie bedächtig, Harry keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassend. 

„Das war auch mein erster Gedanke, doch…was ist, wenn…"

„…wenn Sie wirklich jemand, vor irgendetwas warnen wollte? Hm, dann hätte diese Person sicherlich einen Ort und Zeitpunkt gewählt, der für Sie ungefährlicher wäre", seufzte McGonagall. Harrys Gesicht musste seine Zweifel widerspiegeln, denn sie fuhr mit einem entschiedenen Kopfschütteln fort. „Jedermann weiß von der Gefahr in der Sie sich befinden, Potter, da wäre es doch mehr als unlogisch Sie aus der sicheren Obhut des Schlosses zu locken. Nein, ich bin mir sicher, dass es sich hierbei um einen ziemlich dummen Schülerstreich handelt."

Harry musste ihr Recht geben und plötzlich bereute er es, seinen ersten Impuls, diese Mitteilung einfach zu ignorieren, nicht nachgegeben zu haben. Warum hatte er den Brief nicht einfach ins Feuer geworfen? Warum musste er unbedingt zu seiner Hauslehrerin rennen, die nun sicher den Eindruck hatte, er wollte einfach nur einen Mitschüler anschwärzen. 

„Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob vielleicht nicht doch Voldemort dahinter steckt…und…dachte…auf Grund dessen, was im letzten Schuljahr…"

„Schon gut, Potter", winkte sie mit einer ungeduldigen Geste seinen Erklärungsversuch ab. „Es war richtig, dass Sie mit dem Brief zu mir gekommen sind, doch nun gehen  Sie zurück in ihren Turm. Ich werde mich darum kümmern."

Harry nickte und stand zögernd auf. Noch während McGonagall sich ebenfalls erhob und ihn stirnrunzelnd betrachtete, wallte jäh das Gefühl sich lächerlich gemacht zu haben, in Harry hoch. Sein ursprünglicher Gedankengang, dass er zukünftig keine Alleingänge mehr machen wollte und stattdessen seine Hauslehrerin, die ja Mitglied des Phönixordens war, über alles Ungewöhnliche informieren wollte, verlor sich in der quälenden Gewissheit, dass McGonagall seine Absicht offensichtlich falsch interpretierte. _„Vermutlich denkt sie jetzt, dass ich mich einfach nur wichtig machen wollte."_

„Es tut mir leid, Sie deswegen gestört zu haben", sagte er, ganz von diesem Gedanken erfüllt, während er es gleichzeitig vermied, zu ihr aufzusehen. „Ich hätte dieser Nachricht nicht soviel Bedeutung…"

„Nein. Ich bin sehr froh, dass Sie gekommen sind", unterbrach ihn McGonagall in einem für sie ungewöhnlich milden, nachsichtigen Ton, der Harrys Unwohlsein jedoch nur noch steigerte. „Man kann sich nie sicher sein, was wirklich dahinter steckt. Wenn Sie also in Zukunft etwas bemerken oder eine ähnliche Nachricht wie diese erhalten, dann zögern Sie nicht zu kommen."

_„Oh nein! Das werde ich ganz sicher nicht tun!"_, dachte Harry verdrossen, während sein Kopf wie von selbst nickte. _„Es reicht, wenn ich mich einmal zum Trottel gemacht habe."_

* * * *

Währendessen verfluchte Ron die Tatsache, dass er so schnell eingewilligt hatte, Harry zu suchen. Trotz des Tarnumhangs hatte er beträchtliche Mühe, unbemerkt das Schloss zu verlassen. Zuerst war es Miss Noris, der er begegnete, dann konnte er gerade noch Snape ausweichen, der übellaunig an ihm vorbeistürmte und nun hatte sich zu allem Überfluss, auch noch der Tarnumhang in der Tür des Geheimgangs eingezwickt, während die schlurfenden Schritte des Hausmeisters immer näher kamen. Ron wusste, würde er jetzt die Türklinge herunterdrücken, konnte Filch ihn zwar nicht sehen, dafür aber umso sicherer hören. Rons Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust, während der verhasste Hausmeister immer näher kam. Verzweifelt zerrte er an dem Stoff des verfangenen Tarnumhangs, doch das Geweben gab kein bisschen nach. Ron hielt panisch die Luft an, als Filch nur noch drei Schritte von ihm entfernt war und zielsicher auf die kleine, versteckte Tür zuging, die einen geheimen Verbindungsgang zwischen den Korridoren verbarg.

_„Nun ist es aus! Filch macht Hackfleisch aus dir!", _schrie es in Ron auf. Aber im selben Moment, das Filch seine Hand ausstreckte, ließ ihn ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen vom anderen Ende des Korridors herumwirbeln.__

„Peeves!", brüllte Filch und mit einer, für den mürrischen Hausmeister erstaunlichen Schnelligkeit, hastete er den Weg zurück, auf dem er soeben gekommen war. 

„Oh Peeves, ich liebe dich!", stöhnte Ron erleichtert auf. So sehr ihm der Poltergeist, mit seinen ständigen Streichen auch sonst auf die Nerven ging, diesmal war Ron zutiefst dankbar für dessen Ablenkungsmanöver. 

Hastig drückte Ron die kleine Tür auf und stolperte zurück in den Geheimgang. Die Luft darin war stickig, feiner Staub rieselte von den Wänden und hin und wieder musste man aufpassen, dass man nicht versehentlich über liegengebliebene Trümmer stolperte, doch all dies war Ron egal; er war gerettet. Aber noch ehe er seiner Erleichterung Luft machen konnte, prallte er mit etwas Weichen zusammen, ein kurzer unterdrückter Aufschrei erfolgte und einen Moment später spürte er tastende Hände auf sich. Mit einem lauten Keuchen wich Ron entsetzt zurück und knallte unsanft mit dem Rücken gegen den Türknauf.

„Macmillan, was machst du hier?", stieß er erschrocken aus, als sich seine Augen an das schwache Licht des Korridors gewöhnt hatten und er sein Gegenüber erkannte.

„Weasley?", fragte Ernie Macmillan nicht weniger entsetzt und starrte fassungslos auf den Boden des leeren Korridors, auf dem gerade eben Rons Füße unter dem verrutschen Tarnumhang sichtbar wurden.

„Was zum Teufel tust du hier?", wiederholte Ron seine Frage, während er ärgerlich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf riss.

„Das Gleiche könnte ich auch dich fragen!", zischte Ernie zurück, doch noch ehe Ron etwas entgegnen konnte, hörten sie Schritte, die sich von der anderen Seite der Tür näherten. 

Ron zog scharf die Luft ein, ehe er so leise wie möglich zurückwich. Die Geräusche wurden lauter und deutlicher, als sich zu Rons Entsetzen die Türklinke langsam nach unten bewegte. 

„Scheiße!", entfuhr es ihm, doch durch das Knarren der Tür wurde seine Stimme übertönt. 

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, sprang er mit einem Satz auf Macmillan zu. „Schnell unter den Tarnumhang!", keuchte er, während er Ernie gleichzeitig den Tarnumhang überwarf.

Später konnte Ron nicht mehr sagen, wie sie es geschafft hatten, doch als die Gestallt von Draco Malfoy auftauchte, standen sie bereits, von dem Tarnumhang verborgen, fest an die Wand gepresst. Verboten gemächlich marschierte Malfoy an ihnen vorbei, während alles in Ron rebellierte. Hier stand er nun, eng neben dem schwulen Ernie Macmillan, fühlte dessen unregelmäßigen Atem unter dem leichten, aber dichtem Gewebe des Tarnumhangs und konnte den Abstand zwischen ihnen nicht vergrößern, ohne dabei gesehen zu werden. Während gleichzeitig, der von ihm wohl am meisten gehasste Mitschüler, nur einen Schritt entfernt vorbeiging. Rons Magen schnürte sich zusammen  und in diesem Augenblick wusste er nicht, wen von beiden er lieber geschlagen hätte. _„Ich könnte Malfoy einen schönen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen und Macmillan dahin treten, wo es besonders wehtut!", _dachte er zornbebend, als Ernie sich enger an ihn presste, um so möglichst viel Abstand zu Malfoy zu halten.

„Bleib mir von der Wäsche!", fauchte Ron grimmig, kaum dass Malfoy den kleinen Verbindungsgang verlassen hatte und sprang angeekelt von Ernie Macmillan zurück.

„Mach dir keine falschen Hoffungen, Weasley! Ich steh nicht auf dich!", zischte Ernie nicht weniger ungehalten zurück, ehe er sich mit hochrotem Kopf umwandte und zur Tür hastete, durch die Malfoy soeben verschwunden war.

Rons Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, doch noch ehe Ernie Gefahr lief, von Ron mit schlagkräftigen Argumenten aufgehalten zu werden, war er bereits nach draußen gehuscht und verschwunden. Noch immer vor Zorn bebend, lauschte Ron an der Tür und als außer seinem eigenen hämmernden Herzen nichts weiter zu hören war, setzte er grollend seinen Weg nach unten fort.

* * * *

Hermine war es nicht gelungen Silver zu finden, sein Büro war abgeschlossen und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sich dessen private Räume befanden. Unentschlossen stand sie nun in einer Fensternische im dritten Stock, lehnte die Stirn gegen die kühle Fensterscheibe und starrte in die Schwärze der Nacht hinaus. _„Was soll ich nur tun? Was kann ich überhaupt tun? Harry, verdammt, was hast du vor? Ron hat Recht, ich kann nicht zu McGonagall gehen, doch was soll ich sonst tun?"_ Tiefe Verzweiflung und ein undefinierbares Gefühl, das Hermine nicht erklären konnte, zerrten an ihren Nerven, während die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf Kapriolen schlugen. _„Was wenn dort draußen Voldemort steckt und Harry ihm direkt in die Arme läuft?" _Gerade als sie sich entschlossen hatte, Ron und Harry zu folgen, spürte sie eine Bewegung hinter sich und für einen kurzen Augenblick setzte ihr Herzschlag aus. 

„Miss Granger, 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", donnerte Snapes Stimmte und ließ sie erschrocken herumwirbeln. „Und Sie brauchen mir erst gar nicht das Märchen erzählen, dass sie auf dem Weg zu ihrer Hauslehrerin sind. Das funktioniert nicht, denn im Gegensatz zu Potter, der damit durchkam, befinden sie sich im falschen Korridor!"

Starr vor Schreck starrte Hermine in das wutverzerrte Gesicht ihres Zaubertranklehrers, dessen dunkle Augen sie heimtückisch und gefährlich anblitzten. In dem schlecht erleuchteten Korridor waren die Einzelheiten seiner dunklen Kleidung sehr undeutlich sichtbar, nur sein blasses Gesicht, auf das in diesem Moment das fahle Mondlicht fiel, stach erschreckend klar hervor und zum ersten Mal konnte sie es wirklich verstehen, wenn Mitschüler Snape mit einem Vampir verglichen. _„Fehlen nur noch die spitzen Eckzähne und eine feine Blutspur an seinen Lippen", _dachte sie erschaudernd und wich unwillkürlich von ihm zurück. Mit einem Anflug von Panik registrierte sie das selbstgefällige Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und als er einen Schritt näher auf sie zu trat, hätte sie am liebsten laut aufgeschrieen, doch ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und ließ keinen Ton entweichen.

„Sie gehen jetzt sofort zurück", sagte Snape leise, dafür aber umso drohender. „Oder es wird ihnen leid tun!"

Unfähig ihm zu widersprechen oder sonst nur ein Wort zu sagen, nickte sie hastig und rannte, so schnell sie ihre schlotternden Beine trugen, zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Erst als sie den Korridor erreichte, in dem sich der Zugang zum Gemeinschaftstraum der Gryffindors befand, klärten sich ihre Gedanken und sie hielt keuchend an. _„Was hat Snape gesagt? Wollte Harry wirklich zu McGonagall?"_ Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, doch im gleichen Augenblick wurde ihr bewusst, dass Ron auf dem Weg zum See war. „Verdammt!", fluchte sie ungehalten, was ihr ein entrüstetes „Also wirklich!" von der Fetten Dame einbrachte, die sie nun mit einem strengen Blick bedachte.

„Entschuldigung", nuschelte Hermine und blickte sich unschlüssig in dem leeren Korridor um.

„Passwort?", erklang es von dem Porträt ungnädig, als zu Hermines Erleichterung Harry um die Ecke bog.

„Hermine, was tut ihr beide hier draußen?", frage Harry ungeduldig, sobald er sie erreicht hatte; in seiner Hand sah sie die offene Karte der Rumtreiber. Hermine schnappte empört nach Luft und stemmte demonstrativ die Hände in die Seiten. 

„Was WIR hier Außen tun?", fauchte sie. „Du bist doch derjenige, der einfach wegläuft! WIR haben dich gesucht!"

„Wieso habt ihr mich gesucht?", fragte Harry verständnislos, was allerdings Hermine nur noch mehr in Rage brachte.

„Sag mal, bist du denn völlig übergeschnappt?", ereiferte sie sich. „Du bekommst einen Brief, der dich zum See bestellt und rennst ohne ein Wort zu sagen davon! Was bitte hätten wir den tun oder denken sollen?"

„Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Ich wollte euch nicht beunruhigen", sagte er reumütig, als ihm klar wurde, worin der Grund ihrer Aufregung bestand. Seit die Eule mit dem Brief kam, hatte Harry krampfhaft überlegt, was es mit dieser Mitteilung auf sich haben könnte, bis er spontan beschlossen hatte, seine Hauslehrerin zu informieren. Harry hatte nie vor dies heimlich zu tun, aber als er seinen beiden Freunde bescheid sagen wollte, waren sie umgeben von einem Haufen laut lachender Mitschüler und Harry hatte weder Zeit und Lust für lange Erklärungen. Er hatte sich eilig auf den Weg gemacht, jedoch keine Minute daran gedacht, dass Ron oder Hermine selbstverständlich sein Verschwinden bemerken und sich um ihn sorgen würden. Erst jetzt, da Hermine mit geröteten Wangen und zornfunkelnden Augen vor ihm stand, wurde ihm klar, zu welchem Schluss sie zwangsläufig gekommen sein mussten. Er war in der Vergangenheit zu oft Hals über Kopf weggelaufen oder hatte überstürzt gehandelt, als dass sie etwas anderes hätten denken können. Das Wissen, gerade Hermine damit so erschreckt zu haben, löste ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in seiner Brust aus und plötzlich verspürte er den grotesken Gedanken, sie einfach in seine Arme zu ziehen und zu trösten. 

„Ich hatte Angst, Harry! Dir hätte dort unten sonst was geschehen können….", stöhnte sie und die schimmernden Tränen an ihren Augenwinkeln, schienen Harry mehr als alles andere anzuklagen.

„Hermine, bitte beruhige dich! Ich war nur bei Professor McGonagall", entgegnete er sanft und trat näher an sie heran.

„Das weiß ich inzwischen auch!", gab sie gereizt zurück, drückte jedoch gleichzeitig seine Hand, als wollte sie sich vergewissern, dass er wirklich vor ihr stand. Harry erwiderte diese schlichte Geste der Erleichterung mit sanftem Druck, ehe er sich verlegen räusperte. 

„Du bist Snape begegnet", nickte Harry ergeben, während er den Mund zu einem unsicheren Lächeln verzog und auf die Karte in seiner Hand deutete. „Ich habe es gesehen."

„Ja, er hat Gryffindor 50 Punkte abgezogen", brummte Hermine, doch langsam siegte die Erleichterung ihn zu sehen, über ihren eben noch gefühlten Zorn. „Schau bitte mal nach wo Ron steckt, er wollte runter zum See!"

„Na klasse!", seufzte Harry, während seine Augen fieberhaft über die Karte huschten. „Er ist gerade durch das Schlosstor nach außen! Wir müssen ihm nach!"

Aber noch ehe sich Harry in Bewegung setzen konnte, hielt Hermine in rigoros am Arm fest. „Dir ist klar, was passiert, wenn sie uns heute noch einmal außerhalb des Turms erwischen?"

„Ich weiß!", stieß Harry gepresst hervor. „Doch ich kann Ron da nicht allein runtergehen lassen. Außerdem habe ich die Karte…"

„Ich werde dich nicht alleine gehen lassen!", unterbrach ihn Hermine barsch, doch zu ihrer Verwunderung widersprach Harry nicht. Seine einzige Reaktion bestand darin, dass er einen weiteren unsicheren Schritt näher an sie herantrat. Sekunden vergingen, doch Harry sagte nichts, er stand einfach nur stumm da und starrte sie an, fast so, als hätte er sie lange Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Sein Gesicht zeigte nicht, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging, doch der Ausdruck seiner smaragdgrünen Augen hatte sich verändernd; plötzlich bemerkte sie ein bisher nie da gewesenes, eigentümliches Glimmen, das Hermine noch mehr irritierte als sein ausgebliebender Protest. „Wie ein, in weiter Ferne entstehendes Feuer, das erst nur als kleiner Lichtpunkt sichtbar wurde, ehe er sich vergrößerte und…" Hermine brach diesen Gedanken ab; war sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich wissen wollte, was in Harry´s Kopf vorging. Doch gerade als sie ihn zum Gehen auffordern wollte, schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf und plötzlich huschte ein schalkhaftes Grinsen über sein Gesicht. Zu Hermines grenzenloser Verwirrung lehnte sich Harry unerwartet vor, so dass sein Mund nahe ihrem Ohr war und seine Haare sie an der Nasenspitze kitzelten.

„Du bist sehr hübsch, wenn du so zornig bist", flüsterte er leise, als dürfte niemand anders diese Worte hören. Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde eine Spur breiter, als er sich mit einem verlegenen Achselzucken abwandte und nun wieder ausgiebig die Karte studierte. „Ist mir eben nur so aufgefallen", setzte er unbekümmert hinzu, ohne Hermines sprachlose Miene zu beachten.

Fortsetzung folgt………

**So das war es wieder mal für heute und mir bleibt nur noch euch allen ganz herzlich für euere lieben Reviews zu danken! Habe mich sehr darüber gefreut!**

**Review-Anworten****:**

**@ Eva Luna:** Oh…wollte dir keinen Schrecken einjagen! Und ja, Andrea und Sirius haben sicher noch einiges zu bereden…….*g* Und Harry…der macht doch keine Dummheiten! Hat er das denn schon mal getan? *sfg*

**@ Schnuckiputz:** Nun es wird noch etwas dauern, bis ihr von mir erfahrt, wer diese Nachricht geschickt hat, doch ihr dürft selbstverständlich gern spekulieren! Bin ich nicht großzügig? *sfg*

**@ Draco_Fan:** Danke für dein Kompliment, aber mal ernsthaft…he, das war doch gar kein gemeiner Cliffhanger! (...die kommen erst noch!) *Kopfeinzieh* Zu deinen Vermutungen, warum Andrea ein Problem mit Sirius hat…wenn sie wirklich eins haben sollte….werde ich vorläufig nix sagen (hattest du etwas damit gerechnet?) Weiterschreiben? Klar mach ich doch! *gggggg*

**@ Pirat:** Bitte ein wenig zarter mit dem armen Remus, der kann doch nichts dafür, dass die Beiden einen ganzen Abend lang zusammen sitzen und erst dann das Reden anfangen wenn er kommt! Und noch jemand der sich über den _gemeinen_ Cliffhanger beschwert? Tztztztztztz! s.o. Und DU klaust den Apfelkuchen von SB-RL-Fan? Schäm dich! Sei du nur froh, dass ich kein rachsüchtiger Mensch bin …sonst…aber so sehe ich über diese kleine Schwäche an dir großzügig hinweg und lass dir den geklauten Kuchen…*ssffgg* (Hast ja auch einen verdient)

**@ Aragorns-Hope**: Hm…ja, Fragen aufwerfen ist meine Spezialität! *sfg* Aber diesmal musstest du keine ganze Woche warten *ggg* Ja Peter wird schon noch seine Rolle zu spielen haben, doch ob es ein Happy End gibt? Wer weiß?

**@ Padfoots Mate: **Ok…schreib auch ohne Schokoriegel weiter! Bin ja nicht so!

**@ Kaori: **He ich kann doch nicht zaubern! Wie soll ich denn schon am nächsten Tag ein neues Kapitel hoch laden?

**@ Eeus: **Ich spann doch hier niemanden auf die Folter! Würde ich das denn je tun? *unschuldigguck* 

**@ Mnemo_Chan: **Schön wenn ich die Stunnngung des Tages retten konnte! *freu*

**@ Tatze Black: **Werde mich demnächst bei dir melden! Versprochen!

**@ Raven 217:** Muss dich nicht entschuldigen, doch es ist schön zu wissen, dass dir auch die vorherigen Kapitel gefallen haben! *g* Andrea und Remus…hm ???? Ich verspreche nix!  Und…Oh ja, ich hätte dich sicher nach deinem neuen Kapitel gefragt………es ist immer noch nicht da *heul* 

**@ Fluffy Bond:** Ätsch…Harry ist nicht zum See…. Öhm, das ätsch ist nicht böse gemeint! Das mit Peter sehe ich auch so… psst..nicht verraten!

**@ Kiki: **Ja, ihr seid eine ungeheuerer Ansporn! *ggg*

@ Jessy Black: Erzähl das mal meinen früheren Deutschlehrern! *lol* Oder lieber nicht, sonst würden die vielleicht ihren Job an den Nagel hängen *sfg*

**@ Rapunzelou: **Tja gute Fragen und ich werde dir keine davon beantworten! Aber das bist du ja schon von mir gewohnt *sfg* 

**@ Kissymouse:** Nun wohin Harry geht, hat sich ja in diesen Kapitel beantwortet *g* ja, ja unser lieber Harry, immer für Überraschungen gut!  ****

**@ Kirilein:** Du willst mehr? Na da bi ich aber froh, dass dieses Kapitel etwas länger geworden ist…*ggg* So, so und du wärst also eine Slytherin? *ggg* hihihihihi…dabei finde ich dich gar nicht so eklig! 

**@ wah:** Oh ich liebe ungeduldige Leser *sfg*

**@ Janine Black:** Das mit dem Portschlüssel wäre eine klasse Idee gewesen…leider nicht meine…hm….*grübel* Doch ich werde sie mir mal vorsichtshalber merken! *sfg*

**@ Mr. 1337: **Keine Ahnung warum du das Gefühl hast *unschuldigguck* 

**@ SB-RL-Fan:** Nicht nervös werden! Das neue Kapitel ist ja schon da! *ggg* 

**@ Miss Shirley Blythe: **Du kennst das ja schon….ich verrate noch nix! *fg*

**@ Six 83:** Danke für dein großes Lob! *freu* Und ja…Schön wenn du so neugierig bist! 

**@ X-Ray:** Mach ich doch sofort!

**@ Lea:** Hoffe du hältst die Neugier noch en bisschen aus!

**@ Sweetiii:** Ja bin schon am schreiben vom Nächten!

**@ Maya:** Nein diesmal müsst ihr sicher nicht so lange auf den nächsten Teil warten, hab ja z.Z. Urlaub und von daher ein bisschen mehr Zeit zum Schreiben. 

**@ Lord Mystik**: *grummel* Schreibsklave! Sowas…das ist mir Pirats Anreden mit „funkelndes Sternchen am Firmament"  schon lieber! *bösguck* und mir auch noch mit der Peitsche drohen tztztztztrztztztz (der kennt mich noch nicht) und dann auch noch ein neues Kapitel wollen???? Eigentlich sollte ich dich dafür mindestes….hm überleg….3 Monate warten lassen …. doch das kann ich den anderen Leser nicht antun… Aber nur aus diesem Grund gibt es jetzt schon und nicht erst Ende Mai das 6. Kapitel! Hast noch mal Glück gehabt mysteriöses Lordchen! *ssffgg* 

**@ alicia spinnet 2: **Macht nix! Freu mich, dass dir meine Kapitel gefallen! Und ja, natürlich schreibe ich ganz schnell weiter! *ggg*

So das war´s wieder mal….hoffe das ich niemanden vergessen haben *grübel und nachguck*  Hoffe das Neue gefällt euch auch so gut!

Liebe Grüße von euerem Sternchen! 


	7. 07

7.

Harrys Worte hallten wie ein Endlosband in Hermines Kopf wieder. _„Du bist sehr hübsch, wenn du so zornig bist"_, hatte er gesagt und Hermine damit mehr als nur ein bisschen verwirrt. _„Was sollte das? Wollte er mich damit auch den Arm nehmen? Das meint er doch nicht ernst?" _Entschlossen diese Worte einfach zu vergessen, reckte sie das Kinn vor und folgte ihm den Korridor nach unten. Den Weg vom Turm der Gryffindors bis hinunter zur Eingangshalle sprachen sie kein Wort, was sicherlich nur damit zu tun hatte, dass sie sich im Schloss leise bewegen mussten. Doch während Harry die kleinen, mit Namen versehenen, sich teilweise bewegenden Punkte auf der Karte der Rumtreiber aufmerksam beobachtete, warf Hermine ihm immer wieder unsichere Blicke zu. 

_„Was sollte das, wollte er mich mit diesem dummen Spruch nur von meinem Zorn ihm gegenüber ablenken?", grübelte sie. „Na klar, was sonst?", _meldete sich eine andere Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _„Oder glaubst du ernsthaft, dass Harry dir plötzlich ein Kompliment macht?" _Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf._ „Nein sicher nicht! Das war einfach nur so dahin gesagt", _sagte sie sich selbst, kam jedoch nicht umhin, im Vorbeigehen ihr Spiegelbild in den Fensterscheiben zu betrachten_. „Trotzdem reagierte er seltsam. Man könnte fast meinen, dass Harry plötzlich ein Mädchen in mir sieht."_ Erneut gingen sie an einer langen Fensterfront vorbei. _„Aber du bist ein Mädchen! Warum sollte Harry nicht plötzlich feststellen, dass du hübsch bist?",_ meldete sich eine feixende Stimme in ihr zu Wort, die Hermine sehr an ihre Mutter erinnerte, wenn sie über das Thema Jungs sprachen. _„Das ist doch Unsinn! Harry tat es nur leid, dass er uns so in Sorge versetzt hat und wollte mit diesem dummen Spruch einfach nur vom Thema ablenken. Ist ihm ja auch prima gelungen, oder nicht?"_

„Vorsicht!", flüsterte Harry plötzlich und riss sie damit unvermittelt aus ihren Gedanken. „Dort vorn kommt Filch!"

Hastig wechselten sie in einen anderen Korridor, um so dem Hausmeister zu entgehen. Den Blick fest auf die Karte gerichtet schüttelte Harry plötzlich den Kopf und verzog das Gesicht zu einem breiten Grinsen. 

„Unglaublich wer heute Nacht so alles durch die Gänge schleicht! Sieh mal, Dumbledore ist in der Küche und hier sind Snape und McGonagall, vermutlich auf dem Weg zum See; wir müssen vorsichtig sein, dass wir ihnen nicht in die Quere kommen. Sogar Anne Smith aus Ravenclaw geistert herum und einen Gang weiter…Malfoy, prima er läuft direkt auf Filch zu!" Das Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht wurde eine Spur breiter und in seiner Stimme schwang ein schadenfroher Unterton mit. „Sieht so aus, als hätte der gute Mr. Filch soeben Malfoy entdeckt."

Hermine beobachtete die beiden Punkte mit den Namen Draco Malfoy und Argus Filch; Malfoy schien tatsächlich vom Hausmeister verfolgt zu werden. Gerade als Malfoy um die Ecke des Korridors biegen wollte, kam ihm von der anderen Seite die Professoren McGonagall und Snape entgegen und er saß in der Falle. Nun konnte sich selbst Hermine eines Schmunzelns nicht mehr erwehren, als sie sich bildhaft die Szene vorstellte, die sich ein paar Korridore weiter abspielte musste. _„Ob Malfoy nun auch 50 Punkte von seinem Haus abgezogen bekommt?"_

„Geschieht ihm recht!", feixte Harry und stieß triumphierend die Faust in die Luft. „Was treibt der sich auch des Nachts in den Gängen herum."

„Womit er aber nicht der Einzige ist", entgegnete Hermine, während sie nachdenklich die anderen Punkte betrachtete. Ernie Macmillan verließ gerade die Eingangshalle; Anne Smith stand nicht unweit des Korridors, in dem gerade Malfoy erwischt wurde, in einer Nische verborgen und Pansy Parkinson wich gerade Silver aus, der soeben die Treppen nach unten kam. „Ziemlich was los, wenn man bedenkt, dass dies erst die zweite Nacht in Hogwarts ist."

Harry nickte mit einem ungläubigen Kopfschütteln, ehe er sie am Arm zog. „Komm wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst verlässt Ron den Bereich, in dem er auf der Karte sichtbar ist!"

Wenige später huschten sie durch das Eingangstor nach außen. Dichte undurchdringliche Dunkelheit umfing sie, kein Stern war am Himmel zu sehen und ein eisiger Regen peitschte ihnen unbarmherzig entgegen. Unter ihren Füßen schmatzte die aufgeweichte Wiese und Hermine musste sehr darauf achten, nicht versehentlich wegzurutschen. 

„Mist, hier außen nützt uns die Karte nichts mehr", fluchte Harry, während er die Karte der Rumtreiber zurück in seine Tasche steckte. „Es ist einfach zu dunkel."

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Gute Frage! Wir können nur hoffen, dass es Ron ist, der uns möglichst schnell entdeckt und nicht jemand anders."

Hermine neben ihm gab ein kurzes unwilliges Brummen von sich, als sie sich vorstellte, dass es Snape sein könnte, der sie hier unten erwischte. Ein eisiger Schauer lief ihr bei dieser Vorstellung über den Rücken, doch als Harry seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche zog, tat sie es ihm gleich. Kurze darauf passierten sie die Gewächshäuser, aber auch hier war nichts zu sehen und der pfeifende Wind machte es nahezu unmöglich, weiter entfernter Schritte auf dem nassen Gras zu hören. 

„Harry, Hermine!", flüsterte es plötzlich neben ihnen und Hermines Herz sackte einen Meter tiefer; einen Moment später sahen sie Ron, der den Tarnumhang von seinem Kopf zog.

„Ron ich bin so froh", keuchte Hermine und auch Harry atmete erleichtert auf. 

„Gut, dass du da bist! Hast du jemanden gesehen?", flüsterte er, während Ron den Tarnumhang anhob, damit sie sich ebenfalls darunter verstecken konnten.

„Ernie Macmillan schleicht hier rum und im Schloss hab ich Malfoy gesehen."

„Lasst uns rasch umkehren", drängte Hermine, als sie die beiden Jungs Richtung See spähten sah.

„Jetzt, da wir schon mal hier sind?", protestierte Ron, doch seiner Stimme war die Unsicherheit anzuhören. Ron war gewiss kein Feigling, doch auf Grund einer mysteriösen Nachricht, die womöglich von Voldemorts Schurken stammen konnte, nachts zum See zu gehen, ließ ihn zögern.

„Wir müssen ja nicht ganz zum See gehen, nur ein Stück in die Richtung, vielleicht sehen wir jemanden", flüsterte Harry mit plötzlich entflammtem Tatendrang. 

„Es ist stockfinster, wie wollt ihr da jemanden sehen?", widersprach Hermine ärgerlich. „Wofür bist du zu McGonagall, wenn du jetzt doch selber zum See willst?"

„Du warst bei McGonagall?", fragte Ron verblüfft, doch Harry antwortete nur mit einem zögernden Nicken. „Später!" 

Sie konnten Harrys Gesicht nicht erkennen, doch seine ganze Körperhaltung verriet Hermine, dass er mit sich kämpfte. Sollte er vernünftig sein und ins Schloss zurückkehren oder zum See gehen um herauszubekommen, wer ihm diesen Brief geschrieben hatte? 

„Bitte Harry, lass uns jetzt sofort zurückgehen!", drängte Hermine und legte beschwörend die Hand auf seinen Arm. 

„Wenn wir jetzt umkehren, dann werden wir nie erfahren wer den Brief geschickt hat", seufzte er unsicher.

Noch während sie unentschlossen auf der Rasenfläche standen, öffnete sich plötzlich das Schlosstor und im erleuchteten Eingangsbereich sahen sie, wie die Professoren McGonagall und Silver heraus traten. Sie zögernden kurz, ehe sie den Weg zum See einschlugen, doch schon nach wenigen Schritten waren sie in der Schwärze der Nacht verschwunden. 

„Schnell weg hier!", hauchte Harry nervös. „Wenn McGonagall sich in ihre Animagusform verwandelt, kann sie uns wittern."

Hastig gingen sie ein Stück zur Seite, um so einen möglichst großen Abstand zwischen sich und den Professoren zu bringen. 

„Lasst uns zurück gehen", sagte Harry nachdem sie einigen Minuten in die Dunkelheit gestarrt hatten. „Heute werden wir nichts mehr erfahren."

Ron und Hermine nickten erleichtert, doch noch ehe sie das Schlossportal erreicht hatten, blieb Ron abrupt  stehen. „Ich habe eine Idee! Wir könnten uns neben dem Schlosstor verstecken und wenn sie zurückkommen, wissen wir, wen sie dort geschnappt haben."

„Hm, wäre eine Möglichkeit", brummte Harry, doch Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Es kann Stunden dauern bis sie zurück sind und das Risiko, dass uns jemand entdeckt, ist zu hoch." Harry wollte ihr gerade widersprechen, als sie unbeirrt vorfuhr. „Doch ich bin sicher, wir finden noch eine andere Möglichkeit, es zu erfahren."

„Und welche?", stöhnte Ron. „Willst du morgen an McGonagalls Bürotür klopfen und sie fragen?"

„Warum nicht?", entgegnete Hermine schnippisch. „Besser als hier noch ein paar Stunden rumzustehen und von einem der Lehrer entdeckt zu werden."

„Hermine hat Recht, es bringt nichts wenn wir hier warten. Wer weiß wann sie zurückkommen und ob sie überhaupt jemanden schnappen", stimmte Harry ihr unerwartet zu. „Es gibt auch noch andere Möglichkeiten, doch lasst uns erst mal in den Turm hochgehen."

„Schon gut", murrte Ron, doch er sah nicht so aus, als würde ihm diese Entscheidung leid tun.

Wenige Minuten später hatten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors erreicht und zu ihrer Erleichterung war nur noch Neville da, der sich jedoch in dem Moment, da sie durch das Porträtloch stiegen gähnend erhob. Harry hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass Neville auf ihre Rückkehr gewartet hatte, doch kaum dass sich das Porträtloch hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, hob Neville die Hand zum Gruß und stieg die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch.

Frierend setzten sie sich in ihre Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin und während sie die klammen Finger dem Feuer entgegenstreckten, begannen sie nacheinander zu erzählen. Als Ron von seinem Erlebnis mit Ernie MacMillan in dem kleinen Verbindungsgang berichtete, begann Hermine haltlos zu kichern, was allerdings Rons Zorn nur noch verstärkte. Auch Harry musste sich sehr bemühen, ein ernstes Gesicht zu zeigen; er konnte sich Rons Ausbruch nur zu gut bildlich vorstellen. Gleichzeitig erinnerte es ihn jedoch wieder an die Karte des Rumtreibers und plötzlich erschien ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

„Natürlich, das ist es!", rief er, sprang auf und zog hastig die Karte aus seiner Tasche hervor.

„Du denkst, das MacMillan dir den Brief geschickt hat?", fragte Ron und sah ihn verdutzt an, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Ernie sicher nicht! Doch wir brauchen nicht vor dem Schlosstor zu warten, damit sehen können, mit wem McGonagall und Silver zurückkommen."

„Richtig die Karte!", strahlte Hermine die offensichtlich sofort begriffen hatte, was Harry meinte. „Mit ihr sehen wir wer das Schloss betritt."

„Genial!", grinste Ron anerkennend und sofort war sein Ärger wegen MacMillan verraucht.

Harry breitete die Karte auf dem kleinen Tisch vor ihnen aus und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab dagegen. „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."

Sofort erschienen auf dem Plan die verschiedenen Räume und Korridore. Aufmerksam verfolgten sie die mit Namen versehenen Punkte, doch weder von Silver, noch von McGonagall war etwas zu sehen; offensichtlich waren sie noch immer draußen am See. 

„Nun ist Pansy Parkinson in dem Geheimgang, in dem ich MacMillan getroffen habe", brummte Ron und schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. „Langsam sollte man ihn wirklich nicht mehr Geheimgang, sondern einfach nur Abkürzung nennen."

„Die schmalen Verbindungen zwischen den Korridoren gibt es bereits seit ewigen Zeiten und unzählige Generationen von Schülern hatten Zeit sie aufzuspüren. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass nur die Gryffindors die geheimen Abkürzungen kennen?", sagte Hermine und verdrehte demonstrativ die Augen. 

Auf die Rückkehr der Lehrer zu warten, stellte ihre Geduld auf eine harte Probe. Stunde um Stunde verging, doch weder McGonagall noch Silver kehrte zurück. Der Sturm hatte schon vor geraumer Zeit nachgelassen, und nun umgab eine gespenstische Ruhe das Schloss, selbst die Flammen im Kamin, die bisher laut knisternd das Holz auffraßen, züngelten nur noch lautlos über den niedergebrannten Holzklotz, als bemühten sie sich, die nächtliche Ruhe nicht zu stören. Hatten Harry, Ron und Hermine sich anfänglich noch angeregt über die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden ausgetauscht, so waren ihre Gespräche inzwischen verstummt. Sie konzentrierten sich nur noch auf die Karte und darauf, nicht versehentlich in den bequemen Sesseln einzuschlafen - dennoch fielen ihnen immer wieder die Augen zu.

„Drei Uhr morgens! Wo bleiben denn die so lange", gähnte Ron plötzlich in die Stille hinein. 

„Keine Ahnung!", seufzte Harry und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. „Ich hoffe nur, denen ist dort draußen nichts passiert."

„Das glaube ich nicht", sagte Hermine matt, doch plötzlich kam Leben in ihre Augen, ihre Haltung straffte sich und sie zog die Karte näher an sich heran. „Wisst ihr, was mir gerade auffällt? Dumbledore und Snape sind ebenfalls nicht da."

„Hm?", brummte Ron und sah sie verständnislos an. 

„Drück dich bitte klarer aus, Hermine; auf was willst du hinaus?", seufzte Harry und rieb sich müde über das Gesicht.

„Nun es wäre doch möglich, dass Silver und McGonagall gar nicht zum See hinunter sind, sondern nur das Hogwartsgelände verließen, um apparieren zu können."

„Du meinst, dass sie nicht wegen dieser Nachricht gegangen sind?"

„Überleg doch mal, wie viele Treffen im Grimmauld Place fanden um Mitternacht herum statt."

„Klasse! Wir schlagen uns hier die Nacht um die Ohren, und die nehmen die Nachricht nicht einmal ernst genug!", knurrte Ron und sprach damit genau das aus, was auch in Harrys Kopf vorging.

„Nun ich weiß nicht", entgegnete Hermine zögernd. „Es war nur so eine Idee."

„Vermutlich liegst du damit gar nicht so falsch", brummte Harry und warf einen ungnädigen Blick auf die Karte. „Es ist schon sehr komisch, dass ausgerechnet die Lehrer, von denen wir wissen, dass sie dem Orden angehören, alle gleichzeitig nicht da sind."

„Wir haben aber nicht gesehen, dass Dumbledore und Snape das Schloss verließen", sagte Ron zweifelnd und beugte sich tiefer über die Karte. „Vielleicht liegen die ja auch einfach in ihren Betten und schlafen."

„Dann würden wir sie aber auch auf der Karte sehen", entgegnete Harry, während sich gleichzeitig eine leise, garstige Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf meldete. _„Warum sollten sie sich auch um einen dummen Schülerstreich kümmern? Sie haben wichtigeres zutun."_

„Wir sollten auch…" Hermine brach ab, als sie die vier Punkte auf der Karte bemerkte, die sich in diesen Moment von Hagrids Hütte aus, auf das Schlossportal zu bewegten.

„Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape und Silver", nickte Harry, der ebenfalls die Rückkehr der Lehrer bemerkt hatte. „Sieht so aus, als hättest du Recht, Hermine."

„Es muss etwas ungewöhnlich Wichtiges sein, wenn sie während der Schulzeit und  mitten in der Nacht zu einem Treffen gehen", grübelt Hermine, doch Harry hörte ihr schon nicht mehr zu. 

Er löschte die Karte, stopfte sie in seine Tasche und wuchtete sich aus dem Sessel hoch. „Wir sollten schauen, dass wir noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf abbekommen."

Wenig später kletterte Harry, zum Umfallen müde, in sein Bett und zog missmutig die Vorhänge zu, doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, an Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken. Immer wieder fragte er sich, warum er überhaupt zu McGonagall gegangen war, wenn sie diese Nachricht eh nicht ernst nahm. _„Hättest du es selbst in die Hand genommen, dann wüsstest du jetzt wenigstens, wer diesen Brief geschrieben hat." _ Vor dem Fenster hörte er das laute Kreischen einer Eule und in diesen Minuten, in denen Harry still dalag und grübelte, kam es ihm vor, als würde die Eule in laut auslachen. Ärgerlich zog er sich das Kissen über den Kopf, doch die leisen, störrischen Stimmen in seinem Inneren, konnte er damit auch nicht aussperren.

* * * *

Der nächste Morgen kam nach Harrys Geschmack viel zu schnell und als er sich todmüde aus seinem Bett quälte, fragte er sich, ob er überhaupt geschlafen hatte. Ein Blick zu Rons Bett hinüber zeigte ihm, dass es seinem Kumpel auch nicht besser ging und Harry fragte sich im Stillen, wofür sie sich eigentlich die letzte Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen hatten. Das einzige was sie wirklich erreicht hatten, waren hundert Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und die Erkenntnis, dass McGonagall besseres zu tun hatte, als sich um eine alberne Nachricht zu kümmern. Im Gemeinschaftsraum wartete bereits eine müde und verdrießlich dreinblickende Hermine, die ihren Morgengruß mit einem matten Kopfnicken beantwortete. Dean und Seamus hingegen waren unverschämt munter und feixten den ganzen Weg in die große Halle hinunter, doch Harry achtete kaum auf sie. Immer wieder kreisten seine Gedanken um McGonagalls Desinteresse und auch wenn er es sich selbst nicht eingestehen wollte, die Tatsache, dass seine Hauslehrerin diese Mitteilung als Lappalie abtat, ärgerte ihn. 

_„Warum musstest du auch zu ihr rennen? Hättest du dich selbst darum gekümmert, wüsstest du jetzt wenigstens von wem sie stammte",_ dachte er zum wiederholten Male griesgrämig, während er sich an dem Gryffindortisch zum Frühstück niederließ. 

„Ich tippe auf Malfoy", sagte Ron neben ihm, als hätte er soeben seine Gedanken gelesen. „Immerhin war er gestern Nacht unterwegs."

„Kann sein", murmelte Harry, während er sich Tee einschenkte und einen raschen Blick zum Tisch der Slytherins hinüber warf.

„Er war gestern nicht der Einzige, der unterwegs war", nuschelte Hermine und sah unschlüssig auf den vollen Frühstückstisch.

„Denkst du MacMillan wollte Harry um ein Date bitten?", kicherte Ron ungehalten. „Das wäre natürlich die Erklärung!"

„Blödsinn!", entgegnete Hermine scharf, doch als Harry zu den Hufflepuffs hinübersah, blickte Ernie MacMillan gerade zu ihm herüber. Als er Harrys Blick bemerkte, sah Ernie rasch zur Seite und plötzlich kam Harry Rons Mutmaßung gar nicht mehr so abwegig vor. 

„Zumindest sind unsere Lehrer alle wieder anwesend", sagte Ron mit einem Achselzucken, als in diesem Moment Silver und McGonagall die große Halle betraten. 

„Mussten sie ja auch", erklärte Hermine, „wir haben in den ersten beiden Stunden Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und anschließend Verwandlung."

Harry beobachtete Silver, wie sich dieser mit einem freundlich Lächeln zu Snape und Dumbledore setzte. _„Wie kann der nur so ekelhaft fit aussehen, der hat mit Sicherheit noch viel weniger geschlafen als wir", _dachte Harry, während Silver am Lehrertisch zu frühstücken begann. Snape war nicht anzusehen, ob er sich müde fühlte oder nicht, denn seine Miene war griesgrämig wie ehe und je. Mit einem gewissen Maß an Befriedigung stellte Harry allerdings fest, dass Dumbledore und McGonagall ungewöhnlich müde wirkten.  

Das Rauschen der Posteulen beendete unvermittelt Harrys Grübeln und als eine Eule mit der neuesten Ausgabe des Tagespropheten vor Hermine landete, gelang es Harry gerade noch seine Teetasse in Sicherheit zu bringen. Unwillkürlich wanderte sein Blick zum Tisch der Slytherins hinüber und Harry konnte gerade noch sehen, wie ein großer schwarzer Rabe einen Brief vor Malfoy ablegte. Allerdings öffnete Malfoy den Brief nicht, sondern versuchte ihn möglichst unauffällig in seiner Tasche verschwinden zu lassen. 

„Oh nein!", hörte er Hermine plötzlich stöhnen und noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, hielt sie ihm die Titelseite unter die Nase. 

**_Neuer Angriff der Todesser,_** stand in fetten Lettern quer über dem Leitartikel. 

„Jetzt weißt du, warum sie gestern unterwegs waren", seufzte Hermine, während Ron und Harry den Artikel lasen.

„Perks?", sagte Ron grübelnd und biss sich nachdenklich auf die Lippe.

„Ja, Sally Perks geht nach Ravenclaw und ich vermute mal, dass es sich bei den Opfern um ihre Familie handelt", erklärte Hermine, während ihr Blick den Ravenclawtisch entlang wanderte. „Sie ist nicht hier."

„Luna auch nicht", schaltete sich unvermittelt Ginny in das Gespräch mit ein, die Hermines Blick folgte. 

Harry brachte es nicht übers Herz ebenfalls hinüber zu sehen und plötzlich war sein Ärger auf McGonagall verschwunden. Zurück blieb eine ohnmächtige Wut, die, so sehr sie auch in ihm hoch kochte, jede noch so geringe Bewegung seines Körpers unmöglich machte. Kurzfristig hatte er das Gefühl eines stählernen Bandes, das seine Brust unbarmherzig zu zerquetschen drohte. _„Warum?"_, schrie es in ihm auf. _„Warum?"_

„Irgendjemand muss diesen Schweinehunden Einhalt gebieten!", ereiferte sich ein Junge aus der zweiten Klasse, der zusammen mit seinen Freunden ebenfalls den Artikel im Tagespropheten las.

„Ja und das schnell, bevor noch mehr unschuldige Menschen daran glauben müssen!", nickte ein Anderer neben ihn. Die Erstklässerin neben Hermine schniefte leise und wischte verstohlen die aufsteigenden Tränen fort. Harrys Kehle schnürte sich zusammen, als er den hilfesuchenden Blick des Mädchens auf sich spürte. _„Bitte hilf uns!"_, schien sie zu rufen, doch es gab nichts was Harry ihr hätte sagen können. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah er, wie Hermine sacht ihren Rücken tätschelte, doch auch sie schien keine tröstenden Worte zu finden. Ein paar Plätze weiter sah er wie Lavender gerade den Tagespropheten an Seamus zurückgab und kurzfristig schien dessen übersprühende gute Laune etwas gedämpft zu sein.

„Los beeilt euch! Ich will zu Silvers erster Unterrichtstunde nicht zu spät kommen", dränge Ron plötzlich.

„Du hast Recht", nickte Harry und stand, ohne sein Frühstück angerührt zu haben, auf. 

„Aus Silvers Unterricht bin ich echt gespannt", sagte Dean, der sich zusammen mit Seamus und Neville, dem Trio sofort anschloss. „Hab gehört, dass er bis vor kurzem in Australien lebte."

„Ach, das ist ja interessant", erklang es von Lavender und als Harry sich umdrehte, sah er, dass auch Parvati und Lavender sich ihnen angeschlossen hatten.

„Na solang sein erster Spruch nicht – Zauberstäbe weg – ist, soll mir alles andere Recht sein", grinste Seamus.

„Das glaube ich nicht! Er sieht sehr nett aus", warf Parvati ein, was einen Lachanfall von Lavender auslöste.

„Zumindest trägt er keine rosa Strickwesten und Schleifchen im Haar", warf Neville trocken ein und nun war es nicht nur Lavender die laut auflachte. Ohne es verhindern zu können, entstand plötzlich in Hermines Kopf das Bild, wie Silver seine dunklen Haare mit einer rosa Schleife zusammenband. 

Während sie gemeinsam den Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hochstiegen, scherzten und feixten seine Mitschüler, doch Harry war nicht nach Späßen zumute. _„Man könnte fast meinen, sie hätten nichts von dem Überfall gelesen oder es ist ihnen einfach gleichgültig", _dachte er niedergeschlagen und je mehr sie um ihn herum kicherten, verstärkte sich das Gefühl in ihm, dass seine Mitschüler nicht wirklich nachvollziehen konnten, was dort draußen vor sich ging. Einzig Ron und Hermine schienen mit ihren Gedanken nicht so einfach zum normalen Tagesgeschehen überwechseln zu können, doch die beiden hatten ja auch den Überfall auf den Fuchsbau miterlebt. 

Als sie den Klassenraum erreichten, stand die Tür bereits für sie offen. Das Gekicher ignorierend, suchten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine einen Platz an der Fensterseite. Kaum dass der letzte Schüler seinen Platz eingenommen hatte, kam auch schon  Silver herein.

„Guten Morgen, Herrschaften!", grüße er gut gelaunt und legte seine Tasche schwungvoll auf dem Lehrertisch ab.

„Guten Morgen, Professor Silver!", erhielt er die einstimmige Antwort und für einen kurzen Moment fühlte sich Harry unangenehm an den Unterricht von Umbridge im letzten Schuljahr erinnert, allerdings nur bis er in Silvers Gesicht sah, dass rasch von Verblüffung zu einem breiten Grinsen wechselte. Es war ein offenes und ehrliches Lachen, dass nichts mit dem gezierten, honigsüßen Lächeln von Umbridge gemein hatte und Harry unweigerlich aufatmen ließ. 

„Nun, offensichtlich brauche ich mich Ihnen nicht mehr vorzustellen", lachte Silver, während sein Blick neugierig durch die Reihen der Schüler wanderte, die ihn nicht weniger interessiert entgegensahen. Es war offenkundig, dass sie mit Spannung auf seinen Unterrichtsbeginn warteten; allerdings nur bis zu seinem nächsten Satz, bei dem sich schlagartig alle Mienen verdunkelten. „Sie können Ihre Zauberstäbe getrost wegstecken, die werden wir vorläufig nicht brauchen."

Ein allgemeines Aufstöhnen ging durch die Klasse und die zuvor so erwartungsfreudigen Blicke verschwanden. Einige kramten ihre Schreibfedern heraus, doch Silver schüttelte auch hierzu den Kopf.

„Die Federn können Sie auch stecken lassen! Ich habe volles Vertrauen in ihr Gedächtnis", sagte er gleichmütig, während er sich auf die Kante des Lehrerpults setzte. Verwirrte Blicke wurden getauscht, doch Silver ließ sich davon nicht beirren. „Soweit ich unterrichtet wurde, hatte man Ihnen im vergangenen Schuljahr sehr viel theoretisches Wissen vermittelt, dennoch werden wir nicht darum herum kommen, die Theorie etwas zu vertiefen."

„Oh bitte nicht noch mehr!", stöhnte Dean verhalten, doch offensichtlich hatte Silver ihn dennoch gehört, denn mit einem leichten Schmunzeln kam er auf ihn zu.

„Sagen Sie mir bitte Ihren Namen?"

„Dean Thomas, Sir."

„Gut Dean. Ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag; Sie hören sich die erste Stunde unseres theoretischen Unterrichts an und wenn Sie dann immer noch das Gefühl haben darauf verzichten zu können, stelle ich es Ihnen frei, den theoretischen Unterricht fernzubleiben."

Schlagartig wurde es still, während Dean mit offenem Mund Silver anstarrte und augenscheinlich nicht wusste, was er von dessen Worten halten sollte, aber er war nicht der Einzige im Raum dem es so ging. Hermine hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und sah Silver mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Panik an. Lavender schluckte heftig und Neville wurde hinter seinem Tisch ein Stück kleiner.

„Bitte verstehen Sie dieses Angebot nicht falsch Dean", sagte Silver nach einer kurzen Pause, in der Dean ihn noch immer stumm anstarrte. „Dies soll keine Strafe sein, weil Sie meinen Unterricht unterbrochen haben, obwohl ich es durchaus schätze, wenn Sie sich melden würden. Es ist ein ernstgemeintes Angebot, weil ich der Überzeugung bin, dass es wenig Sinn macht, wenn Sie oder einer Ihrer Mitschüler hier nur Zeit absitzen, ohne sich wirklich für das zu interessieren, was ich Ihnen vermitteln möchte."

Dean nickte zögernd, doch war seinem skeptischen Blick deutlich anzusehen, dass er nicht wusste, was er von Silver halten sollte.

„Gut", nickte Silver freundlich. „Dann sagen Sie mir doch bitte einmal, was tun Sie, wenn ein dunkler Zauberer Sie bedroht?"

Sofort schossen einige Hände in die Höhe, doch Silver lächelte noch immer Dean aufmunternd an.

„Ähm…ich verwende einen Schildzauber."

„Richtig! Das ist eine Möglichkeit, was können Sie noch tun?" Diese Frage war an den Rest der Klasse gerichtet und als Ron zögernd die Hand hob, nickte Silver ihm zu.

„Mit Schockzauber."

„Richtig! Weiter?"

So setzte es sich noch eine geraume Zeit fort, bis sie fast alle Zauber durch hatten, die sie jemals in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lernten, doch Silver schien auf eine bestimmte Antwort zu warten. „Was noch?", sagte er geduldig.

„Mit einem Patronuszauber?", meldete sich Parvati zu Wort.

„Wenn Sie ihn beherrschen, selbstverständlich auch mit diesem! Hat noch jemand eine Idee?" Die Klasse schwieg. „Nun, dann lassen Sie mich die Frage einmal anders formulieren; welche Zauber können Sie nicht zu ihrer Verteidigung anwenden?"

Wieder herrschte verwirrtes Schweigen in der Klasse, doch plötzlich wusste Harry auf was Silver hinauswollte und er hob den Arm.

„Ja Harry?"

„Alle Zauber können zur Verteidigung angewandt werden. Angefangen damit, dass ich einen Gegenstand zu der Größe anschwellen lassen kann, damit er mich vor Flüchen schützt, über Verwandlungszauber bis hin zu einem ganz banalen Schwebezauber."

„Ganz richtig! Zwanzig Punkte für ihr Haus", lächelte Silver und zwinkerte Harry anerkennend zu. „Genau das ist es was ich Ihnen in diesem Schuljahr vermitteln möchte. Sie müssen anfangen globaler zu denken! Egal in welchem Fach Sie welchen Zauber gelernt haben, wenn es um Ihre Verteidigung geht, können Sie alles einsetzen was Ihnen in den Sinn kommt. Wenn Sie geschickt genug sind, können Sie Ihren Gegner genauso in eine quiekende Maus verwandeln, wie Sie ihn auch mit einem Schweigezauber daran hindern, Sie zu verfluchen. Ausschlaggebend ist immer, dass Sie ihre Möglichkeiten erkennen und entsprechend handeln."

Ein allgemeines Raunen ging durch die Klasse und Harry konnte aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sehen, wie Ron sich auf die Stirn schlug. Er musste ihn nicht direkt ansehen, um zu wissen, dass Ron an ihr erstes Schuljahr dachte. Es war ein banales _Wingardium__ Leviosa_ mit dem Ron damals den Bergtroll außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte.

Silver wartete geduldig bis die Gespräche wieder verstummten und erst als er sich der Aufmerksamkeit sicher war, begann er von neuem. „Gut, ich denke, Sie haben verstanden was ich Ihnen mit dieser Frage vermitteln wollte. Nun zu meiner nächsten Frage; was für Möglichkeiten haben Sie noch, wenn es Ihrem Gegner gelungen ist Sie zu entwaffnen?"

„Das Zaubern ohne Zauberstab ist sehr ungenau", sagte Hermine zögernd.

„Denken Sie weiter, Hermine; was können Sie noch tun?"

„Hm…weglaufen? Meinen Gegner einen Toaster an den Kopf werfen, wenn ich die Gelegenheit dazu habe?" 

In der Klasse brach tosendes Gelächter aus, doch Silver nickte zufrieden, wartete jedoch bis sich ihre Mitschüler wieder beruhigt hatten. „Sie haben es erfasst, Hermine! Weitere zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor."

„Das ist ein Witz?", prustete Neville los, als Silver ihn jedoch nachdenklich ansah verstummte er.

„Das ist kein Witz, Neville!", sagte er ernst. „Es ist gerade mal ein Monat her, da rettete so ein elektrischer Muggeltoaster Harry das Leben, weil eine junge Frau geistesgegenwärtig den Toaster auf einen Todesser warf und ihn damit zu Fall brachte."

Nevilles Blick wanderte ungläubig von Silver zu Harry und als dieser nickte, wieder zurück zu seinem Lehrer. „Ernsthaft?"

„Ja. Man muss dazu sagen, dass diese junge Frau ein Muggel ist und sich nicht mit Zauberei verteidigen konnte", seufzte Silver und sah fragend zu Harry. „Es sind schmerzhafte Erinnerungen und ich weiß nicht, in wie weit du bereit bist, darüber zu reden? Allerdings könnten diese Erfahrungen für die Anderen sehr hilfreich sein."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick war Harry versucht eine genauere Erzählung abzulehnen, doch als er die neugierigen und entsetzten Blicke seiner Mitschüler sah, begann er zu reden. Harry berichtete von dem Überfall an seiner Geburtstagsfeier im Fuchsbau, bei der es auch Tote gegeben hatte und je mehr er redete um so sicherer wusste er, dass es genau das war, was seine Mitschüler hören mussten. Er erzählte ihnen, wie sie die Tische vergrößerten um von den Angriffen der Todesser geschützt zu sein, ließ aber auch die Tatsache nicht aus, dass die Tische den Flüchen nicht lange Stand hielten. Er schilderte, wie plötzlich ein Todesser hinter ihm und Remus aufgetaucht war und Andrea kurzentschlossen einen von Mr. Weasleys Toastern nach dem Todesser warf. Als Harry geendet hatte, herrschte betretenes Schweigen, doch an ihren Gesichtern sah er, dass seine Mitschüler ins Grübeln kamen. Silvers Botschaft schien angekommen zu sein und auch Dean zeigte keine Anzeichen, dass ihn dieser theoretische Teil des Unterrichts langweilte. Als es zum Ende des Unterrichts läutete, standen sie auf, doch Silver hielt sie zurück.

„Einen Moment noch, als Hausaufgabe möchte ich, dass Sie sich überlegen, welche Attribute den Ausgang einer feindlichen Auseinandersetzung beeinflussen. Sollten Fragen auftreten, werden wir diese in der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde klären. Einen schönen Tag noch Herrschaften!"

„Wie viele Seiten Pergament möchten Sie?", fragte Hermine. Einige Mitschüler warfen ihr giftige Blicke zu und auch Ron kam nicht umhin die Augen zu verdrehen. 

„Es steht Ihnen selbstverständlich frei, sich persönliche Notizen zu machen, doch in meinem Unterricht werden sie wenig Pergament, dafür aber ein gutes Gedächtnis brauchen. Verinnerlichen Sie sich die Informationen, denn in einer Gefahrensituation werden Sie kaum Gelegenheit haben, ein Pergament aus der Tasche zu holen und die entsprechenden Möglichkeiten der Verteidigung nachzulesen", entgegnete Silver mit einem leichten Schmunzeln, ehe sein Gesicht wieder ernst wurde. „Meine Aufgabe ist es, Sie auf den hoffentlich nie eintretenden Ernstfall vorzubereiten und dazu gehört meiner Ansicht nach auch ein gewisses Maß an Umdenken. Lernen Sie ihre Kreativität und ihre Stärken zu benutzen; lernen Sie alte Begrenzungen zu überwinden und Sie werden feststellen, dass sich ungeahnte Möglichkeiten öffnen."

Nachdenklich verließ die Klasse den Unterrichtsraum, doch noch ehe Harry die Tür erreicht hatte, hielt Silver ihn zurück.

„Harry auf ein Wort noch!"

Fortsetzung folgt……….

**Autor-Note:** **Vielen Dank** für euere lieben Reviews, habe mich sehr darüber gefreut! War ganz baff, dass trotz der Probleme, die FF.net diese Woche hatte, so viele gekommen sind. 

Als ich mich eben hingesetzt habe und die Reviews zu beantworten, ist mir aufgefallen, dass ich euch sehr viele offene Frage zumute, doch ich verspreche, im Laufe der Story werden sie sich bestimmt aufklären. Muss euch gestehen, ich finde es super spannend euere Spekulationen zu lesen und einige von euch liegen schon sehr nahe dran! *gggg*

**Review-Antworten****:**

**@ all: Sorry, dass ich die Reviews der letzten beiden Tage nicht beantworten kann, doch sie tauchen weder im Review-Verzeichnis auf, noch habe ich sie als Mail erhalten. *seufz* (dabei bin ich doch so neugierig) Wird aber nachgeholt, sobald FF.net das wieder auf die Reihe bekommt.**

**@ Eduard: **Weiß nicht ob du das hier liest - doch nachdem ich keine Mail-Adresse von dir habe, kann ich nur durch einen Review-Eintrag antworten. (siehe Reviews v. Die andere Seite der Wirklichkeit)

**@ Janine Black:** Danke für das Knuddeln *ggg* (Sternchen lässt sich gern knuddeln) und ja….mir geht das beim Reviewschreiben auch manchmal so. *zwinker*

**@ Kaori:** Dankeschön! Und klar schreib ich ganz schnell weiter!

**@ wah:** Nein, das war durchaus ernst gemeint! *g* Gibt es ein größeres Kompliment, als dass jemand schreibt, dass er ganz schnell ein neues Kapitel möchte?

**@ Blue:** Freu mich, dass dir meine Fics gefallen! Und ja, ich schreibe ganz schnell weiter!

**@ Six83:** Ja, viele offene Fragen und noch keine Antwort tztztztztz aber sie kommen noch! Versprochen! Szenen mit Harry und Snape wird es noch mehr geben, die laufen sich ja in Hogwarts ständig über den Weg. Zur Länge der Kapitel – nun eigentlich nehme ich mir immer vor, dass das Nächste etwas kürzer wird – und schwups bin ich wieder bei 8 Seiten. Ich persönlich bevorzuge zum Lesen eher kürzere Kapitel und dafür mehr, doch beim Schreiben haut das nicht so ganz hin. Sie werden immer länger als geplant. *seufz* doch ich denke, ihr könnt damit leben.

 **@ darwion:** Ist dir Silver nach diesem Kapitel immer noch suspekt? *g* Oder nun erst recht? 

**@ Schnuckiputz:** Ein Yaoi-Pärchen? Na dazu müsste ich vermutlich das Rating ändern *ggg* Yaoi und PG 13 lässt sich wohl schlecht vereinbaren. Aber ich kann dir verraten, dass es am Ende der Story mindestes ein Liebespaar geben wird. Welches, sag ich natürlich nicht! Lass euch gern ein bisschen raten!

**@ Kiki:** Freu mich, dass es dir gefällt! Doch ich habe doch gar nix mit Harry und Hermine gemacht! *verwundertguck*

**@ ich:** Vielen Dank für dein Lob! Das mit der Spinne wäre eine klasse Idee gewesen! *ggg*

**@ Lord Mystic:** *lol* Soll ich dich nun Fragen, von was du in der Nacht träumst *prust* Nee, will es lieber gar nicht wissen! *lol* Wie willst du ein Sternchen schlagen, dass doch weit entfernt, in den Unendlichkeiten des Weltalls verborgen ist? 

**@ pirat:** Erst mal…nein, ich habe ganz und gar nichts gegen deine Anrede einzuwenden, (da hast du was missverstanden) eher das Gegenteil! *ggg* dafür bekommst du auch ein Stück Schokotorte (aber nur ein Stück) Und lieber Pirat …habe ich dich in deinen Träumen besucht? *sfg* Du hast mich nämlich noch nie entführt, nur gedroht *lol* (Sternchen liebt die Freiheit über alles und lässt sich zu nix zwingen, da helfen keine Drohungen o. ä, höchstens liebe Worte und…vielleicht ein Schokoriegel) Aber sein unbesorgt, ich schreibe auch so weiter!

**@ Eva Luna: **Also wirklich! Sie sind doch in Hogwarts, was könnte ihnen denn da schon Schlimmes passieren? (oh eine ganze Menge *kicher*) Doch ich kann dich beruhigen es wird keine Wiederholung von Harrys Geburtstagsparty geben. (wenn dann nur in stark abgewandelter Form und nicht gleich)

**@ Kirilein:** Harry und Hermine? Erwartest du da ernsthaft eine Antwort von mir? *ssffgg* Und ja….Sternchen schreibt ganz brav (und viel) weiter! 

**@ AragornsHope:** Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass dich dieses neue Kapitel noch mehr verwirren wird, denn die Klärung deiner Fragen wird noch etwas auf sich warten lassen. Das mit den Geheimgängen wird in diesen Kapitel von Hermine erklärt. Denke einfach, nicht jeder Geheimgang ist geheim! *g*

**@ Mnemo_chan:** Hm…kündigt sich das wirklich an? *zwinker*

**@ Kissymouse:** Zu Frage 1: verrate ich nicht! Zu Frage 2: verrate ich nicht! Zu Frage 3…..hm, warum McGonagall sauer ist? Kommt denk ich in diesem Kapitel raus – nun sie ist nicht direkt sauer, sondern ungehalten und aufgeregt, weil sie soeben von den Überfall auf die Familie Perks erfuhr. Auch die gute Minerva hat so ihre Probleme damit ruhig zu bleiben. *fg*

**@ Florian Lindner:** Tja, wer sich in dieser Fic in wen verliebt………werde ich selbstverständlich noch nicht verraten *sfg* Höchstens andeuten! *hüstel* Was den Unterricht betrifft; nun in diesem Kapitel habt ihr einen ganz kleinen Einblick erhalten, dass Silvers Unterricht etwas …hm…unorthodox sein wird. Warum es überhaupt mit DA weitergeht? Weil Übung den Meister macht! *g* Und….nachdem dies eine Fanfic und kein Tatsachenbericht ist, darf sie auch das Unmögliche enthalten! *sfg* (erinnere mal deinen Chatbekannten daran)

**@ SB-RL-FAN:** Danke sehr! Freu mich, dass es dir gefällt!

**@ TatzeBlack:** Mach ich! Hier kommt ein extra langes Kapitel!

**@ joey:** Hab mich über deine Review sehr gefreut! Doch nun stellt sich mir die Frage; hm…muss ich nun im Disclamer „Vorsicht Suchtgefahr!" mit eintragen? Oder Risiken und Nebenwirkungen der Fanfic gehen zu Lasten von J.K. Rowling? Doch nichts desto Trotz…hier ist das neue Kapitel! *gggg*

**@ Jessy Black:** Schön zu lesen, auf welche Ideen ihr kommt! *sfg* Harry sieht doch Hermine als Kumpel an, da würde er sie doch nicht so einfach aus heiteren Himmel heraus küssen. *zwinker* 

**@ Miss Shirley-Blythe:** Ja, da kann man mal sehen! *sfg* (Aber nur wenn man die Karte der Rumtreiber benutzt)

**@ Geckole:** Danke für diese nette Kompliment! Freu mich wenn dir die Story gefällt!

**@ Fluffy Bond:** Tja das mit den Fragen aufwerfen kennst du ja bereits von mir *fg* und auch das, dass ich sie erst im Laufe der Story aufkläre! Hoffe ich strapaziere deine Geduld nicht zu sehr!

**@ uraeus2: **Danke für deine Mail! In wieweit deine Vermutungen richtig sind, wirst du im Laufe der Story feststellen. An zwei Punkten, hast du jedenfalls ins Schwarze getroffen! *gggggggggggg*

**@ Lea:** Danke sehr!

**@ Anna Moonlight:** Das zwischen Sirius und Andrea wird noch etwas dauern, bis sie das klären können! Gut, dass du dich an deinen neuen Haarschopf gewöhnt hast, habe nämlich noch keinen passenden Zauberspruch gefunden. *ggg

**@ Raven217:** Tja, was für eine Nacht! *sfg* Und niemand weiß, warum die anderen umher geistern *lol* 

**@ DRACO_FAN:** Nein, ich werde Draco nicht vergessen! Zu den weiteren Spekulationen verrate ich vorläufig noch nix! *sfg*

**@ X-Ray: **Danke! *ggg*

So das war´s für heute! Wünsche euch noch eine schöne Woche!

Liebe Grüße von eueren Sternchen!


	8. 08

8.

Harry nickte und ging nach vorn zu Silver, während Ron und Hermine unschlüssig an der Tür stehen blieben.

„Ihr könnt gern hier bleiben, doch schließt bitte die Tür", sagte Silver, ehe er sich Harry zuwandte. „Es geht um den Anhänger, den du von Andrea erhalten hast. Trägst du ihn hier in der Schule?"

„Ähm…ja!", antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß und sah unsicher zu seinem neuen Lehrer auf. „Gibt es ein Problem damit?" 

„Ja und nein", antwortete Silver und atmete tief durch, als müsste er sich für das Kommende wappnen. „Ich möchte dich bitten, dass du ihn während der Unterrichtsstunden hier oder wenn ihr wieder mit eurem DA-Treffen beginnt, nicht trägst."

„Warum?", stieß Harry verblüfft aus, während seine Hand unwillkürlich nach dem Anhänger unter seiner Robe tastete.

„Es ist eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Wie du weißt, besitzt das Herzstück eines Salomonschilds eine uralte und nicht zu unterschätzende Macht, da es jedoch zusätzlich noch die Magie seines Trägers potenziert, besteht die Gefahr, dass eine Magie freisetzt wird, die……..vorsichtig ausgedrückt, übers Ziel hinaus schießen kann."

„Aber wir benutzen doch während des Unterrichts keine gefährlichen Flüche."

„Erinnere dich an den Schockzauber mit dem du Sirius außer Gefecht gesetzt hast", entgegnete Silver zögernd. „Dein Pate befand sich in guter körperlicher Verfassung, doch für jemanden in geschwächtem Zustand, hätte die Macht, die hinter diesem Fluch steckte, andere Konsequenzen haben können."

„Sie denken, die Kraft des Fluchs wurde von dem Herzstück beeinflusst?"

„Ja", nickte Silver mit einem schwachen Lächeln. „Du besitzt auch ohne dieses Amulett schon eine bemerkenswerte Kraft, doch wird diese noch potenziert…"

„Ich verstehe was Sie meinen", nickte Harry nachdenklich und starrte einen Moment aus dem Fenster, ehe er seinen Blick wieder zu Silver wandte. „Ich werde es nicht im Unterricht tragen."

„Gut! Das bezieht sich auch nur auf Unterrichtsstunden, in denen du einen Zauber gegen einen Mitschüler einsetzt", sagte Silver, während seine dunklen Augen Harry scharf beobachtenden. 

„Schon klar!", sagte Harry abwesend, während seine Gedanken gleichzeitig um Andreas Amulett und die Umstände unter denen er es von ihr erhalten hatte, kreisten. 

„Gut, dann noch etwas anderes. Professor McGonagall und ich waren gestern Abend am See…"

„Haben Sie jemanden gesehen?", fragte Harry rasch und plötzlich war jeder Gedanke an das Amulett verschwunden.

„Nein", antwortete Silver zögernd. „Doch ihr beide wart nicht die Einzigen, die gestern Abend in den Gängen erwischt wurden. Dieser andere Schüler konnte auch keine plausible Erklärung abgeben, warum er nachts durch die Gänge schlich. Aus diesem Grund geht Professor McGonagall davon aus, dass es sich bei dieser Nachricht um einen dummen Scherz handelte." 

Harry wusste, dass er von Malfoy sprach, doch hielt er es für klüger, die Tatsache zu verschweigen, dass sie gestern Nacht mit Hilfe der Karte spioniert hatten. Er konnte nicht einschätzen wie Silver auf diese Information reagieren würde. Nachdenklich starrte Harry auf seine Füße. Sollte die Nachricht wirklich von Malfoy sein? Irgendwie zweifelte er daran; konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Malfoy so plump vorgehen würde, wenn er jemanden aus dem Schloss locken wollte. Andererseits, wer konnte schon wissen, was im kranken Hirn eines Slytherins vor sich ging? Harry seufzte, einen kurzen Moment lang hatte er wirklich geglaubt, Silver könnte ihm sagen von wem die Nachricht war, doch noch ehe er weiter nachdenken konnte, war Hermine näher herangetreten.

„Und was vermuten Sie, Professor?", fragte sie zaghaft.

„Du hast eine sehr scharfe Beobachtungsgabe, Hermine", entgegnete Silver lächelnd, ehe sein Gesicht wieder ernst wurde und er leise seufzte. „Nun ich persönlich halte es nicht für einen Schülerstreich, doch das ist reine Spekulation."

„Sie denken, dass mich tatsächlich jemand warnen wollte?", sagte Harry überrascht, doch Silver hob unschlüssig die Schultern.

„Schwer zu sagen, doch nicht ausgeschlossen. Wir werden abwarten müssen, ob und was da noch kommt."

„Aber Harry ist doch hier in Sicherheit, wieso sollte ihn dann jemand warnen wollen?", schaltete sich nun Ron in das Gespräch ein. 

„Das ist eine durchaus berechtigte Frage", nickte Silver nachdenklich. „Aber diese werden wir hier und jetzt nicht klären können. Außerdem denke ich, ihr drei solltet nun die Beine in die Hand nehmen und in eure nächste Unterrichtstunde gehen. Professor McGonagall wartet sicher schon auf euch."

Silver hatte Recht, denn als sie das Verwandlungsklassenzimmer erreichten, hatte der Unterricht bereits begonnen. Eilig suchten sie sich einen Platz, während McGonagall ihnen einen kurzen, finsteren Blick zuwarf, doch dann fuhr sie mit ihrem Unterricht fort. Wie nicht anders erwartet, begann McGonagall auch dieses Jahr mit der Bekanntgabe des diesjährigen Lehrplans, doch schon nach kurzem gingen ihre Worte wie das ferne Plätschern eines Baches an Harry vorbei. Allerdings schien es nicht nur ihm so zu gehen, denn während McGonagall die verschiedenen Schritte der Verwandlung aufzählte, versah Ron sein Pergament mit einer Unzahl von kleinen Kringeln, Dean starrte mit glasigen Augen ins Leere und auch der Rest der Klasse, ausgenommen Hermine die McGonagalls Ausführungen interessiert verfolgte,  machte einen eher gelangweilten Eindruck. „Vielleicht sind sie auch noch mit ihren Gedanken bei Silvers Unterricht", grübelte Harry, während er Parvati beobachtete die 

nachdenklich eine Haarsträhne um ihren Finger wickelte und dabei nur körperlich anwesend schien. 

Harrys Gedanken schweiften wieder zu Malfoy und den Brief, dann weiter zu Ernie MacMillan, der sich seit dem ersten Schultag dem Spott und den bösartigen Bemerkungen seiner Mitschüler ausgesetzt sah, bis Harry schließlich wieder an Silvers Unterricht dachte. _„Denken Sie globaler! Lernen Sie ihre Kreativität und ihre Stärken zu benutzen; lernen Sie alte Begrenzungen zu überwinden und Sie werden feststellen, dass sich ungeahnte Möglichkeiten öffnen."_  

„Potter! Ich wäre Ihnen überaus verbunden, wenn auch Sie meinem Unterricht folgen würden!" McGonagalls Stimme riss Harry hart in das Hier und Jetzt zurück. Erschrocken blickte er auf, als er bemerkte, dass die Blicke aller auf ihm ruhten.

„Ähm….selbstverständlich, Professor!", sagte Harry und blickte schuldbewusst nach vorn zur Tafel, doch anhand vom dem, was dort geschrieben stand, hatte er nicht den blassesten Schimmer, um was es gerade ging. 

„Schön, würden Sie es uns dann bitte vorführen?", knurrte McGonagall und als sie den ratlosen Ausdruck in Harrys Gesicht sah, verengten sich ihre Augen zu Schlitzen. Doch ehe es zu dem erwarteten Ausbruch kommen konnte, flüsterte Hermine bereits:

„Du sollst die Fliege auf deinem Tisch mit Hilfe eines Wachstumszaubers vergrößern."

„Öhm…oh ja…mach ich", stammelte Harry und zog hastig seinen Zauberstab hervor. 

McGonagall öffnete bereits den Mund, aber widererwartend sagte sie nichts zu Hermines Hilfestellung, ihre linke Augenbraue wanderte lediglich nach oben. Möglicherweise war Harrys Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab zu hektisch oder sein Zauberspruch zu ungenau, denn die Fliege schwoll zu ungewollter Größe an. Einige seiner Mitschülerinnen kreischten auf und auch Ron rumpelte so erschrocken mit seinem Stuhl zurück, dass er den dahinterstehenden Tisch Neville in den Magen stieß und dieser keuchend nach Luft schnappte. Ron starrte mit schreckensbleichem Gesicht auf die riesige Fliege und Harry konnte ihm das Unbehagen wirklich nicht verdenken, denn keinen Meter von ihm entfernt saß eine Fliege auf seinem Tisch, deren Körper knapp eineinhalb Meter lang war und so vergrößert, einen ausgesprochen abstoßend und hässlichen Anblick bot. Jedes noch so kleine Detail des Insekts war zu erkennen und als ihre riesigen wimpernlosen Augen Harry fixierten, fühlte er sich stark an die Riesenspinnen im Verbotenen Wald erinnert. In dieser Größe wirkte selbst ein so harmloses Tier wie eine Fliege, bedrohlich und furchteinflößend.

Mit säuerlicher Miene hob McGonagall ihren Zauberstab und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde schrumpfte die Fliege wieder auf ihre Originalgröße zurück. 

„Eine beeindruckende Leistung, Mr. Potter", schnaubte sie, doch in Harrys Ohren klang es nicht unbedingt nach einem Lob.

Ron saß noch immer stocksteif, den Rücken fest gegen Nevilles Tisch gepresst und starrte auf das Insekt, das sich in diesem Augenblick in die Luft erhob und etwas orientierungslos vor ihren Gesichtern umherschwirrte, ehe es Richtung Fenster davonflog. 

„Eine coole Showeinlage", grinste einige Minuten später Dean, als sie gemeinsam zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle gingen.

„War nur nicht beabsichtigt", gab Harry mit einem schiefen Grinsen zu, ehe er sich besorgt nach Ron umsah, der mit aschgrauem Gesicht hinter ihnen her trottete. 

„Mach das nie wieder", knurrte er missmutig, als er Harrys Blick auffing und auch Hermine schien von der Showeinlage, wie Dean es nannte, nicht sehr begeistert.

„Ach, stell dich nicht so an, Ron", lachte Seamus und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Das war doch sehr interessant eine Fliege mal so genau anschauen zu können."

„Du hast gut reden, du hattest dieses Ding auch nicht direkt vor der Nase", entgegnete Hermine und fuhr sich erschaudernd über die Arme. „Ich wusste nicht wie grausig so eine harmlose Stubenfliege aussieht."

„Das stimmt, hast du diese hässlichen behaarten Beine gesehen?", stöhnte Lavender, woraufhin Seamus die Arme ausbreitete und eine umher schwirrende Fliege nachahmte. „Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

Harrys überdimensional vergrößerte Fliege, war an diesem Tag Thema Nummer eins bei den Gryffindors und bis zum Abend hatte sich ihre Größe von einem knappen Meter auf ganze drei Meter gesteigert. Als nach dem Abendessen zufällig eine Fliege durch den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors surrte, versuchte Dean es Harry nachzumachen, doch sie schwoll lediglich auf die Größe eines Tennisballs an, ehe sie durch das offenstehende Fenster entfloh.

„He, wer hat das Fenster aufgemacht? Nun ist sie fort, dabei hätten wir sie so schön verhexen und in den Schlafsaal der Slytherins schicken können", maulte Seamus, was zu allgemeinem Gelächter führte, doch damit war des Thema Fliege für die Gryffindors erst mal vorbei. 

* * * *

Zur gleichen Zeit hatten Andrea und Sirius gerade das Abendessen beendet, als Remus bei ihnen eintraf. 

„Hm, riecht lecker", grinste er, als er die Küche betrat und sich zu seinen Freunden an den Tisch setzte.

„Möchtest du was? Wir haben noch genügend da", lächelte Andrea und stand auf, um einen frischen Teller zu holen, doch Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Molly hat gekocht, ich komme direkt vom Abendessen."

„Da entgeht dir aber was, denn dieses Abendessen hat Sirius gekocht!"

„Sogar ganz ohne Zauberei und man kann es trotzdem essen", fügte Sirius breit grinsend hinzu.

„Nicht zu glauben", feixte Remus und zog gespielt erstaunt die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du kochen kannst."

„Kann ich auch nicht, doch irgendwie hatte ich Lust mal etwas nützliches zu tun", lachte Sirius und zwinkerte Remus zu. „Außerdem gibt es hier keine Molly, die das Küchenregiment an sich reißt." 

„Dafür, dass du angeblich nicht kochen kannst, hat es hervorragend geschmeckt", schmunzelte Andrea und begann den Tisch abzuräumen, als Remus eine Flasche Wein aus der Tasche zog.

„Die ist von Tonks; sie lässt dich herzlich grüßen", sagte Remus mit einem schiefen Grinsen zu Andrea.

„Oh…danke!"

„Tonks weiß dass du hier bist?", fragte Sirius überrascht, woraufhin Remus mit einem verlegenen Gesicht die Schultern zuckte. 

„Ich habe es ihr nicht erzählt, doch…….sie vermutet es."

„Nun das ist im Grunde kein Problem, doch wie kommt sie darauf? Du benutzt den Reisespiegel von deinem Zimmer aus und sie kann eigentlich nicht mitbekommen, wenn du den Grimmauld Place verlässt", sagte Sirius, während er Gläser aus dem Schrank holte und Remus einen prüfenden Blick zuwarf.

„Hm", brummte Remus und strich sich verlegen über die Nase. 

„Und was meinst du mit deinem _hm_?", bohrte Sirius nach, während er die Gläser mit Wein füllte und jedem ein Glas gab.

„Tja eigentlich könnte sie es nicht wissen, doch sie geht einfach davon aus und als sie mich heute nach dem Abendessen fragte, ob ich später noch Andrea besuchen würde, konnte ich es schlecht leugnen."

„Ah", sagte Sirius, legte den Kopf schief und sah Remus auffordernd an. „Und weiter?"

„Nun Tonks ist geradezu versessen von der Vorstellung, dass zwischen Andrea und mir mehr wäre als nur Freundschaft", brummte Remus widerstrebend, was allerdings Sirius zu einem noch breiteren Grinsen verleitete, doch er verkniff sich eine weitere Bemerkung.

„Es ist meine Schuld, dass sie das denkt", gab Andrea kleinlaut zu und warf Remus einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Es tut mir leid."

„Da gibt es nichts, was dir leid tun müsste", entgegnete Remus mit einem leichten Lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf. „Tonks spekuliert gerne und hätte es so oder so irgendwann vermutet. Außerdem ist es wirklich kein Problem."

„Nein, ein Problem ist es nicht, doch…." Andrea brach ab und drehte unschlüssig ihr Glas zwischen den Fingern. „Ich hätte es nur nicht tun sollen. Es war ein blöde Schnapsidee von mir."

„Ich kann damit leben", grinste Remus und für einen kurzen Moment huschte ein jungenhafter Schalk über sein Gesicht. 

Andrea verdrehte die Augen, sagte jedoch nichts darauf. Für einige Sekunden herrschte Schweigen, bis schließlich doch Sirius Neugier siegte.

„Wollt ihr mir nicht endlich sagen, von was ihr redet? Oder muss ich zu eigenen Spekulationen übergehen?", sagte er und sah stirnrunzelnd von einem zum Anderen.

„Oh bitte, nicht noch mehr wüste Spekulationen!", wehrte Andrea entschieden ab. „Remus und ich sind wirklich nur befreundet."

„Und was hat Tonks dann vom Gegenteil überzeugt?", schmunzelte Sirius, während er die verlegenen Gesichter der beiden Anderen beobachtete.

Andrea hob kapitulierend die Arme und seufzte, ehe sie Remus kurz zunickte. 

„Tonks hat gesehen, wie Andrea und ich….uns küssten", erklärte Remus und zuckte mit einer hilflosen Geste die Schultern. „Das hat sie zu der irrigen Annahme gebracht, dass….nun ja, diese Situation hätte jeden anderen wahrscheinlich dasselbe vermuten lassen."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah Sirius ihn verblüfft an, ehe er lachend den Kopf schüttelte. „Eine irrige Annahme?", fragte er ungläubig und blickte demonstrativ an die Decke.

„Es ging nur darum etwas zu verdeutlichen, das…das…öhm…nun ja…ich wollte Remus …demonstrieren…." Andreas Gesichtsfarbe wurde eine deutliche Spur dunkler.

„Dies hatte wirklich nichts mit Liebe, sondern nur mit einer Demonstration zu tun", sagte Remus mit einem Anflug von Ärger in der Stimme, als Sirius die Hand auf den Mund presste um einen Lachanfall zu verhindern.

„Natürlich, das glaube ich dir sofort", sagte Sirius gespielt ernsthaft. „Ich glaube dir, dass du eine Frau küssen würdest, für die du nichts empfindest."

„Du bist ein Idiot, Sirius!"

„Danke, doch offensichtlich bin ich hier nicht der Einzige!", lachte Sirius, während er immer wieder ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nun es war eigentlich auch so, dass ….ich Remus geküsst habe, doch es hatte wirklich nur den Zweck Remus diese andere Seite der Wirklichkeit zu erklären", seufzte Andrea kapitulierend, die sich zu einer genaueren Erklärung genötigt sah, aber für Sirius schien es keinen großen Unterschied zu machen, wer nun wen geküsst hatte und sein Mienenspiel zeigte deutlich, dass er sich zu diesem Kuss seine eigenen Gedanken machte; es war offensichtlich, dass er ihnen die Demonstration als Grund nicht glaubte.

„Das war an dem Abend als wir erkannten, dass es sich bei diesem Tor in der Mysteriumsabteilung um eine Traumpassage handelt", ergänzte Remus und schwenkte sinnend den Wein in seinem Glas. „Andrea wollte mir verdeutlichen, dass es eine Gemeinsamkeit  gibt, die auf beiden Seiten gleich ist und letztendlich half mir genau diese Erkenntnis, dich in unsere Welt zurückzubringen. Auch wenn diese andere Seite der Wirklichkeit nur aus der Manifestation unserer Sehsüchte und Wünsche besteht, so waren die damit verbundenen Gefühle doch auf beiden Seiten gleichermaßen real. Um dich zu finden, musste ich mich nur auf das konzentrieren, von dem ich wusste, dass es deinen Sehnsüchten und Wünschen entsprach."

Sirius nickte und plötzlich war das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck entstand, bis sich ein leises, zögerndes Lächeln breit machte. Andrea bezweifelte, dass Sirius wirklich den Zusammenhang  verstanden hatte, doch zu ihrer großen Erleichterung stellte er keine weiteren Fragen. Nur seine Augen, die Andrea so schmerzhaft an ihren Großvater erinnerten, blickten sie mit einem seltsamen, undefinierbaren Glimmen an. 

„Dieser Kuss hatte wirklich nichts mit Liebe zu tun", sagte sie fest, wohl eher um die entstandene Stille zu durchbrechen, als dass es nötig gewesen wäre, dies nochmals zu wiederholen.

„Nun ich an Tonks Stelle hätte vermutlich auch nichts anderes gedacht", nickte Sirius, ehe er versonnen an seinem Weinglas nippte. „Gleichzeitig kann es aber auch ein Vorteil sein. Wenn sie im Grimmauld Place vermuten, dass ihr beiden eine engeres Verhältnis zueinander habt, wird keiner dumme Fragen stellen, warum Remus so oft hier ist."

„Das ist richtig", gab Remus zögernd zu. „Dadurch wird es mir erleichtert, dir Informationen zukommen zu lassen."

Andrea war Sirius für diesen Themenwechsel zutiefst dankbar und ein Blick in sein Gesicht verriet ihr, dass er dem Gespräch bewusst eine andere Wendung gegeben hatte. Offensichtlich verfügte er über das entsprechende Feingefühl, um zu erkennen, dass er hier an einen wunden Punkt gekommen war. 

„Zum Thema Informationen; was gibt es Neues von Peter?", sagte Sirius, während er seine Aufmerksamkeit nun auf Remus konzentrierte. 

„Nichts weiter, nur dass er sich in einem Vorort von Edinburgh verkrochen hat, doch bisher konnten wir seine Spur nicht wieder finden. Es ist ein reiner Muggelwohnort und offensichtlich lebt er dort auch als Muggel getarnt."

„Aber man müsste ihn doch durch magische Aktivität ausfindig machen können."

„Nur wenn er Magie benutzen würde, doch anscheinend tut er das nicht und wie du weißt, ist es für Zauberer sehr schwierig unter den Muggeln Nachforschungen zu betreiben."

„Wieso das?", fragte Andrea stirnrunzelnd. „Als Zauberer könnt ihr immerhin die Magie nutzen, was ein Muggel nicht kann."

„Ja schon, aber genau diese Magie ist es, die in einem nichtmagischen Bereich besonders auffällt und hinzu kommt, dass es den wenigsten Zauberer gelingt, sich über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg unauffällig in der Muggelwelt zu bewegen. Die technologische Entwicklung der Muggel schreitet so rasch fort, dass es selbst muggelstämmigen Zauberern oder Hexen oft nicht gelingt, den Überblick, über all die Neuerungen zu behalten. Ich erinnere mich noch mit Grauen daran, als Clark und ich vor einigen Jahren in London die U-Bahn nehmen wollten und nicht wussten, dass sich deren Türen neuerdings über einen speziellen Sensor öffnen ließen. Wir haben uns wohl sehr dämlich angestellt, denn jeder auf dem Bahnsteig wurde auf unsere Unkenntnis aufmerksam. Die Einen rissen ihre Witze darüber und fragten, ob wir die letzten Jahre auf dem Mond verbracht hatten, während die Anderen uns misstrauisch beobachteten, als wären wir entflohene Strafgefangene und einige Zeit befürchtete ich wirklich, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis irgendjemand von ihnen die Polizei verständigte. Keine gute Ausgangsposition um unauffällig zu bleiben."

„Hm".

„Vermutlich ist es für einen Muggel einfacher, sich unauffällig in der Zaubererwelt zu bewegen, als für einen Zauberer in der Muggelwelt", lächelte Remus und zwinkerte Andrea verschmitzt an. „Ich erinnere dich nur an deinen ersten Aufenthalt im Grimmauld Place und deinen Computer."

„Du wusstest nicht, was eine CD-Rom ist", nickte Andrea und ein verstecktes, amüsiertes Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es heute auch noch nicht", gab Remus mit einem verlegenen Achselzucken zu. „Dinge wie Computer oder Ähnliches sind mir einfach fremd, um wirklich mehr davon zu verstehen, müsste ich mich intensiver damit befassen."

„Aber warum versteckt sich dann Peter Pettigrew in der Muggelwelt; für ihn muss es doch genauso schwierig sein?"

„Ich vermute, dass Peter einen oder mehrere Muggel gefunden hat, die ihn decken und unterstützen. Möglicherweise steckt auch noch etwas anderes dahinter, doch bisher können wir nur Spekulationen anstellen; brauchbare Ergebnisse konnten wir bisher nicht liefern."

„Außerdem hat Peter den Vorteil, dass, wenn es für ihn brenzlig wird, er sich in eine Ratte verwandeln kann und so ein kleines Tier findet leicht ein Schlupfloch", ergänzte Sirius mit einem grimmigen Brummen.  

„Wir bleiben aber nach wie vor am Ball. Irgendwann macht Peter einen Fehler und dann erwischen wir ihn", sagte Remus fest und legte Sirius beruhigen die Hand auf den Arm. 

„Ich weiß, doch in Anbetracht der neuesten Entwicklungen wird die Suche nach Pettigrew eher nebensächlich werden; es gibt Wichtigeres als den guten Namen eines toten Mannes wieder herzustellen", entgegnete Sirius niedergeschlagen. „Und nach dem was wir von dir erfahren haben, kann ich verstehen, wenn sich das Hauptaugenmerk auf entscheidendere Dinge konzentriert."

Remus antwortete ihm nicht darauf, doch es war ihm anzusehen, dass Sirius mit seiner Einschätzung Recht hatte. Seit die Zaubererwelt nun auch von offizieller Seite die Rückkehr Voldemorts bestätigt bekam, paarte sich die allgemeine Aufregung und Verwirrung mit Angst und Unsicherheit. Immer lauter wurde der Ruf nach härteren Maßnahmen gegen die Todesser,  und langsam schien die allgemeine Ordnung aus den Fugen zu geraten. Fast täglich gingen im Zaubereiministerium hysterische Meldungen ein, dass Voldemort irgendwo gesehen wurde, oder dass verdächtige Personen in der Nachbarschaft bemerkt wurden. Die Auroren hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, diesen verschiedenen Berichten nachzugehen und trotz vieler zusätzlicher Überstunden, schien es fast unmöglich, die wirklichen Sichtungen von den Eingebildeten zu unterscheiden. Plötzlich war jeder Zauberer verdächtig der eine schwarze Robe trug und des Nachts sein Haus verließ. Misstrauen und Furcht bestimmte das Leben in der Zauberergemeinschaft, die sich über die letzten Jahre hinweg in Sicherheit wog. Was zählte da das Aufdecken der Unschuld eines einzelnen, todgeglaubten Mannes, den man eh seit fünfzehn Jahren für einen Mörder und Verräter hielt?

Es war fast Mitternacht, als Remus in den Grimmauld Place zurückkehrte, doch für Sirius war an Schlaf nicht zu denken. Immer wieder tauchten verschiedene Erinnerungen an Peter auf und zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung, waren es nicht nur negative. Längst vergessne Situationen aus ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit tauchten auf und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich Sirius, was Peter zum Verräter werden ließ. Hatte er wirklich diese gemeinsame Vergangenheit vergessen oder war es letztendlich die Furcht vor Voldemort, die ihn schließlich zu einem Todesser machte? Für einen winzigen Moment flammte fast so etwas wie Mitleid in Sirius auf, doch als er sich an den Anblick der Leichen von James und Lily erinnerte, verschwand dieses kurze Gefühl so rasch, als wäre es nie existent gewesen und Sirius wusste, dass er Peter diese Tat niemals verzeihen konnte. 

Fortsetzung folgt…………..

**Autornote:** So meine Lieben auch das 8. Kapitel ist geschafft! *ggg* Und es ist für mich wieder Zeit mich ganz, ganz herzlich für eure lieben Reviews zu bedanken. Ihr seid einfach großartig! Gleichzeitig muss ich mich an dieser Stelle entschuldigen, dass es heute keine Review-Antworten gibt, kommen aber beim nächsten Kapitel wieder. Leider habe ich im Augenblick sehr wenig Zeit zum Schreiben und die Alternative wäre, dass ihr noch länger auf das nächste Kapitel warten müsstet und das wollte ich vor allem den Ungeduldigen unter euch nicht zumuten. *ggg*

**Ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön an:  Padfoot,  torence, Todesser, Rapunzelou, Padfoot´s Mate, beeil dich, blub, AragornsHope, Sternchen Fan, Padfoots Mate, Eeus,  Mnemo_chan,  Alicia Spinnet2,  SB-RL-Fan,  Fluffy Bond,  Lord Mystic, saelbeth,  Cassandra,  Six 83,  Kaori,  Jana,  ciriana,  Kiki,  Miss Shirley-Blythe, Sirius-lebt,  Jessy Black,  Samantha Black,  Eva Luna,  Schnuckiputz,  Janine Black, Millicent-vs.-Hermione,  Hermy-ne, hab mich sehr über eure Reviews gefreut. **

Liebe Grüße von euerem Sternchen!


	9. 09

9.

Für Sirius schienen sich die folgenden Tage endlos in die Länge zu ziehen. Anfänglich gelang es ihm noch, sich mit kleineren Arbeit im Haus und Garten Abwechslung zu verschaffen, doch auch diese Ablenkung wirkte bald nicht mehr und das so vertraute Gefühl des Eingesperrt sein, unter dem er auch im Grimmauld Place gelitten hatte, kehrte unbarmherzig zurück. Der morgendliche Tagesprophet und Remus, der soweit er es einrichten konnte, jeden Abend bei ihnen vorbei kam, unterrichteten sie, was derzeit in der Außenwelt vor sich ging, doch Sirius war hier zum Nichtstun verdammt und schon bald begann er ruhelos durch das riesige Haus zu wandern. Verdrießlich sah er durch die nassen Scheiben dem Dauerregen zu, der seit drei Tagen hartnäckig jeden Sonnenstrahl aussperrte. Hinter sich hörte er das leise, gleichmäßige Klappern von Andrea, die an ihrem Computer saß und unermüdlich tippte. 

_„Wenigstens einer, der hier etwas Sinnvolles tun kann"_, dachte er missmutig, stieß sich vom Fenster ab und drehte sich nach ihr um; sie schien seine Anwesenheit kaum zu bemerken. _Oder war es eher so, dass sie ihn bewusst ignorierte?_ Einige Sekunden beobachtete er ihre Finger, die routiniert über die Tasten huschten, ehe sie eine kurze Pause machten, nach der Teetasse griff und feststellte, dass diese leer war. Gedankenverloren stellte Andrea die Tasse zurück, während sie sich kurz mit der andren Hand über die Stirn massierte und dann erneut zu tippen begann.

Sirius beobachtete sie noch einen Moment nachdenklich, ehe er in die Küche ging um Tee zu kochen. Das Leben in diesem Haus war sicher um einiges angenehmer als im Grimmauld Place; es hatte eine warme, gemütliche Atmosphäre, er konnte sich im Garten aufhalten und die Sonne genießen, sofern sie schien und es gab keinen lästigen Kreacher. Auch Andrea war sehr darum bemüht, ihm seinen Aufenthalt so angenehm wie möglich zu machen und doch fühlte er sich mit jedem Tag unbehaglicher. Es war die seltsame Spannung zwischen ihnen, für die er keine Erklärung hatte und die doch von Tag zu Tag größer zu werden schien, aber seine Gastgeberin wich jedem klärenden Gespräch aus. Er hatte gerade das kochende Wasser in die Kanne gegossen, als auch Andrea mit ihrer leeren Tasse in der Hand neben ihm erschien.

„Ich habe gerade welchen gemacht", sagte Sirius leichthin und deutete auf die Teekanne.

„Danke!", antwortete sie mit einem dankbaren Lächeln, ehe sie im Küchenschrank nach Keksen zu suchen begann.

„Gern geschehen", nickte Sirius und füllte ihre Tasse mit frischem Tee, als sie auch schon mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen eine Packung Kekse in die Luft hielt.

„Wusste doch, dass noch Kekse da sind."

Sie füllte das Gebäck in eine Schüssel und hielt sie ihm entgegen, damit er sich einen Keks nehmen konnte. Sirius lehnte dankend ab, doch statt an ihre Arbeit zurückzukehren, lehnte sie sich gegen den Küchenschrank und blickte ihn einige Sekunden nachdenklich an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz, doch noch ehe Sirius etwas sagen konnte, seufzte sie schwer.

„Ich würde dir sehr gern helfen, Sirius, doch ich weiß nicht wie", sagte sie leise, während ihre Hände die Teetasse fest umklammerten und plötzlich spürte Sirius, wie die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu bröckeln begann. Das freundliche, jedoch unverbindliche Lächeln war verschwunden, als hätte jemand einen Schleier entfernt und zum Vorschein kam ehrliche Besorgnis und etwas, das Sirius am ehesten mit einem Ausdruck der Trauer verglichen hätte.

Er wusste sehr genau, dass sie die Suche nach Peter meinte und einem ersten Impuls nach, wollte er ihr sagen, dass sie in diesem Fall absolut nichts tun konnte, aber irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab, diese Worte auszusprechen. Stattdessen nickte er nachdenklich und als sich ihre Blicke erneut trafen, wusste er plötzlich, dass er ein klärendes Gespräch nicht länger hinauszögern konnte. Was auch immer für diese unsichtbare, jedoch spürbare Distanz verantwortlich war, es musste endlich angesprochen werden. 

„Es gibt etwas, bei dem du mir helfen könntest", begann er zögernd, während er ihr Mienenspiel scharf beobachtete. „Ich wüsste gern, was du für ein Problem mit mir hast."

„Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich kein Problem mit deiner Person habe", behauptete sie fest, stellte ihre Tasse ab und machte Anstalten die Küche zu verlassen. Schlagartig war die unsichtbare Distanz wieder da, doch diesmal blieb Sirius hartnäckig.

„Andrea, mach mir nichts vor! Auch wenn ich zwölf Jahre in Askaban verbracht habe, so hat doch mein Gespür für unausgesprochene Spannungen nicht darunter gelitten. Du hast ein Problem mit mir und ich wüsste gern welches!", sagte er, während er sie am Handgelenk festhielt.

„So ein Quatsch! Hätte ich dich eingeladen hier zu bleiben, wenn ich mit dir ein Problem hätte?", entgegnete sie ärgerlich und wollte sich aus Sirius Griff befreien, doch ihm entging nicht, dass plötzlich so etwas wie Angst in ihrem Blick aufflackerte.

„Hast du Angst vor mir?"

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht!", erklärte sie ruppig, wich jedoch seinem forschenden Blick aus.

„Und warum zuckst du dann jedes Mal zusammen, wenn ich unerwartet neben dir auftauche?", entgegnete er ruhig, wohl wissend dass er sie mit seinen Fragen in die Enge trieb, doch diese Sache war ihm zu wichtig, als dass er an diesem Punkt nachgeben wollte. Er fühlte, wie sich die Sehnen ihres Unterarms unter seinen Fingern anspannten und wusste auch ohne hinzusehen, dass sie die Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Mit dem Bemühen ihrer Stimme einen möglichst ruhigen, selbstsicheren und überzeugenden Ton zu geben, blickte sie zu ihm auf, aber ihm entging trotzdem nicht das zornige Funkeln in ihren Augen.

„Du reagierst paranoid, Sirius. Fall es wirklich vorgekommen ist, dass ich bei deinem Auftauchen zusammenzucke, dann hat das sicher nichts mit dir, sondern vielmehr mit meinen überreizten Nerven zu tun. Möglicherweise bin ich wirklich etwas schreckhaft, doch ich habe ganz bestimmt keine Angst vor dir."

„Was ist es dann?"

„Gar nichts! Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du überhaupt redest. Vielleicht lässt dich die Ruhe hier langsam Gespenster sehen", stieß sie gepresst hervor, während sie versuchte, ihre Hand seinem Griff zu entwinden.

„Ich glaube dir kein Wort", entgegnete er, vielleicht eine Spur schärfer als beabsichtigt. „Aber selbstverständlich kann ich dich nicht zwingen…"

„Das ist verdammt richtig! Niemand kann mich zu irgendetwas zwingen, auch du nicht und nun lass gefälligst meine Hand los!", platzte es ungehalten aus ihr hervor und nun war auch alle Selbstsicherheit und Beherrschung verschwunden. 

„Andrea…es…".

Sirius brach ab, als er die Tränen sah, die nun ungehindert ihre Wangen hinabliefen und plötzlich tat es ihm leid so grob gewesen zu sein. Mit einem resignierenden Kopfschütteln ließ er ihre Hand los.

„Es tut mir leid, Andrea! Ich denke, es ist besser wenn ich nach oben gehe und meine Sachen zusammenpacke…."

„NEIN!" unterbrach sie ihn hastig und wischte sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung über das Gesicht. „Bitte geh nicht!"

„Andrea, es hat keinen Sinn so. Wir können nicht…".

„Bitte, es hat wirklich nichts mit deiner Person zu tun", unterbrach sie ihn erneut und trat einen unsicheren Schritt näher an ihn heran. „Es ist…nicht…wie du denkst. Ich möchte wirklich nicht, dass du gehst."

„Dann rede mit mir, Andrea! Sag mir endlich was los ist!", entgegnete er eindringlich, doch sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf und wandte sich von ihm ab.

„Es tut mir leid, ich kann nicht", sagte sie leise und ihre zitternde Stimme verriet Sirius, dass sie weinte. Für einen Moment wallte Zorn in ihm auf und er spürte den brennenden Wunsch, sie einfach zu packen und kräftig zu schütteln, doch gleichzeitig erkannte er auch, dass ihre Verzweiflung echt war. Unsicher was er sagen, oder wie er darauf regieren sollten holte er tief Luft, ging einen Schritt näher an sie heran und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Hängt es mit Remus zusammen? Hast du Bedenken ich würde mich zwischen euch stellen?", forschte er vorsichtig weiter.

„Nein, das ist es nicht", sagte sie matt und drehte sich zu ihm zurück. Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als die den Kopf schüttelte und auf einen imaginären Punkt über seiner Schulter starrte. „Ich denke, das ist ein Problem mit dem ich ganz allein fertig werden muss."

„Probleme lösen sich für gewöhnlich nicht dadurch, dass man sie totschweigt", seufzte er und griff erneut nach ihrer Hand, doch diesmal sträubte sie sich nicht dagegen. „Und dieses Problem belastet unser Zusammenleben hier."

„So einfach ist das nicht", flüsterte sie, während ihr Blick auf seiner Hand ruhte, mit der er die ihre noch immer festhielt. Einen Moment lang schien sie mehr sagen zu wollen, doch sie wischte nur mit einer energischen Bewegung ihre Tränen fort.

„Es tut mir leid, Andrea, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun, doch ich weiß nicht wie ich mit dieser Situation umgehen soll. Du weichst mir aus, zuckst zusammen wenn du mich unerwartet siehst, behauptest aber, dass dies nichts mit mir zu tun hat und ich hier bleiben soll. Nehme es mir nicht übel, doch ich verstehe dich nicht und ich wüsste gern, was wirklich mit dir los ist."

„Ich versteh mich ja selbst auch nicht", entgegnete sie seufzend und entzog ihm die Hand.

„Prima, dann sind wir schon zwei", stöhnte er und hob kapitulierend die Hände. „Wie stellst du…".

„Das Problem liegt nicht bei dir, sondern in meiner Vergangenheit", sagte sie leise, seine sarkastischen Worte ignorierend. „Du hast einfach zuviel Ähnlichkeit mit meinem Großvater."

„Wie bitte?", stieß er verblüfft aus, nicht sicher sie richtig verstanden zu haben. 

„Du hast die gleichen Augen, das gleiche Lachen und die gleiche Art skeptisch den Kopf schief zu legen. Es gibt Momente, da glaube ich fast, Archibald Black sei zurückgekehrt."

Sirius starrte sie fassungslos an. Von all den möglichen Erklärungen war dies gewiss die Letzte mit der er gerechnet hätte, dennoch bekam ihr ganzes Verhalten damit Sinn. Binnen weniger Sekunden schien sich sein Magen in einen Eisblock verwandelt zu haben, als hätte ihn jemand soeben mit einem Kältefluch belegt. Sirius wusste um die Familienähnlichkeit zwischen ihm und dem Cousin seines Vaters, auch wenn er dies nicht sehr schmeichelhaft empfand. Er schluckte heftig und als er zu sprechen begann, klang seine Stimme rau und krächzend.

„Ich verstehe", nickte er betroffen. „Vielleicht wäre es dann doch sinnvoller ich würde in den Grimmauld Place zurückkehren…", sagte er, sehr darum bemüht ruhig zu bleiben, aber noch ehe er seinen Gedankengang weiter ausführen konnte, trat sie einen eiligen Schritt nach vorn und griff nach seinem Arm.

„Nein, du verstehst es eben nicht", sagte sie mit einem Anflug von Verzweiflung in der Stimme.

„Was ist daran schwer zu verstehen? Archibald Black war durch und durch ein Schwarzmagier und…"

„Nein, Sirius, so einfach ist das nicht", unterbrach sie ihn ungeduldig, doch als er sie fragend ansah, fehlten ihr die Worte, das zu erklären, was wirklich in ihr vorging. 

„Es ist sehr viel komplizierter und ich weiß nicht….womit ich eigentlich beginnen soll", seufzte sie nach einigen Sekunden und zog zögernd die Hand zurück, als wäre ihr erst in diesem Moment die körperliche Berührung bewusst geworden.

Sirius hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, auf was diese Erklärung hinauslaufen sollte, doch plötzlich stieg das unbehagliche Gefühl in ihm hoch, dass es vielleicht besser gewesen wäre, nicht nachzubohren. Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung wie schmerzhaft es war, den Schatten der Vergangenheit Raum zu geben, doch Andreas Haltung zeigte deutlich, dass sie nun einen Punkt erreicht hatte, an dem sie erklären wollte; erklären musste. 

„Möglicherweise sollten wir damit anfangen, dass wir uns setzen", sagte er mit einer Kopfbewegung Richtung Küchentisch. „Im Sitzen redet es sich einfacher."

Andrea atmete tief ein, ehe sie zaghaft nickte und sich schwerfällig auf einen der Küchenstühle setzte. Sirius reichte ihr die Teetasse und ließ sich ihr gegenüber nieder. Für einige Minuten herrschte eine angespannte Stille in der Küche. Andrea umklammerte mit beiden Händen ihre Teetasse und vermied es Sirius anzusehen, bis sie schließlich einen großen Schluck Tee nahm und stockend zu erzählen begann.

„Ich werde ein bisschen weiter ausholen müssen", sagte sie unsicher, doch als Sirius zustimmend nickte, fuhr sie entschlossen fort. „Ich bin als Kind in einer Welt aufgewachsen, in der es keine so krasse Trennung zwischen Zauberern und Muggel gab. Oder ich habe es als Kind einfach nur so empfunden, wer weiß. Jedenfalls lebte ich bei meinen Eltern in einem reinen Muggelhaushalt, doch Magie war mir nie fremd, sie war so selbstverständlich wie die Elektrizität in meinem Elternhaus. Es war für mich normal, dass ich eben magische Verwandte hatte und meine Eltern Muggel waren. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich immer als magisches Wesen und dachte, wenn ich älter werde, würde ich auch einmal eine Hexe sein. Ein Irrtum wie sich herausstellte, doch mit der Erkenntnis, dass ich mein Leben lang ein Muggel bleiben würde, steigerte sich nur mein Interesse an allem, was mit Magie zu tun hatte. Meinen Eltern behagte diese Entwicklung nicht und als ich ungefähr 12 Jahre alt war, gab es einen heftigen Streit deswegen. Ich bin von Zuhause weggelaufen - zu meinen Großeltern. Meine Großmutter war sehr besorgt und versuchte mir den Standpunkt meiner Eltern zu erklären; sie sagte, dass ich mich damit abfinden müsse als Muggel geboren zu sein. Mein Großvater jedoch hörte nur schweigend zu, aber als sich wenig später die Gelegenheit bot, nahm er mich zur Seite und sagte, dass ich alles werden könnte, wenn ich es nur wollte. Ich müsse mich nur gedulden und irgendwann würde eine Zeit kommen, in der ich mein magisches Erbe antreten könnte. Er sagte, dass ich für ihn das Juwel seiner Welt sei und wenn ich später wirklich einmal eine Hexe werden wollte, dann würde er alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um mir genau das zu ermöglichen.

Ich hab damals nicht begriffen, was er damit wirklich meinte, doch ich fühlte mich von ihm geliebt und verstanden und dachte, er wäre der einzige Mensch der meinen Wunsch wirklich verstehen konnte. Ich habe nie nachgefragt, wie diese Hilfe aussehen sollte, doch ich vertraute ihm. Es war so, als hätten wir beide eine geheime Verschwörung ins Leben gerufen und mit jedem Mal, da er mich sein Juwel  nannte, war es, als würde er dieses Versprechen erneuern. Wenn wir alleine waren, erzählte er mir von dem Casa de anhelo und den Menschen die frührer darin gelebt hatten. Irgendwann hat er mich dann sogar mit in dieses Haus genommen und er zeigte mir die Porträts der Menschen von denen ich abstammte. Wir saßen gemeinsam am Kamin und haben Äpfel gebraten, während er mir alte Geschichten erzählte und ich fühlte mich geborgen und geliebt."

Alte Erinnerungen stiegen in ihr hoch und Andrea machte eine Pause, um sich wieder zu sammeln. Plötzlich sah sie ganz deutlich das lachende Gesicht ihres Großvaters, wie er die Arme ausbreitete, als sie auf ihn zugerannt kam. Fühlte seine starken Arme um sich, als er sie hoch in die Luft hob und sich mit ihr im Kreis drehte. 

„Er wollte das Salomonschild benutzen, um an dir eine Umwandlung zur Hexe zu vollziehen", nickte Sirius verstehend und riss sie damit unvermittelt in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Er wollte dich benutzen um an die Geheimnisse dieses Hauses heranzukommen." Sirius Stimme klang hart und bitter, doch Andrea konnte dem nichts entgegensetzen, auch wenn sie es gern getan hätte. Sirius Worte sprachen genau das aus, was auch sie tief in ihrem Herzen fühlte.

„Ich bin mit dem Gefühl aufgewachsen, dass er mich liebt", sagte sie leise und es klang fast wie eine Entschuldigung. Für einen kurzen Moment wollte Sirius ihr wiedersprechen, wollte ihr sagen, dass Archibald Black zu keinem Gefühl der Liebe fähig war, doch in Andreas Augen lag soviel Schmerz, dem er unmöglich noch Neuen hinzufügen wollte.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was er wirklich wollte oder in mir sah. Irgendwann hat sich sein Verhalten in Bezug auf das Haus hier geändert; plötzlich schien er nicht mehr so versessen darauf zu sein mir die alten Geschichten zu erzählen und eines Tages ging er sogar soweit, dass er sagte, es wäre ein Fluch das Casa de anhelo zu besitzen."

„Was hat diesen Wandel ausgelöst?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau, vielleicht der Tod meiner Großmutter oder auch, dass er mit zunehmendem Alter eine andere Sichtweise bekam, möglicherweise auch irgendetwas ganz anderes; nach so vielen Jahren lässt sich das schwer sagen. Jedenfalls starb kurz nach meiner Großmutter, auch mein Großvater und ein weiteres Jahr später, wurden meine Eltern umgebracht", erzählte Andrea schleppend weiter.  „Francesco brachte mich anschließend in die Muggelwelt und schirmte mich von allem Magischen ab. Nun, den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte kennst du; durch das Erbe meiner Großtante bekam ich wieder Zugang zu diesem Haus und damit auch zu den alten Aufzeichnungen."

„Und diese alten Aufzeichnungen machten dir grausam klar, dass die Beweggründe deines Großvaters doch etwas anders gelagert waren; mit dem, dass er deinen Wunsch unterstützte, verfolgte er nur seine eigenen Ziele", seufzte Sirius und plötzlich durchströmte ihn das unbändige Verlangen, sie einfach in den Arm zu ziehen, um sie zu trösten, doch er wusste nicht, wie sie auf diese Nähe reagieren würde und so beschränkte er sich darauf, ihr nur sanft über den Arm zu streichen. 

Andrea antwortete ihm nicht, doch das war auch nicht nötig, denn in ihren Augen spiegelten sich all der Schmerz und die Enttäuschung, die sie bisher so erfolgreich zurückgedrängt hatte. Einige Minuten saßen sie schweigend da, bis Sirius schließlich das Ruhigsitzen nicht mehr aushielt und aufstand, um neuen Tee zu kochen.

„Ich habe übrigens keine Angst, dass du mich in ähnlicher Weise benutzen könntest wie mein Großvater", sagte Andrea unvermittelt in die Stille hinein. „Es ist eher so, dass…mir die Erinnerung an ihn zu schaffen macht. Ein Teil von mir liebt ihn noch heute, während ein anderer Teil….".

„…ihn nicht für etwas hassen kann, was er _nie_ getan hat", beendete Sirius ihren Satz, während er verstehend nickte.

„Kannst du Gedanken lesen?", fragte Andrea stirnrunzelnd, doch Sirius wusste, dass sie diese Frage nicht ernst meinte.

„Nein, doch ich denke, dass ist es, was ich an deiner Stelle fühlen würde."

Andrea nickte, während sie gedankenversunken mit den Fingern das Muster der Tischdecke nachfuhr. „Wenn ich an meinen Großvater denke, sehe ich immer den Menschen vor mir, der mich lachend in die Arme nahm, der mich glücklich machte, doch ich kann diese Bilder nicht lange halten, denn gleichzeitig wird mir bewusst, dass dies alles nur mein kindliches Empfinden war und die Realität möglicherweise ganz anders aussah. Die Erinnerungen verblassen dann und ich fühle mich nur noch leer und ausgebrannt. Ich habe alles daran gesetzt, in dieses Haus zurückzukehren, doch nun sitz ich hier und frage mich, was ich hier eigentlich tue; was für einen Sinn das Ganze überhaupt hat."

Sirius seufzte schwer und zum ersten Mal, seit er in dieses Haus kam, fühlte er sich wirklich mit ihr familiär verbunden. Spürte, wie sehr Remus Recht hatte, wenn er behauptete, dass sie in der Art ihres Wesens einander ähnlich waren, auch wenn Andrea in ihren Jeans und dem übergroßen Sweatshirt nicht im Geringsten einer Hexe glich. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich und Sirius wünschte, dass er in der Lage gewesen wäre, ihr etwas Hilfreiches sagen zu können, doch ihm fehlten die passenden Worte. Das Gefühl der Sinnlosigkeit kannte er nur zu gut und er wusste selbst, dass Worte dem wenig entgegensetzen konnten, aber noch ehe er sich weitere Gedanken darüber machen konnte, erschien Caspar der Hauself in der Küche.

„Miss Andrea, fremde Männer schleichen umher", piepste er mit dünner Stimme, während er aufgeregt mit den dünnen Armen durch die Luft fuhr. „Sind da draußen und suchen das Haus."

„Wo genau?", stieß Sirius alarmiert aus und war im selben Moment auf den Beinen.

„Niemand kann von außen das Grundstück mit dem Haus darauf sehen", sagte Andrea fest, dennoch bildete sich eine steile Sorgenfalte auf ihrer Stirn. „Zeig uns wo sie sind, Caspar."

Mit hektischen Trippelschrittchen führte sie der Hauself durch die Eingangshalle nach Außen. Kalter Regen peitschte ihnen ins Gesicht und noch ehe sie die Grenze des Grundstücks erreicht hatten, waren sie bis auf die Haut durchnässt. Wie ein grauer undurchdringlicher Schleier fiel der Regen und machte es fast unmöglich etwas zu erkennen, während um sie herum der Wind laut heulte und die Zweige der Bäume kräftig hin und her riss.

„Leise! Auch wenn man uns hier nicht sehen kann, so kann man uns trotzdem hören", flüsterte Andrea angespannt, während sie sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen der Grundstücksgrenze näherten.

„Dort drüben", raunte Sirius plötzlich und als Andrea mit dem Blick seiner ausgestreckten Hand folgte, sah sie es auch. Keine zwei Meter von dem verwitterten Gartenzaun entfernt, konnte sie die schemenhaften Umrisse von drei Gestalten erkennen. Mit zögernden Schritten gingen die Männer neben dem Zaun her, bis einer von ihnen plötzlich stehen blieb und den Kopf schüttelte. Andrea konnte nicht hören was er sagte, doch seine Gestik war eindeutig; er wusste, dass hier ein Haus stand, doch wegen des Schutzzaubers war es für ihn unauffindbar.

„Lass und näher herangehen", flüsterte Sirius und als Andrea nickte, schlichen sie vorsichtig näher.

Eben hatten sie den Gartenzaun erreicht, als sie auch schon die dumpfen Stimmen der Männer hörten.

„Das bringt nichts, wir können hier noch zwei Stunden herumwandern und würden keinen Schritt weiter kommen."

„Wir sollten versuchen den Zauber zu brechen."

„Eine hervorragende Idee! Wir könnten auch gleich ein Signalfeuerwerk loslassen, damit auch wirklich jeder mitbekommt, dass wir hier sind", antwortete der Erste sarkastisch. 

„Was soll schon groß passieren? Er hat gesagt, sie ist ein Muggel und allein im Haus, wir können sie also problemlos überwältigen."

„Das ist richtig", meldete sich nun auch der dritte Mann zu Wort. „Außerdem will der Meister endlich Ergebnisse sehen. Er ist eh schon sehr ungehalten, dass wir in den letzten beiden Tagen keinen Schritt weiter gekommen sind."

„Trotzdem sollten wir nicht überstürzt vorgehen. Was ist, wenn sich der Schutzzauber nicht schnell genug brechen lässt und sie vorzeitig  Alarm schlägt? Dadurch könnte unser Plan ernsthaft in Gefahr geraten."

„Sie ist nur ein dummer Muggel", sagte der zweite Sprecher und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Bis sie kapiert, was hier los ist…".

„Dort kommt Parkinson!", unterbrach der Dritte den beginnenden Streit und tatsächlich sah Andrea nun einen vierten Mann, der mit raschen Schritten auf die kleine Gruppe zukam. Zorn brodelte in ihr hoch, während die Worte des Mannes in ihrem Kopf widerhallten. _„….nur ein dummer Muggel!"_

„Habt ihr schon etwas herausgefunden?", fragte der Neuankömmling kurzatmig, als er sie erreicht hatte.

„Nein! Wenn ich nicht sicher wüsste, dass hier das alte Anwesen stehen muss, würde ich sagen, dies ist nur eine leere Wiese; es ist absolut nichts zu erkennen", erklärte der Mann, der zuerst gesprochen hatte.

„Dann lasst uns zurückkehren. Der Meister hat seine Pläne geändert, er will erst die Sache in Hogwarts erledigt wissen, ehe wir uns um das Haus kümmern", sagte Parkinson mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung.

„Ich dachte, das wäre schon längst geschehen?"

„Potter ist wachsamer als vermutet, aber Bellatrix hat bereits eine neue Idee. Doch lasst uns das später besprechen, dies ist kein guter Ort dafür." Die anderen drei Männer nickten zustimmend und Sekunden später waren sie disappariert. 

„Wir müssen Dumbledore benachrichtigen", stieß Sirius gepresst hervor und noch ehe Andrea etwas sagen konnte, eilte er bereits mit langen Schritten ins Haus zurück.

Fortsetzung folgt……..

**Autor-Note:** Vielen Dank für euere lieben Reviews! Hab mich sehr darüber gefreut und hoffe, dass euch auch das Neue gefallen wird. So und nun die versprochenen….

**Review-Antworten****:**

**@ X-Ray:** Aber klar, mach ich doch!  
**@ torence:** Denke ich nehme nicht zuviel vorweg, wenn ich dir verrate, dass Sirius _nicht_ auf Andrea steht *ggg* Andrea und Remus….hm…lass dich überraschen.  
**@ Six83:** Ja, lass dich überraschen, denn das hinterhältige Sternchen verrät eh nichts! *sfg*  
**@ Eva Luna:** Bist du nach diesem Kapitel ein bisschen schlauer? *sfg* Das mit dem Amulett…hm …sieht fast so aus…oder?  
**@ Mnemo_chan:** Klar kommt noch mehr von Sirius und Remus! *g*   
**@ AragornsHope:** Kann dir verraten, dass auch Sirius diese Erklärung nicht in vollem Umfang verstanden hat und es über diesen Punkt noch ein Gespräch geben wird, dauert aber noch ein bisschen. Zu dem Rest sag ich nix! *ssffgg* Lass dich überraschen!  
**@ Schnuckiputz:** Oh, ich lass mich gern knuddeln! *gggg* Schön, wenn ich euch ins Grübeln bringe *zwinker*  
**@ Padfoots Mate:** Danke für die Schokoriegel! Nervennahrung kann ich z.Z. sehr gut gebrauchen!  
**@ Kirilein:** Tja, Harry denkt ein bisschen beschränkt *kicher* da gebe ich dir Recht, nicht alle Slytherins sind krank im Hirn….wie sich im Laufe der Story rausstellen wird *ssffgg* Und du würdest Sirius Essen nicht einmal probieren tztztztztz da wäre er aber sicher enttäuscht! *gggg* Hm…ob Peter so munter aus dem Nähkästchen plaudern würde, wenn Sirius derjenige ist, der ihn verhört? Irgendwie zweifle ich daran *kicher*  
**@ Kiki:** Danke für dein großes Lob!  
**@ SB-RL-FAN:** Das mit der Fliege hat mir auch Spaß gemacht zu schreiben *ggggggggg* Zu deiner Review zu Kap.8 – bin mir nicht sicher, wie weit die Karte der Rumtreiber geht und ob es das Gelände um den See mit einschließt.  
**@ Lord Mystic:** Nein, du irrst dich nicht! *ggg* Versuche es so einzurichten, dass ihr nicht länger als eine Woche auf das nächste Kapitel warten müsst.  
**@ uraeus2:** Hoffe du hast deinen Zahnarzttermin gut überstanden!? Hast jedenfalls mein tiefes Mitgefühl! *seufz* ……..und was die Nebensächlichkeiten, wie essen und schlafen angeht….*sfg* na ja ein bisschen mehr als drei Stunden Schlaf brauche ich schon….sonst könnte es passieren, dass du zusätzlich zu deinen Zahnschmerzen auch noch Magenkrämpfe bekommst, wenn du das so entstandene Kapitel liest. *schauder* Drück dich jedenfalls mal ganz fest zurück!   
**@ Millicent-vs.-Hermione:** Mach ich! *g*   
**@ Rapunzelou:** Wird noch ein paar Kapitelchen dauern, bis ihr erfahrt, wer sich mit Harry am See treffen wollte *ssffgg* Kann dir aber verraten, dass ihr noch etwas zu lachen bekommt, wenn sich Zauberer in der Muggelwelt bewegen *kicher* (hab da schon ….Nein, ich verrate es nicht!) *sfg*  
**@ Jessy Black: **Aber klar, dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl! *ggg*  
**@ Lea:** *g* Ja, ja, unser lieber Sirius ist schon sehr nett zu Remus. *sfg*  
**@ ming:** Danke! Und hier ist es schon das nächste Kapitel! *zwinker*  
**@ Hermy-ne:** Danke für die Schokotorte! Ach ihr seid ja so großzügig zu mir! *freu*  
**@ Miss Shirley-Blythe:** Macht nix, wenn du dich wiederholst, ich höre bzw. lese es gern *rotwerd*   
**@ Lilith35:** Freut mich, dass dir meine Story gefällt! Und unter den besonderen Umständen weiß ich deine Review ganz besonders zu schätzen. Schwangerschaftsübelkeit ist wirklich nicht lustig, kann mich noch gut daran erinnern. Hoffe es geht dir bald wieder besser.  
**@ Fluffy Bond:** Doch, doch, es lohnt sich schon Fragen zu stellen *fg* und wie du siehst, ist dies ein Kapitel, in dem du zumindest mal eine Frage beantwortet kriegst *ggg* Das mit den übergroßen Fliegen war so eine Spontanidee beim Schreiben, aber ob sie später noch eine Rolle spielen? ....hm…weiß ich selber noch nicht.   
**@ janine black:** Und hier kommt beides, Review-Antworten und ein neues Kapitel! Danke für dein Verständnis! *ggg*  
**@ Aiwendil1:** Freut mich sehr, dass dir meine Storys gefallen!   
**@ Kaori:** Danke! *rotwerd*  
  
  



	10. 10

10.

_„Was ist passiert, dass Dumbledore, mich so dingend sehen will?", _fragte er sich immer wieder, seit McGonagall ihm die Nachricht gebracht hatte. Während seine Mitschüler munter plaudernd zum Nachmittagsunterricht gingen, stieg Harry mit einem unangenehmen Ziehen in der Magengegend die Treppen zu Dumbledores Büro hoch. Immer wieder fragte er sich, was geschehen sein könnte, dass sein Schulleiter ihn das zweite Mal innerhalb weniger Tage zu sich bestellte. _„Es muss wichtig sein, wenn ich dafür Kräuterkunde sausen lassen sollte." _Es war aber nicht nur die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore ihn so dingend zu sprechen wünschte, sondern auch McGonagalls Mienenspiel, mit dem sie ihm die Nachricht überbracht hatte, welches Harry beunruhigte. Hinter ihrem forschen Auftreten hatte er doch die versteckte Sorge gespürt, auch wenn sie sich dies nicht anmerken lassen wollte. Daher überraschte es Harry auch nicht sonderlich, dass Silver bereits anwesend war, als er das kreisrunde Büro seines Schulleiters betrat.

„Ah da bist du ja, Harry! Setz dich!", begrüßte ihn Dumbledore freundlich und deutete auf den Stuhl direkt neben Silver.

„Du wunderst dich sicher, weshalb ich dich erneut zu mir bestellt habe", begann Dumbledore, kaum dass Harry sich gesetzt hatte und blickte ihn forschend über die Gläser seiner halbmondförmigen Brille hinweg an. Harry nickte und so schilderte ihm Dumbledore, was Andrea und Sirius belauscht hatten. 

„Das heißt nun allerdings nicht, dass du dir übergroße Sorgen zu machen brachst", ergänzte Silver, als Dumbledore geendet hatte und Harry in nachdenkliches Schweigen verfiel. „Es heißt lediglich, dass du weiterhin auf der Hut sein solltest."

 „Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass Voldemort untätig sein wird", nickte Harry, doch es war nicht seine eigene Sicherheit in Hogwarts über die er sich Gedanken machte. „Was ist mit dem Schutzzaubern um Andreas Haus? Und woher weiß Voldemort, wo sich das Haus genau befindet?"

Dumbledore nickte, als hätte er genau diese Frage erwartet. „Das fragen wir uns allerdings auch", seufzte er schwer und strich sich nachdenklich über seinen langen, silberglänzenden Bart. 

„Könnte es sein…" Harry brach ab, wollte den Verdacht nicht aussprechen, doch auch diesmal schien Dumbledore seine Gedanken zu erraten.

„Kein Mitglied des Ordens kennt den genauen Standpunkt", sagte er geduldig, aber in einer Weise, als hätte er genau diese Frage in letzter Zeit schon öfters beantwortet. „Alle die bisher das Haus betreten haben, taten dies entweder über den Reisespiegel oder mit Hilfe des Portschlüssels. Keiner von ihnen könnte den Ort bestimmen, an dem sich das Haus befindet. Meinem Wissenstand nach ist Andrea die Einzige, die den genauen Standpunkt kennt. Wir wissen nur, dass es in der Nähe von Leeds steht."

Harry nickte zögernd, während sich seine Eingeweide zu einem unförmigen Klumpen zusammenzogen. Die Vorstellung, dass Andrea und Sirius in einem Haus saßen, dessen genauen Standort nur Voldemort und seine Anhänger kannten, jagte Harry Schauer über den Rücken. 

„Was ist, wenn Voldemort diesen Schutzzauber bricht?", sagte er leise, ohne in Dumbledores Gesicht zu sehen. 

Sein Schulleiter antwortete nicht sofort, nur Silver neben ihm sog scharf die Luft ein und als Harry kurz zu ihm hinüber blickte, sah er für einen winzigen Moment die gleiche Angst in dessen Augen aufblitzen, die auch Harry  in sich selbst spürte. 

„Andrea ist der Überzeugung, dass selbst Voldemort diese Schutzzauber nicht berechen kann", sagte Silver mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen, dass Harry nur zu deutlich zeigte, dass er diese Ansicht nicht teilte. Silver schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, als müsse er sich sammeln, ehe er fragend zu Dumbledore sah. 

„Nun wir werden diese Frage sicher noch erörtern müssen", nickte Dumbledore bedächtig. „Tatsache ist, dass wir gewarnt sind, und sollte es Lord Voldemort tatsächlich gelingen den Schutz zu brechen, werden wir darauf vorbereitet sein."

Für Harry war diese Antwort alles andere als beruhigend, sicher wusste er, dass der Orden des Phönix nichts unversucht lassen würde, um dieses Haus mit seinen derzeitigen Bewohnern zu schützen, doch zweifelte Harry, dass sie im Ernstfall wirklich eine reelle Chance hatten. Clark Silver nickte zustimmend, schwieg jedoch und auch Harry wusste auf Dumbledores Worte nicht zu sagen. Zu deutlich spürte er die aufkeimende Panik, die sich wie eine unheilverkündende Gewitterfront langsam vom Rande seines Bewusstseins her näherte. Was sich auch immer draußen vor den Toren Hogwarts zusammenbraute, er, Harry war hier zur Untätigkeit verdammt. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass Voldemorts Macht wuchs, wusste nicht was er dieser dunklen Kraft entgegensetzen konnte und für einen Moment wäre er am liebsten aufgesprungen und aus dem Büro gelaufen. Diese hilflose und verzweifelte Wut schien ihn langsam von Innen aufzufressen und Harry wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als weit weg zu sein, an einem Ort, an dem keiner in ihm den Retter sah, wo er selbst nicht mehr an die Prophezeiung denken musste.  

Dumbledore hatte das Kinn auf seine gefalteten Hände gestützt und sah Harry nachdenklich an; schien aber nicht auf eine Antwort zu warten. Vielmehr machte er den Eindruck, als überlege er, was Harry wirklich zugemutet werden konnte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Dumbledore ihn in jener undefinierbaren Weise anblickte, so, als wolle er in dessen tiefsten Abgründe der Seele blicken. Aber diesmal wehrte sich etwas in Harry. Er wollte Dumbledore nicht seine Angst um Sirius zeigen, wollte nicht, dass sein Schulleiter die Gefühle von Ohnmächtigkeit  und Verzweiflung in ihm bemerkte und er wollte nicht, dass Dumbledore dachte, er, Harry würde die gleichen Fehler noch mal begehen. Aber Dumbledores Gedanken ginge in eine andere Richtung.

„Auf Grund der jüngsten Entwicklung halte ich es allerdings für sinnvoll, wenn du mit deinem Occlumency-Stunden sofort beginnst", sagte er bedächtig, ohne Harry eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen.

Harry schluckte hart; im Geheimen hatte er gehofft, damit noch Zeit zu haben, aber im Stillen gab er Dumbledore Recht, seine Unterrichtsstunden in Occlumency waren jetzt wichtiger denn je. Auch Silver schien zu diesem Ergebnis gekommen zu sein, denn als sich ihre Blicke trafen, neigte er zustimmend den Kopf, ehe er mit einem matten Lächeln erklärte: „Wenn du damit einverstanden bist, treffen wir uns morgen Abend um 19 Uhr in meinen Räumen."

„Einverstanden", nickte Harry, obwohl er in diesen Augenblick mehr denn je das Gefühl hatte, in der Falle zu sitzen. Eine Falle, die aus seinem eigenen Körper bestand, dem er willentlich nicht entfliehen konnte. 

„Gut", lächelte Dumbledore und nickte Harry aufmunternd zu. „Dann würde ich sagen, du solltest jetzt in deinen Unterricht zurückkehren."

Harry erhob sich, aber noch ehe er das Büro verlassen konnte, hielt Dumbledore ihn nochmals zurück. „Harry…halt die Augen offen und wenn dir etwas Ungewöhnliches auffällt, …sag uns bescheid."

„Mach ich", nickte Harry erneut und beeilte sich das Büro seines Schulleiters zu verlassen. Der rotnasige Zauberer auf dem Porträt zu seiner Rechten, nickte ihm grüßend hinterher, doch Harry hielt sich nicht mit höflichen Grüßen auf, er verspürte nur noch den Drang, diesem Raum so schnell wie möglich zu entkommen. 

Kaum dass er jedoch den steinernen Wasserspeier erreicht hatte, verlangsamten sich seine Schritte. Während er gemächlich an den großen Fenstern des Korridors vorbei ging, sah er hinunter auf die Gewächshäuser, in deren Dächern sich an diesem Nachmittag das Sonnenlicht spiegelte. Von weitem konnte er einige Schüler erkennen, die im Laufschritt das erste Gewächshaus verließen, doch Harry achtete nicht auf sie. Sein Blick wanderte weiter, bis er etwas abseits Madam Hooch erkannte, die offensichtlich den diesjährigen Erstklässlern ihre erste Flugstunde erteilte. Unwillkürlich blieb er stehen und sah den neuen Schüler zu, die teilweise noch sehr unsicher auf ihrem Besen saßen und erkennbare Schwierigkeiten hatten, Madam Hoochs Anweisungen zu folgen. Harry erinnerte sich wieder an seine erste Flugstunde, in der Neville vom Besen fiel und Madam Hooch den damals Elfjährigen in den Krankenflügel bringen musste. Draco Malfoy hatte sich sofort Nevilles verlorenes Erinnermich geschnappt und Harry dadurch zu einem unerlaubten Besenflug verleitet, der letztendlich dazu führte, dass Harry Sucher der Gryffindors wurde. 

_„Fünf Jahre ist das her",_ grübelte Harry und plötzlich erschien es ihm, als läge dieses Erlebnis in einem früheren Leben. So viel war seit jenem Tag geschehen, an dem McGonagall ihn zum jüngsten Hausspieler seit hundert Jahren gemacht hatte. In seiner Erinnerung sah er sich noch einmal mit Ron am Tisch der Gryffindors sitzen und das große, längliche Paket erhalten, dass seinen neuen Nimbus 2000 enthielt; sah noch einmal Malfoys bestürztes Gesicht, als Harry ihm erklärte, dass er es nur ihm zu verdanken hätte, in die Hausmannschaft aufgenommen worden zu sein. Harry fühlte wieder die Genugtuung und das unbeschreibliche Glücksgefühl, das ihn damals gepackt hatte. _„Wie einfach doch alles war, als der Sieg im Quidditchturnier meine einzige Sorge war"_, dachte er trübsinnig und stieß sich von der Fensterbank ab. 

Langsam setzte er seinen Weg fort, bis er einige Minuten später die Gewächshäuser erreichte, wo ihm bereits seine Mitschüler entgegen kamen.

„Hallo Harry!", rief Hermine bereits von weitem und rannte ihm aufgeregt entgegen.

„Was ist los? Wo ist Ron?"

„Krankenflügel", stöhnte Hermine, packte ihn am Arm und zog in mit sich. „Komm ich werde es dir unterwegs erzählen."

„Ron ist mir Ernie aneinander geraten", keuchte Neville, der sie in diesen Moment erreichte und nun im Laufschritt neben ihnen her ging. „Sind nun beide im Krankenflügel."

„Ja, die Schwuchtel wurde anscheinend etwas zu aufdringlich", feixte Seamus, der bereits einige Schritte vor ihnen war, sich jedoch bei Nevilles Worten umdrehte. 

„Ach halt die Klappe!", fauchte Hermine ärgerlich und warf dem lachenden Dean einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Sag ja schon nichts mehr!", sagte Dean und hob beschwichtigend die Hände, ehe er sich zu Seamus umwandte und diesem folgte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry besorgt und blickte Hannah Abbott nach, die ebenfalls mit weitausholenden Schritten auf das Schlosstor zuging.

„Ernie hat Ron nur gefragt wo du bist", begann Hermine wutschnaubend. „Ron hat ihn daraufhin ziemlich blöd angemacht und dann gab ein Wort das andere. Wir haben nicht genau verstanden, was sie sagten, bis Ernie schließlich Ron eine geknallt hat. Ron fiel rückwärts in den Limusstrauch, der daraufhin seinen giftigen Saft auf die beiden gespritzt hat." 

„Sahen beide ziemlich übel aus, doch dauerhaften Schaden haben sie wohl nicht davon getragen. Madam Pomfrey kriegt das schon wieder hin", ergänzte Neville Hermines Kurzfassung.

„Ah…aber warum sind denn die Beiden so ausgetickt?", fragte Harry, obwohl der den Grund dafür bereits zu wissen glaubte.

„Weil Ron ein engstirniger Idiot ist", fauchte Hermine und tippte sich mit Hand gegen die Stirn. „Er benimmt sich, als hätte Ernie eine ansteckende Krankheit."

„Hm, wohl eher so, als wüsste er nicht, wie er sich Ernie gegenüber verhalten sollte", sagte Neville langsam, während sie gerade die Stufen zum Schlossportal hochstiegen.

Hermine gab ein kurzes, ungehaltenes Schnauben von sich, erwiderte jedoch nichts, was möglicherweise damit zu tun hatte, dass genau in diesem Augenblick Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle aus dem Eingangsportal traten.

„Ah sieh mal einer an, kaum liegt das Wiesel auf der Nase, versucht  Longbottom das Dreamteam durch deine Anwesenheit wieder zu vervollständigen? Gehörst du nun seit neuestem zu Potters persönlicher Leibgarde? Pass auf, sonst liegst du womöglich wie das Wiesel im Krankenflügel", höhnte Malfoy und versperrte ihnen mit einem breiten Grinsen den Weg. Crabbe und Goyle, die breitbeinig links und rechts neben Malfoy standen, knackten demonstrativ mit den Fingerknöcheln, doch Neville schien dies in keinster Weise zu beeindrucken. Er lachte kurz auf, schüttelte den Kopf und trat, nicht nur zu Harrys Verblüffung einen entschlossenen Schritt nach vorn.

„Verpiss dich, Malfoy, sonst bist _DU _derjenige, der wieder im Krankenflügel landet", entgegnete Neville ungerührt. 

Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte Harry die beängstigende Vorstellung, dass dies überhaupt nicht Neville war, sondern jemand, der mit Hilfe des Vielsafttrankes versuchte sich für ihren Klassenkameraden auszugeben.  Dies war unmöglich jener Junge, der noch im letzten Schuljahr sicherheitshalber einen weiten Bogen um alle Slytherins gemacht hatte und nach jeder Zaubertrankstunde ein Nervenbündel war. Für einige Sekunden schien die Zeit eingefroren zu sein; niemand regte sich. Hermine, Crabbe und Goyle starrten Neville sprachlos an und auch Malfoy schien von Nevilles neugewonnener Selbstsicherheit überrascht, denn das überhebliche Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde eine Spur maskenhafter, als er mit einem sehr gezwungen wirkenden Lachen die Stille durchbrach.

„Uhh, da hab ich jetzt aber Angst! Sieh nur, mir schlottern schon die Knie!" Malfoy tat, als würden ihm wirklich die Knie zittern und seine beiden Kumpels brachen in dümmliches Gekicher aus. „Hast du etwa vor, mir wieder einen Kelch an den Kopf zu werfen? Oder wird Potter dir mit seinem Zauberstab zur Seite stehen?"

Malfoy zog demonstrativ lässig den seinen hervor und Harry konnte sehen, wie sich Nevilles Augen verengten und seine Gesichtsfarbe eine Spur rötlicher wurde. Crabbe und Goyle tauschen einen unsicheren Blick, ehe sie ungelenkig ihre Zauberstäbe hervor ziehen wollten; doch Hermine war schneller. Lautlos und geschmeidig, einer Raubkatze gleich, schoss ihre Hand mit dem Zauberstab nach vorn.

„Stecken lassen", fauchte sie und als hätte sie bereits einen Erstarrungszauber gesprochen, froren die beiden bulligen Slytherins in ihrer Bewegung ein.

„Wollt ihr euch duellieren?", fragte Malfoy angriffslustig, während sein Blick rasch über Neville und Hermine zu Harry huschte. 

Harry hätte fast laut aufgelacht, als er sah, wie Crabbe bei Malfoys Worten hart schluckte, offensichtlich war er nicht unbedingt auf ein Duell mit den Gryffindors erpicht.

„Du langweilst, Malfoy, denn wie Neville letzte Woche bewiesen hat, braucht es nicht mal einen Zauberstab, um dich außer Gefecht zu setzen", konnte Harry sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen.

Malfoys blasses Gesicht wurde so schnell rot, als hätte ihn jemand einen Topf heißes Wasser über den Kopf gegossen, doch noch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Neville bereits das Wort ergriffen.

„Oh, vielleicht meinte Malfoy ja ein Duell im Trinkkelch werfen? Eine Revanche für…"

„Blas dich nicht so auf, Tollpatsch…", schnappte Malfoy mit zornbebender Stimme, doch auch er wurde unterbrochen.

„Mr. Malfoy würden Sie bitte so freundlich sein und die Tür freigeben", erklang es plötzlich hinter den Slytherins und als sie erschrocken zur Seite traten, sah Harry Silver in der Tür stehen. Das Gesicht ihres DADA-Professors zeigte nicht, was er wirklich von dem Streit mitbekommen hatte und auch die gezückten Zauberstäbe von Malfoy und Hermine ignorierte er gehfließendlich.

„Selbstverständlich, Professor", sagte Malfoy unterwürfig und zu Harrys Überraschung deutete er sogar so etwas wie eine leichte Verbeugung an.

Irritiert sah er den Slytherins nach, wie sie mit eiligen Schritten auf die Gewächshäuser zugingen. Silver warf den drei Gryffindors einen kurzen, prüfenden Blick zu, ehe auch er mit einem kurzen Nicken davon ging.

„Was war das denn?", fragte Neville noch immer perplex, kaum dass sie das Schloss betreten hatten. „Man könnte fast glauben, die hätten so was wie Respekt vor Silver."

„Sieht so aus", brummte Hermine nachdenklich, doch als sie wenig später den Krankenflügel erreichten, hatten sie diesen Vorfall auch schon vergessen.

„Hi Harry!", grüßte Ron matt, sobald sie an sein Bett getreten waren. Madam Pomfrey verabreichte ihm gerade eine purpurfarbene Flüssigkeit, die Ron mit angeekelter Miene schluckte.

„Wie geht´s dir, Kumpel?", sagte Harry, während er stirnrunzelnd an Ron hinabsah, der mit so vielen Verbänden eingewickelt war, dass er schon fast einer Mumie glich.

„Brennt und beißt nur etwas, wird schon wieder werden", sagte Ron mit einem schiefen Lächeln und hob seine dick einbandagierte Hand.

„Die nächsten Tage werden Sie beide hier bleiben müssen", sagte Madam Pomfrey an Ron gewandt, ehe sie sich zu Ernie Macmillan umdrehte, der einige Meter entfernt in einem Bett lag und nicht weniger dick einbandagiert war. 

„Muss das sein?", murrte Ron und bedachte Ernie mit einem verächtlichen Blick.

„Ja, das muss sein", entgegnete Madam Pomfrey entschieden. „Die Vergiftung durch einen Limusstrauch ist nicht ungefährlich und kann hässliche Narben hinterlassen.

Ron nuschelte etwas Unverständliches, schien sich jedoch in sein Schicksal zu fügen. Hermine war inzwischen an Ernies Bett getreten, wo bereits Hannah saß und unterhielt sich leise mit den beiden Hufflepuffs.

„Ja, bedauere den Idioten nur", brummte Ron, während seine Ohren eine Spur dunkler wurden und warf Hermine einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. 

„Sag mal, meinst du nicht, dass du ein bisschen überreagierst", fragte Neville zaghaft. 

Ron setzte bereits zu einem bissigen Kommentar an, doch in diesem Augenblick betrat Snape den Krankenflügel. Ohne die Schüler eines Blickes zu würdigen rauschte er mit wehenden Umhang auf Madam Pomfrey zu, zog zwei Phiolen aus der Tasche seines Umhangs und sprach einige leise Worte mit ihr. Harry lauschte angestrengt, doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte er verstand nichts. 

„Ich hoffe mal, wir sollen das Zeug, was er da bringt, nicht trinken", knurrte Ron ungnädig und beäugte misstrauisch die Phiolen. 

„Falls es dir bisher entgangen sein sollte, die meisten Heiltränke hier werden von Snape hergestellt", konnte Harry sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen und klopfte seinem Freund aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Du weißt doch, wohlschmeckende Zaubertränke sind seine besondere Spezialität."

Neville neben ihm begann zu kichern, doch Ron schien Harrys Kommentar nicht so lustig zu finden. 

„Klar spottet ihr nur", grollte er und lehnte sich resignierend in seinem Bett zurück. „Ganz nach dem Muggelsprichwort, _wer den Schaden hat, braucht für den Spott nicht zu sorgen."_

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr in Muggelkunde auch Sprichwörter lernt?", feixte Harry.

„Ach, hör schon auf! Wir haben am Freitag eine Besprechung mit dem verbliebenen Mitgliedern des Quidditchteams und bis dahin muss ich wieder fit sein", stöhnte Ron und Harry wusste, dass er damit elegant vom Thema ablenken wollte. Neville stieg auch prompt darauf ein.

„Wer wird denn der neue Quidditchkapitän, nachdem Alicia nicht mehr hier ist?"

„Keine Ahnung….werden wir erst am Freitag festlegen. Aber ich vermute mal, dass es Harry wird, er ist am längsten in der Mannschaft und…"

„Nein!", unterbrach ihn Harry schroff. „Ich habe wirklich Wichtigeres zu tun, als Kapitän der Hausmannschaft zu sein!"

„Wichtigeres zu tun?", wiederholte Ron ungläubig, während Neville ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte. „Sag mal spinnst du jetzt? Du hast immer davon geträumt…"

„Lass gut sein!", wehrte Harry entschieden ab. 

Harry wusste nicht, was ihn plötzlich so reagieren ließ, doch in dem Moment, da Ron es schon fast als beschlossene Sache hinstellte, dass Harry der neue Mannschaftskapitän des Quidditchteams sein sollte, rebellierte es in ihm. Er wollte keine zusätzliche Verantwortung und es gab wirklich tausend Sachen, die wichtiger waren, als sich Strategien für Quidditch auszudenken. 

„Kann ich verstehen", sagte Neville stirnrunzelnd, doch Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Neville ihn in keinster Weise verstand. Wie sollte er auch? 

Ron starrte ihn weiterhin verwirrt an, schien nicht zu begreifen, dass es Harry mit dieser Aussage völlig ernst war. Zu Harrys Erleichterung kam bald darauf Hermine zurück und das Thema Quidditch wurde vorläufig nicht mehr angeschnitten. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und ehe sie sich versahen, war es Zeit für das Abendessen. Eilig verabschiedeten sie sich von Ron, doch bevor Harry den Krankenflügel endgültig verließ, ging er, Rons empörten Blick ignorierend, nochmals zu Ernie hinüber.

„Hallo Ernie, wie geht´s dir?"

„Ging mir schon besser", antwortete Ernie tonlos, den Blick stur geradeaus gerichtet.

Einige Sekunden entstand peinliches Schweigen, in denen Harry nicht wusste was er sagen sollte, dennoch konnte er sich nicht einfach abwenden und gehen. Hannah, die noch immer an Ernies Bett saß, lächelte ihn unsicher an; offensichtlich war auch ihr die Situation unangenehm.

„Nun…ja…wollte dir nur kurz gute Besserung wünschen", nuschelte Harry unbeholfen, während er sich gleichzeitig mehr als dämlich vorkam.

„Danke!", kam es von Ernie leise und plötzlich blitzte so etwas wie Dankbarkeit in seinen Augen auf.

Harry nickte und sah sich kurz nach Hermine und Neville um, die bereits an der Tür des Krankenflügels auf ihn warteten. _„Warum bin ich überhaupt hierher gekommen? War wohl kaum zu erwarten, dass Ernie mich freudestrahlend empfängt, nachdem mein bester Kumpel…"_ Harry kam mit diesen Gedanken nicht zum Ende, da Hannah plötzlich aufstand und sich räusperte.

„Wir müssen zum Abendessen", sagte sie mit einem matten Lächeln und drückte kurz Ernies Hand. „Ich werde morgen wiederkommen."

Ernie atmete tief ein, als ob er noch etwas sagen wollte, doch als Hannah und Harry ihn ansahen, drehte er den Kopf weg und beschränkte sich auf ein kurzes Nicken.

„Bis morgen", sagte er leise, lehnte sich in seinem Bett zurück und schloss die Augen.

Auch Harry nickte, wenngleich er wusste, dass Ernie dies nicht sah und folgte Hannah, der Hermine gerade die Tür aufhielt. Einige Minuten gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, bis Hannah schließlich tief einatmete und den Kopf schüttelte. 

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum Ron so ein Problem mit Ernie hat."

„Ron wird sich schon wieder einkriegen", sagte Neville matt und warf Hanna ein verlegenes Lächeln zu. „Genau wie die anderen auch."

„Hoffentlich bald. Ernie leidet sehr unter dem Spott. Er kann nirgendwo hingehen, ohne sich dumme Bemerkungen anhören zu müssen. Wie ihr in Kräuterkunde mitbekommen habt, kann er nicht mal eine einfache Frage stellen. Was ist so schlimm dran, wenn er sich nach Harry erkundigt?", ereiferte sich Hannah.

„Gar nichts!", versicherte Hermine rasch. „Ron hat da was in den falschen Hals bekommen."

_„Ron hat ein Problem damit, dass Ernie schwul ist",_ korrigierte sie Harry in Gedanken, doch er sprach es nicht aus. Die Situation an Ernies Bett hatte ihn nur zu deutlich gezeigt, dass auch er selbst nicht mehr so unbefangen wie zuvor mit Ernie umgehen konnte. 

Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Große Halle, wo sie bereits von den anderen Gryffindors erwartet wurden. Sofort wurden sie mit Fragen bombardiert und als Harry kurz zum Tisch der Hufflepuffs hinübersah, bemerkte er, dass es Hannah wohl ähnlich gehen musste. 

„Worüber grübelst du?", fragte Hermine unvermittelt neben ihm, als Harry gerade Susan Bones beobachtete, wie sie ärgerlich den Kopf schüttelte. 

„Ihr Mädchen habt damit weniger Probleme", antwortete Harry abwesend.

„Weniger Probleme mit was?", sagte Hermine und blickte verwirrt von ihrem Essen auf.

„Damit, dass Ernie schwul ist."

„Ach so! Liegt vermutlich daran, dass es….sieh mal da kommt Hagrid", unterbrach Hermine ihren Satz und tatsächlich kam Hagrid direkt auf sie zu.

„Hallo Harry, hast später mal ´nen Moment Zeit für mich?"

„Klar!", nickte Harry und sah fragend zu dem Halbriesen hoch, doch Hagrid winkte nur mit einer lässigen Handbewegung ab und schlürfte hoch zum Lehrertisch.

Verdutzt sahen sie ihm nach, bis sich plötzlich auf Hermines Gesicht ein leises, verstehendes Lächeln breit machte. „Ich glaub ich weiß worum es geht."

„So? Bist du seit neuestem unter die Telepathen gegangen?", sagte Harry, während seine Augen noch immer den Lehrertisch entlang wanderten. Silver war nicht da.

„Quatsch!", entrüstete sich Hermine und verdrehte die Augen. „Das liegt doch auf der Hand….wir haben morgen Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Hagrid möchte bestimmt über sein neues Thema mit dir sprechen."

„Was für ein neues Thema?"

„Mensch Harry, denk doch mal nach!", stöhnte sie. „Durch Sölämen hat er die einmalige Gelegenheit seinen Schülern eine echte und zudem noch ungefährliche Runespoor vorzuführen."

„Richtig, das hab ich ganz vergessen."

Hermine brummte etwas, das verdächtig nach „typisch" klang, doch Harry war viel zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, als dass er darauf eingegangen wäre.

Nach dem Abendessen wartete Hagrid bereits in der Eingangshalle. Harry und Hermine eilten mit raschen Schritten auf ihn zu, doch Hagrid schob sie ohne eine weitere Erklärung zur Tür hinaus. Die Sonne ging bereits unter und tauchte die Ländereien um Hogwarts in ein sanftes goldenes Licht, als hätte ein begnadeter Maler versucht, eine Stimmung von Harmonie und Frieden einzufangen. Harry blieb einen Moment stehen, um dieses friedliche Bild in sich aufzunehmen, als Hagrid sie zur Eile trieb. Mit weitausholenden Schritten stapfte er zu seiner Hütte zurück, sodass Harry und Hermine in einen schnellen Laufschritt fallen mussten, um mit ihm Schritt halten zu können.

„Was gibt es denn, Hagrid", sagte Harry atemlos, sobald sie seine Tür erreicht hatten.

„Wirst gleich sehen", grinste Hagrid und zu Harrys Verblüffung klopfte er an seine eigene Tür. 

Von Innen hörten sie Fang, den Saurüden bellen, doch kurz darauf wurde es still und Silver öffnete mit einem Lächeln die Tür. Im Inneren der Hütte war es durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge dunkel und nur der schwache Schein, einer auf dem Tisch stehenden Kerze, spendete spärlich Licht. 

„Nu geht schon rein", brummte Hagrid und schob sie kurzerhand nach innen. Krachend fiel die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss und einen Augenblick später flammten mehrere Kerzen auf. Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment, bis Harrys Augen sich an die veränderten Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten und er sehen konnte, wer sich außer Silver noch in der Hütte befand.

„Sirius", rief Harry ungläubig, was sofort ein mehrstimmiges „Schhhhh" zur Folge hatte.

„Hallo Harry", grinste Sirius und kam mit zwei raschen Schritten auf ihn zu. 

„Was machst du denn hier?", stieß Harry fassungslos, wenn auch etwas gedämpfter hervor. „Was ist wenn dich jemand gesehen hat?"

„Beruhig dich, niemand konnte uns sehen", erklang nun Andreas Stimme aus dem Hintergrund und als Harry sich nach ihr umdrehte, sah er sie neben Silver am Fenster stehen. „Hallo Harry, schön dich wieder zu sehen!", lächelte sie.

„Wir haben Andreas Reisespiegel benutzt", erklärte Sirius mit einem schalkhaften Zwinkern, doch Harry war ganz und gar nicht nach Lachen zumute. Hagrid seufzte tief, ehe er Sirius verlegen angrinste.

„Ja, ja! Dachte erst mir bliebe der Verstand steh´n, als es plötzlich hinter mir zu flimmern begann und dann...".Hagrid beendete den Satz nicht. Mit einem unterdrückten Schniefen zog er ein rotkariertes Taschentuch aus seinem Umhang und putzte sich ausgiebig die Nase, doch Harry sah trotzdem Tränen der Rührung, die Hagrid nicht verbergen konnte. 

„Tut mir leid, wenn wir dich erschreckt haben, Hagrid", sagte Sirius, was allerdings nur dazu führte, dass Hagrid ihm ungestüm auf die Schulter klopfte, so dass Sirius kurzfristig einknickte und vorsichtshalber am Tisch Platz nahm. 

„Hab meinen eigenen Augen nicht getraut, doch er is tatsächlich zurück", fuhr Hagrid nach einem kurzen Räuspern fort. „Und sieht prächtig aus, wie schon ewig nicht mehr."

„Warum seid ihr hier?", fragte Harry und setzte sich neben Sirius, während Hermine gegenüber Platz nahm. „Es ist trotz des Reisespiegels immer noch ein Risiko…."

„Es war mir wichtig, mit dir persönlich zu reden", sagte Sirius. „Clark hat uns erzählt, dass du dir Sorgen wegen des Schutzbanns machst und…".

„…und du wolltest sicher gehen, dass ich nichts Unvernünftiges tue", vollendete Harry seinen Satz, konnte jedoch die Spur Bitterkeit nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen. _„Glaubt Sirius wirklich, dass ich denselben Fehler zweimal machen würde? Glaubt er ernsthaft, ich würde noch einmal kopflos davon rennen?"_

Über Sirius Gesicht huschte ein kurzes Lächeln, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, das denke ich nicht. Ich weiß, dass du vorsichtig bist, doch ich denke, du hast eine Menge Fragen und die lassen sich so besser beantworten."

Harry nickte zögernd. Für einen kurzen Moment zweifelte er an Sirius Worten, fragte sich, warum Sirius nicht den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel benutzte, doch dann siegte die Erleichterung, Sirius leibhaftig vor sich zu sehen. 

„Du hast Recht, ich habe eine Menge Fragen", sagte Harry, während sein Blick kurz über die Anwesenden wanderte, bis er schließlich Sirius wieder direkt ansah.

„Wie sicher ist dieser Schutzbann wirklich?"

„So sicher wie ein Schutzzauber nur sein kann", meldete sich nun Andrea zu Wort. „Du machst dir unnötig Sorgen, niemand wird diesen Schutz vollständig brechen können."

„Was macht dich so sicher, dass Voldemort es nicht könnte? Er hat den Standort des Hauses auch ausfindig gemacht…", entgegnete Harry eine Spur hitziger als beabsichtigt.

„Das Wissen um den Standort allein nützt ihm nichts", antworte Andrea mit ehrlicher Überzeugung in ihrer Stimme und als sie den Zweifel in Harrys Augen sah, fügte sie mit einem leisen Lächeln hinzu: „Voldemort ist nicht der erste Zauberer, der das Casa de anhelo gewaltsam betreten will, auch in der Vergangenheit wurde dies schon mehrmals versucht und noch niemandem ist es gelungen, unbefugt einen Fuß in das Haus zu setzen. Vertrau mir, Harry! "

In Andreas Beteuerung lag soviel Zuversicht, dass Harry es nicht fertig brachte, ihr zu widersprechen, auch wenn er sich plötzlich wieder an Silvers Worte erinnerte. _„Jeder Fluch ist zu brechen, sei er auch noch so mächtig"._

„Du bist dir sehr sicher", seufzte Silver und als Harry zu ihm hinüberblickte, wusste er, dass diesem die Worte unbedacht über die Lippen gekommen waren.

„Allerdings", lächelte Andrea und schob ein klein wenig den Vorhang zu Seite, um nach außen sehen zu können. „Dieses Haus ist mindestens so gut geschützt, wie dieses wundervolle Schloss dort drüben."

Sirius nickte und legte Harry beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm, doch noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, trat Silver nahe an Andrea heran, um ebenfalls durch die Lücke im Vorhang nach außen zu sehen.

„Was siehst du, Andrea?", fragte er angespannt, während seine dunklen Augen verblüfft auf die ihren gerichtet waren. 

„Was?", entgegnete sie irritiert, doch er fasste sie an den Schultern und drehte sie zum Fenster.

„Was genau siehst du?", wiederholte er seine Frage und plötzlich verstand Harry auf was er hinaus wollte. 

„Na Schloss Hogwarts nehme ich an", sagte sie verwirrt, während sie stirnrunzelnd nach außen blickte.

„Beschreib mir genau was du siehst."

„Nun, ein altes, sehr großes Schloss. Es hat viele Türme und Zinnen, unzählige Fenster, von denen einige hell erleuchtet sind. Über dem Eingangstor scheint ein Wappen angebracht zu sein und  jetzt kommt gerade jemand heraus. Davor sehe ich Wiesen, einige Büsche und Bäume…wieso….was ist? Warum seht ihr mich so komisch an?"

Für einige Augenblicke schien jeder in der Hütte die Luft angehalten zu haben, bis Hermine genau das aussprach, was auch jeder andere zu denken schien.

„Aber das kann nicht sein! Das ist unmöglich!"

„Was ist unmöglich?" fragte Andrea und sah zu Silver auf, dessen Hand noch immer auf ihrer Schulter ruhte, doch es war nicht Silver der antwortete sondern Sirius.

„Hogwarts ist durch uralte Magie geschützt und einer dieser Zauber bewirkt, dass kein Muggel das Schloss sehen kann."

„Aber ich sehe es!"

„Offensichtlich!", brummte Hagrid und kratze sich nachdenklich über den Kopf. „Dürft´ aber nicht sein."

„Konkret gesehen gibt es nur zwei Möglichkeiten, warum du dieses Schloss siehst; entweder die Schutzzauber sind nicht mehr in Ordnung oder in dir steckt mehr Magie, als wir bisher angenommen haben", sagte Silver leise, ehe er kurz ihre Schulter drückte und sich zu den anderen umwandte. „Wir sollten beide Möglichkeiten überprüfen."

Fortsetzung folgt…..

**Autor-Note:** Vielen, vielen Dank, meine fleißigen Review-Schreiber! Hab mich wie immer riesig darüber gefreut! Ihr seid ein ungeheuerer Ansporn ganz, ganz schnell weiter zu schreiben! (und das obwohl es bei mir derzeit etwas drunter und drüber geht) Denke einfach, wenn so viele Leser ungeduldig auf das nächste Kapitel warten und ich nicht unbedingt wenig Fragen aufwerfe, dann kann ich euch eine Pause von mehreren Wochen kaum zumuten.  *gg* Ja, ja, Padfoot´s Mate, ich höre dich schon lachen, wie du schon richtig erkannt hast, in mir verbirgt sich ein Butterseelchen! *seufz*

**Review-Antworten****:**

**@ Padfoot´s Mate:** Schön, wenn ich dich überraschen konnte! *sfg* Und…ein herzliches Dankeschön für die Schokoriegel *hm*lecker* Tja was die Todesser wohl vorhaben……?  
**@ ich:** Hihihihihi, manchmal zahlt sich Hartnäckigkeit aus! *ggggggg* Worüber ich sehr froh bin!  
**@ AragornsHope:** Zu deiner Frage, wie ich die Geschichte schreibe…*grübel* mal gucken, wie ich das erklären kann…Selbstverständlich habe ich das grobe Konzept im Kopf, das heißt, ich habe schon zu Anfang für mich festgelegt, wohin die Story gehen soll und welche Komplikationen den einzelnen Charakteren das Leben erschweren. Es gibt einige wichtige Details, die ich euch im Laufe der Story unterjubeln muss, damit am Ende der sogenannte Aha-Effekt eintritt. *sfg* Es gibt auch einige Schlüsselszenen (einige? Na ja ungefähr 20 bis 30), die fertig in meinem Kopf herumspucken und nur darauf warten, zum Einsatz zu kommen….der Rest….ist vielleicht am ehesten mit einer Wanderung zu vergleichen. Ich starte, plan die wichtigsten Stationen und das Ziel, doch der Weg dorthin ist ein Mysterium, das ich mit jedem Kapitel neu erforsche. Beim Schreiben durchlebe ich die einzelnen Situationen, von der Perspektive jeder beteiligten Person und entdecke dabei immer wieder Neues. Ein Beispiel aus Kapitel 10: ich wusste, dass Harry mit Dumbledore spricht, anschließend zu den Gewächshäusern geht, Hermine ihn von Rons Unfall erzählt usw. das Zusammentreffen mit Malfoy aber, war so nicht geplant, er hat sozusagen während des Schreibens meinen gedanklichen Weg gekreuzt, wie er es in der Story mit Harry, Hermine und Neville tat. Was dabei rauskam, konntest du im 10ten lesen. *ggg* Das ist auch der Grund, warum manche Kapitel länger werden als ursprünglich geplant. Konnte das deine Frage beantworten?  
**@ Eva Luna:**  Eine Gänsehautstimmung – bist du dir sicher? *sfg* Nein, die kommt erst noch…mal überlegen….vorsichtig geschätzt in Kapitel 13 *zwinker*  Zu deinen Kommentar: _„Vor allem wie Andrea von ihrem Großvater erzählt hat, das konnte man so richtig gut nachempfinden!"_ da bin ich sehr froh, da gerade diese Szene sehr schwierig zu schreiben war.   
**@ Schnuckiputz: **Knuddel dich jetzt mal ganz fest zurück! „_Sirius und Andrea werden ja langsam eine richtige Familie" – _hm nun du wirst noch gewisse Familienähnlichkeiten zwischen den Beiden entdecken. *sfg*   
**@ janine black:** Na du hast aber Wünsche! *kopfschüttel* …das Harry was passiert tztztztztz – hat es der arme Kerl denn nicht schon schwer genug? *ggg*  
**@ Six83: **Verwirrt? Oh weh, dabei sollte dieses Kapitel doch ein bisschen Klärung bringen. *seufz* Aber du hast Recht, in den folgenden Kapiteln wird es langsam rund gehen. *sfg*  
**@ Sternchen-Fan:** Ja, das waren Todesser! *ggg* Schön wenn du neugierig bist! *gggggg*   
**@ SB-RL-FAN:** Tja – Fragen aufzuwerfen ist meine Spezialität! *sfg* Doch ich verspreche, sie werden alle beantwortet werden!  
**@ Mnemo_chan:** Danke für die Kekse! Und ja, Parkinson ist auch eine Krankheit und als solches würde ich gewisse Personen auch bezeichnen! *sfg*   
**@ torence:** Soll das nun bedeuten, dass ich zwischen durch ein Schlechtes schreiben muss? *lach* Neeeee, das muss nicht wirklich sein! Da mute ich euch lieber zu, dass ihr euch den Kopf zerbrechen müsst! Übrigens wird es noch mehrere Kapitel mit Sirius, Andrea und auch Remus geben, da ich beschlossen haben, sie noch kräftig auf Trapp zu halten *bösgrins*  
**@ Rapunzelou:** Hab schon geahnt, dass du mich durchschaust! *ggggg* Wie ich dir schon mal geschrieben habe…manchmal denke ich, dass du mir bei Schreiben über die Schulter guckst. Glücklicherweise nicht immer! *ssffgg* (flüster: unter uns, die Nachricht ist nicht von Lestrange. Aber nicht verraten!) *zwinker*  
**@ Kirilein:** Ja, muss ich dir Recht geben, Schutzzauber sind was Praktisches! Vorrausgesetzt, sie halten! *ssffgg*  
**@ Kiki:** Danke! *tiefverneigend* Freut mich sehr, dass es dir gefällt!  
**@ Jessy Black:** Dankeschön! Und klar…mach ich doch!  
**@ X-Ray**: Selbstverständlich! *zwinker*  
**@ Millicent-vs.-Hermione:** Ja, es gibt auch eine Pansy Parkinson *gggg*, aber ob die in Draco verknallt ist???   
**@ Jana:** Denke, sie wird im Laufe der Zeit damit klar kommen!  
**@ Kaori:** Nein, Andrea sieht in Sirius sicher keinen Vater, geschweige denn einen Großvater! *lol*  
**@ Padfoot:** Oh schön – lass mich ja so gern drücken! *seufz*   
**@ Fluffy Bond:** Klar beeile ich mich mit dem Schreiben! *ggg*   
**@ missy:** Danke für dieses riesige Kompliment! *rotwerd*   
**@ Geckole:** Nein, das werde ich sicher nicht verändern, auch wenn das Zusammensein der Beiden nicht immer so einfach sein wird! *sfg*   
**@ Eisblume: **Freut mich sehr, dass dir meine Fic gefällt und ich muss dir Recht geben, auch ich glaube nicht, das JKR uns Sirius als lebende Person zurückgibt. *seufz* Aber zu unserem Glück müssen sich Fanfics-Schreiber nicht nach JKR´s Wünschen richten! *zwinker*  
  



	11. 11

**AN:** So meine Lieben hier kommt Kapitel 11 und ich kann euch bereits versprechen, das 12 ist auch schon fast fertig. Musste dieses Kapitel teilen, da es sonst ein richtiges Marathonkapitel geworden wäre.  Euere tollen Reviews machten mich so richtig schreibwütig! *gggg*

11.

Es war bereits sehr spät, als Harry und Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zurückkehrten. Das Feuer war fast heruntergebrannt und tauchte den leeren Raum in ein gespenstisches Licht. Die unruhigen Flammen warfen lautlos tanzende Schatten an die Wände, während durch die geschlossenen Fenster nur noch das ferne Heulen des Windes zu hören war. Hermine gähnte herzhaft und fuhr sich müde über das Gesicht. Es war ein anstrengender Tag und nach der Aufregung in Hagrids Hütte, wollte sie nur noch in ihr Bett. Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln dachte sie an Sirius, der es sich nicht nehmen ließ, Harry eine lange Reihe an Ermahnungen und Ratschlägen mitzugeben. Hermine wusste, dass Harry die Fürsorge seines Paten durchaus zu schätzen wusste, auch wenn er nur mit einem Augenrollen reagiert hatte. Beim Abschied hatte Harry dann allerdings den Spieß umgedreht und seinerseits Sirius zur Vorsicht ermahnt. Sirius hatte ihn darauf hin mit einem breiten, jungenhaften Grinsen an sich gezogen und erklärt, dass Harry sich langsam wie Remus anhören würde. Es folgte ein kurzes Geplänkel, das Harrys Stimmung deutlich hob und als sie wenig später die Stufen zum Gryffindorturm hochstiegen, wirkte er, zu Hermines Erleichterung, schon fast gelöst.

Hermine schlüpfte aus ihrem Umhang, als sie bemerkte, dass Harry nicht wie erwartet zum Jungenschlafsaal hochging, um in sein Bett zu gehen, sondern grübelnd vor dem niedergebrannten Kaminfeuer stehen blieb. Die Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Robe vergraben starrte er in die kleinen Flammen, während Hermine leise ihre Schulsachen vom Nachmittag zusammen sammelte.

„Es ist spät, du solltest auch schlafen gehen", sagte sie nach einiger Zeit sanft und trat neben ihn. Harry, tief in Gedanken versunken nickte stumm, während er weiterhin dem Spiel der Flammen zusah und keine Anstalten machte Hermines Rat zu befolgen.

„Was denkst du, Harry?", durchbrach sie nach einiger Zeit, in der sie nur stumm das Spiel der Flammen beobachtet hatten, zögernd die Stille.

„An nichts Besonderes", antwortete Harry leise, ohne den Blick von den Flammen zu nehmen. 

„Dumbledore hat alle Schutzzauber um Hogwarts überprüft, sie sind in Ordnung. Es lag anscheinend wirklich nur an der Restmagie, die Andrea noch immer in sich trägt."

„Darüber mache ich mir auch keine Gedanken."

„Was ist es dann? Andreas Haus?", bohrte Hermine nach, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Erneut schwiegen sie, bis Harry plötzlich, wie zu sich selbst zu sprechen begann. „Kennst du die Geschichte von Don Quijote?" 

Hermine nickte stirnrunzelnd und wusste nicht, worauf Harry mit dieser Frage hinaus wollte, doch noch ehe sie zu einer Gegenfrage ansetzen konnte, fuhr Harry fort, als wären diese Worte gar nicht für sie bestimmt. „Don Quijote war ein Edelmann, der von der Vorstellung besessen war, er müsse die Welt retten. Zusammen mit seinem Freund und Diener Sancho Pansa erträumte er sich Abenteuer, die nur in seiner Vorstellung existieren. Don Quijote allerdings hielt die Gefahren für real und…".

„Harry du bist kein eingebildeter Held…".

„Nein!", sagte Harry und schüttelte mit einem traurigen Lächeln den Kopf, während er im Kamin Holz nachlegte. „Aber weißt du, ich wäre es gern. Manchmal schließe ich die Augen und stelle mir vor, dass ich noch immer in meinem Schrank bei den Dursleys lebe und mir dieses Leben hier nur in meiner Phantasie ausmale; dass es in Wirklichkeit keinen Voldemort gibt, keine Todesser und niemanden der sterben musste, nur weil er im falschen Moment am falschen Fleck war. Ich stelle mir vor, dass ich nur ein ganz normaler Junge bin, der sich das Leben durch Tagträume verschönt, während er in seinem Bett liegt und auf das morgendliche Wecken wartet."

Hermine fühlte, wie sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete, der mit jedem Wort Harrys anschwoll und ohne es verhindern zu können, stiegen plötzlich Tränen in ihre Augen. _„In diesem Fall hätten wir uns nie kennen gelernt, Harry"_, dachte sie wehmütig, während sie heftig schluckte und Harry, ohne auf sie zu achten, tonlos weiter sprach.

„Wo hört das reale Leben auf und wo fängt die Phantasie an? Kannst du mir das erklären? Wer kann schon sicher sagen, dass dies hier nicht alles nur ein Traum ist? Vielleicht sind wir selbst gar nicht wirklich, sondern Phantasiegestalten, entstanden aus den Gedanken eines fremden Gehirns? Oder wir sind in Wirklichkeit bereits tot und dies sind alles nur die Erinnerungen aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit…."

„Harry bitte hör auf, du machst mir Angst", schluchzte Hermine und noch ehe Harry richtig verstand, hatte sie ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen und presste ihn fest an sich. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Harry den Eindruck aus einem Traum zu erwachen und erst, als Hermines Tränen durch den Stoff seiner Robe drangen, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er diese Gedankengänge soeben laut ausgesprochen hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, Hermine, ich rede Unsinn", sagte er verstört und erst als seine Hand wie von selbst über Hermines Rücken strich, wurde ihm bewusst, wie irre diese Worte für sie geklungen haben mussten. „Keine Sorge, ich werde nicht verrückt", sagte er leise, während er sie fester an sich heran zog. 

Für einige Minuten standen sie einfach nur fest umschlugen da und plötzlich haftete dieser ungewöhnlichen Nähe nichts mehr Fremdes an. Selbst das leichte, beklemmende Gefühl von Unsicherheit, das er bisher immer bei Umarmungen gespürt hatte, schien plötzlich nicht mehr zu existieren. _„Wie eine Welle aus wohltuender Wärme und Geborgenheit"_, seufzte er innerlich auf, während er Hermine enger an sich zog. _„Ist dies das normale Empfinden, wenn Freunde sich umarmen?_ Er hörte Hermines leises Schniefen, während ihm bewusst wurde, wie sehr er diese simple Geste der Zuneigung in der Vergangenheit vermisst hatte. Es gab nicht viele Menschen, die ihn bisher in den Armen gehalten hatten, doch es fühlte sich gut an.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dir keine Angst machen", flüsterte Harry, als Hermine die Umarmung lockerte und für einen kurzen Moment spürte er den brennenden Wunsch sie wieder näher an sich zu ziehen, doch er beschränkte sich darauf, nur nach ihrer Hand zu greifen. Einen Augenblick lang trafen sich ihre Blicke, ehe Hermine die Augen senkte und verlegen zu Boden sah.

„Nein! Ich hab einfach überreagiert", sagte sie leise und Harry war sich nicht sicher, warum ihre Stimme plötzlich zitterte. „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen."

„Ich bin sehr froh, dass du in meiner Realität bist", flüsterte er nicht weniger verlegen und gab ihre Hand frei.

Hermine nickte dem Fußboden zu, während sie automatisch einen Schritt zurücktrat. „Wir sollten schlafen gehen."

„Ja und ich muss Solämen noch fragen, ob sie damit einverstanden ist, morgen in Hagrids Unterricht vorgeführt zu werden."

„Pflege magischer Geschöpfe mit den Slytherins und das gleich in der ersten Stunde", seufzte Hermine ergebend.

„Und am Abend Occlumency mit Silver und nicht zu vergessen, Zaubertränke am Nachmittag", stöhnte Harry. 

Hermine nickte mit einem schwachen Lächeln. „Scheint ein anstrengender Tag zu werden."

„Allerdings!"

„Gute Nacht, Harry!"

„Gute Nacht, Hermine!"

* * * *

Sölämen hatte nichts dagegen, am nächsten Tag vorgeführt zu werden, eher das Gegenteil schien der Fall zu sein. Kaum dass Harry sich angezogen und seine Schultasche geschnappt hatte, kam sie leise zischend an seine Seite.

„Was wird der große Mensch über mich erzählen?"

„Keine Ahnung, doch es wird bestimmt nichts Schlechtes sein", lächelte Harry, als die Runespoor geschmeidig um seine Beine glitt.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte sie nervös.

„Natürlich, ich kenne doch Hagrid! Er hat eine Schwäche für besondere Geschöpfe wie dich und hat mich gestern Abend ausdrücklich gebeten, dich zu fragen, ob du damit auch einverstanden bist."

Die beiden Köpfe der Runespoor wippten aufgeregt auf und ab, während Harry ihren Korb unter dem Bett hervorzog und ein sauberes Tuch hineinlegte.

„Man könnte fast meinen, sie hat Lampenfieber", grinste Dean, während er Harry und die Schlage beobachtete.

„Ich vermute, das hat sie auch", schmunzelte Harry und strich sanft über Sölämens glatte Haut. „Na komm schon, hier hinein!"

Widerstrebend glitt sie in den bereitgestellten Korb, aber diesmal rollte sie sich nicht wie sonst üblich zusammen, um noch ein Nickerchen zu machen. Ihre beiden Köpfe ragten hoch über den Korbrand und ihre Augen funkelten unternehmungslustig, während ihre Schwanzspitze nervös zuckte. 

„Ich werde dich vor dem Frühstück zu Hagrids Hütte bringen, denn in der Großen Halle sind Schlangen nicht erlaubt", erklärte ihr Harry, während er mit Nevilles Hilfe den Korb mit der Runespoor nach unten trug. „Aber ich werde dir ein schönes, großes Stück Schinken mitbringen."

* * * *

„Wir werden heute die Runespoor, eine besonders seltene Schlangenart durchnehmen", begann Hagrid, nachdem auch die letzten Slytherins endlich ankamen und sich, in möglichst großem Abstand, zu den Gryffindors ins Gras setzten. „Kann mir einer von euch sagen, wie die Runespoor aussehen?"

Sofort schnellten die Hände von Dean, Seamus und Hermine in die Höhe, doch Hagrid winkte ihnen mit einem leichten Schmunzeln ab und wandte sich an die Slytherins. 

"Sie haben drei Köpfe und sind ungefähr zwei bis zweieinhalb Meter lang", erklärte Malfoy gelangweilt. „Man erkennt sie auch an ihren grell orangefarbenen und schwarzen Streifen."

„Richtig!", nickte Hagrid. „Und weiß jemand, woher diese Schlagen ursprünglich kommen?"

Diesmal war es nur Hermines Hand die nach oben schoss und als Hagrid ihr aufmunternd zunickte, begann sie zu erzählen. „Die ursprüngliche Heimat der Runespoor ist Afrika, genauer gesagt ein kleines Land namens Burkina Faso. Die Runespoor legen ihre Eier durch die Mäuler und sind die einzige Schlangenart, von der dies bekannt ist. Ihre Eier haben einen besonders hohen Wert für die Zubereitung von Zaubertränken, die zur Stimulierung geistiger Beweglichkeit gebraut werden, daher hat auch der Zauberminister von Burkina Faso einige Wälder als Schutzgebiete für die Runespoor unortbar gemacht."

„Sehr schön, Hermine", strahlte Hagrid. „Das war alles richtig."

Pansy Parkinson gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich, doch diesmal blieben die bissigen Kommentare der Slytherins aus.

„So Harry, nun bist du dran", grinste Hagrid und reichte ihm Sölämens Korb, der bisher unbeachtet neben seiner Tür stand. 

Harry hatte Sölämen gebeten unter dem Tuch zu bleiben, bis Hagrid sie den anderen Schülern zeigen wollte, doch sobald Hagrid den Korb anhob, schossen die beiden Köpfe der Runespoor neugierig nach oben.

„Geht es jetzt los?", zischte sie aufgeregt.

Harry kam nicht zum antworten, denn kaum dass die Köpfe der Runespoor hochschnellten, begannen einige Slytherins, die im Gegensatz zu den Gryffindors nichts von der lebendigen Runespoor ahnten, laut aufzuschreien. 

„Das Gift der Viecher ist tödlich!", kreischte Pansy Parkinson hysterisch auf und riss im Zurückspringen Malfoy mit um.

„Mensch pass doch auf!", fauchte er sie an, doch Pansy starrte nur auf die Schlange in Harrys Schoss. 

„Beruhigt euch, diese Runespoor stellt keine Gefahr für euch dar", versuchte Hagrid die aufgeregten Schüler zu beruhigen. 

Einige Minuten später, in denen Hagrid alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, die Ungefährlichkeit von Harrys neuem Haustier zu erklären, kehrte langsam wieder Ruhe ein. Unter den argwöhnischen Blicken der Slytherins und dem breiten Grinsen der Gryffindors, erkläre Hagrid die Besonderheiten der Runespoor.

„Wie ihr schon richtig gesagt habt, hat die Runespoor normalerweise drei Köpfe; diese hier nicht, wie ihr seht. Jeder einzelne Kopf ist etwas Besonderes für sich; der linke Kopf ist der Planer. Er entscheidet wohin sich die Runespoor hinbewegen soll und was sie als nächstes tut. Der mittlere Kopf ist der sogenannte Träumer, er lebt die meiste Zeit tief versunken in seinen eigenen Visionen und Phantasiebildern. Der rechte Kopf wird als der Kritiker bezeichnet, weil er alles um sich herum kommentiert und meistens auch gereizt kritisiert. Er ist auch derjenige, der die Runespoor gefährlich macht. Wie Pansy das vorhin schon gesagt hat, ist das Gift der Runespoor tödlich, das trifft aber nur auf den rechten Kopf zu. Wie ihr sehen könnt, fehlt bei Harrys Schlange der rechte giftige Kopf, sie kann euch also keinen ernsthaften Schaden zufügen."

„Wieso fehlt ihr der Kopf?", meldete sich nun Lavender zögernd zu Wort, während sie vorsichtig näher an Harry heran ging, der noch immer im Schneidersitz neben dem Korb saß und leise mit der Schlange auf seinem Schoss sprach.

„Tja weißt du das ist so; die drei Köpfe neigen dazu sich häufig zu streiten und da kommt es dann auch schon mal dazu, dass sie sich auch körperlich attackieren. Das ist auch der Grund, warum Runespoor meistens nicht sehr alt werden, außer der linke und der mittlere Kopf tun sich zusammen und trennen sich von dem streitsüchtigen rechten Kopf. Vermutlich war das auch bei Harrys Freundin so."

„Sie konnten sich selber den Kopf abbeißen?", stieß Parvati mit einer Mischung aus Grauen und Ungläubigkeit aus.

„Ja, ihr müsst nämlich wissen, dass die Schwachstelle der Runespoor genau das dünne Stück unmittelbar hinter ihrem Kopfansatz ist - da ist die Haut besonders dünn und empfindlich. Es kostet den anderen beiden Köpfen wirklich keine große Kraftanstrengung, den Kopf an dieser Stelle abzutrennen", erklärte Hagrid ungerührt.

„Uhaa, das ist eklig", stöhnte Lavender mit einem angewiderten Blick auf Sölämen, die in diesem Moment ihre beiden Köpfe neugierig in die Höhe streckte. Es schien so, als wäre ihr die Runespoor plötzlich weit weniger sympathisch.

* * * *

„Das war der beste Unterricht seit langem", erklärte Hermine, als sie kurz nach dem Mittagessen Ron im Krankenflügel besuchten.

„Schade, ich hätte zu gerne die dummen Gesichter der Slytherins gesehen", seufzte Ron.

„Ja, die haben einen mächtigen Schrecken bekommen", grinste auch Harry. „Sölämen allerdings auch, sie wollte bis vorhin nicht mal den Schinken anrühren, den ich ihr vom Frühstück mitgebracht habe."

„Du hast tatsächlich eine echte Runespoor?", erklang es plötzlich von Ernies Bett herüber.

Harry nickte betreten, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Ernie in dem hellhörigen Krankenflügel sicher jedes Wort mitbekommen hatte. „Ja, aber ich würde sie nicht als persönlichen Besitz bezeichnen, sondern eher als eine Freundin."

„Cool!", stieß Ernie anerkennend aus.

Ron setzte bereits zu einer bissigen Bemerkung an, als Hermine ihn mit einem tadelnden Blick daran hinderte. 

„Sag ja schon nix", brummte er ärgerlich, was Hermine mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue kommentierte. 

Die nächsten Minuten beschränkten sie ihre Unterhaltung nur auf die banalen Dinge des Schulalltags. Harry hatte eigentlich vor, Ron die Ereignisse des vergangenen Abends zu schildern, doch es ergab sich keine Gelegenheit. Ernie nebenan blätterte gelangweilt in einem Buch, aber Harry war sich trotzdem sicher, dass der Hufflepuff auch weiterhin zuhörte. Immer wieder huschten seine Blicke zu Harry und für einen kurzen Moment hatte Harry wirklich die verrückte Vorstellung Ron würde recht haben und Ernie könnte in Harry etwas anderes, als einen gleichgeschlechtlichen Mitschüler sehen. _„Du drehst langsam durch, Harry", _ermahnte er sich mit einem raschen Seitenblick auf Ernie. _„Macmillan ist es langweilig, nur deshalb sieht er die ganze Zeit herüber."_

Kurze Zeit später verabschiedeten sich Harry und Hermine, um zu Snapes Unterricht zu gehen, aber dennoch kreisten auch weiterhin Harrys Gedanken um Ernie. Hatte er es sich nur eingebildet, dass Ernie ihn ständig beobachtete? Und warum hatte er sich bei Ron erkundigt, wo er, Harry blieb? Hatte Ron vielleicht doch recht und Ernie wollte ihn anmachen? Obwohl Harry mit seinen Gedanken nicht bei der Sache war,  verlief Zaubertränke besser, als Harry es sich vorgestellt hatte; wenn man die Tatsache außer Acht ließ, dass Snape ihnen einen ewiglangen Aufsatz über die verschiedenen Wirkungsweisen von Entgiftungstränken aufgehalst hatte. 

Nach dem Abendessen ging Hermine nochmals zu Ron in den Krankenflügel und Harry machte sich schweren Herzens auf den Weg zu Silvers privaten Räumen. Dritter Stock, Westflügel, am Ende des Korridors, hatte Silver gesagt und als Harry den entsprechenden Gang betrat, sah er auch schon die offenstehende Tür. Harry hatte noch nie die privaten Räume eines Lehrers betreten und musste sich eingestehen, dass sein Gefühl der Neugier fast stärker war, als seine Abneigung gegen erneute Stunden in Occlumency. Ein angenehmer Duft von Kräutern empfing Harry, als er gegen die offene Tür klopfte.

* * * * 

Zur selben Zeit schritt Remus Lupin mit gemächlichen Schritten durch den Park. Vorbei an dem inzwischen verlassenen Spielplatz und den Leuten vom Ordnungsdienst, die gerade damit beschäftigt waren, die unzähligen überquellenden Mülleimer zu leeren. Vereinzelt konnte er noch Spaziergänger sehen, die am Abend noch einmal mit ihren Hunden unterwegs waren. Die Sonne war bereits am untergehen und ohne ihre wärmenden Strahlen wurde es um diese Jahreszeit schon beträchtlich kalt. Remus zog fröstelnd die Schultern hoch und ging einen Schritt schneller, bis er endlich den Kiosk erblickte, von dem Tonks gesprochen hatte.

_„Der Kiosk ist ein idealer Treffpunkt, denn um diese Zeit sind kaum mehr Leute im Park",_ hatte sie gesagt und ihn für kurz nach 19 Uhr dorthin bestellt.

Der Besitzer des Kiosks, ein kleiner untersetzter Mann, mit feuerroten, lockigen Haaren, klappte gerade die Stühle zusammen, als Remus die kleine Bretterbude erreichte.

„Abend!", grüßte der Mann freundlich. „Bin gerade am Zumachen, doch wenn sie wollen, ein Kaffee ist noch da."

„Da sag ich nicht nein. Es ist ziemlich kalt geworden", lächelte Remus, während er sich  zu seinem Glück gratulierte, so spät am Abend noch ein warmes Getränk am Kiosk zu bekommen. 

„Der Sommer ist wohl nun endgültig vorbei", seufzte der rothaarige Mann mit einem wehmütigen Blick über den verlassenen Park, ehe er in seine Bretterbude stieg.

Während der Mann mit Tassen und Besteck hantierte, blickte sich Remus möglichst unauffällig nach Tonks um, doch von der jungen Frau war nirgends eine Spur zu sehen. _„Komisch! Sollte ich mich in der Zeit geirrt haben"_, grübelte er, während er den Arbeitern zusah, die mit ihrem Müllwagen langsam auf den Kiosk zukamen. _„Vermutlich, denn für einen unauffälligen Treffpunkt ist hier ganz schön Betrieb."_

„Hier, ihr Kaffee!", erklang es hinter ihm und als Remus sich umdrehte hielt ihm der Kioskbesitzer einen dampfenden Becher entgegen. „Milch und Zucker?"

„Nein danke, schwarz! Was bekommen Sie dafür?"

„Lass stecken, so toll ist der Kaffee eh nicht mehr", winkte der Rothaarige mit einer lässigen Handbewegung ab und schenkte sich selbst den restlichen Kaffee ein. 

„Danke", sagte Remus zögernd, nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und nur seine tiefverwurzelte Höflichkeit hielt ihn davon ab, den Kaffee nicht in hohen Bogen wieder auszuspucken. Hätte er nicht gewusst, dass dieses bittere Gebräu Kaffee darstellen sollte, er wäre davon ausgegangen, einen von Snapes besonders widerlichen Tränken vorgesetzt bekommen zu haben. 

„Na ja, sagte ja schon, dass er nichts mehr Besonderes ist", seufzte der Rothaarige entschuldigend, der offensichtlich Remus Mienenspiel richtig gedeutet hatte. „Aber es wärmt."

„Vielleicht sollte ich doch ihr Angebot mit dem Zucker annehmen", entgegnete Remus mit einem schiefen Lächeln, woraufhin er sofort eine Dose mit Zucker erhielt. Mit zwei gehäuften Löffeln Zucker wurde das Getränk schon genießbarer und der Mann hatte mit einem sicherlich Recht; es wärmte. 

_„Vielleicht haben Muggel auch nur weniger ausgeprägte Geschmacksnerven",_ dachte Remus, als er nach einem halben Becher beschloss, seinen Magen nicht noch mehr dieser schwarzen Brühe zuzumuten. Der Mann neben ihm plauderte inzwischen munter weiter über Belanglosigkeiten und Remus nickte hin und wieder zustimmend, doch er hörte ihm nicht wirklich zu. Während Remus mit den Augen den Park nach einer Spur von Tonks absuchte, wurde die Stimme des Kioskbesitzers immer undeutlicher. Neben ihm leerten die Leute vom Ordnungsdienst gerade den letzten Mülleimer, als Remus blinzelnd feststellte, dass sich sein Sichtfeld seltsam einschränkte. Die einzelnen Konturen wurden undeutlicher, die Farben des herbstlichen Laubs verblassten und auch die Geräusche drangen nur noch schwach an sein Ohr. Für einen winzigen Moment hatte Remus die irrwitzige Vorstellung, jemand würde ihm die Ohren zuhalten, bis plötzlich, allerdings viel zu spät, das Verstehen einsetzte. _„EINE FALLE! Das ist eine Falle!", _schrie es in ihm auf, doch es war bereits zu spät. Noch ehe Remus an Widerstand denken konnte, fühlte er bereits wie seine Sinne in beängstigender Geschwindigkeit schwanden.

„Ging ja einfacher, als gedacht", lachte eine hohle Stimme hinter ihm. Der Becher mit dem Kaffee entglitt seinen Fingern, der Boden unter ihm kam besorgniserregend näher…dann spürte er nichts mehr. Es war zu spät!

Fortsetzung folgt…

AN: Ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön an alle meine fleißigen Review-Schreiber! Hab mich riesig darüber gefreut! 

So und nun euere Review-Antworten:

**@ Eva Luna:** Ja, Ron wird schon noch vernüftig werden, dauert allerdings noch ein bisschen.  
**@ Padfoot13:** Das Zusammentreffen von Sirius und Snape kommt schon noch, hab einfach noch ein bisschen Geduld. *ggg*  
**@ Geckole:** Hm…birgt Andrea ein Geheimnis? *verwundertguck* Lass dich überraschen. *fg*  
**@ janine black: **Da bin ich aber froh, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat, obwohl Harry nix passiert ist *lol*  
**@ Padfoots Mate:** Nein, Voldemort hat es auf eine andere, viel gewöhnlichere Art herausgefunden. Du hast übrigens Recht, Muggel sehen für gewöhnlich nur eine Ruine. Kann dir noch verraten, dass die Köpfe von Ron und Ernie noch heil sein werden, wenn sie den Krankenflügel verlassen. *sfg*  
**@ AragornsHope:** Mathematisch gesehen werden es sicher noch eine ganze Menge Kapitel werden *grübel* doch ich kann dich beruhigen, nachdem es noch eine Zeitsprünge gibt, wird diese Story keine…. *mal kurz rechne* 460 Kapitel umfassen. *sfg* Spätestens mit dem 100ten höre ich auf und fang (vielleicht) ne neue Story an *ggggggg*  
**@ ich:** Na gut, ich verspreche dir, dass ich irgendwann erklären werde, warum Malfoy & Co. Silver so unterwürfig behandeln. (aber noch nicht gleich) Übrigens bin ich sehr froh, dass du so neugierig bist, sonst würde ich doch nur alle paar Wochen so nette Reviews kriegen *zwinker*  
**@ Blue2706:** Vielen Dank´, freu mich dass dir die FF´s gefallen.  
**@ Mnemo_chan:** Danke für den Kuchen!   
**@ Sternchen-Fan-Nummer-2:** Ich habe über deine Review sehr gelacht, eine der lustigsten, die ich je erhalten haben! Und …ich fühle mich sehr geschmeichelt! *rotwerd*  
**@ Schnuckiputz:** Danke! Hier kommt ein Re-Knuddler! Und eine kurze Anmerkung…ich übernehme keine Verantwortung für auftretende Suchterscheinungen! *lol*  
**@ lea:** Danke schön!   
**@ Six83:** hm …nun hab ich deine Review dreimal gelesen und weiß doch nicht was ich dir darauf antworten kann…außer einem _Lass dich überraschen!_ Möchte dir ja nicht die Spannung nehmen *sfg*  
**@ Rapunzelou:** Meine liebe, treue Reviewerin! Vielen Dank für dein riesiges Lob, hab mich sehr darüber gefreut.  
**@ Tatze Black:** Klar! Mach ich doch! *zwinker*  
**@ SB-RL-FAN:** Kommt Zeit, kommt Pairing! *fg* Manche Dinge müssen sich eben erst langsam entwickeln und andere….neeeeee das verrate ich noch nicht! *sfg*  
**@ Kiki:** Vielen Dank! Du machst mich ganz verlegen!   
**@ Jessy Black:** Oh weh, noch jemand der suchtgefährdet ist – nun sollte ich mir langsam wirklich Gedanken machen. *grübel*   
**@ Sarah:** Vielen Dank und klar schreib ich ganz schnell weiter! *ggg*  
**@ Hermy-ne:** Danke schön! Lass mich doch gern knuddeln! *ggg*   
**@ Sternchen-Fan:** *kicher* Natürlich mach ich schnell….kann doch meine treuen Fans nicht warten lassen! *ggg*  
**@ Mylanka:** Vielen, vielen Dank! *rotwerd* klar schreib ich schnell weiter!  
**@ Kirilein: **Tja ein kleines bisschen Aktion wird es in den nächsten Kapitel schon geben…auch wenn das große Tamtam noch etwas dauert! *sfg*  
**@ Fred Feuerstein:** Na gut, Küsse nehme ich selbstverständlich auch an! *lol*  
**@ torence:** Nein natürlich habe ich Sölämen nicht vergessen! (unter uns gesagt, während meiner Schulzeit war Deutsch nie ein Fach, in dem ich überragende Begabungen gezeigt habe *verlegenguck*) Geb also die Hoffnung nicht auf! Gerade im Fach Deutsch sind Erfolge  sehr oft abhängig vom Lehrer! *zwinker* (weiß ich aus eigener Erfahrung)  
**@ PadfootLi:** Deine Idee finde ich super, auch wenn ich sie nicht umsetzen werde, da dies die Story einfach zu lange machen würde. Schade, denn diese Idee wäre wirklich klasse! *seufz*   
  


Ganz viele liebe Grüße von euerem Sternchen! (die ihr mit eueren zahlreichen Reviews sehr, sehr glücklich gemacht habt) *strahl*


	12. 12

AN: Vielen, vielen Dank für euere lieben Reviews! Hab mich riesig gefreut!

12.

Zeitgleich in Hogwarts

„Komm nur herein, Harry", ertönte Silvers Stimme und als Harry zögernd eintrat, erkannte er, dass Silvers Worte aus dem angrenzenden Raum zu seiner Linken kommen musste, der nur durch einen schweren, dunkelgrünen Vorhang abgetrennt war. Harry hatte eine Art Wohnzimmer mit Sesseln, Tisch und Ähnlichem erwartet, doch als er sich in Silvers privatem Raum umsah, konnte er außer einigen dicken Bodenkissen, die zusammen mit einer wuchtigen Kommode die einzige Möblierung des Raums darstellten, keine weiteren Sitzgelegenheiten erkennen. Der Raum war mit einem dicken, flauschigen Teppich ausgelegt, der Harry das Gefühl vermittelte, auf einer weichen, federnden Matte zu laufen. Zwischen den Sitzkissen, die vor dem Kamin lagen, stand ein rundes Tablett mit Teetassen und einer Kanne aus der es leicht dampfte. _„Viel zu gemütlich für Unterrichtsstunden in Occlumency", _dachte Harry, während er sich verwirrt umblickte. Auf dem Kaminsims stand eine Schale mit Kräutern, deren Duft Harry bereits an der Tür wahrgenommen hatte. Ein breiter, fremdartig aussehender Wandteppich war das Einzige was die kahlen Wände schmückte, doch noch ehe Harry Gelegenheit hatte diesen Wandteppich näher zu betrachten, kam Silver herein. Da Harry Silver während den Ferien nie anders als in Jeans und bunten Fransenjacken gesehen hatte, benötigte ereinige Tage, um sich an dessen verändertes Aussehen in Hogwarts zu gewöhnen; doch genauso gewöhnungsbedürftig empfand Harry nun den Anblick, den Silver in seiner privaten Umgebung bot. Das strenge, makellose Outfit eines Lehrers war verschwunden, stattdessen trug Silver nun eine dunkelgraue Jogginghose und ein reichlich zerknittertes T-Shirt. Seine nackten Füße steckten in leichten Lederschlappen und auch die Haare, die er bisher in Hogwarts immer streng im Nacken zusammengebunden hatte, fielen lässig auf seine Schultern. 

_„Freizeit-Look"_, schoss es Harry unwillkürlich durch den Kopf, während ihn Silver mittels einer einladenden Handbewegung aufforderte, vor dem Kamin Platz zu nehmen. _"Man könnte fast vermuten, wir wären hier zu unserem Vergnügen."_

Silver schenkte Tee ein und reichte eine Tasse an Harry weiter, ehe er sich ihm gegenüber setzte und lächelnd dessen Unsicherheit beobachtete. 

„Entspann dich, Harry! Hier wird nichts geschehen, zu dem du nicht bereits bist", sagte Silver ruhig.

Harry atmete tief ein, ehe er zögernd nickte und sich gleichzeitig fragte, was Silver unter Bereitsein verstand. Von seinem Kopf her wusste Harry um die Wichtigkeit dieser Stunden, doch seinem Gefühl nach, wäre er am liebsten aufgesprungen und davon gelaufen. Die Vorstellung dieselbe Tortur, wie im letzten Schuljahr nochmals vor sich zu haben, ließ seinen Magen ein Stück tiefer sacken.

„Erzähl mir was du von Occlumency weißt", fordert Silver ihn nach einer kurzen Pause auf. 

„Occlumency ist die Fähigkeit, seinen Geist vor fremder Beeinflussung zu schützen", begann Harry mit heiserer Stimme. „Mit dem Zauberspruch _Legilimens_ kann man gewaltsam in den Geist eines Menschen eindringen und so dessen Gedanken erkennen. Dem kann man entgegenwirken indem man seinen Geist verschließt."

Harry wusste selbst, dass dies eine mehr als stümperhafte Erklärung war, doch Silver schien sich nicht daran zu stoßen. 

„Das ist richtig, wenn auch etwas unvollständig", sagte er, während er gelassen an seiner Teetasse nippte. „Wie du selbst im letzten Schuljahr erlebt hast, gibt es mehr als eine Methode um in den Geist eines anderen Menschen einzubringen. Professor Snape benutzte den Zauberspruch_ Legilimens,_ Voldemort nutzte die Verbindung zu deiner Narbe, oder den Augenkontakt. Es gibt aber noch eine weitere Möglichkeit, die auf geistiger Konzentration beruht und die weitaus gefährlicher ist, da sie oftmals gar nicht bemerkt wird."

„Sie meinen, dass jemand in meinen Kopf eindringen kann und ich es überhaupt nicht bemerke?", stieß Harry verblüfft aus, während ein Gefühl von Panik in ihm hochstieg. 

„Ja, hat Professor Snape dies nicht erwähnt?", fragte Silver stirnrunzelnd, während er Harry scharf ansah.

„Nein, vermutlich lag es daran, dass ich keine sehr großen Fortschritte in seinem Unterricht gemacht habe", gab Harry kleinlaut zu.

„Hm", brummte Silver nachdenklich, ehe er mit einem leisen Seufzen die Tasse zur Seite stellte. „Nun, nur wenige Menschen beherrschen diese Kunst, die ein hartes, jahrelanges Training erfordert."

„Und Sie beherrschen diese Methode?", fragte Harry unsicher.

„Ja", nickte Silver bedächtig, während er kurzzeitig einen imaginären Punkt auf dem Fußboden fixierte. „Es ist auch die Methode, mit der ich unser Training beginnen werde. Erst wenn du gelernt hast, dich gegen diese Form des Eindringens zu wehren, werden wir mit den härteren Techniken fortfahren."

Harrys Panikgefühl machte einen heftigen Satz nach oben. Wenn Silver diese Methode gefährlicher als den _Legilimens-_Spruch bezeichnete, wie sahen dann erst die härteren Techniken aus? 

„Bist du bereit für eine kleine Demonstration?", lächelte Silver, Harrys offensichtliche Beklemmung ignorierend.

Harry fühlte sich alles andere als bereit, doch gleichzeitig wusste er, dass er um diese Demonstration eh nicht herum kam. Wollte Harry ernsthaft Occlumency erlernen, musste er sich früher oder später auch diesem erneuten Schmerz des Eindringens stellen, daran würde kein Weg vorbei führen.

„In Ordnung", sagte Harry beklommen, während er gleichzeitig seine krächzende Stimme verfluchte, die Silver nur zu deutlich die Angst in Harrys Innerem zeigte.

„Gut!", nickte Silver, zu Harrys Verdruss noch immer lächelnd. „Dann möchte ich, dass du dich jetzt auf eine Erinnerung konzentrierst, die du mir zeigen möchtest."

„…die ich Ihnen zeigen möchte?", wiederholte Harry ungläubig.

„Ja. Ich werde in deinen Geist eindringen, um sie mir anzusehen, doch ich möchte vorläufig nicht, dass du deine Energie darauf verwendest mich aufzuhalten. Es geht mir darum, dir das Gespür für dieses Eindringen zu vermitteln. Du musst erst mal nichts anderes tun, als auf den fremden Geist zu achten, der sich deinem Bewusstsein nähert", erklärte Silver und fügte, als er Harrys verständnislosen Blick sah, lächelnd hinzu. „Deshalb auch eine Erinnerung, bei der es dich nicht stört, dass ich sie mir ansehe; suche dir etwas aus, das nicht zu privat ist."

„Ok", nickte Harry, während er krampfhaft nach einer harmlosen Erinnerung suchte. 

„Lass dir Zeit und sag mir bescheid, wenn du soweit bist", sagte Silver gelassen.

Harry zermarterte sich den Kopf, bis er sich schließlich für seine Ankunft in Hogwarts entschied. Es dauerte einige Minuten und Silver wartete geduldig, bis Harry schließlich zögernd nickte.

„Schließe deine Augen und entspann dich, Harry", hörte er Silvers Stimme, während er sich selbst, zusammen mit Ron und Hermine sah, wie sie Hagrid zum See folgten. Die kleinen Schiffe warteten bereits auf sie und er hörte Neville noch einmal hinter sich schniefen. _„Nicht mehr als vier in einem Boot",_ erklang Hagrids Ruf, als sich auch schon Hermine und Neville zu ihm und Ron ins Boot gesetzt hatten. Langsam glitten die kleinen Boote über den dunklen, spiegelglatten See…. 

Ganz am Rande seines Bewusstseins spürte Harry wie Silver seine Hand berührte, doch da es nicht unangenehm war, störte es ihn nicht. In Gedanken sah Harry sich noch einmal aus dem Boot klettern, während Hagrid hinter ihm Neville zurief: _„He du da! Ist das deine Kröte?"_

_„Trevor!"_, schrie Neville glücklich auf und als Harry sich nach ihm umdrehte, sah er wie Hagrid die Kröte in Nevilles ausgestreckte Hände setzte.

_„Kannst du meine Anwesenheit spüren, Harry?"_ Silvers Stimme klang klar und deutlich, doch sie drang nicht durch sein Ohr, sondern befand sich direkt in seinem Kopf. Harrys Erinnerungen zerbarsten so rasch, als hätte jemand einen Spiegel zerschlagen und Panik stieg in ihm hoch. Er hatte Silvers Eindringen nicht gespürt und nun befand sich dieser mitten in seinem Kopf. In rascher Folge rasten Bilder durch Harrys Bewusstsein, die schließlich bei der Situation in Snapes Kerker hängen blieben, als Harry unbefugterweise in Snapes Denkarium geschaut hatte. Schlagartig riss Harry die Augen auf, doch im gleichen Augenblick gab auch Silver seine Hand frei und Harry wusste, dass sein Lehrer im gleichen Moment die Verbindung ebenfalls abbrach.

„Sie waren in meinem Kopf", stieß Harry panisch aus und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er automatisch ein Stück zurückrutschte.

„Natürlich!", sagte Silver stirnrunzelnd.

Plötzlich kam Harry sich schrecklich albern und bloßgestellt vor. _„Natürlich, was für eine dämliche Frage"_, dachte Harry resignierend und spürte wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. _„Was dachtest du, wie er sich deine Erinnerung ansehen will?",_ meldete sich eine sarkastische Stimme aus seinem Hinterkopf. 

„Hier, trink einen Schluck Tee, der beruhigt", riet ihm Silver und reichte Harry dessen zur Seite gestellte Teetasse. 

Harry nickte hastig, während er mit zitternden Händen und rasendem Herzen die Tasse entgegennahm. In diesem Augenblick wusste Harry selbst nicht, was ihn bei Silvers Eindringen so in Panik versetzt hatte, denn nüchtern betrachtet war nichts geschehen, was Silver nicht schon vorher angekündigt hatte. Es schmerzte nicht, ja er spürte diese Berührung seines Geistes nicht mal, bis Silver in auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Aber vielleicht war es genau dieses leise, unbemerkte Anschleichen, das Harry so verunsicherte und ängstigte. Snapes Attacken waren immer laut, schmerzhaft und brutal gewesen, doch Harry konnte dessen Zauberspruch hören, fühlte den Schmerz  und wusste, dass Snape in seinen Geist eindrang. Bei Silver hatte er nichts von alledem gespürt; es war eine lautlose, unbemerkte Attacke und plötzlich verstand Harry, warum Silver sie als gefährlicher, als den _Legilimens-_Spruch bezeichnet hatte. 

„Sie haben weder einen Zauberstab noch einen Zauberspruch benutzt", sagte Harry nach einer kurzen Pause und sah Silver das erste Mal seit seinem Eindringen ins Gesicht. „Wie haben Sie das gemacht?"

„Der menschliche Geist ist nicht an diese gegenständliche Welt gebunden, er existiert wohl in ihr, doch er unterliegt nicht ihren Gesetzen", begann Silver mit seiner Erklärung. „Du kannst ihn nicht sehen, hören, riechen oder schmecken, aber er ist dennoch ein Teil von dir; im Grunde sogar der wichtigste Teil, der dich zu dem macht was du bist. Er verleiht dir die Fähigkeit richtig und falsch zu unterscheiden, er speichert Erlebnisse als Erinnerungen ab und lässt dich Gefühle entwickeln. 

Was ich eben getan habe, war nichts weiter, als eine Berührung von meinem Geist mit dem deinen. Ich schickte den Meinen sozusagen, auf die Reise zu dir."

Für Harry klang diese Erklärung reichlich abgehoben und das musste sich wohl auch in seinem Gesicht widerspiegeln, denn Silver fing plötzlich zu Schmunzeln an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich erwarte von dir nicht, dass du dies jetzt nachvollziehen kannst und für unseren Unterricht ist das auch nicht weiter wichtig. Entscheidend ist, dass du dieses heimliche Eindringen erst mal bemerkst und im Anschluss lernst, dich genau davor zu schützen."

„Ich habe Sie erst bemerkt, als Sie mich ansprachen", seufzte Harry und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Tee, als könnte er damit seine Unsicherheit wegspülen.

„Meine Anwesenheit hat dir einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt", nickte Silver verstehend. 

„Ja, es war so, als würde ich mich in einem Raum befinden und plötzlich würde jemand unerwartet hinter mir auftauchen."

„Das ist ein sehr guter Vergleich, denn dein Körper ist nichts anderes, als der Raum in dem sich dein Geist normalerweise aufhält", lächelte Silver versonnen in seine Teetasse, ehe sein Gesicht wieder ernst wurde und er Harry direkt ansah. „Die Erinnerung auf die du dich konzentriert hast, war deine Einschulung in Hogwarts, doch was hat dich bewogen, bei meinem Eindringen an den Zwischenfall mit dem Denkarium zu denken?"

„Sie wissen davon?", fragte Harry unangenehm berührt. 

„Ja!", nickte Silver mit einem unterdrückten Schmunzeln. „Professor Snape hielt es für angebracht, mich über deine ungestüme Neugier zu informieren."

Für einen kurzen Moment wäre Harry am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Dem Gefühl bloßgestellt zu sein, folgte eine unbändige Wut auf Snape. _„Warum musste er Silver das erzählten?"_ Gleichzeitig keimten aber auch Schuldgefühle in Harry hoch und das Wissen, dass Snape allen Grund hatte, wütend auf ihn zu sein. _„Warum musste ich mich auch von meiner Neugier hinreißen lassen? Ist doch eigentlich klar, dass Snape sich diese Gelegenheit mich zu demütigen nicht entgehen lässt."_ Harry wagte nicht, Silver in die Augen zu sehen und er fragte sich unwillkürlich, wann Snape ihm dies erzählt hatte und weshalb Silver ihm dennoch unterrichten wollte. Was musste er nun von ihm denken? Und ohne dass Harry es willentlich hätte beeinflussen können, sprudelten plötzlich die Worte aus ihm heraus.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, so neugierig gewesen zu sein und ich verspreche Ihnen…"

„Keine Versprechungen, Harry!", unterbrach Silver ihn mit einem entschiedenen Kopfschütteln.

„Aber…"

„Auch kein _aber_, denn zum einen werde ich kein Denkarium benutzen um Geheimnisse meiner Vergangenheit zu schützen und zum anderen ist es eine Frage des gegenseitigen Vertrauens." Harry konnte Silvers Reaktion nicht nachvollziehen, aber noch ehe er sich weitere Gedanken dazu machen konnte, fuhr Silver erklärend fort. „Niemand wird dich in dieser Form der Occlumency unterrichten können, ohne dass auch du etwas über deinen Lehrer erfahren wirst. Dies lässt sich weder durch den Gebrauch eines Denkariums verhindern, noch durch sonstige Vorsichtsmaßnahmen. Ich kann dich nicht unterrichten, ohne dass du sehr bald den Menschen hinter deinem Lehrer sehen wirst und das…mit all den Fehlern und Schwächen, die zu meiner Person gehören."

„Und Sie vertrauen mir…", fragte Harry zweifelnd.

„Ich vertraue meinem Gespür für Menschen", lächelte Silver. 

„Was macht Sie so sicher, dass ich…dass ich…" Plötzlich wusste Harry nicht mehr, wie er diesen Satz beenden sollte, doch Silver schien ihn auch so zu verstehen.

„Ich möchte kein Versprechen von dir, weil ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass du es nicht hundertprozentig halten kannst. Du bist 16 Jahre alt, Harry, es wäre mehr als ungewöhnlich, wenn du nicht irgendwann an einen Punkt kommen würdest, an dem dich deine Neugier übermannt."

„Und Sie unterrichten mich trotzdem?"

„Ja! Denn trotz deiner Neugier, deiner Neigung Regeln zu umgehen und deinem noch unbeherrschten Temperament, wirst du mit dem was du erfährst achtsam umgehen, da bin ich mir sicher."

Harry nickte, obwohl er sich noch immer nicht sicher war, Silvers Gründe verstanden zu haben.

„Was hat dich bewogen, bei meinem Eindringen an den Zwischenfall mit dem Denkarium zu denken?", wiederholte Silver, nach einer kurzen Pause, seine zuvor schon einmal gestellte Frage.

„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte Harry, während er beschämt zu Boden sah. „Diese Erinnerung ist einfach aufgeflammt, ohne dass ich es verhindern konnte."

„Hm, kann es sein, dass es genau die Erinnerung war, die du am weitesten wegschieben wolltest?"

„Ist anzunehmen", seufzte Harry schwer. „Ich weiß, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe und…es tut mir wirklich leid, doch ich kann es nicht ungeschehen machen."

„Hm", brummte Silver erneut, während er sich nachdenklich über das Kinn fuhr. „Was genau tut dir leid? Ist es die Tatsache, dass du in Professor Snapes Privatsphäre eingedrungen bist, oder ist es ehe die Konsequenz Dinge gesehen zu haben, die du nicht sehen wolltest?"

„Eher das Letztere", gestand Harry nach einigem Nachdenken. 

Silver nickte, als hätte er genau dies erwartet, doch er stellte keine weiteren Fragen dazu. Für einige Momente schien er tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein, bis er schließlich mit einem unterdrücken Seufzen aufsah. 

„Ich denke, wir sollten noch einmal einen Versuch starten. Mal sehen, ob du mein Eindringen nun eher spürst."

Harry seufzte ergeben und konzentrierte sich auf seine Erinnerung. Wieder liefen die Bilder an seinen inneren Augen vorbei, doch auch diesmal konnte er Silvers Anwesenheit nicht fühlen. Der einzige Unterschied bei diesem neuen Versuch bestand darin, dass Harry nun nicht mehr panisch zusammen zuckte, als Silver ihn ansprach und seine Gedanken keine Kapriolen mehr schlugen.

„Hermine und Neville haben sich, im Vergleich zu dem Tag eurer Einschulung, gewaltig verändert", lächelte Silver, als sie die Verbindung abbrachen.

„Ja, das haben sie", nickte Harry nachdenklich. „Hermine war eine fürchterliche Besserwisserin und Neville ist heute viel selbstbewusster."

Silver nickte mit einem verstehenden Lächeln, ehe sein Gesicht wieder ernst wurde. „Nun gut! Noch eine letzte Aufgabe für heute; du hast vorhin gesagt, es war so, als würdest du dich in einem Raum befinden, in dem ich plötzlich aufgetaucht bin. Schließ nun bitte mal die Augen und stell dir nun diesen Raum vor. Wie groß ist er? Wie sieht er aus? Stehen Möbel darin? Gibt es Türen und Fenster? Wie fühlt sich der Boden an auf dem du sitzt oder stehst?"

Harry war überrascht wie leicht es ihm fiel, sich genau diesen Raum vorzustellen. Es war, als wäre er schon tausendmal hier gewesen und jede noch so kleine Einzelheit war ihm längst vertraut. 

„Kannst du ihn sehen?", hörte er Silver, doch es klang so, als würde sein Lehrer durch eine geschlossene Tür mit ihm sprechen.

„Ja, ohne Probleme."

„Gut, dann stell dir jetzt bitte mal vor, du würdest alle Zugänge zu diesem Raum fest verschließen, so dass niemand zu dir hineingelangen kann. Egal ob du gedanklich einen Schlüssel, einen Verschlusszauber oder auch etwas ganz anderes benutzt."

Harry nickte, während er in Gedanken seinen Zauberstab zog, um die Tür mit einem Verschlusszauber zu belegen, bis ihm einfiel, dass man diesen Zauber mit einem einfachen „_Alohomora"_öffnen konnte. Gedanklich versuchte er sich die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, bis er nach einigen Minuten frustriert die Augen öffnete.

„Ich finde keine Möglichkeit diesen Raum vernünftig zu schützen, denn alle Zauber die ich kenne, können auch wieder gebrochen werden."

„Nun das ist deine Hausaufgabe bis zu unserer nächsten Stunde", schmunzelte  Silver. „Nutze deine Kreativität. Ich bin sicher, du wirst eine Möglichkeit finden."

Mit arg verwirrten Gefühlen machte Harry sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm, wo Hermine bereits auf ihn wartete. 

„Wie war´s?", fragte sie, kaum dass Harry sich neben sie gesetzt hatte.

„Verwirrend!"

„Du siehst besser aus, als nach Snapes Unterrichtsstunden", sagte sie mit einem kritischen Blick in sein Gesicht. 

„Ja", nickte Harry mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich behaupten, dass dies kein wirkliches Occlumency-Training war."

Harry erzählte ihr in kurzen Sätzen was er bei Silver erlebt hatte, während Hermine ihre Hausaufgaben, die noch immer vor ihr auf dem Tisch lagen, einpackte. Als er geendet hatte nickte sie versonnen.

„Ich denke, Silver ist nicht nur in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ein prima Lehrer. Ich bin froh, dass Dumbledore ihn für deine Occlumency-Stunden ausgewählt hat."

„Und ich erst!", lächelte Harry, während er über den Tisch hinweg nach ihrer Hand griff und diese kurz drückte. „Sieht wirklich so aus, als wenn dieses Schuljahr um einiges besser laufen wird als das Letzte."

* * * *

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, hatte er die seltsame Vorstellung, sich noch immer in dem imaginären Raum zu befinden, den er sich in allen Einzelheiten vor dem Schlafengehen vorgestellt hatte. Selbst Nevilles Stimme klang, als würde dieser durch eine geschlossene Tür mit ihm sprechen.

„Harry, nun mach schon! Es gibt gleich Frühstück!"

„Hm", brummte Harry und lauschte auf die vertrauten Geräuschen des Schlafsaals. Offensichtlich waren die Anderen bereits alle wach. Harry streckte sich, doch noch ehe er die Augen aufschlug bemerkte er Sölämen, die sich auf seinem Bauch zusammengerollt hatte und nun, da er sich regte, ebenfalls die Köpfe hob. Müde blinzelte er in die Morgensonne, während er die Runespoor sachte zur Seite schob und sich in seinem Bett aufsetzte. Durch das Fenster konnte er den strahlendblauen Himmel sehen, der eher einen Frühlingstag als einen Septembermorgen vermuten ließ. Ein sanftes Glücksgefühl machte sich in ihm breit, als die warmen, energiespendenden Sonnenstrahlen sein Gesicht trafen. Harry gähnte herzhaft, ehe er gut gelaunt die Beine aus dem Bett schwang und sich ausgiebig streckte. 

„Mensch seht euch dieses Traumwetter an", grinste Dean, der gerade das Fenster aufriss und damit einen Schwall frischer, wenngleich auch kalter Luft hereinließ. „Schade, dass wir heute keine Pflege magischer Geschöpfe haben. Wäre schön bei diesem Wetter draußen zu sein."

Harry nickte mechanisch, während er gedanklich seinen Stundenplan für diesen Tag durchging. In der ersten Stunde hatten sie Verwandlung bei McGonagall und im Anschluss Zauberkunst. Unwillkürlich griff Harry nach dem vertrauten Amulett unter seinem T-Shirt, als er sich wieder an die übergroße Fliege erinnerte. _„Vielleicht sollte ich Andreas Anhänger während des Unterrichts lieber nicht tragen?", _grübelte Harry gedankenverloren. _„Wie soll ich meine Kräfte richtig einschätzen, wenn dieser Anhänger meine Magie beeinflusst?"_

Sölämen räkelte sich in der Sonne und für einen kurzen Moment überlegte Harry, ob er das Amulett im Schlafsaal lassen und die Runespoor bitten sollte, es zu bewachen. Doch dann verwarf er diesen Gedanken. Harry wusste, dass die Runespoor die morgendliche Ruhe, während alle Schüler im Unterricht waren nutze, um ungestört durch das Schloss zu streifen und die Vorstellung ihre Bewegungsfreiheit durch die Bewachung des Amuletts einzuschränken, kam ihm in diesem Augenblick schon fast ungerecht vor. Sicher würde Sölämen ihm diesen Gefallen tun, doch war es wirklich notwendig? Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen verwarf er diesen Gedanken und zog sich eilig an. Als er wenige Minuten später den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, wartete bereits Hermine auf ihn.

„Einen schönen guten Morgen!", trällerte sie gut gelaunt und Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er sie das letzte Mal so munter und gelöst gesehen hatte. 

_„Offensichtlich bin ich nicht der Einzige, dem die Sonne am Morgen gut tut", _dachte Harry amüsiert, während sie gemeinsam Lavender und Parvati folgten, die in diesem Moment kichernd durch das Porträtloch stiegen.

Sie erreichten die sonnendurchflutete Große Halle, in der bereits die meisten Schüler beim Frühstück saßen. Während sie sich neben Ginny und Neville setzten, wanderte Harrys Blick automatisch zum Lehrertisch hoch, doch zu seiner Verwunderung, waren an diesem Morgen nur die Professoren Sprout, Flitwick und Vektor anwesend. Alle anderen Plätze waren verwaist und es sah auch nicht danach aus, als ob sie ihr Frühstück bereits zu sich genommen hätten. Harry wollte Hermine gerade darauf aufmerksam machen, als sich die Tür zur Großen Halle öffnete und McGonagall, gefolgt von Snape, Silver und Hagrid herein kam. 

„Sieht fast so aus, als hätten die heute Morgen schon eine Krisensitzung abgehalten", flüsterte Ginny und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, während ihre Augen den Professoren folgten. 

Harry gab ihr im Stillen Recht. Die Art wie die Professoren schweigend zum Lehrertisch hochgingen, erinnerte Harry an eine Trauerprozession und schlagartig war das Hochgefühl, das ihn beim Aufstehen ergriffen hatte, verschwunden.

„Hoffentlich ist nicht wieder etwas geschehen", hauchte Hermine und als einen Moment später die Posteulen eintrafen, griff sie hektisch nach dem Tagespropheten.

Zu Harrys Beruhigung prangte auf der Titelseite nur das Bild des Zaubereiministers mit der Schlagzeile _Unfähigkeit – Rufe nach Veränderungen werden laut._ Hermine überflog kurz den Artikel, ehe sie nervös den Rest der Zeitung durchblätterte.

„Nichts!", atmete sie erleichtert auf. „Kein Überfall oder Ähnliches!"

„Vielleicht erfahren wir später was von McGonagall", seufzte Harry.

Hermine nickte stumm und als sie wenig später im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer saßen, begann McGonagall mit ihrem Unterricht, als sei nichts gewesen und Harry beschloss, sie im Anschluss daran einfach zu fragen. Aber Harry kam nicht dazu, denn kurz bevor es zum Unterrichtende läutete, klopfte es an die Klassenzimmertür und ein Schüler übereichte McGonagall eine Notiz. Sie überfolg die Nachricht, nickte ihm kurz zu und wandte sich an die Klasse.

„Bis zum nächsten Mal lesen sie das Kapitel und schreiben eine kurze Zusammenfassung. Sie dürfen gehen!", sagte sie knapp, ehe sie mit forschen Schritten aus dem Klassenzimmer stürmte.

Auch die nächsten beiden Tage erfuhr Harry nichts; ja er hatte schon fast den Eindruck, sämtliche Lehrer würden ihm aus dem Weg gehen. Dem Einzigen dem dies nicht gelang, war Hagrid. Sie passten ihn auf dem Weg zum Frühstück ab - doch auch von ihm erfuhren sie nur, dass der Orden sehr viel zu tun hatte. 

„Als ob das was Neues wäre!", grummelte Harry, während er lustlos in seinem Haferbrei stocherte. „Ich werde heute Abend Silver fragen, bei den Occlumency-Stunden kann er mir nicht ausweichen."

„Gute Idee", seufzte Hermine, während sie der Posteule das Geld für den Tagespropheten in das Beutelchen am Bein steckte.

Harry wollte sich gerade zu ihr hinüberbeugen, um einen Blick auf die Titelseite zu werfen, als ein Waldkauz mit einem länglichen Päckchen vor ihm landete. 

„Von wem ist das?", fragte Hermine, als Harry das Päckchen losgebunden hatte.

„Keine Ahnung, steht kein Absender drauf", sagte Harry, während er das Päckchen von allen Seiten betrachtete.

„Vielleicht von Schnuffel?"

„Nein, das ist nicht seine Handschrift."

Mit einem unguten Gefühl begann Harry das Packpapier zu entfernen und zum Vorschein kam eine schmale, längliche Schachtel. Als er den Deckel öffnete, fand er zu seiner Verwunderung einen Zauberstab, der ihm merkwürdig bekannt vorkam und einen zusammengefalteten Brief. Ohne den Zauberstab weiter zu beachten, faltete Harry den Brief auseinander und plötzlich verstand er.

_                                          Dein Freund Lupin wird ihn nicht mehr brauchen!_

Es waren nur diese wenigen Worte, ohne Unterschrift oder einer weiteren Erklärung; doch das war auch nicht nötig. Harry wusste, von wem diese Nachricht kam und plötzlich machte auch das seltsame Verhalten der Lehrer Sinn. Mit zitternden Händen reichte er Hermine den Brief, während seine Augen unverwandt auf Remus Zauberstab hafteten.

„Sie haben Remus Lupin!", hauchte Hermine fassungslos.

Harry nickte stumm, ohne den Blick von Remus Zauberstab wenden zu können. _„Sie haben Remus Lupin…sie haben Remus Lupin…sie haben Remus Lupin",_ hallten Hermines Worte wie ein Endlosband in ihm nach. 

Fortsetzung folgt….

**Autornote:** So meine lieben treuen Leser, hier ist nun auch das 12. Kapitel. Leider steh ich derzeitig etwas im Stress und komme kaum zum Schreiben, so dass ihr auf das 13te wohl bis nach Ostern warten müsst, doch ich tue mein Möglichstes. Versprochen!!!! Gleiches gilt auch für die Review-Antworten….sie kommen mit dem 13 Kapitel! 

Liebe Grüße von euerem Sternchen!


	13. 13

An: Ein schönes Osterfest allen meinen treuen Lesern und ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön für die vielen lieben Reviews!

13.

Einige Momente schien die Welt um ihn herum einfach still zu stehen, und nur das monotone Stimmengewirr seiner Mitschüler schwappte wie eine bedeutungslose Welle über ihn hinweg. _„Das Ganze ist ein Alptraum!"_, durchfuhr es ihn, bis Jemand unsanft seinen Arm packte und daran zerrte.

„Los! Wir müssen mit Dumbledore sprechen", flüsterte Hermine eindringlich und zog Harry rigoros vom Tisch hoch. „Er muss das wissen!"

Harry nickte unschlüssig, während er umständlich die Schachtel mit dem Deckel  schloss. Für einen kurzen Moment wünschte er nichts weiter, als Zeit zu haben seine Gedanken zu ordnen, doch Hermine zerrte ihn gnadenlos mit sich, als hinge ihr Leben von diesem Gespräch mit Dumbledore ab. Eine bleierne Schwere überfiel Harry, während er mit schwankenden Schritten Hermine folgte. Er wollte jetzt nichts erklären, konnte nicht reden, ohne vorher den tosenden Gedankensturm in seinem Kopf beruhigt zu haben. _„Bitte nicht Remus!"_, schrie es grell in ihm auf. Der brennende Wunsch nach Ruhe vermischte sich mit dem Gefühl einfach weg zu laufen müssen, doch als er den Blick zum Lehrertisch wandte, wusste er, dass es dafür zu spät war. Silver beobachtete ihn bereits aufmerksam und offensichtlich hatte er auch Harrys Reaktion auf das seltsame Päckchen mitbekommen, denn als Harry und Hermine die ersten Schritte Richtung Lehrertisch gingen, stand Silver auch schon auf und kam ihnen mit raschen Schritten entgegen. McGonagall, Sprout und Flitwick unterbrachen ihr Gespräch und sahen überrascht auf, doch Silver achtete nicht auf sie. 

„Was ist los?", fragte er leise, während sein Blick kurz das Päckchen in Harrys bebender Hand streifte.

„Wir müssen mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen, man hat Harry den Zauberstab von Remus Lupin geschickt", sprudelte es atemlos aus Hermine hervor, noch ehe Harry überhaupt die Chance hatte den Mund aufzumachen. In diesem Fall war er jedoch froh, dass Hermine das Reden übernahm; seine Kehle fühlte sich noch immer trocken und rau an und er bezweifelte, dass er einen vernünftigen Satz zustande gebracht hätte.

Silver schluckte hart, ehe er kurz die Augen schloss und verstehend nickte. Einen Moment später hatte er sich jedoch schon wieder gefasst und blickte sich suchend in der Großen Halle um, doch von Dumbledore war nirgends eine Spur zu sehen. „Kommt mit!", ordnete er knapp an, legte Harry die Hand auf die Schulter und schob ihn zügig auf die große Eingangstür zu. „Professor Dumbledore wird noch in seinem Büro sein."

Mit dem Gefühl aufsteigender Panik folgte Harry ihm die Gänge entlang, bis sie nach wenigen Minuten den steinernen Wasserspeier erreichten, aber noch ehe Silver das Passwort nennen konnte, glitt der Wasserspeier bereits zur Seite und Dumbledore trat hervor.

„Guten Morgen! Wollt ihr zu mir?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Harry hat eben ein Päckchen mit Remus Zauberstab erhalten…", begann Silver und warf einen bezeichnenden Blick auf die Schachtel in Harrys Hand. 

„Verstehe!", unterbrach ihn Dumbledore und machte eine einladende Handbewegung Richtung Treppe. 

Harry folgte den beiden Professoren nach oben, während er sich gleichzeitig fragte, ob es außer ihm noch einen anderen Schüler gab, der schon so oft in diesem Büro gesessen hatte. Während Hermine und Silver vor und Dumbledore hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz nahm, blieb Harry stehen und reichte Dumbledore das erhaltene Päckchen. In den Minuten in denen der Schulleiter schweigend die Schachtel öffnete und den Zauberstab und den Brief heraus nahm, erschien es  Harry unmöglich sich ruhig auf einen Stuhl zu setzen. Tief in seinem Inneren spürte er einen wahren Sturm an unterschiedlichen Gefühlen, angefangen von Angst, über Zorn, Resignation und Hoffnung, dass diese Nachricht nicht das aussagte, was Harry befürchtete. Mit beiden Händen klammerte er sich an der Stuhllehne fest, während Dumbledore nachdenklich den Zauberstab von der Einen in die andere Hand nahm.

„Dies ist tatsächlich Remus Zauberstab, da gibt es keinen Zweifel", sagte der alte Schulleiter nach kurzem Schweigen, während er den Zauberstab behutsam in die Schachtel zurücklegte. „Ein seltsamer Schachzug", murmelte er versonnen, ehe er seinen Blick hob und Harry direkt ansah.

„Was wissen Sie über Remus?", wagte Harry die Frage zu stellen, von der er gleichzeitig nicht sicher war, ob er die Antwort wirklich hören wollte. _„Bitte erzähl mir nun nicht, dass er tot ist!"_

„Er ist seit drei Tagen verschwunden und bisher hatten wir keinen Anhaltspunkt, was wirklich geschehen sein könnte."

„Remus verließ vor drei Tagen den Grimmauld Place, ohne jemanden zu sagen was er genau vorhatte. Wir dachten zuerst, er sei bei Andrea und Sirius, doch wie sich herausstellte, ist er bei den beiden nicht eingetroffen", ergänzte Silver und fuhr sich müde über die Augen.

„Aber warum schickt nun jemand Lupins Zauberstab an Harry?", fragte Hermine und sah verwirrt zwischen Silver und Dumbledore hin und her.

„Um ihn zum Handeln zu bewegen", antwortete Silver seufzend. Dumbledore ihm gegenüber nickte bestätigend. 

„Sie meinen, diejenigen, die mir den Zauberstab schickten, hofften, ich würde mich dazu hinreißen lassen, das Schloss verlassen? Für wie blöd halten die mich?", schnaubte Harry verächtlich und ließ sich ärgerlich auf den Stuhl vor sich fallen. Wäre Harry in diesen Moment ehrlich zu sich selbst gewesen, so hätte er sich eingestehen müssen, dass es genau das war, was er noch wenige Minuten zuvor tun wollte und nur durch Hermines Drängen verhindert wurde. 

„Sie halten dich für clever genug um zu wissen, dass du mit diesem Zauberstab eine Möglichkeit hast Remus zu finden", entgegnete Dumbledore ruhig, während er Harry über die Gläser seiner Brille hinweg scharf ansah.

„Der Zauber, mit dem man den Bestimmungsort einer Person ausfindig machen kann, sofern man deren Zauberstab hat und der Besitzer noch vor kurzem damit zauberte", warf Hermine aufgeregt ein, ehe sie nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute. Dumbledore nickte und plötzlich begriff Harry welchen Zauber sie meinte. Harry hatte bei dem Angriff im Fuchsbau seinen Zauberstab verloren und als Fred und George diesen fanden, wandten sie genau jenen Zauber an, der ihnen den Weg in die alte Klosterruine zeigte, wo Voldemort seine Gefangenen versteckte.

„Eine Falle!", nickte Silver stirnrunzelnd. „Aber dennoch eine Möglichkeit Remus zu finden."

„Immer vorausgesetzt, dass ihr Freund noch lebt", meldete sich nun eine gelangweilte Stimme hinter Harry zu Wort und als er sich umdrehte, sah er Phineas Nigellus lässig in seinem Porträt lehnen. „Was ich allerdings für unwahrscheinlich halte."

„Phineas!", sagte Dumbledore scharf und warf dem Porträt des ehemaligen Schulleiters einen warnenden Blick zu. Nigellus zuckte gelangweilt die Schultern, während Dumbledore Remus Zauberstab aus der Schachtel nahm und flach auf seine Hand legte. Harry verstand die Worte nicht, die der alte Zauberer murmelte, doch plötzlich drehte sich Remus Zauberstab auf Dumbledores Handfläche und seine Spitze zeigte nach Süden.

„Er lebt!", atmete Hermine erleichtert auf, doch Silver genau wie Dumbledore schienen sich dessen nicht so sicher; die Gesichter beider waren ernst und angespannt und plötzlich keimte in Harry ein schrecklicher Verdacht auf.

„Was wäre, wenn Remus tot wäre und dieser Zauberstab zuletzt von einer fremden Person benutzt worden wäre…… würde der Zauberstab dann in die Richtung jener Person deuten?", sagte Harry und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme zitterte.

„Das kommt auf die Menge der ausgeführten Zauber an", erklärte Silver zögernd. „Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand in den letzten drei Tagen soviel mit diesem Zauberstab gezaubert hat."

„Aber das heißt doch dann, dass Sie Lupin finden können", sagte Hermine, die sich anscheinend fest an diese Hoffnung klammerte.

„Das heißt, dass wir eine Spur haben", sagte Silver ausweichend und sah fragend zu Dumbledore, der noch immer Remus Zauberstab in der Hand hielt und tief in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken schien.

Einige Minuten schwiegen sie, bis Dumbledore sich plötzlich räusperte und den Zauberstab zurücklegte. „Nun wir werden sehen", seufzte er müde und strich sich über den langen Silberbart. „Ich verspreche dir jedoch, Harry, wir werden nichts unversucht lassen um Remus Lupin zu finden."

„Ich weiß", nickte Harry matt, während er sich gleichzeitig fragte, warum Dumbledore dies überhaupt betonen musste. Natürlich würde Dumbledore alle Hebel in Bewegung setzten um Remus zu befreien, daran zweifelte Harry nicht; stellte sich nur die Frage, ob Remus tatsächlich noch lebte, wenn sie ihn fanden. Silver schien Harrys Gedanken zu erraten, denn er schüttelte plötzlich den Kopf und legte Harry die Hand auf die Schulter. „Noch besteht Hoffnung, dass wir ihn lebend finden und niemand von uns wird Remus kampflos seinem Schicksal überlassen."

Wenig später verließen Harry und Hermine Dumbledores Büro und schlugen den Weg Richtung Krankenflügel ein. Es war Freitag und Madam Pomfrey hatte versprochen, dass Ron nach dem Frühstück und einer kurzen abschließenden Untersuchung den Krankenflügel verlassen durfte. Doch noch ehe sie den entlegenen Teil des Schlosses, in dem sich der Krankenflügel befand, erreichten, kam ihnen Ron bereits grinsend entgegen.

„Ihr seid spät dran", gluckste er mit einem demonstrativen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Wir haben seit 10 Minuten Unterricht bei Silver und…"

„Silver hat uns erlaubt dich abzuholen", unterbrach ihn Harry mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Dachte vermutlich du würdest den Weg allein nicht finden!" 

„Was für ein Vertrauen!", stöhnte Ron theatralisch und verdrehte die Augen, doch Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Augenverdrehen nun ihm oder Ernie Macmillan galt, der in diesem Augenblick ebenfalls den Gang entlang auf sie zukam. 

„Na dann lass uns schauen, dass wir ihn nicht zu lange warten lassen."

„Hallo", nuschelte Ernie im Vorbeigehen und Harry war sich für einen kurzen Moment sicher, dass er zögerte und eigentlich mehr sagen wollte, doch Ernie tat es nicht. Stattdessen ging der Hufflepuff schnurstracks weiter und Harry glaubte sich getäuscht zu haben. Mit eiligen Schritten stiegen sie die Treppen hinab, bis Ron unvermittelt stehen blieb und sie stirnrunzelnd ansah.

„Sagt mal was ist los", fragte er besorgt und musterte die betretenen Gesichter seiner Freunde. „Irgendwelche schlechten Nachrichten?"

„Kann man wohl sagen", brummte Harry und Hermine erzählte Ron in kurzen Sätzen was geschehen war.

„Sie werden Lupin ganz sicher finden!", sagte Ron mit inbrünstiger Überzeugung und klopfte Harry aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Schließlich haben wir euch vor ein paar Wochen auch gefunden und wir waren keine ausgebildeten Auroren."

Harry nickte stumm, entgegnete jedoch nichts, was zum einen daran lag, dass er Hermines Sorge nicht noch verstärken wollte, sie aber in diesem Moment auch das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste erreichten. Silver war noch nicht da und so empfing sie ein ausgelassenes Stimmengewirr. Keiner ihrer Mitschüler schien den kurzen Vorfall beim Frühstück bemerkt zu haben oder sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, warum ihr Lehrer immer noch nicht da war. Selbst die Tatsache, dass Harry, Ron und Hermine zu spät zum Unterricht kamen, schien sie nicht zu kümmern, stattdessen wurde Ron freudig begrüßt. Dean und Seamus befanden sich in glänzender Laune und ließen einen Schauer an bunten Lichtpunkten aus ihren Zauberstäben regnen, der genau in dem Augenblick erstarb, als Silver schwungvoll die Klassenzimmertür aufstieß. Rasch ließen sie ihre Zauberstäbe sinken, doch Silver verdrehte nur die Augen und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, ehe er sich für seine Verspätung entschuldigte und mit dem Unterricht begann.

Während Silver anscheinend mühelos in den Alltag überwechseln konnte, kreisten Harrys Gedanken weiterhin um Remus Verschwinden. Es machte ihn fast wütend zu sehen, wie gelassen Silver die Fragen seiner Schüler beantwortete, als hätte das Gespräch in Dumbledores Büro keinerlei Wirkung auf ihn. _„Wie kann ein Mensch nur so problemlos umschalten?"_, fragte sich Harry während er Silver beobachtete, der über einen von Seamus Scherzen lachte.

* * * *

Doch Harry war nicht der Einzige, der sich in diesem Moment Sorgen um Remus Lupin machte. 

„Was bildet sich dieser Dumbledore eigentlich ein, er kann doch nicht ernsthaft annehmen, dass wir hier im Haus sitzen bleiben und Däumchen drehen, während Remus dort draußen Hilfe braucht", wetterte Andrea ungehalten, während sie unruhig im Wohnzimmer auf und ab ging. 

„Genau das erwartet er aber von uns", knurrte Sirius nicht weniger ärgerlich, auch wenn er im Gegensatz zu Andrea ruhig auf dem Sofa sitzen blieb und nur ihre Wanderung durch den Raum verfolgte. „Seine Anweisungen waren klar und deutlich, wir sollen unter keinen Umständen das Haus verlassen und uns aus dieser Angelegenheit, wie er es nannte, heraushalten."

„Ich bin kein Mitglied des Ordens, er hat mir überhaupt nichts zu befehlen!", donnerte Andrea und sah Sirius mit zornfunkelnden Augen an. „Ich kann tun und lassen was ich mag!"

„Das ist richtig", nickte Sirius langsam und plötzlich huschte ein kurzes schalkhaftes Lächeln über sein Gesicht. „Und wenn man es genau nimmt, hat er auch mir keine Befehle zu erteilen, da ich nämlich offiziell tot bin!"

Andrea blieb unvermittelt stehen und blickte Sirius überrascht an, ehe das erste leise Schmunzeln seit Tagen auf ihrem Gesicht erschien. „Du hast vor, dich Dumbledores Anweisungen zu widersetzen?", sagte sie, wobei es eher nach einer Feststellung, als nach einer Frage klang. 

„Ich habe meinen Ruf zu wahren", antwortete Sirius schlicht und für einen kurzen Augenblick wusste Andrea nicht, was genau er damit sagen wollte, bis sie das entschlossene Blitzen in seinen Augen bemerkte. 

„Einen guten Ruf sollte man pflegen", nickte sie verstehend, während das Schmunzeln auf ihrem Gesicht einem zufriedenen Grinsen wich.

„Ganz meine Rede!", bestätigte Sirius gleichmütig, sehr darum bemüht ein ernstes Gesicht zu bewahren.

„Gut! Dann lass uns überlegen, was wir tun können", sagte sie eindringlich und ließ sich in dem gegenüberstehenden Sessel fallen. „Womit fangen wir an?"

„Zuerst müssen wir versuchen, genauere Informationen zu erhalten; wir können nicht aufs Geradewohl losziehen", sagte er zögernd, während er ihrem entschlossenen Blick begegnete, der ihm allerdings deutlich zeigte, dass sie mit dem Wort _wir_ auch wirklich ein gemeinsames Vorgehen meinte. „Wenn ich Clark richtig verstanden habe, dann beschäftigte sich Remus die letzten Tage ausschließlich damit, etwas über Pettigrews Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden und genau das könnte unser Ansatzpunkt sein."

„Hm…Remus erzählte mal, dass er Pettigrew in Cumbria, genauer gesagt in Carlisle vermutet", grübelte sie und massierte sich nachdenklich die Stirn. „Allerdings hab ich keine Ahnung, ob sich dieser Verdacht erhärtet hat; du weißt selbst, wie wenig er darüber gesprochen hat."

„Ja", seufzte Sirius verdrießlich. „Vermutlich dachte er, ich würde bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit losstürmen und Peter auf eigene Faust suchen."

„Was du selbstverständlich _nie_ getan hättest", schmunzelte Andrea. Sirius verdrehte die Augen, doch er entgegnete ihr nichts. Einige Minuten saßen sie schweigend da und grübelten über die vorhandenen Möglichkeiten, bis Andrea schließlich die Stille durchbrach und aufstand.

„Es bringt nichts, wir müssen jemanden vom Orden bitten uns Genaueres über Remus Nachforschungen zu erzählen."

„Wen willst du fragen? Sie würden sofort mitbekommen, dass du Remus suchen willst und demzufolge wird dir auch niemand etwas erzählen. Sie werden dir sagen, dass du wenig Chancen hast, es zu gefährlich ist und du diese Suche den besser ausgebildeten Ordensmitglieder überlassen solltest."

„Womit sie nicht ganz Unrecht haben, doch ich kann es nicht", gestand sie leise, während sie die aufsteigenden Tränen zurückkämpfte. „Ich kann nicht hier sitzen und warten, bis…" Andrea brach ab und wandte Sirius den Rücken zu, der in diesem Moment aufstand und auf sie zuging.

„Wir werden ihn finden, Andrea!", sagte er nachdrücklich und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern, während er ihrem Blick durch das Fenster nach draußen folge. Über dem blauen Himmel zogen in rascher Folge einzelnen Wolken dahin und ein kräftiger Wind rüttelte in den Bäumen. Buntes Laub tanzte über die Wiese und für einen kurzen Moment erinnerte sich Sirius wieder daran, wie Remus ihm einst erzählte, dass der Herbst in seiner Farbenpracht für ihn die schönste Zeit des Jahres war.  

„Ich weiß", seufzte sie schwer, ehe sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. „Trotzdem habe ich Angst, dass wir zu spät kommen."

„Es bring nichts hier zu stehen und Trübsal zu blasen, wir sollten uns überlegen, wie wir konkret vorgehen könnten", sagte er sanft und entschieden zugleich, ein Tonfall der sie scherzhaft an ihren Großvater denken ließ, doch sie schob diesen Gedanken energisch zur Seite und nickte.

„Ich werde Clark bitten zum Abendessen vorbeizukommen", sagte sie entschlossen. „Wenn uns jemand helfen wird, dann er."

„Hm, ich weiß nicht. Manchmal ist er mir einfach suspekt - ich kann seine Reaktion schwer einschätzen. Außerdem kommt er mir irgendwie bekannt vor, doch ich kann mich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, wo ich ihn schon mal gesehen habe."

„Clark ist in Ordnung und ich mag ihn sehr gern, auch wenn ich mir seinen strafenden Blick bereits jetzt lebhaft vorstellen kann; er wird von unserem Vorhaben sicher nicht begeistert sein. Allerdings ist er der Einzige bei dem ich mir vorstellen könnte, dass er uns wirklich hilft."

„Nun, einen Versuch ist es wert", gab Sirius widerstrebend zu. „Mehr als dass wir uns eine Strafpredigt von Dumbledore anhören müssen kann nicht geschehen.

* * * *

Die letzte Unterrichtsstunde an diesem Tag war Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Ein eisiger Wind zerrte an ihren Umhängen und Harry war mehr als froh bis zum Abendessen noch etwas Zeit zu haben, um sich am Feuer des Gemeinschaftsraums  aufzuwärmen. 

„Brrrr, ist das plötzlich kalt geworden", sagte Hermine, während sie bibbernd die Hände gegen das Feuer hielt. 

„Vielleicht hat jemand einen Kältefluch über uns gelegt", feixte Dean, der nicht weniger schlotternd als Hermine ans Feuer trat.

„Würde mich nicht wundern, es war heute schon ein sehr seltsamer Tag…", stöhnte Neville, der in diesem Augenblick ebenfalls zu ihnen trat und sich die geröteten Hände rieb. „Ich hol mir ´nen warmen Umhang."

_„Ja, ein seltsamer Tag"_, seufzte Harry innerlich, während er die vergangenen Stunden Revue passieren ließ. Es war nicht nur die Sache mit Remus, die Harry beschäftigte; es war auch Ernie Macmillan, dem er an diesem Tag pausenlos über den Weg lief. Erst als sie Ron vom Krankenflügel abholen wollten, dann auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen, später traf er ihn in der Bibliothek und als sie unterwegs zu Hagrid waren, begegneten sie ihm schon wieder; es schien fast so, als wollte Ernie mit ihm zusammentreffen. _„Vielleicht hätte ich ihn einfach fragen sollen?"_, überlegte Harry, während er versuchte, das wilde Gegacker von Parvati und Lavender neben ihm zu ignorieren. _„So ein Quatsch, sicher waren es einfach nur Zufälle, warum sollte Ernie…"_

Harry kam nicht dazu diesen Gedanken zuende zu denken, denn im selben Augenblick ertönte ein unterdrückter Schrei und als Harry den Kopf drehte, sah er Neville, der mit aschgrauem Gesicht auf der Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal erschien.

„Was ist los, Neville?", stieß Hermine erschrocken aus, doch Neville brachte keinen Ton hervor, mit zitternden Fingern deutete er gegen die Tür zum Schlafsaal. Harry sprang auf die Beine, doch Seamus war schneller, mit raschen Schritten eilte er in den Schlafsaal, blieb jedoch wie angewurzelt in der Tür stehen.

„Scheiße!", fluchte er und fuhr sich konfus durch die Haare.

Harry Puls begann zu rasen, während er sich an Seamus vorbeischob, und genau wie dieser geschockt stehen blieb. „Oh mein Gott!", entfuhr es ihm, ohne dass er diese Worte selbst bemerkte.

„Was ist?", hörte er hinter sich die nervöse Stimme von Lavender, doch er achtete nicht auf sie. Überall im Raum waren die Koffer aufgerissen, Kleidungsstücke und andere Habseligkeiten lagen verstreut auf dem Boden; Betten waren zerwühlt und neben dem Fenster war ein Wasserkrug zu Bruch gegangen - doch alles dies nahm Harry nur am Rande wahr. Mit rasendem Herzen folgten seine Augen der dünnen Blutspur die sich quer durch das Zimmer bis zu seinem Bett zog. Auf seinem Lacken war deutlich ein dunkler Fleck zu erkennen und als Harry mit schwankenden Schritten näher trat, sah er den orange- schwarzgestreiften Körper Sölämens, der schlaff über den Rand des Bettes nach unten hing. Auf dem Boden schimmerte noch die Lache im rötlichen Licht der untergehenden Sonne; auch wenn die Stellen, an denen sich zuvor die beiden Köpfe der Runespoor befunden hatten schon längst nicht mehr bluteten. Sölämen war tot.

Hinter sich hörte Harry das würgende Geräusch eines seiner Mitschüler und ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen, doch es interessierte ihn nicht. Er hatte die beiden Schlangenköpfe entdeckt, die jemand mit Messern über seinen Nachttisch an die Wand geheftet hatte. Irgendjemand rief nach McGonagall, doch Harry nahm es kaum wahr; genau genommen fühlte er in diesen Sekunden überhaupt nichts, keine Trauer, keine Wut, keinen Schmerz, keinen Ekel, nur eine dumpfe Leere, die sich wie ein schleichendes Gift in seinen Eingehweiden ausbreitete. Inzwischen waren immer mehr Mitschüler in den Raum gekommen, doch Harry kümmerte es nicht. Unfähig sich zu bewegen starrte er auf die Wand über seinem Nachttisch, bis er schließlich einem inneren Zwang folgend die beiden Messer vorsichtig aus der Wand zog. Behutsam legte er die beiden Köpfe in den eingetretenen Korb, ehe er Sölämens Körper hochnahm und ebenfalls in den Korb bettete. Unter dem Bett fand er das zusammengeknüllte Tuch, mit dem er Sölämen immer zugedeckt hatte und breitete es bedächtig über dem Korb aus. Aus weiter Ferne drangen Stimmen an sein Ohr, doch für Harry war es nur zusammenhangloses Gebrabbel.  

„Harry?"

Hermine griff nach seinem Arm, doch Harry riss sich mit einer unwirschen Bewegung los, nahm den Korb mit der Runespoor vom Bett hoch und trug ihn wortlos aus dem Schlafsaal. 

Fortsetzung folgt……..

**Autornote: Bitte lesen! **Wie ihr feststellen musstet, hat dieses Kapitel ein etwas grausiges Ende und daher denke ich, dass ich euch dazu eine Erklärung schulde. Dieses Ende hat mir sicher keinen Spaß gemacht zu schreiben, doch da es sich bei dieser Fic um eine Fortsetzung des fünften Bandes handelt, kann ich die Tatsache nicht ignorieren, dass sich die Zaubererwelt im Krieg befindet. Krieg bedeutet immer Grausamkeit und Brutalität, Verlust und Schmerz; ich persönlich würde es für sehr unrealistisch halten, wenn Harry keinen seiner Freunde verlieren würde; wenn niemand leiden müsste und sich alles in eine Friede-Freude-Eierkuchenstimmung verwandelt, es würde einfach nicht dem entsprechen, was Krieg wirklich bedeutet. In diesem Kapitel ging es mir darum, genau diese Tragweite aufzuzeichnen. Im Kontrast zu seinen Mitschülern, die noch immer in der Unbeschwertheit leben und sich in Hogwarts sicher fühlen, muss Harry auf grausame Art erleben, dass der Schrecken des Krieges auch nicht vor den Toren Hogwarts halt macht und Voldemort ein Gegner ist, der kein Erbarmen kennt…so mehr verrate ich nun aber nicht, da ich euch schließlich nicht die ganze Spannung rauben möchte. Ich kann euch nur versichern, dass ich euch keine seichte Soft-Story oder wie meine liebe Vivian es einmal nannte eine Fast-Food-Story vorsetzen möchten und von daher musste mein Harry genau dies erleben. Aber ich möchte euch an dieser Stelle auch versprechen, dass es noch sehr viele lustige Szenen geben wird, schließlich lässt sich Humor und Spaß auch aus den Kriegszeiten nicht ausklammern!

**So und nun zu den versprochenen Review-Antworten der letzten beiden Kapitel:**

**@ Six83: ** Hm, nach diesem Kapitel kannst du sicher ahnen, wer zu Remus Rettung eilt, oder?  
**@ Blue: **Danke für das Kompliment! *rotwerd*  
**@ Alinija: **Oh weh, ich geb an dieser Stelle lieber keine Zusicherungen ab…  
**@ Thror: **Danke sehr! *ggg*  
**@ torence: **Gern geschehen! Jederzeit wieder! *ggg* Hoffe die kleine Aufmunterung hat etwas für deine Prüfung gebracht.  
**@ AragornsHope: **Nein, Harrys Gedanken in Kapitel 11 haben nichts mit dem Inhalt von Matrix zu tun, es handelt sich dabei um ganz alltägliches, philosophisches Gedankengut *g* Was den Cliffhanger angeht…tja…*nachAusredensuch* der ließ sich einfach nicht vermeiden! Sorry!   
**@ Padfoot: **Ob ich des Wahnsinns bin? Ja, manchmal schon….das sieht man doch schon daran, dass ich in meinen freien Stunden am PC sitze und mir diese FF ausdenke! *ssffgg* Nichts desto trotz drück ich dich auch ganz fest zurück! Hab mich auch beeilt so schnell wie möglich weiter zu schreiben!

**@ SB-RL-FAN: **Das verrat ich noch nicht! *sfg* Lass dich überraschen!  
**@ Mylanka: **Wie kommst du darauf, dass Harry oder Ron schwul werden? *kopfschüttel*   
** @ Hermy-ne:** Danke für dein Verständnis und nein, ich lass mich nicht hetzen! *ggg*  
**@ Kirilein:** Oh Kirilein, irgendwie habe ich den Verdacht, dass du mich nach diesem Kapitel in der Luft zerreißen wirst! *vorsichtigunterdemTischversteck* Kannst du mir diese Tat verzeihen?   
**@ Kiki: **Danke für den Oscar! *tiefdunkelrotanlauf* ich bin echt gerührt!   
**@ auxia: **Noch verrate ich nix, doch in ein paar Kapitel erfährst du mehr!  
**@ tintenherz:** Vielen Dank für dein Review zu meiner FF „die andere Seite der Wirklichkeit" Da diese Fic schon abgeschlossen ist und ich vermute, dass du diesen Teil ebenfalls liest, kommt mein Dank auf diesem Weg!   
**@ janine black**: siehe e-mail! *zwinker*  
**@ Lea:** Sorry Lea, ging aber wirklich nicht anders!   
**@ Mnemo_chan:** Ok, den Bonbon nehm ich gern, nur verraten tu ich noch nichts! *ggg*  
**@ Eva Luna: **Nun nach diesem Kapitel wird sich deine Meinung bestärkt haben, dass du mir einiges zutrauen kannst…zu Silver *g* ja so einen Lehrer hätte ich auch gern gehabt!   
**@ Miss Shirley-Blythe: **Freut mich, dass dir die beiden Kapitel gefallen haben. *ggg* Warte auch schon ungeduldig auf dein Neues!   
**@ Schnuckiputz: **Tja, was soll ich dir nun schreiben? Außer…ich knuddel ganz doll zurück und …na ja…nicht alles wird gut….aber das Meiste schon! *fireangel über den Kopf streich*  
**@ Kissymouse: **Nö Voldemort mach das sicher nicht zum Spaß….  
**@ ich: **hihihihihihihi….soll ich´s dir verraten? Oder nicht? Oder doch….*flüster* (ja sie werden sich noch küssen)  
**@ Sunny: **Schön dass dir die Story gefällt! *g*  
**@ ming: **Tja, wurde doch Ostern, ließ sich aber nicht vermeiden! Sorry!  
**@ Millicent-vs.-Hermione: **oh welche Drohung! *bibber* da muss ich mir doch glatt was einfallen lassen *sfg*  
**@ TheSnitch: **Hi Sternchen-Fan-2!  *gggggggggggggggg* Nö hab nicht gehetzt…zumindest nicht wissentlich und…selbstverständlich weiß ich wie es weitergeht *sfg*  
**@ X-Ray**: Danke!  
**@ Padfoot´s Mate: **Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, doch es ließ sich wirklich nicht vermeiden. Was die Cliffhanger angeht…ok…entschuldige mich auch dafür! (passieren leider immer wieder, ohne dass ich sie plane) **  
@ PadfootLi: **Nun, ich denke, dass Harry keine normale Jugend erlebt und sich daher auch über Dinge Gedanken macht, die etwas von der Norm abweichen.   
**@ Rapunzelou: **Danke für die Ostergrüße! *ggg* Mail folgt noch!  
**@ Todesser: **Silver eine Bösewicht! Wie kommst du denn da drauf? *kicher*  
**@ Max88: **Ja, gut Ding muss Weile haben *gggg*  
**@** **Geckole: **Vielen Dank! Fühl mich geschmeichelt! *g*  
**@ Blacklight: Vielen Dank, dir auch ganz liebe Ostergrüße!**  
**@ YanisTamiem: **Aber klar doch! Hier ist ja schon das Neue! *ggg*  
**@ Feuervogel:** Schön, wenn sich auch mal ein stiller Leser zu Wort meldet! *gggg*   
**@ Lord Mystic**: Oh doch, das ist leider mein Ernst, ließ sich leider nicht vermeiden!  
**@ Hermione003**: Ein ganz eindeutiges JA! *ggg*  
**@ sarah:** Aber klar doch! *zwinker*  
**@ ozeanblume: **Richtig, noch verrate ich nichts! *fg* Aber die weiteren Kapitel werden Aufklärung bringen! Versprochen!  
**@ Fluffy Bond:** Macht nichts, hab mich auch über verspätete Review gefreut! Was deine Fragen betrifft…sie werden alle beantwortet werden *hüstel* früher oder später!  
**@ Kaori: **Aber klar doch!  
**@ Eisblume**: Freut mich sehr, dass dir die Story gefällt!  
**@ Sternchen-Fan**: Was ich mit Remus vorhabe! Erwartest du darauf wirklich eine Antwort? *sfg*  
**@ Feuerblitz: **Ja! Du bist Reviewer Nr 400! (Hm…soll ich nun dich oder mich beglückwünschen?) Hab mich jedenfalls riesig gefreut! Zu deinen Gedankengängen sag ich erst mal nichts und vertröste dich einfach auf die folgenden Kapitel!  
**@ Lavendel: **Vielen, vielen Dank für dein großes Lob! Hab mich sehr darüber gefreut!

So das war´s für heute!

Es grüßt euch ganz herzlich euer Sternchen!  
  



	14. 14

**An: Erst mal ein ganz herzliches Dankenschön an meine treuen Review-Schreiber! *strahl***

Und hier (extra schnell) das neue Kapitel für euch!

14.

Die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonnen tauchten Hagrids Hütte in ein sanftes goldenes Licht, als Silver an die Tür klopfte und kurz darauf das bärtige Gesicht des Halbriesen erschien. 

„Kommen Sie rein, Professor", nickte Hagrid und öffnete die Tür gerade mal soweit, dass Silver mühelos hineinschlüpfen konnte. 

Das Innere der Hütte lag im Halbdunkel und wurde nur von dem schwachen Leuchen des Reisespiegels erhellt, mit dem Andrea ihn abholen wollte. 

„Hallo Clark, schön dass du dir Zeit genommen hast", begrüßte sie ihn freudig.

„Nun viel Zeit ist es leider nicht, da ich um neun eine Verabredung mit Harry habe", seufzte er und drückte kurz ihre Hand. 

„Occlumency nicht wahr?"

„Ja", nickte Silver und folgte ihr, mit einem kurzen Gruß an Hagrid durch den Reisespiegel. 

Hagrid hingegen warf seine Jacke über und machte sich auf den Weg zum Abendessen ins Schloss. Er war gerade ein paar Schritte gegangen, als er plötzlich Harry und im Abstand von einigen Metern Hermine und Ron hinter ihm sah, die alle drei langsam aber direkt auf ihn zukamen. 

„Hallo Harry, was vergessen?", rief er Harry entgegen, doch zu seiner Verblüffung reagierte Harry nicht. Kein wie sonst lässiges Heben der Hand, kein Wort, ja er hob noch nicht mal den Kopf und für einen kurzen Augenblick vermutete Hagrid, dass Harry ihn überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte, bis er den Korb in Harrys Armen bemerkte.

„Was´n los Kumpel?", sagte Hagrid, als Harry ihn fast erreicht hatte. „Alles in Ordnung mit deiner Freundin?", setzte er hinzu und deutete auf den verbeulten Korb, den Harry so vorsichtig trug, als bestünde dieser aus Glas. Aber Hagrid erhielt noch immer keine Antwort, stattdessen reichte Harry ihm wortlos den Korb, ehe er sich, die Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Robe vergraben, abwandte und in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes starrte. Verwirrt von diesem seltsamen Verhalten hob Hagrid behutsam das Tuch an, ehe er scharf die Luft einzog und betroffen vom toten Schlangenkörper zu Harry sah. Man musste kein großer Fachmann sein um festzustellen, dass jemand die beiden Köpfe der Runespoor abgeschnitten hatte.

„Wer hat das getan?", stieß er zornbebend aus, doch Harrys Antwort war nur ein kaum wahrnehmbares Schulterzucken.

„Wir wissen es nicht", erklang plötzlich Hermines zitternde Stimme und Hagrid zuckte heftig zusammen; er war so entsetzt über diese Tat, dass er erst nun, da Hermine sprach, bemerkte, dass die Beiden ihn in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls erreicht hatten.

„Aber wer sollte denn das arme Tier so zurichten?", keuchte Hagrid noch immer benommen, während sein Blick hilflos vom Schlangenkorb zu Harry und wieder zurück huschte. Hermine schilderte ihn in knappen Worten was geschehen war.

„In eueren Schlafsaal? Aber das ist doch unmöglich! Das…das…" Hagrid schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Weiß Dumbledore schon davon?"

„McGonagall ist zurzeit oben und versucht…Näheres herauszufinden…wo willst du hin, Harry? "

Harry hatte bisher einfach nur bewegungslos da gestanden und ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt in die zunehmende Dunkelheit des Waldes gestarrt, während darüber die Sonne immer mehr hinter den Baumwipfeln versank; plötzlich jedoch strafte sich seine Haltung und er trat einen zögernden Schritt auf den Waldrand zu. 

„Keine Sorge, ich werde nicht weglaufen", antwortete er tonlos, ohne sich nach seinen Freunden umzudrehen. „Ich brauch einfach nur ein bisschen Ruhe."

„Was hälste von einer heißen Tasse Tee?", fragte Hagrid unbeholfen. „Im Haus ist es wärmer als hier außen."

„Ich will nicht reden, Hagrid, ich brauch wirklich nur ein bisschen Ruhe", stöhnte Harry und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf.

„Na ja…musst ja auch net reden, nur ein bisschen aufwärmen und ruhig ist es da drin auch allemal…" Hagrid holte tief Luft, ehe er mit einer stummen Kopfbewegung Ron und Hermine aufforderte in Schloss zurückzukehren. Die Beiden verstanden und Hagrid schob kurzerhand Harry in seine Hütte. Das prasselnde Feuer im Kamin, war das einzige, was den düsteren Raum halbwegs beleuchtete und Harry war froh, dass sein großer Freund die Kerzen ausließ. Hagrid begann schweigend Tee zu kochen, während sich Harry in den riesigen Sessel neben dem Kamin kauerte und in die Stille des Raums lauschte, welche nur hin und wieder von dem leisen Geklapper der Teetassen und dem munteren Prasseln des Feuers unterbrochen wurde. Eine wohltuende Wärme kroch Harrys Körper entlang, doch auch sie konnte die schmerzhafte Leere, die er seit seiner Entdeckung im Schlafsaal fühlte, nicht vertreiben. _„Warum ausgerechnet Sölämen?",_ fragte er sich immer wieder. _„Sie hat doch niemanden etwas getan?" _Es dauerte nicht lange, da erfüllte der würzige Duft des Tees die Hütte und obwohl Hagrid immer wieder besorgte Blicke in Harrys Richtung warf, hielt er sein Versprechen und schwieg. 

* * * * 

„Ein wundervolles Abendessen, doch das ist sicher nicht der einzige Grund weshalb du mich hierher eingeladen hast", seufzte Silver und stellte seine Dessertschale zurück, während er Andrea auffordernd ansah.

„Ist schwer dir was zu verheimlichen", nuschelte sie verlegen und warf einen verstohlen Blick zu Sirius, der genüsslich die letzten Reste des Obstsalats aus der Schüssel kratzte.

„Wolltest du mir denn was verheimlichen?" Ein kurzes Grinsen huschte über Silvers Gesicht, ehe er wieder ernst wurde und sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht…es ist nur…wir brauchen deine Hilfe, Clark", gestand sie zögernd, während ihre Finger nervös die Serviette zusammenfalteten. 

„Falls es darum geht, dass ihr beide euch aktiv an der Suche nach Remus beteiligen wollt, brauchst du nicht weiterzureden. Du kennst meinen Standpunkt!", sagte er ruhig, während seine Augen jede ihrer Bewegungen verfolgten.

„Ja ich kenne ihn, doch du könntest…uns wenigstens sagen wo Remus zuletzt gesucht hat."

„Nein, Andrea! Ich werde mit Sicherheit keine Torheiten unterstützen", entgegnete Silver entschieden und schüttelte zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte den Kopf.

„Wer sagt dass es Torheiten sind?", entgegnete sie ärgerlich, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme zitterte und sie seinem Blick auswich. 

„Die Torheit bestünde bereits darin, wenn einer von euch beiden dieses Grundstück verlässt", widersprach er mit einer Gelassenheit, die Andrea in Rage brachte. „Ich muss dich bestimmt nicht daran erinnern, dass Sirius nur deshalb sicher ist, weil man ihn für tot hält und was deine Person angeht, so könntest du Voldemort keinen größeren Gefallen tun, als ihm hübsch vor der Nase herumzutanzen."

Die Stimmung die noch Minuten zuvor entspannt und gelöst war, schlug in eisiges Schweigen um. Silver hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, während er mit verschlossenem Gesicht Andrea beobachtete, die nervös an ihrer Unterlippe nagte und offensichtlich nicht wusste, wie sie das Gespräch von neuem beginnen sollte. Sicher hatte sie mit einer ablehnenden Haltung gerechnet, doch da schwang noch etwas anderes in seinem Blick mit, was sie nicht definieren konnte und sie verwirrte. Einige Minuten sprach niemand, bis Sirius schließlich die Stille durchbrach.

„Was hindert dich daran, dir unsere Überlegungen und Pläne erst einmal anzuhören, bevor du sie verurteilst?"

„Was für Pläne?", stieß Silver alarmiert hervor und plötzlich war jede Gelassenheit verschwunden. „Ihr habt doch noch keine konkreten Schritte unternommen?"

„Nein, wir haben bisher nur Überlegungen angestellt und einen Plan entwickelt", entgegnete Andrea. „Möchtest du ihn hören?"

Silver sah nicht so aus, als wenn er besonders erpicht darauf wäre; er hatte noch immer die Arme verschränkt und seine Lippen so stark zusammengepresst, dass sie einen schmalen Strich bildeten, dennoch nickte er.

„Nun, Dumbledore hat uns heute Morgen berichtet, dass Harry Remus Zauberstab erhalten hat und ihr davon ausgeht, dass dies als Falle für Harry gedacht war", begann Sirius bedächtig. „Vermutlich glaubt Voldemort, dass Harry oder jemand anders von uns den Ortungszauber benutzt, um Remus zu finden und so wird Voldemort sicher seinerseits auch Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen haben."

Silver nickte widerstrebend, auch wenn er Andrea noch immer stirnrunzelnd fixierte, als könne er sie allein durch seinen Blick von diesem Vorhaben abbringen. 

„Wir gehen davon aus, dass Dumbledore sich sehr genau überlegen wird, wie er die Magie aus Remus Zauberstab nutzen kann, um an Remus heranzukommen, ohne dass Voldemort Wind davon bekommt. Er wird eine Möglichkeit finden, doch sicher wird dies einige Zeit dauern", fuhr Sirius unbeirrt fort. „Andrea und ich haben uns überlegt, dass es vielleicht geschickt sein könnte, wenn wir die Sache mit Remus Zauberstab außer Acht lassen und uns stattdessen an die Spur heften, die Remus vor seinem Verschwinden aufgenommen hat."

„Die Suche nach Peter Pettigrew?" Silver verdrehte die Augen. „Glaubt ihr ernsthaft, dass Dumbledore an diese Möglichkeit noch gedacht und entsprechende Maßnahmen eingeleitet hat?"

„Natürlich hat er das, aber er hat bei weitem nicht die Möglichkeiten die Andrea und ich hätten."

„Pettigrew versteckt sich unter Muggeln und eure Schwierigkeit ist es, dass ihr keine Magie benutzen könnt und immer nur stille Beobachter von Außen seid. Ich aber bin ein Muggel und habe von daher ganz andere Möglichkeiten mich in der Muggelwelt zu bewegen und umzusehen", ereiferte sich nun Andrea.

„Bei Merlins Bart, Andrea! Bist du völlig übergeschnappt? Pettigrew kennt dich! Er war dabei, als man euch vor ein paar Wochen gefangen hat! Da könntest du auch gleich bei Voldemort direkt an die Tür klopfen!"

„Er wird mich nicht erkennen!", entgegnete sie stur. „Wenn unser Plan funktioniert, könnten wir mit ihm zusammen in einem Pub sitzen und Bier trinken und er würde nicht mitbekommen wer wir wirklich sind."

„Andrea hat recht", grinste Sirius, noch ehe Silver ein Wort entgegnen konnte. „Wir werden zu unserer Tarnung Vielsaft-Trank benutzen.

„Vielsaft-Trank?", wiederholte Silver, als würde er seinen Ohren nicht trauen.

„Ja Vielsaft-Trank! Im Grunde ist es ganz simpel; im Keller hier gibt es eine Zaubertrankküche mit den passenden Zutaten; Andrea und ich müssen nur zwei passende Personen finden, deren Aussehen wir benutzen können und schon können wir als Touristen getarnt auftreten und niemand wird Verdacht schöpfen."

„Wir dachten es uns so: wir suchen uns in einem weit entfernten Muggelort ein Ehepaar aus, in deren Haus Sirius Nachts hinein apparieren kann, um ihnen unauffällig ein paar Haare zu stehlen; anschließend stellen wir den Zaubertrank her, treffen hier noch ein paar Vorbereitungen und reisen dann wie ganz normale Touristen in den Ort, den Remus überwacht hat. Wir suchen uns dort ein Hotelzimmer und sehen uns unauffällig um. Alles Weitere wird sich vor Ort finden."

„Ihr seid verrückt!", stieß Silver betroffen hervor. „Der Trank muss stündlich eingenommen werden, was wenn ihr es vergesst oder durch irgendwelche Umstände an der Einnahme gehindert werdet? Ist euch klar, dass ihr…"

„Clark beruhige dich!", unterbrach ihn Andrea beschwichtigend. „Auch über dieses Risiko haben wir nachgedacht und ich kann dir versichern, wir werden die Einnahme bestimmt nicht vergessen, ich habe eine nette Muggeluhr, die uns durch Vibration jede Stunde daran erinnern wird."

„Ihr geht ein enormes Risiko ein!", stöhnte Silver und schüttelte resignierend den Kopf, dennoch schien er nicht so einfach aufgeben zu wollen. „Mir fallen auf Anhieb mindestens zwanzig Dinge ein, die dabei schief gehen könnten."

„Ich möchte nicht behaupten, dass es ein Sonntagsausflug wird, doch es wäre eine Chance an Pettigrew heranzukommen und auf diesem Weg etwas über Remus Verbleib zu erfahren. Es liegt auf der Hand, dass Voldemort einen Gefangenen wie Remus nicht in seinem Hauptquartier unterbringt und nachdem das Versteck in dieser alte Klosterruine inzwischen aufgeflogen ist, könnte ich mir sehr gut vorstellen…dass es eine Verbindung gibt zwischen Pettigrews Unterschlupf in einem reinen Muggelwohnort und…"

„Bitte Andrea, ich mache mir bestimmt nicht weniger Sorgen um Remus wie du, dennoch bitte ich dich es sein zu lassen. Es ist niemandem damit gedient, wenn ihr euch in Gefahr begebt, wir werden Remus auch ohne diese Wahnsinnsaktion finden", sagte er beschwörend, ehe er seine Augen zögernd von Andrea abwandte und Sirius ansah. „Gerade von euch beiden hängt einfach zuviel ab. Harry hat Angst um dich, du bist sein Pate, sein Vaterersatz;  er würde es nicht verkraften, dich noch einmal zu verlieren."

„Harry wird mich durch diese Suche nicht verlieren; wir werden sehr, sehr vorsichtig sein. Auch wir wollen noch ein bisschen leben", entgegnete Sirius mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Harrys Stärke wird zu einem sehr großen Teil von seinen Gefühlen bestimmt; die er auch ohne die Sorge um dich schon sehr schwer in Zaum halten kann. Was glaubst du wird geschehen, wenn Voldemort dich in die Fänge bekommt?", sagte Silver, während er Sirius herausfordernd ansah. „Ich kann es dir sagen, Harry wären dann zum Handeln gezwungen, er hätte gar keine andere Chance mehr, als sich auf eine Auseinandersetzung mit Voldemort einzulassen - für die er noch lange nicht vorbereitet ist. Sirius, du gehörst mit zu den Menschen, die den Jungen tragen, du bist sein Halt und sein Vorbild."

„Das ist mir alles durchaus bewusst!", entgegnete Sirius gereizt. „Doch was für ein jämmerliches Vorbild wäre ich dem Jungen, wenn ich meinen besten Freund einfach in Voldemorts Klauen lasse, mich stattdessen ängstlich hier verstecke und die Suche anderen Leuten überlasse? Remus hat vor ein paar Wochen alles riskiert um mich aus diesem Tor zurückzuholen, glaubst du nicht, dass ich es ihm schuldig bin, alles in meiner Macht stehende zu tun, um nun auch ihn zu retten?"

Silver antwortete ihm nicht, dafür meldete sich nun Andrea wieder zu Wort. „Clark, versteh doch, wir können hier nicht untätig rumsitzen, während Remus dort draußen auf Hilfe wartet. „Wir…"

„Nein Andrea, du verstehst nichts", unterbrach er sie schroff. „Es geht darum, dass ihr mit eurem Leben spielt und es Menschen gibt, für die ihr sehr wichtig seid. Sirius wird von Harry gebraucht und du…"

„…und ich, damit der Schutz dieses verdammten Hauses bestehen bleibt! Ich weiß, ich weiß!", unterbrach sie ihn augenrollend. „Doch ich kann dich beruhigen, der Schutz ist nicht nur an mein Leben gebunden und außerdem…"

Sie brach ab, als Dumbledores rotgoldener Phönix wie aus dem Nichts erschien und eine Nachricht vor Silver auf den Tisch fallen ließ. Silver entfaltete die Nachricht und begann zu lesen, während Andrea den Phönix mit weitaufgerissenen Augen anstarrte.

„Ist das...das ein echter Phönix?", fragte sie.

„Das ist Fawkes, Dumbledores Phönix", erklärte Sirius, während er besorgt Silvers Mienenspiel beobachtete. „Es muss sehr wichtig sein, wenn Dumbledore…" Er brach ab, als Silver scharf die Luft einzog und den Brief sinken ließ.  

„Ich muss umgehend zurück nach Hogwarts", erklärte er mit einem zögernden Blick auf Andrea. 

„Was ist passiert? Ist etwas mit Harry?", stieß Sirius hastig hervor.

Silver stand schwerfällig auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dumbledore schreibt nur, dass ich so schnell wie möglich zurückkommen soll."

„Ginge es um Harry, hätte sich Dumbledore bestimmt direkt mit dir in Verbindung gesetzt", sagte Andrea und legte Sirius beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm, während Fawkes genauso plötzlich wie er gekommen war, wieder verschwand. 

Sirius nickte zögernd und sie gingen gemeinsam den kleinen Korridor entlang, der sie zu dem Reisespiegel führte. Sirius erwartete, dass Silver so schnell wie möglich hindurchschreiten würde, doch dieser blieb zögernd davor stehen, bevor er sich noch einmal zu ihnen umwandte.

„Es steht nicht in meiner Macht euch von eurem Vorhaben abzubringen, doch bitte denkt noch einmal darüber nach", sagte er leise und für einen Moment schwang ehrliche Besorgnis in seiner Stimme mit.

„Unser Entschluss steht fest, wir werden Remus suchen", entgegnete Andrea entschieden.

„Wir hatte lediglich gehofft, du könntest uns die Suche erleichtern", ergänzte Sirius ruhig. „Aber wir werden auch so klarkommen."

„Sturheit liegt in eurer Familie, nicht wahr?", seufzte Silver mit einem kapitulierenden Kopfschütteln. 

„Möglich", gab Sirius mit einem versteckten Schmunzeln und einem raschen Seitenblick auf Andrea zu. „Doch wir werden wirklich kein unkalkulierbares Risiko eingehen."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir wissen sehr genau auf was wir uns da einlassen", sagte Andrea und trat einen Schritt näher an Silver heran. „Und was den Schutz dieses Hauses anbelangt…"

„Es geht mir nicht um den Schutz dieses Hauses", unterbrach er sie leise und legte die Hand auf ihren Arm. Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke und zu Andrea Verblüffung huschte plötzlich ein sanftes Lächeln über sein Gesicht. 

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Verspreche mir einfach, dass du heil zurückkommst", flüsterte er. Andrea nickte verwirrt und Silver wandte sich erneut Sirius zu.

„Carlisle, Cheasterstraße, dort wurde Peter Pettigrew zuletzt gesehen"

„Danke!", nickte Sirius und auch Andrea drückte dankbar Silvers Hand. „Danke!"

Silver verdrehte die Augen, wie jemand der etwas gegen besseres Wissen tut und berührte mit der Hand den Rahmen des Reisespiegels. Der vergoldete Rahmen begann zu leuchten, doch ehe Silver hindurchtrat, drehte er sich nochmals zu Andrea.

„Denk an dein Versprechen", sagte er leise, ehe er sich unvermittelt vorbeugte, seine Hand auf ihre Wange legte und einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen hauchte. „Passt auf euch auf!"

Noch ehe Andrea richtig realisierte, was soeben geschehen war, flackerte der Spiegel bereits und Silver war verschwunden. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie auf den Spiegel, während ihre Fingerspitzen die Stelle berührten, wo sie noch immer das Prickeln seiner Lippen fühlte.

„Was…was…war…das?", stotterte sie, während ihr Mienenspiel von Verwirrung zu Unglauben wechselte.

„Nun ich kann zwar in den letzten 14 Jahren keine Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet aufweisen, doch ich würde behaupten, das dies ein Kuss war; so nennt man für gewöhnlich das Zusammenführen der Lippen", grinste Sirius, der sich sichtlich über ihre Verwirrung amüsierte.

„Aber warum? Ich meine…was…was sollte das bedeuten?"

„Normalerweise ist ein Kuss ein sehr unmissverständliches Zeichen von Zuneigung!", lachte Sirius, was zur Folge hatte, dass Andrea aus ihrer Erstarrung gerissen wurde und ihn ärgerlich anfunkelte. 

„Was gibt es da zu lachen?", grummelte sie ihn ungehalten an. „Ich meinte…ich dachte…nun er kann mich doch nicht einfach küssen."

„Nun offensichtlich kann er das", entgegnete Sirius mit einem breiten Grinsen und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Hör auf dich über mich lustig zu machen!"

„Ich mache mich nicht über dich lustig!", verteidige sich Sirius halbherzig. „Es ist nur so, dass du reagierst, als hätte dich noch nie ein Mann geküsst und dies wiederum kann ich mir schwer vorstellen!"

„Noch nie so!", ereiferte sie sich und einen Moment später spürte sie das Glühen ihrer Ohren, das ihr deutlich verriet, dass sie rot wurde. 

„Ahh", sagte Sirius und bemühte sich möglichst ernst drein zu sehen, was ihm allerdings nicht so ganz gelingen wollte.

„Ach, halt einfach die Klappe und kümmere dich lieber um diesen dämlichen Zaubertrank!", fauchte Andrea, schob sich an ihm vorbei und rauschte den Gang entlang davon.

Fortsetzung folgt………..

So das war´s erst mal für heute, ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen und nun kommen noch eueren Reviews-Antworten:

**@ ****Eva Luna: **tja, das Harry noch nicht komplett durchgedreht ist wundert mich auch. Aber manchmal wächst man einfach an den Herausforderungen! 

**@ ****Geckole****: **Danke für das Lob! *freu*  
**@ ****Schnuckiputz****: ….**und es geht bald weiter! *ggg* kann euch nach so einen Kapitel doch nicht ewiglang warten lassen!  
**@ **** Fluffy Bond:** ok. Ich schreib schnell weiter, doch befürchte ich, dass auch nach diesen Kapitel noch weitere Fragen auftauchen *fg*  
**@ **** Millicent-vs.-Hermione:** Na so was, wo Sölämen doch so lieb war. *g*  
**@ **** auxia** ….und es geht auch wirklich schnell weiter – keine drei Tage *g*  
**@ ****Six83: **Sölämen war eine „sie"! Und deine Gedankengänge….nun sie kommen schon sehr nahe ran *zwinker* will aber nicht alles verraten!  
**@**** Padfoot´s Mate:** Oh welch harte Worte! Mich einfach ein, ich zitiere „Du kleines niederträchtiges Butterseelchen" zu nennen tztztztztztztz So aber in diesen Kapitel gibt es keinen miesen Cliffhanger oder? Na ja…das ist wohl immer Ansichtsache.Ach ja und vielen Dank für das Schokoei! *hmmmmm lecker*  
**@**** TheSnitch:** *eine ganz große Packung Taschentücher geb*  
**@ ****Samantha Black:** Dir erst mal einen dreifachen Dank für deine ausführlichen Reviews und dein Lob! Und nein….Remus Kopf in der Kiste….da hätte ich dann wohl eher Rating „R" wählen müssen. Nee nee, so heftig nun auch nicht und ich versprech, Remus wird bestimmt kein Zombie, zumindest nicht in meiner Fic *sfg*  
 **@ **** ich**: Ted Moran hieß der Slytherin und ja, er wird noch auftauchen. Die beiden Slytherins, die Harry vom Besenschrank belauscht hat übrigens auch. *ggg* Nun, dass Slytherins und Gryffindors Gemeinsamkeiten finden….wird wohl noch etwas dauern.  
**@ **** Kissymouse:** Die Runespoor nochmal auftauchen? Hm….mal sehen, ich weiß es selbst noch nicht. Vielleicht, wenn sich eine passende Gelegenheit bietet.  
**@ **** kaori: **Hab deinen Protest zur Kenntnis genommen! Und klar schreib ich schnell weiter!  
**@ ****Lea: **Freut micht, dass dir die Story gefällt!  
**@ ****Miss Shirley-Blythe:** Remus in Gefangenschaft und gleichzeitig alles in Ordnung? Hm, das passt nicht so ganz zusammen.   
**@ **** Janine Black:** *Taschentuch übereich*,  *tröstend in den Arm nehm*, *schuldbewusst guck* Aber dafür kommt das nächte Kapitel sehr schnell und diesmal ohne Tote!  
**@ ****Kiki****: **suüergeilomatikO! Öhm…was ist das? Ok, ich fass es nun ganz einfach mal als Lob auf und bedanke mich recht herzlich! *g*

**@ ****Lord Mystic**: Wie immer sparst du nicht mit Nettigkeiten! Wie könnte ich da dein nach einem neuen Kapitel Flehen ignorieren?  
**@ **** nookie:** da sieht man mal wieder, für was solch nachdenkliche Kapitel alles gut sind! *ggg*   
**@ **** Rapunzelou:** Muss dir gestehen, ich habe mir sehr lange überlegt was ich euch als Leser einer Fanfic wirklich zumuten kann und bin letztendlich mit Vivians Unterstützung zu dem Entschluss gekommen es genau so zu lassen, euch aber diese Autornote dazuzuschreiben. Nun in diesem Kapitel hast du schon mal was über die Strategie von Sirius und Andrea gelesen, doch ob ich die Aktivitäten des Ordens mit aufzeichne, weiß ich noch nicht so ganz. Vermutlich würde die Story dann irgendwann 80 Kapitel haben und trotzdem wäre noch kein Ende in Sicht. Ich werde mal drüber nachdenken!  
**@ **** Lavendel:** Warum ist Silver dir denn unheimlich? *neugierigbin*  
**@**** PadfootLi:** Deine Review hat mich sehr gefreut! Nun noch eine kurze Erklärung, ich denke einfach, wenn ihr euch als Leser die Mühe macht und so fleißig reviewt, (und ich sehe dies nicht als selbstverständlich an) dann hab ihr ganz bestimmt auch eine Antwort darauf verdient. Denn es sind genau diese Reviews die dazu beitragen, dass eine Fanfic besser werden kann.  
**@ ****Sarah:** Ich kann dir eins ganz sicher versprechen, Sirius wir in meiner Fanfic hier sicher nicht sterben! Ich mühe mich doch nicht 40 Kapitel lang ab um ihn ins Leben zurückzuholen, nur um ihn dann in der nächsten Fic wieder umzubringen! *entrüstetguck* Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht! Deine weiteren Fragen kann ich dir allerdings nicht beantworten, da musst du dich einfach überraschen lassen! *ggg*  
**@ Kirilein: **Ich hoffe du hast mir das letzte Kapitel verziehen? 

**@ günni: **Danke für deine Mail! Hab mich sehr darüber gefreut!

Das war´s für heute, da bleibt mir nur noch euch herzlich zu grüßen!

Bis bald!

Euer Sternchen!


	15. 15

15.  

Harry wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er bereits in Hagrids übergroßem Sessel saß, sich an seinem Teepott festhielt und seinen arg wirren Gedanken nachhing. Diese Grausamkeit mit der jemand Sölämens Köpfe an die Wand geheftet hatte, übertraf alles an Perversion, was Harry sich bis dahin vorstellen konnte. Es war unmenschlich und sinnlos, doch tief in seinem Inneren wusste Harry, dass dieser Akt der Barbarei einen Hintergrund hatte. Sölämen musste sterben weil sie _seine_ Schlange war, hätte er sie nicht mit nach Hogwarts gebracht, würde sie vermutlich noch leben. Es dauerte lange, doch irgendwann, während Harry noch da im Sessel saß und Hagrids besorgten Blick auf sich spürte, wich langsam diese betäubende Leere und machte einer hilflosen Wut Platz. _„Wer auch immer dies getan hat, er wird dafür bitter bezahlen!",_ dachte er grimmig. Einen Moment später fühlte er sich jedoch machtlos und schwach. _„Wie? Was kann ich schon tun? Wie kann ich herausfinden wer das wirklich getan hat?"_

Das Knurren von Hagrids Magen riss Harry unvermittelt in die Realität zurück und plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass Hagrid wohl auf dem Weg zum Abendessen gewesen war, als er bei ihm ankam. 

„Wir sollten ins Schloss hochgehen, vielleicht bekommen wir noch was zum Abendessen", seufzte Harry und wuchtete sich aus dem Sessel, doch Hagrid schüttelte mit einem matten, schuldbewussten Lächeln den Kopf und klopfte sich auf den Bauch.

„Na so schnell werde ich wohl nicht vom Fleisch fallen, aber wenn du möchtest…"

Harry hatte keinen Hunger, doch noch weniger hatte er das Bedürfnis länger als nötig in Hagrids Hütte zu sitzen und dessen mitleidige Blicke auf sich zu spüren. 

„Ich hab auch Hunger", log er deshalb und strich sich die zerknitterte Robe glatt. 

Hagrid nickte zweifelnd, doch ihm war anzusehen, wie froh er war dieser Stille entfliehen zu können. Harry ging zur Tür und Hagrid folgte ihm mit schlürfenden Schritten, als Harry Sölämens Korb an der Tür stehen sah.

„Äh Hagrid, könntest du dich darum kümmern, dass sie…das sie begraben wird? Ich möchte nicht, dass Sölämen als Sondermüll behandelt wird und in irgendeinem Mülleimer landet. Das hat sie nicht verdient!"

„Klar doch!", nickte Hagrid perplex. „Werd´ mich drum kümmern!"

Genauso schweigend wie ihr Teetrinken in Hagrids Hütte gewesen war, gingen sie auch hoch zum Schloss. Kaum dass sie das Schlosstor passiert hatten, trafen sie auf die ersten Schüler, die offensichtlich ihr Abendessen bereits beendet hatten. Lachend und schwatzend liefen sie an ihnen vorbei und Harry fühlte für einen Moment den brennenden Wunsch ihnen in die Schienbeine zu treten. _„Wie können die sich nur so köstlich amüsieren, als sei gar nichts gewesen?", _grummelte er in sich hinein, doch noch ehe sie die Tür zur Großen Hallen erreicht hatten, meldete sich auch eine andere Stimme in ihm. _„Weil für sie nichts von Bedeutung geschehen ist! Wie kannst du Betroffenheit erwarten, wenn sie Sölämen niemals gekannt haben?"_

„Alles klar mit dir, Harry?", fragte Hagrid unbeholfen und jetzt erst bemerkte Harry, dass er direkt in der Tür stehen geblieben war.

_„Dämliche Frage!"_, stöhnte Harry innerlich auf, dennoch nickte er Hagrid mit dem Versuch eines Lächelns zu. „Natürlich, ich komm schon damit klar!"

Ohne weiter auf Hagrid oder den zweifelndem Ausdruck auf dessen Gesicht zu achten, ging Harry zielstrebig zum Tisch der Gryffindors. Ron und Hermine hatten ihn bereits entdeckt und als Harry sich zu ihnen setzte, konnte er die unausgesprochene Frage in ihren Gesichtern lesen, doch er ignorierte sie. Stattdessen zog er sich die Platte mit den Würstchen heran und bemühte sich einen möglichst unbefangenen Eindruck zu erwecken. _„Ich werde hier ganz sicher nicht mit euch über Sölämen reden! Sie war nur eine Schlange…nur eine Schlange und kein Grund deshalb die Fassung zu verlieren", _dachte er bitter, während er stur auf seinen Teller blickte, als sei das Abendessen, das Einzige was ihn wirklich beschäftigte. Im Nachhinein hätte Harry nicht sagen können, ob, was oder wie viel er überhaupt gegessen hatte, es war ein rein mechanischer Akt, der den einzigen Zweck hatte, den Aufruhr in seinem Inneren zu verbergen. Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund schien es ihm unmöglich zu sein, seine mit Sölämens Tod verbundenen Gefühle zuzulassen. Zorn und der Wunsch nach Rache war das Einzige was er sich selber gestattete und je länger er darüber nachdachte, umso sicherer wurde er, dass er die Person finden würde, die Sölämen dies angetan hatte.

„Wir haben das Treffen des Gryffindorteams verschoben", sagte Ron nach einer Weile unsicher und fügte, als Harry nicht reagierte etwas lauter, „Auf morgen Abend", hinzu und sah hilfesuchend zu Hermine.

„Warum?", kam Harrys gelangweilte Gegenfrage, während er unbeirrt Essen in sich hineinschaufelte.

„Na ja, wir dachten…nach dem…was heute geschehen ist…hast du den Kopf vielleicht nicht unbedingt für Quidditch frei und außerdem will McGonagall dich später in ihrem Büro sehen."

„Aha! Wann?"

„Nach dem Abendessen", seufzte Hermine, während sie über Harrys Schulter hinweg zum Lehrertisch hochsah.

„Das wird ganz schön knapp von der Zeit, da ich um neun Occlumency bei Silver habe."

Harry sah nicht auf, doch er konnte hören, wie Hermine scharf Luft holte. „Ähm heute? Denkst du nicht, dass es möglicherweise etwas viel ist, heute auch noch Occlumency…"

„Dieser Unterricht ist zu wichtig, als dass ich ihn ausfallen lassen möchte", erklärte Harry knapp. „Doch ich muss los, McGonagall wartet sicher schon auf mich."

Wie nicht anders erwartet wurde Harry von seiner Hauslehrerin über einen möglichen Verdacht befragt, wobei Harry feststellen musste, dass McGonagall nun fast noch besorgter wirkte, als an jenem Abend, als Sirius während Harrys drittem Schuljahr in den Schlafraum der Gryffindors eingedrungen war. Dennoch zog sich dieses Gespräch weit weniger in die Länge als Harry befürchtet hatte und schon nach wenigen Minuten entließ sie ihn wieder, jedoch nicht ohne ihn vorher nochmals eindringlich zur Vorsicht zu ermahnen. 

„Es ist uns immer noch ein Rätsel, wie jemand in ihren Schlafsaal eindringen konnte", beendete sie das Gespräch. „Deshalb seien Sie wachsam, Potter!"

„Das werde ich Professor!", versprach Harry und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Er hatte gerade die Tür geöffnet, als er sich unwillkürlich noch einmal nach seiner Hauslehrerin umdrehte. Sie hatte die Brille abgenommen und fuhr sich müde über die Nasenwurzel, eine Geste die Harry spontan an Remus denken ließ. Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen zog er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, da plötzlich Ernie MacMillan hinter ihm stand.

„Hi Harry", lächelte dieser unsicher, während sein Blick nervös den Gang entlang huschte, als wollte er sich versichern, dass niemand sie beobachtete.

„Ist das Zufall oder Absicht, dass wir uns heute ständig über den Weg laufen?", fragte Harry misstrauisch und wusste selbst nicht, weshalb er diese Frage so aggressiv stellte.

Ernie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah betreten zu Boden. „Ron hat dir nichts ausgerichtet, nicht wahr?", sagte er so leise, dass Harry ihn kaum verstehen konnte.

„Was ausgerichtet?"

„Nun…ja…ich…", stotterte Ernie, brach jedoch unvermittelt ab, als am Ende des Korridors mehrere Hufflepuffs auftauchten und noch ehe Harry richtig verstand, hatte Ernie auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und stürmte davon. Für einen Moment stand Harry einfach nur verblüfft da, bis er sich mit einem Achselzucken auf den Weg zu Silver machte. Was ging ihn das seltsame Verhalten von Ernie MacMillan an?

Als Harry wenig später an Silvers Tür klopfte, hatte er diesen Zwischenfall auch schon wieder vergessen. 

„Komm rein, Harry!", hörte er Silvers Stimme und im gleichen Augenblick schwang wie von Geisterhand die Tür selbstständig auf. 

Als er entschlossen eintrat, schlug ihm der vertraute Geruch von Kräutern entgegen, doch einen Augenblick später blieb er entsetzt stehen und ihn überkam das merkwürdige Gefühl einer Sinnestäuschung. Silver war nicht allein… auf den dicken Bodenkissen vor dem Kamin saßen Draco Malfoy und Ted Moran, die beide bei Harrys Eintraten aufstanden. Harry kniff unwillkürlich die Augen zusammen, doch auch nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln verschwanden sie nicht, die beiden Slytherins vor ihm waren durchaus real. Malfoy starrte Harry hasserfüllt entgegen, während Moran nach Harrys Geschmack schon fast zu gelassen die Teetasse zur Seite stellte.

„Danke für den Tee, Professor", sagte er schlicht, nickte Silver kurz zu und wandte sich zur Tür. 

„Gute Nacht, ihr beiden!", lächelte Silver und Harry spürte wie grenzenloser Zorn in ihm hochstieg. Was hatten diese beiden Slytherins hier zu suchen und warum behandelte Silver sie so freundlich?

Harry machte einen raschen Schritt zur Seite um den Slytherins den Weg freizugeben, während Silver mit einem lässigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs die benutzten Tassen verschwinden und eine Neue für Harry erscheinen ließ.

„Setz dich, Harry!", forderte  Silver ihn mit einer einladenden Bewegung auf, Platz zu nehmen. 

Mit einem tiefen Durchatmen und einem letzten angewiderten Blick zur inzwischen geschlossenen Tür, ließ Harry sich Silver gegenüber nieder. 

„Wir hatten eben ein längeres Gespräch über das, was heute in deinem Schlafsaal geschehen ist, aber weder Draco Malfoy noch Ted Moran wissen etwas, das uns bei den Nachforschungen helfen könnte", sagte Silver ruhig, während er Harry Tee einschenkte und ihm die Tasse entgegen hielt.

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher", schnaubte Harry verächtlich, was Silver dazu veranlasste, eine Augenbraue nach oben zu ziehen.

„Warum?", fragte er arglos.

„Sie sind Slytherins!", platzte es aus Harry hervor, noch ehe er seine Zunge in Zaun halten konnte und einen Moment später tat ihm diese unbedachte Äußerung leid. _„In Slytherin zu sein, heißt nicht automatisch, dass sie Anhänger Voldemorts sind", _ermahnte die leise Stimme der Vernunft, doch Harry konnte nichts anderes, als gegenüber den Slytherins Misstrauen zu empfinden. Für ihn war Draco Malfoy der Inbegriff eines Slytherin und einem solchen konnte er nur Hass und Verachtung entgegenbringen.

„Die alte Feindschaft der Häuser", seufzte Silver und Harry glaubte etwas wie Trauer über sein Gesicht huschen zu sehen, doch als Silver ihn direkt ansah, war dieser Ausdruck verschwunden.

„Bisher waren es keine sehr angenehmen Erfahrungen die ich mit den Slytherins gemacht habe", entgegnete Harry stur, konnte jedoch Silvers Blick nicht standhalten. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass dies vermutlich auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte und plötzlich stieg die Erinnerung an die Mahnung des sprechenden Huts zu Beginn des fünften Schuljahrs wieder in ihm hoch.__

„Misstrauen ist ein Gift, das wohldosiert durchaus hilfreich sein kann, doch in zu großen Mengen kann es mehr schaden als nützen", seufzte Silver, während er Harry nachdenklich musterte.

„Ich werde nie einem Slytherin vertrauen können!", klärte Harry im Ton inbrünstiger Überzeugung auf, auch wenn die leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf ihn als starrsinnig bezeichnete.

Silver schwieg lange, während er geistesabwesend ins Feuer sah und die Teetasse gedankenverloren zwischen seinen Händen drehte, Harry jedoch unruhig auf seinem Sitz hin und her rutschte. Im Stillen fragte er sich, worüber Silver so intensiv nachdachte und ob dies nicht auch Zeit bis später hätte, schließlich war er hier um Occlumency zu lernen und nicht, um sich über einen dummen Haufen Slytherins Gedanken zu machen.

„Dann müsstest du auch mir misstrauen", sagte Silver plötzlich in die Stille hinein und hob den Kopf, um Harry direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Denn auch ich war während meiner Hogwartszeit in Slytherin."

Diese Eröffnung kam für Harry derart unerwartet, dass er unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte und Silver verblüfft anstarrte. „_Silver ein Slytherin?"_ Von der Tatsache abgesehen, dass Harry sich nie ernsthafte Gedanken darum gemacht hatte, ob Silver jemals in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen war und warum Professor Sprout ihn kannte, hatte er in ihm doch immer einen Gryffindor gesehen. Er passte einfach nicht in das Bild, welches Harry von einem typischen Slytherin hatte. 

„Beurteile Menschen, doch tu dies immer in ihrer Gesamtheit.", sagte Silver ruhig, fast so, als hätte er Harrys Gedanken gelesen. „Der sprechende Hut verteilt die neuen Schüler auf Grund ihrer Gaben und Veranlagungen, doch was dieser Mensch letztendlich aus seinem Leben macht; zu welcher Persönlichkeit er sich entwickelt, all das ist mit der Entscheidung des Hutes noch lange nicht festgelegt. In Zeiten wie diesen ist es für die Slytherins nicht leicht, denn von vielen Menschen werden sie, ohne lange zu überlegen, in das Lager von Lord Voldemort eingeordnet." Harry öffnete bereits den Mund, doch Silver bat ihn durch eine Handbewegung zu schweigen. „Für einige Slytherins mag das auch zutreffen, doch kannst du alle Anderen dafür verantwortlich machen, was ihre Mitbewohner denken und mit wem sie sympathisieren?"

„Nein, sicher nicht!", gab Harry widerstrebend zu, während ihn Silvers Worte  gleichzeitig in Erinnerung riefen, dass der Verräter seiner Eltern ein Gryffindor war. Harry konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm dieses Wissen einen kurzen aber schmerzhaften Stich versetzte.

„Auch die Schüler in Slytherin haben mitbekommen, was heute Nachmittag mit deiner Schlange geschehen ist und das war auch der Grund, weshalb mich die Beiden aufgesucht haben. Im Hinblick auf den Vorfall heute Nachmittag und auf das, was im letzten Schuljahr hier gelaufen ist, befürchtet Ted Moran eine weitere Eskalation des Konfliktes zwischen euren Häusern; eine Befürchtung, mit der er allerdings nicht alleine dasteht."

„Warum kommen sie damit zu Ihnen und nicht zu ihrem Hauslehrer?"

„Professor Snape ist seit heute Mittag in London beschäftigt", seufzte Silver. „Ich weiß nicht wie Ted dies geschafft hat, doch er hat Draco überredet, zu mir zu kommen."

Für Harry war dies eine mehr als seltsame Erklärung. „Aber warum…"

„Weil einige oder sagen wir besser die meisten Slytherins davon ausgehen, dass man ihnen, ohne nach Beweisen zu suchen, diese Gräueltat anlastet. Draco Malfoy ist dein erklärter Erzfeind, was läge näher als die Vermutung, dass er für Sölämens Tod verantwortlich ist?"

„Diese Vermutung finde ich gar nicht so abwegig", schnaubte Harry vor Zorn bebend. Wie konnte Silver es wagen Malfoy in Schutz zu nehmen?

„Draco Malfoy mag viele Fehler und Unarten haben, doch heute Nachmittag hatte er Unterricht und anschließend Nachsitzen bei Professor McGonagall und diese kann bestätigen, dass er den Klassenraum erst kurz vor dem Abendessen verlassen hat."

„Was noch lange nicht heißt, dass er deshalb nichts damit zu tun hat", erklärte Harry aufgebracht.

„Urteile nicht vorschnell, Harry", seufzte Silver mit einem matten Lächeln, das für Harry mehr als unangebracht war. 

„Sie haben Malfoy nie so erlebt, wie ich ihn erlebt habe", entgegnete Harry zornig und für einen kurzen Moment spürte er den dringenden Wunsch einfach aufzustehen und Silvers Räume zu verlassen. Was sollte er sich diesen Quatsch anhören? Malfoy und unschuldig, genauso gut könnte Silver behaupten, dass Filch ein hochtalentierter Zauberer sei.

„Das gebe ich zu, schließlich bin ich sein Lehrer und nicht sein Kontrahent", lächelte er nachsichtig. 

Harry antwortete ihm nicht darauf; was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass Silver Recht hatte, doch mit den Bildern von Sölämens Tod in seinem Kopf konnte und wollte er dies nicht zugeben.

„Gut, lass uns hier einen Punkt machen", nickte Silver und atmete tief ein. „Dieses Erlebnis heute Abend war ein ziemlicher Schock  für dich und…"

„Bitte…ich möchte nicht darüber reden! Ich bin hier um mich in Occlumency unterrichten zu lassen und nicht um…" Harry kniff die Lippen zusammen, wohl wissend, dass seine Worte unhöflich und schroff klangen.

„Du denkst wirklich, dass das eine nichts mit dem andren zu tun hat?" Silvers Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. „Dein Denken ist immer fest an deine Gefühle gekoppelt; der menschliche Geist ist keine Kommode, bei der man nach Bedarf eine Schublade schließen und die andere öffnen kann."

„Ich komm schon damit klar!"

„Gut, wenn du meinst", seufzte Silver, auch wenn sein Gesicht deutlich die Zweifel ausdrückte. „Dann entspann dich, verschließe deinen Geist und konzentriere dich auf eine bestimmte Situation."

Harry schloss die Augen, doch „_konzentriere dich"_ war einfacher gesagt als getan. Während er krampfhaft nach einer unverfänglichen Situation suchte, tauchte immer wieder der verwüstete Schlafsaal in seinen Gedanken auf. Fast schien es ihm, als wären diese Bilder in sein Gehirn gebrannt, ohne die Chance diese jemals wieder loszuwerden. Aber Widererwarten gelang es ihm nach einigen Minuten doch und er lenkte seine Konzentration auf den Abend in Grimmauld Place, als er mit Ron Schach spielte. 

„Bereit?"

„Ja", sagte Harry heiser, während er in Gedanken Ron das Spiel eröffnen sah. Der Bauer bewegte sich nach vorn…Harry verschob seinerseits ebenfalls einen Bauern…Rons nächster Zug und… "Du hast mir schon mal mehr Widerstand entgegengesetzt", erklang Silvers Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Kann sein!", entgegnete Harry grimmig, während das Schachspiel vor seinen geistigen Augen immer mehr verblasste. 

„Konzentrier dich, Harry!", ermahnte Silver, doch schon änderte sich das Bild. Die Bibliothek im Grimmauld Place verschwand und stattdessen stand er mit Ron und Hermine vor McGonagalls überdimensionalem Schachspiel, mit dem sie in Harrys erstem Schuljahr den Stein der Weisen schützen wollte. Noch einmal sah er ihren gemeinsamen Kampf gegen die weißen Figuren, bis Ron schließlich von der weißen Dame geschlagen wurde; Harrys Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als sie Ron zur Seite schleifte. _„Verdammt, konzentriert dich!"_, fluchte Harry, doch auch dieses Bild löste sich auf und er sah nun Sölämens Köpfe an der Wand. _„Nein!"_ Dies war gewiss das Letzte was er sich ansehen wollte, aber diesen unbarmherzigen Bildern gab es kein Entrinnen. 

Harry fühlte wie Silver den Kontakt unterbrach, die Bilder in seinem Kopf jedoch blieben, klar, gnadenlos und grausam. Jede noch so kleine Einzelheit schien sich mit einem Widerhaken an sein Gehirn gehängt zu haben, sein Magen rebellierte, fühlte sich an, als würde dieser sich nach oben stülpen und ein Gefühl grenzenloser Übelkeit erfasste ihn. 

„Harry, mach die Augen auf!", sagte Silver streng und packte unsanft Harrys Oberarm.

Nur mit großer Mühe konnte er dieser Aufforderung folgen und als sich endlich seine Lider hoben, konnte er Silver nur durch einen Schleier von Tränen erkennen. Trotz des wärmenden Kaminfeuers war ihm plötzlich fürchterlich kalt; er zitterte unkontrolliert, ihm war schlecht und für einen kurzen Augenblick befürchtete er, sich in Silvers Raum übergeben zu müssen.

„Tief durchatmen!", ordnete Silver an. 

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und einige Minuten später war auch das Gefühl von Übelkeit verschwunden. Umso größer war nun allerdings der Ärger den Harry sich selbst gegenüber empfand. Warum konnte er diese Bilder nicht einfach zurückdrängen und warum waren sie nun fast heftiger, als er dieses Erlebnis im Schlafsaal empfunden hatte? Warum besaß er so wenig Selbstdisziplin?

„Tut mir leid", nuschelte er verlegen, während er sich gleichzeitig zu entspannen versuchte. „Können wir es noch einmal versuchen?"

„Nein", entgegnete Silver bestimmt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke, für heute ist es mehr als genug."

„Aber ich muss doch…"

„Du musst vor allem eins, dich deinen Gefühlen stellen, sie wahrnehmen, sie als das erkennen, was sie sind, um dann mit ihnen umgehen zu können", sagte Silver streng. „Du musst lernen deine Gefühle zu beherrschen, um nicht von ihnen beherrscht zu werden. Das heißt aber nicht, dass du diese Gefühle verleugnest und dir selbst oder anderen einzureden versuchst, es sei alles in Ordnung; das ist es nämlich nicht."

Unsicher was Silver damit meinte blickte Harry zu ihm auf. 

„Selbstbeherrschung hat nichts mit Verleumdung zu tun", erklärte Silver weiter. „Ein simples Beispiel: wenn du wütend bist, dann ist dies ein reales Gefühl. Du kannst dies zwar leugnen, aber die Wut befindet sich trotzdem in deinem Inneren und drängt nach Entladung. Für die Occlumency ist es nun wichtig, dass du dir dieser Wut bewusst bist, sie zu definieren weißt und erkennst wo sie herkommt. Der nächste Schritt besteht dann darin, diese Wut kontrolliert nach außen zu lassen, ohne dass sie dabei die Macht hat, deine Handlungen zu bestimmen."

„Wie?", fragte Harry unsicher, während er sich so unauffällig wie möglich den nassen Schweiß von seiner Stirn wischte.

„Dafür gibt es verschiedene Methoden. Körperliche Aktivität ist wohl die am meisten verbreitete, doch du kannst sie genauso ausatmen, dir über die Visualisierung ein Ventil schaffen oder sie auch hinausschreien. Bei all diesen Methoden ist es wichtig, dass _du_ den Weg bestimmst und nicht durch den Zwang der Umstände eine unkontrollierte Entladung stattfindet."

Vor Harrys geistigen Augen zogen die vielen Wutausbrüche vorbei, die ihn im vergangenen Schuljahr übermannt hatten. Sicher hätte er sich einige Schwierigkeiten mit Umbridge ersparen können, wenn diese Wut in ihm nicht so übermächtig gewesen wäre, doch was hatte das Ganze mit Occlumency zu tun?

„Ich verstehe den Zusammenhang nicht ganz", begann Harry zögernd. „Weshalb hat diese Wut in mir Einfluss auf meine Fähigkeiten in Occlumency?"

„Diese Wut war nur ein Beispiel. Es ist die gesamte Fülle an unterschiedlichen und sehr starken Emotionen, die deinen Geist blockieren", erklärte Silver geduldig. „Was nebenbei bemerkt eine weit verbreitete Taktik ist, um einen Gegner zu schwächen; verunsichere ihn, versetzte ihn in emotionale Aufruhr und er wird einen Teil seiner Macht verlieren."

„Verstehe", nickte Harry nachdenklich, bis ein grauenhafter Verdacht in ihm hochstieg und er ruckartig den Kopf hob. „Glauben Sie, man hat Sölämen nur deshalb umgebracht um mich geistig zu schwächen?"

„Möglicherweise", seufzte Silver und rieb sich nachdenklich über die Stirn. „Auch die Tatsache, dass man Remus gefangen hält und dir seinen Zauberstab schickt, passt in dieses Bild. Voldemort sieht in dir einen mächtigen Gegner und ich wage zu behaupten, dass er dich mehr als er je zugeben würde, fürchtet. Deshalb wird er auch jedes Mittel einsetzen was dich schwächt, lähmt oder angreifbarer macht."

„Grandios!", stöhnte Harry auf und schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht. „Das heißt, dass jeder der mir etwas bedeutet…."

Harry brach ab, unfähig das auszusprechen, was so offensichtlich auf der Hand lag, doch Silver verstand ihn auch so.

„Eine Tatsache, die ich nicht abstreiten kann", seufzte er schwer. „Sollte es Voldemort gelingen, einen deiner Freunde in die Hände zu bekommen, wird er diesen als Druckmittel gegen dich verwenden."

„Wie Remus", stöhnte Harry, während er gleichzeitig versuchte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter zu würgen.

„Wie Remus", nickte Silver nachdenklich. „Gleichzeitig ist es aber auch dieser Punkt, der mich sicher macht, dass Remus Lupin nicht tot ist. Als Lebender ist er für Voldemort ein Trumpf im Ärmel, den er nicht leichtfertig verspielen wird." 

„Aber was kann ich tun?", jammerte Harry und blickte verzweifelt in seine leere Teetasse, als könnte er darin die Antwort finden. „Es gibt nichts, was ich Voldemorts Macht entgegensetzten kann."

„Du kannst an dir selbst arbeiten. Suche nach deinen Stärken und baue sie aus, aber sehe dir genauso deine Schwächen an, denn das werden die Punkte sein, auf die Voldemort zielen wird. Trainiere deine Fähigkeiten und wappne dich gegen geistige Angriffe."

„Ja und bis ich das alles hinbekommen habe, ist Remus tot!", brauste Harry in einer Mischung aus Frustration und Verzweiflung auf.

„Und hör vor allen auf, alles so schwarz zu sehen", entgegnete Silver mit dem kurzen Anflug eines Lächelns. „Es gibt genügend Leute, die sich um Remus kümmern! Deine Aufgabe ist es, dich hier durch konsequentes Training zu stärken, um vor mentalen Angriffen, die dich blind in eine Falle treiben wollen, geschützt zu sein."

Harry wünschte sich diesem Argument irgendetwas entgegensetzten zu können, doch er wusste, dass Silver recht hatte. Wollte er gegen Voldemort bestehen, musste er noch sehr viel lernen; nicht zuletzt die Selbstdisziplin, an der es ihm so sehr mangelte. Harry seufzte schwer, als er an McGonagall dachte, die ihn im vergangen Schuljahr ständig ermahnt hatte, sein Temperament zu beherrschen, aber noch nie war Harry die Wichtigkeit so deutlich vor Augen geführt worden, wie nun von Silver. 

„Ich bin mir bewusst, dass dies eine sehr schwierige Zeit für dich ist, aber mache _dir _immer wieder bewusst, dass du nicht allein bist.", sagte Silver ernst. „Es gibt hier sehr viele Menschen, die dich unterstützen werden wenn du es zulässt und letztendlich…ist dies kein privater Kampf zwischen Voldemort und dir, er betrifft uns alle und jeder Einzelne muss sich darin seiner persönlichen Aufgabe stellen."

Fortsetzung folgt…..

**Autornote:** Heute in aller Kürze! Erstmal vielen herzlichen Dank für euere lieben Reviews. Kann euch gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich mich über jedes Einzelne freue. Gleichzeitig muss ich euch mit den Antworten auf die Reviews vertrösten, denn mir läuft im Moment etwas die Zeit davon. Sie kommen aber ganz sicher mit dem neuen Kapitel, in dem ihr dann auch endlich erfahrt, wer Harry diesen mysteriösen Brief geschrieben hat. *ggg* Das ging leider nicht mehr in dieses Kapitel hinein.

Liebe Grüße von euerem Sternchen!


	16. 16

16.

Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag, und als Harry gegen Mittag aufwachte, war der Schlafsaal um ihn herum bereits leer. Auf seinem Nachttisch stand noch immer die Phiole die Silver ihm am Abend zuvor gegeben hatte. _„Dies ist ein Trank für einen traumlosen Schlaf und du solltest dich wirklich mal wieder gründlich ausschlafen"_, hatte er gemeint und Harry konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm der Schlaf auch wirklich gut getan hatte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr und das verräterische Grollen seins Magens zeigte ihm, dass es Zeit zum Mittagessen war und so beeilte er sich mit dem Anziehen. Harry schlüpfte soeben in seine Schuhe, als Ron in der Tür erschien.

„Gut geschlafen?", sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Wollte dich gerade wecken."

„Bin schon fertig", murmelte Harry, während er erfolglos versuchte seine Haare zu bändigen, die durch den langen Schlaf nun noch ungestümer als sonst in allen Richtungen vom Kopf abstanden. 

„Wurde mächtig spät gestern", sagte Ron beiläufig, als sie durch das Porträtloch  den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen und auf Hermine, Neville und Ginny trafen.

„Hm", brummte Harry, doch Ron schien auch keine weiteren Erklärungen erwartet zu haben.

„Oh Mann, ich bin am verhungern", stöhnte er und stürmte mit weit ausholenden Schritten voran.

„Hat der auch noch was anderes als Essen im Kopf", seufzte Ginny theatralisch und folgte kopfschüttelnd ihrem Bruder, während Neville sich nur mit einem leichten Achselzucken anschloss.

„Ja Quidditch - aber erst wenn sein Magen gefüllt ist", stöhnte Neville und sah sich kurz nach Hermine und Harry um, die ein Stück zurückgeblieben waren.

„Quidditch", schnaubte Hermine und verdrehte die Augen. „Man könnte wirklich glauben, dass es nichts Bedeutenderes geben könnte. Den ganzen Vormittag redet er schon davon."

„Du kennst doch Ron", lächelte Harry matt, während er sich gleichzeitig fragte, warum ihn das Quidditchfieber noch nicht gepackt hatte. Heute sollte der neue Mannschaftskapitän gewählt werden, doch Harry selbst hatte noch keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie es mit dem Quidditchteam weiter gehen sollte. Fred, George und Alicia waren nicht mehr dabei und folglich mussten diese Positionen neu besetzt werden. In der kommenden Woche würde das Training beginnen und…"

„Oh nein, nicht der schon wieder!", stöhnte Ron plötzlich laut auf und als Harry den Kopf hob, sah er Ernie Macmillan an der Tür zur großen Halle stehen, fast so, als hätte er auf sie gewartet.

Vermutlich hatte Ernie Rons Bemerkung gehört, denn noch ehe sie die Tür erreichten, hatte er kehrt gemacht und war in der Halle verschwunden. Hermine ließ ein ermahnendes „aber Ron!" hören, doch dies ging in dem ihnen entgegenschlagenden Geräuschpegel unter. 

„Sag mal, solltest du mir irgendetwas von Ernie ausrichten?", fragte Harry als sie sich am Tisch der Gryffindors gesetzt hatten.

„Häh?" Mit einem verständnislosen Gesicht hob Ron den Kopf und blickte zum Tisch der Hufflepuffs hinüber. 

„Er fragte mich gestern, ob du mir nichts ausgerichtet hättest", bohrte Harry unbeirrt nach.

„Ach ja…hab ich ganz vergessen! Sollte dir sagen, dass er sich gern mit dir allein unterhalten würde", erklärte Ron mit einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken und zog die Platte mit Bratenstücken zu sich heran.

„Warum?", sagte Harry irritiert, während er Ernie beobachtete, der immer wieder zu ihnen herüber sah.

„Keine Ahnung, da fragst du mich zuviel!"

„Warum hast du Harry nichts davon gesagt?", fragte Hermine, während sie ärgerlich die Stirn in Falten zog. 

„Hab´s vergessen!", entgegnete er gereizt. „Bin doch nicht sein Laufbursche. Wenn er was von Harry will, kann er es ihm auch selbst sagen. Ich werde ihm sicher nicht zu einem Date mit Harry verhelfen."

„Scheint ihm aber wichtig zu sein", sagte Hermine, ohne auf Rons offensichtliche Anspielung einzugehen. „Ich frag mich nur…"

Ron verdrehte mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck die Augen, sagte jedoch nichts weiter dazu und auch Hermine schien tief in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken zu sein.

„Ich werde ihn nach dem Essen einfach fragen, worum es geht", erklärte Harry, was ihm einen empörten Blick von Ron einbrachte.

„Wird wohl kaum so wichtig sein; das Quidditchteam trifft sich um zwei…"

„Bis dahin bin ich längst zurück", seufzte Harry und plötzlich konnte er Hermines Ärger verstehen; es schien, als gäbe es für Ron wirklich nichts Wichtigeres als Quidditch. Während sich Hermine und Harry schweigend ihrem Essen widmeten, diskutierte Ron eifrig mit Ginny und Neville über die möglichen Spielerergänzungen. Harry konnte es nicht erklären, doch je länger er Ron zuhörte, umso mehr ging ihm dieser auf die Nerven. Irgendwann stocherte er nur noch appetitlos in seinem Essen, bis er Silver bemerkte, der in diesem Augenblick die Große Halle betrat und am Lehrertisch Platz nahm.

„Wusstet ihr, dass Silver während seiner Schulzeit in Slytherin war?", fragte Harry unvermittelt in die Diskussion hinein - in der Hoffnung, dass Thema Quidditch damit zu beenden.

„Ernsthaft?", stieß Neville kurzatmig aus und drehte sich ruckartig zum Tisch der Lehrer um. 

Harry nickte, mit einem matten Lächeln angesichts der betroffenen Mienen, um sich herum. „Er hat es mir gestern erzählt."

„Schade, dabei war der immer so sympathisch", stöhnte Ron und warf Silver einen bedauernden Blick zu.

„Er ist ein ausgezeichneter Lehrer, egal in welchem Haus er früher auch gewesen war", erklärte Hermine entschieden und auch Ginny nickte.

„Das stimmt. Es gibt keinen in meiner Klasse, der nicht von ihm begeistert ist."

„Ich sag ja nicht, dass er als Lehrer nicht gut ist…", brummte Ron ungnädig. „Doch ihr müsst zugeben, dass ihn dies nicht gerade vertrauenswürdig macht."

„Ich vertraue ihm", erklärte Harry knapp und erhob sich, als er Macmillan die Halle verlassen sah.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Ron verdutzt und ließ seine Gabel mit Bratkartoffeln, die er eben zum Mund führen wollte, sinken.

„Mit Ernie reden!"

„Aber…"

Harry hörte nicht weiter zu, denn in diesen Augenblick brach ein schallendes Gelächter aus und mehrere Schüler deuteten auf Ernie. Für einen Moment verstand Harry den Grund für die allgemeine Erheiterung nicht, bis er die rosa Plüschtrottel an Ernies Robe bemerkte. Auf dem dunklen Stoff seiner Schulrobe weithin sichtbar, baumelten sie, wie ein Schwarm rosafarbener Seeigel von Macmillans Rücken, der sie selbst allerdings nicht zu bemerken schien. Einem ersten Impuls folgend, verzog Harry ebenfalls das Gesicht, doch bereits einen Augenblick später packte ihn das schlechte Gewissen. Natürlich war dies lustig anzusehen. Doch wie sehr mussten Ernie diese ständigen Schikanen seiner Mitschüler verletzten. Mit raschen Schritten folgte er Ernie; doch holte er ihn erst ein, als dieser bereits durch das Schlosstor nach außen trat.

„Ernie! Warte!", rief er, doch Macmillan ging unbeirrt weiter, bis Harry ihn am Arm packte. „He, lauf nicht weg! Ich dachte…" Harry brach ab, als er die Tränen sah, die ungehindert Ernies Wangen hinab liefen. 

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Potter!", schniefte er und fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel über das nasse Gesicht. „Oder möchtest du dem blöden Scherz noch was hinzufügen?"

„Es tut mir leid, Ernie! Ich bin sicher nicht hier, um mich über dich lustig zu machen", sagte Harry, ehe er den Zauberspruch murmelte, der die rosa Trotteln verschwinden ließ. 

„Schon gut!", seufzte Ernie, und wandte resignierend den Kopf. „Doch du solltest dich nicht mit mir sehen lassen."

„Wieso das?", fragte Harry perplex und folgte Ernie, der die Richtung zum See einschlug.

„Man wird dich verspotten, weil du mit der dummen Schwuchtel spazieren gehst", sagte Ernie bitter. Harry sah, wie seine Lippen leicht zitterten.

„Lass die engstirnigen Idioten reden", seufzte Harry. „Irgendwann werden sie sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass nicht jeder ihrer Norm entspricht."

Ernie nickte, ehe er Harry einen vorsichtigen Blick von der Seite zuwarf. „Es macht dir nichts aus, wenn man uns zusammen sieht?", fragte er unsicher.

„Nein!", antwortete Harry spontan - auch wenn dies nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach, ein leises Unbehagen beschlich ihn doch. „Ron sagte, du wolltest mit…"

„Nicht hier!", unterbrach ihn Macmillan und warf einen unsicheren Blick zum Schlosstor hinüber. „Lass uns zum See hinunter gehen, dort laufen wir nicht Gefahr belauscht zu werden."

Harry seufzte schwer und plötzlich fand er Rons Gedankengang, Ernie könnte dies hier als Date sehen, gar nicht mehr so abwegig. Unsicher geworden beobachtete er den Hufflepuff, der sich nicht weniger unwohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen schien; doch schließlich siegte die Neugier und Harry nickte ergeben. Ernie atmete sichtlich auf und so folgte Harry ihm mit zögernden Schritten zum See. Schon von weitem konnten sie die alte einsam dastehende Weide sehen, zu der Harry in diesem mysteriösen Brief bestellt wurde und plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Der Brief war von dir", stieß er betroffen hervor und blieb unwillkürlich stehen.

„Ja, der war von mir", gab Ernie zaghaft zu, während ihn eine nicht zu übersehende Nervosität befiel. „Ich dachte…ich wollte…dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, deshalb hab ich diesen Treffpunkt vorgeschlagen."

„Diese ganze Geheimniskrämerei - wegen des doofen Geredes?", fragte Harry und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Nicht nur", sagte Ernie ausweichend und sah sich unschlüssig um, gerade so, als wollte er sichergehen, dass niemand sie sehen oder belauschen würde.

„Dann sag mir endlich worum es geht", stöhnte Harry, dem die ganze Situation langsam unangenehm wurde. Doch Macmillans Erklärung ließ auf sich warten; unentschlossen trat dieser von einem Bein auf das andere, bis er endlich zu reden begann.

„Du besitzt ein Schmuckstück, das der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf haben möchte", flüsterte Ernie und trat näher an Harry heran.

„Wie kommst du darauf", sagte Harry, während er unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück wich und sich argwöhnisch umsah. Für einen kurzen Augenblick verspürte er den starken Drang, diesen Ort so schnell wie möglich wieder zu verlassen. Was, wenn dies eine Falle war? Die bis zum Wasser herabhängenden Zweige der Weide wiegten sich leicht im Wind, doch für Harry hatte dieses harmonische Bild plötzlich etwas Trügerisches. _„Der perfekte Platz für einen Überfall und niemand würde es vom Schloss aus bemerken",_ durchfuhr es ihn, aber Ernie schien sich hier sicher zu fühlen. Er setzte sich an den Stamm der Weide, zog die Knie an und begann zu erzählen:

„Philipp brachte mich zum Kings Cross…und da haben wir zufällig ein Gespräch belauscht…"

„Wer ist Philipp?", unterbrach ihn Harry, doch im selben Moment in dem er die Frage aussprach, kannte er die Antwort bereits, denn Ernies blasses Gesicht wurde schlagartig von einer dunklen Röte überzogen. „Ah versteh schon", winkte Harry ab und erntete dafür einen dankbaren Blick von Ernie, dem dadurch eine nähere Erklärung erspart blieb.

„Na ja…wir wollten nicht, noch mehr Gerede und versteckten uns deshalb in der Toilette", fuhr er verlegen fort, während sein Gesicht eine Spur dunkler wurde. Harry wollte sich gar nicht erst vorstellen, was die Beiden in der Toilette getan hatten. „Jedenfalls, dauerte es nicht lange, da ging die Tür auf und einige Leute kamen herein. Keine Ahnung wer es genau war, doch sie schienen uns nicht zu bemerken, denn sie sprachen ziemlich unbekümmert miteinander."

„Was genau sagten sie", hakte Harry ungeduldig nach.

„Sie erzählten, dass jemand eine Bewährungsprobe des dunklen Lords zu bestehen hätte, in dem er dir das Schmuckstück stielt. Alles habe ich auch nicht verstanden, doch soweit ich mitbekommen habe, muss es ein Schüler sein. Angeblich hatte bereits jemand dafür gesorgt, dass du es nicht während des Unterrichts trägst und sie meinten, es wäre einfach, dieses Schmuckstück aus deinem Schlafsaal zu holen…" Ernie brach ab und schluckte heftig. „Wahrscheinlich hat man deshalb deine Schlange…" Ernie brach erneut ab, offensichtlich nicht fähig das auszusprechen, was auch Harry plötzlich begriff.

„Sie suchten den Kettenanhänger und vermutlich hat Sölämen sie dabei gestört", sagte Harry gequält und wandte sich von Ernie ab. Für einige Momente rang er um Fassung, wollte Ernie nichts von dem Schmerz in seinem Inneren zeigen.

„Das mit deiner Schlage tut mir sehr leid. Ich ahnte nicht…ich meine, wenn ich dir eher etwas gesagt hätte, dann…wäre sie vermutlich noch am Leben", sagte Ernie nach einer Weile zaghaft und sah mitfühlend zu Harry auf. „Es tut mir so schrecklich leid, Harry!"

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld", entgegnete Harry leise, während er nur mühsam seine Tränen zurückhalten konnte. _„Sölämen könnte noch leben, wenn ich es nur eher gewusst hätte",_ dachte er bitter, während er starr auf den See hinaus sah. _„Warum hat Ron nichts gesagt? Es wäre so einfach gewesen die Runespoor da raus zu halten!"_

„Haben sie ihn gefunden?", fragte Ernie nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens.

„Den Kettenanhänger? Nein, den haben sie nicht bekommen", antwortete Harry grimmig und fühlte, wie der Zorn in seinem Herzen anschwoll. „Hast du eine Vermutung, wer mit der Person gemeint sein könnte, die in meinen Schlafsaal eindringen sollte?"

„Vermutlich ein Slytherin, doch sie haben keinen Namen genannt", seufzte Ernie. 

„Ich werde es auch so herausfinden!", schnaubte Harry und ballte unweigerlich die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Wenn du Hilfe brauchst…"

„Nein, nicht nötig", wehrte Harry entschieden ab. „Ich denke, du hast derzeit genug andere Probleme."

„Kann ich nicht leugnen, doch wenn es irgendetwas gibt, was ich für dich tun kann, dann lass es mich wissen."

„Danke, Ernie!"

„Keine Ursache! Ich wünschte nur, dass ich früher den Mut gehabt hätte und…"

„Lass gut sein! Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen und lässt sich nicht mehr ändern", seufzte Harry und war selbst überrascht, wie einfach ihm diese Worte über die Lippen kamen. Plötzlich war all der Zorn, der noch Augenblicke zuvor, wie ein gieriges Feuer an seinen Eingeweiden geleckt hatte verschwunden und zurück blieb nur noch die Trauer, eine treue Freundin verloren zu haben. 

Ernie Macmillan nickte niedergeschlagen, während er in Gedanken versunken mit den Händen durch das bunte Laub fuhr. „Wär´ auch zu einfach", sagte er mit einem traurigen Lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber du solltest zurückgehen, deine Freunde warten sicher schon auf dich. Wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe, dann wählt ihr heute einen neuen Quidditchkapitän."

Harry nickte, doch statt sich auf den Rückweg zu machen, setzte er sich neben Ernie und schwieg. Plötzlich rebellierte alles in ihm gegen die Vorstellung, sich mit Ron und den Anderen über die Zukunft des Quidditchteams Gedanken zu machen. Wozu sollte er sich das antun? Gab es nicht schon genug andere Dinge, über die er sich den Kopf zerbrechen musste? War es nicht wichtiger, seine Kräfte auf den Kampf gegen Voldemort zu konzentrieren?

„Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff ist heuer das erste Spiel der Saison", sagte Ernie nach einiger Zeit und ein unsicheres Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Dieses Jahr müsst ihr euch mächtig ins Zeug legen, um uns zu schlagen. Du wirst in unserem neuen Sucher einen harten Gegner haben." 

„Ich werde kein Quidditch mehr spielen", sprudelte es ungewollt aus Harry hervor und plötzlich machte sich ein Gefühl von irrationaler Erleichterung in ihm breit. Vielleicht lag es daran, genau das ausgesprochen zu haben, was er bereits seit Tagen wusste und sich nur selbst bisher nicht eingestehen konnte. Er würde nicht mehr in das Gryffindorteam zurückkehren. Dies so klar vor Ernie auszusprechen, hatte etwas von Endgültigkeit, fast so, als wäre dies die letzte Hürde gewesen, die es noch zu überwinden galt, um diesen Entschluss zu besiegeln.

„Ich dachte, dass Umbridges Spielverbot aufgehoben ist", entgegnete Ernie verwirrt. „Susan sagte so etwas."

„Es hat nichts mit dem Spielverbot zu tun. Es ist meine Entscheidung!", erklärte Harry fest, während er sich gleichzeitig fragte, wie er dies dem Quidditchteam der Gryffindors beibringen sollte.

„Warum…ich meine, du bist ein klasse Sucher, und Quidditch schien für dich immer wichtig gewesen zu sein."

„Die Zeiten ändern sich!", seufzte Harry, warf Ernie einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe er wieder über den See hinweg sah. „Es gibt Wichtigeres…", fügte er leiser hinzu, so als müsse er sich selbst nochmals von der Richtigkeit seiner Entscheidung überzeugen.

Ernie stieß leise die Luft aus, während sein Blick unverwandt auf Harry haftete. „Und was sagen deine Teamkollegen dazu?"

„Die wissen bisher noch nichts von ihrem Glück", stöhnte Harry und zuckte hilflos die Schultern. 

„Oh!"

„Doch ich sollte es ihnen sagen und zwar…bevor sie mich zu sehr in ihre Planung einschließen", sagte Harry und stand entschlossen auf.

„Viel Glück!", seufzte Ernie mitfühlend. 

Harry stöhnte verhalten und hob die Hand zum Gruß, doch ehe er endgültig zum Schloss zurückging drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Ach Ernie, ich finde es übrigens sehr mutig von dir, dass du zu deiner Homosexualität stehst."

Ernie blickte überrascht auf, doch dann huschte ein verlegendes Lächeln über seine Lippen. „Hat weniger mit Mut als mit Dummheit zu tun", gab er unsicher zu. „Wir hatten nie vor es publik zu machen, doch nachdem man uns in der Winkelgasse gesehen hat, war klar, dass bis zum ersten Schultag ganz Hogwarts darüber Bescheid weiß."

* * * * 

Als Harry beim Gryffindorteam eintraf, waren diese bereits in eine heftige Diskussion verstrickt. Unschlüssig blieb Harry an der Tür stehen und beobachtete Ron, der voller Enthusiasmus seine Pläne für die neue Spielsaison erklärte. Noch vor einem Jahr wäre Harry mit der gleichen leidenschaftlichen Begeisterung dabei gewesen, doch nun? Er konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären, wusste nur, dass Quidditch das Letzte war, mit dem er sich derzeit auseinandersetzten wollte. 

„Mensch, setzt dich doch! Wir haben schon auf dich gewartet", sagte Ron vorwurfsvoll, als er Harry an der Tür bemerkte und deutete auf den freien Platz neben sich. 

„Gerade haben wir über die Position des Teamführers gesprochen", meldete sich nun auch Ginny zu Wort. „Und wir sind einstimmig der Meinung, dass du…"

„Nein!", unterbrach Harry sie barsch.

„Nun sei doch nicht so stur", stöhnte Ron. „Du bist am längsten im Team und hast die meiste Erfahrung."

Harry, der noch immer neben der Tür stand, schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde nicht den Teamkapitän machen, weil ich zukünftig nicht mehr im Team mitspielen werde", sagte er fest und blickte entschlossen in die Runde.

„Du machst Scherze?", sagte Ron unsicher, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick schien die Zeit stillzustehen; während ihn die meisten entsetzt anstarrten, schnappte Ron hilflos nach Luft, was Harry unwillkürlich an einen Karpfen erinnerte. Ginny war die Erste, die sich wieder fing.

„Sag das bitte noch einmal", flüsterte sie, doch in der entstandenen Stille erschien es Harry, als hätte sie ihn angeschrieen.

„Ich werde nicht mehr ins Quidditchteam zurückkehren", erklärte Harry ruhig, auch wenn er das Zittern nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen konnte.

„Bist du verrückt geworden?", brauste Ginny auf und war mit einem Satz auf den Füßen. 

„Du nimmst uns nur auf den Arm", sagte Ron mit einem ziemlich künstlich aussehenden Grinsen.

„Nein, tu ich nicht. Ich meine es genau so wie ich es sagte. Ich werde kein Quidditch mehr spielen."

„Aber warum?" Ron starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, während die Farbe seines Gesichts immer dunkler wurde.

„Das kannst du nicht machen, wir brauchen dich", sagte Ginny schrill. „Wie sollen wir gegen die anderen Mannschaften eine Chance haben, wenn…"

„Ihr seid im letzten Schuljahr auch ohne mich klargekommen", seufzte Harry und wollte sich zum Gehen wenden.

„Das kannst du nicht im Ernst meinen?"

„Du kannst uns doch nicht im Stich lassen!"

Plötzlich entlud sich die Spannung und alle redeten durcheinander, bis Harry unvermittelt die Geduld verlor und sie anbrüllte.

„Verdammt, ist das so schwer zu kapieren? Es gibt für mich Wichtigeres als diesen verdammten Quidditchpokal zu gewinnen und …."

Harry brach ab, drehte sich um und stürmte ohne ein weiteres Wort davon. Er wusste selbst, dass dies nach einer Flucht aussah, doch es war ihm egal. Er wollte nur noch weg, wollte nicht die anklagenden und enttäuschten Gesichter sehen, wollte nicht hören, dass er sie im Stich ließ und vor allem wollte er verhindern, dass er Ron Dinge an den Kopf warf, welche die anderen Spieler nichts angingen.

* * * *

Die Nachricht, dass Harry Potter das Team der Gryffindors verlassen hatte, verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer in der Schule. Während ihm die meisten Gryffindors mit Unverständnis und Unmut begegneten, schien es die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs eher zu verwirren; die Slytherins hingegen ließen es sich jedoch nicht nehmen, Harry mit lautem Beifall zu begrüßen, als er zum Abendessen die Große Halle betrat. Ein Vorfall, der am Tisch der Gryffindors eisiges Schweigen auslöste. 

Ron und Ginny hatten sich demonstrativ einen Platz am anderen Ende des Gryffindortisches gesucht und bedachten Harry nun mit zornigen Blicken. 

„Ignorier es einfach", flüsterte Hermine, während sie Harrys Teller mit Gemüsesuppe füllte. „Die beruhigen sich schon wieder."

Harry antwortete ihr nicht darauf - was hätte er ihr auch sagen sollen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er von seinen Mitschülern angefeindet wurde, doch diesmal war es anders… diesmal fühlte Harry sich wirklich schuldig. Auch wenn er noch immer der Überzeugung war, dass seine Entscheidung richtig war und es für ihn wichtigere Dinge gab, um die er sich kümmern musste, so meldete sich doch eine leise, aber hartnäckige Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihm vorwarf, egoistisch und überstürzt reagiert zu haben. Was, wenn das Gryffindorteam dieses Jahr bei dem Wettstreit um dem heiß begehrten Pokal scheiterte? Würde man dann ihm die Schuld dafür geben? 

Um dem Ganzen noch die Krone aufzusetzen, bestellte McGonagall ihn noch am selben Abend in ihr Büro. Harry hatte nicht erwartet, dass seine Hauslehrerin mit Begeisterungsstürmen reagieren würde, doch der Blick mit dem sie ihn aufforderte vor ihrem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen, hätte einem Kühlschrank Konkurrenz gemacht. McGonagall erkundigte sich sachlich nach Harrys Beweggründen, die er ihr mehr schlecht als recht erklären konnte. Wie sollte er etwas erklären, was er selbst nicht richtig verstand? Minerva McGonagall hörten seinen Ausführungen ruhig zu, bis sie sich schließlich erhob und zum Fenster ihres Büros ging.

„Selbstverständlich wird jeder ihren Wunsch respektieren müssen", sagte sie leise, Harry den Rücken zugewandt und blickte hinab auf das Quidditchfeld, welches von diesem Fenster aus besonders gut zu sehen war. „Sie sind ein hervorragender Sucher und ich müsste lügen, würde ich sagen, dass ich ihre Entscheidung nicht zutiefst bedauere."

Harry nickte stumm, während sich das nagende Schuldgefühl in seiner Brust weiter ausbreitete. In McGonagalls Stimme lag nicht die leiseste Spur eines Vorwurfs, nur bittere Enttäuschung und die war für Harry schwerer zu ertragen, als wenn ihn McGonagall laut angeschrieen hätte. Vor fünf Jahren hatte seine Hauslehrerin sich dafür eingesetzt, dass Harry als jüngster Quidditchspieler in die Hausmannschaft aufgenommen wurde und nun…ließ er sie im Kampf um den Pokal einfach im Stich.

Einige Minuten später trottete Harry niedergeschlagen zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Sein Kopf pochte, als sei dort plötzlich ein Hammerwerk entstanden, während ein wahrer Wirbelsturm von ganz unterschiedlichen Gedanken und Überlegungen durch sein Gehirn jagte. Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte Harry sich ein Denkarium, in das er diese wirren Gedanken die sein Denken blockierten und in seinem Gehirn Achterbahn fuhren, abladen konnte. Doch so ein Denkarium stand ihm nicht zur Verfügung; dafür kam ihm allerdings eine andere Idee. _„Hermine"_, schoss es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf. _„Ich muss mit Hermine reden!" _Harry hatte seit dem Mittagessen keine Gelegenheit mehr gefunden, allein mit Hermine zu sprechen und ohne es erklären zu können, stieg plötzlich der brennende Wunsch ihn ihm hoch, genau dies nachzuholen. Wenn ihn jemand aus diesem Gedankenwirrwahr befreien konnte, dann war es Hermine. 

Harry betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und blickte sich suchend um; doch von Hermine war nirgends eine Spur zu entdecken. Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Dean und Neville saßen zusammen an einem Tisch und verstummten schlagartig, als sie Harry erblickten. Ihm war klar, dass sie noch immer über seinen Austritt aus der Hausmannschaft diskutierten. Parvati und Lavender sahen nur mit mäßigem Interesse von ihren Hausaufgaben auf und einige jüngere Schüler begannen zu tuscheln. Einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte Harry, ob er Parvati oder Lavender nach Hermine fragen sollte, doch als die beiden ihre Köpfe wieder über ihre Aufsätze auf dem Tisch beugten, verwarf Harry diesen Gedanken. Er hatte eine bessere Möglichkeit herauszufinden, wo Hermine sich gerade befand. Mit eiligen Schritten stieg er die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch und zog die Karte der Rumtreiber aus seinem Koffer.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er unter den vielen winzigen, sich im Schloss bewegenden Punkten, den mit dem Namen Hermine Granger fand. Ein leichtes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht; wie konnte es anders sein, Hermine war in der Bibliothek. Zufrieden faltete Harry die Karte zusammen und schob sie in die Tasche seiner Robe, als sein Blick auf den geöffneten Koffer fiel. Ohne wirklichen Grund, eher einer inneren Eingebung folgend, zog er den Tarnumhang hervor und stopfte ihn ebenfalls in die Tasche. Niemand im Gemeinschaftsraum achtete darauf, als Harry durch das Porträtloch nach außen stieg - lediglich ein paar Erstklässler, die in diesem Moment seinen Weg kreuzten, sahen ihn verwundert an.

Wenige Minuten später hatte Harry die Bibliothek erreicht. Hermine saß an einem der runden Tische, vor sich ein aufgeschlagenes Buch, den Kopf in die Hand gestützt, während ihre Augen konzentriert über die Zeilen huschten. Hin und wieder machte sie sich kurze Notizen oder blies sich eine widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

_„Hermine, wie sie leibt und lebt",_ dachte Harry mit einem leichten Schmunzeln, als er langsam auf sie zuging. 

„Kann ich mit dir reden?", fragte er leise und beugte sich zu ihr hinab, um die anderen Schüler, die ein paar Tische weiter ebenfalls tief in ihre Bücher versunken waren, nicht zu stören. 

Hermine, offensichtlich zutiefst erschrocken, fuhr von ihrem Stuhl hoch, welcher sofort scheppernd umkippte und klappte hektisch das aufgeschlagene Buch zu, so dass die Buchrückseite oben lag. Madam Pince warf ihnen einen tadelnden Blick zu, während die anderen Schüler überrascht aufsahen und Hermine noch immer nach Atem rang.

„Meine Güte, Harry, wie kannst du mich so erschrecken!"

„Tut mir leid, wollte ich nicht", sagte Harry reumütig und stellte Hermines Stuhl wieder auf. 

„Ist schon in Ordnung", sagte Hermine rasch, während sie mit fahrigen Bewegungen ihre Schulsachen in die Tasche stopfte. „War eh gerade fertig."

Harry wusste, dass dies eine Lüge war; doch gleichzeitig spürte er gerade dafür eine tiefe Dankbarkeit. Egal wie unterschiedlich ihre Meinungen zuweilen waren - wann immer er Hermine brauchte, sie war für ihn da. Wie ein Fels in der Brandung stand sie unbeirrt an seiner Seite und während er ihr beim Packen ihrer Tasche zusah, stieg ein warmes Gefühl der Verbundenheit in ihm hoch. Möglicherweise war es der Stress und die Anspannung der letzten Tage, doch plötzlich musste er sich sehr beherrschen, nicht einfach seine Arme um sie zu schlingen und sie an sich zu ziehen.

„Danke", sagte er stattdessen und drückte mit einem verlegenen Lächeln ihre Hand.

„Dafür sind Freunde da", erwiderte sie ebenso leise, während sie zu Harrys Überraschung leicht rosa anlief und sich nach dem Buch auf dem Tisch streckte. Harry griff ebenfalls zu, reichte es ihr und noch ehe Hermine es verhindern konnte, hatte er es arglos umgedreht und einen Blick auf den Titel geworfen.

„Verhütungszauber?", fragte er perplex, doch Hermine riss ihm das Buch unsanft aus der Hand.

„Das geht dich nichts an!", erklärte sie ärgerlich, während sich das Rosa ihrer Wangen in ein sattes Dunkelrot verfärbte und das Buch eilig in ihrer Schultasche verschwand.

„Wenn Sie das Buch ausleihen möchten, muss ich dies eintragen!", erklang Madam Pince Stimme hinter ihnen.

„Oh ja, natürlich. Ich …ich …hätte ich fast vergessen", stotterte Hermine sichtlich verlegen und zog das Buch erneut aus ihrer Tasche.

Madam Price besah sich das Buch, ehe ihr Blick von dem Buch, über Hermine zu Harry wanderte. Mit einem kurzen Räuspern machte sie ihren Eintrag und gab Hermine das Buch zurück, bevor sie die beiden Schüler vor sich nochmals eingehend beäugte. Harrys Ohren begannen zu glühen, als er den offensichtlichen Gedankengang der Bibliothekarin erkannte und plötzlich verspürte er den brennenden Wunsch, der Boden möge sich unter ihm auftun und ihn einfach verschwinden lassen. 

„Gehen wir", sagte Hermine, der es offensichtlich ähnlich ging und zog Harry hektisch aus der Bibliothek. 

Fortsetzung folgt……..

**Autornote: **An dieser Stelle an ganz herzliches Dankeschön an euch, die ihr so fleißig reviews schreibt! Ihr seid einfach wunderbar inspirierend und macht mich sehr glücklich! 

So und nun zu den euch versprochenen **Review-Antworten:**

**@** **Schnuckiputz: ***ggg* Richtig geraten, es war Ernie! *großeGratulationaussprech*

**@ ming:** Dein Lob macht mich gaz verlegen, aber die Schokotorte nehm ich gern! Hm, lecker!

**@** **Padfoot´s Mate:** Dein letztes Schokoei? Kann ich das wirklich annehmen? Na gut! Hast mich schon überzeugt! *sfg* Tja, das mit dem Brief und was mit Ernie los ist, wurde in diesen Kapitel geklärt, das mit Remus…..wird noch etwas dauern!

**@** **SB-RL-FAN:** Ich hab ihn doch gar nicht gekillt! Wie kommst du nur auf so was? Tztztztztztz!

**@** **Geckole****:** Danke für dein großes Lob! *freu*

**@** **Kiki:** Danke! *tiefverbeug* 

**@ Millicent-vs.-Hermione:** Tja, warum küsst er die plötzlich, das ist die große Frage…und ich werde sie dir noch nicht beantworten! *sfg*

**@** **auxia****:** Aber klar sollst du weiter reviews schreiben!!! Was für eine Frage! *ggg*

**@** **Lord Mystic:** Schon seltsam…aber nach dieser Drohnung….bin ich fast versucht, denn weiteren Handlungsverlauf nochmals zu überdenken! *sfg*

**@** **Jana:** Freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel gefiel und Sirius dein Mitgefühl hat! *ggg*

**@** **Eva Luna:** Da sieht man mal wieder, es ist nicht alles wie es scheint! *fg*

**@** **Miss Shirley-Blythe:** Danke für den zweiten Versuch! Freu mich sehr!

**@** **Janine Black:** Hm, wenn es jedes mal so schnell ginge, müsste ich meine Job an den Nagel hängen und nur noch FF´s schreiben! *gggg* 

**@** **Anti-Silver****:** Was für harte Worte! *kopfschüttel* Wer sagt denn, dass er nicht ein ganz Lieber ist?

**@** **Lupin-lebt****:** Hm? *grübel* Was soll ich dir nun antworten, außer les doch einfach weiter?

**@** **Sölämen****:** Die Szene mit der toten Sölämen willst du verfilmt haben? Oh weh!

**@** **Rapunzelou:** Hab mich sehr über deine ausführliche Review und dein dickes Lob gefreut! Zu deinem Verdacht – da kann ich dich beruhigen, Harry hat seine Schlage nicht selbst umgebracht. Wobei deine Überlegungen prima Stoff für eine neue Geschichte liefern könnte. *ggg* 

**@** **Lavendel:** Silver ist sicher eine Person mit vielen interessanten Seiten und auch ein paar Geheimnissen *ggg*, was aber nicht zwangläufig heißt, dass man ihm misstrauen muss. (ok, nach diesem Kapitel, wirst du mir das vielleicht nicht glauben?) Was Ernie Harry sagen wollte….hast du in diesen Kapitel erfahren! 

**@ Kirilein:** Da bin ich aber beruhigt, dass du mir den Mord an Sölämen verziehen hast! *schweiß von der Stirn wisch* Was Harrys Gesicht angeht….hihihihi, war sicher nicht sehr geistreich *lol*

**@** **Six83:** Hm…deine Review zu Kapitel 14…kann es sein, dass du da zwei FF´s durcheinander bringst? Bei mir gibt es nämlich keine Helen *sfg*  - und nein, es ist nicht zu auffällig, dass du Remus nicht tot haben willst! Das mit Ernie hat sich ja nach diesem Kapitel geklärt *fg*

**@** **Samantha Black:** Sirius einen Unfall beim Zaubertrank brauen? Keine schlechte Idee! *kicher* Ja und was ich mit dem armen, süßen Werwolf mache? Verrat ich noch nicht! *Sternchen grinst schon wieder fies* 

**@ tintenherz:** Schön, wenn ich dich überraschen konnte! 

**@** **X-Ray****:** Mir ist immer noch ganz schwindelig von deinem Riesenlob! Und weiß gar nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll außer…DANKE!

**@ Kaori:** Und ob er es umsetzt! *ggg*

**@ sAelBeth:** Ja, kann ich mir vorstellen, 40 Kapitel dauern bis man die durch hat! *ggg* Freu mich, dass dir die Fortsetzung ebenso gefällt. Das mit Lupin…hm…wart es einfach ab *zwinker*

**@ Mnemo_chan:** Mal sehen, ob ich dich in den nächsten Kapiteln happy machen kann. *ggg* 

**@ le:** Die Idee mit dem Ei hat was! *grübel* 

**@ Frodo:** Ist ja schon da!!!! *gggg* Immer diese ungeduldigen Leser! *freu*

**@ Jessy Black:** Aber klar, mach ich doch! *ggg* 

**@ caspar:** Du hast beide Geschichten an einem Stück durchgelesen? Meine Hochachtung! Und mir anschließend auch noch eine Review geschrieben! *sprachlos bin* So was nenn ich Ausdauer! Vielen Dank! Ein größeres Lob könntest du mir nicht machen.

**@ Sternchen-Fan:** Vielen Dank! *freu*

**@ torence:** Ja dass mit Ernie hast du nun erfahren! *ggg* 

**@ Kissymouse:** Das Gespräch zwischen Malfoy und Silver…wird vermutlich ein persönliches Geheimnis zwischen den Beiden bleiben. Aber ich kann dir verraten, dass sich dafür andere Geheimnisse lüften werden. *sfg* Hab ich dich nun neugierig gemacht?

**@ Lea:** Oh weia, übernehm keine Haftung für Suchtschäden! *sfg*

**@ Thorin Eichenschild:** Auch wenn ich mich sehr über eine Review von dir freue, musst du dich nicht entschuldigen! *fg* aber die Ausrede war wirklich „cool" Was das Niveau der Story angeht – ich bemühe mich auch weiterhin darum! Danke für dein großes Lob!

Puh…geschafft! Es ist anstrengend, aber auch sehr schön euere Reviews zu beantworten! *strahl* Hoffe sehr, dass ich niemanden vergessen habe, da FF.net derzeit sehr unzuverlässig die Reviews als Mail weiterleitet. Falls ja, dann bitte ich um Verzeihung, war sicher keine Absicht und wird wenn möglich nachgeholt!

Liebe Grüße bis zum nächsten Mal!

Euer Sternchen! (das sich auch weiterhin ganz toll über euere Reviews freut) *zwinker*


	17. 17

17.

Peinlich berührt gingen sie den Korridor entlang und Harry wagte nicht den Blick Hermine zu zuwenden. Sein Herz pochte bis zum Hals, seine Ohren glühten und seltsamerweise wurde dies sogar noch schlimmer, als Hermines Hand zufällig seinen Handrücken streifte. Das wissende Gesicht der Bibliothekarin schien ihn wie eine Geistererscheinung zu verfolgen. Warum musste Hermine sich ausgerechnet so ein Buch ausleihen? Und was zum Teufel wollte sie überhaupt mit einem Buch über Verhütungszauber? Sie konnte doch nicht ernsthaft…. Harry schob diesen Gedanken entschieden zur Seite. Nein, nicht Hermine! Sie würde sicherlich einen anderen Grund haben und wie sie bereits sagte, es ging ihn nichts an. Ungewöhnlich befangen marschierten sie nebeneinander her und keiner von beiden schien den Ansatz für ein unverfängliches Gespräch zu finden, bis ausgerechnet Malfoy ihnen zu Hilfe kam. Sie hatte gerade die Gabelung des Korridors erreicht, als dieser mit Crabbe und Goyle auftauchte und Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals so dankbar für das Erscheinen der Slytherins gewesen zu sein, wie in diesem Augenblick. 

„Na Potter, traust du dich nicht mehr zurück in deinen Turm?", feixte er mit einem boshaften Grinsen und seine beiden Gorillas neben ihm lachten dümmlich.

„Weshalb sollte ich mich plötzlich vor unserem Turm fürchten?", entgegnete Harry mit einem Achselzucken und zog mit gespieltem Erstaunen die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Mir ist nichts bekannt, dass er plötzlich einsturzgefährdet sein könnte!" 

„Ach wirklich?", grinste Malfoy gehässig. „Könnt´ aber auch sein, dass die edlen Gryffindors nicht sehr gut auf ihren Helden zu sprechen sind, oder der arme Potty sich nicht mehr in seinen Schlafsaal traut…"

„Halt den Mund, Malfoy!", fauchte ihn Hermine an und zog an Harrys Ärmel um ihn zum Weitergehen zu bewegen. „Auf dein dummes Gefasel können wir gut verzichten."

„Och spielt das Schlammblut Babysitter!", lachte Malfoy, doch im gleichen Augenblick hatte er bereits Harrys Zauberstab unter der Nase.

„Überleg dir gut was du sagst, sonst könnte es passieren, dass man dich für etwas zur Verantwortung zieht, mit dem du angeblich nichts zu tun hast", sagte Harry leise, dafür umso drohender.

Malfoy sah nicht einen Moment schockiert aus, mit einem süffisanten Lächeln legte er den Kopf schief und sagte in einem öligen Ton, der Snape ernsthaft Konkurrenz gemacht hätte: „Wer sollte mich zur Verantwortung ziehen? Du etwa?"

„Lass es nicht darauf ankommen, Malfoy!", entgegnete Harry kalt, doch auch dies schien Malfoy nicht sonderlich zu rühren.

„Oh nun habe ich aber wirklich große Angst!", lachte er und legte theatralisch die Hände auf seine Brust. „Der große Harry Potty droht mir!"

Unbändige Wut stieg in Harrys Innerem hoch und es kostete ihn alle Anstrengung, Malfoy nicht einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen. _„Malfoy will nur provozieren!"_, ermahnte er sich selbst, ließ jedoch seinen Zauberstab nicht sinken. Für einige Sekunden starrten sie sich nur hasserfüllt an, ehe Malfoy seinen beiden Leibwächtern ein stummes Zeichen gab und die drei Slytherins unvermittelt kehrt machten und gingen.

„Was war das jetzt, die geben doch sonst nicht so schnell klein bei?" wunderte sich Hermine, während sie den Slytherins nachsah, die betont gelangweilt davon stiefelten.

Warum die Slytherins so einfach abzogen war Harry egal, er war nur zutiefst erleichtert, dass sich die befangene Stimmung zwischen ihm und Hermine aufgelöst hatte. Plötzlich schien wieder alles beim Alten zu sein und er sah sich nach einer geeigneten Möglichkeit um, wo er ungestört mit Hermine reden konnte.

„Komm, ich muss dir was erzählen", sagte Harry leise, während er den gegenüberliegenden Besenschrank anvisierte.

„Dort hinein", sagte Hermine dagegen und deutete auf die Klassenzimmertür zu ihrer Rechten.

„In McGonagalls Klassenzimmer?", stöhnte Harry zweifelnd, doch Hermine hatte bereits den Ärmel seiner Robe ergriffen und zog ihn mit sich.

„Also…du wolltest mit mir reden", begann Hermine, setzte sich auf einen der Tische und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Harry blies scharf die Luft aus und für einen Moment wusste er nicht, womit er eigentlich beginnen sollte. Es waren zu viele Dinge die ihn alle zugleich beschäftigten. Aus dem Korridor hörten sie die Stimmen von Mitschülern, doch diese gingen am Verwandlungsklassenzimmer vorbei. Wer sollte auch schon am Abend ein Klassenzimmer aufsuchen? 

„Der Brief, der mich zum See bestellt hat, war von Ernie", begann Harry, indem er einfach wahllos eines der Themen aufgriff, die ihn beschäftigen. 

„Von Ernie MacMillan?" Hermine riss ungläubig die Augen auf.

„Ja", seufzte Harry und setzte sich auf die Platte des gegenüberstehenden Tisches. Jetzt da er einen Anfang gefunden hatte, war es nicht mehr schwer Hermine die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. 

* * * * 

Sirius war schon sein Stunden in der Zaubertrankküche mit dem Brauen des Vielsaft-Trankes beschäftigt, als Andrea vorsichtig das Tablett mit den Kaffeetassen die ausgetretenen Stufen nach unten in den Keller balancierte. Der angenehme Duft von frisch gebrühtem Kaffee stieg ihr in die Nase hoch, als sie behutsam die Kellertür aufdrückte, doch eine Sekunde später blieb sie entsetzt stehen.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst?", stöhnte sie und rümpfte angewidert die Nase, als ihr über den aromatischen Duft des Kaffees hinweg, der Geruch des im Kessel brodelnden Trankes entgegenschlug.

„Was ist nicht mein Ernst?", fragte Sirius abwesend, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, dem Zaubertrank gemahlenes Zweihorn-Horn zuzufügen.

„Dieses Zeug hier!", stöhnte Andrea und stellte hastig das Tablett zur Seite, ehe sie näher an den Kessel herantrat. „Das wird doch niemals genießbar! Willst du uns vergiften?"

„In diesem Fall würde ich einen simpleren Trank bevorzugen. Warum sich abmühen, wenn…."

„Hör auf dumme Witze zu reißen!", empörte sich Andrea und warf Sirius über den Rand des Kessels hinweg einen vernichtenden Blick zu. 

„Du hast mit dem Gift angefangen!", grinste Sirius, griff nach der Kelle und rührte vorsichtig den Trank um. „Ich bin lediglich damit beschäftigt, diesen Vielsaft-Trank so schnell wie möglich fertig zu bekommen. Normalerweise dauert es länger, doch wir können von Glück reden, dass wir bis auf die Blutegel alles da hatten."

„Blutegel?" 

Sirius nickte und Andreas eh schon besorgtes Gesicht bekam einen leicht panischen Ausdruck, als Sirius nach dem Umrühren die Haut der Baumschlange aus einer Papiertüte zog und sie sorgfältig klein zu schneiden begann. 

„Was zum Teufel ist da alles drin?", stieß sie atemlos aus.

„Oh! Viele gute Sachen, wie Blutegel, Florfliegen, Knöterich, Flussgras, Zweihorn-Horn und nicht zu vergessen, Baumschlangehaut", erklärte er vergnügt und hielt ihr die Schlangehaut unter die Nase, woraufhin Andrea ein würgendes Geräusch von sich gab und die Hand vor den Mund schlug. 

„Alles erlesene Zutaten….", feixte Sirius und schnupperte genießerisch über den Kessel, doch nun war es Andrea eindeutig zuviel.

„Vergiss es, ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde! Wenn dieses Zeug so schmeckt wie es riecht, dann werde ich keinen Tropfen dieser stinkenden Brühe trinken; noch eher ginge ich mit Lord Voldemort einen Walzer tanzen!", ereiferte sie sich, doch Sirius zuckte nur ungerührt die Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung ob er ein guter Tänzer ist, doch bezweifle ich, dass ein Tanz mit Voldemort uns behilflich sein könnte Remus zu finden."

„Sirius, ich bitte dich, sag mir jetzt sofort und auf der Stelle, dass dies hier nicht der Vielsaft-Trank ist und du mich nur auf den Arm nimmst", flehte sie und sah ihn mit hilfloser Verzweiflung an.

„Es tut mir leid, Andrea, doch dies ist wirklich der Vielsaft-Trank", erklärte Sirius grinsend, bis er bemerkte, dass sie tatsächlich kalkweiß im Gesicht war. Plötzlich war alle Schalkhaftigkeit verschwunden und er blickte sie besorgt an. 

„Diese Höllenmixtur wird uns umbringen!", stöhnte sie und warf einen letzten angeekelten Blick in den Kessel, ehe sie sich schaudernd abwandte. Der Wunsch nach einer guten Tasse Kaffee war ihr vergangen.

„Wird sie nicht! Ich kann zwar nicht versprechen, dass es ein kulinarischer Genuss sein wird, aber er schmeckt später anders, als er jetzt riecht", versuchte Sirius sie zu beruhigen. 

„Anders heißt in diesem Zusammenhang nicht zufällig besser?", stöhnte sie und öffnete das nächstgelegene Fenster.

Statt ihr zu antworten, beobachtete Sirius wie sie mit tiefen Atemzügen die frische Luft einzog. Der Trank gehörte gewiss nicht zu den wohlriechenden Tränken, doch so extrem fand er persönlich diesen Geruch nicht. Ob Muggel Gerüche dieser Art anders empfanden als Zauberer?

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass er für mich als Muggel genauso verträglich ist, wie für dich?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Ja! Mach dir keine Sorgen, dies hier ist ein Zaubertrank und kein Salomonschild; dein Magen wird keine magische Vergiftung davon tragen", entgegnete Sirius mit einem matten Lächeln.

„Sollte ich daran sterben, rede ich kein Wort mehr mit dir!", sagte sie mit einem gezwungenen Grinsen und verließ den Keller.

Für einen Moment wusste Sirius nicht, ob er laut auflachen oder sich sorgen sollte. Waren Andreas Bedenken möglicherweise begründet? Konnte es vielleicht doch sein, dass ein Zaubertrank auf Muggel und Zauberer unterschiedlich wirkte? Darüber grübelnd fuhr er damit fort die Baumschlangenhaut klein zu schneiden, bis er sie schließlich dem Trank hinzufügte und nach einer kurzen Weile das Feuer löschte. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Wollte er nicht Gefahr laufen, eine unliebsame Überraschung zu erleben, dann musste er Andrea Bedenken überprüfen. Dies stellte sich allerdings schwieriger dar als Sirius zuerst angenommen hatte. Obwohl es in diesem alten Haus jede Menge unterschiedlicher Bücher gab, fand er doch keines, das auch nur in Ansätzen die Wirkung von Zaubertränken auf Muggel erklärte. Womöglich lag es einfach daran, dass Muggel für gewöhnlich keinen Kontakt zu Zaubertränken hatten und demzufolge sich bisher auch niemand dieser Frage stellen musste. 

Grübelnd ging er die lange Bücherreihe im Wohnzimmer entlang, als er die Figur einer kleinen Bastet bemerkte, die jeden seiner Schritte zu verfolgen schien. Neugierig geworden wollte er sie vom Regal nehmen, als plötzlich Leben in die bis dahin unscheinbare Katzenfigur kam; mit einem kurzen Auffauchen schlug sie die spitzen, messerscharfen Zähne tief in seine ausgestreckte Hand. 

„Verdammt!", fluchte er ungehalten und zog erschrocken die Hand zurück.

„Was ist los?", fragte Andrea, die seinen Aufschrei gehört hatte und nun von ihrem Schreibtisch hochfuhr.

„Deine Bastet hat mich gebissen!"

„Was?"

„Deine Bastet hat mich in die Hand gebissen, als ich sie vom Regal nehmen wollte", brummte er ärgerlich und streckte ihr seine blutende Hand entgegen.

„Das sieht ganz schön übel aus!" 

Entsetzt starrte Andrea von seiner Hand, in der deutlich die tiefe Bisswunde zu sehen war, zu der nun wieder bewegungslos dasitzenden Bastet. Ihre tiefschwarzen Augen funkelten, doch sonst konnte Andrea nichts Ungewöhnliches an ihr feststellen. „Aber warum hat sie dich gebissen? Ich meine…ich wusste, dass sie auf magische Personen reagiert, doch sie hat noch nie jemanden gebissen", sagte sie noch immer erschüttert."

„Keine Ahnung!", stöhnte Sirius, während er misstrauisch die Skulptur betrachtete. „Woher hast du sie?"

„Ich habe sie vor ewig langer Zeit mal geschenkt bekommen", seufzte Andrea, während sie ein Taschentuch auf die blutende Wunde drückte. „Komm lass mich das verbinden!"

„Nicht nötig!", wehrte Sirius mit einem schiefen Grinsen ab und zog seinen Zauberstab, um einen kurzen Heilzauber zu murmeln. Andrea hob resignierend die Hände und sah zu, wie sich die Wunde auf Sirius Handfläche schloss, bis nur noch die Stellen, an den die Zähne der Bastet in seine Haut eingedrungen waren, als rote Punkte sichtbar blieben.

„Recht nützlich, wenn man das kann", seufzte sie schwer und schüttelte den Kopf, als ein sachtes Gefühl von Wehmut, diese Gabe nicht zu besitzen, in ihr aufstieg. 

„Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum sie dich plötzlich angriff", grübelte sie und nahm die ägyptische Skulptur vom Regal. Sie blieb starr und unbeweglich, doch als Sirius erneut die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte zeigte sie sofort wieder die langen, spitzen Zähne, die Sirius unweigerlich an einen Vampir erinnerten.

„Irgendetwas stimmt mit dieser Bastet nicht", sagte er, während sich auf seiner Stirn eine steile Falte bildete. „Von wem hast du sie geschenkt bekommen?"

„Von Francesco", gab Andrea bereitwillig Auskunft und stellte die Bastet nachdenklich auf das Regalbrett zurück. „Er hat sie mir vor Jahren aus Ägypten mitgebracht, als er dort Urlaub machte. Fand sie damals in einem Souvenirladen und dachte, so eine kleine ägyptische  Katzengöttin wäre das perfekte Geschenk für mich", lächelte sie, tief in diesen Erinnerungen versunken. „Meine Freundin Claire hatte immer Angst vor ihr, denn jedes Mal wenn Claire ihr zu nahe kam, fauchte die Bastet. Sie war schon immer sehr eigenwillig, aber wie gesagt, gebissen hat sie bisher noch nie jemanden. Vielleicht spürt sie deine Animagusform und reagiert deshalb so aggressiv?"

„Hm", brummte Sirius zweifelnd und sah Andrea nach, die mit einem Achselzucken an ihren Schreibtisch zurückkehrte. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie an dieser Skulptur nichts Besorgniserregendes fand, ganz im Gegensatz zu Sirius, der diesem Vorfall eine ganz andere Bedeutung beimaß. Was auch immer in dieser ägyptischen Skulptur steckte, für Sirius war es nichts, was man mit einem Achselzucken abtun konnte und er beschloss der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.

* * * *

Hermine hatte geduldig zugehört, bis Harry sich all das von der Seele geredet hatte, was ihn seit Tagen so zu schaffen machte. Angefangen mit dem was Ernie Macmillan ihm erzählt hatte, über seine Sorgen die er sich um Remus Lupin machte, bis hin zu seinen Unterrichtsstunden in Occlumency. Je länger er sprach desto rauer wurde seine Stimme, doch gleichzeitig schien dieses Reden die aufgestaute Spannung in seinem Gehirn zu lindern und sein Kopf fühlte sich seltsam leicht an, als er schließlich endete und Hermine erwartungsvoll ansah. 

„Ich mach mir die meisten Gedanken darüber, dass derjenige, der in eurem Schlafsaal nach dem Amulett gesucht hat, sich noch immer im Schloss befindet und nun sicher versuchen wird auf anderem Weg an den Anhänger heranzukommen", sagte sie und blickte sorgenvoll auf ihre in sich verschlungenen Finger.

„Ja, aber solange ich den Anhänger immer am Körper trage, wird ihn keiner bekommen", stimmt ihr Harry verbissen zu. „Es ist wohl kaum anzunehmen, dass mich hier jemand in der Schule überfällt."

„Darauf würde ich mich nicht verlassen", seufzte Hermine bekümmert. „Bis vor zwei Tagen hätte auch keiner von uns geglaubt…"

„Ich werd schon vorsichtig sein und mit dem Anhänger…na ja…den werde ich wohl so schnell wie möglich Andrea zurückgeben müssen."

„Ist bestimmt besser so", nickte Hermine. „Du brauchst ihn auch nicht, du bist auch so gut im Zaubern."

„Oh danke!" Harry verdrehte die Augen, während er an seine jüngsten Versuche in Zauberkunst dachte. Flitwick hatte ihnen aufgetragen, Beine an ihre Teekannen zu zaubern, mit dem Erfolg, dass Harrys Kanne noch am ehesten einem Octopus mit Blümchenmuster glich, der mit seinen langen Fangarmen mehrmals hintereinander Rons Teekanne vom Tisch gefegt hatte.

„Ich meine das ernst, Harry; deine Zauberei ist wirklich gut", seufzte Hermine und schüttelte angesichts von Harrys Selbstzweifel mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln den Kopf. „Es kann nicht alles auf Anhieb klappen."

„Schon gut!", erwiderte er und zog gedankenversunken den Anhänger unter seinem Shirt hervor. „Vielleicht hätte Andrea ihn eher Remus geben sollen…"

„Ich mache mir auch Sorgen um ihn", gestand Hermine leise, ehe sie heftig schluckte und den Kopf schüttelte, als wollte sie damit ihre Sorgen vertreiben. „Aber Harry sieh mal, der gesamte Orden sucht nach ihm, da wäre es doch unwahrscheinlich, wenn sie ihn nicht finden würden."

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte deinen Optimismus", seufzte Harry schwer und drehte den Anhänger nachdenklich zwischen seinen Fingern. „Aber es ist schwer wenn man nichts weiter tun kann, außer nutzlos rum zu sitzen und darüber zu grübeln, was mit ihm geschehen sein könnte."

„Ich weiß was du meinst", sagte sie leise, während sie niedergeschlagen den Kopf hängen ließ. „Aber wir können nur darauf _hoffen_, dass sie Lupin bald finden."

„Ja und zwar sehr bald, bevor es zu spät ist und sie nur noch seine Leiche finden", brummte Harry frustriert. 

„Hör auf alles so schwarz zu sehen!", entgegnete Hermine mit einem Anflug von Ärger in der Stimme. „Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass sie ihn finden!"

„Habt ihr euch abgesprochen? Das mit dem Schwarzsehen hat Silver nämlich auch gesagt", stöhnte Harry. 

„Womit er auch recht hat!", entgegnete sie mit Nachdruck und drückte zur Bekräftigung ihrer Worte seine Hand.

„Ich weiß!", stöhnte Harry mit einem halbherzigen Lächeln und blickte auf ihre Hand die die Seine noch immer umschlossen hielt.

„Hast du mit Sirius darüber gesprochen?", fragte Hermine nach einer kurzen Pause und zog die die Hand zurück.

„Nein!", murmelte Harry und kniff die Lippen zusammen.

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Sirius überhaupt etwas von Remus Verschwinden mitbekommen hat und ich werde bestimmt nicht derjenige sein, der es ihm erzählt. Am Ende meint Sirius noch, er müsste die Suche nach Remus selbst in die Hand nehmen."

Hermine nickte stumm, während sie starr auf McGonagalls Tafel blickte. Harry sprach genau das aus, was auch sie befürchtete. Sirius wäre nicht Sirius, wenn er nicht über kurz oder lang an den Punkt käme, an dem ihn die Ungewissheit zuviel wurde und er sich aktiv an der Suche nach Remus Lupin beteiligen wollte. 

Plötzlich hielt Harry das Sitzen auf dem Tisch nicht mehr aus und er rutsche herunter. Unruhig begann er auf und ab zu gehen, während er sich zerstreut durch die Haare fuhr und frustriert die Luft ausstieß.

„Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht mal, wie mächtig die Schutzzauber um Andreas Haus herum wirklich sind und ob Sirius dort tatsächlich in Sicherheit ist. Dumbledore zweifelt sie an, Silver zweifelt sie an und nur Andrea tut so, als bestünde nicht die geringste Gefahr. Was wenn sie sich irrt und es Voldemort doch gelingt den Schutzbann zu brechen?"

„Ich denke niemand außer Andrea selbst weiß, wie machtvoll dieser Schutz wirklich ist. Wie alle alten Schutzzauber sind auch diese ein wohl gehütetes Familiengeheimnis, das Andrea mit Sicherheit nicht so ohne weiteres preisgeben wird."

„Das ist schon richtig, doch Andrea ist ein Muggel; was wenn sie die Gefahr unterschätzt?"

„Wir können nur hoffen, dass es nicht so ist", seufzte Hermine und sah betreten zu Boden. „Andrea sagte, dass es in der Vergangenheit noch niemandem gelungen ist diese alten Schutzzauber zu überwinden und ich denke, sie weiß darüber weit mehr, als sie zugibt." 

„Ich kann es ihr nicht mal verdenken, je weniger über diese Schutzzauber bekannt wird, umso sicherer sind sie", gab Harry widerstrebend zu. „Trotzdem macht mich diese Ungewissheit verrückt! Wir erfahren von überall her nur Halbheiten."

Hermine nickte und einen Moment lang überlegte sie, ob es sinnvoll wäre Silver zu fragen, doch noch ehe sie dies aussprechen konnte, schien Harry ihre Gedanken erraten zu haben.

„Das Einzige was Silver zu mir sagt ist, dass ich mir darüber keine Gedanken machen soll. Meine derzeitige Aufgabe besteht darin, an mir zu arbeiten. Ich sollte meine Stärken suchen und diese ausbauen…. ach ja und meiner Schwachstellen sollte ich mir auch bewusst werden, da Voldemort genau darauf zielen wird. Klasse nicht wahr? Als ob das so einfach wäre!", stieß Harry frustriert aus, ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Hermine plumpsen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.  

„Na ja, unrecht hat er damit nicht…", sagte Hermine zögernd. „Wir können nichts weiter tun als…"

„Verdammt, Hermine, versteh doch!", brauste Harry auf. „Zuerst erzählt man mir, dass Voldemort Andreas Haus ausfindig gemacht hat, dann verschwindet Remus spurlos und ich bekomme seinen Zauberstab mit der Bemerkung geschickt, dass er ihn nicht mehr brauchen wird. Anschließend wird Sölämen umgebracht und ich erfahre von Ernie, dass jemand hinter diesem dämlichen Amulett her ist, von dem ich noch nicht mal genau weiß, was es eigentlich genau bewirkt! Aber wenn ich frage, was ich tun kann, bekommen ich nur zu hören….._ wappne dich gegen geistige Angriffe._ Aber wie soll ich mich auf Occlumency konzentrieren, wenn ich nicht weiß wo mir der Kopf steht?"

„Hm, ich würde ja sagen, frag Silver, aber…" Hermine schürzte die Lippen und schien plötzlich intensiv über etwas nachzudenken.

„Was aber?", stöhnte Harry, stand ungeduldig auf und begann von neuem seine Wanderung durch den Klassenraum. 

"Was mich stutzig macht ist die Tatsache, dass es Silver war, der dir geraten hat, den Anhänger nicht zu tragen"

„Du denkst, er steckt dahinter?", fragte Harry alarmiert und blieb ruckartig stehen, während gleichzeitig die Erinnerung an seine letzte Occlumency-Stunde in ihm hochstieg. _„Silver ist ein Slytherin!"_

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ach, ich weiß nicht", stöhnte sie unschlüssig und schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Eigentlich kann ich mir genau das nicht so richtig vorstellen. Silver hätte in Andreas Haus genügend Gelegenheiten gehabt sich den Anhänger einfach zu nehmen."

„Ja, aber das wäre vermutlich zu auffällig gewesen!", grübelte Harry unschlüssig, ehe er nach einer längeren Pause seufzend fort fuhr. „Andererseits unterrichtet er mich in Occlumency und er hat selbst zugegeben, dass dabei jederzeit die Möglichkeit besteht, dass auch ich in seine Gedankenwelt eindringen kann. Würde er für Voldemort arbeiten, ginge er da ein ganz schönes Risiko ein."

„Zumal er kein Denkarium benutzt", ergänzte Hermine mit einem schwachen Nicken.

Erneut schwiegen sie und plötzlich, als hätte jemand ein Ventil geöffnet, fühlte sich Harrys Kopf erneut zum Bersten voll an. 

„Trotzdem kann es nicht schaden, wenn wir ihn im Auge zu behalten", sagte Harry entschlossen, während er seine schmerzende Stirn massierte und sich zurück auf den Tisch setzte. 

„Steiger dich da bloß nicht hinein, Harry!", entgegnete sie besorgt, doch Harry verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Tu ich nicht!", brummte er verdrießlich. „Doch du musst zugeben, dass es schon ein paar merkwürdige Dinge gibt. Überleg doch mal; Silver versteht sich gut mit den Slytherin, er sagt mir, dass ich das Amulett nicht während des Unterrichts tragen soll und nicht zuletzt, hatte er, als ich zum Occlumency-Unterricht kam, gerade Besuch von Malfoy und Maron.."

„Was noch nicht unbedingt etwas heißen mag", seufzte Hermine und nagte unschlüssig auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Maron zum Beispiel ist in Ordnung…"

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn in diesem Moment hörten sie Schritte und McGonagalls Stimme vom Korridor her.

„Warte mal, ich müsste sie noch in meinem Klassenraum haben."

Einen Augenblick später schwang geräuschvoll die Tür auf und McGonagall kam gefolgt von Silver herein. Harry und Hermine zuckten zusammen. Doch sie waren nicht die Einzigen die erschraken. Auch ihre Hauslehrerin starrte sie zuerst mit unverhülltem Entsetzen an, doch schon einen kurzen Moment später hatte McGonagall ihre Betroffenheit überwunden und trat einen forschen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, was machen Sie hier?", fragte sie schneidend und blickte drohend auf ihre beiden Schüler, die noch immer starr vor Schreck auf den beiden vordersten Tischen saßen.

„Unterhalten", antwortete Harry spontan und tauschte einen Hilfesuchenden Blick mit Hermine.

„Dann tun Sie dies gefälligst in ihrem Turm und nicht in meinem Klassenraum", schnaubte McGonagall, während auf ihren Wangen rote Flecken entstanden.

Auch wenn Harry den Grund ihrer Aufregung nicht verstand, rutschte er folgsam von der Tischkante. Sie hatten hier nur gesessen und sich unterhalten, worüber regte McGonagall sich eigentlich so auf? 

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor! Wir suchten nur einen Platz, an dem wir uns ungestört unterhalten konnten", startete Hermine einen zaghaften Beschwichtigungsversuch, doch diese Worte schienen ihre Lehrerin nicht zu besänftigen; eher war das Gegenteil der Fall, ihr Gesicht wurde nur noch grimmiger.

„Dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst, Miss Granger! Trotzdem darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass Sie einen Gemeinschaftsraum haben!", entgegnete sie und deutete  wutschnaubend auf die Tür.

„Natürlich, Professor!", sagte Hermine kleinlaut und folgte Harry zur Tür.

Silver hatte die Szene kommentarlos verfolgt, doch als Harry nun zu ihm aufblickte, glaubte er etwas wie Verlegenheit in Silvers Gesicht zu erkennen. Einen Augenblick später war es jedoch wieder ausdruckslos und er trat zur Seite, um ihnen den Weg freizugeben. Mit einem letzten verwirrten Blick beeilten sich Harry und Hermine aus dem Klassenzimmer zu kommen.

„Was war das jetzt?", hauchte Hermine sichtlich erschüttert, doch Harry legte rasch den Finger auf den Mund und deutete auf die nicht ganz geschlossene Tür des Klassenzimmers. Hermine am Arm packend zog er sie hastig weiter, blieb jedoch bereits nach wenigen Metern wieder stehen und spähte zurück zur Tür - sie stand noch immer eine handbreit offen. 

„Sag es nicht, ich weiß selbst dass ich überreagiert habe", hörten sie McGonagall, doch ihre Stimme klang lang nicht mehr so gereizt, wie noch vor wenigen Augenblicken. 

„Ich werde mir nicht anmaßen deine Reaktion zu kritisieren", seufzte Silver, mit einem Unterton in der Stimme den Harry nicht deuten konnte. Es hörte sich fast an, als wäre Silver diese Situation peinlich. Doch warum sollte es Silver peinlich sein, wenn McGonagall zwei Schüler aus dem Klassenzimmer scheuchte?

„Lass uns hier verschwinden, wenn die mitbekommen, dass wir lauschen…", flüsterte Hermine nervös, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie werden nichts mitbekommen", entgegnete er und zog entschlossen den Tarnumhang aus seiner Tasche. „Zeit zu spionieren!"

Hermine öffnete den Mund, doch der erwartete Widerspruch blieb aus. Stattdessen presste sie die Lippen aufeinander und warf einen unschlüssigen Blick den leeren Korridor entlang, ehe sie ergeben nickte und aus ihren Schuhen schlüpfte.

„Gute Idee", sagte Harry, zog ebenfalls die Schuhe aus und warf den Tarnumhang gerade noch rechtzeitig über sich und Hermine, denn schon einen Augenblick später erschien McGonagall im Korridor und blickte sich misstrauisch um. Silver folgte kurz ihrem Blick, ehe er die Lippen zu einem schiefen Lächeln verzog und die Mappe in seiner Hand aufschlug.

„Die Schatten der Vergangenheit holen uns immer wieder ein", sagte er leise, während er anscheinend einige Pergamente in der Mappe studierte, die zuvor auf McGonagalls Schreibtisch gelegen hatte. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob dies nun eine Bemerkung für seine Hauslehrerin war oder ob Silver mit sich selbst sprach. McGonagall schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn ehe sie ihren Zauberstab zog, um die Klassenzimmertür zu verschließen, ruhten ihre Augen einen Moment lang unschlüssig auf ihrem jungen Kollegen. 

„Der Direktor wartet sicher schon", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme in das entstandene Schweigen hinein. Silver nickte und Harry fiel auf, dass keiner der beiden Lehrer den Anderen direkt ansah, während sie mit zügigen Schritten den Korridor entlang gingen. Sehr darauf bedacht ja kein Geräusch zu verursachen, folgten Harry und Hermine ihnen auf Zehenspitzen, bis sie schließlich nach kurzer Zeit am Lehrerzimmer ankamen. Die Tür stand weit offen und Harry konnte über McGonagalls Schulter hinweg die Professoren Sinistra und Flitwick an einem der Tische sitzen sehen. 

„Professor Dumbledore wird sich um eine Stunde verspäten", erklärte Professor Sinistra gähnend hinter der Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, ehe sie die Zeitung zusammenfaltete und zu McGonagall und Silver  aufsah. „Er wurde noch aufgehalten."

McGonagall hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Gut", sagte sie schlicht und setzte sich neben Flitwick an den Tisch, während Silver unschlüssig in der Tür stehen blieb.

„Kommen Sie rein, Clark und trinken Sie eine Tasse Tee mit uns", lächelte Sinistra ihm entgegen. 

„Später gern, doch ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen", wehrte er mit einem leichten Lächeln und einem Kopfschütteln ab und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ich danke für die Unterlagen, Minerva."

„Keine Ursache!", entgegnete McGonagall und warf ihm einen forschenden Blick zu.

„Du bist der erste Lehrer, der hier einen fachübergreifenden Unterricht praktiziert", schmunzelte der kleine Professor Flitwick und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf die Mappe in Silvers Hand. 

„Wirklich?" Silver zog mit gespielter Überraschung die linke Augenbraue nach oben, doch seine Lippen zuckten verdächtig. „Wer hätte das gedacht?"

„Ungewöhnlich, aber effektiv!", nickte Flitwick, während seine kurzen Beine munter über den Boden baumelten. 

„Hast du von ihm ernsthaft was anderes erwartet?", erklang plötzlich eine lachende Stimme. Hermine und Harry zuckten gleichermaßen zusammen, als Professor Sprout unvermittelt hinter ihnen auftauchte. „Er war schon als Schüler…"

„Oh bitte, keine Schmeicheleien!", unterbrach sie Silver mit einem verlegenen Grinsen. „Ich weiß selbst, dass ich als Schüler eine besondere Katastrophe war."

„Ich widerspreche dir nicht", stöhnte McGonagall, während sie die Augen verdrehte und Professor Sprout zu kichern begann.

Silver ignorierte diesen Anflug von Fröhlichkeit  und verabschiedete sich mit einem leichten Kopfnicken von seinen Kollegen. Harry wollte ihm bereits folgen, als Hermine ihn zurückhielt und auf McGonagall deutete, die Silver mit einem eigentümlichen Ausdruck in den Augen  nachsah. Auch Sprout schien diesen Blick bemerkt zu haben, denn sie seufzte und plötzlich schwand ein Teil der Heiterkeit aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Du hast noch immer deine Probleme mit ihm", sagte sie mit einem verstehenden Seufzen und füllte sich eine Tasse mit Tee.

„Nein, das ist es nicht", entgegnete McGonagall nachdrücklich und warf der Kräuterkundelehrerin einen ungnädigen Blick zu. 

„Er war schon immer sehr eigenwillig und obwohl er sich seit damals sehr verändert hat, ist ihm dieser Wesenszug geblieben", lächelte Sprout versonnen, ohne auf McGonagalls Widerspruch einzugehen.

„Eigenwillig, oh ja, das war er", schmunzelte der kleine Professor Flitwick, während Silvers Schritte im Korridor verhalten. „Ein schwieriger Junge; unbeherrscht, impertinent und immer darauf aus, Unruhe zu stiften."

„Aber er hatte auch damals schon ein Herz aus Gold", lächelte Sprout, während sie gedankenverloren in ihrer Teetasse rührte. McGonagall gab ein unwilliges Schnauben von sich, doch noch ehe sie etwas entgegnen konnte, meldete sich Professor Sinistra zu Wort, welche der Unterhaltung bisher nur schweigend gefolgt war.

„Silver war Schüler in Hogwarts? Ich dachte immer, er hätte seinen Abschluss in Durmstrang gemacht?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Das hat er auch", nickte Professor Sprout versonnen. „Doch seine Ausbildung hat er hier in Hogwarts begonnen, bis Minerva ihn ….."

„Das gehört sicher nicht hier her!", unterbrach McGonagall sie barsch.

Harry und Hermine wichen erschrocken zurück und hielten unwillkürlich die Luft an, als ihre Hauslehrerin plötzlich aufstand und mit forschen Schritten auf sie zukam. McGonagall jedoch griff nach der Türklinke; offensichtlich war sie sich erst in diesem Moment der offenen Tür bewusst geworden und zog diese nun ins Schloss.

„Los weg hier", flüsterte Hermine, doch Harry bemerkte trotzdem wie ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Nein warte, lass uns erst auf der Karte nachsehen, ob die Luft rein ist. Inzwischen wird Filch seine nächtliche Runde angetreten haben."

Hermine nickte, während Harry die Karte der Rumtreiber aus seiner Tasche zog. Erleichtert stellen sie fest, dass die Korridore zwischen ihnen und dem Gryffindorturm leer waren. Filch und Snape befanden sich zwei Stockwerke unter ihnen und auch der Punkt mit dem Namen Draco Malfoy geisterte weit entfernt durch die Gänge. 

„Warum ist der schon wieder unterwegs", zischte Harry, während er Malfoys Weg verfolgte.

„Das ist jetzt unwichtig, wir müssen zurück", drängte Hermine und zog ihn Richtung Gryffindorturm davon.

Fortsetzung folgt………..

**Autornote:** So erstmal ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön für euere vielen lieben Reviews hab mich sehr darüber gefreut! *strahl*

….und nun zu eueren Review-Antworten:

**@ Six83:** Oh bitte komm doch wieder unter dem Stein hervor….so schlimm war es doch auch nicht! *ggg* Hm…Remus Verbleib wir wohl noch ein bisschen unklar bleiben – aber irgendwann in den nächsten Kapitel werdet ihr darüber mehr erfahren. Versprochen!  
**@ Lavendel:** Tja, liebe Lavendel was das Pairing betrifft, so muss ich sagen, manchmal gehört zum Leben eben auch Veränderung….nicht alles kann so bleiben wie es einmal war. Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass dir die Story auch weiterhin gefällt.   
**@ Lea:** Danke für das Kompliment! *gggg*  
ming: Hoffe du bist inzwischen wieder zu Luft gekommen! *sfg*   
**@ Cassandra:** Hm…ja, gebe ich dir recht, doch ist wird auch so noch genügend Pfeffer in der Suppe geben! *fg*  
**@ X-Ray:** Aber klar doch! *ggggg*

Torence: Das ist eine gute Frage! *sfg* Da müssten wir Hermine fragen! *fg*  
**@ Kiki:** Vielen, vielen Dank! *Sternchen verneigt sich tief* (damit man die Verlegenheitsröte nicht so schnell sieht)  
**@ Rapunzelou:** Wie kommst du darauf, dass Harry den Anhänger nicht mehr trägt? Hier zur kurzen Erklärung: Harry sollte ihn während der DADA-Stunden nicht am Körper tragen, das heißt aber nicht, dass er ihn nicht in seine Schultasche tun kann.  
**@ Padfoot´s Mate:** Danke für dein großes Kompliment! *gggg* Tja…den Rest….wie gefährlich ist so ein ultraböser Blick von dir? *sfg*  
**@ ich:** Mir ist bewusst, dass es Ernie in meiner Geschichte schwer hat, doch ich denke wirklich, wir sollten nicht vergessen, dass diese Geschichte im biederen England spielt. Eine Atmosphäre in der jeder Jungendlich Ernie mit Toleranz begegnet halte ich persönlich für sehr unwahrscheinlich. Ob Harry Hermine nach dem Grund fragt….ja, das wird er *sfg* allerdings wird das noch sehr laaaaaaaaange dauern!   
**@ LadyofAngmar:** Vielen, vielen Dank! *rotwerd* Hab mich sehr über deine Review gefreut.  
**@ Sölämen:** *seufz* Schmollen für immer und ewig ….ist das nicht ein bisschen lang?  
**@ Eva Luna:** Nun Harrys Psyche hält schon noch ein bisschen was aus! *fg* (muss sie wohl….denn sonst wäre die Story schon längst zu Ende.)  
**@ Max88:** Das freut mich! Schließlich ist es den treuen Lesern zu verdanken, dass ich noch eine Fortsetzung angefangen habe! *gggg*  
**@ tintenherz:** Das finde ich auch, doch dieses Ausscheiden aus dem Quidditch-Team musste sein.  
**@ Miss Shirley-Blythe:** Ja es kann (für mich) was Schöneres geben! *gggggggggggggg* ein neues Kapitel von dir! *Sternchen auch wie ein Honigkuchenpferd grinst*  
**@ Black Nightleaf:** Ja, in diesen kam Sirius wieder vor und in den Nächsten….noch mehr! *fg*   
**@ Blue:** Ja diese Szene hat mir auch viel Spaß zu schreiben gemacht! *gggggggg*   
**@ Schnuckiputz:** Oh lass mich gern knuddeln! *freu* Das inspiriert immer so zum Weiterschreiben! *sfg*   
**@ Janine Black:** Warum Sirius gehen muss, wenn es Harry so mies geht? Tja.. *seufz* weil es sonst zu einfach wäre…Weiß schon, das ist ne blöde Antwort, aber so ist es nun mal!    
**@ PadfootLi:** Ich gebe dir recht, Ron wird noch etwas Zeit brauchen, um einige Dinge anders zu sehen. *zwinker*  
**@ auxia:** Das stört mich nicht! Freu mich trotzdem darüber! *gggg*  
**@ Frodo:** Schön! Und klar schreibe ich flott weiter!  
**@ Louis M. Wolf:** Habe mich sehr über deine lange und detaillierte Review gefreut. Wir haben ja schon gemailt, deshalb werde ich hier nicht noch mal im Einzelnen darauf eingehen. Nur noch mal…Vielen Dank! Ohne konstruktive Kritik kann eine Story nicht besser werden! Hm…zu dem Spion werde ich noch nichts verraten! *sfg*  
**@ Lord Mystic:** *grübel* wieso denkst du, dass der Verräter in Gryffindor und in Harrys Jahrgang ist?  
**@ Millicent-vs.-Hermione:** Vielen Dank für den Hinweis, werde es baldmöglichst ändern! Das kommt davon, wenn man aus dem Kopf schreib und die Bücher zu selten zur Hand nimmt *schäm* Mit dem Verhütungszauber? Tja, ich habe keine Ahnung an was du dabei denkst….aber ich für meinen Teil…meine damit… öhm…öhm…einen Zauber zur Vermeidung ungewollter Folgen einer nicht ganz jugendfreien Handlung (ist das nicht schön umschrieben?) *ssffgg*  
**@ Pemaroth:** Erstmal vielen Dank für dein großes Lob *rotwerd* Und weil du geschrieben hast, dass ich so schreibe wie man bei dir in Franken spricht….*lol* ist einfach erklärt….ich lebe schließlich schon seit meiner Geburt hier in FRANKEN! *gggg* Einen herzlichen Gruß von Franke zu Franke! *wink*  
**@ hemie ron harry:** Das könnte schon passieren *fg* und ja, ich schreibe schnell weiter! Versprochen!  
**@ TeXas:** Erstmal Dankeschön für dein riesiges Kompliment! Was das downloaden als E-Book angeht…keine Ahnung? Ich weiß nicht wo du es runter geladen hast? Konni aus dem HP-Forum hat es als E-Book umgewandelt, aber wo das nun ist und ob er die Fortsetzung auch bearbeiten möchte, weiß ich nicht. Kannst du mir mal die Adresse zukommen lassen?   
**@ Severina35:** Hab mich sehr über dein großes Lob gefreut! *strahl* Auf welcher Website hast du die Story denn gelesen? *neugierigbin* *gggg*  
**@ Tiberitus:** Nun, eine Depri-Story wird es mit Sicherheit nicht! Versprochen! Allerdings wird es trotzdem Kapitel geben, in denen es nicht allzu lustig zugeht. Was das Quidditch betrifft: Ich habe Harry bestimmt nicht aus dem Team austreten lassen, weil ich keine Lust hatte diese Spiele zu beschreiben. (was ich persönlich übrigens gar nicht so schwierig oder lästig empfinde) Meine Beweggründe liegen eher da, dass ich denke, dass dieser Austritt den Veränderungsprozess ausdrückt, in dem Harry sich befindet.   
**@ Kathe Black:** *tief Luft hol* Danke! *rotwerd* Freu mich sehr, dass dir die Story so gut gefällt. Tja, nun weiß ich vor lauter Verlegenheit nicht was ich dir noch schreiben könnte….außer nochmals Danke zu sagen!  
  


So das war es wieder mal für heute! Hoffe ich habe niemanden vergessen! 

Liebe Grüße bis zum nächsten Mal! 

Euer Sternchen


	18. 18

18.

Andrea wurde am nächsten Morgen durch das Klappern der maroden Fensterläden geweckt und sie musste nicht erst zum Fenster sehen, um zu wissen, dass der Sturm der Nacht kein bisschen nachgelassen hatte. Unablässig peitschten Windböen den Regen an die Fenster und die Gardinen blähten sich leicht auf. Kälte kroch durch alle Ritzen in den unbeheizten Raum hinein und Andrea zog fröstelnd die Bettdecke ein Stück höher, bis nur noch ihre Nasenspitze freilag. _„Grandiose Aussichten auf den bevorstehenden Winter", _stöhnte sie leise auf, ehe sie sich überwand die Bettdecke zurückzuschlagen und in ihren Morgenmantel schlüpfte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihr, dass es viel zu früh war, um auf einen bereits fertigen Kaffee zu hoffen; Sirius würde sicher noch schlafen, denn als sie kurz nach Mitternacht _Gute Nacht_ sagte, brütete er noch immer über einigen alten Büchern.

_„Für Zauberer ist das alles kein Problem, die schwingen einfach ihren Zauberstab und schon ist es angenehm warm", _grummelte sie ungehalten, während sie schlotternd ein Paar warme Socken und eine dicke Wolljacke aus der Kommode kramte und diese eilig überzog. Seufzend stieg sie die Treppe nach unten und steuerte die Küche an, als sie überrascht stehen blieb. Durch die geschlossene Tür des Wohnzimmers drangen gedämpfte Stimmen und der Duft von frisch aufgebrühtem Kaffee hing in der Luft.

Mit einem zaghaften Klopfen öffnete sie die Tür und streckte den Kopf hinein. Clark Silver und Sirius saßen vor dem Kamin, jeder eine Tasse Kaffee in der Hand und um sie herum unzählige, teils aufgeschlagene Bücher. Die Kerze auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch brannte noch immer und ließ Andrea vermuten, dass Sirius die ganze Nacht hier gesessen hatte.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Andrea!", begrüßte sie Silver mit einem leichten Schmunzeln, während Sirius sich darauf beschränkte, kurz die Hand zu heben und ihr zuzuzwinkern.

„Auch einen guten Morgen", nuschelte sie, während sie fröstelnd die Arme um sich schlang und sich stirnrunzelnd umsah. „Sagt mal, brauchen Zauberer eigentlich keinen Schlaf?"

„Nur hin und wieder", grinste Sirius mit einem verhaltenen Gähnen und stand auf. „Komm setzt dich, du siehst ziemlich durchgefroren aus."

„Das bin ich auch! In meinem Zimmer war es eiskalt", stöhnte Andrea und rieb sich über die Arme, während sie Sirius´ Platz am Kamin einnahm. „Für den Winter muss ich mir dort oben was einfallen lassen, mein Schlafzimmer hat keinen Kamin."

„Keine Sorge, es gibt auch andere Möglichkeiten dein Zimmer warm zu bekommen", lächelte Sirius. „Möchtest du Kaffee?"

„Ja gern!", nickte sie und erwiderte dankbar sein Lächeln.

Sirius verließ den Raum und Andrea befiel eine merkwürdige Befangenheit. Auch wenn Silvers Gegenwart ihr nicht unangenehm war, so ergriff sie doch eine seltsame Nervosität, wenn sie seinen Blick auf sich spürte.   

„Was verschafft uns die Ehre deines frühen oder sollte ich lieber sagen, deines nächtlichen Besuches?", fragte sie leichthin, während sie ihre Hände dem Feuer entgegenstreckte.

„Freut mich, dass du meinen Besuch als Ehre empfindest", lachte er. Es war ein leises, ungezwungenes Lachen, das Andrea unwillkürlich zu ihm aufsehen ließ. Für einige Momente trafen sich ihre Blicke und Andrea kam nicht umhin, das sanfte, warme Lächeln zu erwidern, ehe sie verlegen den Blick senkte. Plötzlich war es wieder da, dieses Herzklopfen, das sie bei seinem kurzen Abschiedskuss gespürt hatte und es ihr so schwer machte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  

„Mein Besuch hat verschiedene Gründe", erkläre Silver in die Stille hinein und Andrea war zutiefst dankbar, dass er nicht auch seine Sprache verloren hatte. „Zum einen bat mich Sirius darum, für ihn einige Nachforschungen in Hogwarts zu betreiben und zum anderen bin ich auch auf Dumbledores Wunsch hier."

„Oh weh! Du sollst uns dieses Vorhaben ausreden", stöhnte sie augenrollend.

„Nein, Dumbledore ist weise genug um zu wissen, wann gut gemeinte Ratschläge nutzlos sind", entgegnete er gleichmütig und nippte an seiner Tasse. „Er bittet euch lediglich darum, auch von der Muggelwelt aus Kontakt zu uns zu halten."

„Und wie stellt er sich das vor? Sirius darf in Carlisle keine Magie benutzen und soweit ich unterrichtet bin, kann man nach Hogwarts nicht telefonieren."

„Das ist richtig, wir dachten eher an eine Kontaktaufnahme vor Ort."

„Hm…", brummte sie zögernd und sah hilfesuchend zu Sirius, der im gleichen Moment mit einer Tasse Kaffee zurückkam. „Aber besteht dabei nicht die Gefahr, dass unsere Tarnung auffliegt?"

„Wir haben leider keine andere Wahl, denn außer uns befinden sich auch noch die Mitglieder des Phönixordens vor Ort, um nach Remus suchen", seufzte Sirius und reichte ihr die Tasse. „Um zu verhindern, dass wir uns gegenseitig behindern, wird Clark mit uns in Carlisle Kontakt halten."

Andrea seufzte tief, ehe sie widerstrebend nickte. Auch wenn sie diese Vorstellung nicht begeisterte, musste sie sich doch eingestehen, dass diese Kontakte sicher sinnvoll wären.

„Es geht nicht darum euch zu kontrollieren, Dumbledore möchte nur verhindern, dass ihr beide dort zwischen die Fronten geratet", sagte Silver mit einem matten Lächeln. „Wir haben keine Ahnung was dort wirklich vor sich geht, doch wenn Voldemort…"

„Ich versteh schon", unterbrach sie ihn mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Trotzdem habe ich ein ungutes Gefühl dabei."

Sirius nickte und Andrea konnte seinem Gesicht ansehen, dass er ihre Sorgen teilte, dennoch schien er sich Dumbledores Wunsch zu fügen. Während sie ihren Kaffee trank, erläuterten ihr Sirius und Silver wie sie vorzugehen gedachten.

„Das heißt, sobald diese Giftbrühe dort unten fertig ist, können wir aufbrechen", sagte sie, als die beiden ihre Erklärung beendet hatten.

„Der Vielsaft-Trank ist fertig", grinste Sirius.

„Prima, ich freu mich schon!", entgegnete sie trocken, konnte es sich jedoch nicht verkneifen, angewidert das Gesicht zu verziehen, ehe sie ihre leere Kaffeetasse zur Seite stellte und aufstand. „Dann werde ich mal den Rest meiner Sachen einpacken und…"

„Warte mal, da gibt es noch etwas anderes", hielt Sirius sie zurück und deutete auf das Regal, in dem noch immer die Bastet stand. „Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn Clark die Figur mit nach Hogwarts nimmt, um sie dort genauer zu untersuchen?"

„Ähm…nein", sagte Andrea zögernd und sah irritiert von der Bastet, die wie sie erst jetzt bemerkte, mit einem gräulichen Belag bedeckt war zu Silver. „Aber was ist mit ihr?"

„Das würden wir gern herausfinden. Sirius und ich haben heute Nacht mit einigen speziellen Zaubern versucht, hinter ihr Geheimnis zu kommen, leider ohne Erfolg. Die Bastet ist mit einigen mächtigen Zaubern belegt, die wir nicht brechen konnten. Deshalb möchte ich, dass die Professoren McGonagall und Flitwick sie sich ansehen."

„Mächtige Zauber? Bisher hielt ich sie für ein einfaches, wenn auch magisches Souvenir", sagte Andrea zweifelnd und hob die Bastet vom Regal. „Ich hab sie schon seit meiner Kindheit und sie hat mir nie Probleme gemacht."

„Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie auf magische Personen aggressiv reagiert", seufzte Silver und nahm ihr die Bastet aus der Hand. „Wir mussten sie mit einem starken Bannzauber belegen, um sie überhaupt berühren zu können."

„Behandelt sie aber pfleglich, denn wenn sie auch nichts Besonderes ist, so hängt doch mein Herz daran", entgegnete Andrea mit einem unsicheren Lächeln. „Francesco hat sie mir geschenkt, damit…." Andrea brach ab und zog die Stirn in Falten, ehe sie ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte. „Vielleicht solltet ihr Francesco fragen was er mit der Bastet gemacht hat."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Nun…", begann sie zögernd und strich sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Als Kind wurde ich Zeuge, wie meine Freundin von einem Werwolf getötet wurde und es hat sehr lange gedauert, bis ich dieses Erlebnis überwinden konnte. Anfänglich traute ich mich nicht mal, alleine in meinem Zimmer zu bleiben; ich hatte schreckliche Angst, der Werwolf könne wiederkommen. Es wurde erst besser, als mir Francesco aus dem Urlaub diese Bastet mitbrachte. Er tat damals sehr geheimnisvoll und meinte, wer auch immer mir etwas Böses tun wollte, diese Figur würde mich beschützen. Es hat funktioniert, denn in meiner kindlichen Vorstellung wurde die Bastet zu einem Schutz, den ich immer bei mir tragen konnte und langsam verblassten diese Schreckensbilder. Ich weiß nicht wann ich damit aufgehört habe, sie überall mit hinzuschleppen…doch irgendwann fühlte ich mich auch ohne diesen Schutz sicher. Als ich erwachsen wurde, hatte dieses Geschenk nur noch symbolischen Charakter und ich bin nie davon ausgegangen, Francesco könnte sie tatsächlich mit einem Zauber belegt haben."

„Das wäre natürlich eine Erklärung, doch warum hat sie nie auf Remus reagiert?", grübelte Sirius.

„Möglicherweise ist er ihr nie so nahe gekommen."

„Hm", brummte Silver und rieb sich nachdenklich über die Stirn. „Wir werden Francesco Rasul einfach fragen…" 

Eine Stunde später verabschiedete sich Silver und Andrea traf gemeinsam mit Sirius die letzten Vorbereitungen für ihre Abreise, die sie für den späten Nachmittag geplant hatten.

Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal eine ähnlich schlimme Nacht hinter sich hatte. Sein Schlafanzug war durchgeschwitzt, sein Kopf brummte unerträglich, als hätte sich ein Bienenschwarm darin eingenistet und seine Glieder fühlten sich an, als wäre er in der Nacht in eine Schlägerei verwickelt gewesen. Harry atmete tief durch, ehe er sich erschöpft in seinem Bett aufrichtete und müde in die grelle Morgensonne blinzelte. Ohne ihnen Einhalt gebieten zu können, stiegen die Bilder dieser seltsamen Nacht in ihm hoch: Nur zu deutlich erinnerte er sich; _er war gerannt, als hinge sein Leben davon ab, doch je mehr er sich bemüht hatte, umso weniger war er vom Fleck gekommen. Immer wieder hatte er sich panisch umgedreht und obwohl er wusste, dass ihn dieses namenlose Grauen verfolgte, konnte er es doch nicht sehen. Die Bilder wechselten, bis er Hermine sah, wie sie barfuss über eine Sommerwiese lief und lachend auf ihn zukam. Ihr zitronengelbes Kleid leuchtete in der Sonne, während sie mit einer Hand den Strohhut auf ihrem Kopf festhielt und mit der anderen aufgeregt winkte. Harry sah sich selbst, wie er freudig die Arme ausbreitete und ihr entgegen lief. Ein sanfter, warmer Wind strich über seine Haut und Hermine kam immer näher. Plötzlich jedoch zogen dunkle Gewitterwolken auf und Harry beeilte sich zu ihr zu gelangen, aber noch ehe er sie erreichte, tat sich unerwartet die Erde unter ihren Füßen auf und Hermine wurde von der Wiese verschluckt. Sein eigener, greller Schrei schmerzte ihn in den Ohren und er taumelte vorwärts, bis er die Stelle erreichte und plötzlich vor Hermines Grab stand. Mit unbarmherziger Klarheit standen auf dem weißen Marmor ihr Name mit dem Geburtsdatum und dem Tag an dem sie gestorben war. Harry schloss die Augen, während heiße Tränen durch seine geschlossenen Lider drangen, seine Beine knickten ein und er fühlte den kalten, harten Stein unter sich. Haltlos schluchzend krallte er seine Finger um den Stein und wünschte, die Erde würde sich ein zweites Mal auftun und ihn ebenfalls verschlingen, doch sie tat es nicht. Er blieb allein zurück._

_Harry erschien es, als wäre er Ewigkeiten so dagelegen, unfähig sich zu rühren und ohne die Hoffnung Hermine je wieder erreichen zu können. Schwarze Schatten tanzten wie die Abbilder von riesigen Raubvögeln um seinen schutzlosen Körper und  obwohl er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als diesen Ort verlassen zu können, schienen ihn doch magische Fesseln an diesen kalten Marmor zu binden. Seine Arme und Beine fühlte sich seltsam taub an, als würden sie gar nicht mehr zu ihm gehören und während ein kalter Wind über ihn hinwegfegte, verlor sich das Gefühl für den Untergrund auf dem er lag. Aus einer merkwürdig hohen Perspektive sah er zu, wie sich sein Körper willenlos aufrichtete. Als wäre er eine Marionette, deren unsichtbare Fäden jemand zog, stand er auf und blickte sich um. Sein Geist, der von einer höheren Warte aus das Schauspiel beobachtete, stieß einen stimmlosen Schrei aus, der unbemerkt mit dem eisigen Wind weggefegt wurde. _

_Eine stählerne Faust schien sein Herz zusammenzudrücken und zwang ihn doch gleichzeitig das zu sehen, was er nicht sehen wollte; Hermines Grab war nicht das Einzige, rings um ihn herum befanden sich unzählige Gräber und alle hatten sie denselben, weiß leuchtenden Marmor. Harry musste nicht erst die Inschriften lesen, um zu wissen, wer in diesen Gräbern die letzte Ruhe gefunden hatte. Dennoch zwang ihn diese unsichtbare Kraft, sich jedes einzelne Grab anzusehen. Sirius, seine Eltern, Remus, Tonks, alle waren sie hier begraben und als Harry auf ein großes Familiengrab zuging wusste er auch, dass hier die Ruhestätte der Familie Weasley lag. Rons Quidditchumhang flatterte wie eine Fahne über den kalten Stein und wieder wollte Harry schreien, aber es ging nicht. Verzweiflung und abgrundtiefer Schmerz krallte sich in seine Eingeweide, während er den Umhang aufhob und an sich presste. _

_Unweit davon entfernt befanden sich die Gräber von McGonagall, Dumbledore und Mad Eye Moody; alle schienen sie da zu sein, schienen sich hier tief unter der Erde versammelt zu haben, doch so sehr Harry es sich auch wünschte, er konnte nicht zu ihnen gelangen. Er war allein, nur vereinzelt saßen schwarze Eulen und Krähen auf den weißen Grabsteinen und ihre Schreie klangen, als wollten sie Harry auslachen, der hilflos und verloren durch die langen Reihen von Gräbern wanderte und doch wusste, dass er der Einzige war, der überlebt hatte._

DieseTraumbilder rasten ohne dass Harry es verhindern konnte, in rascher Folge durch seinen Kopf. Neben sich hörte er das leise Schnarchen Nevilles und als Harry die Brille aufsetzte und zu Rons Bett hinüberblickte, sah er diesen tief schlummernd in seine Decke gewickelt daliegen. Ein irrationales Gefühl der Erleichterung überkam ihn. _„Es war nur ein Traum, nichts weiter als nur ein blöder Alptraum!"_, sagte er sich fest und beobachtete Ron, der im Schlaf leise vor sich hin brabbelte. So wütend und enttäuscht er auch am Tag zuvor von Ron gewesen war, jetzt, da Harry noch immer klar und deutlich diese Traumbilder in seinem Kopf hatte und gleichzeitig seinen Kumpel friedlich schlafend im Bett neben sich sah, wünschte Harry sich nichts sehnlicher, als mit Ron über solche Nebensächlichkeiten wie Quidditch reden zu können. Warum hatte er sich überhaupt so darüber aufgeregt, dass es für Ron derzeit nichts Wichtigeres als Quidditch gab? Ron war eben Ron und er hatte mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass er Harry ein treuer Freund war, der, wenn es darauf ankam, an seiner Seite stand.

Während Harry sich wenig später duschte und anzog, beschloss er, nach dem Frühstück mit Ron zu reden, um sich mit ihm wieder zu vertragen. Ein Entschluss, der leichter gefasst, als in die Tat umzusetzen war. Ron seinerseits schien nämlich nicht die leiseste Lust zu verspüren mit Harry zu reden. Jedes Mal wenn Harry in seine Nähe kam, machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief davon oder wenn dies nicht machbar war, ignorierte er ihn einfach. Am Nachmittag war es Harry leid, hinter Ron herzulaufen und zog sich frustriert in die hinterste Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums zurück, um wenigstens seinen Aufsatz für Snape fertig zu schreiben. Wenn Ron nicht mit ihm reden wollte, dann sollte er es eben lassen, er, Harry würde ihm nicht länger hinterherlaufen. Missmutig schlug er sein Buch über Zaubertränke auf und begann zu arbeiten.

Harry hatte seinen Aufsatz gerade beendet, als Hermine sich zu ihm setzte. „Ich muss die ganze Zeit an das denken, was wir gestern im Lehrerzimmer gehört haben", flüsterte sie leise und lehnte sich vorwärts, als wollte sie seinen Aufsatz kontrollieren. Harry nickte und warf einen raschen Blick zum Nachbartisch, an dem Ginny und Neville gerade leise lachten.

„Geht mir nicht anders", murmelte Harry, während er unauffällig Neville beobachtete, der plötzlich nach Ginnys Hand griff.

„Denkst du…sie haben Silver damals rausgeworfen?"

„Möglich, es hörte sich fast so an!"

„Aber…"

„Nicht hier, Hermine. Lass uns lieber spazieren gehen", sagte er leise.

Hermine nickte und während Harry seine Schulsachen zusammenpackte, hörte er wie Ginny etwas vom nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende erzählte; offensichtlich wollten die beiden gemeinsam ins Dorf gehen. 

„Neville hat sich seit dem letzten Schuljahr sehr verändert", grübelte Harry, als er mit Hermine durch das Porträtloch stieg. „Findest du nicht auch?"

„Ja schon!", schmunzelte Hermine und warf einen kurzen Blick zurück. „Er ist viel selbstbewusster und mutiger geworden."

„Ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Wenn ich nur daran denke, wie er Malfoy…warum grinst du so?" Auf Hermines Gesicht hatte sich wirklich ein amüsiertes, wissendes Grinsen breit gemacht.

„Nur so!", entgegnete sie mit einem gleichgültigen Achselzucken, grinste jedoch noch immer.

„Du siehst aus, als hättest du eine Erklärung für seine unerwartete Veränderung."

„Natürlich hab ich die!", lachte Hermine, während Harry sie verständnislos ansah.

„Ah…und welche?"

„Na, es liegt doch auf der Hand", kicherte sie. „Du erinnerst dich doch sicher daran, dass Nevilles Zauberstab, beim Kampf in der Mysteriumsabteilung zerbrochen ist." Harry nickte, auch wenn er nicht wusste worauf Hermine hinauswollte. „Er hatte fürchterliche Angst, dass seine Oma ihn den Kopf abreißen würde, weil dieser Zauberstab doch früher seinem Vater gehörte. Als Neville nach Hause kam, war seine Großmutter zwar nicht begeistert über den kaputten Zauberstab, doch gleichzeitig war sie ungeheuer stolz darauf, dass Neville so mutig den Todessern entgegengetreten ist. Neville erzählte mir, dass seine Großmutter die gesamten Ferien über von nichts anderem gesprochen hat und kurz vor Schulbeginn hat sie ihm dann auch noch einen neuen Zauberstab gekauft. Nun, dieser passt viel besser zu ihm." Harry nickte erneut, während er an Mr. Olivander dachte, der immer sagte, dass der Zauberstab sich seinen Zauberer aussucht. „Dir ist sicher aufgefallen, dass Neville in Zauberkunst und Verwandlung wesentlich besser geworden ist. Das stärkt sein Selbstbewusstsein und außerdem…denke ich, dass Ginny ihm gut tut."

„Was hat das mit Ginny zu tun?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Oh Harry! Sag bloß du hast davon noch nichts mitbekommen?"

„Was mitbekommen?"

„Na, dass Ginny und Neville zusammen sind!", erklärte Hermine und rollte demonstrativ die Augen.

„Sie sind zusammen?", stieß Harry ungläubig hervor und blickte automatisch zurück zu dem Bild der fetten Dame, welches den Gemeinschaftsraum verschloss.

„Ja schon seit…hm weiß auch nicht genau wie lange."

„Ah!", sagte Harry und nun huschte auch über sein Gesicht ein Grinsen. „Wahrscheinlich war ich zu sehr mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, als dass ich das mitbekommen hätte."

„Was ja nicht verwunderlich ist", seufzte Hermine und genauso plötzlich wie die heitere Stimmung gekommen war, verschwand sie auch wieder.

„Ich komm schon klar damit!", sagte Harry leise und drückte ihre Hand. „Schließlich bin ich ja nicht allein."

Hermine errötete und auch Harry konnte spüren, wie sein Herz plötzlich schneller schlug. Es war seltsam mit Hermines Nähe: einerseits gab sie ihm das Gefühl von Sicherheit; doch in Situationen wie diesen machte sie ihn nervös. _„Liegt vermutlich am Stress!"_, überlegte er, während ihm nicht bewusst wurde, dass er Hermines Hand noch immer fest umschlossen hielt, während sie gemeinsam den Korridor entlang gingen.

Andrea hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an, als Sirius ihr den Becher mit dem Vielsaft-Trank reichte. Angewidert starrte sie auf den dampfenden Inhalt, der sie stark an blubbernden Schlamm erinnerte. Sie empfand seinen Geruch noch immer abartig, doch wenn ihr Plan funktionieren sollte, musste sie wohl oder übel diesen Zaubertrank schlucken.

„So und nun die wichtigste Zutat!", grinste Sirius und holte zwei Tütchen aus seiner Tasche. „Das sind die Haare von den Leuten, in die wir uns verwandeln werden."

Andrea nickte mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen, während sie resignierend die Haare beäugte. In der einen Tüte sah sie die schlohweißen Haare eines älteren Herrn, während sich in der anderen Tüte die dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Haare einer jungen Frau befanden. Sirius zog vorsichtig eines der weißen Haare aus der Tüte und ließ es in seinen Becher fallen, bevor er das für Andrea bestimmte Haar in ihren Becher gleiten ließ. Der Schlamm schäumte und begann seltsam zu zischen, bis er einen noch übler aussehenden Gelbton annahm. Sirius Trank hatte einen Besorgnis errechenden Grünton angenommen, doch das schien ihn nicht zu kümmern.

„Auf zur ersten Runde!", feixte er und erhob seinen Becher, als wollte er Andrea zuprosten. Mit einem breiten Grinsen setzte er den Becher an die Lippen und kippte den Inhalt in einem Zug hinunter.

„Hm, lecker!", krächzte er noch, ehe sich sein Gesicht verzog und er zu zittern begann. Andrea blinzelte, als könnte sie nicht glauben, was sich eben vor ihren Augen abspielte. Sirius lange schwarze Haare wichen einer schlohweißen Haarpracht, sein Gesicht wurde hagerer, bekam unzählige Runzeln und die Farbe seiner sonst dunklen Augen, wechselte in ein strahlendes Hellblau. Seine Statur wurde minimal kleiner, seine breiten Schultern schrumpften und auf seinen knochigen Händen hatten sich braune Pigmentflecken bebildet. Vor ihr stand, leicht nach vorn gebeugt, ein alter Mann, der sie nun schalkhaft angrinste und mit krächzender Stimme sprach.

„Na los! Du bist dran!"

Andrea schnappte ein paar Mal unsicher nach Luft, ehe sie auf den Becher in ihrer zitternden Hand blickte. „Und du bist sicher, dass ich nicht augenblicklich tot umfalle?", fragte sie zweifelnd, während das Panikgefühl in ihrer Brust immer stärker wurde.

„Silver hat es für mich überprüft, der Vielsaft-Trank wirkt auf einen Muggel genauso wie auf einen Zauberer", krächzte Sirius mit der fremden Stimme eines alten Mannes. „Komm schütt ihn runter, es ist gleich vorbei!"

Andrea wusste selbst nicht woher sie plötzlich den Mut nahm, doch sie kippte den dickflüssigen Trank in ihre Kehle und schluckte ihn todesmutig hinunter. Einen Augenblick später stöhnte sie leise auf; ihr Magen schien plötzlich in Flammen zu stehen und sie von innen heraus zu verbrennen. Dieser Schmerz hielt allerdings nur einen Moment an, bis sie ein merkwürdiges Ziehen in ihren Armen und Beinen bemerkte; ihr Körper veränderte seine Form. Ihre Hände wurden etwas breiter, dafür die Fingernägel kürzer, ihre Jeans begann plötzlich unangenehm zu kneifen und auch ihre Schuhe waren mit einem Mal zu klein.

„Perfekt!", nickte Sirius, während er sie eingehend musterte.

„Mir ist gotterbärmlich schlecht!", keuchte Andrea unter dem verzweifelten Versuch, diesen Zaubertrank nicht gleich wieder von sich zu geben.

„Das vergeht gleich", versicherte ihr Sirius und deutete auf den großen Reisespiegel in dem Andrea nur verschwommen ihr Spiegelbild sehen konnte.

„Meine Augen! Ich kann nichts sehen", stöhnte sie matt und öffnete den obersten Knopf ihrer Jeans, um so etwas mehr Luft zu bekommen.

„Oh, das hätte ich fast vergessen", sagte Sirius und setzte ihr unerwartet eine Brille auf die Nase.

Aus dem Spiegel blickte ihr nun eine fremde Frau mit schulterlangen, dunkelbraunen Haaren entgegen. Mit zittrigen Fingern befühlte Andrea unsicher ihr neues Gesicht und selbst die Berührung ihrer eigenen Nase fühlte sich seltsam  fremd an.

„Als Andrea bist du eindeutig hübscher", grinste Sirius und legte den Arm um ihre Schultern, um sich gemeinsam mit ihr im Spiegel betrachten zu können. „Aber für unsere Tarnung ist dies das unauffälligste Erscheinungsbild. Darf ich vorstellen, Mr. und Mrs. Brown, wobei du natürlich meine Tochter spielst."

Andrea nickte ergeben. Es war schließlich ihr Vorschlag gewesen, Sirius in einen alten Mann zu verwandeln. Denn sollte er Probleme in der Muggelwelt haben, so konnte sie dies immer auf die Verwirrtheit eines alten Mannes schieben, der mit der Modernisierung nicht Schritt halten konnte.

„Ich werde jedes Mal erschrecken, wenn ich an einem Spiegel vorbeigehe", seufzte Andrea, wobei sie zu ihrer Beruhigung feststellte, dass wenigsten die Stimme nicht allzu sehr von ihrer eigenen abwich und auch die Übelkeit nach und nach verschwand.

„Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen", lachte Sirius mit heiserer Stimme, während er mit den Runzeln in seinem Gesicht Grimassen schnitt.

Sirius füllte den Zaubertrank in mehrere Flaschen, denen er jeweils einige Haare zufügte und verstaute sie in den Reisetaschen. „So nun aber los, in einer Stunde lässt die Wirkung wieder nach und wir müssen der Vielsaft-Trank erneut schlucken, da möchte ich nicht gerade im Taxi sitzen."

„Wäre schon etwas seltsam, wenn wir im Taxi unsere Flaschen auspacken", entgegnete Andrea mit einem leichten Lächeln, hob ihre Reisetasche an und berührte den Rahmen des Reisespiegels.

Fortsetzung folgt…..

**Aus Zeitmangel heute  die Review-Antworten in Kurzform:** Ein ganz, ganz herzliches Dankeschön an euch alle, die ihr mir mit so viel Lob und konstruktiver Kritik zur Seite steht.

Tatze, Eva Luna, laser-jet, X-Ray, Kaori, Sölämen, Moondrow, Six 83, Lavendel, Lea, Janine Black, auxia, Schnuckiputz, Miss Shirley-Blythe, Rapunzelou, AragornsHope, Kiki, Padfoot´s Mate, ming, Frodo, Dark Lord, Kirilein, Kara, Fluffy Bond, Eisblume, ich, maya, Fränzi, Millicent-vs.-Hermione, Geckole …und auch die vielen Anderen die mir immer so fleißig Reviews schreiben…

…ihr seid ein ungeheuerer Ansporn mich möglichst schnell an das neue Kapitel zu setzten!

Und dir liebe Janine Black, ein ganz besonders herzliches Dankeschön für dein Gedicht! Ich war... hm...gerührt...ist eigentlich ein viel zu schwacher Ausdruck dafür! Ich war begeistert und hab mich riesig gefreut!

AragornsHope: Keine Sorge, ich hab dir deine Kritik sicher nicht übel genommen, nur durch hilfreiche Kritik wird eine Story besser. Kann dir aber versprechen, die Story wird in den nächsten Kapiteln aktionsreicher.

Fränzi: Auf die Antwort musst du noch ein paar Kapitel warten, aber sie kommt ganz bestimmt! fg

Geckole: Die Erklärung für McGonagalls Verhalten kommt noch! Versporchen!

Liebe Grüße von eueren Sternchen!


	19. 19

19.

Der Reisespiegel brachte sie direkt in Remus Zimmer am Grimmauld Place Nr. 12. Andrea schluckte unwillkürlich, als sie gefolgt von Sirius aus dem Spiegel trat und sich in dem ordentlich aufgeräumten Zimmer umsah. Auf dem kleinen Schreibtisch befanden sich noch immer Pergament und Federn, ein Buch lag auf dem Nachttisch und selbst der Reiseumhang, der an der Innenseite der Tür hing, vermittelte den Eindruck, als würde der Bewohner dieses Zimmers jeden Augenblick wieder durch die Tür herein kommen. Andrea kniff die Augen zusammen und biss sich hart auf die Lippe, als die Angst in ihr hochstieg, Remus könnte möglicherweise niemals wieder zurückkehren. Neben sich hörte sie das Geräusch, das entstand, als Sirius vorsichtig die Tür öffnete und in den Korridor hinaus spähte. Offensichtlich war es wirklich so, wie Silver es vermutet hatte; an diesem Abend hielt sich niemand im alten und ehrwürdigen Hause der Blacks auf. Durch ein leichtes Kopfnicken deutete Sirius ihr an, dass die Luft rein war und so verließen sie leise Remus Zimmer.

„Es ist sauberer geworden, doch sonst hat sich nicht viel verändert", sagte Sirius trocken, als sie die Treppe nach unten stiegen und er seinen Blick angewidert durch die Eingangshalle schweifen ließ. Andrea nickte stumm, doch noch ehe sie die alte Haustür mit den vielen Schlössern erreicht hatten, hielt Sirius unvermittelt an und griff in die Tasche seines Mantels.

„Harry", erklärte er leise, griff nach Andreas Arm, führte sie rasch in die Küche und zog den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel hervor.

Andrea blies scharf die Luft aus. „Perfektes Timing", stöhnte sie mit dem Gesicht einer Frau, die ein nahendes Unwetter heranziehen sah, während Sirius sich unbefangen an den Tisch setzte.

„Hallo Harry!", grinste Sirius arglos in den Spiegel, doch Harry erwiderte sein Lächeln nicht. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er entsetzt in das runzelige Gesicht eines alten Mannes und erst Harrys Reaktion erinnerte Sirius wieder an sein verändertes Aussehen. „Keine Sorge, Harry! Ich bin es wirklich!", setzte Sirius hastig nach. „Ich habe nur Vielsaft-Trank geschluckt und…"

Sollte Sirius geglaubt haben, Harry mit dieser Erklärung zu beruhigen, so musste er feststellen, dass diese Aussage eher das Gegenteil bewirkte. Harrys ohnehin schon blasses Gesicht wurde schlagartig kalkweiß und das Entsetzen, das sich noch eine Sekunde zuvor in seinen Augen gespiegelt hatte, wich dem Ausdruck von grenzenloser Panik. Das Spiegelbild flackerte leicht und Sirius wusste, dass Harrys Hände stark zitterten.

„Sirius, wo bist du? Was hast du vor?", stieß er heiser hervor.

„Im Grimmauld Place", gab Sirius zögernd zu und warf einen raschen Blick auf Andrea, die sich in diesen Moment zu ihm setzte und leise seufzte. „Wir sind aber nur kurzfristig hier…"

„Du hast Andreas Haus verlassen, um nach Remus zu suchen!", unterbrach ihn Harry ungeduldig. „Sirius, warum? Du warst in Andreas Haus in Sicherheit! Niemand weiß von deiner Rückkehr und …" Nun war es allerdings an Sirius Harrys einsetzenden Redeschwall zu unterbrechen.

„Harry, bitte beruhige dich!", versuchte Sirius ihn zu beschwichtigen, doch Harry wollte sich nicht beruhigen.

„Was ist wenn einer der Auroren dich sieht? Was ist wenn Voldemort so von deiner Rückkehr erfährt?", entgegnete er heftig.

„Deshalb benutzen wir ja den Vielsaft-Trank! Niemand wird mich erkennen!"

„Vielsaft-Trank wirkt immer nur eine Stunde, was ist wenn…"

„Nun hör aber auf, Harry!", schnitt Sirius ihm ärgerlich das Wort ab. „Ich bin alt genug um zu wissen, welches Risiko ich eingehen kann und welches nicht!"

„Ach ja?", schnaubte Harry zornbebend zurück und einen kurzen Moment befürchtete Sirius er würde die Verbindung unterbrechen, doch er tat es nicht. Einige Sekunden sahen sie einander nur wütend an, bis Sirius schließlich schwer seufzte und ihn bedeutend sanfterem Ton fortfuhr.

„Andrea und ich wollen in der Muggelwelt nur ein paar eigene Nachforschungen anstellen, um so etwas über Remus Verbleib zu erfahren, deshalb auch der Vielsaft-Trank. Wir haben nicht vor, uns in offene Auseinandersetzungen verwickeln zu lassen, wir wollen lediglich…"

„…ein bisschen mitmischen", vollendete Harry bitter seinen Satz, während er Sirius anklagend aus dem Spiegel entgegen blickte.

„Remus ist mein Freund; ich kann nicht untätig in diesem Haus sitzen und darauf hoffen, dass ihn irgendwer findet", sagte Sirius, während er Harrys Blick entschlossen standhielt. „Es ist noch gar nicht so lange her, da hat Remus alles riskiert um mich zurück zu holen und nun…"

„Aber warum du, Sirius? Es gibt so viele Leute, die nach Remus suchen!"

„Aber keiner von ihnen hat bisher eine Spur von Remus gefunden."

„Was macht dich so sicher, dass du ihn finden kannst?" Harrys Stimme schwankte immer noch zwischen Ärger und Verzweiflung, dennoch bemühte er sich ruhig zu bleiben. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass er Sirius nicht aufhalten konnte und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, so musste er sich eingestehen, dass er an Sirius Stelle auch nicht anders handeln würde.

„Ich weiß, dass du Angst um mich hast, doch bitte versuch es einfach zu verstehen", sagte Sirius und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Ich könnte nicht mit dem Bewusstsein leben, nicht alles in meiner Macht stehende getan zu haben um Remus zu retten."

„Remus würde das anders sehen", setzte Harry zu einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch an Sirius zurück zu halten. „Er würde nicht wollen, dass du die Sicherheit von Andreas Haus verlässt, um nach ihn zu suchen. Er würde dich zur Vernunft ermahnen!"

„Mit Sicherheit", gab Sirius mit einem traurigen Lächeln zu. „Aber es gibt Situationen, in denen es einzig und allein auf das ankommt, was einen das eigene Herz sagt. Manchmal ist es einfach nicht möglich auf die Wünsche und Ängste seiner Freunde Rücksicht zu nehmen. Es tut mir leid, Harry, aber ich werde tun, was ich tun muss."

Harry entgegnete ihm nichts darauf, doch seine Augen verrieten, dass Sirius Worte eigene Gedankengänge in ihm auslösten. Sirius beobachte besorgt Harrys Mienenspiel, ehe er behutsam das Thema wechselte.

„Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, warum du mich sprechen wolltest?"

„Nein", entgegnete Harry missmutig und senkte den Blick, doch schon nach wenigen Augenblicken sah er Sirius erneut an und seufzte ergebend. „Ja es gibt einen Grund. Ich wollte… ich wollte Andrea bitten das Amulett zurück zu nehmen. Hier in Hogwarts ist es nicht sicher."

„Was meinst du damit, in Hogwarts ist es nicht sicher? Was ist passiert?", fragte Sirius alarmiert und auch Andrea rückte besorgt näher an den Spiegel heran.

„Jemand ist in unseren Schlafsaal eingedrungen um den Anhänger zu stehlen, dabei wurde Sölämen getötet und…"

„Was?", stießen Sirius und Andrea gleichzeitig aus und nach kurzem Zögern erzählten ihnen Harry in kurzen Worten, was in den letzten Tagen in Hogwarts vorgefallen war.

„Um Himmels Willen, Harry sei bloß vorsichtig!", stöhnte Andrea, eine Mahnung, die Harry nur mit einem genervten Augenrollen erwiderte, das nur allzu deutlich zeigte, dass er von solchen Ermahnungen allmählich genug hatte.

„Hast du mit Clark Silver darüber gesprochen?", fragte Sirius stirnrunzelnd.

„Nein, und ich werde es vorläufig auch nicht tun", entgegnete Harry zögernd.

„Du misstraust ihm?"

„Nicht direkt, es ist nur…es gibt da ein paar komische Zufälle und…"

„Was für Zufälle?"

„So zum Beispiel, dass es Silver war, der mir nahe gelegt hat, das Amulett nicht während des Unterrichts zu tragen." Sirius schwieg einen Moment nachdenklich und so fügte Harry etwas unsicher hinzu. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er auf Voldemorts Seite steht und dennoch fällt es mir schwer ihm völlig zu vertrauen."

„Ich verstehe!", nickte Sirius, doch Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob Sirius es wirklich verstand.

„Hermine und ich haben, unter dem Tarnumhang versteckt, ein Gespräch im Lehrerzimmer belauscht und…so wie es aussieht, hat man Silver während seiner Schulzeit aus Hogwarts rausgeworfen."

„Ihr spioniert euren Lehrern hinterher", sagte Sirius verblüfft, wobei es eher nach einer Feststellung, als nach einer Frage klang.

„Nein, nicht direkt! Wir wollten lediglich wissen…"

„Lass gut sein, Harry! Ich versteh schon!", unterbrach ihn Sirius mit dem leichten Anflug eines Grinsens. „Und so dumm ist die Idee gar nicht! Verborgen unter dem Tarnumhang lässt sich bestimmt einiges erfahren."

„Sirius, du kannst ihn doch nicht zum Spionieren anstacheln!", mischte sich Andrea erneut in das Gespräch ein, doch Sirius tat ihren Einwand nur mit einem unbekümmerten Achselzucken ab.

„Ich denke ein bisschen spionieren kann nicht schaden", sagte Sirius gelassen, doch Harry entging nicht der Blick mit dem er Andrea zum Schweigen aufforderte. „Allerdings würde ich dir wegen des Anhängers raten, mit Dumbledore zu reden. Unternimm bitte nichts auf eigene Faust. Wir werden in ein paar Tagen zurück sein und dann werden wir uns um den Anhänger kümmern. Bis dahin sei bitte vorsichtig und lass dich beim Herumschleichen nicht erwischen."

Harry nickte, nur seine Augen verrieten, dass er nur mit Mühe eine barsche Antwort zurückhalten konnte. Demzufolge klang auch seine Stimme ungewöhnlich bitter, als er unvermittelt das Gespräch beendete.

„Ich muss Schluss machen, da kommt jemand."

„Harry warte! Wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, dann…" Sirius brach ab, als der Spiegel in seiner Hand dunkel wurde und ihm nach einer Sekunde nur noch das runzelige Gesicht des alten Mannes, in den er sich verwandelt hatte, entgegen blickte.

Mit einem unterdrückten Fluchen steckte er den Spiegel zurück in die Tasche und sah niedergeschlagen in Andreas Gesicht, das nahezu identisch seine eigene Sorge und Betroffenheit widerspiegelte.

„Er hat gelogen, als er…", sagte sie leise.

„Das weiß ich selbst!", fuhr Sirius sie ungehalten an und schlug so hart mit der Faust auf den Tisch, dass Andrea erschrocken zurückwich. „Es tut mir leid", setzte er sofort reumütig nach, als Andrea die Brille auf ihrer Nase wieder zurecht rückte, die bei der ruckartigen Bewegung herunter gerutscht war.

Andrea nickte wortlos, wenn auch augenrollend und griff nach ihrer Reisetasche, die sie am Eingang der Küche abgestellt hatte.

x x x x

In all den Jahren, in denen Harry Sirius nun kannte, konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals so wütend und enttäuscht von ihm gewesen zu sein. Insgeheim hatte Harry gehofft, Sirius würde ihm zuliebe seine Entscheidung überdenken. Hatten Sirius die Ereignisse des letzten Sommers nicht zur Genüge gezeigt, wie wichtig er für seinen Patensohn war? War ihm seine Lust auf Abenteuer so viel wichtiger, als die Menschen die ihn liebten und sich um ihn sorgten?

Während Harry wutschnaubend die Korridore entlang lief, wusste er selbst, dass er auf dem besten Weg war, sich in seinen Zorn und seine Enttäuschung hinein zu steigern. Ein paar Hufflepuffs, die seinen Weg kreuzten, machten einen weiten Bogen um ihn, als er sie giftig ansah. Peeves allerdings, der ihm auf der Treppe zum zweiten Stock begegnete, ließ sich durch Harrys schlechte Laune wenig beeindrucken. Eher das Gegenteil schien der Fall zu sein. Laut gackernd schwebte er hinter ihm her und als Harry einen Moment nicht aufpasste, hatte Peeves schon die Gelegenheit genutzt und einen vollen Mülleimer über Harrys Kopf ausgelehrt.

Eine Reihe von wüsten Verwünschungen ausstoßend, klopfte Harry sich den Schmutz von der Robe, als hinter seinem Rücken schallendes Gelächter ertönte. Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe und Goyle standen in der Mitte des Korridors und hielten sich vor Lachen die Bäuche.

Im Nachhinein konnte Harry es nur damit erklären, dass in seinem Gehirn eine Sicherung durchknallte; ohne Kontrolle über seine eigene Handlung zu haben, riss er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und richtete ihn auf die lachenden Slytherins.

„Stupor!", brüllte er und ein gleißend roter Blitz durchzuckte zischend den Korridor.

Goyle, den der Fluch mit voller Wucht in den Bauch traf, wurde förmlich von den Füßen gefegt und krachte hart gegen die Wand, vor der er besinnungslos liegen blieb. Für einen kurzen Moment war nicht zu unterscheiden, wer von diesem Fluch nun mehr geschockt war; die Slytherins, die Harry mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrten und sich keinen Millimeter zu bewegen trauten; Harry der fassungslos auf den Zauberstab in seiner Hand sah oder Goyle, der wie ein unförmiger Sack auf dem Boden des Korridors lag und sich nicht mehr rührte. Erst das Getrampel von Schritten löste die Erstarrung und als Harry sich langsam umdrehte sah er, dass McGonagall und Silver auf ihn zurannten.

„Tja Potter, diesmal bist du eindeutig zu weit gegangen", höhnte Malfoy, noch ehe die Lehrer ihn erreicht hatten. „Diesmal fliegst du!"

„Was geht hier vor?", donnerte McGonagalls Stimme durch den Korridor und die Slytherins beeilten sich, möglichst schnell den Vorfall aus ihrer Warte zu erzählen.

Silver der sich über Goyle gebeugt hatte, richte sich blitzschnell auf.

„Parkinson, Sie laufen so schnell wie möglich zu Madam Pomfrey und sagen ihr, dass wir einen Notfall haben. Malfoy, Sie verständigen ihren Hauslehrer!"

Ohne darauf zu achten, ob seine Anordnungen ausgeführt wurden, beschwor er eine Trage herauf und legte Goyles Körper darauf. Erst jetzt, da Goyle auf der Trage lag, bemerkte auch Harry die Blutlache auf dem Boden; offensichtlich hatte der Slytherin eine Menge Blut gespuckt, wie sein blutverschmiertes Gesicht nun zeigte. McGonagall hatte sich nach einer Schrecksekunde wieder gefangen und als Silver, die Trage mit Goyle vor sich herschwebend, den Korridor Richtung Krankenflügel davon eilte, packte sie Harry am Arm und zog ihn hinter Silver her.

„Sie kommen mit!", sagte sie barsch, aber Harry bemerkte trotzdem wie ihre Stimme zitterte.

Pansy Parkinson musste den ganzen Weg zum Krankenflügel gerannt sein, denn als McGonagall und Harry dort eintrafen keuchte sie noch immer. Madam Pomfrey hatte inzwischen ihren Patienten übernommen und scheuchte rigoros alle Anwesenden aus dem Raum.

„Sie können zurückgehen, Miss Parkinson", sagte McGonagall matt, als sich die Tür den Krankenflügels vor ihnen schloss.

Pansy nickte zögernd, warf einen letzten unsicheren Blick gegen die geschlossene Tür und eilte davon.

„Wie ernst ist es?", fragte McGonagall nach einigen Sekunden leise an Silver gewandt.

„Ich würde sagen sehr ernst. Ich konnte keinen Puls mehr fühlen, als wir hier ankamen", antworte Silver ebenso leise und zum ersten Mal, seit Harry ihn kannte, konnte er deutlich so etwas wie Angst in Silvers Augen lesen. Ohne Harry anzusehen, sank McGonagall kraftlos auf die neben der Tür stehende Bank nieder und seufzte schwer. Harry wagte nicht aufzusehen und während er schweigend mit den Lehrern auf das Ergebnis von Madam Pomfreys Untersuchung wartete, sickerte langsam die Erkenntnis in sein Bewusstsein, was eben geschehen war. Er hatte die Nerven verloren und durch die Macht des Kettenanhängers und seines Zorns hatte sich die Kraft seines Fluchs potenziert. Es war genau das eingetreten, wovor Silver ihn gewarnt hatte. Harry fühlte sich taub und benommen, als Silver ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihn auf die Bank neben McGonagall niederdrückte.

„Vorläufig können wir nur abwarten", sagte er leise.

Harry nickte mechanisch, während sich seine Brust, mit jeder Minute die sie hier warteten, immer enger zusammen zog. Die Vorstellung, dass er möglicherweise einen Mitschüler umgebracht hatte, lastete wie Blei auf ihm und schien jeden Atemzug zu erschweren.

x x x x

Währendessen befanden sich Sirius und Andrea bereits auf dem Weg von London nach Carlisle. Die letzten Vororte der Metropole verschwanden und nun bestimmten nur noch triste Felder und kahle Bäume das Landschaftsbild. Der einsetzende Regen hüllte die Welt außerhalb des Zuges in ein undurchsichtiges Grau, doch Sirius nahm von alledem kaum etwas wahr. Tief in seinen Gedanken versunken starrte er ins Leere, während Andrea die Ruhe nutzte, um in ihrem mitgebrachten Buch zu lesen. Stündlich nahmen sie den Vielsaft-Trank ein, um zu verhindern, dass sie sich während der Fahrt zurückverwandelten. Erst als sich der Zug dem kleinen Städtchen näherte, brach Sirius sein Schweigen.

„Ich versteh nicht, warum Harry sich nicht sofort gemeldet hat, als das mit der Runespoor passierte."

„Vermutlich aus dem selben Grund, warum du ihm nichts von unserem Ausflug in die Muggelwelt erzählen wolltest", seufzte Andrea und legte ihr Buch zurück in die Tasche. „Er wollte verhindern, dass du dir allzu viele Sorgen machst."

Sirius gab ein unwilliges Brummen von sich, das Andrea als Zustimmung deutete.

„Ich denke, wir sollten Clark davon erzählen, dann kann zumindest er ein Auge auf Harry werfen."

„Ja, das sollten wir", brummte Sirius verdrießlich. „Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass er vor morgen Abend auftauchen wird."

„Wenn er uns überhaupt erkennt", sagte Andrea und betrachtete schmunzelnd den alten Mann ihr gegenüber. Sirius trug dunkelgrüne Kickerbocker, einen gleichfarbigen Pullover und ein graues Sakko darüber. Nichts an ihm gab einen Hinweis, dass er in Wirklichkeit nicht der war, für den er sich ausgab.

Es regnete in Strömen, als wenig später der Zug in Carlisle einfuhr.

„Vergiss nicht dich wie ein alter Mann zu benehmen", raunte ihn Andrea zu, als sie ihm umständlich beim Aussteigen aus dem Zug half.

Sirius blickte sich missmutig um, als sie den Bahnhof von Carlisle verließen und Andrea sich geschäftig nach einem Taxi umsah. Den Gepäckwagen vor sich her schiebend, musterte er die Leute, die verdrießlich die Krägen ihre Mäntel hochgeschlagen hatten und nun dem Regen und der Kälte trotzend, in alle Richtungen davon strömten.

„Kommst du, Dad!" Andrea hatte ein Taxi gefunden und bugsierte Sirius nun fürsorglich zu dem Wagen, während der Fahrer bereits das Gepäck im Kofferraum verstaute.

„Übertreib´s nicht!", knurrte Sirius zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und ließ sich von seiner angeblichen Tochter in den Fond des Wagens verfrachten.

Der Taxifahrer schlug den Deckel des Kofferraums zu und beeilte sich wieder ins Trockene zu kommen, ehe er sich launig zu ihnen umdrehte und sie nach ihrem Ziel fragte. Andrea nannte ihm die Adresse und bereits zwanzig Minuten später hatten sie das Hotel erreicht. Während Sirius etwas verloren in der Eingangshalle stand und sich umsah, übernahm Andrea das Einchecken an der Rezeption. Ein eifriger Portier erkundigte sich ausgiebig nach ihrer Heimatadresse, ihren Zimmerwünschen und der Länge ihres Aufenthalts in Carlisle. Im Stillen bewunderte Sirius, mit welcher Gelassenheit Andrea die unzähligen Fragen des Mannes beantworte, obwohl jede einzelne Antwort einer faustdicken Lüge entsprach. Kurze Zeit später waren die Aufnahmeformalitäten erledigt und ihnen wurden zwei Zimmer in einer der oberen Etagen zugewiesen.

„Wäre es möglich Zimmer im Erdgeschoss zu bekommen? Mein Vater ist nicht sehr gut zu Fuß", sagte Andrea mit einem besorgten Blick auf Sirius, der den Kopf schief gelegt und auf seinem Gehstock gestützt, mit einem breiten Grinsen zwei jungen Mädchen hinterher sah.

„Alle unsere Zimmer sind über den Fahrstuhl erreichbar, doch wenn es für Ihren Herrn Vater angenehmer ist, kann ich auch nach Zimmern im Erdgeschoss sehen", meinte der Portier mit einem verständnisvollen Lächeln und suchte geschäftig nach einem entsprechenden Zimmer, während seine Kollegin etwas über eigenwillige Senioren brummte; doch niemand achtete auf sie. „Ah, dies dürfte für Sie bestens geeignet sein; Zimmer zwölf und dreizehn befinden sich hier am Ende des Korridors und sind durch eine Zwischentür verbunden."

„Das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen", antwortete Andrea mit einem charmanten Lächeln und blickte sich nach Sirius um, doch der Fleck, auf dem er noch wenige Augenblicke zuvor gestanden hatte, war leer. Einen flüchtigen Moment lang befürchtete Andrea, er wäre tatsächlich den beiden Mädchen hinterher gelaufen, bis sie erleichtert aufatmete und Sirius am anderen Ende der Halle entdeckte. Beruhigt griff sie nach den Zimmerschlüsseln, verabschiedete sich vom Portier und ging zu Sirius hinüber. Noch immer in der Art eines alten Mannes auf seinen Stock gestützt, beobachtete Sirius irritiert die breite Glastür zur Bar, die sich wie durch Zaubererei öffnete und schloss sobald jemand in ihre Nähe kam.

„Muggelmagie", raunte Andrea ihm mit einem versteckten Schmunzeln zu, ehe sie seinen Arm ergriff und ihn fortzog.

Einige Minuten später betraten sie ihre Zimmer und Sirius atmete erleichtert auf. „So, angekommen sind wir schon mal", seufzte er und sah sich neugierig im modern ausgestatten Hotelzimmer um.

„Ja und das mit den ebenerdigen Zimmer hat glücklicherweise auch geklappt", nickte Andrea, während sie sich erleichtert auf das große Bett plumpsen ließ. „Ich bin mal neugierig, ob Clark uns wirklich so problemlos findet, wie er behauptet hat."

„Das wird er schon", sagte Sirius abwesend, während er interessiert ein längliches, schwarzes Kästchen mit bunten Knöpfen in die Hand nahm. „Wofür ist das?"

Noch ehe Andrea ihn antworten konnte, hatte Sirius einen der Knöpfe gedrückt und damit  das Fernsehgerät neben sich eingeschaltet. Es knisterte kurz und einen Augenblick später ließ der spitze Schrei einer Frau aus dem Gerät Sirius zusammenfahren.

„Das ist die Fernbedienung für den Fernseher", grinste Andrea und nahm sie Sirius aus der Hand. „Mit dem roten Knopf kannst du das Gerät ausschalten und über die Tasten mit den Zahlen bestimmst du das Programm."

„Ah, natürlich!", brummte Sirius und warf dem Fernsehgerät einen misstrauischen Blick zu, ehe er sich daran machte, den Rest des Zimmers zu inspizieren. Andrea begann ihre Reisetasche auszupacken, während sie schmunzelnd Sirius zusah, wie dieser das Licht ein und ausschaltete, das Telefon begutachtete und den modernen Wasserhahn betätigte.

„Ich würde sagen, wir gehen zum Abendessen und anschließend machen wir einen kleinen Spaziergang durch den Ort."

„Abendessen klingt gut", grinste Sirius und wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte, begann sein Magen zu knurren. „Nur sollten wir noch einige Minuten warten, damit wir den Vielsaft-Trank hier noch einnehmen können."

„Ich befürchte danach habe ich keinen großen Appetit mehr", entgegnete Andrea und warf der Flasche, die Sirius für sie vorbereitet hatte, einen angewiderten Blick zu.

„Du wirst sehen, dein Magen hat sich bald daran gewöhnt", meinte Sirius zuversichtlich und zwinkerte ihr zu. Langsam schien sich all die Anspannung, die ihn seit dem Gespräch mit Harry ergriffen hatte, zu verfliegen.

Andrea nickte ergeben und so schluckten sie zur angegebenen Zeit ihren Vielsaft-Trank, ehe sie gemeinsam zum Abendessen in den Speisesaal gingen. Auch wenn Andreas Magen gewaltig rebellierte, so behielt Sirius doch Recht, denn kaum stand das Abendessen auf dem Tisch, kam auch Andreas Appetit zurück.

„Mächtig viel los hier", meinte Sirius, während er sich so unauffällig wie möglich nach den anderen Hotelgästen umsah. Die Tische rings um sie herum waren alle besetzt und zwei Bedienungen wirbelten durch den kleinen Saal, um die Wünsche ihrer Gäste zu erfüllen.

„Ja. Der Portier erzählte mir vorhin, dass hier bald irgendein Jahrestag gefeiert wird und sie bis morgen Vormittag noch mehr Gäste erwarten. Soll ein ganz schönes Spektakel sein, doch für unsere Zwecke ist es ideal."

Sirius nickte, während am Nachbartisch einige Gäste lautstark von einem Jahrmarkt sprachen, der am nächsten Tag beginnen sollte. Dem Gespräch konnten sie entnehmen, dass hier sowie in den anderen Hotels, Tanzveranstaltungen stattfanden und entlang der Flusspromenade diverse Attraktionen geplant waren. Ein kleines Mädchen mit feuerrotem Lockenschopf, erzählte pausenlos von Feuerschluckern und Zauberern, die laut Festprogramm ebenfalls angekündigt waren.

Nach dem reichhaltigen Abendessen steuerte Andrea die Rezeption an, um sich ebenfalls ein solches Programm zu besorgen, ehe sie das Hotel verließen, um sich die Gegend näher anzusehen.

„Perfekt!", grinste Andrea und hielt Sirius die Rückseite des Festprogramms unter die Nase. „Hier ist sogar ein detaillierter Stadtplan abgedruckt; der wird uns sicher hilfreich sein."

„Lass uns das später ansehen", sagte Sirius, während er sich nachdenklich umsah.

„Wie du möchtest, Dad", flötete Andrea und reichte Sirius ihren Arm, damit er sich bei ihr einhängen konnte.

„He, ich bin kein alter, verdatterter Greis", protestierte er halbherzig, fügte sich jedoch augenrollend in sein Schicksal und hängte sich, wie es für einen hochbetagten Herrn üblich war, bei ihr ein. Sie umrundeten weiträumig die Hotelanlage, ohne etwas Auffälliges zu bemerken, bis sie schließlich wieder vor der Eingangstür standen.

„Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber ich hab ein ungutes Gefühl", murmelte Sirius, während er misstrauisch die andere Straßenseite beobachtete.

„Das liegt vielleicht einfach daran, dass dir die Muggelwelt fremd ist", entgegnete Andrea ebenso leise und hielt ihm die Tür zur Eingangshalle auf.

„Nein, das ist es nicht, doch wir sollten im Zimmer weiter reden."

„Was meinst du damit, du hast ein ungutes Gefühl", hakte Andrea nach, sobald sich die Zimmertür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, es ist nur ein Gefühl", sagte Sirius nachdenklich und trat ans Fenster, um einen Blick auf den kleinen Park zu werfen, der sich vor dem Fenster erstreckte. „Dumbledore vermutet, dass Voldemort ein Versteck in der Muggelwelt aufbauen will, doch dies ist nicht der Ort, der sich für einen unauffälligen Stützpunkt eignet."

„Hm, aber bei dem regen Betrieb der hier herrscht, wäre es der ideale Platz um jemanden zu verstecken", entgegnete Andrea stirnrunzelnd und breitete den Stadtplan auf der Rückseite des Festprogramms aus. „Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht mal wo wir hier mit der Suche anfangen sollen. Es gibt unzählig viele Möglichkeiten und der einzige Anhaltspunkt den wir haben, ist die Cheasterstraße."

Andrea beugte sich tiefer über den Plan um die genannte Straße zu finden, als Sirius das Fenster öffnete und den Kopf hinausstreckte. „Besser hätten unsere Zimmer gar nicht liegen können", sagte er mit einem zufriedenen Nicken und schwang sich auf das Fensterbrett.

„Um Himmelswillen, Sirius! Was glaubst du was die Leute denken, wenn ein alter Mann plötzlich auf dem Fenstersims herumklettert!", sagte Andrea empört und zog ihn rasch zurück.

„Vermutlich, dass der alte Herr noch recht fidel ist!", grinste Sirius, ihren vorwurfsvollen Blick ignorierend.

„Fidel? Ich würde eher sagen, sie rufen die Männer mit der weißen Weste!"

„Was für Männer?" Sirius Mienenspiel zeigte deutlich, dass er nicht verstand, was Andrea mit diesem Ausspruch sagen wollte.

„Na die Männer mit der Zwangsjacke!"

„Zwangsjacke?"

„Ach, lassen wir das… ist nicht so wichtig", stöhnte Andrea und wandte sich erneut dem Plan zu, während Sirius sich wieder aus dem Fenster lehnte.

„Sirius, bitte benimm dich wie ein alter Mann. Wenn irgendwelche Hotelgäste durch den Park spazieren und dich auf dem Fensterbrett sitzen sehen, dann ist es mit unserer Unauffälligkeit vorbei."

„Manchmal hörst du dich wirklich wie Remus an", brummte er ungnädig, während er auf den Boden sprang und das Fenster schloss.

„Und langsam aber sicher verstehe ich, warum du den Ruf hast, zeitweise etwas unüberlegt zu handeln", gab sie gereizt zurück. „Alte Männer klettern nicht auf Fensterbrettern herum!"

„Schon gut! Ich hab´s ja verstanden. Wollte ja nur sichergehen, dass man vom Fensterbrett aus in den Park kommt, ohne…"

„Was hast du vor?", fragte sie rasch, während sie sich ruckartig aufrichtete und ihn argwöhnisch beobachtete.

„Ich werde später noch einen kleinen Spaziergang machen, doch diesmal nicht als alter Mann, sondern in meiner Hundeform", entgegnete Sirius entschieden, während er näher an den Tisch trat und ebenfalls den Stadtplan betrachtete.

Andrea zog es vor, ihre Einwände für sich zu behalten. Was hätte sie diesem Entschluss auch entgegensetzen können; sie waren hier, um nach Remus zu suchen und Sirius Hundenase hatte vor einem solchen Tumult, den ein so groß aufgezogenes Fest unweigerlich mit sich brachte, sicher größere Chancen eine Spur zu finden.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich in der Zwischenzeit hier im Hotel umsehen", grübelte Sirius, die  Augen noch immer fest auf den Plan geheftet, als wollte er sich jede noch so winzige Kleinigkeit einprägen. „Sollte jemand nach mir fragen, kannst du ja sagen, dass dein alter Herr schlafen gegangen ist."

Andrea nickte zustimmend, und zwei Stunden später öffnete sie vorsichtig das Fenster, um den großen schwarzen Hund nach draußen zu lassen, ehe sie sich ihrerseits auf den Weg zur Hotelbar machte.

Die Hotelbar war ein lang gezogener, mit dickem Teppich ausgelegter Raum, an dessen Kopfende Andrea eine kleine Tanzfläche erblickte. Überall auf kleinen Bistrotischchen brannten Kerzen, doch an diesem Abend waren nur wenige Gäste hier. Der Barmann polierte gelangweilt Gläser, ehe Andrea sich zu ihm an den Tresen setzte.

„Guten Abend!", lächelte er unverbindlich, warf das Geschirrtuch zur Seite und reichte ihr eine, in Pyramidenform gefaltete Getränkekarte.

„Einen Capuccino, bitte", sagte Andrea, während sie sich dezent nach den anderen Gästen umsah. Ein Liebespärchen saß in der Ecke und warf sich über die Kerze hinweg verträumte Blicke zu; drei Männer, die Andrea auf Grund ihrer Businesskleidung  für Geschäftsreisende hielt, hatten es sich in einer Nische bequem gemacht und unterhielten sich angeregt, während unweit von ihnen entfernt, zwei ältere Damen Cocktails tranken. _„Das ganz normale, langweilige Ambiente einer Hotelbar",_ grübelte Andrea, während sie gedankenversunken den Barmann beim Zubereiteten ihres Capuccinos beobachtete.

Sirius hatte inzwischen den ans Hotel angrenzenden kleinen Park verlassen. Im Schutz der Dunkelheit lief er die kleinen Nebenstraßen ab, doch auch seine feine Hundenase konnte nichts Außergewöhnliches feststellen. Hin und wieder kamen Leute an ihm vorbei, aber niemand bemerkte den großen schwarzen Hund, der wie ein dunkler Schatten die Straße entlang schlich. Ein Taxi hielt unweit von ihm entfernt an und ließ ein altes Ehepaar aussteigen, ein Streifenwagen fuhr vorbei und am Ende der Gasse war gerade ein Wirt damit beschäftigt, die letzten Gäste zu verabschieden. Sirius schlich über ein verlassenes Fabrikgelände, umrundete einen Parkplatz und wollte gerade kehrt machen, um den Rückweg antreten, als er plötzlich stehen blieb und scharf die Luft einzog. Dieser Geruch kam ihm vertraut vor und einen Moment später wusste er, wer diese Leute waren, die eben den Parkplatz überquert hatten. Tonks und  Bill Weasley schlenderten an einem alten, himmelblauen Ford vorbei und noch während Sirius überlegte, ob er den beiden folgen sollte, bemerkte er eine dunkle Gestalt, die im Schatten der parkenden Autos stand. Sirius konnte nur die schemenhaften Umrisse eines Mannes erkennen, doch offensichtlich beobachtete auch dieser Tonks und Bill Weasley, die in diesem Augenblick auf die andere Straßenseite wechselten und nun im hellen Licht der Straßenlaterne deutlich zu sehen waren. In Sirius Innern schlug eine Alarmglocke an, als sich der Mann aus dem Schatten löste und Anstalten machte, den beiden zu folgen. Doch im selben Augenblick da Sirius handeln wollte, fuhr ein Wagen in den Parkplatz ein und Sirius musste sich rasch unter einen Lieferwagen ducken, um nicht von den grellen Scheinwerfern erfasst zu werden. Einige Meter neben Sirius Versteck parkte der Wagen ein und Sirius lugte vorsichtig um den Lieferwagen herum, doch Tonks und Bill waren ebenso verschwunden, wie ihr heimlicher Beobachter.

Für einen Moment grübelte Sirius, ob er nach Tonks suchen sollte, doch er verwarf diesen Gedanken und kehrte ins Hotel zurück. Unbemerkt durchquerte er den kleinen, finsteren Park und sprang mit einem Satz durch das geöffnete Fenster in sein Hotelzimmer, wo Andrea bereits auf ihn wartete.

Fortsetzung folgt…..

**Autornote: **Erst einmal **vielen,** **vielen Dank für euere lieben Reviews**! Hab mich sehr darüber gefreut und es waren eure Kommentare die mich trotz des derzeitigen Trubels angespornt haben so schnell wie es nur möglich war, weiter zu schreiben! Das nächste Kapitel  ist schon in Arbeit und wird diesmal etwas schneller kommen! (sofern nicht wieder ein Wasserschaden dazwischen kommt)

An dieser Stelle auch noch eine Frage von Maya, die ich hier einfach mal an euch weiter gebe, da ich mir mit der Antwort nicht sicher bin.

Review von Maya: _Wie ist das eigentlich bei so einen Vielsafttrank, bekommt man da die Alterserscheinungen von der Person in die man sich verwandelt auch mit? Meine wenn der Mann von dem die Haare sind Arthritis hatte spürt Sirius das dann auch?_

Hm…was meint ihr dazu?

**So und nun zu eueren Review-Antworten:**

** Padfoot´s Mate:** Ja, ich mag Brownies! Und ja, ich lass mich gern damit bestechen! sfg  
** padfoot 13:** Ich lass mich gern drücken! Freu mich, dass dir die Story gefällt!  
** Kara:** hüstel nun das mit dem ganz schnell weiter schreiben hat leider diesmal nicht so ganz geklappt. Sorry! Doch das Nächste dauert sicher keine zwei Wochen mehr.  
** Max88:** Freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. ggg  
** Louis M. Wolf:** Ich bemühe mich! sfg Und freu mich sehr über dein Lob! Das mit dem „wie" und „als" hat sich ja schon im Forum geklärt.

** Buffy:** Das freut mich sehr!

** PadfootLi:** Hab sehr über deine Review gefreut, es ist auch schön, einfach nur zu lesen, dass das Kapitel gefallen hat. Hast du das mit dem Hochladen inzwischen herausbekommen?   
** Rudi:** Das mit dem fehlenden Kontakthalten ist dir gut aufgefallen und ich denke, in diesem Kapitel kommt auch in Ansätzen heraus, warum dies so ist. Wann Harry und Hermine zusammenkommen? Nun lass dich überraschen; gut Ding will Weile haben! ssffgg Hm…die Story als zusammenhängende Datei? Das wird sicher noch einige Zeit dauern. Erinnere mich einfach nach Beendigung der Story noch mal daran!  
** Kiki: **…..und ich liebe meine treuen Leser! ggggggggggggggggggggg  
** Moony:** Freu mich sehr über dein riesengroßes Lob! Und ich bemühe mich auch darum schnell weiter zu schreiben, doch manchmal sind die äußeren Umstände dagegen. L

** Schnuckiputz:** Oh ich lass mich gerne knuddeln!!! Und wann Harry mit Sirius spricht….hast du in diesen Kapitel ja gelesen. gggg   
** Six83: **Ja, Ron wird schon wieder „normal" werden! ggg Von Ginny und Neville weiß er bis jetzt noch nichts gggggggg   
** ming:** Aber klar doch! zwinker  
** Lea:** Dankeschön! Hab mich sehr über dein Lob gefreut! strahl  
** maya:** Hm…du stellst vielleicht Fragen! Ob man die Alterserscheinungen mit dem Vielsaft-Trank auch mit aufnimmt? grübel Keine Ahnung! Ich vermute mal schon, doch ich bin mir da nicht sicher. Werde die Frage mal an die anderen Leser weitergeben.  Ich habe hier auch noch eine Nachricht von Millicent-vs.-Hermione an dich, die ich hiermit weiterleite! Review vom 17.5.2004 _"Ich wollte nur kurz was zu MAJA sagen: Silver KANN Lehrer sein, auch WENN er rausgeschmissen wurde! Guck dir Hagrid an! Er wurde auch rausgeschmissen! BITTE AN SIE WEITERLEITEN"_ (hab ich hiermit getan g)

** Rapunzelou:** Nein, Ginny wird bei Neville bleiben! (zumindest in meiner Fanfic) Ich halte sie nicht für so flatterhaft, dass sie gleich wieder zum Nächsten übergeht.   
** hermine:** flüster pssst! Das hoffe ich auch! sfg  
** Janine Black:** Hab mich über deine Kreativität sehr gefreut! Knuddel mal ganz fest zurück!  
** Tiberitus:** Nicht ganz, aber fast ssffgg Der arme Harry hat es aber auch wirklich schwer!  
** X-Ray:** Aber selbstverständlich mach ich das! fg  
** Fluffy Bond:** Hm….na ja, das war zwar ein längeres Kapitel, doch so richtig spannend wird es erst in den nächsten Kapiteln und dann werden sicher auch wieder die Beschwerden über die gemeinen Cliffhanger kommen sfg Silvers Motive…was ist daran unklar? unschuldigguck  
** Tigger27:** Wie kannst du nur das reviewen vergessen? ssffgg Sei dir aber großzügig verziehen! Hab mich sehr über deine Review gefreut!  
** M.Potter:** Noch jemand der nur liest ggggggggggggggggg Doch für dich gilt dasselbe wie für Tigger – ich bin niemanden böse, der nicht review(t), freu mich aber sehr wenn ihr es trotzdem tut! Und ich freu mich, dass dir meine Storys gefallen. (ganz unter uns….ich mag Remus auch sehr gern zwinker)  
** Miss Shirley-Blythe:** rotwerd Danke!  
** Kirilein:** Mir gefällt Sirius auch in der Rolle eines alten Mannes. ggg Hab mir schon mal überlegt, nach dieser Marathon-Fanfic eine Andere zu schreiben, in der Sirius wirklich ein alter Mann ist und mit den Problemen des Alters zu kämpfen hat. Na ja aber vorläufig bin ich mit dieser Fic noch gut beschäftigt. Was die Bastet angeht…nun das dauert noch ein kleines Bisschen!  
** Millicent-vs.-Hermione:** Ich werde es gern weiterleiten! g  
** Kaori:** Sorry, ging leider nicht schneller! seufz  
** Vamp: **Danke für dein großes Lob rotwerd Hab mich sehr darüber gefreut!  
** Sölämen:** Hm…..? Ich werde darüber nachdenken!  
** Lizzy:** Vielen, vielen Dank!   
** Tatze:** Hab eben deine Review gelesen auf die Uhr guck es ist jetzt 0:42 Montagmorgen, das neue Kapitel ist bereits bei der lieben Vivian zum Korrektur lesen und so schätze ich mal, dass es in ca. 10 bis 11 Stunden in Netz sein wird! Also noch ein kleines bisschen Geduld! zwinker

so das war´s für heute! Hoffe sehr, dass ich niemanden vergessen habe. Kontrollblick auf die Liste

Wünsche euch allen eine schöne Woche!

Liebe Grüße von eueren Sternchen!


	20. 20

20.

Harrys Geduld wurde an diesem Abend auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Waren es vor der Tür des Krankenflügels nur Minuten gewesen, so saß er nun schon seit gut eineinhalb Stunden im Büro des Schulleiters und wartete auf Dumbledores Rückkehr. Die einzige Information, die man ihm bislang zukommen ließ, war die Tatsache, dass Goyle seinen Angriff überlebt hatte, aber die nächsten Tage noch im Krankenflügel verbringen musste.  Die anfängliche Erleichterung darüber hielt allerdings nicht lange an, denn auch wenn Harry heilfroh war, dass seine Unbeherrschtheit nicht zum Tod eines Mitschülers geführt hatte, so stellte sich doch jetzt um so deutlicher die Frage, wie es mit ihm weitergehen sollte. Dumbledore würde wohl keine andere Wahl haben, als ihn von der Schule zu verweisen - doch wohin sollte er dann gehen? Zurück zu den Dursleys wohl kaum, dazu war es zu wichtig, dass Harry seine Ausbildung als Zauberer beendete.

_„Vielleicht der einzige Vorteil, an Trelawneys Prophezeiung"_, dachte Harry bitter, während er vom Fenster aus in den sternenklaren Nachthimmel sah. _„Sie werden ihren Hoffnungsträger nicht aus der Zaubererwelt verbannen, solange er ihnen Voldemort vom Hals schaffen kann."_

Im fahlen Mondlicht konnte er Hagrid erkennen, der mit weit ausholenden Schritten auf das Schloss zukam. Hatten sie Hagrid beauftragt ihn fortzubringen? Harrys Herz krampfte sich bei diesem Gedanken unwillkürlich zusammen. Was war mit Ron und Hermine, würde Dumbledore gestatten, dass er sich noch von seinen Freunden verabschieden konnte?

Das Knarren der alten Eichentür riss Harry unweigerlich aus seinen Gedanken und als er sich umdrehte, kam Albus Dumbledore durch die Tür. Einen kurzen Moment blieb er zögernd stehen, als müsse er sich erst für das Bevorstehende wappnen, ehe er mit müden Schritten auf seinen Schreibtisch zuging und Harry durch eine Handbewegung aufforderte ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen.

„Nun, wie du sicher bereits erfahren hast, wird Mr. Goyle keinen bleibenden Schaden von deinem Fluch davontragen und kann in wenigen Tagen den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen", begann er, nachdem Harry sich auf dem Stuhl gegenüber gesetzt hatte. „Was allerdings nicht heißt, dass dieser Vorfall für dich keine Konsequenzen haben wird", erklärte Dumbledore und sah ihn ernst über seine Brille hinweg an.

Harry nickte stumm, während der Kloß in seinem Hals anschwoll und er starr auf den Teppich unter seinen Füßen blickte.

„In Übereinkunft mit deiner Hauslehrerin wurde beschlossen, dass du in den nächsten vier Wochen Strafarbeit verrichten wirst. Jeweils Montag und Mittwoch bei Professor Silver, Dienstag und Donnerstag bei Professor Snape und freitags wirst du Hagrid bei seinen Aufgaben als Wildhüter unterstützen. Darüber hinaus werden Gryffindor einhundert Punkte abgezogen."

Harrys Kopf schoss überrascht in die Höhe. Hatte er das gerade richtig verstanden, Dumbledore würde ihn nicht der Schule verweisen? Dumbledores Augen blickten ihm ruhig entgegen und als hätte er Harrys Gedanken gelesen, nickte er leicht. „Das war alles, Harry, du kannst jetzt in deinen Turm zurückkehren."

Verwirrt stand Harry auf und blickte seinen Schulleiter unsicher an. Natürlich war er unendlich erleichtert, dass er nochmals so glimpflich davon gekommen war. Dennoch störte ihn, dass Dumbledore diesen Vorfall mit wenigen Sätzen abhandelte. Was war mit dem Amulett; warum forderte Dumbledore ihn nicht auf, es unverzüglich abzulegen? Er wusste doch so gut wie Silver, dass Harrys Zauberkraft durch das Tragen des Anhängers verstärkt wurde. Warum ignorierte Dumbledore diese Tatsache? Harrys Hand wanderte unwillkürlich zum Kettenanhänger unter seiner Robe, aber noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, beantwortete Dumbledore seine unausgesprochene Frage.

„Ich möchte dir nicht verschweigen, dass dieses Amulett in der letzten Stunde Gegenstand einer heftigen Debatte war, dennoch bin ich der Überzeugung, dass es  deine Entscheidung sein muss, ob du dieses Amulett tragen möchtest oder nicht", sagte er nachdrücklich, während seine Augen Harry fixierten, als wollten sie in die tiefsten Abgründe seiner Seele blicken. „Du hast längst erkannt, dass dir dieses Amulett nicht nur einen starken Schutz bietet, sondern auch Einfluss auf deine magischen Kräfte hat. Ich denke, der Vorfall heute Abend hat dir deutlich vor Augen geführt, wie wichtig es ist, Selbstdisziplin zu üben."

„Ja", seufzte Harry zerknirscht und senkte den Blick, während er ein _„Leichter gesagt, als getan" _in Gedanken hinzufügte.

„Eine Aufgabe, die abhängig von persönlichen Temperament, jeder von uns lernen musste", murmelte Dumbledore mehr zu sich selbst und als Harry den Blick hob, sah er dass sein Schulleiter gedankenversunken ins Leere blickte, gerade so, als würde er sich an unzählige Situationen erinnern, in denen die Selbstdisziplin auf der Strecke geblieben war.

„Ich werde daran arbeiten, Professor", versprach Harry und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Ich weiß, Harry", nickte Dumbledore und für einen kurzen Moment huschte ein verstehendes Lächeln über seine alten Züge, ehe sein Gesicht erneut ernst und bedrückt wurde.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick fühlte Harry den Wunsch Dumbledore von seinem Gespräch mit Sirius zu erzählen, doch als er in das sorgenvolle, runzlige Gesicht des alten Zauberers blickte, verwarf er diesen Gedanken. Dumbledore wirkte so ungewöhnlich alt und müde, wie Harry ihn nur sehr selten gesehen hatte und selbst das vertraute Glitzern seiner Augen war verschwunden. Plötzlich konnte Harry all die Last und Verantwortung erkennen, die auf den Schultern dieses alten Mannes lastete und es erschien ihm ungerecht, Dumbledore zusätzlich auch noch seine eigenen Sorgen und Nöte aufzubürden. Mit einer Mischung aus Betroffenheit und Mitgefühl verabschiedete sich Harry und ging, mit dem festen Vorsatz, Dumbledore zukünftig nicht unnötig mit Banalitäten zu belasten.

Als Harry wenig später in den Gryffindorturm kam, herrschte dort helle Aufregung. Obwohl es schon reichlich spät war, saßen noch viele Schüler um die kleinen Tische und unterhielten sich aufgeregt. Als Harry durch das Porträtloch stieg, wusste er sofort, dass er der Gegenstand ihrer Unterhaltung war. Ron und Hermine, die beide mit Ginny und Neville vor dem Kamin gesessen hatten, sprangen auf und eilten ihm entgegen.

„Ist es wahr was die Slytherins erzählen, du hast Goyle in den Krankenflügel befördert?", sprudelte es aufgeregt aus Ron hervor und schlagartig verstummten die Gespräche im Gemeinschaftsraum; jeder der anwesenden Schüler blickte Harry erwartungsvoll entgegen.

„Ja, das stimmt! Ich bin mit ein paar Slytherins aneinander geraten und hab die Nerven verloren", gab Harry zu und ließ sich erschöpft auf einen der freien Sessel fallen. „Doch Goyle wird es überleben, Dumbledore sagte, dass er in wenigen Tagen den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen kann."

„Schade! Ich hätte ihm einen längeren Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel gegönnt", stöhnte Dean, was ihm sofort einen tadelnden Blick von Hermine einbrachte.

„Man wird dich aber deshalb nicht von der Schule werfen, oder?", fragte Neville besorgt und als Harry den Kopf schüttelte, waren es nicht nur Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Neville die erleichtert aufatmeten.

„Nein, aber Dumbledore hat mir vier Wochen Nachsitzen verdonnert und Gryffindor einhundert Punkte abgezogen", sagte Harry kleinlaut und wappnete sich innerlich auf die Flut von Vorwürfen und Empörung über den Punktabzug, die nun unweigerlich folgen musste. Doch zu Harrys Verblüffung blieb der erwartete Tumult aus. Stattdessen zuckte Ginny nur die Schultern und auch bei den restlichen Gryffindors schien die Erleichterung, dass man Harry nicht von der Schule verwiesen hatte, zu überwiegen.

„Was soll´s! Die Slytherin haben eine Abreibung verdient und den Punktverlust machen wir jederzeit wieder wett", erklärte Seamus im Ton inbrünstiger Überzeugung und zwinkerte Harry zu.

„Aber vier Wochen Nachsitzen, das ist schon heftig!", murrte Ron und klopfte Harry mitfühlend auf die Schulter. Plötzlich schien Rons Groll über Harrys Austritt aus dem Quidditch-Team verraucht zu sein und auch in den Gesichtern der anderen Gryffindors war nichts mehr von dem Zorn und der Entrüstung zu lesen, mit der sie Harry noch vor einigen Stunden begegnet waren.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Harry so einen Stimmungsumschwung bei seinen Mitschülern erlebte und auch wenn es ihn erleichterte, dass sie ihm offensichtlich keine Vorwürfe machten, beschlich ihn doch ein merkwürdiges Gefühl von Unbehagen. Wusste er doch ganz genau, wie leicht diese Sympathie wieder ins Gegenteil umschlagen konnte. Die Erkenntnis, wie wenig es in seinem Leben gab, das wirklich Bestand hatte, mischte einen bitteren Beigeschmack in seine Erleichterung, nicht zusätzlichen Anfeindungen seiner Mitschüler ausgesetzt zu sein. Vielleicht war auch gerade das der Grund für die tiefe Dankbarkeit, die Harry empfand, als er Hermines anklagenden Blick begegnete. In all den Höhen und Tiefen die Harry seit seinem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts durchleben musste, war es immer Hermine gewesen, die unbeirrt und klar an seiner Seite gestanden hatte und sich nicht von der allgemeinen Stimmung um sich herum mitreißen ließ. _„Nein, nicht nur Hermine"_, korrigierte Harry sich in Gedanken, während sein Blick Neville folgte der gähnend die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hochstieg und die Hand zum Gruß hob.

x x x x

Die Gardinen des Hotelzimmers bewegten sich leicht im Nachtwind, während Andrea bäuchlings auf dem Bett lag und sich angestrengt auf den Inhalt ihres Buchs konzentrierte. Immer wieder wanderte ihr Blick besorgt zu den rot leuchtenden Zahlen des Radioweckers auf ihrem Nachtisch. Sie hatte mit Sirius keine Zeit vereinbart, um die er spätestens zurück sein wollte und dennoch wuchsen mit jeder verstrichenen Viertelstunde ihre Sorgen. Resignierend klappte sie ihr Buch zu und lauschte in die Stille der Nacht hinaus, bis sie plötzlich leises Rascheln vor ihrem Fenster hörte. Sirius? Mit einem Ruck richtete sie sich auf, zuckte jedoch im nächsten Moment heftig zusammen, als der große, schwarze Hund mit einem mächtigen Satz durch das geöffnete Fenster in ihr Zimmer sprang.

„Meine Güte, musst du mich so erschrecken?", stöhnte sie kurzatmig, während sie sich beeilte das Fenster hinter Sirius zu schließen und die Gardinen zuzuziehen.

„Hätte ich bellen sollen?", fragte er augenrollend, sobald er seine menschliche Gestalt wieder angenommen hatte.

„Hast du etwas herausgefunden?"

„Hm, wie man´s nimmt", seufzte Sirius und plumpste in den bequemen Sessel, neben der Kommode. „Ich habe Tonks und Bill Weasley gesehen. So wie es aussieht, haben die Beiden einen heimlichen Beobachter."

„Sie werden verfolgt?"

„So sah es zumindest aus", nickte Sirius und begann ihr von seiner Beobachtung auf dem Parkplatz zu erzählen.

„Es könnte aber auch Zufall sein, dass dieser Mann Tonks beobachtet hat", sagte Andrea unsicher, doch Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

„Zufall? Andrea, ich bitte dich! Niemand schleicht zufällig jemandem hinterher."

„Hm", brummte Andrea unschlüssig, während sich eine steile Sorgenfalte auf ihrer Stirn bildete.

„Nun sei´s drum, für den Moment können wir eh nichts unternehmen, ohne dass wir unsere Tarnung hier riskieren. Wir müssen abwarten, bis Clark sich mit uns in Verbindung setzt."

Andrea nickte niedergeschlagen; sie hatten während der vergangenen Tage immer wieder darüber gesprochen, dass Sirius unter keinen Umständen Magie benutzen durfte. Doch nun, da sie bereits am ersten Abend eine wahrscheinlich wichtige Information nicht übermitteln konnten, beschlich sie der vage Verdacht, dass sie bei ihrem wohl ausgeklügelten Plan vielleicht doch einen Denkfehler begangen hatten. Möglicherweise wäre es sinnvoll gewesen, sich intensiver um eine Möglichkeit zu bemühen, um mit dem Phönixorden in Kontakt zu treten. Sirius schien es ähnlich zu ergehen, denn er begann unruhig in dem kleinen Hotelzimmer auf und ab zu laufen.

„Es bringt nichts wenn wir uns jetzt den Kopf zerbrechen", sagte Andrea nach einiger Zeit matt und unterbrach damit Sirius Wanderung durch das Zimmer. „Selbst wenn wir jetzt mitten in der Nacht die Stadt verlassen, ist es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass wir Dumbledore eine Nachricht übermitteln können."

„Womit du vermutlich recht hast", grummelte Sirius, die geballten Fäuste tief in den Taschen seiner Jacke vergraben. „Dennoch muss es doch irgendetwas geben, was wir tun können."

„Und was?"

„Ich könnte versuchen Tonks Spur zu finden…", sagte er halbherzig.

„Vergiss es, Sirius! Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass Tonks und Bill noch immer in der Stadt sind? Wir haben zwei Uhr morgens…"

„Hm, das weiß ich auch", brummte Sirius und hob kapitulierend die Hände.

„Lass uns schlafen gehen. Wir werden morgen mehr Aussicht auf Erfolg haben, wenn wir ausgeschlafen sind."

Sirius nickte widerstrebend und nach einem kurzen Gute-Nacht-Gruß zog er sich in sein eigenes Zimmer zurück. Kurze Zeit hörte er noch die Geräusche aus dem angrenzenden Zimmer, dann wurde es ruhig und Sirius hoffte, dass wenigstens Andrea Schlaf finden würde, ihm selbst schien dies unmöglich zu sein. Unruhig wälzte er sich in seinem Bett von der einen auf die andere Seite, doch je mehr er sich darum bemühte einzuschlafen, umso mehr schien sein Kopf auf Hochtouren zu arbeiten. Seit er den Zug in Carlisle verlassen hatte, beschlich ihn das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass hier nicht alles so friedlich war, wie es den Anschein hatte.

Als Andrea und Sirius am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück gingen, schlug ihnen bereits von weitem der Lärm der neu angekommenen Gäste entgegen und vermittelte einen kleinen Einblick in den Trubel, der ihnen mit Beginn der Festeröffnung bevor stand. Beim Durchqueren der Eingangshalle mussten sie immer wieder Reisenden und deren Koffern ausweichen, bis sie schließlich die Tür zum Speisesaal erreichten. Sie hatten kaum an ihren Frühstückstisch Platz genommen, als sie eine vertraute Stimme aufblicken ließ.

„Ist hier noch frei?", fragte Silver mit einem heimlichen Grinsen angesichts der verblüfften Gesichter. Ganz nach Muggelart war er mit einer hellen Stoffhose, hellem Hemd und einem dunkelblauen Sakko gekleidet, was vermutlich der Grund war, dass sie ihn nicht sofort erkannt hatten.

„Natürlich", nickte Sirius, der sich eher als Andrea, die Silver immer noch ungläubig anstarrte, wieder gefangen hatte. „Nehmen Sie Platz."

Silver setzte sich auf den Platz, an dem noch ein unbenutztes Gedeck lag und begann unbefangen ein Brötchen mit Butter zu bestreichen. Sirius trat Andrea unter dem Tisch auf den Fuß und löste somit ihre Erstarrung. Einige Minuten frühstückten sie schweigend, während Andrea immer wieder ihr Spiegelbild in der Fensterscheibe betrachtete, bis sie es nicht mehr aushielt und Silver leise zuflüsterte: „Stimmt irgendetwas mit unserer Tarnung nicht?"

„Doch eure Tarnung ist perfekt", entgegnete er ebenso leise und goss sich Kaffee nach. „Niemand wird euch so erkennen."

„Wie hast du uns dann so schnell finden können?"

„Mein Geheimnis", schmunzelte Silver und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die Nachbartische um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand ihr Gespräch belauschen konnte. „Ich muss mit euch reden", fügte er bedeutend ernster hinzu und erst jetzt fiel Andrea auf, wie blass und übernächtigt Silver an diesem Morgen wirkte.

„Zimmer 13", flüsterte Sirius, während er mit der Serviette über den Mund fuhr, sein Besteck beiseite legte und sich ächzend erhob. „Bei dem Trubel hier dürfte es nicht schwierig sein unbemerkt in unser Zimmer zu kommen."

Silver nickte kaum merklich um ihm anzudeuten, dass er ihn verstanden hatte und so stand auch Andrea auf und folgte ihrem angeblichen Vater aus dem Speisesaal. Sie passierten gerade den Korridor, der sie zu ihren Zimmern brachte, als ihnen ein dicklicher Mann mit Nadelstreifenanzug und einem breiten, jedoch künstlich wirkenden Lächeln entgegen kam.

„Mr. und Miss Brown wenn ich mich nicht irre", strahlte er und schüttelte ihnen überschwänglich die Hände. „Es freut mich sehr sie hier bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen. Mein Name ist Matthew Corner, ich bin der Geschäftsführer dieses Hotels und möchte Sie hiermit nochmals ganz herzlich willkommen heißen."

„Danke!", entgegnete Sirius zögernd.

„Sicher sind auch Sie wegen des wunderbaren Festes hier", strahlte Corner und machte eine weit ausholende Armbewegung. „Daher möchte ich Sie auch ganz herzlich zu unserem heutigen Tanzabend hier im Hause einladen. Ab 20 Uhr wird…"

„Vielen Dank, aber ich tanze nicht", unterbrach Sirius ihn schroff und schlurfte ohne einen Gruß in Richtung seines Zimmers davon.

„Oh…das ist schade!" Mr. Corner zuckte leicht die Achseln und wandte sich dann erneut mit einem strahlenden Lächeln Andrea zu. „Aber Sie werden es sich doch bestimmt nicht entgehen lassen?"

„Mal sehen", seufzte Andrea und blickte stirnrunzelnd Sirius hinterher. „Mein Vater ist zeitweise etwas eigenwillig."

„Ja, ja im Alter entwickeln sich so manche Marotten, doch wenn wir ehrlich sind, sind es doch genau diese Eigenarten, die unsere Senioren besonders liebenswert machen."

Ohne eine Antwort von Andrea abzuwarten steuerte er, mit leicht wippenden Schritten, die nächsten Gäste an und Andrea beeilte sich, Sirius in ihr Zimmer zu folgen.

„Du warst unhöflich", sagte Andrea kaum, dass Sirius die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte.

„Mag sein, aber genau das passt doch in das Bild eines alten Mannes. Außerdem wird sich so niemand Gedanken machen, warum du allein auf dieser Tanzveranstaltung erscheinst."

„Ich soll allein dort hingehen?"

„Auf diese Weise können wir an zwei verschieden Orten gleichzeitig Ausschau halten, vielleicht entdecken wir…"

Er wurde durch das leise Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Andrea öffnete und Clark Silver kam, mit einem kurzen Blick zurück auf den leeren Korridor, herein und zog rasch die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Was ist los? Solltest du nicht eigentlich um diese Zeit in Hogwarts sein und Schüler unterrichten?", fragte Sirius besorgt, dem genau wie Andrea die dunklen Ringe um Silvers Augen aufgefallen waren.

„Ja, doch Minerva wird heute meine ersten beiden Stunden vertreten", nickte Silver, ehe er ohne Umschweife zum Thema seines Besuchs kam. „Es geht um die Bastet. Dumbledore, Flitwick und Minerva haben sie vergangenen Nacht untersucht und dabei festgestellt, dass sie bei weitem nicht so harmlos ist, wie zuerst angenommen wurde."

„Was habt ihr herausgefunden?"

„Sie haben ihre Untersuchungen noch nicht abgeschlossen, doch …so wie es aussieht, ist diese Bastet ein Wächter".

„Was?", stieß Sirius betroffen aus, während er Silver mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Besorgnis ansah.

„Genauer gesagt Andreas Wächter", fügte dieser mit einem kurzen Nicken und einem besorgten Seitenblick auf Andrea hinzu.

„Was heißt das, ein Wächter?", sagte Andrea und sah verwirrt von Silver zu Sirius, der in diesem Moment scharf die Luft ausstieß.

„Ein magischer Gegenstand, der so ausgelegt ist, dass er dich, egal wohin du auch gehst, begleitet und so stets Auskunft darüber gibt, wo du dich gerade aufhältst", erklärte Silver, während er sich in dem Zimmer umsah, als erwartete er jeden Moment das Erscheinen der Bastet.

„Wie bitte? Das kann nicht sein!", ereiferte sich Andrea und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, während Sirius und Silver einen besorgten Blick wechselten.

„Ist es schon mal vorgekommen, dass du verreist bist und rein zufällig die Bastet in deinem Gepäck auftauchte?", hakte Sirius stirnrunzelnd nach, während er sich auf die Kante des Bettes setzte und Andrea eindringlich ansah, die wiederholt energisch den Kopf schüttelte.

„Das ist doch Unsinn! Selbstverständlich habe ich sie zwischendurch als eine Art Glücksbringer mit auf Reisen genommen, doch das war immer meine Entscheidung…"

„Zwischendurch oder immer?", bohrte Silver beharrlich nach, was ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick von Andrea einbrachte, der jedoch nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen konnte, dass in ihr eine unangenehme Beklommenheit hochstieg.

„Du willst mir jetzt aber nicht erzählen, dass diese Bastet Einfluss auf meinen freien Willen hat?", fragte sie alarmiert und griff unwillkürlich nach seinem Arm.

„Zumindest ist es nicht auszuschließen", seufzte Silver leise und drückte sacht ihre Hand, als könnte er ihr damit Kraft geben, die Information zu verarbeiten. „Wie schon gesagt, die Untersuchungen sind noch nicht abgeschlossen, doch soweit bisher feststeht, handelt es sich bei dieser Bastet um einen magischen Gegenstand, der zu deiner Überwachung dient."

„So ein Quatsch! Ich habe unzählige Male das Haus verlassen, ohne dass die Bastet je ihren Platz verlassen hätte; wenn ich zurückkam saß sie immer am selben Fleck und hatte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt."

„Möglicherweise hast du es nur nicht bemerkt", warf Sirius ein und rieb sich nachdenklich über das Kinn, ehe er sich Silver zuwandte. „Habt ihr schon mit Rasul gesprochen?"

„Nein", sagte Silver zögernd. „Kingsley wollte ihn gestern aufsuchen, doch nach Angaben seiner Frau hat er um die Mittagszeit das Haus verlassen und ist seitdem nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Niemand weiß wohin er gegangen sein könnte."

Andrea die sich gerade in den Sessel gesetzt hatte, ruckte erschrocken nach oben. „Francesco ist verschwunden?"

„Dumbledore lässt bereits nach ihm suchen", sagte Silver besänftigend und drückte sie sanft in den Sessel zurück, doch Andrea entging nicht der flüchtige Blick den die beiden Männer wechselten und plötzlich verstand sie.

„Ihr glaubt, dass Francesco untergetaucht ist, weil diese Figur gewaltsam aus meiner Reichweite gebracht wurde."

„Wäre zumindest im Bereich des Möglichen", sagte Sirius bedächtig, während Silver zustimmend nickte.

„Derzeit können wir nur spekulieren, dennoch bleibt es eine Tatsache, dass es Rasul war, von dem du die Bastet bekommen hast und diese ganz offensichtlich als Wächter fungiert", erklärte Silver.

„Francesco sagte, diese Figur würde mich beschützen…", sagte sie unsicher. „Ich dachte immer, seine Worte sollten nur zu meiner Beruhigung dienen."

„Solche Wächter gibt es bereits seit vielen Jahrhunderten und sie haben immer den gleichen Zweck; sie werden dafür geschaffen, um jederzeit den Aufenthaltsort einer Person ausfindig zu machen. Je nach Fertigkeit des Erschaffers können diese Wächter sogar ein gewisses Eigenleben entwickeln, so dass sie beispielsweise eine Person angreifen, die diesen Wächter unbefugt berührt, oder auch der zu bewachenden Person heimlich folgen", erläuterte Sirius nun genauer. „Geschichtlich wurden sie immer wieder im Zusammenhang mit den diktatorischen Machenschaften von Schwarzmagieren erwähnt, so zum Beispiel Konstantin McCone. Er benutzte so einen Wächter um seine untreue Ehegattin des Betrugs zu überführen und im 15ten Jahrhundert kontrollierte Balthasar der Schwarze damit einen Großteil seiner  Dienerschaft. Fälle dieser Art gibt es bis in die Neuzeit hinein und alle haben das gleiche Muster; die zu betreffende Person ahnte nicht, dass sie unter ständiger Bewachung steht und …mitunter auch unter einem fremden Einfluss. Das Gefährlichste daran ist aber…"

„Genug! Ich will nichts weiter davon hören!", unterbrach ihn Andrea barsch und sprang aufgebracht von ihrem Sessel hoch. „Du tust gerade so, als wollte Francesco mir mit dieser Bastet Gewalt antun…und genau das kann und werde ich nicht glauben. Francesco war mir immer ein aufopferungsvoller Freund und liebevoller Pate, er würde niemals etwas tun, was mir schaden könnte!"

„Das Gefährlichste an so einem Wächter ist die magische Fessel, die es mit seinem Opfer verbindet", vollendete Silver den von Sirius unvollendeten Satz.

„Nein, ich will mir das nicht anhören", protestierte Andrea aufgebracht, während sie gleichzeitig auf die Tür zuging um den Raum zu verlassen, doch Sirius hielt sie am Handgelenk zurück.

„Es hat keinen Sinn, Andrea, auch wenn es unangenehm ist und dir Angst macht, doch du musst es wissen."

„Es macht mir keine Angst, ich halte es nur schlichtweg für Unsinn!", fuhr Andrea ihn zornig an, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass Tränen ihre Wangen hinab liefen.

„Diese Wächter werden immer aus einem lebendigen Teil der entsprechenden Person hergestellt. Meistens benutzt man dafür kurz zuvor abgeschnittenen Haare", setzte Silver unbeirrt seine Erklärung fort, auch wenn seine Mimik deutlich verriet, wie schwer es ihm fiel, Andrea diese Information aufzuzwingen. „Durch eine komplizierte magische Formel wird daraus ein individueller Wächter geschaffen, dessen Existenz direkt mit der Lebensenergie des betreffenden Menschen gekoppelt ist. Konkret heißt das, dass alles was dem Wächter angetan wird, auch seine zu bewachende Person zu spüren bekommt und umgekehrt."

„Erinnerst du dich noch daran, wie sehr du gestern Morgen gefroren hast? Du bist aufgewacht, als wir die Bastet mit einem Erstarrungszauber belegt haben", ergänzte Sirius und griff behutsam nach ihrer bebenden Hand.

„Mir war gotterbärmlich kalt", gab sie leise zu, ehe ihr langsam die gesamte Tragweite des Gehörten dämmerte und sie sich kraftlos in den Sessel zurückfallen ließ. Einige Minuten sprach niemand, bis Andrea schließlich selbst das Schweigen brach und hilfesuchend von einem zum anderen blickte. „Aber wie und warum? Was für einen Grund könnte jemand haben…ich war damals noch ein Kind."

„Das sind Fragen, die uns vermutlich nur Francesco Rasul beantworten kann", seufzte Silver. „Um einen Wächter zu erschaffen, ist ein hohes Potenzial an Magie erforderlich und nicht zuletzt ein umfangreiches Wissen über diesen alten, inzwischen verbotenen Zauber."

„Klingt ein bisschen wie dieser Voodoo-Zauber", sagte Andrea mit zitternder Stimme, während sie verzweifelt versuchte, der aufsteigenden Panik Herr zu werden.

„Nun, die Grundzauber sind auch identisch", nickte Silver.  

„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit diese magische Verbindung zu trennen?"

„Ja, wenn auch nicht so einfach. Vorrangig muss geklärt werden, mit welchen Sprüchen diese Bastet belegt ist und erst dann kann man vorsichtig damit beginnen, die einzelnen Zauber aufzulösen."

„Verstehe!" Andrea schluckte hart. „Wo befindet sich die Bastet jetzt?"

„In einem magisch geschützten Raum in Hogwarts. Nachdem wir erkannten, was es mit der Bastet auf sich hat, leitete Dumbledore sofort spezielle Schutzmaßnahmen ein."

Andrea nickte mechanisch, während ihre Gedanken unaufhörlich um Francesco Rasul kreisten. Nur am Rande bekam sie mit, wie Sirius begann, Silver von seiner Beobachtung der letzten Nacht zu erzählen.

Fortsetzung folgt…..

**AN:** Vielen Dank, für euere vielen, lieben Reviews, hab mich sehr darüber gefreut! Die Antworten dazu kommen mit dem nächsten Kapitel! Großes Ehrenwort!

Liebe Grüße von euerem Sternchen!


	21. 21

21.

Harry atmete erleichtert aus, als er den Unterricht in Zaubertränke endlich hinter sich gebracht hatte und packte eilig seine Sachen zusammen.

„Schlimmer kann ein Montag wohl kaum beginnen", murrte Dean mit einem finsteren Blick in Richtung Snape. „Zwei Stunden haben wir uns mit diesem dämlichen Schlaftrunk abgemüht und Gryffindor ist dabei um sechzig Punkte ärmer geworden."

„Er ist mächtig sauer, weil man dich nicht von der Schule geworfen hat", flüsterte Justin Flinch-Fletcher, mit einem verschwörerischen Grinsen zu Harry, während er gleichzeitig Parvati half, die zähflüssige Masse aus ihrem Kessel zu entfernen.

Hermine nickte mit säuerlicher Miene und schulterte ihre Tasche. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie sehen, wie Snape gerade Malfoys Tank inspizierte und ihm großzügig zwanzig Punkte für Slytherin gab. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen hatte es Malfoy tatsächlich geschafft, eine klare, bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit herzustellen.

„Warum brauen wir hier eigentlich keine hochgiftigen Tränke? Ich wüsste sofort jemanden, an dem ich so einen Trank ausprobieren würde", schnaubte Dean und folgte Harry aus dem Kerker.

„Ist nicht erlaubt", erklärte Hermine knapp, doch war ihr deutlich anzusehen, dass sie den Gedanken, Snape zu vergiften, durchaus verlockend fand.

„Ich wette, Snape hat Malfoy diesen Trank vorher üben lassen", sagte Parvati, als sie gemeinsam mit den Hufflepuffs die Treppen nach oben stiegen und die Eingangshalle erreichten.

„Hat er vermutlich auch", nickte Ernie Macmillan. „Susan sah ihn gestern Abend mit seinem Kessel in Snapes Klassenraum verschwinden.

Dean fluchte ungehalten, doch Harry achtete nicht auf ihn, denn in diesem Moment ging die große Eingangstür auf und Silver, einen Besen unter dem Arm geklemmt, betrat das Schloss. Mit einem freundlichen Nicken ging er an ihnen vorbei, doch schon nach wenigen Metern blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu ihnen um.

„Ach Harry, auf ein Wort", sagte er und ging ihm einige Schritte entgegen. „Ich weiß nicht, inwieweit dir Professor Dumbledore bereits die Uhrzeit mitgeteilt hat…ich erwarte dich heute direkt nach dem Abendessen in meinem Büro."

„Ja, Professor", nickte Harry, der über den Ärger im Zaubertrankunterricht sein bevorstehendes Nachsitzen fast vergessen hatte.

„Der sieht aus, als hätte er die letzten Nächte durchgemacht", grübelte Parvati und blickte Silver nach, der mit müden Schritten in entgegengesetzter Richtung verschwand. Harry gab ihr im Stillen Recht, Silver sah wirklich reichlich erschöpft aus und ein Blick in Hermines Gesicht verriet ihm, dass auch sie Parvatis Vermutung nicht für so abwegig hielt.

„Vielleicht solltest du ihn heute Abend einen Schlaftrank brauen, sieht so aus, als hätte er den bitter nötig", witzelte Dean, als sie vor dem Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst anhielten und er Parvati mit einer galanten Bewegung die Tür aufhielt. Am Lehrerpult standen die Professoren Flitwick und McGonagall und waren in ein, so wie es schien, ernstes Gesprächsthema vertieft. Denn als die ersten Schüler eintraten, senkten sie sofort ihre Stimmen und McGonagall machte ihnen durch eine eindeutige Handbewegung klar, dass sie sich setzen sollten.

„Glaubst du, Silver war heute Nacht für den Orden unterwegs?", flüsterte Hermine, sobald sie sich auf ihre Plätze gesetzt hatten.

„Schon möglich", entgegnete Harry abwesend, während er angestrengt auf das leise Gespräch seiner Professoren lauschte. Doch die spärlichen Wortfetzen, die im Stimmengewirr der hereinkommenden Schüler untergingen, ergaben für ihn wenig Sinn.

„Vielleicht gibt es Neuigkeiten von Remus Lupin", sagte sie zögernd, während auch sie nun die beiden Professoren beobachtete.

Inzwischen waren auch Ron und Neville hereingekommen und hatten sich an den Nachbartisch gesetzt, als McGonagall sich verabschiedete und mit eiligen Schritten davon ging.

„Wenn, dann scheinen das aber keine sehr guten Neuigkeiten zu sein. Die McGonagall macht ein Gesicht, als hätte sie gerade eine ziemlich üble Bertti Bott´s Bohne erwischt", sagte Ron zweifelnd, der nur Hermines letzten Satz mitbekommen hatte.

Harrys Magen zog sich bei dem Gedanken unangenehm zusammen und während Flitwick mit seiner piepsigen Stimme und einem freundlichen Lächeln um Ruhe bat, wanderte Harrys Gedanken unwillkürlich wieder zu Silver und dem Nachsitzen, das ihm bei diesen am Abend bevorstand.

x x x x

Währendessen hatten Andrea und Sirius nach längerem Suchen ein ruhiges, wenn auch weniger gepflegtes Lokal in einer Seitengasse entdeckt, in dem sie einen Platz zum Mittagessen fanden. Während Andrea zielstrebig einen freien Tisch am Fenster ansteuerte, beäugte Sirius stirnrunzelnd das schäbige Ambiente; dicke Rauchschaden zogen durch den Gastraum, der mit seinen rohen Holztischen und den weniger luxuriösen Stühlen, nicht gerade einladend aussah. An den kleinen Fenstern hingen sackartige, vergilbte Gardinen, die einen seltsam bizarren Kontrast zu den blühenden Topfpflanzen auf der Fensterbank und den blütenweißen Tischtüchern bildeten. An den Tresen gelehnt und sein Bierglas fest umklammert stand ein Mann, der Sirius unwillkürlich an Mundungus Fletcher erinnerte und bei ihrem Eintreten gelangweilt aufsah. Die restlichen Gäste schienen ihr Kommen kaum zu bemerken; nur ein hagerer Mann mit schütterem Haar, der in diesem Moment den Gastraum durchquerte und überflüssigerweise die Tischtücher glatt zog, nickte ihnen kurz zu, ehe er hinter dem Tresen verschwand. Der Wirt, wie Sirius vermutete. Andrea hatte inzwischen den Fenstertisch erreicht und schnippte einige kalte Pommes von ihrem Stuhl, ehe sie sich seufzend niederließ.

„Wir hätten im Hotel essen sollen", murrte sie ungnädig und griff nach dem fleckigen Zettel, der offensichtlich die Speisekarte darstellen sollte.

„Ich widerspreche dir nicht", schmunzelte Sirius, während er mit dem liegen gebliebenen Bierdeckel die Krümel von der Tischdecke entfernte. „Allerdings hat dieses Lokal den Vorteil, dass wir ungestört sind und uns nicht ständig nach neugierigen Lauschern umsehen müssen."

Mit einem nachdenklichen Blick auf die wenigen Gäste nickte sie ergeben und widmete sich erneut der Menükarte. „Pommes scheinen hier die Spezialität zu sein, die gibt es zu jedem Essen."

„Gut, dann essen wir eben Pommes!", grinste Sirius. „Hab schon ewiglange keine mehr gegessen."

„Ich auch nicht", gab Andrea mit einem leisen Lächeln zu. „Das letzte Mal…hm…das ist etliche Jahre her. Es muss damals gewesen sein, als ich mit Colleen in Italien Urlaub gemacht habe. Nicht weit von unserem Hotel entfernt, gab es einen wunderbaren Sandstrand mit einer Pommesbude, an dem wir den größten Teil unserer Abende verbrachten. Wir haben über den Sinn des Lebens philosophiert, reichlich Rotwein getrunken und ...uns eine wunderbare Zukunft ausgemalt."

„Ist Colleen eine Freundin von dir?", fragte Sirius, während Andrea ihm die Karte weiterreichte.

„Ja, eine der wenigen, die ich wirklich als Freundin bezeichnen würde", nickte Andrea nachdenklich. „Ich habe sie während meines Studiums kennen gelernt und im Laufe der Jahre hat sich daraus eine richtige Freundschaft entwickelt."

„Vermisst du deine Freunde aus der Muggelwelt?"

„Nein", entgegnete sie kapp und genauso plötzlich wie er gekommen war, verschwand der verträumte Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Der Wirt kam an den Tisch, um ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen und beendete damit auch das Gespräch über Andreas Freundin.

Anders als Sirius, mit einem skeptischen Blick auf den hageren Wirt erwartet hatte, war das Essen, das eine halbe Stunde später auf ihrem Tisch stand, sehr gut. Der Salat war frisch, die Pommes Frites knusprig und auch das Fleisch zart; dennoch stocherte Andrea lustlos in ihrem Essen. Sirius beobachtete sie einig Zeit schweigend, bis er schließlich seinen leeren Teller zur Seite schob und nach ihrer Hand griff.

„Was ist los?", fragte er besorgt.

„Nichts, was sollte denn sein?", entgegnete sie und sah überrascht zu ihm auf, ehe sie sich wieder auf ihr Mittagessen besann und mechanisch weiteraß.

„Nun, ich vermute mal, dass dein mangelnder Appetit nicht auf das Essen zurückzuführen ist", sagte er leise.

„Ich habe einfach zum Frühstück zu viel gegessen", erwiderte sie mit einem unverbindlichen Lächeln und legte das Besteck zur Seite.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich; eine halbe Scheibe Toast und eine Tasse Kaffee", sagte Sirius sarkastisch während seine rechte Augenbraue nach oben wanderte.

Andrea hielt noch immer lächelnd seinem Blick stand, auch wenn sie ihm nicht widersprach. Einige Augenblicke lang schienen sie ein stummes Duell mit Blicken zu führen, bis Sirius schließlich resignierend seufzte und den Wirt zum Zahlen rief.

„Irgendwie kommt mir diese Situation bekannt vor", sagte Sirius unvermittelt, als sie das Lokal verließen und sie ihren Streifzug durch die belebte Stadt fortsetzten.

„Was kommt dir bekannt vor?", fragte sie irritiert und blieb mitten auf der Hauptstraße stehen, die sie in diesem Moment überquerten.

„Nun, ich weiß, dass dich etwas belastet und du behauptest steif und fest, dass alles in Ordnung wäre", stöhnte Sirius und zog sie weiter. „Wobei es in diesem Fall leichter zu erkennen ist, was dir im Kopf rumspuckt."

„Wir wären beide nicht hier, wenn wir uns nicht Sorgen um Remus machen würden", entgegnete sie genervt, doch Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich rede hier nicht von der Sorge um Remus."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was du meinst, doch die Stunde ist fast um, wir müssen den Vielsaft-Trank nehmen", sagte sie unwirsch und blickte demonstrativ auf die Uhr.

„Warum spielst du alles, was dich wirklich belastet herunter? Du hast nie über die schmerzhaften Kindheitserinnerungen, die ich in dir ausgelöst habe, gesprochen, bis ich dich zu einem Gespräch gezwungen habe. Silvers Kuss, die Sache mit der Bastet und auch die Tatsache, dass du offensichtlich die Muggelwelt mit deinen Freunden vermisst", entgegnete er ungerührt, während er sich auf seinen Spazierstock stützte und ein Schaufenster mit Anglerzubehör inspizierte.

„Ich spiele gar nichts herunter", verteidigte sie sich nachdrücklich. „Zugegeben, ich mache mir wegen der Bastet Gedanken, doch als belastend würde ich es nicht bezeichnen. Ich bin einfach nur neugierig was dabei heraus kommt. Und was mein Leben in der Muggelwelt angeht, so kann ich dir versichern, dass ich es in keinster Weise vermisse. Es war ereignislos und langweilig, außerdem lebe ich sehr gern in Mirandas Haus; es ist vermutlich der einzige Platz an den ich wirklich hingehöre und Clark…".

Andrea hatte sich in Rage geredet, nun brach sie unvermittelt ab und starrte verdrießlich auf das grüne Paar Gummistiefel im Schaufenster vor ihr.

„…und Clark Silver hat dich mit seinem Kuss auch überhaupt nicht aus der Bahn geworfen", grinste Sirius spöttisch, doch im nächsten Augenblick wurde er wieder ernst. „Es tut mir leid, Andrea. Ich möchte dich nicht verletzen…ich denke nur, dass du dir damit selbst keinen Gefallen tust."

„Ich weiß, doch es gibt nichts, worüber ich reden möchte", sagte sie leise, den Blick noch immer stur auf die Gummistiefel geheftet.

„Komm, gehen wir weiter, bevor uns der Ladenbesitzer noch eine Angel verkaufen möchte", seufzte Sirius in einer Art die deutlich zeigte, dass für ihn dieses Thema noch lange nicht abgeschlossen war.

x x x x

Kurz nach dem Abendessen klopfte Harry an Silvers Bürotür.

„Komm herein, Harry", erklang es dumpf durch die Tür.

Silver saß, den Kopf auf die linke Hand gestützt, an seinem Schreibtisch und beobachtete etwas Leuchtendes vor ihm. Erst als Harry näher trat, hob er kurz den Kopf.

„Setz dich, ich bin gleich soweit", sagte Silver, ehe er sich wieder konzentriert über etwas beugte, das aussah wie eine Bodenfliese aus einem Muggelhaushalt. Der einzige, für Harry erkennbare Unterschied bestand darin, dass Bodenliesen für gewöhnlich nicht leuchteten, auf dieser Platte jedoch unzählige bunte Linien schimmerten. Harry fühlte sich unwillkürlich an ein Kaleidoskop erinnert, doch Silver schien dieses bunte Wirrwarr an Linien etwas zu sagen. Konzentriert beobachtete er wie ein Teil der bunten Linien verschwand und andere dafür um so stärker zu leuchten begannen, bis auch dieses Licht erlosch und er sich auf dem daneben liegende Pergament Notizen machte. Stirnrunzelnd nahm er seine Aufzeichnungen hoch und verglich sie mit denen auf dem darunter liegenden Pergament, bis er schließlich mit seinem Zauberstab darauf tippte und sich die beiden Blätter selbstständig einrollten.

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry neugierig und deutete auf die quadratische Platte, die nun von einer gewöhnlichen Steinfliese nicht mehr zu unterscheiden war.

„Ein Echogramm", lächelte Silver, der offensichtlich diese Frage erwartet hatte. „Damit kann man die magischen Eigenschaften eines Gegenstands prüfen."

„Ah…"

Silver zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte er und blickte sich suchend in seinem Büro um, bis sein Blick schließlich an der alten Kommode hängen blieb. Er stand auf und öffnete die oberste Schublade. Zum Vorschein kam ein aufwendig verziertes Kästchen aus lackiertem Mahagoniholz. Silver trug es zu seinem Schreibtisch und tippte das Echogramm mit seinem Zauberstab an, sofort begann die quadratische Platte zu glühen.

„Wenn ich nun diese Kassette darauf stelle, kann das Echogramm prüfen, welche Zauber es enthält", erklärte Silver und setzte vorsichtig das Kästchen in die Mitte der Platte. „Siehst du, für jeden Zauber entsteht eine andersfarbige Linie", sagte er, als das Glühen nachließ und er das Kästchen wieder hoch nahm. Auf der Platte hatten sich zwei unterschiedlich lange Linien gebildet, eine gekräuselte Violette und die andere leicht geschwungen und in grüner Farbe.

„Das heißt, dieses Kästchen ist mit zwei verschiedenen Zaubern belegt", sagte Harry und betrachtete fasziniert die leichten fließenden Bewegungen der beiden Linien.

„Das ist korrekt", lächelte Silver. „Die grüne Linie zeigt, dass dieser Gegenstand mit einem Schutzzauber gegen unbefugtes Berühren belegt ist."

„Und die Violette?"

„Die verrät, was sich im Inneren befindet."

Harry öffnete bereits den Mund um Silver nach dem genauen Inhalt zu fragen, als dieser bereits den Deckel des Kästchens anhob und damit das mit rotem Samt ausgelegte Innere offenbarte. Im ersten Moment schien es leer zu sein, doch dann bildete sich eine kleine silbern schimmernde Kugel und die sanfte, singende Stimme einer Frau erklang. Auch wenn Harry die Sprache, in der dieses Lied gesungen wurde nicht verstand, so lauschte er doch gebannt den fremdartigen Klängen, dieses melancholisch klingenden Gesangs, bis die Stimme schließlich wieder verstummte und Silver den Deckel der Schatulle schloss.

„Worum ging es in diesem Lied?", fragte Harry, während Silver das Kästchen in die Kommode zurücklegte.

„Es ist ein altes Schamanenlied, das die Schönheiten dieser Welt besingt und daran erinnert, dass jedes einzelne Individuum seinen Platz und seine Aufgabe hat."

„Es klingt…" Harry brach ab, als ihm die passenden Worte fehlten.

„…wunderschön?", vollendete Silver seinen Satz und nickte. „Diese Stimme gehörte auch einer wunderbaren Frau."

„Was ist aus ihr geworden? Ich meine…ich…" Harry senkte verlegen den Blick, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er hier mit seinem Lehrer sprach und diese Frage bestimmt etwas zu persönlich war."

„Sie starb vor einigen Jahren und vermachte all ihren Schülern so eine Kassette. Sie erhoffte sich, damit die Lehren, die sie ihnen vor Jahren mit auf den Weg gab, auch nach ihrem Tod zu erhalten."

„Sie war Ihre Lehrerin?", stieß Harry verblüfft aus.

„Ja, sie unterrichtete mich unter anderem auch in Occlumency", lächelte Silver und wandte sich erneut dem Echogramm zu.

Plötzlich brannten Harry jede Menge Fragen auf der Seele, vorrangig die, in was diese Frau Silver noch unterrichtet hatte, doch er drängte sie zurück. Schließlich war es nicht unbedingt Sitte seinen Lehrer über dessen Vergangenheit auszufragen. Auch Silver schien nicht darauf erpicht dieses Thema weiter zu verfolgen, denn nun deutete er auf die Platte.

„Dieses Echogramm verrät uns darüber hinaus auch noch, wie stark der verwendete Zauber ist mit dem ein Gegenstand belegt wurde. Bei dieser Kassette ist die Magie verhältnismäßig schwach…mal sehen, ob ich hier noch etwas anders zum Veranschaulichen habe." Er blickte sich suchend in seinem Büro um.

„Könnten wir nicht Andreas Anhänger darauf legen?", fragte Harry spontan und angelte diesen unter dem Kragen seiner Robe hervor.

„Hm…warum nicht?", schmunzelte Silver, nahm das Amulett entgegen und drehte es unschlüssig zwischen seinen Fingern. „Ich muss gestehen, darauf bin ich nun auch neugierig."

Silver tippte mit dem Zauberstab erneut gegen die Platte und als diese zu glühen begann, legte er behutsam das Amulett darauf. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde flammte eine Unzahl von grellbunten Linien auf, die so hell waren, dass Harry unwillkürlich die Augen zusammenkneifen musste. Einige tanzten in bizarrem Zickzack hektisch über die Platte, während andere in ruhigen gleichmäßigen Bewegungen kreisrunde Bahnen darauf zogen und wieder andere aussahen, als würde sie pulsieren und auf dem dunklen Stein kleine Blasen aus Licht erzeugen. Plötzlich schien sich die Platte selbstständig zu vergrößern und noch mehr farbige Linien erschienen, bis Harry schließlich den Eindruck hatte, in ein Nest aus bunten, sich ineinander windenden Schlangenkörpern zu schauen.

„Wow!", stieß Harry atemlos hervor. „All diese Zauber befinden sich auf diesem einzelnen Amulett?"

„Sieht ganz danach aus", nickte Silver nicht weniger beeindruckt und griff nach dem Anhänger, um ihn vom Echogramm zu nehmen. Eine Sekunde später zuckte er jedoch erschrocken zurück, als hätte er einen elektrischen Stromschlag erhalten. Silvers Gesicht verzog sich schmerzhaft und er stieß einen leisen, unterdrückten Fluch aus; das grelle Licht des Echogramms hatte ein buntes Muster auf seine Hand gebrannt.

„Ein mächtiges Stück Magie", presste Silver zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und schüttelte energisch seine Hand.

„Sind Sie verletzt?", stieß Harry entsetzt aus, doch eine Sekunde später bereute er schon diese überflüssige Frage. „Soll ich…"

„Nein, nicht nötig! Es ist schmerzhaft, doch nicht gefährlich und müsste in ein paar Sekunden vorbei sein", sagte Silver und tatsächlich, wenige Augenblicke später verschwanden die bunten Striemen auf Silvers Haut.

„Ein effizienter Schutz, um die Geheimnisse diese Schmuckstücks vor allzu neugierigen Leuten zu hüten", sagte Silver nachdenklich und fuhr mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs in die feingliedrige Goldkette, an der das Amulett befestigt war und zog es so vom Echogramm herunter. Die Stelle an der das Amulett die Steinplatte berührt hatte, war im Gegensatz zur restlichen Fläche schwarz, als hätte dort der Anhänger ein Loch hinein gebrannt. Einige Sekunden baumelte die Kette an Silvers Zauberstab, ehe er den Anhänger vorsichtig zwischen die Finger nahm und ihn eingehend betrachtete.

„Was bedeutet das?", fragte Harry und deutete auf die, noch immer mit bunten Linien versehene Platte.

Silver reichte ihm die Kette, ehe er mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs auf den dunklen Fleck in der Mitte des Echogramms zeigte. „An dieser Stelle sind die Kernzauber verborgen. Hätten wir das Amulett schneller von der Platte nehmen können, wäre es eventuell möglich gewesen, einige dieser Kernzauber zu erkennen, doch so…könnten wir nur spekulieren."

„Aber die restlichen Linien sind noch immer sichtbar", sagte Harry zögernd, während er abwechselnd vom Amulett in seiner Hand zum Echogramm sah. „Können Sie feststellen um was für Zauber es sich dabei handelt?"

„Es ist zwar sehr aufwendig, aber es wäre durchaus möglich", erklärte Silver zögernd, den Blick unschlüssig auf das leuchtende Muster gerichtet, ehe er sich entschlossen aufrichtete und mit einem matten Lächeln den Kopf schüttelte. „Aber ich werde es nicht tun."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich kein Recht dazu habe. Dieses Amulett birgt mehr Geheimnisse, als du dir vielleicht vorstellen kannst, doch es gehört Andrea und ohne ihre Erlaubnis dürfen wir es nicht erforschen", entgegnete er mit Nachdruck und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen den Rand der Platte, woraufhin die Linien sofort erloschen. „Doch ich werde sie heute Abend fragen, auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass Andrea uns für eine eingehende Erforschung ihr Einverständnis gibt."

„Andrea ist eh nicht zu Hause", sprudelte es unbeabsichtigt aus Harry hervor. „Sie ist…"

„…in Carlisle, ich wei", beendete Silver Harrys unterbrochenen Satz, zog die Stirn in Falten und blickte Harry forschend an. „Doch überrascht es mich, dass du von ihrem Ausflug weißt."

„Ich habe gestern mit Sirius gesprochen", gab Harry widerstrebend zu und plötzlich flammte erneut der Ärger über diese waghalsige Aktion in ihm auf.

„Hm, ich verstehe! Und anschließend bist du Goyle und seinen Mitschülern über den Weg gelaufen. Irgendwie hatte ich schon etwas in dieser Richtung vermutet."

Harry biss sich hart auf die Lippe und nickte. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt mit Silver über die Suchaktion von Sirius und Andrea zu reden, doch nun da Silver die Zusammenhänge erkannt hatte, drängte es Harry seinem Herzen Luft zu machen. „Sirius erzählte mir, dass er zusammen mit Andrea in den Muggelort wollte, wo Remus nach Peter Pettigrew gesucht hatte. Ich wollte es ihm ausreden, sagte ihm, dass es irre sei, aber…"

Harry brach ab und schluckte schwer, doch Silver beendete auch diesen Satz für ihn. „…und bist auf die gleichen tauben Ohren wie ich gestoßen", seufzte er mit einem verstehenden Nicken.

„Sie haben versucht es ihnen auszureden?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Ja, ich halte es nämlich genau wie du für eine Irrsinnsaktion, doch leider müssen wir die Entscheidung der beiden so hinnehmen - so schwer es uns auch fällt." Für einen kurzen Moment war Harry überrascht, wie frustriert und bitter die Stimme seines Lehrers plötzlich klang, doch einen Augenblick später wirkte er schon wieder ruhig und zuversichtlicher. „Sirius sieht es als seine Aufgabe an, Remus zu suchen und das werden wir einfach akzeptieren müssen."

„Aber das Risiko was er damit eingeht, steht in keinem Verhältnis. Es gibt doch so viele andere die wesentlich gefahrloser nach Remus suchen könnten und es vermutlich auch schon tun. Warum muss Sirius da nun auch noch mitmischen?", ereiferte sich Harry.

„Du solltest nicht vergessen, Sirius war 12 Jahre in Askaban eingesperrt, zwei Jahre auf der Flucht und dann wieder ein Jahr im Grimmauld Place. So etwas hinterlässt Spuren…"

„Ja, aber in Andreas Haus war er in Sicherheit, er konnte sich dort frei bewegen. Aber nun…wenn ihn jetzt jemand erkennt, dann wird er wie zuvor vom Zaubereiministerium und von Voldemort gesucht."

Silver blickte ihn einen Moment schweigend an, bis er schließlich tief seufzte. „Diese Gefahr besteht und Sirius kennt sie sehr genau, trotzdem hat er sich entschieden, dieses Risiko einzugehen und wir werden es wohl oder übel so hinnehmen müssen. Das was uns für den Moment als falsch erscheint, ist sein freier Wille und wir haben kein Recht ihn daran zu hindern, seinen Weg zu gehen. Oft stellt sich erst im Nachhinein heraus, welche Konsequenzen eine Handlung nach sich zieht und die sind nicht immer so wie wir sie erwarten. Etwas, das wir als Fehler betrachten, kann sich in der Zukunft als große Chance darstellen und Manches, das wir als Glücksfall ansehen, kann sich in etwas wandeln, was wir nie haben wollten. Keiner von uns kann sicher sagen, was die Zukunft bringen wird, wir können immer nur aus dem Hier und Jetzt heraus handeln und wenn Sirius, genau wie Andrea, den Weg nach Carlisle als richtig ansieht, dann müssen wir es akzeptieren. Wir können nur unsere Bedenken anbringen und ihnen nach Möglichkeit hilfreich zur Seite stehen, alles andere liegt außerhalb unserer Macht."

Harry antwortete ihm nicht sofort darauf. Hin und her gerissen zwischen seiner Angst um Sirius und der Tatsache, dass er Silver trotzdem Recht geben musste, trat er ans Fenster. Die Abenddämmerung zog bereits über die Ländereien von Hogwarts und vom Verbotenen Wald aus kroch unaufhaltsam die Dunkelheit der Nacht heran; wie ein großes Raubtier, das darauf lauerte, auch noch den Rest an Tageslicht verschlingen zu können.

„Hat man schon etwas über Remus erfahren können?", fragte Harry in die entstandene Stille hinein und drehte sich wieder zu Silver um.

„Soweit ich weiß, sind es bisher nur kleine Fortschritte, doch auch Dumbledore arbeitet daran", sagte Silver, den Blick wie zuvor Harry auf die beginnende Dunkelheit gerichtet.

„Sie sagten vorhin etwas von hilfreich zur Seite stehen, heißt das…Sie helfen Sirius und Andrea bei ihrer Suche in Carlisle?"

„Soweit es mir möglich ist", nickte Silver mit einem matten Lächeln. „Ich bin hier als Lehrer verpflichtet und daher besteht meine Unterstützung derzeit nur aus der Weitergabe an Informationen. Auch einige Mitglieder des Phönixordens suchen in Carlisle nach Remus, doch außer Professor Dumbledore weiß niemand, dass Sirius und Andrea ebenfalls dort sind."

„Werden Sie…werden Sie mir sagen…was in Carlisle geschieht?"

Silver blickte ihn einige Sekunden unschlüssig an, bis er schließlich zögernd nickte. „Ich werde dir genau soviel erzählen wie ich verantworten kann, nicht mehr aber auch nicht weniger."

„Also wieder nur Halbheiten", entgegnete Harry zähneknirschend und wandte sich ärgerlich ab.

„Das liegt an dir, Harry!", sagte Silver ruhig, während er sich müde auf die Kante seines Schreibtisches setzte.

„Wieso liegt das an mir?" Harry fuhr zornig herum, doch Silver hielt seinem Blick gelassen stand.

„Dumbledore hat es in meine Verantwortung gelegt, was ich dir an Informationen zukommen lasse und dies ist in erster Linie davon abhängig, was du verkraften kannst." Harry setzte bereits an ihm zu widersprechen, doch Silver gebot ihm durch eine schlichte Handbewegung, ihn ausreden zu lassen. „Es macht keinen Sinn dir Dinge zu erzählen, die du derzeit nicht ändern kannst und die dich nur von deiner eigentlichen Aufgabe ablenken."

„Aber vielleicht würde es mir helfen, wenn ich wüsste was dort draußen geschieht", schnaubte Harry ungehalten und deutete auf die anwachsende Dunkelheit vor dem Fenster.

„Mag sein, doch das setzt voraus, dass du in der Lage bist, diesen Druck auszuhalten und nicht, wie es gestern geschehen ist, die Nerven verlierst."

Silver hatte bisher mit keinem Wort den Vorfall des vergangenen Abends angesprochen; dass er es jetzt tat, löste eine Welle kaum zu bändigenden Zorn in Harry aus. Dennoch konnte er nicht leugnen, dass Silver womöglich Recht hatte.

„Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen!", versprach Harry, den Zorn niederkämpfend und sah seinem Lehrer direkt in die Augen.

„Ein guter Vorsatz, aber allein nicht genug", lächelte Silver. „Das eigene Temperament zügeln zu können, erfordert ein hohes Maß an Selbstdisziplin und davon bist du noch ein weites Stück entfernt. Solange Angst und Zorn dein Denken beeinflussen, werde ich dir immer nur soviel mitteilen, wie ich persönlich für richtig halte."

„Das heißt, Sie nehmen sich das Recht heraus zu entscheiden, was ich an Informationen verkrafte und was nicht?"

„Richtig!"

Silver sagte dies mit einem, für Harry in dieser Situation völlig unangebrachten, provozierenden Lächeln, was es ihm nicht gerade leichter machte, seinen Zorn zu beherrschen. Trotzdem gelang es ihm nach einer kurzen Pause verhältnismäßig ruhig und gemäßigt darauf zu antworten.

„Ich verkrafte mehr, als Sie denken!"

„Gut, dann beweise es mir!"

„Stellen Sie mich auf die Probe!", sagte Harry in einem Ton, der nicht weniger provozierend klang, wie Silvers Lächeln zuvor.

„Das tue ich bereits oder warum glaubst du, dass du ganze vier Wochen Strafarbeit vor dir hast", zwinkerte Silver und legte den Kopf schief.

„Sie haben…Ihnen habe ich die vier Wochen zu verdanken?" Für einen kurzen Moment wusste Harry nicht, ob er sich über Silver ärgern sollte, dass dieser ihm so frei heraus gestand, für diese lange Strafarbeit verantwortlich zu sein oder ob er für diese Offenheit dankbar sein sollte.

„Sieh diese vier Wochen einfach als Training an", nickte Silver und plötzlich verstand Harry, was Silver mit diesen vier Wochen bezweckte.

„Zusätzlich zum Unterricht auch noch zweimal die Woche bei Snape nachzusitzen ist…sicher etwas, das…meine Selbstbeherrschung auf eine harte Probe stellt", seufzte Harry, dennoch stahl sich ein leises, verstehendes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Aber Sie werden sehen, dass ich Snape keinen Grund geben werde, dieses Nachsitzen auch nur um einen einzigen Tag zu verlängern."

„Ich nehm dich bei Wort, Harry!", schmunzelte Silver, ehe sein Gesicht wieder ernst wurde. „Doch nun zu deiner Strafarbeit für heute Abend. Nachdem ich heute noch eine Verabredung mit Sirius und Andrea habe, wird es nun deine Aufgabe sein, diese Proben zu korrigieren. Es sind Arbeiten der ersten Klasse und dürfte für dich keine besondere Herausforderung darstellen; doch mir würde es etwas mehr Zeit verschaffen." Silver deutete auf den kleinen Stapel am anderen Ende des Schreibtischs.

„Kein Problem", nickte Harry und besah sich die oberste Arbeit.

„Gut, du kannst sie nach dem Korrigieren einfach auf dem Schreibtisch liegen lassen und in deinen Turm zurückkehren."

Silver angelte sich seinen Umhang vom Haken und Harry setzte sich auf Silvers Stuhl. Doch noch ehe Silver sich verabschiedete, drängte es Harry die Frage zu stellen, die ihm seit einigen Minuten beschäftigte.

„Professor…haben Sie…haben Sie Sirius von der Geschichte mit Goyle erzählt?"

„Nein hab ich nicht", antwortete Silver ruhig. „Auch wenn Sirius dein Pate ist, halte ich es trotzdem für besser, wenn er es von dir persönlich erfährt."

„Danke, Professor!"

Silver verabschiedete sich und Harry begann die Arbeiten der Erstklässler zu korrigieren.

Fortsetzung folgt….

**Autornote: **Erst einmal vielen, **vielen Dank für euere lieben Reviews**! Hab mich sehr darüber gefreut und diesmal bekommt ihr auch eine Antwort dazu.

******Louis M. Wolf: **Vielen Dank für deine beiden langen Reviews. Zu Kap.19, der Tippfehler wurde korrigiert ;-) und zum 20. nun, wer sagt, dass Harry diese Entscheidung nicht doch noch bedauern wird? Bisher ist von seinem Austritt bis Kapitel 21 ja noch nicht viel Zeit vergangen. Was den Handlungsstrang Carlisle betrifft, nun 22 wird sich dieser intensivieren. Tja und zu deinem (obwohl ich der Meinung bin, der Autor sollte sich so wenig wie möglich in die Geschichte einmischen) Hm, wie meinst du das???  
******padfoot31**: Und hast du eine Britney-Karte bekommen? Hab dir die Daumen gehalten.  
******Padfoot´s Mate**: Die Brownies waren lecker! Hmmmm! Was die Bastet angeht, nun ich hoffe mal sehr, dass niemand nach dieser Fanfic Alpträume bekommt.  
******X-Ray**: Danke sehr!  
******Schnuckiputz**: Vielen Dank für deine Reviews und ein riesengroßes Zurückknuddeln an dich! Nun ja und ich gebe dir natürlich Recht, die Aussichten sind wirklich nicht besonders gut.  
******Kara**: Hm… ja das mit der Suchtgefahr ist mir schon zu Ohren gekommen. „hüstel" tut mir auch ganz schrecklich leid….(weiß schon, das glaubt mir eh kein Mensch) Trotzdem freu es mich, dass dir meine Fanfic gefällt.  
******Günni**: Weiß schon, dass es so ganz klitzekleine Ansätze von Gemeinheit gibt…doch…ok, ich sag jetzt nicht mehr dazu! Und ich gelobe auch kleine Besserung, nur das das nächste Kapitel schneller kommt!   
******Six83: **Wünsche dir einen schönen Urlaub und wenn du zurück bist, wirst du gleich zwei neue Kapitel zum lesen haben! „grins" Detektivstory? Hm, kommt schon fast hin. „sfg"  
**Rapunzelou**: Tja, das mit den Sternchen zwischen den Kapitel würde ich auch gern weiterhin so tun, doch FF.net löscht mir seit neuestem sämtliche Sonderzeichen, daher bin ich auf die x x x x übergegangen, um die Handlungsorte zu trennen. Zu dem Rest deiner Mutmaßungen sag ich jetzt noch nichts, du wirst es lesen! „ggg"  
******Janine Black**: Knuddel dich auch mal ganz doll!  
**nookie**: Da bin ich aber schon sehr froh, dass ich dich mit einem neuen Kapitel zufrieden machen kann „ggg" Und Harry? Hm, dem geht es doch verhältnismäßig gut, meinst du nicht?  
******Kirilein**: Also wirklich! Ich lass doch Harry keine Schüler umbringen! Das mit dem „Goyle und Crabbe zu Malfoy gehören wie hässliche Deckel auf Töpfe" find ich klasse!  
**Vamp**: Fanfic in der Englisch- und Deutschstunde? Oh weh! Lass dich nur nicht erwischen…wobei vielleicht möchte deine Lehrer ja auch mal ne Fanfic lesen „sfg"  
******Ms Tonks**: Danke für dein großes Lob!   
******Lord Mystic**: Mein liebes myteriöses Lordchen! Geduld ist nicht deine Stärke! Hihihihihihihi! Gut Ding muss manchmal Weil haben! Macht mir immer wieder Spaß was von dir zu lesen!   
**Eva Luna**: Was da noch ans Licht kommt? Hm, eine ganze Menge würde ich mal sagen! „sfg"  
******GinnyPotter**: Vielen, vielen Dank! „rotwerd"  
******Thorin**** Eichenschild**: Nein, du täuscht dich da nicht, was die Todesser und Voldemort angeht. Sirius Aktion ist sicher gefährlich!  
**Kaori**: Ok, ich gebe es zu, ich bin bestechlich! Und hier ist das neue Kapitel…weniger als eine Woche!  
******Lea**: Du machst mich verlegen!  
Sternchen du bist einfach die beste! Bin imer wieder besgeistert. Wo nimmst du nur all die Ideen her? Harry der Goyle angreift finde ich auch sehr überzeugend. Klar daß dem Jungen irgendwann die Nerven durchgehen.

******Herminchen999**: Weiß nicht ob du dies liest, da deine Review auf die andere Seite der Wirklichkeit bezogen war, trotzdem: vielen, vielen Dank für dein riesiges Lob! Auch mir hat das Schreiben sehr viel Spaß gemacht!  
******Tiggerle**: Was mit Tonks und Remus passiert? Nun ein bisschen musst du noch auf die Auflösung warten.  
******PadfootLi**: Na da hoffe ich mal, dass dein Internet inzwischen wieder einwandfrei funktioniert.   
**Kiki**: Dankeschön! „freu"  
******ich**: ja ich beeil mich mit dem Schreiben, glücklicherweise wird es bei nur nun auch wieder ein bisschen ruhiger! Möchte ja nicht, dass hier jemand unter Entzugserscheinungen leidet! Das könnte ich wirklich nicht verantworten!  
****: **Bele**: Oh je! So viele Fragen und ich kann sie dir nicht beantworten! Hm, zu deiner letzten Frage (von Kap. 19)…lass den beiden noch ein bisschen Zeit! „zwinker"  
******Miss Shirley-Blythe**: Nun, deine ersten Fragen haben sich ja mit diesem Kapitel beantwortet! „zwinker" Neville – ja ich denke, dass dies manchmal einfach übersehen wird.  
******Sarah**: Danke! „rotwerd"  
**pirat**: Wieso willst du Silver den Haien vorwerfen? Silver gehört MIR, den bekommst du nicht! Und wieso wartest DU auf eine Schokotorte? Ähm…hab ich da was vergessen?  
******ginoeh**: Selbstverständlich habe ich nichts gegen deine Leseempfehlung! Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt! Was deine Story angeht…muss ich gestehen, dass ich derzeit nicht zum Lesen komme, wird aber nachgeholt, wenn ich wieder etwas mehr Luft habe. (spätestens in den Sommerferien)  
******Padm**: Oh so viele Reviews auf einmal! Hab mich riesig darüber gefreut! Zu dem 13. Kapitel - mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass das mit den Schlangenköpfen brutal war, doch ich denke es war nötig, auch wenn es mir keinen Spaß machte zu schreiben. Es wird in dieser Fanfic aber nur noch einmal eine ähnlich brutale Szene geben, welche, ähnlich wie mit der Runespoor, die Brutalität des Krieges verdeutlicht. Schließlich soll dies hier keine Horrorstory werden, sondern Harrys 6. Schuljahr beschreiben.   
******Sina**: Aber klar, mach ich! „grins"  
******vickysnape**: Erst einmal vielen Dank für deine megalange Review! Tja nun weiß ich nicht wo ich mit dem Beantworten anfangen soll. Nun zum einen bin ich mal froh, dass sich meine Fanfic nicht auf deine Noten ausgewirkt hat. „ggg" Warum ich Sölämen töten musste, steht in der Autornote zu Kapitel 13, wenn du Zeit hast, les es dir einfach mal durch. Der Mörder soll leiden? Hm??? Gerade habe ich Padme´s Review zum Thema Brutalität beantwortet…Hm….grübel…ich werde mal darüber nachdenken, aber versprechen kann ich nichts. Die Karte der Rumtreiber – oh ja, so eine hätte ich auch gern „grins" daher habe und werde ich sie auch noch öfters einbauen. Wegen den Pairings…na lass dich mal überraschen! „zwinker" Oh ja und Silver, nun auch da wird sich noch einiges klären, mehr möchte ich vorerst nicht dazu sagen. Kann doch nicht die ganze Spannung nehmen. Dumbledore kann das Wissen aus Andreas Haus nicht nutzen. Und NEIN…ich bin bei der Review sicher nicht eingeschlafen! „ggg"

******Black**: Danke! Freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt!  
******auxia**: Was verstehst du denn nicht? Kannst mir auch eine Mail schreiben, dann kann ich vielleicht deine Fragen besser klären, als hier in den Reviewantworten.  
**Mini Cooper**: „rotwerd" Danke!  
******Kiki**: Vielen Dank! „tiefverbeug"  
******Sölämen**: Ich weiß! „seufz"  
**torence**: Aber mach ich doch glatt! „sfg"  
**Tach**: Tja, deine Fragen kann ich leider nicht beantworten, das werden die folgen Kapitel tun. Nun bleibt mir nur noch mich für dein großen Lob zu bedanken! „freu"  
**Geckole**: Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat! Und was Remus angeht…nun lass dich überraschen. „ggg"  
**XXXX**: Vielen Dank! Selbstverständlich schreibe ich weiter! „zwinker"

Puh waren das diesmal viele! „freu" Hoffe wie immer, dass ich niemanden vergessen habe. An dieser Stelle auch noch ein herzliches Dankeschön, dass ihr mir geholfen habt Mayas Frage zu beantworten!

Bis zum nächsten Mal!

Euer Sternchen!


	22. 22

22.

Der Festbetrieb war bereits in vollem Gange, als Silver den kleinen Park erreichte, in dem er sich mit Andrea und Sirius verabredet hatte. Nach der grellbunten Straßenbeleuchtung dauerte es etwas, bis sich seine Augen wieder an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten und er die einsame Gestalt auf der Parkbank erkennen konnte. Sirius schien ihn bereits bemerkt zu haben, denn noch ehe Clark Silver die Bank ansteuern konnte, erhob sich Sirius und schlenderte langsam auf die Rückseite des Hotelgebäudes zu.

„Lass uns reingehen", flüsterte Sirius, sobald Silver ihn erreicht hatte und deutete auf das offene Fenster zu seinem Zimmer. Silver nickte und Sirius schwang sich, mit einem letzten, prüfenden Blick über den leeren Park, auf das Fensterbrett und verschwand im Inneren.

„Wo ist Andrea?", fragte Silver besorgt und sah sich in dem dunklen Hotelzimmer um. Die Verbindungstür zu Andreas Zimmer stand offen, doch auch dort war es finster und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sie anwesend war.

„Popkorn kaufen", brummte Sirius gereizt, zog die Gardinen vor und knipste das Licht der Nachttischlampe an.

„Was ist los, hattet ihr Streit?", forschte Silver stirnrunzelnd nach und setzte sich in den Sessel, während Sirius sich ihm gegenüber auf das Bett plumpsen ließ.

„Nein, nicht direkt!", stöhnte Sirius und verdrehten die Augen. „Sie ist einfach nur fürchterlich stur."

„Scheint genetisch bedingt zu sein", entgegnete Silver trocken, während seine linke Augenbraue nach oben wanderte.

„Was ist mit Tonks und Bill, haben sie sich bei Dumbledore gemeldet? ", fragte Sirius, Silvers Bemerkung ignorierend.

„Ja, doch den beiden ist nichts von einem Verfolger aufgefallen", sagte Silver, ehe er zögernd hinzusetzte: „allerdings ist Tonks der Überzeugung, Remus gestern in Carlisle gesehen zu haben."

„Wo?"

„In einem Linienbus, der an ihr vorbei fuhr"

„In einen Lienenbus? Ist das ein Scherz?", schnaubte Sirius ungläubig. „Ihr glaubt doch nicht ernsthaft, Remus würde hier mit einem Linienbus spazieren fahren? Sie muss sich getäuscht haben."

„Davon gehen wir auch aus, trotzdem hat Dumbledore ein paar Leute mehr hierher geschickt. Das heißt für euch erhöhte Wachsamkeit…"

„Ja, ja, ich hab schon verstanden, wir werden vorsichtig sein", murrte Sirius und verdrehte die Augen. „Was gibt es sonst noch Neues? Habt ihr etwas Genaueres über die Bastet herausgefunden?"

„Nur soviel, dass sie mit gut einem Dutzend Flüchen belegt ist, von denen jeder einzelne eine direkte Auswirkung auf Andreas Gesundheit haben kann. Dumbledore könnte sie brechen, doch dazu müsste Andrea unmittelbar anwesend sein, andernfalls riskieren wir, ihr einen irreparablen Schaden zuzufügen."

„Oder sie damit umzubringen", ergänzte Sirius verdrießlich. „Mir sind diese Art von Bannflüchen bekannt. Sie müssen in der richtigen Reihenfolge gelöst werden, um keinen Schock oder Schlimmeres auszulösen."

„Ja. Wenn Andrea damit einverstanden ist, werden Madam Pomfrey, Flitwick, Dumbledore und ich einen entsprechenden Raum in Hogwarts vorbereiten."

Sirius wiegte unschlüssige den Kopf. „Wäre es nicht besser, sie nach St. Mungo zu bringen? Mal von der psychischen Belastung abgesehen, ist so eine Prozedur nicht ungefährlich."

„Noch gefährlicher wäre es, wenn derjenige, der das Negativstück besitzt, davon Wind bekommt", seufzte Silver und fuhr sich müde über die Augen. „Außerdem werden wir Heiler Neil bitten, während der Behandlung dabei zu sein."

Sirius wollte bereits zu einer erneuten Entgegnung ansetzen, als das Schließgeräusch an der der Tür Andreas Rückkehr verriet. Mit einer Tüte Süßigkeiten im Arm betrat sie durch die Verbindungstür Sirius Zimmer.

„Oh, hallo Clark, du bist ja schon da", begrüßte sie ihn fröhlich.  

„Ich dachte, du wolltest nur Popkorn kaufen?", fragte Sirius stirnrunzelnd, als sie die randvolle Tüte auf der Kommode absetzte.

„Nun, nachdem du dich weigerst mit mir auf das Fest zu gehen, habe ich dir eine kleine Auswahl von Muggelsüßigkeiten mitgebracht", entgegnete sie grinsend und reichte ihm nacheinander eine Tüte gebrannte Mandeln, Makronen, Popkorn, Gummischlangen und eine Packung mit kandierten Früchten.

„Wer soll das alles essen?"

„Na du! Du darfst aber Clark ruhig etwas davon abtreten", zwinkerte sie schalkhaft, während sie eine Mandel aus der Tüte angelte und diese genüsslich zerkaute.

„Danke, sehr großzügig", schmunzelte Silver, seine Mimik verriet jedoch, dass er ihr, die zur Schau gestellte Fröhlichkeit nicht abnahm.

Sirius seufzte schwer, ehe er die Süßigkeiten zur Seite legte und Andrea ernst ansah. „Clark erzählte mir gerade, dass Dumbledore vermutlich die Zauber aufheben kann, die dich an die Bastet binden."

„Prima, dann soll er das bitte auch möglichst bald tun", seufzte sie erleichtert. „Mein Einverständnis hat er. Habt ihr inzwischen etwas über Francesco erfahren?"

„Nein, bisher noch nicht", antwortete Silver. „Wir haben sein Haus nach dem Gegenstück zu deiner Bastet durchsucht, aber nichts gefunden."

Für einen kurzen Moment huschte so etwas wie ein dunkler Schatten über ihr unbefangenes Gesicht, doch eine Sekunde später lächelte sie schon wieder zuversichtlich. „Es gibt sicher eine ganz simple Erklärung."

„Oh ja, sicher!", entgegnete Sirius gereizt. „Es ist ja nichts Besonderes unter dem Bann eines Wächters gestellt zu werden, das kommt schließlich alle Tage vor."

„Nun hör aber auf, Sirius!", brauste sie auf und plötzlich war nichts mehr von der Gelassenheit zu bemerken, die sie eben noch so eisern versucht hatte aufrecht zu  erhalten. „Zugegeben, Francesco und ich waren in den letzten Jahren nicht immer einer Meinung, doch er würde niemals wissentlich etwas tun was mir schaden könnte. Ich halte es für viel wahrscheinlicher, dass diese Bastet schon bevor er sie gekauft hat mit einem Zauber belegt wurde und er überhaupt nichts davon weiß."

„Andrea…", setzte Sirius an, doch noch ehe er seinen Satz vollenden konnte, wurde er von Andrea zornig unterbrochen.

„Er ist mein Pate, Sirius, genau wie du Harrys Pate bist und auch wenn er mir mit seiner übertriebenen Fürsorgen manchmal auf die Nerven ging, so ändert es nichts daran, dass er mich liebt und niemals etwas tun würde…"

Andrea brach unvermittelt ab, presste die Lippen zusammen und wandte sich mit einem Ruck von den beiden Männern ab. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung zog sie die Brille von ihrem Gesicht und fuhr sich über die Augen.

„Es gibt Tatsachen, die du nicht leugnen kannst, Andrea", seufzte Sirius, trat hinter sie und drehte sie zu sich herum. „Dieser Wächter wurde mit deiner Lebensenergie verbunden, du hast ihn nicht zufällig in die Hände bekommen."

„Und wenn schon, das heißt noch lange nicht, dass Francesco…ach lassen wir das! Dumbledore wird den Zauber aufheben und damit ist die Sache erledigt", entgegnete sie unwirsch und wandte sich erneut von ihm ab.

Doch damit war nun endgültig das Ende von Sirius Geduld erreicht und er fuhr sie ungehalten und lautstark an.

„Sag mal hörst du uns überhaupt zu? Dieser Wächter ist…."

„Sirius!", unterbrach ihn Silver mahnend und hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Etwas leiser!"

„Aber…"

 „Nein, dies ist bestimmt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um über Rasul zu diskutieren", unterbrach er ihn entschieden. „Es gibt Wichtigeres zu besprechen!"

„Ok, ich sag ja schon nichts mehr", seufzte Sirius resignierend, während Andrea Silver einen dankbaren Blick zuwarf.

„Dumbledore kann versuchen, die Zauber des Wächter aufzuheben, doch das Ganze ist etwas komplizierter als du es dir vorstellst", wandte Silver sich nun an Andrea. „Wie gestern schon erklärt, besteht eine direkte Verbindung zwischen dir und der Bastet. Konkret heißt das, Dumbledore wird sehr behutsam vorgehen, trotzdem wird dieses Lösen der Zauber eine Auswirkung auf dich haben."

„Was für eine Auswirkung?", fragte Andrea unsicher geworden und trat näher an Silver heran.

„Genau kann das niemand vorhersagen", begann Silver zögernd. „Wir haben die Bastet in Hogwarts eingehend untersucht und sind dabei auf einige Abwehrflüche gestoßen, die möglicherweise, wenn nicht sogar sehr wahrscheinlich, Einfluss auf dein Wohlergehen haben."

„Kannst du dich ein bisschen deutlicher ausdrücken?", fragte Andrea angespannt und schlang die Arme eng um ihren Körper.

„Als wir die Bastet mit einem Bannzauber belegten, hast du gespürt, dass es dir kalt wurde…löscht man nun einen Abwehrfluch…so ist die Wirkung bedeutend unangenehmer. Je nachdem welcher Teil deines Selbst mit dem Wächter verbunden ist, wirst du es auf physischer oder auf psychischer Ebene zu spüren bekommen. Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb du bei diesem Vorhaben anwesend sein musst. Wir werden in Hogwarts einen Raum vorbereiten und Heiler Neil bitten, deine körperliche Verfassung zu überwachen."

„Grandiose Aussichten", stöhnte Andrea, während sie betreten zu Boden sah und heftig schluckte. „Hört sich nicht so an, als wenn dies eine besonders angenehme Erfahrung werden würde."

„Nein, die wird es sicher nicht", sagte Silver leiser. „Deshalb ist es auch so wichtig, dass du in dieser Zeit unter Beobachtung stehst. Niemand kann sicher sagen, wie Körper und Geist auf diese Trennung reagieren."

„Und was ist, wenn etwas schief geht? Ich vermute, in diesem Fall fügt mir dann dieses Brechen der Zauber Schäden zu, die sich nicht so einfach wieder korrigieren lassen", entgegnete Andrea matt und trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

 „Mach dir keine Sorgen, soweit werden wir es nicht kommen lassen", versuchte Silver sie zu beruhigen und lächelte ihr aufmunternd entgegen. „Wir werden dieses Vorhaben sofort abbrechen, sollten Nebenwirkungen auftreten, die dir nachhaltige Verletzungen zufügen könnten."

Andrea seufzte schwer, ehe sie wieder unschlüssig in Silvers zuversichtliches Gesicht sah. „Vorausgesetzt, ich stimme dieser Aktion zu, wer garantiert mir, dass ich keinen psychischen Schaden davon trage? Du hast bisher nur davon gesprochen, dass Neil die körperlichen Auswirkungen kontrolliert, doch wer passt auf meinen Kopf auf?"

„Das werde ich tun", entgegnete Silver schlicht.

„Du?" stieß Andrea überrascht aus, während Sirius zweifelnd hinzufügte: „Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?"

Andrea verstand nicht wirklich, was Sirius mit dieser Bemerkung sagen wollte, doch noch ehe sie eine Frage stellen konnte, fuhr Silver bereits mit seiner Erörterung fort.

„Sehr viele Möglichkeiten haben wir nicht. Dumbledore ist der einzige der es sich zutraut, diese Zauber behutsam genug löschen zu können, und nachdem was ich  über Severus Feinfühligkeit in Legilimentik mitbekommen habe, möchte ich ihm nicht die Verantwortung für Andreas Psyche übertragen."

„Oh, ich auch nicht!" Sirius verdrehte bei dem Gedanken an Snape die Augen, dennoch schien er auch von der Vorstellung, dass Silver diese Aufgabe übernahm, nicht sehr begeistert.

„Was ist Legilimentik?", fragte Andrea und blickte unsicher von Sirius zu Silver.

„Die Fähigkeit, gewaltsam in den Geist eines anderen Menschen einzudringen", erklärte Silver, fügte jedoch, als er Andreas alarmierten Blick sah beschwichtigend hinzu: „Ich werde keine Legilimentik verwenden, das verspreche ich dir".

„Was dann?", forschte Sirius stirnrunzelnd nach. „Wie willst du sicherstellen, dass ihre Psyche nicht kollabiert, wenn du…"

„Es gibt ältere, effizientere Methoden um dies zu verhindern", unterbrach ihn Silver mit der stummen Bitte in seinen Augen, es dabei zu belassen. Einige Sekunden sprach niemand, bis Andrea schließlich mit einem leisen Seufzen die Stille durchbrach.

„Was ist….wenn ich diese Trennung nicht durchführen lasse? Ich meine…könnte man nicht einfach…die Bastet irgendwo wegsperren? Bisher hat sie mir keinen Schaden zugefügt."

„Das Problem dabei ist, dass wir die Bastet zwar unter Verschluss halten können, doch selbst das hat bereits Auswirkung auf dich…."

„Bis jetzt habe ich keine Auswirkung darauf gespürt", unterbrach sie Silver ungeduldig. „Mir geht es prima."

„Dir geht es nicht prima", widersprach ihr Silver mit einem leisen Lächeln. „Du fühlst dich unwohl, müde und ….eingesperrt. Je länger diese gewaltsame Distanz besteht, umso mehr werden sich genau diese Gefühle verstärken."

Andrea öffnete bereits den Mund zu einer Antwort, doch sie entgegnete nichts. Stattdessen legte sie den Kopf schief und blickte ihn mit einer Mischung aus  Verblüffung, Beunruhigung und Skepsis an, ehe sie zögernd fragte: „Bist du so was Ähnliches wie ein Empath oder so?"

„Etwas Ähnliches", nickte Silver mit einem Schmunzeln, ehe er sofort wieder ernst wurde. „Doch um wieder auf die Bastet zurückzukommen; solange die Verbindung zwischen dir und dieser Figur besteht, können wir sie weder dauerhaft von dir fernhalten, noch riskieren, dass sie in irgendeiner Form Kontrolle über dich ausübt."

„Oder sich jemand mit ihrer Hilfe Zugang zu dem Casa de anhelo verschafft", ergänzte sie mürrisch und starrte auf den Boden vor sich. „Sieht nicht so aus, als wenn ich eine große Wahlmöglichkeit hätte."

„Vermutlich nicht", gab Silver mit einem matten Lächeln zu.

„Na schön, dann richte bitte Dumbledore aus, dass ich damit einverstanden bin", stimmte sie schweren Herzens zu. „Ich hoffe nur, ihr wisst was ihr da tut, ich weiß es nämlich nicht."

Sirius atmete erleichtert auf, während er ihr stumm die Hand drückte.

„Gut, dann werde ich mich jetzt verabschieden, ich habe noch eine Verabredung mit Tonks, bevor ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren kann", sagte Silver und stemmte sich aus dem Sessel.

„Und wir werden noch einen Streifzug durch die Gegend machen", sagte Sirius und wie auf ein unsichtbares Kommando hin, ertönte ein leises Summen aus Andreas Armbanduhr. Mit einer kapitulierenden Geste hob sie die Hände, stand auf und holte ihre Flaschen mit dem Vielsaft-Trank aus der Kommode. Seufzend entkorkte sie die Flasche und trank einen großen Schluck, ehe sie angewidert das Gesicht verzog. „Und du behauptest, man könnte sich daran gewöhnen", wandte sie sich an Sirius und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich sagte früher oder später", grinste Sirius, während gleichzeitig die Wirkung des Vielsaft-Tranks bei ihm nachließ und er sich wieder in sein gewohntes Erscheinungsbild verwandelte.

„Wohl eher später", brummte Andrea ungnädig, als mache sie Sirius für den schlechten Geschmack des Tranks verantwortlich.

„Andrea wird nochmals den Festplatz abgehen und ich werde meine Hundenase ein bisschen in den Wind halten", erklärte Sirius, der Silvers fragenden Blick bemerkt hatte. Mit einer lässigen Bewegung schob er die Gardinen zurück, um einen prüfenden Blick in den Park zu werfen.

„Sei vorsichtig, damit du nicht versehentlich einem bekannten Gesicht über den Weg läufst", warnte Silver und trat neben Sirius ans Fenster. Andrea löschte das Licht, ehe sie für Sirius das Fenster öffnete und dieser lautlos nach draußen sprang. Einen Moment später konnte sie den großen schwarzen Hund sehen, der flink über den Rasen huschte und im Dunkel der Büsche verschwand. Silver wollte ihm bereits folgen, als Andrea  ihn mit einem unsicheren Lächeln zurückhielt.

„Du kannst getrost die Tür benutzen, in diesem Hotel ist heute Abend so viel Betrieb, dass es nicht auffallen wird, wenn du aus diesem Zimmer kommst."

„Ich werde trotzdem den Weg durch das Fenster nehmen", sagte er leise und drückte sanft ihre Hand. „Aber wenn du möchtest, können wir den Weg zum Festplatz gemeinsam gehen, ich treffe mich dort mit Tonks."

„Sehr gern", nickte Andrea, nicht sicher was plötzlich diese Unsicherheit in ihrem Inneren auslöste.

Als Andrea wenige Minuten später in die Hauptstraße einbog, wartete Silver bereits auf sie. Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen reichte er ihr eine Kette mit bunten Zuckerherzen, die er zuvor hinter seinem Rücken verborgen hatte.

„Ich glaube die fehlt noch in deiner Sammlung an Muggelsüßigkeiten", flüsterte er und fügte, als er ihre Verlegenheit bemerkte, in verschwörerischem Ton hinzu: „Tarnung ist alles."

Andrea nickte und Silver legte ihr die Kette um den Hals, ehe sie gemeinsam die hell erleuchtete Straße entlang gingen. Zu beiden Seiten hatten die Ladenbesitzer ihre Schaufenster mit bunten Girlanden dekoriert, Gastwirte hatten der kühlen Temperatur zum Trotz Tische und Bänke den Bürgersteig  entlang aufgebaut und aus den Fenstern drang fröhliche Musik nach außen. Obwohl an diesem Abend vielen Menschen unterwegs waren, dauerte es nicht lange und sie hatten den Festplatz am Flussufer erreicht.

„Ganz schön was los", sagte Silver, während er an einer Losbude stehen bleib und die vorbeiströmende Menschenmenge beobachtete.

„Kann man wohl sagen", stöhnte Andrea. „Die sind sicher alle wegen des Feuerwerks hier."

„Nun, das gibt es schließlich nicht alle Tage", lächelte Silver und deutete ihr durch eine leise Kopfbewegung an, weiter zu gehen.

„Ein Zauberer, sieh mal ein echter Zauberer", rief plötzlich eine aufgeregte Kinderstimme neben ihnen und Andrea konnte fühlen, wie Silver neben ihr zusammenzucke. Ein kleiner Junge hatte nach der Hand seines Vaters gegriffen und zog ihn nun eifrig in die Richtung des bunten Zeltes, in dessen Eingang soeben ein schwarz gekleideter Mann mit Zylinder erschienen war. Andrea musste sich hart auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht laut los zu lachen, als der angebliche Zauberer einen neongrünen Plastikzauberstab aus seinem Ärmel zog und damit gegen das Schild über dem Eingang klopfte. Eine Sekunde später flammte rings um das Zelt herum eine bunte Lichterkette auf.

„Muggelmagie", flüsterte Andrea, immer noch bemüht ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Und ein richtiger Muggelzauberer", zwinkerte Silver ihr zu. „So was bekommt man wirklich nicht alle Tage zu sehen."

„Und da behauptet Dumbledore, dass es in diesem Städtchen nicht die geringste Magie gibt" kicherte Andrea leise.

„Zumindest nicht in diesem Moment, sonst wurde das eigens dafür eingerichtete Alarmsystem anschlagen", erklärte Silver, indem er sich zu ihr hinabbeugte und leise in ihr Ohr flüsterte. „Niemand kann hier zaubern, ohne dass es nicht sofort sichtbar werden würde."

Inzwischen scharrten sich immer mehr Leute um das Zelt, aus dem nun eine dröhnende Stimme die bevorstehende Zaubervorstellung ankündigte, während von der anderen Seite ein Fischverkäufer lautstark seine Ware anpries. Andrea lächelte unwillkürlich, als sie am Ende der Gasse das Zelt einer Wahrsagerin entdeckte und die Erinnerung an Harrys Erzählungen von seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde in Wahrsagen in ihr hochstieg.

„Lass uns weitergehen", sagte Silver und legte die Hand auf ihren Rücken.

Andrea nickte und so schlenderten sie langsam die Gasse entlang, bis sie einem Pulk von reichlich angetrunkenen Männern auswichen, die enthusiastisch einen ihrer Kumpels anfeuerten, der sich eben anschickte mit einem Hammer auf die hervorstehende Platte eines röhrenförmigen Gerät einzuschlagen.

„Was tun die da?", flüsterte Silver sichtlich irritiert.

„Hau den Lukas", grinste Andrea und führte Silver zu einer Stelle, von der sie besser zusehen konnten. Eine Minute beobachtete er das Schauspiel, ehe er sich kopfschüttelnd zu ihr wandte.

„Und wofür soll das gut sein?"

„Zu nichts weiter, als dass sie sich damit gegenseitig ihre Kraft beweisen", erklärte Andrea lächelnd. „Je höher das…"

Ein lautes Krachen ertönte und eine Glocke bimmelte, als einer der Männer mit einem kraftvollen Schlag das Katapult nach oben beförderte. Ein vielstimmiges Grölen erfolgte und dem Schläger wurde anerkennend auf die Schulter geklopft. Silver beobachtete interessiert, wie ein breitschuldiger Mann lallend die richtige Technik des Schlagens erklärte, als plötzlich Andrea seinen Arm packte.

„Remus!", stieß sie fassungslos aus, während sie wild gestikulierend nach vorn deutete. Silver setzte bereits zu einer Warnung an, doch einen Moment später war sie bereits zwischen den Männern hindurch geschlüpft.

„Andrea! Nein!", rief Silver ihr nach, doch es war zu spät, seine Worte gingen in dem Johlen und Grölen der Betrunkenen unter.

Kurz entschlossen setzte er ihr nach, doch noch ehe er sie festhalten konnte, hatte sie bereits die andere Seite der Zeltgasse erreicht. Für einen kurzen Augenblick gelang es ihm noch zu erkennen, wie sie sich hektisch nach allen Seiten umsah, ehe die Menschenmenge ihm wieder die Sicht verdeckte. Innerlich fluchend kämpfte sich Silver durch die torkelnde und johlende Schar, bis er kurze Zeit später die Stelle erreichte, an der er Andrea zuletzt gesehen hatte, doch sie war verschwunden.

Noch während Silver unschlüssig beide Seiten der Gasse beobachtete, bemerkte er plötzlich wie die Stimmung um ihn herum immer aggressiver wurde. Passanten rempelten sich an, Kinder zeterten und jammerten, genervte Eltern ergingen sich in gegenseitigen Vorwürfen und die Zahl der Betrunkenen schien drastisch gestiegen zu sein. Aber noch ehe Silver sich über diese merkwürdige Veränderung Gedanken machen konnte, hörte er bereits das leise, in dem Tumult kaum wahrnehmbares Knurren eines Hundes hinter sich. Silver musste sich nicht erst umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass es Sirius war, der hier in der Dunkelheit zwischen den Zelten auf sich aufmerksam machte. Mit einem letzten besorgen Blick auf die heftig debattierenden Menschen, wandte er sich um und trat in den Schatten der Zelte.

„Was ist los?", flüsterte er, doch statt einer Antwort, machte der Hund kehrt und jagte mit weit ausholenden Sprüngen über den freien Platz, der sich unmittelbar hinter den Zelten befand. Das dumpfe Getrappel der aufsetzenden Pfoten wurde vom feuchten Gras fast vollständig verschluckt.

Silver seufzte leise, ehe er ihm eilig über die Rasenfläche folgte, vorbei an den Wohnwägen der Schausteller, bis sie schließlich die Baumgruppe auf der anderen Seite erreicht hatten und Sirius unvermittelt stehen blieb. Pechschwarze Dunkelheit umfing sie, die nur durch den matten Glanz der Wohnwägen unterbrochen wurde. Nur schemenhaft konnte er erkennen, wie Sirius sich in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelte.

„Was ist los?", wiederholte er seine Frage und blickte sich alarmiert um. Von hier konnten sie deutlich hören, wie der Lärm des Festbetriebs stetig anschwoll.

„Ein Falle! Das Ganze ist eine Falle!", stieß Sirius gepresst hervor und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor.

Aber noch ehe Silver etwas sagen oder weitere Fragen stellen konnte, hörten sie die hastigen Schritte, mit denen jemand über die Rasenfläche auf sie zu rannte.

 „Verdammt Clark, bleib doch endlich stehen", keuchte eine Stimme hinter ihnen und im ersten Moment erwartete Silver wirklich Andrea zu sehen, doch es war Tonks die schwer atmend hinter den Wohnwägen auftauchte.

„Sag mal wo willst du denn hin", schnaufte sie atemlos und griff nach seinem Arm, als wollte sie verhindern, dass er noch einmal davon lief. „Ich laufe hier…."

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Sirius der bisher von den tiefschwarzen Schatten der Sträucher verborgen war, trat nun einen Schritt nach vorn.

„Verschwindet aus diesen Hexenkessel! Warnt die Anderen! Das alles ist eine Falle um die Mitglieder des Phönixordens hierher zu locken", drängte Sirius, Tonks sprachloses Entsetzen ignorierend. „Ich konnte beobachten, wie ein Mann, der verdammte Ähnlichkeit mit Remus hatte, gezielt hinter den Ordensmitgliedern her schlich, um sich von ihnen im geeigneten Moment sehen zu lassen. Aber wer auch immer das ist, es ist nicht Remus!"

Ohne auf eine weitere Reaktion zu warten, verwandelte Sirius sich wieder in seine Hundegestalt und jagte davon. Silver stieß einen unterdrückten Fluch aus und packte Tonks, die noch immer völlig erstarrt dastand hart am Arm.

„Tonks, reiß dich zusammen! Wo sind die Anderen?"

Doch Tonks rührte sich nicht, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie auf die Stelle, an der Sirius noch Sekunden zuvor gestanden hatte. Silver konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was in diesem Moment in ihrem Kopf vorging, doch dies war nicht der Zeitpunkt für Erklärungen. Wenn Sirius seine Tarnung aufgab, dann sicher nicht ohne Grund.

„Komm mit", sagte er angespannt und zog die verdatterte Tonks mit sich.

Ohne Widerstand zu leisten, ließ Tonks es zu, dass er sie entschieden über die Rasenfläche zurück schob. Kaum hatten sie die Gasse erreicht, fanden sie sich in einer Horde tobender und prügelnder Menschen wieder. Ein Mann mit hochrotem Gesicht hatte einer Glasflasche den Boden abgeschlagen und versuchte nun, mit der so entstandenen Waffe, eine Polizisten zu attackieren, der sich erfolglos bemühte Ruhe und Ordnung wieder herzustellen. Hexenkessel, hatte Sirius es genannt und Silver musste sich nur umsehen, um festzustellen dass es kaum einen besseren Begriff für diesen Tumult gab, der hier so unerwartet losgebrochen war.

Noch während Silver überlegte, wie er am schnellsten die anderen Mitglieder des Phönixordens finden konnte, sah er bereits Kingsley auf sich zu hasten.

„Die Muggel sind alle verrückt geworden", keuchte er atemlos, während er gleichzeitig einem Stein auswich, der in diesem Moment auf ihn zu folg.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, man hat sie alle mit einem Verwirrungszauber belegt", schnaufte Bill Weasley, der unvermittelt hinter Kingsley auftauchte und ebenfalls besorgt die Menschenmenge beobachtete.

„Halte ich nicht für ausgeschlossen", sagte Silver, doch noch ehe ihm jemand widersprechen konnte, zerriss ein ohrenbetäubender Knall die Diskussion, dem nur eine Sekunde später bereits der Nächste folgte.

„Magie", stießen Kingsley und Bill gleichzeitig aus.

Zu beiden Seiten der Gasse konnten sie sehen, wie kleine, blaue Bündel aus zuckenden Lichtpunkten über den Köpfen der Menschen schweben.

„Der Magiealarm", keuchte Bill und drehte sich hektisch um die eigene Achse.

Überall um sie herum sahen sie blauen Lichtbündel, welche die magische Aktivität anzeigten, doch einen Moment später wurde dieses Lichtspiel bereits von dem beginnenden Feuerwerk überlagert. Mit Gezische und Getöse stieg eine Unzahl von Raketen auf, explodierten und tauchten den Himmel in ein buntes Licht.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick schien das Feuerwerk die Menschen von ihren Streitigkeiten abzulenken, ehe diese mit unverminderter Wut von neuem begann.

„Verschwindet, von hier aus können wir den Muggeln nicht helfen", rief Silver und rüttelte an Tonks Schulter. „Ihr müsst hier weg! Beeilt euch!"

Bill und Kingsley nickten und auch in Tonks blutleeres Gesicht kam plötzlich wieder Leben.

„Zum Treffpunkt", sagte sie heiser und einen Augenblick später disapparierte sie.

Bill und Kingsley nickten kurz und verschwanden genau in dem Augenblick, als der Boden des Festplatzes leicht zu beben begann. Begleitet von der Vibration stieg plötzlich weißer, kaum wahrnehmbarer Dampf aus dem Boden auf und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde begriff Silver worin diese Falle bestand, vor der Sirius noch Minuten zuvor gewarnt hatte. Ohne lange zu zögern apparierte er, inständig hoffend, dass auch die Anderen  diese Gefahr rechtzeitig erkannten.

Fortsetzung folgt……..(bald, das verspreche ich)

**Autornote:** Ein ganz, ganz herzliches Dankeschön für euere tollen Reviews! Hab mich sehr darüber gefreut! Knuddel euch alle mal ganz fest!!!

**Remiew-Antworten****:**

** Louis M. Wolf:** Tja, mit deiner Einschätzung der Ruhe vor dem Sturm hast du voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Mein Kompliment!

** Six83:** Ja, das mit Harry sehe ich auch so, mit einem Schulverweis muss er sicher nicht rechnen.** Bele**: ….und hier ist es schon!** Janine Black:** Bitte nicht durchdrehen! Schreib ja schon weiter!** Padfoot's Mate:** Oh, Padfoot´s Mate du bist mein Held! Vielen Dank für deine Verteidigung! Was zwischen Andrea und Silver gelaufen ist? Bisher eigentlich nur ein ganz unschuldiger Abschiedskuss! „ggg"** Kara:** Vielen Dank!** auxia:** Was plagt dich denn?** Tertor:** Ein neuer Fan! „jubel" Freut mich sehr! Vielen Dank für dein großes Lob!** Tach / Moin:** Vielen Dank! Nicht weinen, hier ist ja schon das Neue!** Kiki:** Danke sehr! „verbeug"

** michy:** Kapitelnamen kommen noch! Wenn dir ein paar Passende einfallen, lass es mich wissen, bin für jede Anregung dankbar!

** Maya:** Kann nur sagen, Danke!

** Lea:** Wo nimmst du nur all die Fantasie her? Keine Ahnung, die fliegt mir einfach so zu! „lach"

** Lord Mystic:** Du bekommst heute eine Review-Antwort von Padfoot´s Mate „sfg" Lord Mystic: Ihr geht zu weit, finstrer Lord! Ich werde mein liebes Sternchen mit blankem Schwert gegen Euch verteidigen! (dem ist eigentlich nichts hinzuzufügen)

** Miss Shirley-Blythe: **Danke sehr! Freut mich dass es dir gefallen hat!

** Schnuckiputz:** Schön, dass du Harry die Daumen drückst, das kann er bestimmt gebrauchen!** HJ-HJ:** Vielen Dank für dein riesengroßes Lob „rotwerd"  Außerdem bewundere ich deine Ausdauer Beide Storys in zwei Tagen? Alle Achtung!** PadfootLi:** Vielen Dank! Ja, Harrys Selbstdisziplin…..wir werden sehen!** Eva Luna:** Tja, leicht macht Silver es ihm damit bestimmt nicht! „fg" Deine Hoffnung hat sich ja erfüllt….und wenn alles gut geht, bekommst du vor dem 22, auch noch Kapitel 23.** torence**: Nach den Idee hat mich doch heute schon mal jemand gefragt „grübel" na die fliegen mir einfach so zu, weiß auch nicht wie das geht!

** Lana18:** Viele Dank für dein riesengroßes Lob! Tja, das mit der Fortsetzung auf xperts funktioniert leider noch nicht. Keine Ahnung, warum der update nicht stattgefunden hat! Hab die Fortsetzung schon am 14 Mai und letzte Woche noch mal abgeschickt, doch bis jetzt hat sich noch nichts getan. Das mit Remus….hm…lass dich überraschen! „zwinker"

So das war es erstmal für heute, hoffe wie immer, dass ich niemanden vergessen habe und wünsche euch noch ein schönes Wochenende!

Liebe Grüße von euerem Sternchen! „wink"   
 


	23. 23

23.  

Sirius und Silver apparierten fast zeitgleich in Andreas Hotelzimmer, doch noch ehe Silver überhaupt den Mund aufmachen konnte, um sich erkenntlich zu geben, hatte Sirius bereits den Entwaffnungszauber gesprochen und Silver verlor seinen Zauberstab. In der Dunkelheit die sie hier umgab, konnten sie sich nur als schwachen, schemenhaften Umriss erkennen; dennoch wusste Silver im Gegensatz zu seinem Gegenüber genau, wen er hier vor sich hatte.

„Sirius, ich bin´s, Clark", sagte er hastig und hob vorsichtshalber die Arme in die Höhe, nicht sicher ob Sirius ihn sofort erkennen würde.

Mit einem erleichterten Ausatmen ließ Sirius den Zauberstab sinken und schaltete das Licht der Deckenbeleuchtung ein. „Wo ist Andrea?", fragte er heiser, während er Silver den Zauberstab zurückgab und sich im Zimmer umsah. „Ich habe euch zusammen vor dem Zelt der Wahrsagerin gesehen."

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung", seufzte Silver und ließ sich erschöpft an der Wand entlang nach unten sinken. „Ich habe sie aus den Augen verloren, doch ich vermute, sie ist dem Mann nachgelaufen, der sich für Remus ausgab."

„Jemand hat ein magisches Kraftfeld auf dem Festplatz erzeugt, wir können sie derzeit nicht suchen."

„Das war kein gewöhnliches Kraftfeld", sagte Silver kraftlos, während er die Augen schloss und den Kopf gegen die Wand hinter sich lehnte. „Das war Magie, der übelsten Sorte."

„Verdammt, Clark, drück dich gefälligst deutlicher aus. WAS GENAU WAR DAS?" Sirius Stimme hallte laut durch den Raum und spiegelte nur zu deutlich die Anspannung wider unter der er stand.

„Ein Exekutionszirkel", antwortete Silver so leise, dass Sirius ihn kaum verstehen konnte.

„Ein was?", stieß Sirius entsetzt aus und sank fassungslos auf Andreas Bett.

„Ein Fluch, der einmal aktiviert, alles magische Leben innerhalb eines bestimmten Kreises auslöscht. Galt in früheren Zeiten als eine der effektivsten Arten, eine größere Zahl von Feinden mit einem Streich zu vernichten", antworte Silver tonlos.

„Aber das…das bedeutet…" Sirius brach ab, unfähig das auszusprechen, was Silvers Erklärung zwangsläufig bedeuten musste.

„Das bedeutet, dass Voldemort geschickt eine Falle gestellt hat, in die wir prompt hineingestolpert sind. Dieser Fluch wirkt wie eine langsam ansteigende Welle und jeder Zauberer, beziehungsweise jede Hexe, die sich eine Minute nachdem dieser Fluch seinen Höhepunkt erreichte  noch auf dem Festplatz befand, ist tot."

Sirius stieß gepresst die Luft aus und senkte den Kopf. „Es war wie ein nahendes Gewitter, ich fühlte es, wusste dass man uns dort eine Falle stellte, doch mit so einem Ausmaß …habe ich nicht gerechnet", sagte er mit gebrochener Stimme, ehe er wieder den Kopf hob und Silver ansah. „Wie viele unserer Leute befanden sich dort?".

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, acht bis zehn schätze ich, möglicherweise auch mehr. Tonks, Bill Weasley und Kingsley sind zu ihrem Treffpunkt disappariert, doch ich kann dir nicht sagen, ob sich dieser innerhalb oder außerhalb des Kreises befand", seufzte Silver schwer und blickte ihn das erste mal seit ihrer Rückkehr direkt in die Augen. „Du solltest deine Sachen packen und so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden. Spätestens in einer halben Stunde wird es hier nur so von Auroren wimmeln...ich werde inzwischen Dumbledore bescheid sagen."

„Und Andrea? Ich kann nicht…"

„Wenn die Wirkung des Zirkels nachlässt werde ich nach ihr suchen. Egal ob sie sich innerhalb oder außerhalb des Kreises befunden hat, hilfst du ihr nicht, wenn du der magischen Strafverfolgung in die Arme läufst und unser Apparieren hierher ist sicher nicht unbemerkt geblieben."

„Du hast Recht", gab er widerstrebend zu und erhob sich schwerfällig.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs öffneten sich der Deckel seines Koffers und die Türen des Kleiderschranks. In weniger als fünf Minuten waren Sirius Habseligkeiten im Koffer verstaut und ein weiterer Schlenker ließ ihn auf die Größe einer Streichholzschachtel schrumpfen.

„Von Hogwarts aus gibt es einen Geheimgang der direkt zur Heulenden Hütte führt", begann Sirius zögernd. „Sag Dumbledore, dass ich dort auf Neuigkeiten warten werde."

„Das werde ich tun", nickte Silver und erhob sich nun ebenfalls. „Ich werde von hier aus zum Grimmauld Place apparieren, das ist die schnellste Möglichkeit um mit dem Orden in Verbindung zu treten."

„Was machst du?" Silver war an Andreas Kommode getreten und holte nun Papier und Stift aus der obersten Schublade.

„Ich hinterlasse Andrea eine Nachricht, dass ich in spätestens einer halben Stunde zurück sein werde und sie hier auf mich warten soll", erklärte Silver und schrieb einige Zeilen auf den Briefbogen, ehe er diesen zusammenfaltete und auf ihr Bett legte.

„Andrea ist ein Muggel", sagte Sirius, vielleicht eine Spur überzeugter, als er in Wirklichkeit war. „Selbst wenn sie sich im Inneren dieses…dieses Zirkels befand…hätte sie dieser Zauber nicht töten können."

Silver antwortete ihm nicht darauf, stattdessen löschte er das Licht und klopfte Sirius leicht auf die Schulter. „Nun mach dass du weg kommst, wir sehen uns in Hogsmeade."

Sirius nickte zögernd und einen Moment später apparierten die beiden Männer, Sirius zur Heulenden Hütte und Silver direkt in den Grimmauld Place, um von dort aus Dumbledore Bericht zu erstatten.

Eine Stunde später erreichte Silver wieder den Festplatz, um den sich inzwischen eine beträchtliche Anzahl von Auroren und Eingriffszauberer versammelt hatten. Er musste nicht lange suchen, bis er auch Tonks, Kingsley und Bill mitten unter ihnen fand.

„Clark, endlich!", stöhnte Tonks erleichtert auf, sobald sie ihn erblickte und stürzte auf ihn zu. „Was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Was ist dort passiert? Keiner von uns kann da hinein, es liegt so was wie ein Schutzbann darüber. "

„Lass den Jungen doch erst mal zu Luft kommen", ertönte eine vertraute, mürrische Stimme und als Silver sich umdrehte konnte er Moody erkennen, der mit eiligen Schritten auf ihn zugehumpelt kam. „Ich nehme an, du hast Dumbledore unterrichtet:"

„Ja, hab ich", nickte Silver, während er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen die schwach leuchtende Kuppel beobachtete, die sich wie eine Seifenblase über den gesamten Festplatz gelegt hatte.

„Die Eingreifzauberer versuchen dieses magische Kraftfeld zu brechen, doch bisher hatten sie noch keinen Erfolg", erklärte Bill, der Silvers Blick gefolgt war.

„Es wird sich in wenigen Minuten von selbst auflösen", sagte Silver und wandte sich wieder den Ordensmitgliedern zu. „Es ist kein magisches Kraftfeld, es ist ein Exekutionszirkel."

Für einen kurzen Moment schien es, als hätte er mit diesen Worten einen Erstarrungszauber über die vier Anwesenden gelegt. Tonks die sich eben noch fröstelnd über die Arme gerieben hatte, hielt mitten in ihrer Bewegung inne, Moodys magisches Auge drehte sich blitzschnell nach vorne und glotzte ihn erschreckend starr an und Bill riss erschrocken den Mund auf, schien mit dem Begriff jedoch wenig anfangen zu können. Moody reagierte als erster; er stapfte mit einem grimmigen Schnauben zu den Eingreifzauberern, offensichtlich um ihnen von Silvers Mutmaßung zu berichten. Wenig später kehrte Moody mit zwei Mitarbeitern des Zaubereiministeriums zurück.

„Guten Abend, mein Name ist Stoker, ich bin Leiter der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung", stellte sich der größere der beiden Männer steif vor. „Mad Eye sagte, dass sie der Ansicht wären, es handle sich hierbei um einen Exekutionszirkel. Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

„Ich war auf den Festplatz als der Zauber einsetzte", sagte Silver müde und rieb sich über das Gesicht.

„Interessant", schaltete sich nun auch der zweite Mann in das Gespräch ein und beäugte Silver misstrauisch. „Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass man unseres Wissens nach, aus einem tatsächlichen Exekutionszirkel nicht mehr disapparieren kann."

„Man kann es, wenn die Vorzeichen rechtzeitig genug erkannt werden."

„Es gibt bei diesem Zauber keine Vorzeichen", entgegnete Stoker nun schroff.

„Doch die gibt es, auch wenn wir sie als Zauberer nicht sofort zu spüren bekommen", widersprach ihm Silver müde und deutete auf eine Reihe von Krankenwägen und Polizeiautos die am Eingang des Festplatzes standen. „Die Muggel reagieren sofort darauf und erleben es als einen plötzlichen Ausbruch an Aggression der jedes logische Denken ausschaltet, während ein Zauberer es erst dann zu spüren bekommt, wenn der Zauber seinen Höhepunkt erreicht. Im Gegensatz zu uns, bemerken die Muggel aber nichts von dieser Energiekuppel, für sie ist es nichts weiter als ein schwacher Nebel, der keinerlei Wirkung auf sie hat."

„Clark weiß wovon er hier redet", schaltete sich nun unerwartet Tonks in das Gespräch ein. „Er…"

„Oh, ja, das weiß ich auch, er redet von schwärzester Magie", wurde sie sofort von dem zweiten Mann, mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung unterbrochen. „Stellt sich an dieser Stelle nur die Frage, woher diese speziellen Kenntnisse kommen."

„Sie wollen doch nicht etwa behaupten, Clark hätte was mit diesem Zauber zu tun?", ereiferte sich Tonks, was jedoch nur zu einem verächtlichen Schnauben Stokers führte. Doch noch ehe dieser zu einer weiteren Entgegnung ansetzen konnte, deutete Kingsley nach vorn.

„Seht mal, die Energiekuppel löst sich auf!"

Die beiden Ministeriumsangestellten wirbelten überrascht herum, ehe sie mit einem letzten ärgerlichen Blick auf die Mitglieder des Ordens davon stapften. Sie konnten hören, wie Stoker seinen Leuten einige Anweisungen zuwarf, doch das kümmerte sie nicht; die Kuppel, die ihnen bisher den Blick auf den Festplatz verwehrt hatte, wurde zusehend durchsichtiger und offenbarte zögernd das, was ihren Augen bisher verborgen blieb.

„Oh nein!", hauchte Tonks und krallte ihre Finger in Silvers Unterarm.

Das, was zuvor ein lustiges, buntes Treiben gewesen war, glich jetzt nur noch dem hektischen Gewimmel, das nach einer verlorenen Schlacht auf einem Kampfplatz entsteht. Zelte waren teilweise eingestürzt, Buden zertrümmert, aus dem Stand des Fischverkäufers stiegen noch immer kleine Rauchschwaden auf und der Hammer, mit dem zuvor der Lukas geschlagen worden war, steckte im Dach einer Losbude. Der Boden des Festplatzes war übersät mit einem Gemisch aus Glassplittern, Holz und den Waren aus den Verkaufsständen. Überall saßen erschöpfte und verletzte Menschen, denen deutlich anzusehen war, dass sie nicht die geringste Vorstellung hatten, was hier mit ihnen geschehen war. Die Sanitäter und Notärzte der Muggel verarzteten notdürftig die Verletzten, während eine große Anzahl von Polizeibeamten erste Befragungen durchführten.

„Bringen wir´s hinter uns", brummte Moody und humpelte hinter den Auroren her, die soeben den Festplatz betraten. Tonks atmete schwer ein, folgte ihm jedoch ohne zu zögern und auch Bill, Kingsley und Silver schlossen sich ihnen an. Mit dem beklemmenden Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit überquerten sie den Festplatz, bis Moody plötzlich stehen blieb und auf eines der wenigen noch fest stehenden Zelte deutete.

„Dort drin haben sie die Toten untergebracht", sagte er leise, während sein rotierendes, magisches Auge misstrauisch die Umgebung beobachtete.

„Wie viele sind es?", fragte Bill atemlos und trat zögernd näher an das Zelt heran, ehe er sich unsicher nach Moody umblickte, der nicht sofort antwortete.

„Zu viele", kam, nachdem er Bills Blick auf sich bemerkt hatte, die schroffe, knurrende Antwort des alten Zauberers, dessen magisches Auge gleichzeitig fest auf die Zeltwand gerichtet war.

Silver war der erste, der den Eingang des ehemaligen Festzeltes erreichte und dort von einem Polizisten am Eintritt gehindert wurde. Sie konnte nicht hören, was er dem Beamten sagte, doch wenige Augenblicke später trat dieser zur Seite und gab Silver den Weg frei.

Im Zelt waren Tische und Bänke zusammen gestellt und an den beiden Längsseiten des Zelts hatte man die Toten in zwei langen Reihen aufgebahrt. Auch wenn die toten Körper allesamt mit Tüchern abgedeckt waren, konnte man unschwer erkennen, dass die Leichen nach Geschlecht getrennt lagen. Während Silver und Moody die langen Reihen abgingen, wartete Kingsley, Bill und Tonks am Eingang.

„Sieht so aus, als wärt ihr vier die Einzigen, die entkommen sind", sagte Moody mit schwerer Stimme, als sie nach einigen Minuten zurückkamen.

„Das kann nicht sein! Barks, Clermont, Clarkson, Brownlee, Parker, Sallonger…sie sind alle…", unfähig ihren Satz zu beenden brach Tonks ab und blickte hilfesuchend zu Silver, als hoffe sie, dieser würde Moodys Behauptung widerlegen, doch er tat es nicht.

„Dillon und Ingleby sind ebenfalls dabei", brummte Moody und legte seine knochige Hand väterlich auf Tonks Schulter. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen, hier gibt es nichts mehr für uns zu tun."

„Ich werde noch einmal das Gelände abgehen", sagte Silver, während seine Augen nervös über den Festplatz wanderten.

„Lass gut sein, Junge! Die Leute vom Ministerium werden sich um alles Weitere kümmern und du siehst nicht so aus, als…"

„Geht schon mal vor, ich komme nach", unterbrach ihn Silver mit einem schiefen Lächeln und kehrte ihnen den Rücken zu.

„Sieht ganz schön fertig aus", seufzte Bill und blickte besorgt Silver nach, der in diesem Augenblick zwischen zwei Bretterbuden verschwand. „Wir sollten ihn nicht…"

„Ich werd mit ihm gehen", sagte Tonks und eilte hinter Silver her.

Nach wenigen Metern hatte sie ihn eingeholt. „Was dagegen, wenn ich mich anschließe?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Nein", antwortete er einsilbig, während sein Blick nachdenklich die Gasse entlang wanderte.

Ohne weiter auf sie zu achten, ging er mit langsamen Schritten an den Buden und Zelten vorbei, bis er schließlich das Ende der Gasse erreicht hatte und auf der hinteren Seite der Buden wieder zurückging. Tonks folgte ihm schweigend, bis sie an den kleinen freien Platz kamen, an dem sie Silver zusammen mit Sirius gesehen hatte.

„Clark, darf ich dich was fragen?", sagte sie unsicher und als Silver nickte fügte sie mit festerer Stimmen hinzu: „Es geht um Sirius."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, es geht ihm gut", sagte Silver mit einem matten Lächeln. „Er ist rechtzeitig weggekommen."

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt…dass er lebt?"

„Er wollte seine Rückkehr geheim halten und ich vermute, das möchte er auch jetzt noch", seufzte Silver schwer und blickte sie besorgt an. „Hast du mit jemanden darüber gesprochen?"

„Nein", murmelte Tonks und senkte den Blick. „Offen gestanden befürchtete ich, dass das alles nur Einbildung war. Ich hab auch Remus in einem Bus gesehen und…na ja…"

„Sirius lebt, doch bitte ich dich, es vorläufig niemanden zu erzählen."

„Aber warum? Ich meine…was hat er vor? Wo war er und…"

„Nicht jetzt, Tonks", unterbrach Silver sie matt. „Ich werde dir alles erzählen, doch bitte nicht jetzt."

„In Ordnung", seufzte sie widerstrebend und folgte ihm die Gasse entlang, während Silver unbeirrt weiter den Boden absuchte.

Sie hatten gerade das eingestürzte Zelt der Wahrsagerin passiert, als Silver sich plötzlich bückte und etwas vom Boden aufhob.

„Was willst du damit? Das ist nur eine abgerissene Zuckerkette, die gab es hier massenweise zu kaufen", seufzte Tonks, während Silver die einzelnen bonbonrosa Zuckerherzen einsammelte und auf seine Handfläche legte, als wollte er sie in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge sortieren.

„Mag sein, doch diese Kette hier…gab es nur einmal", sagte er leise, ballte die Hand zur Faust und schloss einen kurzen Moment die Augen.

„Hm?", brummte Tonks und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Sie hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung wovon Silver eigentlich sprach. Irritiert von seinem, für diesen sonst so beherrschten Mann, untypischen Verhalten, beobachtete sie sein Gesicht. Die angespannte Kiefermuskulatur und die zusammengekniffenen Lippen verrieten deutlich, wie fest er die Zähne aufeinander biss und sie fragte sich unwillkürlich, was in diesem Augenblick in seinem Kopf vorging. Aber noch ehe sie eine diesbezügliche Frage stellen konnte, hörte sie wie jemand ihre Namen rief, Tonks drehte sich um und sah Bill Weasley im Laufschritt auf sich zukommen.

„Sie haben ihn!", keuchte er schon von weitem. „Sie haben ihn gefunden!"

„Wen haben sie gefunden?", fragten Silver und Tonks gleichzeitig.

„Remus! Sie haben Remus gefunden!"

„Wo? Wie geht es ihm?", sprudelte es aus Tonks hervor, während Silver erleichtert die Luft ausstieß.

„Ist ziemlich mitgenommen, doch er lebt. Sie bringen ihn gerade ins St. Mungo!" erzählte Bill aufgeregt, und fügte, mit einem Blick auf das sie umgebende Durcheinander etwas ernster hinzu: „Wenn ihr hier soweit fertig seit….Dumbledore erwartet uns um Mitternacht im Hauptquartier."

„Gut", nickte Silver, öffnete kurz die Hand in der er noch immer die Zuckerkette hielt und ließ die Zuckerherzen in die Tasche seiner Jacke gleiten. „Ich werde pünktlich dort sein."

Bill machte kehrt und Tonks setzte bereits an ihm zu folgen, als sie bemerkte, dass Silver noch immer unschlüssig stehen blieb und sich grübelnd umsah.

„Sagt du mir jetzt endlich, wonach du eigentlich suchst?", fragte sie ungeduldig, während Bill gerade zwischen den Auroren verschwand. „Und was ist mit dieser Zuckerkette?"

Silver seufzte tief, wurde jedoch einer Antwort entbunden, da in diesem Augenblick zwei Beamte des Zaubereiministeriums auf ihn zutraten.

„Professor Clark Silver?"

„Ja, der bin ich", nickte Silver und blickte die beiden Beamten fragend an.

„Wir haben da noch ein paar Fragen an Sie", sagte der eine, der beiden Männer, ohne sich weiter vorzustellen und zog ein Klemmbrett unter seinem Arm hervor. „Ihr vollständiger Name ist Clark Nikodemus Silver?"

„Ja", gab Silver mit einen tadelnden Blick auf Tonks zu, die bei der Nennung seines zweiten Vornamens amüsiert die Augenbraue nach oben gezogen hatte.

„Sie wurden am 15. Januar 1958 in Sheffield geboren?"

„Ja, das ist richtig."

„Ist es richtig, dass Sie…"

„Sir, Carter ist soeben zurückgekehrt", unterbrach ihn ein junger Zauberer, der in diesem Augenblick auf die beiden Beamten zu gerannt kam. „Die Muggel führen ein Verzeichnis, in dem sie alle verletzten und behandelten Personen aufgelistet haben. Da steht auch drin, in welches Krankenhaus die einzelnen Leute gebracht wurden. Es liegt vorn am Festeingang aus."

„Ah, sehr schön! Sehr schön, doch das nächste Mal schreien Sie bitte nicht so!", sagte er ungnädig, ehe er sich wieder geschäftsmäßig Silver zuwandte. „Sie entschuldigen mich, Mr. Silver, wir setzen die Befragung später fort." Mit einem kurzen Nicken und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, stürmte er davon.

„Was ist denn das für einer?", fragte Tonks mit einem ungläubigen Kopfschütteln. „Hab ihn noch nie im Ministerium gesehen. Und was interessieren ihn eigentlich die verletzten Muggel?"

Doch Silver hörte ihr nicht zu, mit raschen Schritten folgte er den beiden Beamten und ließ eine ziemlich ärgerliche Tonks zurück.

„He Clark, könntest du zur Abwechslung mal mit mir reden? Wo willst du denn hin?", sagte sie und hielt ihn energisch am Handgelenk fest.

„Mir die Liste ansehen, von der die beiden gesprochen haben", erklärte er ungeduldig, während er  Tonks, die Mühe hatte mit ihm Schritt zu halten, gleichzeitig mit sich zog.

„Und wozu soll das gut sein? Auf dieser Liste sind nur Muggel aufgeführt."

„Genau deswegen ja!"

Es dauerte etwas bis Tonks die Zusammenhänge begriff, doch dann machte sich der Ausdruck des Verstehens auf ihrem Gesicht breit. „Andrea, du suchst Andrea."

„Ja, sie war heute Abend hier auf dem Fest", nickte Silver kurz und steuerte auf den Tisch zu, an dem bereits die Beamten dies Zaubereiministeriums standen und konzentriert die Listen durch gingen, die zur offiziellen Einsicht auf einen Tisch geklebt wurden. Silver und Tonks folgten ihrem Beispiel, bis Silver sich ruckartig aufrichtete und Tonks durch eine leichte Kopfbewegung andeutete, ihm zu folgen.

„Santa Gloria, sie haben sie ins Santa Gloria gebracht. Weißt du wo das ist?", fragte er drängend.

„Ja, ist gar nicht weit von hier", nickte Tonks. „Die Straße runter und dann die zweite Querstraße rechts."

„Dann komm! In dem Muggelkrankenhaus brauche ich sicher deine Unterstützung", drängte er und zog Tonks mit sich die Straße entlang.

Zehn Minuten später, standen sie an der Pforte des Krankenhauses und Tonks redete auf die völlig überlastete Empfangsschwester ein. Silver hielt sich im Hintergrund und nach einer, wie es schien, endlosen Debatte, hatte Tonks die Zimmernummer erfahren.

„208, das ist im zweiten Stock", sagte sie und sah sich nach dem Fahrstuhl um.

„Lass uns zu Fuß gehen, das geht schneller", drängte Silver und zog sie Richtung Treppe.

In der Lounge der zweiten Etage angekommen, sahen sie sich mehrerer abgehenden Gänge gegenüber, doch Tonks begann nicht erst nach dem Zimmer zu suchen, sie steuerte direkt auf das Schwesternzimmer zu. „Guten Abend, könnten Sie uns bitte sagen wo wir Zimmer 208 finden?"

„Zu wem wollen Sie denn?", seufzte die Krankenschwester resignierend, der deutlich anzusehen war, dass Tonks und Silver nicht die einzigen nächtlichen Besucher an diesen Abend waren.

„Andrea Summer, sie wurde heute Abend auf dem Fest verletzt", erklärte Silver freundlich, während er innerlich hoffte, dass Andrea auch hier, wie bei den Sanitätern auf dem Fest, den Namen angegeben hatte, den sie bisher in der Muggelwelt verwendete.

„Es tut mir leid, doch ich kann keinen zusätzlichen Besuch gestatten", brummte die Schwester und blickte in den Gang zu ihrer Linken.

„Was soll das heißen, zusätzlichen Besuch?", fragte Silver alarmiert und auch Tonks Gesicht spiegelte eine dunkle Vorahnung wieder.

„Ja, ihre Eltern sind…" Weiter kam die Krankenschwester nicht, den Tonks und Silver hatten sich gleichzeitig in Bewegung gesetzt und rannten nun den menschenleeren Korridor entlang. Vor Zimmer 208 stoppten sie und Silver riss ohne zu zögern die Tür auf. Im Halbdunkel konnten sie deutlich ein Zimmer mit zwei Betten erkennen; in dem einen schlief, leise vor sich hinschnarchend, eine alte Frau, doch das zweite Bett war leer und auch von den angeblichen Besuchern war keine Spur zu erkennen.

„Ja sagen Sie mal, sind Sie noch bei Sinnen?", ereifert sich die Krankenschwester, die ihnen mit zorngerötetem Gesicht hinterher geeilt war. „Sie können doch nicht….wo ist Miss Summer?", setzte sie fassungslos hinterher und schaltete die Deckenbeleuchtung ein. Mit drei Schritten hatte sie das Zimmer durchquert und die Badezimmertür geöffnet, doch auch dort war niemand. Die alte Frau in ihrem Bett brabbelte etwas im Schlaf und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

„Sie kann doch nicht weg sein?", hauchte die Schwester sichtlich verwirrt und blickte sich hilflos in dem kleinen Zimmer um. Neben dem Bett stand noch immer der Ständer mit den Infusionsflaschen von denen ein verwaister Schlauch nach unten baumelte und aus dessen Spitze gelbliche Flüssigkeit nach unten tropfte.

„Kann es sein, dass sie einen kleinen Spaziergang macht?", fragte Silver, bemüht möglichst ruhig und arglos zu klingen.

„Nein, das ist unmöglich!", entrüstete sich die Frau und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, nicht in diesem Zustand und zum anderen hätte ich gesehen, wenn jemand den Gang entlang gekommen wäre. Ich muss den Arzt verständigen!" Mit hastigen Schritten stürmte sie nach vorn zum Schwesternzimmer. „Hier kann sich doch niemand in Luft auflösen!"

„Oh doch, das kann man", seufzte Silver schwer, ehe er sich wieder an Tonks wandte. „Sieh zu, dass du eine Beschreibung der angeblichen Eltern bekommst, ich werde mich hier umsehen." Tonks nickte und folgte der Krankenschwester, während Silver das Krankenblatt vom Fußende des Bettes zur Hand nahm.

x x x x

Die Mitglieder des Phönixordens waren bereits vollzählig versammelt, als Silver und Tonks den Grimmauld Place Nr. 12 betraten, trotzdem herrschte eine gespenstische Ruhe im Haus. Man nickte ihnen kurz zu und als sie ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, begann Dumbledore mit einer Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse des Abends. Niemand wagte es, seine Ausführungen zu unterbrechen; mit bestürzten Gesichtern hörte man ihm zu, bis er schließlich geendet hatte. Für einige Augenblicke herrschte betretenes Schweigen, bis Kingsley genau das auf den Punkt brachte, was wohl jeder der Anwesenden zu denken schien.

„Das heißt, wir mussten eine Niederlage auf der gesamten Front einstecken", sagte er mit schwerer Stimme und senkte niedergeschlagen den Kopf.

„Aber wir haben Remus wieder", sagte Tonks zaghaft, in dem Versuch diese niederschmetternde Wahrheit etwas abzuschwächen.

Die Reaktion, die diesen Worten folgte, war jedoch völlig anders. Arthur Weasley, der ihr direkt gegenüber sah, zuckte zusammen und seine Frau neben ihm schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. Einige Sekunden schienen diese Worte, wie ein lautloses Echo im Raum widerzuhallen. Die Anwesenden senkte die Blicke und nur Dumbledore schien die Kraft zu haben, ihrem Blick standzuhalten. Er seufzte tief, während er kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, Tonks, wir haben ihn nicht."

„Aber…"

„Der Mann, der heute Abend irrtümlich für Remus Lupin gehalten wurde, war ein Todesser unter der Wirkung des Vielsaft-Tranks."

x x x x

Zur gleichen Stunde in Hogwarts wurde Harry von seinem eigenen Schrei aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Seine Narbe brannte, als würde ihm jemand glühendes Metal auf die Stirn pressen.

„Harry! Harry, was ist los? Harry komm zu dir!"

Rons besorgte Stimme drang wie durch einen Berg von Watte an Harrys Ohr und es dauerte einige Zeit bis er begriff, dass es Ron war, der an seiner Schulter rüttelte.

„Hör auf, Ron", stöhnte Harry matt und richtete sich in seinem Bett auf.

„Du…hast geschrieen", sagte Neville mit zittriger Stimme und erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass auch Seamus, Dean und Neville um sein Bett herum standen.

„Tut mir leid euch geweckt zu haben. War…nur ein…Alptraum", nuschelte Harry und nahm die Brille entgegen, die Ron ihm vom Nachttisch reichte. „Geht wieder schlafen."

Für einige Sekunden rührte sich niemand, bis Harry mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung und der Hoffnung überzeugend zu klingen, hinzufügte: „Es ist alles in Ordnung, macht euch keine Sorgen und geht wieder schlafen."

Dean, Seamus und Neville nickten zögernd und kletterten in ihre Betten zurück, Ron jedoch blieb mit besorgter Miene auf Harrys Bettkante sitzen.

„Ein Alptraum, häh?", seufzte er leise und blickte sich nach seinen Zimmergenossen um, ehe er sich wieder Harry zuwandte. Die Tatsache, dass Harry noch immer den Handballen gegen seine schmerzende Stirn drückte, verriet ihm nur zu deutlich, was für eine Art von Alptraum das gewesen war. „Magst du was trinken?"

Harry nickte noch immer schwer atmend und Ron ging hinüber zum Fenster, um ihm aus dem Wasserkrug ein Glas einzuschenken. Harry strich sich die Haare aus der schweißnassen Stirn und erst jetzt spürte er, wie sehr seine Hände zitterten und wie trocken sich sein Hals anfühlte.

„Danke, Ron", sagte er leise und nahm ihm das Glas ab.

„War es…wieder Vol…Voldemort?", fragte Ron stockend. „War er wieder wütend?"

Für einen kurzen Augenblick war Harry versucht es einfach abzustreiten. All die Frustration und Wut, die er die letzten Tage Ron gegenüber empfunden hatte, flammten plötzlich erneut auf, aber genauso schnell wie sie gekommen waren, verschwand sie auch wieder. In diesem Augenblick wusste er: hier saß ein Freund, der sich ehrlich sorgte, der ihm beistehen wollte und zum ersten Mal seit sie wieder in Hogwarts waren, spürte Harry wieder die alte Verbundenheit mit Ron.

„Lass uns nach unten gehen", sagte er mit zittriger Stimme.

Ron nickte und so schlüpften sie in ihre Morgenmäntel und stiegen leise die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Einige Minuten saßen sie schweigend vor dem Kamin und Harry war zutiefst dankbar, dass Ron ihm diese Zeit ließ, um seine Gedanken wieder zu ordnen. Hier vor den wärmenden Flammen des Kaminfeuers verblasste langsam das Gefühl der Panik, das ihn Minuten zuvor noch den Atem geraubt hatte.

„Du hast Recht, es war Voldemort", sagte Harry nach einigen Minuten leise, ohne den Blick von den Flammen zu nehmen. „Aber es war keine Wut, die er fühlte…es war Triumph."

„Triumph", fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Ja…vorausgesetzt, das war keine…Vision, die er mir absichtlich geschickt hat, aber das glaube fast nicht", sagte er langsam und blickte Ron erstmals direkt in die Augen. „Wenn das, was ich gesehen habe der Wahrheit entspricht, dann…sind die Mitglieder des Ordens heute Nacht in eine Falle getappt und…und…er hat Andrea."

Fortsetzung folgt………

**Autornote:** So meine Lieben, hoffe es hat euch wieder gefallen, auch wenn es etwas düster war.

Und nun zu eueren Reviews: Ihr seid einfach toll! Kann euch gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich mich über jedes Einzelne freue. Vielen, vielen Dank dafür!

** Fluffy Bond:** Zu deiner Fragen nach dem Emphat. Unter emphatisch versteht man die Fähigkeit die gefühlsmäßigen Zustande seiner Mitmenschen zu erfassen. Tja, worin diese Falle bestand, hast du in diesen Kapitel erfahren.   
** Louis M. Wolf:** Gerade dein Lob macht mich sehr, sehr stolz, da ich weiß, dass du ein sehr kritischer Leser bist! Interessant fand ich vor allem deine Beschreibung des Kapitels, da sie genau das schildert, was mir beim Schreiben durch den Kopf ging. Obwohl du nicht wusstest um was für einen Zauber es sich handelt, hast du exakt dieses wellenförmige Ansteigen des Zaubers beschrieben, wie ich ihn mir in meiner Vorstellung ausmalte. Ich bin beeindruckt von deiner Fähigkeit, das zu erfassen, was bislang noch gar nicht klar beschrieben war!   
** Schnuckiputz:** Ich knuddel dich auch mal ganz fest!  
** Padfoot's Mate**: Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt! „strahlt wie ein Christkind" **From****: Lord Mystic Padfoots Mate:** In Ordnung du kannst auch zum Essen bleiben.

** Six83:** Danke für dein Lob! „freu" Deine Einschätzung ist schon richtig, der Orden ist jetzt am rotieren!   
** vickysnape:** Nun ich denke, nach diesem Kapitel ist manches klarer „grübel" hoff ich zumindest! Und nein, du hast nicht zuviel Blödsinn gelabert! „lach"  
** Lea:** Danke sehr! Klar mach ich schnell weiter!  
** Miss Shirley-Blythe:** Ist ja schon da, das neue Kapitel! „grins"  
** Rapunzelou:** Danke für dein großes Lob! „stolz bin"  Tja, richtig erkannt, mit dem Informationsfluss haben sie so ihre Schwierigkeiten!   
** Günni:** Die Intuition meiner Leser begeistert mich immer wieder aufs Neue! Klasse! „Daumen hoch halt" Mehr werde ich jetzt nicht dazu schreiben, will ja nicht zuviel von den kommenden Kapiteln verraten!  
** HJ-HJ:** Na klar mach ich ganz schnell weiter, auch wenn ich leider nicht so schnell schreiben, wie du lesen kannst! „gggg"  
** Kara:** Aber selbstverständlich!   
** juddy:** Schön! Hoffe mal, du liebst mich am Ende der Story immer noch! „ggg"  
** Moin:** Ich mag auch keine Cliffhanger…„hüstel"…außer sie stammen von mir selbst! Dafür gibt's aber ganz schnell das neue Kapitel! „zwinker"  
** rainman70**: Schön mal von dir zu lesen! „freu" Nun…Harry wird sicher in den nächsten Kapitel wieder mehr im Geschehen sein!   
** Vamp:** Zu deiner Frage: Remus hat die Bastet nie berührt und als Hermine sie anfassen wollte, wurde sie von ihr angefaucht.   
** X-Ray:** Danke! „rotwerd"  
** Kiki:** Danke! Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat!  
** torence:** Danke sehr! „freu"  
** Eva Luna:** Hab mich extra für dich beeilt! „zwinker"   
** Janine Black:** Ich quäl hier doch niemanden…oder doch? „grübel"  
** Lord Mystic: from Padfoot's Mate:** oh, besten Dank, Mylord, aber da werd ich doch ruck-zuck zum Vegetarier. Finger weg von Sternchen!! _(ach mein Held hat gesprochen!) _

**maya:** Meine liebe ungeduldige Maya, es geht ja schon weiter!  
** ardsmair:** Vielen Dank für dein großes Lob! Hab mich sehr gefreut! Was die Gedanken von unserer lieben Frau Rowling angeht…nun ja, ich denke ja nicht, dass sie Sirius auf so einfache Weise wieder zum Leben erwecken wird „seufz" Aber dafür gibt es ja Fanfics „ggg"  
** lorelei:** Oh vielen Dank für deinen vielen, lieben Reviews! Und nein, selbstverständlich fühle ich mich nicht davon genervt! Freue mich über jedes Einzelne!

Viele liebe Grüße von euerem Sternchen!


	24. 24

24.

Ron starrte Harry einen Moment sprachlos an, bis er nach Luft schnappte und heftig den Kopf schüttelte.

„Dann war es bestimmt nur ein Trugbild, Andrea und Sirius sind doch in ihrem alten Haus und…"

„Nein, das sind sie nicht. Ich habe gestern mit Sirius gesprochen, sie sind in diesem Muggelort um nach Remus zu suchen."

Der Ausdruck in Rons Gesicht schwankte einen Moment zwischen dem Unmut, dass Harry ihm nichts davon erzählt hatte und Besorgnis, doch einen Augenblick später spiegelte sich nur noch Entschlossenheit in seinen Zügen.

„Wir müssen Dumbledore informieren!"

„Nein", entgegnete Harry entschieden und schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf. „Nein, das werde ich ganz sicher nicht tun."

„Aber, Harry…"

„Hör zu, wenn es stimmt und der Orden heute Abend wirklich in eine Falle geraten ist, dann ist Dumbledore einer der Ersten der es erfährt. Ist es allerdings so, dass Voldemort mich nur damit manipulieren will…" Harry biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe und unwillkürlich stiegen noch einmal die Bilder von Voldemorts manipulierter Vision in ihm hoch, in denen er Harry glaubhaft machen wollte, dass Sirius gefangen war. Nein, er würde den gleichen Fehler kein zweites Mal machen, doch was sollte er tun, was konnte er tun?

„Und was ist mit Andrea? Denkst du nicht, der Orden sollte so schnell wie möglich erfahren, dass sie gefangen wurde?", sagte Ron langsam. „Vielleicht können sie ja was unternehmen, wenn sie rechtzeitig davon erfahren."

Harry nickte widerstrebend, ehe er frustriert die Luft ausstieß und sich aus dem Sessel wuchtete. Tief in seinem Inneren sträubte sich alles dagegen zu Dumbledore zu gehen und die Unfähigkeit seinen Geist zu verschließen zuzugeben, dennoch gab es nichts was er diesem Argument entgegensetzten konnte. Sollte Andrea wirklich in Voldemorts Fänge geraten sein, dann war sicher schnelles Handeln angesagt.

„Ich werde erst einmal sehen, ob ich Sirius erreiche", sagte er und lief mit eiligen Schritten die Treppe um Jungenschlafsaal hoch um den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel zu holen.

„Gute Idee", nickte Ron, als Harry zurück kam und er den Spiegel in dessen Hand sah.

„Sirius", flüsterte Harry ruhig, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass seine Hände zitterten. Für einen Moment geschah nichts und aus dem Spiegel blickte ihm nur sein eigenes nervöses Gesicht entgegen. Was wenn auch Sirius…? Panik stieg in ihm hoch, doch noch ehe er diesen Gedanken beenden konnte, begann der Spiegel zu flackern und Sirius, blasses besorgtes Gesicht erschien.

„Harry, was ist los?", fragte er hastig.

„Ich hatte wieder…eine Vision, ich…" Harry schluckte heftig, ehe er seinen Satz beenden konnte. „Voldemort freute sich darüber, dass…dass…die Mitglieder des Phönixordens in seine Falle getappt sind. Und er…er hat Andrea."

„Was genau hast du gesehen?"

Mit bebender Stimme begann Harry seinen Traum zu erzählen. Sirius hörte ihm bis zum Ende seiner Schilderung wortlos zu und schwieg auch noch darüber hinaus. Harry musste ihn nicht erst fragen, ob es diese Falle tatsächlich gegeben hatte, ein Blick in Sirius Gesicht war Antwort genug.

„Ich werde mit Dumbledore reden", versprach Sirius und blickte Harry eindringlich an. „Für den Moment können wir nichts tun."

„Sirius, was genau ist heute passiert?", fragte Harry leise, während er unsicher auf seiner Unterlippe kaute. „Silver ist er auch…?"

„Nein, ihm ist nichts weiter geschehen", beantwortete Sirius seine unvollendete Frage. „Was mit den restlichen Mitgliedern geschehen ist, kann ich dir leider auch nicht sagen. Ich vermute, dass es heute Nacht noch ein Treffen gibt oder gab, aber bisher hat sich noch niemand mit mir in Verbindung gesetzt." Sirius machte eine kurze Pause und blickte Harry unschlüssig an, ehe er zögernd fortfuhr. „Mir ist klar, dass dich diese Vision belastet, doch es bringt nichts, sich den Kopf über Dinge zu zerbrechen, die wir für den Moment nicht ändern können."

„Ich wei", nickte Harry niedergeschlagen.

„Auch wenn es schwer ist, aber versuch noch etwas zu schlafen, ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass Dumbledore von deiner Vision erfährt."

Harry nickte erneut und verabschiedete sich von Sirius.

x x x x

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen die Große Halle betrat, wanderte sein Blick sofort hoch zum Lehrertisch. Selbst auf die große Distanz konnte Harry spüren, dass dort angespannte Stimmung herrschte. Dumbledore und McGonagall widmeten sich bereits schweigend ihrem Frühstück, Hagrid stocherte lustlos auf seinem Teller herum, während die Professoren Flitwick und Sprout sich angeregt unterhielten. Clark Silver umklammerte mit den Händen seine Kaffeetasse, als wäre dies das einzige, was ihn an diesem Morgen aufrecht halten konnte. Bei Harrys Eintreten hob er den Blick und nickte ihm kurz zu.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich", sagte Hermine, als Harry und Ron den Tisch der Gryffindors erreichten und sich ihr gegenüber setzten. „Ich dachte schon, ihr hättet verschlafen."

„Hätten wir auch fast", gähnte Ron und zog sich den Brotkorb heran. „War ´ne lange Nacht."

„Später", flüsterte Harry, als Hermines fragender Blick zwischen ihnen hin und her huschte.

„Wir haben in der ersten Stunde…"

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn in diesem Moment wurde sie von dem Geflatter der Posteulen unterbrochen. Ein Waldkauz landete mit dem Tagespropheten neben Hermines Teller und noch ehe sie das Geld in das kleine Lederbeutelchen gesteckt hatte, griff Ron nach dem Tagespropheten. Hermine öffnete bereits den Mund zum Protest, als ihr Blick auf die Schlagzeile fiel und sie unwillkürlich erstarrte.

_Unbekannter Zauber forderte 54 Tote – Zaubereiministerium ratlos!_

„Oh nein!", hauchte sie erschüttert und drehte die Zeitung so, dass sie gemeinsam den Artikel lesen konnten.

_Ein merkwürdiger Anschlag im Muggelort Carlisle, forderte in den gestrigen Abendstunden 54 Tote und zahlreiche Schwerverletzte, darunter auch vier Hexen und acht Zauberer. Wie uns ein Sprecher des Zaubereiministeriums mitteilte, handelte es sich um einen noch nicht genau identifizierten Zauber, der bei den Muggeln Hysterie und eine erhöhte Aggressionsbereitschaft auslöste, für Zauberer und Hexen jedoch zum sofortigen Tod führte. _

_In Carlisle begann gestern Abend offiziell das alljährliche Gründungsfest. Wie Augenzeugen berichteten, flammte mit Beginn des Hochfeuerwerks eine Welle der Aggression auf, ehe die anwesenden Hexen und Zauberer leblos zusammenbrachen…_

„Das ist krass", hörten sie Seamus zwei Plätze weiter, der zusammen mit Parvati und Lavender ebenfalls den Artikel las.

Im Nu war die Große Halle erfüllt von aufgeregten Stimmen, die lautstark ihre Meinung zu dem Vorfall kundtaten.

„Meinst du da steckt _du weißt schon wer dahinter_?", erklang es vom Tisch der Hufflepuffs.

„Sie haben nichts davon geschrieben", antwortete Susan Bones.

„Ist aber anzunehmen", mischte sich Ernie Macmillan in das Gespräch ein.

„Sie schreiben wirklich nichts von Voldemort, nur etwas davon, dass sie noch immer keine Spur zu dem Verantwortlichen haben", sagte Hermine als sie den Artikel zu Ende gelesen hatte und faltete mit gerunzelter Stirn den Tagespropheten zusammen. „Man könnte fast meinen…"

Harry hörte ihr nicht weiter zu, denn in diesem Augenblick erhob sich Silver von seinem Platz. Für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke und Harry verstand die stumme Aufforderung ihm zu folgen. Ohne weiter auf Ron oder Hermine zu achten, schulterte Harry eilig seine Tasche und folgte Silver in die Eingangshalle.

„Guten Morgen, Harry", grüßte er ihn mit einem müden Lächeln.

„Guten Morgen, Professor", erwiderte Harry seinen Gruß und blickte sich unschlüssig in der leeren Eingangshalle um.

„Nicht hier", sagte Silver knapp und deutete ihm an, mitzukommen.

Schweigend stiegen sie die Treppen nach oben, doch sie schlugen nicht, wie Harry angenommen hatte, den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro ein. Stattdessen bogen sie in den Korridor ein, in dem sich der Klassenraum zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste befand. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte Harry, was Silver hier wollte, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie an diesem Morgen ihre ersten beiden Stunden bei ihm hatten.

„Wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde, bis der Unterricht beginnt", nickte Silver, als hätte er Harrys Gedanken erraten und öffnete die Tür zum Klassenzimmer.

Der Raum, der sonst mit Tischen und Bänken gefüllt war, machte an diesem Morgen einen völlig veränderten Eindruck. Überall standen Kisten in verschiedenen Größen und Farben, an der Wand stapelten sich einige Matratzen und Kissen, die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und dort, wo zuvor Silvers Schreibtisch gestanden hatte, befand sich nun ein schmaler Torbogen.

„Wir werden heute mit praktischen Übungen beginnen", erklärte Silver mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns, ehe er die Tür hinter Harry schloss und ihn aufforderte auf einer der Kisten Platz zu nehmen und sich ihm gegenübersetzte. Harry verstand, was Silver ihm mit dieser Eröffnung eigentlich sagen wollte und zog den Anhänger unter seiner Robe hervor, ehe er ihn in die Schultasche steckte. Silver nickte zufrieden, während er Harry beobachtete, wie dieser umständlich seine Tasche wieder verschloss.

„Sirius erzählte uns von deinem Traum", begann er nach einer kurzen Pause, während er Harry noch immer nachdenklich beobachtete. „Erzähl mir bitte, was genau du gesehen und gehört hast."

„Voldemort stand im Kreis seiner Todesser und schien zu warten. Niemand sprach, bis plötzlich an der Wand hinter ihm ein kreisrundes Loch entstand, es sah aus, als würde an dieser Stelle die Wand brennen und…ich weiß nicht was das war, aber für Voldemort muss es irgend ein Zeichen gewesen sein, denn er klatschte plötzlich in die Hände und lobte den Mann neben sich, für die gute Arbeit. Er sagte Dumbledore sei nur ein alter Narr, der schon lange nicht mehr seinen Kopf benutze und daher war es ein Leichtes, dessen Leute blind in eine Falle zu locken. Voldemort erklärte, dass alles genau so gelaufen ist, wie er es geplant hatte und bald werde der _Orden des Phönix _nur noch eine traurige Legende sein. Er lachte und lachte, bis plötzlich das Bild hinter ihm etwas sagte und Voldemort sich umdrehte. Dann…es war als würde ich in einen seltsamen Tunnel blicken…konnte ich zwei Leute sehen, die etwas vor sich herschweben ließen. Zuerst konnte ich nicht genau erkennen was es war, doch als sie näher kamen, sah ich, dass es Andrea war, die man mit einer Decke umwickelt hatte. Sie sind direkt aus dem Bild gekommen…und die beiden Todesser haben Andrea vor Voldemorts Füße gelegt." Harry brach ab, als die Erinnerung vor seinem geistigen Auge Gestalt annahm und er noch einmal Andreas schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht sah. Man hatte sie in eine Decke gewickelt und wie ein Paket verschnürt, so dass nur noch ihr Kopf mit den zerzausten Haaren und die nackten Füße sichtbar waren. „Ich dachte zuerst, sie wäre tot, doch Voldemort hat mit dem Fuß nach ihr getreten und da haben ihre Augenlider gezuckt. Die beiden Todesser erzählten Voldemort, dass Andrea einem Mann namens Harvey gefolgt sei und…na ja das habe ich dann auch nicht so ganz verstanden. Sie sagten etwas von einem Kreis und…dass Andrea als es losging, wie von Sinnen geschrieen hat und gleichzeitig die Wirkung des Vielsaft-Trankes nachließ…."

„Moment mal, Harry!", unterbrach ihn Silver an dieser Stelle. „Bist du damit einverstanden, wenn ich mir diese Erinnerung ansehe?"

Harry nickte zögernd, während er Silver direkt ansah. Das zuvor schon reichlich blasse Gesicht seines Lehrers war nun noch eine Spur bleicher geworden und wirkte angespannter denn je zuvor. Auch wenn Harry nicht klar war, was genau Silver so in Aufregung versetzte, spürte er doch instinktiv, dass es Silver darauf ankam, jede noch so kleine Einzelheit seiner Vision zu sehen.

Silver rückte ein Stück näher, so dass er Harry mit seiner ausgestreckten Hand berühren konnte und atmete tief ein. „Bitte konzentriere dich, Harry", sagte er leise und legte seine Hand auf Harrys Arm.

Harry nickte erneut und schloss die Augen. _„Wie praktisch, wenn man einfach in den Kopf eins anderen Menschen hineinspazieren und dessen Gedanken ansehen kann"_, überlegte Harry und für einige Sekunden hafteten seine Gedanken mehr bei Silver, als bei dem, was er in der Nacht zuvor geträumt hatte. Auch wenn Silvers Eindringen im Gegensatz zu Snapes Attacken nicht schmerzhaft war, so löste seine Präsenz in Harrys Kopf doch ein gewisses Unwohlsein aus. Bisher war es ihm noch immer nicht gelungen, Silver wirklich abzuwehren, auch wenn er dessen Annäherung inzwischen deutlicher als zu Anfang ihrer Übungen spüren konnte.

Harry seufzte tief, bis es ihm schließlich doch gelang, sich ganz auf seine Erinnerung zu konzentrieren und die Bilder klar und deutlich vor seinem geistigen Auge aufstiegen. Noch einmal hörte er Voldemorts grausiges Lachen und seine Worte, die den Untergang des Phönixordens prophezeiten. Er sah Andrea zu einem hilflosen Bündel verschnürt auf dem Boden liegen und die Todesser die Voldemort erzählten, dass Andrea jemanden verfolgt hatte.

„Harvey hat sie zuerst nicht erkannt, doch als es begann und ihre Rückverwandlung einsetzte, wusste er sofort wer ihn da so hartnäckig auf den Fersen geblieben war. Als es anfing, befand sie sich noch im Inneren des Kreises, während es Harvey gerade noch schaffte die Grenzlinie zu überwinden. Komischerweise hatte der Zauber auf sie aber eine andere Wirkung, wie auf die restlichen Muggel; sie fing wie irre an zu schreien und stürzte zuckend zu Boden. Harvey bekam noch mit, wie die Muggel sie in einen Krankenwagen trugen und hat uns sofort bescheid gegeben. Sie anschließend aus dem Muggelkrankenhaus zu holen, war nur noch eine Kleinigkeit", erklärte der Todesser mit sichtlicher Genugtuung in der Stimme, aber Voldemort schien über diese Aktion längst nicht so erfreut, wie der Todesser gehofft hatte.

„Und wer hat euch gesagt, dass ihr sie aus dem Krankenhaus holen sollt?", fragte er mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

„Wir…dachten…Ihr wolltet sie haben", stotterte der Mann und sank demütig vor Voldemort auf die Knie.

„Oh ja, doch ich brauche sie lebend!", zischte Voldemort und trat, ohne auf den knienden Todesser zu achten näher an Andrea heran. Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung lösten sich die Schnüre um Andreas Körper und eine zweite Bewegung ließ die Decke, in die sie zuvor eingewickelt war verschwinden. Andrea war nur mit einem weißen Krankenhauskittel bekleidet und lag regungslos da, als würde sie von alledem nichts mitbekommen, und vermutlich war das auch so. Von leichten Kratzern abgesehen, wies ihr Körper keine äußerlichen Verletzungen auf, dennoch konnte Harry deutlich die bläuliche Färbung ihrer Haut erkennen.

„Herr, niemand von uns hat sie verletzt! Sie fiel plötzlich um und …"

„Schweig", donnerte Voldemort und winkte einen Todesser aus der Reihe heran. „Ihr werdet dafür sorgen, dass sie sich wieder vollständig erholt."

Der Todesser nickte und kniete sich neben Andrea um sie zu untersuchen, ehe er in rascher Folge mehrere Heilzauber über sie sprach. „Wir werden tun was wir können, Mylord", sagte er knapp und erhob sich.

„Wenn sie stirbt, wird es auch euer Tod sein", zischte Voldemort mit einem warnenden Blick auf den noch immer knienden Todesser. „Wir haben lange Vorbereitungen getroffen und ich dulde nicht, dass unüberlegtes Handeln Einzelner all das zunichte macht."

„Wir werden sie soweit wieder herstellen, dass Ihr sie vernehmen könnt", versprach der Mann, der Andrea untersucht hatte und verneigte sich tief vor Voldemort.

„Das ist mir nicht genug!" Voldemorts donnernde Stimme ließ ein Schaudern durch die Reihe der Todesser gehen. „Ich habe euch schon einmal erklärt, dass es um mehr geht, als den Schutz dieses alten Hauses zu brechen. Ich will, dass _sie_ sich uns anschließt!"

Einige Todesser nickten ergeben, während in den anderen Gesichtern deutliche Zweifel zu erkennen waren.

Voldemort sagte noch etwas, doch Harrys Erinnerungen rissen an dieser Stelle jäh ab. Mit der Macht einer gigantischen Welle brach etwas in Harrys Bewusstsein ein, das er für den Moment nicht definieren konnte. Neue Bilder rasten durch Harrys Kopf, aber diesmal waren es unbekannte Bilder und Erinnerungen. Ein Mann, der mit hochrotem Kopf brüllte: _„Du bist daran schuld, du hast sie umgebracht!"_ Eine jüngere McGonagall, die mit rot geflecktem Gesicht erklärte, wie unerhört und noch nie da gewesen _sein_ Verhalten war. Bilder die Andrea zeigten, wie sie lachend in der Küche von Mirandas Haus saß, wie sie gemeinsam mit Remus durch das Tor in der alten Klosterruine zurückkam und Andrea, wie sie in einen Morgenmantel gehüllt vor einem Kamin saß. Diese Bilder wechselten in rascher Folge mit Alttagsszenen ab, das Frühstück in der Großen Halle bis zu einer Besprechung im Lehrerzimmer und plötzlich begriff Harry, um wessen Gedanken es sich hierbei handelte. Irgendwie musste er in Silvers Erinnerungen eingebrochen sein und obwohl Harry deutlich spürte, wie Silver hastig die Hand von seinem Arm zurückzog, blieben diese Bilder bestehen. Mit dem Gefühl durch Silvers Augen zu sehen, rannte er einen Schotterweg entlang, sah Menschen, die ihm, Harry, völlig fremd waren; spürte Panik und Verzweiflung in sich aufsteigen, als er über die rotbraune Ebene einer kargen Landschaft rannte. Er sah eine kleine ägyptische Katzengöttin, die von Flitwick eingehend untersucht wurde, bis dieser schließlich erklärte, dass es sich hierbei nur um einen magischen Wächter handeln konnte. Er sah noch einmal Andreas Gesicht, während sich in ihren Augen bunten Lichter spiegelten. All dies wurde begleitet von einem Wirbel ganz unterschiedlicher Gefühle, bis Harry plötzlich die Empfindung hatte, gegen eine Glaswand zu laufen. Der Aufprall war so hart und schmerzhaft, dass Harry sich unwillkürlich an die Stirn fasste und entsetzt nach Luft schnappte. Er wusste, dass Silver ihn an diesem Punkt massiv geblockt hatte und erst als dieser Widerstand einsetzte, wurde Harry sich bewusst, wie angestrengt er versucht hatte, diesen Kontakt zu Silvers Bewusstsein aufrecht zu erhalten.

Für einen kurzen Moment getraute Harry sich nicht die Augen zu öffnen, bis er Silvers tiefes Einatmen hörte und es aus einem Reflex heraus doch tat. Silver saß noch immer auf der Kiste neben ihm und starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und sprachlosem Unglauben an, doch zu Harrys Erleichterung schien er nicht wütend zu sein. Seine Augen waren mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck fest auf Harry gerichtet, der sich dabei in seiner eigenen Haut mehr als unwohl fühlte. _„Klasse! Kannst du deine Neugier nicht einmal in Zaum halten?"_, meldete sich eine leise, vor Sarkasmus triefende Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. Aber noch ehe Harry sich weitere Gedanken machen konnte, sah er das leise, kaum wahrnehmbare Lächeln um die Mundwinkel seines Lehrers zucken.

„Eine beachtenswerte Leistung", sagte Silver mit belegter Stimme, während er ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte.

„Es tut…tut mir…leid", stotterte Harry und sah verlegen zu seinen Füßen. „Ich weiß nicht…wie..."

„Wir werden später darüber reden", unterbrach ihn Silver entschieden und stand auf, plötzlich war alle Unsicherheit und Verwirrung aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. „In einigen Minuten beginnt der Unterricht und ich muss zuvor noch mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen."

Mit eiligen Schritten durchquerte er den Raum und stürmte davon. Für einen kurzen Moment war Harry versucht ihn aufzuhalten, aber noch ehe Harry überhaupt den Mund aufmachen konnte, schloss sich bereits die Tür hinter Silver. Mit dem Gefühl maßloser Verwirrung starrte Harry die Tür an. War das gerade wirklich geschehen? Harrys Herz raste und obwohl er noch immer auf der Kiste saß, fühlte sich sein ganzer Körper merkwürdig durchgeschüttelt und schwindlig an, vergleichbar mit dem Gefühl, nach einer extralangen Fahrt in einer Achterbahn, wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben. Benommen stand Harry auf und ging mit wackligen Schritten zum Fenster, während er das gerade Erlebte noch einmal Revue passieren ließ. Wie um alles in der Welt, war er plötzlich in Silvers Geist eingedrungen? Und was waren das für seltsame Erinnerungen gewesen? Hatte Silver wirklich jemand umgebracht? Hatte man ihn deshalb aus Hogwarts verwiesen? Und was meinte Flitwick mit einem magischen Wächter? War jene ägyptische Katzengöttin dieselbe Figur, die in Andreas Wohnzimmer stand? Worüber musste Silver so dringend mit Dumbledore reden?

Harry wandte sich ruckartig um, als die Tür zum Klassenzimmer aufflog und Ron gefolgt von Hermine hereinkam. Beide blieben einen kurzen Moment überrascht in der Mitte des Zimmers stehen, als sie die Veränderungen im Klassenraum sahen.

„Was wird _das_ denn?", fragte Ron und drehte sich ratlos um seine eigene Achse.

„Praktische Übungen", sagte Harry matt und wandte sich erneut zum Fenster um, während er krampfhaft versuchte, das Zittern seines Körpers zu unterdrücken.

„Ahhhhh, wird auch langsam Zeit. Bringt er uns zum Üben auch ein paar Slytherins mit?", grinste Ron, doch Harry war nicht nach Scherzen zumute, demzufolge klang auch sein _„wohl kaum"_ entsprechend schroff.

Ron zuckte ungerührt die Achseln, während Hermine neben Harry trat und ihn besorgt die Hand auf den Arm legte. „Noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten?", sagte sie leise.

„Nein, das ist es nicht", seufzte Harry und blickte sie erstmals direkt an. „Ich hatte gerade nur ein…etwas verwirrendes Erlebnis."

„Was meinst du damit?"

Harry kam nicht mehr dazu ihr zu antworten, da in diesem Augenblick die Tür aufging und die restlichen Gryffindors hereinkamen.

„He, was´n hier los?", gluckste Dean und deutete auf die Kisten, die Harry und Silver kurz zuvor als Sitzgelegenheit benutzt hatten. „Sollen wir heute Kistenrücken spielen?"

„Nicht ganz, Mr. Thomas", erklang Silvers freundliche Stimme und als Harry den Blick wandte, bemerkte er Silver, der in diesem Moment das Klassenzimmer betrat. „Guten Morgen, Herrschaften!", begrüßte er die Klasse mit einem leichten Schmunzeln. „Wie Sie alle bereits bemerkt haben, wurde dieser Raum für unsere heutigen Zwecke etwas umgestaltet. Bitte stellen Sie Ihre Taschen auf die Fensterbank und nehmen Sie Ihre Zauberstäbe zur Hand."

Es entstand ein leichtes Gedrängel, bis alle ihre Schultaschen auf dem Fensterbrett abgestellt hatten und Ruhe einkehrte. Silver wartete geduldig, bis er wieder die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Schüler hatte und fuhr mit seiner Erklärung fort.

„Wie Sie sehen können, wurde hier für ihre praktischen Übungen ein Parcours errichtet. Der Anfang befindet sich hinter jener schwarzen Kiste und das Tor stellt Ihr Ziel dar", erklärte Silver und deutete erst auf eine würfelförmige, etwa eineinhalb Meter breite Kiste an der Stirnseite des Klassenzimmers und anschließend zu dem Tor auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite. „Ich werde Sie in zwei Gruppen aufteilen. Jeweils eine Gruppe versucht diese Strecke zu passieren, während sich die andere Gruppe bemüht, genau dies zu verhindern. Erlaubt sind alle Flüche und Zauber, ausgenommen Schockzauber und jene, die Ihren Mitschülern ernsthaften Schaden zufügen könnten."

Ein aufgeregtes Murmeln ging durch die Klasse, während Silver sie einteilte. Lavender, Parvati, Dean und Neville bildeten das erste Team, das den Parcours durchlaufen sollte; während die restlichen Gryffindors sich die Strecke entlang aufstellten.

„Bevor Sie beginnen, ist noch etwas zu beachten", sagte Silver und deutete auf die verschiedenfarbigen Kisten. „Alles was sich hier an Gegenständen befindet, dürfen Sie zu ihrem Schutz verwenden, doch um die Sache für Sie interessanter zu machen, haben die Kisten, Matratzen und Kissen unterschiedliche Eigenschaften. Alle schwarzen Gegenstände absorbieren jede Art von Magie, die Roten werfen die Zauber zu ihrem Ausgangspunkt zurück, die Gelben lassen die verschiedenen Zauber und Flüche ungehindert durch und alle blauen Dinge reagieren neutral. Doch Vorsicht mit den violetten Gegenständen, diese wechseln im Minutentakt ihre Eigenschaften. Jeder der von einem Zauber berührt wird, kehrt zum Ausgangspunkt zurück und versucht es von neuem."

„Und ich dachte, das wäre ein Klacks da durch zu gehen", stöhnte Seamus und besah sich skeptisch die verschiedenen Kisten. „Nun müssen wir gleichzeitig auch noch auf die Farben achten."

„Wie war das noch mal…Schwarz absorbiert, Rot lässt alles durch, Gelb wirft zurück und Blau ist neutral…", grübelte Neville.

„Nein, umgekehrt! Rot wirft zurück und die gelben Gegenstände lassen die Zauber hindurch", korrigierte ihn Hermine.

Neville zuckte hilflos die Schultern, während Parvati neben ihm nochmals leise die verschiedenen Eigenschaften der Farben wiederholte. Harry, noch immer von der Reise in Silvers Gedankenwelt benommen, hörte ihnen kaum zu, bis er plötzlich Silvers Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte und heftig zusammenzuckte.

„Selbstdisziplin, Harry!", sagte er leise. „Schiebe die Gedanken an dieses Erlebnis vorläufig zur Seite und konzentriere dich auf das, was hier und jetzt deine Aufgabe ist."

_„Weil das ja so einfach ist"_, stöhnte Harry innerlich auf und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er reflexartig die Augen verdrehte. „Ich werde mich bemühen, Professor!", versprach Harry, was Silver mit einem leichten Schmunzeln erwiderte.

Dean machte den Anfang, doch noch ehe er zwei Meter gekommen war, hatte ihn bereits ein Kitzelfluch von Hermine zu Fall gebracht. Es entstand johlendes Gelächter, das sich wiederholte, als Seamus Schwebezauber versehentlich ein rotes Kissen traf und der zurückgeworfene Zauber ihn an die Decke beförderte. Einige Minuten lang schien es Harry unmöglich seinem Versprechen gerecht zu werden, während Ron und Hermine sich nach Kräften bemühten die gegnerische Gruppe aufzuhalten, wanderten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Andrea. Nur zu deutlich konnte er Silvers Blick in seinem Nacken spüren, doch erst als der Wasserstrahl aus seinem eigenen Zauberstab auf ihn zurück schoss, wirkte diese unfreiwillige Dusche ernüchternd. Hermines vorwurfsvollen Blick ignorierend, wischte er sich ärgerlich die nassen Haare aus der Stirn und plötzlich war es ganz einfach seine Konzentration ausschließlich auf die Unterrichtsstunde zu lenken. Nach dem zweiten Versuch gelang es ihm sogar, die Kiste, hinter der Parvati Schutz gefunden hatte, mit Beinen zu versehen, so dass diese mit Trippelschritten davon lief. Ron zögerte nicht lange und Parvatis Haare glichen einem Gewirr aus giftgrünen Tentakeln. Neville war der Einzige aus dieser Gruppe, der es auf Anhieb geschafft hatte das Tor zu erreichen.

Nach einigen Minuten wechselten die Gruppen und nun war es an Harry, Ron, Dean und Hermine den Parcours zu überwinden. Bis zur Hälfte der Strecke kamen sie gut voran, bis Lavender die glorreiche Idee hatte, aus ihrem Zauberstab Badeöl spritzen zu lassen. Im Nun verwandelte sich der Boden in eine glitschige, nach Pinienöl richtende Rutschbahn. Ron, der beherzt das Bademittel mit Wasser aus seinem Zauberstab entfernen wollte, glitt jedoch aus und schlitterte auf seinem Hosenboden quer durch den Raum, bis er direkt vor Silvers Füße landete.

„Sehr wirkungsvoll, Miss Brown", schmunzelte Silver, während er Ron wieder auf die Beine half.

„Ja, eine geniale Idee", grummelte Ron mit einem giftigen Blick auf Lavender und rieb sich seine Kehrseite. „Ich dachte, wir sollten nur ungefährliche Zauber verwenden."

„Seit wann sind Badezusätze gefährlich?", feixte Seamus und klopfte Ron freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, zog die Hand jedoch sofort wieder von Rons mit Badeöl getränkter Robe zurück.

„Du duftest wunderbar, Ron!", kicherte Parvati und ging hinter Neville in Deckung, der sichtlich Mühe hatte, nicht auch in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.

„He! Vorsicht!", brüllte plötzlich Seamus und schickte einen Beinklammerfluch hinter Hermine her, die in diesem Augenblick durch das Tor schwebte. Harry hatte die Unachtsamkeit der gegnerischen Gruppe ausgenutzt und Hermine mit einem Schwebezauber durch das Tor befördert.

„Das ist unfair!", protestierte Parvati empört. „Ron hat uns abgelenkt!"

„Kommt davon, wenn man nicht aufpasst!", lachte Dean hinter seiner schwarzen Kiste hervor, während Hermine gleichzeitig mit einem Reinigungszauber das Badeöl verschwinden ließ.

Nach wenigen Minuten hatte auch Harry das Tor erreicht.

„Klasse, Harry!", strahlte Hermine, doch noch ehe Harry etwas darauf erwidern konnte hatte sie ihn schon am Arm gepackt und zog ihn hastig zur Seite. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn in diesen Augenblick schoss Dean, der eines der Kissen in ein Skateboard verwandelt hatte, durch das Tor. Ron benötigte noch zwei weitere Anläufe, doch schließlich gelang es auch ihm, den Parcours zu überwinden.

x x x x

„Das war mit Abstand die beste Stunde in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, die wir je hatten", strahlte Dean, als sie wenig später das Klassenzimmer verließen.

„Ja, vor allem war es die Lustigste", kicherte Parvati und hängte sich bei Ron ein.

„Oh ja, sehr lustig! Ich werden den restlichen Tag nach Pinienöl stinken", entgegnete Ron säuerlich und entzog ihr seinen Arm.

„Ach komm, sei doch nicht so nachtragend", lachte Parvati, doch Ron hörte ihr schon nicht mehr zu. Harry und Hermine waren stehen geblieben, um die restlichen Gryffindors vorbei zu lassen und Ron gesellte sich nun zu ihnen.

„Lust auf einen Spaziergang, ehe wir zum Mittagessen gehen?", fragte Harry und trat unschlüssig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, ehe er zögernd hinzusetzte: „Ich muss euch was erzählen."

„Natürlich", sagte Hermine sofort, während Ron nur stumm nickte.

Während sie langsam über die Schlossgründe schlenderten, erzählte Harry ihnen von seinem Erlebnis mit Silver. Als er geendet hatte, stieß Ron einen leisen Pfiff aus und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Wie hast du das gemacht? Ich meine, Silver unterricht dich doch in Occlumency und nicht darin Legilimentik anzuwenden."

„Keine Ahnung, es ist einfach geschehen", seufzte Harry und blieb unwillkürlich stehen. In der Ferne konnten sie Hagrid sehen, wie er mit langen Schritten zum Schoss hoch lief. Sicher war er auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen, doch Harry verspürte nicht die geringste Lust, es ihm gleich zu tun. Die Vorstellung in der Großen Halle zu sitzen und so tun zu müssen, als sei alles in Ordnung, würgte jedes Hungergefühl in ihm ab.

„Glaubst ihr, Silver hat wirklich jemanden umgebracht", grübelte Ron nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich glauben soll", entgegnete Harry kraftlos. „Wenn ich eins und eins zusammenzähle, dann liegt diese Vermutung nahe, aber…" Harry brach ab und kickte unwillig einen Stein zur Seite.

„Hm, wenn ich an das denke, was ihr im Lehrerzimmer belauscht habt, würde es aber Sinn machen", brummte Ron, während er den davon kullernden Stein nachsah. „Vielleicht hat Silver einen Streich gespielt, der jemanden das Leben gekostet hat und daraufhin haben sie ihn aus Hogwarts rausgeworfen."

„Nein, das hat nichts mit einem missglückten Streich zu tun", widersprach ihm Harry entschieden.

„Was macht dich da so sicher?"

„Ich weiß nicht, es passt einfach nicht zu dem, was ich von Silvers Gefühlen mitbekommen habe."

„Du meinst, er hat absichtlich jemanden umgebracht?", stieß Ron betroffen aus.

„Nein, das hat er selbstverständlich nicht!", antwortete Hermine an Harrys Stelle und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ich denke, dafür gibt es eine ganz andere Erklärung."

„Das denke ich auch", stimmte ihr Harry zu.

„Kann sein", seufzte Ron. „Doch diese Erklärung werden wir sicher nicht jetzt finden. Lasst uns zum Mittagessen gehen."

„Geht schon mal vor, ich komme nach", sagte Harry matt.

„Wenn du meinst", murrte Ron resignierend, doch ihm war anzusehen, dass sein Hunger größer war, als dass Verlangen, sich noch mehr Gedanken über Silvers Vergangenheit zu machen. Mit eiligen Schritten stapfte er zum Schloss hoch, blieb jedoch nach wenigen Metern stehen und sah sich fragend nach Hermine um, die noch immer neben Harry stand.

„Ich komm dann mit Harry hoch", sagte sie, seiner Frage zuvor kommend.

Ron verdrehte die Augen, sagte jedoch nichts dazu. Sie konnten beobachten, wie er rasch die Anhöhe hinauf marschierte und kurz darauf im Schlosstor verschwand. Einige Minuten standen sie schweigend da, bis Harry sich zaghaft räusperte.

„Du…musst nicht auf dein Mittagessen verzichten, es geht mir…"

„…nicht gut", unterbrach ihn Hermine entschieden. „Und erzähl mir jetzt nicht, dass ich mir das nur einbilde."

Ihre dunklen Augen blitzten ihn herausfordernd an und plötzlich war es wieder da, dieses seltsame, warme Glücksgefühl, das ihn in letzter Zeit immer öfters übermannte, wenn Hermine ihn ansah.

„Ich kann…" Harry brach unvermittelt ab, als Hermine einen Schritt näher auf ihn zukam und den Kopf schief legte.

„Du kannst mich nicht belügen", sagte sie forsch und stemmte die Hände in die Seiten. „Dazu kenne ich dich viel zu gut."

„Das habe ich auch nicht vor", entgegnete er leise und trat nun seinerseits einen Schritt näher an sie heran, so dass beide nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt standen. Hermine roch noch immer leicht nach Pinienöl, während ein leichter Wind ihr immer wieder eine Haarsträhne ins Gesicht blies und mit einem Mal waren alle Gedanken an Silver verschwunden. Gebannt beobachtete Harry ihr Mienenspiel, das in nahezu perfekter Weise seine eigenen Gefühle von Verwirrung, Unsicherheit und einem bislang undefinierbaren Gefühl von etwas Unfassbarem widerspiegelte. _„Das ist Hermine, du solltest ihr nicht so nahe sein"_, mahnte eine leise Stimme in Harrys Hinterkopf, doch er ignorierte sie. Ohne zu denken, zog er Hermine sacht an sich heran, spürte das kurze Zittern ihres Körpers, ehe sie diese zarte Umarmung intensivierte. Sein Magen schlug unvermittelt einen Salto rückwärts und plötzlich streiften sich ihre Nasen, im gleichen Moment da er Hermine einen Kuss auf die Wange drücken wollte, berührten sich ihre Lippen.

Fortsetzung folgt………..

**Six83:** Ja, Sirius ist jetzt im Tunnel „sfg"  
**Bele:** Eine ellenlange Geschichte – das befürchte ich auch! „gggg" Woher Clark Silver sein Wissen hat…hm, das werde ich euch noch nicht verraten.   
**Vamp:** Habe nicht vor euch zu quälen, doch manchmal gibt es Dinge, die sogar noch wichtiger sind als das Schreiben (wobei Schreiben bedeutend angenehmer wäre)   
**LillyAmalia:** Ja, Äthan (griechisch) ist dasselbe wie das fachsprachl. Ethan (C2H6), allerdings hat mir das griechische Wort einfach besser gefallen, darum habe ich es an Stelle von Ethan benutzt.   
**ardsmair:** oh weh, mag aber nicht schuld sein, wenn du dich nicht mehr auf deine Arbeit konzentrieren kannst „lach" Das mit dem nicht langsamer werden – sorry, aber **Lana18:** Vielen Dank! Auch dafür, dass du mir viel Zeit zum Schreiben wünschst, denn Zeit ist eigentlich das Einzige was ich derzeit nicht habe und so dringend bräuchte!   
**Padfoot´s Mate:** Danke, dass du mich nicht zum Weiterschreiben hetzt! Tja, warum Silver so viel über schwarze Magie weiß werde ich noch nicht verraten. Noch ein bisschen Geduld!  
**HJ-HJ:** Aber natürlich werden die Mitglieder des Phönixordens auch wieder bessere Zeiten erleben, schließlich schreibe ich hier ja keine Darkfic „grins" Remus und Andrea gefangen – an was erinnert dich das?  
**Schnuckiputz:** Das sehe ich genau so! „ssffgg" Knuddel mal fest zurück!  
**Moin:** Noch ein bisschen Geduld! Ja?  
**Kaori:** Danke sehr! „gggg"  
**Fluffy Bond:** Nur als kurze Info, um die Bastet benutzen zu können, braucht man das Gegenstück! „sfg"  
**Günni:** Oh, das fass ich wirklich als Kompliment auf! Wobei ich froh bin, dass es dich nicht vom Lesen abgehalten hat. „fg" Und…ja, der Orden wird bei passender Gelegenheit auch wieder Erfolge haben. Was deine Spekulation mit den Vätern betrifft – nun Lucius Malfoy kann es nicht sein, der ist ja noch indisponiert sfg" Ach ja und …. In diesen Kapitel durfte die Sonne auch wieder mitspielen! „zwinker"  
**Kiki:** Danke sehr! „freu"  
**Moondrow:** Hihihihihihihi – musste grinsen, als ich den zweiten Teil deiner Review gelesen habe. „_Aber warum musste er nur so alt sein? Ich hab den mir im knackigen Siriusalter vorgestellt oder jünger und jetzt ist das so ein alter Sack g" _ Wieso alter Sack? Silver (geb. 1958) ist gerade mal zwei Jahre älter als Sirius (geb.1960) „ggg" und da Zauberer ja laut JK.Rowlings Aussage nach, eine wesentlich höhere Lebenserwartung haben, kann von alt eigentlich noch keine Rede sein. Das mit dem Tempo bebehalten – oh weh – ich versuch es ja! „seufz"  
**Rapunzelou:** Vielen Dank, meine liebe treue Reviewerin! Einen ganz lieben Gruß an dich!

**blub**: Vielen Dank, freut mich dass dir meine Story gefallt! Und auch für deine unerwartete Verteidigung! „strahl"

**banduan:** vielen Dank….das mit dem Weiterschreiben….hoffe ich auch! Wünsch dir einen schönen Urlaub und gute Erholung!  
**Mnemochan**: Oh, danke für die Kekse! Ein bisschen Nervennahrung kann in Zeiten wie diesen bestimmt nicht schaden!  
**padfoot13: **Das Zusammentreffen mit Snape und Sirius? Psst…nichts verraten… kommt bald! Diese Szene zu schreiben freut mich besonders… „grins"  
**lorelei:** Vielen Dank für dein großes Lob! „freu"  
**Cheely:** Freut mich sehr, dass dir meine Story gefällt – das mit dem zügig weiter schreiben – na ja, ich tue mein Möglichstes!  
**Eva Luna:** Da sind wir schon zwei, die sich Gedanken um Harrys Psyche machen, vor allem nach diesem letzten Kapitel „sfg"  
**Janine Black:** Tut mir leid! Wollte wirklich niemanden quälen!  
**Angelwings:** Thank you very much for your review, I´m verry glad that you like this fic.  
**padfoot13:** Gern geschehen, schade dass es nicht geklappt hat!  
**Miss Shirley-Blythe: **Und ich bin mal gespannt was du zu meinem 24ten sagst und wie dir der Schluss gefällt „zwinker"   
**maya:** Ich versuch es, doch leider macht mir der Zeitmangel etwas zu schaffen.   
**Millicent-vs.-Hermione:** Na du hast Wünsche „Kopfschüttel" Weshalb soll denn ein bekanntes Gesicht sterben?   
**vickysnape: **Tja, die Bastet wird schon noch eine kleine Rolle zu spielen haben „zwinker"  
**Lavendel:** Hm…Fragen aufwerfen ist meine Spezialität „ssffgg" aber ich verspreche dir, die meisten Fragen werden sich im Laufe der Fanfic noch klären!  
**Jinxxx: **Hihihihihi! Noch ein Schwarzleser! Freut mich, dass dir meine Storys gefallen! Na ja, da du schreibst, dass meine Kapitel zu schnell kommen, so dass du kaum Zeit findest eine Review zu schreiben, kann ich dich beruhigen…ich bin auch zufrieden, wenn ich nur zwischendurch eine Review bekomme.

**pirat:** Puh…das hatte ich doch glatt vergessen! Wurde aber inzwischen postwendend nachgeholt! Hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen? Bekommst auch eine zusätzlich Schokoeistorte für die heißen Tage! Die Drohung mit den Haien übergehe ich jetzt mal geflissentlich, da ich im Weiterschreiben schneller bin als du! „grins"

**Tja, die folgenden Reviews hab ich jetzt einfach mal so reinkopiert und mit einem Klammertext kommentiert. „ggg"**

**From****: Lord Mystic Padfoot´s Mate:** Wer hat gesagt das du was zu essen bekommst? Du solltes doch nur der Zweite Hauptgang werden. (…das glaubt unser Lordchen doch nicht ernsthaft, dass es dazu auch nur den Funken einer Chance hätte) Sternchen: Was passt besser zu Padfoot, Rot oder Weißwein? (Finger weg von Padfoots Mate! „drohenden den Zeigefinger heb"

**From****: Padfoot's Mate: **uups, Sternchen, jetzt sitzen wir beide in der Sch.., was? (keine Sorge, Einigkeit macht uns unantastbar!)  
**From****: Padfoot's Mate Lord Mystic:** Ihr seid ein wenig gefräßig, wie mir scheint!  
Nun denn, für den höchst unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass Ihr an meinem Schwert vorbei kommt- nahezu ausgeschlossen- empfehle ich eine Flasche edelsten Rotweins.

**From****: pirat Lord Mystic:** niemand wagt es, Padfoot's Mate zunahe zu kommen, denn er steht unter meinem persönlichen PIRATENSCHUTZ! Ich, gefürchteter Captain der Sieben Weltmeere, stelle mich säbelschwingend vor ihm hin und fordere dich zu einem Duell heraus! Natürlich gewinne ich (ist ja klar, hihi) und nehme dich gefangen! Auf dass du über die Planke geschmissen wirst, so, wie es allen widerfahren wird, die meine Crew aufessen wollen!  
Ultragefährlicher Piratenblick, pirat, unrechtmäßiger, allmächtigster Herrscher aller sternchen und Weltmerre, Galaxien, Planeten und Lebewesen, sprich: Gott.  
**From**** blub: pirat**: und sag pirat (oha, der erscheint mir leicht größenwahnsinnig und em-fußball-fanatisch zu sein g) , dass er dich nicht in eine schokotorte verhexen und aufessen kann, denn ich warte auf dein neues update - sehnsüchtigst!  
und sag **lord mystik** (er erscheint mir recht gefrässig gg), dass er dich auch nicht aufessen darf, denn dann gibt es ja auch keine neuen updates!  
viel spaß beim kloppen um padfoots mate, euch 2 g blub (unauffressbar).

So das wars wieder mal für heute. Wie immer habe ich mich sehr über euere Reviews gefreut, auch wenn ich hin und wieder ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen bekam, dass ihr so lange auf das Nächste warten musstet. Manchmal gibt es Dinge, die sogar noch wichtiger als das Schreiben an dem neuen Kapitel sind, auch wenn mir dieses Schreiben bedeutend mehr Spaß machen würde. „seufz" Kann euch an dieser Stelle leider nicht versprechen, dass das 25. Kapitel schneller da sein wird, aber ich werde mein Möglichstes tun. Versprochen! Aber sicher kommen auch wieder ruhigere Zeiten, in denen die Kapitel wieder im wöchentlichen update kommen. Bis dahin muss ich euch einfach um ein bisschen Geduld bitten.

So nun bleibt mir nur noch euch einen schönen Sonntag und viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel zu wünschen!

Viele liebe Grüße von euerem Sternchen!


	25. 25

25.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick wusste Harry nicht, ob das gerade wirklich geschehen war. Hatte er eben Hermine geküsst? Rückblickend hätte er nicht mehr sagen können, wer von ihnen beiden erschrockener reagierte, er der Hermine schlagartig losließ oder sie, die ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte.

„Es…es…tut…mir leid! Das…das…wollte ich…ich nicht! Ich wollte…wollte…nicht…", stammelte er erschrocken und plötzlich fühlte sich seine Kehle trocken an und seine Innereien schienen Purzelbäume zu schlagen. Außerstande, einen vernünftigen Satz zu formulieren, bemerkte er wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss und seine Ohren zu glühen begannen. Hermine starrte ihn noch immer ungläubig an, als würde sie kein Wort von dem verstehen, was Harry da zusammen gestammelt hatte, bis er nochmals tief Luft holte und seine Entschuldigung wiederholte.

„Oh, nun...es ist ja nichts geschehen", entgegnete sie mit unnatürlich hoher Stimme und für einen Moment schwang etwas in ihrer Stimme mit, das Harry nicht deuten konnte. Sie wandte sich ruckartig ab und blickte zurück zum Schloss, während Harry verlegen zur Seite sah. _Was war hier eben passiert? Weshalb hatte er plötzlich den Eindruck, etwas Falsches gesagt zu haben? _Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl von Befangenheit machte sich in seiner Brust breit, das groteskerweise  den Wunsch verstärkte, sie einfach wieder in die Arme zu ziehen.

„Bist du sauer?", fragte Harry unsicher und berührte vorsichtig Hermines Schulter.

„Nein, weshalb sollte ich sauer sein?" Hermine drehte sich kopfschüttelnd zu ihm um und zu Harrys Erleichterung lächelte sie. Erneut trafen sich ihre Blicke und Harry spürte zum wiederholten male, wie er rot wurde und wandte verlegen den Blick ab. „_Verflixt Harry, das ist nur Hermine, warum um alles in der Welt wirst du nun rot?",_ ermahnte er sich selbst, doch es half nichts, denn als Hermine nach seiner Hand griff spürte er, wie sich sein Herzschlag erneut bescheunigte. Harry verstand sich selbst nicht und die Tatsache, dass offensichtlich Hermine genauso verlegen war, machte es ihm nicht einfacher, die Situation zu begreifen. _Was war hier eben passiert?_ Er fühlte sich unsicher und nervös; ohne eine wirkliche Erklärung für diesen Gefühlsaufruhr zu haben. Den Blick fest auf den Boden gerichtet konnte er sehen, dass auch Hermine unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat.

„Dort ist Silver!", sagte sie unvermittelt und als Harry aufsah, konnte auch er die Gestalt erkennen, die nun mit eiligen Schritten den Weg herunter und auf sie zukam. Einen Moment lang dachte Harry, Silver wollte zu ihnen, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie durch die Büsche neben ihnen wohl kaum vom Schloss her gesehen werden konnten. Tatsächlich verließ Silver auch schon nach kurzer Zeit den Weg und lief quer über die Wiese nach unten.

„Wo will der denn hin?", sagte Harry, froh seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes richten zu können.

„Es sieht so aus, als ob er es sehr eilig hätte", sagte Hermine nachdenklich und beobachtete Silver, der in diesem Moment die peitschende Weide erreicht hatte, kurz stehen blieb und sich nun suchend am Boden umsah. Einen Augenblick später bückte er sich und hob einen langen Ast vom Boden auf.

„Er will den Geheimgang benutzen", stieß Harry verblüfft aus, während er argwöhnisch die Augen zusammenkniff und plötzlich war jede Befangenheit gegenüber Hermine verschwunden.

„Woher weiß er davon?"

„Keine Ahnung, doch mich würde brennend interessieren, was er dort zu suchen hat", sagte Harry und streckte sich, um über die Büsche hinweg besser sehen zu können.

„Denkst du er hat uns gesehen?", fragte Hermine unsicher, während Silver hinter dem dicken Stamm der Weide verschwand.

„Vermutlich nicht, die Büsche hier verdecken uns", entgegnete Harry. „Komm!"

„Du willst ihm doch nicht ernsthaft hinterher schleichen?", fragte Hermine entsetzt und hielt Harry am Arm fest, als dieser sich in Bewegung setzen wollte.

„Genau das werde ich tun! Du kannst gern zum Mittagessen hochgehen, aber ich will wissen was hier los ist."

Ohne eine weitere Antwort von ihr abzuwarten, entzog er Hermine den Arm und umrundete die Büsche.

„Was glaubst du was los ist, wenn er uns bemerkt", ereiferte sich Hermine, doch Harry hörte ihr schon nicht mehr zu. Mit raschen Schritten spurtete er den Abhang hinunter und Hermine hob resignierend die Arme. Mit der Gewissheit eine Dummheit zu begehen, folgte sie ihm, bis sie die Weide erreicht hatten und Harry mit dem Ast den Knoten am Stamm berührte, der die Weide erstarren ließ.

„Irgendwie hatte ich diesen Geheimgang höher in Erinnerung", brummte Harry, als sie diesen hinunter rutschten und er sich beim Aufstehen den Kopf an der niedrigen Decke anstieß. „Wir scheinen etwas gewachsen zu sein."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen, wohl wissend, dass Harry dies in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte.

„Kein Licht", raunte Harry und tastete vorsichtig die Umgebung mit den Händen ab.

„Schon klar", seufzte Hermine und wartete bis Harry ihr ein Zeichen gab vorwärts zu gehen.

Eine unheimliche Stille umgab sie hier, die nur von den leisen, schabenden Geräuschen durchbrochen wurde, die sie selbst verursachten. Es roch nach feuchter Erde und obwohl es hier unten wärmer als oben war, zog Hermine fröstelnd die Schulter hoch. Gebückt und mit einer Hand an der Wand entlang tastend, schlichen sie einige Minuten vorwärts, bis Harry stehen blieb und lauschte.

„Wir müssten doch das Licht aus seinem Zauberstab sehen oder wenigstens seine Schritte hören", flüsterte er misstrauisch.

„Er ist sicher schon weiter vorn, schließlich muss er sich nicht wie wir im Dunkeln vorantasten", seufzte Hermine, die sich vorsichtig an die Wand zu ihrer Rechten lehnte.

„Hm!", brummte Harry unschlüssig und setzte sich erneut in Bewegung.

Langsam wurde der Gang breiter und auch höher, so dass sie bequem aufrecht gehen konnten; doch auch hier war nicht das geringste Geräusch zu vernehmen. Harry, der sich eben den Kopf an einem vorstehenden Deckenstück angeschlagen hatte, stieß einen unterdrückten Fluch aus, als hinter ihnen plötzlich ein leises _Lumos_ertönte und ein mattes Licht aufflammte. Erschrocken wirbelten sie herum, doch dauerte es einige Sekunden, bis sich ihre Augen an das plötzliche Licht gewöhnt hatten. Hinter ihnen stand Silver, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und blickte ihnen mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht entgegen, während einen halben Schritt neben ihm Sirius stand, dessen Zauberstab den Korridor um sie herum ausleuchtete und dem Harry ansah, dass er Mühe hatte, nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.

„Hallo Harry, hallo Hermine!", sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Ähm…hallo Sirius", sagte Harry verdattert. „Was tust du hier?"

„Das selbe wollte ich dich auch gerade fragen", entgegnete Silver und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, dann sollte ihr beide derzeit beim Mittagessen sitzen."

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wurde Harry klar, dass Silver sich hier mit Sirius verabredet hatte und plötzlich kam ihm sein eigenes Misstrauen und seine Neugier kindisch und albern vor. Unsicher, was oder wie er ihm antworten sollte, blickte er in Silvers Gesicht, doch das blieb ausdruckslos wie zuvor und auch seine Stimme verriet nicht im Geringsten, was gerade in ihm vorging. Ein Umstand, der es Harry nicht gerade leicht machte zu reagieren.

„Wir…ähm…hatten keinen Hunger", stammelte er unsicher und blickte hilfesuchend zu Sirius, doch dieser machte keine Anstalten ihm aus der Patsche zu helfen. Im Gegensatz zu Silver verriet Sirius Gesicht deutlich, dass er sich köstlich amüsierte.

„Nun, das beantwortet nicht meine Frage", sagte Silver mit einer Ruhe und Gelassenheit in der Stimme, die Harry unwillkürlich Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Diese Ruhe erinnerte ihn an einen bevorstehenden Sturm, der nun zwangsläufig folgen musste. _„Du hättest auf Hermine hören sollen, nun hast du den Schlamassel", _meldete sich eine sarkastische Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf und auch wenn er sich noch so sehr dagegen sträubte, er musste dieser Stimme Recht geben. Hermine, die hilflos vom einem zum anderen sah, atmete tief ein, doch auch sie schien nicht die passenden Worte zu finden und weder Silver noch Sirius schienen ihnen die Situation erleichtern zu wollen; beharrlich blickten sie ihnen entgegen und warteten auf eine Erklärung, die Harry ihnen nicht so einfach geben konnte.

Die Zeit, in der sie sich schweigend gegenüberstanden, zog sich endlos in die Länge. Anfänglich suchte Harry noch nach einer passenden Ausrede, doch es gab keine und tief in seinem Herzen wusste er auch, dass er keinen dieser beiden Männer anzulügen konnte und wollte.

„Ich bin Ihnen nachgeschlichen, weil ich wissen wollte was Sie in diesem Geheimgang tun", gab Harry schließlich kleinlaut zu und kniff unwillkürlich die Augen zusammen, um sich für das Bevorstehende zu wappnen. Seine Worte, obwohl er sie leise gesprochen hatte, schienen als endloses Echo von den Wänden des Kellergangs widerzuhallen, doch das erwartete Gewitter blieb aus. Niemand sagte ein Wort, und als Harry den Blick hob, sah Silver ihn noch immer mit ausdrucksloser Miene entgegen.

„Ihr werdet beide unverzüglich ins Schloss zurückkehren; ich erwarte euch in einer Stunde in meinem Büro", sagte er tonlos und deutete in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren.

Harry nickte zögernd und sah fragend zu Sirius, der sich, die kurze Begrüßung ausgenommen, bisher in Schweigen gehüllt hatte, nun aber einen Schritt auf ihn zutrat und aufmunternd seine Schulter drückte.

„Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen, Harry. Wir alle tun was wir können, um Remus und Andrea da rauszuholen."

„Ich würde mir weniger Sorgen machen, wenn ich wüsste, was wirklich vor sich geht", entgegnete Harry leise und wandte sich niedergeschlagen zum Gehen.

Hinter seinem Rücken konnte er hören wie Sirius leise seufzte, doch er drehte sich nicht mehr um. Mit eiligen Schritten ging er, dich gefolgt von Hermine, den Gang zurück, bis sie die nach oben führende Öffnung erreicht hatten.

„Es tut mir leid, dich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht zu haben", sagte er reuevoll, als er Hermine die Hand reichte, um ihr aus dem Geheimgang zu helfen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir wirklich Schwierigkeiten bekommen", sagte Hermine und warf einen nachdenklichen Blick zurück. „Silver machte nicht den Eindruck, als wenn er sehr wütend auf uns wäre."

Harry zuckte unschlüssig die Schultern und antwortete ihr nicht darauf. Was auch immer in Silver vorging, er hatte es hinter einer Maske von Ausdruckslosigkeit verborgen und Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass ihn dies im gleichen Maße beunruhigte, wie er es auch bewunderte. Diese Gelassenheit mit der er ihnen begegnet war, erinnerte Harry zwangsläufig an eine Festung, hinter der alle persönlichen Gefühle verborgen und geschützt blieben.

Tief  in Gedanken versunken erreichten sie das Schloss, als Hermine plötzlich stehen blieb und nach seiner Hand griff.

„Mir tut das, was geschehen ist nicht leid", sagte sie leise und blickte verlegen zu Boden, doch noch ehe Harry zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, hatte sie kurz seine Hand gedrückt und eilte davon.

Mit arg verwirrten Gefühlen sah er ihr nach, wie sie rasch die Eingangshalle durchquerte und hinter der Tür zur Großen Halle verschwand. Unschlüssig blieb er in der Mitte der Eingangshalle stehen, bis langsam die Erkenntnis einsickerte, dass Hermine möglicherweise nicht ihr Nachschleichen hinter Silver gemeint haben könnte.

„Hallo Harry! Du solltest dich beeilen, wenn du noch was vom Mittagessen willst", lachte Neville, der in diesem Augenblick mit einigen Gryffindors aus der Großen Halle kam und offensichtlich sein Mittagessen bereits hinter sich gebracht hatte.

„Hab keinen Hunger", brummte Harry lustlos und wollte sich zum Gehen wenden, als Ginny ihm in den Weg trat.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Harry?", fragte sie besorgt. „Du siehst reichlich mitgenommen aus."

„Ja, alles in Ordnung", entgegnete er mit einem Schulterzucken. „Hab nur schlecht geschlafen."

Ihm war klar, dass Ginny diese Ausrede sehr wohl durchschaute. Mit dem festen Vorsatz kein weiteres Gespräch in dieser Richtung zu führen oder Ginny auch nur die Chance einer Entgegnung zu lassen, stapfte er davon. Wie von selbst fanden seine Füße den Weg in die Große Halle und an den Tisch der Gryffindors, wo Ron und Hermine saßen.

„Wir haben dir noch was aufgehoben", erklärte Ron über die Schüssel Obstsalat hinweg und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Harry nickte und setzte sich wortlos neben sie, ehe er sich die Schüsseln mit Gemüse und Fleisch heran zog.  Während Hermine Ron leise erzählte wen sie im Geheimgang zur Heulenden Hütte getroffen hatten, hing Harry seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, bis Ron ihm einem Klaps gegen die Schulter gab.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, Silver wird euch bestimmt nicht den Kopf abreißen", sagte Ron, der offensichtlich sein Grübeln falsch interpretierte.

„Warum muss mir eigentlich jeder erzählen, dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen soll", murrte Harry, als er wenig später mit Hermine auf den Weg zu Silvers Büro war.

„Wird vielleicht seinen Grund haben", lächelte Hermine und klopfte gegen Silvers Bürotür.

Von der anderen Seite der Tür erklang ein undeutliches „Herein" und einen Augenblick später schwang die Tür selbständig auf. Silver war nicht da, dafür blickten sie in Sirius grinsendes Gesicht.

„Kommt rein und macht die Tür zu", sagte er leise.

Verdutzt zog Harry hastig die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss, während Hermine mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf Sirius zuging.

„Sirius, was machst du hier? Was, wenn dich hier jemand sieht?", sagte sie erschrocken.

„Niemand wird mich sehen, der mich nicht sehen soll", antwortete Sirius gleichmütig und deutete auf das Tablett mit Teetassen auf Silvers Schreibtisch. „Möchtet ihr Tee?"

Harry und Hermine lehnten dankend ab, während Sirius sich eine Tasse einschenkte.

„Silver hat dich hier reingeschmuggelt", spekulierte Harry mit einem unsicheren Lächeln. Er hatte nicht erwartet Sirius so schnell wieder zu sehen, und umso mehr freute er sich jetzt darüber; andererseits hatte Hermine durchaus recht, wollte Sirius weiterhin den Anschein erwecken, dass er noch immer in diesem Torbogen gefangen war, durfte er einfach nicht hier sein. Das Risiko entdeckt zu werden, war zu groß.

„Ja, er hielt es für sinnvoll, wenn ich meiner Pflicht als Pate nachkomme und dir ordentlich ins Gewissen rede", grinste Sirius und drückte Harry auf einen der Stühle vor Silvers Schreibtisch.

„Ich weiß selbst, dass das eine blöde Idee war", murrte Harry und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich hab mich von meiner Neugier hinreißen lassen."

Sirius nickte mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen, doch einen Augenblick später war es bereits wieder verschwunden und er wirkte ernst und bedrückt. Sirius stellte die Teetasse zurück auf den Schreibtisch, so als würde sie ihn daran hindern, das zu sagen, was er sich vorgenommen hatte. Er seufzte schwer.

„Außerdem denke ich, dass du erfahren solltest was letzte Nacht in Carlisle geschehen ist. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass du es auch wissen möchtest", fügte er leiser hinzu.

Harry nickte dankbar, ehe er die Frage stellte, die ihn mehr als alle anderen beschäftigte. „Was war das für eine Falle, die Voldemort den Ordensmitgliedern gestellt hat?"

„Voldemort wusste, dass der Orden nach Remus suchen würde und hat deshalb gezielt eine Spur nach Carlisle gelegt. Dort wurde bereits vor Remus Verschwinden Peter Pettigrew gesichtet und als dann auch noch Remus am selben Ort gesehen wurde, war es nahe liegend, dass der Orden alle Kräfte mobilisieren würde, um ihn zu finden."

„Remus Lupin war in Carlisle?", fragte Hermine entsetzt und ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Harry sinken.

„Jemand der aussah wie Remus", korrigierte Sirius mit schwerer Stimme. „Ein Todesser, der unter der Wirkung des Vielsafttranks irrtümlich für Remus gehalten wurde. Ein raffinierter Plan, der die Ordensmitglieder genau an die Stelle lockte, wo Voldemort oder einer seiner Anhänger zuvor einen Exekutionszirkel errichtet hatten. Wir sind prompt darauf reingefallen."

„Ein Exekutionszirkel?", fragte Harry verwirrt und sah fragend zu Hermine - doch auch sie hob ratlos die Schultern.

Sirius erklärte ihnen in einfachen Worten, was unter diesem Zauber verstanden wurde und welche Auswirkungen er hatte. Harry hörte ihm gebannt zu und erst als Sirius geendet hatte, bemerkte er, dass Hermine ihr Gesicht in den Händen verborgen hatte.

„Und was bedeutet das nun für…Andrea?", fragte er unsicher, während er zögernd mit der Hand über Hermines Rücken strich. „Sie befand sich doch im Inneren des Kreises."

„Das wissen wir auch nicht", seufzte Sirius schwer und rieb sich über die Stirn. „Silver hat den Befund der Muggelärzte Madam Pomfrey gegeben, doch auch sie kann nur Vermutungen anstellen. Was mit Andrea wirklich geschehen ist, wissen wir nicht."

Für einen Moment wollte Harry nach Madam Pomfreys Vermutungen fragen, doch das Bild von Andrea, wie sie vor Voldemorts Füßen lag und sich nicht regte, würgte jede Frage ab. Nur zu deutlich war ihm bewusst, dass Andreas Leben vermutlich am seidenen Faden hing und er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Todesser, den Voldemort mit ihrer Heilung beauftragt hatte, etwas von Heilkunde verstand.

„Voldemort hat einen seiner Todesser angewiesen Andrea zu heilen", sagte Harry nach einer kurzen Pause in der sie alle drei nur schweigend da saßen und sah fragend zu Sirius hoch. „Voldemort will sie lebend, er hofft, dass Andrea sich ihm anschließen würde."

„Ich weiß, Silver hat mir von deinem Traum erzählt", nickte Sirius langsam, während er über Harrys Schulter ins Leere blickte.

„Andrea würde sich ihm nie anschließen", meldete sich nun wieder Hermine zu Wort und plötzlich kam Leben in ihre zuvor eingesunkene Haltung.

„Nein, das wird sie sicher nicht tun", entgegnete Sirius mit dem Versuch eines aufmunternden Lächelns.

„Und außerdem hat sie diesen Portschlüssel, wenn sie wieder auf den Beinen ist…", sagte Hermine hoffnungsvoll, brach jedoch ab, als Sirius niedergeschlagen den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, den hat sie nicht", seufzte Sirius und blickte zu Boden. „Im Krankenhaus hat man ihr alle Schmuckgegenstände abgenommen - auch den Portschlüssel. Silver hat die Kette in der Schublade ihres Nachtkästchens gefunden."

Hermine schluckte schwer und auch Harry spürte ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen, als dieser kurzfristige Hoffnungsfunke wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzte.

„Wir werden Andrea aber trotzdem finden und Dumbledore hat bereits einen Plan", versicherte ihnen Sirius, mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln.

„Was für…"

Harry kam nicht weiter, denn plötzlich flammte rund um den Türrahmen ein grellrotes Licht auf und Sirius sprang mit einem Satz von der Schreibtischkante, auf der er zuvor gesessen hatte.

„Es kommt jemand", stieß er hastig aus und einen Moment später verwandelte er sich bereits in den großen schwarzen Hund und verschwand unter Silvers Schreibtisch.

Harry und Hermine gelang es gerade noch, sich schützend vor den Schreibtisch zu stellen, als es gegen die Tür klopfte und diese eine Sekunde später mit einem lauten Rumms aufflog. Übellaunig stürmte Professor Snape herein und blieb einen Moment überrascht an der Tür stehen, als er statt Silver Harry und Hermine vor dem Schreibtisch stehend vorfand.

„Potter, Granger, was haben Sie hier zu suchen", blaffte er sie an, während er sich drohend vor ihnen aufbaute.

„Wir warten hier auf Professor Silver", entgegnete Harry ruhig, während Hermine neben ihm nervös mit der Knopfleiste ihrer Robe spielte.

„Dann warten Sie vor der Tür", schnarrte Snape und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf die noch immer offen stehende Tür.

„Professor Silver sagte, wir sollen hier auf ihn warten", beharrte Harry und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust; er hatte nicht vor, seinen Platz vor dem Schreibtisch zu räumen und dadurch Sirius Versteck sichtbar zu machen.

„RAUS HIER! Und fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, weil Sie sich der direkten Anordnung eines Lehrers widersetzen."

Snapes Gesicht lief rot an. Doch je mehr sich sein Professor aufregte, umso mehr genoss es Harry, ihm gelassen gegenüber zu stehen. Er wusste selbst nicht was ihn plötzlich dazu trieb oder was ihn so sicher machte, dass Gryffindor durch diesen Zwischenfall keine Punkte verlieren würde, doch es bereitete ihn ein diebisches Vergnügen, Snape mit seiner vorgespielten Ruhe auf die Palme zu bringen. Ganz nebenbei sah er auch noch darin eine Chance, Snape von Sirius Versteck fern zu halten. Wenn sein Plan aufgehen würde, dann konnte er Snape soweit ablenken, bis Sirius unauffällig aus diesem Büro verschwinden konnte.

„Nein", entgegnete Harry mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, aber einem entschlossenen Kopfschütteln. „Wir befolgen hier Professor Silvers Anw…"

„Treiben Sie es nicht zu weit, Potter oder Sie verlieren weit mehr, als nur Punkte für ihr Haus", zischte Snape und einen Moment später hielt er Harry den Zauberstab unter die Nase.

„Komm Harry, lass uns draußen warten", drängte Hermine ängstlich und zog ihn am Ärmel seiner Robe.

„Wir befolgen hier die Anweisung eines Lehrers, deshalb bleiben wir hier", startete Harry einen letzten Versuch, auch wenn er einsehen musste, dass dies sinnlos war.

„Haben Sie nicht verstanden, was ich Ihnen gesagt habe, Potter? RAUS HIER! Ich zähle bis drei und wenn Sie dann diesen Raum noch nicht verlassen haben…."

Aus Snapes Zauberstab prasselten Funken und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Harry versucht ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen; doch letztendlich musste er sich eingestehen, dass dies Sirius gewiss nicht helfen würde. Widerstrebend ließ er sich von Hermine zur Tür zerren, während er inständig hoffte, Snape würde nicht auf die Idee kommen, unter den Schreibtisch zu sehen und dadurch Sirius Geheimnis aufdecken. Harry war der festen Überzeugung, wenn Snape von Sirius Rückkehr erfuhr, dann würde dies bald auch der restliche Orden wissen und damit möglicherweise auch Voldemorts Spion.

Snape begann zu zählen, doch noch ehe er bei der Zahl zwei angekommen war, hatten Harry und Hermine die Tür erreicht. Mit einem letzten Blick zurück, konnte Harry sehen, wie Snape nach dem Echogramm auf Silvers Schreibtisch griff und eine bissige Bemerkung vor sich hinmurmelte. Doch er nahm das Echogramm nicht in die Hand und es dauerte einen Moment bis Harry erkannte, was Snape mitten in seiner Bewegung erstarren ließ. Direkt hinters Silvers Schreibtisch stand Sirius Black und richtete drohend seinen Zauberstab gegen Snape.

„Ich warne dich, Schniefelus, so redest du nicht mit meinem Patensohn!", sagte Sirius drohend und baute sich in voller Größe auf.

Hermine schnappte nach Luft und blickte schockiert von Sirius zu Snape und dann wieder zu Harry, der nicht weniger entsetzt als Snape, Sirius anstarrte. Für einige Sekunden regte sich niemand und Harry spürte, wie jeder im Raum unwillkürlich die Luft anhielt. Snape glaubte, einem Geist gegenüber zu stehen, dessen war sich Harry ziemlich sicher. Sirius fixierte Snape mit einem spöttischen Grinsen und schien auf eine Reaktion zu warten und diese kam auch. Plötzlich und für Harry völlig unerwartet, schnellte Snapes Hand mit dem Zauberstab nach oben und ein grellroter Blitz schoss haarscharf an Sirius Kopf vorbei und traf die Bücherwand hinter Silvers Schreibtisch. Krachend und berstend gaben einige Regalböden nach und loses Papier wirbelte durch den Raum. Sirius machte einen Sprung zur Seite, als bereits der zweite Fluch folgte und die Kommode traf. Klirrend landete eine Glasschale auf dem Boden und ihr orangefarbener Inhalt ergoss sich über den Teppich.

„Black ist tot!", brüllte Snape mit überschnappender Stimme und die Farbe in seinem Gesicht, das noch Sekunden zuvor aschgrau war, wechselte in ein tiefes Dunkelrot. „Wer sind Sie?"

Harry konnte nicht erkennen, wo Sirius sich in diesem Augenblick befand und noch viel weniger konnte er verstehen, warum Sirius sich nicht gegen Snape verteidigte. Bisher waren es nur Snapes Flüche, die Silvers Büro in Schutt und Asche legten und Harry befürchtete bereits, dass Sirius getroffen wurde, als sie etwas Unsichtbares auf den Korridor hinaus drängte und ein leichter fließender Stoff seinen Arm streifte. _„Sirius steckt unter einem Tarnumhang", _schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, als im selben Augenblick die Bürotür mit einem dumpfen Schlag ins Schloss fiel.

„Keine Sorge, mir ist nichts passiert", raunte ihnen Sirius körperlose Stimme zu, ehe ein erneutes Klirren verriet, dass in Silvers Büro noch mehr zu Bruch ging.

Durch die geschlossene Tür hörten sie Snapes überschnappende, verdächtig nach Wahnsinn klingende Stimme, die immer wieder brüllte, dass Sirius Black tot sei. Harry und Hermine tauschten einen hilflosen Blick, als ein erneutes Scheppern erklang und laut im Korridor widerhallte.

„Wir müssen Silver holen!", wimmerte Hermine verzweifelt.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung wo er ist", stöhnte Harry und wich unwillkürlich zurück, als etwas Schweres gegen die Tür fiel. Snape musste offensichtlich den Verstand verloren haben.

„Ich werde Silver holen", flüsterte Sirius und Harry konnte nur zu deutlich die Genugtuung über seinen gelungen Streich heraus hören.

„Beeil dich, ich fürchte, Snape schnappt total über!", drängte Harry und zog Hermine ein Stück in den Korridor zurück.

In diesem Moment erschien McGonagall, dicht gefolgt von Professor Sprout im Korridor.

„Was geht hier vor sich?", fragte McGonagall schneidend. „Wer befindet sich…"

„Sirius Black, wo bist du? Komm raus und zeige dich!", unterbrach sie Snapes hysterische Stimme durch die geschlossene Tür. Die Professoren McGonagall und Sprout tauschten einen besorgten Blick und nun da Harry Sirius in Sicherheit wusste, hatte er große Mühe sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen. Offensichtlich vermutete Snape Sirius noch immer im Raum. Inzwischen füllte sich der Korridor mit Lehrern und Schülern, die durch diesen Tumult angelockt wurden.  

„Was geht denn hier ab?", gluckste ein Ravenclaw, der Professor Snapes Stimme erkannt hatte.

Aus dem Inneren des Büros folgte eine Salve von Flüchen und wüsten Beschimpfungen, die McGonagall letztendlich veranlassten tief einzuatmen und mit einem Ruck die Tür zu Silvers Büro aufzureißen. Hermine und Harry stießen gleichzeitig einen Warnruf aus, McGonagall wich rasch zur Seite und der Fluch, den Snape gegen die Tür geschleudert hatte, zischte an Professor Sprout vorbei und traf Hermine, die ungeschützt im Korridor stand, mitten in die Brust. Umhüllt von einem Schauer giftgrüner Funken sackte sie leblos zu Boden und nur Harrys schnelle Reaktion verhinderte, dass sie hart aufschlug.

„Expelliarmus", riefen einige Stimmen gleichzeitig und Harry wusste, dass man Snape entwaffnet hatte, doch das interessierte ihn nicht. Fassungslos starrte er auf Hermines Gesicht, das mit jeder Sekunde bleicher wurde.

Fortsetzung folgt…………..

Autornote: Aus Zeitmangel heute in aller Kürze: Vielen, vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews, hab mich sehr darüber gefreut! Tut mir leid, dass ich heute nicht auf eure Reviews antworten kann, sobald ich wieder Zeit habe werde ich es nachholen.

Liebe Grüße von eueren Sternchen!


	26. 26

26.

Der Lärm im Korridor schien kurzfristig ins Unermessliche anzuschwellen, bis es abrupt still wurde und nur noch ein keuchendes Atmen zu hören war. Jemand kniete sich neben ihn und griff mit der Hand an Hermines Hals um ihren Puls zu fühlten, doch Harry nahm das nur am Rande wahr. Eine lähmende Taubheit hatte ihn ergriffen, die es ihm unmöglich machte, den Blick von Hermines Gesicht zu wenden. Ihr Oberkörper lastete schwer in seinem linken Arm und selbst durch den dicken Stoff der Roben konnte Harry spüren, wie ihre Körpertemperatur rasch absank.

„Rasch, sie muss in den Krankenflügel", ordnete McGonagall mit bebender Stimme an und sofort kam Bewegung in die Leute, die sie bisher umringt hatten.

„Nein!", widersprach ihr eine entschiedene Stimme und riss Harry unvermittelt aus seiner Trance. Ted Moran aus Slytherin war es, der seiner Professorin hier widersprach und heftig den Kopf schüttelte. „Soviel Zeit haben Sie nicht!"

„Moran, sagen Sie mir nicht was ich zu tun habe", blaffte ihn McGonagall ungehalten an, doch der Slytherin zeigte sich davon unbeeindruckt. Ohne weiter auf die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors zu achten zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Hermine. Harry konnte deutlich sehen, wie er den Mund öffnete um einen Zauber zu sprechen, aber noch ehe das erste Wort seine Lippen verlassen konnte, hatte McGonagall ihn hart am Handgelenk gepackt.

„Was glauben Sie eigentlich, was Sie hier tun!", brüllte sie ihn mit hochrotem Gesicht an.

„Ich versuche diesem Mädchen das Leben zu retten", gab Moran gereizt zurück und entzog McGonagall ärgerlich seinen Arm. „Professor Snape hat uns letzte Woche diesen Zauber gezeigt. Mit diesem Fluch wehrt man Geister ab, doch wenn er einen lebenden Menschen trifft, dann versetzt es diesen in eine Kältestarre. Man muss ihn innerhalb einer Minute aufheben, sonst ist er tödlich!"

Benommen sah Harry von Moran zu McGonagall, die den Slytherin ungläubig anstarrte.

„Sie ist eiskalt", drängte Professor Sprout, die ebenfalls neben Hermine kniete und ihre Hand befühlte. Mit einem flehenden Blick sah sie von McGonagall zu Moran. „Ich hoffe Sie wissen was Sie da tun?"

Moran nickte und begann erneut den Zauberspruch zu murmeln und diesmal hielt McGonagall ihn nicht zurück. Unter einem leisen Knistern trat ein warmer Schauer von gelben Lichtpunkten aus Morans Zauberstab, sank auf Hermine nieder und für einen Moment sahen diese Lichtpunkte wie schimmernde Tautropfen aus, ehe sie in Hermines Körper einsanken und verschwanden. Moran ließ seinen Zauberstab dabei in wellenförmigen Bewegungen von Hermines Kopf, über ihren Körper bis hinunter zu den Füßen wandern, doch nichts geschah. Harry spürte wie grenzenlose Panik in ihm hochstieg.

„Keine Angst, Ted macht das sehr gut", sagte eine kurzatmige Stimme neben ihm und als Harry den Kopf hob, sah er Silver, der in diesem Augenblick mit schweißnassem Gesicht neben ihnen in die Hocke ging und Harry aufmunternd anlächelte. Moran wiederholte die Wellenbewegung ein zweites Mal und ein drittes Mal, ehe ein leises Zittern durch Hermines Körper ging und er langsam den Zauberstab sinken ließ.

McGonagall atmete hörbar aus und erst in diesem Moment wurde sich Harry bewusst, dass er ebenfalls die Luft angehalten hatte. Silver griff nach Hermines Handgelenk und nickte zufrieden.

„Sie ist außer Gefahr", sagte er erleichtert und klopfte Moran anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Gute Arbeit, Ted!"

Irgendjemand forderte Harry auf Hermine loszulassen und beschwor eine Trage herauf. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl von Unwirklichkeit, mit dem Harry zusah, wie Professor Sprout die Trage mit Hermine den Korridor entlang in Richtung Krankenflügel schweben ließ. McGonagall scheuchte die Schüler, die noch immer neugierig das Geschehen verfolgten, rigoros in ihre Klassenräume zurück und erst als Silver ihm hilfreich die Hand entgegenstreckte, rappelte sich Harry mühsam auf die Beine, um Professor Sprout und Hermine zu folgen.

„Potter, Moran, Sie beide bleiben hier!", sagte McGonagall schweratmend und blickte besorgt hinter der davon schwebenden Hermine her.

Harry nickte dumpf und auch wenn sich alles in ihm wehrte zu diesem Zeitpunkt von McGonagall befragt zu werden, brachte er doch nicht die Energie für einen Widerspruch auf. Während Professor Sinistra die letzten Schüler davon scheuchte, ließ er sich widerstandslos von McGonagall in Silvers Büro schieben, in dem Silver bereits neben dem bewusstlosen Snape auf dem Boden kniete.

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?", fragte Silver knapp und blickte fragend zu den Professoren McGonagall und Vector hoch.

„Wurde von mehreren Entwaffnungszaubern gleichzeitig getroffen", brummte McGonagall, während sie mit sichtbarem Zorn auf Snape hinab sah.

Silver nickte und sah sich nachdenklich in dem verwüsteten Büro um. „Wir sollten ihn ebenfalls zu Madam Pomfrey bringen", seufzte er und beschwor ebenfalls eine Trage herauf.

„Das werde ich übernehmen", bot sich Professor Vector an und Harry gewann den Eindruck, dass Vector sehr erleichtert war, so dieser unangenehmen Situation entfliehen zu können.

„Gut!", seufzte McGonagall und Professor Vector ließ die Trage mit dem noch immer bewusstlosen Snape in den Korridor hinausschweben.

„Na schön", brummte McGonagall, nachdem sich die Bürotür hinter Professor Vector und der Trage mit Snape schloss. Einige Sekunden blickte sie sich unschlüssig in dem verwüsteten Raum um, ehe ihr Blick an Moran hängen blieb. „Woher wussten Sie, was für eine Art von Fluch es war, der Miss Granger getroffen hat?"

„Peeves hat in den letzten Wochen seine Vorliebe entdeckt, in den Kerkern der Slytherins sein Unwesen zu treiben und Professor Snape zeigte uns diesen Fluch, um ihn abzuwehren", erklärte Moran gleichmütig. „Ich war auf den Weg zu Professor Silver, als…" Moran zögerte kurz, als wäre es ihm unangenehm wiederzugeben, was sich vor seinen Augen abgespielt hatte, ehe er leise seufzte und seinen Satz beendete. „…als ich hörte, wie Professor Snape schrie, dass Sirius Black tot sei. Offensichtlich hatte er sich von irgendetwas in diesem Büro bedroht gefühlt. Ich sah wie der Fluch auf Granger traf und nachdem sie sofort auskühlte, war mir klar welchen Fluch Professor Snape angewandt hatte."

„….und wussten sofort welchen Gegenzauber die Wirkung aufhob?" McGonagall zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und beäugte den Slytherin misstrauisch.

„Ich habe mir zur Angewohnheit gemacht, zu jedem neuen Fluch auch den Gegenzauber zu lernen", entgegnete Moran gleichgültig.

McGonagall sah ihn einen Augenblick zweifelnd an, ehe sie tief Luft holte und resignierend nickte. „Na gut, Sie können gehen, Mr. Moran."

Der Slytherin nickte kurz und wandte sich zur Tür, als Silver ihn zurückhielt. „Einen Moment, Ted! Du sagtest, dass du zu mir wolltest?"

„Ja, Professor Flitwick schickte mich zu Ihnen, ich soll Ihnen ausrichten, dass Ihr Projekt heute Abend erfolgreich abgeschlossen werden kann", sagte Ted mit der Hand auf der Türklinke und plötzlich huschte ein stolzes Lächeln über sein Gesicht. „Wir konnten alle Zauber der Skulptur entschlüsseln."

„Gut gemacht, Ted!", nickte Silver und für einen kurzen Moment huschte ein erleichtertes Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

„Danke, Professor!"

Harry, der noch immer da stand, wo McGonagall ihn hingeschoben hatte, verfolgte dieses kurze Zwischenspiel ohne wirkliches Interesse. Eine dumpfe Leere hatte ihn ergriffen, als wäre all das, was in den letzten Minuten geschehen war, nur ein merkwürdiger Film, den er gezwungenermaßen ansehen musste. Ted Moran verließ das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich, während McGonagall und Silver leise miteinander sprachen. Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte Harry versucht etwas von dem Gespräch der Lehrer zu verstehen, doch nun war es ihm gleichgültig. Sein Kopf schien plötzlich wie leer geblasen und er fühlte sich unendlich müde. Silvers Worte „Sie ist außer Gefahr!" hallten mit einem merkwürdigen Echo in ihm nach, als wären es allein diese Worte die ihm die Kraft gaben, aufrecht zu stehen.

„Potter, ich weiß, dass Sie zu Miss Granger in den Krankenflügel möchten, doch ich muss Ihnen zuvor noch ein paar Fragen stellen", begann McGonagall und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Harry nickte ergeben und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen Silvers Schreibtisch.

„Haben Sie oder Miss Granger Professor Snape mit einem Verwirrungsfluch belegt?"

„Wie bitte?", fragte Harry perplex und fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm soeben einen Kübel mit kalten Wasser über den Kopf gegossen.

„Sie wissen doch was ein Verwirrungsfluch ist!", schnaubte seine Hauslehrerin ungeduldig. „Haben Sie oder Miss Granger…"

„Nein, natürlich nicht!", entgegnete Harry mit Nachdruck und plötzlich war jede Benommenheit verschwunden.

„Können Sie mir dann sagen, was in diesem Büro geschehen ist?", forschte sie stirnrunzelnd nach.

„Nein, tut mir leid, das kann ich nicht!", antwortete Harry ausweichend und blickte hilfesuchend zu Silver, der mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht die umgefallenen Stühle aufstellte. Erst jetzt, da McGonagall die Möglichkeit eines Verwirrungsfluchs genannt hatte, glaubte Harry die Zusammenhänge zu erkennen.  

„Ich denke, wir sollten Professor Dumbledore benachrichtigen", sagte Silver tonlos und als McGonagall zustimmend nickte, fügte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln hinzu: „Und Harry würde sicher gern im Krankenflügel nach Hermine sehen."

„Na schön!", seufzte McGonagall, während ihr Blick zum wiederholten Male unschlüssigen über das Chaos in Silver Büro schweifte. „Wenn Madam Pomfrey keine Einwände hat, soll es mir recht sein. Sie sind vom Nachmittagsunterricht entbunden, Potter!"

„Danke, Professor!"

Harry beeilte sich so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Büro zu kommen, bevor McGonagall noch auf die Idee kam, ihm weitere Fragen zu stellen. Während er mit eiligen Schritten zum Krankenflügel hastete, überlegte er sich immer wieder, was mit Snape wirklich geschehen war. Hatte Sirius ihn tatsächlich mit einem Verwirrungsfluch belegt? Und wo war er jetzt? Was hatte er Silver erzählt?

Mit gemischten Gefühlen betrat er wenig später den Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey war offensichtlich über sein Kommen bereits unterrichtet, denn als Harry eintrat nickte sie kurz und deutete auf das Bett an der Fensterseite.

„Sie schläft noch, doch es geht ihr inzwischen besser."

„Danke", sagte Harry heiser und trat zaghaft an Hermines Bett heran, während Madam Pomfrey mit leisen Schritten in den Nebenraum verschwand.

Hermine hatte die Augen geschlossen und an dem regelmäßigen Heben und Senken ihrer Brust konnte Harry erkennen, dass sie tief und fest schlief. Ihre zuvor blassen Wangen hatten inzwischen wieder Farbe bekommen und als Harry vorsichtig nach ihrer Hand griff, spürte er erleichtert, dass auch diese wieder normal warm war. Was auch immer dieser Fluch gewesen sein mochte, Hermine schien ihn bislang gut überstanden zu haben.

„Weißt du, ich bin ganz schön erschrocken", flüsterte Harry, wohl wissend, dass Hermine ihn nicht hören konnte und setzte sich behutsam auf die Bettkante neben sie. „Snapes Fluch hat dich getroffen und du bist plötzlich so blass und kalt geworden, dass ich Angst hatte, ich würde dich verlieren. Ich…ich hab dich sehr gern, Hermine und ich könnte…ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir etwas passieren sollte."

Mit einem verlegenen Lächeln ließ er seine Fingerspitzen sanft über ihren Handrücken streichen und ein warmes Glücksgefühl machte sich in seiner Brust breit. „Und mir…tut es auch nicht leid, dass ich dich versehentlich auf den Mund geküsst habe. Ich würde…es sehr gern wieder tun."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte er ernsthaft, ob es sehr verwerflich wäre, wenn er jetzt, da Hermine schlief, sie küssen würde. Die Entscheidung wurde ihm jedoch dadurch abgenommen, dass McGonagall und Silver den Krankenflügel betraten. Madam Pomfrey hatte offenbar ihr Kommen gehört und eilte nun aus dem Nebenraum.

„Mr. Potter, es wird nun Zeit zu gehen", sagte sie streng, aber mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln. „Miss. Granger benötig noch Schlaf, doch morgen Nachmittag dürfte sie sich soweit erholt haben, dass sie wieder Besuch empfangen kann."

Harry stand vorsichtig, um Hermine nicht zu wecken, auf und ging zögernd einen Schritt auf Madam Pomfrey zu. Einem ersten Impuls nach wollte er Madam Pomfrey noch um ein paar Minuten bitten, doch ein Blick in ihr entschlossenes Gesicht zeigte ihm, dass dies sinnlos wäre und so nickte er nur. Undeutlich konnte er hören, wie McGonagall um einen ausführlichen Bericht über Snapes Zustand bat und erst in diesem Moment fiel Harry auf, dass Snape nicht in einem der Betten im Krankenflügel untergebracht war. Verstohlen sah er sich um, bis er zu der Erkenntnis kam, dass man Snape sicherlich in einen für Schüler uneinsehbaren Raum untergebracht hatte. Auf dem Weg zum Ausgang des Krankenflügels versuchte Harry unauffällig einen Blick in den kleinen Nebenraum zu erhaschen, aus dem Madam Pomfrey gekommen war, aber außer einem leeren, unbenutztem Bett war nichts zu sehen. _„Snape hat Hermine angegriffen, es sollte dir egal sein wie es ihm geht"_, meldete sich eine deutliche Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, während ihn eine andere daran erinnerte, dass es möglicherweise Sirius unüberlegtes Handeln war, das Hermine hier in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatte. Mit gemischten Gefühlen verließ Harry den Raum, doch er war noch nicht weit gekommen, als Silver in einholte.

„Komm mit, Harry", sagte er schlicht und führte ihn die Korridore entlang, bis sie schließlich seine privaten Räume erreichten. Harry beobachtete ihn heimlich von der Seite, doch Silvers Mimik ließ keinen Schluss zu, was gerade in seinem Inneren vorging. Mit dem dumpfen Gefühl etwas falsch gemacht zu haben, ohne genau bestimmen zu können, in was dieses _Etwas_ überhaupt bestand, setzte er sich stumm auf den Platz, den Silver ihn anbot und wartete nervös auf das, was sein Lehrer ihm zu sagen hatte. Aber Silver ließ sich damit Zeit, er beschwor ein Tablett mit Tee herauf, füllte die Tassen und reichte schweigend eine Tasse an Harry weiter, ehe er sich endlich Harry gegenübersetzte. Seine Teetasse zwischen den Händen drehend, starrte er einige Minuten ins Leere, bis er schließlich tief seufzte und Harry direkt ansah.

„Was genau ist in meinem Büro geschehen?"

„Das weiß ich auch nicht so genau", erklärte Harry, während er einen Schluck Tee trank, um damit Silvers forschenden Blick auszuweihen.

„Dann erzähl mir bitte, was du weißt. Es ist wichtig, damit wir uns ein genaueres Bild von dem machen können, was vorhin in meinem Büro passiert ist."

Harry seufzte schwer, ehe er in schmucklosen Worten schilderte, was sich in Silvers Büro zugetragen hatte. Angefangen mit dem, dass sie dort auf Sirius trafen, Snape in das Büro kam und sie zum Gehen aufforderte bis dahin, dass sich die Tür vor ihnen schloss und Snape allein im Büro zurück geblieben war. Silver hörte ihm mit unbeweglicher Miene zu, bis Harry geendet hatte. Er nickte schließlich nachdenklich.

„War Professor Snape schon ärgerlich oder gereizt, als er in das Büro kam?"

„Wann ist er das nicht?", stöhnte Harry und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich meine…mehr als gewöhnlich", ergänzte Silver seine Frage und für einen kurzen Moment huschte so etwas wie ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

„Nein, er war mürrisch wie immer."

„Hm", brummte Silver und rieb sich unschlüssig über das Kinn.

„Hat Sirius…", begann Harry zögernd, doch er brachte es nicht fertig die Frage zu beenden.

„Nein, Sirius hat keinen Verwirrungszauber gesprochen. Er dachte, es wäre eine…nette Idee Professor Snape zu erschrecken, doch auch er hat keine Ahnung was diese Reaktion ausgelöst hat", erklärte Silver und sah Harry einen Moment forschend an, ehe er ergänzend hinzufügte: „….und er hätte es auch nicht vorhersehen können."

„Aber er hätte es nicht tun sollen", sagte Harry mit einer deutlichen Spur von Bitterkeit in der Stimme.

„Nein, sicher nicht, aber das lässt sich nun nicht mehr ändern", seufzte Silver, während er nachdenklich in seine Teetasse blickte. „Und wer weiß, vielleicht hatte diese Entwicklung ja auch ihren tieferen Sinn."

Harry konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was das Ganze für einen Sinn gehabt haben sollte. Snape würde irgendwann dahinter kommen, dass er keiner Einbildung erlegen und Sirius tatsächlich zurück war. Snape würde sich von Sirius bloßgestellt fühlen und ihn dafür noch mehr hassen, was Harry ihm sogar nachfühlen konnte. Unweigerlich stiegen wieder die Bilder in ihm hoch, die er im letzten Schuljahr in Snapes Denkarium gesehen hatte; auch damals wurde Snape bloßgestellt. Die Tatsache, dass Harry nun zum wiederholten Male Zeuge von einer für Snape peinlichen Situation wurde, machte es mit Sicherheit nicht einfacher, diesen alten Zorn und Hass der Vergangenheit zu begraben. Harry seufze tief, als er an Dumbledores Worte nach dem Trimagischen Turnier im Krankenflügel dachte; _„Es ist an der Zeit, dass ihr die alten Streitigkeiten begrabt und euch gegenseitig vertraut. Ihr seid jetzt auf derselben Seite. Die Zeit ist knapp, und wenn die wenigen von uns, die die Wahrheit kennen, nicht zusammenhalten, gibt es für keinen von uns Hoffnung", _und damit Sirius und Snape aufgefordert, sich die Hände zu reichen. Dem alten Zauberer zuliebe hatten sie sich damals für einen kurzen Moment die Hände gegeben, doch das war nur eine äußere Floskel, die nichts an den alten Gefühlen änderte. Ungeachtet der daraus entstehenden Konsequenzen, würden Sirius und Snape sich wohl für den Rest ihres Lebens hassen und unweigerlich fragte sich Harry, ob die beiden den auslösenden Grund dafür überhaupt noch kannten.

Silver schien Harrys Gedanken erraten zu haben, denn er nickte mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Manchmal dauert es sehr lange, bis wir ein überaltertes Denk- und Verhaltensmuster aufgeben können und es ist auch nur dann möglich, wenn wir bereit sind, unser eigenes Verhalten zu überdenken."

Harry wusste, dass Silver damit nicht nur auf Sirius und Snape abzielte und plötzlich begann sich ein Gefühl von Scham in ihm zu regen; auch er selbst verhielt sich oft genug engstirnig und folgte, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, einem vorgegebenen Verhaltensmuster. Seine Abneigung gegen alle Slytherins begründete sich einzig und allein in der Tatsache, dass man ihm in seinem ersten Schuljahr erzählt hatte, alle dunklen Zauberer kämen aus dem Hause Slytherin und seine Erfahrungen mit Malfoy und Co. schien diese Meinung nur zu bestätigen. In diesem Moment, da Harry in Silvers Raum saß, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er sich bisher noch nie die Mühe gemacht hatte, einen Slytherin näher kennen zu lernen.

Tief in Gedanken versunken verließ Harry wenig später Silvers Privaträume. Er hatte den Gryffindorturm noch nicht erreicht, als ihm bereits die ersten aufgeregte Schüler entgegen kamen und ihn nach Hermine und dem Zwischenfall mit Snape befragen. Harry erzählte ihnen das Nötigste und nur Ron, der im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihn wartete, bekam einen ausführlicheren Bericht zu hören.

„Genial! Das bedeutet, dass dieser schleimige Bastard vorläufig keinen Unterricht halten wird und unsere Stunde in Zaubertränke morgen früh wohl ausfallen wird", frohlockte Ron, nachdem er seinen ersten Schrecken, dass Hermine nun im Krankenflügel lag, überwunden hatte.

„Kann sein", brummte Harry einsilbig.

„Na so schnell werden die sicher keine Vertretung organisieren können", grinste Ron und klopfte Harry anerkennend auf die Schulter, als wäre es Harrys Verdienst, dass Zaubertränke entfiel.

„Schön, wenn du dich darüber freuen kannst", schnaubte Ginny, die bisher schweigend zugehört hatte. „Ich kann es nicht! Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, wir haben dieses Jahr unsere ZAG´s und brauchen diese Unterrichtsstunden."

„Oh Mann! Du hörst dich schon an wie Hermine", stöhnte Ron theatralisch und wandte sich erneut augenrollend Harry zu.

„Außerdem bedeutet es für dich, dass du heute Abend kein Nachsitzen bei Snape hast, ist doch auch nicht schlecht."

„Nachsitzen muss ich trotzdem", seufzte Harry und zog seine Hausaufgaben aus der Tasche. „Flitwick übernimmt heute Snapes Aufgabe mich nachsitzen zu lassen."

„Oh! Na dann…kann man nichts machen", brummte Ron enttäuscht. „Ich dachte, dass du mit zum Quidditchtraining gekommen wärst, wenn du heute Abend frei gehabt hättest."

Harry vermied es Ron zu sagen, dass er vermutlich auch in diesen Fall keine große Lust gehabt hätte, sich das Training anzusehen. Mit einem nichts sagenden Schulterzucken schlug Harry sein Lehrbuch für Zauberkunst auf und widmete sich nun konzentriert seinen Hausaufgaben.

Für fast zwei Stunden gelang es ihm auch, seine Gedanken nur auf seine Aufsätze in Zauberkunst und Verwandlung zu richten, bis es Zeit zum Abendessen war und er sich gemeinsam mit Ron, Ginny und Neville auf den Weg in die Große Halle machte. Snapes Ausraster, wie Seamus es nannte, war das beherrschende Gesprächsthema an diesem Abend. Während am Tisch der Slytherins gedämpfte Stimmung herrschte, diskutierten die Ravenclaws und Huffelpuffs eifrig, welche Konsequenzen für Snape daraus entstehen konnten. Am lautesten war es jedoch am Tisch der Gryffindors, die sich einerseits in Beschimpfungen und Beschmähungen gegen alles Slytherins ergingen und andererseits schon euphorisch das Fest für Snapes Rauswurf aus Hogwarts planten. Seamus erklärte im Ton inbrünstiger Überzeugung, dass Dumbledore unmöglich einen Lehrer wie Snape behalten konnte, der ganz offensichtlich unzurechnungsfähig war und unkontrolliert mit Flüchen um sich warf. Ron überlegte lautstark, ob er nicht Fred und George um die nötige Ausstattung für die bevorstehende Party bitten sollte, während Lavender und Parvati haltlos bei der Vorstellung kicherten, dass Snape, ähnlich wie Umbridge im letzten Jahr, von Peeves mit einem Stock davon gejagt wurde. Ein Außenstehender hätte sicherlich vermutet, Gryffindor habe einen lang angetrebten Sieg errungen. Niemals hätte er den wahren Grund dieser Hochstimmung erraten.  

Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, sich an seinem Haustisch jemals so schlecht gefühlt zu haben. Niemand, nicht einmal Ron, schien nur einen einzigen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass Hermine vor einigen Stunden fast ums Leben gekommen wäre und sie ihre Rettung nur dem überlegten Eingreifen eines Slytherin zu verdanken hatte. Natürlich, auch er mochte Snape nicht und die Aussicht Snape würde keinen Unterricht mehr erteilen, hatte durchaus etwas Verlockendes, dennoch konnte er sich nicht wirklich darüber freuen. Missmutig stocherte er in seinem Essen, bis er den Teller nach wenigen Minuten beiseite schob und in die strahlenden Gesichter seiner Hausgenossen blickte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick fühlte er den Wunsch in sich hochsteigen, sie anzuschreien, ihnen zu sagen wie dumm und engstirnig ihr Verhalten doch war und dass sie alle zusammen keine Ahnung hatten, worum es hier wirklich ging. Aber Harry tat es nicht, stattdessen stand er wortlos auf und verließ die Große Halle, um sein Nachsitzen bei Flitwick anzutreten.

Der kleine Professor Flitwick erwartete ihn bereits im Korridor vor seiner Tür.

„Hallo, schön dass Sie so zeitig da sind, Sie können gleich mitkommen", grüßte er eifrig und deutete Harry ihm zu folgen.

Seine kurzen Beinchen schwingend, eilte er den Korridor entlang und einige Treppen nach unten, bis sie im Korridor ankamen, in dem sich auch das Lehrerzimmer befand.

„Ich habe eine spezielle Aufgabe für Sie", nickte Flitwick freundlich, als sie am Lehrerzimmer vorbei gingen und Flitwick die übernächste Türe öffnete.

Harry ging hinein und blieb im nächsten Moment überrascht stehen. Sie befanden sich in einem kleinen Saal, wie es mehrere in Hogwarts gab, doch dieser Raum war anders als alle bisherige, die Harry in seinen vergangenen fünf Schuljahren gesehen hatte. In der Mitte des Saals stand ein wuchtiger ovaler Tisch auf dem eine große, graue Schieferplatte lag und in deren Zentrum eine kleine Figur stand. Um den Tisch herum standen im Abstand von zwei Metern gut ein Dutzend merkwürdig schimmernden Säulen und erst auf den zweiten Blick bemerkte Harry, dass diese einen Kreis bildeten, der den Tisch umschloss.

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry, während er fasziniert auf die Säulen zuging. Wie kunstvoll geschliffenes Glas schimmerten sie in allen Farben des Regenbogens und erleuchteten das Zentrum, des ansonsten düstern Raums. Erst als Harry näher herankam bemerkte er, dass diese Säulen aus keinem festen Material bestanden; sie schienen flüssig zu sein und bei genauerem Hinsehen konnte man erkennen, dass sie leicht pulsierten, als würde es in ihrem Inneren kochen und brodeln.

„Neutralisatoren", erklärte der kleine Professor Flitwick mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf die Säulen, während er den Kreis durchschritt und eine Mappe vom Tisch nahm.

„Ah", sagte Harry, ohne mit diesem Begriff wirklich etwas anfangen zu können. „Und was neutralisieren sie?"

„Jede Art von Magie!", erklärte Flitwick mit einem geheimnisvollen Schmunzeln und schlug die Mappe in seiner Hand auf.

Während Flitwick verschiedene Pergamentbögen aus der Mappe zog, sah Harry sich interessiert im Saal um. Auf der linken Seite standen mehrere Vitrinen mit allerlei seltsamen Gerätschaften und ein steinernes Becken aus dem rosafarbener, aber deutlich nach Minze riechender Dampf aufstieg. Harry fragte sich ernsthaft, ob sein Zauberkunstprofessor hier mit Badezusätzen experimentierte. Auf der rechten Seite des Saals standen einige kleinere Tische mit Stühlen und dahinter konnte Harry eine unscheinbare Tür erkennen, die in einen Nebenraum zu führen schien. Die Wände ringsherum waren mit dunklem Holz vertäfelt und ließen Harry vermuten, dass dieser Saal frührer einem ganz anderen Zweck diente. Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn unvermittelt aus seinen Beobachtungen. Flitwick rief ein vernehmbares „herein" und zu Harry Erstaunen betrat Ted Moran den kleinen Saal. Als er Harry erblickte, zögerte er, ging dann aber mit einem kurzen Nicken in Harrys Richtung, zielstrebig auf Flitwick zu.

„Ah, da bist du ja, Ted", lächelte Flitwick und deutete auf Harry. „Der junge Mr. Potter wird dich heute Abend bei unserer Arbeit unterstützen. Zeig ihm doch bitte was genau zu tun ist, ich muss hier noch einige Dinge für Professor Dumbledore überprüfen."

Moran nickte, auch wenn seinem Gesicht deutlich anzusehen war, dass ihn Harrys Hilfe nicht gerade begeisterte. Harry ging es nicht viel anders, auch er konnte sich etwas Angenehmeres vorstellen, als seine Strafarbeit mit einem Slytherin abzusitzen, trotzdem gelang es ihm sein Unwohlsein darüber zu verdrängen und er ging mit gemächlichen Schritten auf Moran zu.

„Unsere Aufgabe wird sein, zu einer Liste von Flüchen die passenden Gegenzauber zu finden", erklärte Moran gleichmütig, während er Flitwick beobachtete, wie dieser mit seinem Zauberstab die Figur auf der Steinplatte antippte. „Nebenan befindet sich eine kleine Bibliothek in der wir die Zauber nachschlagen können."

Währendessen begann die Figur auf den Tisch zu leuchten und erst jetzt erkannte Harry sie. „Das ist die Bastet aus Andreas Haus", stieß er verblüfft aus und trat näher an den Tisch heran.

Flitwick zuckte zusammen und die Mappe die er bisher lässig in seiner Hand gehalten hatte, entglitt seinen Fingern, so dass sich die einzelnen Blätter über den staubigen Boden verteilten. Harry und Moran bückten sich um ihm beim Einsammeln zu helfen, doch der kleine Lehrer winkte ungeduldig ab. „Ich mach das schon, kümmern ihr euch lieber um die Gegenzauber."

Moran blickte stirnrunzelnd von der Bastet zu Harry und dann weiter zu Flitwick, ehe er sich mit einem Achselzucken aufrichtete und Flitwick das Pergament reichte, das er soeben vom Boden aufgehoben hatte. Harry tat es ihm gleich und folgte Moran in den Nebenraum, der vom Boden bis zur Decke mit Büchern voll gestopft war. Harry hatte eigentlich einen Raum in der Größe eines Klassenzimmers erwarten und war nun erstaunt eine Kammer vorzufinden, die nicht viel größer als Filchs Besenschränke war. Unter dem Fenster stand ein schmuckloser, alter Schreibtisch auf dem bereits einige aufgeschlagene Bücher lagen. Moran ging darauf zu und zog darunter ein Pergament hervor, warf einen prüfenden Blick darauf und reichte es an Harry weiter.

„Das hier ist die Liste mit den Flüchen", sagte er und wandte sich einem weiteren Pergament zu.

„Oh weh, das dauert ja Stunden, bis wir hiermit durch sind", stöhnte Harry, nachdem er die Liste überflogen hatte. Teilweise kannte er die aufgelisteten Zauber, doch ein großer Teil war ihm gänzlich unbekannt und er fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie er diese ganzen Zauber überhaupt finden sollte.

„Sag lieber Tage, statt Stunden", grinste Moran schief und zog ein dickes, in Leder gebundenes Buch aus dem Regal neben Harry. „Hier, in diesem Buch findest du die einfacheren Zaubersprüche, die Kompizierteren…werden wohl auch in irgendeinem der Bücher stehen; aber da heißt es einfach nur suchen."

Harry nickte, zog sich seufzend einen Stuhl heran und schlug das Buch auf. Die nächsten beiden Stunden verbrachten sie damit, immer wieder neue Bücher aus dem Regal zu ziehen und die verschiedenen Zauber darin nachzuschlagen. Ohne eine Spur von Überheblichkeit gab Moran Harry immer wieder Tipps, die ihm die Suche vereinfachten und nach anfänglichem Zögern nahm Harry diese Ratschläge auch dankend an. Es war eine staubige und trockene Angelegenheit, aber nachdem er den Dreh des gezielten Suchens heraus hatte,  machte es Harry mit der Zeit sogar richtig Spaß, die feinen Unterschiede zwischen den einzelnen Zaubern zu ergründen.

„Gönn dir mal eine Pause", sagte Moran, als Harry gerade hustend einen dicken Wälzer aus der obersten Regalreihe zog und hielt ihm eine Flasche Butterbier entgegen. „Niemand erwartet hier von uns, dass wir alles auf einmal schaffen."

„Ähm…danke!", sagte Harry verblüfft und nahm die Flasche entgegen.

„Wenn Flitwick kommt, solltest du die Flasche allerdings verschwinden lassen", grinste Moran und beugte sich über den Pergamentbogen, auf dem Harry seine Gegenzauber aufgeschrieben hatte. „Du bist ganz schön weit gekommen."

Harry wusste nicht, ob dies nun ein Lob sein sollte und noch viel weniger, was er dem Slytherin darauf antworten sollte und zog es deshalb vor, einfach unbekümmert die Achseln zu heben. Für einige Minuten saßen sie einfach nur schweigend da, bis Harry sich schließlich ein Herz nahm und das aussprach, was ihn schon die letzten Stunden bewegte.

„Ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken", sagte er zögernd und als er Morans verständnislosen Blick sah, fügte er mit einem unsicheren Lächeln hinzu: „Danke, dass du Hermines Leben gerettet hast."

„Gern geschehen", seufzte Moran und plötzlich zog sich ein Zug von Bitterkeit über sein Gesicht. Die leere Butterbierflasche zwischen seinen Händen drehend, brütete er vor sich hin, bis er unvermittelt den Kopf hob und Harry direkt in die Augen sah. „Hat einer von euch Professor Snape mit einem Zauber belegt?"

„Nein, haben wir nicht", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd und hielt entschlossen Morans Blick stand. „Und auch kein Zaubertrank oder ähnliches. Ich hab auch keine Ahnung warum er derart überreagiert hat."

„Aber diesem Ausbruch ging etwas voraus", bohrte Moran nach und plötzlich musste Harry die Augen abwenden.

„Ja, dem Ganzen ging etwas voraus, allerdings nichts was im Normalfall so eine Reaktion auslöst", gab Harry zu und stellte seine Flasche neben dem Schreibtisch ab.

„Hm, wenn du meinst", brummte Moran, während er Harry weiterhin forschend beobachtete.

„Auch wenn sich die Gryffindors heute Abend so verhalten haben: Snape ist keinem Schülerstreich zum Opfer gefallen", entgegnete Harry matt. „Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht glaubst, aber es ist wirklich so."

Moran zuckte unschlüssig die Schultern, doch seinem Gesicht war deutlich anzusehen, dass er scharf nachdachte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn und nach oben gezogenen Augenbrauen fixierte er Harry, bis er schließlich den Kopf schüttelte und sich wieder seiner Liste zuwandte.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht was ich glauben soll", sagte er leise, während er einen Moment ins Leere starrte. „Sirius Black war dein Pate und nach alledem was Draco Malfoy erzählt, stand er dir sehr nahe. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du mit seinem Tod scherzen würdest."

Harry zog unwillkürlich die Luft ein und schluckte schwer. Die Art wie Moran über Sirius sprach, enthielt so viel Gefühl und Anteilnahme, dass es Harry für einen Moment schmerzte, dem Slytherin nicht die Wahrheit sagen zu können.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, dass solche Wunden sehr lange brauchen bis sie wirklich heilen", sagte Moran besorgt, der offensichtlich Harrys Reaktion missverstanden hatte.

„Schon gut", wehrte Harry ab, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass er den Slytherin verblüfft anstarrte.

Moran verhielt sich so völlig anders, als Harry es von einem Slytherin erwartet hätte. Nicht im Traum hätte er damit gerechnet, dass sich jemals ein Schüler aus diesem Haus bei ihm im Glauben, mit seinen Worten die Gefühle verletzt zu haben, entschuldigen würde. Und plötzlich erinnerte er sich auch wieder an Morans Reaktion, als Malfoy sich am ersten Abend in Hogwarts über Harrys Trauer lustig gemacht hatte. Moran hatte an diesem Abend ganz klar Stellung bezogen, auch wenn er sich damit gegen sein eigenes Haus stellte und damit wohl auch schlimmere Konsequenzen für Neville verhindert. Harrys Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass keiner der Gryffindors dies wohl für einen Slytherin getan hätte.

„Kann auch sein, dass der seltsamen Nervenzusammenbruch unseres Hauslehrers etwas mit dem Wächter dort draußen zu tun hat", sagte Moran mit einem unsicheren Lächeln, hob die Schultern und deutete mit dem Daumen in die Richtung des Saals nebenan.

„Was für einen Wächter?", entgegnete Harry verwirrt und drehte sich unwillkürlich zur Tür.

„Ich rede von der Bastet auf Flitwicks Tisch", erklärte Moran zögernd, während sich seine dunklen Augen verengten und er Harry unschlüssig ansah. „Ich dachte, du wüsstest darüber bescheid. Die machen seit Tagen schon jede Menge Aufhebens darum..."

Harrys Kopf begann auf Hochtouren zu arbeiten und plötzlich erinnerte er sich auch wieder daran, was er in Silvers Gedanken gesehen hatte. Professor Flitwick hatte diese Bastet als einen magischen Wächter bezeichnet und nun erst begriff Harry den Zusammenhang mit den Bildern von Andrea.

„Was ist ein magischer Wächter", wandte er sich wieder an Moran. „Was tut er?"

Der Slytherin erklärte Harry was er über magische Wächter im Allgemeinen wusste und fügte, als er den alarmierten Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht bemerkte, beschwichtigend hinzu: „Solange dieser Wächter hier unter Verschluss steht, kann Niemandem damit Schaden zugefügt werden."

Harry nickte widerstrebend und starrte mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen in den Saal hinaus, in dem Professor Flitwick noch immer am Tisch mit der Bastet beschäftigt war.

„Du sagtest vorhin…diese Bastet würde einer Andrea gehören - ist sie eine Freundin von dir?", fragte Moran nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Ja", seufzte Harry schwer. „Voldemort hält sie gefangen."

Moran stieß scharf die Luft aus, ehe er sich nachdenklich über das Kinn rieb. „Hm…damit bekommt das Ganze langsam Sinn."

„Wie meinst du das?", sagte Harry irritiert und trat näher an Moran heran.

„Ich rede von der Dringlichkeit mit der hier an der Erforschung dieses Wächters gearbeitet wird. Mir war bisher nicht klar, warum Silver es so eilig hat, die Zauber zu entschlüsseln, aber nun vermute ich, dass die Bastet dazu dienen soll…"

Moran brach ab, als aus dem Nebenraum die Stimmen von Silver und Dumbledore zu ihnen herüber drangen, die sich offensichtlich in diesem Moment angeregt mit Flitwick unterhielten. Mit einem unsicheren Blick auf Moran trat Harry näher an die Tür heran, doch er war immer noch zu weit entfernt, um die einzelnen Worte  verstehen zu können.

„Streng dich nicht an, so wirst du nichts hören", grinste Moran und zog zu Harrys Verblüffung ein Knäuel fleischfarbiger Schnüre aus seiner Tasche, die Harry sofort als  jene Langziehohren erkannte, die Fred und George im letzten Jahr erfunden hatten.

„Woher hast du die?", stieß Harry verwirrt aus, doch Moran winkte mit einer lässigen Bewegung ab.

„Filch hat sie im letzten Schuljahr konfisziert und ein freundlicher Mitschüler hat sie ihm wieder aus dem Hausmeisterbüro geklaut."

Für einen Moment war Harry sprachlos, doch er beschloss alle Fragen auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt zu verschieben und stattdessen das angebotene Langziehohr zu benutzen.

Fortsetzung folgt……..

**AN: Vielen, vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews! Hab mich sehr darüber gefreut!**

Viele liebe Grüße von Sternchen (die leider noch immer etwas im Stress steht)


	27. 27

27.

„…nein, dieses Risiko ist einfach zu groß", hörten sie Dumbledores besorgte Stimme aus dem angrenzenden Saal. „Warte bis es uns gelungen ist, ein zweites Gegenstück herzustellen, dann wissen wir zumindest was uns dort erwartet."

„So viel Zeit haben wir aber nicht. Voldemort wird…."

Clark Silver wurde von der entrüsteten Stimme des kleinen Zauberkunstprofessors unterbrochen. „_Du weißt schon wer_, würde dich sofort umbringen! Ich bezweifle, dass du auch nur in die Nähe dieser Frau kommen wirst."

„Ich werde zu ihr durchkommen!", erklärte Silver mit Nachdruck. „Voldemort wird sich an mich erinnern."

„Gerade das ist es, was ich auch befürchte", seufzte Dumbledore schwer. „Er wird sich daran erinnern, dass du ein Gegner bist, den er nicht unterschätzen darf, er wird dir keine Zeit zum agieren lassen. Nein Clark, dieses Risiko ist zu groß!"

„Wenn wir zu lange warten, ist Remus tot und wir riskieren Andrea an Voldemort zu verlieren."

„Überstürztes Handeln wird uns mehr schaden als nützen!" Harry konnte sich bildhaft vorstellen, wie Dumbledore beschwörend die Hände hob.  

„Ich habe nicht vor irgendetwas zu überstürzen, doch uns läuft die Zeit davon. Wenn wir zu lange warten, verlieren wir beide."

„Ich weiß", seufzte Dumbledore schwer. „Wir werden diesen Punkt heute Abend nochmals diskutieren, doch für den Moment sollten wir unsere Kraft darauf…"

Dumbledore brach ab, als es an die Tür klopfte und Minerva McGonagall mit forschen Schritten den Raum betrat.

„Moody, Tonks und Kingsley sind eben angekommen", verkündete sie geschäftsmäßig.

„Gut, dann sollten wir sie nicht so lange warten lassen."

Aus dem Nebenraum waren Schritte zu hören und als Harry einen vorsichtigen Blick riskierte, konnte er sehen, wie Dumbledore, McGonagall und Silver den kleinen Saal verließen. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und Moran wickelte nachdenklich die Langziehohren ein. Für einige Minuten sprach niemand. Harry hatte, genau wie Moran, seine unterbrochene Arbeite wieder herangezogen und versuchte sich nun auf die Umkehrzauber zu konzentrieren, während er das Gehörte immer wieder in Gedanken durchging. Neben sich hörte er Morans Feder über das Pergament kratzen, während er selbst noch immer Löcher in die Buchseite vor sich starrte, bis Morans Frage ihn unsanft aus der Grübelei riss.

„Ist diese Andrea als Hexe wirklich so mächtig, dass der dunkle Lord sie auf seine Seite ziehen will?"

„Nein", entgegnete Harry zögernd, nicht wissend wie er auf Morans Frage reagieren sollte.

Morans Gesicht zeigte deutlich, dass er sich von Harry eine ausführlichere Antwort erhofft hatte, doch er bohrte nicht weiter nach. Das Kinn auf die Hand gestützt, blickte er Harry nachdenklich an, ehe er sich mit einem leisen Seufzen abwandte.

„Ich weiß, Slytherins und Gryffindors vertrauen einander nicht", sagte er niedergeschlagen und kniff die Lippen zusammen, während er auf das vor ihm liegende Pergament starrte.

Einige Zeit hingen diese Worte schwer im Raum. Morans Worte sprachen nur zu deutlich aus, was auch in Harrys Kopf vor sich ging; Gryffindors und Slytherins würden sich nie vertrauen; die Kluft, welche die beiden Häuser trennte, war einfach zu groß. Gleichzeitig spürte Harry aber auch, wie etwas tief in seinem Inneren gegen diese Vorstellung zu rebellieren begann. Hier saß er einem Jungen gegenüber, der ihm sympathisch war, der Hermines Leben gerettet und einen ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn bewiesen hatte, als er sich zu Beginn des Schuljahres für Neville einsetzte, und nur weil ihn der Sprechende Hut nach Slytherin gesteckt hatte, misstraute er ihm. _„Das ist nicht richtig!", _belehrte ihn eine mahnende Stimme in seinem Kopf. _„Aber er ist ein Slytherin!", _meldete sich eine andere Stimme und keiner von beiden konnte Harry wirklich widersprechen. Zwischen den widerstreitenden Gefühlen hin und her gerissen, beobachtete er den Slytherin, der noch immer vor sich ins Leere starrte.

„Glaubst du, dass du…mir vertrauen könntest?", sagte Harry unsicher in die Stille hinein, ohne Moran auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen.

Moran hob den Kopf, antwortete jedoch nicht sofort. Nachdenklich sah er in Harrys Gesicht, ehe ein zaghaftes Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte.

„Ich kenn dich zu wenig, um diese Frage ehrlich beantworten zu können oder um sagen zu können, dass ich dir vertraue, aber das heißt nicht zwangsläufig, dass ich dir deshalb misstrauen muss. Im Grunde gibt sehr wenig Menschen denen ich wirklich vertraue und ich habe keine Ahnung was für eine Person sich hinter dem berühmten Harry Potter befindet, doch wenn du mir die Chance dazu gibst, würde ich es gern herausfinden."

Harry nickte und als Moran ihm lächelnd die Hand entgegen streckte, griff er ohne zu zögern zu. Ein irrationales Gefühl der Erleichterung machte sich in seiner Brust breit und ohne es verhindern zu können, erwiderte er das Lächeln. Moran atmete erleichtert auf und drückte Harrys Hand, ehe er sich erneut seiner Arbeit zuwandte. Doch schon nach einer Minute legte er das Pergament wieder zur Seite und sah Harry an.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass Clark Silver sich da in etwas verrennt", sagte er matt und rieb sich über die Stirn.

„Warum?", sagte Harry irritiert und ließ das Buch sinken, dass er in diesem Moment zur Hand genommen hatte.

„Ich hab nur eine sehr vage Vorstellung davon um was es hier genau geht, aber ich kenne Silver lange genug, um zu bemerken, dass ihn diese Sache gewaltig an die Nieren geht. Wenn er das Gefühl hat, dass rasches Handel notwendig ist, wird er sich nicht lange zurückhalten lassen und…"

Moran beendete seinen Satz nicht und dies war aber auch nicht notwendig; Harry verstand auch so, was dem Slytherin Sorgen machte. Silvers Stimme klang selbst für Harrys Ohren ungewöhnlich hitzig; emotionaler als er es von seinem sonst so beherrschten Lehrer kannte und Harry musste Moran recht im Stillen geben. Silver würde handeln, ungeachtet der Konsequenz, die es für ihn persönlich haben konnte, auch wenn er dessen Beweggründe nur erahnen konnte.

„Du kennst ihn schon länger", stellte Harry nach einer kurzen Pause fest und plötzlich erinnerte er sich auch wieder daran, Moran in Silvers privaten Räumen getroffen zu haben.

„Ja, er war ein enger Freund meines Vaters", nickte Moran und atmete tief ein. Für einen Augenblick dachte Harry, dass Moran noch etwas hinzufügen wollte, doch er schwieg und schien mit seinen Gedanken meilenweit weg zu sein. Das fahle Licht der Schreibtischlampe warf Schatten auf sein Gesicht und ließen es plötzlich ungewöhnlich alt und müde wirken, so als hätten Jahre voller Sorge und Angst tiefe Falten in seine jungen Züge gegraben. Harry setzte bereits zu einer weiteren Frage an, doch die Tatsache, dass er in der Vergangenheitsform gesprochen hatte, ließ Harry vermuten, dass Morans Vater nicht mehr lebte und so hielt es Harry für taktlos weiter nach zu fragen.

„Ich weiß auch nur, dass sie versuchen, Remus Lupin und Andrea zu befreien", sagte Harry zögernd, ehe er unsicher hinzufügte, „und dass diese Bastet dort draußen Andrea gehört; über alles Weitere was sie vorhaben, schweigen sie sich mir gegenüber auch aus."

Moran nickte und wandte sich erneut seiner Arbeit zu.

„Diese Frau muss eine wichtige Person sein, wenn sie jemand unter die Aufsicht eines Wächters stellt", seufzte Moran nach einer längeren Pause und sah sich die lange Liste von Flüchen an, mit denen die Bastet belegt wurde.  

„Andrea ist nur ein Muggel."

„Warum sollte der dunkle Lord einen Muggel auf seine Seite ziehen wollen?", stieß Moran verblüfft aus.

„Sie wird sich Voldemort niemals anschließen!", entgegnete Harry bestimmt, ohne auf die Frage des Slytherins einzugehen.

„Silver sieht das offensichtlich anders, aber vermutlich kennst du diese Frau länger und besser", seufzte Moran mit einem Achselzucken und zog ein weiteres Buch aus dem Regal hinter sich.

Harry antwortete ihm nicht darauf. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er Andrea kaum besser kannte als Silver, dennoch war er der festen Überzeugung mit seiner Einschätzung richtig zu liegen; Andrea würde eher sterben als sich Voldemort anzuschließen.

„Nun, wie dem auch sei, Flitwick versucht jedenfalls ein zweites Gegenstück herzustellen, mit dessen Hilfe sie nicht nur Andreas Aufenthaltsort ausfindig machen können, sondern auch noch mitbekommen, was dort geschieht", erklärte Moran.

„Ist das der Grund, warum wir diese ganzen Gegenzauber nachschlagen?"

„Nein, wenn ich richtig vermute, brauchen sie diese Liste erst, wenn sie den Bann des Wächters brechen wollen. Für das Gegenstück benötigen sie normalerweise so etwas wie Haare, Fingernägel oder auch Blut der betreffenden Person und was genauso wichtig ist: sie müssen einen neuen Zauber sprechen, der die Bastet, das Gegenstück und die Frau miteinander verbindet."

„Geht das, wenn Andrea nicht da ist?"

„Keine Ahnung, doch Flitwick klang sehr zuversichtlich."

Harry nickte, auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob Flitwicks Zuversicht in diesem Fall wirklich gerechtfertigt war. Wie wollten sie Haare von Andrea herankommen, wenn niemand ihr Haus betreten konnte, von Fingernägeln und Blut ganz zu schweigen?

x x x x

Bis zum nächsten Abend, da Harry wie verabredet bei Silver nachsitzen musste, bekam er diesen nicht mehr zu Gesicht. Silver war zu keiner der Mahlzeiten erschienen und hätte Ginny ihm nicht am Nachmittag von ihrem Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste erzählt, so wäre Harry davon ausgegangen, dass Silver sich bereits auf die Suche nach Andrea und Remus begeben hatte. So klopfte Harry an Silvers Bürotür und augenblicklich erklang ein deutliches „herein"!

„Guten Abend, Professor!", grüßte Harry, als er Silver hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzen sah und blickte sich neugierig im Raum um. Von der Verwüstung war nichts mehr zu erkennen und auch die zu Bruch gegangene Glasschale stand wieder auf ihrem Platz.

„Hallo Harry", lächelte Silver und rollte das Pergament in dem er gerade gelesen hatte zusammen. „Ich würde sagen, wir machen mit den Übungen in Occlumency weiter."

Harry nickte und folgte Silver aus seinem Büro.

„Wie geht es Hermine?", fragte Silver als sie die Treppen nach oben stiegen.

„Noch etwas matt, aber sonst geht es schon wieder. Madam Pomfrey wird sie morgen im Laufe des Tages aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen", erklärte Harry.

Silver nickte, als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet und öffnete die Tür. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte Harry erwartet Sirius gegenüber zu stehen, doch Silvers Wohnraum war leer. Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen ließ sich Harry auf das Sitzkissen nieder und wartete, bis Silver ein Tablett mit Teetassen heraufbeschworen und sich ihm gegenüber gesetzt hatte.

„Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?", begann Harry zögernd, als Silver ihm eine Tasse gereicht hatte.

„Nur zu", nickte Silver. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es eine Menge Fragen sind, die dir auf der Seele brennen."

„Ja, die gibt es allerdings", gab Harry zu, doch plötzlich wusste er seine Frage nicht mehr in Worte zu fassen. Unschlüssig drehte er seine Tasse zwischen den Händen, während Silver geduldig wartete, bis Harry seine Formulierung wieder gefunden hatte. „Als Sie sich vor dem Unterricht meine Erinnerung an diese Vision ansahen, bin ich da in Ihren Geist eingedrungen?"

„Ja, das bist du", nickte Silver und blickte ihm nachdenklich entgegen.

„Wie? Ich meine….ich wollte es nicht. Es ist plötzlich geschehen."

„Nun ich würde sagen, da kamen mehrere Faktoren zusammen. Zum einen die Tatsache, dass du offensichtlich die Begabung dazu besitzt und zum anderen, dass ich viel zu spät reagierte. Offen gestanden, habe ich nicht mit einer Attacke von dir gerechnet", erklärte Silver mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Es war meine Unachtsamkeit, die dir eine Tür geöffnet hat und du hast sie instinktiv genutzt."

„Aber wie, ich habe doch nichts getan?"

„Man könnte es damit ausdrücken, dass die Neugier deinem Geist Flügel verliehen hatte", schmunzelte Silver und griff nach seiner Teetasse, um sie erneut zu füllen. „Diese Fähigkeit ist dir gegeben, wie dein Talent im Quidditch. Es schlummert in dir und wartet nur auf die Zeit, in der du diese Begabung auch nutzen kannst."

„Ist das eine weitere Fähigkeit, die Voldemort mir übertragen hat?", fragte Harry unsicher. „Kommt es deshalb vor, dass ich in seine Gedanken eindringen kann?"

„Schwer zu sagen!", seufzte Silver und sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Sicherlich begünstigt auch deine Narbe die Verbindung zu Voldemort, aber woher die Begabung letztendlich kommt, lässt sich schwer sagen. Ich vermute mal, dass du diese mentale Kraft schon seit deiner Geburt besitzt…"

„Heißt das nun, dass…ich auch in die Gedanken eines jeden anderen Menschen eindringen könnte?"

„Nach einer gewissen Zeit des Trainings sicherlich, doch vorerst solltest du mal lernen deinen Geist wirkungsvoll abzuschirmen", erklärte Silver mit einer Miene die deutlich zeigte, dass er nicht mehr auf diese Frage eingehen wollte. So blieb Harry nichts weiter übrig, als dieses Thema vorläufig ruhen zu lassen und sie begannen mit dem Training.

Es war spät am Abend, als Harry sich auf den Rückweg in den Gryffindorturm machte. Ohne es sonderlich eilig zu haben, schlenderte er langsam durch die verlassenen Korridore und blieb immer wieder an den Fenstern stehen, um einen Blick über die Schlossgründe zu werfen. Im Gegensatz zu seinen aufgepeitschten Gefühlen, war es eine wohltuende Stille die sich über das Schloss gelegt hatte und selbst der Sturm, der die letzten Tage immer wieder um das alte Gemäuer gefegt war, schien sich endlich eine Verschnaufpause zu gönnen. Nur vereinzelt blinkten Sterne am tiefschwarzen Nachthimmel auf, doch auch sie schafften es nicht, die dichten Wolken dauerhaft zu durchdringen. Das Licht in Hagrids Hütte war das Einzige, was Harry in der Dunkelheit klar erkennen konnte und einige Sekunden lang stellte er sich Hagrid vor, wie dieser friedlich vor einer eimergroßen Teetasse an seinem behaglichen Kamin saß und dem Spiel der Flammen zusah. Mit einem schwachen Lächeln wandte sich Harry vom Fenster ab und für einen winzigen Augenblick spielte er wirklich mit dem Gedanken, Hagrid einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten, nur um sich zu vergewissern, dass dieses Bild wirklich stimmte, aber er verwarf diesen Gedanken genauso rasch wieder, wie er entstanden war. Mit der Gewissheit, dass dort draußen nicht alles so friedlich war wie dieses Bild, das er sich eben noch vorgestellt hatte, setzte er seinen Weg fort. Silver hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie noch immer keine brauchbare Spur von Andrea oder Remus hatten und plötzlich fühlte er sich unendlich müde. Erneut blieb er an einem der Fenster stehen, um in die Dunkelheit der Nacht hinaus zu starren. _„Remus, wo bist du? Geht es dir gut?"_ Bilder einer kalten, trostlosen Zelle stiegen unerwartet in ihm hoch und ein zerrendes Gefühl der Verzweiflung ergriff ihn. Für einen kurzen Augenblick war dieses Gefühl so stark und übermächtig, dass Harry fast aufgeschrieen hätte. Eine Eule, die genau in diesem Moment nahe am Fenster vorbei flog, riss ihn unvermittelt aus diesen Gedanken und Harry zog fröstelnd die Schultern hoch, um dieses beklemmende Gefühl abzuschütteln. Aber so einfach ging dies nicht; wie ein schleichender Schatten verfolgte Harry diese Empfindung, die so gar nichts mit seiner eigenen Realität zu tun hatte und sich doch schmerzhaft in seinen Eingeweiden wandte. Mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit betrat er wenig später den Gemeinschaftsraum, nur um überrascht festzustellen, dass hier alles wie immer war. Das Feuer im Kamin war bereits niedergebrannt, auf den kleinen Tischen lagen wie üblich Dinge, die irgendwer achtlos liegengelassen hatte und mehrere Schüler der höheren Klassen saßen plaudernd beisammen. _„Reiß dich lieber zusammen, sonst drehst du irgendwann noch genauso durch wie Snape!", _ermahnte er sich streng und stieg, ohne auf jemanden zu achten, die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch.

x x x x

Harry war jedoch nicht der Einzige, der in dieser Nacht mit dem Gefühl von Unwirklichkeit zu kämpfen hatte. Das Erste, was Andrea bei ihrem Aufwachen registrierte, war, dass sie mit einem dicken Federbett zugedeckt, in einem weichen Bett lag. Auf einer kleinen Anrichte neben diesem Bett brannte eine altertümliche Petroleumlampe und tauchte den Raum um sie herum in ein sanftes, warmes Licht. Schwere Brokatvorhänge waren vor die beiden Fenster gezogen und ließen Andrea vermuten, dass es Nacht sein musste. Dennoch reichte das Licht der Lampe aus, um die einzelnen Gegenstände im Raum deutlich zu erkennen. Sie erblickte einen kleinen Tisch, auf dem ein Spitzendeckchen und eine Obstschale drapiert waren, und neben dem ein wuchtiger Ohrensessel stand. In der Ecke befand sich eine nostalgische Stehlampe und an der gegenüberliegenden Wand ein Kleiderschrank aus der gleichen Zeitepoche. Neben ihrem Bett stand ein gepolsterter Stuhl, auf dem jemand einen kleinen Korb mit rostbraunem Strickzeug abgestellt hatte und über dessen Lehne eine Strickweste hing.

Unsicher versuchte Andrea sich in ihrem Bett aufzurichten, doch ihre Hände, Arme und Beine fühlten sich merkwürdig taub an, während ihr Rücken bei jeder noch so kleinsten Bewegung schmerzte und sie diesen Versuch rasch aufgeben ließ.

_„Wo bin ich? Was ist mit mir geschehen? Wie komm ich hierher?" _Andrea schluckte schwer, als langsam und bruchstückhaft ihre Erinnerung zurückkehrte. _„Ich war im Krankenhaus, doch wo bin ich jetzt?_

Noch während schemenhaft Bilder und Erinnerungen zurückkamen, hörte sie sich nähernde Schritte und kurz darauf öffnete sich mit einem leisen Quietschen die Tür. Reflexartig schloss Andrea die Augen, hielt die Luft an und lauschte. Jemand betrat den Raum, schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und kam an das Bett heran. Andrea spürte, wie sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte als eine Hand sanft über ihre Stirn strich und kurz darauf ein Geräusch entstand, das ihr deutlich machte, dass sich diese Person neben ihr auf den Stuhl gesetzt hatte.

_„Ganz ruhig, das ist nur ein sehr seltsamer Traum! Du bleibst jetzt einfach nur still liegen und wartest, bis er vorbei ist!",_ dachte sie verzweifelt, während ihr Verstand das Klappern der Stricknadeln zu ignorieren versuchte. _„Vielleicht bin ich ja auf den Kopf gefallen und das alles ist nur eine komische Halluzination! Bestimmt ist es gleich wieder vorbei und wenn ich die Augen aufmache, dann liege ich wieder in diesem Krankenzimmer mit der schnarchenden Zimmergenossin."_

Andrea wusste nicht wie lange sie so still dalag und dem Klappern der Stricknadeln lauschte, als plötzlich ein sanftes Summen neben ihr erklang und sie unweigerlich die Augen öffnen ließ. Neben ihrem Bett saß eine alte Frau mit weißem Haarknoten und runzeligem Gesicht, das vom Schein der Petroleumlampe erleuchtet wurde und summte ein altes Kinderlied, während sie auf ihre Strickarbeit konzentriert, vor sich hin lächelte.

_„Das ist nur eine Illusion, das kann nicht real sein!", _stöhnte Andrea innerlich auf, doch noch ehe sie wieder die Augen schließen konnte, hatte die alte Frau ihr Wachsein bemerkt.

„Oh, du bist wach!", lächelte sie und legte das Strickzeug zur Seite. „Bestimmt bist du hungrig, warte, ich habe eine Suppe für dich warm gestellt."

Ohne Andrea die Chance auf eine Frage zu geben, verschwand die alte Frau. Durch die offenstehende Tür konnte Andrea das Knarren einer Treppe hören und wenig später kam die Frau mit einem Tablett zurück, auf dem ein Teller mit dampfender Suppe stand.

_„Was ist das für ein seltsamer Traum? Das wirkt alles viel zu real!",_ grübelte Andrea, während die alte Frau sich auf die Bettkante setzte und ihr vorsichtig die Suppe einflößte.

Ihre Kehle fühlte sich rau und trocken an, doch bereits nach dem zweiten Löffel Suppe ging das Schlucken deutlich besser und wiedererwartend schmeckte sie ausgezeichnet.

„Wo bin ich?", schaffte es Andrea zwischen zwei Löffeln zu fragen, doch die alte Frau winkte nur mit einem gütigen Lächeln ab.

„Später, jetzt ist erst einmal wichtig, dass du etwas isst um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Nachher wirst du alles erfahren, was wichtig ist."

Andrea ergab sich ihrem Schicksal und schluckte folgsam einen Löffel nach dem anderen hinunter, bis die alte Frau zufrieden den leeren Teller zur Seite stellte. Doch jetzt, da Andrea gegessen hatte, fühlte sie sich plötzlich unendlich müde und noch ehe sie zu einer weiteren Frage ausholen konnte, war sie bereits wieder eingeschlafen.

x x x x

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen den Krankenflügel betrat, saß Hermine gerade in ihrem Bett und frühstückte.

„Guten Morgen!", grüßte Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen und zog sich einen Stuhl heran.

„Guten Morgen, Harry! Was machst du den hier? Hättest du nicht gerade Unterricht?", entgegnete Hermine und warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu.

„Zaubertränke fällt für den Rest der Woche aus und da dachte ich mir…ich könnte…dir ein bisschen Gesellschaft leisten."

„Lieb von dir", lächelte Hermine und zu Harrys Überraschung zog sich eine leichte Röte über Hermines Wangen.

„Weißt du schon, wann dich Madam Pomfrey heute aus ihren Klauen lässt?"

„Ich denke mal, noch vor dem Mittagessen. Sie will mich später noch ein letztes Mal untersuchen und dann dürfte ich wieder in den normalen Schulalltag zurückkehren."

„Du hattest ganz schönes Glück", seufzte Harry. „Wenn Moran nicht rechtzeitig reagiert hätte…."

„Hat er aber!", unterbrach ihn Hermine sanft. „Mir geht es wieder gut, du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen."

Harry nickte widerstrebend, ehe er nach Hermines Hand griff. „Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir was passieren sollte", sagte er leise und noch bevor er es selbst begriff, hatte er Ihre Hand an die Lippen gezogen und einen sanften Kuss darauf gehaucht.

Hermine sah ihn einen Moment überrascht an, doch dann beugte sie sich mit einem verlegenen Lächeln vor und küsste seine Wange. „Mir geht es nicht anders, Harry. In mir sind die gleichen Gefühle entstanden."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick wollte er sie fragen, von welchen Gefühlen sie genau sprach, doch das Feuerwerk, das Hermines Blick in seinem Inneren entzündete, ließ jedes weitere Wort überflüssig werden. Einige Sekunden lang sahen sie einander nur in die Augen, bis Harry sich schließlich ein Ruck gab und sich zu Hermine aufs Bett setze. Mit rasendem Herzen und zitternden Fingern fuhr er ihr über die Wange und als Hermine die Augen schloss, war jeder Zweifel verschwunden. Wie von selbst trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss, der die Welt um sie herum zu einem kleinen unbedeutenden Nichts verschwinden ließ.

x x x x

Als Harry zur nächsten Unterrichtstunde in Professor McGonagalls Klassenzimmer eintraf, hatte er immer noch das irreale Gefühl einige Zentimeter über dem Boden zu schweben. Eine seltsam, euphorische Hochstimmung hatte ihn ergriffen, an der auch McGonagalls strenger Blick nichts ändern konnte.

„Sie kommen zu spät, Mr. Potter!", sagte sie harsch, als Harry sich an ihr vorbei schob, um seinen Platz neben Ron einzunehmen.

„Ich weiß!", kam es wie von selbst über Harrys Lippen, ohne dass er den Ausdruck von Empörung und Unglauben im Gesicht seiner Lehrerin bemerkte, den seine Antwort auslöste.

Harry zog sein Buch über Verwandlung aus der Tasche und legte es vor sich auf den Tisch. In der Klasse herrschte Stille, bis sich McGonagall, noch immer mit einem ungläubigen Blick auf Harry, räusperte und mit ihrem Unterricht fortfuhr.

„Sag mal, was ist eigentlich in dich gefahren?", wandte sich Ron nach Unterrichtsende an Harry.

„Wieso?", gab Harry mit ehrlicher Verwirrung zurück.

„Na, erst lässt du die gute McGonagall einfach so abtropfen und dann sitzt du mit einem dämlichen Grinsen im Unterricht und kriegst nicht einmal mit, wenn dich jemand anspricht."

Harry wusste nicht, was er Ron darauf antworten sollte, doch noch ehe er sich eine passende Ausrede zurecht legen konnte, hatte ihn McGonagall bereits zu sich gerufen. Ron verdrehte die Augen und folgte den restlichen Gryffindors aus dem Klassenzimmer. Durch die offen gebliebene Tür konnte Harry sehen, dass Ron im Korridor auf ihn wartete.

„So Mr. Potter, hätte Sie nun die Güte mir zu erklären, was Ihr absonderliches Verhalten zu bedeuten hat?", begann McGonagall ungehalten, sobald der letzte Schüler ihren Unterrichtsraum verlassen hatte.

„Es tut mir leid!", sagte Harry kleinlaut und blickte starr auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen.

„Was tut Ihnen leid?", bohrte seine Lehrerin hartnäckig nach und kam einen Schritt näher an ihn heran.

„Es tut mir leid, zu spät gekommen sein."

„Und weiter!"

„Ähm…was weiter?", fragte Harry und blickte unsicher in McGonagalls Gesicht.

„Zum Beispiel den Grund für ihr Verhalten?", gab McGonagalls gereizt zurück und die roten Flecken im Gesicht seiner Hauslehrerin verrieten Harry, dass sie kurz vor der Explosion stand.

„Es tut mir leid, Professor, das…das…kann ich Ihnen nicht erklären", sagte Harry und zog vorsorglich den Kopf ein, doch das befürchtete Gewitter blieb aus.

Mit einen eigentümlichen Gesichtsausdruck starrte ihn seine Hauslehrerin an, bis sie schließlich tief einatmete und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Na gut, Potter, Sie können gehen."

Harry schnappte erleichtert nach Luft und beeilte sich der Aufforderung seiner Lehrerin nachzukommen. Er hatte die Tür noch nicht erreicht, als McGonagall ihn nochmals zurückhielt.

„Wo waren Sie eigentlich während der ausgefallenen Stunde?"

„Im Krankenflügel", antwortete Harry spontan und erst jetzt, da er sich noch einmal zu McGonagall umdrehte, bemerkte er das wissende Lächeln, das ihre Lippen umspielte.

„Ah…verstehe!", nickte sie und Harry spürte, wie sein Gesicht zu glühen begann.

Um McGonagall nicht die Chance auf eine weitere Frage zu lassen, stürmte Harry davon, vorbei an dem wartenden Ron, bis er schließlich schwer atmend in der Eingangshalle anhielt.

„Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle?", keuchte Ron, der ihn in diesem Moment eingeholt hatte und nun am Arm festhielt. „Was ist eigentlich plötzlich in dich gefahren?"

„Nichts", log Harry und machte seinen Arm frei. „Mir ist nur das Frühstück nicht so gut bekommen, aber nun geht's schon wieder."

„Häh?", brummte Ron ungläubig, doch als Harry die Große Halle ansteuerte folgte er ihm mit einem Achselzucken.

Harry wusste, dass dies wohl die dümmste aller möglichen Ausreden war und Ron ihm kein einziges Wort davon glauben würde, doch für den Moment fiel ihm beim besten Willen nichts ein, was er hätte sagen können. Mit dem Gefühl, mit beiden Beinen in den größten Fettnapf aller Zeiten gesprungen zu sein, setzte er sich an den Tisch der Gryffindors, wo Hermine bereits von Ginny und Parvati belagert wurde.

„Hallo Hermine, schön dass du wieder da bist", grinste Ron und klopfte Hermine freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, so dass ihr das Glas mit Kürbissaft aus der Hand glitt und in Ginnys Hackbraten landete. „Oh, tschuldigung", nuschelte er, während seine Schwester mit ärgerlichem Blick das Glas aus der Bratensoße zog.

„Mensch, pass doch auf!", maulte sie. „Hermine ist noch immer etwas zittrig und du haust ihr auf die Schulter, als hättest du Hagrid vor dir."

Hermine hustete, was für Harry etwas künstlich klang, doch nachdem sich ihr Gesicht ziemlich rot färbte, schien das außer ihm niemand zu bemerken.

Fortsetzung folgt…………

Autornote: Als aller erstes mal ein ganz dickes Dankenschön für die vielen Reviews und euere Geduld! Weiß selbst, dass dieses letzte Kapitel besonders lange gedauert hat, doch in den letzten Wochen vor den Ferien geht es bei uns immer besonders mächtig zu. Und ich muss mich auch gleich noch entschuldigen, dass es  auch heute noch keine Review-Antworten gibt, aber es war mir wichtiger, euch dieses neue Kapitel noch heute ins Netz zu laden. Wenn alles soweit gut läuft, dann wird das 28. Kapitel bis zum Wochenende fertig sein und dann bekommt ihr auch euere verdienten Review-Antworten!

Viele liebe Grüße von Sternchen! (das nun endlich Urlaub hat und damit auch viel Zeit zum Schreiben)


	28. 28

28.

„Andrea! Andrea, hörst du mich?"

Wie durch einen dichten Nebel drang die leise Stimme, die immer wieder geduldig ihren Namen wiederholte, in Andreas Bewusstsein vor. Es lag nichts Forderndes in dieser Stimme, nur die sanfte Bitte endlich die Augen zu öffnen und aufzuwachen. Eine Hand strich zärtlich über ihre Stirn, als wollte sie den Nebel, der Andreas Sinne umgab, sanft zur Seite schieben. Die Worte kamen näher, wurden deutlicher und nun erkannte sie auch die Stimme.

„Remus?" Andrea blinzelte und als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie in das lächelnde Gesicht von Remus Lupin.

„Wird auch Zeit, dass du langsam aufwachst", neckte er und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Stirn.

„Remus, du bist es wirklich?" Verwirrt starrte sie in sein vertrautes Gesicht, ehe sie nervös den Blick zur Seite gleiten ließ und sich hektisch in dem kleinen Zimmer um. Es war derselbe Raum, in dem sie in der Nacht aufgewacht war, doch nun drang Sonnenlicht durch die halbgeöffneten Vorhänge und reflektierte sich in der geschliffenen Glasschale auf dem Tisch, die nun kleine Lichtpunkte auf Wand und Decke warf.

„Natürlich bin ich es!", grinste Remus und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Hab ich mich in den letzten Wochen so sehr verändert?"

Andrea atmete tief ein, während sie den lächelnden Mann gegenüber zweifelnd betrachtete. Ihr Verstand rebellierte gegen das was sie sah, doch dieser Mann sah aus wie Remus Lupin, er sprach wie Remus Lupin und selbst die Art wie er schmunzelnd den Kopf schief legte war ihr so vertraut, dass diese einfache Bewegung alle Zweifel fortfegte.

„Remus", hauchte sie erleichtert und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen die Konturen seiner Wangenknochen nach, bis sie sich schließlich wieder auf das hier und jetzt besann. „Remus, wo sind wir hier? Was ist geschehen?"

„Wir sind in Sicherheit, mach dir keine Sorgen", flüsterte er, während seine Hand zart die ihre drückte.

„Aber du wurdest gefangen, Voldemort hat…"

„Schhhh!", unterbrach er sie und legte sacht einen Finger auf ihre Lippen. „Wie du siehst geht es mir gut und…dir hoffentlich auch bald wieder."

Für einen Moment verwirrte sie die Gelassenheit, mit der er hier auf ihrer Bettkante saß. „Wie kommst du hier her? Wie bin ich hierher gekommen? Was ist passiert, Remus? Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern?"

Remus zögerte, als müsste er sich überlegen, was er ihr sagen konnte, doch dann seufzte er leise. „Du hattest einen Unfall."

„Einen Unfall?"

Remus nickte, während er ihr Mienenspiel aufmerksam beobachtete. „Ja, du bist in eine magische Falle geraten. Kannst du dich daran erinnern?"

„Nein. Ich weiß nur noch, dass… es mir plötzlich fürchterlich übel wurde und… meine Haut brannte", antwortete sie zögernd. „Irgendwann wurde mir dann schwindlig und ich bin gestürzt."

„In deinem Körper befanden sich Spuren von Magie, die auf diese Falle reagiert haben", seufzte Remus und strich ihr mitfühlend über den Arm. „Glücklicherweise war diese Magie nicht sehr stark, sonst…hätten dich auch die Heiler nicht mehr retten können."

Andrea verstand nicht wirklich, was Remus ihr da erklären wollte; sie hatte nichts von einer Falle bemerkt, oder hatte sie es nur vergessen?

„Ich war in einem Muggelkrankenhaus", grübelt sie und rieb sich über die Stirn, die bei dem angestrengten Nachdenken leicht zu pochen begann.

„Ja, wir mussten dich dort rausholen, weil die Muggel solche Verletzungen nicht heilen können", entgegnete Remus mit einem sanften Lächeln. „Doch hier wirst du wieder ganz gesund."

„Wo bin ich hier?"

„Im Haus eines Freundes, du wirst ihn kennen lernen, sobald es dir wieder besser geht", erklärte Remus und drückte kurz ihre Hand.

„Meine Hände fühlen sich taub an", sagte Andrea und erst jetzt, da sie die Hand anhob, konnte sie die bläuliche Färbung ihrer Haut erkennen.

„Das wird in den nächsten Tagen auch noch vergehen. Diese Art von Verletzungen brauchen einfach Zeit zum Heilen."

Andrea nickte, während sie sich nachdenklich in dem altmodisch eingerichteten Zimmer umsah. „Was war das für eine Falle?", sagte sie nach einiger Zeit und sah erneut in Remus Gesicht. „Du sagtest, dass ihr mich nur retten konntet, weil ich nicht so viel magische Energie in mir trug, doch was ist mit den Anderen?"

„Mit welchen Anderen?", entgegnete Remus und für einen kurzen Augenblick war Andrea sich ziemlich sicher, dass Remus sehr wohl wusste, wen sie damit meinte.

„Mit den Muggel und…"

„Dieser Zauber hatte auf die Muggel keine Wirkung, er machte sie nur ein bisschen nervös", erklärte er ausweichend und stand auf, um einen Krug mit Saft von der Anrichte zu nehmen. „Möchtest du ein Glas Saft?"

„Ja", nickte Andrea, während sie nachdenklich Remus beobachtete, wie er ein Glas mit Saft füllte und damit an ihr Bett zurückkam. „Was ist mit den Hexen und Zauberern geschehen, die sich dort befanden?", rang sie sich schließlich doch zu der Frage durch, auch wenn sie die Antwort bereits zu wissen glaubte.

„Hier trink erst mal", sagte Remus und setzte sich zurück auf die Bettkante. Den linken Arm unter ihren Rücken schiebend, half er ihr beim Aufrichten und hielt ihr vorsichtig das Glas an die Lippen.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, ehe sie das Gefühl seiner warmen Hand auf ihrer nackten Haut zuordnen konnte und erst als Remus das Glas wieder absetzte und sie sacht zurück gleiten ließ, bemerkte Andrea, dass sie noch immer den Krankenhauskittel trug.

„Wo sind meine persönlichen Sachen?", fragte sie, während sie unauffällig die Bettdecke höher zog.

„Sind alle ziemlich unbrauchbar, ich werde dir etwas Neues zum anziehen besorgen", schmunzelte Remus und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „So nun muss ich aber los, ich werde später noch mal bei dir rein schauen. Anna wird sicher schon das Essen fertig haben."

„Ist das die alte Frau, die in der Nacht hier war?"

Remus nickte bedächtig und stand auf, doch noch ehe er das Zimmer verlassen konnte, hielt Andrea ihn zurück. „Remus, warte! Bitte sag mir, was mit den anderen Zauberern und Hexen, die sich auf dem Fest befanden, geschehen ist."

Die Hand bereits auf der Türklinke drehte sich Remus noch einmal um und plötzlich war jede Heiterkeit aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Für einige Sekunden trafen sich ihre Blicke und Andrea glaubte fast so etwas wie Ärger in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen, bis Remus schließlich das Gesicht der Tür zuwandte und kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass dies der richtige Zeitpunkt ist um darüber zu reden. Ruh dich noch ein bisschen aus, bis Anna mit dem Essen kommt."

„Nein!", entgegnete sie heftig, während sie sich in den Kissen aufstemmte. „Ich möchte wissen was geschehen ist, ich möchte es wissen, auch…auch…wenn das bedeutet…." Tränen schossen in ihre Augen, von denen sie nicht sagen konnte, ob sie nun durch die Schmerzen in ihren Körper oder von der Angst ausgelöst wurden. Einige Sekunden herrschte Stille, in der nur das leise Ticken einer Uhr zu hören war.

„Keiner hat es überlebt", sagte Remus schließlich tonlos, während er regungslos auf die Tür vor sich starrte.

„Niemand?"

„Nein, niemand!", sagte er bitter. „Dumbledore hat seine Leute wissentlich in eine tödliche Falle geschickt, aus der es kein Entrinnen mehr gab."

Ohne sich noch einmal nach ihr umzudrehen, drückte er die Türklinke hinunter und verließ den Raum. Für einige Minuten starrte Andrea fassungslos gegen die halbgeöffnete Tür, nicht wissend was sie nun mehr schockierte, die Tatsache, dass er nach dieser Mitteilung einfach ging, oder der Ton von Hass und Bitterkeit, der in Remus Stimme mitschwang, oder auch die Erkenntnis, dass die Menschen, die ihr die letzten Wochen und Monate so wichtig geworden waren, tot sein sollten. Eine merkwürdige Taubheit erfasste sie und diese hatte diesmal nichts mit den Folgen ihrer magischen Verletzung zu tun. _Dumbledore hat seine Leute wissentlich in den Tod geschickt? Das konnte nicht sein, das durfte nicht sein! _Remus Schritten waren längst im Korridor verklungen, doch seine Worte hallten noch immer mit unbarmherziger Klarheit in ihr nach.

x x x x

Sirius wusste nicht, zum wievielten Male er an diesen Tag schon den Platz abgegangen war, an dem vor kurzen noch das Jahresfest der kleinen Stadt Carlisle stattgefunden hatte. Der Stadtrat hatte sich offensichtlich große Mühe gegeben, die letzten Spuren der Tragödie so schnell wie möglich zu beseitigen. Selbst der Schuttberg, auf dem am Morgen noch die verkohlten Überreste von Zelten und Brettbuden lagen, war inzwischen verschwunden, genauso wie die Wohnwägen der Schausteller und das große Festzelt. Nun war dieser Platz nur noch eine leere Schotterfläche aus der vereinzelt Grasbüschel wuchsen und wären nicht die tiefen Spuren von Autoreifen in dem aufgeweichten Boden zu sehen gewesen, hätte man beinahe vergessen können, was hier stattgefunden hatte.

„Es hat keinen Sinn, hier werden wir nichts mehr finden", seufzte Tonks und ließ sich erschöpft neben Sirius auf einer Parkbank nieder.

Sirius gab ein unwilliges Knurren von sich, was Tonks als Zustimmung verstand und sie dazu veranlasste, gedankenverloren über sein wuscheliges, weißes Fell zu streichen. Bevor sie sich auf den Weg nach Carlisle machten, hatte Tonks darauf bestanden, die Erscheinung von Sirius Animagus Gestalt zu verändern. Nicht viel, wie sie ihm glaubhaft zu versichern suchte, doch genug, um Sirius das Gefühl zu geben, als wandelnder Bettvorleger spazieren zu gehen. Natürlich war er immer noch ein Hund, nur war sein Fell nun weiß, etwas länger und wie Tonks behauptete, viel kuscheliger, was sie dann auch immer wieder veranlasste, über Sirius Rücken zu wuscheln. Selbst sein Protest, dass er keine Lust hatte, als zu groß geratener Teddybär zu fungieren, konnte sie da wenig beeindrucken. Immer wieder hatte er ihre Finger in seinem Fell und wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte Sirius sich längst mit einem kurzen, aber kräftigen Biss in ihre Hand revanchiert. So beschränkte er sich nur darauf, sie hin und wieder leise anzuknurren und es ansonsten über sich ergehen zu lassen. Vielleicht auch, weil er noch immer ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte Tonks so lange in Ungewissheit gelassen zu haben. Sie hatte wirklich unter seinem angeblichen Tod gelitten und wenn dies nun ihre Art war sich dafür zu rächen, dann wollte er sie ihr auch zähneknirschend zugestehen.

„Ich frag mich die ganze Zeit, von wo aus dieser Zauber gesprochen wurde", grübelte Tonks, während sie den Blick nachdenklich über den Platz schweifen ließ. „Wir können davon ausgehen, dass dieser Zauber schon vor längere Zeit gesprochen wurde, sonst hätte das magische Warnsystem auf einen Zauberspruch dieser Stärke reagiert."

Sirius richtete sich auch und sah Tonks fragend an, was sie dann zu einer ausführlicheren Erklärung veranlasste. „Hm…,ich meine, dieses Warnsystem wurde eingerichtet, noch bevor die Muggel überhaupt mit den Vorbereitungen für ihr Fest anfingen. Wenn Clark mit seiner Vermutung richtig liegt, dann muss so ein Exekutionzirkel von einem zentralen Punkt aus gesprochen werden und dieser Punkt ist bis zur endgültigen Aktivierung als schwarzblauer Schatten sichtbar. Und was noch wichtig ist, die Größe des Schattens ist abhängig von dem Radius des Zirkels, das heißt, in diesem Fall müsste er eigentlich den Durchmesser von mindestens zwei bis drei Metern gehabt haben."

Sirius stellte die Ohren auf, als er begriff, auf was Tonks hinaus wollte. Wenn dieser zentrale Punkt sichtbar war, warum hatten ihn dann niemand zuvor bemerkt? Dieser Platz war zuvor genauso leer gewesen, wie er es auch jetzt war und einen schwarzblauen Schatten auf dem hellen Schotterboden hätte nicht nur den Auroren, sondern auch den Muggel auffallen müssen. Sirius sprang auf die Füße und stupste Tonks mit dem Kopf, um ihr anzudeuten, dass sie ihn folgen sollte. Gemeinsam ginge sie in die Mitte des Platzes, wo sich auch der zentrale Punkt des Exekutionzirkel befunden haben musste, doch hier war nichts, was einen schwarzen Schatten dieser Größe hätte verbergen können.

Tonks ließ ihren Blick zum wiederholten male über den Boden schweifen, bis ihre Augen schließlich einen Laternenmasten entlang wanderten. „Vielleicht haben sie den Zauber ja auch von der Luft aus gesprochen", brummte sie sarkastisch. „Allerdings wäre dieser Schatten dann über den Köpfen der Menschen geschwebt und noch viel auffälliger gewesen. Es hat keinen Sinn, Sirius! Lass uns zurückgehen, von hier aus kommen wir nicht weiter", setzte sie seufzend nach, doch Sirius hörte ihr schon nicht mehr zu.

Tonks hatte ihn auf eine Idee gebracht. Mit weit ausholenden Sätzen jagte er über den freien Platz, bis er die dichte Baumgruppe erreichte und sich bellend nach Tonks umdrehte.

„He, langsam, bleib doch mal stehen, ich habe nur zwei Beine und die sind eindeutig langsamer als deine vier Pfoten", schimpfte sie, während sie schwer atmend hinter Sirius her rannte.

Als sie die Bäume erreicht hatte, verwandelte sich Sirius in seine menschliche Gestalt und deutete Tonks an tiefer in das Dickicht einzudringen. Hier wo die Büsche windgeschützt standen, trugen sie noch volles Laub und boten ihnen damit einen guten Sichtschutz, gegen zufällige Beobachter.

„Die Kanalisation, Tonks!", stieß er gepresst hervor, während er über die Büsche hinweg, einige Männer der Straßenreinigung beobachtete. „Unter diesem Platz verläuft die städtische Kanalanlage und von dort aus könnten die Todesser den Zauber gesprochen und später auch aktiviert haben."

„Das wäre eine Möglichkeit", nickte sie und fuhr sich zerstreut über ihre pinkfarbenen Stoppelhaare. „Das wäre sogar sehr gut möglich! Damit wäre auch klar, warum das magische Warnsystem keine Aktivität verzeichnet hat, es konzentrierte sich nur auf die Magie über der Erde und nicht unter ihr."

„Solange es hell ist werden wir wohl kaum unbemerkt in die Kanalisation gelangen können, doch sobald es dunkel wird…"

„….suchen wir uns einen netten Kanaldeckel und steigen hinab ins Reich der Ratten", vollendete Tonks augenrollend seinen Satz. „Ich kann mir für den heutigen Abend wirklich nichts Aufregenderes vorstellen."

„Vielleicht treffen wir ja auf eine uns bekannte Ratte", brummte Sirius, während er unwillkürlich die Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

„Wir sollten allerdings Dumbledore benachrichtigen."

Sirius nickte und im Schutz der Bäume disapparierten sie.

x x x x

Die letzte Unterrichtsstunde an diesem Tag war Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Hagrid hatte ihnen einen langen, nicht immer ganz verständlichen Vortrag über Graphörner gehalten und es war nicht nur Harry, der am Ende erleichtert aufatmete, als Hagrid sich entschuldigte, dass er ihnen leider kein lebendiges Exemplar vorführen konnte.

„Oh wie schade!", feixte Malfoy, als Hagrid die Schüler verabschiedete und sie sich auf den Rückweg machten. „Dabei wäre so ein lebendiges Exemplar doch so interessant gewesen. Aber vermutlich hat der dumme Tölpel Angst, das Graphorn konnte jemanden aufs Korn nehmen. Jemanden, der vor nicht allzu langer Zeit schon mal eine Begegnung mit so einem Vieh hatte."

Crabbe und Goyle lachten dümmlich, während Malfoy sich demonstrativ nach Harry umdrehte.

„Wohl kaum, aber wenn es Leute gibt, die schon mit einem harmlosen Hippogreif Probleme haben, dann kann Hagrid wohl kaum ein Graphorn vorführen", entgegnete Harry kalt. „Schließlich muss Hagrid sich ja am Niveau der schwächsten Schüler orientieren."

Malfoy zuckte kurz zusammen, doch eine Sekunde später war das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht schon wieder so selbstgefällig wie eh und je. "Ja und du hast deine wahre Stärke mit dem Graphorn schon unter Beweis gestellt! Vor allem wenn dann auch noch ein böser Dementor dazu kommt."

„Ach halt den Mund, Malfoy, jemand der sich schon bei einem Hippogreif vor Angst in die Hosen macht, sollte hier wirklich keine großen Sprüche klopfen", mischte sich nun Ron beton gelangweilt ein.

„Lass ihn ruhig reden, Ron! Du weißt ja, die Malfoys können nichts anderes als Sprüche klopfen, wenn es wirklich mal zur Sache geht, geben sie ein recht jämmerliche Figur ab", erklärte Harry mit einem lässigen Achselzucken. „Also lass ihn nur, außer von Dummköpfen wird er ja eh nicht ernst genommen."

Harry wusste sehr genau, dass er an diesen Punkt einen empfindlichen Nerv traf und wirklich, Malfoy wirbelte herum, während seine Hand rasch in die Tasche fuhr. Aber noch ehe er sich richtig versah hatte er bereits Hermines Zauberstab vor der Nase.

„Versuch es erst gar nicht, du ziehst eh den Kürzeren", sagte sie leise, während sich ihre Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten.

„Gibt´s n´ Problem?", polterte Hagrid von hinten und kam mit langen Schritten auf die kleine Gruppe zu.

„Nein!", antwortete Malfoy schroff, während er Hermine zornig anfunkelte. „Warte es ab, Schlammblut, irgendwann wird auch dir noch die hochnäsige Art vergehen", zischte er verhalten, ehe er Crabbe und Goyle durch eine kurze Kopfbewegung zum Gehen aufforderte.

„Was war´n los?", fragte Hagrid stirnrunzelnd, während die Slytherins mit raschen Schritten davon gingen.

„Nichts Besonderes, nur das Übliche", brummte Harry, während er den Dreien nachdenklich hinterher sah.

Hagrid schien sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden zu geben, denn er brummte etwas Unverständliches in seinen Bart, klopfte Harry noch kurz auf die Schulter und schlürfte zurück zu seiner Hütte.

„Was hast du, Harry?", fragte Hermine, als sie sich ebenfalls auf den Rückweg begaben und Harrys Blick noch immer, den vor ihnen laufenden Slytherins folgte.

„Ich frage mich gerade, woher Malfoy das mit dem Dementoren weiß", brummte Harry, ohne die Augen von Malfoys Rücken zu lassen.

„Häh? Was für Dementoren?" Ron war unwillkürlich stehen geblieben und sah Harry nun verständnislos an.

„Die Dementoren in der Klosterruine", erklärte Harry mit einer Spur von Ungeduld in der Stimme, doch als er den gleichen unwissenden Ausdruck in Hermines Gesicht sah, erinnerte er sich wieder daran, dass er seinen Freunden bisher nichts von den Dementoren gesagt hatte.

„Du hast uns nichts von Dementoren in der Klosterruine erzählt", sagte Hermine leise, während sich auf ihrer Stirn eine steile Sorgenfalte bildete.

Harry erzählte ihnen in Kurzfassung von seinem Zusammentreffen mit den beiden Dementoren, als er in dem Kellergang mit der Runespoor sprach. „Sie tauchten vor dem Graphorn auf und haben mir so zugesetzt, dass ich mich weder in Sicherheit bringen, noch gegen das Graphorn verteidigen konnte", beendete Harry seinen kurzen Bericht.

„Uns hat niemand davon erzählt", sagte Ron und zuckte die Achseln.

„Genau darum geht es doch!", erklärte Hermine und verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn nicht einmal wir es wussten, wie konnte Malfoy dann davon erfahren?"

„Hm, zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren jedenfalls keine Todesser mehr in der Klosterruine", brummte Ron verdrießlich.

„Zumindest niemand, von dem wir denken, dass er auf Voldemorts Seite steht", ergänzte Harry.

„Wer hat denn außer dir die Dementoren gesehen?", brummte Ron und setzte zögernd seinen Weg fort.

„Nur Remus und Silver."

„Hm", brummten nun Ron und Hermine synchron.

„Wir können aber davon ausgehen, dass die Beiden auch mit den anderen Ordensmitgliedern über diesen Vorfall gesprochen und sicher auch die Dementoren erwähnt haben."

„Ich denke, dass wir Silver vertrauen können", sagte Hermine fest, was Ron mit einem vernehmbaren Schnauben kommentierte.

„Hatten wir diese Diskussion nicht schon mal?"

Eine Gruppe von Hufflepuffs kam aus dem Tor, gerade als Harry, Ron und Hermine das Schloss betreten wollten. Sie ließen sie vorbei und setzten dann ihren Weg zum Gryffindorturm fort, als Harry auf der Hälfte der Treppe stehen blieb und sich nach Ron umsah.

„Wo ist er denn hin?"

„Keine Ahnung, er war doch eben noch hinter uns", seufzte Hermine und trat an das Geländer, um so besser nach unten in die Eingangshalle sehen zu können, doch auch hier war keine Spur von Ron zu erkennen.

„Vielleicht hat er was vergessen?", grübelte Harry, ehe er resignierend die Schultern hob und die Treppe weiter nach oben stieg. „Ich glaube kaum, dass er hier verloren gehen kann."

Hermine nickte zögernd und folgte Harry nach oben. „Hast du mit Ron geredet?", fragte sie, als sie den Korridor im zweiten Stock durchquerten.

„Nein, noch nicht, aber ich werde es heute noch tun", erwiderte er mit einem unsicheren Lächeln und griff verstohlen nach ihrer Hand.

Zwei zankende Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw, die in diesen Moment am anderen Ende des Korridors auftauchten, ließen Hermine unwillkürlich die Hand zurückziehen. „Irgendwie denke ich, man muss es uns ansehen", nuschelte sie verlegen, während ihre Wangen sich leicht rosa färbten.

„Na ja, ich sehe es dir jedenfalls an", grinste Harry und als kein Schüler mehr im Korridor zu sehen war, beeilte er sich rasch einen Kuss auf Hermines Lippen zu drücken.

Hermine stieß ein frustriertes Seufzen aus, als sich diesmal am entgegengesetzten Ende des Korridors eine Tür öffnete und Filch mit einem Besen bewaffnet aus dem Klassenraum kam.

„Kommst du mit in die Bibliothek, ich muss noch was für Flitwicks Aufsatz nachschlagen?", sagte Hermine, während Filch ihnen einem misstrauischen Blick zuwarf.

„Gute Idee", nickte Harry, während er stur Filchs Blick standhielt. „Ich wollte auch noch was über die Magie der Wächter nachschauen."

x x x x

Andrea hatte den gesammten Nachmittag verschlafen und erst als die alte Frau sanft über ihre Schulter strich wachte sie auf.

„Remus hat dir frische Kleidung gebracht und ich dachte, nach einer guten Tasse Tee, würdest du vielleicht gern ein Bad nehmen", sagte sie lächelnd und deutete auf einen Stapel Wäsche am Fußende ihres Bettes.

„Kann bestimmt nicht schaden", seufzte Andrea. „Aber ich bezweifle, dass ich allein aufstehen kann. Ich habe fast kein Gefühl in den Beinen und…möchte Ihnen nicht zur Last fallen."

„Unsinn!", winkte die alte Frau mit einem breiten Lächeln ab. „So schwach wie ich dir vielleicht erscheine, bin ich nicht und das Badezimmer ist gleich nebenan."

Andrea nickte, auch wenn sie stark bezweifelte, dass diese schmächtige alte Frau sie im Notfall wirklich halten konnte. Etwas zögernd ließ sie sich von der Frau ein dickes Kissen unter den Rücken schieben, welches ihr ein bequemeres Sitzen im Bett ermöglichte und zu ihrer Verwunderung musste Andrea feststellen, dass dieses Sitzen wesentlich besser ging, als sie bislang vermutet hatte. Selbst die Schmerzen, die sie während des Mittagessens noch gespürt hatten, waren nur noch als ein schwaches Ziehen spürbar und auch in ihre Hände schien langsam das Gefühl zurückzukehren.

„Du wirst sehen, es wird von Tag zu Tag besser werden", lächelte die alte Frau und stellte ein Tablett mit einer Teetasse vor ihr auf das Bett.

„Wie lange bin ich schon hier?", fragte Andrea, nachdem sie vorsichtig die Tasse in die Hand nahm.

„Einige Tage, man hat mich erst gerufen, als du schon hier warst."

„Dann sind Sie meinetwegen hier?"

„Ja, eine Frau zu pflegen sollte man nicht den Männern überlassen", schmunzelte sie. „Auch wenn sie sich noch so sehr bemühen, so sind sie doch im Allgemeinen zu grob und wissen nicht, was eine Frau braucht."

Andrea nickte verstehend, während die Wärme die Tees langsam ein angenehmes Kribbeln in ihren Fingern auslöste. Der bernsteinfarbene Tee schaukelte leicht in der Tasse, als ihre Hände zu zittern begannen, doch Andrea konnte sich nicht entschließen die Tasse wieder auf das Tablett zu stellen. Für einige Sekunden hatte sie die unsinnige Hoffnung diese warme Flüssigkeit könnte die Leere, die sie in ihrer Brust fühlte vertreiben. Seit dem kurzen Gespräch am Vormittag hatte sie Remus nicht mehr gesehen und hätte die alte Frau nicht gesagt, dass Remus ihr die Kleidung gebracht hatte, wäre Andrea möglicherweise auf den Gedanken gekommen, die Begegnung mit Remus nur geträumt zu haben.

„Kommt Remus heute noch einmal?", fragte sie leise, während ihre Finger die Tasse umklammerten.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er kommt und geht, manchmal ist er die ganze Nacht weg und dann ist er wieder stundenlang in seinem Zimmer. Er redet nicht sehr viel."

Andrea seufzte leise und trank gedankenverloren ihren Tee. Die Worte der alten Frau, dass Remus hier anscheinend kommen und gehen konnte, wie er wollte, besänftigten sie; offensichtlich waren sie hier keine Gefangenen, auch wenn die Umstände, unter denen Andrea in diesen Haus aufgewacht war, sie noch immer beunruhigten. Sie fühlte sich noch immer seltsam, ja schon fast irreal, so als wäre sie aus einem langen Traum erwacht und würde nun immer wieder zwischen Wirklichkeit und Traum schwanken.

Über den Rand ihre Teetasse hinweg sah sie sich nachdenklich um; dieses Zimmer, genau wie die Art mit der diese alte Frau sie liebevoll umsorgte, hatte etwas Vertrautes und Behütendes an sich, wie ein Echo aus längst vergangenen Tagen, als die Welt um sie herum noch in Ordnung war, als es noch eine klare Trennung zwischen Gut und Böse, richtig und falsch gab. Erinnerungen stiegen hoch, an ein Leben, das noch von Liebe und Vertrauen geprägt war, als Andrea noch wusste wohin sie gehörte, als das Wort _Zuhause_ mehr, als nur ihren Wohnort umschloss. Ein Leben, das noch ihr selbst gehörte, bevor das Schicksal beschloss, sie wie einen verloren gegangen Ball, der zufällig eine Straße entlang rollte, von einem Ort an den nächsten zu kicken. Andrea konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann diese große, trostlose Leere in ihrem Inneren entstand, die sich anfühlte, als hätte man einen lebendigen Teil ihrer selbst entrissen, oder wie ein großes, schwarzes Loch, das jedes Gefühl von Wärme und Behaglichkeit verschlang. Plötzlich fühlte es sich an, als würde selbst der Tee, der warm und angenehm ihre Kehle hinab ran, sich in ihrem Inneren sofort in kaltes, hartes Eis zu verwandeln.

„Liebst du ihn?"

Die Frage der alten Frau kam so überraschend, dass Andrea unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte und Tee über ihre Hand schwappte. Tief aus ihrem Grübeln gerissen starrte Andrea die alten Frau verständnislos an und für einen kurzen Augenblick wusste sie nicht, auf wen sich diese Frage bezog.

„Ich spreche von Remus", erklärte die alte Frau mit einem gütigen Lächeln, zog ein Tuch aus ihrer Schürzentasche und tupfte sanft Andreas Hand trocken.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gestand Andrea verlegen und stellte die Tasse zurück auf das Tablett. „Es gab eine Zeit, da glaubte ich es, doch nun….ich weiß nicht. Es ist so seltsam, ich hatte solche Angst, dass ihm etwas passiert sein könnte, doch jetzt da ich ihn hier sehe, da ist er mir fremd. Fast so, als wäre er ein anderer Mensch oder ich hätte einfach vergessen, wie es sich anfühlt zu lieben."

„Niemand der geliebt hat, kann dieses Gefühl der Liebe je wieder vergessen", erklärte sie sanft, während ihre Augen mit einem feuchten Schimmer auf Andreas blassen Gesicht ruhten.

Andrea nickte, auch wenn sie es nur aus Höflichkeit tat. Tief in ihrem Inneren breitete sich ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch aus, das alles Angenehme zu verschlingen drohte.

Fortsetzung folgt………. (bald…sehr bald!)

**Autornote: **

**Ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön** an: _Jana, Fluffy Bond, janine black, Michael H, Moin, Truemmerlotte, blub, Six83, rainman70, Moondrow, Schnuckiputz, Miss Shirley-Blythe, Rapunzelou, Honigdrache, Padfoot's Mate, AlasterC, DAU, Lana18, Mnemochan, Kaori, Frodo, Bele, Max88, Louis M. Wolf, Jinxxx, Arwen, maya, Mora, X-Ray, padfoot13, Karin, Eva Luna, banduan, wayana, HJ-HJ, D Kub, rudi, betzi, Golbarin, Tretor, ardsmair, shila848, Quizer, alicia spinnet 2, günni, kiki, torence, ardsmir, skate Z, laser-jet, vero, Leseteufel, Candy 222, Millicent-vs.-Hermione, LillyAmalia, pirat, sinis-seph, TheSnitch, Schnuffel21, Lavendel, vickysnape_.

Ich hab mich sehr über euere Reviews gefreut! Einige euerer Fragen haben sich sicher schon durch die letzten Kapitel beantwortet, daher denke ich, dass es wenig Sinn macht sie alle zu wiederholen. Hoffe mir ist nun niemand böse, wenn ich nicht auf jede Einzelne speziell eingehe.

So und nun nach langem Warten endlich eure Review-Antworten:

** Moondrow**: Kann dich beruhigen, Silver hat keine Katze gegrillt und es sind auch keine Tierschützer mit denen er aneinander geraten ist! zwinker Und danke für den Keks! Deine Vervollständigung des Satzes war übrigens richtig!

** Honigdrache:** Fühle mich sehr geschmeichelt, dass meine FF auch im fernen Schweden gelesen wird!

** Leseteufel:** Du liegst mit deiner Einschätzung der Situation schon ganz richtig! Mehr möchte ich aber noch nicht verratenggg

** rainman70:** Oh weh! Quälen wollte ich euch eigentlich nicht, nur ein bisschen auf die Folter spannen. Hoffe mal, deine Tischplatte ist aus solidem Holz und durch das Hineinbeißen ist kein allzu großer Schaden entstanden. Verspreche aber, die nächsten Kapitel kommen nun schneller!

** ardsmair:** Danke für die positive Schreibenergie! Diese hat sich leider die letzten Wochen angestaut, bricht nun aber umso heftiger aus!

** Günni:** _Und zwar traue ich persönlich Voldemort soviel Menschenkenntnis zu, dass er einschätzen kann, dass sich Andrea ihm nie anschließen wird._ - Bist du dir da wirklich so sicher? - _Ansonsten frag ich mich, warum Snape so in Rage war. Denn das war er meiner Meinung nach schon bevor er Sirius gesehen hat. Selbst für seine Verhältnisse sind fünfzig Punkte Abzug sehr viel, für eine nicht befolgte Anweisung, und mit das er einen Schüler bedroht ist bisher auch noch nicht vorgekommen, selbst bei Harry nicht._ – tja, gut beobachtet! zwinker

** Fluffy Bond**: Wer behauptet, dass die Bastet Andrea beschützt? Weiß zwar, dass es im Forum mal eine Diskussion darüber gab, aber….um es auf einen Punkt zu bringen, sie schützt Andrea nicht!

** baduan:** _Bist Du eine kleine Sardistin, was? gg_ Oh Nein! Diesen Vorwurf schiebe ich weit von mir! Möchte euch doch nur eine spannende Lektüre bescheren! hüstel

** DAU:** Vielen, vielen Dank, für dein dickes Lob! Hab mich sehr darüber gefreut!

** Meta:** Du liegst mit deiner Vermutung schon ganz richtig!

** Schnuckiputz:** _Eine Frage hab ich noch an dich... Voldemort ist doch bewandet darin in die Gedanken anderer einzudringen... folglich könnte er doch in Remus Gedächnis eingedrungen sein und dadurch von Sirius Rückkehr erfahren haben ... und jetzt wo er Andrea auch noch hat... könnte er auch in ihr Gedächnis eindringen... was ich eigentlich damit sagen wollte... weis er schon von Sirius Rückkehr?_ – tja, kann sein, oder kann nicht sein! Ist wohl davon abhängig, ob Voldemort sich persönlich mit Remus befasst. ggg

** Miss Shirley-Blythe:** Schön, dass du auch Urlaub hast, dann steht ja dem fröhlichen Schreiben nix mehr im Wege! Hab heute gesehen, dass auch eine neue Story von dir im Netz ist und wenn ich mit dem Hochladen dieses Kapitels fertig bin, werde ich mich gleich mal drüber machen!

** Rapunzelou:** Vielen Dank für deine lieben Wünsche! Bin jetzt erst mal zuhause und werde die nächsten Tage das machen, was die letzten Wochen zu kurz kam – SCHREIBEN! ggg

** Golbarin:** Danke für dein großes Lob, hab mich sehr darüber gefreut! Was das Schreiben angeht, nun dem steht derzeit nichts mehr im Weg!

** Tretor**: _am besten gefällt mir der aller-allerletze Satz der Autorote _- Ja, mir auch!

** Padfoot´s Mate:** Ach weißt du, nachdem ich jetzt bis zum 13. September Urlaub habe, denke ich, ich werde deinen Rat folgen und mich - _idealerweise__ beim Schreiben eines neuen Kapitels..._ – erholen! Was nicht zwangläufig heißt, dass ich nun pausenlos am PC hängen muss! sfg

** Jinxxx:** Nee, lag nicht an der Hitze, doch in diesen und im nächsten Kapitel wird sich deine Frage nach Sirius beantworten! ggg

** vero:** Ja, das neue Kapitel ist schnell da! zwinker! Warum Hermine rot wurde…tja das wird sie Harry demnächst noch erzählen.

** Millicent-vs.-Hermione: **_Also ich muss dir mal sagen; deine Story entwickelt sich so langsam aber sicher zu einem richtigen Softporno _– hihihihihi! War eigentlich nicht als Solches gedacht, kann dich aber beruhigen, detaillierte Sexszene werde ich nicht beschreiben!

So das war´s erst mal für heute! Hoffe ich hab niemanden vergessen – falls doch bitte ich um Verzeihung, war keine Absicht!

Viele liebe Grüße von Sternchen!


	29. 29

29.

Die alte Frau hatte Andrea einen kleinen Hocker mit einer Klingel neben die Badewanne gestellt und sie dann, zu Andreas Erleichterung, allein gelassen. Nun lag sie mit geschlossenen Augen regungslos in der Wanne und während das Wasser ihren Körper mit der sanfte Wiegenbewegung einer liebevollen Mutter sacht hin und her schaukelte, lauschte sie dem Gluckern der alten Rohre, dem leisen Knistern des Badeschaums und dem monotonen Tropfen des Wasserhahns, das sie unweigerlich an das beständige Geräusch eines Taktgebers aus ihrem Musikunterricht erinnerte. Überhaupt erinnerte sie Vieles in diesem Haus an ihre Kindheit, angefangen mit dem nostalgischen Mobiliar, über die Spitzendeckchen bis hin zu dem Geruch von Seife und Bonnerwachs. Ja selbst diesem alten Badezimmer haftete ein Hauch von Nostalgie an, der sie an die friedliche und beglückend unkomplizierte Zeit ihrer Kindheit erinnerte.

Andrea öffnete mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln die Augen und ließ ihren Blick durch den kleinen Raum wandern. Der weiß lackierte Handtuchhalter, das Emailwaschbecken und nicht zuletzt der runde Badeofen, all das war ihr vertraut. Genau so einen Badeofen gab es auch im Haus ihrer Großeltern und Andrea konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie ihre Großmutter diesen Badeofen nach Muggelart mit Holz füllte und das sanfte Bullern des Ofens bis auf den Korridor hinaus klang. _„Als wäre ich in die Vergangenheit zurückgekehrt", _grübelte sie, während sie mit den Zehenspitzen vorsichtig testete, ob auch dieser Ofen heiß war. Er war heiß und für einige Momente sah sie sich selbst wieder in der Badewanne ihrer Großmutter sitzen, mit einem knallroten Schiffchen und einer handvoll Plastiktieren, die umhüllt von Badeschaum, darauf warteten über den großen Ozean geschippert zu werden._ „Früher"_, dachte sie wehmütig. _„Früher, das ist so lange her, fast so als wäre es ein anderes Leben gewesen."_

Andrea wusste nicht wie lange sie schon so vor sich hin träumend in der Wanne lag. Eine seltsame Art von Melancholie hatte sie ergriffen und während das warme Wasser auf ihrer Haut kribbelte und sie wärmte, schweiften ihrer Gedanken immer weiter in die Vergangenheit zurück, fast so als wollte sie damit auch die Kälte, die sie noch immer in sich fühlte, vertreiben, doch das gelang nicht. Ganz tief in ihrem Inneren gab es eine Stelle, die schmerzhaft kalt und starr war, an die weder die Wärme des Badewassers noch die glücklichen Gedanken ihrer Kindheit heran kamen. Im Gegenteil Andrea spürte deutlich, wie dieses große, schwarze Etwas anwuchs, sie zu erfrieren drohte und es schien nichts zu geben, was diese Dunkelheit und Kälte aufhalten konnte.

Vom Korridor her erklangen dumpfe Schritte, die sie unvermittelt aus ihrer Lethargie und Selbstversunkenheit rissen. Mit einem unwilligen Kopfschütteln versuchte sie diese düsteren Gedanken abzuschütteln und widmete sich stattdessen dem Waschen. Wenige Minuten später war Andrea fertig und auch wenn die alte Frau sie um ein Klingelzeichen gebeten hatte, so spürte Andrea doch den Drang, selbst aus der Wanne zu steigen, um sich alleine abzutrocknen und anzuziehen.

_„Was für eine blöde Idee",_ stöhnte sie resignierend, als ihr schon nach wenigen Augenblicken schwarz vor Augen wurde und sie sich auf den Rand der Badewanne setzen musste. Irrationaler Ärger schoss wie eine gleißend helle Stichflamme in ihr hoch, als sie sich ihre eigene Hilflosigkeit eingestehen musste. Doch gleichzeitig gab es da noch einen Rest Sturheit, der sich dagegen aufbäumte, der nicht kapitulieren wollte, auch wenn sich jede einzelne Faser ihres Körpers gegen eine erneute Bewegung wehrte. _„Nun fall ja nicht um, reiß dich zusammen!"_, ermahnte sie sich selbst und griff mit zitternden Fingern nach dem Badetuch.

Es dauerte lange, doch schließlich hatte sie es doch geschafft, ihre Unterwäsche anzuziehen und in den Bademantel zu schlüpfen. _„So und das letzte Stück schaffst du jetzt auch noch!" _Mit kindlicher Siegesgewissheit schwankte sie zur Tür und drückte die Klinke nach unten. Was Andrea allerdings nicht einkalkuliert hatte, war die Tatsache, dass die Badezimmertür nach außen aufschwang und sie somit den spärlichen Halt, den sie bisher an der Klinke gefunden hatte, unerwartet verlor. Mit einer taumelnden Bewegung versuchte sie den Türrahmen zu fassen und griff ins Leere. Die Tür schlug krachend gegen die Wand und Andrea stürzte bäuchlings in den Korridor hinaus.

Für einen kurzen Moment war sie überrascht, keinen Schmerz zu fühlen als sie auf den Fußboden aufschlug und selbst die Dunkelheit, die sie mit einem Mal wie eine warme, weiche Decke umfing, hätte nichts Bedrohendes oder Beunruhigendes an sich gehabt, wären da nicht die lauten, aggressiven Stimmen gewesen.

„Verdammt, was war das?"

„Muss von oben kommen!"

Schwere Schritte polterten die Treppe nach oben und unmittelbar darauf spürte sie Hände, die sie unsanft auf den Rücken drehten und eine Welle grenzenloser Panik schlug über ihr zusammen. Mit dem Gefühl in einem dunklen, schwarzen Nichts zu versinken, wurden die Geräusche um sie herum schwächer, bis sie nur noch eisige Stille umgab.

x x x x

Harrys Entschluss mit Ron zu reden war leichter gefasst, als in die Tat umgesetzt. Als sie vor dem Abendessen aus der Bibliothek zurückkamen, war Ron noch nicht da und sie sahen ihn erst wieder zum Abendessen in der Großen Halle.

„Sag mal, wo warst du denn?", fragte Harry und setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch. „Du warst plötzlich verschwunden."

„Hatte was zu erledigen", brummte Ron, ohne aufzusehen und zog die Schüssel mit Eintopf an sich heran. „Ich soll dir übrigens ausrichten, dass dein Nachsitzen heute wieder bei Flitwick stattfindet."

„Ah…danke!"

Ron schöpfte sich Eintopf auf den Teller und schob die Schüssel in die Mitte des Tischs zurück. Harry und Hermine tauschten einen ratlosen Blick, doch noch ehe sie eine weitere Frage stellen konnten, kam Dean Martin und ließ sich wutschnaubend auf den Platz neben Ginny plumpsen.

„Habt ihr es schon gehört? Sie werfen Snape nicht hinaus! Er wird ab Montag wieder unterrichten!"

„Woher weißt du das?", stöhnte Parvati und ließ den Löffel in ihrer Hand sinken.

„Von den Ravenclaws, sie haben es heute Nachmittag von Flitwick erfahren."

„Offen gesagt, habe ich nichts anderes erwartet", sagte Hermine und aß ungerührt weiter.

„Aber Dumbledore kann doch nicht einfach die Tatsache ignorieren, dass Snape dich fast umgebracht hätte", ereiferte sich Ron und warf wütend seinen Löffel auf den Tisch. „Was ist wenn…."

„Es war ein Unfall, Ron!", entgegnete Hermine entschieden. „Eine blöde Verkettung von unglücklichen Umständen. Snape hat nicht auf mich gezielt und hätte McGonagall nicht in diesem Moment die Tür aufgemacht, wäre überhaupt nichts geschehen."

„Ich versteh dich nicht, Hermine! Willst du nun behaupten, dass es McGonagalls Schuld ist?", schnaubte Ron und starrte sie ungläubig an.

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Wie ich schon sagte, es war ein Unfall!"

„Hermine hat Recht!", meldete sich nun auch Harry zu Wort. „Es ist einfach dumm gelaufen und wir können eigentlich nur froh und dankbar darüber sein, dass Ted Moran so schnell reagiert hat."

„Dankbar?", stieß Ron entsetzt aus. „Dieser…dieser…"

„Reg dich ab, Ron!", unterbrach ihn Ginny unwirsch. „Auch wenn ich es nicht gern zugebe, aber Hermine verdankt diesem Slytherin ihr Leben und das ist wohl Grund genug um ihm dafür dankbar zu sein."

Neville neben ihr nickte, während er betreten auf seinen Teller starrte und Harry war sich ziemlich sicher zu wissen, an was Neville in diesem Moment dachte. Ron starrte sie einige Sekunden mit offenem Mund an, ehe er hilfesuchend zu Parvati, Lavender und Dean sah, doch keiner schien Ginny widersprechen zu wollen. Lavender stocherte unschlüssig in ihrem Teller, Parvati schöpfte sich mit einem leisen Seufzen Eintopf auf ihren Teller und Dean starrte stirnrunzelnd die Saftkaraffe an, als wollte er sie auf telepatischem Weg dazu bewegen, ihn Kürbissaft ins Glas zu füllen.

„Ihr habt doch ´nen Schuss, das kann doch nicht euer Ernst sein?", schnaubte Ron und schüttete ungläubig den Kopf.

„Keiner von uns hier mag Snape oder die Slytherins, doch es gibt Tatsachen, die sind einfach nicht zu leugnen", sagte Neville leise. „Dieser Moran scheint ein feiner Kerl zu sein und ich habe mich noch nicht einmal bei ihm für seine Hilfe bedankt."

Das war für Ron nun allerdings endgültig zu viel, mit der Schnelligkeit einer Sprungfeder war er auf den Beinen. „IHR SEID DOCH ALLE ÜBERGESCHNAPPT! ER IST EIN VERDAMMTER SLYTHERIN!", brüllte er und stürmte aus der Großen Halle.

Rons donnernde Stimme schallte so laut durch die Halle, dass im Bruchteil einer Sekunde jedes Gespräch im Raum verstummte und die Augen aller auf ihn gerichtet waren. Er selbst war jedoch so sehr in Rage, dass er weder die einsetzende Stille noch die Blicke bemerkte, die seinem Weg durch die Halle folgten. Krachend fiel die Tür hinter Ron ins Schloss und erst in diesem Augenblick bemerkte Harry, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. Plötzlich und ohne das er hätte sagen können woher, stieg unbändiger Zorn in ihm hoch und mit einer Schnelligkeit die Rons Aufspringen sicher Konkurrenz gemacht hätte, war auch Harry auf den Beinen.

„Nun ist es aber endgültig genug!"

In diesem Augenblick war es ihm egal, dass jeder in der Halle ihn hörte und demzufolge auch alle ihn ansahen. Harrys Wut hatte einen Punkt erreicht, an dem ihm auch die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr störte, sondern an dem es ihm nur noch wichtig war, Ron das zu sagen, was er ihm bereits seit dem ersten Schultag an den Kopf werfen wollte. Mit weit ausholenden Schritten durchquerte er die Große Halle und erreichte die Eingangshalle gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen, dass Ron durch das Schlosstor nach außen stürmte.

„Ron, bleib stehen!", rief er ihm nach, doch Ron drehte sich nicht einmal zu ihm um; im Gegenteil, er beschleunigte seine Schritte.

„Verdammt, bleib stehen, ich will mit dir reden!"

„Ich aber nicht mit dir! Verschwinde und lass mich in Ruhe!", brüllte Ron zurück, während er zielsicher auf den Rand des verbotenen Waldes zusteuerte. „Geh doch zu dem ach so netten Moran oder noch besser zu Snape, vielleicht hat er ja Lust auf ´ne Partie Zaubererschach!"

„Sag mal, bist du jetzt komplett übergeschnappt?", keuchte Harry, während er sich beeilte, Ron einzuholen.

„Kann schon sein! Vielleicht war ja was im Essen, was alle hier durchdrehen lässt!"

„Ron, hör auf dich wie ein engstirniger Idiot zu benehmen und bleib jetzt endlich stehen!"

„Ach, jetzt bin ich der Idiot", schnaubte Ron und wirbelte zu Harry herum. „Klar, der doofe Weasley hat ja von nichts ´ne Ahnung. Die Slytherin sind ja so nett, Snape ist die Güte in Person und demnächst erzählst du mir dann auch noch, dass _du weißt schon wer_, der liebe, gute Onkel von nebenan ist!"

„Du hast Recht, du bist doof und engstirnig obendrein!", schrie Harry ihm zornig entgegen und in diesem Moment wollte er nichts lieber als Ron eine reinzuhauen. „Du benimmst dich wie ein trotziges Kleinkind…"

„Ach ja? Dann frage ich mich, warum du mir überhaupt hinterher rennst?"

Harry hatte ihn eben erreicht und streckte bereits die Hand nach ihm aus, als er etwas sah, was ihn mehr als alles andere schockierte und seine Wut in sekundenschnelle in tausend kleine Stücke zerspringen ließ. Ron Augen waren feucht… das sah er ganz deutlich, auch wenn sich sein Kumpel in diesem Augenblick rasch abwandte. Nun verstand er auch, warum Ron in den verbotenen Wald gelaufen war. Vermutlich war dies der einzige Ort von dem Ron glaubte, dass ihm niemand folgen würde. Einige Sekunden starrte Harry nur verblüfft auf Rons Rücken, bis er schließlich tief Luft holte und einen vorsichtigen Schritt zurück trat.

„Weil du mein bester Freund bist, deshalb bin ich dir nachgerannt", sagte er leise und wandte sich nun seinerseits ab. „Und weil ich Angst habe, dich zu verlieren."

Die Sekunden schienen sich endlos in die Länge zu ziehen, während sie beide dastanden, jeder dem anderen den Rücken zugewandt. Schließlich war es Ron, der sich umdrehte und sich neben Harry auf den feuchten Waldboden setzte. Ohne Harry anzusehen, zog er die Beine an und starrte ins Leere.

„Du bist mir fremd geworden", begann er nach einiger Zeit und Harry hörte deutlich, wie seine Stimme zitterte. „Das begann schon im letzten Schuljahr und nach der Sache im Zaubereiministerium…na ja, du wurdest plötzlich so anders. Wir alle haben uns Sorgen gemacht, wie du mit Sirius Tod klarkommen würdest, doch du wolltest keinem von uns sagen, wie es dir wirklich geht. Das konnte ich ja auch noch nachvollziehen und auch das mit der komischen Prophezeiung…hm das mit der Prophezeiung vielleicht nicht so ganz. Ich weiß nicht wie man sich fühlt, wenn man mit der Gewissheit leben muss, dass dort draußen ein Irrer ist, der alles daran setzt einen umzubringen.

Du hast dich einfach so sehr verändert, dass ich nicht mehr wusste wie ich wirklich mit dir umgehen konnte. Als dann Sirius zurückkam, dachte ich, alles wäre wieder in Ordnung, doch das war es nicht. Ich hab mich so sehr darauf gefreut mit dir wieder Quiddich zu spielen und nachdem das Spielverbot aufgehoben wurde…da bist du einfach aus der Hausmannschaft ausgetreten. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass du viel um die Ohren hast, verstehe es noch immer nicht. Quidditch hat dir immer gut getan, es hat dich auf andere Gedanken gebracht und ich begreif nicht warum du nicht mehr spielen willst. Ginny hat mal vermutet, dass du dich damit selbst bestrafen willst. Keine Ahnung ob das so ist, aber es ändert nichts daran, dass ich dich nicht mehr verstehen kann, dass ich das Gefühl habe einem Fremden gegenüber zu sitzen, der rein zufällig so wie mein Kumpel Harry aussieht.

Vielleicht hast du ja recht und ich bin wirklich ein ziemlicher Idiot, aber du bist mir so fremd geworden, Harry, dass ich mich manchmal frage, ob du wirklich noch du selbst bist."

In all den Jahren, in denen sie sich kannte, konnte Harry sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Ron je so viel, so ernsthaft und so offen mit ihm über seine Gefühle sprach und genau das war es, was letztendlich auch die Kluft, welche die letzten Wochen zwischen ihnen entstanden war, schrumpfen ließ. Es dauerte etwas, bis Harry die richtigen Worte fand, doch nachdem er sich neben Ron auf den Boden gesetzt hatte, kamen sie wie von selbst über seine Lippen.

„Du hast recht, Ron. Ich habe mich verändert und ich bin nicht mehr derselbe, der ich mal war und werde es vermutlich auch nie wieder sein. Du hast gesagt, du wüsstest nicht wie man sich fühlt, wenn man mit dem Wissen um diese Prophezeiung leben muss, aber das weiß vermutlich niemand. Es ist ein Gefühl von Zerrissenheit; einerseits bin ich sechzehn Jahre alt und möchte auch wie jeder andere 16jährige leben, doch das funktioniert nicht mehr. Bis vor einigen Wochen konnte ich die Tatsache, dass ich als Einziger je den Todesfluch überlebt habe noch verdrängen, konnte alle Fragen dazu mit einem unwissenden Achselzucken beantworten, doch jetzt….Dieses Wissen…. es verfolgt mich wie ein mächtiger Schatten, den ich nicht abschütteln kann und es ist allgegenwärtig. Und je länger ich über die Prophezeiung nachdenke, um so mehr erscheint mir mein eigener Tod wahrscheinlicher als ein Sieg. Ich sehe die hoffnungsvollen, ehrfürchtigen Blicke der Kinder und die Zweifel in den Augen der Ordensmitglieder und doch bin ich ihre einzige Hoffnung Voldemort loszuwerden. Ich kann nicht mehr so tun, als ob mich all das Leid und die Angst dort draußen, nichts anginge, ich weiß, dass Vieles davon meinetwegen geschieht und so sehr ich es mir auch wünsche, ich kann derzeit rein gar nichts dagegen tun. Andrea und Remus, um nur ein Beispiel zu nennen, wurden von Voldemort wegen mir gefangen genommen. Remus weil Voldemort in ihm eine Person sieht, die mir nahe steht und an die er heran kommen konnte und Andrea, weil er sich mit der Macht aus ihrem Haus eine Möglichkeit ausrechnet mich zu vernichten. Sie leiden meinetwegen und mit diesem Wissen…erscheinen mir die albernen Streitigkeiten zwischen den Häusern oder der Kampf um den Quiddichpokal einfach unwichtig. Es käme mir wie Verrat vor, würde ich die Gedanken daran einfach wegschieben und so tun, als ob ich von all dem nichts wüsste."

Ron nickte stumm und fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe über das Gesicht, während aus weiter Ferne der Wind die Stimmen einiger Schüler zu ihnen heran wehte, bis es wieder still wurde und nur noch das leise Rascheln der trockenen Blätter sie umgab.

„Ich sehe jetzt einige Dinge oder auch Menschen anders. Keine Ahnung ob diese Sichtweise nun richtig oder falsch ist, aber plötzlich fällt es mir schwer in jedem Slytherin den Bösen und in jedem Anderen den Guten zu sehen. Dumbledore zum Beispiel war bis vor einiger Zeit für mich der Inbegriff von Weisheit und Stärke, doch nun sehe ich ihn an und bemerke, dass auch er Fehler und Schwächen hat, verletzlich ist und nicht immer alles in Ordnung bringen kann. Er ist ein alter, mächtiger und kluger Zauberer, für den ich auch nach allem was im letzten Schuljahr geschehen ist, noch immer Hochachtung empfinde, aber heute sehe ich in ihm auch noch den Menschen, der nicht unantastbar über allem schwebt. Malfoy ist für mich noch immer ein Kotzbrocken, den ich kein Haar breit über den Weg trau, doch das heißt nicht, das alle Slytherins so sein müssen."

Ron neben ihm seufzte schwer, doch er widersprach ihm nicht.

„Während ich vorgestern bei Flitwick nachsitzen musste, war auch Moran da und ich muss Neville Recht geben, er ist ein feiner Kerl, auch wenn er in Slytherin ist."

„Was macht dich da so sicher?", sagte Ron mit belegter Stimme, während er gleichzeitig damit begann, kleine Stöckchen vor seinen Füßen zu zerbrechen.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, es ist einfach ein Gefühl. Vermutlich das gleiche Gefühl, das mich an unserem allerersten Schultag Malfoys angebotene Hand abweisen ließ."

„Oder dich dazu brachte, dich mit einem Weasley anzufreunden", ergänzte Ron mit Bitterkeit in der Stimme.

„Nein, nicht mit einem Weasley, sondern mit dir! Du bist immer noch mein bester Freund, vorausgesetzt, dass du dies auch weiterhin sein möchtest", entgegnete Harry und streckte Ron die Hand entgegen, doch Ron tat so, als würde er dies nicht bemerken.

Verwirrt ließ Harry die Hand sinken, er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Ron seine Freundschaft ausschlagen würde und für einen kurzen Augenblick flammte Ärger in ihm hoch. Er würde Ron nicht um diese Freundschaft anbetteln, doch noch ehe er seinem Ärger Luft machen konnte, kam ihn Ron zuvor.

„Weißt du, vor ein paar Tagen, als du bei Silver nachsitzen musstest, da hat mir Hermine erzählt, worüber Ernie mit dir reden wollte, dass er dich warnen wollte und so." Ron lachte trocken auf. „Tja und was hab ich, als dein angeblich bester Freund getan? Ich habe versucht ihn von dir fernzuhalten. Ich dachte wirklich….und dann stellt sich raus, dass…" Ron brach ab und nun blickte er auch Harry das erste Mal direkt ins Gesicht, ehe er mit bebender Stimme weiter redete. „Ist dir überhaupt klar, dass Ernie dich ohne meine Dummheit, rechtzeitig gewarnt hätte und Sölämen jetzt noch am Leben wäre?"

Harry wusste nicht was er darauf sagen sollte, natürlich war ihm klar, dass wenn Ernie eher mit ihm geredet hätte, dann einige Dinge anders gelaufen wären, aber hätte es Sölämen tatsächlich das Leben gerettet? Harry wusste keine Antwort darauf, er wusste nur, dass er in diesem Augenblick, da Ron sich die Schuld an Sölämens Tod gab, keinen Zorn ihm gegenüber empfinden konnte, sondern nur Trauer über den Tod einer Freundin empfand.

„Ich weiß nicht, was anders gewesen wäre, wenn Ernie und ich eher miteinander geredet hätten", sagte Harry leise. „Niemand kann das wissen und es ist sicher nicht deine Schuld."

„Wenn du eher gewusst hättest, dass jemand hinter dem Anhänger her ist…"

„…dann wäre Sölämen möglicherweise auch im Schlafsaal gewesen. Oder wärst du ernsthaft auf die Idee gekommen, dass jemand einfach in unseren Schlafsaal reinspaziert und Sölämen umbringt?"

„Ähm, nein", gab Ron nach kurzem Zögern zu.

„Dann lass uns jetzt auch nicht mehr darüber reden", seufzte Harry schwer und fuhr sich müde über die Augen. „Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen und wir können es nicht mehr rückgängig machen."

Ron nickte und warf frustriert die kleinen Holzstückchen zwischen seinen Fingern zur Seite. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich so ein Idiot bin…"

„Das bist du nicht, Ron", widersprach ihm Harry und plötzlich begann er zu grinsen. „Du benimmst dich nur manchmal wie einer, aber das ist nicht dasselbe."

„Danke", knurrte Ron und warf Harry einen unschlüssigen Blick von der Seite her zu, ehe er wieder düster vor sich hinstarrte.

Die nächsten Minuten saßen sie einfach nur schweigend da, bis Harry sich überwand das anzusprechen, was ihn am schwersten fiel.

„Ron, es gibt noch was, über das ich mit dir reden wollte", begann er zaghaft, während er sich krampfhaft die nächsten Worte überlegte.

„Über Hermine", nickte Ron und für einen kurzen Moment wurde der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht noch eine Spur dunkler, ehe er mit einem schiefen Lächeln den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ehm…ja", gab Harry zu, doch nun wusste er erst recht nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte.

„Ihr seid zusammen, wo liegt da das Problem?"

„Woher weißt du das?", sagte Harry verunsichert; das Grinsen in Rons Gesicht wirkte zu maskenhaft, als dass es ihn beruhigt hätte.

„Ich mag mich zwar manchmal wie ein engstirniger Idiot benehmen, doch sogar ich weiß was im Busch ist, wenn meine beiden besten Freunde wie schwachsinnige Trottel grinsen, sich heimlich Blicke zuwerfen und eine untypische Nervosität an den Tag legen." Ron gab ein künstliches Lachen von sich, ehe er mit einem Schulterzucken hinzufügte. „Irgendwie hab ich das auch kommen sehen, es hat mich nicht überrascht."

„Hast du damit ein Problem?", hakte Harry vorsichtig nach.

„Nein!", antworte Ron spontan, ehe er mit einem resignierenden Seufzen hinzufügte. „Ich sehe nur, dass dies für Hermine eine Gefahr mit sich bringt, denn als deine Freundin wird sie das vorrangige Ziel von _du weißt schon wem_ sein."

„Ich weiß und das ist auch der Grund warum wir es vorläufig geheim halten wollen."

„Bisher wart ihr nicht sehr erfolgreich damit", brummte Ron, während sich seine Stirn in Falten zog und er die Augen rollte. „Ich vermute, dass ich nicht der Einzige bin, dem das aufgefallen ist."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe; das was Ron sagte, traf so ziemlich genau auch das, was er selbst seit Stunden befürchtete und sich bisher nicht eingestehen wollte. Ron begann von neuem damit kleine Äste in gleichgroße Teile zu zerbrechen. Bis er plötzlich aufstand und Harry die Hand entgegenstreckte.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht wie, aber wenn ihr Hilfe braucht, könnt ihr mit mir rechnen."

„Danke", sagte Harry, während er sich von Ron auf die Beine ziehen ließ. „Ich weiß das zu schätzen."

„Schon gut", nuschelte Ron, während er besorgt zu dem dunkler werdenden Himmel aufsah. „Wir sollten langsam zurückgehen."

Harry nickte und gemeinsam stapften sie aus dem Wald und hatten nach kurzer Zeit Hagrids Hütte erreicht.

„Ich hoff mal, dass keiner unseren Ausflug in den Wald…"

Weiter kam Ron nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick erschien ein wutschnaubender Hagrid hinter dem Kürbisbeet. „Seit ihr noch ganz bei Trost? Was habt ihr beide im Wald zu suchen? Wisst ihr wie gefährlich das ist?", brüllte er in einer Lautstärke, dass Fang ängstlich hinter einem besonders großen Kürbis in Deckung ging.

„Wir waren wirklich nur am Waldrand", startete Harry einen zaghaften Beschwichtigungsversuch, was allerdings wie erwartet nichts nützte.

„Nur am Waldrand? Harry, gerade dir muss ich wohl nicht erklären…", donnerte Hagrid, ehe er von Ron unterbrochen wurde.

„Es war meine Schuld, Hagrid! Ich bin in den Wald gelaufen und Harry ist mir nachgelaufen, um mich wieder zurückzuholen."

„Na und?", schnaube Hagrid. „Keiner von euch beiden hätte in den Wald laufen dürfen!"

„Es tut mir leid, Hagrid, es kommt nicht wieder vor", versprach Ron und blickte niedergeschlagen auf den Boden.

„Ich verspreche es auch", nickte Harry.

Es war Hagrid anzusehen, dass sein Zorn langsam verebbte, auch wenn er sie noch immer wütend anfunkelte. „Na schön! Ihr geht jetzt sofort ins Schloss hoch! Und da Harry morgen eh bei mir nachsitzen muss, wirst du ihm dabei Gesellschaft leisten, Ron!"

„In Ordnung", atmete Ron erleichtert auf. Es war offensichtlich, dass er mit einer schlimmeren Strafe, als einen Abend bei Hagrid Nachsitzen, gerechnet hatte.

Hagrid brummte etwas Unverständliches in seinen Bart und stapfte davon, während Harry und Ron sich beeilten ins Schloss zu kommen. An der Eingangshalle angekommen, wurden sie sofort von neugierigen Blicken empfangen, die sie in stiller Einigkeit ignorierten; über das, was sie die letzte Stunde miteinander gesprochen hatten, würden sie sich allen anderen gegenüber ausschweigen. Ron stieg zum Gryffindorturm hoch und Harry beeilte sich zu Flitwick zu kommen.

Auf halbem Weg traf er auf Moran, der ebenfalls zu Flitwick unterwegs war. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl in friedlicher Eintracht neben einem Slytherin durchs Schloss zu laufen und den wenigen Schülern, denen sie unterwegs begegneten, schien es wohl nicht anders zu gehen. Einige Ravenclaws begannen zu tuscheln, als Harry und Moran an ihnen vorbei waren, was Harry mit einem Augenrollen kommentierte und Moran ein schwaches Grinsen entlockte.

„Eigentlich sollte man meinen, du hättest ihnen heute schon genug Gesprächsstoff geliefert."

Harry wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als sie Flitwick aus dem kleinen Saal stürmen sahen. Ohne auf die beiden Schüler zu achten riss er die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer auf und stürzte hinein. In jeder anderen Situation hätte Harry laut aufgelacht, so komisch sah es aus, wie der kleine Professor seine Beinchen schwang und wild mit den Armen ruderte, doch diesmal beunruhigte ihn das Verhalten des Zauberkunstlehrers. Die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer schlug krachend ins Schloss und für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte Harry, smaragdgrüne Flammen im Kamin des Lehrerzimmers gesehen zu haben.

Moran schien nicht weniger beunruhigt; er hatte die Augen zusammen gekniffen und starrte die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer an, ehe er sich mit einem Ruck umdrehte und auf den kleinen Saal zuging.

„Vielleicht sehen wir, was ihn so in Aufregung versetzt hat", murmelte er, während er vorsichtig die Tür aufdrückte.

Der Raum war leer und nichts deutete auf etwas Ungewöhnliches hin, wenn man von der Tatsache absah, dass der Dampf aus dem steinernen Becken heute nicht rosa sondern grün war und die schimmernden Säulen im sanften Violett schimmerten. Auf dem wuchtigen Tisch mit der Steinplatte stand noch immer die Bastet und daneben lag eine aufgeschlagene Mappe mit Pergamenten. Moran sah sich ebenfalls unschlüssig um, während Harry neugierig auf den Tisch mit der Figur und den Aufzeichnungen zuging. Es waren allerdings nicht Flitwicks Papiere, sondern die Bastet die Harrys Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„Potter, nicht!", hörte er den Slytherin rufen, doch da war es bereits zu spät.

Genau in dem Augenblick, da Moran ihn zurückziehen wollte, hatte Harrys Arm den Bereich zwischen den violett schimmernden Säulen berührt. Eine Fontane aus gleißendem Licht schoss aus den Säulen, verwirbelte sich und im Bruchteil einer Sekunden wurden Harry und Moran von diesem Wirbelsturm aus Licht eingehüllt. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Harry das Gefühl, in diesem Lichtwirbel würde eine riesige Faust stecken, die ihn nun packte und mit unvorstellbarer Geschwindigkeit durch die Luft katapultierte. Plötzlich gab es kein Oben und Unten mehr, nur noch seine eigene Achse, um die er rasend schnell rotierte, bis diese Bewegung unvermittelt stoppte. Harry schnappte erleichtert nach Luft, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick spürte er einen nicht minder starken Sog, der ihn mit unverminderten Härten gegen die Wand schleuderte. Seine Lunge zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er oberhalb der Tür aufschlug und fest an die Wand gepresst wurde.

So schnell wie dieser Wirbel aus Licht entstanden war, verschwand er auch wieder; nur dass Harry und Moran noch immer wie zwei übergroße Fliegen an der Wand klebten und sich nicht mehr bewegen konnten.

„Grandios, Potter!", keuchte Moran mit hochrotem Gesicht und wirr abstehenden Haaren. „Hast du ernsthaft geglaubt, Flitwick würde die Bastet ungeschützt rumstehen lassen?"

Es dauerte etwas, bis Harry wieder genügend Luft in seinen Lungen spürte, um Moran antworten zu können, doch auch dann klang seine eigene Stimme nur wie ein heiseres Flüstern.

„Was war das?"

„Ein Schutzzauber und ein sehr Wirkungsvoller noch dazu", stöhnte der Slytherin und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Harry hatte am liebsten laut aufgeschrieen, doch das bisschen Luft, das ihm seine zusammengepressten Lungenflügel erlaubten, ließ nur ein leises Stöhnen über seine Lippen kommen.

„Geb dir keine Mühe, hier kommen wir ohne fremde Hilfe nicht mehr runter", hauchte Moran und für einen kurzen Moment huschte ein resignierendes Lächeln über sein Gesicht. „Dieser Zauber ist so ausgelegt, dass er dir nur minimale Bewegungen zugesteht und je mehr du dagegen ankämpfst, umso mehr Stresshormone schüttet dein Körper aus."

„Na klasse!", stieß Harry zwischen zusammengebissen Zähnen hervor. „Und bis irgendjemand hier aufkreuzt, sind wir vermutlich erstickt."

„Keine Angst, so schnell geht das nicht", grinste Moran, was allerdings in seinem verzerrten Gesicht eher nach einer Grimasse aussah. „Snape hat das immerhin zwei Stunden ausgehalten und solange werden wir wohl kaum auf Flitwicks Rückkehr warten müssen."

„Wieso Snape?", keuchte Harry und versuchte den Kopf zu drehen, was ihm aber nur um wenige Zentimeter gelang.

„Nun…Snape klebte hier auch schon an der Wand. Wenn ich das heute Morgen richtig mitbekommen habe, dann war das kurz vor dem Zwischenfall mit Hermine und wohl auch der Grund, warum er in Silvers Büro so ausgerastet ist. Snape hat den gleichen Fehler wie du gemacht, nur dass es ganze zwei Stunden gedauert hat, bis Flitwick endlich kam und ihn von der Wand befreite. Er muss ganz schön getobt haben, dass ihn niemand über diesen Schutzzauber informiert hat."

„Das würde Sinn machen", grübelte Harry. „Er war schon auf 180, noch bevor er in das Büro kam und wir haben seinen Adrenalinspiegel vermutlich noch gesteigert."

„Das glaub ich dir sofort! Für gewöhnlich reicht es schon deinen Namen zu erwähnen, um Snape in Rage zu versetzen", grinste Moran mit einem angedeuteten Zwinkern.

„Oh, ich fühle mich geschmeichelt", brummte Harry, während er sich gleichzeitig überlegte, was Snape hier wohl gesucht hatte. Warum war er überhaupt in diesen Raum gekommen, wenn er doch nichts mit der Erforschung der Bastet zu tun hatte?

Harrys Arme und Beine wurde langsam taub und von Flitwick war noch immer nichts zu hören. Moran neben ihm schien diese Situation mit mehr Gelassenheit ertragen zu können und als er nach einigen Minuten wieder zu sprechen begann, klang seine Stimme entspannt, als würde er mit Harry auf einer gemütlichen Parkbank sitzen.

„Was war das beim Abendessen eigentlich für ein Aufstand an eurem Tisch? Ron Weasley ist ja ziemlich ausgerastet."

„War halb so schlimm, nur gryffindorinterne Meinungsverschiedenheiten", entgegnete Harry, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen verzogen.

„Hm…so hörte sich das auch an", sagte Moran und Harry konnte sehen, wie der Slytherin versuchte den Kopf zu ihm zu drehen.

„Gibt´s vermutlich in allen Häusern."

„Vermutlich!"

„Neville vertrat die Meinung, dass du ein feiner Kerl wärst", erklärte Harry und nun versuchte er auch sein Grinsen nicht mehr zu unterdrücken.

„Womit er auch recht hat", entgegnete Moran, während seine Mundwinkel verdächtig zuckten.

„Das wird sich noch rausstellen", konterte Harry und hätte er in diesem Augenblick nicht wie eine Fliege an der Wand geklebt, dann hätte er dieses Geplänkel sicher genossen, doch so wünschte er sich von Minute zu Minute nichts sehnlicher, als dass Flitwick endlich zurückkommen und sie befreien würde.

Fortsetzung folgt…………….

**Autornote:** Vielen, vielen Dank für euere lieben Reviews! Hab wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass bei Kapitel die so knapp hintereinander ins Netz kommen, auch noch so viele Reviews folgen! Vielen Dank, hab mich riesig gefreut!

Tja, nun hoffe ich mal, dass ihr auch mit dem Lesen hinterher kommt! „zwinker"

**Review-Antworten:**

maya: Aber nur ein bisschen "sfg" – keine Angst, ich wird schon auf den lieben Sirius aufpassen.

Fluffy Bond: Tja, einen von deine Spekulationen stimmt schon, doch Welche das ist kann ich dir leider noch nicht verraten. „sfg" Aber du wirst es im Laufe der folgenden Kapitel erfahren. „zwinker"

Miss Shirley-Blythe: Ja, ja Fragen aufwerfen, das ist meine Spezialität „sfg" Aber ich verspreche, für die meisten Fragen wird es auch eine Antwort geben.

Kaori: Danke sehr!

Eva Luna: Das mit der Gänsehaut nehm ich als Kompliment „ggg" Freut mich! Aber du hast recht, da geht es nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. „zwinker"

Jana: Das freut mich aber, dass ihr euch mit mir freut! „gggggggggg"

X-Ray: Danke sehr! „ggg"

Gil-Galad: Erst einmal danke für dein Kompliment! Und ja, ich habe eine sehr genaue Vorstellung vom Handlungsablauf. Ist vielleicht am ehesten mit einem Raster zu vergleichen, welches dann aber immer noch Platz für spontane Einfälle lässt. Tja, das ist aber auch der Grund, warum ich keine Kurzgeschichten schreiben kann, mir fällt viel zuviel dazwischen ein. „sfg" – hm…und nun zu deinen Fragen – bis auf die, wann Harry und Hermine mit Ron reden (und die wurde ja in diesen Kapitel beantwortet), kann ich dir leider noch keine beantworten. Sorry, aber wenn ich das alles verrate, dann ist die ganze schöne Spannung dahin. Also noch ein bisschen Geduld, in den folgenden Kapitel wird sich alles noch klären.

TheSnitch: Danke für dein Lob! Das mit den Gänseblümchen ist ne klasse Idee! „zwinker"

HJ-HJ: Na ja – Andrea wird wohl schon noch ein bisschen leiden müssen. Hm, wann das neue Kapitel kommt? Öhm…dieses oder das Nächste? Na egal….die folgenden Kapitel werden schneller kommen als die in den vergangenen Wochen. Habe vor bis September noch eine ganze Menge zu schreiben. „gggg"

Truemmerlotte: Danke sehr! „freu"

Schnuckiputz: Ach du weißt doch, wie gern ich mich von dir knuddeln lasse! „fg"

vero: Mach ich doch glatt! „zwinker"

rainman70: Das mit dem Abwarten ist ne gute Idee, denn ….ich verrate eh noch nix! „sfg" Freut mich, dass es deiner Tischplatte noch gut geht! Hatte schon Bedenken, dass demnächst Rechnungen über aufgearbeitete Schreibtischplatten ins Haus flattern. „erleichtert bin"

Six83: Das mit dem Weiterschreiben, kann ich dir ruhigen Gewissens versprechen, alle anderen Fragen….werden im Laufe der Zeit beantwortet! Weiß schon, das ist gemein, aber ich will euch doch nicht die Spannung kaputtmachen.

Rapunzelou: Vielen Dank! Tja, nun geht es wirklich flotter, hoffe nur, ihr kommt mit dem Lesen hinterher! „sfg"

Bele: Tztztztztztz! Warum glaubt ihr denn alle, dass Silver böse ist? „kopfschüttel"

ardsmair: ich mach schnell weiter! Versprochen! „zwinker"

Padfoot's Mate: Du wirst es in den nächsten Kapiteln (MZ) erfahren „sfg"

Millicent-vs.-Hermione: Also was du für eine Phantasie hast? Tztztztztztz!

lorelei: Vielen, vielen Dank für dein großes Lob und die ausführlichen Reviews! Hab mich sehr darüber gefreut!

Sunny: OK, werde mich bemühen!

Günni: Lieber Günni, du hast es auf den Punkt gebracht! „zwinker"

Severina35: Vielen Dank! "rotwerd"

Moin: Freut mich, dass es dir auch weiterhin gefällt!

Arwen: Das mit Snape….hm…kommt denk ich im Ansatz hier schon raus, wird aber später auch noch mal ausführlicher kommen. Moran wird auch weiterhin eine Rolle spielen.

Kiki: Danke! „freu"

Frodo: Geht ja schon weiter! „sfg"

Viele liebe Grüße von euerem Sternchen!

PS: Hab schon mit Kapitel 30 angefangen!


	30. 30

30.

Für Sirius schien es Ewigkeiten zu dauern, bis es an diesem Abend in Carlisle endlich richtig dunkel wurde. Zusammen mit Tonks und Bill Weasley fuhr er mit dem Bus bis zur Parkanlage in der Nähe des ehemaligen Festplatzes. Sirius musste sich eingestehen, dass es wirklich ein Hundeleben war, auf vier Pfoten die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel der Muggel zu benutzen. Obwohl er nun wirklich kein kleiner Hund war, passierte es doch immer wieder, dass ihn jemand auf die Pfoten trat oder mit überfüllten Einkaufstaschen an die vibrierende Wand quetschte. Erleichtert registrierte er den Klaps auf den Rücken, mit dem Tonks ihn zum Aussteigen aufforderte.

„Da lang", sagte Tonks leise und deutete mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung zur Einmündung in eine kleine Gasse.

Bill nickte, während er argwöhnisch an den heruntergekommenen Häusern entlang sah. Sirius konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, mit den überfüllten Mülleimern und den verschmutzten, teilweise kaputten Fenstern machte diese Gasse keinen sehr Vertrauenserweckenden Eindruck. Andererseits war dieser schlecht beleuchtete und heruntergekommene Teil Carlisle´s genau der Ort, an dem sie unbemerkt in die Kanalanlage hinabsteigen konnten. Die hier lebenden Muggel würden sich kaum um Leute kümmern, die des Nachts durch ihre Gasse schlichen, wenn sie diese Leute überhaupt bemerkten.

„Dort hinten ist so ein Kanaldeckel", flüsterte Bill, während er gleichzeitig seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche zog.

„Kein Magie!", warnte Tonks und schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf. „Dumbledore sagte ausdrücklich, wir sollten Magie nur in Notfällen einsetzen."

„Ich hab ihn nur zur Vorsicht hervorgeholt", verteidigte sich Bill augenrollend. „Allerdings werden wir etwas brauchen, mit dem wir den Deckel hochstemmen können."

Nach einigem Suchen hatten sie eine Metallstange zwischen dem Unrat gefunden und mit ihrer Hilfe gelang es ihnen rasch den kreisrunden Deckel anzuheben.

„Oh, wie einladend", brummte Tonks, als sie sich an den Rand der Öffnung kniete und mit der mitgebrachten Taschenlampe nach unten leuchtete.

„Ich geh zuerst runter", bot sich Bill an und setzte zögernd einen Fuß auf die rostigen Sprossen der Leiter.

Das Metall knirschte leicht, doch die Leiter schien stabil zu sein und so stieg Bill vorsichtig in die Tiefe. Tonks folgte ihm und zuletzt stieg auch Sirius, der sich für den Abstieg in seine menschliche Form zurückverwandelt hatte, nach unten. Nun befanden sie sich auf einem schmalen Weg, gerade breit genug, dass zwei Menschen bequem nebeneinander stehen konnten. Der Lichtkegel von Tonks Taschenlampe zitterte die feuchten Wände entlang, glitt über die Decke, bis er schließlich wieder den Boden zu ihren Füßen ausleuchtete, neben dem gluckernd der Abwasserkanal entlang lief.

„Wie interessant", brummte sie mit einem angeekelten Blick auf die neben ihr dahin fließende undefinierbare Brühe. „Ich möchte nicht wissen, was da alles so rumschwimmt."

„Pass auf, dass du nicht ausrutscht und da hineinfällst, denn ich zieh dich da garantiert nicht raus", sagte Sirius mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Ich habe nicht vor ein Bad darin zu nehmen", grummelte Tonks und trat einen vorsichtigen Schritt zurück. Sirius und Bill tauschten einen Blick, dem deutlich anzusehen war, dass sie sich in diesen Augenblick fragen, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war Tonks mitzunehmen.

„Hast du den Plan?", fragte sie an Bill gewandt, während sie sich unschlüssig in beiden Richtungen des unterirdischen Gangs umsah und so tat, als hätte sie den Blick der beiden Männer nicht bemerkt.

„Ja, hier!" Bill zog eine gefaltete Karte aus der Tasche und öffnete sie. „Sofern Kingsleys Muggelfreund Recht hat, muss dies der neueste Plan der Kanalanlage sein. Sieh mal hier, ist die Hauptstraße, das heißt wir müssten uns jetzt ungefähr hier befinden." Im Schein der Taschenlampe deutete Bill auf eine gestrichelte Linie, die quer zu der eingezeichneten Straße lief.

„Das ist ja ein wahres Labyrinth", stöhnte Sirius, der über Bills Schulter hinweg den Plan betrachtete.

„Ja, Kingsley sagte, hier wäre auch der kleinste Tunnel mit verzeichnet und was das Praktische daran ist…wir sehen auch noch genau, was sich vom jeweiligen Standpunkt aus über uns befindet", nickte Tonks grinsend.

„Na dann mal los", brummte Bill und deutete auf die rechte Seite des Kanalgangs. „In dieser Richtung müsste der Festplatz liegen."

Sirius und Tonks folgten ihm in stillschweigendem Einverständnis, bis sie die erste Abzweigung erreichten und ihnen ein Fallgitter, mit einer schmalen, aber verschlossenen Tür, den Weg versperrte.

„Hier in diesen Gang müssen wir abbiegen, um zum Festplatz zu kommen", erklärte Bill und steckte die Karte zurück in die Tasche.

„Hier steht nirgendwo was von Gittern", grübelte Tonks und rieb sich über die Stirn.

„Vielleicht ist es auch zu selbstverständlich, als dass es jemand extra erwähnen musste", überlegte Bill, während er überflüssigerweise an den rostigen Gitterstäben der Tür rüttelte.

„Hm", brummte Sirius, ehe er sich in einen Hund verwandelte und mit weit ausholenden Sätzen den Gang, dem sie bisher gefolgt waren, entlang sprang.

Bill hob bereits die Hand zum Widerspruch, ließ sie aber, nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns, schon wieder sinken und zog stattdessen nochmals die Karte hervor. Auch Tonks gab ein unwilliges Schnauben von sich; doch offensichtlich sah auch sie ein, dass es wenig Sinn haben würde, Sirius aufzuhalten oder ihn zur Vorsicht zu ermahnen. Einige Momente lauschten sie, bis das gleichmäßige Trappeln von Sirius Pfoten in den gluckernden Geräuschen der Kanalanlage unterging.

„Laut der Karte sind wir hier im alten Teil der Kanalanlage, die wahrscheinlich schon zur Jahrhundertwende angelegt wurde; was auch die Fallgitter erklären würde", murmelte Bill selbstversunken, während er noch immer mit den Fingern die Karten entlang fuhr.

„Ähm…und?" Tonks sah ratlos von der Karte zu Bill.

„Nun ja, in früheren Zeiten hat man sich so vor Invasoren geschützt, später wurden dann diese Gitter entfernt oder wie hier eine kleine Tür angebracht, durch die sich das Gitter bequem passieren ließ", erklärte Bill bedächtig.

„Bill bitte, komm auf den Punkt", entgegnete Tonks ungeduldig. „Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Heute gibt es keinen Grund mehr diese unterirdischen Gänge zu versperren, außer…. jemand möchte etwas verbergen."

„Und dieser Jemand ist sicher nicht Beamter der hiesigen Kanalanlage", fügte Tonks zustimmend an.

„Andererseits sehen diese Gitter nicht so aus…."

Bill wurde von Sirius Rückkehr unterbrochen, der kaum dass er sie erreicht hatte, sich in seine menschliche Form zurückverwandelte.

„Dort vorn sind alle Durchgänge offen, bis auf Einen, der vermutlich wieder auf diesen hier mündet", berichtete Sirius und trat näher an das verschlossene Gitter heran. „Stellt sich jetzt nur die Frage, warum…"

„Lasst uns das Gitter aufmachen und einfach nachsehen", schlug Tonks ungeduldig vor und zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche.

„Ohne Magie werden wir da nicht durchkommen", nickte Bill.

Tonks murmelte ein leises _Alohomora_ und die Tür schwang selbstständig auf.

„Na besonders gut gesichert ist das hier nicht", brummte Sirius und trat einen vorsichtigen Schritt durch die schmale Tür in den abzweigenden Kanalgang. „Bill, kannst du mal auf der Karte nachsehen, wohin uns dieser Gang führt?"

„Hm…er läuft erst mal ein Stück unter dem Wohngebiet hindurch, dann verzweigt er sich noch ein paar Mal. In östlicher Richtung befindet sich die Parkanlage, hinter der dann der Festplatz kommt. Weiter nördlich kommt man in Richtung Stadtzentrum und im Süden kommt erst mal lang nichts, bis der Kanal dann zum Tierpark hochführt."

„Gut, dann sollten wir uns erst einmal östlich halten", nickte Sirius und ging entschlossen vorwärts.

x x x x

Harry atmete erleichtert auf, als sich endlich vom Korridor her Schritte näherten. Die bisher angelehnte Tür zum Saal wurde aufgestoßen und die Professoren Flitwick und Silver betraten mit raschen Schritten den Raum. Moran gab ein heiseres Krächzen von sich, doch die beiden Lehrer waren zu schnell an ihnen vorüber, als dass einer von beiden, die an der Wand klebenden Schüler bemerkten hätten. Ein Schauer purpurfarbener Funken schoss aus Silvers Zauberstab und traf die Säulen, die daraufhin sofort ihre Farbe wechselten und nun wieder in den vertrauten Regenbogenfarben schillerten. Harry war klar, dass Silver damit den Schutzbann aufgehoben hatte und rechnete nun eigentlich damit frei zu kommen, doch nichts geschah; Moran und er klebten nach wie vor an der Wand, ohne die Chance sich groß zu bewegen oder durch laute Rufe auf sich aufmerksam machen zu können. Harry stieß ein frustriertes Schauben aus, aber auch das blieb ungehört.

„Sieh es dir selbst an", schnaufte der kleine Professor Flitwick und fuchtelte aufgeregt mit den Armen durch die Luft, während er den Raum durchquere und auf den Tisch zuging. „Ich dachte zuerst, es wäre nur ein Schmutzfleck und wunderte mich wo dieser so plötzlich herkam, bis ich die Figur eingehender betrachtete und…"

„Ich sehe es", stieß Silver gepresst hervor, kaum dass auch er den Tisch erreicht hatte.

Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs leuchtete die Deckenlampe über dem Tisch auf und tauchte die Figur in ein warmes, goldfarbenes Licht.

Von seiner erhöhten Position aus, konnte Harry genau sehen, was am Tisch geschah und plötzlich war er gar nicht mehr so erpicht von seinen Lehrern bemerkt zu werden. Moran schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn auch er startete keinen erneuten Versuch um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Stattdessen kniff er die Augen zusammen und Harry konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich die Ohren des Slytherin beim Lauschen anspannten.

„Hast du so etwas schon mal gesehen?", erkundigte sich Flitwick besorgt und kletterte auf den kleinen Hocker neben dem Tisch.

Silver schüttelte den Kopf und strich mit dem Zeigefinger behutsam über die Figur, als wollte er sie durch sanftes Streicheln beruhigen; was Harry bei einer Steinfigur mehr als seltsam vorkam.

„Nein, doch ich denke, wir wissen beide was das bedeutet", seufzte Silver schwer und stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Tischplatte ab.

„Das wäre aber ein sehr untypisches Anzeichen", erklärte Flitwick, während er nervös auf seinem Hocker zappelte, so dass dieser verdächtig schwankte. „ich habe keine Erfahrung mit dieser Form der schwarzen Magie, doch wenn wir von dem ausgehen, was in den Büchern steht…"

„Wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass diese Frau weder ganz Muggel noch ganz Hexe ist. Bei ihr wird der Wächter auf ganz unterschiedlichen Ebenen reagieren", sagte Silver leise, doch in der Stille des Raums konnte Harry jedes einzelne Wort verstehen.

„Ich habe Vorausgesehen, dass so etwas geschehen könnte, doch so schnell und in dieser Form…." Flitwick wiegte unentschlossen den Kopf. „Ich werde nochmals die Resonanzen überprüfen, möglicherweise haben wir etwas übersehen."

„Wir haben nichts übersehen", seufzte Silver gequält. „Wir haben es unzählige Male überprüft und sind immer wieder auf das gleiche Ergebnis gekommen. Es hat keinen Sinn, wir werden den Bann aufheben müssen."

„Solange das Gegenstück nicht fertig ist, wird Dumbledore dem nicht zustimmen."

„Tun wir es nicht, werden wir Andrea durch die destruktiven Energien dieses Wächters verlieren."

„Oder wir haben sie bereits verloren", nickte Flitwick zögernd. „Du solltest dir bewusst sein, dass nicht nur die Frau auf den Wächter, sondern auch der Wächter auf das reagiert, was mit und in ihr geschieht."

Silver antwortete nicht darauf und Harry vermutete, dass Flitwick hier einen sehr heiklen Punkt zur Sprache gebracht hatte. Auch wenn Harry selbst keine genaue Vorstellung von dem hatte worüber sich Silver und Flitwick hier den Kopf zerbrachen, so vermutete er doch, dass die beiden Professoren sich in einer gewaltigen Zwickmühle befinden mussten, nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil Andrea die Einzige war, die Zugang zu den alten Geheimnissen im Haus ihrer Urgroßeltern hatte.

„Wir müssen Professor Dumbledore verständigen", sagte Silver nach einiger Zeit mit müder Stimme und stieß sich vom Tisch ab.

„Nicht nötig, ich bin schon hier", erklang die Stimme des Schulleiters und einen Augenblick später trat er durch die Tür. Harry, der von diesem kurzen Gespräch der Lehrer so in den Bann gezogen war, hatte für einen Moment sogar vergessen, dass er noch immer an der Wand klebte und zuckte nun bei Dumbledores Stimme heftig zusammen.

Doch nicht nur Harry zuckte, auch Silver und Flitwick die sich im gleichen Moment zur Tür wandten und erst jetzt die beiden Schüler erblickten, die wie übergroße, schwarze Fledermäuse regungslos an der Wand hafteten. Silver starrte sie einen Moment sprachlos an, als der kleine Zauberkunstprofessor auch schon mit einem Satz von seinem Hocker sprang. Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs, die aussah als würde er Buchstaben in die Luft schreiben, hatte er in Sekundenschnelle den Bann um Harry und Moran gelöst; eine Befreiung, die so überraschend kam, dass Harry genau wie Moran mit einem unerwarteten Ruck von der Wand abwärts rutschte und unsanft auf dem Boden landete. Harry atmete tief ein, als er endlich wieder ungehindert atmen konnte und rappelte sich mühsam auf die Beine. Die plötzlich ungehinderte Sauerstoffzufuhr in seiner Lunge bewirkte, dass er erst einmal ins Torkeln geriet und hätte der Slytherin ihn nicht genau in diesem Augenblick am Arm festgehalten, wäre er vermutlich sofort wieder gestürzt.

„Danke, Ted", sagte er matt und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die Wand.

Flitwick blickte sie stirnrunzelnd an, ehe er fragend zu Silver hochsah. Als dieser jedoch nickte, wandte er sich mit einem tiefen Seufzen Dumbledore zu. „Wir haben ein Problem Direktor!"

„Minerva hat mir bereits davon berichtet", sagte Dumbledore und erst als Harry erneut aufsah, bemerkte er, dass McGonagall und Moody ebenfalls den kleinen Saal betreten hatten.

„Ich denke jedoch nicht, dass dies ein Thema ist, dass wir vor den Schülern erörtern sollten", meldete sich nun McGonagall zu Wort und warf einen strengen Blick auf Harry und Moran, der diese unmissverständlich zum Gehen auffordern sollte.

Harry wollte bereits den Mund zum Protest öffnen, als Silver ihm unerwartet zu Hilfe kam.

„Lass sie hier, Minerva!"

„Aber…"

„Die beiden haben zu wenig gehört, um es zu verstehen, doch zuviel als dass wir sie ohne eine Erklärung hinaus schicken können", seufzte er resignierend.

McGonagalls Gesicht drückte alles andere als Einverständnis aus, doch nachdem auch Dumbledore zustimmend nickte, widersprach sie nicht. Auch Moody war von der Vorstellung, dass die beiden Jugendlichen zuhören sollten, nicht angetan, aber im Gegensatz zu Minerva McGonagall schien er keine Veranlassung zu sehen, sich in Dumbledores Entscheidung widerspruchslos zu fügen.

„Sie sind zu jung, um Dinge dieser Tragweite zu erfahren", knurrte er mürrisch und trat näher einen Schritt an Dumbledore heran. „Wir haben immer noch die Möglichkeit ihr Gedächtnis zu verändern."

„NEIN", stießen Harry und Moran gleichzeitig aus und plötzlich war all die Benommenheit, die Harry bisher als Nachwirkung des Schutzbanns gespürt hatte, verschwunden.

„Sie haben kein Recht unser Gedächtnis zu manipulieren", setzte Harry ärgerlich hinzu.

„Das seh ich anders, Potter", brummte Moody, doch Dumbledore gebot ihm durch eine schlichte Handbewegung zu schweigen.

„Ich denke, wir können uns auf die Verschwiegenheit der beiden jungen Herren verlassen", sagte er fest und fixierte sie einen kurzen Moment über die Gläser seiner Brillen hinweg. „Wenn Professor Silver der Ansicht ist, dass ihr beide dieses Wissen verkraften könnt, dann habe auch ich keine Einwände dagegen."

Zu Harrys Erleichterung nickte Silver und auch Moran neben ihm atmete hörbar auf. Für einige Sekunden herrschte Stille im Saal, bis Dumbledore sich umwandte und auf den Tisch mit der Bastet zuging. Harry zögerte kurz, doch dann wagte er es, dem alten Schuleiter zu folgen und auch Moran schloss sich ihm an.

„Es ist also das eingetreten, was wir von Anfang an befürchtet haben", seufzte Dumbledore und nahm die Bastet in die Hand.

Für einige Momente hielt Dumbledore die kleine Steinfigur so, als wollte er ihr Gewicht mit den Händen abschätzen, bis er sie schließlich in Augenhöhe hielt und die Bastet langsam nach allen Seiten drehte. Im Schein der Lampe konnte Harry nun auch deutlich den schwarz schillernden Fleck auf der Brust dieser steinernen Figur erkennen.

„Wir haben es bereits vor Tagen vorhergesehen und doch nicht so rasch damit gerechnet", seufzte er mit schwerer Stimme und stellte die Bastet zurück auf den Tisch. „Nun werden die Ereignisse ihren Lauf nehmen."

Auch wenn Harry nicht verstand, von was Dumbledore sprach, so ließ ihn doch die Art wie dieser es tat und der niedergeschlagene Blick, mit dem er auf die Bastet hinab sah, schaudern. Für einige Sekunden hingen die Worte des alten Zauberers wie dunkle Nebelschwaden im Raum, bis er sich zu einer Erklärung an Harry und Moran wandte.

„Als Clark Silver diese Figur das erste Mal sah, ahnte er bereits, dass es sich hierbei um einen Gegenstand handelt, der gefüllt war mit schwarzer Magie. Er belegte sie mit einem Erstarrungszauber und brachte sie zur Überprüfung nach Hogwarts, wo er sie zusammen mit Professor Flitwick eingehender untersuchte. Sie brauchten nicht lange um festzustellen, dass es sich bei dieser Bastet um einen magischen Wächter handelte, genauer gesagt um Andreas Wächter. Ich denke, ich muss euch beiden nicht mehr erklären, was ein Wächter ist."

Harry und Moran wechselten einen kurzen Blick, ehe sie nickten und Dumbledore mit seiner Erklärung fortfuhr.

„Es wurde beschlossen, diese Figur hier in Hogwarts unter Verschluss zu halten, bis wir klären konnten, wer für die Existenz dieses Wächters verantwortlich ist und ob Andrea bereit wäre, sich den Risiken einer geplanten Trennung auszusetzen. Wir stellten sehr rasch fest, dass dieser Wächter mit Flüchen belegt war, der auf die erzwungene, räumliche Distanz zwischen Andrea und dem Wächter reagierte und drängten daher auf eine Entscheidung. Uns war bewusst, dass die körperliche und psychische Belastung für Andrea mit jedem Tag steigen würde; gleichzeitig wollten wir sie aber nicht wieder der Magie des Wächters aussetzen. Unglücklicherweise geschah dann etwas, mit dem niemand gerechnet hatte: Andrea Black fiel in die Hände Lord Voldemorts."

Dumbledore machte eine Pause, als müsse er sich für die folgende Erklärung sammeln und Harry gewann den Eindruck, dass sein Schulleiter, die Worte sorgsam wählte.

„Andreas Gefangennahme brachte uns in ein arges Dilemma, einerseits haben wir durch diesen Wächter die Möglichkeit entsprechende Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, die es uns ermöglichen ihren Aufenthaltsort zu finden; gleichzeitig wissen wir aber auch, dass alles, was wir mit dieser Bastet tun, auch eine direkte Auswirkung auf Andrea hat. Daher haben wir beschlossen ein zweites Gegenstück zu diesem Wächter zu erschaffen, der uns ermöglichen sollte, nicht nur ihre genaue Position zu bestimmen, sondern auch das zu sehen, was an ihrem Aufenthaltsort geschieht. Leider lässt sich die Herstellung eines Gegenstücks nicht von heute auf morgen bewerkstelligen und wie wir nun an dem Wächter erkennen können, reagiert die magische Verbindung zwischen Andrea und dem Wächter bereits auf die Distanz und die Zaubersprüche, die wir von hieraus über den Wächter gesprochen haben. Deutlicher gesagt, die Verbindung löst sich auf."

„Das heißt, Sie müssen den Bann, der diesen Wächter hier festhält, aufheben, andernfalls wird diese Frau irreparable Schäden an Körper und Geist davon tragen, oder in letzter Konsequenz daran sterben", sagte Moran in die entstandene Stille hinein und Harry war überrascht, wie schnell der Slytherin Dumbledores Ausführungen auf den Punkt brachte.

„Und genau das, können wir unter keinen Unständen tun", grollte Moody und stapfte missmutig auf den nächstgelegenen Stuhl zu. „Lösen wir den Bann, geben wir damit jedes Mittel aus der Hand, die Pläne des dunklen Lords zu durchkreuzen."

„Sie können doch nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen, diesen Bann aufrecht zu erhalten", stieß McGonagall entsetzt aus und blickte hilfesuchend zu Dumbledore. „Das könnten wir nicht verantworten!"

„Können Sie es verantworten, dass diese junge Dame dem dunklen Lord Zugang zu Hussels Haus verschafft?", entgegnete Moody scharf.

„Andrea würde das niemals tun", empörte sich Harry, noch ehe McGonagall zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, doch niemand reagierte auf seinen Einwand.

McGonagall blickte Moody mit vor Zorn funkelnden Augen an, doch sie widersprach dem alten Zauberer nicht und auch Flitwick wippte, ohne etwas zu sagen, unschlüssig auf den Füßen.

„Wir haben immer noch die Möglichkeit einen Such-und-Finde-Zauber über die Bastet zu sprechen", meldete sich nun Silver zu Wort. „Ich würde…"

„Du wärst schneller tot, als dass du _Hallo_ sagen kannst", unterbrach ihn Moody schroff.

„Es wäre eine Chance", entgegnete Silver fest.

„Es wäre Selbstmord, Clark und das weißt du", seufzte McGonagall leise. „Nein, es muss eine andere Möglichkeit geben."

„Wir könnten zusätzlich einen Portschlüssel modifizieren, mit dem es mir möglich wäre…", startete Silver einen neuen Versuch.

„Verrückt, komplett verrückt", grollte Moody und tippte sich an die Stirn. „Ein Portschlüssel reagiert viel zu träge, als dass er dich im Erstfall schnell genug dort wegbringen könnte."

„Vergiss nicht, man wird die Frau sicher unter eine strenge Bewachung gestellt haben", nickte Flitwick, während sich auf seiner Stirn eine steile Sorgenfalte bildete. „Und vermutlich wurde auch ein Antiapparierfeld errichtet."

„Sehr viele Möglichkeiten haben wir nicht", entgegnete Silver mit einem gequälten Blick auf die Bastet. „Wenn wir den Schutzbann bestehen lassen, riskieren wir nicht nur Andreas Gesundheit, sondern auch ihr Leben."

„Diese Frau wurde oft genug gewarnt, die Finger von Dingen zu lassen, die für sie zu gefährlich sind. Man hat ihr immer wieder nahe gelegt, sich von dem Haus fernzuhalten und nicht an verschlossenen Geheimnissen zu rühren. Sie hat alle, auch _deine_ gut gemeinten Ratschläge in den Wind geschrieben und nun muss sie die Konsequenzen, die durch ihr stures und uneinsichtiges Verhalten entstanden sind, tragen. Es ist ihre eigene Ignoranz, die ihr jetzt möglicherweise das Leben kostet und sicher liegt unsere Verantwortung an einer ganz anderen Stelle", donnerte ihm Moody ärgerlich entgegen.

„Ich habe die Bastet hierher gebracht und…", warf Silver ein, doch noch ehe er zu Ende sprechen konnte, machte Dumbledore diesem Disput ein Ende.

„Die Situation verlangt eine angemessene und wohldurchdachte Entscheidung, bei der es darum geht alle möglichen Konsequenzen zu bedenken, sowohl für Miss Black, wie auch für uns und unser Bestreben. Schuldzuweisungen, Selbstvorwürfe, Ängste oder auch starke persönliche Gefühle dürfen hier nicht unser klares Urteilsvermögen beeinflussen. Daher schlage ich vor, dass wir diese Entscheidung vertagen und jeder Einzelne sich bis morgen über mögliche Lösungen Gedanken macht."

„In Ordnung", brummte Moody und erhob sich ächzend.

Auch Flitwick und McGonagall nickten, nur Silver schien mit dieser Vertagung nicht einverstanden zu sein. Während Flitwick, Moody und McGonagall den Raum verließen, stand er noch immer unbeweglich vor dem Tisch und starrte auf den schwarzen Fleck, der die Brust der Bastet zierte.

Dumbledore trat ebenfalls einige Schritte auf die Tür zu, ehe er sich nochmals zu Harry umwandte und ihn durch eine Kopfbewegung andeutete, nun auch zu gehen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Bastet nickte Harry und folgte gemeinsam mit Ted dem Schuleiter nach draußen. Moodys Schritten verhalten bereits im Korridor, aber seine Worte klangen noch immer hart und grausam in Harrys Kopf nach und während er so schweigend neben Dumbledore herging, wünschte er sich aus tiefsten Herzen, dieses Gespräch nie mit angehört zu haben. Auch wenn er es nie offen ausgesprochen hätte, so wusste er doch tief in seinem Inneren, dass Moody mit seiner Sicht der Dinge nicht ganz Unrecht hatte; Andrea hatte sich selbst in diese Situation gebracht. Nicht nur Moody, auch Dumbledore, McGonagall, Silver und Rasul hatte ihr abgeraten in Mirandas Haus zurückzukehren; hatten sie vor dem gewarnt, was sie dort an verschütteten Geheimnissen zutage bringen würde und nicht zuletzt hatte Silver sie darum gebeten, nicht nach Carlisle zu fahren. Sie hatte es trotzdem getan. Selbst Harry konnte in diesem Moment nicht leugnen, dass für den Orden des Phönix, der Versuch Voldemort zu stoppen, sicher eine höhere Priorität hatte, als der wenig Erfolgversprechende Versuch, Andrea heil aus Voldemorts Fängen zu bekommen. Wer wollte es ihnen verübeln, dass sie in erster Linie daran interessiert waren, Voldemort von diesem alten Haus fernzuhalten, ehe er durch dessen Geheimnisse noch mehr Macht erlangen konnte.

„Eine harte Lektion für junge Seelen und ich hatte nicht vor, sie euch schon so früh zuzumuten", begann Dumbledore nach einiger Zeit und blickte mit einem traurigen Lächeln von Harry zu Moran, ehe er mit einem leisen Seufzen fortfuhr. „Manche Entscheidungen treffen wir mit dem Verstand und andere mit dem Herzen, doch in beiden Fällen wissen wir nie im Voraus, ob sie uns auch den gewünschten Erfolg vermitteln."

„Der Mensch hat einen freien Geist mit dem er tagtäglich Entscheidungen trifft. Jede einzelne davon hat eine Auswirkung auf die folgenden Ereignisse, auch wenn wir uns dessen nicht bewusst sind, oder es uns zu belanglos erscheint. Aber die Konsequenzen unseres Handelns sind so komplex, dass niemand von uns ahnt, was gewesen wäre, wenn wir uns anders entschieden hätten", sagte Harry, der sich in diesen Augenblicken, in denen er mit Dumbledore und Moran durch die Gänge von Hogwarts ging, wieder an ein Gespräch erinnerte, dass er vor einigen Monaten geführt hatte.

Dumbledore blickte ihn einen Moment überrascht an, ehe er kaum merklich nickte. „Sehr weise Worte."

„Andrea hat das zu mir gesagt", erklärte Harry zögernd, während er stur nach vorn sah.

„Ich verstehe", seufzte Dumbledore leise.

Harry schwieg, auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass Dumbledore wirklich verstand was in ihm vorging. Ja, er gab Moody Recht, doch gleichzeitig fühlte er auch eine tiefe Zuneigung für Andrea, ohne deren Neugier und Sturheit Sirius hätte niemals zurückkehren können. In einiger Entfernung konnte Harry den Kopflosen Nick erkennen, der in Begleitung des alten Mönches gerade den Flur überquerte und plötzlich fragte sich Harry, wie und was alles anders gekommen wäre, hätte er nicht an jenem Abend im Juli Dudleys Nase gebrochen?

Am Ende des Korridors verabschiedete sich Moran, um in die Räume der Slytherins zurückzukehren, während Dumbledore Harry noch ein Stück begleitete, bis auch dieser seinen eigenen Weg einschlug.

x x x x

Sirius, Tonks und Bill Weasley hatten inzwischen eine beträchtliche Strecke hinter sich gebracht und waren nun an der Stelle angelangt, die unmittelbar unter dem Festplatz liegen musste.

„Irgendwie sieht es hier auch nicht anders aus, als in den Gängen, durch die wir bisher gegangen sind", stöhnte Bill, als sie erneut ein Gitter öffneten und in einen neuen Gang traten. „Wenn die Todesser von hier aus den Zauber gesprochen haben, dann ist zumindest nichts mehr davon zu sehen."

„Stimmt!", brummte Tonks und ließ den Blick angeekelt über die Pfützen vor ihren Füßen wandern. „Es ist hier genauso dreckig und stinkend, wie zu Beginn unseres Ausflugs."

„Ist euch aufgefallen, dass die beiden letzten Gitter nicht verschlossen waren", fragte Sirius der plötzlich stehen blieb und nun misstrauisch den Gang zurück sah.

„Hm", brummte Tonks und zuckte die Achseln. „Denke nicht, dass das was zu bedeuten hat."

„Lasst uns noch mal ein Stück vorwärts gehen und schauen, wie es dort aussieht", sagte Bill und warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf die Karte.

Sie gingen den Gang entlang, doch auch wenn sie einige Fallgitter passierten und manche davon sehr rostig und schwergängig waren, keines davon war verschlossen.

„Hier werden wir nichts mehr finden", sagte Sirius und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er sich wieder umwandte und nachdenklich in die Richtung sah, aus der sie gekommen waren. „Bill, gib mir doch mal die Karte."

Im Licht von Tonks Taschenlampe entfaltete er sie und fuhr mit dem Finger die schwarze Linie entlang, die den Weg darstellte, den sie bisher zurückgelegt hatten. „Hier sind wir herein gekommen und ab dieser Abzweigung waren die Gänge verschlossen und ab hier wieder nicht", grübelte er. „Das heißt, wenn es etwas zu finden gibt, dann wird es sich in dem Bereich zwischen diesen beiden Punkten befinden."

„Der Festplatz ist aber hier", warf Bill zweifelnd ein.

„Richtig und genau das macht mich stutzig", nickte Sirius. „Es kann kein Zufall sein, dass alle nach Süden führenden Gänge verschlossen sind."

„Dem Plan nach gibt es da oberirdisch nicht mehr viel, vereinzelt ein paar Häuser, ein Hallenbad…", sagte Bill und betrachtete unschlüssig die Karte.

„Na ja, im Grunde ist es hier unten auch ziemlich gleichgültig, was sich über uns befindet", seufzte Tonks und wich erschrocken einer Ratte aus, die in diesem Augenblick aus einer Ritze hervor kam.

„Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht", brummte Sirius, während sein Blick nachdenklich der davon huschenden Ratte folgte.

Fortsetzung folgt……….

**Autornote:** Vielen, vielen Dank für euere lieben Reviews! Weiß nicht ob ihr es gesehen habt, doch heute sind es genau 1001 und das macht mich mächtig stolz, aber auch sehr dankbar! Ich danke euch für die Mühe, die ihr euch mit diesen vielen Reviews gemacht habt, für euere aufmunternden Worte, euer Lob, aber auch für euere konstruktive Kritik, die mir hilft besser zu werden. Auch heute, nach tausend Reviews freue ich mich immer noch, wenn eine Review von euch eingeht, die mir zeigt, dass meine Story gelesen wird, euch gefällt und was ihr zu den einzelnen Kapiteln denkt. Euere Meinung ist mir wichtig, denn schließlich schreibe ich diese Fanfic nicht nur für mich, sondern auch für euch, die ihr in den Weiten des Internets irgendwann mal über diese Story gestolpert seid!

So und nun zu den **Review-Antworten:**

Josephine-19: Vielen Dank, freut mich dass es dir gefällt!

saku-dat-cherry: Vielen Dank, das 1000te Review! „strahl"

banduan: Tja, deine Sorge ist nicht ganz unbegründet „zwinker" , aber ich kann dir versprechen, nicht alles wird schief gehen!

sinis-seph: Was die Annäherung zwischen den Häusern angeht, scheinen wir einer Meinung zu sein! „ggg"

Gil-Galad: Vielen Dank für dein großes Lob! Rowlingischer? Hihihihihi – die Wortkreation gefällt mir! „gggg"

Millicent-vs.-Hermione: Öhm…..ja…..natürlich heißt er Dean Thomas! Peinlich, peinlich! Welch ein Glück, dass ich so aufmerksame Leser habe! Danke! „zwinker"

X-Ray: Harter Tobak….? Hm, findest du? Dann bin ich ja mal gespannt, was du am Ende der Story sagst. „sfg"

Rapunzelou: Meine liebe, treue Review-Schreiberin! Vielen Dank!

Jinxxx: Nein, natürlich verrate ich dir nicht, ob du Recht hast! „sfg"

sue: Danke sehr! Freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt1

Arwen: Ähm…nein, ich meinte schon Telepathie….sonst wäre der der Versuch nicht so sinnlos gewesen „zwinker" Freu mich dass du die Story so aufmerksam liest!

Minerva: Vielen dank für deine ausführliche Review und dein großes Lob! Hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass jemand Rons bröckelnden Widerstand in den Stöckchen erkennt!

Barry Trotter: Oh bitte nicht den Verstand verlieren, es gibt so wenig davon! ssffgg"

janine black: Na dann hoff ich mal, dass ihr auch mit dem Lesen nachkommt! „gggg"

ardsmair: Ja, ist schon da!

Kaori: Danke! „freu"

HJ-HJ: Oh du kannst Fragen stellen! Wieviele Kapitel ich noch schreibe? Keine Ahnung – ich weiß es wirklich nicht genau. „seufz" Grundsätzlich würde ich mal sagen, mehr als 50 Kapitel (Obergrenze) wollte ich nicht schreiben, mal gucken wie ich das hinbekomme und mit dem Wievielten ich diese dann wirklich abschließe? Harry und Hermine werden in den nächsten zwei Kapiteln weniger vorkommen, danach aber wieder verstärkt. Versprochen!

Moin: Falls du diese Review-Antwort noch im Urlaub liest, ich wünsch dir ganz viel Sonnenschein und gute Erholung! See you soon!

Miss Shirley-Blythe: Danke für dein großes Lob! Grüße von einer Urlauberin an die Andere! „wink"

AlasterC: Ich geb dir Recht, auf Harry und Hermine werden noch harte Zeiten zukommen, doch du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, Voldemort wird Hermine in dieser Fafic sicher nicht gefangen nehmen! Dafür werde ich sorgen! „grins" _Oder müssen Haare für den Vielsafttrank immer von lebenden Personen sein grübel? _ hm…davon gehe ich jetzt einfach mal aus. Denke J.K.R. hat nichts gegenteiliges gesagt.

Karin: Danke, du machst mich verlegen! „rotwerd"

Max88 : _Überhaupt kommt mir die ganze Situation in diesem Haus, wie Andrea auch, irgendwie irreal vor, ich seh da nicht ganz durch_ ... Tja, genauso wird es Andrea auch gehen! „sfg" Rons maskenhaftes Lächeln, kommt daher, weil der Gute erst lernen muss mit dieser veränderten Situation umzugehen und das geht nicht von heute auf morgen.

shila848: Tja, zumindest die Frage, wann Harry und Moran wieder von der Wand kommen, hat sich in diesen Kapitel geklärt. „zwinker"

Truemmerlotte: Wieviele Kapitel ich noch schreibe? Keine Ahnung – ich weiß es wirklich nicht genau. „seufz" Grundsätzlich würde ich mal sagen, mehr als 50 Kapitel (Obergrenze) wollte ich nicht schreiben, mal gucken wie ich das hinbekomme und mit dem Wievielten ich diese dann wirklich abschließe?

Padfoot´s Mate: Hmmmmm! Schokoladeneis! Freu mich schon drauf! „ggggggg"

So jetzt hoffe ich mal ganz stark, dass ich niemanden vergessen habe und….

……ihr auch noch mit dem Lesen hinterher kommt! „sfg"

Viele liebe Grüße von eurem Sternchen!


	31. 31

31.

Als Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betrat, herrschte dort, wie nicht anders erwartet, reger Betrieb. Überall um die Tische herum saßen Schüler die sich munter unterhielten oder den Abend nutzten, um noch Hausaufgaben für den nächsten Tag zu erledigen. Auch wenn es nicht übermäßig laut war, so erinnerte Harry dieses Gemurmel an das Summen in einem Bienenstock und für einen kurzen Moment spürte er den Wunsch, einfach wieder kehrt zu machen. Hier schlug ihm eine Welle von Sorglosigkeit entgegen, die so gar nichts mit seiner eigenen realen Welt zu tun haben schien. Bemüht darum, möglichst ruhig und unbefangen zu wirken, ging Harry zum Fenster, wo Ron und Hermine an einem Tisch saßen.

„Das war ein kurzes Nachsitzen", sagte Ron überrascht, als Harry einen Stuhl heranzog und sich zu ihnen setzte.

„Hm", brummte Harry, während er sich zurücklehnte und abwesend die Erstklässler beobachtete, die mit Eifer einen Katalog für Rennbesen studierten und sich gegenseitig erklärten, welchen Besen sie sich von ihren Eltern wünschten.

„Ist irgendetwas passiert?", flüsterte Hermine und blickte sich unauffällig zu Dean und Parvati hinüber, die einen Tisch weiter über ihren Hausaufgaben brüteten.

„Nein, Flitwick ist nur beschäftigt", sagte Harry und zog mit dem Versuch eine möglichst gleichgültige Miene aufzusetzen sein Zauberkunstbuch aus der Schultasche.

Ein Versuch, der in Anbetracht des Gefühlsaufruhrs in seinem Inneren und der Tatsache, dass Ron und Hermine ihn einfach zu gut kannten, kläglich scheiterte. Ron und Hermine tauschten einen besorgten Blick, ehe Ron genau das aussprach, was sich auch in Hermines Augen widerspiegelte.

„Warum bist du dann jetzt schon hier?"

„Erzähl ich euch später", brummte Harry ohne aufzusehen und schlug sein Buch auf.

Er konnte hören, wie Hermine neben ihm tief einatmete, doch zu seiner Erleichterung stellten seine Freunde keine weiteren Fragen.

Den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt, begann Harry das Kapitel zu lesen, über das sie einen Aufsatz für Flitwick schreiben sollten. Die ersten beiden Seiten gingen noch recht gut, doch bereits auf der Dritten bemerkte Harry, dass er die einzelnen Absätze mehrmals lesen musste, um ihren Sinn zu erfassen.

_„Hör auf zu grübeln und reiß dich zusammen!"_, ermahnte er sich selbst, während er verdrießlich zum Seitenanfang zurückkehrte. _„Es bringt überhaupt nichts, wenn du dir jetzt den Kopf über Dinge zerbrichst, die du eh nicht ändern kannst. Hör auf zu grübeln und schreib jetzt deinen Aufsatz!"_

Ein schwieriges Unterfangen, wie Harry sich bald eingestehen musste. So sehr er sich auch um Konzentration bemühte, seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab, wanderten von dem Gespräch der Lehrer zu Andrea und landeten automatisch bei Remus, der seit fast zwei Wochen verschwunden war und von dem sie noch immer keine Spur hatten.

_„Zwei Wochen"_, dachte Harry bitter. _„Zwei Wochen und mit jedem Tag wird es unwahrscheinlicher, dass sie ihn lebend finden. Und was mach ich, ich sitze hier und bin zum Nichtstun verdonnert. Vielleicht sollte ich den Spiegel benutzen und mit Sirius reden…?" _

Hermine neben ihm berührte kurz seine Hand und als er aufsah, huschte ein zärtliches Lächeln, wie ein Sonnenstrahl über ihr Gesicht. So kurz dieses Lächeln auch war, es hatte eine verblüffend Wirkung; die trübsinnigen Gedanken, die sich noch Sekunden zuvor wie ein Endlosschleife durch seinen Kopf zogen, lösten sich jäh auf und das vertraute Gefühl von Wärme durchströmte ihn. Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und von irgendwo her musste jemand den Starschuss für die Heerscharen von Schmetterlingen in seinem Bauch gegeben haben. Mit einem nervösen Seitenblick auf die wenigen Mitschüler, die sich noch im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhielten, griff er über den Tisch hinweg nach Hermines Hand und drückte sie kurz. Ron gab ein warnendes Räuspern von sich, doch als Harry zu ihm sah, konnte er das Zucken um Rons Mundwinkel sehen, auch wenn sein Kumpel augenscheinlich nur in sein Buch vertieft war. Mit dem unangenehmen Gefühl von allen Seiten beobachtet zu werden, wandte sich Harry erneut seinem Aufsatz zu, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit schweiften seine Gedanken unweigerlich wieder ab.

Versonnen beobachtete er Hermine, die so nah neben ihm saß und er sie doch nicht berühren durfte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick machte sich das zerrende Verlangen in Harrys Brust breit, einfach alle Skrupel über Bord zu werfen und sie hier und jetzt im Gemeinschaftsraum in die Arme zu ziehen, doch die Vernunft siegte und so beschränkte er sich darauf, Hermines Knie unter dem Tisch sanft mit dem seinen zu berühren. Ein warmes Gefühl von Verbundenheit durchströmte ihn, als Hermine diese sanfte Berührung erwiderte und über dem Tisch geschäftig in ihrem Runenwörterbuch blätterte. Harry konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als dabei eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne immer wieder in ihr Gesicht fiel und sie diese mit der gleichen Regelmäßigkeit wieder zur Seite strich, ehe er leise seufzte und seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu dem vor ihm liegenden Aufsatz lenkte.

Neben ihm kratzte Rons Feder über das Pergament, während Harry selbst über die erste Seite seines Aufsatzes nicht hinaus kam. Wie Gummibälle hüpften die Gedanken durch seinen Kopf und es schien nicht möglich zu sein auch nur einen einzigen davon richtig festzuhalten. Einerseits machte es ihn glücklich hier neben Hermine zu sitzen, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick nagte die quälende Sorge um Andrea und Remus an seinen Nerven. Immer wieder flammten Sequenzen des Streitgesprächs zwischen Silver und Moody in seinem Gedächtnis auf, bis erneut ein leises Geräusch von Hermine ihn aufsehen ließ und ein Blick in ihre Augen diese Erinnerungen hinwegfegte. Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, sich jemals in seinem Leben so zerrissen gefühlt zu haben, wie an diesem Abend.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum leerte sich zusehends, bis außer ihnen nur noch zwei Schüler aus dem dritten Jahrgang da waren.

„Geschafft!", sagte Ron erleichtert in die Stille hinein und rollte zufrieden seinen Aufsatz zusammen.

Harry nickte, ehe er missmutig seine Feder beiseite legte und sich über die schmerzende Stirn rieb.

„Es hat keinen Sinn, ich bekomm den Aufsatz heut nicht mehr fertig", sagte er matt und rollte resignierend sein Pergament zusammen.

„Soll ich dir helfen", fragte Hermine zögernd, während auch sie ihre restlichen Schulsachen in der Tasche verstaute und Harrys unfertigen Aufsatz mit einem zweifelnden Blick bedachte.

„Nein, lass gut sein!", sagte Harry abwesend und starrte einige Sekunden ins Leere, bis ihm die sorgenvollen Blicke von Hermine und Ron bewusst wurden und er rasch seine eigenen Schulsachen wegpackte.

„Möchtest du darüber reden?", fragte Hermine behutsam, während ihr Blick den beiden Drittklässlern folgte, die in diesem Moment in ihren Schlafsaal hochgingen.

„Worüber?", fragte Harry mit ehrlicher Verwirrung; es war so vieles was ihm an diesem Abend durch den Kopf ging.

„Zum Beispiel darüber, warum du heute so früh zurückgekommen bist?", sagte Ron und blickte ihm erwartungsvoll an.

Für einige Sekunden war Harry sich nicht sicher, ob er mit Ron über das sprechen wollte, was er diesen Abend über die Bastet erfahren hatte. Dumbledore hatte ihn und Moran indirekt zur Verschwiegenheit aufgefordert, doch wie war das Ron und Hermine gegenüber, durfte er mit ihnen darüber sprechen? Harry beschloss einen Mittelweg zu gehen, indem er Ron und Hermine nur eine grobe Zusammenfassung des Ganzen gab. Er schilderte ihnen in Ansätzen Silvers Befürchtungen, ließ jedoch Moodys rigorose Einstellung nur in einem Nebensatz anklingen und erklärte ihnen, dass Dumbledore die Entscheidung auf den nächsten Tag verschoben hatte.

„Wieso musste Dumbledore erst darüber nachdenken?", schnaubte Ron und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „ Da gibt es doch nichts zu überlegen, natürlich werden sie diesen Bann aufheben."

„Ich denke nicht, dass das so einfach ist", sagte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Hermine, ernsthaft, wir reden hier über Dumbledore!", stöhnte Ron und verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn wirklich eine Gefahr für Andreas Leben oder Gesundheit besteht, dann würde er nicht eine Sekunde zögern."

In Rons Stimme lag soviel Überzeugung und Vertrauen in Dumbledores Entscheidung, dass Harry es nicht fertig brachte, ihm zu widersprechen. Hermine zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern, entgegnete jedoch nichts.

„Vermutlich", nickte Hermine, während sie wie zufällig mit den Fingern über Harrys Arm strich. „Ich denke, wir sollten uns darüber nicht allzu viele Sorgen machen."

Harry nickte eher automatisch, als dass es wirklich seiner Überzeugung und seinem Wissen entsprach. Auch wenn er es seinen Freunden gegenüber nie zugegeben hätte, tief in seinem Inneren hatte er an diesem Abend den Glauben daran verloren, Andrea und Remus jemals wieder lebend zu sehen. Die Gefühle von Ruhelosigkeit und hilfloser Wut waren verschwunden und hatten einer schweren, düsteren Leere Platz gemacht, die selbst die Empfindungen von Liebe und Glück, welche Hermine in ihm hervor rief, in den Hintergrund drängten. Für einige Sekunden schwiegen sie und nur das leise Knistern des Kaminfeuers war zu hören, bis Ron plötzlich aufstand.

„Ich werd schlafen gehen", brummte er und ging ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten zur Treppe, die in den Jungenschlafsaal führte.

„Warte, ich komm auch mit", sagte Harry verwirrt von Rons hektischem Aufbruch und stand ebenfalls auf, um ihn zu folgen.

„Nein! Ähm…na ja, ich dachte …ihr würdet vielleicht gern noch ein bisschen allein sein", brummte Ron und trat unschlüssig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, ohne Harry oder Hermine anzusehen.

_„Ja, vielleicht würde ich das auch gern",_ überlegte Harry, doch noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, hatte Hermine bereits geantwortet.

„So ein Quatsch, Ron!", sagte sie entrüstet und ging kopfschüttelnd auf ihn zu. „Du bist unser bester Freund, Ron und du musst jetzt nicht befürchten…"

„Schon gut", unterbrach er sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Ich kann das schon verstehen, wenn ihr auch Zeit für euch möchtet."

„Ron, sei nicht albern", sagte Harry mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung, auch wenn dies nicht so ganz seiner momentanen Überzeugung entsprach und wandte sich Hermine zu.

„Gute Nacht, schlaf gut", sagte er leise und griff unsicher nach ihrer Hand.

„Gute Nacht, Harry!", lächelte Hermine nicht weniger unsicher und erwiderte sanft den Druck seiner Hand.

Für einige Sekunden sahen sie einander nur in die Augen, bis Harry sich einen Ruck gab und Ron die Treppe nach oben folgte. Ron war auf dem oberen Drittel stehen geblieben und schüttelte nun verständnislos den Kopf.

„Du bist ein Trottel, Harry!"

„Was?"

„Den ganzen Abend, denkst du darüber nach und jetzt…?"

„Von was redest du eigentlich?", erwiderte Harry verständnislos, während Ron, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt auf ihn hinab grinste. Für einen Moment war Harry sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht eben etwas Entscheidendes verpasst hatte oder Ron ihn einfach nur veralbern wollte.

„Du sollst sie küssen, du Idiot!", grinste Ron, ehe er kopfschüttelnd kehrt machte und die letzten Stufen zum Schlafsaal hoch ging.

x x x x

Zur selben Zeit in Carlisle.

„Hier ist nichts, wenn man von schlechter Luft, Feuchtigkeit und Dreck absieht", stöhnte Tonks, die in diesem Moment stehenblieb und einen ungnädigen Blick zu Sirius warf, der leichtfüßig den vor ihm liegenden Steg überquerte und nun auf der anderen Seite des Kanals haltmachte und nachdenklich das Gitter betrachtete, das in eine neue Abzweigung führte. „Lasst uns zurückgehen."

„Da muss ich ihr Recht geben", sagte Bill, während er sich in beiden Richtungen des Gangs umsah. „Einen Versuch war es wert, doch hier finden wir keine Spur von den Todessern. Falls sie den Zirkel…"

„Gib mir doch noch mal die Karte, Bill", unterbrach ihn Sirius, während er mit den Fingern die blank polierten Gitterstäbe entlang fuhr.

„Na und, das ist eben ein neues Gitter, so eines gab es auch weiter vorn schon mal", schnaubte Tonks ungeduldig und warf die Arme in die Luft. „Das ist doch nun wirklich nichts Ungewöhnliches."

Sirius achtete nicht auf sie. Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen ließ er den Blick über die Karte wandern, ehe sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit machte.

„Verdammt gerissen, aber nicht gerissen genug!", nickte er zufrieden und klopfte mit den Fingerknöcheln gegen die Metallstäbe. „Silber, die Stäbe sind aus Silber!"

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Bill und trat näher an die Vergitterung heran.

„Aber…" Tonks brach ab, als ihr plötzlich ein Licht aufging und einen Moment später stand sie bereits neben Sirius. „Du denkst Remus ist hier?"

„Wäre nahe liegend oder fällt dir ein anderer Grund ein, weshalb jemand Gitterstäbe aus Silber anbringt?", grübelte Sirius, während er mit den Fingerspitzen über das kalte Metal fuhr. „Silber benutzt man um Werwölfe abzuwehren. Was sonst könnte es für eine Veranlassung geben, dass jemand in einem solchen Dreckloch Gitter aus Silber benutzt?"

„Der perfekte Platz um einen Werwolf zu verstecken", stimmte ihn Bill zu und entfaltete die Karte. „Hier unten kommt sicher kein Muggel runter und da über uns auch der Tierpark ist…."

„…fällt nicht einmal das Geheul eines Wolfes auf", vollendete Tonks seinen Satz und stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus. „Selbst wenn jemand Remus hier unten hören würde, so käme er sicher zu der Überzeugung, dass es sich dabei um die alltäglichen Geräusche des Tierparks handelt."

„Ich vermute, dieses Gitter ist nur als zusätzlicher Schutz gedacht", grübelte Sirius und spähte im Licht seines Zauberstabes in den dahinter liegenden Gang. „Remus selbst werden sie weiter hinten versteckt haben."

„Sollten wir nicht Verstärkung holen", sagte Tonks unsicher, als Sirius ein leise _Alohomora _murmelte und die Gittertür aufdrückte.

„Es würde Stunden dauern, bis…sie hier wäre", sagte Sirius zögernd, ehe er mit einer entschiedenen Bewegung den Kopf schüttelte. „Ihr bleibt hier, ich werde erst mal…" Weiter hörten sie nichts. Sirius hatte sich bereits in seine Animagusgestalt verwandelt und schlich nun, dicht an die Wand gepresst, vorwärts, ehe er Sekunden später in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

Tonks verschränkte augenrollend die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihm missmutig nach. „Nein, ich sag nichts, ich werde ihn nicht zur Vorsicht ermahnen und mich auch nicht über seine Alleingang aufregen", grollte sie.

„Kannst du ihn wirklich nicht verstehen?", seufzte Bill leise und sah sie nachdenklich von der Seite an. „Remus ist sein bester Freund, der Einzige, der aus den so genannten _guten alten Zeiten_ übrig geblieben ist. Wenn er hier…"

„Das weiß ich selbst", unterbrach ihn Tonks ungnädig und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die Gittertür. „Auch ich möchte, dass wir Remus finden und ich werde sicher auch alles tun, um ihn zu retten, aber gleichzeitig habe ich auch Angst um Sirius, …ich möchte ihn nicht…noch einmal sterben sehen."

Bill nickte stumm. _„Es sind schon so viele, die wir verloren haben, und dieser Krieg…hat gerade erst begonnen",_ dachte er wehmütig, während er das sachte Dahintreiben der Kloake beobachtete. In diesem Teil der Kanalisation war es ruhiger, da es hier weniger Hausanschlüsse gab, die ihr Abwasser in diesen Arm des Kanals leiteten und doch vermittelte das permanente Gluckern, Plätschern und Tropfen den beunruhigenden Eindruck, als würde dieser Gang leben, als wären sie hier in dem entfernten Teil eines lebenden Organismus.

„Tonks, Bill, kommt her!" Sirius Stimme zerriss wie ein Peitschenschlag die monotone Stille und einen Sekunde später flammte das Licht von Sirius Zauberstab auf.

Den schlammigen Boden unter ihren Füßen ignorierend, hasteten sie auf die Stelle zu, von der aus Sirius Zauberstab den Gang ausleuchtete und eine Minute später hatten sie ihn erreicht. Offensichtlich hatte Sirius etwas gefunden, doch ein Blick in sein Gesicht genügte, um ihre Frage was er gefunden hatte, im Keim zu ersticken.

„Hier entlang", sagte Sirius knapp und deutete auf die schmale Öffnung eines abzweigenden Ganges.

Das Licht des Zauberstabs offenbarte ihnen einen Gang, der im Gegensatz zu den Bisherigen kein Abwasser führte. Sein trockener Boden und die blanken Wände zeigten deutlich, dass dieser Gang erst vor kurzer Zeit mit Hilfe der Magie hier geschaffen wurde. Feiner Sand bedeckte den Boden und als Sirius die Hand mit dem Zauberstab senkte, konnten sie auch die Spuren von Ratten und die tieferen Abdrücke von Stiefeln erkennen. Bill nickte und trat, gefolgt von Tonks in den Gang, blieb jedoch schon nach wenigen Schritten stehen, als ihm der süßliche Geruch von Verwesung entgegen schlug.

„Ist kein schöner Anblick", brummte Sirius und trat an ihnen vorbei, um voran zu gehen.

Nach wenigen Metern machte der Gang einen leichten Bogen und wurde zusehends breiter, bis Sirius stehen blieb und auf eine zusammen gekrümmte Gestalt deutete.

„Und weiter hinten liegen noch mal zwei", erklärte er und trat näher heran.

Tonks gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich, als das Licht da hin fiel, wo sich ehemals das Gesicht des Toten befunden hatte und wandte sich kurzfristig ab.

„Ratten!", nickte Sirius, während Bill sich neben dem Toten kniete, um ihn genauer zu untersuchen.

„Sieht aus, als wäre der hier ein Todesser gewesen", sagte er angewidert und wandte sich wieder Sirius zu. „Die anderen beiden auch?"

„Nur einer von beiden", erklärte Sirius. „Vermutlich hat hier ein Kampf stattgefunden. Weiter hinten, wo die anderen beiden liegen, kann man an der Wand noch die Spuren von Flüchen erkennen."

„Hat er irgendwas bei sich, das uns sagen könnte wer das war?", sagte Tonks, den Brechreiz niederkämpfend und kam nun ebenfalls näher heran.

„Nein, doch damit sollen sich auch die Beamten des Zaubereiministeriums befassen", entgegnete Bill und stand auf.

„Dort hinten liegen die Anderen, scheinen schon ne´ Weile tot zu sein", brummte Sirius, während er gefolgt von Tonks und Bill zu den anderen beiden Leichen ging.

Auch sie waren bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verstümmelt. Sirius und Bill untersuchten die Kleidung der Toten, als Tonks sich plötzlich bückte und eine Ledermappe vom Boden aufhob.

„Was ist das?", sagte Sirius und hob überrascht den Kopf.

„Hm… scheinen irgendwelche Dokumente zu sein…" Tonks blätterte die Papiere durch, bis sie ratlos die Schultern zuckte und die Mappe wieder schloss. „Es sind notarielle Gutachten und Formulare der Muggel. Vermutlich von einer Erbschaft oder dem Verkauf eines Grundstücks."

„Wir nehmen die Mappe mit und sehen sie später an", sagte Sirius ungeduldig. „Für den Moment ist es wichtiger, Dumbledore Bescheid zu sagen und…"

„Rasul!", stieß Bill betroffen aus und deutete auf den Toten, den Sirius untersucht hatte. „Das hier ist…, beziehungsweise war, Francesco Rasul!"

„Bist du sicher?", sagte Sirius zweifelnd und stand auf, um Bill Platz zu geben, den Toten genauer anzusehen.

„Ja!", seufzte Bill schwer und fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn. „Ich erkenne es an diesem Siegelring. Es ist ein so ungewöhnliches Stück, dass ich es überall wieder erkennen würde. Dieser Ring gleicht vom Äußeren einem europäischen Siegelring, doch die Schriftzeichen auf dem Emblem sind eindeutig ägyptischer Herkunft; solch eine Kombination habe ich zuvor noch nie gesehen."

„Richtig, ich erinnere mich", murmelte Tonks, ehe sie frustriert die Luft ausstieß und sich abwandte. „Er ist seit einiger Zeit verschwunden und wir dachten…."

Sie beendete ihren Satz nicht, aber dies war auch nicht nötig; Sirius und Bill wussten auch so, was sie meinte.

„Lasst uns weitergehen", drängte Sirius nach einer kurzen Pause. „Für Rasul können wir nichts mehr tun, aber vielleicht für Remus."

Bill und Tonks nickten, während Sirius Rasuls Körper mit dessen Robe notdürftig bedeckte. Mit gezückten Zauberstäben gingen sie den Gang weiter, bis ihnen erneut ein Gitter den Weg versperrte.

„Hier muss jemand eine Heidenangst vor Werwölfen gehabt haben", grübelte Bill, während Tonks mit einem Zauberspruch den Durchgang öffnete. „So viele Gitter aus Silber könnte ein Werwolf in hundert Jahren nicht brechen."

„Oder jemand, der eine Heidenangst vor dem Zorn seines Meisters hat, sollte er dessen an ihn gestellte Aufgabe nicht zur Zufriedenheit erfüllen", spekulierte Sirius und ließ den Blick nachdenklich über die Rattenspuren auf dem Boden schweifen.

„Du denkst an Pettigrew…", begann Tonks, als ein schabendes Geräusch sie schlagartig verstummen ließ.

„Was war das?", flüsterte Bill.

„Ihr bleibt hier!", stieß Sirius gepresst hervor und eine Sekunde später hatte er sich bereits in einen Hund verwandelt.

Lautlos wie ein Schatten huschte er den dunklen Gang entlang, bis ihn dasselbe Geräusch, nur diesmal deutlicher, anhalten ließ. Es klang wie das Schaben von Metall über Stein und plötzlich hörte Sirius auch das leise, kaum wahrnehmbare Keuchen eines Menschen. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten näherte er sich der Stelle, von der die Geräusche kamen, bis es plötzlich wieder still wurde und er nur noch das Schlagen seines eigenen Herzens hören konnte. Sirius lauschte, doch das Geräusch wiederholte sie nicht; dafür konnte er nun umso deutlicher den Geruch von Exkrementen, Tod und Verwesung wahrnehmen, der diesen Gang wie der Vorbote des Todes durchdrang. Sirius war gewiss kein furchtsamer Mann, doch diese, mit Unheil gefüllte Atmosphäre ließ ihn, in seiner Hundeform, die Nackenhaare senkrecht stehen.

Schwarze, undurchdringliche Finsternis umgab ihn, während er langsam und immer darauf bedacht kein Geräusch zu verursachen, weiter nach vorn kroch, bis eine neue Gitterwand den Weg versperrte. Sirius konnte sie nur ertasten und doch sagte ihm ein untrüglicher Instinkt, dass auch diese aus Silber bestand. Aus der Ferne ertönte das an den Nerven zehrende Quieken einiger Ratten, bis auch dieses Geräusch wieder erstarb. Lautlos verwandelte sich Sirius in seine menschliche Form, tastete mit den Händen die Gitterstäbe entlang und zog seinen Zauberstab. Für einen kurzen Moment zögerte er, überlegte ob es nicht doch sinnvoller wäre, erst Bill und Tonks zu holen, verwarf diesen Gedanken aber wieder. Keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt bewegte sich etwas, kam langsam näher und wurde wieder still. Sirius Nerven wurden auf eine harte Zerreißprobe gestellt, als plötzlich eine Ratte über seine Füße huschte und in der hinter ihm liegenden Dunkelheit verschwand.

Seine eigene Stimme erschien ihm ungewohnt fremd, als er ein leises _Lumos_ flüsterte. Das Licht seines Zauberstabs flammte auf und im gleichen Augenblick spürte Sirius, wie ihn eine große Menge Sand im Gesicht traf. Das Folgende ging so rasch, dass Sirius im Nachhinein nicht mehr hätte sagen können, was zuerst geschah. Im gleichen Augenblick spürte er auch eine Hand, die sein rechtes Bein packte und ihn damit von den Füßen riss.

Metall schlug gegen die Gitterstäbe, ein Aufschrei zerriss die Stille, Sirius brüllte ein lautes _Stupor_ und ein dumpfer Aufschlag erfolgte. Die Umklammerung seines Beins war genauso schnell verschwunden, wie ihm bewusst wurde, wer ihn hier angegriffen hatte.

„Remus!", keuchte er und rappelte sich mühsam auf die Füße. „Remus, bist du hier? Lumos!"

Sirius schüttelte hastig den Kopf, fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe über das Gesicht und versuchte verzweifelt den Sand loszuwerden, der seine Augen reizte. Sie tränten und brannten wie Feuer und es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er endlich wieder sehen konnte. Vor ihm lang eine quadratische Zelle, die auf der Vorder- und Rückseite mit einem von der Decke bis zum Boden reichenden Gitter begrenzt war. Undeutlich konnte er die Gestalt erkennen, die von der Wucht seines Schockzaubers in die Mitte der Zelle zurückgeschleudert wurde und nun regungslos dalag. Es dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bis Sirius den Öffnungszauber gesprochen hatte, die Tür auf stieß und neben dem Mann kniete.

„Remus!", hauchte er entsetzt, während er gleichzeitig an dessen Schulter rüttelte.

Remus Lupin rührte sich nicht und Sirius fühlte die Panik, die einer jähen Explosion gleich sein Innerstes zu sprengen drohte. Mit zittrigen Fingern strich er Remus Haar zur Seite, um an dessen Hals nach einem Pulsschlag zu suchen, bis er ihn schließlich fand; schwach und unregelmäßig, doch ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass Remus lebte. Grenzenlose Erleichterung durchströmte ihn, während er erleichtert feststellte, dass Remus keine größeren Verletzungen zu haben schien. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen und verdreckt; an Remus Gesicht und Händen konnte er größere Schürfwunden erkennen und er wirkte abgemagert, doch Remus war am Leben. Hinter sich konnte Sirius die heraneilenden Schritte von Tonks und Bill Weasley hören, doch er drehte sich nicht um.

_Enervate_, flüsterte er und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Remus, aber der Zauberspruch blieb ohne Wirkung und erneut flammte Angst in ihm hoch; offensichtlich war Remus Bewusstlosigkeit nicht nur auf den Schockzauber zurückzuführen.

„Was ist passiert?", keuchte Tonks und stolperte in die Zelle um, bis ihr Blick auf Remus fiel und sie scharf die Luft einzog. „Remus! Ist er…"

„Schnell, sag Dumbledore Bescheid! Wir brauchen einen Heiler!", unterbrach sie Sirius atemlos, während er inständig hoffte, dass diese Hilfe nicht zu spät kam.

„Das werde ich machen", sagte Bill und eine Sekunde später war er verschwunden.

Fortsetzung folgt …..

**Autornote**: Vielen Danke für eure lieben Reviews! Hab mich wie immer riesig darüber gefreut!

Leider hat derzeit ein paar Probleme die Reviews weiterzuleiten, daher hoffe ich sehr, dass ich nun wirklich alle beantworten kann. Falls nicht, kommen die Antworten mit dem nächsten Kapitel!

Review-Antworten:

Louis M. Wolf: Danke für dein Lob, ich weiß das sehr zu schätzen! Nein, ich kenne den Film leider nicht! Was Albus angeht möchte ich jetzt noch nicht zuviel verraten ;-)

Padfoot's Mate: Danke! Ja ich kann mich auch noch an das 100te erinnern. „gggg"

X-Ray; Aber klar doch!

Golbarin: Zu der Voldemort/Andrea/Remus/"Verräter" - Konstellation: Die ist die einfach nur genial geglückt! Ich habe mindestens 3 verschiedene "Lösungsmöglichkeiten" hierzu im Kopf, die alle plausibel wären und ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Du mit einer ganz anderen aufwarten würdest! dJa, da gibt es tatsächlich viele Möglichkeiten! „sfg"

Miss Shirley-Blythe: In diesem Fall hab ich überhaupt nichts gegen Wiederholungen einzuwenden. „gggg" Viele Dank für dein großes Lob!

HJ-HJ: Also dass Hermine und Harry noch ein paar Mal vorkommen, das kann ich dir versprechen, das mit einer Fortsetzung der Fortsetzung leider nicht!

Rapunzelou: Danke für dein großes Lob!

Guruh.Heiny: Heute! „sfg"

Moin : Ich werde mich bemühen! „gggg"

Kaori: Danke sehr! Tja, irgendwann wird sich fast alles aufklären! „ggg"

Mini: Danke sehr!

banduan: Ja…und es wurde noch gruseliger! „sfg"

maya: Mach ich! „zwinker"

Schnuckiputz: Danke, ich knuddel ganz fest zurück und sag danke für deine liebe Review!

Frodo: Viele Dank!

reason: Luna wird in dieser FF vermutlich nur am Rande vorkommen, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass sie eine interessante Figur ist. Mal überlegen, hab ja noch ein paar Kapitelchen vor mir. „ggg"

ardsmair: Das ist der Vorteil am FF schreiben, der Autor kann sich aussuchen wenn er an die Wand kleben möchte! „kicher"

Celestine: Danke sehr, freut mich dass dir die FF gefällt!

Kiki: Danke! „gggg"

padfoot13: Muss dich mit deiner Frage bis auf Kapitel 32 vertrösten! „g"

Arwen: Danke sehr, freut mich!

Rudi: Die Beziehung zwischen H/Hr wird auch noch die nächsten zwei Kapitel etwas kurz kommen, aber dann….. Auch Ginny wird später wieder mehr mit von der Partie sein!

Fluffy Bond: Was genau passiert denn, wenn der Bann, der auf der Bastet liegt, aufgelöst wird? Verschwindet sie dann? Und was bedeutet das dann für Andrea? Ja, die Bastet wird dann zu Staub zerfallen und Andrea…würde sterben. So die Sternchen-Theorie dazu „sfg"

Josephine-19: die nächsten beiden Kapitel werden noch mehr außerhalb Hogwarts spielen, aber dann kommen auch wieder das Trio und Moran in den Vordergrund.

Julyy: **Große Gratulation der frischgebackenen Mutter! **Ich hoffe sehr, dass du deinem Sohn dieses Kapitel NICHT vorgelesen hast! Ist PG13, das heiß für Kinder ab dem vollendeten 13ten Lebensjahr! Gibt doch dem kleinen Kevin einen Sternchen-Kuss von mir und statt ihm dieses Kapitel vorzulesen, erzähl ihm bitte, dass ich ihn alles Gute für sein vor ihm liegendes Leben wünsche! Und wenn er groß ist, darf er auch Fanfics lesen! „GGGGG"

Meta: Nein, das Ganze hat nichts mit Chlorgas-Unfall zutun! „ggg"

So das war es für heute!


	32. 32

32.

Sirius Black hatte die Nacht auf dem Sessel neben Remus Bett verbracht. Der von Dumbledore beauftragte Heiler wollte Remus ursprünglich nach St. Mungo bringen, doch nachdem er nach eingehender Untersuchung erklärt hatte, dass für Remus keine unmittelbare Gefahr mehr bestünde und er nur Ruhe, Erholung und ein paar ordentliche Mahlzeiten bräuchte um wieder gesund zu werden, hatte Sirius darauf bestanden, mit Remus in den Grimmauld Place zurückzukehren. Der Heiler hatte ein Dutzend Zaubersprüche über Remus gesprochen, einen Heiltrank für ihn da gelassen und Remus schließlich der Fürsorge Sirius überlassen.

Ja und hier saß er nun und wartete, mehr oder weniger geduldig, bis Remus endlich aufwachen würde. Das diffuse Licht der Morgensonne bahnte sich bereits seinen Weg durch die verschmutzten Fensterscheiben und Sirius wusste, dass es nur noch wenigen Minuten dauern würde, bis die Strahlen auch Remus Bett erreicht hatten. Es war das eigenartige Gefühl von Unwirklichkeit, das Sirius ergriff, wenn er in Remus eingefallenes und blasses Gesicht sah, was ihn veranlasste immer wieder nach Remus Hand zu greifen, um sich zu versichern, dass sein Freund wirklich hier war, dass er lebte und bald wieder aufwachen würde.

Sirius seufzte schwer, als er an die Stunden der Angst dachte, die er in der Kanalisation auf das Eintreffen des Heilers und der Auroren gewartet hatte. Tonks hatte das Sprechen mit den Auroren und dem Heiler übernommen, während Sirius in seiner Animagusform darauf wartete, dass die Auroren endlich abzogen und er selbst Fragen an den Heiler stellen konnte. Jetzt im Nachhinein entlockte es Sirius sogar ein leichtes Grinsen, als er an Heiler Neills Reaktion dachte, als sich der Hund neben ihm plötzlich in einen Mann verwandelte. Es hatte Tonks einige Mühe gekostet ihn zu beruhigen, doch nach einigem Zögern hatte er Sirius versichert, dass Remus Bewusstlosigkeit nur die Folge von Erschöpfung und mangelnder Ernährung war und es das Beste für den Patienten wäre, ihn einfach nur ausschlafen zu lassen. _„Je länger Remus schläft, um so besser ist es für ihn!"_, hatte Neill erklärt und dennoch konnte Sirius nicht verhindern, dass jetzt, da Remus schon so lange regungslos dalag, auch wieder die Angst zurückkehrte, der Freund könnte womöglich doch nicht mehr aufwachen.

„Ich geb dir Zeit bis Mittag, wenn du bis dahin nicht aufgewacht bist, werde ich dich wecken", brummte Sirius ungnädig, während er sich in den Sessel zurücklehnte und die Augen schloss.

Vermutlich wäre er auch eingeschlafen, wenn nicht das leise Rascheln der Bettdecke ihn plötzlich aufhorchen ließ.

„Remus?"

Mit einem Satz war er auf den Beinen und beugte sich über das Bett. Die sich hinter den geschlossenen Augenlidern bewegenden Pupillen zeigten ihm deutlich, dass Remus dabei war aufzuwachen. Und tatsächlich, Sirius musste nicht lange warten, da blinzelte Remus.

„Wird ja langsam Zeit", grinste Sirius und beugte sich weiter vor, damit Remus ihn besser sehen konnte.

„Bin ich tot?", kam die krächzende Antwort, während Remus gleichzeitig das weiche Bett unter sich betastete.

„Aber nur wenn ich wie ein Engel aussehe!", lachte Sirius und legte den Kopf schief.

„Nein", murmelte Remus und schloss erneut die Augen. „Dann kann ich unmöglich tot sein."

„He nicht wieder einschlafen", protestierte Sirius halbherzig und wollte sich bereits wieder in seinen Sessel zurücksetzen, als Remus erneut zu sprechen begann.

„Ich bin nicht mehr in der Zelle", sagte er matt und öffnete erneut die Augen. „Doch ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wie ich hierher kam.

„Wir dachten es wäre an der Zeit, dich da mal rauszuholen."

Remus nickte schwach, während er aufmerksam Sirius Mienenspiel beobachtete, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit huschte ein erleichtertes Lächeln über sein ausgemergeltes Gesicht.

„Ich habe es gehofft, aber nicht geglaubt, dass ihr mich irgendwann finden würdet", sagte er und drückte kraftlos Sirius Hand.

Sirius erwiderte den Druck seiner Hand, während Remus sich verwirrt im Raum umsah.

„Wir sind im Grimmauld Place", stellte er ungläubig fest und richtete sich leicht in den Kissen auf.

„Das ist richtig", nickte Sirius und schob ein Kissen hinter Remus Rücken, damit dieser sich besser aufsetzen konnte. „Ist vorläufig der beste Platz, denk ich mal."

Remus schwieg einige Sekunden, während er Sirius unverwandt ansah, als wollte er durch dessen Augen direkt in sein Innerstes blicken. „Erinnerst du dich an die Herzenswünsche", sagte er plötzlich, scheinbar völlig ohne Zusammenhang.

„Wie bitte?", sagte Sirius verblüfft und ließ die Hand, mit der er in diesem Moment nach der Teekanne auf Remus Nachttisch greifen wollte, wieder sinken.

„Herzenswünsche", wiederholte Remus eindringlich und blickte ihn forschend an.

„Ja ich erinnere mich", nickte Sirius langsam, der offensichtlich nicht verstand, auf was Remus hinaus wollte. „Während wir uns in der Traumpassage befanden, erzählte ich dir davon."

„Was war dein Herzenswunsch für mich?"

„Ich wünschte mir für dich, dass du die Wärme und Geborgenheit findest, die du dein ganzes Leben lang vermisst hast und dass du irgendwann sehr glücklich bist", wiederholte Sirius seine damaligen Worte und plötzlich ging ihm ein Licht auf. „Ich bin es wirklich, Moony. Kein falscher Zauber, kein Vielsafttrank oder Ähnliches; ich bin wirklich hier und diesen Herzenswunsch habe ich damals genauso ernst gemeint, wie ich es heute tue."

Remus atmete erleichtert auf und drückte dankbar Sirius Hand. „Nach allem was geschehen ist, musste ich einfach auf Nummer sicher gehen", sagte er mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln, ehe er bedeutend ernster hinzufügte: „Man hat mir Haare für den Vielsafttrank abgeschnitten."

„Ich weiß", seufzte Sirius und stand auf, um Remus Tee einzuschenken.

„Erzähl mir was geschehen ist und wie ihr mich gefunden habt."

„Du solltest erst mal was trinken und was essen. Heiler Neill sagte zwar, dass du soweit in Ordnung bist; dich aber trotzdem nicht überanstrengen solltest. Er vermutet, dass du seit gut einer Woche nichts mehr gegessen und getrunken hast."

Remus nickte nachdenklich und nahm die Tasse entgegen, die Sirius ihm hinhielt. „Kann sein, irgendwann hab ich jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren." Er nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck.

„Nun, jetzt bist du hier und wir werden dich auch wieder auf die Beine bringen", grinste Sirius. „Neill hat jede Menge Heilsprüche über dich gelegt und nachdem du was gegessen hast, steht hier auch noch ein Trank für dich bereit."

„Sirius, erzähl es mir jetzt!", sagte Remus eindringlich und griff nach Sirius Arm. „Bitte, ich möchte wissen was geschehen ist und wofür sie einen Doppelgänger von mir gebraucht haben."

Sirius sah ihn einen Moment unentschlossen an, ehe er zögernd nickte. „In Ordnung, ich werde dir alles erzählen, aber erst wenn du etwas gegessen hast."

Remus wollte ihm bereits widersprechen, als Sirius die Hand hob und den Kopf schüttelte. „Es ist viel, was die letzten Wochen geschehen ist und ich werde es dir ausnahmslos erzählen, doch zuvor werde ich die Suppe holen die für dich bereit steht."

Remus nickte widerstrebend und Sirius verließ mit einem zufriedenen Nicken das Zimmer. Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam er mit einem Tablett zurück und Remus ergab sich in sein Schicksal. Unter Sirius strengem Blick leerte er den Teller Suppe und aß eine Scheibe Brot, während der Freund begann die Vorfälle der letzten Wochen zu schildern. Als Sirius erzählte, wie er und Andrea beschlossen nach Carlisle zu reisen, zog Remus scharf die Luft ein, doch er unterbrach ihn nicht. Erst als Sirius geendet hatte schüttelte er fassungslos den Kopf.

„Ich habe befürchtet, dass man meinen Doppelgänger als Falle benützen würde, doch mit einem solchen Ausmaß hätte ich nie gerechnet."

„Das hat keiner von uns", sagte Sirius leise und senkte niedergeschlagen den Kopf. „Wir sind blindlings in eine Falle getappt und…" Sirius brach ab und schluckte schwer.

„Und wie geht es Harry?"

„Er hält sich erstaunlich gut", lächelte Sirius matt. „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich ernsthaft damit gerechnet habe, er würde irgendetwas Überstürztes tun."

„So wie sein Patenonkel", brummte Remus und warf Sirius einen anklagenden Blick zu, doch entgegen aller Erwartung widersprach Sirius ihm nicht. Mit einem resignierenden Seufzen nahm er das Tablett vom Bett und stellte es auf den Nachttisch.

„Als Clark uns das mit der Bastet erzählte, hätte ich sofort darauf bestehen sollen, dass Andrea in das Casa de anhelo zurückkehrt. Mir hätte klar sein müssen, dass…"

„Andrea hat den gleichen Dickschädel wie du, sie wäre niemals freiwillig zurück", unterbrach ihn Remus und stieß frustriert die Luft aus. „Außerdem konnte wirklich keiner damit rechnen, dass so etwas geschieht."

„Wir dachten wirklich, einen perfekten Plan entwickelt zu haben", seufzte Sirius schwer und starrte auf einen imaginären Punkt über Remus Schulter. „Selbst die Möglichkeit, dass es in Carlisle zu einer Auseinandersetzung mit Todessern kommt, haben wir berücksichtigt und deshalb hatten Andrea und ich vereinbart, dass sie in diesem Fall sofort den Portschlüssel benutzt und in ihr Haus zurückkehrt. Es war ihr als Aufgabe zugedacht, Dumbledore zu verständigen. Wir haben alle denkbaren Zwischenfälle besprochen, haben überlegt was im Einzelnen zu tun wäre, doch mit dem, dass Andrea in so etwas wie das Feld eines Exekutionszirkel geraten könnte…damit hätten wir niemals gerechnet."

„Damit hätte auch niemand rechnen können", sagte Remus bitter, während sich seine Hände zu Fäusten ballten, ehe er nach einer längeren Pause fortfuhr. „Aber wir haben immer noch den Wächter. Dumbledore wird sicher eine Möglichkeit finden, über die Bastet Andreas Aufenthaltsort bestimmen zu können."

„Das hatte er vor", nickte Sirius, stand auf und ging zum Fenster.

„Er hatte? Was soll das heißen?", fragte Remus besorgt und beobachtete Sirius, der ihm den Rücken zugekehrt aus dem Fenster starrte.

„Die Sache ist nicht so einfach, wie sie auf den ersten Blick aussieht", sagte Sirius ausweichend.

„Da gibt es noch etwas, das du mir bisher verschwiegen hast", stellte Remus sachlich fest und richtete sich weiter auf.

Sirius nickte, ehe er sich schwerfällig umdrehte und sich gegen das Fenster lehnte. „Ja, da gibt es noch was", sagte er gequält und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „In Hogwarts haben sie versucht ein zusätzliches Gegenstück zu dem Wächter herzustellen, doch noch ehe Flitwick damit Erfolg hatte, begann die magische Verbindung zwischen Andrea und dem Wächter auf die erzwungene Distanz zu reagieren."

„Und das heißt?", fragte Remus verwirrt.

„Das heißt, dass sich diese Verbindung aufzulösen beginnt. Clarks Vermutung nach, wird Andrea anfänglich nur mit Schmerzen und Angstzuständen darauf reagieren, doch reißt diese Verbindung komplett….wird sie sterben."

„Dann wäre es doch das nahe liegende, die Bastet mit einem Suchzauber zu belegen und sie zu Andrea zurückkehren zu lassen? Warum habt ihr das noch nicht getan?", stieß Remus betroffen aus. „Zugegeben, das mit dem Gegenstück ist eine geniale Idee, doch in diesem Fall…"

Remus brach ab, als Sirius bedrückt den Kopf schüttelte.

„So einfach ist das nicht. In Andreas Haus gibt es mehr als eine Waffe, die sich Voldemort nur zu gern aneignen würde und der Orden befürchtet, dass… "

„Sirius, ich bitte dich! Du weißt so gut wie ich, was Andrea uns über diese Schutzzauber erzählt hat. Niemand kann dieses Haus betreten, denn selbst Andrea wäre nicht in der Lage diese Schutzzauber aufzuheben. Voldemort könnte sie foltern, er könnte sie umbringen, doch…"

„Voldemort will Andrea auf seine Seite ziehen", sagte Sirius tonlos und stieß sich vom Fenster ab. „Er will, dass sie ihn freiwillig in das Haus einlässt."

„Da hat er sich was vorgenommen", lachte Remus humorlos auf. „Andreas Starrsinn wird nicht einmal ein Lord Voldemort brechen."

„Andreas Psyche ist bei weitem nicht so stabil, wie sie uns immer Glauben machen möchte", entgegnete Sirius. „Sie ist eine exzellente Schauspielerin, aber…."

„Voldemort hat ihre Eltern umgebracht", fiel ihm Remus ungehalten ins Wort. „Ihr glaubt doch nicht ernsthaft, dass sie das vergessen könnte?"

„Nein, doch es gibt mehr als eine Möglichkeit einen Menschen zu brechen."

Remus zog scharf die Luft ein, ehe er resignierend nickte. „Das heißt im Klartext, der Orden will kein Risiko eingehen, sie würden sie eher opfern, als…"

„Nein, das heißt es nicht!", unterbrach ihn Sirius gereizt. „Dumbledore hat noch keine Entscheidung getroffen."

„Ich verstehe", seufzte Remus und ließ sich erschöpft in die Kissen zurücksinken.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung wie, doch irgendwie werden wir sie da rausholen", erklärte Sirius mit Nachdruck, ehe er sich kraftlos in den Sessel fallen ließ.

Einige Minuten herrschte bedrücktes Schweigen, bis Sirius tief Luft holte und Remus mit einem traurigen Lächeln ansah.

„Wie bist du eigentlich in diese Zelle geraten?"

„Gute Frage…ich weiß es nicht! Ich hatte mich mit Tonks im Park verabredet, doch sie kam nicht. An einem Kiosk hab ich einen Kaffee getrunken…und leider zu spät bemerkt, dass jemand einen Betäubungstrank beigemengt hatte. Irgendwann später bin ich dann in dieser Zelle aufgewacht und musste mir Bellatrix Beleidigungen anhören. Sie hielt mir ein Büschel meiner abgeschnittenen Haare unter die Nase und erklärte, dass diese für den Vielsafttrank bestimmt wären und verschwand wieder. Die ersten Tage kamen immer wieder Todesser unter ihnen auch Wurmschwanz vorbei, sie brachten mir was zu essen und zu trinken oder überprüften einfach nur die Gitter. Nach ungefähr einer Woche gab es ganz in der Nähe meiner Zelle einen Kampf. Ich hörte Schreie und Flüche; irgendjemand der etwas von Verräter brüllte, doch bis zu mir kam niemand. Zuerst dachte ich, dass es der Orden wäre, der meine Spur gefunden hatte, doch dem war wohl nicht so. Nach diesem Vorfall rissen die Besuche plötzlich ab und ich vermutete, dass man mich als lebende Person nicht mehr brauchte. Das Erste was ich, abgesehen von den dort ansässigen Ratten, wieder zu hören bekam, war euer Auftauchen im Gang", erzählte Remus.

„Wir haben die Leichen von drei Leuten gefunden, ehe wir auf deine Zelle stießen. Vermutlich waren das die Opfer des Kampfes, den du gehört hast. Sie waren ziemlich übel zugerichtet, doch Bill glaubt, dass einer von ihnen Francesco Rasul war."

„Rasul?"

„Ja, Bill erkannte ihn am Ring den er an seiner Hand trug, doch genaueres werden wir vermutlich noch von den Spezialisten des Zaubereiministeriums erfahren."

„Hat Dumbledore eine Erklärung wie Rasul in die Kanalisation kam?"

„Nein, nur die Vermutung, dass es etwas mit Andres Bastet zu tun haben könnte. Rasul hat vor Jahren die Bastet aus Ägypten mitgebracht und Andrea geschenkt, vermutlich mit dem Gedanken sie zu schützen."

„Das glaube ich irgendwie nicht", sagte Remus und wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Mein Gefühl sagt mir, da steckt was anderes dahinter."

„Schon möglich, doch fürs erste sollte das mal genug an Information sein", seufzte Sirius und klopfte ihm sacht auf den Arm. „Ruh dich aus, mein Freund. Heute Nachmittag wird Dumbledore vorbei kommen und wenn ich mich nicht sehr täusche, werden auch noch ein paar andere Leute sicherstellen wollen, dass ich dich hier wirklich gut pflege."

Sirius wandte sich zum gehen, als Remus ihn nochmals zurück hielt.

„Wer weiß inzwischen von deiner Rückkehr, der ganze Orden?"

„Nein, nur Tonks, Moody, Bill und Minerva. Aber heute Abend werden es auch die anderen erfahren. Dumbledore hat ein Treffen im Grimmauld Place angesetzt."

Sirius Gesicht drückte deutlich die Zweifel aus, die mit dieser Eröffnung einhergingen.

„Was liegt dir dabei so im Magen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, vielleicht die Möglichkeit, dass wir tatsächlich einen Verräter unter uns haben oder auch nur die vielen nervigen Fragen", brummte Sirius und zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, es ist einfach ein ungutes Gefühl."

Remus nickte verstehend.

„So und nun werde ich eine Eule nach Hogwarts schicken, dort gibt es Freunde, die sehr erleichtert sein werden, dass es dir soweit gut geht."

„Sag ihnen Grüße von mir!"

„Das werde ich tun!"

Sirius verabschiedete sich mit einem kurzen Zwinkern und diesmal hielt Remus ihn nicht zurück. Tief in Gedanken über das eben Gehörte versunken schlief er bald danach wieder ein.

x x x x

Der Vormittagsunterricht war beendet und die Schüler packten ihre Sachen zusammen, als McGonagall, die diese letzte Stunde vor dem Mittagessen gehalten hatte, Harry nach vorn rief.

„Potter, bevor Sie zum Essen gehen, möchte ich Sie noch kurz sprechen", sagte sie forsch und winkte ihn nach vorn. „Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley Sie bleiben auch!"

Harry nickte und wechselte einen ratlosen Blick mit Ron und Hermine. Er war sich ziemlich sicher den Grund zu kennen, warum seine Hauslehrerin ihn sprechen wollte, aber was hatte das mit Hermine zu tun?

„Oh weh, Hagrid hat es ihr erzählt", flüsterte Ron und Harry konnte sehen, wie er bei dem Gedanken an die bevorstehende Gardinenpredigt schluckte.

„Was erzählt?", hakte Hermine alarmiert nach.

„Du wirst es eh gleich hören", seufzte Harry und warf einen raschen Blick nach vorn, wo McGonagall an ihrem Pult stand und auf sie wartete.

„Miss Granger, bitte schließen Sie die Tür!"

Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen und schloss die Tür hinter Neville, der als letzter Schüler den Raum verließ. Unterdessen gingen Harry und Ron nach vorn, doch erst nachdem auch Hermine neben ihnen stand, begann McGonagall.

„Wissen Sie, warum ich Sie sprechen möchte?", fragte sie und blickte Harry mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen an, den er unmöglich definieren konnte.

„Ähm…ja, das weiß ich", seufzte Harry und tauschen einen schuldbewussten Blick mit Ron. „Und es tut uns auch sehr leid."

„Es tut Ihnen leid?" McGonagall Mundwinkel begannen, aus einem Harry unerklärbaren Grund, zu zucken. „Das bezweifle ich stark!", sagte sie forsch und blickte ihre drei Schüler der Reihe nach an.

„Es tut uns wirklich leid, Professor! Es wird sicher nicht wieder vorkommen", sagte nun auch Ron und blickte betreten zu Boden.

„Es war sehr unüberlegt und wir…" Harry brach ab, als McGonagall die Hand hob und ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte.

„Meine Herren, ich weiß nicht, was Sie angestellt haben, doch wenn Sie weiterreden werde ich es wissen."

Harry hatte das dringende Bedürfnis sich zu setzen. Nicht genug, dass er nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, was hier eben geschah und seine Hauslehrerin offenbar nichts von ihrem Ausflug in den Verbotenen Wald wusste. Nein, McGonagall schien es nicht einmal zu interessieren und was dem Ganzen die Krone aufsetzte – Minerva McGonagall lächelte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir wissen, warum Sie uns sprechen wollten", sagte Hermine schüchtern und rempelte Ron an, damit er endlich den Mund schloss.

„Ich soll Ihnen Grüße ausrichten", nickte McGonagall wissend. „…von Remus Lupin!"

Für eine kurzen Moment bezweifelte Harry, seine Lehrerin richtig verstanden zu haben; erst als sie ein erleichtertes, "wir haben ihn heute Nacht gefunden", hinzusetzte und Hermine ihm plötzlich mit einem Aufschrei um den Hals fiel, begriff Harry was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Ron schien von dieser Neuigkeit genauso übermannt zu sein, wie Harry selbst und während Hermine aufgeregt Fragen stelle und wild an Harrys Arm zog, beschränkte sich Ron lediglich auf ein breites Grinsen.

„Hermine, beruhig dich", stieß Harry schließlich hervor und schob sie leicht zurück.

McGonagall hatte diese kurze Szene schmunzelnd verfolgt, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit wurde ihr Gesicht wieder so streng und unnahbar, wie Harry es kannte.

„So und nun zügeln Sie Ihre Euphorie und gehen zum Mittagessen!", sagte sie forsch und scheuchte sie aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Große Halle und Harry hatte das wunderbare Gefühl, dass mit einem Mal die Sonne aufging. Selbst ein Draco Malfoy, der in der Eingangshalle seinen Weg kreuzte, konnte dieses Hochgefühl nicht vertreiben. Hatte Harry noch am Abend zuvor jede Hoffnung aufgegeben, Remus und Andrea je wieder lebend zu sehen, so war es nun eine wahrer Sturm an Euphorie, der ihn gepackt hatte und ihn voller Optimismus in die Zukunft sehen ließ.

x x x x

Optimismus war vermutlich das Gefühl, von dem Andrea am weitesten entfernt war. Ihr Kopf schmerzte, ihre Glieder fühlten sich taub an und die dicke Bettdecke, mit der Anna sie zugedeckt hatte, vermittelte ihr das Gefühl einer Zwangsjacke.

„Wie konntest du nur so unvernünftig sein?", hatte die alte Frau mit mütterlicher Besorgnis geschimpft und darauf bestanden, dass Andrea unter gar keinen Umständen allein ihr Bett verlassen sollte. Andrea hatte es ihr versprochen und nun lag sie wieder in diesem gemütlichen Zimmer, das ihr mit einem mal feindlich und beängstigend vorkam. Immer wieder stieg die schemenhafte Erinnerung an diese Stimmen hoch, die sie nach ihrem Sturz gehört hatte - doch gleichzeitig war sie sich nicht sicher, ob dies nicht alles nur ihrer Phantasie entsprang.

_„Hier stimmt was nicht!,_ schrie eine warnende Stimme in ihr auf, während eine andere ihr sagte, dass ihre Nerven einfach nur überreizt waren. Angestrengt versuchte sie Klarheit in ihren Kopf zu bekommen, bis sie ein leises Klopfen aus ihrer Grübelei riss.

„Hallo Remus", sagte sie mit dem Versuch entspannt zu wirken und lächelte ihrem Besucher entgegen. „Schön, dass du kommst."

„Ich dachte, dir würde eine Tasse heiße Schokolade vielleicht gut tun", erwiderte er und stellte die mitgebrachte Tasse neben ihrem Bett ab. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Es ging mir schon besser", seufzte sie und rieb sich über die Schläfen. „Mein Kopf brummt und mir ist schwindelig."

„Ich werde dir etwas gegen die Schmerzen bringen", sagte er und eilte davon.

Andrea musste nicht lange warten, da kam er mit einer kleinen Phiole zurück und hielt sie ihr entgegen. „Der Heiler sagte, ein Schluck müsste genügen", lächelte er und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Bettkante. „Die Wirkung soll schnell einsetzen und dann wirst du dich besser fühlen."

Für einen Moment zögerte sie, doch das Brummen in ihrem Kopf überzeugte sie schließlich, den Trank zu nehmen. Es dauerte auch wirklich nicht lange, da setzte die wohltuende Wirkung ein; die Schmerzen verschwanden und machten einer wohligen Zufriedenheit Platz. Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln drückte sie seine Hand, ehe für einen kurzen Moment noch einmal diese seltsame Beklommenheit in ihr hoch stieg.

„Remus ich fühle mich so seltsam. Was ist los mit mir?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, du kommst bald wieder in Ordnung", sagte er leise und nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände. „Alles wird wieder gut."

Für einige Sekunden genoss sie einfach nur die Wärme seiner Hand, bis sich das dumpfe Gefühl von Unwirklichkeit ein letztes Mal in ihr aufbäumte und sie unsicher zu ihm hochsah.

„Wo sind wir hier, Remus?"

„In einem alten Landhaus, weitab vom Trubel der Stadt", flüsterte er und küsste sanft ihre Wange. „Hier kannst du dich erholen und in ein paar Tagen, machen wir einen Spaziergang und ich werde dir alles zeigen."

Er schlang die Arme um sie und zog sie näher an sich heran, bevor er mit einem schelmischen Lächeln ihre Nasenspitze küsste. „Ich bin bei dir, es gibt nichts, wovor du dich fürchten müsstest. Vertrau mir einfach, Andrea!"

Andrea nickte unsicher, ehe sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legte und sich ganz seiner zärtlichen Berührung hingab, mit der er ihr sanft über den Rücken strich. Es schien fast, als würden mit dieser Zärtlichkeit alle Zweifel und Anspannungen von ihr abfallen und ihr das beinahe vergessene Gefühl von Ruhe zurückbringen. Sie seufzte leise und schmiegte sich enger an ihn, lauschte seinem beruhigenden Atem und ehe sie sich versah, war sie eingeschlafen.

Fortsetzung folgt………

**Autornote:** So das war nun mal ein ruhigeres Kapitel zwischendurch…hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

**Review-Antworten:**

Honigdrache: Entschuldige vielmals, hab das letzte mal vergessen auf deine Review zu antworten. Irgendwie hat mir die unterschlagen. „seufz" Darum jetzt nachträglich vielen Dank für dein Lob!

Louis M. Wolf: Dieser erste Teil war ein hartes Stück Arbeit, nicht von der Masse des Schreibens, sondern bis er das ausdrückte, was ich mir vorgestellt habe; daher freut mich dein Lob ganz besonders.

Banduan: Soll ich dir verraten, dass diese Ratte, einfach nur eine Ratte war, wie es nun mal sehr viele in der Kanalisation gibt? „sfg" Ja und Remus; wie du nach diesem Kapitel weißt, lasse ich Remus nicht sterben – zufrieden? Mehr sage ich jetzt aber nicht mehr! „ggg"

shila 848: Vielen Dank! Dein Lob freut mich!

Miss Shirley-Bythe: Dann vermute ich jetzt mal, dass dein Herz nach diesem Kapitel wieder ganz entspannt schlägt! „sfg" _Sehr gefallen hat mir auch die Stelle, als Ron sagt: "Harry du bist ein Trottel!" g_ Mir auch! „gggggggg"

Millicent vs. –Herminone: Also ich kann dir verraten, der Remus, den Sirius gefunden hat ist der echte Remus! „zwinker"

Fluffy Bond: _Also war der Remus, den sie getroffen hat nicht der echte Remus?_ – Das ist richtig, deine anderen Fragen…..müssen noch ein bisschen warten, sonst würde ich zuviel verraten.

Golbarin: Du machst mich langsam neugierig, was deine Verräter-Vorstellung angeht. Freu mich, dass meine Story dir soviel Stoff zum nachdenken gibt! Wieso sollte ich das nun als Drohung auffassen, dass du eine eigene Geschichte schreiben willst? Diese Idee finde ich gut – aber bitte, beende sie! Es gibt's nicht Schrecklicheres im Fanfic-Bereich, als eine gute Story, die nie beendet wird.

Jinxxx: Nein dein Wusch ist nicht egoistisch! „ggggg" Ja was soll ich jetzt dazu schreiben? – Also, die Geschichte geht nicht für jeden gut aus, aber…ähm ja…. Mehr kann ich jetzt eigentlich nicht dazu sagen, ohne dir die Spannung kaputt zu machen.

Padfoot's Mate: 100 Kapitel? Sonst noch Wünsche? Glaubst du nicht, dass das etwas viel wäre?

TinaHewen: Die Geheimisse um Silver kommen noch ans Licht, versprochen und Remus…ja, das hast du ja in diesem Kapitel erfahren! „gggggggg"

Bine: Vielen Dank, dein Lob freut mich sehr! „rotwerd"

Meta: Tja, dein Gefühl hat dich nicht getäuscht! „zwinker"

Rapunzelou: Vielen, vielen Dank für dein Lob! Was mit Remus los ist, hast du in diesen Kapitel erfahren und der Ring…hm….mal sehen, ob der noch eine Bedeutung bekommt! „zwinker"

HJ-HJ: Na, wenn ich das richtig einschätze, dann wirst du sogar zwei neue Kapitel lesen können „sfg"

Maya: Das freut mich! Hoffe dich fängt jemand auf! „sfg"

Frodo: Freut mich, dass ich dich erschaudern lassen konnte! „sfg"

Suki: _Erst Sirius wieder zurück holen und dann jemand anderen sterben lassen. Bitte nicht... bettel _Ok, überredet! „ssffgg" Vielen, vielen Dank für dein großes Lob! „freu"

Gil-Galad : Danke, freut mich sehr, dass es dir gefällt !

Vamp: Vorläufig werde ich nicht aufhören…wie könnte ich auch bei so vielen lieben Reviews? „freu"

Kaori: Danke sehr!

Josephine-19: Nein, foltern möchte ich hier sicher niemanden! Ron – ja, da denke ich mal, dieses übers Ziel hinausschießen gehört zum erwachsen werden, aber früher oder später… „zwinker"

From: asrael: Oh vielen Dank, freut micht!

ardsmair: Ja, ich lass ihn ja leben! Zwinker" Was Wurmschwanz angeht…hm… „sfg"

Julyy: Ja, Moran ist meiner Phantasie entsprungen „grins" Wie er aussieht…hm…groß, schlank, schwarze Haare, fein geschnittenes Gesicht, dunkle Augen, guckt immer sehr ernst…ja, ist ein Hübscher. Ist das genug Beschreibung? „ggg" Also nachdem ich nicht weiß, wie alt du bist…Moran ist 17 Jahre, da er ja in seinem 7. Jahr ist. „zwinker" Grüße an den kleinen Kevin!

Hoffentlich hab ich niemanden vergessen….grübel….falls doch ist das bestimmt keine Absicht!

Vielen, vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews, es macht mich immer noch sehr glücklich, sie zu bekommen! Das nächste Kapitel wird voraussichtlich erst Ende nächster Woche kommen, da meine liebe, Korrektur lesende Vivi derzeit in ihrem wohlverdienten Urlaub ist! Aber ich schreibe weiter, damit sie auch, zuhause angekommen, wieder was zu tun hat. „gggggggg"

Viele liebe Grüße von eurem Sternchen!


	33. 33

33.

Albus Dumbledore hatte bisher nur einen kleinen Kreis von Leuten über Sirius Rückkehr informiert, doch jetzt, da Sirius wieder in seinem ehemaligen Elternhaus wohnte und auch Remus hier war, musste sich dieser Kreis um die Menschen erweitern, die im Grimmauld Place für gewöhnlich ein und aus gingen. Seit Schulbeginn fanden viele Treffen der Einfachheit halber in Hogwarts statt und das Hauptquartier stand daher oft tagelang leer; nun aber hatte Dumbledore in den Grimmauld Place gebeten. Allerdings war der Grund nicht nur Remus angeschlagener Gesundheitszustand, sondern vielmehr dass nun nicht mehr zu vermeidende Zusammentreffen zwischen Severus Snape und Sirius Black.

Mit einem resignierenden Seufzen lauschte Dumbledore den lauten Stimmen, die durch die Wand des Salons zu ihm herein drangen. Bei ihrer Ankunft im Grimmauld Place hatte er darauf bestanden, dass Sirius und Snape sich vor dem Meeting unter vier Augen aussprechen sollten, doch nun stiegen langsam Zweifel in ihm hoch, ob die beiden Männer es schaffen würden, ihre Diskussion auf einer verbalen Ebene zu belassen; die Lautstärke steigerte sich von Minute zu Minute, wurde lauter und wenn dies überhaupt möglich war, noch aggressiver. Er hatte Severus bereits vor drei Tagen von Sirius Rückkehr berichtet, dennoch schienen sich die erhitzten Gemüter seit diesem Tag kein bisschen beruhigt zu haben.

„Ich bin froh, dass es uns gelungen ist das Bild von Sirius Mutter abzuhängen", seufzte Remus mit einem besorgten Blick gegen die Wand zum benachbarten Zimmer.

Dumbledore nickte langsam, doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und Minerva McGonagall trat gefolgt von Clark Silver herein.

„Guten Abend, Albus!", begrüßte sie ihn, ehe sie sich mit einem ihrer seltenen Lächelns an Remus wandte. „Schön dich wieder zu sehen, Remus! Heiler Neill war überrascht, wie schnell du dich im Laufe des Tages erholt hast."

„Danke, er ist ein aber auch ein ausgezeichneter Heiler", lächelte Remus, ehe er von Silver begrüßt wurde.

„Hoffentlich werden wir seine Dienste heute nicht noch einmal in Anspruch nehmen müssen", schnaubte McGonagall mit einem finsteren Blick in die Richtung, aus der die Stimmen von Sirius und Snape zu ihnen herein drangen.

„Tee Minerva?", sagte Dumbledore gelassen, ihre Bemerkung bewusst übergehend und hielt ihr eine Teetasse entgegen.

McGonagall nickte, während Silver sich neben Remus in den Sessel fallen ließ.

„Du siehst mächtig erschöpft aus, Clark", sagte Remus besorgt und betrachte Silver, der sich in diesen Augenblick müde über die Augen fuhr.

„Halb so schlimm", winkte Silver mit einem schiefen Grinsen ab. „War nur etwas wenig Schlaf die letzten Tage."

„Du siehst eher so aus, als hättest du die letzten Tage überhaupt nicht….."

Remus brach ab, als aus dem benachbarten Raum ein Klirren und Scheppern zu ihnen herüber drang. Die Augen aller richteten sich auf die Wand, die den Salon von dem benachbarten Schreibzimmer trennte, doch einen Augenblick später hörten sie schon wieder die lauten Stimmen. Remus zog hörbar die Luft ein und McGonagall schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, schluckte jedoch einen weiteren Kommentar hinunter.

„Gib ihnen noch ein paar Minuten", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Blick auf seine Taschenuhr. „Molly, Arthur und Kingsley werden erst gegen Acht da sein und Alastor…"

„…Ist schon hier!", erklang die knorrige Stimme von Mad Eye Moody, ehe die Tür aufschwang und er zusammen mit Tonks den Raum betrat. Mit Ächzen und Stöhnen humpelte er durch den Raum, ehe er sich neben Dumbledore setzte und sein magisches Auge die Wand fixierte, hinter der gerade Glas zersplitterte.

„Dummköpfe!", knurrte er. „Dummköpfe! Man könnte doch wirklich glauben, dass sie in all den Jahren etwas gelernt haben."

„Oh, das haben sie sicherlich auch", seufzte Dumbledore, während er nachdenklich in seiner Teetasse rührte. „Dennoch lässt dieses Erlernte die alten Gefühle nicht verschwinden."

„Und du denkst, sie aufeinander losgehen zu lassen, macht die Sache besser?", brummte McGonagall ungnädig.

„Zumindest hilft es ihnen Dampf abzulassen", grinste Tonks mit einem Achselzucken, ehe sie sich der Tür zuwandte, durch die gerade die Weasleys und Kingsley herein kamen.

Remus wurde gerade von Molly überschwänglich begrüßt, als auch Sirius und Snape herein kamen. Sirius murmelte einen kurzen Gruß und setzte sich neben Silver, während Snape sich grollend, die Arme verschränkt gegen das Fenster lehnte; offensichtlich konnte er sich nicht überwinden mit Sirius am gleichen Tisch zu sitzen.

Für einige Sekunden herrschte eisiges Schweigen, bis Dumbledore sich räusperte und mit einer Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse begann. Wie Sirius nicht anders erwartet hatte, bestürmten sie ihn, Remus und auch Dumbledore mit einer Unmenge an Fragen, wie es zu seiner Rückkehr kam. Molly erklärte ihm, mit Tränen in den Augen, wie glücklich und froh sie war, während Snape abseits stand und Sirius mit Blicken bedachte, die deutlich zeigten, dass er auf Sirius Rückkehr gern verzichtet hätte. Nach kurzer Zeit bat Dumbledore alle weiteren Fragen zu diesem Thema auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt zu verschieben und begann von den jüngsten Ereignissen zu berichten.

„Das ist ja entsetzlich, das arme Mädchen", stöhnte Molly, als er geendet hatte. „Und was genau werden Sie nun tun?"

Dies schien exakt die Frage zu sein, die der alte Zauberer erwartet hatte, denn noch ehe Moody oder jemand anders etwas sagen konnte, hatte er bereits die Hand erhoben und die Anwesenden zum Schweigen aufgefordert.

„Sehr viele Möglichkeiten haben wir nicht", begann er bedächtig und warf Silver einen fragenden Blick zu und als dieser kaum merklich nickte, fuhr er mit einem resignierenden Seufzen fort. „Es wäre moralisch nicht vertretbar, wenn wir diese junge Frau sich selbst überlassen, auch wenn unser Eingreifen gewisse Risiken in sich birgt. Aus diesem Grund habe ich beschlossen den Bann, mit dem die Bastet derzeit in Hogwarts festgehalten wird aufzuheben, so dass der Wächter zu Andrea zurückkehren kann."

„Albus, das ist ein enormes Risiko", fiel Moody ihm ins Wort.

„Dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst. Von dem Zeitpunkt an, da die Bastet frei ist, werden wir nicht mehr viel Zeit haben", nickte Dumbledore. „Daher habe ich auch mit Professor Flitwick und Clark Silver einen Plan ausgearbeitet, der zugegebener Weise etwas kompliziert und ungewöhnlich ist, jedoch eine Befreiung Andreas möglich machen könnte. Wir werden die Bastet mit einem Such-und-Finde-Zauber belegen, der direkt an einen Portschlüssel gekoppelt ist." Moody gab ein missbilligendes Schnauben von sich, doch Dumbledore setzte ungerührt seine Ausführungen fort. „Dieser Portschlüssel wird aus einem Armband bestehen, welches wir so präparieren, dass es nach einer Zeit von zwei Minuten automatisch die Rückkehr einleitet und Zeitversetzt auch die Bastet wieder mit zurück nach Hogwarts bringt."

„Moment, habe ich das jetzt richtig verstanden; Sie wollen den Wächter nur für einen bestimmten Zeitraum freigeben?" unterbrach ihn Tonks stirnrunzelnd. „Geht das so einfach?"

„Nun einfach ist es nicht, aber möglich", nickte Dumbledore bedächtig. „Wir können nur Mutmaßungen anstellen, wie lange der Wächter braucht, um Andrea zu finden, daher werden wir den Portschlüssel auch erst nach einigen Stunden aktivieren. Wenn alles nach Plan verläuft, befindet sich die Bastet dann bereits bei Andrea und der Portschlüssel wird Clark in ihre unmittelbare Nähe transportieren und ihn, unabhängig von dem was geschieht, zwei Minuten später zusammen mit der Bastet auch wieder nach Hogwarts zurückbringen."

„Das ist ein Himmelfahrtskommando", stöhnte Tonks und sah Silver bestürzt an. „Zwei Minuten können eine verdammt lange Zeit sein und du weißt nicht, von wievielen Todessern Andrea bewacht wird."

„Verkürzen wir die Zeitspanne, besteht die Gefahr, dass ich Andrea nicht erreiche. Es wäre im Bereich den Möglichen, dass sie sich in einer Zelle befindet und ich durch ein Gitter oder Ähnliches von ihr getrennt bin…"

„Du solltest auf keinen Fall allein gehen", warf nun auch Remus besorgt ein.

„Doch, das sollte ich! Eine zweite Person könnte hinderlicher sein, als dass sie nützt. Außerdem haben wir beschlossen, dass wir diese Aktion in den Nachtstunden durchführen; möglicherweise verschafft uns das den Vorteil, dass Andreas Wachposten schlafen und von unserer Befreiungsaktion gar nichts mitbekommen", erklärte Silver entschlossen.

„Und was ist, wenn der Wächter zu weit von Andrea entfernt ist?", fragte Sirius besorgt.

„Dann werde ich unverrichteter Dinge zurückkommen und wir werden diese Aktion zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch mal versuchen müssen", sagte Silver mit dem Versuch eines Lächelns.

„Sie ziehen hoffentlich in Betracht, dass es auch sein könnte, dass diese Muggel nicht mit Ihnen zurückkehren will", schaltete sich nun erstmalig Snape in das Gespräch ein.

„Das ist doch Unsinn!", empörte sich Tonks. „Warum um alles in der Welt sollte Andrea nicht mit Clark zurück wollen?"

„Zum Beispiel, wenn ihr Clarks plötzliches Auftauchen Angst macht", seufzte Kingsley und rieb sich nachdenklich übers Kinn. „Überleg mal, wie du reagieren würdest, wenn dich jemand plötzlich aus dem Schlaf reißt."

„Zum Beispiel", nickte Snape, während der spöttische Zug um seinen Mund nur zu deutlich verriet, dass er mit seinem Einwand etwas anderes gemeint hatte.

Sirius öffnete bereits den Mund zu einer Entgegnung, besann sich jedoch im letzten Moment anders und wandte sich stattdessen an Dumbledore.

„Nachdem die Zeit drängt, vermute ich, dass ihr es heute Nacht versuchen wollt."

„Das ist richtig", nickte der alte Zauberer. „Ich habe bereits Madam Pomfrey und Heiler Neill angewiesen, sich bereit zu halten."

„Ich würde gern mit nach Hogwarts kommen und…Remus sicher auch", sagte Sirius mit einen raschen Seitenblick auf Remus Lupin, doch noch ehe dieser seine Zustimmung geben konnte, kam Snape ihn zuvor.

„Und was soll das für einen Sinn haben? Ihr beiden könnt nichts tun! Wenn Silver das allein durchziehen will, dann…"

„Es würde durchaus Sinn machen", unterbrach ihn Dumbledore mit einem warnenden Blick, ehe er sich Sirius und Remus zuwandte. „Wenn diese Rettungsaktion erfolgreich verläuft, könnte es sehr hilfreich sein, wenn die Menschen die ihr vertraut sind, in Hogwarts auf sie warten."

Snape gab ein unterdrücktes Schnauben von sich, widersprach dem alten Zauberer jedoch nicht. Seine Augen, die mit unverhüllter Abscheu auf Sirius und Remus ruhten, sprachen allerdings Bände.

x x x x

Harrys Hochgefühl hielt den ganzen Tag bis in den Abend hinein an und selbst der Herbststurm, der an diesem Tag mit pechschwarzen Wolken über Hogwarts hinweg fegte, änderte nichts an seiner Stimmung. Mit einem Mal erschien es ihm, als gäbe es nichts auf der Welt, was dieses Gefühl von Erleichterung und Glück dämpfen konnte.

Am Abend musste er zusammen mit Ron bei Hagrid nachsitzen, was wie Harry nicht anders erwartet hatte, mit einer vergnüglichen Plauderei bei einer großen Tasse Tee endete. Hagrid war so überglücklich, dass sie Remus Lupin endlich gefunden hatten und es diesem offensichtlich recht gut ging, dass er sie schon nach einer Stunde aufgefordert hatte, die Arbeit am Kürbisbeet sein zu lassen und stattdessen zum gemütlichen Teil überzugehen.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen holte Hagrid Teller aus dem Schrank und stellte sie in der Mitte des Tisches ab.

„Gibt auch´n Kuchen. Dacht´ mir, könnt´n ein bisschen feiern", nuschelte er. „Hab auch Hermine…" Hagrid wurde von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. „Ah das wird sie sein."

Mit langen Schritten durchquerte er den Raum und öffnete die Tür, durch die nicht nur Hermine, sondern auch ein Schwall aufgewirbeltes Laub herein kam.

„Hier ist der Kuchen, Hagrid", sagte Hermine etwas atemlos und reichte das mitgebrachte Kuchenpaket an Hagrid weiter, ehe sie sich das Laub aus den zerzausten Haaren pflügte.

„Dacht mir, es wär´ ganz schön, wenn Hermine auch dabei wäre", grinste Hagrid. Is ja auch kein richtiges Nachsitzen. Hab Dobby gesagt, er soll mal was Leckeres zusammen machen und Hermine dann mitgeben."

Harry und Ron atmeten innerlich auf. Hagrids Backkünste hatten ihnen in der Vergangenheit schon so manche steinharten Kekse und Ähnliches beschert, so dass sie jetzt heilfroh waren, einen Kuchen der Hauselfen vorgesetzt zu bekommen. Hermine setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch und zwinkert Harry zu, als dieser sich ein besonders großes Stück Kuchen nahm. Für einige Sekunden sahen sie einander nur an und Harry spürte, wie sein Herz kleine Luftsprünge machte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken griff er nach Hermines Hand und drückte sie sanft, um ihr wenigstens einen kleinen Teil dessen, was an brodelnden Glücksgefühlen seine Brust zu sprengen drohte, an sie weiter zu geben. Hermine errötete und erst jetzt wurde Harry Hagrids Anwesenheit wieder bewusst, die er für einige Augenblicke einfach vergessen hatte. Verlegen zog er die Hand zurück, doch Hagrid hatte es längst bemerkt.

„Vor mir braucht ihr das nicht zu verbergen", gluckste er, während er sich unauffällig eine Freudenträne aus dem Augenwinkel wischte. „Hab das ja schon lang kommen sehen."

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst, Hagrid", sagte Hermine vielleicht eine Spur zu hastig, als dass es ihr irgendjemand geglaubt hätte.

Hagrid gab als Antwort nur ein Glucksen von sich, das sich anhörte, als hätte jemand einer Katze auf den Schwanz getreten und Harry spürte wie seine Ohren zu glühen begannen. Für einige Sekunden hatte er das dringende Bedürfnis, Hermine an der Hand zu packen und mit ihr aus Hagrids Hütte zu fliehen. Umso erleichterter war er aber, als Hagrid kurz darauf Ron nach den Trainingfortschritten der Gryffindors fragte. Ron, offensichtlich genauso dankbar für diesen Themenwechsel, begann mit vollen Backen von seinem Quidditchtraining und den Neubesetzungen zu erzählen.

_„Freunde",_ schoss es Harry unvermittelt durch den Kopf, während er Ron und Hagrid beobachtete und eine Welle der Dankbarkeit durchströmte ihn. Auch wenn keiner von beiden ein Spezialist für Feinfühligkeit war, so bemühten sie sich doch nach Kräften, ihm und Hermine zu zeigen, dass sie hinter ihnen standen, auch wenn es nur in der Geste bestand, ihr kleines Geheimnis unerwähnt zu lassen. Ein Blick in Hermines Augen zeigte ihm, dass sie das ebenso sah und plötzlich haftete der Stimmung in Hagrids Hütte etwas Befreiendes an, fast so, als hätte jemand unsichtbare Fesseln zerschnitten. Hermine griff erneut nach seiner Hand, auch wenn sie dabei verlegen auf der Unterlippe kaute, doch diesmal tat sie es nicht heimlich unter dem Tisch. Für einen kurzen Moment huschte ein amüsiertes Grinsen über Rons Gesicht, ehe er voller Enthusiasmus weiter erzählte.

Es war fast Mitternacht, als sie sich von Hagrid verabschiedeten und ins Schloss zurückgingen. Noch in den frühen Abendstunden hatte es draußen gestürmt und ein eisiger Wind hatte an ihren Mäntel gezerrt, doch nun war es still geworden und ein wolkenloser Himmel, der jedem Astrologen Freude bereitet hätte, erstreckte sich über ihnen.

„Brrr, ist das kalt geworden", bibberte Ron und zog den Mantel enger um sich, während er gleichzeitig seine Schritte beschleunigte. Nach wenigen Metern blieb er jedoch unvermittelt stehen und als Harry an seiner Schulter vorbei sah, konnte er Dumbledore erkennen, der in diesen Augenblick jemanden am Schlosstor begrüßte.

„Ist das nicht Neill?", fragte Hermine verdutzt und drehte sich zu Harry um.

„Sieht so aus", sagte Harry, der ebenfalls den Heiler erkannt hatte.

„Ob irgendetwas im Schloss passiert ist?", murmelte Ron zögernd, doch Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Nein, sicher nicht, sonst würden die beiden sich nicht so viel Zeit lassen."

Harry musste ihr Recht geben; Dumbledore schien es nicht eilig zu haben, er schüttelte freundlich die Hand des Heilers und begleitete ihn gemächlich ins Schloss.

„Neill ist wegen Andrea hier", sagte Harry tonlos und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Das Glücksgefühl, das ihm seit dem Vormittag gepackt hatte, platzte wie eine Seifeblase, als all die so erfolgreich verdrängten Gedanken schlagartig zurückkamen. Seit McGonagall ihnen von Remus Befreiung erzählte, hatte Harry keinen einziges Mal an Andrea gedacht und nun brachen diese Gedanken mit unverminderter Härte wieder über ihn herein.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Ron überrascht. „Ich meine…."

„Ich weiß es einfach", schnitt Harry ihm grob das Wort ab und setzte sich erneut in Bewegung.

Harry beschleunigte seine Schritte mit der Hoffnung die Eingangshalle noch rechtzeitig zu erreichen, um etwas über den Grund von Neills Anwesenheit zu erfahren, doch als sie durch das Schlosstor gingen, war sein Schulleiter bereits verschwunden. Den Einzigen, den sie in der Halle sahen, war der ziemlich verdrießlich aussehende Snape, doch zu ihrer Verwunderung blickte er nur kurz auf und setzte wortlos seinen Weg in die Kerker fort. Keine Frage wo sie herkamen, kein wie sonst bissiger Kommentar und kein Versuch, den Gryffindors Punkte abzuziehen; Harry hatte fast den Eindruck, dass Snape viel zu müde war, um sich mit solchen Lappalien abzugeben und ausnahmsweise konnte er Snape sogar verstehen.

Es war allerdings nicht nur Harry, dem das sonderbare Verhalten ihres Zaubertranklehrers auffiel, auch Ron und Hermine diskutierten den gesamten Weg zum Gryffindorturm über nichts anderes. Erst als sie durch das Porträtloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum stiegen, wechselten sie das Thema, doch Harry hörte ihnen nicht weiter zu. Das nagende Schuldgefühl, das sich wie ein stählernes Band um seine Brust zog, trieb ihn dazu, sich rasch von seinen Freunden zu verabschieden und in seinen Schlafsaal hochzugehen. Harry fühlte sich elend. Wie konnte er einfach vergessen, dass auch Andrea sich in Voldemorts Gewalt befand? War sie ihm den so viel weniger wichtig als Remus? Hagrid hatte ihnen erzählt, dass man Remus in der Kanalisation von Carlisle gefunden hatte, war Andrea auch dort?

Während Harry sich auszog und in seinen Schalfanzug schlüpfte versuchte er sich vorzustellen, wie es Andrea ging. Ein Versuch, den er bereits aufgab, als er sich in sein Bett legte und die Vorhänge schloss. Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen und ganz tief in seinem Inneren wollte er es sich auch nicht so genau vorstellen. Harry schloss die Augen und versuchte die Gedanken weg zu schieben, doch so einfach war das nicht. Kaum, dass er es sich in seinem Bett bequem gemacht hatte, schossen auch schon wieder Fragen durch seinen Kopf. Würde man sie mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegen, um an die Geheimnisse ihres alten Hauses heranzukommen? Erneut stieg die Erinnerung an Flitwicks Worte in ihm hoch. _„Oder wir haben sie bereits verloren. Du solltest dir bewusst sein, dass nicht nur die Frau auf den Wächter, sondern auch der Wächter auf das reagiert, was mit und in ihr geschieht." _Harry zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf, wollte nicht daran denken, dass Flitwick möglicherweise Recht hatte und man Andrea bereits verloren hatte, doch auch das half nicht. Wie in einer Endlosschleife kehrten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu ihr zurück.

Als Ron eine Stunde später ebenfalls in den Schlafsaal kam, lag Harry noch immer wach. Mehr um sich abzulenken, lauschte Harry den Geräuschen, die durchs Rons Zubettgehen entstanden, bis er sich plötzlich gegen die Stirn schlug.

_„Du bist wirklich ein Trottel, Harry"_, stöhnte er innerlich auf. _„Wofür müht sich Silver ab dir Occlumency beizubringen, wenn du es dann vergisst, wenn es dir wirklich helfen könnte?"_

„Harry, bist du noch wach?", hörte er Rons leise Frage, der offensichtlich den Schlag gegen die Stirn gehört hatte, aber Harry antwortete nicht.

Stattdessen begann er sich auf das Entleeren seines Geistes zu konzentrieren, stellte sich vor, wie die Gedanken von ihm wegtrieben und sein Geist nur noch in einem leeren Raum schwebte. Eine skurrile Leichtigkeit nahm plötzlich von ihm Besitz und ohne dass er recht wusste wie, trieb er mit ihr davon.

x x x x

Inzwischen hatten sich Dumbledore, McGonagall, Neill, Flitwick, Remus, Sirius und Silver in dem kleinen Saal versammelt, in dem noch immer die Bastet verwahrt wurde und warteten. Eben hatte Dumbledore den Bann gelöst, der die Bastet festhielt, doch es dauerte einige Sekunden bis sie reagierte. Plötzlich jedoch kam Leben in diesen steinernen Katzenkörper; ihre dunklen Augen begannen zu funkeln, als sie die Anwesenden fixierten. Dies dauerte nur Sekunden, bis die Bastet sich schließlich mit geschmeidiger Grazie streckte, ein kurzes fauchendes Geräusch von sich gab und einen Wimpernschlag später spurlos verschwand.

„So, nun heißt es abwarten", seufzte der alte Schulleiter, zeichnete mit dem Zauberstab einen Stuhl in die Luft und setzte sich.

„Wird Andrea merken, wenn der Wächter wieder in ihrer Nähe ist?", fragte Remus und warf einen besorgten Blick auf Silver, der gelassen am Fenster lehnte und starr in die Dunkelheit hinaus sah.

„Sie wird es sicher spüren, doch ob sie es mit dem Wächter in Zusammenhang bring ist fraglich", erklärte Flitwick. „Vermutlich wird sie es am ehesten auf der körperlichen Ebene feststellen."

„Falls sie um diese Zeit überhaupt wach ist", seufzte Sirius, während er damit begann, ruhelos in dem kleinen Saal auf und ab zu gehen.

McGonagall nickte, ehe sie sich ebenfalls einen Stuhl in die Luft zeichnete und neben Dumbledore Platz nahm. Die beiden folgenden Stunden zogen sich mit quälender Langsamkeit dahin. Neill hatte sich mit besorgter Miene über die Aufzeichnungen gelehnt, die Flitwick ihm gegeben hatte und blätterte sie nun vor und zurück, bis er schließlich den Kopf schüttelte und Dumbledore besorgt ansah.

„Ich denke, wir sollten vorsorglich die Möglichkeit einplanen, die Frau nach St. Mungo zu bringen. Nach allem was hier steht, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich all diese möglichen Schäden hier behandeln kann."

„Madam Pomfrey hat im Krankenflügel bereits Vorkehrungen getroffen", nickte Dumbledore.

„Was sind das für mögliche Schäden? Auf was müssen wir uns einstellen?", fragte Remus alarmiert und trat näher an den Heiler heran.

„Schwer zu sagen, es kommt darauf an, wie die Verbindung aufgebaut ist", seufzte Neill und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. „Du musst dir diese Verbindung wie ein Seil vorstellen, dessen einzelne Fasern aus Flüchen bestehen. Je nachdem mit welchen Teil die einzelnen Zauber verbunden sind, reagiert die Person. Für gewöhnlich verankerte man dieses Band auf körperlicher und geistiger Ebene gleichermaßen, dass heißt es kann jedes uns nur bekannte Symptom auftreten. Angefangen von einem Nervenzusammenbruch, Sehstörungen, Gliederschmerzen, Magenprobleme bis hin zu Herzversagen ist alles möglich. Durch diese gewaltsame Distanz geraten die so genannten Fasern unter Spannung und irgendwann beginnen sie zu reißen. Abhängig davon wo so eine gerissene Faser fixiert war, reagiert das entsprechende Organ", erklärte Neill und rieb sich nachdenklich über die Stirn. „Es ist unmöglich vorherzusagen, ob und was bisher an Schäden entstanden ist."

„Und wenn der Wächter zurückkehrt, verliert die Verbindung ihre Spannung und es geht ihr besser", grübelte Remus.

Neill sah ihn einen Augenblick unschlüssig an, ehe er zweifelnd den Kopf wiegte. „An diesen Punkt können wir eigentlich nur spekulieren, doch ganz so einfach wird es vermutlich nicht sein. Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass sie zeitgleich auch der Magie des Exekutionszirkels ausgesetzt war."

„Und zuvor der Magie des Salomonschilds", ergänzte Silver und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, als wäre ihm dieses Faktum erst jetzt bewusst geworden.

„Auch das", seufzte Neill schwer. „Es ist wirklich nicht vorherzusehen was geschieht, doch eines ist sicher…."

Neill wurde von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen und einen Augenblick später hatte Flitwick seinen Zauberstab gezogen, einige Worte gemurmelt und nun konnten sie sehen, dass es Harry war der sich auf der anderen Seite der Tür befand. Einen Umhang über seinen Pyjama geworfen, die Haare wirr nach allen Richtungen abstehen, blickte er gegen die geschlossene Tür, während er nervös von einem Bein auf das andere trat.

Fortsetzung folgt……..

**Autornote:** Ein ganz, ganz dickes Dankeschön für euere lieben Reviews! Kann es nur immer wieder von neuem wiederholen, ihr macht mich damit wirklich sehr glücklich!

**Review-Antworten:**

Sternchen-Fan: Vielen Dank für dein großes Kompliment!

banduan: Nein, ich kann deine Fragen leider noch nicht beantworten, nur eine davon an dich zurückgeben. Wenn du bezweifelst, dass sich Bellatrix rührend um Andrea kümmern könnte, weshalb glaubst du dann, dass Voldemort dies könnte? „ggggg" Knuddel dich auch mal zurück!

Padfoot's Mate: Tja, das mit den Wünschen ist so eine Sache. „sfg" Manche gehen in Erfüllung und andere nicht. Aber gleich mal vorweg – diese Fanfic wird sicher keine 100 Kapitel bekommen. Und pssst, ganz unter uns, es war nicht Peter, der Remus Gestalt angenommen hat. „zwinker"

Golbarin: Hm…zu dem Problem, dass du zu sehen glaubst. Also wenn ich das aus Band zwei noch richtig im Kopf habe, dann benutzt dort Hermine auch ein Haar, dass mehrere Tage/Wochen alt ist. Aber in einem hast du sicher Recht, sind Remus Haare aufgebraucht, muss sich der falsche Remus beeilen. „sfg" Ob das überhaupt noch nötig ist, wirst du später noch erfahren – so mehr sollte ich jetzt aber nicht verraten.

shila848: Tja, das fragen sich Mehrere! „ggggg" und ich verrate noch nix!

Honigdrache: Na klar geht es bald weiter!

Jo Lizard: Meine FF´s binden lassen? Nein, das hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor, wobei sie, jetzt nicht vom Inhalt, aber vom Umfang her bald an eine Doktorarbeit heranreicht. „ggggg"

Tertor: Ja, der Urlaub macht es möglich! „gggg"

reason: Moran wird erst wieder im….mal überlegen…35 oder 36 Kapitel vorkommen, da es dann wieder mehr um das „alltägliche" Leben in Hogwarts geht.

Schnuffel21: Ja….da kommen noch ein paar Spannungsgeladene! „sfg"

Fluffy Bond: Nein, ich lass euch doch zur Zeit wirklich nicht lange warten, oder?

Maya: Mach ich doch! „grins"

Lea: Nein, ich lass mich durch die Reviews sicher nicht vom Schreiben abhalten, eher im Gegenteil! „ggg"

Hühnschen: Du warst ja wirklich super fix mit dem lesen! Und ja, Dumbledore hat schon einen Plan zu Recht gestrickt, doch ob der funktionieren wird…. „zwinker" Tja und zu Silver…keine Ahnung warum ihr so misstrauisch ihm gegenüber seid? Zugegeben, er ist geheimnisvoll, doch muss er deshalb böse sein? Das mit seinem Kuss….ähm…ja….ich glaube ich verrate nicht zuviel wenn ich sage, dass er tatsächlich verliebt ist. Soll vorkommen! Hihihihihihihi!

Millicent-vs.-Hermione: Warum verwirrend, ist doch ganz einfach! „sfg" Oder nicht?

janine black: Kann dich beruhigen, spätestens im September, wenn mich die Arbeit wieder voll in ihren Krallen hat, kommst du auch wieder mit! „ggg"

Schnuckiputz: Wenn ich deine Review so les, denk ich, ich sollte mir noch ein Kapitelchen für Wurmschwanz einfallen lassen. „ssffgg"

Julyy: Hm…wenn Moran einen älteren Bruder hätte, dann wäre dieser aber nicht mehr in Hogwarts. „zwinker" (Wird also in dieser FF keinen Bruder von Moran geben)

Prinz v. Hd: Freut mich, dass dir meine Storys gefallen!

Kiki: Danke! „tiefverbeug"

arwen: Danke für dein großes Lob! „freu"

TinaHewen: Kann dir versprechen, ab Kapitel 35 wird es wieder viel mehr um Harry gehen!

Rapunzelou: _Ich bin wirklich wie viele andere Fans auch gespannt, wie lang Deine Story am Ende wird. _– unter uns gesagt, ich auch! Derzeit kann ich es wirklich nicht einschätzen, wobei ich eigentlich nicht vor hatte mehr als 50 Kapitel zu schreiben. Mal schauen wie mir das gelingt!

TatzeBlack: Ja, wie ich Rapunzelou schon sagte, ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ursprünglich waren ca. 40 bis 50 Kapitel geplant, doch ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie ich das hin bekomm.

ardsmair : Ob ich bestechlich bin ? Hm…mal überleg….kommt vermutlich darauf an, wozu du mich überreden willst! „ggg"

Gil-Galad: Ja, die FF sollte über das ganze 6. Schuljahr gehen, wobei es nach den nächsten Kapitel einen Zeitsprung geben wird. Das mit Sirius Rückkehr in den Grimmauld Place, denke ich, beantwortet sich in diesem Kapitel. Danke für den Tipp!"

Eva Luna: Ja, Ferien können auch stressig werden! Schön, wenn nun der geruhsame Schulalltag wieder einkehrt! „sfg" Freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat!

Severina35: Danke für dein Lob! Und…nein…ich fasse dies jetzt nicht als Aufforderung auf langsamer zu schreiben! „gggg"

Josephine-19: Ab Kapitel 35 wird es wieder mehr um Harry, seine Beziehung zu Hermine und auch wieder mehr um die anderen Schüler gehen. Das ist leider das Problem, wenn die Handlungsstränge zwar zusammenspielen, aber nicht von denselben Personen erlebt werden. Aber sie kommen in Zukunft wieder verstärkt vor! Versprochen!

Ron Weasley: Schön, wenn ich dir mit dieser Fanfic Wünsche erfüllt habe! Offensichtlich sind sich da unsere Wünsche sehr ähnlich! „ggg" Und keine Sorge, meine gute Fee, ist schon wieder aus dem Urlaub zurück! Trotzdem danke für ddein Angebot!

Arwen: Ich hoffe und denke, dass sich bis zum Ende der Fanfic fast alle Fragen geklärt haben! Bis dahin…musst du dich einfach noch ein bisschen gedulden! „ggg"

Birgit123: Vielen, vielen Dank für dein großes Lob! Es freut mich sehr, dass dir meine Geschichten gefallen.

So das war´s für heute! Das nächste Kapitel ist schon so gut wie fertig und wird vermutlich zum Wochenende folgen!

Bis dahin!

Liebe Grüße von euren Sternchen!


	34. 34

34.

„Harry, was ist los?", fragte Sirius, der mit langen Schritten den Raum durchquert und die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Sirius", stieß Harry perplex aus, stockte aber als er sah, wer sich alles im Saal befand.

„Kommen Sie rein und schließen sie die Tür, Potter", sagte McGonagall, die ebenfalls mit forschen Schritten auf ihn zukam. „Ich denke, Sie sind nicht grundlos hier."

„Ähm…nein…Professor", stotterte Harry unsicher und blickte sich suchend im Raum um, bis sein Blick an Silver hängen blieb. „Ich…wollte…ich dachte…"

Harry brach ab und blickte verlegen zu Boden. Noch vor wenigen Minuten war er sich sicher gewesen, dass hierher zu kommen, dass einzig Richtige war, doch nun, da die Augen aller auf ihn ruhten, kam er sich schrecklich albern vor. Sirius hatte den Arm um seine Schultern gelegt und schob ihn nun zu einem freien Stuhl, doch Harry war viel zu nervös um sich zu setzten.

„Hattest du…eine Vision?", fragte Sirius besorgt nach. „Von Voldemort?"

„Nein, nicht von Voldemort…ich hatte Kontakt zu Andrea."

Für einige Sekunden herrschte Stille, bis McGonagall schließlich augenrollend den Kopf schüttelte. „Sie haben geträumt, Potter!"

„Nein! Ich…konnte durch ihre Augen sehen. Ich sah ganz deutlich…"

„Sie faseln, Potter!", sagte McGonagall streng. „Sie…"

„Was genau hast du gesehen, Harry?", fragte Dumbledore sanft, während seine blauen Augen Harry mit einem seltsam besorgten Ausdruck musterten.

„Zuerst gar nichts, es war als würde ich einfach nur träumen, aber es waren nicht meine Träume, es …" Harry brach erneut ab und schluckte schwer, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie verrückt sich das Ganze anhören musste.

„Hast du vor dem Schlafengehen Occlumency geübt?", schaltete sich nun Silver in das Gespräch ein.

„Ja, damit begann es eigentlich", seufzte Harry und blickte hilfesuchend in Silvers Gesicht. „Ich versuchte meinen Geist zu leeren und…plötzlich hatte ich das Gefühl dahinzutreiben."

„Ich verstehe", nickte Silver und als Harry in seine Augen sah, wusste er, dass dies tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprach; so unglaublich es ihm in diesem Moment auch erschien, doch Silver verstand ihn tatsächlich. „Erzähl weiter. Harry."

„Am Anfang dachte ich, dass ich einfach nur träumen würde, doch es fühlte sich seltsam fremd an, so als würde ich als Außenstehender den Träumen eines anderen zusehen. Es war ziemlich wirr, doch dann hat sich plötzlich etwas verändert. Mit einem Mal war es das Gefühl aufzuwachen und durch fremde Augen zu sehen. Zuerst war es noch dunkel und im nächsten Augenblick hell und es hat ein bisschen gedauert, bis ich wieder was sehen konnte. Na ja und dann sah ich mich in einem Zimmer um….Ich weiß wie verrück das klingt, doch ich denke, ich befand mich in Andreas Kopf."

„Also, Potter…wirklich…", begann McGonagall, doch Dumbledore brachte sie durch eine schlichte Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„So abwegig es auch klingt, ist es doch durchaus möglich", sagte er bedächtig. „Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass es Harry gelingt seinen Geist auf Reisen zu schicken."

„Aber die Entfernung, Albus", begann McGonagall von neuem, doch diesmal war es nicht Dumbledore, sondern Silver der sie unterbrach.

„Mit der nötigen Konzentration, spielt die räumliche Distanz eher eine untergeordnete Rolle", sagte er mit einer Spur Ungeduld in der Stimme. „Erzähl bitte weiter, Harry!"

Sirius und Remus tauschten einen kurzen Blick, der Harry zeigte, dass Dumbledores Offenbarung die beiden Männer nicht überraschte. Offensichtlich hatte Silver nicht nur mit McGonagall und Dumbledore über Harrys Eindringen in Silvers Kopf gesprochen.

„Ich denke, Andrea war ziemlich verwirrt. Sie ist aufgestanden und im Zimmer umher gegangen; ich hatte den Eindruck, als wäre sie überrascht, plötzlich wieder sicher auf ihren Füßen stehen zu können. Dann ist sie aus dem Zimmer raus und eine Treppe runter gestiegen…ich hörte wie die Stufen knarrten…und dann…ging sie in eine Art Wohnzimmer mit ziemlich dunklen Möbel. Sie hat sich umgesehen; überall an der Wand hingen so komische Zinnteller und Ölgemälde mit Jagdszenen und dann kam plötzlich…"

Harry brach ab und blickte unsicher zu Remus, der sich mit den Unterarmen auf der Stuhllehne abstützte und ihm aufmerksam zuhörte. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung strich Harry sich die Haare aus den Augen, ehe er tief Luft holte und seinen Satz beendete. „…und dann kam jemand herein, der aussah und sprach…wie Remus Lupin. Er war besorgt, dass Andrea aufgestanden war und wollte sie sofort wieder ins Bett bringen. Sie weigerte sich und setzte sich in einen Sessel; sagte, sie könne nicht pausenlos nur in ihrem Bett liegen. Dieser Mann…der wie Remus aussah…sagte, er würde ihr einen Heiltrank bringen und ging….na ja und dann sah Andrea die Bastet. Sie ist aufgestanden und darauf zugegangen und…dann riss plötzlich die Verbindung ab…" Harry holte erneut tief Luft, ehe er mit einem unsicheren Blick auf Dumbledore hinzufügte: „Ich dachte das sollten Sie wissen."

Silver fuhr sich über das Gesicht und Sirius neben ihm stieß hörbar die Luft aus.

„Ich danke dir, Harry! Dieses Wissen hilft uns tatsächlich", nickte Dumbledore und strich sich nachdenklich über den langen Bart.

„Das würde bedeuten, die Bastet hat sie bereits erreicht", sagte der kleine Flitwick zögernd, während er Harry unschlüssig ansah, als könne er sich noch nicht ganz an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass dies Harry tatsächlich gesehen hatte.

„Wann genau riss die Verbindung ab?", fragte Silver angespannt, während er gleichzeitig den Ärmel seiner Robe hoch rollte und darunter ein unscheinbares Lederband sichtbar wurde.

„Ich denke…vor cirka 20 Minuten…"

„Hattest du den Eindruck, dass Andrea diesen Mann tatsächlich für Remus hielt?", fragte Sirius besorgt.

„Ich weiß nicht", begann Harry unsicher. „Er sah aus wie Remus, doch er verhielt sich anders."

„Wie anders?"

„Na ja…er… " Einen Moment lang wusste Harry nicht, wie er das, was er gesehen hatte in die richtigen Worte verpacken konnte, ohne Remus damit in Verlegenheit zu bringen. „Er benahm sich, als wenn er in Andrea verliebt wäre, er hat…sie auf den Mund geküsst."

„Dann können wir zumindest hoffen, dass Andrea spätestes da bemerkt hat, dass dieser Mann nicht ich bin", sagte Remus und für einen kurzen Augenblick war sich Harry sicher, etwas wie Zorn in Remus Augen aufblitzen zu sehen.

„Wie dem auch sei, ich werde mich sofort auf den Weg machen", erklärte Silver entschlossen und zog den Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang.

„Vielleicht wäre es sinnvoller zu warten, bis Andrea wieder in ihrem Bett ist", sagte McGonagall zögernd, doch Silver schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Wer auch immer sich in diesem Augenblick bei Andrea befindet, wir wissen nicht, ob er die Bastet bereits bemerkt hat und welche Schritte er einleiten wird."

„Clark hat Recht, wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren", stimmte Dumbledore zu und trat einen Schritt näher an Silver heran. „Sei vorsichtig und geh kein unnötiges Risiko ein", fügte er leiser hinzu und legte seine Hand auf Silvers Arm, als wollte er ihn damit beruhigen. Silver nickte mit einem schwachen Lächeln und legte nun seinerseits die Hand auf die des alten Zauberers.

„Was hat er vor?", fragte Harry an Sirius gewandt, doch noch ehe er eine Antwort erhalten konnte, hatte Dumbledore mit dem Zauberstab gegen das Armand an Silvers Handgelenk getippt, einige undeutliche Worte gemurmelt und Silver verschwand.

x x x x

Es war düster um ihn herum, dennoch benötigte Silver nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde um zu erkennen, dass er sich tatsächlich in dem von Harry beschriebenen Raum befand. Schnell blickte er sich um und einen Moment später erkannte er auch Andrea, die im Schein einer alten Stehlampe zusammengekauert in einem Sessel saß. Die Beine angezogen und mit den Armen fest umschlungen, hatte sie den Kopf auf die Knie gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Es war still hier und Silver atmete erleichtert auf, offensichtlich hatte weder Andrea noch sonst jemand sein Erscheinen bemerkt. Für einige Sekunden blieb er regungslos im Halbdunkel des Raums stehen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Andrea sich tatsächlich allein hier befand. Eine Tür auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers stand offen, durch die ein schwacher Lichtschein vom Korridor her in den Raum fiel. Für einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte er, wie sinnvoll es wäre, Andrea zuerst anzusprechen, doch dann verwarf er diesen Gedanken und beschloss erstmal für seine und ihre unmittelbare Sicherheit zu sorgen. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs schloss er die Tür und legte einen Verschlusszauber darüber.

Andrea, durch das plötzliche Geräusch der Tür aufgeschreckt, starrte ihn einen Moment sprachlos an. Sie sah blass und krank aus, die Haare hingen ihr wirr in die Stirn und um ihre Augen hatten sich tiefschwarze Augenringe bebildet.

„Andrea, bleib ganz ruhig, ich bin da um dich hier rauszuholen", flüsterte er und ging langsam, um sie nicht zu ängstigen, einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf sie zu.

Plötzlich jedoch löste sich ihre Erstarrung und mit einer unerwarteten Schnelligkeit, die er ihr in diesem Zustand niemals zugetraut hätte, sprang sie aus dem Sessel und wich erschrocken an die Wand zurück.

„Wer sind Sie?", stieß sie panisch aus und blickte sich hektisch im Raum um.

„Andrea, beruhig dich, ich bin es…Clark!"

„NEIN!", schrie sie auf und Silver beglückwünschte sich zu seiner Entscheidung, die Tür zuvor mit einem Zauber belegt zu haben. Andreas Schrei musste jede Person in diesem Haus geweckt haben.

„Andrea, bitte hör mir zu", sagte er und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich bin hier um dich…"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn im selben Augenblick flog ein Zinnteller, der bisher hinter Andrea an der Wand gehangen hatte, haarscharf an seinem Kopf vorbei. Aus dem Korridor konnte er laute Schritte und aufgeregte Stimmen hören, doch die interessierten ihn nicht. Er wusste, der Verschlusszauber würde vorerst halten, auch wenn dies nur eine Frage der Zeit war.

„Ich bin es, Clark…"

„Nein, das sind Sie nicht!", heulte sie auf und warf erneut eine Vase nach ihm und flüchtete zur Tür. „Clark ist tot!"

Mit der Erkenntnis, dass ihn beruhigende Worte und Erklärungen hier nicht weiterbringen würden, sprang Silver mit einem Satz nach vorn. Andrea wich aus und rannte zur Tür. Panisch rüttelte sie an deren Knauf, doch noch ehe Silver sie zu fassen bekam, tauchte sie unter seinem Arm hindurch und hechtete auf die andere Seite des Zimmers.

„Andrea, bleib stehen! Bitte, wir haben nicht viel Zeit!"

„Nein! Niemals!", brüllte sie erneut auf, doch eine Sekunde später hatte Silver sie bereits gepackt.

Für einen Moment war er überrascht, wie viel Energie trotz alledem in diesem geschwächten Körper steckte und er musste nachgreifen um sie nicht wieder entwischen zu lassen. Wild um sich tretend und sich windend, kämpfte sie verzweifelt gegen ihn an, versuchte irgendetwas zu greifen mit dem sie sich wehren konnte, um so aus seinem Griff wieder freizukommen, doch Silver hielt sie eisern fest.

„Bitte Andrea, ich will dir nicht wehtun", flehte er sie an, doch sie kämpfte nur noch verbissener gegen ihn.

„Lassen Sie mich los", keuchte sie, während Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

„Andrea, beruhig dich, du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich bin es wirklich!"

„Ach ja?", fauchte sie ihn bösartig an und für einen kurzen Augenblick war er erschrocken, wie viel Hass aus ihren Augen ihm entgegen schlug und eine Sekunde später spürte er, wie sich etwas Spitzes in seinen Körper bohrte.

Brennender Schmerz durchzuckte ihn und ehe er bewusst registrierte, dass sie ihn etwas Spitzes in den Bauch gestoßen hatte, entwand sie sich auch seinem Griff.

„Sie werden mich nicht kriegen! Niemals!", stieß sie atemlos aus, als im selben Augenblick auch die Tür unter einen Schauer von roten Funken nachgab. Silver torkelte zurück und stürzte, im selben Moment da ein Schockzauber genau an jener Stelle einschlug, wo er noch einen Sekundenbruchteil zuvor gestanden hatte. Verzweiflung schlug wie eine eisige Welle über ihm zusammen, als er registrierte wie machtlos er gegen ihre von Angst und Panik bestimmten Reaktionen war. Andrea glaubte ihm nicht, fühlte sich von ihm bedroht und für den winzigen Teil einer Sekunde überlegte er wirklich, ob er sie nicht einfach mit einem Schockzauber belegen sollte, bis ihm eine Idee kam.

„Es ging mir nicht um den Schutz dieses Hauses! Andrea, erinnerst du dich noch? Denk ein dein Versprechen!", setzte er zu einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch an, sie zu überzeugen.

Durch einen Nebel aus Schmerz und Verzweiflung sah er, wie sich ihre Augen weiteten, ihre Finger die Lippen berührten und er wusste, dass sie sich an seinen Kuss erinnerte. Sie war nur zwei bis drei Meter von ihm entfernt, doch noch ehe er reagieren konnte, wusste er, es war zu spät; das Reißen hinter seinem Nabel sagte ihm, dass der Portschlüssel seinen Dienst tat. Schemenhaft sah er noch, wie drei Männer auf ihn zustürzten, ehe ihn nicht die gewohnte Farbspirale, wie es bei einem Portschlüssel üblich war, sondern tiefe undurchdringliche Schwärze umfing.

Silver hatte Recht, in dem Augenblick da er sie an ihr Versprechen erinnerte, wusste Andrea, dass sie sich getäuscht hatte und dieser Mann tatsächlich Clark Silver war. Wie betäubt starrte sie in sein schmerzverzerrtes, blasser werdendes Gesicht, sah den Brieföffner mit dem sie ihn attackiert hatte, aus dem sich nun dunkel färbenden Stoff seiner Robe ragen und erkannte was sie getan hatte. Irgendetwas in ihr wollte aufschreien, doch ihre Kehle fühlte sich wie zugeschnürt an. In ihren Ohren begann es zu rauschen und die Energie, die sie noch Sekunden zuvor gespürt hatte, verpuffte so rasch wie sie gekommen war.

Clark Silvers Gestalt verschwand so plötzlich wie er erschienen war und hätten nicht über das gesamte Wohnzimmer verteilt Splitter von Holz und Glas gelegen, hätte sie vermutlich an einen Alptraum geglaubt. Ihre Knie gaben nach und sie sackte kraftlos nach unten, als hätte jemand die Fäden einer Marionette zerschnitten. Jemand rief ihren Namen, doch erst als die Person sie am Arm fasste und hochzog, wurde sie aus ihrer Trance gerissen.

„Remus", hauchte sie fassungslos und klammerte sich verzweifelt an den Arm des Mannes, der sie festhielt. „Was…was…hab ich getan?"

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, beruhig dich", sagte er sanft und zog sie an sich.

„Hör auf damit, du solltest es jetzt sofort tun. Es hat keinen Zweck es hinauszuzögern", erklang plötzlich eine harte Stimme hinter ihr.

Auch wenn es Andrea an der Kraft fehlte sich umzudrehen, so jagte die Kälte, die in dieser Stimme mitschwang, doch Schauer über ihren Rücken. Der Mann, der sie gerade eben noch gestützt hatte, nickte und schob sie von sich. Für einen Moment wankte sie, bis sie sich in den hinter ihr stehenden Sessel fallen ließ und fassungslos aufsah.

„Die Wirkung wird eh jeden Moment nachlassen", sagte er tonlos.

Der Mann, den sie für Remus Lupin gehalten hatte, starrte ihr ungerührt entgegen und ihr Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Vor ihren Augen verschwanden die vertrauten Züge von Remus Gesicht, die Haare gingen zurück, sein Körper wurde kleiner und gewann gleichzeitig an Fülle und hätte sie nicht bei Sirius schon die Rückverwandlung, wenn die Wirkung des Vielsaft-Trankes nachließ, erlebt, so hätte sie vermutlich ihren eigenen Sinnen nicht getraut. Vor ihr stand ein Mann, der nicht mehr das Geringste von Remus Lupin hatte und der ihr dennoch so schmerzhaft vertraut war.

„Du?", fragte sie ungläubig, während die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf langsam wieder an Struktur gewannen und plötzlich, als würden Zahnräder ineinander greifen, fügte sich auch das gerade Erlebte zu einem Bild zusammen. Ihre Finger verkrampften sich um die gepolsterte Armlehne des Sessels, suchten Halt, wo es keinen Halt mehr gab und versuchten die beginnende Taubheit ihres Körpers aufzuhalten.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich dir das jetzt antun muss, doch eine andere Möglichkeit habe ich nicht."

Andrea hatte keine Zeit mehr, den Sinn hinter diesen Worten richtig zu erfassen, denn schon hatte er seinen Zauberstab erhoben und auf sie gerichtet. Winzige giftgrüne Funken schossen daraus hervor….

x x x x

Sirius hatte seine Erklärung für Harry gerade beendet, als Clark Silver unvermittelt wieder auftauchte und Sirius herumwirbeln ließ.

„Verdammt!", stieß er ungehalten aus und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Harry sich sicher, dass dies auf Grund der Tatsache geschah, dass Silver allein zurückkehrte.

„Er ist verletzt!", stieß Remus aus, doch Neill war bereits zur Stelle und beugte sich über Silvers leblosen Körper.

Dumbledore, McGonagall und Flitwick waren ebenfalls herangeeilt und Harry konnte über ihre Schultern hinweg beobachten, wie Neill Silver untersuchte. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs öffnete er die Knöpfe von Silvers Robe und nun konnte Harry sehen, dass der weiße Stoff des darunter befindlichen T-Shirts blutgetränkt war und ein silberner Gegenstand daraus hervorragte. Mit routinierten Bewegungen entfernte Neil den Stoff, ehe er Brust und Bauch abtastete und schließlich mit einem Ruck den Brieföffner herauszog. Ein erschreckend großer Schwall Blut folgte, doch mit einem weiteren Wink seines Zauberstabs, hatte Neill die Blutung schon wieder zum Stoppen gebracht.

„Ein nettes Souvenir hat er da mitgebracht", seufzte Neill, während er stirnrunzelnd den Brieföffner betrachtete und ihn schließlich an Dumbledore weitergab.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte McGonagall besorgt.

„Das ist nur eine harmlose Stichwunde, kein Grund besorgt zu sein", erklärte Neill, während er sacht gegen die Wunde auf Silvers Bauch tippte und sie damit schloss. „Flüche oder Zauber scheinen ihn nicht getroffen zu haben. Er hat eine ziemliche Beule am Kopf, vermutlich ist er beim Sturz irgendwo dagegen geschlagen und daher noch immer bewusstlos, aber sonst fehlt ihm nichts weiter. Er müsste bald wieder zu sich kommen."

Ein allgemeines Aufatmen ging durch den Raum, während Neill unbeirrt mehrere Heilzauber sprach.

„Können wir ihn wecken?", fragte Dumbledore, während er nachdenklich den blutverschmierten Brieföffner betrachtete.

„Lassen sie ihm noch ein paar Minuten Zeit, bis die Heilzauber ihre volle Wirkung entfaltet haben", sagte Neill gelassen und richtete sich auf. „Er wird sich die nächsten Stunden noch etwas schummrig fühlen, aber spätestens morgen Abend ist er wieder der Alte."

„Die Bastet, sie ist wieder da!", sagte der kleine Professor Flitwick und deutete aufgeregt auf den Tisch, von dem sie zuvor verschwunden war.

Harry drehte sich um und nun konnte auch er den kleinen steinernen Katzenkörper sehen. Ihre dunklen Augen funkelten böse, doch schon nach einigen Sekunden erlosch dieses Licht und sie saß wieder starr und unbeweglich, als hätte sie diesen Platz nie verlassen. Selbst der schwarze Fleck auf ihrer Brust hatte sich nicht verändert, wenngleich er Harry minimal größer erschien.

„Na wenigstens etwas das geklappt hat", seufzte Sirius schwer.

„Welche Auswirkung hat das nun für Andrea, dass der Wächter nun wieder hier ist?", fragte Remus, der noch immer neben Silver kniete und auf dessen Aufwachen wartete.

„Du hast auch schon leichtere Sachen gefragt", stöhnte Neill und verdrehte die Augen. „Vermutlich…"

Neil hatte sich während des Sprechens zur Bastet umgedreht und erstarrte nun mitten in der Bewegung, seine Augen drückten einen kurzen Moment lang Entsetzen und Unglauben aus, ehe er sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht fuhr und tief durchatmete.

„Oh nein", hauchte McGonagall entsetzt und nun sah es auch Harry.

Die Bastet hatte ihre Farbe vom schlichten Grau in ein schillerndes Türkis verändert und schien nun zu zittern. Feiner Sand rieselte von ihrem Körper auf die Tischplatte herab, wurde mehr und ehe Harry richtig begriff was geschah, hatte sich der Katzenkopf bereits aufgelöst; die Bastet zerfiel. Etwas Weißes, fast Durchsichtiges schälte sich aus dem halb zerfallenen Körper der Figur und einen Moment lang glaubte Harry, eine Mischung aus Vogel und Schmetterling zu sehen. Wie ein Kücken, das sich aus einem Ei befreit, drehte und wendete sich dieses Etwas, ehe es sich in die Luft erhob und mit einem geschmeidigen Flügelschlag verschwand während der Wächter restlos zerfiel. All dies geschah völlig lautlos und Sekunden später zeigte nur noch das Häufchen Sand die Stelle an, an der die Bastet gestanden hatte.

Sirius, der neben Harry gestanden hatte, sackte kraftlos auf den Stuhl und schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. Dumbledore blickte starr auf den Tisch, als erwarte er, dass noch Weiteres geschehen würde, McGonagall hatte die Hand auf den Mund gelegt und blickte hilfesuchend zu Dumbledore, während Flitwick ungläubig näher an den Tisch heran ging. Es dauerte eine Weile bis Harry die Tragweite dessen was eben geschehen war begriff und letztendlich war es Schmerz, den Harry in Remus Augen sah, der ihn erkennen ließ, was dieses Auflösen der Bastet offensichtlich zu bedeuten hatte.

Einige Sekunden schien die Zeit still zu stehen, niemand rührte sich, niemand sagte etwas und selbst das pulsierende Leuchten der Säulen um den Tisch herum schien auszusetzen. Harrys Magen krampfte sich zusammen, ehe er einen Moment später ins Bodenlose zu sacken schien und die entsetzte, sprachlose Stille im Raum Harry förmlich entgegen schrie.

Fortsetzung folgt……..

**AN: Bitte nicht schlagen, ich weiß, dass dieser Cliffhanger ein bisschen gemein ist! **„Zieh vorsichtshalber schon mal den Kopf ein"

**Autornote:** Ein ganz, ganz dickes Dankeschön für euere lieben Reviews und dass ihr mir so manchen gemeinen Cliffhanger verzeiht! So und nun euere…

**Review-Antworten:**

Jinxxx: Kann passieren! "gggg", die kamen ja auch kurz hintereinander.

shila848: Na klar, schreib ich schnell weiter! „ggg"

Ron Weasley: Danke, ich werde ihn genießen, hab aber leider nur noch zwei Wochen.

Miss Shirley-Blythe: Ich hörte den Stein plumpsen „zwinker"

Fluffy Bond: Ich befürchte ja fast, dass dir die Zeit bis zum nächsten Kapitel noch länger vorkommt! Zu deiner Frage wegen Harry, ja der wird in den nächsten Kapiteln wieder mehr in den Vordergrund treten.

janine black: Danke, knuddel dich zurück!

Eva Luna: _Bei dir weiß man nie... fg ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass du alles noch schlimmer werden lässt!_ Könnte es sein, dass du mich inzwischen kennst?

Schnuckiputz: Ach ja, ich denke schon, dass Harry sich freut Sirius und Remus wieder zu sehen. Der Rest….kein Kommentar! „g"

Josephine-19: Ich werde schauen, dass ich Kapitel 35 bald fertig habe, doch übers WE bin ich nicht hier, deshalb wird es etwas dauern. Aber ich versuch mein Möglichstes!

Arwen: Soll ich dir ne Entschuldigung für deinen Lehrer schreiben? „sfg" Weiß nur nicht, ob das groß was nützt! „kicher"

Schnuffel21: Danke für dein Lob! „freu"

Skuert: Freut mich sehr, dass dir die Storys gefallen! Vielen Dank für dein großes Lob!

Gil-Galad: ja, ich hab schon verstanden was du meinst….ähm…ja was soll ich nun weiter schreiben? Hm…ich sag jetzt einfach mal…warte auf die neuen Kapitel! Nein, hab mir noch keine Gedanken über das binden gemacht….hm…mal sehen, wenn sie fertig ist.

amira white: Aber klar doch!

Max88: In den nächsten Kapitel werden Harry und Hermine wieder mehr Zeit miteinander haben « ggg »

banduan: Warum Harry in der Nacht an Flitwicks Tür klopfte hat sich ja mit dem Kapitel beantwortet und der Rest...kommt noch in den nächsten Kapiteln! „ggg"

maya: Aber klar doch! „grins"

HJ-HJ: _!! Wann kommt denn das nächste?_ – Heute! - _Wie lange hast du denn noch Urlaub?_ – bis 16. September, dann geht hier die Schule wieder los. - _Ich würde dir noch ganz viel frei geben, dass du noch schön an der FF weiterschreiben kannst... _– das ist lieb von dir! Glaub mir ich hätte nichts dagegen! „sfg" Doch leider kann man vom Fanficschreiben nicht leben. - _Kommen die beiden jetzt auch wieder häufiger vor?_ – ja, ab den nächsten Kapiteln - _Kriegt Ron eigentlich auch noch eine Freundin?_ – da bin ich mir noch nicht so ganz sicher. Mal sehen!

So das wars für heute! Ich hoffe sehr, dass ich niemanden vergessen habe….grübel….wenn war es sicher keine Absicht!

Viele liebe Grüße bis zum nächsten Mal!

Euer Sternchen!


	35. 35

35.

Für einige Zeit war es so still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören; erst als Silver sich zu regen begann, löste sich die allgemeine Erstarrung. Neill kniete wieder neben Silver, der nun blinzelte und sich mit der Hand an den Kopf fasste.

„Wer hat mir diesen Keulenschlag verpasst", stöhnte er und blickte sich verwirrt um. Für einen Augenblick schien er sich darauf zu besinnen, wie er auf den Fußboden kam.

„Sie sind mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen", erklärte Neill, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte und nun seinen Zauberstab wenige Zentimeter übers Silvers Körper entlang wandern ließ.

„Tatsächlich?" Silver blinzelte ungläubig, bis sich ein Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht breit machte, der zeigte, dass die Erinnerung langsam zurückkam. „Ähm…ja…stimmt", seufzte er und versuchte den Oberkörper aufzurichten, sackte jedoch sofort zurück und fasste mit der Hand an die frische Wunde. Erneut spiegelte sich Verwirrung auf seinem Gesicht, während er verständnislos an sich herabblickte.

„Diese Stichwunde stammt von einem Brieföffner, den Ihnen jemand in den Bauch gerammt hat", seufzte Neill und kontrollierte nochmals die Wunde, die inzwischen nur noch als dunkelroter Strich auf Silvers Haut zu sehen war.

„Brieföffner?"

„Ja, dieses nette Souvenir steckte noch in ihrem Körper, als Sie hier ankamen. Der Stich war nicht tief, er dürfte Ihnen nicht lange Probleme machen", sagte Neill, sprach erneut einen Heilzauber und ließ seinen Zauberstab wieder sinken. „Können Sie sich erinnern, was genau geschehen ist?"

„Ja, das kann ich", sagte Silver matt und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Es ging alles so schnell und …ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass sie einen Brieföffner zu fassen bekam."

„Sie? Redest du von Andrea?", fragte Remus und atmete tief ein. „Hat Andrea dich verletzt?"

„Sie war ziemlich durcheinander und dachte ich wollte sie angreifen", erklärte Silver und richtete sich vorsichtig in eine sitzende Position auf. „Offensichtlich war sie der Überzeugung, dass ich tot sei und es hat etwas gedauert, bis ich sie davon überzeugen konnte, dass ich tatsächlich ich selbst bin. Ich werde es zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch mal versuchen, ich denke…"

„Was genau ist geschehen?" schnitt ihm Dumbledore das Wort ab.

Silver blickte ihn einen Moment irritiert an, ehe er zu erzählen begann. „Vermutlich hat man Andrea erzählt, dass…." Silver stockte und sah Dumbledore direkt in die Augen, ehe sein Blick über Neill zu Remus und weiter zu Sirius wanderte." Was ist los?", stieß er mit einem Anflug von Panik in der Stimme aus, als ihm offensichtlich die schwermütige Stimmung im Raum bewusst wurde.

„Es tut mir leid, Clark, ich befürchte…nun…am besten siehst du es dir selbst an", sagte Dumbledore leise und deutete auf den Tisch, wo nur noch ein Häufchen Sand die Stelle zeigte, an der noch vor kurzem die Bastet gestanden hatte.

Einen kurzen Moment lang huschte ein Ausdruck von Angst über Silvers Gesicht, doch als Remus ihm die Hand entgegenstreckte um ihm hoch zu helfen, hatte er sich wieder völlig unter Kontrolle und sein Mienenspiel verriet nicht, was in seinem Inneren vor sich ging. McGonagall trat zur Seite, um ihm den Blick auf den Tisch freizugeben und für einige Sekunden war Harry sich nicht sicher, ob Silver verstand, dass dieser feine Sand noch Minuten zuvor die Bastet gebildet hatte. Mit leicht schwankenden Schritten ging er auf den Tisch zu und stützte sich mit den Händen an der Tischkante ab. Harry konnte nur seinen Rücken sehen, doch als Silver sich zu Dumbledore umdrehte, war sein Gesicht ausdruckslos, als ginge es um die Lösung eines mathematischen Problems.

„Es gibt sicher verschiedene Möglichkeiten was geschehen sein könnte", sagte er ruhig, auch wenn er sich erschöpft gegen die Tischplatte lehnte.

„Ich sehe derzeit nur eine Möglichkeit", seufzte Neill, während er stirnrunzelnd Silvers Reaktion beobachtete, als befürchte er, der Aufschlag mit dem Kopf hätte seinen Patienten doch einen größeren Schaden zugefügt, als er bisher angenommen hatte.

„Ich glaube nicht daran, dass sie tot ist", sagte Silver schlicht, drehte sich erneut um und betrachtete nachdenklich den feinen, türkisfarbenen Sand.

„Was wäre die andere Möglichkeit?", sagte McGonagall zögernd und blickte fragend zu Dumbledore. Einige Sekunden schien diese Frage lautlos in der Stille des Saals widerzuhallen, bis Dumbledore schließlich tief einatmete und bedächtig nickte.

„Selbstverständlich lässt sich auch die Möglichkeit nicht ausschließen, dass jemand in den letzten Minuten den Bann zwischen Andrea und dem Wächter aufgehoben hat", sagte er nachdenklich und ließ sich müde auf den Stuhl zurücksinken.

„Das ist völlig ausgeschlossen", seufzte Flitwick und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Niemand kann innerhalb von ein paar Minuten einen derart komplexen Zauber auflösen."

„Es sei denn, die Person wusste genau wie dieser Zauber aufgebaut wurde", entgegnete Silver, während seine Finger behutsam durch den feinkörnigen Sand strichen.

„Du klammerst dich da an einen Strohhalm, mein Freund", erwiderte Remus leise und trat nahe an ihn heran. „Diese Chance ist wirklich so verschwindend gering, dass…"

„Sie lebt, davon bin ich überzeugt", widersprach ihm Silver mit einer Überzeugung in der Stimme, die selbst in Harrys Ohren unrealistisch klang.

Remus schüttelte widerwillig den Kopf, ehe er sich abwandte und zum Fenster ging, als könnte er den Anblick der zerfallenen Bastet nicht mehr länger ertragen.

x x x x

Der nächste Tag kam und ging, ohne dass Harry sich überwinden konnte mit Ron und Hermine über die Ereignisse der vergangen Nacht zu sprechen. Mehrmals hatte er angesetzt, doch jedes Mal, wenn er in ihre vergnügten Gesichter sah, fehlten ihm die Worte, das auszusprechen was er selbst nicht wahrhaben wollte. Es war fast so, als wenn er sich durch sein Schweigen, den letzten Funken Hoffnung bewahren wollte. Silver glaubte nicht an Andreas Tod und neben Dumbledore war er derjenige, der sich wohl am besten mit schwarzer Magie auskannte. _„Remus kennt sich ebenfalls mit schwarzer Magie aus und er glaubt nicht daran"_, meldete sich eine belehrende Stimme in Harrys Hinterkopf, die ihn sehr an Hermine erinnerte. _„Ja, aber Remus kennt sich mit diesem Zweig der dunklen Künste nicht so gut aus wie Silver",_ widersprach eine zweite Stimme. _„Aber es ist eine Tatsache, dass die Bastet zerfallen ist und wie Flitwick sagte, wäre die Möglichkeit, dass jemand den Bann gebrochen hat, mehr als unwahrscheinlich." _

Harry seufzte schwer, als er bemerkte, wie sich seine Gedanken immer wieder im Kreis drehten und er versuchte sich, zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend, auf das zu konzentrieren, was gerade um ihn herum geschah. Wie immer am Samstagabend war der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors voll von lachenden und schwatzenden Schülern. Neville und Ron spielten gerade Zaubererschach, während Hermine und Ginny an einem anderen Tisch saßen und den Lärm um sie herum zu ignorieren versuchten; Hermine tief über ihre Hausaufgaben gebeugt und Ginny darum bemüht, einem Erstklässler bei einem Aufsatz über Zaubertränke zu helfen. Ein paar Tische weiter wurde noch immer Snape-explodiert gespielt, Lavender las irgendein Hexenmagazin und in der Fensterecke unterhielten Dean und Seamus einige Erstklässler damit, dass sie immer wieder ihre Schreibfedern verzauberten. Es entlockte Harry sogar ein Grinsen, als Dean es schaffte die Feder in der Hand einer Erstklässlerin anwachsen zu lassen, bis diese Feder die Größe eines Besens erreichte. Das Mädchen musste mit beiden Händen zufassen, um zu verhindern, dass die Feder nicht auf den Köpfen ihrer Mitschülerinnen kippte. Das Mädchen lachte laut auf und warf die riesige Feder nach Dean, ohne zu bemerken, dass Seamus ihrer Schultasche gerade Stummelbeine verpasst hatte und diese nun quer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum davon wackelte.

Hermine sah von ihren Hausaufgaben auf und der Schultasche hinterher, bis sie schließlich missbilligend den Kopf schüttelte. „Die Beine sind zu kurz", sagte sie augenrollend, ehe sie die Tasche mit dem Schwebezauber zurück an den Tisch des Mädchens beförderte.

„Schon gut, das werde ich noch üben", grinste Dean, während er seinen Zauberstab auf das Tintenfass vor sich auf dem Tisch richtete. Lange Storchenbeine wuchsen aus dem Boden des Tintenfasses, es begann zu taumeln und noch ehe jemand reagieren konnte, war es der Tischkante zu nahe gekommen und fiel nach unten. Das Glas zerbrach und Tinte spritzte über die Beine der Erstklässler, doch noch ehe sie protestieren konnten, hatte Ginny bereits einen Reinigungszauber gesprochen und das Tintenfass repariert.

Es entstand eine kurzes Geplänkel zwischen Dean, Seamus und Ginny, doch Harry hörte nicht weiter zu. Ohne es selbst erklären zu können, machte ihn diese ausgelassene Stimmung von einer Sekunde auf die andere wütend und er stand ruckartig auf. Eine unerklärliche Unruhe hatte ihn gepackt und plötzlich erschien es ihm unmöglich still zu sitzen; er musste hier raus. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen stopfte er seine Bücher in die Schultasche und wandte sich zum Gehen, als er Hermines fragenden Blick auffing.

„Ich muss noch mal in die Bibliothek", erklärte er knapp.

„Jetzt noch? Die Bibliothek wird gleich zumachen", sagte Ginny stirnrunzelnd, doch offensichtlich erwartete sie von Harry keine weitere Erklärung, denn einen Moment später hatte sie sich bereits mit einem Achselzucken wieder dem Aufsatz des Erstklässlers zu gewandt.

„Ich komm mit", sagte Hermine kurz und ehe Harry widersprechen konnte, war sie ihm bereits durch das Portraitloch nach außen gefolgt.

Das Bild der fetten Dame verschloss den Gemeinschaftsraum und für einen Moment war Harry sich nicht sicher, ob er Hermine jetzt wirklich in seiner Nähe haben wollte. Unschlüssig starrte er den leeren Korridor entlang, während Hermine näher an ihn heran trat.

„Wir sind doch immer noch Freunde, oder?", sagte sie leise und Harry musste sie nicht erst ansehen, um zu wissen, dass sie verlegen zu Boden sah. „Ich meine…auch wenn…"

„Ja, und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern", entgegnete Harry ebenso leise und plötzlich war alle Unsicherheit verschwunden. Mit einem Lächeln drehte er sich zu ihr um und griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Erzählst du mir, was los ist?", sagte sie, während sie gleichzeitig den Druck seiner Hand erwiderte und ihn festhielt, als befürchtete sie, Harry könnte seine Meinung ändern und Hals über Kopf davon laufen.

„Nichts, was sollte sein?", entgegnete Harry zögernd, doch als Hermine die Augen verdrehte fügte er seufzend hinzu: „Na schön, doch nicht hier."

Für einen Moment blickte er sich unschlüssig um. Es war reichlich spät und wenn er mit Hermine in Ruhe reden wollte, musste er dafür sorgen, dass sie bei ihrer Rückkehr nicht Filch oder einem der Lehrer in die Arme liefen. „Warte hier, ich hol nur schnell den Tarnumhang und die Karte", sagte er leise und drückte ihr rasch einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe er sich zu der fetten Dame umwandte und ihr das Passwort nannte.

Kurze Zeit später trat Harry wieder durch das Portraitloch und blickte Hermine fragend an. „Wo wollen wir hin?"

„In den Raum der Wünsche?", sagte Hermine mit einem unsicheren Lächeln.

„Gute Idee", nickte Harry, während er sich gleichzeitig fragte, wie dieser Raum für ein Gespräch mit Hermine aussehen sollte.

Ein paar Minuten später hatten sie den Korridor im siebten Stock erreicht, wo der Wandteppich von Barnabas des Bekloppten hing und sie begannen an der kahlen Wand entlang auf und ab zu gehen. Nach ihrer dritten Kehrtwende erschien die glänzende polierte Tür und Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Hermine öffnete die Tür und sie traten in einen vom lodernden Kaminfeuer erhellten Raum. Vor dem Kamin standen zwei gemütliche Sessel mit einem kleinen runden Tischchen dazwischen, auf dem ein Tablett mit einer dampfenden Teekanne und Tassen bereit stand.

„Perfekt", nickte Hermine zufrieden und ließ sich in einen der Sessel plumpsen.

Harry setzte sich in den anderen Sessel und schenkte, mehr um Zeit zu gewinnen, als ihn trinken zu wollen, Tee in die Tassen. Eine Zeitlang saßen sie einfach nur schweigend da, nippten an ihren Tassen und hingen ihren persönlichen Gedanken nach, bis Hermine schließlich die Stille unterbrach.

„Neville erzählte mir heute morgen, dass du in der Nacht aufgestanden bist", begann sie zaghaft, während sie ihn aufmerksam über den Rand ihrer Teetasse hinweg beobachtete. „Hattest du wieder einen Alptraum oder eine Vision?"

„Nein, nicht direkt, es war nur ein Traum", antwortete Harry ausweichend. Für einige Sekunden war er sich nicht sicher, wie Hermine darauf reagieren würde, dass er unbewusst in Andreas Geist eingedrungen war und ob es nicht sinnvoller wäre, diese Tatsache ganz unter den Tisch fallen zu lassen.

„Es war kein normaler Traum, sonst würde er dir nicht so zu schaffen machen", stellte Hermine sachlich fest und stellte ihre Tasse zurück auf den Tisch.

„Es ist nicht der Traum der mir zu schaffen macht", seufzte Harry und blickte sie einige Sekunden unschlüssig an, ehe er zögernd von Silvers missglücktem Rettungsversuch erzählte.

„Andrea hat ihn mit einem Brieföffner angegriffen?", fragte sie verblüfft nach. „Warum? Ich meine, sie müsste doch eigentlich froh gewesen sein…"

„Wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe, dann dachte Andrea, dass Silver gar nicht Silver war, sondern nur jemand der sich für ihn ausgab, um sie zu entführen."

„Aber…" Hermine brach ab und rieb sich nachdenklich über die Stirn. „Das würde bedeuten, dass Andrea gar nicht weiß, in wessen Händen sie sich befindet."

„Ich weiß nicht was das bedeuten soll", brummte Harry widerstrebend und zog unwillkürlich die Knie an, als müsse er sich selbst vor seinen nächsten Worten schützen. „Das ist aber noch nicht alles. Kurz nachdem Silver zurückkam erschien auch die Bastet wieder und...während Neill noch mit Silver beschäftig war…da ist sie einfach...zerfallen. Sie ist einfach zu Sand zerfallen, als wäre…" Harry schluckte schwer und starrte auf die tanzenden Flammen im Kamin, ehe er sich zu einer genaueren Schilderung überwinden konnte.

„Aber wie? Ich meine, diese Bastet bestand aus massiven Stein, sie kann doch nicht einfach zerfallen?"

„Diese Figur stellte ihren Wächter dar und wenn sie zerfällt, dann gibt es dafür nur zwei Gründe. Entweder jemand hat den Bann zwischen Andrea und der Bastet gebrochen, oder aber…"

Harry konnte sich nicht entschließen die zweite Möglichkeit auszusprechen, doch das war auch nicht nötig; Hermine verstand ihn auch so. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus konnte Harry sehen, dass sie die Finger so fest ineinander verschränkte, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervor stachen.

„Silver glaubt nicht an diese zweite Möglichkeit", erklärte Harry leise. „Er ist der Einzige, der noch die Hoffnung hat, dass Andrea am Leben sein könnte, alle anderen…. Aber ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob er in diesem Fall wirklich objektiv sein kann. "

„Wieso sollte er dies können?", sagte Hermine und blickte verwundert in Harrys Gesicht.

„Er…er mag sie sehr gern", entgegnete Harry zögernd. „Als ich in seine Gedanken eindrang, da fühlte ich es."

„Da ist er nicht der Einzige", seufzte Hermine, als wäre für sie diese Eröffnung nichts Neues. „Doch ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ausgerechnet Silver, der immer so beherrscht und besonnen wirkt…na ja, dass er sich von seinen Gefühlen so stark beeinflussen lässt, dass er dabei sein klares Urteilsvermögen verliert."

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Harry matt und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er war sich sicher, dass Hermine nicht wirklich verstanden hatte, was er damit sagen wollte; Silvers Gefühle Andrea gegenüber waren wesentlich tiefer und sie gingen über rein freundschaftliche Zuneigung hinaus. Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen fuhr sich Harry mit den Händen über das Gesicht, während er gleichzeitig beschloss auf dieses Thema nicht weiter einzugehen.

„Aber es muss doch irgendeine eine Möglichkeit geben…." Hermine wiegte unschlüssig den Kopf, bis sie sich plötzlich kerzengerade aufrichtete. „Das Amulett! Harry du hast immer noch das Herzstück, vielleicht kann man damit erfahren, was mit Andrea geschehen ist."

„Wie?"

„Hm…lass mich mal drüber nachdenken", sagte Hermine und ließ sich grübelnd in den Sessel zurücksinken.

Harry ließ sie nachdenken, auch wenn er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen konnte, wie sie mit Hilfe des Amuletts herausfinden sollten, ob Andrea noch am Leben war. Einige Minuten beobachte er sie still. Hermines Gesicht zeigte deutlich, wie konzentriert sie nachdachte, ein Mienenspiel, dass ihm die letzten Jahre so vertraut wurde, dass es ihm unwillkürlich ein Lächeln entlockte. Immer wenn es um die Lösung eines Problems ging, war es Hermine die sich damit den Kopf zermarterte und mehr als einmal hatte sie ihre Freunde schon mit einer genialen Lösung überrascht. Sie jetzt hier, an seiner Seite zu wissen, hatte etwas Beruhigendes, das selbst die an den Nerven zerrende Ungewissheit abschwächen konnte. Tiefe Zuneigung durchströmte ihn und ohne dass er selbst so recht wusste warum, stand er auf und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Sessellehne. Hermine hob überrascht den Kopf, doch noch ehe sie etwas sagen oder fragen konnte, hatte er ihr mit einem Kuss den Mund verschlossen.

„Danke", sagte er leise und zog sie enger an sich heran.

„Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass du immer da bist wenn ich dich am dringendsten brauche", flüsterte er, ehe er sie erneut küsste und plötzlich haftete dieser Zärtlichkeit nicht mehr die Spur einer Unsicherheit an.

x x x x

Sirius und Remus hatten gerade ihr Abendessen beendet, als Silver die Küche im Grimmauld Place betrat.

„Hallo Clark, was führt dich zu uns?", sagte Sirius und stellte die benutzten Teller zur Seite, während er ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. Silvers Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, dennoch keimte in Sirius das unangenehme Gefühl hoch, dass es nicht unbedingt angenehme Neuigkeiten waren, mit denen Silver so unerwartet im Grimmauld Place auftauchte.

„Ich komme gerade aus dem Zaubereiministerium", erklärte er nach einem kurzen Gruß und setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch. „Bei dem Toten handelte es sich tatsächlich um Francesco Rasul, allerdings wurde bei der Obduktion festgestellt, dass Rasul nicht an den Folgen eines Fluchs starb. Man hat große Mengen von Affodill in seinem Körper gefunden…"

„Affodill, das wird doch für Schlaftränke verwendet?", sagte Sirius irritiert. „Heißt das, dass Rasul gar nicht in der Kanalisation starb?"

„Das konnte bisher noch nicht hundertprozentig geklärt werden, doch wart´s mal ab, es kommt noch besser!", seufzte Silver schwer. „Nach der Analyse von Rasuls Zauberstab wurden die beiden Todesser von ihm offensichtlich mit dem Avada Kedavra getötet."

Sirius wollte ihn gerade unterbrechen, als ihn Silver durch eine Handbewegung aufforderte, seinen Bericht zu Ende bringen zu lassen.

„Das ist aber noch nicht alles was das Zaubereiministerium herausgefunden hat. Die Unterlagen, die ihr bei den Leichen gefunden habt, sind kopierte Auszüge aus dem Grundbuchamt der Muggel; hierin werden die Besitzansprüche eines größeren Grundstücks zwischen Carlisle und Settle beurkundet. Laut den Unterlagen gehörte es früher Andreas Urgroßmutter Anastasia Price, ging nach deren Tod an ihre Tochter Mirabelle Black über, später an deren Sohn Jonathan Black und nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern gehörte es Andrea."

„Moment mal, sprechen wir hier etwa über den Grund auf dem sich das _casa__ de anhelo_ befindet?", unterbrach ihn Sirius alarmiert und auch Remus, der bisher gelassen zugehört hatte, hob überrascht den Kopf.

„Das ist anzunehmen, zumindest entspricht es den vagen Angaben die wir von Andrea über den Standort des alten Hauses haben", seufzte Silver und fuhr sich müde über die Augen. „Allerdings haben wir heute Morgen erfahren, dass Andrea nie offiziellen Besitzanspruch bekundet hat, vermutlich weil sie nie unter ihrem richtigen Namen in der Muggelwelt lebte. Laut behördlichen Unterlagen galt Andrea seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern als vermisst, bis vor einer Woche diese Dokumente auftauchten." Silver holte tief Luft, ehe er zwei zusammen gefaltete Pergamente aus seiner Tasche zog und Sirius reichte.

„Was ist das?", fragte Sirius und entfaltete die Papiere.

„Eine Heiratsurkunde und ein amtliche Bescheinigung, dass Andrea vor zwei Monaten bei der Geburt ihres ersten Sohns verstorben sei", erklärte Silver.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Remus perplex und beugte sich zu Sirius, um ebenfalls in die Papiere sehen zu können.

„Laut diesen Dokumenten hat Andrea vor zwei Jahren in Venezuela geheiratet und…ist am 20.Juli diesen Jahres in einem Krankenhaus in Cùcuta bei der Geburt ihres Kindes gestorben", sagte Sirius kopfschüttelnd und reichte die Papiere an Remus weiter. „Aber diese Dokumente sind Fälschungen, Andrea hat nie…"

„Diese Urkunden sind keine Fälschungen, wir haben sie auf ihre Echtheit überprüft, sie sind ganz offiziell rechtskräftig…"

„Aber…"

„Lass mich bitte ausreden!", seufzte Silver. „Diese Urkunden sind rechtskräftig, doch das ist nicht der springende Punkt dabei. Zeitgleich mit Andreas offiziellem Verschwinden vor 16 Jahren tauchte in Barquisimeto eine junges Mädchen gleichen Alters auf und schlüpfte dort in die Rolle von Andrea Black."

„Willst du damit sagen, Rasul hat eine Doppelgängerin erschaffen, die Andreas wahren Aufenthaltsort vertuscht hat und die Spur nach Venezuela führte?", sagte Remus betroffen.

„Nein, nicht Rasul sondern Richard Harvey", erklärte Silver mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung hat sich sofort mit den venezolanischen Auroren in Verbindung gesetzt und die haben ein paar interessante Dinge herausgefunden. Harvey war es nämlich, der sich vor 16 Jahren dafür einsetzte, dass dieses Mädchen eine Anstellung bei einer englischen Familie bekam und auch die Sache mit ihren fehlenden Papieren regelte."

„Harvey?", fragte Remus ungläubig.

„Ja, er hat sich damals nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht seine Spur zu vertuschen, offensichtlich fühlte er sich damals recht sicher", nickte Silver, während er grübelnd auf die Dokumente in Remus Hand blickte. "Ich bezweifle allerdings, dass seine Beweggründe tatsächlich etwas mit Andreas Schutz zu tun hatten. Ich persönlich halte die Vermutung für naheliegender, dass Harvey damit seine eigenen Pläne verfolgte."

Remus stieß scharf die Luft aus, während Sirius fragend von Silver zu Remus blickte. „Der Name sagt mir nichts, wer ist dieser Richard Harvey?"

„Er ist ein langjähriger Bekannter von Andrea und ein Onkel von Rasul, genauer gesagt der Bruder seiner Mutter", erklärt Silver.

„Und er arbeitet für das Magische Forschungsinstitut der Frühgeschichte", ergänzte Remus während sich eine steile Falte auf seiner Stirn gebildet hatte. „Seine Abteilung befasst sich mit der Erforschung von magischen Fragmenten und der oftmals damit verbundenen schwarzen Magie. Er war damals dabei, als in der alten Klosterruine Voldemorts Versteck aufgedeckt wurde und Andrea mit Hilfe des Salomonschilds eine Traumpassage öffnete."

„Bringt man das Ganze in Zusammenhang mit Harrys Vision…." Silver brach kurz ab und atmete tief durch, als müsse er seine Gedanken sammeln, ehe er mit seinen Ausführungen fortfuhr. „Einer der Todesser erzählte Voldemort, dass Andrea einen Mann namens Harvey verfolgte. Als ich mir Harrys Vision ansah, machte mich dieser Namen stutzig und ich sprach mit Dumbledore darüber, doch bisher gab es keine Anhaltspunkte, die uns an Richard Harveys Loyalität zweifeln ließen. Harvey ist ein durchaus gängiger Name…"

„Interessant", brummte Sirius grimmig, während er aufstand um Teetassen aus dem Schrank zu holen. „Und was sagt Dumbledore zu diesen Informationen?"

„Er hat sich bereits mit dem Magischen Forschungsinstitut der Frühgeschichte in Verbindung gesetzt, doch von dort nur die Auskunft erhalten, dass Harvey derzeit verreist sei, was auch seine Nachbarn bestätigten, als Auroren Harvey in seiner Londoner Wohnung aufsuchen wollten. Dumbledore hat die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung gebeten, derzeit noch keine Fahndung nach ihm einleiten. Sie haben zugestimmt, weil sie einsahen, dass ihn zu überführen leichter sein dürfte, solange Harvey sich noch sicher fühlt."

„Wenn Harvey tatsächlich ein Anhänger Voldemorts ist, dann war er dies definitiv auch schon vor dessen Sturz", grübelte Sirius und goss kochendes Wasser in die Teekanne. „Stellt sich jetzt nur die Frage, warum…dieser ganze Aufwand. Voldemort hätte demnach schon vor 16 Jahren die Möglichkeit gehabt, Andrea in seine Hände zu bekommen."

„Möglicherweise war sie damals zu jung, um Voldemort von Nutzen sein zu können", warf Remus unschlüssig ein. „Vielleicht wusste er damals schon von dieser magischen Barriere, die Hussels Arbeitsbereich abschirmte und er wollte auf die passende Gelegenheit warten, bis Andrea sie ihm öffnen konnte."

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Sirius zögernd, während er gedankenversunken dem feinen Dampfschwaden aus der Teekanne nachblickte. „Zwischen Andreas Untertauchen in der Muggelwelt und Voldemorts Fall lag immerhin ein ganzes Jahr dazwischen."

„Ich denke, Harvey hatte möglicherweise eigene Pläne, von denen Voldemort gar nichts wusste", sagte Silver nachdenklich. „Das ist jetzt reine Spekulation, doch Richard Harvey arbeitete schon vor 20 Jahren in diesem Magischen Forschungsinstitut und hatte daher auch den Zugang zu den alten Schriften, in denen die einzelnen Schritte zur Herstellung eins Wächters festgehalten wurden."

„Du denkst, dass er den Wächter hergestellt hat?", fragte Sirius.

„Es wäre nicht auszuschließen."

„Andrea bekam die Bastet zwar von Rasul, aber…natürlich wäre es möglich, dass die beiden da gemeinsame Sache machten", brummte Sirius, doch Silver schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das halte ich für ausgeschlossen. Rasuls Hass auf Voldemort und seine Angst um Andrea waren echt, das konnte ich deutlich spüren", erklärte Silver. „Ich vermute eher, dass Harvey ihn benutzt hat, um an die Blacks heranzukommen."

„Hm…und Rasul ist dahinter gekommen", seufzte Remus. „Auch das wäre eine mögliche Variante.

„Wogegen allerdings die Tatsache spricht, dass er die Unverzeihlichen Flüche benutzt", warf Sirius ein. „Ich habe ihn nie kennen gelernt, doch er schien ein ziemlich aufbrausender und aggressiver Typ gewesen zu sein."

„Sie wurden mit seinem Zauberstab gesprochen, was aber noch lange nicht heißt, dass er es selbst getan hat", widersprach ihm Silver. „Bisher können wir nur Mutmaßungen anstellen, was in den Gängen der Kanalisation wirklich geschehen ist. Die Spezialisten der Aurorenbehörde haben ihre Untersuchungen noch nicht abgeschlossen."

Einige Minuten schwiegen sie, bis Sirius unvermittelt mit der Hand auf den Tisch schlug. „Verdammt!", stieß er ärgerlich hervor. „Wenn du mit deiner Vermutung Recht hast und Harvey tatsächlich diesen Wächter hergestellt hat, dann würde dies bedeuten, dass wir den falschen Mann verfolgt haben und die Bastet wirklich nur deshalb zerfiel, weil Harvey den Bann aufgehoben hat. Das heißt, Andrea ist am Leben, befindet sich noch immer in Voldemorts Gewalt und wir sind keinen Schritt weiter."

„Selbst wenn es Harvey war, der den Wächter hergestellt hat, so heißt das nicht zwangsläufig, dass Andrea wirklich noch am Leben ist", entgegnete Remus gequält und stand auf, um das restliche Geschirr vom Tisch abzuräumen. „Keiner kann das mit Sicherheit sagen."

„Sie lebt", sagte Silver leise, während sein Blick merkwürdig verschleiert wirkte.

„Woher willst du das wissen?", gab Remus kraftlos zurück.

„Ich kann es fühlen", erklärte Silver tonlos und fuhr sich müde über die Augen, ehe er nachdenklich die auf dem Tisch liegenden Papiere zusammenfaltete.

„Ich bin mir deiner Fähigkeiten durchaus bewusst, Clark, doch selbst du kannst auf diese Entfernung nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob es Andrea ist, die du erspürst", entgegnete Remus und für einen kurzen Moment schwang fast etwas wie Ärger in seiner Stimme mit.

Silver schien für sich keine Veranlassung zu sehen, Remus zu widersprechen oder ihn von seiner gefassten Meinung abzubringen; gelassen hielt er Remus Blick einige Sekunden stand, bis er wieder nachdenklich auf die Dokumente in seiner Hand hinab sah. „Für den Moment ist es nicht ausschlaggebend, ob ich Recht oder Unrecht habe, sondern eher um die Frage, was jetzt weiter geschieht. Mit diesen Dokumenten wird Andrea offiziell für tot erklärt und ihr Ehemann sowie ihr zwei Monate alter Sohn sind rechtskräftige Besitzer dieses Grundstücks. Nachdem der Sohn noch nicht geschäftsfähig ist kann der angebliche Ehemann Andreas Grundbesitz veräußern und ich vermute, dass dies auch der Grund war, weshalb die Behörden in Venezuela diese Dokumente nach London schickten."

„Was weiß man über diesen Mann?", hakte Sirius stirnrunzelnd nach. „Handelt es sich bei ihm um einen Zauberer?"

„Nein, er ist ein Muggel, heißt Francoise Chabrol und hat wohl auch keine Ahnung wo er da rein geraten ist. Die Auroren, die vor Ort recherchierten, beschrieben ihn als einen einfachen, von der Trauer um seine verstorbene Frau zutiefst erschütterten Mann, der vermutlich keinen blassen Schimmer von der Zaubererwelt besitzt. Chabrols einzige Sorge scheint seinem Kind zu gelten, das nun ohne Mutter aufwachsen muss", sagte Silver und rieb sich grübelnd über das Kinn. „Macht ihm jemand ein vernünftiges Angebot, so wird er sicher nicht zögern, diesen, für ihn wertlosen, Grundbesitz zu verkaufen."

„Das klingt irgendwie unlogisch", stöhnte Sirius augenrollend. „Warum sollten sich Harvey oder jemand anders die Mühe machen das Grundstück zu kaufen, wenn er dieses Haus trotzdem weder sehen noch in das Innere hineingelangen kann. Das _casa__ de anhelo_ steht unter uralter Blutmagie und die lässt sich nicht von fingierten Dokumenten täuschen, außer Andrea selbst kann niemand dieses Haus sehen oder…." Sirius brach ab und legte grübelnd den Finger auf den Mund, ehe er sich gegen die Stirn schlug. „Warum sind wir da nicht gleich drauf gekommen? Natürlich das ist so nahe liegend!"

„Von was redest du?", sagte Remus verwirrt, als Sirius aufstand.

„Dieser alte Blutschutz ist solange wirksam, wie es noch eine lebende Person gibt, die in direkter Linie von Hussel abstammt. Ist dieses alte Haus auch weiterhin unsichtbar, so heißt das, Andrea ist am Leben und…"

„Auf diese Idee bin ich auch schon gekommen, bis mir einfiel, dass Andrea das Herzstück des Salomonschilds an Harry weitergegeben hat", unterbrach in Remus mit einem resignierenden Seufzen. „Andrea hat mit diesem Amulett ihr magisches Erbe an Harry abgetreten und damit sichergestellt, dass der Schutzzauber auch über ihren Tod hinaus aktiv bleibt."

„Richtig! Das hab ich vergessen", brummte Sirius frustriert und ließ sich kraftlos auf den Stuhl zurück fallen.

„Vielleicht ist es genau das, was letztendlich Harveys Plan, sofern es wirklich einen gab, vereitelt hat", sagte Silver, während er gedankenversunken den Rest seines Tees trank. „Um in dieses Haus zu kommen, brauchen sie Andrea lebend."

Fortsetzung folgt…………

**Autornote:** **Ein ganz, ganz dickes Dankeschön für euere lieben Reviews!**

Ihr seid einfach die besten Leser und Reviewschreiber, die sich ein Fanfiction-Autor wünschen kann! Es macht wirklich Spaß für euch zu schreiben und euere Kommentare sind wunderbar inspirierend! Vielen, vielen Dank dafür! Hoffe euch hat das neue Kapitel ebenfalls gefallen, auch wenn es nicht mehr ganz so spannungsgeladen war, wie das 34. „gggg"

**Review-Antworten:**

**Ron Weasley:** Hat mit dem neuen Kapitel leider nicht mehr vor deinem Urlaub geklappt! Dafür wirst du aber bei deiner Rückkehr was zum Lesen haben ;-) Hoffe du hattest einen schönen Urlaub!

**banduan:** Freut mich, dass du den Cliffhanger nicht allzu schlimm fandest... tja und was deine weiteren Fragen angeht….hoffe ich mal, du hast noch ein bisschen Geduld übrig.

**Schnuckiputz:** Ja, wenn der Portschlüssel ihnen ein wenig mehr Zeit gegeben hätte….aber so?

**Moondrow:** Freut mich, dass dir dieses Kapitel gefallen hat. ;-)

**Six83:** Das freut mich, dass du doch eine Möglichkeit hast ins Internet zu kommen. J

**Jo Lizard:** „_Aber als Fanfic-schreiber muss man wohl auch manchmal mutig sein"_ – ja, denn den Mutigen gehört die Welt! Hihihihihihi!

**Kaori:** Aber klar doch! „ggg"

**Jana:** Hat wohl etwas gedauert ;-)

**shila848:** Freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat, doch zu deinen Fragen kann ich noch nichts sagen…denke aber, das verstehst du. ;-)

**Golbarin:** Danke! „gggggggg"

**janine black:** Viel Spaß in der Schule, hoffe du kannst dich noch auf den Unterricht konzentrieren "ggg"

**Schnuffel21:** Grüne Funken, kein grüner Blitz! ;-)

**HJ-HJ:** Danke für dein Lob! Na ja, mein Urlaub neigt sich nun auch dem Ende und die arbeitsmäßigen Verpflichtungen werfen bereits ihre Schatten voraus „seufz" Aber auch wenn nun die Abstände zwischen den einzelnen Kapitel wieder größer werden, wird es trotzdem weitergehen. :-)

**Padfoot's Mate:** Bei uns im Frankenland…."kurz aus dem Fester guck"….ist das Wetter schön! „sfg" Ja und ich sitze hier an meinem PC und schreibe, damit ihr nicht noch länger warten müsst! ;-)

**nookie:** _„Also, lass dir beim Weiterschreiben ruhig Zeit"_ – soll ich das ernst nehmen? „sfg" Na gut, dann lass ich mir ein bisschen Zeit!

**Quizer:** _„Aber gibst du Andrea als sagen wir mal gute Person auf? also wird sie jetzt endgültig böse, oder stirbt sie oder wie?"_ – Gute Frage, doch ich kann sie dir leider noch nicht beantworten „zwinker"

**Cybermaus:** Hm….oh weh, was hab ich nur getan? Hoffe ja sehr, dass du mir in den nächsten Kapiteln vergeben kannst.

**torence:** Du machst mir damit eine Freude! „strahl" Bin aber nicht böse, wenn es mal nicht klappt! Hoffe du hattest einen schönen Urlaub und nun wieder viel Energie für die Schule ;-) „Sag mal, wieviele Reviewantworten bekommst eigentlich täglich, oder für ein ganzes Kapitel?" – Das ist unterschiedlich, manchmal sind es 20 und das nächste Mal wieder 40 Reviews, aber diesmal war es schon ein Rekord, 56 Reviews für ein Kapitel!!!! Da hatte ich ein super schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich euch so lange warten lassen musste, aber es ging wirklich nicht schneller. Jedenfalls freu ich mich über jedes Einzelne riesig, es ist ein tolles Gefühl mitzubekommen, wie viele Leute diese Fanfic lesen und für gut befinden. Ich selbst bin da mit mir viel kritischer und denke mir oft nach dem Hochladen eines neuen Kapitels, dass ich es viel besser hätte schreiben / beschreiben müssen. (wie z.B. dieses 35. Kapitel mit dem ich nicht wirklich 100% zufrieden bin) Aber gut, ich arbeite daran! ;-) - Kekse nehm ich gern an, doch Wasser? „kopfschüttel", da bleib ich schon lieber bei meinem Kaffee! „sfg" _„Werden wir noch mehr von (dem richtigen) remus und Andrea, Harry und Hermine hören?"_ – aber natürlich!

**Truemmerlotte:** Aber nur ein bisschen gemein, oder? „sfg" Aber es geht ja weiter und die Fragen werden sich auch alle noch beantworten! „zwinker"

**Miss Shirley-Blythe:** Danke für dein großes Lob! Ja an der Szene mit der Bastet habe ich auch lange rumgeschrieben, bis sie mir schließlich doch gefallen hat!

**Eva Luna:** Es kommen auch wieder erfreulichere Wendungen, versporchen!

**Josephine-19:** Hm…ein Happy End….ich werde mal drüber nachdenken! ;-)

**Arwen:** Tja, mit einer deiner Vermutungen liegst du schon ganz richtig! ;-) Nur welche das ist….oder ob es beide sind….verrate ich dir aber nicht! Ein bisschen Spannung muss schon bleiben!

**X-Ray:** Danke! ;-)

**Maya:** Mach ich! Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat!

michi-sky: Deine Statistik …boh, bin echt beeindruckt! Das mit dem Funken…gut erkannt, es war kein grüner Lichtblitz! ;-) Ja, das mit der Runespoor wird sich noch auflösen, allerdings…vermutlich erst gegen ende der Fanfic! Dauert also noch ein bisschen! Das mit Harvey…manchmal verblüfft ihr mich als Leser wirklich! Was ihr alles heraus lesen könnt! Tja und das mit dem Verhütungszauber – ja, es war ein kleiner Gag, doch Harry wird Hermine schon noch mal darauf ansprechen. ;-)

**Nino:** Danke für dein großes Lob, freu mich sehr, dass die die Storys gefallen!

**Seikon:** Gerade bei so einem kritischen Leser freut mich das Lob ganz besonders!

**BluePhoenix:** Es gibt Wiederholungen, die stören mich überhaupt nicht! „ssffgg" Freu mich sehr, dass dir meine Fanfics gefallen! Es war schon deine Review zu lesen, auch wenn ich auf deine einzelnen Fragen noch nicht näher eingehen kann, aber…die Variante mit dem Rächer gefällt mir! Hihihihihi!

**Louis M. Wolf:** Ja, was soll ich dir jetzt antworten, ohne zuviel vorweg zu nehmen? Na gut, ich werde es einfach so stehen lassen und mich an dieser Stelle ganz herzlich für deine Review bedanken! Auch an dich liebe Grüße, mein lieber Luc!

**Sternchen-Fan:** Klar mach ich schnell weiter! ;-)

**Fluffy Bond:** Nööö, Peter war das nicht! „zwinker"

**ardsmair:** Deiner Bitte komm ich doch gerne nach ! „ggg"

**Jinxxx:** Ok, ich widerspreche dir ja nicht! Und ja, ich schreib sofort weiter! ;-)

**TinaHewen:** Freut mich, dass dir die Kapitel gefallen haben! Aber bitte nicht platzen! „sfg"

**padfoot13:** Macht nichts, musst dich bestimmt nicht dafür entschuldigen, ich freu mich auch so, dass dir das neue Kapitel gefallen hat!

**Enno:** Oh…dieses Kompliment macht mich ganz verlegen! _„Hat Harry das Medallion von Andrea eigentlich noch?"_ – ja, das hat er noch! „ggg"

**TheSnitch:** hm…wie Rasul ausah? Groß, schlank, schwarze Haare und Vollbart.

**Honigdrache:** Hoffe, dir hat das Warten nicht zu lange gedauert? Verspreche dir auch, dass nicht alle Kapitel so ein….unfaires Ende haben werden! „g"

**Gil-Galad:** Deine Szenenbeschreibung war einfach spitze! Ich hab laut aufgelacht, als ich deine Review gelesen habe! Ach ist das schön, so kreative Leser /Reviewschreiber zu haben! _„(sorry, dass wir dich alle zum vernachläsigen deiner familien ermuntern, sag ihr, dass wir uns wirklich entschuldigen und verbessern wollen, es aber nicht schaffen. wir sind süchtig!"_ – nachdem meine jüngste Tochter auch auf jedes neue Kapitel wartet, denke ich werden sie es sicherlich verzeihen! „ggg"

**Florian Lindner:** Nun alle Fragen kann ich dir leider nicht beantworten, will ja schließlich nicht zuviel verraten, aber ein paar schon: „_Hätte Harry Andreas Haus nicht betreten können, um nach einem Haar etc. von Andrea für die Kopie der Bastet zu suchen?"_ – ja, das hätte er, wenn jemand daran gedacht hätte „zwinker" – _„Weshalb kam Moody nicht darauf und fragte Harry, ob er zu dem Haus gehen kann? Ich schätze, du hast da auch noch etwas, was du dazu schreiben wirst"_ – ja, da kommt noch was! _„Wie viele Kapitel denkst du, wird deine Fanfic lang?"_ – Diese Frage wurde mir in letzter Zeit schon öfters gestellt, doch ich kann sie wirklich noch nicht genau beantworten. Geplant waren 40 bis 50 Kapitel, aber ob dies ausreicht, bezweifle ich langsam. Lass euch einfach überraschen, ein paar werden es auf alle Fälle noch! ;-)

**reason:** "_Was mich interessieren würde: hast du vor die Story bald zu beenden oder hängst du schon noch 10/15 Kapitel dran?"_ – Vermutlich! Es gibt noch eine ganze Menge was mir, auf diese Fanfic bezogen, durch den Kopf geistert. Und schließlich bin ich es euch doch schuldig, die vielen, von mir aufgeworfenen Fragen zu beantworten…das wird noch einige Kapitelchen dauern. ;-)

**Rapunzelou:** Dank für dein Lob! Wünsche dir eine schöne Zeit in Kanada und hoffe du kommst gut erholt zurück!

**Fíriel:** Freut mich sehr, dass dir meine beiden Storys gefallen und ja, ich hab schon von dem Problem des „süchtig machen" gehört! Nun hoffe ich sehr, dass ich damit nicht irgendwann Probleme mit dem Gesetz oder besonders erbosten Eltern bekomme! „sfg" Bemühe mich aber auch, euch zwischen den einzelnen Kapitel nicht gar so lange warten zu lassen.

**cantamagica:** Erst einmal ganz herzlichen Dank für deine ausführliche Review, hab mich sehr darüber gefreut! _„Meine Hoffnung wäre ja, dass Hermine mal dazu in der Lage ist, den Graben zwischen Zaubererwelt und Muggelwelt zu überwinden, so daß auf breiterer Front gegen Lord Voldemort gekämpft werden kann."_ – das finde ich eine gute Idee, mal sehen, ob ich (falls ich) eine weitere Fanfic schreibe dieses Gedankengut mit einbauen kann. _„Weißt Du eigentlich etwas darüber, wie die große Meisterin (JKR) mit dem Phänomen fanfic umgeht?"_ – Soweit ich mich richtig entsinne, habe ich mal in einem Artikel gelesen, das JKR sich in der Vergangenheit (vor Erscheinen von HP 5) sehr wohl für den Bereich Fanfiktion interessiert und sie amüsiert einige Ideen und Spekulationen verfolgte. _„Heikle Sache, finde ich..."_ – wie meinst du das? Liebe Grüße auch an den Rest deiner Familie! Freu mich sehr, dass euch meine Fanfic gefällt!

**Maya:** Nur Geduld! Es geht ja schon weiter! „sfg"

**Megagirli:** Freut mich sehr, dass sie dir immer noch gefällt!

So wie immer hoffe ich sehr, niemanden vergessen zu haben.

Liebe Grüße von euerem Sternchen!


	36. 36

36.

Unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen und die geöffnete Karte der Rumtreiber in der Hand, schlichen Harry und Hermine zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Sie hatten gerade den dritten Stock erreicht, als Harry unvermittelt stehen blieb und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Mir ist früher nie aufgefallen, wie viele Leute nachts durch das Schloss wandern", flüsterte er und deutete auf die kleinen Punkte der Karte, einer davon mit dem Namen Argus Filch, näherte sich ihnen von der anderen Seite des Korridors.

„Lass uns ein Stockwerk höher gehen, dann können wir ihm ausweichen."

Hermine ließ ein unterdrücktes Seufzen hören, während ihr Blick besorgt die Punkte beobachtete. Zwei Jungs aus dem 4. Jahrgang der Slytherins befanden sich in der Bibliothek und Ted Moran stieg eben die Stufen zum Astronomieturm hoch. Miss Norris befand sich auf der Treppe unter ihnen, während Dumbledore und McGonagall gerade aus Flitwicks Büro kamen und sich nun ebenfalls auf den Weg nach unten machten. So leise wie möglich huschten Harry und Hermine die Treppe nach oben in den vierten Stock, während sie die Punkte von Filch und Miss Norris auf der Karte verfolgten.

„Malfoy ist auch schon wieder unterwegs", sagte Hermine stirnrunzelnd und deutete auf den kleinen Punkt, der sich von den Kerkern nach oben bewegte.

„Genau wie Anne Smith aus Ravenclaw", sagte Harry und tippte auf den Punkt, der gerade vom ersten Stockwerk nach unten wanderte und sich den von Malfoy näherte. „Sieht fast so aus, als wollten sich die beiden treffen."

„Hm", brummte Hermine zweifelnd. „Aus was für einen Grund sollte Anne sich mitten in der Nacht mit Malfoy treffen wollen."

„Das würde mich allerdings auch interessieren, wir sollten es herausfinden", schnaubte Harry und wollte sich bereits in Bewegung setzen, als ihn Hermine am Arm festhielt.

„Malfoy sollte uns im Moment Schnuppe sein! Wir müssen schauen, dass wir in den Turm zurück kommen", sagte sie angespannt und deutete auf die Punkte von McGonagall und Dumbledore, die nun auf der Treppe zwischen dem fünften und vierten Stockwerk anhielten, ehe sie zielstrebig den Korridor ansteuerten, in dem sich gerade Harry und Hermine befanden.

„Du hast Recht", murrte Harry widerstrebend und blickte sich unschlüssig im Korridor um.

„Sie kommen direkt auf uns zu", flüsterte Hermine, als sie auch schon die Schritte der Lehrer hörte.

„Schnell da hinein", sagte Harry und zog Hermine hastig zur nächstgelegenen Tür.

Hermine zog bereits ihren Zauberstab um die Tür zu öffnen, als Harry die Türklinke nach unten drückte.

„Manchmal geht es auch ohne Magie", raunte er Hermine zu, schob sie mit einem breiten Grinsen in den Raum und zog die Tür vorsichtig ins Schloss zurück. Mit angehaltenem Atem lauschten sie dem Klang der Schritte, die beständig näher kamen.

„In dem Klassenzimmer wird das Fach alten Runen unterrichtet", flüsterte Hermine kurzatmig.

„Na umso besser, das heißt, hier wird sicher keiner reinkommen", sagte Harry und versuchte etwas um sich herum zu erkennen, doch im Klassenraum war es stockfinster, so dass sie kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte.

Aus dem Korridor hörten sie die langsamen und gleichmäßigen Schritte von Dumbledore und McGonagall, bis diese nach kurzer Zeit wieder verhallten und Hermine erleichtert ausatmete.

„Lass uns in den Turm zurück gehen, bevor wir heute doch noch einem Lehrer in die Arme laufen", drängte sie angespannt.

„Du hast ja Recht", nickte Harry und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Karte. „Lumos."

Im fahlen Licht des Zauberstabs beobachtete er, wie sich die Punkte von McGonagall und Dumbledore langsam entfernten. Die beiden Slytherins schlichen noch immer durch die Bibliothek und Moran stand jetzt offensichtlich auf der Aussichtsplattform des Astronomieturms. Filch befand sich nun im sechsten Stock, während Miss Norris durch die Eingangshalle streunte; Malfoy und Snape standen im Korridor vor Snapes Büro, doch von dem Mädchen aus Ravenclaw war nichts mehr zu sehen. Dafür konnte er nun einen kleinen Punkt mit dem Namen Clark Silver erkennen, der sich in diesem Moment langsam vom Rand der Karte aus über die Schlossgründe bewegte. Silver schien sehr langsam zu gehen, so dass Harry beschloss, nicht weiter auf ihn zu achten. Silver behielt sein Tempo bei, also würde er ihnen sicher nicht über den Weg laufen. Harry beobachtete stattdessen die anderen Punkte. Er konnte sehen, wie Malfoy in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zurückging und Snape noch immer vor seiner Bürotür stand. McGonagall steuerte ihre Privaträume an und Dumbledore entfernte sich in östlicher Richtung.

„In Ordnung, die Luft ist rein", seufzte Harry, während er ein letztes Mal die Augen suchend über die Karte wandern ließ und sich dann zu Hermine umwandte, die genau in diesem Augenblick unter dem Tarnumhang hervor schlüpfte. „Was ist los?"

Das Licht aus dem Zauberstab erleuchtete nicht nur die Karte der Rumtreiber, sondern auch einen großen Teil des Klassenraums und so konnte Harry nun auch die altertümliche Holztafel mit der langen Reihe an seltsam verschnörkelten Runenzeichen erkennen, die rechts neben der Tür hing und vor der Hermine stehen geblieben war, um diese nun nachdenklich zu betrachten.

„Nichts", antwortete sie zögernd, während ihre Augen immer wieder die Reihe von Runenzeichen entlang wanderten. „Es ist nur…diese Art und Kombination von Runen…"

„Hermine, dies ist jetzt wirklich nicht der Zeitpunkt, um sich den Kopf über Hausaufgaben in Runenkunde zu zerbrechen", stöhnte Harry und hob für Hermine den Tarnumhang an, doch sie reagierte nicht.

Die Stirn in Falten gezogen, fuhr sie mit den Fingerspitzen über die einzelnen Zeichen, bis sie sich schließlich mit einem Ruck umwandte, „Lumos" flüsterte und sich suchend im Klassenzimmer umsah. Harry hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was Hermine suchte, aber noch ehe er eine diesbezügliche Frage stellen konnte, war sie bereits zum Lehrerpult geeilt und hob dort die aufeinander gestapelten Bücher an.

„Ah…das hier muss es sein", murmelte sie, während sie einen antiken Wälzer aus dem Stapel hervorzog und das Buch aufschlug.

„Hermine, was um alles in der Welt suchst du?", fragte Harry ungeduldig, während er gleichzeitig einen Blick auf die Karte der Rumtreiber warf, um die sich bewegenden Punkte im Auge zu behalten.

„Gleich…", sagte Hermine abwesend und ließ ihren Zeigefinger langsam über das Inhaltsverzeichnis nach unten wandern. „Ich bin mir sicher, hier steht es drin."

Harry gab ein vernehmliches Schnauben von sich, doch Hermine ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Mit flinken Fingern blätterte sie die Seiten um, bis sie offensichtlich das gesuchte Kapitel gefunden hatte. Den Kopf in den Händen und die Ellbogen auf die Tischplatte gestützt, begann sie zu lesen.

„Hermine, bitte….so interessant alte Rune auch sein mögen, wir können hier nicht…"

„Jetzt wart doch mal", brummte sie ärgerlich, ohne den Blick vom Buch zu nehmen. „Das ist…."

Hermine verstummte und vertiefte sich erneut in den Text, bis sie schließlich aufsah und das Buch gedankenverloren zuklappte. Für einige Sekunden starrte sie zurück auf die Tafel mit den Runenzeichen, bis sie endlich tief Luft holte und Harry direkt ansah.

„Professor Muffin, unser Lehrer für alte Runen, erzählte uns in der letzten Stunde, dass er für den siebten Jahrgang einen zusätzlichen Leistungskurs im Fach alte Rune plant. Dieser Kurs soll sich mit den Übersetzungen der ganz alten, heute überhaupt nicht mehr verwendeten mystischen Runenzeichen befassen und er versprach, in die nächste Stunde eine alte Zeichentabelle, auf der diese mystischen Runen aufgeführt sind, mitzubringen, damit wir sie uns ansehen könnten."

„Ja und?", fragte Harry mit einem verständnislosen Schulterzucken.

„Harry, begreifst du es nicht, dies hier sind diese alten Runenzeichen! Man hat sie früher verwendet, um verborgen Zauber zu verschlüsseln und…"

„Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber du sagtest ja selbst, dass er dies für den siebten Jahrgang plant", unterbrach sie Harry ungeduldig.

„Erkennst du sie denn nicht wieder?" fragte Hermine überrascht und zog Harry näher an die alte Holztafel heran. „Erinnere dich an den Spiegelsaal in Andreas Haus, Harry! Dies sind die gleichen Schriftzeichen, wie sie auch auf den Spiegel zu finden sind."

„Die Spiegel in denen sich Tore verbergen und die nur von den Familienmitgliedern gesehen werden konnten", nickte Harry langsam. „Richtig, im oberen Teil des Rahmes befanden sich Schriftzeichen."

„Genau!", bestätigte Hermine eifrig. „Vermutlich geben sie darüber Auskunft, was sich hinter den jeweiligen Spiegeln befindet."

„Kann schon sein, doch wie soll uns das weiterhelfen", seufzte Harry und ließ sich auf einer der nächstgelegenen Bänke nieder, wohl wissend, dass er um einen längeren Vortrag nicht herum kam.

„Ich weiß auch nicht genau", gab Hermine zögernd zu, während sie nachdenklich auf der Unterlippe kaute. „Es war nur so ein Gedanke …."

„Na gut, schieß los! An was denkst du?"

„Nun, als Remus sich auf den Weg in die Mysteriumsabteilung machte, um Sirius zurückzuholen, da hat er doch mit diesem alten Hausgeist gesprochen, der Remus dann empfohlen hat, das Schattentor zu benutzen."

„Ja und? Dieses Schattentor funktioniert wie ein Reisespiegel, das heißt, man kann damit an einen Ort gelangen, den man sich in seinen Gedanken vorgestellt hat, allerdings wird man beim Passieren gleichzeitig mit seinen größten Ängsten konfrontiert. Willst du mir jetzt erzählen, dass du es benutzen möchtest?"

„Um nichts auf der Welt würde ich dieses Schattentor benutzen wollen", entgegnete Hermine schaudernd. „Nein, nein, ich dachte an ganz was anderes. Es ist schade, dass wir keine Möglichkeit haben in dieses Haus zu kommen. Der Geist des alten Alexander Hussel hätte uns vielleicht sagen können….

„Mensch Hermine, warum bin ich da nicht gleich drauf gekommen", unterbrach Harry Hermine, bevor diese ihren Gedankengang erklären konnte und sprang auf die Beine. „Der magische Stammbaum! Warum habe ich da nicht gleich daran gedacht? In dem Raum neben dem Spiegelsaal befindet sich doch der Stammbau der Familie Black und auf ihm kann man ganz klar erkennen, ob Andrea noch am Leben ist! Er fügt selbstständig jedes neu geborene Familienmitglied dazu und auch ein Sterbedatum wenn…"

„Das ist schon richtig, doch keiner kann dieses Haus sehen oder kommt hinein", seufzte Hermine und warf einen bedauernden Blick auf das Runenalphabet.

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher", sagte Harry langsam und rieb sich über die Stirn. „Wenn ich das mit diesem Herzstück richtig verstanden habe, dann müsste ich das Haus eigentlich sehen und es auch betreten können."

„Ja schon, aber keiner von uns weiß wo es sich genau befindet", nickte Hermine zögernd und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Ich werde mit Dumbledore darüber reden…", sagte Harry entschlossen und warf einen Blick auf die Karte, um nach Dumbledores Namen zu suchen.

„Und du glaubst wirklich, dass er dir so einfach erlauben würde dieses alte Haus zu besuchen?", sagte Hermine und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Seine Antwort kann ich dir jetzt schon sagen."

„Dann rede ich eben mit Silver, oder noch besser mit Sirius…", entgegnete Harry, während sich ein sturer Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht breit machte. „Irgendwie werde ich zu diesem Haus kommen, egal ob Dumbledore es nun erlaubt oder nicht."

Hermine seufzte schwer, als hätte sie genau diese Reaktion befürchtet und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte tu nichts Eigenmächtiges! Du weißt, dass ich dich unterstütze wo ich nur kann, doch…allein ist es zu gefährlich. Bitte versprich mir, dass du dich da nicht in irgendetwas verrennst."

Für einen kurzen Moment setzte Harry zu einer hitzigen Entgegnung an, doch er schluckte seine aufbrausende Antwort hinunter. Für einige Sekunden sahen sie sich einfach nur in die Augen, bis Harry schließlich resignierend die Arme in die Luft hob und sich wortlos abwandte. Missmutig starrte Hermine nur auf seinen Rücken, ehe auch sie ihren Ärger überwand und zögernd hinter ihn trat. Mit einem schweren Seufzen strich sie sanft mit der Hand über seinen Arm.

„Sieh mal, Harry, dieses Haus ist ja nicht irgendein gewöhnliches Haus und ich rede dabei noch nicht mal von der dunklen Magie darin. Todesser schleichen dort durch die Gegend; vermutlich hoffen sie immer noch den Schutzbann brechen zu können und keiner von uns weiß…" Sie brach ab und schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. „Ach lassen wir das, es hat sowieso keinen Sinn! Ich will dir hier wirklich keine Moralpredigt halten, ich…ich…hab einfach nur Angst um dich."

„Das weiß ich", seufzte Harry niedergeschlagen und drehte sich zögernd zu ihr um. „Es ist nur so, dass ich denke wir müssen einfach jede Möglichkeit nutzen die sich uns bietet. Sollte Andrea noch am Leben sein, dann braucht sie Hilfe und das möglichst schnell."

„Da gebe ich dir völlig Recht, doch warum musst du es schon wieder sein, der sich hier einer Gefahr aussetzt?"

„Weil keiner außer mir in dieses Haus kann", erklärte Harry mit Nachdruck und blickte ihr ernst entgegen. „Oder glaubst du ich will nur aus dem Grund in dieses Haus, weil es mir hier in Hogwarts langweilig ist?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Ich denke nur, dass sich auch die Ordensmitglieder um eine Lösung bemühen, sie werden Andrea nicht im Stich lassen."

„Ich wünschte, ich wäre mir da ebenso sicher wie du, das bin ich aber nicht", sagte Harry verdrießlich und starrte einen Moment ins Leere, ehe er tief einamte und den Blick wieder zu Hermines besorgtem Gesicht wandte. „Ich muss es einfach versuchen, Hermine. Kannst du das nicht verstehen?"

Statt einer Antwort wandte sich Hermine resignierend ab und ging zurück zum Lehrertisch, um das Runenbuch auch seinen Platz zurückzulegen. Harry zögerte einen Moment, ehe er ihr folgte und von hinten die Arme um sie schlang.

„Ich weiß noch nicht was tun werde, doch ich verspreche dir, ich werde mich keiner Gefahr aussetzten, ich werde sehr, sehr vorsichtig sein", flüsterte er und küsste sacht ihre Schläfe.

„Geb hier kein Versprechen ab, dass du nicht halten kannst", wehrte Hermine seufzend ab und befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Ich meine das ernst, Hermine! Vielleicht ist es wirklich schwer zu glauben, doch ich habe in den letzten Wochen dazugelernt… ich werde die gleichen Fehler nicht noch einmal machen."

Hermine schluckte schwer, erwiderte jedoch auf diese Beteuerung hin nichts, stattdessen nahm sie die Karte, die Harry achtlos zur Seite gelegt hatte.

„Lass uns zurückgehen…"

„Bist du böse auf mich?", fragte er unsicher und griff zaghaft nach ihrer Hand, in der sie die Karte hielt.

„Nein, nicht böse, nur besorgt", antworte sie tonlos, während sie einen Schritt auf die Tür zuging, doch Harry hielt sie zurück.

„Warte!", flüsterte er leise und ehe sie sich versah, hatte er ihr rasch einen Kuss auf Lippen gehaucht. „Nur eine kurzen Augenbl…"

Zu einer weiteren Ausführung seiner Gedanken kam Harry nicht, da Hermines Mund ihn entschieden am Weiterreden hinderte, bis sie sich genauso plötzlich mit einem Ruck wieder von ihm zurückzog.

„Wir sollten jetzt wirklich hoch", sagte sie fest, während sie sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung über die Augen fuhr.

„Ich weiß", nickte Harry, lehnte sich jedoch erneut vor und küsste sie, bis Hermine ihn sanft aber bestimmt zurück schob.

„Jetzt ist Schluss", sagte sie streng, aber mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns und hob die Karte auf, die ihr während des Kusses aus den Fingern geglitten war.

„Schon gut", murrte Harry kapitulierend und wandte widerstrebend seine Aufmerksamkeit der Karte zu.

Es dauerte etwas bis er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das hier und jetzt lenken konnte und Hermine, die eng neben ihm stand, um ebenfalls in die Karte sehen zu können, machte es ihm nicht einfacher, sich auf die Punkte der Karte zu konzentrieren.

Der Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum war frei, Filch und Miss Norris befanden sich im Westflügel und von Dumbledore war nichts mehr zu sehen. Harry wollte gerade die Karte löschen, als er die Punkte bemerkte, die sich über die freie Fläche vor dem Schloss auf das Eingangstor zu bewegten und schlagartig war das schummrige Gefühl, welches Hermines Kuss eben noch in ihm ausgelöst hatte verschwunden. Er blinzelte kurz und eine Sekunde lang glaubte er einer Sinnestäuschung zu erliegen, doch die Namen neben den Punkten blieben.

„Das gibt's doch nicht", entfuhr es ihm eine Spur lauter, als beabsichtigt und für einen Moment zitterte seine Hand, als er auf die Karte deutete.

Zwei Punkte näherten sich gemächlich dem Eingangsportal des Schlosses; einer mit dem Namen Clark Silver und ein winziges Stück hinter ihm der andere Punkt, neben dem klar und deutlich Peter Pettigrew stand.

„Wurmschwanz", stieß Hermine betroffen aus und packte Harry so fest am Arm, dass es für einen kurzen Moment schmerzte.

„Zusammen mit Silver", nickte Harry grimmig, während er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen die kleinen, sich langsam bewegenden Punkte beobachtete.

„Lass uns hier keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen", sagte Hermine hastig und blickte sich hektisch um, als erwarte sie jeden Moment das Auftauchen eines Todessers in diesem Klassenraum. „Wir müssen….wir müssen…Dumbledore Bescheid sagen, oder McGonagall oder…"

„Nein, das dauert zu lang!", entgegnete Harry und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war sein Entschluss gefasst.

„Aber…!"

„Ich werde Wurmschwanz nicht noch einmal entkommen lassen", fiel er ihr schroff ins Wort, warf sich eilig den Tarnumhang über und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. „Sag McGonagall oder noch besser Dumbledore Bescheid!"

„Um Himmels Willen, Harry, so warte doch!", rief Hermine ihm hinterher, doch Harry hörte schon nicht mehr zu. „Oh du verdammter, hitzköpfiger Idiot! Es ist noch keine fünf Minuten her da hast du…..ach verdammt…."

Harry hörte ein Geräusch hinter sich, das sich verdächtig nach dem ärgerlichen Aufstampfen eines Fuß anhörte, doch mit dem unbändigen Zorn, der in diesem Augenblick wie eine lodernde Feuerfontäne in ihm hochschoss, interessierte es ihn nicht. Er hatte Silver vertraut und nun sah es so aus, als würde dieser….Harry brach den Gedanken unvermittelt ab und schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf; Hermine hatte Recht, er sollten hier wirklich keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen, aber was auch immer dort draußen vor sich ging, er musste es wissen.

So schnell er unter dem Tarnumhang laufen konnte, stürmte er die Treppen hinunter, und als er die Eingangshalle erreichte, war er einen Moment selbst überrascht, dass ihn bisher niemand gehört hatte. Schwer atmend hielt er in der Mitte der Halle an und studierte erneut die Karte, als er einen kühlen Luftzug verspürte. Überrascht blickte er auf und erst jetzt bemerkte das offen stehende Eingangsportal, durch das die kalte Nachtluft herein drang. Irritiert, wer wohl in der Nacht die Eingangstür offen stehen ließ, warf Harry einen prüfenden Blick auf die Karte, doch in unmittelbarer Nähe war niemand zu sehen, nur die beiden Punkte, die Silvers und Pettigrews Position auf dem Schlossgelände zeigen; aber auch diese beiden waren noch ein gutes Stück vom Tor entfernt.

Ohne lange zu überlegen, durchquerte Harry den restlichen Teil der Eingangshalle und schlüpfte durch das Tor nach außen.

Im fahlen Mondlicht konnte er deutlich Silvers Gestalt erkennen, die mit langsamen Schritten näher kam. Für einen Moment hatte Harry erwartet eine zweite Person zu sehen, doch da war niemand. Es war zu dunkel, als dass Harry auf der Karte hätte nachsehen können und er befürchtete bereits, dass Pettigrew inzwischen kehrt gemacht hatte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass es mehr als dumm von Peter Pettigrew wäre, in seiner menschlichen Gestalt über die Schlossgründen von Hogwarts zu spazieren. So vermutete Harry, dass sich Pettigrew immer noch hinter Silver her bewegte, allerdings war es zu dunkel, als dass er auf diese Entfernung eine Ratte hätte sehen können. Unschlüssig was er tun, oder wie er nun reagieren sollte, beobachtete er Silver, welcher die Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Robe vergraben, langsam aber beständig näher kam. Es lag nichts Feindseliges in der Art wie sich dieser Mann bewegte, noch eher vermittelte es den Eindruck, als sei Silver in tiefer Melancholie versunken und dennoch, oder vielleicht gerade deshalb fühlten sich Harrys Nerven zum Zerreisen gespannt an. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass hier irgendetwas nicht stimmte, dass es da etwas gab, das nicht so war wie es schien.

_„Ich hätte im Schloss bleiben sollen, hier außen kann ich nicht mal die Karte benutzen"_, dachte Harry, während er sich nervös nach allen Seiten umblickte.

Über den nächtlichen Himmel zogen dunkel Wolken hinweg. Sie schoben sich immer wieder vor die hell leuchtete Scheibe des fast vollen Mondes und veränderten damit ständig das lautlose Spiel aus Licht und Schatten, während Harry mit Blicken die nähere Umgebung absuchte; den Horizont in der Ferne konnte er nur erahnen. Undurchdringliche Dunkelheit umgab die Schlossgründe von Hogwarts, wie ein dicker, pechschwarzer Ring und dieser schien sich langsam um das teilweise noch erleuchtete Schloss zusammenzuziehen, fast so, als versuchte diese Dunkelheit das restliche Licht darin ersticken. Selbst die leisen Stimmen der nachtaktiven Tiere im verbotenen Wald waren nicht mehr zu hören und Harry fragte sich unwillkürlich, was dort an der Grenze zwischen Hell und Dunkel für eine Gefahr lauern mochte, die es fertig brachte, einen ganzen Wald verstummen zu lassen. Seltsamerweise war es das konstante, knirschende Geräusch von Silvers Schritten, das Harry trotz allem ein Gefühl von Sicherheit gab, fast so, als wäre dies der Beweis, dass sich noch immer Leben im Zentrum dieser Finsternis befand. Dieser Szenerie haftete etwas Eigenartiges an, was Harry mit Worten nicht definieren konnte und was ihm gleichzeitig merkwürdig vertraut erschien, als hätte er genau dieses Bild bereits hundert mal zuvor gesehen.

Silver war inzwischen so nahe gekommen, dass Harry seine Gesichtszüge deutlich erkennen konnte. Die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst starrte Silver ins Leere, während ihn seine Füße wie von selbst den Weg zum Schlossportal hoch trugen und nun sah Harry auch den kleinen geduckten Rattenkörper, der sich bedächtig in Silvers Schatten bewegte. Harry hob den Zauberstab und trat einen vorsichtigen Schritt zur Seite, um Silver und Pettigrew vorbei zu lassen und so in ihren Rücken zu kommen. In seinem Kopf formte sich bereits der Plan, Pettigrew ohne Vorwarnung einfach zu schocken und sich im Anschluss um Silver zu kümmern, als Harry von einer Sekunde auf die andere begriff, dass Silver offensichtlich keine Ahnung hatte, wer ihm da gerade auf den Fersen war. Und jetzt wusste Harry auch was an diesem Bild, wie er es zuvor gesehen hatte, nicht stimmte. Die Tatsachen, dass auf der Karte der Rumtreiber zu sehen war, wie Silver und Pettigrew zusammen auf das Schloss zugingen, hatte Harry zu der Annahme verleitet, sein Lehrer würde mit Wurmschwanz gemeinsame Sache machen, doch dem war nicht so. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen begriff Harry verblüfft, dass sein Unterbewusstsein einen zusätzlichen Sinn eingeschaltet hatte; er konnte hier nicht nur hören und sehen, er empfing auch einen Teil von Silvers gefühlsmäßiger Stimmung, ähnlich wie er es auch schon während seines Occlumencytrainings erlebt hatte.

Harry kam nicht mehr dazu, sich weitere Gedanken zu machen, denn das Folgende geschah schnell und völlig unerwartet. Ein lautes, aggressives Fauchen zerriss die nächtliche Stille und ließ Harry erschrocken herumwirbeln. Miss Norris war unbemerkt durch das offene Tor nach draußen gekommen und hatte soeben die Ratte bemerkt. Den Schwanz zu einer buschigen Rute aufgebläht fauchte sie, einer Furie nicht unähnlich, die verschreckte Ratte an, duckte sich hart auf den Boden und setzte nun zum Sprung an. Harry hörte, wie Silver erschrocken nach Luft schnappte, während Wurmschwanz gleichzeitig ein panisches Quietschen ausstieß. Augenscheinlich wurde Pettigrew sich genau in diesem Moment der tödlichen Gefahr bewusst, die von Filchs Katze ausging, solange er sich noch in seiner Animagusgestalt befand. Für einen kurzen Augenblick erwartete Harry, dass Pettigrew sich verwandeln würde, doch er tat es nicht, stattdessen raste er in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit, die Harry einer Ratte nie zugetraut hätte, davon. Dies alles geschah so erschreckend schnell und Plötzlich, dass Harry einfach nur erstarrt stehen bleiben konnte, während sein Blick fassungslos der Katze folgte, die nun pfeilschnell hinter der Ratte her jagte und jetzt ebenfalls in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus hatte Harry beobachtet, wie Silver mit fast der selben unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hatte, doch nun ließ Silver ihn langsam sinken und sah kopfschüttelnd Miss Norris nach, die zusammen mit der Ratte längst in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war.

„Verdammtes Katzenvieh, du spielst mit deinem Leben", fluchte er ungehalten, im selben Moment da sich auch Harrys Erstarrung löste.

Einem ersten Impuls folgend, machte Harry einen Sprung nach vorn, um den beiden Tieren nachzulaufen, bis ihn unbarmherzig die Erkenntnis traf, dass er seine Chance, Peter Pettigrew zu fangen, vertan hatte. Harry hatte zu lange gezögert und nun war Wurmschwanz ein weiteres Mal entkommen. Sirius enttäuschtes Gesicht stieg vor seinem innerlichen Auge hoch und ohnmächtige Wut auf sich selbst packte ihn. Aber noch ehe Harry diesem schrecklichen Gefühl von Frustration und Selbstanklage in irgendeiner Form Luft machen konnte, hatte Silver in einer einzigen blitzschnellen Bewegung den Zauberstab nach oben gerissen und sich zu ihm umgedreht. Harry hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an, als sich Silvers Augen gefährlich verengten und er die Stelle fixierte, wo Harry noch immer stand. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang rechnete er damit, dass Silver ihn mit einem Schockzauber belegen würde, doch eine Sekunde später senkte sich Silvers Hand mit dem Zauberstab schon wieder.

„Hallo Harry! Würdest du mir erklären, was du hier draußen zu suchen hast?", sagte Silver gelassen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Fortsetzung folgt….

**Autornote:** **Ein ganz, ganz dickes Dankeschön für euere lieben Reviews!**

Leider hat auch der schönste und längste Urlaub mal ein Ende und meine reguläre Arbeitswelt hat mich wieder! Bei uns im Bundesland Bayern hat die Schule wieder begonnen und das heißt….wie zu beginn eines jeden neuen Schuljahrs, dass ich die nächsten Wochen weniger Zeit zum Schreiben haben werde und demzufolge zwischen den neuen Kapitel etwas größerer Abstände liegen können. Macht euch aber keine Sorgen, die Story geht trotzdem weiter, nur eben etwas langsamer als gewohnt. ;-)

So und nun zu** Review-Antworten:**

**Birgit123:** Zeit zum Schreiben „seufz" Oh, das wird für die nächsten 4 bis 6 Wochen wohl ein frommer Wunsch bleiben.

**Banduan**: Ich knuddel dich auch lieb, Schwesterherz! „ggggggggggggggggg"

**Rapunzelou**: Für dich heute keine direkte Review-Antwort, da mir die Glückwünsche für dich wichtiger sind! **Alles, alles Gute!** Ich freu mich für euch! Bin leider noch nicht dazugekommen deine Mail zu beantworten, werde es aber sicher am Wochenende nachholen!

**Honigdrache:** _„Und ich weiß, spätestens das letzte Kapitel sollte eines sein, wo es nicht " so ein….unfaires Ende " geben wird. ;)"_ Ok! Versprochen! ;-)

**Torence:** Nein, weiß ich nicht. Was ist Rivella?

**Fluffy Bond:** _„Beeil dich bitte." _Ich tu mein Möglichstes!

**shila848:** Aber klar doch! ;-)

**Seikon**: Das beruhigt mich! „gggggggggggggg"

**HJ-HJ:** Hab es leider nicht mehr vorher geschafft! „Drück dich auch ganz doll zurück"

**Tatze:** Danke! „freu"

**Arwen**: Ich tu mein Möglichstes, aber die Arbeit hat mich wieder voll im Griff!

**OOsilmarienOO** Ich hoffe mich langsam (sehr langsam) dem Ende zu nähern, doch ein paar Kapitelchen werde ich euch schon noch zumuten! ;-)

**Eva Luna:** Lass dich überraschen! „zwinker"

**Reason** „Aber ich werde mich bemühen und dir weiterhin fleißig reviewen." ….und ich bemühe mich fleißig weiter zu schreiben! ;-)

**BluePhoenix** Dickes Lob an dich und Grüße an deine Mam!!! Sag ihr mal, dass auch ich über meine Tochter zu Fanfics gekommen bin! Was man nicht alles von seinen Kindern lernen kann! ;-)

**Megagirli** Danke! „gggggggg"

**Schnuffel21**: Mmmmmm! Lecker! Danke!

**Kaori**: Aber sicher doch! ;-)

**Rudi:** Pssst, ganz unter uns! Das ist die Ruhe vor dem Sturm! ;-)

**Jana:** Aber klar!

**Jinxxx** Ich freu mich auch über deine kurzen Reviews! ;-)

**Ardsmair**: Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt!

**Enno**: Tja, lass dich überraschen! ;-)

**Lord Sytherin**: Ich freue sehr, dass du die einzelen Kapitel so aufmerksam liest! Leider fällt mir nur heute die Zeit auf alle deine Anmerkungen einzugehen. Ist nicht böse gemeint und ich werde es bei Gelegenheit nachholen!

**Redo**** Kröte**: Danke sehr! Freut mich, dass dir die FF so gefällt!

**Frodo** Danke!

**Louis M. Wolf:** Hm…dumme Frage, aber wer ist Robert Ludlum?

**Fíriel** "_Ist es bei dir eigentlich Absicht, dass die Charaktere, wenn sie ein Problem haben, zuerst immer einen Tee trinken, oder hat sich das nur zufällig ergeben? (Verrat mir bitte die Teesorte, vielleicht hilft er mir ja auch beim lösen von Problemen._" Nee, ist mir bisher noch nicht aufgefallen! „kicher" Aber Tee beruhigt bekanntlich die Nerven! ;-) Könnte dir grünen Tee mit Jasmin empfehlen! Deine Fragen zu Star Wars beantworte ich dir im Laufe des Wochenendes per mail, denke es würde sonst den Rahmen der FF-Review-Anrworten sprengen! ;-)

**Desti**: Aber nicht erwischen lassen! „zwinker" Freut mich, dass dir meine FF´s gefallen!

**Janine Black**: Auch dir vielen Dank für dein Lob!

**Jo Lizard**: Antwort kam per Mail, doch hier noch eine kurze Ergänzung. Hab dein ersten Kapitel gelesen und muss sagen ich bin wirklich beeindruckt! Ganz großes Lob an dieser Stelle!

**Enno:** Werde dir am Wochenende per Mail antworten! Einverstanden?

So das war´s für heute, wie immer hoffe ich sehr, niemanden vergessen zu haben.

Liebe Grüße von euerem Sternchen!


	37. 37

AN: Kaum zu glauben nach langem Warten kommt endlich das neue Kapitel! „ggg"

37.

Harry starrte Silver sprachlos an. Selbst wenn er, Harry, eben ein unbedachtes Geräusch verursacht hatte, so trug er doch noch immer den Tarnumhang. Wie konnte Silver wissen, wer gerade vor ihm stand? Für einige Sekunden schien die Zeit eingefroren; Silver stand regungslos da und wartete, bis Harry schließlich soviel Fassung wieder gewonnen hatte, dass er den Tarnumhang vom Kopf zog.

„Pettigrew. Er ist Ihnen über das Schlossgelände gefolgt", erklärte Harry kurzatmig und sah unwillkürlich in die Richtung, in der die beiden Tiere verschwunden waren.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Silver ungläubig und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, Harry richtig verstanden zu haben.

„Wir haben es auf der Karte gesehen. Pettigrew ist Ihnen als Ratte gefolgt und…."

„Was für eine Karte?" Silvers Gesichtsausdruck verriet Harry deutlich, dass sein Professor nicht so recht wusste, was er von Harrys Erklärung halten sollte, doch Sekunden später ging ihm ein Licht auf. „Miss Norris!", stieß Silver betroffen aus, während er sich hastig umdrehte und in die Dunkelheit der Nacht starrte.

Mit einem vernehmlichen Seufzen zog Harry den Tarnumhang vollständig vom Körper. „Er ist weg", sagte Harry bitter, doch noch ehe er eine weitere Erklärung abgeben konnte, hörten sie Schritte und einen Moment später trat Dumbledore durch das offen stehende Eingangsportal.

„Harry du gehst jetzt besser ins Schloss", sagte er, noch ehe Harry überhaupt ein Wort an ihn richten konnte.

„Aber, Professor…"

„Nicht jetzt, Harry!", schnitt Dumbledore ihm scharf das Wort ab.

Harry schwieg, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel und alles in ihm rebellierte, aber er sah auch ein, dass es wohl wenig Sinn hatte, seinem Schulleiter zu widersprechen.

Die Augen konzentriert auf die Dunkelheit gerichtet, trat Dumbledore näher an Silver heran und Harry konnte hören, wie er einige leise Worte mit ihm wechselte. Silver nickte und ohne sich nochmals nach Harry umzudrehen, eilte er wenig später mit weit ausholenden Schritten den Weg zurück, auf dem er zuvor gekommen war.

Eigentlich hatte Harry erwartet, dass Dumbledore nun endlich auch mit ihm reden würde, aber der alte Zauberer blieb nur regungslos stehen und starrte in die Dunkelheit, als könnte er dort draußen mehr erkennen, als tiefe, undurchdringliche Schwärze. Pettigrew war längst verschwunden und die Hoffnung, Miss Norris könnte im nächsten Augenblick mit einer Ratte im Maul wiederkehren, war so verschwindend gering, dass Harry diesen Gedanken rasch beiseite schob. Frustriert und mit dem nagenden Gefühl versagt zu haben, wartete er auf eine Reaktion, doch diese ließ auf sich warten.

Der alte Zauberer stand einfach nur bewegungslos da und hätte nicht der aufkommende Wind seine Robe, seine Haare und seinen langen weißen Bart bewegt, hätte Harry den Eindruck gehabt, auf ein Bild zu starren. Eine eigentümliche Aura von Macht und noch etwas anderen, das Harry nicht definieren konnte, hatte sich wie ein unsichtbarer Mantel um Dumbledore gelegt; nicht mit den Augen zu erkennen und doch fast körperlich spürbar.

Unentschlossen, was er nun tun oder sagen sollte, trat Harry nervös von einem auf den anderen Fuß. Seine Nerven waren zum zerreißen gespannt und er spielte bereits mit dem Gedanken, sich abzuwenden und Dumbledore, der offensichtlich keine Veranlassung sah mit ihm zu reden, einfach stehen zu lassen, als dieser sich unvermittelt zu ihm umdrehte.

„Ich denke, eine Tasse heiße Schokolade würde uns jetzt sicher gut tun, Harry", sagte er.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte Harry den alten Zauberer nicht richtig verstanden zu haben.

„Aber Professor, was…" Harry brach hilflos ab, als Dumbledore die Augenbrauen nach oben zog, leicht den Kopf schüttelte und mit gemächlichen Schritten auf ihn zukam.

„Alles hat seine Zeit, Harry", sagte er leise und legte ihm schwer die Hand auf die Schulter. „Hier draußen kann im Augenblick keiner von uns beiden etwas tun. Komm mit! Dobby wird sich bestimmt freuen, wenn du ihm einmal wieder einen Besuch abstattest."

Mit dem verwirrenden Gefühl, gerade etwas ganz Entscheidendes verpasst zu haben, blickte Harry in das runzlige Gesicht des alten Zauberers, als dieser ihn auch schon sanft aber bestimmt in die Eingangshalle schob. War Dumbledore jetzt verrückt geworden? Er konnte doch nicht ernsthaft vorhaben mit ihm in die Küche zu gehen, um einen Kakao zu trinken? Nicht jetzt, nicht wenn es Pettigrew war, der noch immer irgendwo dort draußen war.

Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr, denn so wie es aussah, war es genau das, was Dumbledore beabsichtigte. Die Hand immer noch auf Harrys Schulter, dirigierte er ihn nachdrücklich den Weg in Richtung Küche. Harry war in diesem Moment ganz und gar nicht nach einer Tasse Kakao zumute, war aber gleichzeitig so überrumpelt, dass er sich nicht dagegen wehrte.

In den Gängen war es still und nur ihre eigenen Schritten hallten unnatürlich laut wider, während sie schweigend die Treppen hinab stiegen, bis sie auf halber Strecke den Kopflosen Nick und den fetten Mönch, Hausgeist der Hufflepuffs trafen.

„Guten Abend, Professor Dumbledore", verneigten sich die beiden Geister höflich und blickten neugierig auf Harry, der etwas belämmert neben Dumbledore hertrottete.

„Ah, gut dass ich Sie beide treffe", sagte Dumbledore und trat einen Schritt auf die Geister zu.

Harry konnte nur hören, dass Dumbledore einige leise Worte mit ihnen sprach, wagte es jedoch nicht näher heran zu gehen, um mehr von dem Gespräch mitzubekommen. Die beiden Geister sahen Dumbledore überrascht an, nickten hin und wieder, was Harry vermuten ließ, dass sie Anweisungen bekamen, bis sie sich schließlich lautlos umdrehten und durch die nächstgelegene Wand verschwanden. Dumbledore blickten ihnen kurz nach, ehe er sich wieder zu Harry umdrehte, ihm zunickte und genauso schweigsam wie zuvor seinen Weg zur Küche fortsetzte.

Enttäuscht, dass Dumbledore ihm auch jetzt keine weitere Erklärung gab, folgte Harry ihm, bis das Pergament in seiner Tasche knisterte und ihn wieder an die Karte der Rumtreiber erinnerte.

„Professor….wir könnten auf der Karte nachsehen….", startete Harry den zaghaften Versuch einer Unterhaltung.

„Nicht nötig", winkte Dumbledore ab, als sie auch schon das Gemälde, welches den Eingang zur Küche darstellte, erreichten. Dumbledore kitzelte die Birne und einen Augenblick später wurden sie bereits von einem vor Freude strahlenden Dobby begrüßt.

„Professor Dumbledore, Sir! Welch eine Ehre! Was darf Dobby Ihnen bringen?"

Der kleine Hauself wippte aufgeregt auf seinen Füßen, während er gleichzeitig seine Mütze zurechtrückte. Es war eine jener Mützen die Hermine im letzten Schuljahr in Massen gestrickt und für die Hauselfen ausgelegt hatte.

„Danke, Dobby! Wir hätten gern zwei schöne, große Tassen mit heißer Schokolade", lächelte Dumbledore freundlich, ging auf einem der großen Tische zu und ließ sich gelassen daran nieder. „Komm, Harry! Ich glaube nicht, dass du deine Schokolade im Stehen trinken möchtest."

Harry nickte etwas benommen, aber noch ehe er seinem Schulleiter folgen konnte, begrüßte ihn Dobby. Während der Hauself zu seinen Füßen munter drauflos plapperte, konnte Harry beobachten, wie Dumbledore einige Hauselfen, die sich bisher scheu im Hintergrund gehalten hatten, heran winkte und ihnen Anweisungen gab. Die Elfen nickten immer wieder eifrig, doch so sehr Harry sich auch bemühte, über Dobbys euphorisches Geplapper hinweg konnte er immer nur einige Wortfetzen aufschnappen, die wiederum aus dem Zusammenhang heraus wenig Sinn ergaben. Die kleinen Geschöpfe spurteten davon, sichtlich bemüht, Dumbledores Anweisung so schnell wie möglich an die anderen Hauselfen weiter zu geben. Dies geschah fast lautlos und im Nu war die Küche von unzähligen Hauselfen bevölkert, die sich alle eifrig zuflüsterten und anschließend verschwanden. Harry wusste nicht wie viele Hauselfen in Hogwarts beschäftigt waren, doch er gewann den Eindruck, dass sie in diesem Augenblick alle auf den Plan gerufen wurden. Mit jedem Hauself der verschwand tauchten sofort ein bis zwei neue auf, erhielten ihre Anweisungen und verschwanden wie die Vorherigen.

„Dobby fragte ob Harry Potter auch Kuchen möchte, Sir?" Offensichtlich hatte Dobby bemerkt, dass Harry ihm nicht zuhörte und begann nun energisch an Harrys Robe zu zupfen, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu erlangen. „Dobby hat ihn erst eben aus dem Ofen!"

„Nein danke, Dobby", wehrte Harry ab und wollte sich zu Dumbledore an den Tisch setzen, doch Dobby hielt ihn noch immer hartnäckig an der Robe fest.

„Harry Potter sollte probieren, Sir!", strahlte der Elf, während seine Ohren aufgeregt auf und ab flatterten. „ Er ist wirklich sehr gut, Sir!"

„Nein ich möchte wirklich nichts essen", sagte Harry entnervt und sah zu Dumbledore, der nun wieder mit einigen Hauselfen sprach und auch diesmal war es Harry unmöglich etwas zu verstehen. „Kannst du mich bitte loslassen, ich möchte mich setzen."

Harry warf dem Hauselfen einen ärgerlichen Blick zu und erst jetzt, da Dumbledore mit seinen Anweisungen fertig war, ließ er Harrys Rob los. Harry konnte sich des Verdachts nicht erwehren, dass Dobby ihn absichtlich aufgehalten hatte, damit Harry nichts von Dumbledores Worten mitbekam.

Übellaunig ging er zu Dumbldore, musste jedoch auf dem Weg zum Tisch einigen Hauselfen ausweichen, die nun wie wild durch die Küche flitzten und sich für Harry unverständliche Worte zuriefen. Im Nun herrschte in der Küche rege Betriebsamkeit: aus allen Ecken tauchen Hauselfen auf und verschwanden wenig später wieder. Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte sich Harry an einen Ameisenhaufen erinnert, bis ihn plötzlich die Erkenntnis traf, dass Dumbledore so etwas wie einen Alarm ausgelöst hatte. Alle schienen hier genau zu wissen, was zu tun war, während Dumbledore selbst gelassen am Tisch saß und seine lange Nase über einen Teller mit Kuchen steckte.

„Du solltest den Kuchen wirklich probieren, Harry!", sagte er ruhig und schnüffelte genüsslich daran.

„Danke, aber mir ist im Moment nicht nach Kuchenessen zumute", entgegnete Harry bissig, während sich gleichzeitig seine Innereien vor Zorn krümmten.

Wie konnte Dumbledore nun so seelenruhig dasitzen und an Kuchen denken, wenn doch Minuten zuvor ein Todesser auf dem Schlossgelände gesichtet wurde? Natürlich, Dumbledore hatte den Hausgeistern genauso wie den Hauselfen Anweisungen gegeben, doch die Tatsache, dass er dies zwar erkennbar, aber trotzdem so tat, dass Harry nichts genaues mitbekam, schürte seinen Zorn nur noch um so mehr und unwillkürlich fühlte er sich an das letzte Schuljahr erinnert, in dem man ihn auch immer wieder bewusst ausgeschlossen hatte.

„_Falls es hier jemanden entgangen sein sollte, aber ich war es der Peter Pettigrew entdeckt hat",_ brummte Harry in Gedanken, während er bewusst die Tasse Kakao übersah, die in diesem Moment vor ihm abgestellt wurde. _„Ohne mich wäre Wurmschwanz jetzt vermutlich schon im Schloss und könnte wer weiß was tun."_

Dumbledore nippte, unbeeindruckt von Harrys nicht zu übersehenden Zorn, an seiner Tasse und nur sein Blick, mit dem er das Hin und Herflitzen der Hauselfen beobachtete, verrieten, dass er in seinem Inneren möglicherweise nicht ganz so ruhig war, wie es nach Außen hin den Anschein hatte.

_„Worüber regst du dich eigentlich auf? Du warst es doch, der ohne nachzudenken kopflos davongerannt ist! Glaubtest du ernsthaft, dass wenn Silver tatsächlich auf Voldemorts Seite stünde, du gegen ihn eine Chance gehabt hättest? Was wäre denn so schlimm gewesen, auf Dumbledore oder McGonagall zu warten und ihnen die Sache zu überlassen?"_, meldetet sich eine leise Stimme in Harrys Hinterkopf.

Minutenlang saßen sie einfach nur da und schwiegen, während Dumbledore mit sichtlichem Genuss seinen Kuchen verspeiste. Obwohl dieses Schweigen für Harry schon fast an Folter grenzte und er immer wieder unruhig auf seinem Sitz hin und her rutschte, war er fest entschlossen nicht um Informationen zu betteln. Mehr um seine Hände zu beschäftigen, als dass er wirklich das Bedürfnis nach Kakao gehabt hätte, griff Harry nach seiner Tasse und trank. Die wohltuende Wirkung des süßen, warmen Getränks setzte augenblicklich ein und ohne dass Harry so recht wusste wie, verschwand sein Zorn und nach wenigen Minuten fühlte er sich nur noch niedergeschlagen und müde.

_„Schokolade, Remus Allheilmittel für alle Gelegenheiten"_, dachte Harry mürrisch, während er leicht seine Tasse schwenkte, um die abgesetzten Schokolade mit dem restlichen Kakao zu vermischen. _„Hilft aber leider nicht immer."_

„Manchmal ist es gerade das Nichtstun, was uns umso schwieriger erscheint, je weniger wir aktiv tun können", sagte Dumbledore unerwartet und als Harry den Kopf hob, konnte er sehen wie Dumbledore versonnen die kleinen Hauselfen beobachtete.

„Ich weiß, dass es sinnvoller gewesen wäre auf Sie zu warten", sagte Harry, vielleicht eine Spur grimmiger als er selbst beabsichtigte. „Ihnen wäre Pettigrew sicher nicht entwischt."

Dumbledore blickte ihn einen Augenblick nachdenklich an, ehe er langsam und müde den Kopf schüttelte und tief seufzte. „Dein Zutrauen ist sehr schmeichelhaft, doch auch ich bin nicht gegen alle Eventualitäten gewappnet? Miss Norris nicht die Beachtung zu schenken, die in diesem ganz speziellen Fall erforderlich gewesen wäre, stellte sich rückblickend als Fehler dar, doch was macht dich so sicher, dass es mir nicht ähnlich ergangen wäre?"

Harry antwortete ihm nicht. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass Dumbledore Recht hatte, auch wenn sich etwas in ihm dagegen diese Vorstellung wehrte.

„Weißt du Harry, im Nachhinein ist es immer einfach zu sagen, wir hätten dies oder jenes tun oder lassen sollen, das geht dir nicht anders, als jedem anderen von uns." Dumbledore machte erneut eine Pause. Während das Licht, der auf dem Tisch stehenden Kerze, Schatten auf sein Gesicht warf, wirkte er älter als je zuvor. Harry wusste nicht genau warum, aber diese überdeutlichen Zeichen von Dumbledores hohem Alter waren es, die ihm in diesen Augenblick einen schmerzhaften Stich versetzten.

_„Dumbledore mag ein großer Zauberer sein, doch den Höhepunkt seiner Kraft hat er längst überschritten"_, grübelte Harry, während unwillkürlich das Bild eines auf dem Krückstock gehenden Dumbledores in seinem Kopf erschien. _„Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, wird er mich zwar beraten können, den Kampf jedoch werde ich allein führen müssen."_

Harrys Magen fühlte sich an, als würde er plötzlich nach unten sacken und ein jäher Anflug von Angst kroch in ihm hoch. All die Jahre, in denen er sich nun schon in Hogwarts befand, hatte ihm immer das Wissen, dass Dumbledore ihn schützte eine gewisse Sicherheit gegeben. Dumbledore war sein Schutzschild gegen Voldemort und der Einzige den dieser schwarze Magier wirklich fürchtete. Aber nun hatten ihm die Erlebnisses des letzten Schuljahrs gezeigt, dass auch ein Albus Dumbledore nicht unfehlbar war, dass er sich irren konnte und was ihm in diesem Augenblick schmerzhaft bewusst wurde – Dumbledore war, bei all seiner Macht und Erfahrung, inzwischen doch ein alter Mann. Er war müde geworden und dieser zweite Krieg zehrte erkennbar an seiner Kraft.

Seit jenem Morgen, als es im Büro des Schulleiters zu einer Aussprache gekommen war und Harry von der Prophezeiung erfuhr, hatten die unterschiedlichsten Empfindungen sein Bild von diesem alten Zauberer erschüttert; mal war er wütend auf ihn, mal enttäuscht und ein anderes mal wieder zutiefst dankbar, dass Dumbledore sich um ihn sorgte und ihn so gut es ging zu schützen versuchte, doch nun kam ein bisher unbekannter Aspekt dazu; das Schutzschild Dumbledore wurde schwächer und vor Harrys inneren Augen entstand ein altmodisches Schild, das nicht mehr wie früher funkelte, sondern inzwischen viele matte Stellen aufwies und zu bröckeln begann. Harry war in den vergangenen Wochen und Monaten immer wieder an dem Punkt gekommen war, an dem er sich bewusst machte, dass er letztendlich Voldemort alleine gegenüberstehen würde und dennoch hatte er sich in der scheinbaren Sicherheit gewogen, dass er selbst diesen Zeitpunkt bestimmen konnte; hatte er sich doch fest vorgenommen, nicht nochmals in eine von Voldemorts Fallen zu tappen.

„….entscheidender als die Frage was sinnvoller gewesen wäre, ist die Tatsache, dass du bei aller Regelwidrigkeit besonnen gehandelt hast; du bist nicht kopflos in eine Gefahr gestolpert, sondern du hast besonnen beobachtet."

Harry war so sehr in seine eigenen Überlegungen versunken, dass er nicht mitbekommen hatte, wann Dumbledore begonnen hatte weiter zu reden, seine letzte Aussage jedoch veranlasste Harry zum Widerspruch.

„Nein, das hatte nichts mit Besonnenheit zu tun", warf Harry ein und konnte nicht anders als schuldbewusst den Blick zu Boden zu senken; einerseits weil er Dumbledore überhaupt nicht zugehört hatte und demzufolge auch nicht wusste was er zuvor sagte, andererseits aber auch weil erneut das nagende Schuldgefühl in seiner Brust aufflammte. „Ich war einfach nur zu erschrocken, um rechtzeitig zu reagieren. Ich habe zu lange gezögert und deshalb ist Pettigrew ein weiteres Mal entkommen."

„Und was ist mit deinem Verhalten, bevor Miss Norris aufgetaucht ist?", sagte Dumbledore milde. „Hermine hat mir erzählt, dass dein erster Gedanke war, Clark Silver würde Peter Pettigrew bei dem Versuch ins Schloss zu gelangen Hilfestellung leisten."

Harry blickte irritiert auf, nicht sicher auf was Dumbledore eigentlich hinaus wollte. In seinen Ohren hörte es sich fast an, als wäre Dumbledore mit seinem Verhalten einverstanden. Wo blieben die Vorwürfe und Ermahnungen, nicht das Schloss zu verlassen? Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über das alte Gesicht des Zauberers, als hätte Harry diese Gedanken laut ausgesprochen, doch noch ehe Harry etwas sagen konnte, tauchte unvermittelt Dobby neben ihnen auf.

„Professor Dumbledore, Sir! Dobby soll Professor Dumbledore ausrichten, dass nun alle bescheid wissen und auch Professor Silver zurück ist."

„Danke, Dobby!", nickte Dumbledore, als hätte er genau auf diese Nachricht gewartet und erhob sich schwerfällig. „Dann ist es jetzt Zeit für uns zu gehen."

„Gehen? Wohin?", fragte Harry ratlos und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Du, Harry, wirst in deinen Turm zurückkehren und ich bitte dich, ihn heute Nacht nicht mehr zu verlassen. Dobby wird dich begleiten und die Nacht im Gryffindorturm bleiben."

Harry nickte, konnte sich jedoch die so lange zurückgedrängte Frage nicht mehr verkneifen. „Was werden Sie tun? Ich meine….jetzt da Pettigrew hier wieder aufgetaucht ist…"

„Wir werden wachsam sein", sagte Dumbledore schlicht und blickte einen Augenblick ins Leere, ehe er sich wieder Harry zuwandte und ihn prüfend ansah. „Hogwarts Schutz besteht nicht nur aus Zaubersprüchen und Bannkreisen, wie du sicher bemerkt hast, wird das Schloss auch von allen seinen Bewohnern geschützt, jeder auf die für ihn mögliche Weise."

„Dobby wird gut acht geben", versprach der kleine Hauself eifrig und richtete sich kerzengerade auf. Einen Haltung die Harry fast an ein Salutieren erinnerte und ihm in jeder anderen Situation vermutlich ein kleines Lächeln entlockte hätte, doch nun machte es Harry nur ärgerlich, weil der Hauself offenbar wesentlich mehr wusste als er selbst.

„Das weiß ich, Dobby", sagte der alte Zauberer milde und für einen kurzen Moment huschte ein Ausdruck über sein runzliges Gesicht, der deutlich verriet, dass er sich über Dobby amüsierte.

Dumbledore ging um den Tisch herum und auf den Ausgang der Küche zu, blieb jedoch nach wenigen Schritten stehen und blickte sich noch einmal nach Harry um. „Vertrauen ist eine Sache, die wächst und die niemand erzwingen kann, ihr gegenüber steht unser Misstrauen, das uns warnt vorsichtig zu sein. Je nachdem was uns widerfährt, wird mal die eine und mal die andere Seite in unserem Leben an Gewicht gewinnen, doch bei all unseren Erlebnissen und Erfahrungen sollten wir uns immer um einen gesunden Mittelweg bemühen."

Es war eher ein Reflex, aus dem Harry heraus nickte, den alten Zauberer jedoch stellte es zufrieden. Mit einem freundlichen Gute-Nacht-Gruß verabschiedete er sich von Harry und ging.

Harry trank noch seinen Kakao zu ende, ehe er wenige Minuten später, mit Dobby neben sich, die Treppen hoch zum Gryffindorturm hoch stieg. In den Gängen war es still, als befände sich das Schloss mit seinen Bewohner bereits in Tiefschlaf und trotzdem hatte Harry das seltsame Gefühl, von Lärm umgeben zu sein. Auch wenn ihnen kein lebendes Wesen begegnete, so spürte Harry doch so etwas wie rastlose Betriebsamkeit die sich hinter dieser scheinbaren Ruhe verbarg.

_„Dumbledore hat ein Alarmsystem ausgelöst, doch warum ist hier niemand zu sehen?",_ grübelte Harry, während er sich immer wieder suchend umblickte. _„Und mit dem Vorwand eine Tasse Kakao zu trinken, hat er mich unter Kontrolle gehalten, bis er die Hausgeister, die Lehrer und auch die Hauselfen in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt hatte."_

„Harry Potter macht sich Sorgen?", sagte Dobby plötzlich in die Stille hinein und riss ihn damit unvermittelt aus seinen düsteren Gedanken.

„Nein, ich denke nur nach", widersprach Harry augenrollend, auch wenn ihm gleichzeitig bewusst wurde, dass Dobby mit seiner Beobachtung gar nicht so falsch gelegen hatte. Seit sie die Küche verlassen hatten, konnte Harry sich des Gefühls, beobachtet zu werden, nicht erwehren. Es schien ihm fast so, als würde ihm jede Rüstung und jedes Gemälde beobachten, ja selbst das alte Gemäuer an sich, schien plötzlich zu atmen und sich zu bewegen.

„Ahh!" Dobby sah mit seinen riesigen Augen aufmerksam zu ihm hoch, doch als Harry unbeirrt weiterging, stellte er zu Harrys Erleichterung keine weitere Frage.

„_Vielleicht dreh ich jetzt langsam durch", _stöhnte Harry innerlich auf, als sie an einer alten Truhe vorbeikamen und er sich unweigerlich umdrehte musste; er war sich sicher, einen Schatten an der dahinter liegenden Wand gesehen zu haben.

Sie hatte den Gryffindorturm noch nicht erreicht, als Harry plötzlich eine Idee kam und er den kleinen Hauselfen bat kurz anzuhalten. Er musste sich vergewissern, ob der Korridor vor ihnen wirklich so leer war, wie es den Anschein hatte. Sich nach allen Richtungen umblickend zog er die Karte der Rumtreiber aus seiner Tasche und flüsterte leise jene Worte, welche die Karte öffneten. Die feinen Linien auf der Karte erschienen und nun konnte Harry sehen, dass sich die Lehrer alle im Lehrerzimmer versammelt hatten. Die Art und Weise wie die Punkte unbeweglich auf ihrer Position verharrten, ließ Harry vermuten, dass sie um einen großen Tisch herum saßen. Harry hätte nur zu gern seinen Tarnumhang übergeworfen und wäre hingeschlichen, um etwas Konkretes zu erfahren, doch ein Blick auf Dobby der ihn misstrauisch beobachtete, überzeugte Harry, dass dies mit Dobby im Schlepptau wohl wenig Sinn hatte. So musterte er weiter die Karte, verfolgte Filchs Gang durch die Eingangshalle und auch Miss Norris konnte Harry nun wieder sehen - ohne Pettigrew, wie Harry frustriert feststellte.

„Harry Potter muss weitergehen", drängte Dobby nach einiger Zeit und zupfte an Harrys Robe.

„Gleich", murmelte Harry, während sein Blick ein letztes Mal über die Karte wanderte, doch außer Filch war niemand mehr im Schloss unterwegs.

Widerstrebend löschte Harry die Karte und setzte sich erneut in Bewegung. Sie erreichten das Porträt der Fetten Dame und Harry erwartete einige Mitschüler im Gemeinschaftsraum vorzufinden, doch als sie durch das Porträtloch stiegen, war der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors leer. Für einige Sekunden blieb Harry unentschlossen stehen, ehe er sich missmutig in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen ließ; insgeheim hatte er wirklich gedacht, Hermine würde hier auf ihn warten, dass sie dies nicht getan hatte versetzte ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich.

„Harry Potter sollte wirklich schlafen gehen", erklang die gedämpfte Stimme Dobbys neben ihm, doch als Harry aufsah konnte er den Hauselfen nirgendwo sehen.

„Dobby?", fragte Harry verwirrt und drehte sich nach allen Richtungen um. „Dobby, bist du noch hier?"

„Natürlich ist Dobby hier, Dobby wird, wie Professor Dumbledore gesagt hat, die ganze Nach hier bleiben."

„Wo bist du?"

„Hier!" Mit einem leisen, kaum wahrnehmbaren Plopp erschien Dobby neben seinen Füßen.

„Du kannst dich unsichtbar machen?", sagte Harry überrascht.

„Ja, alle Hauselfen können das", nickte Dobby eifrig. „Es zeichnet einen guten Hauselfen aus, dass man ihn nicht sieht."

„Ah, verstehe", entgegnete Harry, der sich in diesen Augenblick daran erinnerte, irgendwo gelesen zu haben, dass Hauselfen über Kräfte verfügten, die Zauberer nicht hatten und umgekehrt.

„Was habt ihr Hauselfen noch für Kräfte?", fragte Harry interessiert, doch Dobby winkte mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung ab.

„Ach nur dies und das, nichts besonderes, doch Harry Potter sollte jetzt wirklich schlafen. Professor Dumbledore hat Dobby beauftragt aufzupassen und Dobby wird aufpassen; niemand wird kommen."

Harry seufzte schwer, doch noch bevor er eine weitere Frage stellen konnte, war Dobby mit einem erneuten Plopp verschwunden.

„Dobby?"

Der Hauself antwortete nicht mehr, obwohl Harry, zu seiner eigenen Verwirrung, dessen Anwesenheit deutlich spüren konnte. Ärgerlich und mit dem Bewusstsein, dass man ihn schon wieder Dinge vorenthielt, stand er auf und ging zum Fenster. Die Sterne, die zuvor noch einen Teil der Schlossgründe erhellt hatten, waren von dichten Wolken verborgen und so konnte Harry die schemenhaften Umrisse des Verbotenen Waldes mehr erahnen, als sehen. Harry wollte sich gerade wieder abwenden, als er in einiger Entfernung ein kurzes, aber grelles weißes Licht bemerkte, das genauso schnell wieder verschwand, wie es entstanden war. Neugierig geworden öffnete er das Fenster und lehnte sich hinaus… und wirklich, einige Augenblicke später blitzte es erneut auf und diesmal glaubte Harry eine Gestalt zu erkennen, die im Laufschritt auf das Schloss zukam. Mit einem Satz war Harry war auf der Fensterbank und beugte sich nach vorn, um so besser sehen zu können, als er plötzlich ein Ziehen um seinen Bauch spürte und einen Augenblick später zerrte es ihn zurück.

„Harry Potter muss vorsichtig sein", ereiferte sich Dobby und als Harry sich umwandte, sah er ihn neben dem Sessel am Kamin stehen. Die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt, blitzte er Harry ärgerlich entgegen.

„Was soll das, Dobby? Ich wollte doch nur aus dem Fenster sehen!", fuhr Harry ihn nicht weniger ärgerlich an, ehe er sich erneut dem Fenster zuwandte, aber noch ehe er erneut auf die Fensterbank klettern konnte, hatte Dobby mit einer lässigen Handbewegung das Fenster geschlossen.

„Zu gefährlich, viel zu gefährlich!"

„Sag mal, spinnst du jetzt? Da draußen ist jemand, ich habe..."

„Harry Potter wird jetzt schlafen gehen und es den Professoren überlassen", sagte Dobby bestimmt und einen Moment später war er verschwunden.

„Na klasse, nun ist er bestimmt weg", rief Harry wutschnaubend in den scheinbar leeren Raum hinein und griff stur nach dem Fenstergriff. Einen Augenblick später ließ er ihn jedoch wieder los und zog stattdessen die Karte der Rumtreiber hervor.

Harry brauchte nicht lange um die Person zu finden, die sich in diesen Augenblick zusammen mit Filch vor dem Schlosstor befand.

„Was zum Teufel tut Moran nachts da draußen", brummte er mehr zu sich selbst, während er mit den Augen die Punkte auf der Karte verfolgte.

Offenbar geleitete Filch Ted Moran in die Eingangshalle, als Harry bemerkte, wie der Punkt mit der Beschriftung Severus Snape das Lehrerzimmer verließ und die Eingangshalle ansteuerte. Harry musste nicht lange warten, da hatte Snape, die beiden erreicht. Filch entfernte sich und die beiden Punkte, mit den Namen Severus Snape und Ted Moran bewegten sich auf die Räume der Slytherins zu. Kurze Zeit verharrten sie unbeweglich vor dem Eingang, bis Moran den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins betrat und Snape sich auf den Rückweg in das Lehrerzimmer machte.

Mit der Karte auf dem Schoß, setzte sich Harry auf die Fensterbank und starrte auf die dunklen Schlossgründe hinab. Nichts rührte sich und auch auf der Karte der Rumtreiber war nichts zu erkennen, was Harry Neugier nur annähernd befriedigt hätte. Verdrossen und von Minute zu Minute schlechter gelaunt, brütete Harry vor sich hin, bis er es schließlich aufgab und in seinen Schlafsaal hochging. Die Lehrer befanden sich noch immer im Lehrerzimmer und da Harry keine Ahnung hatte auf was er hier eigentlich warten sollte, löschte er missmutig die Karte und ging zu Bett.

Die nächsten Tage verstrichen, ohne dass Harry irgendetwas von Dumbledores Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu spüren bekam. Möglicherweise lag es auch daran, dass Harry zum ersten mal, seit sie sich kannten, mit Hermine wirklich Streit hatte. Als Hermine ihn am nächsten Tag nach dem Frühstück zu Rede stellte, hatte sie einen denkbar schlechten Zeitpunkt gewählt. Minuten zuvor hatte Harry versucht mit Silver zu reden, war von diesem jedoch auf das kommende Wochenende vertröstet worden und so hatte Harrys Zorn einen bis dahin unerkannten Höhepunkt erreicht und er ließ sie erst gar nicht ausreden. Hermine war wütend auf ihn, dass er sie einfach stehengelassen hatte, um eine, wie sie es nannte hirnrissige Verfolgung aufzunehmen und Harry seinerseits war auf alles und jeden, vorrangig Dumbledore sauer, weil dieser ihm nicht die geringste Information zukommen ließ. Ein Wort gab das andere und die von Hermines Seite geplante Aussprache, endete in einem lautstarken Streit, der von einer nicht minder wütenden McGonagall mit einer Strafarbeit für beide beendet wurde. Vielleicht hätten sie für ihre Unterredung nicht gerade das Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung wählen sollen. Dieser Streit hatte zur Folge, dass sich Harry und Hermine erst einmal aus dem Weg gingen. Anfänglich hatte Ron noch zu vermitteln versucht, doch nachdem ihn Harry genauso wie Hermine angeblafft hatten, zog er es vor, sich herauszuhalten.

Es dauerte fast eine Woche, bis Harry sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er wieder normal mit Hermine reden konnte, wobei das Thema Pettigrew vorsichtshalber unerwähnt blieb.

Über den Streit mit Hermine hatte Harry sogar Ted Moran vergessen. Erst als er ihn einige Tage später in der Bibliothek traf, erinnerte er sich wieder an dessen nächtlichen Ausflug. Unschlüssig wie er ihn darauf ansprechen konnte setzte er sich neben ihn an den Tisch und gab vor in einem der alten Runenwörterbücher zu lesen.

„Interessieren dich für alte Runen?", fragte Moran mit gedämpfter Stimme über einen Stapel Bücher hinweg.

„Dachte, es könnte nicht schaden sich da mal reinzulesen", sagte Harry mit einem unverbindlichen Schulterzucken und blickte neugierig auf das Buch, das Moran in diesem Augenblick vom Stapel nahm.

_Alte, längst vergessene Runenzeichen, _stand mit dicken Lettern auf dem Umschlag und erinnerte Harry an das Buch, das Hermine von Professor Muffins Schreibtisch genommen hatte.

„Dann würde ich dir empfehlen mit einer einfacheren Lektüre anzufangen, dieses Buch, was du da in der Hand hast, wird erst ab der UTZ-Stufe benutzt."

„Hm", brummte Harry unschlüssig und legte das Buch zur Seite.

„Gibt es etwas worüber du mit mir reden möchtest?", fragte Moran nach einigen Minuten, in denen Harry nur dumpf vor sich hinbrütend dagesessen hatte.

„Ähm...nein", entgegnete Harry und blickte sich unentschlossen nach einem anderen Buch um.

„Hab gehört, dass du mit Hermine ziemlichen Streit hattest", sagte Moran beiläufig, während er aus seiner Schultasche Pergament und Feder hervor zog. „Konnte ihr euere Differenzen klären?"

„Ja, zumindest halbwegs", antwortete Harry, nicht sicher warum Moran sich überhaupt dafür interessierte.

„Gut", nickte er, mit dem Anflug eines leisen Lächelns. „Ich finde nämlich, dass ihr beide gut zusammen passt."

„Wie zusammen passt?", fragte Harry, während er sich zunehmend unwohl in seiner Haut fühlte.

„Es gibt Dinge, die sprechen sich ziemlich schnell rum."

„Was aber nicht heißt, dass es wirklich so ist! Hier werden jede Menge unsinniger Gerüchte in die Welt gesetzt, hinter denen absolut nichts steckt."

„Schon klar", schmunzelte Moran und vertiefte sich erneut in sein Buch, bis er sich erneut Harry zuwandte.

„Es gibt auch nichts Neues von deiner verschwundenen Freundin", seufzte er leise und für einen Moment war sich Harry nicht sicher, ob dies nun eine Feststellung oder eine Frage war.

„Wenn du Andrea meinst? Nein, und wenn es doch Neuigkeiten geben sollte, dann sagt man mir zumindest nichts davon", antwortete Harry wohl wissend, dass der bittere Unterton in seiner Stimme seinen aufgestauten Zorn verriet.

Moran blickte ihn einigen Moment nachdenklich an, ehe er sich vorsichtig umsah und erst dann, als er sicher war nicht belauscht oder beobachtet zu werden, rückte er näher an Harry heran.

„Ich hab vor ein paar Tagen zufällig ein interessantes Gespräch belauscht."

x x x x x

„Das ist doch völlig sinnlos", brummte Sirius und strich sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Die Familie Ackerley besitzt unzählige Häuser, es wird ewig dauern, bis wir die alle abgeklappert haben.

„Aber vorläufig ist das unsere einzige Spur", entgegnete Remus und blickte unschlüssig an der Fassade eines alten Hauses im Jugendstil hoch.

„Ein Familienwappen auf einen Brieföffner", sagte Sirius und verdrehte die Augen.

„Nun besser als gar nichts." Remus Lupin zuckte die Schultern und wandte sich zu Sirius um. „Nun, dieses Haus können wir schon mal ausschließen."

„Clark erzählte uns, dass es sich um ein Haus im Landhausstil handeln müsste, weshalb machen wir uns dann die Mühe und klappern alle Stadthäuser mit ab?"

„Weil wir vorher nicht wissen können, was für eine Art von Haus es ist. Es gibt auch in der Stadt alte Häuser und ich möchte einfach sichergehen, dass wir nicht ausgerechnet das Haus unbeachtet lassen, in dem sich Andrea befindet. Und nun hör auf zum meckern", entgegnete Remus ärgerlich.

„Ich meckere nicht, ich denke nur rational! Wir werden…he, was ist los?"

Remus hatte Sirius Oberarm gepackt und zog ihn mit einem Ruck hinter Mülltonnen, neben denen sie gestanden hatte. Um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfend sah Sirius sich alarmiert um, doch außer einer jungen Frau, die in diesem Moment aus dem Hauseingang trat, konnte er nichts Besonderes erkennen. Das Licht der Straßenlaterne fiel kurz auf ihr Gesicht, bevor sie den Regenschirm in ihrer Hand aufspannte und mit raschen Schritten die Straße überquerte.

„Denkst du nicht es wäre unauffälliger, wenn wir einfach stehen geblieben wären?", zischte Sirius, doch Remus hörte ihm nicht zu.

Die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengte beobachtete er die Frau, bis sie um die nächste Hausecke verschwunden war.

„Deine Nerven sind etwas überreizt, mein Guter. Das ist nur ein Muggel", seufzte Sirius, doch Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das ist kein Muggel."

„Kennst du sie?", fragte Sirius sichtlich überrascht.

„Nicht direkt, ich habe nur ein paar Mal über das Flohnetzwerk mit ihr gesprochen. Sie ist eine von Harveys Mitarbeiterinnen."

„Hm, das könnte zwar Zufall sein, aber es kann auch nichts schaden ihr mal zu folgen", brummte Sirius.

Remus nickte, als sie jedoch die Hausecke erreichten, konnten sie gerade noch beobachten, wie die Frau, zusammen mit einem Mann, der ihnen beiden nur allzu bekannt war, disapparierte.

Fortsetzung folgt………

**Autornote:** Vielen Dank für euere lieben Reviews! Hab mich wie immer sehr darüber gefreut, auch wenn ich aus Zeitgründen heute auf das Beantworten verzichte.

Liebe Grüße von euerem Sternchen!


	38. 38

38.

„Wo warst du denn so lange?", erklang Hermines vorwurfsvolle Stimme durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, kaum dass Harry durch das Portraitloch nach innen gestiegen war. „Ron ist bereits losgezogen um dich zu suchen."

„War in der Bibliothek", antwortete Harry zerstreut, während er sich verwirrt im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum umsah. „Wo sind die alle?"

„Beim Abendessen", erklärte Hermine augenrollend und steckte das Buch, in dem sie gelesen hatte zurück in ihre Schultasche.

„Ah!"

„Und falls du es vergessen hast, du warst es, der mich gebeten hat hier zu warten, um vor dem Abendessen noch den Aufsatz für Flitwick durchzulesen."

„Oh tut mir leid, Hermine! Das hab ich wirklich vergessen."

Hermine brummte etwas Unverständliches in sich hinein, als sich auch schon das Portraitloch öffnete und Ron atemlos hinein kletterte. „He da bist du ja! Silver hat dich gesucht."

„Silver?"

„Ja, er sagte, dass er weg müsse und hat mir eine Nachricht für dich gegeben." Ron zog einen zerknautschten, zusammengefalteten Zettel aus der Tasche seiner Robe und reichte sie an Harry weiter.

„Du hast heute Abend Occlumency bei ihm, nicht wahr?", sagte Hermine und trat näher an Harry heran.

„Ja. Er schreibt, dass er unsere Stunde auf morgen verschieben muss, weil er noch etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen hat", erklärte Harry mit einem Schulterzucken und ließ die Nachricht sinken.

„Gut, dann können wir deinen Aufsatz…"

Hermine brach ab, als Harry nicht wie erwartet Anstalten machte zum Abendessen zu gehen, sondern sich mit einem grüblerischen Ausdruck im Gesicht in den nächsten Sessel plumpsen ließ. „Was ist los?"

„Ich würde sagen, so einiges", brummte Harry, knüllte Silvers Nachricht zusammen und warf sie missmutig in die Flammen des Kaminfeuers.

Hermine und Ron tauschten einen besorgten Blick, ehe sie sich zwei weitere Sessel heranzogen und sich zu beiden Seiten Harry setzten.

„Ich habe heute Nachmittag Ted Moran in der Bibliothek getroffen und er…hör auf damit, Ron, Ted ist wirklich ok!", fügte Harry mit einem genervten Seitenblick auf Ron hinzu, dessen Miene sich bei der Erwähnung von Morans Namen, deutlich verfinsterte.

„Ich sag ja schon nichts!", stöhnte Ron und verschränkte mit säuerlichem Gesicht die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was hat Moran erzählt?", sagte Hermine, während sich auf ihrer Stirn eine steile Sorgenfalte bildete.

„Nun…er hat ein Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore, Flitwick und Silver belauscht", begann Harry zögernd und massierte sich über die Schläfen, als könne er sich so die Erinnerung an Morans Erzählung besser ins Gedächtnis rufen. „Offensichtlich hat Silver in der Verbotenen Abteilung ein Buch gefunden, das einer von Hussels Vorfahren über den Spiegelsaal in Andreas Haus verfasst hat. Der Autor erklärte in diesem Buch den Sinn dieses Spiegelsaals und deutete auch an einigen Stellen an, was es mit diesen Spiegeln auf sich hat."

„Das ist ja interessant!", unterbrach ihn Hermine aufgeregt und richtete sich kerzengerade in ihrem Sessel auf. „Was schrieb er über diesen Spiegelsaal?"

„Nun so wie es aussieht, wurde dieser Saal als eine Art von Übungsraum benutzt; Andreas Vorfahren trainierten darin den Gebrauch schwarzer Magie."

„Oh…", seufzte Hermine, während sich gleichzeitig Enttäuschung in ihrem Gesicht widerspiegelte. Es war offensichtlich, dass Hermine einen weit zweckdienlicheren Nutzen darin vermutet hatte.

„Schwarze Magie in einem Raum mit lauter Spiegeln? Das ist…mehr als seltsam", grübelt Ron.

„Das sind doch keine gewöhnlichen Spiegel", belehrte ihn Hermine. „Vermutlich steckt diese schwarze Magie in den Spiegeln."

„Vermutlich!", nickte Harry nachdenklich, ehe er mit seiner Erzählung fort fuhr. „Nun, wie dem auch sein, Silver glaubt, dass man mit Hilfe der Spiegel etwas über Andrea erfahren könnte und bat Dumbledore um die Erlaubnis, mit mir dieses Haus aufsuchen zu dürfen."

„Was Dumbledore selbstverständlich abgelehnt hat", schnaubte Ron verdrießlich und Harry nickte.

„Ja, und ohne mich kommt Silver in dieses Haus nicht hinein."

„Wäre interessant dieses Buch mal in die Finger zu bekommen."

„Ron! Sag mal hörst du nicht zu? Diese Spiegel…", ereiferte sich Hermine wurde jedoch sofort hitzig von Ron wieder unterbrochen.

„Ich sagte nicht, dass Harry in dieses Haus gehen oder diesen Spiegelsaal benutzen sollte, ich sagte nur, dass ich neugierig wäre, was in diesem Buch steht!"

„Und stiftest ihn damit an, doch einen Weg zu suchen in dieses verdammte Haus zu kommen!"

„Das ist doch gar nicht wahr! Du selbst hast doch eben noch gesagt…"

„Hört auf euch zu streiten, sonst erzähl ich euch gar nichts mehr!", fuhr Harry gereizt dazwischen und augenblicklich herrschte betretene Stille.

Einige Minuten sprach niemand, bis Harry mit einer resignierenden Geste die Hände hob und seine Freunde hilfesuchend anblickte. „Ich hab keine Ahnung was Silver dort zu finden hofft und noch weniger, was ich selbst dabei tun kann. Dumbledore hat Silver gebeten, mir nicht mehr als nur das Nötigste zu erzählen und erwartet von mir, dass ich einfach hier sitze und so tue, als ginge mich das alles nichts an. Das ist aber im Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich als Einziger in dieses Haus hinkomme, nicht so einfach und nach alledem was Andrea für mich getan hat, denke ich, dass ich zumindest darüber nachdenken sollte, wo ich meinen Teil zu ihrer Rettung beizutragen kann.

Natürlich verstehe ich, dass Dumbledore mich schützen will und auch warum man mich von diesem Haus fernhalten will, doch besonders hilfreich ist das für mich nicht, wenn man mich wie ein Kleinkind behandelt, das noch nicht entscheiden kann, was für ihn gut ist. Seht es einfach mal realistisch; früher oder später werden Voldemort und ich wieder aufeinander treffen und ich habe nur dann eine Chance zu überleben, wenn ich mich entsprechend darauf vorbereite." Hermines Mund öffnete sich bereits zu einer Entgegnung, doch Harry sprach unbeirrt weiter.

„Mir ist noch immer nicht so ganz klar, warum Andrea dieses Erbe an mich weitergegeben hat, aber vielleicht hat sie mir damit die Möglichkeit gegeben, etwas über schwarze Magie, die Voldemort anwendet, zu lernen; was aber deshalb nicht heißt, dass ich sie auch anwende. Aber bevor ihr jetzt gleich hochgeht….ich habe nicht vor, blindlings irgendwo hinein zu stolpern, aber wenn Silver denkt, dass er mit diesen Spiegeln eine Chance hätte Andrea zu retten, dann werde ich ihm dabei helfen. Im Gegenzug kann Silver mir vielleicht was über die dortige schwarze Magie erklären."

„Du weißt doch nicht einmal, ob Andrea überhaupt noch lebt", sagte Hermine leise und blickte betreten zu Boden.

„Doch das weiß ich!", sagte Harry fest.

Hermine blickte nicht auf, aber Harry wusste, dass Rons Mienenspiel genau das widerspiegelte, was auch in Hermines Gesicht zu lesen war; Zweifel und Resignation darüber, ihn, Harry nicht umstimmen zu können.

„Hört zu! Silver ist sich sicher, Andrea spüren zu können und ich glaube ihm. Ich weiß nicht wie, doch irgendwie hat er die Fähigkeit auch über größere Entfernungen die Aura eines ihm vertrauten Menschen zu erkennen", sagte Harry beschwörend, ehe er leiser hinzufügte. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun kann oder soll, und noch weniger weiß ich, ob Silver meine Hilfe annehmen würde, doch egal was er oder Dumbledore sagt, ich werde hier nicht stillsitzen. Ich will mehr wissen, als das, was in unseren Schulbüchern steht, aber dazu brauche ich eure Hilfe."

Ron nickte widerstrebend, während Hermine stur zur Seite sah. „Du weißt, dass du immer auf uns zählen kannst."

„Danke, Ron", seufzte Harry erleichtert und blickte fragend zu Hermine,

„Ok, ich werde dir helfen, doch ich sage dir gleich, ich werde keinen blödsinnigen Alleingang unterstützen", sagte Hermine und erhob sich schwerfällig.

„Es wird keinen blödsinnigen Alleingang geben, das verspreche ich dir!", lächelte Harry und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus.

x x x x

Am folgenden Tag stand Harry vor der Tür zu Silvers Privaträumen und wartete. Es war bereits nach 20 Uhr und Harry kam nicht umhin, immer wieder ungeduldig auf die Uhr zu blicken. Silver hatte ihn noch nie warten lassen und wenn er es jetzt tat, so musste es einen wichtigen Grund geben; Harry seufzte schwer, während er den leeren Korridor auf und ab blickte. Die Occlumeny-Stunden bei Silver waren bei weitem nicht so unangenehm, wie noch im letzten Schuljahr bei Snape; dennoch beschlich Harry der heimliche Wunsch, Silver möge noch länger aufgehalten werden und der Unterricht damit ausfallen. Einige Minuten spielte er sogar mit dem Gedanken einfach in den Gryffindorturm zurückzukehren, doch sein gleichzeitiger Wunsch mit Silver über Andreas Haus zu reden, schob diese Gedanken rasch zurück. Die Occlumency-Stunde war die beste Gelegenheit, ungestört mit Silver zu reden und für den Moment gab es nichts, was Harry sich dringender wünschte. An die kühle Wand des Korridors gelehnt, grübelte Harry, was Silver wohl so wichtiges zu erledigen hatte. Niemand hatte ihn seit dem vergangenen Abend gesehen und von den Hufflepuffs hatte Harry erfahren, dass auch der Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an diesem Tag ausgefallen war. Was war so wichtig, dass er seinen Unterricht ausfallen ließ und war er jetzt überhaupt im Schloss? Missmutig stieß Harry sich von der Wand ab und ging langsam nach unten, wo sich Silvers Büro befand. Vielleicht wartete Silver ja dort oder war einfach nur aufgehalten worden.

Mit dem merkwürdigen Gefühl, ein drohendes Gewitter zu erahnen, lange bevor man es überhaupt wahrnehmen konnte, bog Harry im entsprechenden Korridor ein, als er auch schon aufgebrachte Stimmen vernehmen konnte. Irritiert sah er sich um, bis er bemerkte, dass sie offensichtlich aus Silvers Büro kamen.

„Ich protestiere aufs Schärfste!", hörte er McGonagalls überschnappende Stimme. „Wie kommen Sie dazu in Abwesenheit des Schulleiters…"

„Verehrte Minerva, wir tun hier nur unsere Pflicht!", hörte Harry nun die unbekannte Stimme eines Mannes, der sich hörbar Mühe gab, die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors zu beruhigen; mit wenig Erfolg wie es schien.

„Das ist eine ungeheuerliche Vorgehensweise! Man hat Professor Dumbledore unter dem Vorwand, er müsse vor dem Zauberer-Tribunal aussagen, von Hogwarts weggelockt, nur damit sie ungestört das Büro eines Kollegen durchsuchen können!"

„Das ist doch eine völlig absurde Anschuldigung und das eine hat mit dem anderen rein gar nichts zu tun!", meldete sich nun eine weitere, männliche Stimme zu Wort. „Wenn das Zaubereiministerium eine Durchsuchung anordnet, dann kann auch der Widerspruch des Schulleiters dies nicht verhindern! Oder glauben Sie, dass Ihr Professor Dumbledore über den Gesetzen steht?"

Harry konnte nicht hören, was McGonagall darauf antwortete, da in diesem Augenblick Clark Silver hinter ihm die Treppe nach oben kam, ebenfalls die Stimmen hörte und überrascht stehen blieb. In einem Reiseumhang steckend, sichtlich atemlos und mit geröteten Wangen, machte er auf Harry den Eindruck, im Dauerlauf nach Hogwarts und die Treppen nach oben gelaufen zu sein; dennoch wirkte er erstaunlich gelassen. Für einen kurzen Moment zog er erstaunt die Augenbrauen nach oben, bis er sich mit einem ungläubigen Kopfschütteln Harry zuwandte und ihn durch eine deutliche Handbewegung zum Schweigen aufforderte. Harry nickte und so trat Silver einen weiteren Schritt näher an die Tür heran. Eben hörten sie erneut McGonagalls wütende Stimme.

„Was soll das heißen? Professor Clark Silver ist nicht verpflichtet sich nach Unterrichtsende in Hogwarts aufzuhalten! Wie jedem anderen Lehrer steht es auch ihm frei, seine Abendstunden nach eigenen Wünschen zu gestalten!"

„Das Zaubereiministerium hat Grund zu der Annahme, dass Clark Silver heute Morgen an der Entführung einer Mitarbeiterin des Instituts für magische Frühgeschichte beteiligt war."

„Das ist doch blanker Unsinn!", ereiferte sich McGonagall.

„Die Mitarbeiter wurden mit Hilfe einer speziellen Hypnosetechnik außer Gefecht gesetzt und es gibt äußerst wenige Personen, die diese Technik anwenden können."

„Was allerdings noch lange nicht heißt, dass Professor Silver etwas damit zu tun hat!"

„Ich bitte Sie Minerva, als stellvertretende Direktorin, sollte auch Ihnen der persönliche Werdegang Ihres Kollegen vertraut sein", fuhr die unbekannte Stimme unbeirrt fort.

„Selbstverständlich!", entgegnete McGonagall scharf und Harry konnte sich bildhaft vorstellen, wie sich seine Hauslehrerin zu ihrer gesamten Größe aufrichte und diesen fremden Zauberer mit zornigen Augen anfunkelte. Silver ging es anscheinend ähnlich, denn ein kurzes amüsiertes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.

Die Stimmen im Büro wurden leiser und Harry musste sich sehr konzentrieren, um noch etwas zu verstehen; dennoch konnte er beobachten, wie Silver ihm hin und wieder einen prüfenden Blick von der Seite zuwarf, doch offensichtlich schien er sich keine Gedanken darüber zu machen, Harry könnte hier zuviel erfahren. Mit einer saloppen Bewegung legte er eine Hand flach auf das Türblatt, als wollte er sich daran abstützen, doch als Harry genauer hinsah, konnte er erkennen, dass Silvers Augen sich in Konzentration verengten, bis er sie schließlich ganz schloss. Instinktiv wusste Harry, dass Silver sich nicht zum Ausruhen gegen die Tür lehnte soviel war Harry klar und einen Moment überlegte er, ob es vielleicht möglich wäre, dass Silver durch die geschlossene Tür nach innen sehen konnte. Aus dem Inneren des Büros waren noch immer aufgebrachte Stimmen zu hören, auch wenn sie nun leiser und undeutlicher wurden.

„Nun, das sollte reichen", sagte Silver nach einiger Zeit leise, ehe er wieder die Augen öffnete und die Hand zurückzog.

Einige Sekunden blickten sie einander stumm an, bis Silver schließlich leise seufzte und erneut die Tür anstarrte. Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie er Silvers Verhalten oder seine Aussage interpretieren sollte und plötzlich brach eine Welle von Zweifeln aus seinem Inneren hervor. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wurde ihm bewusst, was die beiden Zauberer im Büro Silver zur Last legten und Harry wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Hatte Silvers Verspätung tatsächlich etwas mit der angeblichen Entführung dieser Mitarbeiterin aus dem Institut für magische Frühgeschichte zu tun? Harry konnte und wollte dies nicht glauben, doch gleichzeitig schien alles dafür zu sprechen.

Aus dem Inneren des Büros drang ein Geräusch zu ihnen heraus, das verdächtig nach dem Verschieben von Möbelstücken klang und Silver dazu veranlasste, die Hand auf den Türkauf zu legen.

„Das ist jetzt ein recht ungünstiger Zeitpunkt für Erklärungen!", sagte er leise und warf Harry einen letzten entschuldigenden Blick zu, ehe er die Klinke nach unten drückte und eintrat.

Für einen kurzen Moment konnte Harry einen Blick ins Innere des Büros erhaschen, bis Silver mit einem freundlichen „Guten Abend, meine Herren!", die Tür wieder ins Schloss zog. Mit einem Satz war Harry an der Tür und presste das Ohr gegen das kühle Holz.

„Clark, das sind Saller und Preston, sie sind im Auftrag des Amts für magische Strafverfolgung hier und…sie haben einige Fragen", erklärte McGonagall mit hörbar unterdrücktem Zorn.

„Wir kennen uns bereits aus Carlisle, auch wenn die beiden Herren es damals aufgrund der Aufregung leider versäumten, sich vorzustellen", erwiderte Silver freundlich und Harry fragte sich, wie jemand, dem man eben eine Straftat vorwarf und dessen Büro durchsucht wurde, so gelassen reagieren konnte.

„Richtig, richtig… allerdings wurden wir damals unterbrochen."

„Und sind Sie nun hier, um diese Befragung fortzusetzen oder nur um mein Büro zu durchsuchen?", sagte Silver provokant, doch noch immer im freundlichen Ton.

„Sie sind also Clark Nikodemus Silver, geboren in Sheffield?", erklang die Stimme des Zauberers, der zuletzt gesprochen hatte, ohne auf Silvers Frage einzugehen.

„Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, dann habe ich Ihnen das bereits bestätigt", hörte Harry Silvers gleichmütige Entgegnung. „Darf ich Ihnen eine Tasse Tee anbieten?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Ob ich Ihnen einen Tee anbieten darf? Sicher haben sie einen langen und anstrengenden Tag hinter sich und eine Tasse wird Ihnen sicher gut tun. Ich habe hier eine ausgezeichnete Sorte, die ich direkt aus Indien beziehe."

„Ähm…ja gern!", kam die verwirrte Antwort.

Eine Verwirrung die Harry ihm nicht verdenken konnte. Diese beiden Zauberer waren hierher gekommen, um Silvers Büro zu durchsuchen und nun wurden sie zu einem Tee eingeladen, als handle sich ihr Erscheinen um einen Höfflichkeitsbesuch. Stühle wurden gerückt, Tassen klapperten und nicht lange, da zog der feine Duft von frisch aufgebrühtem Tee an Harrys Nase vorbei.

„Ein hervorragendes Aroma", lobte der fremde Zauberer und Harry konnte förmlich sehen, wie er genüsslich an der Teetasse nippte.

„Ja erinnert ein bisschen an die Sorte, die auch der Zaubereiminister bevorzugt", bestätigte der Andere nicht weniger begeistert.

Irritiert und gleichzeitig fasziniert, lauschte Harry dem Gespräch, das sich für die nächsten Minuten ausschließlich um Teesorten, Anbaugebiete und die verschieden Arten der Zubereitung drehte. Die Stimmung entspannte sich, bis sie nach einiger Zeit schon fast ausgelassen bezeichnet werden konnte und Harry fragte sich, welchen Zauber Silver angewandt hatte, um seine ungebetenen Gäste derart einzulullen.

„Nun meine Herren, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen", fuhr Silver nach einiger Zeit im Plauderton fort.

„Ach, reine Routinesache. Heute Morgen ist eine Mitarbeiterin aus dem Institut für Magische Frühgeschichte verschwunden. Sie trat wie gewöhnlich ihren Dienst an, verschwand jedoch eine Stunde später, ohne jemanden eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Eine Hexe aus ihrer Abteilung sah sie zusammen mit zwei Zauberern apparieren und nun sind wir beauftragt, etwas Licht in dieses Dunkel zu bringen. Es ist nichts Persönliches gegen Sie, dass wir uns hier Ihnen umsehen."

„Ah, ich verstehen! Selbstverständlich dürfen Sie sich hier umsehen, ich habe bestimmt nichts dagegen."

„Na ja, einen groben Überblick haben wir uns ja schon verschafft, mehr ist nicht nötig."

„Außerdem wird es für uns Zeit aufzubrechen und auch Sie, Professor, haben sicher noch einiges für Ihren Unterricht morgen zu tun", sagte der Zweite nicht weniger freundlich und Harry hörte das Geräusch, das durch das Rücken von Stühlen entstand.

„Das ist richtig", seufzte Silver. „Es gibt noch einen großen Stapel an Aufsätzen, die ich zu korrigieren habe. „Nun, ich wünsche Ihnen noch viel Erfolg bei Ihren Nachforschungen, sicherlich wird es Ihnen bald gelingen, den Verbleib der Frau zu klären.

Schritte näherten sich der Tür und Harry zog es vor, einige Schritte zurückzugehen, um nicht den Eindruck zu erwecken, gelauscht zu haben. Die Tür ging auf und die beiden fremden Zauberer kamen heraus, bedankten sie nochmals überschwänglich für den Tee und schlenderten, ohne Harry weiter zu beachten davon.

Die Tür stand noch immer weit offen und so konnte Harry McGonagall sehen, die mit dem Rücken zum Fenster stand und sich nun fröstelnd über die Arme rieb.

„Du weißt, dass dich derartige Aktionen nach Askaban bringen können?", sagte sie leise, ohne jedoch ihren Kollegen anzusehen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Minerva. Diese Beiden sind so sehr von sich eingenommen, dass sie es niemals ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen würden, einer Hypnose erlegen zu sein. Sie werden ihren Vorgesetzen einen genauen Bericht abgeben und behaupten, bei gründlicher Durchsuchung und Befragung auf nichts Verdächtiges gestoßen zu sein."

„Ich bezweifle, dass ihr Auftraggeber sich damit zufrieden geben wird."

„Wird er sicher nicht, doch uns verschafft es einen gewissen Aufschub."

McGonagall nickte, auch wenn ihr Mienenspiel deutlich verriet, dass sie sich ernsthafte Sorgen machte, aber sie entgegnete nichts. Mit einer für sie ungewöhnlich mütterlichen Geste, tätschelte sie seine Hand und wandte sich zum Gehen, als sie Harry erblickte, der unentschlossen vor der Tür stand.

„Potter, was tun Sie hier?", fragte sie forsch und plötzlich haftete ihr nichts weniger, wie Mütterlichkeit an.

„Verzeihen Sie Professor, ich suchte Professor Silver, wir haben…."

„Sie haben gelauscht!", unterbrach sie ihn empört, doch Silver hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

„Ich habe Harry gebeten vor der Tür auf mich zu warten", erklärte Silver mit einem müden Lächeln und winkte Harry zu sich herein.

Minerva McGonagall schnappte nach Luft und für einen kurzen Augenblick war Harry sich sicher, dass sie Silver gleich das Wort _Idiot_ an den Kopf werfen würde, doch sie tat es nicht. Stattdessen begnügte sie sich damit die Augen zu rollen und Silver einen Blick zuzuwerfen der sicherlich eine ganze Bibliothek gefüllt hätte, ihn jedoch wenig beeindruckte. Mit einem Schulterzucken und einem gewinnenden Lächeln blickte er seine Kollegin an, bis sie hörbar die Luft ausstieß und mit forschen Schritten das Büro verließ.

„Setz dich, Harry!", sagte Silver und deutete auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. "Möchtest du eine Tee?"

„Nein, danke!", entgegnete Harry hastig, was Silver ein verstehendes Grinsen entlockte.

„Bist du dir sicher?", grinste Silver und entfernte mit einem lässigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs das benutzte Geschirr.

„Ich möchte jetzt wirklich keinen Tee", erwiderte Harry, sehr darum bemüht, gelassen zu wirken, auch wenn er wusste, dass ihm dies nur sehr unzureichend gelang.

Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als wollte Silver noch etwas sagen, doch zu Harrys Erleichterung schenkte er sich nur Tee nach, zog einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben ihn. Eine ganze Weile blickte Silver nur auf der Tasse in seiner Hand, von der stetig feiner Dampf aufstieg und Harry wusste, dass Silver nach einem Gesprächsanfang suchte, den er allerdings nicht so einfach fand.

„Du erinnerst dich sicher an den Brieföffner, mit dem mich Andrea bei der missglückten Befreiungsaktion angegriffen hat?", begann Silver nach einiger Zeit bedächtig und stellte seine Teetasse zur Seite.

„Ja", nickte Harry, der sich noch gut an jenen Abend, da der Versuch Andrea zu befreien gescheitert war, erinnern konnte."

„Nun, auf ihm befand sich das Familienwappen der Ackerley, einer sehr reichen und alten Zaubererfamilie, die in Schottland zahlreiche Besitztümer hat", fuhr Silver langsam fort, als müsse er sich gut überlegen, was er Harry sagte. „Sirius und Remus haben die Aufgabe übernommen, sich jedes einzelne Haus dieser Familie anzusehen, da wir davon ausgehen, dass Andrea in einem Landhaus der Ackerleys festgehalten wird."

Silver machte eine kurze Pause, in der Harry unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte, doch er wagte es nicht, Silver zum weiterreden zu drängen. Laut dem, was Moran ihm erzählte, wusste er, dass Silver die klare Anweisung von Dumbledore erhalten hatte, nicht mit Harry über die Arbeit des Ordens zu sprechen. Harry war ihm unendlich dankbar dafür, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, was Silver dazu bewegte. Mit einer für Harry unerträglichen Gelassenheit, nahm Silver seine Teetasse, trank einen großen Schluck, stellte sie bedächtig zurück und sah Harry prüfend an, ehe tief einatmete und fort fuhr.

„Nun, wie der Zufall wollte, konnten die beiden gestern Abend beobachten, wie eine Frau das Haus der Ackerleys in Eddingburg verließ und sich mit Peter Pettigrew traf."

„Pettigrew, haben Sie ihn erwischt?", entfuhr es Harry aufgeregt, doch Silver schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Leider nicht! Aber Remus erkannte in dieser Frau eine Angestellte des Instituts für Magische Frühgeschichte, oder um es genauer auszudrücken, es handelt sich bei ihr um eine enge Mitarbeiterin von Richard Harvey; erinnerst du dich noch an ihn?"

„Ja, er war dabei, als man Hermine und mich aus der Klosterruine befreite. Harvey ist ein Onkel von Francesco Rasul und ein Freund von Andrea."

„Und vermutlich ein Todesser", ergänzte Silver zögernd.

„Aber Harvey…." Harry brach ab, als er sich wieder an seine Vision von Voldemort erinnerte. Einer der Todesser sprach ganz deutlich von einem Harvey, der Andrea auf dem Fest der Muggel erkannt hatte. Warum war ihm dies nicht früher aufgefallen? Warum hatte…?

„Harvey ist seit dem Tag, da es zu dem Anschlag in Carlisle kam, verschwunden" seufzte Silver und fuhr sich müde mit den Händen über die Augen.

„Und deshalb haben Sie diese Frau entführt, um etwas über Harveys Aufenthalt zu erfahren?", fragte Harry unsicher, dem langsam dämmerte, worauf Silver hinaus wollte.

„Wir haben sie zu einer Unterredung mitgenommen", nickte Silver. „Und sie hat uns, unter der Wirkung von Veritaserum, erzählt, dass Harvey sich derzeit um Andrea kümmert, allerdings weiß auch sie nicht, wo die beiden sich derzeit befinden. Sie selbst hatte auch nie den Verdacht, dass Harvey selbst ein Todesser sein könnte und in Pettigrew sah sie nur einen alten Freund von Harvey, der sich bereit erklärt hat, Botengänge auszuführen."

„Nicht gerade viel, um dafür einen Aufenthalt in Askaban zu riskieren!" Harry hatte nicht vorgehabt, diese Gedanken laut auszusprechen, doch die Worte kamen einfach über seine Lippen, noch ehe er sich bewusst wurde, was er Silver da soeben an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Silver blickte ihn einen Augenblick überrascht an, ehe sich ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln über sein Gesicht stahl. „Wir haben Vorkehrungen getroffen und keiner wird dafür in Askaban landen."

Unangenehm berührt nickte Harry, auch wenn es tief in ihm zu rebellieren begann. „Es tut mir leid, ich hatte kein Recht….Sie so anzufahren."

„Und trotzdem geht es dir gegen den Strich, dass wir ganz offensichtlich etwas Gesetzwidriges taten", seufzte Silver verstehend. „Ich kann dir versichern, dass diese Frau keinen Schaden davongetragen hat. Sie ist inzwischen wieder frei und der Überzeugung, einen wundervollen Tag mit einer alten Schulfreundin verbracht zu haben."

„Ja, das geht mir allerdings gegen den Strich", platzte es nun ungewollt heftig aus Harry hervor. „Sie haben eine unschuldige Frau entführt, sie unter Veritaserum gesetzt und ihr Gedächtnis manipuliert und das alles, nur um zu erfahren, dass Andrea noch lebt?"

„Sie hätte genauso gut eine Anhängerin Voldemorts sein können", warf Silver halbherzig ein.

„Ich weiß!", entgegnete Harry leise und mit einem Mal war sein Zorn genauso schnell verraucht, wie er gekommen war.

Ganz tief in seinem Herzen wünschte er plötzlich, Silver hätte ihm nicht so frei und offen von der Vorgehensweise des Ordens erzählt. Natürlich wollte auch er, dass man Andrea so schnell wie möglich befreite, doch der Zweck heiligte nicht die Mittel. Oder tat er es manchmal doch? Zweifel keimten in Harry auf und während er nachdenklichen den Ausdruck in Silvers Augen zu deuten versuchte, stellte er sich unweigerlich die Frage, wie er selbst wohl gehandelt hätte.

Fortsetzung folgt……. (bald….sehr bald) ;-)

**Autornote:** Vielen Dank für euere vielen lieben Reviews! Hab mich sehr darüber gefreut! Das nächste Kapitel ist schon in Arbeit und diesmal müsst ihr auch nicht so lange darauf warten. Review-Antworten kommen mit Kapitel 39.

Liebe Grüße von euerem Sternchen!


	39. 39

39.

Als Harry an diesem Abend in den Turm zurückkehrte, fand er den Gemeinschaftsraum, wie nicht anders erwartet, verlassen vor. Nur ein Schopf feuerroter Haare, die noch über den Rand des vor dem Kamin stehenden Sessels überstanden, sagte ihm, dass Ron noch auf ihn gewartet hatte und wohl dabei eingeschlafen war. Müde und nicht sicher, ob er jetzt überhaupt reden wollte, ging er leise auf ihn zu und rüttelte ihn sacht an der Schulter.

„He, Ron! Schlafen solltest du in deinem Bett."

„Hm…was…ach du bist´s, Harry", nuschelte er schlaftrunken und fuhr sich über die Augen.

„Zeit schlafen zu gehen!"

„Muss hier eingepennt sein." Ron gähnte herzhaft und blinzelte dann neugierig zu Harry auf. „Und? Was erreicht?"

„Wie man´s nimmt", brummte Harry und ließ sich in den Sessel neben Ron fallen.

„Erzähl mal!"

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Ich habe Silver nicht gefragt, ob er mit mir zusammen in das alte Haus gehen würde."

„Warum nicht?"

„Keine Gelegenheit."

„Mensch, Harry lass dir doch nicht jedes Wort einzeln aus der Nase ziehen", murrte Ron, der nun hellwach dasaß und ihn groß ansah.

„Ist ein bisschen schwierig", seufzte Harry und blickte sich unschlüssig in dem leeren Gemeinschaftsraum um. „Der Orden hat auch so eine heiße Spur zu Andrea."

„Hm, verstehe."

Harry bezweifelte, dass Ron wirklich verstand, doch er widersprach ihm nicht. Einige Minuten saß er nur stumm da und grübelt in sich hinein, während immer wieder das Gespräch mit Silver in seinem Kopf Revue passierte, bis er sein eigenes Schweigen selbst nicht mehr aushielt.

„Sag mal, Ron, hast du dich schon mal gefragt…wann der Zweck die Mittel heiligt?"

„Wie bitte?" Rons Gesicht spiegelte deutlich seine Verwirrung wieder, bis ihm langsam dämmerte, dass Harrys Frage etwas mit seiner Stunde bei Silver zu tun haben musste.

„Vergiss es, war ne blöde Frage!", stöhnte Harry, mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung.

„War es die Stunde bei Silver, die dir so zugesetzt hat?", forschte Ron stirnrunzelnd nach. „Oder hat es etwas mit dem Orden zu tun? Ist was passiert?"

„Nein, es ist nichts…" Harry brach ab und starrte unschlüssig auf seine Füße. „Ich weiß auch nicht, es ist alles nur so….so….verquer!"

„Und deshalb hast du Silver auch nicht auf das Haus angesprochen?"

„Ja….nein, es ist…eher so, dass…ach vergiss es einfach! Ich muss da selbst erst mal drüber nachdenken!"

Ron nickte unsicher, doch noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, war Harry schon auf den Füßen und auf den Weg zum Jungenschlafsaal.

x x x x

Es war dunkel um sie herum und für einige Augenblicke wusste sie nicht, wo sie sich befand, bis quälend langsam ihre Erinnerung zurückkam. Sie lag wieder in dem gemütlichen Gästezimmer, doch wie kam sie hierher? Bruchstückhaft reihten sich in ihrem Kopf die letzten Ereignisse aneinander, bis sie schließlich zu dem Punkt kam, als Richard Harvey seinen Zauberstab zog. Kleine grüne Lichtfunken hatten sie berührt und in ihrem Körper ein Gefühl ausgelöst, dass sich am ehesten mit einer unerwarteten, kalten Dusche vergleichen ließ. Aber was war danach geschehen?

Einige Minuten versuchte sie noch diese fehlende Erinnerung zurückzurufen, bis sie schließlich zu der Erkenntnis kam, dass sie anscheinend, genau in dem Augenblick da diese Funken sie berührten, das Bewusstsein verloren haben musste. Andrea richtete sich unwillkürlich auf, als sie sich an seine Worte erinnerte. _„Tut mir leid, wenn ich dir das jetzt antun muss, doch eine andere Möglichkeit habe ich nicht."_

Was hatte er damit gemeint? Was hatte er getan? Er hatte sich für Remus Lupin ausgegeben, aber warum? Warum hatte er sich nicht zu erkennen gegeben? Und warum hatte er ihr erzählt, dass alle die auf dem Stadtfest in Carlisle waren, ums Leben gekommen waren? Clark Silver war am Leben und hatte…. Andrea schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf und kniff die Augen zusammen, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie Clark versucht hatte sie zu besänftigen, wie er sie retten wollte und sie selbst in ihrer Panik nach dem Brieföffner griff. Ihr Magen krampfe sich zusammen, als sie an den entsetzten Ausdruck in seinen Augen dachte.

Irgendwo im Haus knarrte eine Tür und riss sie damit unvermittelt aus diesen düsteren Gedanken. Mit einem leisen Knacken wurde der Lichtschalter umgelegt und ein matter Schein drang unter ihrer Zimmertür hindurch. Jemand schlürfte den Korridor entlang und kurze Zeit später konnte sie das Rauschen von Wasser hören. Es dauerte nicht lange, da bemerkte Andrea, trotz der zugezogenen Gardinen, das Einsetzen der Morgendämmerung und langsam nahmen auch die Möbelstücke um sie herum Gestalt an. Einen kurzen Augenblick beruhigte es sie wieder in dem nostalgischen Zimmer aufgewacht zu sein, bis langsam aber stetig ein flaues Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit in ihr hochstieg. Was nutzte ihr die Gewissheit wieder in demselben Raum zu sein, wenn sie noch immer nicht wusste, wo genau sie sich befand und warum sie überhaupt hier war? Mit zittrigen Fingern umklammerte sie die Bettdecke und lauschte in die nachlassende Dunkelheit, während sie automatisch die Decke ein Stück höher zog, als könnte sie diese vor dem Unbekannten schützen.

Es wurde heller und heller um sie herum, während die Geräusche im Haus zunahmen. Irgendjemand schien Frühstück zu machen. Der Duft von gebratenen Eiern kroch durch die geschlossene Tür und plötzlich hörte sie auch leises Stimmengemurmel und Schritte, die sich ihrer Tür näherten. Andreas Herz pochte bis zum Hals, während sie sich gleichzeitig wünschte, wieder in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit fliehen zu können; doch die lähmende Angst, die sich um ihr Herz krallte, ließ es nicht zu, dass sie die Augen schloss. Gebannt starrte sie auf die Türklinke, die sich langsam nach unten bewegte und Sekunden später schon wurde sacht die Tür aufgedrückt. Der Kopf der alten Frau erschien und als sie Andreas Wachsein bemerkte, verzogen sich ihre Lippen zu einem gütigen Lächeln.

„Guten Morgen, Andrea!", sagte sie freundlich und trat ins Zimmer. „Der Heiler vermutete, dass sie heute aufwachen würden."

Andrea erwiderte diesen Morgengruß nicht. Misstrauisch beobachtete sie die alte Frau, die mit einem verständnisvollen Lächeln zum Fenster ging und die Übergardinen zurückzog. Ein grauer, wolkenverhangener Himmel wurde sichtbar, doch Andrea nahm dies nur am Rande wahr.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?", sagte die alte Frau, während sie die Fensterflügel öffnete und Andrea ein Schwall kalter Luft berührte.

„Weiß nicht", antwortete Andrea zögernd und versank ein Stück tiefer in der Bettdecke, während sie überrascht feststellte, dass die Kraftlosigkeit, die sie noch bei ihrem letzten Aufwachen empfunden hatte, verschwunden war.

„Es ist kalt heute Morgen. Bleiben Sie lieber gut zugedeckt, bis ich mit dem Frühstück zurückkomme."

Andrea nickte, auch wenn sie diese Aufforderung für mehr als unnötig empfand. Trotz der dicken Zudecke spürte sie die Kälte und nichts hätte sie in diesem Augenblick dazu bewegen können, das warme Bett zu verlassen, nicht zuletzt auch deshalb, weil sie sich dieser Situation machtlos ausgeliefert fühlte. Die Tür schloss sich hinter der Frau und Andrea überkam erneut das inzwischen schon so vertraute Gefühl von Unwirklichkeit.

Sie musste nicht lange warten, da klopfte es erneut an der Tür und Richard Harvey kam mit einem Frühstückstablett herein.

„Guten Morgen, Andrea", grüßte er mit einem ungezwungenen Lächeln und stellte das Tablett auf ihrem Nachttisch ab. „Wie geht es dir jetzt?"

„Woher soll ich wissen, dass du wirklich du bist?", entgegnete Andrea seine Frage ignorierend und richtete sich vorsichtig auf, während sie jede seiner Bewegungen, mit denen er das Fenster schloss, scharf beobachtete.

Harvey blickte sie einen Augenblick überrascht an, ehe er zum Bett zurückkehrte und nach der Kanne auf dem Tablett griff. „Falls sich dies in den letzten Wochen nicht geändert hat, bevorzugst du zum Frühstück Kaffee", sagte er gleichmütig, füllte eine Tasse und reichte sie Andrea.

„Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage!"

„Dann frage mich etwas, das nur ich wissen kann", seufzte er mit einem Schulterzucken, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und griff nach der zweiten Tasse, um sich ebenfalls Kaffee einzuschenken.

Für einige Sekunden starrte Andrea nur in den dampfenden Inhalt ihrer Tasse, bis sie schließlich den Kopf hob und Harvey direkt ansah. „Was wird hier gespielt, Richard? Warum bin ich hier? Warum habt ihr mich nicht in dem Muggelkrankenhaus gelassen? Was hast du mit mir gemacht? Wo ist Francesco? Und warum hast du dich für Remus Lupin ausgegeben?"

Harvey nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Tasse und stellte sie auf das Tablett zurück. Einige Sekunden schien sein Blick durch sie hindurch zu gehen, während er unschlüssig auf der Unterlippe kaute. „Ich werde dir alles erklären. Doch wo fang ich an?", seufzte er schließlich schwer und rieb sich unschlüssig über die Stirn.

„Vielleicht damit, wo ich hier bin?", sagte Andrea ungeduldig. „Oder damit warum du mich belogen hast, warum du vorgespielt hast Remus Lupin zu sein?"

Harvey nickte, dennoch dauerte es noch eine Weile, bis er mit leiser Stimme seine Erklärung begann. „Das wo wir hier sind…ist einfacher zu erklären, als der Rest. Wir befinden uns hier in einem Landhaus in der Nähe von Aberdeen, das uns für deine Genesung zur Verfügung gestellt wurde."

„Ah!" Andrea blicke ihm skeptisch entgegen. „Und was sollte dann die ganze Maskerade? Warum hast du nicht einfach…"

„Lass mich von vorn beginnen, Andrea!", unterbrach Harvey sie mit einem energischen Kopfschütteln und rückte mit seinem Stuhl näher an Andreas Bett heran. „Wir haben nicht so viel Zeit wie du vielleicht denkst."

Harvey machte erneut eine Pause, doch als er zu sprechen begann, klang seine Stimme fest und sicher; fast so, als hätte er seit langer Zeit darauf gewartet, ihr das Folgende zu erzählen.

„Wie du dich sicher erinnern wirst, gab es bereits zu der Zeit als der dunkle Lord das erste Mal an die Macht kam, einen Bund, dem sich auch deine Eltern zugehörig fühlten."

„Ja, Francesco hat mir einiges davon erzählt. Dieser Bund sah seine Aufgabe darin, Voldemort zu bekämpfen, doch was hat das mit mir zu tun?", fiel sie ihm ungeduldig ins Wort.

Harvey zuckte heftig zusammen und für einige Sekunden sah es aus, als hätte ihn die Nennung von Voldemorts Namen völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht; doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Das ist richtig, doch dieser Bund hatte auch noch andere Aufgaben; unter anderem die, für deine Sicherheit zu sorgen."

„Meine Sicherheit?"

„Ja. Uns war immer bewusst, dass du irgendwann den Weg deiner Vorfahren gehen würdest. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis du Zugang in das Haus deiner Urgroßeltern gefunden hattest und der Bund sah es als seine Aufgabe…"

Andrea setzte sich mit einem Ruck in ihrem Bett auf. „Ich bin nicht wie meine Vorfahren! Und ich werde nie ihr Interesse an der dunklen Magie haben!"

„Deine Neugier, dein Temperament und deine Neigung das Unbekannte zu ergründen, sind sicher Wesenszüge, die du von deinen Vorfahren geerbt hast", entgegnete Harvey mit einem Lächeln, das Andreas Zorn nur noch steigerte.

„Was aber nicht heißt, dass ich in ihre Fußstapfen treten muss!", brauste sie zornig auf. „Ich bin nicht in Mirandas Haus gegangen um dort schwarze Magie zu suchen."

„Du hast schon vor langer Zeit begonnen diesen Weg zu gehen!", seufzte er schwer und hob, als sie ihm erneut ins Wort fallen wollte, beschwichtigend die Hand. „Andrea versteh das jetzt nicht falsch! Niemand von uns verurteilt deine Neugier, wir machen uns nur Sorgen um die Auswirkungen die das Ganze auf dich haben wird."

„Das ist doch Blödsinn! Du tust ja gerade so, als würde sich in diesem Haus ein Virus befinden, der aus jedem Bewohner einen schwarzen Zauberer mit den Eigenschaften einer Killermaschine macht!"

„Killermaschine…hm…?" Harvey sah sie einen Moment irritiert an, schien dann aber zu dem Entschluss zu kommen, dass dies nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt war, um sich von Andrea Begriffe aus der Muggelwelt erklären zu lassen. „Ob du es wahrhaben willst oder nicht, dieses Haus hat dich verändert."

„Quatsch!"

„Am deutlichsten wurde es, als du Clark Silver töten wolltest….", fuhr er beharrlich fort, als hätte es ihren Einwand überhaupt nicht gegeben.

„Ich wollte ihn nicht töten!", brauste Andrea empört auf und wäre sicherlich aus dem Bett gesprungen, wenn Harvey sie nicht energisch an der Schulter festgehalten hätte.

„Doch das wolltest du! Sieh den Tatsachen ins Auge, Andrea! Tief in deinem Inneren warst du bereit zu töten!"

„Das ist nicht wahr!"

„Doch und das weißt du genauso gut wie ich."

Andrea hatte das beklemmende Gefühl ein Eimer mit eiskaltem Wasser sei über ihren Kopf ausgeschüttet worden. Mit sprachlosem Entsetzen starrte sie ihm entgegen, während Panik wie ein schleichendes Gift ihre Brust erfüllte. Hatte Richard Harvey Recht? War sie wirklich so skrupellos wie ihre Vorfahren, denen es nur um Macht ging? Ihre Brust zog sich bei diesem Gedanken schmerzhaft zusammen, als hätte sich das imaginäre Wasser zu hartem Eis verwandelt, das nun ihre Lungen fest zusammen presste.

„Andrea, ich verurteile dein Verhalten nicht, ich wollte dir damit nur zeigen, wie nahe du an dem Weg bist, den du angeblich nie anschlagen wolltest." Harvey machte eine kurze Pause um Andrea Gelegenheit zu geben, das Gehörte erst einmal zu verarbeiten, ehe er ihn beschwörenden Ton weiter sprach. „Es ging mir bzw. uns immer nur darum dich zu schützen."

„Indem man mich in die Muggelwelt verbannte, mich meiner Wurzeln beraubte, mich belogen und betrogen hat", entgegnete sie bitter und wich stur seinem Blick aus, bis ein lange unterdrückter Verdacht in ihr aufkeimte und sie mit einem Ruck den Kopf hob. „Ihr hab diese Bastet in einen Wächter umgewandelt und mich damit…."

„Ich behaupte nicht, dass wir in der Vergangenheit alles richtig gemacht haben", unterbrach er sie schroff. „Aber du musst zugeben, dass es dir keinen Schaden zugefügt hat, bis Dumbledore und seine Konsorten sich da eingemischt haben."

„Vielleicht ist es dir entgangen, doch diese Leute haben sich ebenfalls um meine Sicherheit gesorgt!"

„Hast du dich schon mal gefragt, warum sie das taten?"

„Möglicherweise, weil sie mich einfach gern haben und im Gegensatz zu euch haben sie mich nicht belogen und unter dem Bann von einem magischen Wächter gestellt!"

Mit einem resignierenden Seufzen schloss Harvey für einen Moment die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe dich bisher für deutlich cleverer gehalten! Andrea, mach dir endlich bewusst, dass du nicht irgendjemand bist; du bist der Schlüssel zu den Geheimnissen vom alten Ignatz Hussel!"

„Da kann ich dich beruhigen, niemand wird in dieses Haus eindringen und sich Wissen über dunkle Magie aneignen!", erklärte Andrea bissig und ein unbändiger Zorn flammte in ihr auf, der die eben noch gefühlte Beklommenheit mit einem Wisch hinfort fegte.

„Du besitzt eine seltsame Definition von dem Begriff _niemand_!", entgegnete Harvey nun ebenfalls in ungehaltenem Ton. „Tatsache bleibt es wohl, dass du Remus Lupin, Clark Silver, Tonks, Moody und nicht zu vergessen Harry Potter mit seinen Freunden den Zugang in dieses Haus gewährt hast!"

„Sie sind nicht eingedrungen, ich habe sie eingeladen!"

„Und wie du in der Klosterruine bewiesen hast, ist es dir auch gelungen diese alte Magie zu benutzen", fuhr Harvey, ihren Einwand ignorierend fort. „Spätestens da war mir klar, dass Dumbledore seine lange Nase da nicht raushalten kann. „Genau wie der dunkle Lord ist auch er versessen darauf, sich dieses alte Wissen anzueignen!"

„Nun mach mal einen Punkt! Du kannst doch Dumbledore und den dunklen Lord nicht in einen Topf schmeißen!"

„Ach meinst du?", fragte er sarkastisch. „Ich weiß nicht, wer von beiden skrupelloser ist, wenn es darum geht Macht und Einfluss zu gewinnen!"

„Aber Dumbledore würde nie…."

„Andrea, hör mit diesem schwarzweißen Denken auf und benutze deinen Kopf! Der dunkle Lord hat den Mitglieder des Phönixordens in Carlisle eine tödliche Falle gestellt und Dumbledore, obwohl er gewarnt war, schickte seine Leute dort hinein!"

„Das glaub ich nicht! Auch wenn ich diesen alten Zauberer nicht unbedingt mag, so ist und bleibt er doch jemand, der sich immer für das Wohlergehen anderer Menschen eingesetzt hat. Dumbledore hat immer für das Gute gekämpft, er hätte nie unschuldige Menschen in den Tod geschickt!"

„Unschuldig?" Harvey lachte trocken auf. „Unschuldig ist wohl keiner, der sich aktiv an einem Krieg beteiligt. Es spielt dabei keine Rolle auf welcher Seite sie stehen, oder welchen Idealen sie nachhängen; letztendlich geht es immer nur darum zu gewinnen! Oder glaubst du wirklich, dass Dumbledores Leute nur aus reiner Menschenfreundlichkeit hinter einem Werwolf hergejagt sind?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Zähl eins und eins zusammen, dann ist es ganz einfach! Der dunkle Lord hat erfahren, dass es Remus Lupin gelungen ist dein Vertrauen zu erlangen; du ihm sogar gestattest, Hussels Haus zu betreten und Lupin, wenn auch immer nur zeitlich begrenzt, damit Zugang zu der alten Magie hatte. Mag sein, dass das nicht der einzige, aber wohl der ausschlaggebende Grund war, warum die Todesser ihn gefangen nahmen. Dumbledore brachte das in arge Bedrängnis, denn zum einen wurden damit seine fabelhaften Pläne durchkreuzt und zum anderen musste er verhindern, dass der dunkle Lord über den Werwolf…."

„Das ist nicht wahr! Sie haben nach Remus Lupin gesucht, weil er ihr Freund ist!"

„Du bist naiv, Andrea! Dumbledore hat, genau wie der dunkle Lord, nur Interesse so viel wie möglich über diese alten Geheimnisse zu erfahren und dafür ist ihm jedes Mittel recht. Er hat Lupin mit Erfolg auf dich angesetzt, aber bevor Dumbledores wunderbarer Plan aufging, hat ihm der dunkle Lord einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht und Lupin entführt."

„Das glaube ich nicht!"

„An dem Tag, da Dumbledore dich bat, im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens zu bleiben, ahnte Francesco bereits, dass hinter dieser Einladung mehr steckte, als das Leben eines Muggels zu schützen."

„Aber Dumbledore wusste doch gar nicht wer ich war."

„Woher willst du das wissen?", brummte Harvey ungnädig.

„Ganz einfach, weil es nämlich Zufall war, dass ich Harry in dem Park in Surrey getroffen habe!"

Andrea wusste selbst nicht was es war, das sie dazu trieb, Dumbledore so vehement zu verteidigen. Dieser alte Zauberer war ihr in den letzten Wochen und Monaten nicht immer nur sympathisch gewesen; oft genug hatten sich ihre Meinungen und Ansichten unterschieden, hatte sie sich über seine Allmacht geärgert, doch jetzt…. Vielleicht war es Harveys Art, seine ganz persönliche Sichtweise der Dinge dazustellen, die so rein gar nichts mehr mit dem gutmütigen alten Freund, wie sie ihn früher kannte, zu tun hatte, oder es war einfach nur ihre Weigerung sich einzugestehen, dass sie hier in etwas verstrickt war, was sie nun nicht mehr überschauen konnte. Tief in ihrem Inneren rebellierte alles dagegen, dieses einmal gefasste Bild zu revidieren.

„Hat Dumbledore dich wirklich nie gebeten ihm Näheres über das Haus zu erzählen? Wollte er das Haus nie besuchen oder das Salomonschild in Händen halten?"

Andrea wusste nicht was sie darauf entgegnen konnte und Harvey nahm dieses Schweigen als Bestätigung hin. „Unterschätz niemals diesen alten Fuchs, er tut nichts ohne Grund und Hintergedanken."

Lautlos und doch mit der Macht einer gigantischen Explosion zerbarst unerwartet das letzte bisschen Sicherheit, das Andreas Weltbild bis dahin noch notdürftig zusammen gehalten hatte. Die Welt um sie herum schien plötzlich nur noch aus Schutt und Trümmer, Rauch und Hoffnungslosigkeit zu bestehen. Eisige Leere krallte sich um ihr Herz, während eine neue, erbarmungslose Erkenntnis, wie ein schwarzer, mit Grauen gefüllter Schatten über ihr schwebte.

„Genau wie du", entgegnete sie leise und für einen kurzen Moment war sie sich selbst nicht mehr sicher, ob dies wirklich ihre eigene Stimme war, welche hier Harvey emotionslos und kalt antwortete. „Auch du hast ein persönliches Ziel, das du hier verfolgst."

Harvey widersprach ihr nicht. Ohne auf ihre Worte einzugehen, stand er auf und ging zum Fenster, durch das nun der rotviolette Morgenhimmel zu sehen war. Einige Minuten stand er still da und starrte in die Morgendämmerung, bis er sich langsam zu ihr umdrehte und sie flehend ansah.

„Wir stecken in einem ziemlichen Schlamassel, Andrea und…wir brauchen deine Hilfe!"

„Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich euch helfen könnte und selbst wenn….nach allem was ihr….was du mir angetan hast…..glaubst du ernsthaft, dass ich das einfach vergesse?"

„Du wirst möglicherweise deine Meinung ändern, wenn du den Mann kennen gelernt hast, der in der Küche auf dich wartet!"

x x x x

Harry, Hermine und Ron hatten gerade, mit Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, ihre letzte Unterrichtsstunden an diesem Tag hinter sich gebracht, als sie auf dem Rückweg auf eine Gruppe Hufflepuffs trafen, die unter der Führung von Silver ebenfalls zum Schloss zurückgingen.

„Das steht uns diese Woche auch noch bevor!", stöhnte Ron und deutete auf die reichlich durchgeschwitzten und erschöpften Schüler. „Ernie hat mir erzählt, dass Silver mit ihnen so eine Art Feldübung…."

„Ernie Macmillan?", unterbrach ihn Harry verblüfft.

„Ähm…ja! Er hat mir´s gestern Abend erzählt…."

„Ich dachte…"

„Ron hat sich bei Ernie entschuldigt!", erklärte Hermine kurz und warf Harry einen Blick zu, der ihn deutlich warnte jetzt nur nichts Falsches zu sagen.

„Aha!", sagte Harry, nicht sicher was er von dieser plötzlichen Wende halten sollte, doch Ron hatte sich bereits Ernie zugewandt.

„Und?", fragte er und deutete auf Silver, welcher, ein Stück hinter ihnen stehen geblieben war und sich nun mit einigen Slytherins unterhielt, die den Gryffindors in geringen Abstand folgten. „Hat er euch recht getriezt?"

„Frag nicht!", stöhnte Ernie und strich sich die schweißnassen Haare aus der Stirn. „Zuerst hat er uns um den gesamten See…"

„Ich bin froh, dass die beiden sich ausgesprochen haben", flüsterte gleichzeitig Hermine von der anderen Seite, während Harry selbst Silver beobachtete.

„…..das musst du dir mal vorstellen, wir dachten echt…"

„erinnerst dich sicher noch, als Ron plötzlich verschwunden war?"

„Ja und dann meinte Silver, wir sollten es ihm nachmachen…"

Die Slytherins waren inzwischen weiter gegangen, doch Silver stand noch immer unbeweglich an derselben Stelle und schien gedankenvoll über die Schlossgründe hinweg zu blicken. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten seiner Schüler sah Silver frisch und ausgeruht aus, doch das war es nicht, was Harry irritierte. Mit dem komischen Gefühl, dass etwas an diesem Mann nicht stimmte, wandte sich Harry wieder Hermine zu, die ihn in diesem Augenblick am Ärmel seiner Robe zupfte.

„Komm lass uns weiter gehen."

„Geh schon man vor, ich komm gleich nach", murmelte Harry und drehte sich erneut zu Silver um und plötzlich wusste er es; Silver war dort nicht allein. Die Hände tief in die Taschen seiner Robe vergraben, stand Silver dort und unterhielt sich mit einer unsichtbaren Person, die vermutlich unter einem Tarnumhang verborgen auf Silver gewartet hatte. Harry wusste nicht, was ihn da sicher machte, doch als Silver wenig später leicht nickte und seinen Rückweg zum Schloss fortsetzte, fühlte Harry seine Vermutung bestätigt.

Unschlüssig, ob er nun stehen bleiben und auf Silver warten, oder Hermine und den anderen Gryffindors folgen sollte, blickte sich Harry nach allen Richtungen um. Der größte Teil der Gryffindors war bereits durch das Schlossportal verschwunden, einige Slytherins standen am Fuß der Treppe und schienen sich ein Wortgefecht mit Seamus, Neville und Ron zu liefern, während Anne Smith und Luna Lovegood mit mäßigen Interesse zusahen. Silvers Schritte die sich nun hörbar näherten, nahmen Harry jedoch die Entscheidung ab.

„Hallo Harry", grüße Silver, als er ihn erreicht hatte.

„Guten Abend, Professor", antwortete Harry zögernd und warf einen Blick zu jener Stelle zurück, an der Silver kurz zuvor gestanden hatte.

„Du hast eine scharfe Beobachtungsgabe", schmunzelte Silver und klopfte kurz gegen Harrys Schulter. „Komm lass uns weitergehen, ich werde es dir unterwegs erzählen."

Harry nickte und Silver erklärte ihm in knappen Sätzen, dass Sirius und Remus möglicherweise das Haus gefunden hatten, in dem man Andrea festhielt. „Ich bin auf dem Weg zu Dumbledore, um mit ihm das Weitere zu besprechen."

Harry nickte erneut und als wenn Silver seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause leise hinzu: „Wenn du möchtest kannst du nach dem Abendessen in mein Büro kommen, vielleicht kann ich dir dann schon Konkretes sagen."

„Danke, Professor!"

Sie erreichten die Treppen, zum Eingangstor, als Harry sich zu der Frage durchrang, die ihn bereits seit einigen Minuten beschäftigte. „Professor….haben Sie ….ich meine, Professor Dumbledore wollte doch nicht, dass Sie mir Einzelheiten erzählen….haben Sie…."

„Ärger bekommen?", vollendete Silver seinen Satz und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, mach dir keine Gedanken. Professor Dumbledore hatte nichts dagegen."

„Aber…"

„Harry, du weißt, nur wer Fragen stellt, wird auch Antworten erhalten."

Für Harry war das nicht unbedingt eine sehr befriedigende Antwort, da sie jedoch in diesem Moment das Schlossportal durchschritten und in der Eingangshalle reger Betrieb herrschte, verschob Harry alle weiteren Fragen auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt. Mit gemischten Gefühlen blickte er Silver nach, der nun, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, die Treppe nach oben spurtete.

Fortsetzung folgt…

**Autornote:** **Ein ganz, ganz dickes Dankeschön für euere lieben Reviews!**

Hier noch eine persönliche Anmerkung: Einige von euch haben mir geschrieben, dass sie Probleme damit haben, sich noch an die fanficinternen Zusammenhänge zu erinnern, weil in den aktuellen Kapiteln auf Ereignisse aus dem Beginn der Story zurückgegriffen wird. Nun ja, mir ist bewusst, dass diese FF inzwischen sehr vielschichtig geworden ist und genau so war es auch geplant, ich wollte euch hier keine seichte Fast-Food-Story vorsetzen. Allerdings macht gerade diese Komplexität, die Länge der Fanfic und die größeren Pausen zwischen den letzten Kapiteln, es Einigen schwer den Überblick zu behalten. Ich habe mich deshalb mit meiner Betaleserin beraten und wir sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass an einigen Stellen evtl. kurze Rückblicke helfen können. Ansonsten kann ich euch eigentlich nur empfehlen, die vergangenen Kapitel noch mal zu lesen, bzw. mich einfach das zu fragen, was euch noch unklar ist.

**Review-Antworten: **

** Leandriel-Whitestorm: **Nein, die Story hört hier nicht auf, sie wird Stück für Stück weiter geschrieben. „ggg" Und ja, ich bemühe mich so schnell wie möglich weiter zu schreiben! ;-)

** Jo Lizard:** Selbstverständlich darfst du den Kapitelnamen benutzen! Alles Weitere per Review! „ggg" (zu dem ich hoffentlich am WE kommen werde)

** Arwen:** _"Tjaja... Jemanden, der Hypnose beherrscht, sollte man besser nie verärgern :-). „_ Womit du durchaus Recht hast! „sfg"

** Golbarin**: Obe-Wan-Nr. „grins" den Vergleich find ich klasse!

** Eva Luna:** Ich hörte die Stein poltern! „sfg"

** Lord Slytherin:** Das mit den Slytherin-Eigenschaften – hm, da könnte was dran sein! „zwinker"

** ardsmair**: Keine Ahnung wie viele Kapitel das noch werden. „seufz" Eigentlich wollte ich ja nicht mehr wie 50 in einer FF schreiben…aber irgendwie….

** Rapunzelou: **Ja, Harry wird langsam etwas reifer, was meiner Ansicht nach auch für seine weitere Zukunft wichtig sein wird. Bin froh, dass dies in dem Kapitel auch so rüber kommt!

** Schwarzleser: **Freue mich sehr was von dir zu lesen und ja, das nächste kommt ja schon!

** Jana:** Könnte sein, dass dies schon mal jemand erwähnt hat! „zwinker" Nun, jedenfalls freue ich mich sehr, dass dir die FF nach wie vor gefällt!

** Kaori:** Freut mich, immer was von dir zu lesen! ggg

** Kathe:** Denke, deine Frage hat sich inzwischen geklärt! „zwinker"

** X-Ray:** Freut mich sehr!

** TheSnitch:** Hab mich mit dem neuen Kapitel beeilt! „sfg" Derzeit komm ich nicht viel zum Schreiben und noch weniger zum Lesen von anderen FF´s, wird aber demnächst nachgeholt und dann wirst auch du wieder eine Review von mir bekommen. Hab manchmal schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, ich bekomm so fleißig von euch Review und ich komm nicht dazu euere FF´s zu lesen. Zu dem nicht mehr alles im Kopf haben, hab ich oben in der Autornote etwas dazu geschrieben. Grüße am deinen Bruder! „zwinker"

** torence**: Ähm…nein, Verwirrung sollte das letzte Kapitel eigentlich nicht stiften. Was ist denn für dich verwirrend?

** Eddy1988:** Das beruhigt mich aber sehr! Und ja, das nächste kommt schneller! „ggg"

** Fluffy Bond**: Meine liebe Fluffy und ihre vielen Fragen! „grins" Aber sie werden ganz sicher beantwortet werden.

** HarryHermine:** H/Hr werden in den nächsten Kapitel etwas in den Hintergrund treten, doch auch das ändert sich ca. mit Kapitel 42 / 43 wieder!

** Fíriel:** Hab die Mail nicht vergessen, sie kommt noch!

** gil-galad:** Also das mit den zwei neuen Kapitel, wenn du aus Spanien zurückkommst, hat ja geklappt! Hoffe du hattest eine schöne Zeit dort!

** michi-sky:** Vom Datum her befindet sich die Story jetzt kurz vor Halloween.

Und auch ein** ganz, ganz dickes Dankeschön **an:** Seikon, Lara, Harry2004, Josephine-19, Enno, Miss Shirley-Blythe, reason, lorelei, shila848, ardsmair, Missy, Ron Weasley, Rudi, Kiki, Sandy, Truemmerlotte, Padfoot's Mate, TinaHewen, banduan, Enno, Honigdrache, Gilly, Schnuffel21, shila848, Tiberitus, Megagirli, torence**

So das war es dann erstmal für heute! Hoffe, dass ich niemanden vergessen habe und wünsche euch an dieser Stelle noch ein schönes Wochenende!

Liebe Grüße von euerem Sternchen!


	40. 40

40.

Mit Beginn der Abenddämmerung setzte auch ein leichter, kaum wahrnehmbarer Nieselregen ein. Sirius, der in seiner Animagusform unter das dichte Buschwerk gekrochen war, hatte den Kopf auf die Pfoten gelegt und beobachtete schon eine geraume Weile die breite Terrassentür, die vom Wohnraum aus in den Garten führte. Eine niedrige, weiße Mauer säumte die Terrasse ein, von welcher aus drei Stufen in den Garten hinab führten. Zwei steinerne, weiße Engel knieten rechts und links der kleinen Treppe, über die der Wind unaufhaltsam Laub nach oben pustete und es dort in bunten Wirbeln über den Fliesenboden tanzen ließ. Von Sirius Position aus sah es fast so aus, als wäre diese Windrose ein lustiges Feuerchen, an dem die beiden Engel knieten, als wollten sie sich die Hände daran wärmen. Mit dem einsetzenden Regen ließ auch der Wind nach und das Laub wurde zusehends schwerer und klebte nun, einem bunten Teppich gleich, auf den Stufen und dem gefliesten Boden der Terrasse.

Im Inneren des Hauses wurde Licht angemacht, dessen Schein nun auch die steinernen Engel erfasste und lange Schatten in den Garten hinaus warf. Sirius und Remus war es bereits am Nachmittag gelungen, einen Blick durch die blank polierten Fensterscheiben nach innen zu werfen. Der Wohnraum, der sich ihnen da offenbarte, passte zu jener Beschreibung, die ihnen Silver gegeben hatte und doch hatten sie bisher noch kein Lebenszeichen von Andrea entdecken können. Die einzigen Menschen die sie bis zum Abend zu Gesicht bekamen, waren einige Männer in mittleren Jahren und eine alte Frau, die sich hier offensichtlich um den Haushalt kümmerte.

Sirius stöhnte innerlich auf, als die zunehmende Kälte und Feuchtigkeit begann sein Fell zu durchdringen und er fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie es Remus wohl ginge, der auf der Vorderseite des Hause Wache hielt und sicher noch mehr unter der Nässe und Kälte zu leiden hatte, wie Sirius, der wenigstens seine Animagusform nutzen konnte. Im oberen Stockwerk wurde ein Fenster geöffnet und der Kopf eines Mannes erschien, doch Sirius war klar, dass er außer der klar umrissenen Form des Pavillons, Büschen und Bäumen nicht mehr viel im Garten erkennen konnte. Der Kopf verschwand und Sirius wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem inzwischen hell erleuchteten Wohnraum zu. Ein Mann in dunkler Zaubererrobe lief unruhig das Zimmer auf und ab, blieb immer wieder zwischendurch stehen, nur um dann seine Wanderung mit der gleichen Nervosität fortzusetzen.

Langsam, immer den Schutz der Schatten ausnutzend, kroch Sirius näher an das Haus heran. Er hatte eben den Rand der Terrasse erreicht, als er das Brummen eines Autos hörte, dass sich von Westen her dem Anwesen näherte. Dicht an die niedrige Mauer der Terrasse gepresst lauschte er und tatsächlich wurde das Motorengeräusch deutlicher, bis der Wagen schließlich zum Stehen kam und der Motor verstummte. Türen wurden geöffnet und wieder zugeschlagen, Schritte erklangen und einen Augenblick später löschte jemand das Licht im Wohnraum. Es war offensichtlich, dass es nicht nur Sirius war, der den Wagen bemerkt hatte, obwohl dieser, nach Sirius Schätzung, gut zweihundert Meter vom Haus entfernt geparkt wurde. Plötzlich schien Bewegung in das Innere des Hauses zu kommen und Sirius feines Hundegehör konnte die Schritte mehrer Personen ausmachen, welche eine knarrende Treppe hinab liefen und sich gegenseitig leise Anweisungen zuriefen.

Gerade als Sirius den Entschluss fasste, seinen Beobachtungsposten aufzugeben, um nach Remus Ausschau zu halten, sah er dessen schmale Gestalt um die Ecken gleiten. Zwei Männer näherten sich der Terrassentür, doch zu Sirius Erleichterung blieb Remus genau in dem Moment stehen, als die Terrassentür geöffnete wurde und beide Männer einen Schritt hinaus traten. Sie waren beide in Zaubererroben gekleidet und starrten nun misstrauisch in die Dunkelheit hinaus.

„Alles in Ordnung", rief einer der beiden über die Schulter ins Haus zurück, während der andere verdrießlich zum grauschwarzen Himmel aufsah und ein Stück weiter nach vorn ging.

„Mitstwetter", brummte er ungehalten, rieb sich über die Arme und beeilte sich ins Trockene zurückzukehren.

Sirius konnte nicht anders, als ihm innerlich recht zu geben, dennoch war es genau dieses regnerische Wetter, das seine Entdeckung gerade noch verhinderte. Sirius atmete erleichtert auf und wollte gerade in aller Vorsicht den Rückweg antreten, als er unerwartet eine weitere, ebenfalls in eine dunkle Robe gekleidete Gestalt bemerkte, die regungslos im hinteren Teil des Zimmers stand und nun, da jemand die Tür zum Korridor öffnete, von einem schwachen Lichtschein erfasst wurde. Die Arme fest um den Körper geschlungen, blickte sie sinnend zu Boden, bis sie der Mann, der noch Minuten zuvor unruhig auf und ab gegangen war, an der Schulter berührte und sie den Kopf hob. Die Kapuze, die bisher Gesicht und Haare verdeckte, rutschte in den Nacken und offenbarten eine Gewirr buschiger strohblonder Haare. Ohne dass Sirius ihr Gesicht genauer sehen zu können, wusste er doch, dass sie Andrea endlich gefunden hatten und sie sich, dem ersten Anschein nach, in guter körperlicher Verfassung befand. Gebannt beobachtete Sirius ihre Bewegungen, wie sie ruhig nickte, einen Umhang von der Stuhllehne neben sich aufhob und ihn über die Schultern legte. Die Männer um sie herum nickten sich zu und einen Augenblick später sah Sirius, wie sie zusammen vom Wohnraum in den Korridor des Hauses gingen.

Mit vier langen Sätzen hatte Sirius Remus erreicht und verwandelte sich in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück.

„Wir haben sie gefunden", sagte er atemlos und drückte sich neben Remus an die Hauswand.

„Ich weiß", nickte Remus und spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke des Hauses.

„Sieht so aus, als wollten sie das Haus verlassen."

„Jetzt noch nicht, sie wollen warten bis es richtig dunkel ist."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich konnte hören, wie sich Andrea und Harvey unterhielten", sagte Remus tonlos, Sirius entging jedoch nicht, dass seine Stimme plötzlich zitterte.

„Und weiter?", bohrte Sirius nach und lugte ebenfalls um die Ecke.

„Wir sollten uns erstmal beim Schuppen verstecken, da haben wir den besten Überblick und können überlegen, was wir tun wollen."

Sirius nickte und so schlichen sie gebückt zur flachen Holzhütte, die leicht erhöht auf dem Hang stand und wirklich einen guten Ausblick auf das Gelände bot. Von hier aus konnte Sirius deutlich den schmalen Kiesweg sehen, der zur Straße hinabführte und wo nun ein geparkten Geländewagen stand. Sirius zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als hinter ihm plötzlich das knirschende Geräusch von rostigen Scharnieren erklang und als er sich umdrehte, sah er wie Remus vorsichtig die Tür des Schuppens aufzog.

„Lass uns hinein gehen", sagte Remus. „Innen ist es zumindest trocken und wir selbst können nicht so leicht gesehen werden.

„Perfekt", nickte Sirius, als sie das Innere betraten und er sich neugierig im Schuppen umsah. Einige Gartengeräte, leere Pflanzkübel und mehrere Plastikplanen zeigten, dass diese Hütte überwiegend für die Gartenarbeit verwendet wurde. An jeder Seite des Schuppens befand sich ein niedriges Fenster und ermöglichten so einen freien Ausblick nach allen Richtungen.

Remus stand mit düsterem Gesichtsausdruck am Fenster und spähte auf das alte Landhaus hinüber, als Sirius dicht neben ihn trat. „Was macht dir keine Sorgen?

„Ich weiß nicht", begann Remus zögernd, ohne den Blick von der Vorderseite des Hauses abzuwenden. „Ich hab einfach ein blödes Gefühl und je länger wir das Haus beobachten, umso stärker wird dieses Gefühl."

„Du denkst, dass dies eine Falle sein könnte?"

„Nein! Es ist eher so, dass ich mir nicht sicher bin…."

Remus kam nicht weiter, da genau in diesem Moment ein ohrenbetäubender Knall die abendliche Stille zerriss und sich in rascher Folge mehrmals wiederholte. Wie Peitschenschläge hallte es um sie herum und ließ sie unweigerlich die Köpfe einziehen.

„Ein Antiapparierfeld", stieß Remus gepresst hervor, während er sich eng an die Wand neben dem Fenster presste, um so ungesehen nach außen blicken zu können.

„Siehst so aus, als wollte jemand direkt in dieses Nest der Todesser hinein apparieren", nickte Sirius und lugte durch den schmalen Türspalt nach außen, doch auch hier war nichts zu erkennen.

„Stellt sich nur die Frage, wer?"

„Der Orden sicher nicht, die würden…"

„Dort drüben!", unterbrach ihn Remus und deutete auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Grundstücks. Dichte Bäume und Büsche grenzten diese Seite ein, dennoch erkannten sie deutlich, dass sich im Schatten der Büsche etwas bewegte. Erst waren es nur dunkle, formlos Schatten, doch je näher sie dem Haus kamen, umso deutlicher offenbarten sie sich als menschliche Gestalten.

„Richtig, da kommt jemand!"

Sirius und Remus waren allerdings nicht die Einzigen, welche die unerwarteten Gäste bemerkten. Kaum hatte sich die erste Gestalt von den Büschen gelöst, wurde ein Fenster in der oberen Etage des Hauses aufgestoßen und ein roter Blitz flammte durch die einsetzende Nacht. Im Nu schwirrten unzählige Flüche durch die Luft, Fensterscheiben gingen zu Bruch, Büsche gingen in Flammen auf und Schreie hallten über das Grundstück. Weder Sirius noch Remus hatten den entsprechenden Zauber bemerkt, dennoch stand innerhalb weniger Sekunden der gesamte Vorplatz des Hauses in Flammen. Wie kleine Fontänen schossen sie aus dem Boden, formten sich zu Kugeln und erhellte nicht nur den Vorplatz, sondern auch den dahinter liegenden Teil des weitläufigen Grundstücks. Beißender, dichter Qualm stieg dort auf, wo die Feuerkugeln das nasse Gras berührten und trotzdem konnten Sirius und Remus klar die angreifenden Gestalten erkennen.

„Todesser!", stieß Sirius verblüfft aus und blickte in Remus ebenso ratloses Gesicht. „Wieso greifen Todesser ein Haus mit Todessern an?"

Remus Antwort ging in einem gewaltigen Krachen und Bersten unter, als ein Fluch die Wand des Holzschuppens traf und die Hütte über ihnen wie ein Kartenhaus zusammenstürzte.

x x x x

„Habt ihr eine Ahnung, was heute los ist?", fragte Dean während des Abendessens und deutete auf den nahezu verwaisten Lehrertisch. Nur wenige Lehrer waren an diesem Abend zum Essen in der großen Halle erschienen, unter ihnen Hagrid, und Harry bemerkte, wie er immer wieder nervös zur Eingangstür der Halle sah, als würde er ungeduldig auf jemanden warten.

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht sind sie in einer Besprechung", grübelte Neville, während er gedankenverloren die Kartoffeln auf seinem Teller zerstach.

„Na ja, es ist bald Halloween und…"

„Ich bitte dich!", unterbrach Ginny mit einem demonstrativen Augenrollen die kichernde Lavender. „Wenn es nur um die Vorbereitung für ein Fest ginge, würde sie wohl kaum eine Besprechung während…"

„Ich meinte ja nur, weil alle Hauslehrer und der Direktor fehlen", verteidigte sich Lavender halbherzig und zuckte die Schultern, während sie gelassen Karottenstücke aus der Gemüseschüssel pickte.

„Michael Corner hat erzählt, dass mehrere Beamte des Zaubereiministeriums kurz vor dem Abendessen in Hogwarts angekommen sind", warf Parvati gelangweilt ein, während sie augenrollend auf das Gemüse wartete. „Sicher wird das der Grund sein."

„Hm", brummte Ginny und blickte zweifelnd zum Lehrertisch. „Was können die hier wollen?"

„Meinst du sie sind wegen…" Ron brach ab und verzerrte schmerzhaft das Gesicht, was Harry vermuten ließ, dass Hermine ihn unter dem Tisch gegen das Schienbein getreten hatte.

„Nicht hier!", zischte sie ungehalten und warf Ron einen tadelnden Blick zu, welcher Ron verstummen und das beklemmende Gefühl in Harrys Brust wachsen ließ.

„Ich sag doch gar nichts", brummte Ron und rieb sich über das Bein, während er ihrem Blick nicht weniger vorwurfsvoll begegnete.

Hermine gab ein unwilliges Schnauben von sich und griff nach der Schüssel mit dem Gemüse, während ein Stück weiter Lavender und Parvati über das bevorstehende Halloweenfest redeten.

„Als ob es nichts wichtigeres als so ein dummes Fest gäbe", brummte Ron verdrießlich und fügte, als er erneut Hermines warnenden Blick auffing, mit einem Achselzucken hinzu: „Na ja, immerhin haben wir einen Berg Hausaufgaben und die ersten Test, die belegen sollen, dass wir für die entsprechenden UTZ-Kurse geeignet sind, werden sicher auch bald kommen."

„Welch unerwartete Worte aus deinem Munde, Bruderherz", lachte Ginny und auch Neville neben ihr konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Unter dem Tisch fühlte Harry, wie Hermines Hand vorsichtig nach der seinen tastete und für einen kurzen Moment schien die Wärme, die sie ihm damit übermittelte, den Druck der Anspannung zu mindern und Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Dennoch war er mehr als erleichtert, als das Abendessen endlich beendet war und er unauffällig aufstehen und die Halle verlassen konnte. Immer wieder spuckten ihm McGonagalls Worte vom Vortag durch den Kopf, als sie zu Silver sagte, dass ihn diese Aktion nach Askaban bringen könnte. Hatte der Besuch der Ministeriumsbeamten etwas mit Silver zu tun?

Harry hatte soeben die Eingangshalle durchquert und wollte gerade die Treppen nach oben gehen, als ihn Filchs wutschnaubende Stimme aus den Gedanken riss.

„Das war dein letzter Ausflug dieser Art, Bursche! Ich werde mit deinem Hauslehrer reden und der wird dafür sorgen, dass man dich endlich aus der Schule wirft."

Harry drehte sich um und sah den Hausmeister mit Moran zur Eingangstür herein stolpern. Während er mit der linken Hand Morans Handgelenk gepackt hatte, schwang er mit der rechten drohend einen Besen über den Kopf, als wollte er jeden Moment damit auf Moran einschlagen.

„Was ist los?", erklang die freundliche Stimme von Professor Muffin, der in diesem Augenblick die Treppe erreichte und nun neben Harry stehen blieb.

„Hab den Burschen erwischt, wie er mit dem Besen an der Fassade des Schlosses rumgeflogen ist", keuchte Filch atemlos. „Behauptet, er wolle trainieren."

„Ah", sagte Muffin, während er ungläubig vom wutschnaubenden Filch zum eher gelangweilt dreinblickenden Moran sah.

„Sein Hauslehrer soll entscheiden was mit ihm zu geschehnen hat! Ist nun schon das zweite Mal in der Woche…, als ob ich nichts Wichtigeres zu tun hätte…", knurrte Filch und baute sich zu seiner gesamten Größe auf.

„Schon in Ordnung, Mr. Filch, ich nehme Moran mit hoch. Ich bin eh gerade auf dem Weg zum Lehrerzimmer."

Professor Lohrt Muffin der Lehrer für Runenkunde, war ein kleinerer Mann mit jungenhaftem Aussehen, dessen Alter Harry schwer schätzen konnte. Hermine hatte mal behauptet, dass es bereits die Fünfzig erreicht hatte, doch in Harrys Augen sah er nicht älter als zwanzig aus. Sein fein geschnittenes Gesicht, die ungewöhnlich dunklen Augen und die schmalen Lippen, unter denen an der Spitze des Kinns ein kleines Ziegenbärtchen prangte, gaben ihm etwas Weiches und Sanftes; dennoch strahlte dieser Mann eine Autorität aus, die selbst den griesgrämigen Hausmeister dazu veranlasste, klein beizugeben. Mit einem letzten mörderischen Blick auf Moran, ließ er dessen Handgelenk fahren und schlurfte, den Besen geschultert, davon.

„Trainieren?", seufzte Muffin und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, als Moran ihn erreicht hatte. „Soweit ich unterrichtet bin, spielst du kein Quidditch, Ted."

„Nein", entgegnete Moran, während er unschlüssig dem Hausmeister hinterher sah, der nun mit seinem Besen davon stapfte. „Trotzdem brauche ich meinen Besen wieder."

Harry traute seinen Augen nicht, als Moran plötzlich den Zauberstab zog, ihn auf Filch richtete und ein _„Accio Besen"_ sagte. Ohne dass Filch recht wusste, wie ihm geschah, entglitt Morans Besen seinen Händen und kehrte zu dessen Besitzer zurück. Einige Schüler, die genau wie Harry dieses kurze Zwischenspiel verfolgt hatten, klatschten nun in die Hände, doch Muffin brachte sie, genau wie Filch der in diesem Augenblick in wüste Beschimpfungen ausbrach, zum Schweigen.

„Genug!"

Er sagte nur dieses eine Wort und doch hatte es eine verblüffende Wirkung. Filch, genau wie das Gegröle der Schüler verstummte und auch Moran blickte schuldbewusst zu Boden. „Verzeihen Sie, Professor, ich habe mich gehen lassen."

Muffins Augenbrauen wanderten beängstigend weit nach oben, doch sein einziger Kommentar war ein kühles „Kommen Sie mit, Moran!"

Moran folgte seinem Lehrer für Runenkunde nach oben, während Harry unschlüssig wartete, bis Ron und Hermine zu ihm aufschlossen.

„Ich glaub es nicht, was ist nur in ihn gefahren?", flüsterte Hermine und sah fassungslos Moran nach, während sich auf Rons Gesicht ein zufriedenes Grinsen breit machte.

„Sieht aus, als würde der Slytherin gewaltig eine auf den Deckel kriegen!"

„Habt ihr Filchs belämmertes Gesicht gesehen?", fragte unweit von Harry ein Erstklässer der Hufflepuffs seine Klassenkameraden, während sein Blick bewundernd Moran noch oben folgte.

„Er ist ein Slytherin", belehrte ihn einer der älteren Hufflepuffs in strengen Ton, der deutlich zeigte, dass Bewunderung im Falle eines Slytherin nicht angebracht war.

„Ähm…ja….schon klar", stotterte der Junge, doch Harry entging nicht, dass er nach wie vor heimliche Blicke die Treppe hoch warf.

„Komm, du musst doch zu Silver", drängte Ron und packte Harry am Ärmel seiner Robe. „Und außerdem kann ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen, wie Snape Moran rund macht", fügte er im Flüsterton hinzu.

Aber noch ehe Harry etwas entgegnen konnte, hatte sich Hermine vor Ron aufgebaut. „Du kannst echt ein riesengroßer Trottel sein, Ron!", zeterte sie, die Arme in die Seiten gestemmt. „Ich dachte wirklich, du hast aus der Sache mit Ernie was gelernt."

„He, was regst du dich jetzt eigentlich auf? Das mit Ernie ist doch etwas ganz anderes!"

„Nein, ist es nicht!", ereiferte sich Hermine. „Es sind dieselben Vorurteile, die…"

Harry hörte ihnen nicht weiter zu. Ohne auf den Streit seiner Freunde zu achten, schob er sich an ihnen vorbei und stieg die Treppe nach oben. Auf der Treppe zum zweiten Stock holte er Muffin und Moran wieder ein, doch noch ehe Harry sich Gedanken machen konnte, weshalb die beiden mitten auf der Treppe anhielten, sah auch er die Gruppe nach unten kommen. Zwei Beamte des Zauberministeriums hatten Silver in ihre Mitte genommen, einer ging ihnen voraus und McGonagall und Dumbledore folgten ihnen mit eisigen Mienen. Die Professoren Sprout, Flitwick und Snape folgten ebenfalls in geringem Abstand und auch ihre Gesichter spiegelten deutlich Unwillen wieder. Ein grauenhafter Verdacht keimte in Harry auf, als sich McGonagall an Muffin wandte.

„Einen Augenblick, Lohrt!"

Muffin nickte und die beiden Professoren wechselten einige leise Worte, während der Rest der Prozession unbeirrt den Weg nach unten fortsetzte. Niemand schien Notiz von den fragenden Blicken der Schüler zu nehmen und nur um Snapes Lippen zuckte so etwas wie ein hämisches Grinsen, als sein Blick sich mit dem von Harry traf.

„Was geht denn hier ab?", stieß Ron betroffen hervor, als die Ministeriumsbeamten und Lehrer an ihnen vorbei waren und auch Muffin, ohne Moran weiter Beachtung zu schenken, sich der Gruppe anschloss

„Sie haben ihn mitgenommen", hauchte Moran und das erste Mal, seit Harry den Slytherin bewusst wahrgenommen hatte, wirkte dieser erschüttert und ratlos.

„Du meinst, sie haben ihn verhaftet?", sagte Harry tonlos und blickte über die Brüstung nach unten, wo er noch immer die Schritte hören konnte.

„Sieht zumindest so aus, oder?"

„Aber das…das…können sie doch nicht machen!", stotterte Hermine nicht weniger erschüttert und hielt sich am Handlauf des Geländers fest.

„Offensichtlich können sie das", seufzte Harry schwer und als Moran kraftlos auf die oberste Stufe sank, setzte sich Harry neben ihn. „Du hast sie belauscht, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, bis Filch mich erwischt hat", nickte Moran niedergeschlagen und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht.

„Deshalb bist du dort draußen mit dem Besen an der Fassade hochgeflogen, um die Lehrer belauschen zu können?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Ich sah die Ministeriumsbeamten kommen und hörte wie sie Filch nach Silver fragten, da Silver wiederum auf dem Weg zu Dumbledore war…na ja es ging mit dem Besen am einfachsten und schnellsten", erklärte der Slytherin mit einem Achselzucken, als ginge es nur darum, innerhalb des Schlosses eine Abkürzung zu benutzen.

Ron öffnete bereits den Mund zu einer Erwiderung, doch Hermine kam ihm zuvor. „Wir sollten uns einen Ort suchen, an dem wir ungestört reden können und wo uns nicht jeder hören kann."

„Richtig!", nickte Moran langsam, doch einen Moment später schien seine Benommenheit verschwunden und er war mit einem Satz auf den Beinen. „Silvers Büro, da wollte ich sowieso hin und dort wird uns auch sicher niemand stören."

„Sag mal, hast du sie nicht mehr alle?", entrüstete sich Ron. „Wir können doch nicht einfach in sein Büro…"

„Warum nicht?", brummte Moran und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung an, ihm zu folgen.

„So dumm ist die Idee gar nicht", nickte Harry und schob Ron vor sich die Treppe hoch. „Schließlich hat Silver mich persönlich in sein Büro gebeten und wir gehen selbstverständlich davon aus, dass Silver die Herren nur bis zur Tür begleitet."

„Euch ist hoffentlich klar…dass sie uns allesamt von der Schule schmeißen, wenn uns jemand erwischt", schnaubte Hermine, stapfte jedoch wild entschlossen die Treppe aufwärts.

Wenige Minuten später hatten sie Silvers Büro erreicht, das zu Harry Erleichterung nicht verschlossen war; zumindest konnte jetzt niemand sagen, sie hätten sich gewaltsam Zutritt verschafft. Hermine war die letzte, die den Raum betrat und zog nun vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss, ehe sie sich zu Moran umdrehte.

„Du machst das öfters, ich meine den Lehrer hinterher zu spionieren?"

Moran antwortete ihr nicht sofort. Mit kraus gezogener Stirn blickte er sich suchend im Büro um, bis er schließlich vor dem Bücherregal hinter dem Schreibtisch stehen blieb und mit den Fingerspitzen die einzelnen Buchrücken entlang fuhr. Nach der dritten Buchreihe schien er fündig geworden zu sein, denn er zog ein schmales, in Leder gebundenes Buch hervor. „Nicht öfters, nur manchmal!", sagte er an Hermine gewandt, ehe er das Buch Harry entgegenhielt. „Hier, _domientes__ magistri,_ das wird dich interessieren, Harry!"

Harry musste das Buch nicht aufschlagen, um zu wissen, welches Buch Moran in den Händen hielt. Es war das Buch, welches Silver in der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek gefunden hatte und das eine genaue Beschreibung des Spiegelsaals in Andreas Haus enthielt.

„Danke, Ted", sagte er zögernd, während er unschlüssig vom Buch zu seinen Freunden sah.

„Wir können das Buch nicht einfach mitnehmen", sagte Hermine alarmiert und auch Rons Gesicht drückte Unentschlossenheit und Zweifel aus.

„Nein, aber wir könnten es uns zumindest ansehen", entgegnete Harry und reichte das Buch an Hermine weiter. „Hier du bist am schnellst im lesen und…"

„…und ich kann notieren, was Hermine diktiert", sagte Ron und griff entschlossen nach einer Feder auf Silvers Schreibtisch.

„Gute Idee", lächelte Harry, ehe er sich wieder Moran zuwandte. „Hast du mitbekommen, warum sie Silver verhaftet haben?"

„Ich weiß nicht mal, ob sie ihn wirklich verhaftet haben. Vorhin war nur von einer Befragung die Rede."

„Nach einer Befragung sah das eben aber nicht aus", sagte Harry zweifelnd.

„Was die offizielle Begründung für ihren Besuch war, ist im Grunde auch uninteressant", sagte Moran matt und ließ sich auf einer der Stühle vor Silvers Schreibtisch fallen. „Die wollen Silver loswerden und haben jetzt offensichtlich einen Grund dafür gefunden."

„Wer sind _die_?"

„Das Zaubereiministerium. Ich weiß nicht ob ihr das wisst, aber Silver ist auf Dumbledores persönlichen Wunsch und gegen den Willen des Ministers hier."

„Kannst du das nicht genauer erklären?", brummte Ron ungnädig und auch Hermine blickte Moran mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Zweifel an.

„Keine Ahnung warum es Dumbledore so wichtig war, dass ausgerechnet Silver es ist, der die Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Küste einnimmt, doch ich gehe mal davon aus, es hat was mit seinen speziellen Fähigkeiten zu tun." Moran machte eine Pause und starrte kurzfristig ins Leere, als müsse er sich gut überlegen, was er den Gryffindors verraten konnte. „Obwohl Clark Silver seit vielen Jahren in Mount Ossa unterrichtete, hat er nach den Richtlinien des Zaubereiministeriums hier nicht die Promovierung als Lehrer."

„Wieso das?"

„Die Schule, an der Silver und früher auch…mein Vater unterrichteten, ist nicht nur auf den britischen Inseln sehr umstritten, weil sie sich nicht an die allgemeinen Richtlinien der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung hält."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Das hängt mit der Art wie diese Schule geführt wird und ihrer Konzeption zusammen. An dieser Schule gibt es zum Beispiel keine klare Jahrgangseinteilung und jeder einzelne Schüler wählt für sich selbst aus, was und wieviel er lernen möchte. Es gibt keine Pflicht, eine bestimmten Stundenzahl oder Schuljahre zu absolvieren und es werden auch keine Noten vergeben."

„Klingt wie das Paradies!", unterbrach ihn Ron mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Kann man sich dort anmelden?"

„Man kann sich bewerben, doch wer genommen wird, entscheidet der Schulleiter und der hat seine eigenen Vorstellungen, wem es gestattet ist, seine Schule zu besuchen", lächelte Moran, angesichts von Rons Begeisterung. „Allerdings gibt es auch dort strenge Schulregeln."

„Klingt nach eine Eliteschule", sagte Hermine nachdenklich. „Es erklärt aber nicht, warum das Zaubereiministerium Silver nicht in Hogwarts haben will."

„Es sei denn, an dieser Schule werden Dinge unterrichtet, die das Zaubereiministerium als Unterrichtsfächer ablehnt", spekulierte Harry und sah fragend zu Moran. „Wie zum Beispiel schwarze Magie, Occlumency und Legilimentik, oder auch Schamanismus."

„Unter anderem", nickte Moran zögernd. „Es gibt nicht nur hierzulande viele Politiker, denen diese Schule ein Dorn im Auge ist, oder die darin eine Gefahr für die allgemeine Sicherheit sehen; sie und ihre Lehrer sogar mit Anarchisten und fehlgeleiteten Gnostikern gleichsetzten, doch bisher konnte Achelis, der Leiter dieser Schule, die Schließung immer verhindern."

Ron und Hermine starrten Moran mit großen Augen an und es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht im Mindesten mit dieser Erklärung gerechnet hatten, Harry jedoch überraschte diese Eröffnung nicht sonderlich, im Gegenteil, sie bestätigte letztendlich das, was er bisher nur vermutet hatte. Seit jenem Tag, da er Silver das erste mal im Grimmauld Place getroffen hatte, haftete diesem Mann etwas Fremdes und Geheimnisvolles an, als wäre er nur zu Gast in dieser konventionellen Welt.

„Ich weiß nicht genau in was Silver dir zusätzliche Stunden gibt, doch es sind nicht nur die Leute im Ministerium, die davon Wind bekommen haben", fügte Moran an Harry gewandt hinzu. „Auch der dunkle Lord fürchtet den Einfluss, den Silver auf dich haben könnte und möglicherweise sind es seine Handlanger, die im Zaubereiministerium Schritte gegen Silver eingeleitet haben."

„Das macht Sinn", seufzte Harry, ohne auf Morans indirekte Frage einzugehen und auch Ron nickte, bis ihm anscheinend bewusst wurde, dass es hier um die Aussage eines Slytherins ging.

„Sofern das alles stimmt, was er uns hier erzählt", brummte er missmutig.

„Ich erwarte nicht, dass du mir vertraust, doch was für einen Grund sollte ich haben, euch zu belügen", entgegnete Moran mit einem Achselzucken.

„Ted hätte keinen Grund uns was vorzumachen", sagte Hermine bestimmt und Harry war ihr zutiefst dankbar, dass nicht wieder er es sein musste, der Ron widersprach.

„Schon gut, schon gut!", murrte Ron ergebend. „Aber was können wir jetzt tun?"

„Gar nichts, wir können gar nichts tun", seufzte Hermine. „Wenn jemand Silver da rausholen kann, dann ist es Dumbledore."

Fortsetzung folgt…

**Autornote:** **Ein ganz, ganz dickes Dankeschön für euere lieben Reviews! **Ich hab mich sehr darüber gefreut! Tja mein Urlaub ist nun wieder zu Ende, trotzdem hoffe ich, das neue Kapitel bald fertig zu bekommen.

**Review-Antworten: **

** Meta Capricorn:** Hoppala, war da etwa ein klitzekleiner Zaunpfahl? Wäre mir überhaupt nicht aufgefallen. „kicher"

** Fluffy Bond:** Wie ich dir bereits im Forum geschrieben habe – Nein, du nervst selbstverständlich nicht! Freu mich doch, wenn es mir geling euere Neugier zu wecken. ;-)

Megagirli: Danke sehr! "freu"

** Jo Lizard:** Von der die saubere Sprache bin ich tatsächlich beeindruckt! „sfg" Und natürlich freue ich mich sehr über dein großes Lob! Danke!

** banduan**: Och, du musst bestimmt kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, dass man nicht immer so schreiben kann, wie man es gerne möchte, weiß ich selbst ja am besten! ;-) Freu mich, dass dir mein neues Kapitel gefallen hat.

** reason:** Denke, dein Wunsch mehr über Silver zu erfahren, hat sich in diesen Kapitel erfüllt! Tja und Andrea – nun die haben sie zumindest schon mal gefunden!

** Eddy1988:** Puh, Schweiß von der Stirn wisch! Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat! ;-)

** torence**: Ok, jetzt hab ich´s auch verstanden! ;-) _ Dieses Kapitel hat mir echt gut gefallen... obwohl mir der Gedanke nicht gefällt, dass Andrea auf einmal auf die Dunkle Seite wechselt... _ …lass dich überraschen! „zwinker"

** Kaori:** Wie ich torence schon geschrieben habe – lass dich überraschen! ;-)

** maybella:** Ja, es werden noch ein paar Kapitelchen mehr kommen! Freut mich, dass die Story dir gefällt!

** hbt3:** Danke für dein großes Lob! Und nein, in der Küche sitzt kein _zweiter _Lord! ;-)

** shila848: **Freut mich sehr, dass dir die Story gefällt! Und ja, es könnte von Vorteil sein, die alten Kapitel noch mal zu lesen.

** Lord Slytherin:** _ Hat die schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du ein merkwürdiges Talent hast, immer dann, wenn ein Gespräch interessant wird, den Handlungsplatz zu wechseln? _ …öhm…nicht dass, ich wüsste! „grübel" Mit der Versöhnung zwischen Ron und Ernie – na ja, ursprünglich hatte ich vor das noch weiter auszubauen, hab aber dann beschlossen es sein zu lassen, um die Story nicht unnötig aufzublasen. Denke, es ist auch nicht unbedingt nötig, allerdings wird es später noch mal ein Gespräch zwischen Ron und Harry geben, in dem dieses Thema nochmals zur Sprache kommt.

** Rapunzelou:** Genau darum ging es mir auch, zu zeigen, dass es auch eine andere Sichtweise und Interpretationsmöglichkeit von Dumbledores Person bzw. seiner Handlungen gibt und seine Motivation auch missverstanden werden kann. Muss an dieser Stelle gestehen, dass auch ich Dumbledore sehr gern mag, gerade weil er bei all seiner Macht und seinem Können ein Mensch mit Fehlern und Schwächen ist.

** Schnuffel21:** Psst, ganz unter uns, doch es ist wirklich Harvey der mit Andrea redet! ;-)

** Arwen:** Freut mich, dass es noch geklappt hat! Hoffe aber auch, dass du trotzdem in der Schule noch wach genug warst. ;-)

** ardsmair:** Freut mich, dass du so gespannt auf das neue Kapitel wartest ! ;-)

** reason:** Doch, ich mag Dumbledore! Wie ich Rapunzelou schon geschrieben habe, ging es mir darum, eine andere Sichtweise dazustellen. Mit deiner Vermutung…liegst du ganz gut! Mehr verrat ich aber nicht! ;-)

** Fíriel:** Deine Gedankengänge sind….beängstigend richtig! „kicher" Nein, ich sag dir jetzt nicht worauf ich das genau beziehe! Kann doch nicht alles vorher verraten! _ Deshalb schreibe ich mir zu jedem Kapitel eine kurze Inhaltsangabe, die sich schnell noch einmal lesen lässt, wenn man etwas vergessen hat. _ Wow, ne klasse Idee!

** TheSnitch**: Kann gar nicht verstehen, dass du Silver so misstraust! „Kopf schüttel' und verwundert guck" Hm…und ich war der Überzeugung von dir schon was gelesen zu haben. Tja…da schein ich was verwechselt zu haben. Oder das ist für dich nun ein Grund, aus den Kapitelanfängen eine ganze Story zu machen! ;-)

** Lara:** Tztztztztz, schon wieder jemand der Silver nicht traut, dabei ist er doch ein ganz Netter, oder?

** maya:** _ Was treibst du mit unsren Nerven? _ Ich sorge dafür, dass sie in Form bleiben! „kicher"

** sabine2307:** Freu mich sehr, dass dir die FF´s gefallen! Und ja, ein bisschen werdet ihr schon noch zu lesen bekommen! ;-)

** Sandy:** Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt!

** Eva Luna**: Ja, muss ich dir Recht geben, einfach wird das für Andrea sicher nicht!

** giftzwerg:** Erstmal, danke für dein großes Lob, hab mich sehr gefreut! Tja und nun zu deinen Fragen; also - vermutlich würde Harvey Andrea nicht so einfach gehen lassen. Sirius und Remus; nun für die Beiden ist das durch die Städte ein Risiko, Sirius, weil er trotz seiner Animagigestalt erkannt werden kann und Remus, weil die Todesser bestimmt noch hinter ihm her sind. Nun, sie tun es trotzdem. ;-) Und nein, Andrea weiß noch nicht, dass Francesco tot ist.

Vielen, vielen Dank!

So das war es dann wieder mal für heute, ich hoffe niemanden vergessen zu haben und wünsche euch noch eine schöne Woche!

Liebe Grüße von euerem Sternchen!


	41. 41

41.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis Sirius begriff, dass der dumpfer Schmerz, der seine Brust zu sprengen drohte, kein Alptraum, sondern harte, bittere Realität war; der Schuppen war über ihnen zusammengestürzt und hatte sie unter seinen Trümmern begraben. Diese Erkenntnis und die grünlichen Lichtblitze, die in einiger Entfernung aufflammten, drängten jedoch rasch jeglichen Schmerz und Benommenheit in den Hintergrund. Eine undurchdringliche Wolke aus Staub verhinderte jedes klare Sehen; dennoch bemerkte Sirius einen Augenblick später, eine leise Bewegung neben sich.

„Remus? Remus bist du in Ordnung?", flüsterte er heiser, während er vorsichtig den Balken, der seine Brust zusammendrückte, von sich schob.

Ein leises Brummen erklang und kurz darauf spürte er eine tastende Berührung an deiner Schulter und einen weiteren Moment später erschien Remus Kopf.

„Wir müssen hier raus!", sagte er matt und warf einen besorgten Blick in Richtung des Landhauses, doch niemand schien sie bisher bemerkt zu haben.

„Bist du verletzt?"

„Nur ein paar Dachschindeln auf den Kopf bekommen", brummte Remus und fuhr mit der Hand über den Kopf, während er seinerseits Sirius einen besorgten Blick zuwarf. „Lass uns den Hang ein Stück hochgehen; wenn sich die Staubwolke lichtet, können sie uns hier sehen."

Sirius nickte und so schoben sie sich, flach auf den Boden gepresst, langsam und vorsichtig aus den Trümmern, bis sie nach wenigen Minuten eine niedrige Hecke erreichten, die ihnen ausreichenden Sichtschutz bot und gleichzeitig einen guten Blick auf das Kampfgeschehen ermöglichte. Das alte Landhaus wies bereits deutliche Spuren des Kampfes auf; Fensterscheiben waren zu Bruch gegangen, die Stellen, an denen die Flüche von der weißen Hauswand abprallten, waren rußgeschwärzt und aus dem Inneren des Gebäudes zogen dichte Rauchschwaden nach draußen. Von beiden Seiten hagelte es rote und grüne Lichtblitze, die zeigten, wie verbissen sich die beiden Parteien bekämpften. Sirius und Remus hatten keine Möglichkeit an ein Fenster zu gelangen, um festzustellen, ob es im Haus Verletzte gab, doch die Reihe der angreifenden Todesser schien sich gelichtet zu haben. Remus wollte eben eine diesbezügliche Bemerkung machen, als Sirius ihn hart am Arm packte und nach rechts deutete.

„Sie schleichen sich an die Rückseite des Hauses heran", flüsterte er angespannt.

„War nicht anders zu erwarten", nickte Remus, während er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen die dunklen Gestalten beobachtete, die sich in einem Bogen der Rückseite des Gebäudes näherten. „Allerdings denke ich…"

Remus unterbrach sich, als er hinter sich ein Geräusch hörten, dass entstand wenn jemand auf dem regennassen Grass ausrutschte. „Da hinten kommt jemand", stieß er betroffen aus und blickte sich alarmiert nach allen Seiten um.

„Grandios! Jetzt sitzen wir mitten drin!", stöhnte Sirius und deutete auf den eingestürzten Schuppen. „Los, verstecken wir uns dort unter den Trümmern."

„Das ist ziemlich riskant", entgegnete Remus, während er sich suchend nach einem besser geeigneten Versteck umsah, doch es gab keines.

„Wenn wir es schaffen, unbemerkt zwischen die Dachbalken zu kommen, könnten wir Glück haben."

Remus antwortete nicht, doch sein Mienenspiel zeigte deutlich, dass er sich in diesem Fall lieber nicht auf sein Glück verlassen würde, aber auch er musste sich eingestehen, dass sie hier keine andere Wahl hatten. Das letzte spärliche Tageslicht war verschwunden und so lag der Trümmerhaufen des Schuppens im diffusen Halbdunkel, was ihnen zumindest einen geringfügigen Schutz bot. Auf der anderen Seite des eingestürzten Schuppens lieferten sich die Todesser mit den Bewohnern des Hauses einen verbissenen Kampf, doch niemand schien sich groß um den Trümmerberg zu kümmern.

„Los, wir müssen uns beeilen", drängte Sirius.

In dem Bewusstsein, zwischen die Fronten geraten zu sein und keine Ausweichmöglichkeit zu haben, schob Remus sich vorsichtig um die Hecke herum und kroch, gefolgt von Sirius, den Hang wieder abwärts. Das nasse Gras und die klammen Finger machten es ihnen schwer, nicht den Halt zu verlieren, doch schließlich erreichten sie den umgestoßenen Rasenmäher. Die Abdeckplane, welche das Gerät ehemals eingehüllt hatte, flatterte lose zwischen seinem Griff und eines zersplitterten Dachbalkens.

„Unter die Plane", flüsterte Remus, während er sich nervös nach allen Richtungen umsah, doch niemand schien sie bisher bemerkt zu haben.

Sie schoben sich unter die Plane, als sich auch schon deutlich die Silhouette einer gebückt heranschleichenden Gestalt gegen den dämmrigen Abendhimmel abzeichnete.

„Er ist allein", flüsterte Sirius und schob vorsichtig seinen Zauberstab in Position, als Remus ihn am Ärmel festhielt.

„Warte, es könnte genauso gut jemand vom Orden sein."

„Ich weiß, eigentlich sollten sie schon längst hier sein", nickte Sirius, während er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in die Dunkelheit spähte, bis die Gestalt nur noch wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt war und sie den Mann deutlich erkennen konnten.

„Kingsley", atmete Sirius erleichtert auf. „Na das wurde aber auch Zeit."

Remus schlug die Plane zurück und machte sich so Kingsley bemerkbar. Sekunden später lag Kingsley neben ihnen hinter dem Trümmerhaufen und blickte stirnrunzelnd auf das Kampfgeschehen hinab.

„Was zum Teufel geht da vor sich?", fragte er leise, während er seine Augen suchend über das Gelände schweifen ließ.

„Das wüssten wir auch gern", knurrte Sirius und erzählte ihm in knappen Sätzen, was sie bisher beobachtet hatten.

„Merkwürdig", sagte Kinsley, während die Falte auf seiner Stirn ein Stück steiler wurde. „Doch lass uns ein Stück zurückgehen, ich muss euch einiges erzählen."

Gemeinsam krochen sie zur Hecke zurück, hinter der Sirius und Remus bereits zuvor Schutz gefunden hatten. Noch immer beobachten sie das Kampfgeschehen, während Kingsley zu berichten begann.

„Als erstes: eure Aktion mit der Angestellten des Magischen Forschungsinstituts, ist bei weitem nicht so glücklich gelaufen, wie ihr vielleicht gedacht habt", seufzte Kingsley ohne einen von beiden direkt anzusehen; sein Blick hing unverwandt an den Kämpfen, die in einiger Entfernung stattfanden. „Das Amt für Magische Strafverfolgung hat diesen Fall zugeteilt bekommen und…"

„Wieso das?", fragte Sirius verblüfft. „Ich meine, die Frau hat sich doch per Eule für diesen Tag frei genommen."

„Das ist schon richtig, dennoch hat ihr Verschwinden Misstrauen erweckt und was dazu kommt…man hat Clark Silver vor dem Institut für magische Frühgeschichte gesehen und ihn deshalb zu einer offiziellen Aussage ins Zaubereiministerium bestellt."

Sirius zog scharf die Luft ein. „Das riecht nach gewaltigem Ärger!"

„Allerdings", nickte Kingsley.

„Das heißt, das Zaubereiministerium lässt Clark noch immer überwachen", seufzte Remus augenrollend. „Ich dachte wirklich, Fudge hätte sein Misstrauen inzwischen überwunden."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wer oder was da wirklich dahinter steckt, doch darüber sollten wir später reden", sagte Kingsley bedächtig, während er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen einen Todesser beobachtete, der immer wieder auf denselben Punkt oberhalb der Haustür zielte. Mit Erfolg wie es schien, denn mit jedem weiteren Fluch den er darauf schleuderte, wurde der Schutzbann an dieser Stelle schwächer. „Als ich heute Nachmittag Dumbledore aufsuchen wollte, musste ich jedenfalls feststellen, dass einige Auroren Hogwarts bewachen."

„Haben sie dich gesehen?", fragte Remus besorgt.

„Nein", entgegnete Kingsley und für einen kurzen Moment huschte ein leichtes Grinsen über sein angespanntes Gesicht. „Meine werten Kollegen sahen keine große Veranlassung ihre Anwesenheit zu verbergen und da ich Moodys Tarnumhang dabei hatte, war es kein Problem, gemächlich nach Hogwarts rein zu spazieren, ohne dass mir unangenehme Fragen gestellt wurden."

„Und was sagt nun Dumbledore?", brummte Sirius ungeduldig.

„Ihr sollt euch auch weiterhin bedeckt halten und nur dann handeln, wenn für Andrea unmittelbare Gefahr besteht. Tonks, Moody, Bill und Doge werden auch bald hier sein. Allerdings…" Kingsley wiegte unschlüssig den Kopf und deutete auf die Haustür, die es in diesem Augenblick mit einem gewaltigen Knall aus den Angeln hob, „…bin ich im Moment etwas ratlos, wie wir hier überhaupt handeln können. Die Todesser haben das Haus umzingelt und wenn wir jetzt eingreifen, haben wir beide Parteien gegen uns."

„Das sehe ich auch so", stöhnte Remus frustriert.

„Aber wir können doch nicht einfach hier liegen und nichts tun?", brummte Sirius ärgerlich. „Es dauert nicht mehr lange, dann dringen die Todesser in das Haus ein und …"

„Meine Güte, Sirius! Wir wissen doch noch nicht mal wer hier gegen wen kämpft", entgegnete Remus gereizt. „Bisher sind wir davon ausgegangen, dass Andrea in diesem Haus von Todessern festgehalten wird, doch so wie es aussieht…."

Remus kam nicht mehr dazu seinen Satz zu vollenden, da im selben Augenblick die Erde unter ihnen zu beben begann und Sekunden später die seitliche Hauswand in einer gigantischen Staubwolke zusammenbrach. Einen Moment lang war nicht zu erkennen, wer die Wand gesprengt hatte; ob die Angreifer, oder die Zauberer im Inneren des Hauses dafür verantwortlich waren, bis ein wahrer Hagel an verschiedenfarbigen Blitzen aus dem Haus hervorbrach.

„Sie versuchen durchzubrechen", sagte Sirius atemlos.

„Mit Erfolg", nickte Kingsley. „ Seht!"

Aus der Staubwolke drangen mehrere Personen hervor und etliche Todesser brachen leblos zusammen. Hektische Rufe ertönten, gefolgt von weiteren Flüchen und nun, da sich der aufgewirbelte Staub lichtete, konnten Sirius, Remus und Kingsley auch erkennen, was die Insassen des Hauses geplant hatten. Während Einige von ihnen die Todesser in Schach hielten, begann unmittelbar an der Stelle, wo sich noch kurz zuvor die seitliche Wand des Hauses befunden hatte, die Erde zu glühen, brach auf und es entstand etwas, das große Ähnlichkeit mit einem gigantischen, lang gezogener Maulwurfhügel hatte. Wie eine riesige, braunschwarze Schlange wölbte sich der Boden auf, Bäume zerbarsten und Sträucher gingen in Flammen auf, während der entstandene Hügel fortwährend an Höhe und Länge zunahm und sich eine Schneise mitten durch die Angreifer bahnte. Die Todesser schrieen vor Schmerz und Panik auf, als sie mit einem Schauer brennender Erde übergossen wurden und sie den Halt unter den Füßen verloren. Kleine Wasserfontänen schossen aus einigen Zauberstäben, doch sie reichten bei weitem nicht aus, um das entstanden Feuer um sie herum zu löschen.

„Ein unterirdischer Tunnel!", stieß Sirius aus und sprang, Remus am Arm packend auf die Beine. „Schnell, wenn es ihnen gelingt die Appariergrenze zu erreichen, haben wir keine Chance mehr Andrea da rauszuholen!"

„Richtig!", rief Kingsley und stand ebenfalls auf den Füßen. „Der Tunnel bewegt sich auf den kleinen Wald dort hinten zu; dort können sie wahrscheinlich disapparieren."

„Wir müssen das Ende des Tunnels erreichen, bevor er sich öffnet", sagte Sirius und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er sich in den großen, schwarzen Hund verwandelt und jagte davon.

Remus und Kingsley folgte ihm, während Sirius im Bogen den Kampfplatz umrundete und auf die Stelle zuspurtete, an der das voraussichtliche Ende des Tunnels zu vermuteten war. Sirius hatte sie fast erreicht, als er plötzlich langsamer wurde und schließlich stehen blieb. Unschlüssig wanderten seine Augen vom beschädigten Landhaus den Erdhügel entlang und wieder zurück, bis er schließlich ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte.

„Was ist los?", keuchte Kingsley, als er Sirius eingeholt hatte und blieb ebenfalls stehen.

„Das ist ein Trick", sagte Sirius, der sich einen Augenblick zuvor in seine menschliche Form zurückverwandelt hatte.

„Was ist ein Trick?", fragte Remus nicht weniger atemlos wie Kingsley und stützte sich erschöpft mit den Händen auf seinen Knien ab.

„Das mit dem Tunnel", antwortete Sirius, während er auf den Erdhügel zeigte. „Das ist ein Trick, um die Todesser vom Haus wegzubekommen, damit sie mit Andrea ungesehen flüchten können. Und seht mal, so wie es aussieht funktioniert dieser Plan hervorragend."

In einiger Entfernung konnten sie sehen, wie die Todesser auf das Ende des Tunnels zu rannten und die wenigen von ihnen die zurückgeblieben waren, wurden nun von einer Übermacht ihrer Gegner außer Gefecht gesetzt.

„Verdammt du hast Recht", fluchte Remus und spurtete so schnell er konnte zurück.

„Kingsley bleib hier, falls ich mich täusche…"

„Hab schon verstanden", unterbrach ihn Kingsley und winkte ab, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den nahenden Todessern zuwandte. Dankbar, keine weiteren Erklärungen abgeben zu müssen, klopfte ihm Sirius auf die Schulter, bevor er sich erneut in seine Animagusgestalt verwandelte und Remus folgte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte er Remus eingeholt. Ein beißender Geruch von verschmortem Plastik lag in der Luft, als sie hinter den Trümmern des eingestürzten Schuppens in Deckung gingen. Noch immer qualmten und dampften einige Büsche, doch der stärker werdende Regen hatte die Feuer zum größten Teil gelöscht. Aus dem Haus drang pechschwarzer Rauch, der es fast unmöglich machte, etwas, das sich direkt vor dem Haus befand, zu erkennen.

„Von hier aus können wir nichts erkennen. Lass uns näher heran schleichen", flüsterte Sirius.

„Aber vorsichtig. Hinter dem Erdhügel scheinen noch Todesser zu stecken", nickte Remus zögernd, ehe er sich behutsam durch das nasse Gras vorwärts schob.

Eine gespenstische Stille umgab sie hier. Die meisten Todesser waren zum anderen Endes des Tunnels geeilt, um dort die Flüchtigen zu erwarten und die Wenigen, die am Kampfplatz zurückgeblieben waren, wurden bereits von den Zauberern im Haus überwältigt oder hatten sich hinter dem Dickicht in Sicherheit gebracht. Vereinzelt konnten Sirius und Remus die leblosen Körper der gefallenen Todesser erkennen, über denen nun dichter, grauer Rauch, wie Nebelschwaden lautlos hinweg kroch.

Sirius Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und er wusste, dass dies nichts mit der Kälte oder dem immer stärker werdenden Regen zu tun hatte; trotz der Stille die sie hier umgab, schien die Atmosphäre hier mit einem explosiven Gemisch gefüllt zu sein, das nur auf den entscheidenden Funken wartete, um sich mit einem gigantischen Knall entladen zu können – doch nichts geschah, vor und im Haus blieb es genauso still, wie am anderen Ende des Tunnels.

„Wir sollten noch ein Stück näher heran", hauchte Remus nach einigen Minuten und hob vorsichtig den Kopf, um besser sehen zu können.

„Warte noch! Ich schleich mich nach hinten in den Garten, falls sie über die Terrasse flüchten", entgegnete Sirius ebenso leise.

„Gute Idee, aber sei vorsichtig!"

Remus konnte es nicht sehen, doch er wusste genau, dass Sirius in diesem Augenblick die Augen verdrehte, ehe er sich lautlos in den großen schwarzen Hund verwandelte und in der Nacht verschwand. Irgendwo auf der anderen Seite knackte ein Zweig, der Remus besorgt aufhorchen ließ; dieses kurze Geräusch wiederholte sich noch einige Male, dann war es wieder still. Remus atmete schwer ein, während er besorgt die Umgebung beobachtete. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, wie wichtig es für Sirius war, sich aktiv an der Suche, beziehungsweise Befreiung Andreas beteiligen zu können, doch in Situationen wie diesen wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als Sirius zurück in den Grimmauld Place. In Gedanken rechnete er nach, wie lange Sirius wohl brauchen würde, um nach hinten in den Garten zu gelangen, als sich plötzlich eine Gestalt aus der Tür schob und regungslos stehen blieb. Gebannt spähte Remus zu der Stelle hinüber, an der er kurz zuvor noch Todesser gesehen hatte, doch von dort erfolgte keine Reaktion und Remus fragte sich bereits, ob es möglich sein konnte, dass die Todesser die Gestalt neben der Tür nicht bemerkt hatten, als unvermittelt ein Schrei die Stille zerriss.

„Black, bleib stehen!", brüllte eine männliche Stimme und im selben Augenblick sah Remus zwei weitere Personen, die in gebückter Haltung direkt an der Stelle erschienen, an der sich zuvor die seitliche Wand des Hauses befunden hatte.

Mit explosionsartiger Geschwindigkeit schoss Panik in Remus hoch und während die Stimme schmerzhaft in seinem Kopf widerhallte, blickte er sich suchend nach Sirius um. Für einige Sekunden war er sich sicher, dass Sirius durch einen unglücklichen Umstand erkannt worden war, bis sich eine hoch gewachsene Gestalt aus dem Dunkel löste und der Zauberstab in seiner Hand aufleuchtete. Sein Lichtstrahl beleuchtete die nähere Umgebung und Remus erkannte, dass es sich bei den beiden erschrocken zusammenzuckenden Personen, um Andrea und Richard Harvey handelte. Sekundenlang starrte sie dem Todesser entgegen, bis Harvey seine Fassung wieder fand und Andreas Handgelenk packte.

„Andrea, lauf!", schrie er mit überschnappender Stimme auf, während er gleichzeitig seinen Zauberstab hochriss.

Ein grellroter Lichtblitz flammte auf und prallte hart von dem soeben von Harvey heraufbeschworenen Schutzschildzauber ab. Noch ehe Remus Zeit zu reagieren hatte, oder Überlegungen anstellen konnte, wie, wann und wo es sinnvoll wäre einzugreifen, schossen eine Unzahl an Flüchen durch die Luft und, als hätte jemand das Licht eingeschaltet, war der Platz vor dem Haus plötzlich taghell. Remus sprang erschrocken auf die Füße, während er gleichzeitig feststelle, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der durch diese unerwartete Helligkeit seine Deckung verloren hatte; auch drei weitere Todesser und zwei Zauberer aus dem Haus, sprangen panisch davon. Im Nachhinein konnte Remus nicht mehr sagen wie es ihm gelungen war, unbeschadet hinter dem Erdwall Deckung zu finden; ein wahrer Hagelschauer an Flüchen füllte die Luft und es grenzte fast an ein Wunder, dass ihn keiner davon traf. Aufgeregte Stimmen, von denen Remus nicht sagen konnte, ob sie nun zu den Zauberern des Hauses oder den Todessern gehörten, riefen sich etwas zu, als einen Augenblick später Sirius neben ihm auftauchte.

„Verdammt! Wir kommen nicht an sie heran, ohne sofort dreißig bis vierzig Zauberstäbe gegen uns zu haben", fluchte er ungehalten, während er sich erschöpft neben Remus an den Erdwall lehnte.

Remus antwortete ihm nicht; was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Sie waren hierher gekommen, um Andrea aus den Händen der Todesser zu befreien, doch nun lagen sie hinter dem Erdhügel, den der künstlicher Tunnel aufgeworfen hatte und wussten nicht, was hier wirklich vor sich ging. Nach dem was Kingsley berichtet hatte, mussten inzwischen auch die anderen Ordensmitglieder hier sein, doch in diesem Durcheinander war es unmöglich zu erkennen, wer nun Freund oder Feind war.

Einige Minuten lauschten sie nur angespannt, bis der Kampflärm jäh verstummte und eine männliche Stimme _„Morsmordre"_ rief. Eine Sekunde später flammte ein grünes Licht auf und weder Sirius noch Remus mussten aufsehen, um zu wissen, dass nun Voldemorts Zeichen über dem Haus schwebte. Sirius kniff unwillkürlich die Augen zusammen, als eine, ihm nur allzu vertraute, Frauenstimme die Stille durchbrach.

„Harvey, also doch", hörten sie die schrille Stimme von Bellatrix Lestrange und als sie ruckartig die Köpfe hoben, um vorsichtig über den Erdwall zu sehen, erkannten sie ihre Gestalt, die sich nun gemächlich aus dem Dunkel löste und näher heran kam.

Im grünen Licht des dunklen Mals sahen Sirius und Remus mehrere leblose Körper, über die sie, mit zur Schau gestellter Langeweile, hinweg stieg, und Harvey, der von einigen Todessern in Schach gehalten, zusammengekauert am Boden kniete. Einige Meter hinter ihm, dich an die Hauswand gepresst, stand Andrea und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zum Himmel hoch, an dem der smaragdgrüne, leuchtende Totenkopf schwebte.

„ANDREA LAUF FORT!", brüllte Harvey angstvoll auf, doch Andrea rührte sich nicht und Remus war sich in diesem Augenblick nicht einmal sicher, ob Andrea Harvey überhaupt gehört hatte.

„ANDREA la…", seinen zweiten Ruf konnte Harvey nicht beenden, da im selben Augenblick der Stiefel eines Todessers vorschoss und ihn hart in die Seite traf.

„Verräter!", lachte der Mann trocken auf. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, den dunklen Lord hintergehen zu können?"

Harvey brummte etwas Unverständliches, was den Todesser zu einem weiteren Tritt veranlasste, ehe sich der Mann mit betont sanfter Stimme Andrea zuwandte. „Kein Angst, es ist vorbei, der Meister erwartet dich."

Remus spürte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare stellten, als der Mann nahe an Andrea herantrat und wie in einer väterlichen Geste seinen Arm um ihre Schultern legte. Es schien, als würde erst diese unerwartete Berührung Andrea aus ihrer Erstarrung lösen, denn sie hob den Kopf und blickte den Mann in die Augen, als wäre sie soeben aus einem Traum erwacht, ehe sie langsam den Kopf wandte und sich verwirrt umsah.

„Komm jetzt mit", begann der Todesser von neuem und strich ihr dabei sanft über den Rücken. „Du willst doch den dunklen Lord nicht noch länger warten lassen?"

Zu Remus Entsetzen schüttelte Andrea schwach den Kopf und ging widerstandslos, wenn auch mit schwankenden Schritten, auf die Gruppe von Todessern zu, die sich um Harvey gescharrt hatten.

„Gutes Mädchen", lobte der Todesser zufrieden. „ Ich wusste, dass du entscheiden kannst, was für dich das Beste ist."

Andrea sah mit einem, für Remus undefinierbaren Blick, von Harvey zu den Todessern und einen kurzen Moment war Remus sich sicher, dass Andrea widersprechen wollte, doch stattdessen nickte sie und schlang fröstelnd die Arme um ihren eigenen Körper.

„Was machen wir mit dem da?", fragt einer der Todesser, der sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte und nun näher herantrat.

„Das hier!", lachte Bellatrix grimmig auf und eine Sekunde später hallte Harveys markerschütternder Schrei durch die Luft; sie hatte ihn mit dem Cruciatus Fluch belegt.

Remus Magen krampfte sich zusammen, doch es gab nichts, was sie für den Mann tun konnten und ein Blick in Sirius Gesicht sagte ihm, dass dieser zu dem gleichen Schluss gekommen war; die Lippen hart aufeinander gepresst und die Augen geschlossen, wartete er bis die Schreie endlich verstummten. Remus wusste nicht, wie lange Harvey sich in Todesqualen gewunden hatte, ehe Bellatrix den Fluch endlich aufhob und Remus es wieder wagte, über den Rand des Erdhügels zu spähen.

„Wir müssen was tun, irgendetwas….", knurrte Sirius verbissen, doch noch ehe er dieses _Etwas_ weiter ausführen konnte, schossen von der anderen Seite mehrere Flüche auf die Todesser zu; die Mitglieder des Phönixordens griffen an.

Mit einem Hechtsprung waren Sirius und Remus auf den Beinen und schleuderten nun auch ihrerseits den Todessern Schockzauber entgegen. Die Todesser, von diesem unerwarteten Angriff überrumpelt, beschränkten sich einige Sekunden nur auf Abwehrzauber, bis sie die Situation erfassten und nun mit unverminderter Härte zurückschlugen. Rote und grüne Lichtblitze zischten durch die Luft und Remus war klar, dass sie, obwohl sie den Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite hatten, doch zahlenmäßig den Todessern unterlegen waren.

Remus wusste nicht wie, doch Sirius war es irgendwie gelungen, bis zu Andrea vorzudringen und während Remus einem Fluch auswich konnte er sehen, wie Sirius mit der linken Hand Andreas Arm packte und sie vom Haus wegzog, während er mit seiner Rechten den Zauberstab erhob und einen Schutzschildzauber heraufbeschwor.

„Andrea, hierher!", brüllte Remus über das Dröhnen der Zauber hinweg, doch er konnte nicht mehr erkennen, ob Andrea ihn verstanden hatte, da in diesem Augenblick ein giftgrüner Blitz auf ihn zuschoss, dem er gerade noch rechtzeitig mit einem Sprung zur Seite ausweichen konnte.

Gegen zwei Todesser gleichzeitig ankämpfend, hörte er Sirius Stimme, doch der Lärm verschluckte den größten Teil der Worte, als zeitgleich eine Gruppe schemenhafter Gestalten im Rücken der Todesser auftauchten.

„Die AUROREN!", kreischte Bellatrix auf und im gleichen Moment, da Remus bereits erleichtert aufatmen wollte, wurde ihm bewusst, was das Auftauchen der Ministeriumsbeamten für Konsequenzen für Sirius haben konnte. Es entstand ein wirres Durcheinander; Flüche prasselten, Menschen schrieen auf, die Todesser flüchteten; soweit sie dazu noch Gelegenheit hatten und plötzlich stand Andrea neben Remus. Leicht taumelnd drehte sie ich um die eigene Achse und schien nicht zu wissen, wohin sie sich wenden sollte, als Remus, ohne lange zu überlegen nach ihrem Arm griff und sie mit sich zog. Willenlos, wie ein kleines Kind stolperte sie neben ihm her, bis sie nach endlos erscheinenden Minuten endlich das nahe Wäldchen erreicht hatten.

Remus wusste selbst nicht, wie sie es überhaupt geschafft hatten unbeschadet den Weg durch das Kampfgetümmel zu finden und noch weniger wusste er was ihn dazu trieb, Andrea so weit wie möglich von den Auroren des Zaubereiministeriums weg zu bringen. Vielleicht war es seine Sorge um Sirius, von dem er seit dem Auftauchen der Auroren nichts mehr gehört und gesehen hatte oder auch nur ein Instinkt, der ihn veranlasste, soviel Abstand wie möglich zwischen Andrea und dem Kampfgeschehen zu bringen, doch Dumbledores Anweisung _„Wenn es euch gelingt Andrea zu befreien, dann bringt sie umgehend nach Hogwarts, dies ist derzeit der einzig sichere Ort für sie"_, hallte in seinen Ohren nach und trieb ihn zu größerer Eile. Hinter den ersten dichteren Bäumen machte er halt und blickte besorgt zurück; noch immer war der Himmel von dem dunklen Mal erhellt und jagte Remus eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

„Wo ist Sirius? Hast du ihn in den letzten Minuten gesehen?", wandte er sich Andrea zu, die jetzt, da er ihren Arm frei gab, reflexartig zurück wich. Das grüne Licht des dunklen Mals fiel auf ihr Gesicht und ließ es unnatürlich blass und maskenhaft erscheinen, während Wassertropfen wie Tränen aus ihren nassen Haaren herabfielen. „Andrea, bitte versuch dich zu erinnern, hast du Sirius gesehen?"

Andrea antwortete ihm nicht; mit demselben undefinierbaren Blick, mit dem sie zuvor den Todesser angesehen hatte, starrte sie über Remus Schulter hinweg ins Leere, als könne sie dort etwas sehen, was Remus verborgen blieb.

„Andrea! Andrea, bitte hör mir zu!", versuchte er es von neuen, doch auch diesmal antwortete sie nicht und erst, als er langsam auf sie zuging und sacht nach ihrer Hand griff, löste dies eine Reaktion aus, auch wenn diese anders ausfiel, als Remus erwartet hatte. Mit einem leisen Aufschrei wich sich zurück, stolperte über die klobige Wurzel des Baums neben dem sie gestanden hatte und stürzte zu Boden.

„Nein!", hauchte sie, während sie mit wachsender Panik zu im aufsah und gleichzeitig zurück kroch. „Nein, nein, bitte nicht!"

„Andrea, ich bin es…"

„Geb dir keine Mühe, Werwolf, ihr habt sie längst verloren!", unterbrach ihn eine spöttische Stimme.

Remus wirbelte herum, als im gleichen Augenblick auch schon ein lautes „Expelliarmus" ertönte, ihm der Zauberstab entrissen wurde und er demselben Mann gegenüberstand, der zuvor so betont sanft mit Andrea gesprochen hatte.

„Was soll das heißen", stieß Remus gepresst hervor, während er das beklemmende Gefühl hatte, die Antwort überhaupt nicht wissen zu wollen.

Statt einer Antwort ging der Todesser um Remus herum, so dass er nun direkt Andrea gegenüber stand. „Komm zu mir, ich werde darauf achten, dass dir nichts geschieht", sagte er mit der zärtlichen Stimme eines liebevollen Vaters und streckte die linke Hand aus, um Andrea auf die Beine zu helfen, während er mit der Rechten Remus in Schach hielt. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, sah Remus die geduckte Gestalt eines bärengleichen Hundes, der lautlos zwischen den Büschen hindurch huschte.

Andrea reagierte nicht sofort auf die Worte des Todessers und so sah Remus seine Chance den Todesser in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, um ihn damit von Sirius abzulenken. „Was wollt ihr von ihr? Sie ist für Voldemort doch völlig nutzlos."

Der Mann zuckte bei der Nennung von Voldemorts Namen zusammen, als hätte ihn Remus ins Gesicht geschlagen, ehe er einen Schritt näher herantrat und ihn ärgerlich anfuhr. „Wage es nicht noch einmal den Namen des dunklen Lords in so pöbelhafter Weise auszusprechen."

„Ach und warum nicht?", fragte Remus unbefangen, während er scheinbar unbeabsichtigt einen Schritt zur Seite trat, so dass er nun wieder zwischen Andrea und dem Todesser stand. „Ich habe nie begriffen, warum mir der Name Angst machen sollte."

„So, wirklich nicht?", lachte er trocken auf, als einen Augenblick später ein grellroter Lichtblitz über Remus Schulter schoss und Sirius Schockzauber den Todesser mit einem leisen Röcheln leblos zusammenbrechen ließ.

Fortsetzung folgt…..

**Autornote:** **Ein ganz, ganz dickes Dankeschön für euere lieben Reviews! **Ich hab mich sehr darüber gefreut! Es macht riesigen Spaß für euch zu schreiben!

**Review-Antworten: **

**pirat** Hallo mein lieber Pirat, da hab ich doch bei den letzten Review-Antworten glatt deine Review übersehen! Sorry, wird hiermit nachgeholt. ;-) Und ja, ich schreib so schnell ich kann weiter, doch du weißt sicher aus eigener Erfahrung, dass manchmal Wunsch und Wirklichkeit voneinander abweichen. :-)

**X-Ray** Aber klar doch! ;-)

**Arnold Friedlich:** Dein Kompliment freut mich sehr! „knuddel"

**Torence:** Schön, wenn ich dich zum nachdenken gebracht habe! Und ich kann dich beruhigen, ich bin bei deinen Ausführungen sicher nicht eingeschlafen, eher das Gegenteil, ich saß hier mit einem breiten Grinsen und musste öfters mal zustimmend nicken. Deine Theorien weichen gar nicht so weit von meinen eigenen Vorstellungen ab! ;-)

**Truemmerlotte** Nun ja, bei mir ist das Schreiben weniger von der Kreativität, als von der Zeit abhängig. „seufz" Jetzt da mich der Arbeitsalltag wieder hat, muss ich immer gucken, dass ich eine Lücke finde, in der ich dann auch zum schreiben komme. _„schickt der lieben Trummerlotte, zusammen mit diesem Kapitel, mal ne große Portion Kreativität mit"_

**Fluffy Bond:** Vielen Dank für dein großes Lob! _Hach deine Geschichte ist super und die Zeiten, die zwischen den Kapiteln liegen, haben sich auch wieder verkürzt. Ich hoffe, das bleibt so. _Ich tu mein Möglichstes, doch der nächste Urlaub kommt erst wieder ab dem 23.12. „seufz"

**Eddy1988:** Du bekommts ja schon mehr! ;-)

**Kaori:** Ok, mach ich! ;-)

**Jana:** Vielen Dank, für dein großes Lob!

**Indy**: Nein, ich finde es gar nicht nervend die Reviews zu beantworten, freu mich jedes mal wenn ein Neues kommt. ;-)

**Missy** Oh je, in den nervlichen Ruin will ich hier niemanden treiben, hoffe mal sehr, dass der Baldriantee geholfen hat und deine Nerven nun das neue Kapitel verkraften!

**sabine2307:** Danke sehr! „Waldorf-Zauberschule" – ja so könnte man sie fast bezeichnen. ;-)

**ardsmair** Nicht grummeln, es geht ja schon weiter! ;-)

**Rapunzelou:** Vielen, vielen Dank für dein großes Lob! „tief verbeug!"

**Lord Slytherin:** Ja, ja so viele Fragen und ich kann dir leider keine davon beantworten, will euch ja nicht die Spannung kaputt machen. ;-)

**Eva Luna:** Vielen dank für dein Lob! Und ja, ich bemühe mich, dass ihr nicht so lange auf das Neue warten müsst! ;-)

**Redi** _Wah__.. ich hab so viele Fragen.. und ich weiss das du sie mir net beantworten kannst.. leider.._ Tja, auf die Antworten wirst du wirklich noch ein bisschen warten müssen! Doch sie kommen – früher oder später! ;-)

**Schnuffel21:** Oh vielen, vielen Dank! „kicher"

**Schwarzleser:** Freut mich, hoffe das Kapitelchen hat dir auch gefallen! ;-)

**Banduan**Nun erstmal, Andreas Anhänger befindet sich noch immer bei Silver. Und wann ich mir das ausgedacht habe – hm …keine Ahnung, das schwirrt einfach so durch meinen Kopf! ;-) Freut mich, dass dir die FF gefällt!

**Fíriel** Oh weh, so viele Fragen – wo fang ich an? Also Pettigrew steht auf Voldemorts Seite, soviel kann ich ruhigen Gewissens verraten. Ob es noch mehr Gruppen von „Bösen" gibt – nun ich denke, die ganze Welt steckt von Menschen die entweder gut, oder böse, oder eine Mischung aus beiden sind…und nicht alle schließen sich zu einer einheitlichen Gruppe zusammen. Beantwortet das deine Frage? Hm, die restlichen Fragen – da musst du dich noch ein bisschen gedulden. ;-)

**Arwen** Na ja, ich bemühe mich langsam das Ende der Fanfic zu erreichen, doch ein paar Kapitelchen werden es wohl trotzdem noch werden. Und die meisten Frage, klären sich auch noch – gibt aber auch Punkte, die ich eurer eigenen Phantasie überlassen werde. „zwinker"

**Rudi:** Nein, Ron ist sicher kein Döspaddel! Ich sehe in dieser Figur eher einen normalen 16jährigen Jugendlichen, der ein bisschen Zeit braucht seine eigenen Vorurteile zu überwinden. Und wie du im Fall Ernie gelesen hast, ist er durchaus lernfähig. ;-) Hm… _Nun Sternchen ist eine sehr schmeichelhafte Umschreibung deiner Wesensart. Uns hier an der spannendsten Stelle auf das Abstellgleis der Wartenden zu führen ist... nun ja nicht fair. _…hm…na ja, aber was wäre eine FF ohne Spannung? ;-)

**Ausrufezeichen:** Vielen Dank für dein Lob! Tja, wie ich bei Schattenfell schon geschrieben habe, meine neuen Kapitel sind schon seit dem Sommer bei den Admins, doch leider tut sich da nix und ich kann die Kapitel nicht selber hoch laden.

**Padfoot's**** mate:** Möchtest du wirklich mal ein total spannungsloses Kapitel von mir lesen? Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, dann warst du es doch der mich als Butterseelchen bezeichnet hat J und nun Folterknecht tztztztztztztz so was!

**Andrea Lupin: **Oh, was für harte Worte! Wie kann es dir egal sein, was ich mit Silver mache? Zum Rest – sag ich noch nichts! _„in die Luft schau und pfeif"_

**Megagirli** Vielen Dank!

**Tommy:** Freu mich, dass du nun auch zu meiner FF gestoßen bist! Was meinst du mit _Das einzige was ich auszusetzen habe ist, dass du öfters das Wort "..." schluchzte er... ?_

**gil-galad** Vielen Dank! Dein Lob freut mich sehr!

**Miss Shirley-Blythe: **Das wirst du im nächsten Kapitel erfahren! ;-)

**Nikki:** Freut mich, dass dir meine FF gefällt! Na ja und ich hoffe mal sehr, dass sich deine Augen bis zum 41. Kapitel wieder erholt haben! ;-) Hm…zu Luna und DA…muss noch überlegen, vor hatte ich es, doch befürchte ich, dass die FF langsam zu umfangreich wird.

So nun hoffe ich, dass ich niemanden vergessen habe! „grübel" Und wünsche euch noch einen schönen Sonntag!

Bis bald!

Euer Sterchen!


	42. 42

42.

Einen Augenblick später erschien Sirius an Remus Seite.

„Los, beeilt euch!", drängte er und streckte Andrea die Hand entgegen. „Hier wimmelt es bald von Todessern, genauso wie von Auroren und keinen von denen sollten wir in die Arme laufen."

Remus nickte, während er sich besorgt zu Andrea umwandte, die Sirius Hand stur ignorierte und ein weiteres Stück zurück rutschte.

„Andrea, wir sind es wirklich, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Wir sind hier um dir zu helfen", sagte Sirius in beschwörenden Tonfall und ging vor ihr in die Hocke, so dass sich ihre Gesichter auf gleiche Höhe befanden. Andrea jedoch rutschte weiter zurück, bis sie dichtes, undurchdringliches Gestrüpp im Rücken hatte und nicht mehr weiter kam.

„Nein, nein, geht weg!", wimmerte sie, während ihr Blick ängstlich über die kleine Lichtung huschte.

„Andrea, bitte, wir tun dir nichts. Wir wollen dich in Sicherheit bringen", versuchte es nun auch Remus, was allerdings nur den Erfolg hatte, dass Andrea noch heftiger zu zittern begann und sich gehetzt umsah.

„Nein!"

„Bitte, wir können hier nicht bleiben", startete Sirius einen neuen Versuch und wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte, hörte sie aus der Ferne die Rufe von den Auroren.

„Nein, lass mich!", schrie Andrea panisch auf, als Sirius nach ihrer Hand griff, um sie hochzuziehen. „Nein, ich will nicht! Geh weg! Lass mich!"

„Verdammt, Andrea sei leise! Sie können uns hören!", zischte Sirius, doch sie schien seine Worte nicht zu begreifen.

Mit einem lauten Aufschrei riss sie sich los und stand eine Sekunde später auf den Füßen. Noch ehe Sirius sie erneut festhalten konnte, war sie unter seinem Arm hindurchgetaucht und hatte nach Remus Zauberstab gegriffen, der noch immer neben dem leblosen Körper des Todessers lag.

„Lasst mich! Verschwindet!", keuchte sie, während sie drohend den Zauberstab gegen Sirius richtete.

Die Hand, mit der sie den Zauberstab umklammert hatte, zitterte heftig, während sie Sirius mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Panik anfunkelte. Einen kurzen Moment starrte Sirius sie fassungslos an, ehe er ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte und die Hand nach dem Zauberstab ausstreckte.

„Gib ihn her, Andrea", sagte er betont ruhig und trat einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf sie zu.

Andrea öffnete bereits den Mund um ihm zu antworten, als ein Schauer aus blassvioletten Funken aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs hervorbrach. In diesem Augenblick war es schwer zu sagen, wer von diesem Schauspiel mehr überrascht war - Sirius, der erschrocken zurückwich oder Andrea, die bestürzt auf den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand starrte, ehe sie ihn mit einem leisen Aufschrei fallen ließ, als hätte sie sich daran verbrannt. Die Funken erstarben im selben Augenblick, da der Zauberstab den Boden erreichte. Andrea starrte einen Moment fassungslos auf ihre Hand, ehe sie sich besann, und noch bevor Sirius oder Remus etwas sagen konnten, stürzte sie kopflos in die Richtung davon, aus der sie kurz zuvor die Rufe der Auroren gehört hatten.

„Silencio!"

„Stupor!"

Die beiden Zauber trafen Andrea zeitgleich und noch ehe sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwinden konnte, brach sie lautlos zusammen. Sirius und Remus hatten im gleichen Augenblick eingesehen, dass hier gutes Zureden sinnlos war und während Remus sich auf einen Zauber beschränkte, der Andrea daran hinderte, sie alle durch lautes Geschrei zu verraten, hatte Sirius sie kurzerhand geschockt. Es dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bis Remus mit zwei drei langen Sätzen die Lichtung überquert hatte und besorgt neben ihr niederkniete. Vorsichtig drehte er den leblosen Körper um, holte tief Luft und fasste besorgt nach ihrem Handgelenk, um dort den Puls zu fühlen.

„Der Puls ist ziemlich schwach; kaum zu spüren", sagte Remus stirnrunzelnd, während er ihr das regennasse Haar aus dem Gesicht strich und sich unschlüssig umblickte.

„Ich hätte sie nicht schocken sollen", seufzte Sirius, während sein Blick reumütig auf ihrem bleichen Gesicht ruhte.

„Vermutlich war das die einzige Möglichkeit. Du hast sie erlebt, sie wäre nicht freiwillig mitgekommen", sagte Remus matt. „Madam Pomfrey wird sie wieder hinbekommen."

„Es ist nicht mehr weit, dann können wie apparieren", nickte Sirius, auch wenn sein Gesicht deutlich die Zweifel und Schuldgefühle in seinem Inneren verriet.

x x x x

Harry starrte aus dem Fenster, als könnten seine Augen etwas anderes, als die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit davor sehen. Bei Tag hatte man von Silvers Büro einen guten Ausblick auf den See, doch nun war es sicherlich fast Mitternacht und der Nachthimmel Wolkenverhangen und pechschwarz. Hinter sich konnte Harry das leise Wispern von Hermine und das Kranzen von Rons Feder über dem Pergament hören, während durch die Fensterscheibe das leise Wimmern des Windes hereindrang. Harry wusste nicht, wie lange sie nun schon in Silvers Büro saßen und Hermine in dem alten Buch las und dabei Ron immer wieder zuflüsterte, was dieser aufschreiben sollte. Eine quälende Unruhe hatte ihn ergriffen, von der er nicht sagen konnte, wo sie genau herrührte. Einerseits sicher von der Tatsache, dass sie nicht wussten, was das Auftauchen der Ministeriumsleute wirklich zu bedeuten hatte - doch je länger Harry darüber nachdachte, um so mehr drängte etwas anderes seine Sorge um Silver in den Hintergrund. Er konnte es nicht klar definieren; es war, als würde in der Ferne eine gigantische Welle aus Angst und Verzweiflung spüren, die sich langsam auf ihn zu bewegte und sein Herz in unregelmäßigen Intervallen schmerzhaft zusammen presste.

„Was ist los mit dir, Harry?"

Hermines Frage riss ihn so unerwartet aus seinen Gedanken, dass Harry unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte und dabei die Blumenvase von der Fensterbank stieß. Mit einem lauten Knall landete sie auf dem Boden und zerschellte.

„Nichts", entgegnete Harry hastig, während er die Scherben aufhob und auf das Fensterbrett zurücklegte. Mit einem leisen _„Reparo"_ fügten sich die Teile wie von Geisterhand zusammen und Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen Freunden zu. „Es ist wirklich nichts, ich war nur in Gedanken", sagte er und verdrehte entnervt die Augen.

Ron und Hermine wechselten besorgte Blicke, während Ted Moran, der bisher mit verschränken Armen an der Kommode gelehnt hatte und genau wie Harry tief in Gedanken versunken schien, jetzt ebenfalls aufsah. Einige Sekunden trafen sich ihre Blicke, bis Ted tief einatmete, die Hände in den Taschen seiner Robe vergrub und sich abwandte. So ruhig und beherrscht der Slytherin sich auch sonst zeigte, Harry war sich sicher in seinen dunklen Augen die gleichen Gefühle von Angst und Verzweiflung gesehen zu haben, wie jene, die er, Harry, in seiner Brust fühlte und nur mühsam zurückdrängen konnte. Für einen Moment grübelte Harry darüber nach, ob es vielleicht Ted Morans Gefühle waren, die ihm so zusetzten, oder ob es sein konnte, dass der Slytherin dieses unbekannte Etwas ebenfalls fühlen konnte, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass Ron und Hermine ihn noch immer beobachteten.

„Wie weit seid ihr?", sagte Harry, eher um die unangenehme Stille zu durchbrechen und die Blicke seiner Freunde von sich abzulenken, als dass es ihm wirklich wichtig gewesen wäre.

„Fast fertig", antwortete Hermine mit einem tiefen Seufzen, während sie zögernd den Blick von Harry zum Buch in ihrer Hand wandern ließ. Nachdenklich blätterte sie darin vorwärts, bis sie schließlich wieder zu der Stelle zurückkehrte, an der sie bisher gelesen hatte. „Der Rest hier ist eher uninteressant, da geht es nur noch um…"

Der Rest von Hermines Worten ging in einer Welle aus grenzenlosem Schmerz unter, denn von einer Sekunde zur anderen hatte Harry das Gefühl, seine Brust würde zerspringen, seine Eingeweide in Flammen stehen und seine Lungen wären statt Luft mit flüssiger Lava gefüllt. Keuchend rang Harry nach Luft, während seine Hand unwillkürlich durch den Stoff seiner Robe nach dem Anhänger griff und diesen, soweit es möglich war, von seiner Haut wegzog; das Zentrum des Schmerzes schien genau an der Stelle zu sitzen, wo Andreas Amulett die Haut seiner Brust berührte. Harry schnappte nach Luft, seine Sicht trübte sich, kleine funkelnde Lichtblitze tanzten vor seinen Augen, dann wurde es dunkel.

x x x x

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam, lag er in einem der Betten des Krankenflügels und Madam Pomfrey beugte sich mit besorgter Miene über ihn.

„Na geht es wieder?", sagte sie sanft und griff nach seinem Handgelenk.

„Was ist passiert? Wie komme ich hierher?", stieß Harry betroffen aus und nun konnte er auch sehen, dass Ron und Hermine, Dumbledore, und zu seiner Überraschung auch Remus Lupin, an seinem Bett standen.

„Du hast plötzlich aufgeschrieen und dann bist du umgekippt", sagte Hermine mit bebender Stimme, noch ehe Madam Pomfrey antworten konnte.

Madam Pomfreys kühle Hand, die sich in diesem Augenblick auf seine Stirn legte, ließ Harrys Blick zur Seite gleiten und was er dort sah, veranlasste sein Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer zu machen; dicht neben seinem Bett stand ein großer schwarzer, bärengleicher Hund. Harry streckte unwillkürlich seine Hand nach ihm aus, was Sirius veranlasste, näher an das Bett heran zu kommen, so dass Harrys Finger sein strubbeliges Fell berühren konnten.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich jetzt?", sagte Madam Pomfrey mit einem zweifelnden Seitenblick auf den Hund. „Haben Sie noch Schmerzen?"

„Nein, mir geht es gut", entgegnete Harry und richtete sich im Bett auf, während er fragend von einem zum anderen sah. „Weshalb bin ich umgekippt?"

„Das wissen wir auch nicht so genau", seufzte Dumbledore, während er sich nachdenklich über den langen, silbergrauen Bart strich, und plötzlich erinnerte sich Harry wieder an den Schmerz. „Kannst du uns erzählen, was diesem Zusammenbruch vorausging?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Harry zögernd, während seine Hand unsicher nach dem Anhänger tastete und erst in diesem Moment bemerkte Harry, dass er inzwischen einen Pyjama trug und auch das Amulett verschwunden war.

„Deine Kette ist hier", sagte Dumbledore stirnrunzelnd und nahm die feingliedrige Goldkette mit dem Anhänger vom Nachttisch neben Harrys Bett. „Für uns sah es fast so aus, als würde dir dieser Anhänger Schmerzen bereiten."

Harry zögerte, doch schließlich nickte er, wenn auch widerstrebend. Er konnte es nicht leugnen: dieses Herzstück hatte ihm höllische Schmerzen bereitet, auch wenn er sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären konnte, warum. Andrea hatte ihm dieses Amulett gegeben, damit…ANDREA! Plötzlich, als hätte jemand eine unsichtbare Tür aufgestoßen, konnte Harry die Zusammenhänge erkennen. Seine Vision, als er durch Andreas Augen sah, diese seltsamen Gefühle, die nicht von ihm selbst stammten, bis hin zu diesem qualvollen Schmerz …und plötzlich hörte er wieder Andreas Stimme, die ihm die Bedeutung dieses Herzstücks erklärte:

„_Dieses Herzstück nimmt mit jedem neuen Träger auch ein Stück von dessen Magie auf und gibt im Gegenzug einen Teil der alten, in sich gespeicherten Energie wieder ab."_

Harry fuhr sich in einer unbewussten Geste über die Augen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass dieses Herzstück vermutlich durch die Tatsache, dass Andrea es direkt vor ihm getragen hatte, eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen herstellte. Für Harry schien dies die einzige logische Erklärung zu sein, auch wenn die Magie, die Andrea in sich trug, verschwindend gering im Vergleich zu einem gewöhnlichen Zauberer oder einer Hexe war.

„Andrea ist hier, nicht wahr?", sagte Harry und ließ sich für einen kurzen Moment kraftlos in die Kissen zurücksinken. „Sie ist hier in Hogwarts."

Einige Sekunden herrschte sprachloses Schweigen. Während Ron und Hermine Harry anstarrten, als würden sie an seinem Verstand zweifeln, tauschten die Erwachsenen überraschte Blicke, bis Dumbledore sich schließlich räusperte und mit einem verstehenden Lächeln nickte.

„Ja, sie ist hier."

„Woher weißt du das?", platzte es aus Hermine hervor, während Ron ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte.

„Eine Art geistiger Verbundenheit, hervorgerufen durch die Zusammengehörigkeit zwischen dem Salomonschild und seinem Herzstück, das Harry von Andrea erhalten hatte", erklärte Dumbledore an Harrys Stelle und legte die Kette zurück auf den Nachttisch.

„Wie ist das möglich?", meldete sich nun erstmals Remus zu Wort. „Andrea trägt dieses Salomonschild schon seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr."

„An diesem Punkt kann ich nur Vermutungen anstellen, doch ich denke, diese Verbindung beruht auf dem Umstand, dass Andrea beim Erschaffen des Traumportals, beide Teile gleichzeitig trug. Große Mengen an magischer Energie wurden freigesetzt und haben sich mit der unterdrückten Magie ihrer Person vermischt. Es ist eine spezielle Eigenart dieses Herzstücks, dass es die Magie des Trägers aufnimmt und so auch einen Teil von Andreas Energie, während sie sich zusammen mit Remus auf dieser Traumreise befunden hat. Nachdem dieses Amulett später an Harry weiterging, nahm Harry nun seinerseits auch einen Teil von Andreas Magie auf. Harry hat diesen Anhänger lange genug getragen, dass so eine Art geistige Brücke zwischen beiden entstehen konnte."

Harry war sich sicher, dass diese Ausführung Dumbledores nur einem Teil der Wahrheit entsprach; doch für den Moment beschloss er, es darauf beruhen zu lassen. Seine Sorge um Andrea und das nervende Entlangwandern von Madam Pomfreys Zauberstab über seinem Körper, lenkte seine Fragen in eine andere Richtung.

„Wie geht es Andrea? Kann ich sie sehen?"

„Für den Moment sicher nicht", entgegnete Madam Pomfrey und steckte mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen ihren Zauberstab weg. „Sie schläft und das sollten Sie nun auch tun, Mr. Potter."

„Aber…"

„Nein, kein Aber, Sie bleiben über Nacht hier und morgen früh, nachdem ich Sie nochmals untersucht habe, dürfen Sie in ihren Turm zurückkehren!", unterbrach ihn Madam Pomfrey streng und warf gleichzeitig einen bezeichneten Blick auf den Rest der Anwesenden. „Wir haben zwei Uhr morgens und nicht nur ihre Freundin Andrea braucht Schlaf."

Harry sah ein, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, der strengen Krankenschwester zu widersprechen und ließ sich kapitulierend in die Kissen zurück gleiten.

„Schon gut, Poppy", lächelte Dumbledore besänftigend, zwinkerte Harry kurz zu und deutete Ron, Hermine und Remus an, ihm zu folgen.

Mit einem scheuen Blick auf Madam Pomfrey und Dumbledore, trat Hermine einen hastigen Schritt an Harrys Bett heran. „Gute Nacht, Harry!", sagte sie leise, während sie verstohlen seine Hand drückte.

„Schlaf gut!", entgegnete auch Harry, während er unangenehm berührt ihren Händedruck erwiderte.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick stieg etwas wie irrationale Angst in ihm hoch, Hermine mit dieser offensichtlichen Geste der Vertrautheit in Gefahr zu bringen; es wussten schon viel zu viele Menschen von ihrer Beziehung und mit jedem der dazukam stieg, Harrys Meinung nach, das Risiko, dass Voldemort sich dieses Wissen nutzbar machte.

„_Himmel noch mal, das hier sind deine Freunde! Wenn du ihnen nicht mehr vertrauen kannst, wem dann?",_ ermahnte er sich selbst und schenkte Hermine ein zögerndes Lächeln, was sie erleichtert erwiderte, ehe sie den Anderen zur Tür folgte.

Sie hatte die Tür des Krankenflügels noch nicht erreicht, als Madam Pomfrey ein vernehmliches Räuspern von sich gab und als Dumbledore sich zu ihr umwandte, auf den schwarzen Hund neben Harrys Bett deutete, der keine Anstalten machte, ebenfalls den Krankenflügel zu verlassen.

„Ich denke, es wird sicherlich niemanden stören, wenn Harrys vierbeiniger Freund ihm über Nacht Gesellschaft leistet", sagte Dumbledore gleichmütig und öffnete mit einer einladenden Geste die Tür für Remus, Ron und Hermine. „Gute Nacht, Harry! Gute Nacht, Poppy!"

Ohne Madam Pomfrey die Gelegenheit zu seinem Widerspruch zu geben, schloss Dumbledore die Tür hinter sich, und der strengen Krankenschwester blieb nichts anderes übrig, als Sirius Anwesenheit zu akzeptieren.

Von seinem Bett aus konnte Harry beobachten, wie sie mit einem letzten säuerlichen Blick auf Sirius durch eine der hinteren Türen des Krankenflügels verschwand. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass sie Dumbledores Auffassung nicht teilte; für sie gehörte ein Hund definitiv nicht in den Krankenflügel, auch wenn Harry sich seinerseits sehr freute, Sirius hier zu haben.

Durch die geschlossene Tür des Krankenflügels hörte Harry die sich entfernenden Schritte von Dumbledore, Remus, Ron und Hermine, während auf der anderen Seite kurzfristig das Klappern von Madam Pomfreys Absätzen zu vernehmen war, dann war es still. Harry konnte sich das breite Grinsen nicht verkneifen, mit dem er sich nun zu seinem Patenonkel umwandte.

„Hallo Harry", sagte Sirius leise, der sich unbemerkt von Harry in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück verwandelt hatte und drückte kurz dessen Hand, während ihn nun seine menschlichen Augen besorgt musterten.

„Schön dich zu sehen", erwiderte Harry, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick besorgt zu der verschlossenen Tür wanderte, hinter der Madam Pomfrey kurz zuvor verschwunden war.

„Kein Sorge, wenn jemand kommt, werde ich mich schnell genug zurückverwandeln", sagte Sirius mit einem leisen Lächeln. „Wie geht es dir jetzt?"

„Soweit ganz gut", seufzte Harry, während er zögernd nach der Kette auf seinem Nachttisch griff.

Das Metall fühlte sich kühl an und für einen kurzen Augenblick spielte Harry mit dem Gedanken, die Kette sofort wieder anzulegen; entschied sich jedoch dies erst einmal sein zu lassen. Mit einem leisen Seufzen legte er sie zurück auf die Nachttischplatte und sah Sirius fragend an.

„Seit wann ist Andrea hier? Wie habt ihr sie gefunden?"

Sirius warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr über der Tür des Krankenflügels. „Seit etwas mehr als drei Stunden", sagte Sirius und gab Harry eine kurze Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse des Abends.

„Das heißt, dass Andrea gar nicht von Voldemort gefangen gehalten wurde?", fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd, als Sirius geendet hatte.

„Gute Frage!", stöhnte Sirius und hob mit einer hilflosen Geste die Hände. „Remus und ich haben Andrea auf direktem Weg nach Hogwarts gebracht und wir hatten bisher noch keine Gelegenheit, mit einem der Anderen zu reden."

„Und wie geht es ihr jetzt?"

„Das ist nicht so leicht zu sagen", seufzte Sirius schwer und rieb sich müde über die Augen. „Madam Pomfrey meinte, es besteht keine direkte Lebensgefahr, hat jedoch um die Unterstützung von Heiler Neill gebeten."

„Was ist los mit ihr?", drängte Harry und richtete sich in seinem Bett auf.

„Offen gestanden, das weiß keiner so genau", entgegnete Sirius zögernd und warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf die Tür, hinter der Madam Pomfrey verschwunden war, was Harry vermuten ließ, dass Andrea sich in dem Zimmer dahinter befand. „Körperlich leidet sie vermutlich noch immer an den Folgen, die das Lösen der Verbindung zwischen ihr und dem Wächter nach sich zog - außerdem musste Madam Pomfrey feststellen, dass man sie vor kurzem mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt hatte, doch das ist es nicht unbedingt, was uns Sorgen macht." Sirius machte eine kurze Pause und kratzte sich ratlos über den Kopf, ehe er mit einem unentschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck fort fuhr. „Bedenklich ist ihre geistige Verfassung. Andrea reagiert, als wären wir ihr alle völlig fremd und ... sie ist nicht mehr sie selbst."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Harry, während er sich gleichzeitig an diese Gefühle von Panik und Verzweiflung erinnerte, die er vor einigen Stunden verspürt hatte.

„Ich musste sie mit einem _Stupor_ außer Gefecht setzten, sonst hätte wir sie vermutlich erst gar nicht bis hierher bringen können. Zugegeben, das war bestimmt nicht die glücklichste Lösung, doch mir fiel in diesem Augenblick wirklich nichts anderes ein. Als wir dann hier in Hogwarts ankamen, weckten wir sie auf, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie wie von Sinnen gebrüllt und getobt hat, bis Dumbledore sie schließlich mit einem Schlafzauber belegt hat. Madam Pomfrey meint, Andrea würde nur unter Schock stehen, doch ich befürchte, dass hier noch was ganz anderes dahinter steckt", sagte Sirius bedächtig, während er erneut auf die hintere Tür des Krankenflügels blickte. „Vielleicht kann uns da Clark Silver bald mehr dazu sagen."

„Silver? Ist er wieder hier?", stieß Harry, der seit seinem Aufwachen im Krankenflügel kein einziges mal an Silver gedacht hatte, verblüfft aus.

„Woher weißt du, dass er weg war?", sagte Sirius, während seine rechte Augenbraue snapemäßig nach oben wanderte.

„Wir haben zufällig gesehen, wie er mit Leuten des Zaubereiministeriums gegangen ist und das sah aus, als hätten sie ihn verhaftet."

Auf Sirius Gesicht entstand ein kurzes Grinsen, dass Harry zeigte, dass Sirius nicht ganz an eine zufällige Beobachtung glaubte und Harry zu einem Augenrollen veranlasste.

„Nein, Fudge hat nur darauf bestanden, dass Clark persönlich zu einer Anhörung vor dem Zauberergamot erscheint; ist aber kein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen", entgegnete Sirius, während seine Mundwinkel verdächtig zuckten, als müsse er sich beherrschen nicht laut loszulachen. „Die meisten Mitglieder des Zauberergamots fanden es wohl ziemlich lächerlich, das Oberste Zauberergericht wegen so einer Lappalie zu einer nächtlichen Sitzung einzuberufen. Sieht fast so aus, als wäre Fudge ganz versessen darauf, sich selbst das Wasser abzudrehen. Dumbledore und Clark sind kurz vor uns in Hogwarts angekommen und haben uns erzählt, dass dies wohl die kürzeste Sitzung der letzten zwanzig Jahre war."

„Hm", brummte Harry zweifelnd. „Und ihr denkt, damit ist die Sache erledigt?"

„Zumindest vorläufig", sagte Sirius mit einem Achselzucken. „Das Zaubereiministerium hat derzeit weit schwerwiegendere Probleme mit denen es sich befassen muss."

Harry nickte nachdenklich, während unweigerlich das Bild eines, die Mitglieder des Zauberergamots einlullenden, Silvers vor seinen geistigen Augen entstand und er sich fragte, ob Silver mit ihnen tiefschürfende Gespräche über Tee geführt hatte.

„Du meintest, dass Silver vielleicht bald mehr zu Andreas Zustand sagen könnte; was hat er vor?", sagte Harry. „Will er in ihren Geist eindringen?"

„Ja", nickte Sirius und rieb sich über die Schläfen, als würde diese Vorstellung in ihm Unbehagen auslösen. „Dumbledore hätte dies natürlich auch machen können; er meinte jedoch, Silver wäre dafür eher geeignet, da er ein besseres Verhältnis zu Andrea hat und sie sein Eindringen möglicherweise nicht so unangenehm empfinden würde."

Harry nickte erneut, auch wenn er dies eher aus einem Reflex, als aus ehrlicher Überzeugung heraus tat. Tief in seinem Inneren war er sich sicher, dass Andrea weder Silver noch Dumbledore oder sonst jemanden in ihrem Kopf haben wollte und Harry konnte es ihr nur zu gut nachempfinden.

Über diese Gedanken musste Harry eingeschlafen sein, denn als er aufwachte, war es taghell im Krankenflügel und Madam Pomfrey stellte eben ein Tablett mit Frühstück neben Harrys Bett ab.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, doch Harry fiel auf wie müde und erschöpft die Krankenschwester an diesem Morgen wirkte.

„Guten Morgen", erwiderte er ihren Gruß und blickte sich nach Sirius um, doch weder von dem Mann noch von dem Hund war irgendetwas zu sehen.

„Deine Freunde waren heute morgen schon hier", erzählte Madam Pomfrey in einem Ton, der darauf schließen ließ, dass dieser morgendliche Besuch keine Begeisterungsstürme in ihr hervorgerufen hatte. „Wie fühlst du dich heute Morgen?"

„Gut, sehr gut!", erklärte Harry, während die Krankenschwester ihm mit einem strengen prüfenden Blick bedachte - doch offensichtlich entsprach Harrys Erscheinungsbild auch seiner Aussage, denn sie nickte zufrieden.

„Na gut! Wenn du mit dem Frühstück fertig bist, kannst du den Krankenflügel verlassen, dennoch solltest du für die nächsten Tage größere Anstrengungen vermeiden", sagte sie und als Harry das Frühstückstablett heranzog, wandte sie sich zum Gehen.

Für einen kurzen Moment war Harry überrascht, dass sie ihn so ohne weiteres gehen ließ. Nachdenklich beobachtete er, wie sie mit müden Schritten auf die hintere Tür zuging. So wie Madam Pomfrey aussah, schien sie die ganze Nacht über kein Auge zubekommen zu haben und Harry fragte sich unweigerlich, was in den letzten Stunden, die er verschlafen hatte, noch los gewesen war.

„Wie geht es Andrea?", hielt Harry sie zurück, bevor sie den Raum verlassen konnte.

„Sie schläft!", antwortete Madam Pomfrey knapp und fügte, noch ehe Harry weitere Fragen stellen konnte, im strengen Ton hinzu: „und wenn Ihnen etwas an ihr liegt, dann lassen Sie Andrea auch schlafen. Was sie derzeit am dringendsten braucht, ist Ruhe. Aufregung, in welcher Form auch immer, verzögert nur ihre Genesung."

„Ich hatte nicht vor sie zu stören, ich wollte mich nur erkundigen wie es ihr geht", verteidigte sich Harry, verblüfft über ihre heftige Reaktion.

„Es geht ihr nicht sehr gut."

Madam Pomfrey hatte keine Möglichkeit zu weiteren Erklärungen, da sich in diesem Augenblick die hintere Tür des Krankenflügels öffnete und Silver den Kopf heraus streckte.

„Madam Pomfrey, kommen Sie bitte!", sagte er ruhig, auch wenn Harry deutlich die Besorgnis hörte, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang.

Wortlos, jedoch mit einem mahnenden Blick in Richtung Harry, eilte Madam Pomfrey der Tür zu, hinter der er Andrea vermutete. Sicher hätte die Krankenschwester die Tür sofort hinter sich geschlossen, wäre in diesem Moment nicht Sirius gewesen, der sich rasch in seiner Animagusgestalt an ihr vorbeidrängte. Verwirrt beobachtete Harry, wie Sirius den Krankenflügel durchquerte, mit den Pfoten die Klinke der Eingangstür hinunter drückte und Sekunden später verschwand. Unschlüssig was er tun sollte, schwang Harry die Beine aus dem Bett; blieb jedoch auf der Bettkante sitzen und blickte auf die immer noch offen stehende Tür. Aus dem benachbarten Raum hörte er die leisen Stimmen von Silver und Madam Pomfrey.

„Ihre Temperatur steigt und steigt", hörte er Silver und dessen Tonfall verriet Harry, dass sich sein Lehrer ernsthafte Sorgen um Andrea machte.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wo dieses Fieber so plötzlich herkommt", entgegnete Madam Pomfrey nach einer kurzen Pause, in der, wie Harry vermutete, Andrea von ihr untersucht wurde. „Körperlich kann ich keine Ursache dafür finden. Ihre Organe arbeiten alle einwandfrei; ihr Puls ist zwar noch immer sehr schnell und unregelmäßig, doch dies…"

Mehr konnte Harry nicht hören, da sich in diesem Augenblick die Tür schloss und den Rest ihrer Worte verschluckte. Offensichtlich hatte Madam Pomfrey die offen stehende Tür bemerkt und Harrys Lauschen somit ein rasches Ende gesetzt. Missmutig starrte Harry auf die Tür, bis ihm wieder Dumbledores Worte zum Amulett einfielen. Es lag noch immer auf seinem Nachttisch und ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, nahm Harry es in die Hand und legte es sich um den Hals.

Fortsetzung folgt…..

**Autornote:** **Ein ganz, ganz dickes Dankeschön für euere lieben Reviews! **Ich hab mich sehr darüber gefreut! Es macht riesigen Spaß für euch zu schreiben!

**Review-Antworten: **

**Kiki** : Vielen Dank!

**torence** : Kaffee und Kekse nehme ich dankend an! Hoffentlich hat sich deine Tastatur wieder beruhigt! (Tastaturen die durchgehen, sind schon was lässtiges!) _sfg_

**Tintenherz** : Vielen Dank für dein großes Lob! Wollte jetzt grad schreiben, dass ich mich bemühen werde keine so fiesen Cliff´s mehr zu fabrizieren, aber ich befürchte, da ist Hopfen und Malz verloren. Immer wenn ein Kapitel auf das Ende zugeht….na ja du liest ja selbst, was dann passiert. _sfg_

**Fluffy Bond**: Nur Geduld meine liebe Fluffy! (Langsam trau ich mich das schon nicht mehr zu schreiben) Irgendwann werden sich die Fragen klären und das nächste Kapitel wird hoffentlich auch bald kommen! _zwinker_

**Padfoot's**** Mate :**Danke, den schönen Adventssonntag hatte ich und ich hoffe du auch! Freu mich, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat.

**Tommy**: Vielen Dank für dein Lob! Das mit dem Lesen in der richtigen Reihenfolge würde ich dir auch empfehlen. _fg_

**Cho5** : Vielen Dank! "_sich tief verbeugt"_ Hab mich sehr über deine Kommentare gefreut.

**Truemmerlotte** : Vielen Dank! Das mit Andrea… hm…wird sich im nächsten Kapitel klären. _"zwinker_"

**Eddy1988** : Oh, vielen Dank! rotwerd ja ich bemerke auch, dass sich die Schreibweise langsam verändert und dies ist sich auch den vielen konstruktiven Review´s zu verdanken. Tja, nur das Tempo ist leider von äußeren Gegebenheiten abhängig. Doch nun kommen ja bald die Weihnachtsferien und dann werde ich sicher wieder mehr Zeit zum Schreiben finden.

**Kaori** : Vielen Dank!

**X-Ray** : Bekommst du auch! _ggg_

**Ardsmair** : Tja, die Gute hat es wirklich nicht so leicht! "_zwinker_"

**Arnold Friedlich :** Ja, die Fragen werden beantwortet, aber ob dies in naher Zukunft sein wird, hängt vermutlich von deiner Definition der „nahen Zukunft" ab. Ein bisschen wird es schon noch dauern! "_knuddel_

**Lord Slytherin :** Hm… hoffe ja, dass deine Tastatur noch ein bisschen aushält, vor allem die „?"-Taste. _ggg_Mit Luna und DA bin ich noch am überlegen, ich hab einfach Bedenken, dass die FF zu lange wird.

**Rapunzelou** : Vielen, vielen Dank für dein Lob! Ja, das mit der Vorstellung von Gut und Böse ist so eine Sache für sich, und hängt immer auch vom Standpunkt des Betrachters ab. Freu mich, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat.

**Reason** : Vielen Dank für den Keks, nehme ich gerne an! hmm….lecker Leider hat es nun doch nicht mehr bis zum 7.12. geklappt, wünsche dir aber trotzdem nachträglich alles Liebe und Gute zum Geburtstag. Mögen sich in deinem neuen Lebensjahr ganz viele deiner großen und kleinen Wünsche erfüllen!

**xZwergX** : Vielen Dank!

**Arwen** : Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat! Das nächste kommt hoffentlich bald! "_zwinker_"

**Nikki** : Freut mich, dass du auch so auf deine Kosten kommst! _gggg_

**Andrea Lupin :** _ps.sirius__: guter fluch! _hihihihihih – wird ich an Sirius weiter geben! Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat!

**Anne** : Das beruhigt mich aber sehr, dass du mir jeden Fehler, andere Meinung oder Übertreibung verzeihen kannst! _kicher_Freue mich sehr, dass dir meine FF gefällt!

**Friel** : Also als erstes mal, Sirius hat niemanden umgebracht, er hat den Todesser nur geschockt. (Ich werde doch aus Sirius keinen Mörder machen) Das mit Andrea wird sich in den nächsten Kapiteln aufklären. Und ja, ich werde fleißig an den neuen Kapiteln weiter schreiben, sofern mir die Pflichten nur ein bisschen Luft lassen. Aber bald kommen ja die Weihnachtsferien. _ggg_

**Syra**: Vielen Dank für dein großes Lob! Der Name der Runespoor kommt aus dem Lateinischen. Hab da ein bisschen im Lateinwörterbuch gestöbert. Richtig müsste es allerdings solamen heißen, ö und ä als lang gesprochenes O und A. _ggg_

**Maya**: Musst kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, wenn du ein Kapitel mal nicht kommentierst, ich freu mich trotzdem! Schön, dass dich die FF noch immer so begeistert! Hoffe deiner Nase geht es wieder gut und was die Erpressung angeht….hm….

**Frodo**Danke sehr!

**Ming: **Aber sicher, mach ich doch!

**Linadell**Freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt! Was Silver angeht, nun er kennt Andrea nicht länger als sie ihn, doch er hat Nachforschungen angestellt, und wie Sirius, kannte er auch ihre Eltern. Danke für deinen langen und ausführlichen Kommentar, wird mal drüber nachdenken! "_zwinker_"

**HexeLea**Freut mich sehr, dass dir die FF´s gefallen. Na ja und wer in dieser FF noch mit wem zusammenkommt, oder ob es überhaupt ein weiteres Pairing geben wird, das verrate ich nicht! _sfg_

**Lara: **Ich tu was ich kann, doch manchmal geht es leider nicht schneller! Grüße an deine Mutter und deine Schwester!

**So das war es wieder mal für heute, hoffe dass euch auch das neue Kapitel gefallen hat und wüsche euch noch einen schönen dritten Adventssonntag!**

**Liebe Grüße von euere Sternchen!**


	43. 43

**Frohe Weihnachten euch allen, die ihr in den Weiten des Internets über **

**meine Fanfic gestolpert seid!**

43.

Für einen Moment war Harry überrascht, dass nichts passierte. Nachdem Dumbledore seine Vermutung bezüglich des Herzstücks bestätigt hatte, war Harry sich sicher gewesen, dass diese Verbindung sofort wieder entstehen würde, sobald er nur den Anhänger anlegte. Doch nichts geschah. Ratlos betrachtete er den goldfarbenen Kettenanhänger, der auf dem Stoff des grauweiß gestreiften Schlafanzugoberteils einen seltsam deplazierten Eindruck machte. Wenn das, was er gestern gespürt hatte, wirklich Andreas Gefühle waren, warum konnte er sie dann jetzt nicht mehr wahrnehmen?

Missmutig schob Harry das Frühstückstablett zur Seite und zog sich um. Er schlüpfte gerade in seine Schuhe, als die Tür des Krankenflügels aufging und Dumbledore gefolgt von Sirius in seiner Animagusform herein kam.

„Guten Morgen, Harry!", grüßte der alte Zauberer mit einem freundlichen Nicken und war einen Augenblick später in dem hinteren Krankenzimmer verschwunden.

Mit einem unangenehmen Ziehen in der Magengegend sah Harry ihm besorgt nach. Was auch immer mit Andrea los sein mochte, sie musste sich in einem bedenklichen Zustand befinden, wenn Sirius den alten Schulleiter holte. Mit einem schweren Seufzen ließ er sich auf die Bettkante sinken und starrte betreten auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen, als er Sirius bemerkte, der nicht wie Harry erwartete hatte Dumbledore gefolgt war, sondern nun in der Mitte des Raums stand und ihn beobachtete.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und als hätte es nur dieser stummen Aufforderung gebraucht, kam Sirius langsam auf ihn zu.

„Es geht ihr schlechter, nicht wahr?", sagte Harry tonlos und als Sirius, in einer nur allzu menschlichen Geste den Kopf senkte, fuhr Harry leiser fort. „Wird sie sterben, Sirius?"

Harry erwartete eigentlich keine Antwort auf diese Frage, dennoch überraschte es ihn nicht, als Sirius sich in seine menschliche Form zurückverwandelte und sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante setzte.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Sirius leise und starrte einige Sekunden ins Leere, ehe er sein Gesicht Harry zuwandte. „Heiler Neill war heute Nacht hier, doch auch er konnte nicht feststellen, was ihr wirklich fehlt. Körperlich schien sie in Ordnung zu sein, doch seit dem Morgen steigt ihre Temperatur und wir wissen nicht warum. Madam Pomfrey hat ihr verschiedene Tränke verabreicht, doch kein Einziger hat bisher Wirkung gezeigt."

„Und was sagt Silver?"

„Nicht viel, nur dass ihre Psyche die vergangenen Erlebnisse bisher nicht verarbeiten konnte. Wie nannte er es so schön? - ihre Seele steht in Flammen. Nachdem Dumbledore sie gestern mit einem Schlafzauber belegt hat, ist sie nicht mehr aufgewacht und es sieht fast so aus, als ob sie das auch gar nicht mehr möchte."

„Sie darf nicht sterben!"

Harrys Stimme klang selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren unnatürlich hoch und schrill, ehe sie ihm den Dienst versagte und er heftig schlucken musste. Die Vorstellung, dass Andrea nicht wieder gesund werden würde, war etwas, das er sich nicht vorstellen konnte und auch nicht wollte. Schließlich war doch auch Sirius, obwohl es völlig ausgeschlossen schien, zurückgekommen; der Orden hatte es geschafft Remus zu befreien und nun hatten sie auch Andrea gefunden; sie war jetzt in Sicherheit und alles in Harry wehrte sich gegen die Vorstellung, dass es trotz alledem für Andrea zu spät sein könnte.

„Wir werden tun was wir können, dennoch sieht es nicht gut aus", seufzte Sirius und legte seine Hand schwer auf Harrys Schulter. „Es tut mir leid, dir nichts anderes sagen zu können, doch ich denke, du bist alt genug um die Wahrheit zu erfahren."

„Aber warum? Ich meine, wenn es ihr doch körperlich gut geht, dann…" Harry brach ab und schluckte hart.

„Es ist nicht ihr Körper, der hier Schaden erlitten hat, sondern ihre Psyche."

„Aber daran stirbt man doch nicht!", entgegnete Harry heftig und sprang auf. „Das kann doch unmöglich der Grund sein, dass sie Fieber bekommt und nicht mehr aufwacht."

Sirius blickte ihn einige Sekunden unschlüssig an, ehe er langsam den Kopf schüttelte und Harry mit brüchiger Stimme widersprach.

„Ich befürchte doch."

„Das kann ich nicht glauben!", entgegnete Harry stur.

„Unterschätze nie die Macht, die unsere Seele, unser Geist über den Körper hat", sagte Sirius leise.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien es Harry, als würde die Luft im Krankenflügel kaum mehr Sauerstoff enthalten und er verspürte den Wunsch einfach auf und davon zu laufen, doch seine Füße bewegten sich keinen Zentimeter, als wären sie fest mit dem Boden verwurzelt.

Sirius Worte lösten ein schmerzhaftes Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit und Verzweiflung in ihm aus und so sehr Harry sich auch dagegen sträubte, sie hallten unbarmherzig wie einem Endlosband in seinem Kopf wider. _„Unterschätze nie die Macht, die unsere Seele, unser Geist über den Körper hat. Unterschätze nie die Macht, die unsere Seele, unser Geist über den Körper hat._

Harry schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf; doch es gab nichts, was er diesen Worten entgegensetzen konnte, so sehr er es auch wünschte.

„Warum Andrea? Sie hat doch mit diesem Krieg gegen Voldemort gar nichts zu tun? Sie war doch nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort", sagte er schließlich kraftlos.

Sirius antwortete ihm nicht und als Harry sich nach ihm umwandte, sah er, dass Sirius aufgestanden und zum Fenster gegangen war. Mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck im Gesicht starrte er nach außen, als könnte sich dort die Antwort auf Harrys Frage finden.

„Diese Frage nach dem _Warum_ habe ich mir schon so oft gestellt", sagte er nach einer kurzen Pause und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob Sirius mit ihm oder mit sich selbst sprach. „Irgendwie scheint es unser Schicksal zu sein, genau auf diese Frage nie eine befriedigende Antwort zu finden."

Erneut folgte eine Pause, bis sich Sirius schließlich vom Fensterbrett abstieß und zu Harry umwandte. „Es hat keinen Sinn in trüben Gedanken zu versinken. Andrea lebt und wir werden sie nicht aufgeben."

„Ich weiß", nickte Harry bedrückt. „Aber was ist, wenn sie sich selbst aufgibt?"

„Etwas das wir nicht willentlich beeinflussen können, werden wir so hinnehmen müssen…"

„Nein!", unterbrach ihn Harry ärgerlich. „"Ich werde das ganz bestimmt nicht so hinnehmen!"

Mit einem energischen Ruck wandte sich Harry ab, bis er schließlich tief Luft holte und mit festen Schritten den Raum durchquerte. Vor der Tür, durch die Dumbledore gegangen war, blieb er unschlüssig stehen und blickte zögernd zurück, doch Sirius hielt ihn nicht auf. Seine einzige Reaktion bestand darin, dass er sich in Sekundenschnelle in einen großen schwarzen Hund verwandelte und wartete, bis Harry genügend Mut gesammelt hatte und zaghaft gegen das Türblatt klopfte.

Aus dem Inneren ertönte ein leises „Herein" und als Sirius ihn mit seiner Hundeschnauze vorwärts schob, trat Harry unsicher ein.

Harry hatte ein kleines Zimmer erwartet, doch nun stand er in einem geräumigen Raum mit hohen Fenstern. Die Wände waren, wie es in Krankenzimmern üblich war, weiß gestrichen und schmucklos. Andreas Bett stand mit dem Kopfende zur hinteren Wand und daneben stand eine weiß lackierte Kommode, auf der verschiedene Tränke aufgebaut waren. Silver und Madam Pomfrey standen am Fußende des Bettes und drehten sich, als die Tür aufging, um, während Dumbledore auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett saß und bei Harrys Einteten aufstand.

„Komm ruhig herein, Harry", sagte er freundlich, als hätte er nur noch auf Harrys Kommen gewartet und deutete ihm mit einer einladenden Handbewegung an, statt seiner auf dem Stuhl Platz zunehmen. „Ich bin sicher, Andrea wird deine Gesellschaft gut tun."

Madam Pomfrey zog scharf die Luft ein, doch sie widersprach dem alten Schulleiter nicht. Mit einer kapitulierenden Geste fuhr sie mit den Händen durch die Luft. „Ich werde es mit Professor Snape besprechen", sagte sie an Dumbledore gewandt und verließ leise vor sich hin grummelnd den Raum.

„Ist sie wach?", fragte Harry zaghaft und trat näher an das Bett heran.

„Nein, doch ich denke, sie wird deine Nähe auch so fühlen können", erklärte Dumbledore leise, während Harry sich behutsam auf den Stuhl neben ihrem Bett setzte und Andrea aufmerksam betrachtete.

Ihr Gesicht war blass, mit rötlichen Flecken, und über die Stirn hatte ihr Madam Pomfrey ein feuchtes Tuch gelegt und wie Harry feststellen konnte, atmete sie ruhig und gleichmäßig. Hätte Sirius zuvor nicht von seinen Befürchtungen gesprochen, wäre Harry sich sicher gewesen, Andres würde nur tief und fest schlafen.

„Geht es ihr besser?", rang sich Harry nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens zu der Frage durch und blinzelte unsicher von Dumbledore zu Silver.

„Nein, leider nicht", seufzte Dumbledore schwer und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Und um es vorwegzunehmen, wir haben keine Erklärung, was ihren bedenklichen Zustand ausgelöst hat. Für den Moment können wir nichts weiter tun, als abzuwarten und versuchen ihren Körper bei Kräften zu halten. Professor Snape ist derzeit mit einem speziellen Stärkungstrank beschäftigt, der gleichzeitig auch eine beruhigende Wirkung auf den Geist hat."

„Habt ihr noch mal versucht sie zu wecken?", fragte Sirius, der sich inzwischen in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelt hatte.

„Nein, es scheint fast so, als würde jeder Versuch, näher an sie heranzukommen, ihren Zustand verschlechtern", entgegnete Silver niedergeschlagen. „Egal ob wir nun versuchen sie normal zu wecken oder ob ich versuche auf geistiger Ebene an sie heranzukommen; jedes Mal steigt ihre Temperatur ein Stück höher. Es ist fast so, als würde sie in einen mentalen Kokon stecken, den wir nicht brechen können, ohne ihr selbst Schaden zuzufügen."

„Das heißt, wir können nur abwarten, ob sie sich von selbst wieder erholt", sagte Sirius, ging um das Bett herum und setzte sich neben Andrea auf die Kante der Matratze.

„Das ist richtig", bestätigte Dumbledore, während er nachdenklich auf Andrea hinab blickte. „Der menschliche Geist ist ein sehr komplexes, machtvolles und zugleich empfindsames Gebilde, dessen Grenzen wir nur erahnen können. Ich befürchte, wir werden sehr viel Geduld haben müssen, bis Andrea wieder bereit ist zu uns zurückzukehren."

„Sie wird also nicht sterben?", fragte Harry mit aufkeimender Hoffung.

Dumbledore antwortete ihm nicht sogleich und Harry hatte den Eindruck, als müsse der Schulleiter lange über diese Frage nachdenken, doch schließlich nickte er.

„Nein, sterben wird sie vermutlich nicht. Ein Mensch, der es unter solchen Umständen noch fertig bringt, sich so stark abzuschirmen, muss einen extrem starken Lebenswillen besitzen", sagte er bedächtig, ehe sein Blick zu Harry wanderte und er ihn auf seine typische, unergründliche Art ansah. „Trotzdem solltest du dir bewusst sein, Harry, dass sie nach ihrem Aufwachen möglicherweise nicht mehr die Andrea ist, die du im Sommer kennen gelernt hast."

Harry war sich nicht sicher, Dumbledore wirklich verstanden zu haben und dies musste sich wohl auch deutlich in seinem Gesicht widergespiegelt haben, denn Silver fügte erklärend hinzu: „Um Reaktionen, wie die von Andrea gezeigten, hervorzurufen, muss eine gewaltige Erschütterung in der Psyche stattgefunden haben und keiner von uns kann derzeit einschätzen, wodurch diese genau ausgelöst wurden, noch welche Schäden sie hinterlassen hat."

„Sie glauben, dass Andrea den Verstand verlieren könnte?", fragte Harry entsetzt und für einen kurzen Augenblick flammte das Bild einer hysterisch kichernden Andrea in seinem Kopf auf.

„Auch dies wäre eine Möglichkeit, doch wie Professor Dumbledore bereits sagte, werden wir Geduld haben müssen und vermutlich erst später die Tragweite ihrer Verletzungen einschätzen können."

Harrys Magen sackte ein Stück tiefer, als hätte dieser sich plötzlich mit Blei gefüllt und es war nicht das erste mal an diesem Tag, dass er das starke Bedürfnis einfach davonzulaufen. Dumbledores Aussage, dass Andrea nicht sterben würde hatte Harrys Hoffnung schlagartig Auftrieb geben, nur um im nächsten Augenblick ins Bodenlose zu versinken. Dumbledore schien, genau wie Silver, der in diesen Augenblick schwer seufzte, Harrys Gedanken zu erraten.

„Der Krieg hat viele grausame Seiten und seine Opfer sind nicht immer nur die Toten, die wir zu beklagen haben", sagte Dumbledore leise, doch in der Stille des Raums schienen es, als hätte er diese Worte hinaus geschrieen.

x x x x

Die Mittagszeit war bereits verstrichen, als Harry in den Turm der Gryffindors zurückkehrte.

„Harry!", begrüßte ihn Hermine erleichtert, setzte jedoch sofort besorgt nach: „Wie geht es dir? Du siehst ziemlich blass aus."

„Hat Madam Pomfrey dich solange im Krankenflügel behalten?", fragte Ron stirnrunzelnd und fügte, als Harry nicht sogleich antwortete, leiser hinzu: „Wir wollten heute schon vor dem Frühstück zu dir, doch Madam Pomfrey hat uns nicht mal zur Tür rein gelassen. Die hat sich aufgeführt, als wollten wir im Krankenflügel eine Party schmeißen."

„Ich denke mal, sie hat die Nacht nicht geschlafen", sagte Harry ausweichend.

Ron und Hermine tauschten einen besorgten Blick, sagte jedoch nichts mehr, da in diesen Augenblick Seamus an ihren Tisch kam.

„Hi, Harry! Ich weiß zwar, dass dies jetzt ein ungünstiger Zeitpunkt ist, doch Anne Smith von den Ravenclaws und auch Susan Bones aus Hufflepuff haben mich gefragt, ob und wenn ja wann, wir mit DA weitermachen und um ehrlich zu sein, uns interessiert das auch. Silver macht zwar einen klasse Unterricht, doch nachdem Du-weißt-schon-wer zurück ist, kann ein bisschen Zusatztraining sicher nicht schaden", sagte er mit einem entschuldigenden Achselzucken und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an.

Einem ersten Impuls nach wollte Harry ihn anfahren, er sollte ihn einfach damit in Ruhe lassen, doch gleichzeitig regte sich noch etwas anderes in ihm. Seamus Finnegan hatte es auf den Punkt gebracht: dort draußen lauerte Voldemort und so gut Silvers Unterricht auch war, zusätzliches Üben konnte für alle nur von Vorteil sein.

„Ja, wir werden mit DA weitermachen", nickte Harry daher und warf Hermine einen kurzen Seitenblick zu und als auch sie bekräftigend nickte, fügte er mit fester Stimme hinzu: „Wir werden uns nächsten Samstag um zwei Uhr treffen."

„Da ist Hogsmead-Wochenende", warf Ron seufzend ein.

„Dann eben am Sonntag", entgegnete Harry ungeduldig. „Ich werde Silver fragen, ob wir sein Klassenzimmer dafür benutzen können."

„Nicht den Raum der Wünsche?", fragte Dean, der sich in diesen Augenblick zu ihnen gesellt hatte. „Schade den Raum fand ich toll."

„Na ja, wir müssen uns jetzt nicht mehr heimlich treffen und wenn wir Silvers Klassenzimmer benutzen, können wir einen offiziellen Aushang machen."

„Na, wenn du meinst", seufzte Seamus. „Solange nicht die Slytherin kommen und Stunk machen, soll es mir recht sein."

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass einer von denen zusätzlichen Unterricht will", gluckste Ron. „Die sind doch alle bestens von ihren…"

„Halt die Luft an, Ron!", unterbrach ihn Hermine scharf. „Sollte sich einer der Slytherins DA anschließen wollen, sollten wir ihm auch die Möglichkeit dazu geben."

„Du tickst doch nicht mehr richtig!", empörte sich Dean und auch Seamus bedachte Hermine mit einem Blick, der deutlich machte, was er von ihrer Meinung hielt."

„Wenn einer der Slytherins zu uns kommt, werden wir darüber reden", beendete Harry entschieden den beginnenden Streit und stand auf.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Ron verblüfft und auch Hermine blickte verwirrt zu Harry hoch.

„Zu Silver, ich werde mit ihm reden", erklärte Harry.

„Können wir mitkommen?", fragte Ron und Harry war klar, dass seine Freunde darin eine Möglichkeit sahen, in Ruhe mit ihm reden zu können.

Harry nickte und so stiegen sie gemeinsam durch das Portraitloch nach außen, doch Harry lenkte seine Schritte nicht wie erwartet in die Richtung von Silvers Privaträumen, sondern steuerte den Raum der Wünsche an.

„Du willst nicht zu Silver?", brummte Ron, während er Harry einen skeptischen Blick von der Seite zuwarf, als dieser die verborgene Tür öffnete.

„Doch, aber noch nicht gleich. Silver wird vermutlich schlafen und ich wollte ungestört mit euch reden", sagte Harry und drückte hinter sich die Tür ins Schloss.

„Wie geht es Andrea?", kam es sofort von Hermine und auch Ron schien nur auf diese Frage gewartet zu haben.

Harry erzählte ihnen, was er selbst wusste und ließ auch die Tatsache nicht aus, dass Silver die Möglichkeit einer geistigen Schädigung in betracht zog.

„Und ich dachte, jetzt da sie Andrea gefunden haben, würde alles wieder in Ordnung kommen", stöhnte Ron als Harry geendet hatte und stand mit einem Ruck aus dem Sessel auf, in dem er sich wenige Minuten zuvor hatte fallen lassen.

„Noch wissen wir ja nicht, wie es ihr wirklich geht", sagte Hermine und zupfte nervös am Saum ihrer Robe. „Dumbledore hat recht, wir müssen einfach abwarten."

„Aber es muss doch irgendetwas geben, was man tun kann? Ich meine die in St. Mungos haben sicher auch schon solche Fälle und…"

„Ron, wenn Silver und Dumbledore sagen, dass sie für den Moment nichts tun können, dann schließt das auch die Hilfe der Heiler aus St. Mungos mit ein", unterbrach ihn Harry gereizt. „Oder glaubst du Neill war nur auf eine Tasse Tee da?"

„War ja nur ein Gedanke, musst nicht gleich an die Decke gehen", brummte Ron beschwichtigend und blickte hilfesuchend zu Hermine.

„Wenn wir nur wüssten, was sie ihr angetan haben", sagte Hermine und zog fröstelnd die Schultern an.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du das wirklich wissen möchtest", entgegnete Harry leise und für einen kurzen Augenblick sah er deutlich die Angst, die in Hermines Augen aufflackerte.

Hermine antwortete ihm nicht und wenn Harry ehrlich zu sich selbst war, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er froh darüber war. Seit seinem Gespräch mit Sirius versuchte er nicht darüber nachzudenken, was man Andrea genau angetan hatte, doch so einfach ließen sich diese Gedanken nicht fort schieben. Immer wieder vermischte sich Andreas Bild mit dem von Hermine und eine fast schon lähmende Angst stieg in ihm hoch, dass er Hermine irgendwann in einem ähnlichen Zustand vorfinden könnte. Wild entschlossen, diesen Gedanken keinen Raum zugeben, griff er willkürlich dass für ihn nächstgelegene Thema auf.

„Was stand nun eigentlich in dem Buch, das ihr in Silvers Büro durchgegangen seid?"

„Nun, falls der Autor wirklich von Andreas Haus schrieb, was nirgendwo klar heraus kam, dann wurde jeder dieser Spiegel ursprünglich für einen ganz eigenen Zweck erschaffen und erst viel später in diesen Saal zusammengestellt. Die Spiegel werden da als Tore beschrieben, doch es fehlt die klare Aussage, wohin einen diese Tore bringen können. Das Tor zur Angst, ist der einzigen Spiegel, den der Autor näher beschreibt; Amos Kugerich hat ihn vor 200 Jahren erfunden und er funktioniert so ähnlich wie ein Irrwicht; doch ehrlich gesagt, hab ich den Sinn eines solchen Spiegels nicht so ganz begriffen. Von den restlichen Spiegeln machte er nur vage Andeutungen. Alles zusammengenommen, ist es nicht mehr als eine nette Lektüre, aber helfen kann sie uns wohl nicht", erklärte Hermine zögernd.

„Na ganz so vage sind die Andeutungen auch nicht. Das Tor der Schatten haben wir ja bereits selbst gesehen", brummte Ron und fing sich dafür einen ärgerlichen Blick von Hermine ein.

„Ohne die Inschriften auf den Spiegeln sind und bleiben es nur Spekulationen", beharrte Hermine, während sie ungnädig von Harry zu Ron blickte, doch der zeigte sich unbeeindruckt.

„Einige Textpassagen deuten darauf hin, dass die Spiegel selbst ein Rätsel darstellen, das erst gelöst werden muss, bevor dann die Tore ihren eigentlichen Zweck offenbaren."

„Ja und für denjenigen die nicht wissen was für ein Tor es ist, kann es zur tödlichen Falle werden", ereiferte sich Hermine.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Harry den Grund für ihre Aufregung verstand. „Beruhig dich, Hermine, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, dann hatten wir dieses Thema schon mal, oder?", sagte er matt und auch Ron neben ihm verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, hatten wir!", entgegnete sie kapitulierend und atmete schwer ein, ehe sie zögernd hinzufügte: „Es tut mir leid, doch ich habe ein ganz, ganz blödes Gefühl, wenn es um diesen Spiegelsaal geht."

„Aber warum ausgerechnet bei diesem Raum? Überall in Andreas Haus steckt Magie und nicht wenig davon lässt sich in die schwarze Magie einordnen, doch es ist nicht schlimmer als der Grimmauld Place, im Sommer vor einem Jahr", seufzte Harry und hob verständnislos die Hände.

„Das ist richtig", pflichtete ihm Ron sofort bei. „Im Gegensatz zum Grimmauld Place bin ich in Andreas Haus noch nicht Gefahr gelaufen, von Gardinen oder alten Roben erwürgt zu werden."

„Stimmt!", nickte Harry und sah Hermine fragend an. „Womit also hast du ein Problem?"

Es dauerte etwas, bevor Hermine widerstrebend antwortete. „Erinnert ihr euch noch an den Ausdruck in Andreas Augen, als sie uns im Spiegelsaal ertappt hat?"

„Ja, sie war mächtig sauer auf uns", entgegnete Ron und zuckte verständnislos die Achseln. „War auch nicht anders zu erwarten, meinst du nicht?"

„Nein, es war nicht nur Zorn, da war Angst, dass wir etwas entdecken, was entweder für uns oder aber auch für sie gefährlich werden könnte. Andrea weiß über diese Spiegel wesentlich mehr, als sie zugeben will."

„Den Eindruck hatte ich allerdings auch", nickte Harry und fuhr sich zerstreut durch die Haare. „Als ich ihr sagte, dass ich hinter den Spiegel die Tore sah, da hatte ich für einen Moment fast den Eindruck, Andrea würde es bedauern, dass sie das Herzstück an mich weitergegeben hat."

„Ich denke eher, dass ihr in diesem Augenblick bewusst wurde, dass sie deine bzw. unsere Neugier unterschätzt hat", sagte Hermine leise. „Vermutlich wurde ihr erst da klar, wie gefährlich ihre Einladung in dieses Haus für dich sein konnte."

„Natürlich! Warum bin ich da nicht gleich drauf gekommen!", entfuhr es Harry so laut und plötzlich, dass Hermine neben ihm erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

„Auf was gekommen?", fragte Ron irritiert.

„Na, das Traumportal!"

„Häh?" Ron schien nicht die geringste Vorstellung zu haben, worauf Harry hinaus wollte.

„Das Traumportal mit dem Andrea sich und Remus gerettet hat, besitzt eine regenerative Wirkung auf Körper und Geist!", sagt Harry und rieb sich über das Kinn. „Wenn es uns gelingen würde so ein Traumportal zu erschaffen, könnte Andrea…wieder vollständig gesund werden."

„Wir können kein Traumportal erschaffen", stieß Hermine betroffen aus. „Zum einen braucht man dazu das Salomonschild und zum anderen wissen wir gar nicht wie das funktioniert."

„Remus stand unmittelbar neben Andrea, er hat gesehen, welche Steine sie verschob, vielleicht kann er sich noch daran erinnern", entgegnete Harry und stand im nächsten Moment entschlossen auf den Beinen.

„Aber das Salomonschild befindet sich in Andreas Haus", sagte Ron zweifelnd, während er die Stirn kraus zog und sich über den Kopf kratzte.

„Ich werde mit Dumbledore reden, jetzt gleich!"

Ohne Hermine oder Ron Zeit für Einwände zu lassen stürmte Harry davon. Warum hatte er an dieses Traumportal nicht gleich gedacht? Es war so nahe liegend, dass er sich wunderte, warum Sirius, Silver oder Dumbledore nicht sofort darauf gekommen waren. Atemlos rannte er die Gänge entlang, bis er schließlich den steinernen Wasserspeier erreichte und das Passwort nannte. Der Durchgang zu Dumbledores Büro öffnete sich und Harry trat auf die rotierende Wendeltreppe.

Fortsetzung folgt….(bald…sehr bald)

**Autornote: **Ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön an euch alle, die ihr meine Fanfic so fleißig mitverfolgt und kommentiert habt. Leider ist dieses Kapitel nicht sehr weihnachtlich geworden, doch ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen.

An dieser Stelle auch ein ganz dickes Dankeschön an die liebe Vivi, die mit unermüdlicher Geduld Korrektur liest und der ihr es zu verdanken hab, dass die neuen Kapitel kurz nach der Fertigstellung auch im Netz erscheinen.

So nun bleibt mir nur noch euch frohe Festtage zu wünschen, zu hoffen, dass euch die Weihnachtsgans nicht allzu schwer im Magen liegt und ihr diese Tage genießen könnt. Ich wünsche euch von ganzem Herzen eine schöne, friedvolle Zeit und wenn ihr mir ganz fest die Daumen drückt, dass ich genügend Zeit zum schreiben finde, wird es vor dem Jahreswechsel noch ein Kapitelchen geben.

Liebe Grüße von eurem Sternchen!

PS: Review-Antworten kommen, aus Zeitmangel mit dem nächsten Kapitel!


	44. 44

44.

Harry erreichte die schwere Eichentür und holte tief Luft, ehe er zögernd dagegen klopfte. Einige Sekunden hörte Harry nichts und genau in dem Augenblick, als er erneut klopfen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür.

„Hallo Harry!", begrüßte ihn Dumbledore mit sichtlicher Überraschung. „Komm doch herein. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Nun... für mich eigentlich nichts", sagte Harry nach Worten suchend und nahm umständlich auf dem Stuhl vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch Platz. „Es geht um Andrea."

Dumbledore seufzte schwer, ehe er seinen Zauberstab zog und eine Sekunde später eine Tasse mit heißem Kakao vor Harry stand. Einige Sekunden blickte Harry nur auf die dampfende Tasse ehe er langsam den Kopf hob und Dumbledore direkt ansah.

„Mir ist vorhin eine Idee gekommen, nur weiß ich nicht, ob die sich auch umsetzen lässt."

Ein leises, kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln zuckte um die Mundwinkel des alten Zauberers, als er Harry mit einem Nicken aufforderte, fortzufahren.

„Na ja…ich hab mich wieder an dieses Traumportal erinnert, das Andrea in der Ruine mit Hilfe des Salomonschilds erschaffen hat. Nachdem was Andrea uns darüber erzählt hat, besitzt es doch eine regenerative Wirkung auf Körper und Geist. Ich hab mir überlegt, ob es uns nicht möglich wäre, so ein Traumportal für Andrea zu erschaffen; vielleicht könnte es sie heilen. Ich weiß natürlich, dass man dafür das Salomonschild braucht, doch das könnten wir aus dem alten Haus holen und wenn Remus sich noch erinnern würde, wie genau Andrea die Steine verschoben hat..." Harry brach ab, als Dumbledore sich müde über die Augen rieb, fügte jedoch nach einer kurzen Pause zaghafter hinzu: „Ich sage ja nicht, dass ich allein in dieses Haus gehen möchte, doch es wäre eine Chance Andrea zu retten."

„An dieses Möglichkeit haben wir auch schon gedacht, doch es geht nicht, es ist viel zu gefährlich", sagte Dumbledore matt und als Harry bereits den Mund zum Widerspruch öffnete, hob er die Hand mit der stummen Bitte, ihn seine Erklärung näher ausführen zu lassen. „Ich rede hier nicht von der Gefahr, die es mit sich bringt, wenn du in Andreas Haus gehst; es geht mir um die Gefahr für Andreas Leben und Gesundheit. Du hast es nicht mitbekommen, weil du zu der damaligen Zeit in einem sehr kritischen Zustand in St. Mungos gelegen bist, doch auf Andreas Körper und Geist hatte dieses Traumportal nicht dieselbe positive Wirkung, wie bei Remus Lupin."

„Ron und Hermine haben es mir erzählt, die beiden waren danach ganz schön durcheinander", nickte Harry unsicher.

„Ich rede hier nicht von ihrer Verwirrung, die so eine gemeinsame Traumreise mit sich brachte", seufzte Dumbledore. „Andrea erlitt durch das Erschaffen des Traumportals eine magische Vergiftung, deren Ursache uns noch immer nicht völlig klar ist und von der wir einige Zeit sogar dachten, sie wäre für sie tödlich."

„Aber ich dachte, das wäre nur dieser Fluch des alten Hussels gewesen, der damit verhindern wollte, dass seine Erben an die dunkle Magie heran kämen", warf Harry zweifelnd ein.

„Möglich, dass nur dies der Grund war", sagte Dumbledore und wiegte unschlüssig den Kopf. „Doch leider können wir das nicht mit endgültiger Sicherheit sagen. Wir dürfen hier nicht vergessen, dass Andreas Leben von ihrer Geburt an immer wieder von dunkler Magie berührt wurde; angefangen mit einem Generationen übergreifenden Fluch, der ihr die zustehende Magie raubte, die Magie des Wächters, mit der sie schon in ihrer Kindheit belegt wurde, bis hin zu dieser magischen Vergiftung und der Tatsache, dass sie der, für jedes magische Wesen, tödlichen Magie eines Exekutionszirkel ausgesetzt war. Erschwerend kommt hinzu, dass wir ihre Gesundheit zusätzlich belastet haben, als wir den Wächter von ihr abschirmten und der Umstand, dass jemand diesen Bann inzwischen aufgehoben und wir nichts über die Auswirkungen auf Andrea wissen."

Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause, um Harry die Möglichkeit zu geben darüber nachzudenken. Sicher wusste Harry von alledem, dies jetzt aber so aufgeführt zu bekommen, war noch einmal etwas anderes und verdeutlichte nur zu genau die Gewalt, die man Andrea in der Vergangenheit angetan hatte.

„Wie kann ein Mensch das nur alles durchstehen", sagte Harry betroffen und plötzlich verstand er auch, was Dumbledore mit seinen Worten meinte, Andrea würde möglicherweise nicht mehr die gleiche Person sein, die sie zuvor gewesen war.

„Menschen können oft mehr ertragen, als wir für möglich halten, dennoch gibt es Grenzen und genau darum geht es in diesem Fall", seufzte der alte Zauberer schwer. „Bei all den Möglichkeiten die wir haben, geht es um das genaue Abwägen, wo wir wirklich hilfreich sind und wo wir eventuell mehr schaden. Andreas Seele befindet sich derzeit an einem dunklen Ort, doch sie muss selbst den Ausgang finden."

„Aber es muss doch irgendetwas geben, was wir tun können!", stieß Harry betroffen aus. „Wir können sie doch nicht im Stich lassen!"

Dumbledore stand schwerfällig auf und ging zum Fenster. Die spärlichen Sonnenstrahlen, die an diesem Nachmittag den Weg durch die dicken, grauen Wolken schafften, beleuchteten die tiefen Furchen, welche die Jahre in das Gesicht des alten Zauberers gegraben hatten und unterstrichen den bekümmerten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.

„Ich möchte nicht abstreiten, dass wir die Macht hätten, diesen dunklen Ort zu erreichen, doch haben wir auch das Recht dazu?", sagte er leise und blickte Harry mit jenem unergründlichen Ausdruck in den Augen an, den Harry nur all zu gut von ihm kannte.

„Aber wenn es doch ihr Leben retten könnte?", sagte Harry und Verzweiflung krallte sich um sein Herz.

„Niemand weiß vorherzusagen, ob wir dieses Leben wirklich retten würden oder ob es durch diesen neuen Akt der Gewalt nicht endgültig zerstört würde", entgegnete Dumbledore und kehrte müde an seinen Schreibtisch zurück.

„Was meinen Sie mit…einem Akt der Gewalt?", fragte Harry zögernd und beobachtete, wie Dumbledore kraftlos auf seinem Stuhl sank.

„Theoretisch könnten wir in Andreas Geist eindringen und ihn zwingen, zu uns zurückzukehren, doch würde dies bedeuten, dass Clark Silver oder auch ich, kurzfristig die Herrschaft über Andreas Gedankenwelt übernehmen würden", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Über ihre Gedankenwelt?"

„Der menschliche Geist arbeitet mit Bildern und ähnlich wie Voldemort im letzten Schuljahr dir die Bilder von Sirius Gefangenschaft aufgezwungen hat, müssten wir Andrea unsere Gedanken aufzwingen."

Harry fühlte, wie ihm eisige Schauer den Rücken hinab liefen und sich seine Nackenhaare stellten. Voldemort hatte ihn manipuliert und Harry hätte sein Freunde aufgrund dieser Vision beinahe in den Tod geführt. Noch einmal entstanden diese Bilder vor seinen geistigen Augen und er erinnerte sich an dieses Gefühl der ohnmächtigen Wut, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Voldemort ihn nur benutzt hatte, um an die Prophezeiung zu kommen. Dennoch, hier ging es nicht darum, Andrea zu benutzen, hier ging es um ihre Rettung, um sie, wie Dumbledore es nannte, von diesem dunklen Ort zu befreien. Doch würde Andrea dies auch so sehen?

„Aber könnten Sie nicht einfach mit ihr reden, so wie Professor Silver es bei seinem Occlumency-Unterricht tut?", fragte Harry in einem Anflug von Verzweiflung und Resignation. „Sie könnten ihr sagen, dass sie keine Angst zu haben braucht und hier in Sicherheit ist."

„Das haben wir bereits versucht, Harry, leider mit dem Erfolg, dass sich mit jedem Kontaktversuch ihre körperliche Verfassung verschlechtert hat", erklärte Dumbledore niedergeschlagen. „Sie hat große Angst und wie du dich vielleicht selbst an deine ersten Erfahrungen mit dem Eindringen eines fremden Geistes erinnern wirst, löst dies ein erhebliches Maß an Furcht aus. Ich hatte gehofft, dass Clark Silver ihr hier weniger Angst machen würde, da sich eine gewisse Freundschaft zwischen beiden entwickelt hatte, doch leider mussten wir feststellen, dass dies nicht so war. Sobald er sich bemerkbar machte, reagierte sie mit Abwehr."

„Und verstärkt das, was Professor Silver einen mentalen Kokon genannt hat", nickte Harry verstehend.

„Ja, wir können einen kleinen Teil der Bilder sehen, die derzeit ihre Seele quälen, doch berühren lässt sie sich nicht."

„Aber Sie oder Professor Silver könnten diese Bilder verändern?"

„Ja, das könnten wir, doch wie ich bereits sagte, wissen wir nicht, ob die Folgen nicht gefährlicher, als unser Abwarten wären. Das Einzige was wir derzeit für sie tun können, ist bei ihr zu sein. Ich habe Madam Pomfrey gebeten, dir freien Zutritt zu Andreas Zimmer zu gewähren, denn ich bin überzeugt, dass deine Nähe, auch wenn sie schläft, eine wohltuende Wirkung auf sie haben wird."

Für einen Moment war Harry versucht, Dumbledore zu überreden, doch dann verwarf er diesen Gedanken. Der alte Zauberer hatte recht, gewaltsam in Andreas Geist einzudringen würde ihre Angst zusätzlich verstärken und Harry mochte sich nicht ausmalen, welche Folgen dies haben würde.

So verabschiedete sich Harry kurz darauf und machte sich auf den Weg zu Silver, um mit ihm über das geplante Treffen von DA zu sprechen. Wie Harry es erwartet hatte, gab es von Silvers Seite keine Einwände, auch wenn er überrascht schien. Sie trafen einige organisatorische Absprachen, ehe Silver nochmals darauf hinwies, dass Harry das Amulett auch während der Übungsstunden nicht tragen sollte.

„Ich werde daran denken und es zuvor abnehmen", versprach Harry auch wenn er diese zusätzliche Ermahnung für überflüssig hielt. „Ich werde es, wie auch vor den Unterrichtstunden, in meine Schultasche stecken."

Silver nickte, auch wenn Harry den Eindruck hatte, dass sein Lehrer eine andere Lösung bevorzugt hätte. Einen Augenblick spielte Harry noch mit dem Gedanken, ihn darauf anzusprechen, als diese Überlegung durch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen wurde und Tonks herein kam.

„Hallo Clark, hallo Harry!", grüßte sie launig, doch Harry konnte es nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass Tonks sich nicht gerade in bester Stimmung befand.

Silver schien es ähnlich wie Harry zu sehen, denn während er Tonks Tee anbot, warf er ihr einen zweifelnden Blick zu, der nur zu deutlich verriet, was er von ihrer aufgesetzten Fröhlichkeit hielt. Harry verabschiedete sich, doch noch ehe die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, konnte er Silver nach dem Grund ihres Besuches fragen hören.

„Nun…ich war eben bei Dumbledore", gab Tonks zögernd Auskunft und Harry musste sein Ohr fest an die Tür pressen, um ihre leise Antwort noch zu verstehen. „Er hat mir erzählt, dass ihr wenig Hoffnung habt, Andrea könnte sich wieder vollständig erholen."

Harry hatte genug gehört und stieß sich hastig von der Tür ab, als hätte er sich an dem kühlen Türblatt verbrannt; er wollte ganz sicher nicht noch einmal die Erklärung hören, dass man Andrea derzeit nicht helfen konnte, dass man Geduld haben müsse und nur abwarten konnte. Zorn und Wut kochten in ihm hoch, doch für diese aufwallende Aggression schien es kein Ventil zu geben und so tat Harry das, was er schon den ganzen Tag wollte. Er lief und lief, ohne zu wissen wohin ihn seine Schritte lenkten, doch diesen Bildern schien es kein Entrinnen zu geben. Er mochte wohl bereits zwei Stunden durch das Schloss gelaufen zu sein, war verschiedene Türme hochgestiegen, hatte Hedwig in der Eulerei einen Besuch abgestattet, bis er schließlich erschöpf vor dem Krankenflügel stand.

Einige Minuten stand er nur da und starrte die weiß lackierte Tür an, bis er schließlich seinen Mut zusammen nahm und die Klinke an unten drückte. Madam Pomfrey warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu, doch als Harry ihr versicherte, dass ihm nichts fehle und er nur Andrea besuchen wollte, ließ sie ihn ohne weiteren Protest durch.

Es war still im Zimmer; nicht einmal die gewöhnlichen Geräusche des Schlosses waren zu hören und Harry fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob Madam Pomfrey hier einen Stillezauber über den Raum gesprochen hatte. Mit leisen Schritten ging er auf Andreas Bett zu und zog sich einen Stuhl näher heran.

„Hallo Andrea!", sagte er leise, doch Andrea reagierte nicht. Mit einem zaghaften Blick zurück zur Tür, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Madam Pomfrey nicht zuhörte, rückte Harry ein Stück näher an das Bett heran. „Ich bin es, Harry. Ich…ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich sehr froh bin, dass du wieder hier bist. Wir haben uns alle sehr große Sorgen gemacht und um ehrlich zu sein, die machen wir uns jetzt auch noch." Harry stockte, ehe er mit bedeutend festerer Stimme hinzufügte: „Andrea, bitte wach auf!"

Aber Andrea wachte nicht auf, nicht an diesem Tag und auch nicht an den Folgenden, sooft Harry sie auch besuchte; sie lag regungslos in ihrem Bett und schien nicht das Geringste von der Außenwelt mit zu bekommen. Anfänglich versuchte Harry noch mit ihr zu reden, doch irgendwann saß er nur noch stumm neben ihr. Auch wenn Dumbledore der Überzeugung war, dass Andrea seine Nähe spüren konnte, so empfand es Harry einfach nur als sinnlos. Andrea erschien ihm von Tag zu Tag mehr wie eine leblose Hülle und da halfen auch die Zusicherungen von Madam Pomfrey nicht, dass Andrea sich in einem guten körperlichen Zustand befand. Doch mit jedem Tag der verstrich, schwand auch immer mehr Harrys Hoffnung Andrea würde je wieder aufwachen.

Der November kam und brachte tristes graues Wetter mit sich, was perfekt zu Harrys Stimmung passte und selbst das erste Treffen von Dumbledores Armee besserte seine Laune nicht im geringsten. Hermine hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Zettel in den Gemeinschaftsräumen der anderen Häuser aushingen, so auch bei den Slytherins, doch am Sonntag erschienen kein Einziger von ihnen in Silvers Klassenzimmer.

„Das hab ich dir doch gleich gesagt, die haben Übungsstunden nicht nötig", brummte Ron, als Hermine eine Bemerkung darüber machte.

„Ich dachte, Ted Moran würde kommen", entgegnete Hermine gleichmütig.

„Es ist 14 Uhr, fangen wir an!", sagte Harry, noch ehe Ron zu einer Entgegnung ansetzen konnte.

Zu Harrys Enttäuschung stellte sich bald heraus, dass ein Großteil seiner Mitschüler das meiste, was sie im vergangen Schuljahr geübt hatten, wieder vergessen hatten und so blieb ihm nicht anderes übrig, als noch mal mit den Grundlagen zu beginnen. Die Einzigen die während der Ferien und der Wochen danach offensichtlich nicht alles vergessen hatten, waren seine Freunde, die mit im Zauberereiministerium gegen die Todesser gekämpft hatten. Nicht Wenige waren überrascht, als Neville es schaffte, mühelos einen Schutzschildzauber zu demonstrieren und Hermine mit der Leichtigkeit, als würde sie mit dem Zauberstab Licht machen, einen Patronus heraufbeschwor. Susan Bones hingegen scheiterte bereits an einem einfachen Entwaffnungszauber und Anne Smith aus Ravenclaw setzte bei dem Versuch Ernie Macmillan zu schocken, die Gardinen in Silvers Klassenzimmer in Brand.

„Die können nur hoffen, dass sie nie in ernsthafte Auseinandersetzungen verwickelt werden", stöhnte Ron, als sie später Harry halfen, die Stühle und Tische wieder an ihren Platz zu stellen.

„Bei manchen hab ich wirklich den Eindruck, sie nehmen es nicht ernst", nickte Hermine zustimmend und drehte sich zu Harry um. „Wie der sprechende Hut Luca Ackerley nach Ravenclaw schicken konnte ist mir unbegreiflich, der ist doch…"

„…lang nicht so ungeschickt, wie er uns weismachen will", beendete Harry ihren Satz und schultere sich seine Tasche.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Hermine verblüfft.

„So wie ich es sage, Luca Ackerley hat hier eine Show abgezogen. Er ist durchaus in der Lage, die meisten Zauber die wir heute geübt haben, auszuführen."

„Woher willst du das wissen?", entgegnete Ron zweifelnd, doch Harry zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Ich weiß es eben!"

Harry wollte eben die Tür öffnen, als Hermine ihm energisch in den Weg trat. „Oh nein, diesmal wirst du nicht wieder einfach davon laufen!"

„Was heißt hier davon laufen?", fuhr Harry sie ärgerlich an. „Es ist Zeit zum Abendessen und ich werde doch noch in die Große Halle gehen können, ohne vorher um Erlaubnis zu fragen."

„Es geht nicht darum, um Erlaubnis zu fragen! Es geht darum, dass du in letzter Zeit die Unart entwickelt hast, uns ständig stehen zu lassen!"

„Ich wollte euch nicht stehen lassen, ich wollte nur zum Abendessen!"

„Und ich hätten gern eine Antwort von dir!"

„Eine Antwort worauf?" Harry konnte sich beim besten Willen keinen Reim darauf machen, was Hermine so plötzlich auf die Palme brachte und blicke hilfesuchend zu Ron, doch sein Freund schien nicht weniger ärgerlich als Hermine.

„Falls du es vergessen hast, ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt und als Freund darf ich doch noch auf eine Antwort hoffen?"

„Sagt mal, was ist denn jetzt los? Worüber regt ihr euch eigentlich so auf? Ich hab euch gesagt, dass ich es eben weiß, muss ich jetzt alles erklären?"

„Worüber wir uns aufregen? Vielleicht solltest du mal darüber nachdenken, wie du dich in letzter Zeit verhältst", ereiferte sich jetzt auch Hermine. „Du benimmst dich, als wärst du der Einzige, der hier das Recht hätte sich Gedanken zu machen, als wärst du der Einzige, der sich um Andrea sorgen würde und wir nur dumme Kinder sind, die von nichts eine Ahnung haben. Darüber regen wir uns auf!"

Harry starrte sie einige Augenblicke verblüfft an, nicht wissend, ob er nun lachen oder noch zorniger werden sollte, entschied sich dann aber dafür, keines von beiden zu werden. Mit einem verständnislosen Kopfschütteln trat er zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du eigentlich redest, doch könnten wir das trotzdem später ausdiskutieren? Ich habe nämlich wirklich Hunger und würde jetzt gerne zu Abend essen", sagte er, bemüht ruhig zu bleiben und startete sogar den Versuch eines gewinnenden Lächelns, was allerdings gänzlich seine Wirkung verfehlte.

„Guten Appetit!", fauchte Hermine, riss die Tür des Klassenzimmers auf. Die Tür knallte so fest gegen die Wand, dass das Bild neben der Tür ins Schwanken geriet.

„Was ist denn jetzt?", stieß Harry fassungslos aus und blickte verdutzt von Hermine zu Ron.

„Wenn du das selbst nicht weißt, kann ich dir auch nicht helfen", brummte Ron und folgte Hermine nach außen.

„Ron, bleib stehen….", setzte Harry an, doch Ron machte, genau wie zuvor Hermine, keine Anstalten stehen zu bleiben oder sich nach ihm umzudrehen.

Für einige Momente stand Harry einfach nur da und blickte seinen Freunden ratlos nach. Es dauerte allerdings nicht lange, da ging dieses Gefühl der Verwirrung in Zorn über. Wie konnten sie ihm vorwerfen, er würde sie einfach stehen lassen, wenn sie nun genau dasselbe mit ihm taten?

Grollend zog Harry die Tür von Silvers Klassenraum zu und stapfte nach unten. In der Großen Halle hatten bereits die meisten Schüler ihren Platz zum Abendessen gefunden und auch Ron und Hermine saßen bereits am Ende des Gryffindortischs, doch diesmal hatte sie nicht, wie sie es für gewöhnlich taten, einen Platz für ihn freigehalten. Harry zögerte einen Moment, doch dann setze er sich auf den freien Platz gegenüber von Ginny und Neville.

„Dicke Luft?", fragte Neville mit einem Blick hinüber zu Ron und Hermine.

„Nein", antwortete Harry kurz angebunden und schöpfte sich Eintopf in seinen Teller.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus konnte er sehen, dass Ginny die Augen verdrehte, doch seine offenkundige schlechte Laune bewirkte, dass ihn niemand ansprach. Ginny unterhielt sich ungezwungen mit einem Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang und auch Neville aß ungerührt weiter. Zu gern hätte Harry sich eingeredet, dass ihn dies nichts ausmachen würde; wenn Ron und Hermine ihn nicht bei sich sitzen haben wollten, konnte ihm dies egal sein und wenn Ginny und Neville nicht mit ihm reden wollten, sollte es ihm auch recht sein; er, Harry, würde keinen von ihnen hinterher laufen - doch ganz so einfach war es nicht. Immer wieder ertappte er sich selbst dabei, wie seine Blicke zu Ron und Hermine hinüber wanderten und jedes Mal versetzte es ihm einen Stich, wenn einer von beiden lachte.

War Harrys Laune die letzten Tage schon nicht besonders gewesen, so hatte sie an diesem Abend ihren Tiefpunkt erreicht. Mürrisch und ohne seine Klassenkameraden auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, schlang er sein Abendessen in sich hinein, um möglichst schnell wieder die Große Halle verlassen zu können. Es hielt ihn auch niemand zurück und so marschierte er mit weit ausholenden Schritten aus der Halle. Zuerst steuerte er den Gryffindortrum an, doch bereits auf halbem Weg verwarf er diesen Gedanken und bog Richtung Krankenflügel ab.

Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass er seinen Freunden nicht lange aus dem Weg gehen konnte und dass vielleicht auch eine Entschuldigung von seiner Seite angebracht war, doch in diesem Augenblick, da es in seinem Inneren vor Zorn brodelte, konnte und wollte er ihnen nicht gegenübertreten. Was hätte er ihnen auch sagen sollen? Er konnte selbst nicht erklären, warum er wusste, dass Ackerley sie angelogen hatte?

Mit langsamen Schritten durchquerte er den Krankenflügel, bis er vor der Tür zu Andreas Krankenzimmer stand und zaghaft anklopfte. Wie auch die letzten Tage, war das Zimmer leer, nur Andrea lag in ihrem Bett und rührte sich nicht.

„Hallo Andrea", seufzte er leise und zog sich einen Stuhl heran. „Ich bin´s wieder mal."

Eine kleine Lampe auf dem Nachttisch beleuchtete das Zimmer eher spärlich, dennoch konnte Harry erkennen, dass jemand einen Sessel hereingebracht hatte, der nun in der Ecke stand und auf dessen Sitzfläche ein aufgeschlagenes Buch lag. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte Harry, ob er nun aufstehen sollte, um zu sehen, was das für ein Buch war, als sein Blick auf das kleine lackierte Holzkästchen fiel, das auf dem Nachtisch stand. Harry erkannte es sofort wieder, es war das Kästchen, das Silver ihm gezeigt hatte und aus welchem das Schamanenlied erklang. Unsicher, ob er wirklich das Recht hatte dieses Kästchen zu öffnen, nahm Harry es in die Hand. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig schwer an, fast so als wäre es mit mehr als nur diesem Lied gefüllt.

„Silver hat es mir mal gezeigt", sagte Harry zu Andrea gewandt und hielt das Kästchen hoch. „Er erzählte mir, dass er es mal von einer früheren Lehrerin bekommen hat. Wenn man es aufmacht, kann man das Lied der Schamanin hören."

Harry stellte das Kästchen ungeöffnet auf den Nachtisch zurück. „Ich denke mal, Silver hat dir das Lied vorgespielt, sonst würde das Kästchen wohl nicht da stehen."

Harry machte erneut eine Pause und sah nachdenklich auf Andrea hinab, die regungslos da lag und von allem nichts mitzubekommen schien. „Wenn mich jetzt jemand beobachten würde, wie ich hier mit dir rede, als könntest du mich hören und verstehen, dann würde er mich sicher für bekloppt halten. Ich weiß auch gar nicht, warum ich hier überhaupt sitze und mir dir rede, du antwortest mir sowieso nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich dich einfach in Ruhe lassen und stattdessen zurück in meinen Turm gehen. Ron und auch Hermine warten sicher schon auf mich, sie wollen mit mir reden....doch im Moment weiß ich nicht, was ich ihnen sagen soll. Wir hatten vorhin ziemlichen Krach und ich muss auch gestehen, dass sie ja auch irgendwie Recht haben, ich sollte wirklich mehr mit ihnen reden; doch wenn ich es versuche, dann fehlen mir die Worte." Harry seufzte schwer. „Hm gerade wollte ich sagen, dass dir so was vermutlich nie passiert, doch wenn ich dich jetzt so liegen sehe....sehr gesprächig bist du im Moment auch nicht."

Harry wusste, dass er langsam zurückgehen sollte, doch er konnte sich nicht überwinden aufzustehen. Tief in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken beobachtete er Andreas Gesichtszüge, die so entspannt und friedlich waren, dass er sich unwillkürlich fragte, ob sie und wenn ja, was sie gerade träumte. Gedankenverloren strich er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über ihren Arm, als er plötzlich das irrationale Gefühl hatte, kopfüber nach unten zu fallen. Einen kurzen Augenblick dachte Harry, er wäre eingeschlafen und von der Bettkante, an der er lehnte, abgerutscht, doch das, was ihn nun umgab, hatte nicht mehr die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit dem Krankenflügel.

Fortsetzung folgt………

**Autornote: Wie immer ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön, für euere liebe Reviews und eure Weihnachtswünsche, hab mich sehr darüber gefreut!**

**Review-Antworten**

**Rudi**: Ganz viele „Warums" Denke aber, dass neue Kapitel hat das ein oder andere beantwortet.

**Eddy1988:** Vielen Dank! Freut mich, dass dir die Kapitel gefallen!

**Linadell** Vielen Dank, du machst mich ganz verlegen! Freut mich, dass meine Schreiberei zu deiner Inspiration beträgt. Hab mich sehr über deine lange und ausführliche Review gefreut. Das mit dem Review beantworten ist so eine Sache; einerseits ist es manchmal wirklich Arbeit, doch gleichzeitig freu ich mich über jede Review und denke, wenn ihr euch die Mühe für eine Review macht, bin ich euch auch eine kleine Antwort darauf schuldig und ich schreibe sie sehr gern. Und nein, ich lass mich durch deine lange Review nicht vom schreiben abhalten! J

**Guenni**: Vielen Dank, stressfrei war die Vorweihnachtszeit leider nicht, doch nun ist es überstanden und auch ich kann meinen wohlverdienten Urlaub antreten.

**Megagirli**: Vielen Dank! Du siehst, auch ich wiederhole mich hin und wieder! "sfg"

**TheSnitch**: Eine Umfrage? Hm...ich werde mal drüber nachdenken! ;-)

**Andrea Lupin**: Na, das war ja dann das perfekte Timeing!

**Eva** **Luna**: Nun, das letzte Kapitel werde ich sicher nicht mit einem Cliffhanger beenden, soviel ist schon mal sicher, denn böse Reviews müssen nicht unbedingt sein! ;-)

**Arnold** **Friedlich: **Wie du im letzten Kapitel gelesen hast, lagst du mit deiner Vermutung, dass Andrea traumatisiert ist schon ganz richtig! Auch dir einen ganz festen Knuddel zurück! J

**Maya: **Vielen, vielen Dank, fühle mich sehr geschmeichelt!

**Ardsmair** Aber klar, schreib ich schnell weiter! Konnte mir deinen niedlichen Hundeblick gut vorstellen! "kicher"

**Lord** **Slytherin**: Bei dem Punkt, ob Madam Pomfrey von Sirius wusste, war ich auch lange am überlegen, doch nach eingehender Beratung und Nachlesen sind wir zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Madam Pomfrey nicht eingeweiht ist. Über das Internet hypnotisieren? Hm...das geht glücklicherweise noch nicht, ihr müsst also noch ein bisschen mit meinen ....öhm....spannenden Kapitelenden leben müssen! ;-)

**Golbarin** Für eine kritische und konstruktive Anmerkung musst du ganz bestimmt nicht in Deckung gehen! Denke allerdings, dass es wirklich einen Unterschied macht, ob man die einzelnen Kapitel an einem Stück oder immer nur stückchenweise liest.

**Jo** **Lizard**Was wolltest du denn mit dem Baseball-Schläger? Kann mir das überhaupt nicht erklären! "hust" Zu deiner Frage nach dem "sfg" – nun das ist eine Abkürzung die entweder "sehr frech grinst" oder "saufrech grinst" bedeutet. "fg" wäre dann "frech grinst" und "g" nur ein "grinst"

**Arwen** Schön, dass ich dich erleichtert aufatmen lassen konnte! ;-)

**X-Ray**Aber klar doch!

**Padfoot's** **Mate**: Oh je...das mit dem Happy End, ist so eine Sache, weil was für den einen ein Happy End ist, muss es für den anderen noch lange nicht sein. Hm...hm...lass dich doch einfach überraschen! „sfg" Und hoffe, dass deine Einschätzung meiner Seelenbeschaffenheit richtig ist!

**Kaori** Das finde ich aber nett, dass du mir das Kopfzerbrechen überlässt!

**Nikki: **Vielen Dank, freu mich, dass dir das Kapitel gefällt!

**Syra:** Danke sehr! „tief verbeug" Was die Pairings angeht, da werde ich noch nix verraten! Lass dich einfach überraschen! ;-)

**Anne**: Hm...an welcher Stelle hätte ich denn, deiner Meinung nach, aufhören sollen? ;-)

**Happyherminchen**: Oh vielen Dank, dein Lob macht mich ganz verlegen! "rotwerd"

Diese story ist die beste von allen!

**sunnymaus2180**: Ach, du bist neugierig? Das wär mir gar nicht aufgefallen! "kicher" Na gut um einen kleinen Teil deiner Neugier zu stillen, mein Urlaub ist tatsächlich von den Schulferien abhänig, doch Lehrerin bin ich nicht. Nun ja und zuhause bin ich in einer alten, sehr großen Stadt, mit ca 500000 Einwohnern, kennst du sicher! ;)

**reason**: Nun das mit dem neuen Kapitel vor Weihnachten hat ja noch geklappt und das nächste kommt sogar noch vor Silvester! "stolz auf mich bin"

**Fluffy**** Bond**: Freut mich, dass du dich gedulden willst, oder es zumindest versuchst! Nun das neue Kapitel ließ diesmal auch nicht allzu lange auf sich warten.

**Friel**Leider ist bei mir auch die Adventszeit alles andere als ruhig, doch ich hoffe, dass es nun im neuen Jahr ein wenig ruhiger wird. Wünsche dir / uns das jedenfalls. ;-)

**janine**** black: **Vielen Dank, freue mich, dass dir die Story gefällt!

**Eddy1988:** Zu kurz...hm....na gut ich werde mich bemühen. ;-)

**Arwen** Aber klar, werde ich mich um einen raschen update bemühen! ;-)

**Megagirli**Da geb ich dir recht! ;-)

**Schnuffel21**: Klar, wir werden sehen.... und das schon im nächsten Kapitel! „sfg"

**Cho5**: Vielen dank und ja, wir hatten ein sehr schönes Fest! Hoffe mal du auch! ;-)

**TheSnitch**: Freut mich, dass dir das unweihnachtliche Kapitel auch so gefallen hat!

**Fluffy**** Bond**: Viele Dank, freut mich, dass dir mein Weihnachtsgeschenk gefallen hat!

**Miss Shirley-Blythe:** Vielen, vielen Dank, freue mich sehr über dein Lob! Und hier gleich eine Frage an dich, wann kommt denn dein neues Kapitel? J

**Truemmerlotte**: Doch , doch vor Silvester schaffe ich schon noch eins! ---

So nun hoffe ich dass ich niemanden von meinen treuen Lesern vergessen habe, falls doch, war dies sicher keine Absicht.

An dieser Stelle bleibt mir nur noch, euch

**einen guten Rutsch in ein glückliches Jahr 2005**

zu wünschen.

Liebe Grüße von eurem Sternchen!


	45. 45

45.

Das Erste, was Harry klar wahrnehmen konnte, war der beißende Geruch von Verbranntem und als Harry sich alarmiert umsah, entdeckte er, dass er sich auf einer weiten Ebene befand. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen war schwarz und mit einem Hauch von silbergrauer Asche überzogen. Stellenweise stieg feiner Rauch auf, als wäre es nicht allzu lange her gewesen, dass hier ein riesiges Flammenmeer alles Leben verschlungen hatte. In einiger Entfernung konnte Harry verkohlte Baumstümpfe sehen, die ihn erahnen ließen, dass sich an jener Stelle mal eine größere Anzahl an Bäumen befunden hatte, doch nun standen hier nur noch die kümmerlichen Überreste einst hoher Bäume; ragten schwarz und anklagend, wie erhobene Zeigefinger in den blassen Himmel. Harry zog fröstelnd die Schultern an und dies lag nicht nur an der Trostlosigkeit, die ihn hier umfing, denn obwohl es hier deutliche Anzeigen eines kürzlich erloschenen Feuers gab, war es kalt, bitter kalt. Während Harry sich vorsichtig um seine eigene Achse drehte und seine Augen den Horizont entlang wandern ließ, trieb sein eigener Atem als federweißes Gespinst davon, fast so als würde seinem eigenen Körper damit auch das letzte bisschen Wärme entweichen. Eine schwarze, bizarr gezackte Linie bildete die Grenze zwischen dem blassen violetten Horizont und der grauschwarzen, verbrannten Ebene. Dunkle Rauchschwaden stiegen aus dem Boden auf und zogen wie zerschlissene Schleier über die verbrannte Erde hinweg, während rings um ihn herum eine gespenstische Stille herrschte. Nicht der geringste Laut war zu hören und Harry fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob hier jemand den Ton abgedreht hatte.

Mit taumelnden Schritten ging Harry vorwärts, doch egal wohin er sich auch wandte, überall zeigte sich ihm das gleiche Bild von Trostlosigkeit und Zerstörung. Seine Füße wirbelten kleine Wolken aus Staub und Asche auf, doch nicht einmal seine Schritte schienen hier ein Geräusch zu verursachen.

„Das ist ein Alptraum, nichts weiter als ein dummer Alptraum", stöhnte Harry auf, während er ziellos umher irrte. „Gleich wache ich auf und dann ist der ganze Spuk vorbei."

Die dunklen Rauchschwaden streifen immer wieder seinen Körper, kräuselten sich und umfingen ihn kurzfristig, ehe sie sich in ein farbloses Nichts auflösten. In einiger Entfernung konnte Harry Risse in der schwarzbraunen Erde entdecken, welche sich verästelten und wie die Fäden eines riesigen Spinnennetzes den Boden überzogen. Harry konnte nicht sagen wo diese Risse begannen oder wo sie endeten; sie schienen plötzlich überall zu sein. Es waren sehr enge, aber tiefe Abgründe, von denen Harry nicht sagen konnte, ob sie nun einen oder zwanzig Meter tief waren. Mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend stieg Harry über sie hinweg, immer damit rechnend, dass jeden Moment ein Stück des scharfkantigen Randes weg brechen konnte und er unvermittelt in die Tiefe stürzte; doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Vereinzelt rieselte feiner Sand und Asche hinab, doch selbst das hierbei zu erwartende Knirschen blieb aus.

„Ich wusste bisher nicht, dass Stille wirklich wehtun kann", sagte Harry in dem Versuch diese Lautlosigkeit zu durchbrechen, doch selbst seine eigenen Worte klangen dumpf, als hätte er sie durch einen Berg von Watte gesprochen.

„Verdammt, wo bin ich hier hin geraten, was ist das für ein seltsamer Ort?", startete er einen neuen, diesmal lauteren Versuch, während er sich immer wieder um die eigene Achse drehte, aber auch seine erhobene Stimme schaffte es nicht jene unaussprechliche Ruhe zu durchdringen.

Mit einem Anflug von Zorn und Frustration hob Harry einen losen Stein auf und schleuderte ihn mit aller Kraft von sich. Lautlos fiel der Stein einige Meter weiter zu Boden und rollte davon. Einige Sekunden sah Harry ihm unschlüssig nach, bis der Stein in einer Wolke aus Rauch und Asche verschwand, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben.

„Bin ich genau wie dieser Stein, in einem dunklen Nichts verschwunden", schrie er auf und grenzenlose Panik machte sich in seinem Inneren breit, doch einen Augenblick später erfasste ihn ein anderer Gedanke und verscheuchte diese Panik.

_„Andreas Seele befindet sich derzeit an einem dunklen Ort"_, hatte Dumbledore gesagt und während Harry sich mit zunehmender Verzweiflung umsah, dämmert ihn, wo er hier gelandet war. Sollte das möglich sein? War er wirklich in Andreas Geist eingedrungen? Die Vorstellung, dass dies hier wirklich der Ort war, den Andrea als letzte Zuflucht gefunden hatte, schnürte Harry die Kehle zu, doch wenn er an das dachte, was Dumbledore ihm erzählt hatte, machte es durchaus Sinn.

„Ein dunkler Ort, treffender hätte man es vermutlich nicht ausdrücken können_",_ grübelte Harry, während er sich ratlos umsah, doch egal wohin er sich auch wandte, nirgendwo konnte er ein Anzeichen von Leben erkennen. „Aber wie bin ich hierher gekommen und wie komm ich wieder zurück? Und wo ist Andrea?"

Dem Gefühl der Ratlosigkeit folgte rasch wieder das Gefühl von Panik. Harry wusste nicht, wie er es angestellt hatte in Andreas Geist einzudringen und genauso wenig wusste er, wie er diesem Ort wieder entrinnen konnte.

_„Harry, denk nach"_, ermahnte er sich selbst. _„Was hat Dumbledore gesagt?"_

Doch so sehr Harry sich auch den Kopf zermarterte und immer wieder Dumbledores Worte in seinem Gedächtnis Revue passieren ließ, es fiel ihm nichts ein, was ihn in dieser Situation helfen konnte. Sicher, er war vor einiger Zeit auch schon in Silvers Geist eingedrungen, doch damals waren diese wechselnden Bilder und Szenen vermutlich Erinnerungsfetzen aus Silver Vergangenheit gewesen. Dieses Eindringen war sehr kurz gewesen und ehe Harry sich Gedanken machen konnte, wie er aus dieser Gedankenwelt wieder hinaus kommen konnte, hatte Silver ihn hart geblockt und damit in die Wirklichkeit zurück katapultiert. Doch was war das hier? Dies konnte unmöglich eine reale Erinnerung sein, so eine Welt gab es nicht und während Harry sich mit zunehmend beklemmendem Gefühl umsah, hoffte er inständig, dass es so eine Welt auch niemals geben würde. Hier gab es nichts als Tod und Verwüstung, selbst der Wind, der in den letzten Wochen ständig über das Land fegte, schien hier an diesem Ort keine Macht zu besitzen. Ein blassvioletter, fast weißer Himmel, an dem weder Sonne und noch Sterne ihren Platz fanden, spannte sich wie ein riesiges Leichentuch über kalte, verbrannte Erde.

„Harry, konzentriere dich! Du musst zurück in den Krankenflügel, du sitzt immer noch an Andreas Bett", ermahnte ihn eine leise Stimme, von der Harry nicht sagen konnte, wo diese so plötzlich herkam. Obwohl sie aus großer Entfernung zu kommen schien, war es Harry, als würde er sie doch klar und deutlich in seinem Kopf zu hören.

„Aber wie? Ich weiß nicht wie ich das anstellen soll!", antworte er mit wachsender Unruhe, während er sich hektisch nach allen Seiten umsah. „Ich weiß nicht einmal wie ich hierher gekommen bin."

„Harry, beruhige dich, schließe die Augen und konzentriere dich auf dich selbst. Du bist in Andreas Geist eingebrochen, aber gleichzeitig bist du immer noch hier im Krankenflügel."

Die Stimme wurde eindringlicher und fester, aber so sehr Harry sich auch bemühte, er konnte die Augen nicht schließen und noch weniger konnte er sich auf sein eigenes Selbst konzentrieren. Das Bild des Grauens, das ihm hier begegnete, schien zunehmend Teil seiner eigenen Gedanken zu werden, schien in ihn einzudringen und jede einzelne Zelle seines Körpers in Besitz nehmen zu wollen.

„Harry, hör mir zu! Dies ist nicht deine Gedankenwelt, dies…"

Die Stimme wurde leiser und undeutlicher, bis sie nur noch ein kaum wahrzunehmendes Raunen war.

„Nein, das sind nicht meine Gedanken", sagte Harry fest, während er krampfhaft versuchte sich das Zimmer des Krankenflügels in dem Andrea lag vorzustellen, gleichzeitig drängte jedoch ein anderer Gedanke diesen Wunsch in den Hintergrund. „Das hier ist der dunkle Ort von dem Dumbledore sprach, und hier…hier muss auch Andrea sein."

Ohne weiter auf die schwache, jedoch deutlich warnende Stimme zu achten, rannte Harry los. Setzte mit unzähligen Sprüngen über die schmalen Gräben hinweg, rannte und rannte, aber diese trostlose Ebene nahm weder ein Ende noch konnte er ein Anzeichen von Andrea entdecken. Harry wusste nicht wie lange er gelaufen war, bis ihm schließlich die Luft ausging und er sich erschöpft gegen einen der verkohlten Bäumstümpfe lehnen musste. Seine Beine zitterten vor Erschöpfung und seine Augen brannten nicht nur von dem beißenden Rauch, mit dem die Luft noch immer erfüllt war.

„Andrea wo bist du?", hauchte er kraftlos, während er sich erschöpft an dem rußigen Stamm hinab gleiten ließ. „Bitte Andrea, du kannst nicht hier bleiben! Komm mit mir…"

Harry verstummte und brennendheiß rannen Tränen seine Wangen hinab, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er hier sagte. Er, Harry, hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er es anstellen sollte sich selbst, geschweige denn Andrea zurückzubringen. Was nützte es, wenn er sie fand, er konnte ihr doch nicht helfen. Verzweiflung krallte sich um sein Herz, wie eine eiserne Faust und presste es erbarmungslos zusammen.

„Andrea bitte, dies ist deine Gedankenwelt, hilf mir!", flehte er leise und vergrub das Gesicht in den Armen. „Bitte! Ich komm hier allein nicht mehr raus!"

„Harry! Nein! Tu es nicht!", erklang erneut die Stimme in seinem Kopf, doch diesmal war sie hart und streng, während deutlich Besorgnis in ihr mitschwang und plötzlich fühlte sich Harry an seine Occlumency-Stunde mit Silver erinnert und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wurde ihm klar, dass es Silver sein musste, der hier in seinen Geist einzudringen versuchte.

Im gleichen Augenblick jedoch, in dem Harry erleichtert aufatmen wollte, Silvers Kontaktversuch als Chance für seine eigene und Andreas Rettung ansah, begann die Erde unter ihm zu beben. Ein ohrenbetäubendes Getöse setzte ein, die kahlen, verbrannten Baumstümpfe ächzten, kippten zur Seite und der Boden brach auf. Die zuvor lautlose Atmosphäre schien sich in sekundenschnelle elektrisch aufzuladen, knisterte beängstigend und mit tosendem Geheule zog ein orkanartiger Sturm auf. Ein eisiger Wind zerrte beängstigend an Harrys Robe und drohte ihn mit sich fort zu reißen.

„Andrea hilf mir!", brüllte Harry gegen den Sturm ankämpfend, doch das Heulen des Windes verschlang seine Worte.

Mit letzter, verzweifelter Kraft klammerte er sich an den morschen Äste des abgestorben Baumes fest, während er sich gleichzeitig die Frage stellte, ob diese Gedankenwelt für ihn wirklich tödlich sein konnte. „Es sind doch nur Andreas Vorstellungen, sie können mir nichts anhaben", versuchte er sich einzureden, aber dennoch fühlte sich das Reißen des Sturmes schmerzhaft real an und ließen ihn an der Harmlosigkeit seines Erlebens zweifeln. Der Baumstumpf, der ihn bisher spärlich Halt gegeben hatte, brach aus der Erde und Harry glitt unaufhaltsam abwärts.

„Ich bin doch nicht immer wieder Voldemort entkommen, nur um jetzt in Andreas Gedankenwelt zu sterben!", schrie er in letzter Verzweiflung auf, während seine Hände und Füße krampfhaft nach Halt suchten und das erste mal in seinem Leben empfand Harry wirklich so etwas wie Todesangst.

Er kämpfte verbissen, bis plötzlich eigene Bilder und Erinnerungen in sein Bewusstsein stiegen; sein erster Tag in Hogwarts und Harry fühlte noch einmal seine Nervosität, als er auf den dreibeinigen Hocker mit dem sprechenden Hut zuging; sah sich selbst wieder gegen den norwegischen Stachelbuckel kämpfen; erinnerte sich an Rons Strahlen, als er, Harry den brandneuen Feuerblitz auspackte. Ein seltsames Hochgefühl erfüllte ihn, als er an Sirius ersten Brief dachte und an Onkel Vernons verdutztes Gesicht, als dieser erfuhr, dass das Schreiben von Harrys Paten stammte. Noch einmal erinnerte sich Harry an den düsteren, unterirdischen Gang zwischen der peitschenden Weide und der Heulenden Hütte, in dem Sirius ihn angeboten hatte bei ihm zu leben, sobald sein guter Name wieder hergestellt war. Mit einem warmen Gefühl im Herzen dachte er auch an den Weihnachtstag im Grimmauld Place und hörte Sirius „morgen kommt der Hippogreif" singen. Das war einer jener seltenen Augenblicke gewesen, in denen er sich in Sirius Elternhaus glücklich fühlte. Die Bilder wechselten rasch und Harry konnte sich noch einmal in Andreas Haus sehen, wie sie beim Abendessen saßen und die Sprache auf Andreas Verwandtschaft zu Sirius kam. Für einen kurzen Augenblick flammte noch einmal der Schmerz um den Verlust seines Paten auf, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick konnte er sich mit Sirius zusammensitzen sehen. Eine Welle unendlicher Erleichterung erfasste ihn, als er sich an die vielen langen Gespräche erinnerte, die sie vor seiner Rückreise nach Hogwarts geführt hatten. Für einen kurzen Augenblick erlebte er noch einmal, wie es sich anfühlte, Hermine im Arm zu halten, wie süß ihr Kuss schmeckte und wie glücklich er war, dass Ron mit dieser Veränderung in ihrer Freundschaft klar kam. Diese angenehmen Erinnerungen setzten sich jedoch nicht endlos fort und noch ehe Harry sie richtig genießen konnte, drängten andere, weniger angenehme Bilder in sein Bewusstsein. Er fühlte seine eigene Hilflosigkeit, als man Remus entführte, seine Runespoor tötete, Sirius und Andrea sich unbedingt an der Suche beteiligen mussten und er selbst dazu verdonnert war, einfach abzuwarten. Ein kalter Schauer lief über Harrys Rücken, als er an die letzte Vision von Voldemort dachte. Die Reihe an Erinnerungen setzte sich fast chronologisch fort, bis Harry an dem Punkt kam, als Dumbledore ihm erklärte, wie es seiner Vermutung nach um Andrea stand und sie derzeit keine Möglichkeit hatten, ihr zu helfen.

Angst stieg in Harry hoch, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er jetzt genau das getan hatte, was Dumbledore ihm als zu riskant für Andrea erklärt hatte.

_„Ich möchte nicht abstreiten, dass wir die Macht hätten, diesen dunklen Ort zu erreichen, doch haben wir auch das Recht dazu? Niemand weiß vorherzusagen, ob wir dieses Leben wirklich retten würden, oder ob es durch diesen neuen Akt der Gewalt nicht endgültig zerstört würde."_

Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte Harry das schreckliche Gefühl, jemand würde ihm mit aller Macht die Kehle zudrücken, bis er sich plötzlich mit einem Ruck aufrichtete konnte, die Augen öffnete und direkt in Clark Silvers bleiches Gesicht sah.

„Er ist zurück", sagte Silver über Harrys Schulter hinweg, ehe er zögernd die Hände von Harrys Schläfen nahm und sich seufzend aufrichtete.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Harry begriff, dass er zurück war und diese Worte an eine Person hinter ihm gerichtet waren, doch ihm fehlte die Kraft sich zuzudrehen. Schweiß rann ihn von der Stirn und Harry musste die Brille abnehmen, um ihn aus den Augen wischen zu können.

„Wie geht es dir, Harry", erklang die brüchige Stimme von Sirius hinter ihm und ein Paar Hände legten sich schwer auf seine Schultern. Harry schluckte schwer, aber noch ehe er antworten konnte, meldete sich jemand anders zu Wort.

„Wie geht es Andrea und welche Auswirkung hatte das Ganze jetzt auf sie?", das war eindeutig die Stimme von Remus Lupin, auch wenn sie noch rauer und schwerer als sonst klang.

Silver saß, durch Andreas Körper getrennt, Harry gegenüber doch er blickte weder ihn noch Sirius und Remus an, die offensichtlich direkt hinter Harry standen. Seine Augen waren starr und mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht auf Andrea gerichtet, als erwarte er jeden Moment eine sichtbare Reaktion von ihr, die jedoch ausblieb. Silvers Brust hob und senkte sich rasch, wie bei jemanden, der vor kurzem ziemlich schnell gelaufen war und auch seine Stimme klang matt und atemlos.

„Ich denke es ist besser, wenn ihr jetzt mit Harry einen kleinen Spaziergang macht; das Ganze war ziemlich aufreibend."

Harry war ganz und gar nicht nach Spazierengehen zumute, doch er wagte es nicht, Silver zu widersprechen. Tausend Fragen schossen ihm gleichzeitig durch den Kopf, während er mit wackligen Knien aufstand und zu Sirius hoch sah. Die Hand seines Paten lag noch immer auf seiner Schulter, als würde Sirius befürchten, Harry konnte jeden Augenblick umfallen. Sirius verzog das Gesicht zu Etwas, das wohl ein Lächeln sein sollte - Harry jedoch nicht darüber hinweg täuschen konnte, welche Sorgen sein Pate sich machte.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte das wirklich nicht", sagte Harry leise und senkte betreten den Blick.

Sirius verstärkte kurz den Druck auf Harrys Schulter, doch es war nicht Sirius, sondern Silver der antwortete.

„Es gibt nichts wofür du dich entschuldigen müsstest, Harry. Das, was hier geschehen ist, liegt nicht in deiner Verantwortung."

„Aber auch nicht in deiner", sagte Sirius und sah Silver eindringlich an, ehe er Harry sanft auf die Schulter klopfte um ihm anzudeuten, dass sie nun gehen sollten.

Silver antwortete nicht und auch sein Mienenspiel verriet nichts von dem, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging, noch ob er Sirius Worte überhaupt gehört hatte.

„Was ist mit dir, Remus? Kommst du nicht mit?", fragte Sirius, als sie die Tür bereits erreicht hatten und Remus Lupin noch immer unbeweglich dastand.

„Nein, ich bleibe!", sagte er kurz, beinahe schroff und griff nach dem Stuhl, auf dem Harry zuvor gesessen hatte, um ihn wieder näher an das Bett heranzuziehen.

„Bitte Remus, du kannst hier nichts tun und…", widersprach ihm Silver halbherzig, wurde jedoch von Remus unterbrochen.

„Ich bleibe!", sagte er entschieden.

Silver seufzte und deutete ein resignierendes Achselzucken an, als er sich plötzlich mit einem Ruck wieder Andrea zuwandte.

„Was ist?", fragte Sirius alarmiert und trat rasch näher an das Bett heran.

Harry folgte seinem Beispiel, doch noch ehe Silver zu einer Erklärung ansetzen konnte, sah es auch Harry; Andreas Augen bewegten sich unter den geschlossenen Lidern. Remus war mit einem Satz auf den Füßen und auch Harry hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an, als ein leises Zittern durch Andreas Körper ging.

„Sie wacht auf!", stieß Remus in deutlicher Erleichterung aus und auch Sirius hatte nun das Bett erreicht.

„Was ist mit ihr? Wacht sie wirklich auf?"

„Ich weiß nicht", entgegnete Silver zögernd, während er sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über Andreas Wange fuhr.

Im Nachhinein konnte Harry nicht mehr sagen, wer was sagte oder tat, er hatte nur Augen für Andrea, in deren bisher leblosen Körper nun Bewegung kam. Zuerst warnen es nur ihre Augenlider, die zu flattern begannen, dann beschleunigte sich ihre Atmung und schließlich bewegte sich ihre Hand tastend über die Bettdecke, bis sie Silvers Arm zu fassen bekam und sich daran festhielt.

„Andrea", seufzte Remus erleichtert und lehnte sich näher an sie heran, aber noch bevor er die Hand nach ihr ausstrecken konnte schlug Andrea die Augen auf und ließ ihn in seiner Bewegung erstarren.

Einige Sekunden blinzelte sie und Harry vermutete, dass sie weder Silver noch Remus klar wahrnehmen konnte.

„Hallo Andrea!", sagte Remus mit einem sanften Lächeln und vollendete seine Bewegung, in dem er sacht ihre Hand berührte. „Wie geht es dir?"

Harry hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass Andrea dieses Lächeln erwidern würde, dass sie sich freuen würde Remus wieder zu sehen, doch nichts dergleichen spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht. Mit undurchdringlichem Blick fixierte sie Remus, ehe ihre Augen zu Sirius und Silver wanderten und schließlich auf ihrer eigenen Hand, die noch immer Silvers Arm umklammert hielt, hängen blieben. Für einen kurzen Moment lösten sich ihre Finger und es sah so aus, als wollte sie die Hand zurückziehen, doch als Silver seine freie Hand sacht darauf legte, entspannte sich ihre Haltung, auch wenn ihre Augen noch immer unruhig von einem zum anderen wanderten.

„Du bist hier in Hogwarts", sagte Remus und fügte, als sie auf seine Worte keine Reaktion zeigte, zögernd hinzu. „Sirius und ich haben dich hierher gebracht, kannst du dich daran erinnern?"

„Du bist in Sicherheit", bestätigte auch Sirius und veranlassten Andrea schließlich zu einem zögerlichen Nicken.

„Mein Gedächtnis funktioniert ausgezeichnet", sagte sie tonlos und zog ihre Hand bedächtig von Silver zurück. „Ihr habt mich gegen meinen Willen hierher gebracht und mit einem Zauber betäubt!"

Überrascht von diesem ungewöhnlichen Verhalten blickte Harry fragend zu Silver, dem es offensichtlich als Einzigen nicht zu befremden schien, dass Andrea ihre Benommenheit so rasch abgeschüttelt hatte und einen kurzen Moment kam es Harry so vor, als wenn Silver genau diese Reaktion Andreas erwartet hätte.

„Das ist richtig!", nickte er langsam, während sich seine Augen verengten und er Andrea mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete.

Sirius und Remus wechselten betroffene Blicke, ehe Sirius mit einer Geste der Hilflosigkeit die Hände hob und seufzte. „Was für eine andere Wahl hätten wir denn sonst gehabt? Du warst völlig außer dir und wir konnte dich nicht einfach so zurücklassen."

„Wir hatten Angst um dich", warf auch Remus unsicher ein.

Andreas Blick ruhte kurzfristig auf Remus Gesicht, ehe sie Sirius und anschließend Silver ansah, als müsse sie sich davon überzeugen, dass eine Antwort tatsächlich erforderlich war.

„Das war völlig unnötig, es bestand zu keinem Zeitpunkt unmittelbare Gefahr!", entgegnete sie gleichgültig, während sie sich scheinbar desinteressiert in ihrem Krankenzimmer umsah. „Ist es möglich hier etwas zu Trinken zu bekommen? Ich habe Durst."

„Natürlich", nickte Remus sichtlich verwirrt und Harry konnte es ihm nur zu gut nachempfinden.

In den vergangenen Tagen war Harry, genau wie Remus, Sirius und Silver so oft an diesem Bett gesessen und hatte gehofft, dass Andrea endlich aufwachen würde. Man hatte ihn, Harry, darauf vorbereitet, dass Andrea vielleicht anders reagieren würde, als er es von ihr kannte, doch niemals, zu keinem Zeitpunkt, hätte er mit dieser unnatürlichen Ruhe und Emotionslosigkeit gerechnet, die Andrea hier an den Tag legte. Remus durchquerte den Raum und nahm einen Krug mit Wasser von der Kommode unter dem Fenster und Harry konnte beobachten, wie seine Hände zitterten, als er ein Glas füllte und es Andrea ans Bett brachte.

„Danke, sehr freundlich!", sagte sie formal und nahm es entgegen.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick zögerte sie, ehe sie das Glas vorsichtig an die Lippen setzte und trank. Einige Sekunden sagte niemand etwas, bis Sirius sich schließlich räusperte und so Andreas Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

„Remus hat dich vorhin gefragt, wie es dir geht und auch mich würde es interessieren."

Mit einem eher gezwungenen Lächeln stellte Andrea das Glas auf dem Nachttisch ab und hob die Schultern. „Es geht mir gut!"

„Den Eindruck machst du auf mich ganz und gar nicht", widersprach ihr Sirius stirnrunzelnd und sprach damit genau das aus, was auch Harry dachte.

Andrea sah blass und müde aus, hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen; ihre Bewegungen wirkten kantig, als müsse sie sich darauf konzentrieren und das Trinken des Wassers schien sie zusätzlich erschöpft zu haben.

„Da sieht man mal wieder, wie sehr der äußere Eindruck täuschen kann", antwortete sie leichthin, während sie scheinbar interessiert die Lampe auf ihrem Nachttisch betrachtete.

„Deine Show ist nicht sehr überzeugend, zumindest nicht für Freunde die dich kennen", sagte Silver, der sich bisher, genau wie Harry, nur auf das Beobachten beschränkt hatte.

Andrea tat seine Worte mit einem lässigen Achselzucken ab, doch so einfach gab Silver nicht auf. Er schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, ehe er sich zu Andrea aufs Bett setzte, seine Hand an ihre Wange legte und sie so zwang ihn anzusehen. „Hier sind Freunde, die sich um dich sorgen", sagte Silver beschwörend. „Keine Illusion, kein Vielsaft-Trank und auch kein Zauber, der dir hier vertraute Personen vortäuscht. Wir sind es wirklich."

„Das habe ich auch nicht angezweifelt, aber eure Sorgen sind überflüssig… es geht mir prima!", entgegnete Andrea und wandte den Kopf, um erneut den Lampenschirm zu betrachten. Harry entging jedoch nicht, dass ihre Augen einen merkwürdig trüben Ausdruck bekamen und für einen Moment dachte und hoffte er, sie würde zu weinen beginnen, um somit wenigstens eine nachvollziehbare Reaktion zu zeigen.

Durch die geschlossene Tür des Krankenzimmers erklangen plötzlich Schritte und Sirius verwandelte sich im selben Augenblick in seine Animagusform. Andrea zuckte deutlich zusammen, doch gleichzeitig kam nun auch Bewegung in ihr bisher ausdrucksloses Gesicht.

„Das werden Madam Pomfrey und Professor Dumbledore sein", erklärte Silver und legte beruhigend seine Hand auf ihren Arm. „Madam Pomfrey weiß nichts von Sirius Animagusform und solange sie nicht von seiner Unschuld überzeugt ist, sollten wir ihr auch nicht verraten, wer sich hinter diesem großen schwarzen Hund verbirgt."

Andrea widersprach ihm nicht, stimmte jedoch auch nicht zu. Mit einem starren Gesichtsausdruck blickte sie auf die Tür, als erwarte sie einen ganz gewöhnlichen Besucher.

Fortsetzung folgt………

**Review-Antworten: Vielen, vielen Dank für euere lieben Reviews und hier kommen auch gleich die Antworten dazu:**

**Torence: **Oh, meine liebe torence, wie konnte ich dich nur vergessen? „Asche auf mein Haupt" erstmal vielen Dank für Kaffee und Kekse die ich natürlich gern annehme! Und ja, mit deiner Vermutung hattest du Recht! J

**Andrea Lupin: **Und deine Hoffnug hat sich erfüllt, sie ist aufgewacht!

**Tammo: **Oh bitte, gern geschehen! „gggg Freut mich, dass sich meine FF so begeistert.

**Anne: **Oh weh, in Depri-Stimmung wollte ich dich ganz sicher nicht versetzen. „seufz" Hm…was soll ich jetzt schreiben, das neue Kapitel ist ja noch trauriger.

**Fluffy Bond: **Ach doch, auch nach 84 geschriebenen Kapitel kann ich diesen Satz noch immer hören bzw. lesen! Schließlich sagt er ja nichts anderes, als dass euch meine Story gefällt! Und ja, Harry befindet bzw. nach diesem Kapitel befand sich in Andreas Gedankenwelt. Hey, ich konnte dir mal ne Frage klar beantworten! „gggg"

**michi-sky**Nein, mit deiner Interpretation liegst du völlig richtig. Hm…ein Kapitel in dem es ausschließlich um die Gefühle zwischen Harry und Hermine geht, wird es wohl nicht geben, was jetzt aber nicht heißt, dass dies in den nächsten Kapitel nicht vorkommt.

**Lord Slytherin: **Nun, Ron und Hermine kennen Harry sicher gut, doch das heißt nicht, dass sie deshalb immer seine Problematik erkennen und verstehen können. Ich habe diesen Teil bewusst so geschrieben, weil ich denke, dass dies gut das emotionale Erleben von 16jährigen ausdrückt. Bei allem Verständnis für Harrys Situation, sind sie doch noch Jugendliche und können nicht über ihren eigenen Schatten springen; auch Ron und Hermine haben Gefühle, die verletzt werden können. Und was meinen Beruf angeht…NEIN, um Himmels Willen, ich bin keine Hausmeisterin, welche kleine Kinder quält. Ich arbeite in einer hortähnlichen Einrichtung für die ersten beiden Jahrgangstufen.

**Ardsmair** Ja, irgendwann…werden die Fragen beantwortet ! „grins" Einige davon sind es ja schon in diesem Kapitel.

**padfoot13: **Oh vielen Dank! Und ja, ich schreib ganz schnell weiter.

**Arnold Friedlich: **Schön, wenn ich dich ein bisschen unter Spannung halten kann!

**sunnymaus2180: **Ja, Wunder gibt es immer wieder! Die Regierungshauptstadt kenne ich. ;-)

**maya**Ja ja, immer diese Jungs!

**Tommy:**Schön, dass du die Enden meiner Kapitel liebst! Das tu ich auch! „gggg"

**Eva Luna: **Vielen Dank für dein großes Lob! Deine ausführliche Review hat mich wirklich gefreut! Tja und was die Cliffhanger angeht – irgendwie gelingt es mir nicht ein Kapitel zu beenden, ohne dass ich neugierige Leser zurück lass. Hm…und irgendwie fände ich es auch schade, wenn ihr nicht neugierig auf das neue Kapitel wartet würdet.

**Insa**** Black: **Oh oh…da hab ich doch wirklich vergessen, dass es da noch eine Seite gibt, wo meine FF steht und auf einen update wartet. Tja…was sag ich nun zu meiner Entschuldigung? Hm? Nun inzwischen hab ich vier weitere Kapitel hochgeladen und die restlichen kommen auch noch. Versprochen! „Asche auf mein Haupt" Freue mich aber, dass dir meine FF gefällt und du hier eine Review geschrieben hast! Und ja, ich freu mich auch über weitere Reviews von dir! ;-)

**X-Ray**Das mit dem zu schnell updaten, wird sich für die nächsten Wochen eh erledigt haben, ab Montag muss ich wieder arbeiten. „seufz" Denke also, du wirst zukünftig wieder nachkommen! „sfg"

**Kaori:** Vielen Dank! Hoffe du hattest einen schönen Urlaub! Habe gerade noch vor dem Hochladen des neuen Kapitels deine Review bekommen. ;-)

So nun hoffe ich, dass ich diesmal auch wirklich jede Review beantwortet habe und entschuldige mich noch mal bei der lieben torence. Soll nicht wieder vorkommen!

Viele liebe Grüße von euerem Sternchen!


	46. 46

**So dies ist mein extralanges Geburtstagskapitel für meine Betaleserin Vivi! Auf diesen Weg noch einmal – Alles Liebe und Gute zum Geburtstag, liebe Vivi! gggg**

46.

Für einige Sekunden herrschte Stille. Alle blickten auf die Tür des Krankenzimmers, bis diese behutsam geöffnet wurde und Madam Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore und zu Harrys Überraschung, auch Snape eintraten. Während die Gesichter von Madam Pomfrey und Dumbledore deutliche Erleichterung darüber zeigten, Andrea wach und anscheinend gesund vorzufinden, blieb das Gesicht des Zaubertranklehrers grimmig und undurchsichtig wie immer. Harry hatte fast den Verdacht, dass Snape bei dem Anblick der sich ihm hier bot, am liebsten sofort wieder kehrtgemacht hätte. Zögernd und mit säuerlichem Gesicht folgte Snape dem Schulleiter durch den Raum, bis er Andreas Bett erreicht hatte und sie missmutig beäugte.

„Guten Abend, Andrea!", grüßte Dumbledore, schritt auf das Bett zu und reichte Andrea die Hand. „Es freut mich sie wach zu sehen. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Danke, ausgezeichnet", erwiderte Andrea, während sie unsicher den Händedruck des der alte Zauberers erwiderte, einen Augenblick später jedoch hastig die Hand zurückzog.

„Das freut uns sehr!" Dumbledore lächelte, doch Harry entging nicht, dass er Andrea scharf beobachtete.

Silver schenkte Andrea ein aufmunterndes Lächeln während er vom Krankenbett einen Schritt zurück trat, um für Madam Pomfrey Platz zu machen, die nach einer kurzen, aber freundlichen Begrüßung, den Zauberstab zog, um ihre Patientin zu untersuchen. Für einen kurzen Moment machte Andrea eine jähe Bewegung, als wollte sie den auf sich gerichteten Zauberstab abwehren und ihre Augen weiteten sich angstvoll, doch schon eine Sekunde später schien sie die aufsteigende Panik bereits überwunden zu haben und nickte ergeben.

„Keine Angst, ich möchte Sie nur kurz untersuchen. Sie waren lange Zeit ohne Bewusstsein", erklärte die Krankenschwester, während sie beruhigend mit der linken Hand Andreas Arm tätschelte und mit der Rechten unbeirrt ihre Untersuchung fortsetzte.

Harry konnte beobachten, wie der Zauberstab langsam über ihren Körper hinab wanderte, zwischendurch an einigen Stellen stoppte und die Spitze des Zauberstabs in verschiedenen Farben aufglühte, ehe er wieder aufwärts wanderte. Dumbledore wartete geduldig, bis Madam Pomfrey ihre Untersuchung beendet hatte.

„Wie geht es ihr", fragte er, als sie den Zauberstab weg steckte.

„Hm…ihr Körper weißt noch immer Anzeichen einer latenten Vergiftung auf, doch das war auch nicht anders zu erwarten", erklärte die Krankenschwester stirnrunzelnd und wandte sich Andrea zu. „Was mich mehr beunruhigt, ist der Umstand, dass Sie im Gegensatz zu meiner letzten Untersuchung vor ein paar Stunden, deutlich erschöpfter und…"

„Es geht mir gut", unterbrach Andrea sie entschieden und warf Madam Pomfrey einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

„Wie Sie meinen", entgegnete die Krankenschwester deutlich kühler und wandte sich mit einem Achselzucken wieder Dumbledore zu. „Ich würde vorschlagen, mit der Einnahme des Zaubertranks fort zu fahren. Auch wenn Miss Black sich besser fühlt, wird der Trank dem Genesungsprozess nur förderlich sein.

Dumbledore nickte verstehend und zog sich einen Stuhl an das Bett heran. „Professor Snape hat einen speziellen Heiltrank entwickelt, der sowohl stärkend wirkt als auch Ihrer magischen Vergiftung entgegen."

Snape verstand diesen Hinweis und zog eine Phiole mit smaragdgrüner Flüssigkeit hervor und stellte sie lässig auf Andreas Nachttisch.

„Dreimal täglich jeweils ein Schluck sollte genügen", erklärte er mürrisch, während er Andrea mit einem abschätzenden Blick bedachte, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob sie diese Mühe eigentlich wert wäre.

Das Licht der Nachttischlampe brach sich in der noch hin und her schaukelnden Flüssigkeit und zeichnete ein Muster aus grünen, beweglichen Punkten auf die weiße Oberfläche des Nachttischs.

„Danke", sagte Andrea zögernd, während ihr Blick skeptisch auf den Zaubertrank gerichtet war.

Madam Pomfrey verabschiedete sich mit knappen Worten und Harry ging eigentlich davon aus, dass Snape nun ebenfalls gehen würde, doch hier war vermutlich der Wunsch der Vater des Gedanken, denn Snape blieb beharrlich, wenn auch in einiger Distanz stehen.

„Sie haben in den letzten Wochen viel erlebt und durchgemacht, dennoch kommen wir nicht umhin, Ihnen einige Fragen stellen", begann Dumbledore behutsam.

Andrea nickte zögernd und mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der deutlich machte, dass sie Fragen erwartet, wenn gleich auch gehofft hatte, diesen zu entgehen.

„Hat das nicht noch Zeit?", warf Remus seufzend ein. „Ich meine, sie ist doch gerade erst aufgewacht."

„Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung", widersprach ihm Andrea halbherzig, ohne ihn anzusehen und strich die Bettdecke glatt. „Es geht mir gut und früher oder später muss es wohl sein."

„Gut", nickte Dumbledore zog seinen Zauberstab und Sekunden später schwebte ein Tablett mit Teetassen und belegten Broten über Andreas Bettdecke. „Bei einer Tasse Tee redet es sich angenehmer."

Mit einer einladenden Geste deutete Dumbledore an, dass jeder der mochte, eine Tasse nehmen konnte, ehe er das Tablett zur Seite stellte und Andrea aufmerksam ansah.

„Beginnen wir mit Ihrer Reise nach Carlisle. Können Sie sich klar daran erinnern?" Andrea nickte erneut und so fuhr Dumbledore mit seinen Fragen fort. „Erzählen Sie uns bitte, was dort geschah."

„Wir.. wir suchten nach Remus Lupin. In Carlisle fand an diesem Tag das Gründungsfest oder so was Ähnliches statt", begann Andrea stockend, während sie starr auf die Teetasse in ihrer Hand blickte. „Am Abend ging ich dorthin, wo der Festbetrieb stattfand. Es war auch ein großes Feuerwerk geplant und deshalb viele Menschen da. Zuerst sah alles ganz normal aus, wir sind durch die Budengassen gegangen und plötzlich sah ich jemanden, der aussah wie Remus Lupin. Ich bin ihm nachgelaufen, aber es waren zuviele Leute in der Gasse und ich hab ihn bald wieder aus den Augen verloren." Andrea machte eine Pause und Dumbledore ließ ihr Zeit sich zu sammeln. „Ich bin die Zeltgasse bis zum Ende gelaufen und wollte schon wieder umkehren, als ich…als ich einen alten Bekannten auf dem Fest sah."

„Richard Harvey", warf Silver ein, als Andrea erneut stockte.

„Ja", nickte sie zögernd, ohne jedoch den Blick von der Teetasse in ihrer Hand zu wenden. „Ich dachte erst, ich würde mich täuschen, bin ihm aber, ich weiß auch nicht warum, nachgegangen. Auf dem Parkplatz hat er mich dann gesehen. Zuerst ist er erschrocken und weggelaufen, doch dann hat er sich plötzlich umgedreht und gebrüllt, ich solle hier so schnell wie nur irgend möglich verschwinden. Ich verstand nicht was so plötzlich in ihn gefahren war und dann konnte ich mich nicht mehr bewegen. Mir wurde schwindelig, mein Körper brannte wie Feuer und ich konnte gerade noch sehen, wie Richard auf der anderen Seite des Parkplatzes in einem Loch im Boden verschwand. Dann muss ich wohl das Bewusstsein verloren haben."

„Ein Kanaldeckel, vermute ich?", warf Remus stirnrunzelnd ein.

Andrea schluckte schwer und nickte, schien jedoch vergeblich nach weiteren Worten zu suchen. Die Tasse in ihrer Hand zitterte so stark, dass der Tee über den Rand der Tasse in den Unterteller schwappte und sie stellte die Tasse umständlich auf das Tablett zurück.

„Und als du wieder zu dir kamst, befandest du dich in Voldemorts Gefangenschaft", wollte Remus ihr weiterhelfen, doch Andrea schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf.

„Nein, zumindest nicht direkt."

Harry bemerkte, wie sich ihre Finger um die Bettdecke verkrampften, auch wenn ihr Gesicht nahezu emotionslos blieb.

„Erklären Sie uns das bitte genauer", forderte Dumbledore sie auf und stellte ebenfalls seine Teetasse zur Seite.

„Nun das ist nicht so einfach zu erklären", begann Andrea zögernd und blickte sich unsicher in dem Krankenzimmer um, als wäre sie sich nicht sicher, ob alle Anwesenden ihre Erklärung hören sollte. „Es gibt eine Organisation ähnlich dem Phönixorden und dieser ist es gelungen, die Gruppe der Todesser zu unterwandern. Richard war einer von ihnen und fragen Sie mich nicht wie, aber irgendwie ist es ihm gelungen, den dunklen Lord davon zu überzeugen, dass er mit meiner Pflege und Beaufsichtigung betraut wird. Richard brachte mich in das alte Landhaus eines Freundes und dort bin dann wieder zu mir gekommen."

„Was ist das für eine Organisation", warf nun Sirius ein und blickte fragend von Andrea über Dumbledore zu Remus und Silver, doch keiner der Anwesenden schien Näheres darüber zu wissen. Snape ignorierte er geflissentlich.

„Ich weiß nicht, Francesco nannte sie immer nur den Bund."

„Vermutlich eine jener Splittergruppen, die sich bereits zu jener Zeit, als Voldemort das erste mal Macht gewann, gegen ihn zusammenschloss", spekulierte Silver und rieb sich nachdenklich über das Kinn.

Einige Sekunden sprach niemand und es entstand eine Stille, welche die angespannte Atmosphäre noch unangenehmer machte, bis Dumbledore sich schließlich räusperte und Andrea mit einem leisen Nicken aufforderte weiter zu erzählen. Es dauerte jedoch geraume Zeit, bis Andrea die richtigen Worte fand.

„Man hat mich in diesem Haus gesund gepflegt, oder hat es zumindest versucht", sagte sie lahm, während ihre Finger gedankenverloren die Musterung auf der Zudecke entlang nachfuhren.

„Soll das heißen, man hat dich dort gar nicht gefangen gehalten?", rang Harry sich zu der, für ihn vorrangigen, Frage durch.

„Nun ich denke, der Bund hat mich nie als Gefangene angesehen, wenngleich sie mich sicher auch nicht hätten gehen lassen", erwiderte sie und das erste Mal seit ihrem Erwachen sah sie Harry direkt an.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und für einen kurzen Moment erschrak Harry über die Leere, die sich in ihren Augen widerspiegelte. Nichts schien mehr von dem ursprünglichen Tatendrang oder dem rebellischen Glitzern übrig geblieben zu sein; ihre Augen zeigten nur noch Trauer und Resignation, als wären sie Tore, durch die Harry noch einmal in diese trostlose und tote Landschaft sehen konnte.

„Würde auch wenig Sinn machen, wenn man bedenkt, welche Risiken und Mühen sie auf sich nahmen, um mich aus Voldemorts Händen zu bekommen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie danach bereit gewesen wären mich gehen zu lassen, ohne dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht hätten", fügt sie mit einem matten Achselzucken hinzu. „Nun wie dem auch sei, Richard war davon überzeugt nur zu meinem Wohl zu handeln, auch wenn man sich über seine Methoden streiten könnte."

„War er es, der dich unter dem Bann des Wächters gestellt hat?", sagte Sirius, wobei es in Harrys Ohren mehr nach einer Feststellung als einer Frage klang.

„Ja und er war auch derjenige, der mir vorspielte Remus Lupin zu sein. Der mir erzählte, dass keiner den Exekutionszirkel überlebt hat und der…"

Andrea brach ab und schloss die Augen. Ihr Gesicht blieb unbeweglich, ja schon fast maskenhaft, nur ihre Finger die fest den Rand ihrer Bettdecken umklammerten verrieten den Aufruhr in ihrem Inneren.

„…und er war auch derjenige, der zugelassen hat, dass man Sie folterte", beendete Dumbledore ihren Satz und seufzte schwer.

Andrea antwortete nicht und so fuhr Dumbledore erklärend fort: „Als Sie hier ankamen und Madam Pomfrey Sie untersuchte, konnte sie deutlich die Spuren erkennen, die ein Cruciatus-Fluch hinterlässt."

„Eine Demonstration der Macht", erklärte sie tonlos.

„Der Bund wollte dir damit seine Macht demonstrieren?", fragte Remus aufgebracht, doch Andrea schüttelte abermals den Kopf.

„Nein, nicht der Bund", sagte Andrea, während ihre Stimme mit jedem Wort leiser wurde. „Es war einer von Voldemorts Leuten. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich geschlafen hatte, nachdem Richard den Bann der Bastet aufhob. Aber irgendwann bin ich aufgewacht und da ging es mir dann deutlich besser. Die Schmerzen waren weg und ich fühlte mich auch nicht mehr so schlapp. Richard hatte diesen Tag gewählt, um seine Maskerade aufzugeben. Er gestand mir, dass nicht alles so gelaufen ist, wie er es sich erhofft hatte."

„Was genau hatte er sich erhofft?", fragte Dumbledore sanft, als Andrea eine Pause machte, um einen Schluck Tee zu trinken.

„Nun er wollte mich davon überzeugen, dass ich nur dann eine Chance hatte heil aus der Sache raus zu kommen, wenn ich dem Bund Zugang ins casa de anhelo gewähre."

„Und Sie haben es abgelehnt", nickte Dumbledore verstehend.

„Ja und nein! Ich sagte ihm, ich bräuchte Zeit um darüber nachzudenken, wie ich ohne meinen Portschlüssel in das Haus komme."

„Und was geschah dann?"

„Er sagte, dass wir diese Zeit nicht hätten, Voldemort ließe sich nicht länger hinhalten. Er hat einen Mann geschickt, der mich sehen und mir eine Botschaft Lord Voldemorts geben wollte."

„Was besagte diese Botschaft?", forschte Dumbledore, als Andrea erneut in Schweigen verfiel.

„Er…er…" Andrea brach erneut ab und schluckte schwer. „Voldemort musste wohl inzwischen eingesehen haben, dass man den Schutzbann dieses Hause nicht brechen kann und er wollte…er drohte…nun…ich sollte ihm freiwillig unterstützen, anderenfalls…"

„Was hat er dir angedroht", fragte Silver mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht, als befürchte er das Schlimmste.

„Bitte, ich bin sehr müde, können wir die anderen Fragen nicht auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschieben?", sagte sie leise und kraftlos, während sie ein Stück tiefer unter ihre Bettdecke glitt.

Unwillkürlich musste Harry an seine eigene Befragung denken, als er Voldemort nach dem Trimagischen Turnier entkommen war. Dumbledore sagte damals: _„Wenn ich glaubte, ich könnte dir helfen, indem ich dich in einen Zauberschlaf versetzte und es dir erlaube, den Zeitpunkt zu verschieben, an dem du daran denken musst, was geschehen ist, dann würde ich es tun. Aber ich weiß es hilft nichts. Den Schmerz eine Weile zu betäuben, heißt nur, dass er noch schlimmer ist, wenn du ihn schließlich doch spürst." _

Demzufolge war Harry überrascht, als Dumbledore aufstand und zustimmend nickte.

„Ruhen Sie sich aus, Andrea. Es gibt sehr viele Frage die auf eine Antwort warten, doch keine ist so wichtig, dass sie nicht Zeit bis morgen hätte. Wenn Sie etwas möchten oder wir irgendetwas für Sie tun können, dann lassen Sie es uns wissen."

Andrea hatte noch immer die Augen geschlossen und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob sie Dumbledores Worte überhaupt gehört hatte oder inzwischen eingeschlafen war. Mit leisen Schritten folgte er Sirius zur Tür, als Andrea hörbar die Luft einzog und ihn unwillkürlich zurücksehen ließ.

„Sie könnten etwas für mich tun, Professor", sagte sie zaghaft und öffnete langsam, als würde es ihr nur unter großer Anstrengung gelingen, die Augen. „Falls er es noch nicht weiß, so sagen Sie bitte Francesco Rasul, dass ich hier in Hogwarts bin und…und dass ich ihn gern sehen würde."

Für einen kurzen Moment schien Andreas Bitte jedem in diesem Raum erstarren zu lassen. Dumbledore und Silver tauschten besorgte Blicke, während Remus fassungslos auf Andrea starrte und Sirius, der inzwischen wieder seine Animagusgestalt angenommen hatte, niedergeschlagen den Kopf senkte. Lediglich Snape blickte kalt, wenn auch überrascht zu ihr hinüber. Nicht weniger unangenehm berührt wie alle anderen, sah Harry sich ratlos um, bis Sirius ihn kurzerhand mit der Schnauze anstupste und aus der Tür schob. Während Harry und Sirius bereits vor der Tür standen, ging Dumbledore mit langsamen Schritten zurück und wollte sich gerade erneut den Stuhl heran ziehen, als Andrea matt den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nicht nötig, Professor, ich verstehe auch so. Francesco ist tot, nicht wahr?"

Obwohl Harry Rasul nie näher kennen gelernt hatte und er ihm, von den wenigen Malen da er mit dem Mann zusammentraf, unsympathisch war, versetzte es Harry doch einen schmerzhaften Stich. Sirius hatte ihm erst vor einigen Tagen erzählt, dass sie die Leiche Rasuls in der Kanalisation von Carlisle gefunden hatten, aber erst jetzt, da Andrea den Wunsch geäußert hatte, Rasul zu sehen, wurde Harry bewusst, was dieser Tod für sie bedeuten musste. Auch wenn Andrea und Rasul die letzten Monate immer wieder unterschiedlicher Meinung waren, so änderte es doch nichts an der Tatsache, dass Rasul ihr Patenonkel war, sie ihn liebte und er wohl auch die einzige familiäre Bindung war, die Andrea in den letzten Jahren erlebt hatte. Harry konnte sehen, wie Dumbledore zögernd nickte und nach ihrer Hand greifen wollte, doch Andrea zog hastig den Arm zurück, als fürchte sie sich vor dieser Berührung.

„Es tut mir sehr, Andrea", seufzte der alte Zauberer leise und blickte sorgenvoll auf sie hinab. „Ich hätte Ihnen diesen Wunsch gerne erfüllt."

Harry mochte sich nicht ausmalen, was in diesen Augenblick in Andreas Innerem vor sich ging. Andrea tat ihm leid und er konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals so mit einem anderen Menschen gelitten zu haben, wie in diesem Augenblick.

„Möchte Sie, dass jemand von uns noch ein bisschen bei Ihnen bleibt?", hörte Harry Dumbledores leise Frage und er fühlte fast etwas wie Erleichterung, als Sirius ihn erneut anstupste. Er wollte hier weg, so schnell und so weit wie nur möglich, unwichtig wohin, nur diesem Schmerz entrinnen, der schlimmer wie jeder Cruciatus-Fluch in seinen Eingeweiden brannte.

„Ist mir egal", kam Andreas gleichgültige Antwort. „Gehen Sie oder bleiben Sie, es ist mir gleichgültig."

„Gut, dann würde ich sagen, Remus sollte Ihnen noch etwas Gesellschaft leisten", hörte Harry Dumbledores leise Antwort.

„NEIN!"

Andreas Aufschrei kam so laut, plötzlich und unvorhersehbar, dass nicht nur Harry erschrocken herumfuhr. Über Silvers Schulter hinweg konnte er sehen, dass Andrea kerzengerade im Bett saß. Die Augen weit aufgerissen, starrte sie Remus angstvoll entgegen, als hätte dieser soeben ein Messer gezogen, um damit auf sie einzustechen.

„Nein", wiederholte sie, wenn auch nun bedeutend leiser und schüttelte zur Bekräftigung ihrer Worte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist wirklich nicht nötig!"

Remus, der bereits einen Schritt auf ihr Bett zugegangen war, blieb erstarrt stehen und auch wenn Harry nur seinen Rücken sah, wusste er doch, dass Remus sie fassungslos anblickte.

„Bitte, ich…ich möchte jetzt wirklich allein sein", fügte Andrea mit bebender Stimme hinzu und wandte schuldbewusst den Kopf.

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich und schloss, nachdem der Letzte das Zimmer verlassen hatte, behutsam die Tür. Langsam und mit bedächtigen Schritten, als müsse er sich erst im Klaren werden, wohin er eigentlich gehen wollte, durchquerte der alte Zauberer den Krankenflügel.

„Ich denke, ich liege richtig in der Annahme, dass die Frau nicht von selbst aufgewacht ist", erklang Snapes kalte Stimme plötzlich in die Stille hinein und Harry zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. So aufgewühlt, wie er war, hatte er kurzfristig Snapes Anwesenheit vergessen und als Harry sich umdrehte, sah er, dass Snapes Worte an Silver gerichtet waren. Lauernd, wie eine Schlange die sich langsam an ihre Beute heran schlecht, blickte er Silver mit einem mehr als künstlichen Lächeln entgegen. „Was hat Sie veranlasst…"

„So überraschend es auch sein mag, doch Andrea kam von selbst zu sich", fiel Silver ihm ins Wort und wollte seinen Weg fortsetzen, doch Snape ließ nicht locker.

„Von selbst, ohne dass dem etwas Besonderes vorausging?" Snapes Oberlippe wanderte ein Stück in die Höhe und entblößten seine Zähne, doch als Lächeln war dies gewiss nicht einzustufen.

„Ohne, dass dem etwas Besonderes vorausging", wiederholte Silver seine Worte, während er dem Blick des Zaubertranklehrers gleichgültig begegnete.

Silver sprach diese Lüge mit so viele Überzeugung und Gleichmütigkeit aus, dass Harry, hätte er selbst es nicht besser gewusst, ihm sicher geglaubt hätte. So jedoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er seinen Lehrer einige Sekunden verblüfft anstarrte. Was sollte das? Silver wusste doch wohl besser als jeder andere hier im Raum, dass es Harrys ungewolltes Eindringen in Andreas Geist gewesen war, dass sie zurückgebracht hatte. Oder etwa nicht? Wie konnte er sich hinstellen und behaupten es wäre nichts Besonderes vorgefallen? Tief in Harrys Innerem rebellierte es, doch er wagte nicht Silver zu berichtigen und auch Remus schenkte diese Aussage scheinbar keine Beachtung.

Harry konnte nicht einschätzen, inwieweit Snape Silver glaubte oder nicht, denn als Snape sich von Silver ab und Dumbledore zuwandte, wirkte sein Gesicht gleichgültig, ja schon fast gelangweilt.

„Nun, wenn Sie meine Dienste nicht weiter benötigen, dann würde ich es vorziehen in mein Labor zurückkehren, dort gibt es weitere Tränke, die dringend meine Aufmerksamkeit erfordern."

„Selbstverständlich, Severus. Ich weiß Ihre Mühe zu schätzen", nickte der alte Zauberer und Snape rauschte, einer riesigen Fledermaus gleich, davon.

Dumbledore blickte ihm einige Sekunden versonnen nach, ehe er sich mit einem schweren Seufzen an Sirius und Remus wandte.

„Andrea hat Schreckliches erlebt und wir werden ihr Zeit lassen müssen, das Erlebte zu verarbeiten. Trotzdem gibt es vielleicht etwas, das wir für sie tun können", sagte er langsam. „Für euch beide habe ich daher eine besondere Aufgabe. Kommt bitte mit in mein Büro."

Sirius und Remus folgten Dumbledore wortlos nach außen. Harry wollte ihnen bereits folgen, als Silver ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich denke, wir beide sollten uns unterhalten", sagte er mit einem matten Lächeln und schob Harry sanft, aber mit Nachdruck aus dem Krankenflügel. „Ich würde sagen, wir reden in meinen privaten Räumen."

Harry nickte zögernd, während er beunruhigt seinem Paten hinterher blickte, der in diesem Augenblick um die Biegung des Ganges verschwand. Er hatte keine Vorstellung, worüber Silver jetzt mit ihm reden wollte und so konfus wie er sich fühlte war es ihm auch egal. Das Einzige, was ihn in diesen Augenblick interessierte, war, wohin Dumbledore Sirius schicken wollte.

„Was ist das für ein Auftrag?", kam daher auch Harrys prompte Frage, kaum dass sie Silvers Wohnraum betreten hatten.

„Nichts was dich sorgen müsste", seufzte Silver und ließ sich müde auf die Bodenkissen fallen. „Professor Dumbledore wird sie in die Muggelwelt schicken, um jemanden von Andreas Freunden zu finden. Wir haben bereits heute Nachmittag über diese Möglichkeit gesprochen."

„Kann sicher nicht schaden", nickte Harry, während er den magischen Flammen in Silvers Kamin zusah und unwillkürlich musste er wieder an die verbrannte Landschaft in Andreas Geist denken. „Ich befürchte, sie wird für die nächste Zeit von der Zaubererwelt die Nase voll haben."

„Das ist nicht auszuschließen", stimmte ihn Silver zu, während sich kurzfristig ein bitterer Zug um seinen Mund legte.

„Wieso hat Andrea ausgerechnet vor Remus so große Angst?", platzte es ungewollt heftig aus Harry hervor. „Ich meine sie waren…sie sind doch Freunde, Andrea hat ihm immer vertraut."

„Ich vermute, derzeit gibt es niemanden, den Andrea vertrauen und als Freund ansehen kann", seufzte Silver schwer. „Bisher haben wir nur eine sehr unklare Vorstellung von dem, was während Andreas Gefangenschaft mit ihr geschehen ist, doch angenehm war es sicher nicht."

Einige Minuten schwiegen sie, bis Harry diese Stille nicht mehr aushielt und er zögernd zu Silver aufsah.

„Warum haben sie gesagt, dass Andrea von selbst aufgewacht ist?"

„Weil sie das auch ist", entgegnete Silver ernst, während er ruhig Harrys Blick standhielt.

„Aber…ich dachte…"

„Dein Eindringen in ihren Geist, war vielleicht der Grund, doch die Entscheidung zu uns zurückzukehren hat Andrea selbst getroffen."

„Das ist Haarspalterei!"

„Nein, Auffassungssache!", widersprach ihm Silver gelassen.

„Dann war mein Einbrechen in Andreas Geist also nichts Besonderes?", fragte Harry und ohne selbst zu wissen warum, kochte Zorn in ihm hoch.

„Hm, wie man es nimmt", seufzte Silver ausweichend und rieb sich nachdenklich über die Stirn. „Für Menschen, die um deine besondere Fähigkeit wissen, ist dieser Vorfall sicher nichts Besonderes und für alle anderen, die nichts darüber wissen, sollte dieses Faktum vorläufig auch verborgen bleiben."

Harry antwortete nicht, dennoch musste sein Gesicht deutlich seine Verwirrung widerspiegeln. Sirius und Dumbledore wussten davon, Remus musste es zwangsläufig mitbekommen haben, blieb nur noch Snape…doch der war ebenfalls im Orden. Warum wollte Silver verhindern, dass der Zaubertranklehrer davon erfuhr?

„Ich vermute, du bist dir selbst darüber bewusst, dass du hier eine Begabung besitzt, die nicht sehr viele Menschen aufweisen können?", sagte Silver und Harry hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass Silver seine Verwirrung bewusst falsch deutete, denn nickte er nach einem Moment des Zögerns.

„Nun diese Gabe, ist sie erst einmal entwickelt, kann dir große Macht geben, sie erfordert aber auch große Eigenverantwortlichkeit. Die Tatsache, dass wir etwas können, heißt noch lange nicht, dass wir unsere Fähigkeiten unbekümmert einsetzen dürfen. Und…auch darüber solltest du dir bewusst sein - diese Gabe wird vielen Menschen, vor allem wenn sie nicht darauf vorbereitet sind, Angst machen."

„Ja, sie macht mir auch selbst Angst", gab Harry zu und rieb sich fröstelnd über die Arme, obwohl das Kaminfeuer neben dem er saß eine angenehme Wärme abstrahlte.

„Sie wird im Laufe der Zeit immer mehr Teil von dir werden, bis sie dir irgendwann so vertraut ist, wie deine Fähigkeit einen Besen zu fliegen."

„Mag sein", seufzte Harry schwer, auch wenn er sich dies, nicht wirklich vorstellen konnte.

Wieder entstand eine Pause, doch diesmal wurde sie Harry nicht unangenehm. Gedankenverloren sah er dem Spiel der Flammen zu, bis er es schließlich wagte die Frage auszusprechen, die ihn seit einigen Minuten mehr als alles andere beschäftigte.

„Ist es diese Gabe, die mir die Fähigkeit gibt Voldemort zu besiegen? In der Prophezeiung heißt es, dass ich eine Macht besitze, die Voldemort nicht kennt."

„Nun die Technik in den Geist eines anderen Menschen einzudringen kennt Voldemort sehr genau, dennoch könnte diese Gabe dir sehr hilfreich sein. Diese Prophezeiung stellt ein Mysterium dar, dessen Auflösung in der Zukunft auf uns wartet und vermutlich bedarf es mehr als diese Fähigkeit gegen Voldemort zu bestehen."

„Aber wie kann ich das lernen, wie soll ich diese Fähigkeit entwickeln? Ich meine, es war ja schließlich nicht so, dass ich beschlossen habe in Andreas Geist einzudringen. Es ist von selbst passiert und ohne Ihre Hilfe wäre ich vermutlich immer noch dort", stöhnte Harry und eine Welle der Verzweiflung krallte sich in seine Herz.

„Grundlage ist es, seinen Geist zu disziplinieren zu können, gleichzeitig, vielleicht sogar noch wichtiger, ist seine Flexibilität. Genau wie bei Occlumency ist auch hier die Fähigkeit von einem feinen Gespür und einer gewissen Vorstellungsgabe erforderlich. Solange dein Geist noch starr und träge reagiert, solange du sein Wirken mit den Eigenschaften der festen Materie deiner Umgebung gleichsetzt, solange wirst du diese Macht nicht beherrschen können."

„Sie sagen das so leicht, aber…"

„Nein, kein ABER! Du kannst es, wenn du nur fest genug an dich selbst glaubst."

Vielleicht war es Silvers selbstsicherer Ton oder die Tatsache, dass sein Gehirn keine weiteren Kapriolen aushielt, der all die aufgestauten Gefühle der letzten Stunden und Tage zur Explosion brachte.

„Nein, ich kann es eben nicht!", schrie Harry und stand mit einem Satz auf den Füßen. Mit einem Mal schien es kein Halten mehr zu geben. Während noch immer das Bild von Andreas verwüsteter Seelenlandschaft frisch in seinem Gedächtnis brannte, funkelte er Silver vor Zorn bebend an und die Worte sprudelten aus seinem Mund, als hätte sein Gefühl hier endlich das heiß ersehnte Ventil gefunden.

„Kapieren Sie das nicht? Mir wird das alles zuviel, ich kann nicht mehr, ich weiß nicht mehr wo mir der Kopf steht und ich hab Angst, dass ich irgendwann durchdrehe! Jeder erwartet von mir, dass ich stark bin, klar - schließlich bin ich ja der Einzige der Voldemort besiegen kann. Aber gleichzeitig erwarten sie auch, dass ich immer der nette, aufmunternde Kumpel bin, der mit seinen Freunden alle Geheimnisse teilt. Nach Möglichkeit sollte ich immer gute Laune haben, mit meinen Hauskameraden dem Quidditchspiel entgegenfiebere und mein Bestes gebe, damit Gryffindor diesen dämlichen Hauspokal gewinnt. Was außerhalb der Toren von Hogwarts passiert ist ja auch so weit weg, dass es mich unmöglich berühren könnte. Oh ja und nicht zu vergessen, ich bin ein Gryffindor und genau deshalb erwartet man von mir dass ich mutig bin und zuversichtlich in die Zukunft sehe, doch für mich sieht diese Zukunft verdammt noch mal nicht rosig aus!

Und niemand, wirklich niemand stellt sich die Frage, wie es in meinem Inneren aussieht! Niemand fragt mich, wie es ist in ständiger Angst um seine Freunde zu leben, wie es sich anfühlt in einem Bett zu schlafen, von dem man weiß, dass seine Schlange darin umgebracht wurde und man selbst noch nicht einmal sagen kann, wer dafür verantwortlich ist. Klar es war ja auch nur eine Schlange! Aber diese Schlange kam mit nach Hogwarts, weil sie mich mochte und bei mir sein wollte und deshalb und nur deshalb ist sie jetzt tot! Aber Sölämen war ja nur eine Schlange, nichts worüber man sich groß Gedanken machen muss. Oder glauben Sie irgendjemand käme mal auf die Idee zu fragen, wie ich damit klarkomme, dass ich lange Zeit dachte, mein Paten wäre in der Mysteriumsabteilung nur wegen mir gestorben? Natürlich, Sirius ist zurück, doch das ändert nichts daran, dass ich einen verdammten Schieß habe, genau das Gleiche könnte noch einmal passieren. Jedes Mal, wenn Sirius sich verabschiedet denke ich, dass dies das letzte Mal sein könnte, dass ich ihn sehe. Das ist ein Scheißgefühl und ich weiß nicht wie ich damit umgehen soll. Jede Nacht liege ich in meinem Bett und überlege, was ich tun soll oder ob es überhaupt etwas gibt, das ich tun kann, nur um mir immer wieder einzureden, dass es für den Moment das Sinnvollste ist einfach abzuwarten. Doch sinnvoll wofür? Dafür, dass noch mehr Menschen sterben? Oder sich irgendwann in einem ähnlichen Zustand wie Andrea zu befinden? Klar wird jetzt bestimmt jemand sagen, sie hat einfach Pech gehabt, aber so einfach ist das für mich nicht! Andrea hat doch mit der ganzen Sache nur deshalb was zu tun hat, weil sie mir zufällig im Sommer über den Weg gelaufen ist? "

Harry schluckte schwer, in seine Augen brannten Tränen und er wandte sich mit einem verzweifelten Ruck ab. Hinter sich hörte er, wie Silver aufstand, neben ihn trat und fühlte dessen Hand auf seiner Schulter. Dennoch dauerte es eine geraume Zeit bis Silver zu sprechen begann.

„Es ist erschreckend wie viele Parallelen es in euer beider Leben gibt. Bei Andrea ist es das alte Erbe, dass ihr Leben von Geburt an bestimmt hat und bei dir ist es die Prophezeiung. Keiner von euch beiden hat darum gebeten diese Bürde zu tragen, dennoch ist es euer Schicksal und so sehr jeder von euch beiden damit hadert, ihr werdet es nicht ändern können."

Silver zog hörbar die Luft ein und Harry konnte nicht anderes, als sich zu ihm umzudrehen. Bei allem was Silver hätte sagen können, waren diese Worte vermutlich das Letzte was Harry erwartet hatte. Kein Versuch die Situation zu beschönigen, keine Ausflüchte in wohlgemeinte Aufmunterungen, ja noch nicht einmal ein Widerspruch, dass es sehr wohl Menschen gäbe, die sich Gedanken um sein Empfinden machten; ein Widerspruch, der wie Harry sich selbst eingestehen musste, sogar gerechtfertig wäre. Silver stand einfach nur da und blickte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Trauer, Schmerz und noch etwas anderem unbekannten an und plötzlich verstand Harry, dass er wohl nicht der Einzige war, der in dieser Situation litt.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte Sie nicht so anbrüllen", sagte Harry und wich dem Blick seines Lehrer aus und plötzlich war der Zorn genauso schnell verraucht, wie er entstanden war und Harry fühlte sich nur noch müde „Sie haben sie auch gesehen…diese Trostlosigkeit in Andreas Gedankenwelt, nicht wahr?

„Ja", seufzte Silver schwer.

„Woher kommt das? Ich meine…ich dachte, man könnte im Geist eines anderen Menschen immer nur Bilder sehen, die Erinnerungen widerspiegeln, doch das kann doch unmöglich eine Erinnerung sein?"

„Das ist nur zum Teil richtig", erklärte Silver und deutete ihm durch eine Kopfbewegung an sich wieder zu setzten. „Der menschliche Geist arbeitet mit Bildern, das heißt Erinnerungen an vergangene Erlebnisse werden in Bildform abgespeichert. Es gibt aber auch Erinnerungen, denen kein direktes Erleben vorausging. Auch wenn wir zum Beispiel ein Buch lesen, entstehen in unserem Kopf Bilder."

„Oder die Erinnerung an einem Muggelfilm", nickte Harry verstehend, während er sich Silver gegenüber setzte. „Und Sie denken, dass es so etwas ist?"

„Ich vermute es, auch wenn ich dir nicht sagen kann, warum Andreas Geist ausgerechnet von diesen Bildern bewegt wird."

„Aber wie bin ich da hineingekommen? Ich kann mich nur noch daran erinnern, dass ich an ihrem Bett saß."

„Durch deine aufgewühlten Gefühle", sagte Silver mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als würde dies doch ganz offensichtlich auf der Hand liegen, doch Harry war es nicht so klar.

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

„In dem Moment, da du sehr aufgewühlt bist, setzt für kurze Zeit das aus, was wir als logisches Denken bezeichnen und… was deinen Geist für gewöhnlich in Fesseln legt. Zorn, Glück, Angst, all das sind starke Gefühle, die manchmal sogar mächtiger sind, als die Ketten mit denen du deinem Geist an seiner Beweglichkeit hinderst."

„Aber Sie sagen doch immer, dass ich lernen muss, meine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen", entgegnete Harry mit einem erneuten Anflug von Zorn.

„Kontrolle ist nicht gleichzusetzen mit Fesseln, verwechsle das nicht, Harry! Jedes Gefühl, egal ob wir es nun als positiv oder negativ einstufen, hat seine Berechtigung. Ausschlaggebend ist nur die Art, wie du mit diesen Gefühlen umgehst. Du kannst deine Gefühle mit einem sehr temperamentvollen Pferd vergleichen; fesselt du es, dann hindert du dieses Pferd an seiner Bewegungsfreiheit, doch wenn es dir gelingt es zu kontrollieren und zu lenken, kannst du dir sein Temperament nutzbar machen und es wird dich tragen wohin du möchtest."

„Hm…als ich an Andreas Bett saß, war ich ziemlich sauer und frustriert."

„Um bei dem bildhaften Vergleich zu bleiben; deine Gefühle sind mit dir durchgegangen und haben deinen Geist in Andreas Gedankenwelt getragen", erklärte Silver mit dem Ansatz eines müden Lächelns.

„Ja, aber von dort wäre ich allein nicht mehr raus gekommen!"

„Doch, das wärst du ganz sicher, auch wenn es vermutlich noch eine ganze Weile gedauert hätte", seufzte Silver schwer und plötzlich war es Harry, als würde ein dunkler Schatten über Silvers Gesicht wandern.

„Aber Sie haben trotzdem eingegriffen, weil sie verhindern wollten, dass ich mit Andrea geistig Kontakt aufnehme", mutmaßte Harry, während sich für ihn langsam die Teile zu einem Bild zusammen fügten.

„Ja! Ich konnte nicht einschätzen wie Andrea auf dich reagieren würde und ich befürchtete…wir könnten sie verlieren", gestand Silver zögernd, dennoch konnte Harry nicht die leiseste Spur eines Vorwurfs in seiner Stimme erkennen.

„Hab ich…hab ich ihr damit zusätzlich Gewalt angetan?", fragte Harry zögernd.

„Ich denke nicht, andernfalls wäre ihre Reaktion sicherlich heftiger ausgefallen und vor allem was noch wichtiger ist, sie hätte sich nicht entschlossen aufzuwachen."

„Sie meinen, Andrea wollte aufwachen und ich hätte sie gar nicht geweckt?", fragte Harry mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Verblüffung.

„Ich würde es eher so bezeichnen, du hast sie aus ihrer Lethargie gerissen. Als Sirius und Remus Andrea vor einigen Tagen nach Hogwarts brachten, da war sie völlig außer sich, sie hat getobt und schien sich durch nichts und niemanden beruhigen zu lassen. Professor Dumbledore hat sie in einem Zauberschlaf versetzt, um ihr so die nötige Ruhe zu verschaffen und wir gingen alle davon aus, dass Andrea in ein paar Stunden oder spätestens am folgenden Tag wieder aufwachen würde, doch das tat sie nicht. Der Grund dafür lag aber nicht in der Tatsache, dass sie es nicht konnte, sondern vielmehr, dass sie es nicht wollte."

„Aber warum wollte sie es jetzt?"

„Das liegt vermutlich an deiner Person, Harry. Andrea fühlte sich schon immer sehr mit dir verbunden, sonst hätte sie wahrscheinlich auch nicht das Herzstück ihres Salomonschilds an dich weitergegeben."

„Weil wir ein ähnliches Schicksal teilen?"

„Möglich! Ich denke sogar, dass Andrea auf dich bezogen ähnliche Überlegungen anstellt, wie du umgekehrt auf sie. Du denkst, dass es deine Schuld ist, dass Andrea in diese Situation geraten ist und Andrea wird sich vermutlich Gedanken machen, dich in etwas hineingezogen zu haben, was eigentlich nicht deine Aufgabe ist und dich nur zusätzlich belastet. Auch wenn Andrea es nie klar ausgesprochen hat, doch sie gibt sich die Schuld am Tod deiner Runespoor."

„Das ist doch Unsinn!", ereiferte sich Harry verstummte jedoch einen Augenblick später und verfiel in nachdenkliches Schweigen. Ganz so unsinnig war es nicht, denn hätte er nicht das Herzstück besessen, wäre vermutlich auch niemand in seinen Schlafsaal eingedrungen, doch noch ehe Harry diesen unangenehmen Gedanken weiter führen konnte redete Silver weiter.

„Manchmal begegnen wir Menschen, die unserem Leben eine neue Wendung geben und niemand weiß vorherzusehen, was wirklich geschehen wäre, hätte dieses Zusammentreffen nie stattgefunden. So unterschiedlich ihr beide als Menschen auch seid, so ähnlich ist doch das, was das Schicksal euch als Aufgabe zugeteilt hat. Ohne dass es irgendjemand geplant hätte, haben sich hier eure Schicksalsfäden verstrickt und ich für meinen Teil denke, dass darin wohl auch irgendein tieferer Sinn liegen muss."

„Wir haben einen gemeinsamen Feind, den sich keiner von uns beiden ausgesucht hat, das ist richtig, doch ich wüsste nicht, wie ich Andrea helfen könnte, obwohl ich es wirklich gern tun würde."

Eine neue Welle der Verzweiflung machte sich in Harry breit. Er wollte Andrea wirklich helfen, nicht nur weil sie Sirius Rückkehr ermöglicht hatte. Tief in seinem Inneren spürte auch er diese Verbundenheit, von der Silver gesprochen hatte.

„Hab Geduld, Harry! Alles im Leben hat seine Zeit und wenn es sein soll, dann wirst du auch einen Weg finden, Andrea zu helfen."

Harry wusste nicht was er darauf antworten konnte oder sollte. Sicherlich hatte Silver in Vielem Recht, dennoch fiel es ihm schwer, einen tieferen Sinn in dieser Verbindung zwischen ihm und Andrea zu sehen.

Harry verabschiedete sich, um in den Gryffindorturm zurückzukehren. Auch wenn noch immer viele Fragen offen blieben, so hatte die Unterhaltung mit Silver doch eine seltsame Wirkung. Auch wenn er es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, doch es ging ihm besser. Etwas wie Zuversicht keimte hoch, nicht stark genug alle schwarzgrauen Wolken des Nachthimmels zu vertreiben, doch als Harry den Gryffindorturm hochstieg und aus dem Fenster sah, erschienen ihm die hell aufleuchtenden Sterne zwischen den schwarzen Wolken fast wie kleine Hoffungsschimmer. Auch wenn es noch dauern würde, bis er wieder Tag wurde und er die Sonne sehen konnte, so war es doch ein beruhigendes Gefühl, sie im steten Kreislauf des Sonnensystems auf der anderen Seite der Erdkugel zu wissen.

Fortsetzung folgt…

**Autornote: **Ich bin in den Reviews immer wieder gefragt worden, wie viele Kapitel diese FF noch haben wird – darum hier eine allgemeine Antwort dazu: Also, geplant hatte ich diese FF mit ca. 50 Kapitel zu beenden, doch wie ihr bei lesen vielleicht selbst bemerkt habt, werden es, um den größten Teil euerer Fragen auch beantworten zu können, ein paar Kapitelchen mehr werden. Wie viele kann ich selbst nicht ganz einschätzen. Diese FF ist komplexer geworden, als ich sie ursprünglich geplant hatte und daher muss ich euch noch um ein bisschen Geduld bitten.

**Review-Antworten:**

**Günni**Danke, den stressfreien Arbeitsbeginn hatte ich tatsächlich – oh Wunder! Mit deiner Einschätzung liegst du schon ganz richtig! ;-)

**Linadell**Danke für dein großes Lob! Was deine Frage zu dem Binden der FF als Buch angeht – Nun grundsätzlich gilt bei allen FF´s, dass sie keinen kommerziellen Zweck dienen, das heißt, ich darf und möchte damit auch kein Geld verdienen. Nichts desto trotz steht es natürlich jedem frei die Kapitel runter zu laden und dies für sich auch binden zu lassen. Meine Tochter entwirft derzeit für mich ein Deckblatt, da ich mir die Geschichte als Erinnerungsstück für mich binden lassen möchte. Wenn du möchtest sag mir bescheid, dann kann ich dir dieses Cover gern zukommen lassen, doch bitte hab Verständnis, dass ich die Story nicht in größeren Umfang binden und weitergeben werde. Das Risiko damit irgendwelche Vertragsrechte zu verletzen ist mir einfach zu hoch. Dies ist einfach nur einen Fanfic, deren Kern aus dem besteht, was JKR als ihr persönliches Gedankengut bezeichnen darf. Natürlich freu ich mich sehr über deine Frage, denn was für ein größeres Lob könnte ein FF-Autor bekommen, als diese Frage nach dem gebunden Gesamtwerk!

**Truemmerlotte**Hab ich dich wirklich so ins Schwitzen gebracht? Freue mich sehr, dich mit dem Kapitel glücklich gemacht zu haben – das macht auch mich sehr glücklich und zufrieden! _gggg_

**Megagirli**Wie auch bei Trümmerlotte, ich freu mich riesig, dass ich euch mit meinen Kapiteln glücklich mache! _„Sternchen strahlt jetzt auch mit"_

**Insa**** Black: **Die Kapitelabstände sind immer etwas unterschiedlich, weil sie von meinem, mal mehr mal weniger stressigen Alltag abhängig sind, doch ich bemühe mich, dass ihr nicht länger als 14 Tage auf das neue Kapitel warten müsst.

**Fluffy Bond: **Na ich denke, deine Fragen wurden in dem neuen Kapitel beantwortet, oder? ;-)

**Reason**Ach so böse war doch der Cliffhanger gar nicht! ;-)

**Lord Slytherin: **Denke mal dieses Kapitel ist die Antwort! _gggg_

**Anne: **Ja, ich beeil mich! ;-)

**Arwen**Nein, Silver war nicht in Askaban, soviel kann ich dir schon mal verraten! ;-)

**Kaori: **Danke für dieses tolle Kompliment!

**Andrea Lupin: **Bitte gern geschehen! Konnte sie doch nicht auf Dauer schlafen lassen. ;-)

**Torence: **Schön, dass du mich nach dem fest Knuddeln auch wieder los lässt, hätte mir sonst wirklich schwer getan mit dem Weiterschreiben! _ggg_ Danke für Kaffee und Kekse, damit geht das Schreiben gleich noch mal so flott voran!

**michi-sky** Klar darfst du die Hoffnung behalten, doch mehr kann ich noch nicht verraten.

**Rapunzelou:**Vielen, vielen Dank für dein Lob! Und ich freu mich für dich, dass dein PC wieder funktioniert. Wie du in diesem Kapitel gelesen hast, war deine Beobachtung richtig, dass Harrys Eindringen in den Geist eines anderen Menschen von seinen Gefühlen abhängig ist. Hoffe meine Erklärung in diesem Kapitel war auch nachvollziehbar. Ganz liebe Grüße in das ferne Kanada!

**X-Ray**Aber klar, mach ich doch gern!

**HexeLea**Vielen Dank für dein Lob! Tja, wie es nun mit Andrea weiter geht wirst du in den nächsten Kapiteln lesen, verraten möchte ich hier noch nichts. ;-)

**Ming: **Danke, dass du dich so bemüht hast die Review doch noch abzuschicken. FFnet hatte in der letzten Woche da wohl ein paar Serverprobleme.

**Friel**Ein gutes Argument, dass ich mich beeilen soll! _gggg_Hoffe du hattest einen schönen Urlaub!

**sunnymaus2180: **Ja, ich war schon mal dort, doch das ist sehr lange her! Sollte ich vielleicht demnächst mal wiederholen. Was die Wartezeit angeht – nun ich bemühe mich, doch oft ist es einfach von den äußeren Umständen abhängig, die meiner Schreiberei manchmal einen Strich durch die Rechnung macht. Danke für die Kekse!

**Piedokius**Freut mich, dass mein Story deinen Alltag verschönert!

So nun hoffe ich, dass ich niemanden vergessen habe, falls doch, bitte nicht böse sein, war bestimmt keine Absicht!

Liebe Grüße bis zum nächsten Mal!

Eurer Sternchen


	47. 47

47.

_„Alles im Leben hat seine Zeit"_, hatte Silver gesagt und während diese Worte in stetiger Wiederholung durch seinen Kopf wanderten durchquerte, Harry den inzwischen leeren Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Auf dem Tisch lag noch sein Aufsatz für Zaubertränke, genau wie er ihn am Nachmittag hatte liegen lassen. Eigentlich hatte Harry sich ja vorgenommen, nach der DA-Stunde seine Hausaufgabe für den nächsten Morgen fertig zu machen, doch nun war es bereits Mitternacht. Einige Sekunden starrte Harry unschlüssig auf das zusammengerollte Pergament und überlegte, mit welcher Ausrede er morgen Snape gegenübertreten konnte, bis er schweren Herzens einsah, dass es wohl keine Begründung gab, die Snape als Entschuldigung gelten lassen würde, wenn Harry am nächsten Morgen ohne seinen Aufsatz im Kerker erschien.

„Ja, ja, alles im Leben hat seine Zeit", brummte er ungnädig, während er eine Feder aus seiner Tasche zog und das Pergament aufrollte. „Wobei jetzt wohl eher Zeit zum Schlafen wäre."

Snape hatte mit ihnen einen hochwirksamen Schlaftrank durchgenommen und nun sollten sie, neben der genauen Zubereitung, auch noch Anwendungsmöglichkeiten, Haltbarkeit, Lagerung und besondere Gefahren erklären. Am Nachmittag hatte Harry bereits die Zutaten für den Trank herausgeschrieben und in groben Stichpunkten die Zubereitung zusammengefasst, aber der größte Teil der Arbeit lag noch vor ihm, da Snape sich nicht nur auf die Angaben beschränken wollte die im Lehrbuch für Zaubertränke aufgeführt waren. Harry musste noch in einem halben Dutzend anderer Bücher nachschlagen und eine Welle unendlicher Dankbarkeit übermannte ihn, als er sah, dass Hermine ihm nicht nur die Bücher bereitgelegt, sondern auch die entsprechenden Kapitel mit kleinen Zetteln gekennzeichnet hatte.

_Beschreiben Sie die Gefahren, welche ein so hochpotenter Schlaftrunk mit sich bringt _– war die letzte Aufgabe und während Harry sich immer wieder über die brennenden Augen fuhr, wanderten seine Gedanken, wie so oft in den letzten Stunden, zu Andrea.

„Verdammt, Harry, konzentrier dich!", ermahnte er sich selbst und schob dir Brille ein Stück höher, während er selbst gleichzeitig tiefer in den Sessel sank. Mit müden Augen begann er zu lesen oder versuchtes es zumindest…

Dean, der Parvati und Lavender am nächsten Morgen mit einem lauten und fröhlichen „Guten Morgen!", begrüßte, riss Harry unvermittelt aus dem Schlaf.

„Oh hallo, Harry! Hast du heute Nacht dein Bett nicht gefunden?", grinste Lavender, als Harry sich verwirrt im Sessel aufrappelte und seine steif gewordenen Glieder streckte.

„Muss eingeschlafen sein", nuschelte er und rieb sich über die Augen, ehe er nach seine Brille suchte, die in der Nacht auf den Boden gefallen war.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass er noch etwas Zeit hatte, dennoch fühlte er sich viel zu müde und erschlagen, als dass er seinen Aufsatz hätte beenden können. Wütend auf sich selbst kramte er seine Schulsachen zusammen und stopfte sie in die Schultasche, als auch schon Hermine neben ihm erschien.

„Guten Morgen, Harry!", sagte sie zögernd und für einen kurzen Augenblick sah es so aus, als wollte sie dem noch etwas hinzufügen, doch sie schwieg und wartete geduldig, bis Harry seine Schulsachen vollständig verstaut hatte.

„Danke für die deine Hilfe", nuschelte Harry und deutete mit einem schiefen Lächeln auf die kleinen Zettel, die noch immer aus den Büchern spitzten.

„Schon gut", nickte sie und wandte sich zum Gehen, als auch Ron reichlich zerzaust im Gemeinschaftsraum erschien.

„Du warst heute Nacht nicht in deinem Bett", sagte er stirnrunzelnd, während er Harry und Hermine durch das Portraitloch nach draußen folgte.

„Bin hier unten eingeschlafen", seufzte Harry und fügte, nachdem er sich kurz vergewissert hatte, dass ihnen niemand zuhörte etwas leiser hinzu. „Andrea ist gestern aufgewacht."

„Das ist ja wunderbar!", strahlte Hermine erleichtert und noch ehe er sich versah, fiel sie ihm glücklich um den Hals. „Wie geht es ihr? Ist sie in Ordnung?"

„Hm…schwer zu sagen. Madam Pomfrey meinte, körperlich befände sie sich in guter Verfassung", erklärte Harry zögernd, nicht wissend wie er Andrea Zustand mit Worten beschreiben sollte.

„Na siehst du, hast dir ganz umsonst den Kopf zerbrochen", grinste auch Ron und klopfte ihm aufmuntern auf die Schulter.

Harry antwortete ihm nicht. Für einen kurzen Moment war er versucht, ihm einfach entgegen zu schleudern, dass überhaupt nichts in Ordnung war, doch als Neville und Ginny sie einholten, beschloss er weitere Erklärungen auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt zu verschieben.

Zu Fünft durchquerten sie die Eingangshalle, als ihnen Ted Moran und zwei weitere Slytherins begegneten. Harry konnte nicht hören, worum es bei ihrer Unterhaltung ging, doch die Blicke, mit denen die drei Slytherins zu ihnen herübersahen, ließen ihn vermuten, dass die Gryffindors der Gegenstand ihres Gesprächs waren. Ted hob mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln die Hand zum Gruß, ehe er mit den anderen beiden Jungs in die Große Halle hinein ging.

„Ich muss mich beeilen, hab in der ersten Stunde Muggelkunde", stöhnte Ron, während er mit langen Schritten auf den Tisch der Gryffindors zuging. „Denke wir werden heute…"

Harry hörte ihm nicht weiter zu, denn genau in dem Augenblick, da er sich Ron gegenüber hinsetzte, fiel sein Blick hoch zum Lehrertisch. Snape der neben McGonagall saß, hatte offensichtlich ihr Eintreten in die Große Halle beobachtet und nun da sich ihre Blicke begegneten, glitt ein kurzes, spöttisches Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Harry wusste nicht weshalb, doch etwas an Snapes Mimik versetzte ihn in Alarmbereitschaft und das Bewusstsein, dass in seiner Schultasche ein unvollständiger Aufsatz für Zaubertränke steckte, steigerte diesen Zustand.

„Sag mal, Hermine…", begann Harry nach einiger Zeit zögernd, während er unschlüssig die Scheibe Toast auf seinen Teller betrachtete. „….wäre es möglich, dass ich den letzten Teil für meinen Aufsatz, nur den wo es um die Gefahren geht, von dir abschreiben könnte?"

„Ich dachte…" Hermine stockte und blickte ebenfalls zum Lehrertisch hoch, ehe sie resignierend nickte. „Dann sollten wir uns aber beeilen."

Harry war sich zuvor nicht bewusst, wie schnell er im Notfall zwei Seiten Pergament beschreiben konnte, doch als Snape kurz vor Unterrichtsbeginn den Kerker betrat, war sein Aufsatz fertig. Sich die schmerzende Hand reibend beobachtete er Snape, der sich betont gelangweilt gegen seinen Schreibtisch lehnte, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und darauf wartete, bis die letzten Schüler den Raum betreten hatten.

„10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Zuspätkommen!", bellte Snape, als Dean die Tür des Klassenzimmers hinter sich schloss.

Für einen kurzen Moment sah es so aus, als wollte Dean ihm widersprechen; ihm erklären, dass er offiziell noch zwei Minuten hätte, doch er besann sich und setzte sich schweigend auf seinen Platz neben Parvati. Mit dem unguten Gefühl, dass sein Zaubertrankaufsatz möglicherweise das geringste Problem war, beobachtete Harry das Grinsen auf den Gesichtern der Slytherins.

„Ihre Aufsätze nach vorn!", kommandierte Snape.

Es entstand ein kurzfristiges Rücken der Stühle, als einer nach dem anderen seinen Aufsatz bei Snape ablieferte. Seufzend legte Harry seine Aufsatz zu den anderen, als Snape auch schon danach gegriffen hatte und ihn mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen überfolg.

„Interessant, was man in letzter Minute noch bewerkstelligen kann", schnarrte Snape und Harry spürte wie seine Ohren zu glühen begannen. Snape konnte doch unmöglich wissen, dass er den Rest erst vor wenigen Minuten geschrieben hatte oder etwa doch? Harry kehrte gerade auf seinen Platz zurück, als er auch schon Snapes weitere Anordnungen hörte.

„Nachdem es sich bei diesem Trank um ihre Hausaufgabe handelte, dürfte es Ihnen nicht schwer fallen, den Schlaftrank aus dem Gedächtnis zu brauen. Zutaten finden sie in dem Regal! Potter, Sie setzen sich auf den freien Platz neben Parkinson; Thomas, Sie gehen zu Montague und MacMillan Sie werden mit Malfoy den Platz tauschen."

Harry hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, eben in eine Falle getappt zu sein, als er seinen Kessel neben Pansy Parkinson stellte und somit unmittelbar auf dem Platz vor Malfoy saß. Hermine warf ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu, als sie beide nach vorn gingen, um sich die entsprechenden Zutaten zu holen.

„Sei bloß vorsichtig", flüsterte sie, während sie die Affodillwurzel aus einem Glasbehälter fischte.

„Miss Granger! 10 Punkte Abzug! Mr. Potter sollte durchaus dazu in der Lage sein, seine Zutaten selbst zusammenzusuchen."

„Hermine hat mir nicht geholfen", verteidigte sich Harry halbherzig, wohl wissend, dass seine Beteuerung den Zaubertranklehrer unbeeindruckt ließ.

Ohne weiter auf Snape zu achteten, grübelte Harry was er in der vergangenen Nacht aufgeschrieben hatte. Er war sich nicht so ganz sicher, wirklich alle Zutaten beisammen zu haben und schielte vorsichtig zu Malfoy zurück, der gerade mit seinem Wermutaufguss beschäftig war.

_„Richtig, das war es noch!"_, seufzte Harry innerlich und griff nach dem Wermut.

Bereits nach einer halben Stunde rauchte Harrys Kopf genauso wie sein Kessel. Auch wenn er sich bemüht hatte mit Pansy Parkinsons Arbeitstempo mitzuhalten, so musste er doch sehr bald feststellen, dass er sich wohl oder übel nur auf sein eigenes Gedächtnis verlassen musste. Es hatte keinen Sinn Pansy zu beobachten, denn ihr Aufguss war längst fertig, als Harry selbst noch immer damit beschäftigt war, die Affodillwurzel zu reiben. Weißer Rauch stieg aus seinem Kessel und zu seiner Beruhigung sahen die Rauchschwaden, die von den Kesseln der Slytherins aufstiegen, nicht anders aus.

Sie arbeiteten schweigend und nur das leise Blubbern aus den Kesseln erfüllte den Raum. Pansy zerstieß gerade mit dem Mörser Knollpilze, als Harry sich daran erinnerte, dass Snape von diesem Zaubertrank in seiner allerersten Zaubertrankstunde gesprochen hatte. Den _Trank der lebenden Toten_ hatte Snape ihn damals genannt und Harry mit seiner Fragerei über die Zutaten vor der ganzen Klasse bloßgestellt. Harry fügte behutsam die geriebene Wurzel seinem Zaubertrank hinzu und rührte sie bedächtig unter den Wermutaufguss. Malfoy hinter ihm begann leise zu summen und Harry fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob er etwas falsch gemacht hatte oder was es sonst sein konnte, was den Slytherin in so gute Laune versetzte. Gerade wollte er vorsichtig zu Hermine hinüber linsen, als Snape sich auf der anderen Seite des Raums über Parvatis Kessel beugte.

„Miss Patil würden Sie mir bitte erklären, was dies werden soll?", fragte er mit öliger Stimme und als Harry hinüber sah, konnte er purpurfarbenen Rauch aus ihrem Kessel aufsteigen sehen.

„Ich befürchte, ich habe die Reihenfolge durcheinander gebracht", antwortete sie kleinlaut und blickte hilfesuchend zu ihren Mitschülern.

Harry bekam nicht mehr mit, was Snape darauf antwortete, denn im gleichen Augenblick begann das Gebräu in seinem eigenen Kessel gefährlich zu zischen. Irritiert blickte Harry nach unten, doch noch ehe er recht wusste wie ihm geschah, explodierte der gesamte Inhalt seines Gebräus. Einem Springbrunnen gleich schossen kleinen Fontänen weißer Flüssigkeit in die Luft und nur seiner schnellen Reaktion hatte es Harry zu verdanken, dass ihn der Trank nicht im Gesicht erwischte. Seine Hand jedoch, mit der er die Kelle zum umrühren hielt, bekam den größten Teil der Ladung ab und Harry ließ mit einem leisen Aufschrei die Schöpfkelle fallen.

„POTTER!", bellte Snape und hatte mit wenigen Schritten Harrys Tisch erreicht. „Was zum Teufel tun Sie?"

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs entfernte Snape die Reste des missglückten Tranks, während sich auf Harrys Hand und Arm riesige dunkelrote Blasen bildeten. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen, dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ihn der Schmerz zittern ließ. Dem Gefühl in flüssiges Metall hineingelangt zu haben, folgte rasch ein Taubheitsgefühl, das sich langsam von seiner Hand in den gesamten Arm ausbreitete. Snape betrachtete mit einem herablassenden Ausdruck im Gesicht Harrys Verletzung, ehe er sich grimmig zu Hermine umwandte.

„Granger, Sie bringen Potter unverzüglich in den Krankenflügel."

Hermine nickte mit bleichem Gesicht, doch sie hatten den Klassenraum noch nicht verlassen, als Snape ihnen mit deutlichem Spott in der Stimme hinterher rief.

„Und weitere 20 Punkte Abzug, wegen Fahrlässigkeit und mangelnder Kenntnis über diesen Trank."

Hermine erging sich in eine Unzahl an Beschimpfungen über Snape, während sie Harry eilig die Treppen zum Krankenflügel nach oben bugsierte. Wäre nicht dieses beängstigende Gefühl gewesen, sein kompletter Körper könnte sich jeden Moment in eine gummiartige, gefühllose Masse verwandeln, hätte Harry Hermines Ausbruch sicher zum Lachen gebracht, doch so beeilte er sich mit ihr Schritt zu halten.

„Hast du große Schmerzen?", fragte sie atemlos, als sie in den Krankenflügel einbogen.

„Nein", stöhnte Harry und lehnte sich einen Augenblick erschöpft gegen die Tür. „Es ist eher so, als würde sich meine rechte Körperhälfte im Tiefschlaf befinden."

„Du hast Affodill vor den Knollpilzen hinzu gegeben", seufzte sie, während sie ihn besorgt stützte.

„Kann sein", brummte Harry abwesend, während er sich suchend nach Madam Pomfrey umsah.

Inzwischen hatte das Taubheitsgefühl auch sein anderes Bein erfasst und er musste sich auf einen der Stühle setzen um nicht Gefahr zu laufen einzuknicken. Sie warteten nicht lange, da erschien auch schon Madam Pomfrey.

„Wir hatten Zaubertränke…", begann Hermine, doch die Krankenschwester winkte bereits seufzend ab.

„Ich sehe schon! Sind sie auch verletzt Miss Granger?"

„Nein, nur Harry …sein Trank explodierte."

Madam Pomfrey untersuchte ihn stirnrunzelnd, ehe sie ihm leise vor sich hin brummend ein Trank verabreichte und anschließend eine himmelblaue Paste auf seiner Verbrennung auftrug. Es dampfte leicht, doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden war das Brennen verschwunden und die Paste hatte ihre Farbe von hellblau nach orange verändert. Das taube Gefühl jedoch, das inzwischen Harrys gesamten Körper einnahm, blieb.

„Können Sie auch was tun, damit ich wieder Gefühl in den Armen und Beine bekomme?", sagte Harry, während er sich gleichzeitig die taube Hand massierte.

„Tut mir leid, doch das wird wohl noch einige Stunden andauern. Das Gift der Affrodill ist durch das verbrannte Geweben in ihren Blutkreislauf eingedrungen und es wird einige Zeit kosten, bis der Trank es neutralisiert hat."

„Einige Stunden?", fragte Harry entsetzt. „Wir haben jetzt im Anschluss Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und ich muss…"

„Sie müssen vorläufig nur eins, nämlich hier bleiben!", unterbrach ihn Madam Pomfrey und schob ihn resolut zu einem der leer stehenden Betten.

„Aber…"

„Schlafen Sie, das beschleunigt die Wirkung des Gegengifts und dann können Sie am Nachmittag auch wieder aufstehen", erklärte die Krankenschwester streng.

Augenrollend und innerlich vor Zorn bebend, ergab sich Harry in sein Schicksal und ließ sich auf dem Bett zurücksinken. Wie konnte er auch nur so dusslig sein, natürlich musste die Affodillwurzel vor den Knollpilzen hinein, er hatte es doch erst aufgeschrieben?

„Ich werde dich bei Silver entschuldigen", seufzte Hermine resignierend, als Madam Pomfrey eine Decke über Harry ausbreitete.

„Hermine!", hielt Harry sie zurück, als sie bereits die Tür des Krankenflügels erreicht hatte.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, als er ein beschämtes „Danke!" murmelte.

„Dafür sind Freunde doch da!", entgegnete sie mit einem müden Lächeln, doch Harry hörte sehr wohl den bitteren Unterton, der in ihrer Stimme mitschwang.

_„Eigentlich sind wir mehr, als nur Freunde"_, grübelte Harry niedergeschlagen, während er ihr mit einem dumpfen Gefühl im Magen, das nicht von dem Gift der Affodillwurzel kam, nachblickte. Er sah auch dann noch auf die weiß lackierte Tür des Krankenflügels, als diese sich längst hinter Hermine geschlossen hatte. Insgeheim hatte er gehofft, dass Hermine ihren Streit vom Vortag vergessen hatte, doch ihr letzter Satz sagte ihm deutlich, dass zu diesem Thema noch längst nicht das letzte Wort gesprochen war.

Vielleicht war es die Wirkung von Madam Pomfreys Gegengift oder die Tatsache, dass er die letzten Tage sehr wenig geschlafen hatte, doch es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, da hatte ihn die Ruhe des Krankenflügels ins Land der Träume befördert.

x x x x

Silver hatte seine Unterrichtsstunde mit den Gryffindors beendet, doch statt zum Mittagessen zu gehen, steuerte er den Krankenflügel an. Hermine hatte ihm von dem Vorfall im Zaubertrankunterricht erzählt und so wunderte er sich auch nicht Harry in einem von Madam Pomfreys Betten liegen zu sehen. Silver seufzte leise, als er am Bett des schwarzhaarigen Jungen vorbei ging. So friedlich und entspannt hatte er Harry bisher selten gesehen und er vermutete, dass die Krankenschwester ihren Patienten auch ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel in seinen Gegengifttrank gemengt hatte.

„Wie geht es Harry?", fragte er leise, als die gestrenge Krankenschwester mit einem Tablett in der Hand neben Harrys Bett erschien.

„Ist ausnahmsweise mal nichts Ernstes, nur ein harmloser Unfall in Zaubertränke", sagte Madam Pomfrey leise, während ein sanftes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht huschte. „Heute Nachmittag wird er schon wieder in der Lage sein die nächsten Streiche auszuhecken."

Silver nickte, auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass Harry großes Interesse an Streichen hatte. Mit einem letzten Blick auf seinen schlafenden Schüler wandte er sich wieder der Krankenschwester zu.

„Und wie geht es Andrea?"

„Schwer zu sagen", seufzte sie schwer und blickte düster gegen die geschlossene Tür, hinter der sich Andreas Krankenzimmer befand. „Sie spricht kaum, doch zumindest hat sie heute Morgen etwas gegessen."

„Mal sehen, ob ich sie zu einem gemeinsamen Mittagessen überreden kann", lächelte Silver, ehe er behutsam gegen die Tür zu Andreas Zimmer klopfte. Als keine Reaktion erfolgte klopfte er einen Moment später etwas lauter und öffnete die Tür. Für einen kurzen Moment war er überrascht ihr Bett leer zu sehen, als er sie auch schon auf der breiten Fensterbank sitzen sah. Die Arme um die angezogenen Beine geschlungen starrte sie nach draußen und schien sein Kommen nicht bemerkt zu haben.

„Hallo Andrea!", grüßte er leise und trat zögernd näher an sie heran.

„Lass mich allein, Clark!", entgegnete sie matt, ohne sich nach ihm umzudrehen.

„Ich dachte es wäre nett, wenn wir gemeinsam Mittagessen würden", sagte er mit einem Lächeln und setzte sich auf die andere Seite der Fensterbank ihr gegenüber.

„Ich möchte nichts essen", erwiderte sie kraftlos und für einen kurzen Moment verhärtete sich der Zug um ihre Lippen.

„Hast du keinen Hunger oder möchtest du nur mit mir nicht zusammen essen?"

„Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun", sagte sie leise und Silver konnte sehen, wie sich in ihren Augen Tränen sammelten.

„Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, wie schwer das alles für dich ist, doch es wird nicht leichter wenn du…"

„Gib dir keine Mühe, du kannst es dir nicht vorstellen!", unterbrach sie ihn schroff und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien alle Müdigkeit verflogen. „Wenn du mir wirklich helfen willst, dann lass mich einfach in Ruhe!"

„Nein, das werde ich nicht und das weißt du!", widersprach ihr Silver sanft.

Andrea gab ein hörbares Schnauben von sich und zog die Beine enger an ihren Körper heran. Einige Sekunden beobachtete Silver ihr Mienenspiel, bis er unerwartet die Hand ausstreckte und sie auf ihren Arm legte. Sie zuckte zusammen und einen Augenblick lang funkelte sie ihn zornig an, doch sie entgegnete nichts und zog auch den Arm nicht zurück.

„So unangenehm, wie du versuchst vorzugeben, ist dir meine Nähe nicht", sagte er mit einem sanften Lächeln, während er für einen kurzen Moment den Druck auf ihren Arm verstärkte.

„Ach ja? Bist du seit neuestem Mr. Allwissend?", fauchte sie ihn ärgerlich an. „Du denkst also, dass ich selbst nicht beurteilen kann, ob ich allein sein möchte oder lieber Gesellschaft hätte?"

„Nein, nicht so ganz. Ich denke eher, dass du dich einerseits nach Nähe sehnst und andererseits davor Angst hast", erklärte er gelassen und zog seine Hand zurück.

„Nein", sagte sie schlicht und starrte einige Sekunden auf die Stelle, die Silver zuvor berührt hatte, ehe sie den Kopf wandte und wieder aus dem Fenster sah.

Eine ganze Weile sprach niemand, bis sich die Tür des Krankenzimmers öffnete und Madam Pomfrey mit einem Tablett vor sich herschwebend herein kam.

„Mittagessen!", sagte sie freundlich und beschwor einen kleinen Tisch mit zwei Stühlen herauf, auf dem sie das Tablett abstellte. „Es gibt heute Hackbraten mit Kartoffeln und Gemüse."

„Danke, Madam Pomfrey!", nickte Silver und schwang sich von der Fensterbank.

Andrea beobachtete schweigend wie er den Tisch deckte, auf einem der Stühle Platz nahm und sie mit einer einladenden Geste aufforderte seinem Beispiel zu folgen. Der Duft des Essens erfüllte den Raum und auch wenn sich noch immer Ärger und Ablehnung in ihrem Gesicht widerspiegelten, so glitt sie doch von der Fensterbank und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Madam Pomfrey nickte und verließ mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln das Zimmer, während Andrea unschlüssig ihren Teller betrachtete und schließlich zögernd das Besteck in die Hand nahm. Silver füllte gerade ihr Glas mit Wasser, als Andrea plötzlich das Besteck in der Hand zurück auf den Tisch warf, als hätte sie sich an dem silberfarbenen Metall verbrannt.

„Ich kann nicht!", stieß sie panisch aus und stand mit einem Satz auf den Füßen. „Ich will nicht, ich kann nicht!"

„Andrea was ist los?", fragte Silver sichtlich verwirrt und stellte den Krug zur Seite.

„Bitte geh!", flehte sie, während sie langsam, Schritt für Schritt vom Tisch zurück wich.

„Andrea wovor fürchtest du dich?" Silver war inzwischen ebenfalls aufgestanden und ging nun mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu.

„Nein, geh weg", jammerte sie und wich zurück, bis sie die Wand des Zimmers im Rücken spürte.

„Ich werde nicht gehen", entgegnete Silver stirnrunzelnd, blieb jedoch an der Stelle stehen und blickte sie unschlüssig an. „Sag mir was dir Angst macht?"

„Nichts", entgegnete sie mit einem furchtsamen Kopfschütteln und schlang die Arme um ihren Körper.

„Sag es mir, Andrea!", sagte er leise und ging einen vorsichtigen Schritt weiter auf sie zu.

„Nein! Ich kann nicht! Ich…"

Als wären ihre Beine nicht länger in der Lage sie zu tragen, rutschte sie an der Wand abwärts und vergrub das Gesicht in den Armen. „Bitte geh, lass mich alleine!"

„Wenn ich vor hätte dich alleine zu lassen, wäre ich nicht hier", entgegnete er behutsam, während er das letzte Stück Distanz zwischen ihnen überwand und sich vor sie kniete.

„Bitte geh!", flehte sie leise, als Silver sanft die Hände auf ihre zitternden Schultern legte.

„Wovor hast du Angst, Andrea?", wiederholte er beharrlich seine Frage. „Denkst du ich würde dich verletzen?"

„Bitte geh weg!", schluchzte sie leise in die Tiefe ihrer Armbeuge.

„Nein!"

„Bitte!"

„Nein, nicht bevor du mit mir geredet hast."

„Ich kann nicht."

„Doch du kannst und du musst auch. Du wirst die Angst nicht überwinden können, wenn du ihr nicht ins Gesicht siehst", sagte er fest.

„Bitte lass mich!"

„Nein!"

„Verdammt! Ich weiß doch noch nicht mal, ob du wirklich _du_ bist!"

Andreas Ausbruch kam so heftig und unerwartet, dass Silver erschrocken die Hände zurückzog.

„Ist es das, was dir so zu schaffen macht, weil du dir nicht sicher sein kannst, dass ich der echte Clark Silver bin?", fragte er seufzend, während er besorgt ihr Minenspiel verfolgte.

„Ja, unter anderem!", nickte sie zögernd, während sie stur seinem Blick auswich.

„Dann stell mich auf die Probe, frag mich etwas, was dir nur der echte Clark Silver beantworten kann."

Andrea, die mit einer Mischung aus Schmerz und Furch über seine Schulter hinweg ins Leere starrte nickte zögernd, dennoch dauerte es noch geraume Zeit bis sie leise zu sprechen begann.

„An dem Tag, als du zum Abendessen bei mir warst und Dumbledore dich zurück beordert hat….erinnerst du dich daran?"

„Ja, sehr genau", lächelte Silver offensichtlich erleichtert, dass Andrea die erste Hürde überwunden hatte.

„Du hast mir etwas versprochen…"

„Nein, nicht ich dir, sondern du mir", antwortete Silver leise und griff vorsichtig und zart nach ihrer Hand.

„Und habe ich dieses Versprechen gehalten?", flüsterte sie leise und dennoch war deutlich zu hören, wie sehr ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Nein, hast du nicht", entgegnete er genau so leise, während er sacht mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken strich. „Du hast mir versprochen heil zurückkommst."

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte es wirklich", sagte sie kraftlos und blickte ihn das erste Mal, seit sie in Hogwarts war direkt in die Augen.

„Ich weiß und ich mach dir auch keine Vorwürfe", seufzte er schwer, während er mit einem traurigen Lächeln den Kopf schüttelte. „Doch sag mir jetzt bitte, wovor du Angst hast."

Eine ganze Zeit schwieg sie und Silver wartete geduldig, bis sie die passenden Worte fand.

„Denkst du es ist möglich, dass so ein schwarzmagisches Haus die Seele vergiften kann?", sagte sie plötzlich in die Stille hinein. „Glaubst du, dass Hussels altes Haus einen Menschen böse macht?"

„Die Atmosphäre eines Hauses hat immer Auswirkung auf seine Bewohner, genau wie die Menschen die längere Zeit ein Haus bewohnen auch die Atmosphäre in dem Gebäude verändern, das Haus speichert sozusagen die Energien, die in seinem Inneren freigesetzt wurden, dennoch kann so ein Haus die darin lebenden Menschen nicht böse machen", sagte Silver bedächtig und blickte sie prüfend an.

„Es sei denn, diese Menschen trugen das Böse bereits in ihren Erbanlagen mit sich", flüsterte Andrea, als traute sie sich nicht dies laut auszusprechen.

„Auf was möchtest du hinaus?", fragte Silver mit der Mimik eines Mannes, der bereits die Antwort vermutete.

„Richard sagte, das Haus habe mich verändert und das stimmt auch, ich bin anders seit ich in das casa de anhelo gezogen bin. Ich habe dich verletzt und… und….ich hätte dich fast… getötet. Ich…ich…konnte nicht mehr denken…und…" Andrea entzog ihm mit einem Ruck die Hand und presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Das Besteck auf dem Tisch erinnerte dich an den Brieföffner?", sagte Silver stirnrunzelnd.

Andrea nickte und plötzlich rannen Tränen ihre Wangen hinab. „Es tut mir so leid, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun, wollte dich nicht verletzen und doch ist es geschehen."

„Und nun hast du Angst es könnte noch einmal geschehen?", sagte Silver leise und blickte ihr ernst entgegen.

Andrea nickte erneut, während sie mit dem Ärmel der Robe über ihr nasses Gesicht fuhr. „Ich habe Angst, dass dieses Böse in mir die Kontrolle übernimmt und ich dann nicht mehr weiß was ich tue. Ich will niemanden verletzen und…und tu es doch. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, dass jemand wegen mir leidet und doch wird es immer wieder geschehen. Ich ertrage diesen Schmerz nicht und kann mich nicht gegen ihn wehren. Es ist meine Schuld, dass es überhaupt so weit gekommen ist. Warum konnte ich mich nicht einfach fügen und das tun, was Francesco von mir verlangt hat? Nun ist er tot und es ist meine Schuld. Die Leute von diesem Bund waren Freunde meiner Eltern und nun sind sie ebenfalls tot. Ich habe sie sterben sehen, ich hörte Richards Schreie und hab seinen Tod doch nicht verhindert. Das Beschämende ist, ich sah wie der Anführer der Todesser seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete und es war mir egal, es war mir in diesen Augenblick einfach egal. Es war, als könne ich nichts mehr fühlen, als wäre alles bedeutungslos geworden. Tod oder Leben, es spielten keine Rolle mehr und ich hoffte nur…dass es bald vorbei ist. Es war, als wäre ich selbst tot und erst als ich Remus…"

„…und erst als du Remus gesehen hast, wurde dir bewusst, dass es noch Menschen gibt, die du liebst und die du nicht verlieren möchtest?", beendete Silver ihren unterbrochenen Satz und legte erneut die Hand auf ihren Arm.

„Ich erinnerte mich, was…was sie mit ihm machen werden. Dieser Todesser erklärte mir genau was ich zu erwarten hätte, sollte ich zu fliehen versuchen oder Voldemort hintergehen. Er hat es nicht nur erzählt, er hat einen Zauber gesprochen mit dem ich die Bilder vor mir sah."

Andrea presste die Handballen fest auf die Augen, als könne sie so verhindern die Bilder noch einmal zu sehen.

„Andrea sieh mich an! Was hat er dir angedroht?" Silver hatte ihre Unterarme ergriffen und zwang sie damit ihn anzusehen.

„Nein! Ich kann nicht!", schluchzte sie und wollte sich aus seinem Griff befreien, doch er hielt sie unerbittlich fest.

„Doch, du kannst und du musst es!"

„Clark…bitte…"

„Sag es mir, Andrea!"

Harry war durch die Stimmen aufmerksam geworden und hatte leise die Türe zu Andreas Krankenzimmer geöffnet. Unbemerkt von Silver und Andrea war er Zeuge des Gespräches geworden und auch wenn er schon vor geraumer Zeit den Entschluss gefasst hatte, sich wieder zurückzuziehen, stand er noch immer wie angewurzelt da und beobachtete das Schauspiel. Sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als Silver Andrea hart festhielt und dennoch konnte er nichts weiter tun, als erstarrt zuzusehen, wie Andrea sich unter inneren Qualen wandte, bevor sie Silver von der Drohung des Todessers erzählte.

„Er sagte…wenn ich nicht tun würde, was sie verlangten…. dann….dann…würden sie…würden sie…Remus in Einzelteilen zu mir zurück schicken. Er sagte, dass es einen Zauber gäbe, der das Opfer solange am Leben hält, bis sie auch das letzte Teil von seinem Körper abgetrennt hätten", schluchzte sie, während ihr unaufhaltsam Tränen über das Gesicht liefen und sie heftig zitterte. „Clark, ich habe es gehen…ich hab die Eulen gesehen, dir mir jeden Tag ein Päckchen brachten…ich…ich bekomm diese Bilder nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf."

Andrea hatte sich aus seinem Griff befreit, doch nicht um sich zurückzuziehen, sondern um die Arme fest um Silvers Körper zu schlingen und den Kopf in seiner Schulter zu vergraben.

Harry hatte für einen kurzen Augenblick das Gefühl, als hätte ihn genau jener Zauber getroffen, mit dem man auch Andrea belegt hatte. Ohne es willentlich verhindern zu können, sah er die Bilder, die Andrea quälten und ihm wurde übel. _„Das ist unmenschlich und grausam!"_, schrie es in ihm auf und plötzlich hörte er seine eigenen Worte, die er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit zu Hermine gesagt hatte. _„Ich glaube nicht, dass du das wirklich wissen möchtest!"_ Harrys Innereien fuhren Achterbahn, verschlangen sich und für einen kurzen Moment dachte er, nur durch einen lauten Schrei diesem Grauen entkommen zu können.

„Das wird nicht geschehen!", sagte Silver mit brechender Stimme und zog Andrea näher an sich heran. „Niemals!", fügte er mit fester Stimme hinzu und in Harrys Ohren klang es wie ein Schwur.

„Es ist alles meine Schuld, Clark!", schluchzte sie in seine Schulter, während Silvers Hand beruhigend über ihren Rücken strich. „Es ist meine verdammte Sturheit. Ich hab so viel Leid heraufbeschworen, nur weil ich…"

„Nein!", unterbrach sie Silver und schob sie ein Stück zurück, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte. „Nein, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Lange bevor du den Entschluss gefasst hast ins casa de anhelo zurückzukehren, hatte Voldemort bereits Interesse an diesem Haus. Und keiner von uns kann wirklich sagen, was geschehen wäre, wenn du es nicht bezogen hättest. Sicherlich wäre Einiges anders verlaufen, doch niemand kann sagen, ob die Dinge sich dann tatsächlich positiver entwickelt hätten. Es war dein Weg, Andrea und du musstest ihn gehen, auch wenn er sicherlich…"

„Aber mir ist das alles über den Kopf gewachsen, ich wollte damit helfen und hab doch nur Leid und Unglück damit herauf beschworen!", fiel ihn Andrea verzweifelt ins Wort.

„Nein, das hast du nicht!"

Es war allerdings nicht Silver der Andrea an dieser Stelle widersprach, sondern Harry. Ohne sage zu können woher, wusste er plötzlich dass er in diesem Augenblick seine geheime Beobachterrolle aufgeben musste.

„Du hast Sirius die Rückkehr ermöglicht und dafür bin ich dir unendlich dankbar", sagte Harry mit zitternder Stimme und kam näher heran. „Hättest du dich damals in die Muggelwelt zurückschicken lassen, wäre Sirius noch immer in dieser Traumwelt gefangen, wir würden noch immer unter seinem angeblichen Tod leiden und Voldemort hätte dich inzwischen sicher auf anderem Weg gefunden. Genau wie jetzt würde er versuchen dir weh zu tun, deinen Willen zu brechen und ich bezweifle, dass du in der Muggelwelt wehrhafter sein könntest, als hier bei den Menschen die dich mögen und dir zur Seite stehen wollen."

Andrea, genau wie Silver, blickten ihn einen Augenblick geschockt an, bis sich auf Silvers Gesicht ein leises Lächeln bemerkbar machte und Harry den Mut gab, weiter zu reden.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das Grauen und den Schmerz den man dir angetan hat wirklich nachvollziehen kann und wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin…bezweifle ich auch, dass ich es wissen möchte oder ertragen könnte. Mag sein, dass dies nun sehr egoistisch klingt, doch ich bin dankbar für das, was du getan hast und möchte dir sagen, dass du…sofern du es zulassen kannst, nicht allein bist."

Andrea starrte ihn fassungslos entgegen, während sie sich noch immer an Silver fest klammerte, als wäre er das Einige, was ihr in dieser Situation Halt geben könnte. Eine, für Harry unerträglich lange Zeit, sprach niemand, bis Silver hörbar die Luft einzog, sich aufrichtete und Andrea mit auf die Füße zog. Sie schwankte kurz, ehe sie sich der ungewohnten Nähe zu ihm bewusst wurde und die Hände zurückzog.

„Bitte lasst mich jetzt allein", sagte sie leise und wandte ihnen den Rücken zu.

Harry Magen sacke nach unten und für einen kurzen Augenblick war er sich sicher, einen großen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Warum musste er sich auch in dieses sehr persönliche Gespräch zwischen Silver und Andrea einmischen? Hätte er nicht einfach wieder unbemerkt verschwinden können? Silver schien seine Gedanken zu erraten, denn er klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter und bedeutete Harry mit einer schlichten Kopfbewegung, ihm aus Andreas Zimmer zu folgen.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er sobald Silver die Tür behutsam ins Schloss gezogen hatte. „Es war dumm von mir."

„Nein, ich denke, du hast Andrea damit geholfen", seufzte Silver leise, während er noch immer gegen die geschlossene Tür starrte. „Dennoch wird sie noch sehr viel Zeit brauchen, um das alles zu verkraften."

„Es ist grausam und unmenschlich, was sie ihr angetan haben!", stieß Harry frustriert aus und ließ sich erschöpft auf die nächste Bettkante sinken. Zorn und Hass auf diesen Todesser loderten in ihm hoch und obwohl seine Beine sich noch immer leicht taub anfühlten, hielt er dieses Ruhigsitzen nicht aus und stand eine Sekunde später bereits wieder auf den Füßen.

„Ja, das ist es!", nickte Silver und wandte sich zu ihm um. „Doch ich befürchte, dass die Geister, die wir hier zu sehen bekamen, nur die Spitze des Eisbergs sind."

Harry mochte sich nicht vorstellen, was Silver unter den restlichen Geistern verstand. Sein Gesicht wirkte hart, schon fast versteinert und verriet nicht, was in seinem Inneren vor sich ging.

Hastige Schritte, die sich im Laufschritt dem Krankenflügel näherten, rissen Harry aus seinen Gedanken und einen Augenblick später erschien Hermine mit geröteten Wangen in der Tür.

„Hermine, ist etwas passiert?", fragte Silver alarmiert und trat einen raschen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Ja…nein…ich weiß nicht!", keuchte sie und blickte Harry flehend an. „Hast du dein Amulett?"

„Was?", stieß Harry betroffen hervor, während er automatisch an die Stelle griff, an der sich dieses für gewöhnlich unter seiner Robe befand.

„Dein Herzstück!", schnaufte Hermine ungeduldig und rannte, seine Schultasche fest an die Brust gepresst, auf ihn zu.

„Es ist in der Schultasche! Ich habe es heute Morgen, wie vor jeder Unterrichtstunde, in der ich Magie gebrauche, in die Tasche gesteckt!"

„Da ist es nicht mehr!", entgegnete Hermine schrill und drückte ihm seine Schultasche entgegen. „Als ich unsere Schultaschen aus den Kerker geholt habe…da bemerkte ich, dass jemand darin gewühlt hatte, doch erst beim Mittagessen wurde mir bewusst, was sich in deiner Tasche befand. Ich hab nachgesehen und nichts gefunden", erzählte sie atemlos, während Harry kurzerhand den Inhalt seiner Tasche auf das Bett neben ihm kippte. Das Herzstück des Salomonschilds war verschwunden!

Fortsetzung folgt….

**Autornote: Vielen, vielen Dank für euere lieben Reviews! Ihr macht mich wirklich sehr, sehr glücklich damit!**

**Review-Antworten:**

**Padfoot's**** Mate:** Vielen Dank! „mich tief verbeug"

**Friel** Danke sehr! Freu mich, dass dir das neue Kapitel auch gefallen hat! ;-)

**Rudi:** Keine Sorge, ich kann zwar nicht supergut schwimmen, doch die vielen liebe Reviews halten mich schon oben!

**Ancestry**: Dein Lob macht mich ganz verlegen "rotwerd"

**Schoggi** Mal gucken! ;)

**Lord Slytherin:** Das freut mich, dass ihr so viel Geduld mitbringt! ;-)

**Anne:** So nun muss ich erst einmal tief Luft holen! Denkmähler? Tempel? Puhh! Ähm… ja was soll ich jetzt dazu sagen? Nun erst einmal DANKE! Und ich werde mich bemühen, weiter deine Erwartungen zu erfüllen. Warum möchtest du denn, dass Harry in der FF nochmals verletzt wird? Glaubst du nicht, dass er auch so schon genug zu leiden hat? ;-)

**Fluffy Bond:** Nun, eine Fortsetzung der Fortsetzung wird es vermutlich nicht geben. Außerdem kommt ja im Juli bereits der 6. Band und ich persönlich werde mich dann wohl mal an ein eigenes Werk wagen.

**Jonas:** Aber klar doch! "ggg"

**Ming:** Nun dieses Kapitel kam zwar nicht rechtzeitig zu deinem Geburtstag, ist aber auch ein bisschen länger geworden – zufrieden?

**DKub** Vielen Dank! Weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. „rotwerd"

**Torence**: Vielen Dank dass du dir trotz Stress Zeit für eine Review genommen hast! Hoffe dein Stress ist inzwischen wieder vorbei! Drück dich mal ganz fest!

**X-Ray** Oh…vielen dank, für das große Lob!

**Kaori:** Nun du bekommst ja auch mehr! „ggggggg"

**Jana:** Ach die Idee fliegen einfach nur so in meinem Kopf rum und ich muss sie nur einfangen! ;.)

**Maya:** Ja, das mit Wurmschwanz wird sich noch aufklären! Und danke – falls ich mal Bedarf habe, werde ich gern auf dich zurückkommen. „ggg"

**HexeLea** Recht hast du – Snape muss nicht alles wissen! „ggg"

**TheSnitch**: Hab mich sehr gefreut wieder eine Review von dir zu lesen – Danke! Freut mich, dass dir das neue Kapitel gefallen hat.

**Frodo** Mach ich! „ggg"

**Arwen** Na mit 4 Kapitel werde ich wohl nicht so ganz hinkommen – 8 bis 10 werdet ihr wohl noch zu lesen bekommen. Was eine Fortsetzung angeht…nun die wird es vermutlich nicht geben. S. Fluffy Bond. ;-)

**Insa**** Black:** Heute! "gggg"

**Maya:** Macht nix! Ich mag neugierige Leser! Aber das Neue ist ja schon da! ;-)

**Unbekannter:** Vielen, vielen Dank! Freu mich!

**true-light** Vielen Dank für dein großes Lob! Freu mich sehr, dass dir meine FF gefällt!

**Korksie** Vielen Dank! Hoffe die restlichen Kapitel gefallen dir auch!

**Italodancer** Zu deinen Fragen – nun ich persönlich lese lieber zwei drei kürzere Kapitel als ein super langes. Liegt aber sicher daran, dass ich die meisten FF´s immer so auf die Schnelle zwischendurch lese und leider oft genug dabei unterbrochen werde. Was die Kapitelnamen angeht- hm…ich denke, die werde ich wie bei der ersten FF im Anschluss schreiben. Sie kommen noch! ;-)

**padfoot13:** Ja, das denkt Vivi bestimmt auch! „gggg" Aber das Neue ist ja auch wieder mal länger geworden.

**Andrea Lupin**: Nun ich denke, deine Frage hat sic him neuen Kapitel geklärt, oder? ;-)

**Rapunzelou:** Vielen Dank, dass du dir bei all dem, was du so um die Ohren hast, immer wieder Zeit nimmst eine Review zu schreiben. Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen! Ich drück dich ganz fest!

**Frodo** Mach ich, dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl!

**Jana:** Heute geht es weiter! „gggg"

So nun hoffe ich, wie immer, dass ich niemanden vergessen habe und wünsch euch viel Spaß beim lesen!

Liebe Grüße von euerem Sternchen!


	48. 48

48.

Harry hatte das dumpfe Gefühl einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen zu haben, während sich seine Innereien gleichzeitig schmerzhaft zusammenkrümmten. Seine Beine zitterten und er sank kraftlos auf den kleinen Hocker neben dem Bett, auf dem noch immer der Inhalt seiner Schultasche lag.

„Es ist weg, es ist tatsächlich weg", sagte er mit einem Anflug von Verzweiflung und sah hilfesuchend zu Silver.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Harry, wir werden es wieder bekommen", sagte Silver und zog scharf die Luft ein, ehe er sich an Hermine wandte. „Erzähl uns bitte genau, was du weißt."

„Nun, ich brachte Harry in den Krankenflügel und als ich wieder in den Kerker kam, war die Unterrichtsstunde bereits beendet. Ich war die Letzte die noch im Kerker war und nahm Harrys und meine Schultasche mit, um zu Ihnen in den Unterricht zu gehen. Auf der Treppe nach oben bemerkte ich dann, dass meine Tasche offen war, obwohl ich mir sicher war, sie zugemacht zu haben. Als ich dann bei Ihnen im Unterricht ein Buch raus nahm, sah ich, dass alle Bücher mit dem Rücken nach unten drin waren, obwohl ich sie immer genau anderes herum hineinsteckte." Hermine schnappte sichtbar nach Luft. „Jemand hatte sich an meiner Tasche zu schaffen gemacht. Ich hab mich zuerst geärgert, doch erst als ich zum Mittagessen ging und Harrys Tasche neben meiner abstellte, sah ich, dass auch die Verschlüsse seiner Tasche offen waren und…und…da kam mir ein böser Verdacht. Ich wusste, dass Harry vor dem Unterricht seinen Anhänger immer ganz unten in die Tasche steckte. Ich selbst hab ihm gesagt, er solle das, an den Tagen an denen wir Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Verwandlung oder Zauberkunst haben, am besten noch im Gryffindorturm machen, damit niemand was davon bemerkt. Ich habe in seiner Tasche nachgesehen und nichts gefunden!"

„Wer von den Gryffindors besucht den UTZ-Kurs?", fragte Silver, während er grübelnd die Verschlüsse von Harrys Tasche betrachtete.

„Außer uns beiden nur noch Parvati Patil und Dean Thomas."

„Hast du die beiden gefragt, ob sie was bemerkt haben?"

„Nein, ich bin gleich zu Harry in den Krankenflügel", entgegnete Hermine mit bebender Stimme.

„Hm, dann solltest du das so schnell wie möglich nachholen und ich werde sofort mit Professor Dumbledore reden", nickte Silver und eilte mit weit ausholenden Schritten aus dem Krankenflügel.

„Es tut mir so leid, Harry!", sagte Hermine bekümmert und drückte sacht seine Hand.

„Ich werde gleich mal Dean und Parvati suchen."

„Das hat doch eh keinen Sinn!", brummte Harry frustriert und stopfte achtlos seine Schulsachen zurück in die Tasche. „Wer auch immer das Herzstück gestohlen hat, ist bestimmt nicht so dumm, es mit sich herum zu tragen. Sicher befindet es sich jetzt bereits auf den Weg zu Voldemort."

„Wir sollten es trotzdem versuchen!"

„Hermine, sieh es realistisch! Die Slytherins haben mir eine tolle Falle gestellt und ich bin hineingetappt. Ich denke mal Pansy Parkinson oder Malfoy haben irgendwas in meinem Kessel getan, von dem sie wussten, dass es meinen Schlaftrank zum Explodieren bringt. Sie mussten nur warten, bis Snape mich aus dem Kerker geschickt hat und schon konnten sie unbemerkt den Anhänger aus der Tasche holen."

Hermine scharrte mit den Füßen, während sich in ihrem Gesicht Zweifel und Schuldgefühle spiegelten. Nach kurzem straffte sich jedoch ihre Haltung und sie blickte Harry fest an.

„Ich weiß wer uns dabei helfen kann."

„Wer denn?", seufzte Harry und verdrehte die Augen. „Das Herzstück ist weg und…"

„Ted Moran! Wenn uns da jemand helfen kann, dann er!"

„Er ist ein Slytherin und steckt vermutlich mit ihnen unter einer Decke! Du hast ihn heute Morgen gesehen? Die Slytherins haben etwas ausgeheckt und langsam hab ich den Verdacht, dass auch Snape mit dahinter steckt!", entgegnete Harry finster, auch wenn eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf ihn ermahnte, hier keine voreiligen Schlüsse zu ziehen.

Hermine zog scharf die Luft ein, ehe sie ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich werde mit Ted reden!"

„Tu das, ich halte dich nicht auf, auch wenn ich es für Zeitverschwendung halte!", rief Harry ihr nach, doch Hermine stürmte bereits aus dem Krankenflügel und ließ Harry mit seinem Frust und seiner ohnmächtigen Wut zurück.

Bebend vor Zorn schulterte er seine Tasche und wartete auf Madam Pomfrey, während gleichzeitig der irrationale Wunsch in ihm aufstieg, irgendein Slytherin möge doch in diesen Moment in den Krankenflügel kommen. Harry war sich sicher einen passenden Grund zu finden, diesem dann einen kräftigen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen zu können.

Glücklicherweise dauerte es nicht lange, da kam Madam Pomfrey und entließ Harry aus dem Krankenflügel. Er hatte den Gryffindorturm noch nicht erreicht, als ihm Ron atemlos im Korridor entgegen gelaufen kam.

„Hermine hat es mir erzählt!", keuchte er und wedelte mit einem Pergament durch die Luft. „Komm, wir sollten irgendwo hin, wo wir ungestört sind. Beeil dich, wir haben gleich Zauberkunst."

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Harry verwirrt, als Ron ihn auch schon am Ärmel der Robe packte und mit sich fort zog.

„Die Karte der Rumtreiber", zischte Ron und blickte sich unschlüssig in dem leeren Korridor um.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, worauf Ron hinaus wollte, dennoch folgte er ihm widerspruchslos, als dieser kurzerhand in das leere Klassenzimmer zu seiner Rechten schlüpfte.

„Hör zu!", sagt Ron und nun da er das Pergament auf einem der Tische ausbreitete sah Harry, dass es sich um die Karte der Rumtreiber handelte. „Wir können davon ausgehen, dass sich das Amulett noch immer in Hogwarts befindet", sagte er mit funkelnden Augen. „Niemand, der weiß wie kostbar dieser Anhänger ist, wird ihn einer Eule anvertrauen, das heißt, es muss noch irgendwo hier im Schloss sein."

„Hm…", brummte Harry unschlüssig, während er die beweglichen Punkte auf der Karte betrachtete.

„Ich denke, es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder sie übergeben es einem Mittler oder sie warten, bis sie am nächsten freien Wochenende das Schloss verlassen können. Nachdem es sich um einen Schüler gehandelt haben muss, kann dieser frühestens während des Mittagessens seine Erfolgsmeldung weiter gegeben haben. Ich habe mich erkundigt, die Hufflepuffs hatten direkt nach Zaubertränke Verwandlung bei McGonagall und die Slytherins und Ravenclaws, die bei euch im UTZ-Kurs waren, mussten anschließend sofort zu Kräuterkunde in Gewächshaus 2."

„Hm, könnte aber auch sein, dass jemand zu spät zum Unterricht ging und…"

„Bei Professor Sprout nicht, Lunar hat mir nämlich erzählt, dass die Slytherins in letzter Zeit öfters zu spät kamen und Sprout ihnen einen gewaltigen Punktabzug angedroht hat, sollte es noch einmal jemand wagen, verspätet zu ihrem Unterricht zu kommen. Von den Kerkern bis zu den Gewächshäusern ist eine ganz schöne Strecke, da konnten sie nicht trödeln, das heißt, wenn der Täter dabei war, hatte er keine Chance vorher in die Eulerei zu gehen und einen Brief loszuschicken. Gleiches gilt auch für die Hufflepuffs, wobei ich nicht denke, dass McMillan oder Fletcher was damit zu tun haben."

Rons Gedankengang hatte was für sich und Harry spürte wie langsam ein kleiner Funke Hoffnung, das Amulett wieder zu bekommen, in ihm hochstieg und das Gefühl der Resignation vertrieb.

„Das ist richtig!", grübelte Harry, während er sich tiefer über die Karte beugte. „Wir müssen also Ausschau halten, ob eine fremde Person sich Hogwarts nähert."

„Ja, wobei ich nicht glaube, dass diese Person bei Tag hier einfach so reinspaziert. Für den Moment sollten wir eher schauen, ob jemand das Schloss verlässt." Ron stieß gepresst die Luft aus und blickte auf seine Armbanduhr. „Hör zu, ich werde dich bei Flitwick entschuldigen und du beobachtest während des Nachmittagsunterrichts die Karte, ob sich irgendjemand ungewöhnlich verhält."

„In Ordnung", nickte Harry zögernd, auch wenn ihm die Vorstellung nicht gefiel, Zauberkunst ausfallen zu lassen.

„Gut! Wir treffen uns nach dem Unterricht im Schlafsaal und während Hermine sich mit dem Abendessen beeilt, können wir gemeinsam beobachten. Sobald Hermine fertig ist, übergeben wir ihr die Karte und sie hält Ausschau."

„Klingt nach einem guten Plan", grinste Harry und Erleichterung, dass Ron und Hermine ihm trotz ihres Streits vom Vortag zur Seite standen, machte sich breit.

Ron klemmte sich seine Tasche unter den Arm und Harry konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Karte. Einige Minuten beobachte er die mit Namen versehen Punkte. Silver und Snape befanden sich mit Dumbledore im Schulleiterbüro, ein Großteil der Slytherins waren noch in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, die Sechstklässler der Hufflepuffs gingen eben über die Schlossgründe auf Hagrids Hütte zu und die Ravenclaws bewegten sich als Pulk in Richtung Verwandlungsklassenzimmer. Harry vermutete, dass sie nach dem Mittagessen Unterricht bei McGonagall hatten. Im Klassenzimmer für alte Runen sah er zwei Punkte mit den Namen Hermine Granger und Ted Moran. Mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtete er, wie sich die beiden Punkte nach kurzer Zeit trennten. Natürlich war er dankbar, dass Hermine versuchte auf diesem Weg etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen, doch gleichzeitig hatte Harry nach dem Vorfall im Kerker beschlossen, keinem Slytherin mehr zu trauen, mochte dieser auch noch so freundlich erscheinen. Slytherin blieb Slytherin!

Hermine schien im Dauerlauf die Treppe nach oben zum Zauberkunstklassenzimmer zu stürmen, während Moran in den Kerker hinab stieg. Harry konnte sehen, wie er vor seinem Gemeinschaftsraum mit einigen Slytherins und kurz darauf auch mit den Ravenclaws aus seinem Jahrgang zusammentraf und anschließend in Snapes Klassenzimmer ging, in dem bereits Gryffindors und zwei Hufflepuffs warteten. Anscheinend war es in allen Jahrgängen so, dass die UTZ-Kurse Haus übergreifend abgehalten wurden.

Die Schlossgründe um Hogwarts herum waren leer, wenn man von den Hufflepuffs absah, die nun gemeinsam mit Hagrid zum Waldrand gingen. Nach einigen Minuten konnte Harry auch sehen, dass Snape und Silver Dumbledores Büro verließen, Snape um in den Kerker zu gehen und Silver, der nach oben in die Eulerei ging. Noch während Harry überlegte, ob Silver wohl einen Brief wegschicken wollte, erblickte er den kleinen Punkt mit dem Namen Andrea Black, der im Krankenflügel auf -und abwanderte und ein dumpfes Schuldgefühl machte sich in Harrys Brust breit.

_„Ich werde Andrea sagen müssen, dass ich das Herzstück verloren habe"_, grübelte er, während er unschlüssig den Blick über die Karte wandern ließ. _„Stellt sich nur die Frage – wie? Ich kann schlecht zu ihr gehen und sagen, es tut mir leid, doch das Herzstück deines Salomonschilds befindet sich möglicherweise schon auf den Weg zu Voldemort."_

Die Karte nicht aus den Augen lassend, ging Harry langsam in den Gryffindorturm und hoch in seinen Schlafsaal. Nachdem Harry niemals zuvor die Karte der Rumtreiber während der Unterrichtstunden benutzt hatte, war er überrascht, wie wenig sich doch außerhalb der Klassenzimmer abspielte. Einzig Dumbledore und Silver wanderten gut eine Stunde durch die Gänge des Schlosses und nur sehr vereinzelt sah Harry Schüler, die ihre Klassenräume verließen. Erst gegen Ende des Nachmittagsunterrichts sah er auch Filch, der zusammen mit Miss Norris den unteren Korridor durchstreifte. Erleichtert atmete Harry auf, als endlich Ron erschien und ihn mit dem Beobachten der Karte ablöste.

„Irgendwann gehen dir die Augen über", stöhnte er, als Ron sich zu ihm aufs Bett setzte und die Karte heranzog.

„Und irgendwas Interessantes gesehen?", fragte Ron.

„Nein, nur Silver und Dumbledore sind längere Zeit durch die Gänge gelaufen."

„Hm, denke mal die machten sich auf die Suche nach dem Anhänger", brummte Ron, während er die Stirn kraus zog und sich über die Karte beugte.

„Kann sein", seufzte Harry, während der Hunger seinen Magen vernehmlich zum Knurren brachte.

Sie musste auch nicht lange warten, da kam wie besprochen Hermine vom Abendessen und löste sie mit der Karte ab.

„Ich habe mit Parvati und Dean gesprochen, doch den beiden ist nichts aufgefallen", erklärte sie atemlos. „Allerdings war dein Trank nicht er Einzige, der in dieser Stunde missglückte. Parvati erzählte, dass Ernies Kessel plötzlich zu qualmen anfing und einige Minuten den Kerker in eine Dampfküche verwandelte. Einige Minuten lang konnte niemand mehr was sehen, weil der Qualm in den Augen brannte, bis Snape endlich einen Zauber sprach, der dem Spuck ein Ende setzte. Vermutlich hat dies jemand genutzt und sich an unseren Taschen zu schaffen gemacht."

„Wenn das wirklich jemand inszeniert hat, war es ein genialer Plan", sagte Ron und stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus, was ihm sofort einen tadelten Blick von Hermine einbrachte.

„Natürlich war das geplant", murrte Harry. „Ich wette jemand hat etwas in die Kessel geworfen."

„Kann sein", nickte Hermine nachdenklich. Doch nun solltet ihr schauen, dass ihr zum Abendessen kommt, sonst bekommt ihr nichts mehr.

Hermines Sorge stellte sich jedoch als unbegründet heraus, denn als Harry und Ron zum Essen in die Große Halle kamen, war noch gut die Hälfte der Schüler anwesend.

„Wie geht es dir, Harry? Hermine hat uns gesagt, dass du soweit wieder auf dem Damm bist, doch warum warst du nicht in Zauberkunst?", fragte Neville besorgt, kaum dass Harry sich neben ihm nieder gelassen hatte.

„Geht schon wieder, nur ein bisschen schwindlig", seufzte Harry, während er gleichzeitig den Tisch der Slytherins beobachtete.

Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe und Goyle saßen ganz vorn am Tisch und grinsten zu Harry hinüber, als sie seinen Blick bemerkten. Montague war tief im Gespräch mit einigen der jüngeren Slytherins vertieft und Ted Moran, der ihm schräg gegenüber saß, stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass der Slytherin nicht nur seinen Haustisch, sondern auch die Tische der anderen Häuser beobachtete.

Harry wandte den Blick ab und sah nach oben. An der verzauberten Decke der Großen Halle, zeigte sich ein pechschwarzer Himmel, der nur vereinzelt von kleinen grauen Wolkenfetzen durchzogen wurde, die aussahen als hätte jemand im Zorn einen Berg Watte auseinander gerupft. Dieser stürmische Nachthimmel ließ ihn unwillkürlich an jenen Abend denken, da der falsche Mad Eye Moody in Hogwarts ankam.

„Ignorier sie einfach", brummte Ron und einige Sekunden wusste Harry nicht wen er meinte, bis er bemerkte, dass Ron ebenfalls die Slytherins beobachtete.

„Die Slytherins sind mir völlig egal! Ich hab nur darüber nachgedacht, wie ich Andrea ohne das Herzstück gegenüber treten soll", erwiderte Harry leise.

„Hm…du kannst ja nichts dafür."

„Doch, ich hätte…"

Weiter kam Harry nicht, da in diesem Augenblick McGonagall neben ihm auftauchte.

„Mr. Potter, nach dem Abendessen erwarte ich Sie unverzüglich in meinem Büro", erklärte sie mit ausdrucksloser Miene und noch ehe Harry eine Frage stellen konnte, war sie bereits wieder verschwunden.

„Hört sich nach Ärger an", stöhnte Neville und blickte seiner Hauslehrerin stirnrunzelnd hinterher.

Harry antwortete ihm nichts darauf. Für ihn lag es auf der Hand, dass McGonagall wegen des verschwundenen Amuletts mit ihm reden wollte. So zögerte er auch nicht lange und während Ron sich eine zweite Portion auftat, machte er sich bereits auf den Weg in McGonagalls Büro.

„Setzen Sie sich, Potter!", ordnete McGonagall barsch an, sobald Harry ihr Büro betreten hatte.

Mit dem unguten Gefühl, dass seine Vermutung, McGonagall wollte ihm nur wegen dem Herzstück sprechen, vielleicht doch etwas voreilig war, setzte er sich ihr zögernd gegenüber.

„Würden Sie mir bitte erklären, weshalb sie heute den Nachmittagsunterricht ausfallen ließen?", fragte sie forsch, während sie ihn streng über die Ränder ihrer quadratischen Brille hinweg anblickte.

„Ich fühlte…"

Harry brach ab und sah betreten zu Boden. Einem ersten Impuls folgend wollte er ihr erklären, dass er sich nur wohl fühlte, doch tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass ihn hier Lügen nicht wirklich weiterbringen würden.

„Ich höre!", bohrte McGonagall nach, als Harry in Schweigen verfiel.

„Nun…wie sie sicher wissen….wurde mir heute das Amulett gestohlen und …."

„Ja und?"

McGonagalls Augenbrauen wanderten bedenklich nach oben, doch nun da der erste Schritt getan war, nahm Harry sich ein Herz und erzählte ihr, dass er, Ron und Hermine mit der Karte der Rumtreiber die Schule überwachen wollten. Tief in seinem Inneren wappnete sich Harry bereits auf einen Ausbruch, doch seine Hauslehrerin beschränkte sich wiedererwartend nur darauf, die Augen zu verdrehen und tief zu seufzen.

„All dies ist mit Sicherheit kein Grund dem Nachmittagsunterricht fern zu bleiben."

„Natürlich nicht, Professor", sagte Harry kleinlaut. „Es ist nur so, ich habe versprochen gut auf den Anhänger aufzupassen und außerdem weiß ich, welchen Schaden er anrichten könnte, wenn er in die falschen Hände kommt."

Eine, wie es Harry erschien, unendlichlange Zeit sagte seine Hauslehrerin nichts, nur ihre Augen ruhten mit einem für Harry undefinierbaren Ausdruck auf ihm, bis sie plötzlich aufstand und um den Schreibtisch herum kam.

„Glauben Sie, dass der Lehrerschaft die Besonderheit dieses Amuletts unbekannt, oder sogar unwichtig ist?", seufzte sie leise und für einen kurzen Augenblick huschte ein Ausdruck der Resignation über ihr Gesicht. „Oder halten Sie uns einfach nur für unfähig?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht!", entgegnete Harry hastig und schüttelte zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte den Kopf, während er schuldbewusst zu Boden sah.

„Dann verstehe ich nicht, warum Sie auf eigene Faust gehandelt haben. Wäre es nicht das Nahe liegende mit ihren Befürchtungen zu mir oder einem der anderen Lehrer zu gehen? Hat Ihnen nicht Professor Silver gesagt, dass er sich darum kümmern wird?"

„Doch das hat er", gab Harry kleinlaut zu.

„Der Verlust dieses Schmuckstücks ist keine Lappalie, darum hat auch der Schulleiter in weiser Voraussicht bereits vor Beginn des Schuljahres Vorkehrungen getroffen."

„Was für Vorkehrungen?"

„Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die es unter anderem unmöglich machen, einen Gegenstand mit einer derart starken Magie unbemerkt aus Hogwarts raus zu bringen", erklärte sie forsch und fügte, da sich auf Harrys Gesicht offensichtlich noch immer Zweifel widerspiegelte, ungeduldig hinzu: „Sie können sicher sein, Ihr Anhänger befindet sich noch immer hier und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er auch gefunden wird."

Harry beruhigte diese Aussage in keinster Weise, dennoch hielt er es für ratsam an dieser Stelle keine weiteren Fragen zu stellen und stattdessen ergeben mit dem Kopf zu nicken. McGonagall blickte ihn einige Sekunden unschlüssig an, ehe sich ihre Haltung straffte und sie auf ihren Stuhl zurückkehrte.

„Was Ihr Fernbleiben vom Unterricht angeht, so komme ich nicht umhin Ihnen eine Strafarbeit aufzuerlegen. Sie werden sich bei Miss Granger erkundigen, was heute Nachmittag bei Professor Flitwick durchgenommen wurde und einen Aufsatz über die versäumte Stunde schreiben. Ich würde sagen…. 12 Seiten Pergament dürften genügen, um den versäumten Stoff zu wiederholen."

Harry schnappte unwillkürlich nach Luft, dennoch schluckte er seinen Protest hinunter und nickte ergeben. Von ihrem Standpunkt aus hatte McGonagall sicherlich Recht, auch wenn es in Harrys Innerstem gegen die Vorstellung rebellierte, die Verantwortung für das Auffinden des Herzstücks jemanden anders zu überlassen.

„Und was hat McGonagall gesagt?", fragte Ron ungeduldig, sobald Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquert und die kleine Nische erreicht hatte, in der sich Ron und Hermine zurückgezogen hatten.

„Zusammengefasst, dass ich mir unnötig Sorgen machen und die Suche Dumbledore und den anderen Lehrern überlassen soll", brummte Harry verdrießlich und plumpste in den Sessel neben Hermine. „Ach ja und ich muss einen 12seitigen Aufsatz über die versäumte Zauberkunststunde erstellen."

„Wie so dass denn? Du warst doch krank!", ereiferte sich Ron.

„Ich hab ihr die Wahrheit gesagt", erklärte Harry matt und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. „Du kannst jetzt sagen, dass es ganz schön blöd von mir war, doch ich konnte sie einfach nicht anlügen."

Ron stieß scharf die Luft aus, doch er sagte nichts dergleichen, stattdessen deutete er auf die Karte, die Hermine hinter einem Stapel Bücher verbarg.

„Na ja, das sollte uns aber nicht davon abhalten die Karte zu benutzen. Ich habe mir überlegt, dass der Dieb wahrscheinlich versuchen wird, das Amulett in der Nacht hinauszuschmuggeln…"

„McGonagall sagte irgendwas von einer Sicherheitsvorkehrung die Dumbledore bereits vor Schulbeginn getroffen hat. Demnach soll es unmöglich sein einen Gegenstand mit so starker Magie aus Hogwarts raus zu bringen", unterbrach ihn Harry. Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung, wie das funktionieren soll, doch ich werde morgen vor oder nach der Occlumencey-Stunde Silver darauf ansprechen."

„Möglicherweise ein Bannkreis", grübelte Hermine, während sie nachdenklich an ihrer Feder kaute. „Ich habe mal gelesen, dass man magische Gebäude oder Grundstücke so sichert, um Diebstähle zu verhindern."

„Soll das heißen, wir setzen uns jetzt einfach hin, legen die Hände in den Schoss und warten, bis das Amulett von selbst zurückkommt?", knurrte Ron mürrisch.

„Nein!"

„Nein!", sagte Hermine und Harry fast wie aus einem Mund, was Harry dann trotz seiner gedrückten Stimmung ein leises Grinsen entlockte.

„Ich denke die Idee mit der Karte ist gut und auch wenn die Lehrer bereits danach suchen, kann es nicht schaden, wenn wir es auch tun", fügte Hermine entschlossen hinzu. „Außerdem will ich wissen, wer hinter der ganzen Sache steckt."

„Na die Slytherins, allen voran Malfoy, das ist doch wohl offensichtlich!", schnaubte Ron und Harry stimmte ihm durch ein Kopfnicken zu.

„Ich weiß nicht, das alles ist mir etwas zu gut durchdacht, um es Malfoy zuzutrauen", sagte Hermine leise und wiegte unentschlossen den Kopf.

„Malfoy mag zwar ein Idiot sein, doch er ist bestimmt nicht dumm", hielt Harry dagegen, was allerdings nur den Erfolg hatte, dass die Falte auf Hermines Stirn noch steiler wurde.

„Ich sage nicht, dass Malfoy dumm ist, dennoch ist er nicht so analytisch in seinem Denken, um das wirklich so gut zu planen", seufzte sie und zog ein Buch über Zaubertränke aus dem Stapel. „Ich habe mir nach dem Essen noch ein Buch aus der Bibliothek geholt." Noch bevor Hermine es aufschlug, sah Harry, dass es sich dabei um fortgeschrittenere Zaubertränke handelte. „Die Sache ist nämlich die; dein Trank ist nur deshalb explodiert, weil du die Affrodil vor den Knollpilzen dazugegeben hast und wenn ich das von meinem Platz aus richtig gesehen habe, dann hat Pansy die Affrodil gerieben, bevor sie die Knollpize zerstoßen hat, was eigentlich unlogisch ist. In unserem Zaubertrankbuch wird nämlich ausdrücklich auf die Gefahren hingewiesen, die eine falsche Reihenfolge der Zutaten mit sich bringt."

„Du meinst die dusslige Pansy Parkinson hat die Zutaten in der falschen Reihenfolge geschnitten, damit Harry dadurch verleitet wird, sie falsch rein zu tun?", fragte Ron stirnrunzelnd.

„Na ja, so unwahrscheinlich wäre das nicht. Ted hat mir erzählt, dass Snape den Slytherins einen Tipp gegeben hat, dass er heute genau diesen Trank als Test brauen will. Malfoy und Co. haben deshalb den gesamten gestrigen Tag im Kerker verbracht, um zu üben."

„Hm…das macht Sinn", brummte Harry und rieb sich nachdenklich über die Stirn. „Mir ist aufgefallen, dass sie kaum überlegen musste und sie hat alle Zutaten in der Reihenfolge, wie sie diese in den Kessel tat, aufgereiht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass auch bei ihr die Affrodil vor den Knollpilzen lag."

„Hey, wir reden hier über Pansy Parkinson, so clever ist die nicht, dass sie bewusst die Zutaten in der falschen Reihenfolge auflegt, nur damit Harry einen Fehler beim Brauen macht!", ereiferte sich Ron und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Es sei denn, jemand hätte ihr genaue Anweisungen gegeben", sagte Hermine geduldig.

„Ich erinnere mich, dass Malfoy das Summen anfing, als ich die Affrodil hinrührte", sagte Harry mürrisch.

„Vermutlich das Zeichen für die Slytherins zurückzutreten, damit sie nicht von dem Trank getroffen wurden", nickte Hermine. „Was für mich allerdings komisch ist, woher wussten die Slytherins, dass Harry die Nacht kaum zum Schlafen kam? Ted erzählte mir, dass Malfoy heute Morgen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins Witze riss, dass Harry aufpassen müsse, nicht vor Erschöpfung in den Schlaftrank zu fallen."

„Moran wusste also von Malfoys Plan?", entgegnete Harry bissig. „Hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können, dass er…"

„Nein, davon wusste er nichts!", unterbrach ihn Hermine entschieden. „Und sag jetzt nicht, dass nur weil er ein Slytherin ist, seinem Wort nicht zu trauen wäre!"

Harry seufzte ergeben und schluckte, um nicht schon wieder einen Streit zu riskieren, seinen bissigen Kommentar hinunter.

Sie spekulierten noch einige Zeit, bis sich der Gemeinschaftsraum zusehends leerte und bald nur noch Ron, Hermine und Harry da saßen. Hermine suchte noch immer hartnäckig in den Zaubertrankbüchern über eine Zutat, die den Schlaftrunk in beißenden Qualm verwandelte, als auch Ron sich verabschiedete. Aber noch ehe er müde die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hochsteigen konnte, hielt Harry ihn zurück.

„Ich wollte mich noch bei euch bedanken", sagte er zögernd, während er gleichzeitig unsicher von Ron zu Hermine blickte. „Ich weiß, dass ich in letzter Zeit, viel zu oft meine schlechte Laune an euch ausgelassen habe und nicht immer…"

„Schon gut, Kumpel. Wir nehmen es dir nicht übel.", grinste Ron müde und winkte lässig ab, ehe er sie wieder zum Gruß hob und endgültig nach oben schwankte.

Dankbar und erleichtert erwiderte Harry den Gruß, ehe er sich Hermine zuwandte, die mit einem unsicheren Lächeln nach seiner Hand griff.

„Ich denke, wir waren auch nicht so verständnisvoll, wie wir es vielleicht sein sollten", sagte sie leise. „Ist alles ein bisschen viel, für uns alle."

Harry nickte, während er nachdenklich ihre Hand in die Seine nahm. „Ja, allerdings und es gibt Tage, da weiß ich nicht wie ich das Ganze durchstehen soll", gestand er ebenso leise.

„Du bist nicht allein, das weißt du doch!"

„Ja, das weiß ich!", seufzte Harry und strich mit einem dankbaren Lächeln über ihre Hand.

Einige Zeit saßen sie so schweigend da, bis Hermine die Hand zurückzog und ihn ernst ansah. „Gib mir bitte eine ehrliche Antwort. Bereust du es?"

„Was bereuen?", fragte er verdutzt.

„Ich meine…na ja, dass sich aus unserer Freundschaft mehr entwickelt hat?"

„Manchmal", sagte Harry mit einem traurigen Lächeln und fuhr zart mit den Fingerspitzen über ihren Arm. „Aber nicht, weil ich dich nicht wirklich gern habe, sondern weil es alles noch komplizierter und gefährlicher macht, vor allem gefährlich für dich."

Hermine öffnete bereits den Mund um ihn zu widersprechen, als er die Hand hob und sie bat ihn ausreden zu lassen.

„Sehen wir es bitte ganz realistisch, in dem Augenblick, da Voldemort von unserer Beziehung erfährt, stehst du auf seiner Abschussliste ganz oben. Er wird nichts unversucht lassen, dir Leid zuzufügen oder dich in seine Hände zu bekommen, um so ein Druckmittel gegen mich zu besitzen."

„Gut sehen wir es ganz realistisch! Voldemort weiß mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit, dass wir, Ron, du und ich, seit unserem ersten Schuljahr enge Freunde sind. Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass wir nicht schon längst auf seiner Todesliste ganz oben stehen? Hast du vergessen, dass ich als muggelstämmige Hexe eh eines seiner bevorzugten Opfer bin? Ich denke, da macht es keinen großen Unterschied mehr, wenn er erfahren sollte, dass ich deine Freundin bin."

„Mag sein", seufzte Harry schwer. „Doch ich habe die letzten Wochen so viel von dem mitbekommen, wozu Voldemort oder seine Todesser in der Lage sind, dass es mir einfach Angst macht. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir etwas geschehen sollte oder sie dir das antun würden, was man Andrea angetan hat."

„Das wird nicht geschehen, das verspreche ich dir!", versprach Hermine und schlang die Arme um ihn.

„Verspreche nichts, was du nicht sicher halten kannst", flüsterte Harry in ihren Haaransatz und zog sie fest an sich.

„Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, dann hab ich das vor gar nicht langer Zeit zu dir gesagt", seufzte Hermine und schmiegte sich enger an ihn.

Fortsetzung folgt….

**Autornote: Vielen, vielen Dank für euere lieben Reviews! Ich hab mich sehr darüber gefreut! So und hier nun die Antworten dazu. -) **

**Review-Antworten:**

**Torence: **Vielen Dank, für Kaffee und Kekse! Die tun an den langen kalten Winterabenden immer gut!

**Rapunzelou: **Vielen Dank für dein großes Lob, nur zum weinen wollte ich dich eigentlich nicht bringen.

**Megagirli**Danke! "ggg"

**Eva Luna: **Ja, deine Reaktion im Chat hab ich gelesen! Welch ein Glück, dass wir uns auf Torence verlassen können. ;-) „gggg" Und ich finde es sehr schön, dass es mir gelungen ist dich neugierig zu machen!

**TheSnitch**Nein, ich gestehe! Hin und wieder muss so ein kleiner Cliffhanger sein! „sfg" Den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl hab ich verstanden, doch ich komm derzeit kaum zum schreiben und noch weniger zum FF lesen. Wird aber alles nachgeholt, wenn diese Story beendet ist! Was ich mit dem eigenen Buch meinte, war ein ganz eigenes Werk, also keine FF sondern eine Geschichte für die ich mir Figuren, Orte, Handlungen usw. selbst ausgedacht habe. Hab da schon einige Idee, die nur darauf warten ihren Raum zu finden. ;-)

**Rudi: **Oh doch, Dumbledore hat sich sehr wohl Gedanken über den Schutz des Herzstücks gemacht, nur hat liebe Harry bisher noch nicht danach gefragt. Tja, was zwischen Silver und Andrea ist? Gute Frage, doch ich wird sie dir nicht beantworten! „sfg"

**DKub**Oh danke, den Spaß beim Schreiben hatte ich, woran es meistens mangelt ist die nötige Ruhe und Zeit! Ich bemühe mich aber, dass ihr nicht so lange auf das nächste Kapitel warten müsst! Versprochen!

**Fluffy Bond: **Vielen Dank für dein großes Lob! Zu deiner Frage - Das Gegenstück zu Harrys Amulett ist das Salomonschild und das befindet sich noch immer in dem alten Haus! Was mein Buch betrifft…hm vielleicht wird sich da eine Gelegenheit zum lesen geben! Auch wenn ich mal für längere Zeit keine FF´s schreibe, bin ich ja deshalb noch lange nicht verschwunden. ;-.)

**X-Ray**Danke!

**Kaori: **Vielen Dank! Und klar schreib ich so schnell ich kann weiter! „g"

**Linadell**Hab eine Bitte, wenn diese FF beim letzten Kapitel angelangt ist und du bis dahin noch nichts von mir gehört hast, dann erinnere mich noch mal! Nicht das ich das mit dem Cover vergesse! ;-)

**Insa**** Black**: Nein, ich lass mich nicht hetzen! Schließlich ist das Schreiben ja mein Hobby!

**Der Slytherin-Lord: **Oh weh so viele Fragen und ich kann dir keine davon beantworten! Halt doch eine kann ich! – die Jahreszeit! Es ist Mitte November! „sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischt" Wenigstens eine konnte ich beantworten! ;-)

**Schnuffel**Danke sehr! „freu"

**Jonas: **Musst nicht auf Knien rutschen! Ich schreib so schnell es mir möglich ist! Freu mich, dass dir die Story so gut gefällt!

**Maya:** Vielen Dank! Ich hoffe, du konntest gut schlafen?

**Unbekannte: **Tja, wer hat hier was ausgeheckt? „sfg" Aber die Auflösung kommt, früher oder später!

**Anne-Julia-Shirley:** Hm…das mit den Fragen beantworten ist schwierig, denn ich will euch ja nicht die ganze Spannung kaputt machen! „ich knuddel dich mal ganz fest"

**HexeLea**Schön dass dir die FF so gut gefällt und ich dich ein bisschen neugierig machen konnte! „ggg"

**Andrea Lupin: **Du machst mich ganz verlegen! Ja, ich hab die Zahlen gesehen und weiß eigentlich nicht so recht, was ich dazu sagen soll – außer einfach Danke, dass ihr mir so fleißig Reviews schreibt!

**Ardsmair**: Hoffe deinem PC geht es nun wieder gut und du kannst das neue Kapitel auch in aller Ruhe genießen !

**Arwen**Na ich hoffe mal nicht, dass es da einen Zusammenhang gibt, zwischen deinem kaputten Internet und dem update der FF! „gggg"

**der broichi:** Dein Angebot nehme ich gerne an! Ja und nun zu deiner Frage nach Ted Moran – das „Warum" er sich des Nachts außen rum treibt oder was er auf dem Besen gemacht hat, wird sich noch aufklären. Noch ein bisschen Geduld! ;-)

**Friel**Also erst einmal –ICH hab das Herzstück nicht geklaut! „kicher" Wobei ich aber zugebe an seinem Verschwinden nicht unbeteiligt zu sein! „Ja was sie Mail angeht „duckt sich unter den Tisch und schämt sich" – ähm…nein, die ist noch nicht bei mir raus gegangen. Aber sie kommt noch! Versprochen!

**Puff:** Vielen Dank und klar schreibe ich schnell weiter!

**So das war es wieder mal für heute! Hoffe wie jedes Mal beim Beantworten der Reviews, dass ich niemanden von euch vergessen habe und wünsch euch einen schönen Wochenanfang!**

**Liebe Grüße von eurem Sternchen!**


	49. 49

AN: Es hat lange gedauert, doch nun ist es endlich da….

49.

Harrys Nacht war eine der Unruhigsten der letzten Wochen; immer wieder träumte er von einer vermummten Gestalt, die durch die Gänge Hogwarts schlich. In seinem Traum verfolgte er sie, doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, sie verschwand immer wieder aus seinem Sichtfeld. Später gingen die Träume in ein wirres Durcheinander von unterschiedlichen Bildern über. Einmal war es Hermine, die in Voldemorts Fänge geriet, dann war es wieder Ron, den man gefangen hatte und folterte. Sogar das aufgedunsene Gesicht Onkel Vernons suchte ihn in dieser Nacht heim, wenn auch nur um ihn zu sagen, dass er ein Versager auf ganzer Linie war und nicht einmal auf eine simple Kette achten konnte.

Gegen Morgen endeten die Träume abrupt und etwas anderes berührte Harrys Bewusstsein. Zuerst war es nur ein fernes Geräusch, wie das Glucksen von Wasser, das sich anhörte, als würde eine kleine, leise Welle, sacht die Kaimauer eines Hafenbeckens treffen. Langsam aber stetig wurde das Geräusch deutlicher und plötzlich hatte Harry das seltsame Gefühl an einem Landungsdock zu sitzen. Er fühlte den Wind der ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht blies, hörte das Gekreische der Möwen und der Geruch von Salzwasser, Fisch und Teer kitzelte seine Nase, während er deutlich unter sich die raue Oberfläche der Bohlen spüren konnte. All dies fühlte sich merkwürdig real an und als Harry die Augen öffnete, spiegelte sich der volle Mond in dem unruhigen Wasser des Hafenbeckens, während nun auch aus der Ferne die nie verstummenden Geräusche einer Stadt an seine Ohren drangen. Ohne sich umzudrehen, wusste er, dass hinter ihm die Lichter der Stadt wie zu Boden gefallene Sterne in der Dunkelheit funkelten. Dies alles nahm Harry mit einer merkwürdigen Vertrautheit wahr, als wäre er selbst schon hundertmal genau an diesen Docks gesessen.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick grübelte Harry, ob er wohl im Schlaf zufällig aus seinem Bett heraus und hierher appariert war, als ihn Hermines vertraute Stimme belehrte: _„Man kann in Hogwarts nicht apparieren!"_

„Aber das ist auch kein Traum", hielt Harry der imaginären Stimme entgegen, während er sich gleichzeitig die Frage stellte, ob sich jemals eine Vision Voldemorts so real angefühlt hatte.

Ein leises, kaum wahrnehmbares Plätschern riss ihn unvermittelt aus seinen Gedanken und er blickte sich unwillkürlich um. Es war stockfinstere Nacht, auch wenn sich bereits am Horizont ein leichter Silberstreifen bemerkbar machte. Trotz der Dunkelheit konnte Harry deutlich die Silhouetten von Gebäuden und Schiffen erkennen, bis seine Augen schließlich auch den kleinen Kahn entdeckten, der das Plätschern hervorrief; schaukelnd und schwankend tauchte er neben einem der großen Kutter auf. Offensichtlich war es eines der kleinen Beiboote, das sich in der Nacht von einem der größeren Schiffe gelöst hatte und nun unaufhaltsam aus dem schützenden Hafenbecken hinaus auf das offene Meer trieb. Niemand schien diesen Verlust zu bemerken und auch Harry fühlte eine seltsame Teilnahmslosigkeit, während er den kleinen Kahn beobachtete, der in geringer Entfernung, an ihm vorbei trieb. Doch gleichzeitig, so widersprüchlich es auch war, gab es etwas, das verhinderte, dass Harry seinen Blick von diesem kleinen Boot wandte. Harry wusste nicht weshalb, doch plötzlich regte sich ein Gefühl unendlicher Trauer in seiner Brust, fast so, als würde mit diesem alten, schäbigen Kahn etwas Vertrautes und Liebgewonnenes verschwinden. Einen kurzen Moment lang kniff Harry Augen und Lippen zusammen und schluckte schwer, ehe er unwillig den Kopf schüttelte.

_„Vielleicht verlier ich jetzt langsam den Verstand?", _stöhnte er leise und schlang unwillkürlich die Arme um seinen Körper.

Plötzlich war ihm fürchterlich kalt und während Harry noch immer den davon treibenden Kahn zu ignorieren versuchte, wurde ihm plötzlich klar, was er bisher nur am Rande seines Bewusstseins wahrgenommen hatte – ein menschliches Wesen befand sich auf diesem, in die Unendlichkeit des offenen Meers hinaustreibenden Bootes.

„NEIN!" Von einsetzender Panik getrieben sprang Harry auf die Füße. „Nein, bleib hier! Du kannst nicht einfach verschwinden!"

Ohne es erklären zu können, verblasste plötzlich das Bild des Hafens und als würde Harry dem kleinen Boot folgen, befand er sich im nächsten Augenblick mitten auf dem offenen Meer. Ohne dass sein Körper vom Wasser um ihn herum berührt wurde, glitt Harry dem kleinen Kahn nach, doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, der Abstand zwischen ihm und dem Boot wurde beständig größer. Ja es schien fast so, als würde seine Anstrengung die Distanz nur noch vergrößern und während das kleine Boot beängstigend über die immer höher werdenden Wellen schaukelte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass ein Einholen unmöglich war. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen, als das kleine Schiffchen schließlich zwischen den haushohen Wellen im hellen Licht des neu beginnenden Tages verschwand.

„NEIN!", stöhnte er auf, ehe er selbst in einer Welle aus Resignation und lähmender Angst versank und es um ihn herum immer dunkler wurde. „Nein, bitte nicht!"

Kalter Schweiß klebte an seiner Stirn, als Harry die Augen aufschlug sich in seinem Bett im Gryffindorturm wieder fand.

_„Es war ein Traum, einfach nur ein blöder Traum",_ versuchte er sich mit Nachdruck einzureden, während er mit der einen Hand die zur Seite gerutschte Bedecke wieder über sich zog, und mit der Anderen die Tränen aus seinem nassen Gesicht wischte.

Aber so sehr Harry sich auch bemühte, an Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken und als er nach einer Stunde des Herumwälzens auf die Uhr blickte, war es bereits fünf Uhr morgens und er beschloss aufzustehen.

Ohne auf seine Hauskameraden zu warten, ging Harry duschen und war einer der Ersten, die an diesem Morgen zum frühstücken in der Großen Halle erschienen. Eigentlich hatte Harry gehofft, dadurch diese unangenehmen Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen, doch als er mit müden Schritten die Halle durchquerte musste er erkennen, dass diesen Bildern nicht so einfach zu entrinnen war. Immer wieder keimten diese irrationalen Gefühle von Trauer und Resignation in ihm hoch und als er den verwaisten Tisch der Gryffindors entlang blickte, stellte er fest, dass dieser ihm noch nie so lang und die Halle so groß erschienen war, wie an diesem Morgen. _„Es ist ein komisches Gefühl, hier allein zu sitzen", _grübelte er, während er lustlos seinen Toast verspeiste. „_Fast so komisch, wie dieser_ _seltsame Traum. War es überhaupt ein Traum?" _

Es war ein merkwürdiger Zustand gewesen, doch nach einigen Überlegungen entschied Harry, dass der Begriff Traum noch am ehesten passte, obwohl er auch die Ähnlichkeit mit einer Vision Voldemorts nicht leugnen konnte. Trotz alledem war Harry sich allerdings auch sicher, dass dieses nächtliche Erleben nichts mit seinem Erzfeind zu tun hatte. Müde und erschöpft blickte er auf, als sich plötzlich die Tür der großen Halle öffnete und Ted Moran gefolgt von zwei weiteren Slytherins erschien.

„Guten Morgen, Harry!", grüßte er freundlich, als er am Tisch der Gryffindors vorbei kam.

„Morgen, Ted", nuschelte Harry und erwartete eigentlich, dass der Slytherin zügig am Tisch der Gryffindors vorbei und zu seinem eigenen Haustisch gehen würde, doch Ted blieb.

„Du siehst aus, als hättest du heute Nacht einen Ringkampf mit einem Troll verloren", sagte der Slytherin stirnrunzelnd, während er sich gleichzeitig in der leere Halle umsah, als müsse er sichergehen, dass niemand sie beobachtete.

„So fühl ich mich auch", grinste Harry schief. „Du siehst allerdings auch nicht besser aus. Was hast du getrieben?"

Um Morans Augen hatten sich dunkle Ringe gebildet und Harry fragte sich unweigerlich, was dem Slytherin wohl den Schlaf geraubt haben mochte. Seine beiden Begleiter waren in einer Entfernung stehen geblieben und als Harry jetzt zu ihnen hinüber sah, bemerkte er, dass auch die beiden reichlich übernächtig und erschöpft wirkten. Im Grunde erwartete Harry jedoch keine Antwort auf diese Frage, er verspürte einfach nur den dringend Wunsch sich mit jemand zu unterhalten, auch wenn dieser Jemand ein Slytherin war.

Ted nickte langsam und für einen Augenblick trafen sich ihre Blicke. Zu Harrys Verblüffung schien der Slytherin wirklich auf seine Frage antworten zu wollen.

„Nun…"

Moran verstummte schlagartig, als sich eine Seitentür der Halle öffnete und Snape mit mürrischem Gesicht herein kam. Als er Ted am Tisch der Gryffindors stehen sah, verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht und er zog mahnend die Augenbrauen empor. Eine Geste, die mehr als deutlich machte, dass Snape seinen Slytherins offensichtlich Anweisungen im Bezug auf Harry oder die Gryffindors im Allgemeinen gegeben hatte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hielt Ted gelassen dem Blick seines Hauslehrers stand, ehe er sich mit einem leisen Seufzen und einem ergebenen Schulterzucken abwandte und wortlos seinen Hauskameraden zum Tisch der Slytherins folgte.

So kurz dieses Zwischenspiel auch war, es hatte Harrys Lebensgeister geweckt und plötzlich war alle Müdigkeit verschwunden. Was sollte das? Meinte Snape ernsthaft, er könnte verbieten, dass Ted Moran und er sich unterhielten?

Die drei Slytherins hatten inzwischen unter dem ärgerlichen Blick ihres Hauslehrers ihren Tisch erreicht und ließen sich daran nieder. Grübelnd folgte ihnen Harry mit seinen Augen und vermutlich hätte er sich auch keine weiteren Gedanken darüber gemacht, wäre da nicht genau in dem Augenblick, da er seinen Blick abwandte und zum Lehrertisch hochsah, ein Ausdruck von gehässiger Zufriedenheit auf dem Gesicht des Zaubertranklehrers erschienen.

Was auch immer Ted ihm sagen wollte, Snape hatte es verhindert und die Tatsache, dass der Hauslehrer der Slytherins sich offensichtlich darüber ärgerte, dass Harry Potter und Ted Moran miteinander sprachen, ließ ein Gefühl von Rebellion in Harrys Brust entstehen. Ohne später sagen zu können, warum oder wieso – stand Harry auf, nahm seine Teetasse und ging direkt auf den Tisch zu, an dem Moran nun saß.

„Ich denke, wir verstoßen hier nicht gegen eine bestimmte Regel, wenn wir uns bei einer Tasse Tee unterhalten", sagte Harry so laut, dass auch Snape es in der leeren Halle verstehen musste und setzte sich provokant Ted gegenüber.

Für einige Sekunden starrten ihn die drei Slytherins überrascht an, bis ein leichtes Grinsen über Teds Gesicht huschte und er mit einem Achselzucken Harrys Tasse mit Tee füllte.

„Du bist ganz schön dreist, doch ich denke nicht, dass die große Halle der passende Platz für die Unterhaltung eines Gryffindors mit einem Slytherin ist", raunte er so leise, dass Harry Mühe hatte es zu verstehen.

„Warum nicht?", grinste Harry breit.

Ted stieß hörbar die Luft aus und verdrehte die Augen, als auch schon ein lautes „POTTER!" durch die Halle dröhnte.

Harry musste nicht aufblicken, um zu wissen, dass Snape einer Furie gleich auf den Tisch der Slytherins zuschoss. „KEHREN SIE UNVERZÜGLICH AN IHREN EIGENEN TISCH ZURÜCK!"

„Warum?", entgegnete Harry bemüht einen möglichst unbefangen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen. „Seit wann ist es verboten sich hier zu unterhalten?"

Es war allerdings nicht Snape sondern einer der beiden Slytherins, die mit Ted Moran in die Halle gekommen waren, der jetzt antwortete

„Verschwinde, Potter, ein Gryffindor hat hier nichts zu suchen!", sagte er laut und deutlich, fügte jedoch bedeutend leiser und warnender hinzu: „Du riskierst hier mehr, als nur einen Punktverlust für dein Haus", zischte er, während Harry über seine Schulter hinweg bereits Snape auf sich zurauschen sah.

Was Harry allerdings mehr als die Warnung irritierte, war der Ausdruck von Angst, der für einen kurzen Moment in den Augen des Slytherins aufgeflackert war.

„Potter!", bellte Snape.

„Schon gut, schon gut!", entgegnete Harry und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich wollte…."

„Es interessiert mich nicht, was Sie wollten!", fiel ihm Snape erbost ins Wort. „Sie verlassen jetzt sofort diesen Haustisch!"

Harry nickte und stand gemächlich auf, was das vor Zorn gerötete Gesicht seines Zaubertranklehrers noch eine Spur dunkler färbte. Betont gelangweilt schlenderte er an seinen Haustisch zurück, an dem sich inzwischen die ersten Gryffindors eingefunden hatten. Ein irrwitziges Gefühl der Genugtuung erfüllte Harry und er musste sich sehr beherrschen nicht laut loszulachen. Warum auch immer Snape sich so aufregte, es tat Harry nach dieser mehr als Kräfte zehrenden Nacht gut seinen verhassten Lehrer herauszufordern und selbst als Snape ihn etwas von Punkteabzug hinterher rief, konnte dies nicht die Siegesgewissheit dieses Augenblicks schmälern.

„Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle?", prustete Dean los, sobald Harry seinen Platz am Gryffindortisch wieder eingenommen hatte. Unbemerkt von Harry hatten inzwischen einige Schüler die Halle betreten. Ein paar Hufflepuffs blickten nun vom Nachbartisch ratlos von Harry zu den Slytherins und wieder zurück. Es war ihnen anzusehen, dass sie nicht so recht wussten, was sie von dieser merkwürdigen Situation halten sollten; am Tisch der Ravenclaws wurde ebenfalls getuschelt.

„Was auch immer du dort wolltest, ich hoffe es war den Punktabzug wert", schnaubte Ginny ärgerlich und selbst Neville sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

_„Oh ja, Snapes wundervolles Gesicht war diesen Verlust an Punkten wert_", dachte Harry grimmig, zog es jedoch vor zu schweigen und diese Gedanken lieber nicht laut auszusprechen.

In den nächsten Minuten füllte sich die Halle zusehends und Harry wusste, dass sein ungewöhnliches Verhalten vorherrschendes Thema an diesem Morgen sein würde. So wartete er nicht erst, bis die ersten Mitschüler mit Fragen ankamen, sondern verabschiedete sich mit der Begründung, dass er noch etwas Dringendes zu erledigen hätte. Gemächlich schulterte er seine Schultasche und schlenderte, das Geflüster um sich herum ignorierend, aus der Halle.

Hatte Harry noch Minuten zuvor ein Gefühl von Triumph empfunden, so löste sich dieses mit dem Verlassen der Großen Halle blitzschnell auf und zurück blieb ein großes dumpfes Nichts. Während er mit müden Schritten die Eingangshalle durchquerte, kam die Erschöpfung die er vor Snapes Auftauchen empfunden hatte zurück und er fühlte sich mit einem Mal nur noch leer und ausgebrannt.

„Tut mir leid, Ginny, ich befürchte so ganz war es den Punkteverlust doch nicht wert", stöhnte Harry, als er an den großen Stundengläsern, die die jeweiligen Hauspunkte anzeigten, vorbei kam. Gryffindor hatte dieses Schuljahr schon eine gewaltige Menge an Punkten durch ihn verloren. Einige Sekunden blieb er gedankenverloren davor stehen und betrachtete das Glitzern der Rubine, ehe er sich abwandte und mit langsamen Schritten weiterging.

An diesem Vormittag hatten sie Zauberkunst bei Professor Flitwick, was Ron und Hermine Gelegenheit gab Harry mit Fragen zu bombardieren und so schilderte er ihnen was sich vor ihren Eintreffen in der Großen Halle abgespielt hatte. Während Ron mit sichtlicher Genugtuung grinste, zog Hermine zweifelnd die Stirn kraus.

„Hm…vielleicht hängt das auch mit dem zusammen, dass Snape den Slytherins ausdrücklich verboten hat an den DA-Stunden teilzunehmen, doch…"

„Er hat es ihnen verboten?", fragte Harry ungläubig und auch Ron zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ja, kurz vor der ersten DA-Stunde."

„Woher weißt du das schon wieder?", fragte Ron zweifelnd.

„Ted hat es mir erzählt!", erklärte Hermine und reckte trotzig das Kinn vor, doch Rons bissiger Kommentar blieb aus.

„Hm…", brummte Harry, während er Flitwick beobachtete, der in diesen Moment gerade einen abgewandelten Wachstumszauber demonstrierte.

„Na ja, Ted hatte ursprünglich vor sich DA anzuschließen und als er nicht gekommen ist, hab ich ihn einfach gefragt", erklärte Hermine mit einem Achselzucken.

„Aber warum hat Snape das verboten? Nicht, dass ich auf die Slytherins unbedingt dabei haben wollte, aber…" Ron verzog das Gesicht.

„Er begründete seine Entscheidung damit, dass er so unnötige Reibereien zwischen den Slytherins und den Gryffindors vermeiden wollte."

„Davon hast du uns gar nichts erzählt", sagte Harry und blickte sie fragend an.

„Ich hielt es nicht für so wichtig!"

Für einen kurzen Moment wollte etwas wie Zorn in ihm hochsteigen, doch einen Augenblick später wich dieses Gefühl einer dumpfen Müdigkeit. Er konnte es Hermine nicht verübeln, dass sie ihm nichts davon erzählt hatte, schließlich war er derjenige, der die letzten Tage und Wochen alles andere als gesprächsbereit war.

„Worüber grübelst du?", flüsterte Hermine nach einer längeren Pause und als Harry den Kopf hob, sah er, dass auch Ron ihn scharf beobachtete.

„Nichts Bestimmtes. Es ist nur so viel, was mir in letzter Zeit durch den Kopf geht", erklärte Harry mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.

Hermine nickte und verfiel nun ihrerseits ins Grübeln, bis Flitwick die Klasse aufforderte, den demonstrierten Zauber zu üben und damit die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Unterricht gelenkt wurde.

„Wann willst du mit Andrea reden?", fragte Hermine am Ende der Stunde leise und schulterte ihre Büchertasche.

„Ich denke direkt nach dem Mittagessen", antwortete Harry zögernd, während er Ron aus dem Klassenzimmer folgte.

„Gut!", nickte Hermine und blieb einen Augenblick stehen, ehe sich ihre Haltung straffte und sie ihn fest ansah. „Ich möchte dich gern begleiten…"

„Nein, Hermine, das ist meine Sache und ich werde sie auch alleine klären müssen", entgegnete Harry widerstrebend.

„Misstraust du mir?"

„Das hat doch nichts mit Misstrauen zu tun", entgegnete Harry augenrollend. „Es ist nur so…."

„….dass ihr diese Diskussion auf später verschiebend solltet", fiel Ron ihnen unerwartet ins Wort. „Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, werden wir zu spät zu Professor Sprout kommen, außerdem müssen die da nichts davon mitkriegen."

Ron deutete mit einer unwirschen Kopfbewegung auf eine Gruppe Slytherins, die sich in diesen Augenblick auf das Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst zu marschierten. Einer von ihnen war Malfoy. Innerlich bereitete Harry sich bereits auf einen seiner üblichen arroganten Sprüche vor, aber diesmal blieb jeder bissige Kommentar Malfoys aus. Während sie an ihnen vorbei gingen konnte Harry sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass Malfoy viel zu müde war, um noch genug Energie für ein Streitgespräch zu haben.

„Hey, hat durchaus seinen Vorteil, wenn Snape seinen Lieblingen das Maul verbietet!", grinste Ron breit, als die Slytherins an ihnen vorbei waren und wortlos das Klassenzimmer betreten hatten. „Vielleicht sollten wir Snape eine Danksagungskarte schicken?"

„Eine Danksagungskarte?", fragte Hermine zerstreut und sah Ron verständnislos an.

„So nennen die Muggel das doch, wenn sie jemanden ne Eule schicken und sich für irgendwas bedanken?", grinste Ron.

„Muggel schicken keine Eulen!", belehrte ihn Hermine mechanisch. „Sie verschicken mit der Post."

„Ja, ja, mein ich doch…"

Harry hörte ihnen nicht weiter zu. Während sie mit eiligen Schritten nach unten liefen, grübelte er darüber nach, dass er offensichtlich nicht der Einzige war, der sich in letzter Zeit seltsam verhielt.

x x x x

Der November neigte sich seinem Ende zu und das zeigte er an diesem Tag mit eisiger Kälte und Frost. Ein grauweißer Überzug hatte sich auf die Wiesen und Bäume gelegt und gab einen kleinen Vorgeschmack auf den zu erwartenden Schnee.

Die Gryffindors hatten ihre Unterrichtsstunde in den Gewächshäusern hinter sich gebracht und stapften nun, in dicke Mäntel und Schals eingehüllt, zurück zum Schloss.

_„Alles wie immer",_ grübelte Harry, während er ein Stück hinter seinen Klassenkameraden hertrottete und sich nachdenklich umsah. Eine Gruppe von Slytherins machte sich gerade von Hagrids Hütte aus auf den Rückweg; Harry vermutete, dass sie eben Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hinter sich gebracht hatten und wie auch die Gryffindors beeilten sich die Slytherins das warme Schloss zu erreichen.

Harry hatte sich gerade wieder zu Ron umgedreht, als Neville vor ihm abrupt stehen blieb und die Hand ausstreckte. „Hey, wer ist das?"

„Keine Ahnung!", brummte Seamus, während er fröstelnd den Hals einzog und die Hände tiefer in den Tasche seines Mantels vergrub, jedoch stehen blieb, um die vermummte Gestalt zu beobachten, die in diesen Augenblick langsam an der Südseite des Schlosses entlang ging.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich fast sagen, der sieht aus wie ein Todesser", hauchte Neville mit zitternder Stimme.

„So ein Quatsch, wie sollte den ein Todesser auf das Gelände von Hogwarts kommen!", lachte Seamus unbekümmert und setzte gleichgültig seinen Weg fort.

Auch Ron und Hermine waren stehen geblieben und beobachteten nun mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen die fremden Person. In einen dicken Winterumhang gehüllt und die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, blieb die Gestalt immer wieder stehen und blickte die hohen Mauern des Schlosses hoch, ehe sie mit zögernden Schritten ihren Weg fortsetzte. Für einen kurzen Moment bemerkte Harry, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte und er automatisch nach dem Zauberstab in seiner Tasche tastete. Im Stillen musste er Neville recht geben, die Ähnlichkeit mit den Roben der Todesser war nicht verkennen. Sekunden später jedoch glaubte er zu wissen, um wen es sich hier handelte und atmete erleichtert auf.

„Das ist Andrea", sagte er leise und ging mit raschen Schritten auf sie zu.

„Sei vorsichtig! Woher willst du das wissen?", hörte er Hermines warnende Stimme hinter sich, doch er achtete nicht darauf.

„Hallo Andrea!", rief Harry, als er nur noch wenige Meter von ihr entfernt war.

Er konnte sehen, wie die Gestalt kurz zusammenzuckte, doch als sie sich einen Moment später umdrehte, blickte ihn Andrea mit einem schwachen Lächeln entgegen.

„Hallo Harry, Ron, Hermine!", nickte sie und schob die Kapuze zurück, während sie wartete, bis die drei Freunde sie erreicht hatten.

Sie hatte die Haare zu einem Zopf geflochten und blickte ihnen nun mit einem freundlichen, wenn auch ernstem Lächeln entgegen.

_„Die gleiche Trauer, die gleiche Resignation, wie in meinem Traum"_, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, als er nahe genug heran war, um den stumpfen und trostlosen Ausdruck hinter ihrem aufgesetzten Lächeln zu erkennen.

„Hallo Andrea! Wie geht es dir?", sagte Hermine fröhlich, was Harry genauso aufgesetzt vorkam, wie Andreas Lächeln, und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

„Gut!", erwiderte Andrea, während sie sich wieder dem Schloss zu wandte und Hermines dargebotenen Hand ignorierte. „Ich bin bisher noch nicht dazu gekommen, mir das Schloss genauer anzusehen und wollte es heute Nachmittag tun. Es ist wirklich eindrucksvoll, euer Hogwarts. Wie alt ist dieses Gebäude?"

Hermines Fröhlichkeit erstarb und sie zog unsicher die Hand zurück, während sie hilfesuchend zu Harry blickte, der anders als Ron und Hermine mit einer solchen Reaktion Andreas gerechnet hatte.

„Über tausend Jahre", gab Harry bereitwillig Auskunft, trat neben sie und folgte ihrem Blick über das alte Gemäuer.

_„Euer Hogwarts"_, hallte es in Harrys Kopf nach, während auch er das majestätische Schloss hoch blickte, das ihm in den letzten Jahren so vertraut geworden war, dass er es als sein Zuhause ansah.

„Und es war schon immer eine Schule, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, die vier Hogwartsgründer haben sie damals als Schule erbaut", nickte Harry, während er eigentlich damit rechnete, dass Hermine dem noch etwas hinzuzufügen hatte, doch seine Freundin schwieg.

Harry konnte hören, wie Andrea leise seufzte, ehe sie sich wieder umwandte und zu den Gewächshäusern hinüber sah.

„Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw", sagte sie in einem Ton, als würde sie die Gründer in einer Unterrichtstunde aufsagen. „Man hat mir von ihnen erzählt und auch…"

Andrea brach ab und für einen kurzen Augenblick huschte etwas wie ein dunkler Schatten über ihr Gesicht, doch einen Moment später lächelte sie schon wieder und fuhr in gleichmütigen Plauderton fort. „Kommt ihr gerade vom Unterricht?"

„Ja, wir hatten Kräuterkunde, dort drüben in den Gewächshäusern. Magst du sie dir mal ansehen?"

„Ein anderes Mal gern", nickte Andrea zögernd, während sie sich unschlüssig umsah. „Für heute möchte ich mir nur ein wenig die Füße vertreten und einen Spaziergang um das Schloss machen."

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn wir dich ein Stück begleiten?", sagte Harry, fast sicher, dass sie es ablehnen würde.

Andrea zögerte einen Moment ehe sie mit einem leisen Seufzen erneut nickte und langsam ihren Weg fortsetzte. „Nein, ich habe nichts dagegen."

Eine ganze Zeit liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Sie hatte das Schlossgelände schon zur Hälfte umrundet, als Andrea plötzlich die Stille mit einer Frage durchbrach.

„Sind Remus und Sirius immer noch für Dumbledore unterwegs?"

„Ja, zumindest habe ich nichts Gegenteiliges gehört", antwortete Harry zögernd, während er irritiert einem Raben nachsah, der in diesem Augenblick mit einem Zettel am Bein im Sturzflug über ihre Köpfe hinweg schoss.

Wortlos setzten sie ihren Weg fort, wobei Harry allerdings nicht entging, dass Andrea stets darauf bedacht war, niemanden von ihnen näher als eine Armlänge an sich herankommen zu lassen. An der Nordseite des Schlosses kamen sie am Quidditchfeld vorbei und erreichten den Fuß des Nordturms, als Harry sich endlich ein Herz fasste.

„Ich muss mit dir reden, Andrea", sagte er unsicher.

„Ist nicht nötig", wehrte Andrea gleichmütig ab. „Professor Dumbledore hat mir bereits erzählt, was geschehen ist."

„Es tut mir leid."

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Harry."

„Professor Dumbledore sagte es gäbe hier einen Schutzzauber, der verhindert dass ein Gegenstand mit so starker Magie aus Hogwarts hinausgeschafft werden könnte", meldete sich nun Hermine zaghaft zu Wort und auch Ron nickte bestätigend.

„Wir werden den Anhänger wieder finden, ganz bestimmt."

Andrea blieb stehen und blickte einige Sekunden ins Leere, ehe sie sich abwandte und den Turm hochsah. „Niemand wird ihn finden", sagte sie tonlos, während ihre Fingerspitzen sacht über die raue Oberfläche des Mauerwerks strichen.

„Wie meinst du das, niemand wird ihn finden?", fragte Harry unsicher, doch Andrea hob nur gleichgültig die Schultern und setzte unbeirrt ihren Weg fort.

„Man könnte fast meinen, es ist ihr völlig egal, was mit dem Amulett geschehen ist", raunte Ron, während auch Hermine Andrea ungläubig nachblickte.

Harry kam nicht mehr dazu ihm zu antworten, da in diesen Augenblick ein tosendes Krachen und Knallen losbrach und gleichzeitig das Fenster über Andrea zerbarst. Einen Moment später flammten leuchtende Blitze auf und etwas, das aussah wie ein Flammenregen, prasselte auf Andrea nieder und hüllte sie sekundenlang vollständig ein.

Fortsetzung folgt…………..

Vielen, vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews und auch euer geduldiges Warten! Es hat diesmal ganz schön lange gedauert, doch die nächsten Kapitel werden nun sicher nicht mehr so lange auf sich warten lassen. Aus Zeitmangel verzichte ich heute auf die Review-Antworten und lade lieber das neue Kapitel gleich hoch! Zum nächsten Kapitel kommen sie dann aber wieder!

Liebe Grüße und einen schönen Sonntag!

Euer Sternchen


	50. 50

50.

Ron und Hermine blieben wie angewurzelt stehen und auch Harry brauchte einen Moment bis er begriff, dass diese Lichtblitze und der Funkenregen einzig und allein durch Feuerwerkskörper entstanden waren. Im ersten Stockwerk, dort wo Sekunden zuvor die Fensterscheibe zu Bruch gegangen war, ertönten jetzt aufgeregte Rufe und Augenblicke später gingen auch ringsherum die Fenster auf und mehrere Köpfe erschienen. Harry hatte jedoch kaum Zeit auf sie zu achten, denn im selben Moment da er den Kopf hob, sauste ein aus goldenen und grünen Funken bestehender Drache über seinen Kopf hinweg, ehe er sich in einer anmutigen Bewegung Richtung Himmel aufbäumte und mit einem lauten Knall explodierte. Ein Schauer aus grünen und goldenen Funken ergoss sich über sie, so dass sie einige Sekunden nicht mehr als kleine Lichtblitze sehen konnten. Das nächste was Harry wahrnehmen konnte, war eine Unzahl von hüpfenden Knallfröschen, die einer nach dem anderen explodierten und den Eindruck vermittelte, als stünden sie auf einem funkelnden Teppich.

„Feuerwerkskörper! Das sind nur Feuerwerkskörper", hörte Harry plötzlich Silvers Stimme und als er sich umdrehte, sah er ihn in Begleitung von Dumbledore und Hagrid auf sich zulaufen.

_„Ich weiß"_, wollte Harry sagen, bis er begriff, dass Silvers Worte nicht an ihn gerichtet waren. Den letzten explodierenden Raketen und Knallfröschen ausweichend rannte er auf Andrea zu, die noch immer starr da stand, als hätte sie ein Erstarrungsfluch getroffen.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Harry?", keuchte Hagrid und blieb neben ihm stehen, während Dumbledore weiter zu Andrea ging.

„Nur erschrocken", nickte Harry benommen, während er sich nach Hermine und Ron umsah. Auch die beiden waren unverletzt, wenngleich auch reichlich blass um die Nase.

Der Lärm war weithin zu hören gewesen, und so dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis sie von einer beachtlichen Anzahl Schüler umringt waren, die alle aufgeregt durcheinander riefen, bis Dumbledore die Stimme hob und um Ruhe bat. „Kann mir jemand erklären, wie es hierzu kam?", fragte er ruhig, während seine blauen Augen jeden einzelnen Schüler der Reihe nach fest ins Visier nahmen.

Es folgte eine Reihe von unterschiedlichen Schilderungen, die allerdings alle darauf hinaus liefen, dass offensichtlich niemand wusste, wer die Feuerwerkskörper losgelassen hatte. Während Dumbledore mit seiner Befragung fortfuhr, beobachte Harry Silver, der Andrea am Unterarm fasste, als befürchte er, sie könnte jeden Augenblick loslaufen. Ein Gedanke, den Harry nicht für unwahrscheinlich hielt, auch wenn Andrea nach wie vor regungslos dastand. Mit einem beklemmenden Gefühl in der Brust beobachtete er seinen Lehrer, welcher mit unbeweglicher Miene der Befragung der Schüler zu folgen schien, doch Harry war sich sicher, dass dies in keinster Weise der Fall war. Auch wenn er nicht genau sagen konnte, was Silver in diesen Augenblick wirklich tat, so spürte er doch ganz deutlich etwas, dass er am ehesten mit einem mentalen Kraftfeld beschreiben konnte. Es erinnerte ihn unwillkürlich an die Szene vor Silvers Bürotür, als die beiden Ministeriumsbeamten dessen Büro durchsuchten wollten und Silver es auf irgendeine Weise geschafft hatte, Einfluss auf ihre Gedanken zu nehmen. Harry konnte nicht feststellen, ob Dumbledore etwas von alle dem mitbekam und für einen kurzen Moment verspürte Harry das dringende Bedürfnis Dumbledore bei seiner Befragung zu unterbrechen und ihn auf Silvers Aktion aufmerksam zu machen, als dieser auch schon seine Hand von Andreas Unterarm zurückzog. Andrea blinzelte kurz, ehe sie Silver mit einem sichtlich verwirrten Blick ansah und sich dann langsam abwandte. Erst als sich die Schar der Schüler langsam auflöste, bemerkte Harry, dass Dumbledore seine Befragung beendet und die Schüler zurück ins Schloss geschickt hatte. Mit langsamen Schritten ging er auf Andrea und Silver zu, was Harry veranlasste, ihm ebenfalls zu folgen.

„Scheinen ein paar Überbleibsel der Weasley-Zwillinge gewesen zu sein", brummte Hagrid und trottete mit einem Achselzucken hinter den Schüler her, die sich nun beeilten ins warme Schloss zurückzukommen.

„Wenn das ein Scherz sein sollte, dann war das ein reichlich Blöder", sagte Ron langsam, während er nachdenklich den Weg zurückblickte, auf dem sie gekommen waren.

„Das war sicherlich kein Zufall, dass die Feuerwerkskörper genau dann explodierten, als Andrea unter dem Fenster vorbei kam", sagte Hermine fest und deutete mit einer bezeichneten Kopfbewegung auf den Eingang des Schosses zu. Auf den obersten Stufen stand Malfoy und selbst auf diese Entfernung, zeigte seine selbstgefällige Haltung deutlich, dass er sich gut amüsiert hatte.

„Das seh´ ich auch so", stieß Harry zwischen den zusammengebissen Zähnen hervor und wandte sich grimmig ab.

Wenige Meter vor sich sah er, wie Dumbledore leise mit Andrea sprach. Sie nickte mehrmals matt und als Silver ihr sacht die Hand auf den Rücken legte, folgte sie ihm ohne zu zögern ins Schloss zurück.

„Ich denke, auch für euch wird es nun Zeit zum Abendessen zu gehen", sagte Dumbledore und wartete, bis sie ihn erreicht hatten.

Harry nickte und ging Seite an Seite mit Dumbledore auf das mächtige Schlosstor zu. Inzwischen waren auch die Slytherins verschwunden, die noch wenige Augenblicke zuvor an der Tür gestanden hatten und Harry fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob Dumbledore sie ebenfalls bemerkt hatte.

„Ihr seid mit Andrea ein Stück spazieren gegangen, ist dir noch Besonderes etwas aufgefallen?", fragte Dumbledore noch einigen Metern und sah Harry prüfend von der Seite her an.

„Nein, diese Explosion kam völlig unerwartet", antwortete Harry. Für einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte er, ob er Dumbledore erzählen sollte, dass er vermutete, Silver habe in irgendeiner Form Einfluss auf Andreas Geist genommen, doch einen Moment später verwarf er diesen Gedanken bereits wieder. Er konnte es nicht beweisen und diesen Verdacht einfach so in den Raum zu stellen, kam ihm übertrieben und albern vor.

Dumbledore seufzte schwer, was Harry dazu veranlasste, den alten Schulleiter genauer anzusehen. Sein runzeliges Gesicht drückte Besorgnis aus und veranlasste Harry schließlich das auszusprechen, was ihm neben Silvers Verhalten am meisten beschäftigte.

„Sie denken auch, dass dies kein Unfall oder nur ein Schülerstreich war?", sagte er leise, während das beklemmende Gefühl in seiner Brust zunahm.

„Das lässt sich jetzt noch nicht sagen, doch sicherlich ist es angebracht, in mehrere Richtungen zu denken", antwortete der alte Zauberer ausweichend.

Den Rest des Weges legten sie schweigend zurück und als sie das Schloss betraten, wandte sich Dumbledore nicht wie erwartet der Großen Halle zu, sondern schlug den Weg in den Kerker ein.

„Zieht er ernsthaft in Betracht, dass das ein Zufall gewesen sein könnte?", fragte Ron stirnrunzelnd, kaum dass Dumbledores wehende Robe hinter der Biegung des Ganges verschwunden war.

„Nein sicherlich nicht, ich denke er möchte nur alle Möglichkeiten mit einbeziehen", erwiderte Hermine nachdenklich. „Immerhin ist es ja nicht auszuschleißen, dass das Ganze nicht doch einfach nur …"

„Das war kein Zufall, das war geplant", unterbrach Harry sie grimmig und blieb einige Sekunden unschlüssig in der Eingangshalle stehen.

„Aber das würde ja bedeuten…." Ron beendete seinen Satz nicht, doch sein Gesicht hatte einen alarmierten Ausdruck angenommen.

„….dass sich möglicherweise ein alter Bekannter wieder hier im Schloss befindet", vollendete Hermine seinen Satz und blickte sich mit sichtlichen Unbehagen in der Halle um.

„Das lässt sich leicht nachprüfen", sagte Harry entschlossen und schlug den Weg zum Gryffindorturm ein. „Wenn er hier ist, dann sehen wir es auf der Karte."

„Gute Idee", brummte Ron und gemeinsam hasteten sie die Stufen nach oben.

Sie hatten das Porträtloch gerade erreicht, als Ginny und ein Junge aus ihrem Jahrgang herauskletterten. „Ihr seid ziemlich spät dran, es gibt gleich Abendessen", sagte sie mit skeptischem Blick auf ihre erhitzten Gesichter und fügte einen Augenblick später misstrauisch hinzu. „Ist was passiert?"

„Nur ein paar Feuerwerkskörper", grollte Ron und schob sich unwirsch an Ginny und dem Fünftklässler vorbei.

„Ja, Marvin hat es uns erzählt. Ihm wurde während Zaubertränke schlecht und als er vom Krankenflügel zurückkam, konnte er es vom Fenster aus beobachten. Muss ein ziemliches Spektakel gewesen sein", sagte Ginny und blickte nun fragend von Ron zu Hermine und Harry. „Aber es ist doch niemand euch verletzt worden, oder?"

„Nein, uns ist nichts passiert", erklärte Hermine mit einem versöhnlichen Lächeln und folgte Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Wir sind nur etwas erschrocken."

„Das hat sich ja schnell herum gesprochen", sagte Harry, während er den nervösen Jungen neben Ginny betrachtete. Unruhig trat dieser von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während er gleichzeitig mit den Fingern an den Knöpfen seiner Robe spielte.

„Egal was hier geschieht, du kannst dir sicher sein, dass es innerhalb einer Stunde die halbe Schule weiß", grinste Ginny und wandte sich mit einem Achselzucken zum gehen.

„Mir ist bisher nie aufgefallen, wie nervtötend zapplig dieser Marvin ist", stöhnte Harry, kaum dass sich das Porträtloch hinter ihm geschlossen hatte.

„Das ist er nur, wenn er in Ginnys Nähe ist", schmunzelte Hermine.

„Er steht auf sie und jedes Mal wenn Neville nicht in der Nähe ist, versucht er sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln", ergänzte Ron augenrollend, doch als Harry die Stufen zum Schlafsaal hoch spurtete, war dieses Thema bereits vergessen.

Hermine und Ron warteten, bis Harry wenige Augenblicke später mit der Karte der Rumtreiber zurückkam. Gemeinsam suchten sie fieberhaft die Karte ab, doch von Peter Pettigrew oder einer anderen nicht nach Hogwarts gehörenden Person war nichts zu entdecken - wenn man Andrea ausklammerte, die sich in diesem Augenblick mit Silver auf dem Weg in den Krankenflügel befand.

„Nichts!", atmete Ron nach einiger Zeit erleichtert auf und lehnte sich, die Karte noch immer grübelnd betrachtend, zurück. „Wenn wirklich ein Todesser hier war, dann hatte er inzwischen längst das Weite gesucht."

„Zeit genug hatte er dafür", nickte Hermine und kaute nachdenklich an ihrer Unterlippe. „Ich frage mich nur, was damit bezweckt wurde."

„Das liegt doch auf der Hand, oder?", sagte Harry abwesend, während er gleichzeitig die Punkte auf der Karte beobachtete.

„Andrea so zu erschrecken, dass sie in ihrer Panik Hals über Kopf davonläuft und direkt in die Arme der Todesser, die außerhalb Hogwarts auf sie warten?", sagte Ron und rieb sich fröstelnd über die Arme.

Harry nickte, den Punkt mit dem Namen Ted Moran nicht aus den Augen lassend. Irgendetwas an der Langsamkeit mit der sich genau dieser Punkt bewegte, zog Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er konnte nicht sagen warum, doch er war sich sicher, Moran suchte nach etwas, dass sich im vierten Stockwerk des Nordflügels befand.

„Weiß einer von euch, was sich dort befindet?", sagte er nach einer kurzen Pause und deutete auf den Gang in dem sich Ted Moran auf und ab bewegte.

„Keine Ahnung, Unterricht findet dort soweit ich weiß keiner statt", brummte Ron, legte den Kopf schief und beobachtete nun ebenfalls den Punkt, der den Namen des Slytherins trug.

„Der Koboldstein-Club hat dort seinen Raum", erklärte Hermine. „Außerdem gibt es da auch noch etliche unbenutzte Räume."

„Hm", brummte Harry nachdenklich, löschte jedoch nach einer kurzen Pause die Karte. „Es bringt nichts jetzt über der Karte zu brüten, wir sollten nach unten gehen, bevor die Gerüchteküche noch mehr brodelt."

„Wir können ja heute nach dem Abendessen noch mal nachsehen", erklärte Ron, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, dem die Erleichterung anzusehen war, hier keinen Todesser gesichtet zu haben.

„Das werdet ihr dann aber ohne mich machen müssen, ich hab noch eine Occlumency-Stunde bei Silver", seufzte Harry schwer.

Ron und Hermine nickten zustimmend.

x x x x

Als Harry eine Stunde später an der Tür zu Silvers Privaträumen klopfte, wartete dieser bereits auf ihn. Es war schon fast so etwas wie ein Ritual geworden, dass eine Kanne Tee bereit stand und Silver ihn mit einem Lächeln und einer einladenden Geste begrüßte. Dieser gleich bleibende Ablauf hatte etwas Beruhigendes an sich und Harry war sich sicher, dass Silver diesen Ablauf bewusst so gestaltete, um Harry damit eine sichere und entspannte Basis für sein Training zu schaffen. Wie zu Beginn jeder Übungsstunde erkundigte sich Silver mit einem Lächeln nach Harrys Tag und Befinden, was Harry mit der gleichen Regelmäßigkeit mit einem Achselzucken und der Erklärung antwortete, dass alles wie immer sei. An diesem Abend jedoch wirkte Silvers Lächeln maskenhaft und Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, den Grund hierfür zu kennen. Unwillkürlich beschlich ihn wieder dieses Gefühl von Unbehagen, als er an Silvers Verhalten nach der Explosion dachte. Hatte nicht Dumbledore vor einiger Zeit deutlich vor den negativen Folgen gewarnt?

„Hm, ganz schön viel Aufregung für einen gewöhnlichen Schultag", sagte Silver mit einem leichten Schmunzeln und goss Harry Tee ein, ehe er ihn prüfend ansah.

„Kann man so sagen", seufzte Harry und blickte einige Sekunden in die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit seiner Tasse, bis er beschloss in die Offensive zu gehen und Silver direkt in die Augen sah. „Was haben Sie mit Andrea gemacht?"

„Wie bitte?" Silver sah ihn mit ehrlicher Verblüffung entgegen.

„Als wir nach der Explosion der Feuerwerkskörper vor dem Schloss standen", erklärte Harry ungeduldig, doch auch wenn Silver ihn noch immer verblüfft ansah, spiegelt sich jetzt gleichzeitig Verstehen in seinen Augen.

„Ich habe versucht sie zu schützen", sagt er langsam, während er fest Harry Blick standhielt. „Es wundert mich allerdings, dass du überhaupt etwas davon mitbekommen hast."

„Wovor schützen?", fragte Harry anklagend. „Sie sind in ihren Geist eingedrungen!"

„Vor den Schatten, die man ihr die letzten Wochen eingepflanzt hatte", sagte Silver bitter und fügte, als er Harry verständnislosen Blick sah, erklärend hinzu. „Andrea ist erfüllt mit Ängsten und Zweifeln der unterschiedlichsten Art. Bei allem was sie tut, oder wohin sie geht, verfolgen sie Bilder, die zu einem großen Teil keinen realen Ursprung haben, sie jedoch immer wieder von neuem in einen Zustand völliger Hilflosigkeit versetzt."

„Wie zum Beispiel diesen Fluch, mit dem dieser Todesser sie belegt hat und der Bilder von…." Harry brachte es nicht fertig diesen Satz zu beenden. Zu deutlich war ihm das Grauen im Bewusstsein geblieben, dass er in Andreas Augen gesehen hatte, als sie Silver von diesem Fluch erzählte.

„Ja", nickte Silver und für einen kurzen Moment spiegelt sich der gleiche Schmerz in Silvers Augen. „Glaub mir, das Letzte, was ich tun möchte, wäre Andrea in irgendeiner Form Gewalt anzutun."

„Ich weiß", gestand Harry leise und wich seinem Blick aus. „Es fällt mir nur schwer zu verstehen, was Sie da wirklich tun."

_Und wo der Zweck die Mittel heiligt_, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu, sprach es jedoch nicht aus. Silver schien ihn jedoch auch so zu verstehen.

„Andrea besitzt einen sehr starken Willen und einen machtvollen Geist, dem sie es verdankt, die Attacken der letzten Wochen nicht mit Verlust ihres Verstandes bezahlt zu haben. Gleichzeitig ist es aber genau diese Stärke, von der wir nicht wissen, ob sie diese nun für oder gegen sich einsetzen sich einsetzt."

„Das versteh ich nicht:"

„Es ist eine Frage des Lebenswillens, Harry. Oder anders ausgedrückt, ob sie kämpft oder kapituliert."

„War das der Grund, warum sie einfach nur regungslos dastand?", sagte Harry, der langsam begriff, was Silver so in Sorge versetzte. „Kann es sein, dass es ihr wirklich egal war, was in diesen Augenblick mit ihr geschah?"

„Ja, es war ihr gleichgültig und genau das ist es, was für sie so gefährlich ist. Kapituliert sie, haben wir keine Chance mehr sie zu retten, weder vor Voldemort noch vor sich selbst."

Einige Minuten schwiegen sie und Harry war Silver zutiefst dankbar ihm diese Zeit des Nachdenkens zu lassen.

„Da gibt es aber außer dem Fluch des Todessers noch etwas anderes, was Andrea so gewaltig zu schaffen macht, nicht wahr?", unterbrach Harry nach einiger Zeit die Stille.

„Gut beobachtet, Harry", nickte Silver mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Wir haben inzwischen herausgefunden, dass Andrea als Kind mit magischen Fähigkeiten geboren wurde und nur der Umstand, dass man sie so früh unter den Bann eines magischen Wächters gestellt hat, ist vermutlich der Grund, dass sich diese magische Veranlagung bisher nicht entwickeln konnte. Jetzt, da dieser Wächter zerstört und somit der Bann aufgehoben wurde, kehren aber diese Fähigkeiten langsam zurück."

„Ich dachte, Andrea wäre aufgrund dieses komischen Familienfluchs ohne magische Fähigkeiten geboren. Sie wissen schon, diesen Fluch mit dem ihr Vorfahre alle Nachkommen belegte?"

„Das dachten wir bisher auch", seufzte Silver. „Bisher waren es nur schwache Ansätze von Magie die sich bei ihr zeigten und diese schienen genau jene Theorie von diesem Generationsübergreifenden Fluch zu bestätigen. Obwohl Andrea immer für einen Muggel gehalten wurde, konnte sie Hogwarts sehen. Seit Harvey jedoch diesen Bann aufhob, ist es unverkennbar, dass Andrea magische Fähigkeiten entwickelt."

„Und was bedeutet das jetzt für Andrea?"

„Nun, unter normalen Umständen wäre sie vermutlich sehr glücklich darüber…." Silver atmete erneut schwer ein, während sich auf seiner Stirn eine tiefe Sorgenfalte bildete. „….doch jetzt verwirrt und ängstig es sie nur zusätzlich. Je mehr Magie in ihr wächst, um so mehr wird sie auch die Zusammenhänge begreifen und um so deutlicher wird ihr bewusst werden, was ihr von den Menschen, die sie angeblich liebten, angetan wurde. Sie ist verunsichert, fühlt sich allein und weiß nicht, wem sie trauen kann; weiß nicht einmal, ob sie sich selbst vertrauen kann."

„Aber sie vertraut Ihnen! Sie hat mit Ihnen geredet und Ihnen erzählt, was man ihr angetan hatte", widersprach ihm Harry in einem Anflug von Verzweiflung.

„Verwechsle hier nicht Hilflosigkeit und Erschöpfung mit Vertrauen, Harry", widersprach ihm Silver mit schwerer Stimme. „Andrea befand sich in einem Zustand innerlicher Aufruhr, ansonsten hätte sie mir sicher nichts davon erzählt. Ihre Angst ist wie ein mächtiger, dunkler Raubvogel, der sie überall begleitet, sie beherrscht und zum größten Teil ihre Reaktionen bestimmt."

„Und können Sie ihr helfen? Können Sie diese Schatten vertreiben?", fragte Harry leise und zögernd, auch wenn er bereits die Antwort vermutete.

Silver schwieg eine ganze Zeit lang und schien über seine Antwort nachzudenken. Draußen auf den Gängen waren Stimmen von vorbeiziehenden Schülern zu hören, doch Harry achtete nicht auf sie; seine Aufmerksamkeit galt in diesen Minuten ausschließlich Silver. Zuviel gab es an ihm, was Harry rätselhaft und seltsam erschien, was immer wieder Zweifel in ihm hochsteigen ließ, doch gleichzeitig gab es da eine Ebene die Harry immer wieder von neuem vor Augen führte, dass er diesem Mann vertrauen durfte. Auch wenn Harry so gut wie nichts aus Silvers Vergangenheit wusste, durch die Offenheit mit der Silver ihm in den Occlumency-Stunden begegnete, die ihm hin und wieder erlaubte, Gefühle und Bilder aus dessen Inneren zu betrachten, entwickelte sich etwas wie Verbundenheit.

So überraschte es Harry auch nicht, dass Silver nach einigen Minuten mit einer, für einen Lehrer ungewöhnlicher Offenheit antwortete: „Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht; ich weiß es nicht. Bei all dem Können und Wissen über die Macht des menschlichen Geistes, fühle ich mich hier hilflos. Es gibt Situationen, in denen ich ihr sehr wohl stärkend zur Seite stehen kann - doch realistisch gesehen, ist dies ein Tropfen auf einem heißen Stein. Wie kann man Schatten bekämpfen, die zwar da sind, die man selbst jedoch nicht fassen kann?"

Silver machte erneut eine Pause und stand auf. Mit müden Schritten durchquerte er den Raum und öffnete schließlich die oberste Schublade seiner Kommode. Harry konnte nicht erkennen was Silver herausholte und in seiner geschlossenen Hand verbarg.

„Professor Dumbledore hat Andrea angeboten, Teile ihres Gedächtnisses zu verändern, um so die Wirkung des Fluchs aufzuheben", sagte er leise, während sein Blick ins Leere ging.

„Und sie hat es abgelehnt?"

„Ja", seufzte Silver schwer und kehrte langsam wieder an seinen Platz zurück. „Sie sagte uns ziemlich unverblümt, dass sie unsere Hilfe nicht möchte und allein damit klarkommen würde."

Harry schwieg; so eine Reaktion Andreas hatte er erwartet und wenn er Silvers Gesichtsausdruck richtig deutete, dieser auch.

„Magie macht ihr Angst und sie weigert sich sogar einen von Madam Pomfreys Heiltränken zu nehmen", fuhr Silver bedrückt fort. „Nach dem Vorfall heute, ist sie entschlossener denn je zuvor Hogwarts so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen."

„Aber wo will sie denn hin?", stieß Harry betroffen hervor. „In der Muggelwelt ist sie Voldemort schutzlos ausgeliefert."

„Darüber hat sie sich bisher ausgeschwiegen, doch ich vermute, sie möchte in ihr altes Haus zurück."

„Obwohl ihr Magie Angst macht?", sagte Harry verblüfft.

„Ein Paradoxum, doch möglicherweise…" Silver beendete diesen Satz nicht. Stattdessen öffnete er die Hand und nun konnte Harry erkennen, dass es Andreas kleiner Silberanhänger mit dem Schwert und der Schlange war, den Silver aus der Kommode geholt hatte.

„Ihr Portschlüssel? Weiß Andrea, dass Sie die Kette haben?"

„Nein. Vermutlich geht sie davon aus, diese Kette für immer verloren zu haben."

„Wollen Sie ihr den Portschlüssel zurückgeben?"

„Hab ich ein Recht ihn zu behalten?", antwortete Silver mit einer Gegenfrage und blickte Harry ernst und traurig entgegen.

Harry wusste darauf keine Antwort und unwillkürlich stiegen wieder die Bilder seines merkwürdigen Traumerlebnisses in sein Bewusstsein.

„Nun wir werden sehen", seufzte Silver. „Heute Nacht kommen Sirius und Remus aus der Muggelwelt zurück, vielleicht haben sie etwas in Erfahrung bringen können, was uns hier weiterhilft."

Überrascht hob Harry den Kopf, nach diesem düsteren Gespräch erschien ihn Sirius Rückkehr wie ein Hoffungsstrahl und unwillkürlich stahl sich ein leises Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Es wird sich bestimmt eine Gelegenheit finden, damit du ihn sehen und sprechen kannst", lächelte Silver, als hätte er Harrys Gedanken erraten. „So und nun sollten wir aber mit deinem Training beginnen. Verschließe deinen Geist…."

x x x x

Als Harry zwei Stunden später in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zurückkehrte, herrschte dort reger Betrieb und es dauerte etwas, bis er Ron in der hintersten Ecke, offensichtlich über seinen Büchern brütend, entdeckte.

„Hallo Harry", begrüßte Ron ihn mit einem unsicheren Lächeln und räumte den Stuhl, auf dem er seine Schulsachen gelegt hatte ab, damit Harry sich setzen konnte.

„Wo ist Hermine?", fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd, der seine Freundin nirgendwo sehen konnte.

„Sie sucht Moran….wollte unbedingt mit ihm reden", nuschelte Ron und blickte sich nervös um, ehe er näher an Harry heranrückte. „Lass uns unauffällig in den Schlafsaal hoch gehen, ich muss mit dir reden."

Harry nickte, während dunkle Vorahnungen in ihm aufstiegen. Einer seiner Mitschüler aus der dritten Jahrgangsstufe schien Geburtstag zu haben und wurde nun von seinen Klassenkameraden lautstark gefeiert, was es Harry leicht machte, kurze Zeit später unbemerkt die Treppen zum Jungenschlafsaal hochzusteigen. Er musste nicht lange warten, da erschien auch Ron und ließ sich mit einem Plumps auf Harrys Bett fallen.

„Warum wollte Hermine mit Ted reden?", fragte Harry, als Ron auch nach einer Minute noch immer schwieg.

„Na ja, als wir nach dem Abendessen hier hoch gingen, lungerten einige Slytherins vor dem Eingang zum Gryffindorturm rum. Wir haben uns zuerst nicht viel dabei gedacht, doch als ne Stunde später Neville und Ginny kamen und erzählten, dass die noch immer davor rum standen….Nun, Hermine vermutete, dass die irgendwas vorhatten und wollte dem auf den Grund gehen. Tja und dann sagte sie, dass sie mit Moran reden wird, weil er als Slytherin eigentlich mitkriegen sollte, was seine Kumpane da so vorhaben und weg war sie." Ron hob mit einer kapitulierenden Geste die Schultern und fügte mit einem säuerlichen Lächeln hinzu: „Ich wollte sie noch aufhalten, doch sie…na du kennst sie ja."

„Das ist aber nicht alles, oder?", bohrte Harry nach, dem nicht entging, dass Rons Finger sich in die Kante seiner Matratze krallten.

„Nein…leider nicht", seufzte Ron und rieb sich unschlüssig übers Kinn. „Als es mir zu lange dauerte, bin ich hoch, die Karte der Rumtreiber zu holen, um nachzusehen, wo sie so lange bleibt."

„Und?", hakte Harry ungeduldig nach, als ihm Rons Pause zu lange dauerte.

„Ich bin hier hochgegangen und da kam mir ein böser Verdacht, der sich leider auch bestätigt hat; die Feuerwerkskörper, die heute Nachmittag Andrea so erschreckt haben….sie stammen aus meinem Koffer."

„Was?", fragte Harry, der in diesem Augenblick nicht begriff, was Ron ihn damit sagen wollte.

„Du erinnerst dich doch noch daran, dass mir Fred und George am Ende der Ferien ein Paket mit ihren Scherzartikeln gegeben haben. Nun… es ist weg."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher!", entgegnete Ron aufgebracht und sprang auf die Füße, um im nächsten Augenblick schwungvoll seinen Koffer zu öffnen. „Sieh selbst nach! Ich hab sie, seit wir in Hogwarts sind, nicht rausgeholt und jetzt sind sie verschwunden!"

„Wann hast du das Paket das letzte Mal gesehen?", fragte Harry langsam, in dem plötzlich ein böser Verdacht aufstieg.

„Keine Ahnung, ist schon länger her. Bisher gab es ja noch keine Gelegenheit, bei der wir die Scherze meiner Brüder gebraucht hätten", stöhnte Ron mit einem Achselzucken.

„Als du das Päckchen das letzte Mal gesehen hast, war das vor oder nachdem man Sölemen umgebracht hat?"

„Hm?" Einige Sekunden starrte Ron unschlüssig auf seinen geöffneten Koffer, ehe er den Deckel mit düsterer Miene zuschlug. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, doch ich vermute, es war zuvor."

Harry nickte, genau das hatte er vermutet. „Als jemand hier nach meinem Amulett suchte, hat er vermutlich das Päckchen in deinem Koffer entdeckt und mitgenommen", sagte Harry und fuhr sich müde über das Gesicht.

„Aber das würde ja bedeuten…."

„…dass, derjenige, der Sölemen auf den Gewissen hat, der Gleiche ist, der jetzt Andrea attackiert", vollendete Harry seinen Satz. „Machen wir uns nichts vor Ron, hier im Schloss ist jemand, der für Voldemort arbeitet und der keine Skrupel kennt."

Ron widersprach ihm nicht. Mit finsterem Blick starrte er auf seine Fußspitzen und Harry war klar, dass Ron Sölemens Tod verdrängt hatte; dass er sich insgeheim noch immer die Schuld daran gab.

„Komm, lass uns nachsehen wo Hermine steckt und dann werden wir Silver aufsuchen. Er muss wissen, was wir hier entdeckt haben."

Harry zog seinen Tarnumhang aus seinem Koffer hervor und öffnete die Karte der Rumtreiber. Er brauchte nicht lange, bis er den Punkt mit Hermines Namen entdeckt hatte; sie befand sich genau an der Stelle, an der Ted Moran am Nachmittag auf und ab gegangen waren.

„Was sucht sie da?", sprach Ron die Frage aus, die auch Harry beim Anblick des kleinen, umherwandernden Punktes durch den Kopf schoss.

„Wenn wir hier sitzen und auf die Karte starren, werden wir es nicht erfahren", brummte Harry und warf sich den Tarnumhang über.

Fortsetzung folgt……..

**So, das war´s wieder mal für heute, ich hoffe das neue Kapitel hat euch gefallen und hier kommen noch die versprochenen Review-Antworten:**

**pirat** Aber klar kenn ich dich noch! Und ich kenn das auch mit der fehlenden Zeit andere FF´s mitzulesen. Werde es nachholen, wenn ich mit dieser hier fertig bin und dann bekommst du auch ein oder mehrere Reviews von mit ;-) Freut mich, dass dir die Ff nach wie vor gefällt.

**Imobilus**Oh, danke, das fass ich als Kompliment auf!

**Arnold Friedlich:**

Du hast diesmal aber ganz schön viele Fragen. :-) hm…welche kann ich dir denn jetzt davon beantworten? Mal überlegen. Also…Das mit dem, ob Harry Ted nicht auch irgendwo anders treffen kann – ja, sicher kann und wird er das auch. Mehr wird aber nicht verraten. _sfg_

**Andrea Lupin:** Tja, wir nähern uns in großen Schritten dem Ende… doch wie viele es genau noch werden, kann ich schwer sagen. Denke mal so ca. 5 bis 6 Kapitel. Bitte nicht schlagen, wenn es weniger oder mehr werden! ;-)

**Adsartha** Tja, Fragen aufwerfen ist meine Spezialität! s_fg_Aber ich kann dich beruuhigen, der größte Teil der Fragen wird sicher aufgeklärt werden.

**AlexUhde** Bitte sehr, gern geschehen! Freu mich, dass es dir gefällt!

**Torence:** Drück dich auch mal ganz fest und bedanke mich für Kaffee und Kekse! Die helfen mir oft durch lange Schreibnächte ;-)

Lobarie: Ach war doch nur ein bisschen fies! ;-) Und das nächste kommt ja schon! _ggg_

**Rudi**: hm… was schreib ich dir nun, ohne zuviel zu verraten? _grübel_Also mit deiner Vermutung, dass Harrys Traum was mit Andrea zu tun hat, liegst du schon mal ganz richtig. Denke, nach diesem Kapitel wirst du sicher auch drauf kommen, was es mit diesem Raben auf sich hatte ;-)

**Alicia De Mimsy Porpington:** Sag mal hast du dich mit Torence abgesprochen und ihr plant nun ein Attentat auf meine Figur? Nehme aber trotzdem das Körbchen mit den Törtchen gern an! Wie ich bereits Andrea Lupin geschrieben habe, weiß ich es noch nicht so genau, denke aber es werden ca. noch 5 bis 6 werden ;-)

**HexeLea** Soll ich nun schreiben, das ich auch gespannt bin, wie ich aus diesem Wirrwar heraus finde? _kicher_Kann dich beruhigen, ich weiß schon ganz klar, wo das Ganz hinführen wird. ;-) Wie kommst du darauf, dass Ted Moran falsch bei den Slytherins ist?

**Ardsmair** Ich zieh ja schon den Kopf ein ! Und ja, das nächste Kapitel kommt auch bald!

**Unbekannte:** Hm… warum Andrea so komisch ist, wird in diesen Kapitel zum größten Teil geklärt. Das mit den Cliff´s hm…tja…irgendwie entstehen die immer von selbst, wenn ich dabei bin ein Kapitel zu beenden.

**Der Slytherin-Lord:** Hm… als ein gute Gedächtnis habe ich, da kann ich dich beruhigen! Zur Not, könnt ihr mir am Ende ja schreiben, was noch alles aufzulösen ist! _sfg_Ich werde mich jedenfalls bemühen, auch nicht mit allzu viel offenen Fragen sitzen zu lassen! Versprochen! Was die Gemeinheiten angeht – hm….bin mir dessen nicht bewusst. Aber ich setze mich nach den Review-Antworten gleich hin und schreibe am 51. Kapitel. Kann doch nicht verantworten, dass du wegen mir schlaflose Nächte hast, oder womöglich noch Schlafstörungen bekommst! ;-)

**Arwen** Tja, dein Wunsch nach Silver ging auch prompt in Erfüllung! ;-)

**Fluffy Bond:** Ja, ich beeil mich und wie versprochen, musstest du auf das Neue auch nicht so lange warten, wie beim Vorangegangenen.

**Rapunzelou:** Vielen Dank für dein großes Lob! Ich freue mich sehr, dass es dir gefällt. Tja und wen oder was Ted Moran ausspioniert, dass wird erst im 51ten verraten. ;-)

**Miss Shirley-Blythe:** Freue mich sehr, dass du immer noch so eifrig meine FF liest. Snapes Gesicht? Oh ja… ich hatte viel Spaß beim Schreiben dieser Szene!

**Sparkey** Schon gut, ich schreib ja schon weiter! Ich mag Cliffhanger auch nicht, außer sie stammen von mir selbst! ;-)

**Municat**: Freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt! Sich durch die bisher 89 Kapitel hindurch zu kämpfen, ist schon eine beachtliche Leistung! _ Unter welchem Namen muss ich eigentlichen der Autorendatenbank suchen, wenn Du - wie angekündigt - Dein eigenes Werk in die Laden stellst? _- gute Frage, ich hab keine Ahnung, darüber hab ich mir noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Bisher weiß ich ja noch nicht mal, ob es wirklich gut genug wird, damit es auch jemand lesen möchte. ;-)

**Siriusisalive** Und noch ein(e) neue(r) Leser(in)! Freu mich! Vielen Dank für dein Lob!

**Sarah N. Malfoy:** Gut, nun hat es etwas gedauert, bis ich den Zusammenhang zwischen harrypotter-buch.de und FF.de herstellen konnte. Ähm ja, irgendwie verlier ich diese Seite immer wieder aus den Augen, wusste gar nicht, dass meine Story dort überhaupt groß verfolgt wird. Richte deiner Freundin bitte Grüße aus und ich werde die versäumten Kapitel demnächst hoch laden.

**Kaori:** Schön, dass ich dir damit eine Freude machen konnte! ;-)

**Maya:** Ich werde mich mit dem update bemühen. Versprochen! Freut mich, dass dir die FF nach wie vor gefällt.

**Mini:** Musst doch nicht quengeln, es geht doch schon weiter! ;-)

**Lorelei** Wie ich oben schon Andrea Lupin und Alicia De Mimsy Porpington geschrieben habe, werden es wohl noch ca. 5 bis 6 werden. Genau kann ich es leider nicht sagen! Aber ein bisschen was habt ihr noch vor euch! ;-)

**Jana: **Hm… dass Andrea auf Voldemorts Seite wechselt, wäre natürlich auch eine Möglichkeit….aber es gibt noch andere! ;-)

**X-Ray** Aber klar doch!

Hm…nun hoffe ich, wie jedes Mal nach dem Schreiben der Review-Antworten, dass ich niemanden vergessen habe.

Vielen Dank für die Zeit, die ihr euch für die Kommentare, Fragen u.ä. genommen habt! Ich hab mich riesig darüber gefreut.

Liebe Grüße von euerem Sternchen!


	51. 51

**An: So es hat lange gedauert, doch hier ist es nun….**

**51.**

Ein paar Minuten später hatten Harry und Ron den Nordflügel erreicht. Sie passierten soeben die Treppe, die das dritte und vierte Stockwerk miteinander verband, als Harry so abrupt stehen blieb, dass Ron, der unter dem Tarnumhang direkt hinter ihm lief, auf ihn prallte.

„Was denn jetzt?", flüsterte er und Harry wusste, auch ohne dass er es sah, dass Ron die Augenbrauen nach oben zog.

„Mensch, warum bin ich da nicht gleich drauf gekommen? Ich weiß jetzt, was Ted Moran im vierten Stock gesucht hat!", antwortete Harry ebenso leise und hielt die Karte der Rumtreiber in die Höhe. „Als Fred und George mir die Karte gaben, erzählten sie mir von den Geheimgängen. Dort oben im vierten Stock befindet sich ein Geheimgang, allerdings meinten Fred und George damals, der wäre nicht zu gebrauchen, weil seine Decke eingestürzt ist."

„Und du meinst Moran weiß von dem Gang?", fragte Ron skeptisch.

„Wäre doch möglich, oder?"

„Hm, ja", gab Ron zögernd zu. „Neugierig wie die Slytherins sind, hätten die den schon irgendwann mal entdecken können."

Harrys verkiff es sich, Ron darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass sie als Gryffindors wohl nicht weniger neugierig waren und versuchte sich stattdessen daran zu erinnern, von welcher Stelle genau dieser Geheimgang wegging. Da er jedoch mit Ron zusammen unter dem Tarnumhang steckte, war es unmöglich während des Laufens darauf nachzusehen. Seine Vermutung bestätigte sich jedoch, als sie auf Hermine trafen, die unschlüssig vor einer Nische stand und mit den Händen deren Ränder abtastete.

„Hallo Hermine", flüsterte Harry und legte ihr sacht die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Verdammt, Harry! Lass das!" Hermine fuhr herum und blitzte zu der Stelle, an der sie Harrys Kopf vermutete. „Musst du mich so erschrecken? Du weißt dass ich das überhaupt nicht lustig finde?"

„Entschuldigung bitte!", sagte Harry leise und zog den Tarnumhang vom Kopf. Eine Entschuldigung, die mit dem Grinsen, das sich auf seinem Gesicht zeigte, allerdings nicht besonders glaubwürdig klang.

Hermine verdreht ärgerlich die Augen, wandte sich dann jedoch sofort wieder stirnrunzelnd der Nische zu. „Hier muss irgendwo ein verborgener Durchgang sein, ich habe ganz deutlich gesehen, dass er hier in dieser Nische verschwunden ist", sagte Hermine, wobei es eher so klang, als würde sie mit sich selbst sprechen.

„Moran? Redest du von ihm?", fragte Ron während er zweifelnd von der massiven Steinwand zu Harry sah, der in diesem Augenblick die Karte der Rumtreiber zu Rate zog.

„Ähm…ja", seufzte Hermine und wandte sich resignierend um. „Haltet mich jetzt nicht für überdreht, doch hier geht was vor, was bestimmt nichts mit dem normalen Schulalltag zu tun hat."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Harry und blickte sich nach allen Seiten um, doch sie waren die einzigen, die sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Korridor befanden.

„Ron hat dir sicher erzählt, dass ich mit Ted reden wollte", sagte Hermine und fuhr, ohne Harry die Chance einer Antwort zu lassen, unbeirrt fort. „Als ich Ted in der Bibliothek suchte, bemerkte ich, dass er sich hinter den Regalreihen versteckte und zwei Ravenclaws beobachtete, die wiederum mit Hilfe von einem Paar Langzieherohren versuchten Silver zu belauschen, der mit Madam Pince in der verbotenen Abteilung nach einem bestimmten Buch suchte. Das wirklich seltsame war aber, dass plötzlich Malfoy auftauchte und auf sein Zeichen hin Anne Smith einen Ohnmachtsanfall vertäuschte. Es gab einen ziemlichen Wirbel und während Silver und Madam Pince sich um Smith kümmerten hat Malfoy das Buch, das Silver zur Seite gelegt hatte, mit einem Anrufzauber herbeigeholt und es Ackerley gegeben. Ja und der ist dann mit dem Buch verschwunden und Ted ihm hinterher."

„Ackerley macht gemeinsame Sache mit den Slytherins?", sagte Ron verdutzt und wandte sich Harry zu. „Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."

„Das überrascht mich irgendwie nicht", entgegnete Harry, während er gleichzeitig auf der Karte nach dem Punkt mit dem Namen Luca Ackerley absuchte. „Ich hab schon seit ein paar Wochen das Gefühl, dass mit dem was nicht stimmt. Während der DA-Stunden zieht er eine ziemliche Show ab, von wegen er könne keine Schutzzauber oder ähnliches."

„Richtig das sagtest du schon", nickte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Und was ist dann weiter geschehen?", fragte Ron ungeduldig, wieder an Hermine gewandt.

„Nun ich hab versucht Ted so unauffällig wie möglich zu folgen. Zwischen dem dritten und vierten Stock kam mir aber eine Meute Erstklässer entgegen, so dass ich ihn fast aus den Augen verloren hätte. Als ich an ihnen vorbei war, konnte ich gerade noch sehen wie Ted in dieser Nische hier verschwand."

„Ackerley ebenfalls?"

„Mensch Ron, hörst du mir nicht zu? Ich sagte ich hatte Probleme damit Ted nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren; ich hab keine Ahnung, ob Ackerley ebenfalls in diese Nische verschwunden ist", entgegnete Hermine gereizt.

„Ich kann weder Moran noch Ackerley auf der Karte finden", sagte Harry und kam damit einer hitzigen Entgegnung Rons zuvor. „Ich seh sie aber auch nicht in dem Geheimgang."

„Du kennst diesen Geheimgang?", fragte Hermine überrascht und trat näher an Harry heran, um ebenfalls in die Karte sehen zu können.

„Ja, Fred und George erzählten davon, allerdings meinten die beiden damals, dass er unbrauchbar wäre. Vermutlich hat Ackerley den Geheimgang benutzt und Moran ist ihm hinterher", spekulierte Harry und fuhr mit dem Finger die feine Linie nach, die den Verlauf des Geheimgangs anzeigte.

„Aber warum sind sie dann nicht auf der Karte zu sehen?", warf Ron skeptisch ein.

„Entweder zeigt die Karte nicht die Personen in diesem Gang an oder was ich für wahrscheinlicher halte, sie sind mittlerweile schon zu weit weg", meinte Harry.

„Das denke ich auch", nickte Hermine.

„Lasst uns reingehen", sagte Harry entschlossen und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Wie willst du da reinkommen?", seufzte Hermine und blickte wieder zweifelnd auf die steinerne Wand.

„Hier schau!", sagte Harry und deutete auf die kleine Tintengestalt mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand. _„Minotaurus",_ stand in einer kleinen Sprechblase daneben.

„Nettes Passwort", seufzte Hermine mit einem schrägen Grinsen. „Ich hoffe mal, uns begegnet darin kein Ungeheuer."

„Häh? Wieso das?", fragte Ron verständnislos, doch Hermine winkte ungeduldig ab, als Harry im selben Augenblick mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Seine der Wand klopfte.

„Minotaurus", sagte er leise aber deutlich und Sekunden später schob sich eine quadratische Fläche an Steinen nach vorn und glitt zur Seite. Direkt vor ihnen offenbarte sich ein schmaler, gerade mal mannshoher Durchgang. Im schwachen Licht des Korridors konnten sie nun einen engen Gang dahinter erkennen. Sand rieselte von der Decke und einige Meter entfernt konnten sie sehen, dass ein Teil der Wand eingestürzt war.

„Sieht nicht sehr einladend aus", seufzte Ron, war jedoch der Erste, der einen Schritt nach vor ging und durch die Öffnung trat.

Harry und Hermine folgten ihm und kaum, dass sie in dem engen, staubigen Gang standen, schloss sich hinter ihnen auch schon wieder die Steinwand und pechschwarze Dunkelheit umgab sie.

„Lumos", flüsterten sie, wie aus einem Mund und nun konnten sie im Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe sehen, dass der Gang bereits nach wenigen Metern breiter wurde und treppenartig steil nach unten führte.

„Moran hat einen gewaltigen Vorsprung, wenn wir ihn einholen wollen, sollten wir uns beeilen", sagte Harry und steckte die Karte zurück in seine Tasche.

„Gute Idee", brummte Ron, der gerade mit säuerlichem Gesicht unter einem Spinnennetz hindurch ging. „Wir wollen doch nicht länger als nötig die netten Bewohner dieses Korridors stören."

Hermine nickte während sie mit einem letzten angeekelten Blick auf die dicken schwarzen Käfer, die eben ihren Weg kreuzten, einen Schritt schneller ging. Einige Minuten folgten sie schweigend dem Verlauf des Geheimgangs, der, je weiter sie gingen, immer feuchter und muffiger wurde, dafür nahm die Anzahl von Getier, welches ihnen unterwegs begegnete, ab.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wohin dieser Gang führen könnte", fragte Hermine nach einigen Minuten.

„Nein nicht die Geringste", sagte Harry und verlangsamte seine Schritte, „doch seht, hier ist die Stelle von der Fred und George sagten, dass es nicht weitergehen würde."

Eine scheinbar undurchdringliche Wand aus Geröll, Schutt und Erde versperrte den Gang. Es war offensichtlich, dass hier bereits vor Jahren ein Teil der Decke eingestürzt war und so den Durchgang versperrte.

„Irgendwo muss es hier weitergehen", brummte Harry, während er stehen blieb und mit den Augen den Geröllberg absuchte.

„Moran kam jedenfalls durch, also muss es eine durchgängige Stelle geben", nickte Ron und stieg über die vordersten Gesteinsbrocken hinweg. „Es sei denn er wäre hier appariert… was, wie wir immer wieder von Hermine bestätigt bekommen, hier in Hogwarts nicht funktioniert," fügte er mit einem Grinsen und einem schrägen Seitenblick auf Hermine hinzu.

„Da oben!", stieß Harry aus und deutete mit dem Lichtkegel seines Zauberstabs auf einem Punkt unterhalb der Decke.

Auf der rechten Seite, waren klar Spuren zu erkennen, die jemand hinterlässt, der in Eile einen feuchten Abhang hochklettert und dabei immer wieder abrutscht.

„Los beeilt euch!", rief Harry, der leichtfüßig den Geröllberg nach oben kletterte, seinen Freunden zu. „Hier geht es weiter!"

„Bin ich eine Gämse?", hörte er Hermine murren, doch als er sich nach ihr umdrehte, befand sie sich bereits gleicher Höhe mit ihm.

Was von unten wie ein ovaler Schatten gewirkt hatte, offenbarte sich nun als eine runde Öffnung zwischen der rechten Seitenwand und Decke.

„Hier hat sich jemand große Mühe gegeben den Gang wieder frei zu bekommen, ohne dass man dies von unten sofort sieht", sagte Harry nachdenklich und steckte den Kopf vorsichtig in den niedrigen Durchgang.

Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein mehrere Meter langer und enger Tunnel, gerade hoch genug, dass ein erwachsener Mensch auf allen Vieren durchkriechen konnte.

„Ich hoffe mal, dieser Jemand hat sich genauso viel Mühe gegeben, dafür zu sorgen, dass uns nicht beim durchkrabbeln die Decke auf den Kopf fällt", stöhnte Hermine und kniete sich skeptisch neben Harry, der in diesen Augenblick mit dem Zauberstab den Tunnel ausleuchtete.

„Moran kam hier auch unbeschadet durch, also sollten wir das auch schaffen", sagte Ron, mit wenig Überzeugung in der Stimme.

„Richtig!", nickte Harry und blickte zurück zu seinen Freunden. „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir nacheinander durchkriechen.

„Einverstanden!", nickten Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig, als Harry auch schon in der Öffnung verschwand.

Das hindurchkrabbeln ging einfacher, als es von außen gewirkt hatte und so dauerte es nicht lange, da hatte Harry das Ende des Tunnels erreicht und rutschte auf der anderen Seite den Geröllberg nach unten. Er musste nicht lange warten, da erschien auch Hermines Kopf in der Öffnung.

„Weißt du was ich denke?", „sagte Hermine, als sie neben ihn ankam und sich den Schmutz von der Robe klopfte und auf Ron wartete. „Dieser Durchgang hier wurde von jemanden freigelegt, der genau wusste wohin dieser Geheimgang vor seinem Einsturz geführt hat."

„Ja, sonst hätte er sich bestimmt nicht die Mühe gemacht, sondern nach einem anderen Weg aus dem Schloss gesucht ", nickte Harry langsam und blickte sie fragend an.

„Nun, die Einzigen, von denen wir definitiv wissen, dass sie diesen Geheimgang kannten, waren die Rumtreiber und bestimmt wussten sie auch, wohin dieser Gang führte; ich meine… es wäre doch möglich, dass es Pettigrew war, der diesen Gang vor kurzem wieder freigelegt hat."

„Hm….würde Sinn machen", grübelte Harry, während er sich misstrauisch dessen weiteren Verlauf ansah. „Auch die Tatsache, dass der freigelegte Tunnel so gut getarnt war würde dafür sprechen."

„Wieso sollte er das tun? Als Ratte war es für ihn sicher kein Problem diesen Gang auch im eingestürzten Zustand zu passieren", sagte Ron zweifelnd.

„Es sei denn, er hat ihn nicht für sich selbst freigelegt, sondern für jemanden, der sich nicht in einen Animagus verwandeln konnte", erklärte Harry und runzelte die Stirn.

Ron zog scharf die Luft ein, während Hermine zustimmend nickte. „Jemanden der von außen unbemerkt in die Schule gelangen wollte, oder…" Hermine brach ab und zog fröstelnd die Schulter an.

„Los kommt weiter, lasst uns nachsehen wo er endet", sagte Harry und setzte sich erneut in Bewegung.

Je weiter sie den Gang nach unten stiegen, desto feuchter wurde der Boden, bis die Stufen plötzlich endeten und Weg waagerecht weiter führte. Harry vermutete, dass sie sich ganz in der Nähe des Sees befinden mussten, als ihnen ein matter Lichtschein das Ende des steinernen Korridors zeigte.

„Lasst uns lieber den Tarnumhang benutzen", flüsterte Hermine und löschte, ebenso wie Harry und Ron, das Zauberstablicht. Obwohl sie leise sprach, konnte Harry deutlich das Zittern aus ihrer Stimme heraus hören.

Harry nickte und Sekunden später standen sie zusammengedrängt unter dem Tarnumhang und lauschten. Wohin auch immer dieser Geheimgang führte, jetzt da sie still standen, konnten sie deutlich ein Geräusch hören, wie es verursacht wird, wenn Wasser nach unten tropft und in einer Pfütze landet.

Vorsichtig, um selbst kein Geräusch zu verursachen, schlichen sie langsam die letzten Meter des Gangs entlang, bis sie überrascht stehen blieben. Sie standen direkt am Eingang einer riesigen Höhle, die in England sicher ihresgleichen suchte. Gewaltige, weiß bis silbern schimmernde Stalagmiten, ragten wie erhobene Zeigefinger in die Höhe und wurden von der Deckenseite von nicht weniger großen Stalagtiten begrüßt, so dass es fast den Anschein hatte, als wollten sie sich die Hände reichen. An einigen Stellen berührten sie sich nicht nur, sondern waren zusammen gewachsen, so dass das Bild gigantischer Säulen entstand, welche die gewölbte Decke majestätisch zu tragen schienen. Eine nicht zu erkennende Lichtquelle ließ die schimmernden kleinen Wassertropfen wie eine Unzahl funkelnder Juwele erscheinen, die jemand mit großer Mühe gleichmäßig über die Höhle verteilt hatte. Selbst der Boden wirkte nicht nass und kalt, sondern wie ein großer, grüngrauer Teppich, welcher dieser Höhle zusätzlich etwas Erhabenes und Ehrfurchteinflößendes verlieh, als würden sie an der Eingangstür zu einem geschmückten Festsaal stehen.

„Das ist wunderschön" hauchte Hermine, während ihr Blick ehrfürchtig das bizarre Gebilde entlang wanderte.

„Beeindruckend", nickte auch Harry und schlüpfte unter dem Tarnumhang hervor, um besser sehen zu können.

Bedächtig trat er einige Schritte nach vorn, doch auch von hier aus konnte er die wirkliche Größe der Höhle nur erahnen.

„Man könnte meinen, wir wären irgendwo hineinappariert", sagte Ron mit belegter Stimme, als er kurz darauf an Harrys Seite erschien.

„Ja, wie ein monströser Glaspalast", strahlte Hermine und Harry war sich sicher, dass sie in diesem Augenblick den Grund ihres Hierseins vergessen hatte.

Ron nickte, während er sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund um die eigene Achse drehte. Harry jedoch war weiter auf das Zentrum der Höhle zugegangen, als er plötzlich etwas sah, was ihn die Schönheit ringsherum augenblicklich vergessen ließ. Zwischen mehreren schimmernden Stalagtiten hing etwas Dunkles von der Decke herab, das im ersten Moment wie eine riesige schwarze Fledermaus aussah. Harrys Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als er näher herantrat und sah, dass es sich nicht um ein Tier, sondern um einen menschlichen Körper handelte, dessen gespreizte Füße mit einem Zauber an der Decke befestigt waren, sodass die schwarze Robe sich über seinen Oberkörper gestülpt hatte und nun in einigen Metern Höhe lautlos hin und her schwang.

„Oh, wie wundervoll! Seht mal dort hinten", hörte er Hermines atemlose Stimme durch die Höhle hallen, was Harry unvermittelt aus dem lähmenden Entsetzen riss und er sich erschrocken nach ihr umsah; durch die Tropfsteingebilde hindurch konnte er sie jedoch nicht genau erkennen.

„Das glaubt uns keiner, der das nicht gesehen hat", sagte Ron euphorisch und kam mit einem breiten Grinsen auf Harry zu.

„Hey Kumpel, was…"

Rons Grinsen erstarb im gleichen Moment wie seine Worte, als er an Harry vorbei blickte und den grausigen Anblick des hängenden Körpers sah. Auch er blieb einige Sekunden wie angewurzelt stehen, ehe er mit zittrigen Fingern die Hand ausstreckte.

„Wer…wer ist das?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, doch der Robe nach zu urteilen ein Hogwartsschüler", sagte Harry matt.

„Luca Ackerley aus Ravenclaw", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen und als Harry herumwirbelte, sah er Ted Moran, der sich zwischen zwei dicht beisammen stehenden Säulen hervor quetschte.

„Du? Du hast ihn umgebracht!", brach es förmlich aus Ron hervor und mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die Harry seinem, vor wenigen Sekunden noch benommenen Freund, nicht zugetraut hätte, riss Ron den Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche.

„Nein, hab ich nicht", entgegnete Moran mit müder Stimme und kam schwankend auf sie zu.

„Du bist ihm gefolgt und dann hast du ihn hier…"

„Ron beruhig dich!", fiel Harry ihm kraftlos ins Wort. „Lass uns hier keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen."

„Was heißt hier voreilige Schlüsse? Ich denke es liegt klar auf der Hand, was hier geschehen ist oder siehst du sonst noch jemanden außer ihm?"

Ein winziger Teil von Harry pflichtete Ron spontan bei, während gleichzeitig ein anderer Teil von ihm, der weniger unvoreingenommen war, wusste, dass Ted Moran nicht Ackerleys Mörder war; andernfalls wäre er wohl eher geflohen und hätte sich ihnen sicherlich nicht gezeigt.

„Was ist hier passiert?", fragte er daher, als Moran sie erreicht hatte.

„Ackerley hat einen Fehler gemacht und wurde dafür bestraft", antwortete Moran und fuhr sich schwer atmend mit den Händen über das Gesicht. „Ich werde alles erzählen was ich weiß, doch bitte nicht jetzt und nicht hier! Wir müssen zu Professor Dumbledore!"

„Damit du dir unterwegs eine nette Geschichte ausdenken kannst?", fuhr Ron ihn wütend an, doch Ted Moran schüttelte nur resignierend den Kopf.

„Du bist ein Gryffindor, daher kannst du in mir nichts anderes als den Slytherin sehen, einen potentiellen Mörder und Anhänger von dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden sollte, nicht wahr?" Moran seufzte schwer, ehe er sich direkt an Harry wandte. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich heute euer Schwarz-Weiß-Denken zerstören muss, doch wenn die Lehrer Ackerleys Leiche von der Decke nehmen, werdet ihr sehen, dass auf seinem Unterarm ein hässliches dunkles Mal sichtbar ist."

„Willst du damit sagen, Luca Ackerley ist ein Todesser?" Hermine war unbemerkt von Harry und Ron ebenfalls heran gekommen und starrte nun mit kalkweißem Gesicht von Moran zu dem leblosen Körper, der hinter ihnen von der Decke baumelte.

„Nicht ist, sondern war; Ackerley wurde von seinen eigenen Leuten umgebracht", widersprach ihr Moran und schien es plötzlich eilig zu haben. „Wir müssen rasch zu Dumbledore, bevor es noch zwei weitere Tote geben wird."

Harry hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wovon Moran genau sprach und auch wenn jede einzelne Faser seines Inneren nach Antworten schrie, so spürte er doch instinktiv, dass Morans Eile sicher einen guten Grund hatte und der nicht darin bestand, Dumbledore von dem Mord an einem Schüler zu berichten.

„Gehen wir!", sagte er daher fest, noch ehe Ron zu weitere Einwänden ansetzen konnte.

Moran nickte ihm dankbar zu und so verließen sie im Laufschritt die Höhle, die bei ihrem Eintreten so faszinierend und wundervoll gewirkt, ihnen jedoch einen so grausamen Fund präsentierte hatte. _„Es ist nicht immer so, wie es auf den ersten Blick scheint", _dachte er grimmig, während er gleichzeitig Moran beobachtete, der ihnen mit eiligen Schritten voraneilte. Es dauerte eine geraume Zeit, bis sie endlich das Ende des Geheimgangs erreichten und atemlos im vierten Stock standen.

„Dumbledore wird in seinem Büro sein", sagte Harry und schlug die besagte Richtung ein, als der kopflose Nick mit einem kurzen Gruß an ihnen vorbeischwebte, bei Harrys letzten Worten jedoch anhielt und sich den Schülern zuwandte.

„Der Direktor befindet sich nicht in seinem Büro, er war eben auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel", erklärte der Hausgeist mit einem freundlichen Nicken.

„Ist etwas…" Harry konnte die Frage nicht ganz aussprechen da war Nick schon durch die gegenüberliegende Wand verschwunden. Für einen kurzen Augenblick flammte in Harrys Kopf das Bild neuer Katastrophen auf, als Moran schon kehrt gemacht hatte und mit langen Schritten vorauseilte.

„Na gut, dann in den Krankenflügel", stöhnte Hermine kurzatmig und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

Fortsetzung folgt…

**AN:** Tja, das war nun das 51. Kapitel. Ich hoffe ja nun mal, dass ihr nach der langen Pause und dem Erscheinen des 6. Band doch noch ein bisschen Lust hab das Ende dieser FF zu lesen.

So und nachdem ich jetzt Urlaub und damit auch viel mehr Zeit zu schreiben habe, kann ich an dieser Stelle versprechen – das nächste Kapitel kommt bald….und dann gibt es auch wieder Reviewantworten dazu ;-)

Vielen Dank für euere lieben Reviews! Ich hab mich sehr darüber gefreut!

Liebe Grüße von euerem Sternchen!


	52. 52

52.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, warum Dumbledore mitten in der Nacht noch in den Krankenflügel geht?", fragte Hermine, während sie atemlos neben Harry herlief.

„Ja, allerdings", seufzte Harry düster, als er kurz anhielt, um einige Hausgeister vorbeizulassen und um selbst wieder Luft zu bekommen.

„Oh…dann weißt du mehr als ich", erklang es plötzlich amüsiert hinter ihnen und ohne das Harry es hätte erklären können, stand plötzlich Dumbledore da und lächelte sie an. „Mir wurde nur mitgeteilt, dass mich Madam Pomfrey dringend im Krankenflügel erwartet."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick waren sie so erschrocken von seinem lautlosen und unerwarteten Auftauchen, dass sie ihn sprachlos anstarrten.

„Nun ich denke, es hat sicherlich einen Grund, weshalb ihr vier hier um Mitternacht durch das Schloss hetzt?", fragte Dumbledore noch immer lächelnd, wenn nun auch deutliche Besorgnis in seinem Blick, mit dem er sie musterte, mitschwang.

„Ähm…ja…wir…suchen Sie!", stotterte Harry, doch einen Moment später hatte er sich wieder gefangen und erklärte nun wesentlich sicherer. „Professor, jemand hat Luca Ackerley aus Ravenclaw umgebracht. Er hängt in der Höhle und…"

„Bitte Sir, noch wichtiger als das ist, dass die beiden Männer, die Sie heute Abend noch erwarten, in eine Falle laufen, wenn sie niemand warnt", fiel Ted Moran Harry ungeduldig ins Wort.

„Im vierten Stock gibt es einen Geheimgang, der in eine Tropfsteinhöhle mündet", erklärte Hermine noch immer atemlos.

„Wir haben Ackerley gesehen, er ist wirklich tot, er hängt von der Decke…", versuchte Ron die Erklärungen zu ergänzen.

Einige Sekunden redeten alle vier wirr durcheinander, bis Dumbledore die Hand hob und sich direkt an Moran wandte. „Ted, was ist mit den beiden Männern?"

„Ich hab die Todesser belauscht und sie sagten, dass sie irgendetwas mit einer Hütte gemacht hätten und wenn ihre Kuriere die Hütte betreten, dann explodiert sie. Professor, falls sie heute Abend tatsächlich jemanden erwarten, dann müssen Sie ihn warnen!", fügte Ted drängend hinzu.

„Ich verstehe!", nickte Dumbledore.

„Ich hab keine Todesser gesehen…nur ihn", warf Ron ein, doch Harry wusste, wen Dumbledore noch an diesem Abend in Hogwarts erwartete.

„Die heulende Hütte!", stieß er mit einem Anflug von Panik aus. „Kommt Sirius über…."

„Einen Moment, Harry….", unterbrach ihn Dumbledore, zog seinen Zauberstab und einen Augenblick später sah sie einen silbrig glänzenden Vogel daraus hervorbrechen, der durch die Gänge von Hogwarts schoss, bis er um die nächste Biegung verschwand. Einige Sekunden blickte ihm der alte Zauberer besorgt nach, ehe er sich wieder an seinen Schülern zuwandte.

„Ihr wartet kurz hier!"

Noch bevor jemand weitere Fragen stellen oder weitere Erklärungen geben konnte, stieß Dumbledore die Tür zu seiner Rechten auf und Harry konnte sehen, dass sich dahinter ein düster aussehender Raum befand; vermutlich einer jener Räume, die seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt wurden. Dumbledore steuerte den Kamin an und noch ehe er ihn erreicht hatte, entfachte er dort ein Feuer. Sie konnten vom Korridor aus beobachten, wie er über das Kaminnetzwerk mit mehreren Leuten sprach. Silver wurde beauftragt bei der heulenden Hütte nach dem Rechten zu sehen, während Flitwick, McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey die Anweisung bekamen, in die Höhle zu gehen. Irgendwie überraschte es Harry nicht, dass Dumbledore offensichtlich nicht nur diese seltsame Höhle kannte, sondern auch ganz genau wusste, wie man dort hingelangte und plötzlich formte sich in seinem Kopf das Bild eines jugendlichen Dumbledore, der nach Art der Rumtreiber des Nachts durch das Schloss schlich, um neue Geheimgänge zu finden. Für einen kurzen Moment verblüffte ihn diese Vorstellung und er fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie Dumbledore wohl in seiner Jugend gewesen sein musste, als der alte Zauberer auch schon seine kurzen Anweisungen beendet hatte und wieder aus dem Raum trat.

„Hermine, du gehst bitte in den Krankenflügel. Andrea hat meiner Unterredung mit Professor Silver zugehört und wird nun vermutlich ziemlich aufgelöst sein. Versuch sie, soweit es dir möglich ist, zu beruhigen und wenn sie kommen möchte, dann zeig ihr bitte den Weg in mein Büro. Ted, Ron, ihr beide sucht bitte Professor Snape. Ihn konnte ich über das Flohnetzwerk nicht erreichen; vermutlich befindet er sich in seinem Zaubertranklabor. Sagt ihm was geschehen ist und wenn es ihm möglich ist, möchte er bitte in mein Büro kommen. Harry, du kommst mit mir!"

Hermine und Ron nickten und sausten augenblicklich davon, nur Moran zögerte einen Moment, ehe er sich ebenfalls mit der Miene eines zur Folter Verurteilten, auf den Weg in den Kerker machte; eine Reaktion, die ihm Harry nicht verdenken konnte. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich noch an Snapes Gesichtsausdruck, als Harry und Ted in der großen Halle miteinander gesprochen hatten und er mochte sich nicht ausmalen, wie der Hauslehrer der Slytherins reagierte, wenn er nun sah, dass einer seiner Schützlinge mit einem der verhassten Gryffindors unterwegs war. Einen Augenblick später verblasste jedoch dieser Gedanke und erneut machte sich seine Sorge um Sirius breit.

„Professor, wollte Sirius den Geheimgang von der heulenden Hütte aus benutzen?", fragte er zögernd, auch wenn er die Antwort bereits zu kennen glaubte.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", erklärte Dumbledore, während sie gemeinsam die Treppen nach oben stiegen. „Wir haben nicht besprochen auf welchem Weg er und Remus nach Hogwarts zurückkehren wollten."

Sie erreichten den steinernen Wasserspeicher, Dumbledore nannte das Passwort und in Harrys Magen bildete sich ein bleierner Kloß. _Was wenn Dumbledores Warnung sie nicht rechtzeitig erreichte? Was, wenn Silver zu spät kam?_ Sein Gesicht musste seine Gedanken wohl verraten haben, denn noch ehe Dumbledore auf die rotierende Wendeltreppe trat, legte er seine Hand schwer auf Harrys Schulter. „Hab ein bisschen Vertrauen in die Intelligenz und Wachsamkeit unserer Freunde. Sirius genau wie Remus sind sich der Gefahr, welche es mit sich bringt nach Hogwarts zu kommen, durchaus bewusst und sie werden dementsprechend handeln. Uns ist seit längerem bekannt, dass Voldemort hinter Remus Lupin her ist und glaub mir, die beiden werden bestimmt nicht blauäugig in eine Falle tappen."

Tief in seinem Inneren musste Harry ihm Recht geben, auch wenn dies seine Sorge nur geringfügig mindern konnte. Sie betraten das Büro des Schulleiters und Dumbledore beschwor, in Erwartung der Anderen, Stühle herbei. Harry rechnete nun eigentlich damit, dass Dumbledore beginnen würde ihm Fragen zu stellen, doch stattdessen lehnte sich der alte Zauberer über seine silbernen, filigranen Instrumente, die wie gewohnt an ihren Platz standen, merkwürdige Geräusche von sich gaben und kleine Rauchwolken ausstießen und beobachtete sie konzentriert. Eine für Harry unerträglich lange Zeit schwieg er, bis er endlich kurz aufsah.

„Setz dich, Harry! Es würde mich wundern, wenn wir lange warten müssten", sagte er, während seine Augen weiterhin die stetige Auf- und Abwärtsbewegung der Instrumente verfolgten.

Harry nickte, auch wenn Dumbledore es nicht sehen konnte, bevor er jedoch seinen Platz vor dem Schreibtisch eingenommen hatte, klopfte es an der Tür und Ted kam gefolgt von Ron herein.

„Professor Snape kommt in ein paar Minuten nach, er muss noch einen Trank vom Feuer nehmen und einen anderen beenden, dessen Zubereitung er nicht unterbrechen kann", sagt Moran tonlos und setzte sich, auf Dumbledores einladende Geste hin, auf einen der freien Stühle.

„Ich möchte morgen nicht in Morans Haut stecken", raunte Ron Harry zu, als er sich neben ihn setzte und das erste Mal schwang etwas wie Sympathie in seinem Blick mit, den er Ted zuwarf. Dumbledore schien es ebenfalls zu bemerken und für einen winzigen Augenblick huschte etwas wie Zufriedenheit über die runzeligen Gesichtszüge des alten Zauberers und Harry verstand plötzlich, dass Dumbledore sehr bewusst Ron ausgewählt hatte, um mit Ted Moran in den Kerker zu gehen.

„Nun bisher haben wir noch keine Nachricht erhalten, was in diesem Fall als eine gute Nachricht zu werten ist", begann Dumbledore und setzte sich auf die andere Seite seines Schreibtischs.

Es klopfte erneut und Hermine kam zusammen mit Andrea herein. Während sie in Hogwarts bisher immer eine schlichte Robe getragen hatte, war Andrea nun in einen dicken Reiseumhang eingehüllt und bestätigte damit Harrys Vermutung, dass Madam Pomfrey Dumbledore in den Krankenflügel gerufen hatte, da Andrea beabsichtigte Hogwarts zu verlassen.

„Vielen Dank, Professor, dass Sie mich hier nicht ausschließen", sagte sie leise und kam zögernd an den Schreibtisch heran.

Dumbledore nickte ihr freundlich zu, auch wenn er sie gleichzeitig prüfend über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg betrachtete. „Ich weiß um die Größe ihrer Sorge", sagte Dumbledore behutsam und plötzlich erinnerte sich Harry wieder an das, was er Andrea im Krankenflügel erzählen hörte. Man hatte ihr während ihrer Gefangenschaft gedroht Remus wortwörtlich in Einzelteilen zu ihr zurückzuschicken, sollte sie nicht auf die Forderungen Voldemorts eingehen. Harry hatte es nicht über sich gebracht Ron oder Hermine davon zu erzählen, dementsprechend fehl am Platz wirkte daher auch der wissende Blick den Ron und Hermine austauschten. Harry war klar, dass seine Freunden Dumbledores Worte falsch interpretierten; sie hatten keine Ahnung von dem wirklichen Horror, der in diesen Minuten in Andreas Inneren ablaufen musste.

Während Dumbledore sie der Reihe nach aufforderte zu erzählen, versuchte Harry erfolglos nicht an den Ausdruck in Andreas Augen zu denken, als sie Silver davon berichtete. Hermine erzählte, was sie in der Bibliothek beobachtete und wie sie schließlich Moran gefolgt war. Ron ergänzte ihren Bericht, bis zu dem Punkt an dem sie die Leiche in der Höhle gefunden hatten. Hier brach er ab und blickte fragend zu Moran.

„Vielleicht könntest du uns jetzt mal erzählen, wie du zu der Behauptung kommst, dass Ackerley ein Todesser war", sagte er mürrisch.

Moran, der bisher genau wie Harry geschwiegen hatte, nickte und starrte mit eisigem Gesicht auf Dumbledores Tischkante. „Nun, ich werde da wohl etwas weiter ausholen müssen. Angefangen hat es damit, dass jemand Harrys Schlange getötet hat und die gesamte Schule davon ausging, dass dies wohl ein Slytherin gewesen sein musste", begann Moran zögernd, ehe er Dumbledore direkt in die Augen sah. „Halten Sie mich nun für verrückt, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass es mir einfach wichtig war, diese Anschuldigung von dem Haus Slytherins zu nehmen?"

„Nein, das tue ich sicherlich nicht", entgegnete Dumbledore ernst. „Ich vermute, du sahst die einzige Möglichkeit diesen Vorwurf zu entkräften darin, dass du dich auf die Suche nach dem wahren Täter gemacht hast."

„Ja, genau so war es", seufzte Moran schwer und fügte nun an Harry, Ron und Hermine gewandt hinzu: „Ich habe bis heute noch nicht herausgefunden, wer es wirklich war, doch…und jetzt geht mir bitte nicht an die Gurgel, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es ein Gryffindor gewesen sein muss."

„Quatsch!", empörte sich Ron und auch Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Das kann nicht sein! Keiner aus unserem Haus wäre zu so einer Grausamkeit fähig!"

Harry hätte Moran gern mit der gleichen inbrünstigen Überzeugung widersprochen; hätte ihm gern die Unsinnigkeit dieser Behauptung an den Kopf geworfen, doch er konnte es nicht.

„Was genau hast du herausgefunden", sagte er stattdessen, die Empörung in den Gesichtern seiner Freunde ignorierend.

„Im Grunde ist es nicht sehr viel", seufzte der Slytherin und rieb sich über die Stirn. „Wie ihr sicher wisst, gibt es hier in Hogwarts verschiedene Clubs, deren Mitglieder sich in regelmäßigen Abständen treffen."

Ted Moran machte eine kurze Pause und holte tief Luft, ehe er resignierend die Schultern hob, wie jemand, der wusste dass er einen Fehler machte, jedoch keinen anderen Weg sah und für einen kurzen Augenblick flackert Angst in den Augen des jungen Slytherin auf. Ron und Hermine tauschten einen kurzen Blick, der Harry nur zu deutlich zeigte, dass seine beiden Freunde auch nicht verstanden, auf was Moran hinaus wollte, warteten jedoch geduldig bis Moran wieder zu sprechen begann.

„Nun einer dieser Clubs ist in Wirklichkeit ein Treffen von Leuten die sich selbst „_die Anhänger der Dunkelheit_" nennen", erklärte Ted Moran zögernd. „Dieser Club existiert schon seit zwei Jahren unter dem Deckmantel eines Koboldsteinclubs; doch was anfänglich nur ein kindisches Spiel a la _„ach wie bin ich böse_" war, muss irgendwann dann im Sommer ernst geworden sein."

Moran machte erneut eine kurze Pause und blickte nun Dumbledore direkt an, ehe er stockend fortfuhr: „Wie Sie, Professor, sicher wissen und ich selbst auch nicht abstreite, gibt es im Hause Slytherins Schüler deren Eltern Todesser sind. Ich weiß nicht wer genau, doch jemand von Außen hat sich diesen Club zu nutze gemacht, um zukünftige Todesser zu rekrutieren oder auch um auf diese Weise besseren Zugang nach Hogwarts zu bekommen. Es gibt hier Leute, die sich damit brüsten dem dunklen Lord persönlich vorgestellt worden zu sein. Luca Ackerley war einer von ihnen."

Moran schluckte schwer und Harry bemerkte, dass der Slytherin offensichtlich sehr darum bemüht war, keine Namen zu nennen. „Es hat eine ganze Weile gedauert bis ich begriff, dass dieser Club wirklich keine Spiel mehr war und in direkten Zusammenhang mit dem Tod von Harrys Schlange stand. Luca Ackerley fiel mir allerdings erst auf, als Harry den Unfall in Zaubertränke hatte, bei dem ihm das Amulett gestohlen wurde. Einige Slytherins waren plötzlich sehr angetan von Ackerley und es entstand ein sehr freundschaftliches Verhältnis zwischen ihm und einigen meiner Hauskameraden. Es war ein Zufall, dass ich eines Abends ein Gespräch über diesen Koboldsteinclub mit anhörte, welches mir dann deutlich vor Augen führte, dass diese keine kindische Prahlerei mehr waren, sondern die Mitglieder dieses Clubs wirklich ernsthafte Überlegungen anstellten, wie man die Todesser ins Schloss einschleusen konnte. Ich begann Ackerley und einige andere zu beobachten."

„Daher auch die nächtlichen Besenausflüge", nickte Dumbledore verstehend. „aber warum hast du niemanden etwas von deinem Verdacht erzählt? Wenn ich richtig unterrichtet bin, dann hat Professor Silver dich mehrmals darauf angesprochen."

„Das wollte ich erst auch, doch ich dachte… er hat derzeit genug andere Sorgen und so beschloss ich zu warten, bis ich konkrete Beweise liefern konnte. Es gibt an dieser Schule so viele Gerüchte und Spekulationen, dass ich denen nicht noch eine weitere hinzufügen wollte. Solange ich nichts beweisen konnte, hätte es auch nichts gebracht."

„Hab ich das jetzt richtig verstanden, die Slytherins haben hier in Hogwarts einen Todesserclub gegründet?", fragte Ron und starrte Moran verblüfft an.

„Du begreifst es immer noch nicht Ron Weasley!", widersprach ihm Moran mit Ärger in der Stimme. „Dieser Club hat nichts mit der Zugehörigkeit zu einem einzelnen Haus zu tun!" Moran schüttelte den Kopf ehe er leiser und beherrschter nachsetzte: „Es ist fast so etwas wie Ironie, doch die so viel gerühmte und vergeblich versuchte Einigkeit der Häuser scheint bisher einzig und allein bei genau diesem Club geklappt zu haben. Ihm gehören Schüler aller Häuser an, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws und… auch Gryffindors."

Für einige Minuten schwebte Morans letzte Aussage wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihren Köpfen, ehe er vernehmbar Luft holte und mit seiner Erzählung fortfuhr. „Heute Abend gelang es mir dann endlich Ackerley durch den Geheimgang zu folgen. Er traf sich dort mit einigen Todessern und die warfen ihm vor, das Amulett, das er in ihrem Auftrag gestohlen hat, wieder verloren zu haben. Ich habe nicht alles verstanden, da ich mich nicht weiter an ihn heran traute, doch einer der Todesser war über Ackerleys Geständnis, dass er das Amulett erst stehlen konnte und dann wieder verloren hat so zornig, dass er ihm mit dem Cruciatusfluch solange belegte, bis …er starb."

„Ackerley hat das Amulett gestohlen und es dann wieder verloren? Wie?" Harry drehte sich erschrocken um; er war so sehr auf Morans Ausführungen konzentriert gewesen, dass er erst jetzt Silver bemerkte, der inzwischen ebenfalls in Dumbledores Büro betreten hatte.

„Hm, das was er da erzählte ist etwas seltsam, Ackerley sagte, er hätte es in der Hand gehalten, als es ihm plötzlich mit einer unsichtbaren Kraft entrissen wurde und einfach so verschwand. Kann natürlich auch nur eine Geschichte sein, die Ackerey dem Todesser aufzutischen versuchte", sagte Moran und zuckte unschlüssig die Schultern.

„Das glaube ich nicht", widersprach ihm Silver und wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf, ehe er seine Hand auf Andreas Schulter legte und zu Dumbledore gewandt sagte: „Unseren beiden Freunden geht es gut, sie werden sich nur auf Grund der Umstände etwas verspäten."

Ein hörbares Aufatmen ging durch den Raum und Andrea erwiderte dankbar den Druck von Silvers Hand, indem sie nun ihrerseits die Hand darauf legte. „Danke!", sagte sie mit einem matten Lächeln und plötzlich liefen Tränen der Erleichterung ihre Wangen hinab.

Hermine reichte ihr mit eine einem unsicheren Lächeln ein Taschentuch, während Dumbledore Moran und Harry noch weitere Fragen vorlegte. Dabei kam auch zur Sprache, dass die Feuerwerkskörper, mit dem man Andrea attackiert hatte, vermutlich aus Rons Koffer stammten. An diesem Punkt angekommen, musste selbst Ron einräumen, dass eine Beteiligung von Gryffindors wirklich nicht auszuschließen war.

Mit dem dumpfen Gefühl mehr erfahren zu haben, als sie eigentlich wollten, verabschiedeten sich die Gryffindors und auch Moran schien froh zu sein, Dumbledores Büro verlassen zu können. Harry war der letzte, der durch die Tür nach außen ging, als Andrea ihn unerwartet zurück hielt.

„Einen kurzen Augenblick noch, Harry!", sagte sie mit einem unschlüssigen Blick auf Ron, Hermine und Ted.

„Geht schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach", nickte Harry seinen Freunden zu und wandte sich an Andrea. „Du willst dich verabschieden, nicht wahr?", sagte er schwer, sobald die Tür hinter den anderen ins Schloss fiel.

„Ja, ich denke, das bin ich dir schuldig", seufzte Andrea und sah betreten zu Boden. „Ich werde Hogwarts noch heute Nacht verlassen."

„Aber warum? Dies ist vermutlich der einzige Platz, an dem du wirklich sicher bist!", ereiferte sich Harry und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme dabei unangebracht laut wurde.

„Glaubst du das wirklich noch immer? Auch noch nach allem was du heute Abend hier gehört hast?", stellte Andrea die Gegenfrage und Harry wusste, dass diese nicht nur an ihn gerichtet war. Harry antwortete nicht und auch Silver und Dumbledore schwiegen.

„Machen wir uns nichts vor! Sobald bekannt wird wo wir uns befinden, wird die Dunkelheit von Tag zu Tag ein Stück näher kommen, solange bis sie uns erreicht hat und die Finger nach uns ausstrecken kann", sagte sie leise, als sie keine Antwort bekam und reichte Harry die Hand. „Es war schön dich kennen gelernt zu haben und es macht mich ein bisschen stolz, auch wenn ich befürchte, in junges Leben zusätzlich Ärger gebracht zu haben. Es tut mir leid. Wenn ich geahnt hätte, was das mit dem Herzstück für Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würde, dann hätte ich dir diese Last sicher nicht aufgebürdet."

Harry konnte sich nicht recht entschließen, was er ihr hierauf antworten sollte oder konnte. Es gab so vieles was er zu sagen hatte, doch in diesem Augenblick schien sein Kopf einfach leergefegt. Andrea kniff die Lippen zusammen und schien mit ähnlichen Schwierigkeiten zu kämpfen, ehe sich einen Ruck gab und den Händedruck verstärkte.

„Pass auf dich auf, Harry!"

„Nein!" Als wäre dies das Stichwort gewesen kam plötzlich wieder Leben in Harry und er entzog ihr energisch die Hand. „Nein, das hört sich an wie…wie ein Abschied für immer! Du kannst nicht einfach…"

„Harry, hör mir zu! Ich kann, muss und werde gehen."

„Aber warum? Warum jetzt? Hier sind deine Freunde! Hier sind Menschen die sich um dich sorgen!"

„Sicher nicht, weil ich euere Freundschaft und Fürsorgen nicht zu schätzen wüsste, sondern weil…." Sie brach ab und sah betreten zu Boden.

„Was haben Sie vor, Andrea?", schaltete sich an dieser Stelle Dumbledore in die Verabschiedung ein und kam um seinen Schreibtisch herum.

„Es tut mir leid, Professor, doch das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Verstehen Sie das bitte nicht falsch, es ist nicht weil ich Ihnen misstraue, sondern weil es Dinge gibt, über die ich einfach nicht sprechen darf."

„Wie die Sache mit dem Zurückruf-Zauber auf dem Herzstück?", sagte Silver bitter und trat ebenfalls auf sie zu.

Für einen Moment blickt Andrea erschrocken zu ihm auf, ehe sie den Kopf wandte und an Dumbledore vorbei ins Leere blickte.

„Was ist ein Zurückruf-Zauber?", stieß Harry verblüfft aus, dem langsam dämmerte, wohin das Amulett aus Ackerleys Hand verschwunden war.

„Man kann magische Gestände zu sich zurück rufen, wenn man sie beim Namen nennen kann", erklärte Dumbledore bedächtig, während er Andreas Mienenspiel scharf beobachtete. „Das heißt, besondere Kostbarkeiten werden mit einem speziellen, sehr schwierigen Zauber belegt, der es dem Eigentümer ermöglicht, seinen Besitz herbei zu rufen. Allerdings funktioniert das nur, wenn man den Namen, den wirklichen Namen des Gegenstands kennt und ihn in besonderer Weise ausspricht."

„Dann hast _du_ das Amulett wieder?" Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass er Andrea mit weit aufgerissenen Augen fassungslos anstarrte. _Warum um alles in der Welt hatte sie nichts davon gesagt?_

Sie antwortete nicht darauf, doch das war auch nicht nötig, ihre Reaktion sprach für sich. Es entstand ein betretenes Schweigen, bis Silver sich schließlich räusperte und in seine Tasche griff.

„Weil wir schon mal dabei sind", sagte er mit einem halbherzigen Lächeln und streckte Andrea die geschlossene Hand entgegen. „Ich habe hier noch etwas, das dir gehört."

Silver ließ Andreas Silberkettchen mit dem Schwert und der Schlage als Anhänger in ihre offene Hand fallen. „Möglicherweise wirst du es brauchen."

Einige Sekunden baumelte der Anhänger zwischen ihren Fingern, während Andrea ihn nachdenklich betrachtete. „Ich wusste nicht, dass er überhaupt noch existiert", sagte sie traurig, ehe sie zu Harrys Verblüffung die Kette in Silvers Hand zurücklegte. „Behalte sie! Ich brauche sie nicht und… es ist ein gutes Gefühl sie in deinen Händen zu wissen."

„Wo willst du hin, Andrea?", sagte Silver leise, auch wenn seinem Gesicht deutlich anzusehen war, dass er sich der Sinnlosigkeit dieser Frage bewusst war.

„Ich werde in Sicherheit sein", entgegnete sie ausweichend, griff jedoch nach seiner Hand und erst als er den Druck um ihre Finger verstärkte blickte sie zu ihm auf. Einige Sekunden sahen sie einander nur in die Augen, bis Andrea schließlich leise lächelte. „Du machst dir wie zu viele Sorgen."

„Und du hast mir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich mir unnötig Sorgen machen", seufzte er schwer und hielt ihre Hand fest. „Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl, dich allein gehen zu lassen und kann dich doch nicht aufhalten."

„Ich weiß", nickte sie und entzog ihm die Hand, als könne sie plötzlich diese Nähe nicht mehr ertragen.

„Grüße bitte Sirius und Remus von mir und sag ihnen… dass ich sehr dankbar bin, für alles was sie für mich getan haben."

„Willst du nicht auf sie warten? Sie werden nicht mehr lange brauchen und werden sich sicherlich ebenfalls verabschieden wollen", startete Harry einen letzten, verzweifelten Versuch sie aufzuhalten.

„Nein, ich denke, es ist besser so", widersprach sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln und wandte sich als letztes Dumbledore zu.

„Auch Ihnen vielen Dank!" Sie reichte ihm die Hand und mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Harry fügte sie plötzlich bedeutend ernster werdend hinzu. „Achten Sie bitte gut auf den Jungen und geben Sie ihm den Freiraum zu dem erwachsen Zauberer heranzureifen, der er in seinem Herzen bereits ist."

Für Harry klang dieser Satz mehr als widersprüchlich, doch Dumbledore schien zu verstehen, was sie ihm damit sagen wollte; er nickte. „Ich muss gestehen, ich habe nicht die leiseste Vorstellung, von dem, was Sie genau vorhaben und kann Ihnen deshalb nur Erfolg und einen glücklichen Ausgang wünschen. Wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen, wissen Sie wo sie uns finden!"

„Danke!", sagte sie offensichtlich erleichtert, dass Dumbledore sie nicht zurückhielt.

„Vergessen Sie bitte nicht, dass Sie hier Freunde haben, die sie vermissen werden."

„Nein das werde ich nicht vergessen." Von einem Moment auf den anderen schien sie es plötzlich sehr eilig zu haben. „Leben Sie wohl und vielen Dank für alles!"

Andrea ging und während sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, hatte Harry das betäubende Gefühl in seinem Traum, von dem er nicht wusste, ob es wirklich ein Traum war, zurückgeschleudert worden zu sein.

Fortsetzung folgt…

**AN:** So das war´s für heute! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Meine liebe Vivi, die immer so treu für mich Korrektur liest ist nun in ihrem wohlverdienten Urlaub gefahren, daher wird das nächste Kapitel noch ein paar Tage dauern, doch es kommt! ;-)

**Review-Antworten:**

** Saretina:** Vielen Dank für deine lange und ausführliche Review, ich hab mich sehr darüber gefreut! Deine Fragen kann ich dir an dieser Stelle leider noch nicht beantworten, doch in den noch folgenden Kapiteln werden sie sich bestimmt zum größten Teil klären.

** HexeLea:** Auch dir vielen Dank! Und ja, ich denke wirklich, dass das nächste nicht mehr lange dauert.

** Lilith35:** Tja die Fragen haben sie in diesem Kapitel beantwortet, oder? g

** Kassi:** Nun sehr viele Kapitel werden es sicher nicht mehr werden, da wir uns schon mit großen Schritten dem Ende dieser FF nähern; eine genaue Zahl kann ich dir leider nicht sagen, weil ich es selbst schwer einschätzen kann. Hm…wie mir der 6. Band gefallen hat? Schwere Frage – ich fand ihn spannend und nun ja, er hat mich persönlich ins rudern gebracht, weil JKR offensichtlich in einigen Punkten……nun les die FF zu ende und du wirst es wissen ;-) Es wäre blöd an dieser Stelle zu viel zu verraten. Sorry, wenn auch nicht jetzt, doch die Antwort wird noch kommen.

** The Snitch:** Hm… ich soll die beiden retten? Na lass dich überraschen gggg Du solltest aber trotz allem nicht vergessen, dass sich die Zaubererwelt im Krieg befindet und daher werden sich weitere Tote nicht vermeiden lassen. Das ist nicht schön, aber es ist die Realität eines Krieges.

** Adsartha:** Na ich denke, das neue Kapitel hat deine Fragen beantwortet ;-)

**Der Slytherin Lord:** Nun diese Höhle könnte ich mir auch noch gut als Schauplatz für so einige Ereignisse vorstellen, geplant hab ich es aber nicht. Diese Höhle ist während des Schreibens in meinen Gedanken so entstanden und hat im Grunde eigentlich keinen tieferen Sinn. Na mal gucken ;-)

** Rapunzelou:** Vielen Dank für deine liebe Review! Und nachdem ich eben erst deine e-mail gelesen habe und noch nicht zum antworten kam, erstmal hier die Antwort dazu – nein, das ist es nicht, was mit Andrea los ist. Wobei diese Idee auch super passen würde, nur leider ist sie nicht von mir! g

** Kaori:** Eine Gänsehaut – hm ist das nun gut oder schlecht? gggg

** Tammo:** Ja, ich mach ja auch weiter! Danke für dein dickes Lob!

** DKub:** Das freut mich zu lesen!

** Arnold Friedrich:** Tja, da liegst du mit deiner Einschätzung, dass man gar nicht mehr weiß, wen man trauen soll und kann ganz richtig. Und Grüße hab ich ausgerichtet, sie senden dir ebenfalls liebe Grüße zurück und hoffen dich bald mal wieder zu sehen!

** Municat:** ja ich lebe noch! ggggggggg hm… das mit dem Cliffhanger sit so eine Sache, die entstehen meist ganz von selbst. Na aber in diesem Kapitel hält er sich aber in Grenzen, oder? ;-)

** JoLizard:** Tja liebe Jo, da geht es mir ganz ähnlich! Derzeit versuche ich auch alles das, was ich HbP gelesen habe während des Schreibens aus meinem Gedächtnis zu streichen und inzwischen geht das sogar besser als erwartet. Am Ende des letzten Kapitels werde ich dazu auch noch einen Kommentar schreiben. Danke für das Erinnern an die Bezeichung „AU" die hatte ich völlig vergessen, wird aber bei hochladen dieses Kapitel nachgeholt.

** Rudi:** Vielen Dank für dieses tolle Kompliment!

Aley Uhde: Das freut mich sehr, denn ohne euch treue Leser würde es weniger Spaß machen. ;-)

** Lisa:** Das es wieder Probleme mit dem Revier-Schreiben gab hab ich inzwischen schon von mehreren gehört, daher einen besonderen Dank an dich, dass du es so **unermüdlich weiter versucht hast! Ich weiß das sehr zu schätzen.**

** ming:** Manchmal wäre es schon nicht schlecht, wenn ich wirklich zaubern könnte :-)

** X-Ray:** Hattest du etwas anderes erwartet – nach dieser Mail? sfg

** Maya:** Nein, es ist nicht nötig, dass du mich an meinen PC kettest, ich schreib auch so weiter! gggggggggg

So ich hoffe, ich hab niemanden vergessen. Hm…falls doch, so war es sicher keine Absicht und wird nachgeholt! Vielen, vielen Dank noch mal an euch, die ihr trotz HbP und Ferien noch Zeit findet hier eine Review zu schreiben. Ihr macht mich sehr glücklich damit!

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel grüße ich euch ganz herzlich!

Euer Sternchen


	53. 53

53.

Harry konnte später nicht mehr sagen, wie lange er dastand und einfach nur benommen die geschlossene Tür anstarrte, bis er sich schließlich auf seinen Stuhl zurückfallen ließ. Dieser Abschied kam zu plötzlich, auch wenn Harry genau das schon vor längerem befürchtet hatte und dennoch riss es ihn gleichzeitig in einen wahren Strudel von Fragen und widerstreitenden Gefühlen. Noch ehe er jedoch nur einen einzigen Gedanken in klare Worte fassen konnte, hörte er Schritte und einen winzigen Augenblick glaubte er Andrea hätte es sich anders überlegt und würde zurückkommen. Es klopfte und als Dumbledore mit einem Wink seiner Hand die Tür öffnete standen Sirius, Remus, McGonagall und zu Harrys Verdruss auch Snape vor der Tür.

_„Der fehlt mir gerade noch"_, dachte Harry grimmig und versuchte Snapes Anwesenheit soweit wie möglich zu ignorieren. Mit einem Mal, als hätte Snapes Eintreten einen Schalter umgelegt, kam Harry sich plötzlich naiv und blauäugig vor, nie ernsthaft eine Beteiligung von Gryffindors in Erwägung gezogen zu haben. Natürlich hatte er mit diesen Gedanken gespielt, doch es jetzt von einem Slytherin gesagt zu bekommen und es womöglich mit deren Hauslehrer diskutieren zu müssen, war noch einmal etwas anderes. In seinen Gedanken sah er Snape herzhaft über den Witz lachen, dass offenbar - oder zumindest möglicherweise - Gryffindors mit den Todessern gemeinsame Sache machten; doch Snape lachte nicht. Er schien Harrys Person nicht einmal wahrzunehmen, während er die Tür hinter sich schloss und bedächtig den Raum durchquerte.

„Schön euch wohlbehalten zu sehen. Kommt rein und setzt euch", sagte Dumbledore mit einem müden Lächeln und wies auf die freien Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Dieses Lächeln hielt jedoch nur einen Augenblick, dann wurde das Gesicht wieder ernst und bekümmert wie zuvor. In knappen, schmucklosen Sätzen berichtete Dumbledore über die jüngsten Ereignisse, angefangen mit den verschwundenen Feuerwerkskörpern aus Rons Koffer bis hin zu Morans Erzählung über den Koboldsteinclub. Harry hörte ihm nur halb zu. Bei dem Versuch aufmerksam zu erscheinen, sprangen seine Gedanken unaufhörlich wie bei einem Ping-Pong-Spiel zwischen dem was Andrea gesagt hatte und Morans Worten hin und her. Während Dumbledore redete und alle anderen ihm offensichtlich interessiert zuhörten, fragte sich Harry immer wieder von neuem, was er hätte tun können, aber so sehr er sich auch das Hirn zermarterte, er kam auf kein Ergebnis. Erst als Dumbledore seine Ausführungen beendet hatte und nun eine hitzige Diskussion zwischen Snape und seiner Hauslehrerin entbrannte, wurde Harry aus seinen Grübeleien gerissen. McGonagall reagierte genauso ungläubig und geschockt wie Ron und Hermine, was Harry bei all dem Ernst der Situation dann doch ein leises Lächeln entlockte_. **„**Durch und durch eine Gryffindor", _schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, während seine Hauslehrerin sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen die Vorstellung wehrte, dass möglicherweise Schüler _ihres_ Hauses gemeinsame Sache mit den Todessern machen könnten und eine wohltuende Verbundenheit mit seiner Hauslehrerin durchströmte ihn.

„Halten Sie den Jungen tatsächlich für vertrauenswürdig?", seufzte Sirius, nachdem Snape genauso wie McGonagall in unerwartetes Schweigen verfielen.

Dumbledore nickte bedächtig, während gleichzeitig ein leises Schmunzeln um seine Mundwinkel zuckte. „Ted Moran ist ein echter Slytherin…", Harry konnte sehen, dass Sirius an dieser Stelle die Augen verdrehte. „…dem Loyalität und Ehrgefühl über alles geht, er würde sich so eine Geschichte nicht ausdenken. Er hat in der Vergangenheit mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass er über einen ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn verfügt. Er ist freundlich, hilfsbereit und ein heller Kopf. In den vergangen sieben Schuljahren ist mir nie zu Ohren gekommen, dass es je notwendig gewesen wäre ihn zu tadeln; sein Verhalten war stets korrekt."

„Ganz anders als sein Vater", nickte Silver ebenfalls und für einen Moment huschte ein wehmütiger Ausdruck über sein Gesicht.

„Allerdings!", bestätigte McGonagall mit einem Seitenblick auf Silver den Harry nicht deuten konnte, ehe sie schwer seufzte und in einer hilflosen Geste die Hände hob. „Ich widerspreche Ihnen nicht, wenn Sie sagen, Moran hätte sich stets korrekt benommen, dennoch müssen Sie zugeben, dass er in den letzten Wochen durch sein ungewöhnliches Verhalten aufgefallen ist."

„Wenn ein Junge wie Ted sich entscheidet Schulregeln zu brechen, dann sicherlich nicht um einen Streich auszuhecken. Ich verstehe nur nicht ganz, warum er auch mir gegenüber geschwiegen hat", seufzte Silver und fuhr sich müde über die Augen, ehe er auf Sirius verständnislosen Blick hin mit einem matten Lächeln hinzufügte. „Sein Vater war einer meiner besten Freunde."

Sirius nickte verstehend, doch noch bevor jemand etwas dazu sagen konnte, war McGonagall aufgestanden und Harry gewann den Eindruck, dass sie befürchtete, Silver könnte an dieser Stelle näher auf die Vergangenheit eingehen.

„Nun ich kann es zwar nicht glauben, doch wir werden dieser Sache selbstverständlich nachgehen", sagte sie forsch und rückte sich die Brille gerade.

Snape nickte ebenfalls und Harry erwartete bereits, dass Snape irgendetwas Negatives über Moran sagen würde, doch der Hauslehrer der Slytherins schwieg. Sein Blick jedoch, mit dem er McGonagall folgte, als diese mit säuerlicher Miene den Raum verließ, sprach dafür eine umso deutlichere Sprache.

„Das ist aber nicht alles, hab ich Recht?", griff nun erstmals Remus Lupin das Wort, während seine Augen langsam von Dumbledore zu Silver wanderten. „Was ist sonst noch los?"

„Andrea Black hat heute Abend Hogwarts verlassen", sagte Dumbledore schlicht.

„Was?", stieß Sirius ungläubig aus und machte Anstalten vom Stuhl hoch zu springen. „Wo ist sie hin?"

„Das hat sie nicht gesagt, doch ihr Entschluss stand unumstößlich fest, sie…"

„Wie konntet ihr sie einfach gehen lassen?", fiel Sirius dem alten Zauberer ungehalten ins Wort. „Ihr beide wart es doch, die immer wieder betont haben, wie bedenklich Andreas psychische Verfassung ist; wie instabil und gefährdet sie ist."

„Sie ist fort?", schaltete sich an dieser Stelle Snape unerwartet in das Gespräch ein und zog dabei überrascht die Augenbrauen nach oben „Seit wann?"

„Was hätten wir denn tun sollen, Sirius? Sie fesseln, oder mit einem Beinklammerfluch an der Abreise hindern?", sagte Silver leise, als hätte er Snapes Frage nicht gehört.

„Natürlich! Wenn es geholfen hätte auch das", erklärte Sirius aufgebracht.

„Tut mir leid, doch dazu haben wir kein Recht. Andrea ist ein freier Mensch und…"

„…und sie ist nicht mehr sie selbst!", beendete Sirius Silvers Satz, sprang auf und fuchtelte mit den Armen durch die Luft. „Ich begreife euch nicht! Sie leidet doch noch immer an den Folgen ihrer Gefangenschaft; sie wird dort draußen nicht alleine klar kommen."

„Das wissen wir nicht", sagte Dumbledore während er Sirius mahnend über die Gläser seiner Brille hinweg ansah. „Der menschliche Geist vermag in extremen Situationen manchmal ganz Erstaunliches zu leisten. Wenn Andreas Weg darin besteht, der Zaubererwelt den Rücken zuzukehren, dann sollten wir dies akzeptieren und darauf vertrauen, dass sie für sich die richtige Entscheidung trifft."

Sirius stieß scharf die Luft aus, doch noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, sprach Dumbledore unbeirrt weiter. „Wir dürfen an dieser Stelle nicht vergessen, wie viel Leid ihr durch unsere Welt widerfahren ist. Da ist es verständlich, dass sie sich nach Geborgenheit in einer Welt sehnt, die nichts mit Magie zu tun hat."

„Trotzdem wird Andrea mit Sicherheit nicht in die Muggelwelt zurückkehren", seufzte Remus schwer und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.

„Das halte ich allerdings auch für ausgeschlossen", nickte Sirius und ließ sich auf seinen Sitz zurückfallen. „Nach allem was wir in Erfahrung bringen konnten, hat Andrea nie wirklich ihren Platz in der Muggelwelt gefunden. Wir haben mit Rasuls Witwe gesprochen und die erzählte uns, dass Andrea….wie soll ich es ausdrücken? Nun sie war nie ganz Muggel und auch nie ganz Hexe, daher ist sie ihren Freunden schon immer sonderbar erschien, bis es in den letzten Monaten dann zu einigen unschönen Situationen gekommen sein muss. Mrs. Rasul schwieg sich zwar über die genauen Vorkommnisse aus, doch soviel wir heraushören konnten, hat Andrea bereits vor ihrem Zusammentreffen mit Harry einen Schlussstrich gezogen, sie lebte zwar noch in der Muggelwelt, vermied jedoch Kontakte, der über eine oberflächliche Bekanntschaft hinausging.

„Ich denke, der einzige Ort an den Andrea zurückkehren könnte, wird das Haus ihrer Urgroßmutter sein", nickte Remus traurig, doch Silver schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Das halte ich wiederum ebenfalls für ausgeschlossen", sagte er mit deutlichem Nachdruck in der Stimme.

„Nein, so ausgeschlossen ist das nicht", widersprach ihm Remus. „Ich erinnere mich noch sehr genau an das, was Andrea im Grimmauld Place mir sagte, als ich sie fragte, warum sie unbedingt in dieses Haus will." Er holte tief Luft, eher Andreas Worte von damals wiederholte: „Sie sagte damals nahezu wörtlich - _Ich möchte nach Hause! Ich möchte dorthin zurückkehren, wo ich das sein kann, was ich wirklich bin. Ich möchte den Schutz dieser alten Mauern um mich spüren und möchte wissen, dass ich vor demselben Kamin sitze, vor dem sich auch meine Ahnen schon niederließen, ich möchte auf der Veranda stehen und die Abendsonne genießen, wie meine Urgroßmutter es auch früher getan hat. Ich möchte endlich nach all den Jahren wieder frei sein!"_

„Wann hat sie das gesagt?", fragte Silver nachdenklich und zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Als ich herausgefunden habe, dass sie einen Portschlüssel besitzt, der sie in dieses alte Haus zurückbringt", sagte Remus.

„Wir dürfen nicht unberücksichtig lassen, was seither alles geschehen ist. Zu jener Zeit wusste Andrea noch nichts von dem Wächter, Rasul war noch am Leben und sie hatte bis dahin noch nicht die zerstörerische Macht der Magie erlebt", erklärte Dumbledore schwer. „Vermutlich wird all dies ihre Sicht der Dinge verändert haben."

„Ich denke auch nicht, dass sie dorthin zurückkehren wird, sonst hätte sie…das hier an sich genommen", sagte Silver nach einer kurzen Pause zögernd und öffnete die Hand, welche er bisher geschlossen hatte, um Sirius und Remus den Anhänger zu zeigen, den Andrea ihm überlassen hatte. „Ich wollte ihr die Kette zurückgeben, doch sie sagte, dass sie ihn nicht mehr brauchen würde."

„Das ist ihr Portschlüssel!", sagte Remus betroffen und streckte die Hand danach aus, berührte ihn jedoch nicht. „Aber dann…wenn sie sagte, dass sie ihn nicht mehr braucht…." Er brach ab und blickte hilfesuchend zu Dumbledore, dieser antwortete jedoch nicht.

„Aber wenn es so ausgeschlossen ist, dass Andrea in die Muggelwelt zurückkehrt und genauso ausgeschlossen ist, dass sie in ihr altes Haus will…wohin sollte sie sonst noch?", konnte sich Harry, der bisher bewusst geschwiegen hatte, sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Es gibt doch nur diese zwei Möglichkeiten."

Einige Minuten herrschte Stille und selbst Fawkes auf seiner Stange schien in tiefes Nachdenken verfallen zu sein, bis es schließlich Snape war, der die Stille durchbrach.

„Wir sollten noch eine weitere Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen", sagte er langsam und bedächtig, während seine Augen noch immer auf den Portschlüssel in Silvers Hand ruhten. „Ihre Muggel könnte zu dem Entschluss gekommen sein, dass für sie der einzige Ausweg darin besteht, den Forderungen des dunklen Lords nachzukommen."

„Nein!", entfuhr es Harry ungewollt laut und heftig. „Nein, Andrea würde niemals…"

„Beruhige dich, Harry", unterbrach ihn Silver und drückte ihn auf den Stuhl zurück, von dem er gerade aufspringen wollte. Silver wirkte äußerlich ruhig und gelassen, doch Harry entging nicht, dass sein Lehrer in diesem Augenblick mindestens genauso wütend und zornig auf Snape war wie er selbst. „Selbstverständlich besteht theoretisch auch diese Möglichkeit auch wenn sie den meisten von uns eher abwegig erscheint."

„Abwegig? Meinen Sie wirklich?" Snape schüttelte mit dem, nur ihm eigenen überheblichen Lächeln den Kopf. „Ich denke eher, dass es Ihre persönlichen Gefühle dieser Frau gegenüber sind, die Ihnen die klare Sicht der Dinge vernebeln. Denken Sie logisch, Silver, dann liegt es klar auf der Hand."

„Severus!", ermahnte ihn Dumbledore streng, doch Snape stand bereits, mit einer lässigen Handbewegung, die zeigte dass für ihn dieses Thema unwichtig war, auf.

„Selbstverständlich ist dies nur meine persönliche Einschätzung und diese tut hier nichts zur Sache. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir beobachten nach wie vor die Aktivität rund um dieses Haus und alles Weitere wird sich zeigen. Diese Frau hat den Schutz, den ihr Hogwarts hätte bieten können, aufgegeben und wir sollten dies so hinnehmen. Sie stimmen mir sicher zu wenn ich sage, die Sicherheit der uns hier anvertrauten Schüler hat dem gegenüber immer noch Vorrang. Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen würden, es ist bereits spät und auf Grund der heutigen Ereignisse habe ich noch einiges zu erledigen."

Dumbledore nickte zustimmend und Snape verließ, für Harrys Geschmack viel zu gut gelaunt, Dumbledores Büro. Wieder herrschte Stille, bis Silver aufstand und zum Fenster ging und sinnend in die dunkle Nacht hinauszusehen.

„So ungern ich es auch zugebe, doch Snape hat recht, auch diese Möglichkeit dürfen wir nicht ausschließen", sagte er leise, ohne sich nach den anderen umzudrehen.

„Sag mal spinnst du?", ereiferte sich Sirius und stand ebenfalls mit einem Ruck auf. „Nur weil dieser ölige Schleimbeutel immer vom Schlimmsten aller möglichen Fälle ausgeht, müssen wir das noch lange nicht!"

„Ich sage nicht, wir müssen davon ausgehen, nur sollten wir auch diese Möglichkeit mit in unsere Überlegungen einschließen", entgegnete Silver kraftlos und drehte sich zu Sirius um. „Auch wenn es uns unmöglich erscheint, ausgeschlossen ist es natürlich nicht."

„Andrea würde nie zu Voldemort überwechseln", sagte Harry fest, während er gleichzeitig versuchte, den in ihm auflodernden Zorn gegen Snape niederzukämpfen. „Nach allem was ihr angetan wurde, wäre dies bestimmt das Letzte, was sie tun würde."

„Voldemorts Forderung bestand nicht darin, Andrea in die Reihe seiner Todesser zu zwingen", erklärte Silver zögernd und für einen kurzen Augenblick sah Harry deutlich dass Angst in seinen Augen aufflackerte. „Er möchte dieses alte Haus oder um es besser auszudrücken, er möchte die Macht über die darin bewahrten Geheimnisse. Andrea als Person ist ihm völlig unwichtig."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Andrea auch nur einen Augenblick über die Möglichkeit nachdenkt, Voldemort freiwillig in dieses Haus zu lassen", sagt Remus mit ehrlicher Überzeugung und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist es nicht was sie vorhat.

„Nun, wir werde es möglicherweise nie erfahren", sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich, während er einen Moment ins Leere starrte. „…dennoch bin ich der Überzeugung, Andrea hat sich während der letzten Wochen weit mehr Wissen über die alte Magie angeeignet, als sie uns preisgab. Sie hat uns heute sehr deutlich, wenngleich auch ungewollt, bewiesen, dass sie, selbst mit ihrem derzeit noch geringen, magischen Potenzial umzugehen weiß. Ich bin der Überzeugung, Andrea wusste über diesen Rückruf-Zauber mit dem ihr Amulett belegt war, schon lange bevor sie es an Harry weitergab, bescheid." Er machte erneut eine Pause und sah jeden der Anwesenden der Reihe nach an, ehe er in festen Ton fort fuhr. „So schwer uns das auch fallen mag, doch wir müssen uns damit abfinden, dass sie dieses Wissen und auch ihre weiteren Pläne nicht mit uns teilen möchte." Sein Tonfall machte deutlich, dass er weitere Spekulationen für sinnlos hielt und dieses Thema damit als beendet ansah.

„Das sehe ich auch so, nur weiß ich nicht, ob mich dieser Umstand wirklich beruhigt", seufzte Silver schwer. „Aber gut sei es wie es ist, wir werden es nicht ändern können."

„Das sehe ich ein bisschen anders", brummte Sirius ärgerlich. „Wir haben immer noch die Möglichkeit nach ihr zu suchen und…"

„Nein, das werden wir nicht tun", unterbrach ihn Dumbledore entschieden und blickte ihn scharf an. „Wir werden es ihr überlassen, ob und wann sie wieder in Kontakt zu uns treten möchte."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah es so aus als wollte Sirius dem alten Zauberer heftig widersprechen, doch offensichtlich hatte Dumbledores Blick nicht nur auf Harry die Wirkung, dass man, wenn manchmal auch widerwillig, sich seiner Entscheidung fügte.

„Inzwischen dürften die Eltern von Luca Ackerley bei Professor Flitwick eingetroffen sein", sagte Dumbledore nach einer kurzen Pause und zog eine Schublade seines Schreibtisches auf. Zum Vorschein kam ein Brieföffner den Harry als genau den wieder erkannte, mit dem Andrea Silver während seines missglückten Rettungsversuchs verletzt hatte. Dumbledore betrachtete ihn einen Moment unentschlossen, ehe er ihn so legte, dass auch alle anderen den Gegenstand sehen konnten.

„Ackerley? Aber das ist doch…" Der Anblick des Brieföffners hatte Remus einen Zusammenhang aufgedeckt, dennoch beendete er seinen Satz nicht.

„Genau, in ihrem Haus wurde Andrea gefangen gehalten", nickte Dumbledore. „Die Ackerleys gaben bei der Befragung durch die Beamten des Zaubereiministeriums an, ihr altes Landhaus würde schon seit Jahren leer stehen und sie wüssten nichts über die Vorkommnisse darin, dennoch steht diese Aussage nun in einem ganz anderen Licht."

„Werden Sie die Eltern heute noch befragen?"

„Das hatte ich allerdings vor", nickte Dumbledore und erhob sich schwerfällig. „Selbstverständlich nicht ohne den nötigen Takt und eine Spur von Einfühlungsvermögen walten zu lassen", setzte er mit dem Ansatz eines nachsichtigen Lächelns hinzu und Harry hatte einmal mehr die Befürchtung, Dumbledore könnte jeden seiner Gedanken so klar lesen, als hätte er diese laut ausgesprochen.

Fortsetzung folgt….

**AN:** Vielen Dank für euere zahlreichen Review´s, hab mich sehr darüber gefreut. Tja… und wie einige von euch bemerkt haben, sind im letzten Kapitel einige Fehler (chen) mit drin. Sorry, doch das kommt daher, dass ich – fragt mich nicht was mich da geritten hat – kurz vor dem Hochladen noch ein paar Sätze umgestellt und verändert habe. Ich seh´ es ein, so was sollte ich nicht mehr mitten in der Nacht, nicht unter Zeitdruck und schon gar nicht ohne das wachsame Auge meiner Betaleserin machen!

So und hier die **Review-Antworten**:

Mealla: Vielen Dank für deine lange und ausführliche Review. Ja, die Figur Clark Silver mag ich auch sehr gern. Doch was meinst du damit, er sollte seine Prioritäten überdenken?

Kätzchen: Ja, Andrea wusste von Anfang an über diesen Rück-Ruf-Zauber bescheid. Clark Silver hat da nur eine Vermutung ins Blaue ausgesprochen, die sie ihm dann allerdings indirekt bestätigt hat. Hm…nein, eine Fortsetzung dieser Fortsetzung wird es wohl nicht geben. Bitte keinen Katzenblick, das ist Folter für einen Katzennarr wie mich! Nein ich denke wirklich, dass diese Geschichte nun enden muss, sonst wird es irgendwann wirklich eine unendliche Geschichte.

Der Slytherin Lord: ja ja… ich seh es schon ein, diese nächtliche Umschreibaktion war nicht so ganz…ähm…vorteilhaft. Doch ich gelobe Besserung! ;-) Zu deinen Fragen, ja das Herzstück wurde schon vor langer Zeit mit diesem Zauber belegt und Andrea weiß schon lange, dass dieser Schutz existiert. Wohin sieh geht? Nun, das werde ich dir jetzt noch nicht verraten ;-)

Jo Lizard: ja, wir nähern uns dem Ende, doch ganz vorbei ist es noch nicht, ein bisschen was kommt schon noch ;-) Andrea mein altes Ego? Hm… ich wurde das schon mal gefragt, doch ich denke nicht, dass Andrea viel mit meinem alten oder jetzigen Ego zu tun hat. Was natürlich nicht heißt, dass nicht in jeder selbst kreierten Figur auch ein bisschen was von der eigenen Persönlichkeit mit drin steckt. Tja und was eine Fortsetzung angeht – da werde ich euch enttäuschen müssen, eine FF wird es wohl nicht werden, oder zumindest vorläufig nicht. Derzeit hält mich der Gedanke gefangen was ganz Eigenes zu schreiben.

Krissi: Wie viele Kapitel es werden…hm… schwer zu sagen, doch wenn ich vorsichtig schätze, würde ich vermuten, dass es mindestens noch 5, aber nicht mehr wie 10 sein werden. Lass dich überraschen! ;-)

Lilith35: Ja, Vivi ist wieder da und hat sich auch gleich an das Korrektur lesen des neuen kapitels gemacht. Und ja, ich denke schon, dass Andrea weiß was sie tut. gggg

The Snitch: Vielen Dank! Freu mich, dass dir die FF nach wie vor gefällt! J

AlexUhde: ja, das wird was geben sfg

HexeLea: Vielen Dank für dein Lob und nein, ich werde Sirius selbstverständlich am Leben lassen. Tztztztztz…wie kannst du denken, dass ich ihm was antue sfg

Arnold Friedrich: Tja, leider kann ich deine Fragen noch nicht beantworten, kommt aber ganz sicher noch! ;-) Freut mich, dass dir meine Idee mit dem Koboldsteinclub gefällt.

DKub: Vielen Dank, ich hab dein Lob an Vivi weitergegeben!

So das war es mal wieder für heute. Das nächste Kapitel ist schon in Arbeit und wird vermutlich nicht lange auf sich warten lassen.

Liebe Grüße von eurem Sternchen


	54. 54

**AN:** Erst einmal ein ganz dickes Dankeschön für euere lieben Reviews, hab mich sehr darüber gefreut! So und gleich weiter zu Kapitel….

54.

Harrys Nerven lagen blank, als er endlich den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors erreichte. Er war frustriert und wütend; wütend auf sich selbst, weil er so naiv war, die Schuldigen nur bei den Slytherins zu suchen; wütend auf Andrea, die einfach so gegangen war; wütend auf Dumbledore und Silver, die sie einfach hatten gehen lassen; wütend aber auch auf Sirius, der ihn in väterlicher Fürsorge bis zum Gryffindorturm begleitet hatte und es nicht lassen konnte, ihm mindestens zwanzig mal zu ermahnen, vorsichtig zu sein.

Als er die Treppen zum Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler hochstieg dämmerte es bereits, dennoch hatte Ron auf ihn gewartet.

„Alles klar, Kumpel?", erklang Rons Stimme leise aus dem benachbarten Bett, kaum dass Harry sich auf sein eigenes hatte fallen lassen und grimmig seine Schuhe durch den Raum schleuderte. Erschrocken, weil er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass noch jemand wach war, drehte er sich um und sah, dass Ron mit offenen Augen, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, auf dem Rücken lag und ihn beobachtete.

„Klar? Na wie man´s nimmt", brummte Harry, mit dem Gefühl, sein Freund hätte ihm schon mal intelligentere Fragen gestellt. „Wir haben hier vermutlich einen Verräter unter uns und bisher keinen Anhaltspunkt, wer dies sein könnte. Andrea hat Hogwarts verlassen und niemand weiß was sie vorhat. Snape amüsiert sich vermutlich gerade im Kerker köstlich über die Blindheit der Gryffindors und Sirius schein vergessen zu haben, dass ich in ein paar Monaten volljährig werde. Soll ich noch mehr aufzählen oder genügt das?"

„Hm…ja", brummte nun seinerseits Ron und stützte sich auf die Ellbogen. „Wenn´s dir hilft?"

Harry gab ein kurzes freudlosen Lachen von sich, lehnte sich zurück und starrte auf den Baldachin über seinem Bett. „Keine Ahnung was hilft und was nicht. Ich trete doch seit Wochen nur auf der Stelle oder dreh mich im Kreis; kann natürlich sein, dass ich einfach nur zu doof bin einige Dinge zu kapieren", seufzte er frustriert.

„Da bist du vermutlich nicht der Einzige."

„Nein, aber wohl der Einzige der sich mindestes einmal die Woche fragt, was zum Teufel er hier überhaupt tut!" Harrys Kopfkissen bekam einen harten Stoß, doch auch das änderte nichts an der Gefühlsaufruhr in seinem Inneren.

„Na ich würde mal sagen, als Schüler sind wir hier um was zu lernen, oder?"

„Sag mal willst du mich jetzt auf den Arm nehmen oder hast du nicht mitbekommen, was heute hier geschehen ist?" Harry setzte sich mit einem empörten Schnauben auf.

„Weder das eine noch das andere", entgegnete Ron leise. „Ich denke nur, du machst dich langsam selbst verrückt. Vielleicht sollten wir das Lösen von Problemen zur Abwechslung mal wirklich den Lehrern überlassen."

„Wie bitte?" Harry glaube seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen oder hatte Ron in den letzten Stunden einen höchst eigenwilligen Sinn für Humor entwickelt?

„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden", seufzte Ron und ließ sich zurück auf sein Kissen sinken. „Weißt du, wir hatten bisher eine ganze Menge Glück, doch das hier jetzt…" Ron brach ab und schwieg längere Zeit. Harry überlegte bereits, ob sein Freund eventuell eingeschlafen war, als Ron erneut zu sprechen begann.

„Weiß du, heute Abend, da wurde mir bewusst, wie spärlich unser Können, gemessen an einem Dumbledore oder ein McGonagall, eigentlich ist. Und wenn…"

Ron brach ab, doch Harry verstand ihn auch so.

„Nicht mehr zu wissen, wem man trauen kann und wem nicht, das macht mir auch Angst", gestand er leise und plötzlich war sein Zorn verschwunden und er fühlte sich nur noch niedergeschlagen. „Aber ist das nicht erst recht Grund genug die Augen offen zu halten?"

„Natürlich! Ich meinte auch nicht, dass wir von jetzt an nur noch die Hände in den Schoß legen sollten. Es ist wohl eher so, dass Hermine vielleicht doch Recht hat, wenn sie uns zum Lernen antreibt."

Aus Nevilles Bett kam ein leises, grunzendes Geräusch und Harry konnte im fahlen Dämmerlicht sehen, wie Ron zusammenzuckte. Einen Augenblick später hatte er sich jedoch wieder gefangen und ein Ausdruck grimmiger Entschlossenheit hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit gemacht.

„Du kannst wirklich nicht behaupten, dass ich dir im Zaubereiministerium eine große Hilfe war, doch wenn ich das nächste Mal Todessern gegenüber stehe, dann möchte ich mich auf meine Zauberei und nicht auf mein Glück verlassen können!"

„Du warst mir eine Hilfe, Ron! Du warst an meiner Seite", entgegnete Harry verblüfft. Offensichtlich hatte Rons Unfall mit den Gehirnen in der Mysteriumsabteilung sein Selbstvertrauen stärker angekratzt als Harry es für möglich gehalten hätte.

„Sagen wir einfach so, ich weiß dass die nächste Auseinandersetzung mit Voldemort und seinen Leuten kommt und ich möchte…und kein Wort davon zu Hermine…ich möchte bis dahin soviel wie nur irgend möglich lernen haben."

Harry starrte ihn einfach nur an; das war unmöglich sein Kumpel, der sich vor jeder Form von Lernen drückte, der seine Hausaufgaben grundsätzlich in letzter Minute erledigte und der sich seit ihrem ersten Schultag über Hermines Strebsamkeit lustig machte.

„Nein, hier hat niemand Vielsafttrank benutzt", grinste Ron mit einem Augenrollen.

„Kannst du seit neuestem Gedanken lesen?"

„Nein, aber ich kenn dich lange genug um diesen dummen Gesichtsausdruck deuten zu können", sagte Ron in einem beruhigend ronmäßigen Tonfall. „Und vergiss nicht – kein Wort davon zu Hermine!"

„Keine Sorge, die würde mir sowieso kein Wort davon glauben", entgegnete Harry, während er noch immer skeptisch auf das benachbarte Bett starrte.

„Weil wir gerade bei dem Thema sind; was macht dein Unterricht bei Silver?"

„Frag lieber nicht", stöhnte Harry, zog die Bettdecke über sich und drehte sich um. Einige Minuten schwieg er, bis es ihn schließlich doch drängte seinen Frust über Occlumency loszuwerden. „Mit Silvers Unterricht in Occlumeny ist es dasselbe wie mit allem anderen, ich komm nicht vorwärts und das liegt nicht dran, dass er ein mieser Lehrer ist. Es ist zum verrückt werden, egal wie sehr ich mich auch konzentriere, ich kann seine Attacken einfach nicht blocken, er kann noch genauso mühelos in meinen Geist eindringen wie zu Beginn des Unterrichts."

„Hm… dann mach es wie bei Quidditch, wenn du einen Schlag nicht abblocken kannst, dann weich ihm aus."

„Was?" Erneut und ohne es verhindern zu können, starrte er Ron sprachlos an.

„Ich meine das ernst. Nach allem was du darüber erzählt hast, ist es doch nur eine Sache von dem was du dir vorstellst oder nicht?", entgegnete ihm Ron mit einem lässigen Achselzucken.

„Ja schon…" Tief in seinem Inneren bezweifelte Harry, dass Ron auch nur die leiseste Vorstellung von dem hatte, wie kompliziert Occlumency wirklich war, dennoch konnte er nicht umhin Ron Recht zu geben. Dieser Ratschlag war brillant und gleichzeitig doch so einfach und nahe liegend, dass Harry sich fragte, warum er da nicht von selbst darauf gekommen war. _„Ausweichen! Genau das war es!"_

Über diesen Gedanken musste Harry eingeschlafen sein, denn als Ron ihn wenig später, Harry konnte nicht sagen, ob Stunden oder nur Minuten, an der Schulter rüttelte, herrschte bereits im Schlafsaal bereits reger Betrieb.

„So leid es mir tut, doch wir müssen raus", gähnte Ron, der nicht weniger erschöpft und zerzaust aussah, wie Harry sich fühlte.

Zu seiner Beruhigung benahm sich Ron jedoch wieder völlig normal, auch wenn er für Harrys Verständnis was Rons Normalzustand anging, zu lange in seinem Stundenplan für den vor ihnen liegenden Tag schaute.

„Ich hoffe nur, ich schlaf in Zauberkunst nicht ein", stöhnte er und gähnte nochmals herzhaft.

„Bei McGonagall einzuschlafen wäre…ähm…problematischer", grinste Harry, nicht sicher, ob sie an diesem Tag überhaupt Verwandlung hatten.

„Richtig, sie würde mich vermutlich einen Kopf kürzer machen oder noch schlimmer: in eine Spinne verwandeln!", nickte Ron und mit einem letzten sehnsuchtsvollen Blick auf sein Bett schulterte er die Tasche und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter, um ihn anzutreiben. „Na los jetzt!"

„Ihr beiden seht schrecklich aus", sagte Hermine, als sie die Treppen nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum wankten, wo sie bereits auf Harry und Ron wartete.

„Danke für das Kompliment", grummelte Ron, schlurfte zu dem Tisch, auf dem noch die Schulsachen vom Vortag lagen und stopfte sie in seine Tasche.

„Morgen, Hermine!", gähnte Harry mit dem Versuch eines Lächelns und drückte sacht ihre Hand. „Wurde nur etwas spät gestern."

„Heute Morgen!", korrigierte ihn Hermine und als er sie verwirrt anblickte, fügte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln hinzu: „Es war vier Uhr, als Ron und ich schlafen gingen."

„Ahh, ja…", nickte Harry, während er einigen Viertklässern auswich, die munter und ausgeschlafen Richtung Porträtloch stürmten.

„Hat Dumbledore noch etwas gesagt, was er wegen…" Hermine blickte sich vorsichtig um, ehe sie ihren Satz beendete, „…der Sache gestern unternehmen wird?"

„Nein, doch ich vermute sie werden die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen noch weiter verstärken."

Hermine nickte während sie einigen Gryffindors nachblickte, die in diesen Augenblick lachend den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen.

„Ich kann es mir noch immer nicht vorstellen, dass wirklich einer von ihnen…" Sie beendete den Satz nicht, doch das war auch nicht nötig, Harry wusste auch so was sie meinte.

„Erinnert ihr euch noch daran, was Sirius in unserem vierten Schuljahr in der Höhle über die Zeit erzählte, als Voldemort das erste Mal an der Macht war?", sagte Harry leise, als sie wenig später die Eingangshalle durchquerten.

„Ja", nickte Hermine. „Er sagte, dass damals alle Angst hatte und niemand mehr wusste, wem er trauen konnte und wem nicht."

Ernie McMillan kam ihnen aus der Großen Halle entgegen; offensichtlich hatte er sein Frühstück bereits beendet und grüßte sie freundlich.

„Ja und wir sind auf dem besten Weg, dass sich dies alles wiederholt", sagte Ron leise, während nachdenklich dem Hufflepuff hinterher blickte.

Harry hätte ihm gern widersprochen, doch er konnte es nicht. Während sie sich zu Ginny und Neville an den Tisch setzten, fragte er sich plötzlich, wie viele der hier anwesenden Schüller wohl aktiv für Voldemort arbeiteten und wie viele nur mit ihm sympathisierten. Automatisch wanderte sein Blick zu den Slytherins. Ted Moran saß mit seinen Freunden am Ende des Tisches und schien der Diskussion von Malfoy mit seinem Tischnachbarn zuzuhören. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte sich Harry, ob und wenn ja welche, Konsequenzen es für Moran nach sich ziehen würde, dieses Geheimnis um den Todesserclub aufgedeckt zu haben oder ob die Slytherins von seiner Beteiligung gar nichts wussten. Einige Zeit beobachtete er das unbekümmerte Verhalten der Slytherins, ehe sein Blick zum Tisch der Ravenclaw wanderte, an dem nun Luca Ackerley fehlte. Luna blickte mit ihren großen wasserblauen Augen zu ihnen herüber, doch an diesem Morgen lächelte sie nicht und auch kein anderer der Ravenclaws. Sie wirkten allesamt verwirrt und geschockt; niemand sprach und auch als Roger Davies zu ihnen stieß, wurde er nur mit einem stummen Kopfnicken begrüßt.

Umso lauter war es dafür an den anderen Haustischen. Soweit Harry mitbekam, gab es an diesem Morgen nur ein Gesprächsthema und so wunderte es ihn auch nicht, dass nach nicht allzu langer Zeit die ersten Hufflepuffs an ihren Tisch kamen um sich mit den Gryffindors auszutauschen.

„Was ist nun eigentlich mit Andrea?", riss ihn Hermine aus seinen Beobachtungen heraus. „Es sah gestern fast so aus, als wollte sie Hogwarts verlassen. Ihr konntet sie doch zurückhalten, oder?"

„Nein, sie ist fort", entgegnete Harry, schenkte sich Kürbissaft ein und fügte dann mit einem gequälten Lächeln hinzu. „Fort und keiner hat einen blassen Schimmer an Ahnung wohin sie ist oder was sie vorhat."

„Aber…" Hermine brach ab und blickte verstört auf ihren bereits bestrichenen Toast, als hätte es ihr in diesen Augenblick den Appetit verschlagen. „Aber warum hat sie niemand aufgehalten? Ich meine…sie kann doch nicht…sie ist doch nicht..."

Harry zuckte die Schultern. Er hatte selbst keine Antwort darauf und im Anbetracht der Situation hier in Hogwarts, wusste er nicht, ob diese Entscheidung nicht vielleicht doch die Richtige war.

„Machen wir uns nichts vor! Sobald bekannt wird wo wir uns befinden, wird die Dunkelheit von Tag zu Tag ein Stück näher kommen, solange bis sie uns erreicht und die Finger nach uns ausstrecken kann", wiederholte er ihre Worte und fuhr sich müde über das Gesicht. „Das hat Andrea gestern gesagt", fügte er hinzu, als Ron und Hermine ihn verständnislos ansahen. „Na und so ganz Unrecht hat sie damit nicht, oder?"

Keiner seiner Freunde schien darauf wirklich eine Antwort zu wissen und im Grunde erwartete Harry es auch nicht. Tief in die eigenen Gedanken versunken machten sie sich wenig später auf den Weg zu ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde.

Den Rest des Tages herrschte gedrückte Stimmung, die sich nicht nur auf Harry, Ron und Hermine oder die Ravenclaws beschränkte, sondern sich wie eine Grippeepidemie in ganz Hogwarts auszubreiten schien. Je mehr die Schüler über Ackerleys Tod und seine Zugehörigkeit zu den Todessern diskutierten, umso klarer wurde, dass die Gefahr, welche Voldemort für die Zaubererwelt darstellte, nicht vor den Toren Hogwarts halt machte. Deutlicher als je zuvor konnte man in den Gesichtern Furcht und Ratlosigkeit lesen, die auch nicht weniger wurde, als die Hauslehrer nach dem Mittagessen ihren Schülern die verschärften Sicherheitsvorkehrungen erörterten. Man hätte fast annehmen können, Dementoren hätten sich unbemerkt Zugang ins Schloss verschafft und würden nun mit jeder Stunde mehr Fröhlichkeit aus der Schule saugen.

Erst zu Beginn der darauf folgenden Woche schien sich die Stimmung wieder etwas zu entspannen. Die Listen für die Schüler, welche über die Weihnachtstage heimfuhren, wurden ausgehängt und auch wenn sich dieses Jahr die überwiegende Mehrheit für eine Heimreise entschied, kehrte doch langsam wieder der Alltag ein. Man sprach über geplante Geschenke, die Ferien und über kurz oder lang setzte auch das aufgeregte Getuschel ein, was für gewöhnlich der Weihnachtzeit voranging.

Als das letzte Hogsmeade-Wochenende vor Weihnachten vor der Tür stand, schienen die meisten Schüler die Sache mit Ackerley vergessen zu haben. Mit strahlenden Gesichtern und geröteten Wangen stapften sie durch das verschneite Zaubererdorf um die letzte Geschenke für Weihnachten zu besorgen.

Auch Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten sich zu einem Besuch entschlossen und folgten dem Strom von Schülern über die winterlichen Hogwartsgründe zum Dorf.

„Ist euch schon aufgefallen, wie viele Lehrer heute mit in Hogsmeade sind", fragte Ron, als sie vor Zonkos Scherzartikelladen stehen blieben und blickte stirnrunzelnd den Professoren Sprout und Muffin hinterher, die in diesen Augenblick aus einem der gegenüberliegenden Geschäfte kamen und vor ihnen die Straße des kleinen Dorfes überquerten. „Man könnte meinen die ganze Lehrerschaft ist heute hier.

„Ich denke, Dumbledore hat sie als zusätzlichen Schutz für die Schüler hierher geschickt", sagte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Hat er", nickte Harry, während er Silver beobachtete, der mit Remus die Straße entlang schlenderte und vor einem Buchladen stehen blieb. „Sirius hat es mir vor ein paar Tagen erzählt."

„Haben sie…haben sie schon etwas von Andrea gehört?", fragte Hermine zaghaft und blickte sich nach allen Seiten um. Es war das erste Mal seit jenen Morgen, dass sie dieses Thema wieder ansprach.

„Nein, nichts!", seufzte Harry und blieb unbewusst stehen. „Sirius wollte sie suchen, doch Dumbledore…na ja…er besteht drauf, dass man Andreas Entscheidung akzeptiert und wartet, bis sie sich von selbst meldet."

„Denkst du sie wird sich irgendwann melden?", fragte Ron mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln.

„Ich weiß es nicht", entgegnete Harry mit einem Schulterzucken und blickte gedankenverloren die Straße entlang. „Mir wäre wohler, wenn ich wüsste wo sie ist."

„Oder was sie wirklich vorhat", nickte Hermine verstehend.

„Ja auch das", stimmte ihr Harry mit einem tiefen Atemzug zu.

„Es ist vielleicht albern, doch ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Andrea woanders als in dem Haus ihrer Urgroßeltern sein könnte", sagte Hermine nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Zusammen mit einem alten Hauselfen und einem komischen Hausgeist? Na ich weiß nicht, auf Dauer ist das bestimmt recht langweilig", sagte Ron, der nun genau wie Harry die belebte Straße von Hogsmeade beobachtete.

„Hm, doch warum hat sie Silver dann den Anhänger gegeben? Das muss doch irgendeinen Grund haben?"

„Du solltest nicht soviel darüber grübeln", meinte Hermine mit einem traurigen Lächeln und griff nach Harrys Hand. „Ich bin sicher, es geht ihr gut."

Harry war sich alles andere als sicher, dass es Andrea wirklich gut ging, dennoch nickte er und erwiderte dankbar den Druck ihrer Hand.

Sie gingen weiter, bis sie ihren nächsten Halt beim Honigtopf einlegten. Mit einem leisen Lächeln musste Harry sich eingestehen, dass dieser Laden noch immer nicht seine Faszination verloren hatte. Während er an den Regalreihen vorbei ging, erinnerte er sich wieder an seinen ersten Besuch, den er auf illegale Weise hierher unternommen hatte. Plötzlich erschien ihm sein drittes Schuljahr Ewigkeiten her und er fragte sich unwillkürlich wie es sich anfühlen musste, dieses Zaubererdorf und den Honigtopf im Erwachsenalter wieder zu besuchen.

_„Falls du überhaupt jemals so alt wirst",_ schoss es ihm schwermütig durch den Kopf und von einer Sekunde zur anderen hatte sich die Leichtigkeit des Augenblicks verloren.

„Mensch, mach nicht so ein Gesicht, niemand wird dich zwingen die zu essen", grinste Ron neben ihn und erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass er vor einem Fass mit getrockneten Kakerlaken stehen geblieben war.

„Hatte ich auch nicht vor", entgegnete Harry mit einem angewiderten Blick auf das Fass und wandte sich den anderen Süßigkeiten mit Spezialeffekten zu.

„Hey die sind gut", strahlte Ron, der mit Harry einen Schritt weiter ging und nun vor eine große Schale mit kunterbunten Toffeebohnen stand. _Lutsch sie und dich wird einen ganzen Tag nichts aus der Ruhe bringen_, stand mit nostalgisch geschwungener Schrift darüber. „Die sollten wir Mum mitbringen."

„Guten Idee", grinste nun auch Harry, während er die Liste verschiedener Geschmacksrichtungen überflog. „Was mag deine Mutter am liebsten, Himbeere, Limone, Schokolade oder…"

„Nein, ich denke nicht, dass dies das richtige Geschenk für Mrs. Weasley ist", unterbrach ihn Hermine mit einem skeptischen Blick auf die Bonbons. „Wenn wir schon über die Weihnachtstage in den Fuchsbau eingeladen sind, dann sollten wir ihr schon etwas…ähm…Passendes schenken. Was haltet ihr von einen schönen Schaal für Rons Mutter und vielleicht etwas das mit den Muggel zu tun hat für seinen Vater?"

„Wie willst du in Hogsmeade was von den Muggel finden?", stöhnte Ron und verdrehte demonstrativ die Augen.

„Na ja…" Hermine blickte sich unschlüssig um. „Ach was, uns wird da schon nach was einfallen. Lasst uns erst mal in die anderen Läden gehen, schließlich haben wir noch den ganzen Tag Zeit."

„Ich nicht", entgegnete ihr Harry.

„Stimmt, du hast heute Nachmittag eine Stunde bei Silver", nickte Hermine enttäuscht. „Hatte ich vergessen."

„Warum musste er die Stunde auch ausgerechnet auf heute legen", brummte Ron mürrisch. „Ist doch wohl klar, dass du wie jeder andere auch nach Hogsmeade möchtest."

Harry hatte nicht vor Ron im Gedränge des Honigtopfes daran zu erinnern, dass Silver die letzten Wochen neben seiner Tätigkeit als Lehrer auch noch für den Orden unterwegs war und Ron schien offensichtlich auch keine Antwort zu erwarten. Trotz Hermines Einwand füllte er eine Tüte mit den bunten Toffee´s, angelte sich eine große Packung Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen vom Regal, deckte sich noch mit einem ordentlichen Vorrat an Schokofröschen ein und steuerte die Kasse an.

Eine Stunde später wurden sie in einem kleinen Geschäft am Ende der Straße fündig und Hermine kaufte einen knallroten Schal, der mit kleinen Glitzersternchen verziert war und eine Krawatte in gleicher Farbe und Muster für Rons Vater.

„Du musst verrückt sein, wenn du denkst Dad würde so ein Ding tragen", empörte sich Ron.

„Er wird sie tragen, ganz bestimmt! Sie wird ihm gefallen!", behauptete Hermine stur und da half auch Harrys Anmerkung nichts, dass die Krawatte schon eine sehr eigenwillige Farbe hatte.

Die Krawattendiskussion erstreckte sich über den gesamten restlichen Vormittag und als sie um die Mittagszeit in den Drei Besen ankamen, hatte sich Ron noch immer nicht beruhigt.

„Das ist total bescheuert!", ereiferte er sich, während Hermine bei Madam Rosmerta drei Flaschen mit Butterbier holte. „Kein vernünftig denkender Mann würde je so ein verrücktes Ding tragen."

Harry antworte mit einem Schulterzucken. Für einen kurzen Augenblick war er versucht Ron darzulegen, dass sein Vater wohl nicht in die Kategorie vernünftig denkender Männer fiel, selbst an dem Maßstab für Zauberer gemessen, schluckte diesen Kommentar jedoch hinunter.

Nach zwei Flaschen Butterbier und der Gewissheit, dass sich der Streit zwischen Ron und Hermine noch eine geraume Zeit hinziehen würde, verabschiedete sich Harry und ging zurück zum Schloss, wo Silver ihn bereits erwartete.

x x x x

„Komm rein, Harry!", begrüßte er ihn mit einem Lächeln und wies auf die bereitstehenden Teetassen. „Wie war dein Tag?"

„Anstrengend!", stöhnte Harry augenrollend und als Silver fragend die Augenbrauen nach oben zog erzählte er ihm von dem Disput um eine mit Sternen verzierte Krawatte.

Silver lachte.

„Nun womöglich liegt Hermine da gar nicht so falsch. Ich könnte mir sehr gut vorstellen, dass Arthur dieses besondere Geschenk zu schätzen weiß."

„Hm", brummte Harry zweifelnd. Für einen kurzen Augenblick wusste er nicht, ob ihn Silvers Meinung zu dem Geschenk oder seine plötzliche Heiterkeit mehr irritierte. „Na ja, in drei Tagen werden wir es wissen."

„Richtig!", nickte Silver noch immer schmunzelnd. „Molly hat mir erzählt, dass sie dich und Hermine über die Weihnachtferien mit eingeladen hat. Sie steckt schon voll in den Vorbereitungen."

„Ja, Sirius und Remus kommen ebenfalls."

„Ich denke, das wird ein sehr lustiges Fest werden", zwinkerte Silver und goss Harry Tee ein.

„Was… wo werden Sie Weihnachten verbringen?", rang sich Harry nach kurzem Zögern zu der Frage durch, die ihn die letzten Stunden beschäftigte. „Werden Sie in Hogwarts bleiben?"

„Nein, ich werde für einige Tage an meine alte Schule zurückkehren um dort ein paar Theorien zu überprüfen, doch zum Ende der Ferien werde ich wieder hier sein."

„Ted hat uns von dieser Schule erzählt", sagte Harry, nicht sicher wie weit er Silver wirklich Fragen stellen durfte, die sein privates Leben betrafen.

„So hat er das?", entgegnete Silver mit sichtlicher Überraschung.

„Sie scheint sich sehr von Hogwarts zu unterscheiden."

„Ja, das tut sie, wenngleich nicht so sehr in ihrer äußeren Form, wie in ihrer Art des Lehrkonzepts, doch dies jetzt genau auszuführen würde zu lange dauern."

„Ich verstehe", nickte mit dem beklemmenden Gefühl zu neugierig zu erscheinen.

Mit dem Bewusstsein, dass Silver ihn beobachtete nahm Harry einen großen Schluck aus seiner Teetasse, als wäre es ihm damit möglich die Unzahl an Fragen hinunter zu schlucken.

„Was möchtest du wissen, Harry?", sagte Silver nach einer kurzen Pause und als Harry zu ihm aufblickte, zuckte ein leises Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel.

„Ich sollte lernen meine Gedanken besser zu verbergen", entgegnete Harry mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen, während er spürte, dass seine Ohren zu glühen begannen.

„Ja, das solltest du", grinste Silver und zwinkerte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Nun, ich befürchte der größte Teil der Fragen ist etwas…öhm…unpassend", seufzte Harry verlegen.

„Wie definierst du zupassend?"

„Na… Fragen, die man für gewöhnlich nicht seinem Lehrer stellt", antwortete Harry mit dem unguten Gefühl, dass Silver sich über ihn amüsierte.

„Ahhh und du denkst, dass du diese Fragen nicht stellen darfst?"

„Darf ich?", fragte Harry noch immer unsicher.

„Du darfst mir jede Frage stellen, die dich bewegt, doch bevor du sie nicht ausgesprochen hast, kann ich nicht entscheiden, ob ich sie dir auch beantworten werde."

„Hm", brummte Harry nachdenklich, während er sich gleichzeitig wünschte, Silver würde mit diesem dämlichen Grinsen aufhören.

Einige Sekunden schwiegen sie, bis Harry sich endlich einen Ruck gab und Silver direkt ins Gesicht sah. „Warum hat man sie in ihrem 6. Schuljahr aus Hogwarts hinausgeworfen?"

„Autsch – eiskalt erwischt", entfuhr es Silver und für einige Sekunden blickte er ihn ratlos an, ehe er die Augen verdrehte und leicht den Kopf schüttelte. Es war Harry klar, dass Silver mit jeder nur nicht mit dieser Frage gerechnet hatte dennoch schien er nicht ärgerlich zu sein; im Gegenteil, er blickte ihn nachdenklich an, bis er schließlich tief seufzte. „Nun dies gehört wohl in die Kategorie jener Fragen, die ich dir hier und jetzt nicht beantworten werde", sagte er zögernd.

Harrys Gesicht musste seine Enttäuschung wohl sehr deutlich widergespiegelt haben, denn Silver fuhr nach einer kurzen Pause erklärend fort. „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich während meiner Schulzeit hier in Hogwarts nicht unbedingt ein Musterschüler war. Zusammen mit meinen Freunden haben wir jede Menge Dummheiten angestellt, uns über Regeln hinweg gesetzt und den Lehrern das Leben schwer gemacht. Wir waren dumm und übermütig, bis zu einem Punkt, den… nun ja… ich habe etwas getan, auf das ich wirklich nicht stolz bin und das letztendlich mich sehr unsanft auf den Boden der Realität zurückgebracht hat. Es war eine alberne Wette, die in ihrem späteren Verlauf das Leben eines anderen Menschen völlig aus der Bahn warf; etwas das ich nie in Betracht gezogen und noch weniger erwartet hätte."

Silver lächelte nicht mehr, er hatte die Lippen zusammenbepresst und war mit seinen Gedanken offensichtlich an einem Punkt, der viele Jahre zurück lag. Anders als bei Sirius, wenn dieser von den Schandtaten seiner Jugend sprach, schien es Silver wirklich sehr ernst mit dem zu sein, dass er auf diesen Streich nicht stolz war.

„Und Professor McGonagall hat ihnen diesen Streich bis heute nicht verziehen?", sagte Harry leise, der sich sehr wohl noch an die Reaktion seiner Hauslehrerin erinnerte, als Silver mit ihr vor dem Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung stand und Harry zusammen mit Hermine die beiden Lehrer belauscht hatte.

„Sagen wir so, sie hat es nie vergessen. Für sie war das ein typischer Slytherinstreich", seufzte Silver. „Es hat nicht unbedingt dazu beigetragen, ihr Bild von den Slytherins positiv zu beeinflussen."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie irgendwann mal so unausstehlich wie Malfoy waren", sagte Harry in ehrlicher Überzeugung.

Auf Silvers Gesicht kehrte ein leises Lächeln zurück. „Sicherlich gab und gibt es Leute, die dir jetzt heftig widersprechen würden. Doch letztendlich geht es darum, was man aus den Fehlern lernt, wie man mit ihnen leben kann und wie man sich vor einer Wiederholung wappnet."

Harry nickte nachdenklich, ehe er erneut Silvers Blick suchte. „Darf ich Ihnen noch eine private Frage stellen?"

„Nur zu", forderte ihn Silver mit der Miene eines Mannes auf, der sich auf das Schlimmste vorbereitet.

„Warum haben Sie Andrea nicht gesagt, was Sie für sie empfinden? Denke Sie nicht, das hätte vielleicht ihren Entschluss Hogwarts zu verlassen geändert?"

„Oh weh!" seufzte Silver schwer und rieb sich nachdenklich über die Stirn. „Nun dafür gibt es mehrere Gründe. Zum einen ist Dumbledores Büro mit Sicherheit nicht der Ort an dem ich…einer Frau eine Liebeserklärung machen möchte und zum anderen, denke ich, dass sich Andrea meiner Zuneigung sehr wohl bewusst ist. Außerdem denke ich nicht, dass dies ihren Entschluss auch nur einen Moment ins wanken gebracht hätte. Andrea hat sich entschlossen zu gehen und nichts und niemand hätte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt dazu bringen können, ihre Entscheidung nochmals zu überdenken."

„Sie glauben nicht daran, dass Andrea Ihre Gefühle erwidert, nicht wahr?", fragte Harry zögernd.

„Andrea ist derzeit überhaupt nicht in der Lage Gefühle dieser Art zuzulassen. Ihr Denken ist von Angst, Schuldgefühlen und Trauer erfüllt; ein Zustand, der es ihr sehr schwer macht menschliche Nähe zu ertragen", erklärte Silver bedächtig und starrte einige Sekunden in das prasselnde Feuer vor dem sie saßen.

„Denke Sie, Andrea wird sich von alledem erholen?"

„Wenn du unter _wieder erholen_ das meinst, dass sie wieder so sein wird, wie sie zum Zeitpunkt eueres Kennenlernens war, muss ich dies klar verneinen." Silver hob seine Teetasse an ohne davon zu trinken und Harry hatte den Eindruck, als müsse er erst die richtigen Worte für das finden, was er beschreiben wollte. „Die Verletzungen, die man ihr zugefügt hat, sind zu tief, als dass sie diese wirklich restlos überwinden wird", fuhr Silver mit belegter Stimme fort. „Das worauf wir hoffen können ist, dass sie irgendwann lernt mit diesen schrecklichen Erlebnissen zu leben, sie als Teil ihrer Vergangenheit ansehen kann und dann irgendwann auch wieder den Mut finden wird Gefühle an sich heran zu lassen."

„War das auch der Grund, warum sie ging, bevor Sirius und Remus zurück waren?"

„Ja, ich denke sie hatte Angst davor, den beiden gegenüber zu treten. Vor allem Remus steht ihr sehr nahe und ich vermute sie fürchtete sich davor, ihn vor sich zu sehen, während gleichzeitig Horrorbilder ihren Kopf füllen", nickte Silver.

„Es ist grausam und unmenschlich!", sagte Harry mit zitternder Stimme und eine erneute Welle von Wut und Zorn durchströmte ihn.

„Ja, das ist es!", seufzte Silver schwer. „Voldemort hat kaum mehr menschliches an sich und ich befürchte, viele seiner Anhänger verlieren im Laufe der Zeit auch das, was wir im Allgemeinen Menschlichkeit nennen. Sie stumpfen ab, empfinden eine sadistische Freude daran andere zu quälen und sind zu keinem echten Mitgefühl mehr fähig."

„Deshalb sehen sie auch so tiefe Gefühle wie Liebe und Freundschaft als Schwäche an."

„Weil sie vergessen haben oder es nie erlebten, welche ungeheure Kraft gerade in diesen Gefühlen steckt", erklärte Silver und blickte Harry fest entgegen.

„Aber ist es nicht eher so, dass wir durch Gefühle wie Liebe und Freundschaft verletzlicher sind, angreifbarer werden?", entgegnete Harry resignierend, wich jedoch nicht seinem Blick aus.

„Ja und Nein!", widersprach ihm Silver und blickte ihm eine Weile nachdenklich entgegen, bis plötzlich ein Funkeln in seine Augen trat, das Harry zeigte, dass seinem Lehrer soeben eine Idee gekommen war. „Gut! Versuch dir einmal vorzustellen, du hast einen langen, einen sehr langen Weg vor dir. Du weißt, dass er hart und steinig ist, dir vieles abverlangt und du, ob du nun willst oder nicht, ihn trotzdem gehen musst. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?

Harry nickte zögernd.

„Schließ die Augen und stell ihn dir ganz genau vor!" Silver machte eine kurze Pause um Harry Zeit zu geben, sich dieses Bild vorstellen zu können.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, worauf Silver hier hinaus wollte, dennoch schloss er die Augen und versuchte sich einen genau solchen Weg, wie Silver ihn beschrieben hatte vorzustellen.

„So und nun sag mir was du bei dieser Vorstellung empfindest?"

„Hm, es macht mich ärgerlich und unzufrieden?", sagte Harry unsicher und öffnete wieder die Augen.

„Genau das hab ich erwartet", lächelte Silver. „So und nun versuche dir vorzustellen, du würdest genau denselben Weg gehen, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass du ihn nicht allein gehst. Ron und Hermine begleiten dich, ihr unterhaltet euch, reißt Witze und helft euch gegenseitig wenn einer stolpert."

Harry blickte Silver einige Sekunden irritiert an, ehe er nickte und erneut die Augen schloss. Es war überraschend einfach sich das gleiche Bild mit Ron und Hermine vorzustellen, dennoch gab es einen deutlichen Unterschied.

„Es fühlt sich völlig anders an", sagte Harry überrascht und hob den Kopf.

„Seltsam, nicht wahr?", nickte Silver mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln und nun verstand Harry auch, was er ihm damit sagen wollte.

„Es ist der gleiche Weg, mit den gleichen Hindernissen, doch mit dem Bewusstsein, dass man ihn nicht alleine bewältigen muss und irgendwie macht es das Ganze einfacher."

„Richtig", nickte Silver erneut. „Genau darin liegt das Geheimnis und eine nicht zu unterschätzende Stärke. Freunde sind nicht nur deine Schwachstellen, sie sind auch deine Stärke, sie geben dir Mut und Selbstvertrauen, stehen dir mit Rat und Tat zur Seiten und können dir sogar dann wieder Hoffnung geben, wenn du das Gefühl hast in absoluter Hoffungslosigkeit zu versinken. Ein Faktum, das von vielen, auch von Voldemort immer unterschätzt wird."

Harry nickte nachdenklich, doch es war nicht abzustreiten, Silvers Worte hatte eine seltsame Wirkung. Während draußen vor dem Fenster ein eisiger Wind die kahlen Äste hin und her stieß, heulte und an den Fensterläden rüttelte, breitete sich etwas Warmes in Harrys Brust aus. Ein Funke, der sich langsam aber stetig zu einem immer größer werdenden Feuer auswuchs, bis Harry das Gefühl hatte, jede einzelne Zelle seines Körpers würde von diesem seltsamen Feuer erfasst, gewärmt und mit neuer Energie ausgefüllt. Ein Gefühl tiefer Dankbarkeit durchströmte ihn und für eine kurze Weile vergaß er fast, dass es ein Lehrer war, dem er hier gegenüber saß.

„Ich danke Ihnen…", sagte Harry mit belegter Stimme und reichte ihm die Hand. „Nicht nur für diesen Erklärung was Freundschaft wirklich bedeutet, sondern auch für Ihre Offenheit. Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen!"

Silver ergriff die ihm angebotene Hand, drückte sie und hielt sie einen Augenblick länger als gewöhnlich fest. Seine dunklen Augen ruhten einige Sekunden in denen Harrys, bis er zu lächeln begann und den Händedruck löste.

„So nun genug der Fragen, wir sollten mit Occlumency beginnen. Harry, verschließe deinen Geist!"

Fortsetzung folgt…

**AN:** So das war also Kapitel 54 und gleich geht es weiter mit den

**Review-Antworten:**

** Rudi:** hm… nun ja, Harry könnte vielleicht schon Kontakt zu ihr aufnehmen, wenn er wüsste, wo sie sich gerade befindet ;-)

** Eva Luna**: Grüße an den Firefox! Freut mich, dass dir das Kapitelchen gefallen hat. Gut, versprochen, ich werde Vivi nicht so stressen, dass sie keine Zeit mehr zum essen finden würde. gggg

** Tintenherz:** Ja, ich hab den 6. Band schon gelesen und…versuche ihn beim schreiben meiner FF einfach aus meinem Bewusstsein auszuklammern. Meistens geht das auch ganz gut.

** DKub:** Eine weise Entscheidung, dich überraschen zu lassen! sfg

** Arnold Friedrich:** Schön, wenn dich diese Story zum Denken und Spekulieren anregt! ggg Alles weitere…siehe Forum! ;-)

** HexeLea:** Ja, ja…viele offene Frage und ich werde sie alle beantworten….in den folgenden Kapiteln. gggg

** AlexUhde:** Hm… meinst du Emotionen? Ja, davon sind eine ganze Menge im Spiel.

** Der Slytherin Lord:** Nein, ich lass Sirius nicht offen in eine Versammlung kommen. ;-) Zu dem Zeitpunkt, da Sirius, Remus, McGonagall und Snape vor der Tür stehen, befinden sich nur Harry, Dumbledore und Silver im Raum, sprich nur Leute, die auch im Orden sind bzw. von Sirius wissen. Les es dir nochmals durch, dann siehst du, dass Ted Moran Dumbledores Büro bereits verlassen hatte und so nichts von Sirius mitbekommen konnte. ggg

** Mealla:** Nun, ich kann dich beruhigen (hoffe ich) Silver wird nicht einfach nach Lust und Laune in Andreas Geist reinspazieren. Ich denke, er ist sich der Sensibilität dieser Situation sehr wohl bewusst und… na ich denke, das hast du in diesen Kapitel gelesen. Romantiktussi? kicher Denkst du wirklich, es besteht die Chance auf ein romantisches Ende? sfg

** Firiel:** Nun, Silvers Vergangenheit ist nahe mit dem verknüpft, was er heute ist, wie du nach diesem Kapitel vielleicht erahnen kannst. Dieser Charakter hat während ich am schreiben war, gewissermaßen Eigenleben entwickelt und dadurch in meinem Kopf seine ganz eigene Geschichte bekommen, die auseinander zu legen wohl den Rahmen dieser FF sprengen würde. Hm, oder anders erklärt – während ich diese FF schreibe, Charaktere kreiere und sie in den Handlungsstrang einfüge, entstehen zu jeder Person kleine eigene Geschichten; die Figuren bekommen sozusagen ihre Vergangenheit, aus der heraus sie so reagieren, wie sie es tun, sie entwickeln eine eigene Persönlichkeit. Das klingt jetzt vielleicht komplizierter als es ist, denn es ist einfach nur ein Spiel der eigenen Phantasie. So und nun zu den Ackerleys – ja, dieses Landhaus habe ich schon erwähnt. Es ist jenes Haus, in dem Andrea gefangen wurde. Nach seinem missglückten Rettungsversuch brachte Silver den Brieföffner mit nach Hogwarts und dieser war mit dem Familienwappen der Ackerleys versehen. (Kapitel 35) Sirius und Remus machten sich dann auf die Suche, nach dem Landhaus indem sie alle Häuser, von denen sie wussten, dass sie den Ackerleys gehören, abklapperten. (Kapitel 37) ;-) Und oh, ja! Die Vorstellung eine FF zu schreiben, die in Dumbledores jungen Jahren spielt ist sicher faszinierend. Soweit ich weiß gibt es da noch keine, doch vielleicht lässt sich ja jemand mal inspirieren!

** Rapunzelou:** Schön, dass die die beiden Kapitel gefallen! freu Und ein ganz klares „Nein" Silver ist nicht Ted Morans Vater. Tja, was Andreas magische Fähigkeiten angeht – sie entwickeln sich jetzt langsam, nachdem der Bann des Wächters aufgehoben ist. ;-)

** Kaori:** Mir würde sie auch fehlen. Beantwortet das deine Frage? ;-)

**Es grüßt euch alle ganz herzlich euer Sternchen!**


	55. 55

55.

„Ich hab es geschafft!"

Harry stürmte, von einem unbeschreiblichen Glücksgefühl beflügelt, durch das Porträtloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

„Ich hab es geschafft! Ich hab es tatsächlich geschafft!", rief er der verdutzen Hermine entgegen, durchquerte mit einigen langen Schritten den Raum und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Du hast was?", fragte Hermine verdutzt, doch Harry redete bereits weiter.

„Rons Tipp war einfach genial! Er ist so simpel und doch hat es auf Anhieb funktioniert."

„Wovon redest du?"

Perplex von Harrys euphorischem Benehmen starrte sie ihn ungläubig an, bis sich Harry bewusst wurde, dass er die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit der Gryffindors auf sich gezogen hatte und diese nichts von seinen Occlumency-Stunden erfahren sollten.

„Komm, ich erzähl es dir", sagte Harry nun deutlich leiser und dirigierte sie, noch immer über das ganze Gesicht strahlend, zu einer der hinteren Ecken des Gemeinschaftsraums, in der sie ungestört reden konnten.

„Ich hab euch doch erzählt, dass ich es bisher nicht fertig gebracht habe, Silver zu blocken. Ich konnte zwar spüren wenn er in meinen Geist eindrang, doch es schien unmöglich zu sein ihn abzuwehren. Na ja und Ron gab mir vor einiger Zeit den Tipp, ich sollte es machen wie beim Quidditch; wenn ich einen Angriff nicht blocken konnte, dann sollte ich ihm einfach ausweichen. Dieser Vorschlag war einfach genial. Am Anfang hatte ich zwar meine Schwierigkeiten mir etwas vorzustellen, was Stöße…" Harry brach ab und blickte besorgt in Hermines Gesicht, die ihm nur halb zuzuhören schien und sichtlich mit den Tränen kämpfte. „Was ist los? Was ist passiert?"

„Du kannst noch nichts davon gehört haben, weil du bei Silver warst…." Hermine brach ab und schluckte schwer. „Es hat einen Überfall auf den Fuchsbau gegeben. Es wurde niemand getötet, doch Rons Mutter liegt im St. Mungos und auch sein Vater und die Zwillinge sind ziemlich übel zugerichtet worden. McGonagall kam und hat es erzählt, jetzt sind Ron und Ginny bei Professor Dumbledore um ihn zu bitten, ihre Eltern im St. Mungos besuchen zu dürfen."

Hätte Hermine ihm einen Schlag mit einem Klatscher verpasst, wäre die Wirkung sicher keine andere gewesen. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen war das Hochgefühl verschwunden und Harry hatte die bizarre Vorstellung in einen Abgrund zu stürzen.

„Das kann nicht sein", hauchte er fassungslos und sank kraftlos auf dem Sessel hinter ihm nieder.

„McGonagall sagte ihre Verletzungen sind zwar schwer, doch nicht lebensgefährlich", erklärte Hermine mit zittriger Stimme und setzte sich ebenfalls.

Unfähig zu sprechen oder nach Einzelheiten zu fragen, schüttelte Harry ungläubig den Kopf, während sich sein Magen gleichzeitig zu einem undefinierbaren Klumpen zusammenzog.

Es schien Stunden zu dauern, bis Ron und Ginny von Dumbledore zurückkehrten. Mit bleichen Gesichtern berichteten sie, dass Dumbledore ihnen grundsätzlich einen Besuch bei ihren Eltern gestatteten würde, jedoch nicht sofort. Erst müssten entsprechende Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen werden und sich ihr Zustand etwas mehr stabilisieren.

„Das heißt, wir werden noch ein paar Tage warten müssen", sagte Ginny leise, während sie hart mit den aufsteigenden Tränen kämpfte.

„Und wir werden Weihnachten hier in Hogwarts verbringen", fügte Ron bitter hinzu, ehe er sich umwandte und mit eiligen Schritten im Schlafsaal der Sechstklässer verschwand.

Eine seltsame Unwirklichkeit schien von Harry Besitz ergriffen zu haben, während er seinem Freund die Treppen nach oben gehen sah. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass die Weasleys in Gefahr waren und dennoch haftete dieser Situation diesmal noch etwas anderes an. Es war fast genau ein Jahr her, dass Rons Vater im Zaubereiministerium von der Schlange angegriffen wurde und fast an seinen Verletzungen gestorben wäre. Jetzt, ein Jahr später, passierte es wieder zu Weihnachten und nicht nur Harry schien sich die Frage zu stellen, ob dieser Zeitpunkt bewusst gewählt wurde. Harry blickte nach oben. Er war sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob es ihm gelang die passenden Worte zu finden, dennoch drängte etwas in ihm, Ron zu folgen.

Der beginnende Abend hatte den Schlafsaal bereits in ein Halbdunkel getaucht, dennoch konnte Harry deutlich erkennen, dass Ron auf seinem Bett lag und das Kissen über seinen Kopf gezogen hatte.

„Sie werden wieder gesund werden, McGonagall hat es gesagt", begann Harry zaghaft und setzte sich Ron gegenüber auf sein eigenes Bett.

„Ja, diesmal noch, aber was ist beim nächsten Mal?"

Rons Stimme klang undeutlich und brüchig unter dem Kissen hervor, doch Harry wusste trotzdem, dass ein Freund weinte und was noch schlimmer für ihn war, er wusste keine Antwort darauf. Wie gern hätte er Ron mit tiefer Überzeugung gesagt, dass sich so etwas nicht wiederholen würde, doch er konnte es nicht. Solange Voldemort lebte und dort draußen sein Unwesen trieb, konnten sie nie sicher sein, was als nächstes geschehen würde; wer das nächste Opfer war oder welche Gräueltaten in diesem Moment irgendwo in Großbritannien ausgeheckt wurden.

Einige Minuten schwiegen sie, bis Harry tief seufzte. „Ich weiß, dass dir das jetzt auch nicht viel hilft, doch ich wollte dir trotzdem sagen….du bist nicht allein, Ron. Egal was geschieht, du bist nicht allein!"

Eine ganze Weile erfolgte keine Reaktion, bis Ron schließlich das Kissen vom Kopf nahm und Harry ansah. Seine Augen waren gerötet und verrieten, dass er geweint hatte, dennoch klang seine Stimme fest als er sagte: „Danke, Kumpel!"

Harry nickte verstehend, während er plötzlich selbst mit dem Brennen in seinen Augenwinkeln kämpfen musste.

„Wir werden ihn besiegen! Irgendwann werden wir diesen Bastrad besiegen!", sagte Ron und fuhr sich fahrig mit dem Ärmel über die Augen.

„Das werden wir!", nickte Harry und reichte Ron die Hand. „Ich werde nicht eher ruhen, bis ich ihn zur Strecke gebracht habe."

Diese Worte hingen einige Zeit wie ein Schwur im Raum, bis Ron sich plötzlich aufsetzte und das Kinn nach vorn reckte. „Kein Grund mutlos zu werden! Komm lass uns zum Abendessen gehen und den Möchtegern-Todessern zeigen, dass wir uns nicht unterkriegen lassen!"

x x x x

Die folgenden Tage zogen sich mit quälender Langsamkeit dahin, bis McGonagall am Weihnachtsmorgen in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors kam und erklärte, dass Ron und Ginny sich in einer Stunde in Dumbledores Büro einfinden sollten. Von dort würde sie ein Portschlüssel direkt ins St. Mungos bringen.

Die noch unausgepackten Weihnachtsgeschenke vergessend, nickten Ron und Ginny erleichtert. „Danke, Professor!"

„Vergesst bitte die Geschenke für eure Eltern nicht", sagte Hermine leise, als Ginny und Ron sich fertig machten und hielt ihnen die beiden Päckchen mit den Geschenken für die Weasleyeltern entgegen.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte Harry, Ron wurde es ablehnen, diese beiden, doch etwas eigenwilligen Geschenke, seinen Eltern mitzubringen; doch wider Erwarten lächelte Ron und steckte sie in seine Tasche, ehe er Ginny aufforderte sich zu beeilen.

„Ich bin froh, dass sie wenigstens heute ins St. Mungos gehen dürfen", sagte mit einem traurigen Lächeln, als sie das Einwickelpapier um einen Pullover entfernte, den ihr Mrs. Weasley gestrickt hatte.

„Ich hab auch einen bekommen", lächelte Harry und hielt einen smaragdgrünen Pullover nach oben. „Ich frage mich nur…" Er stockte und betrachtete irritiert das Geschenk, das unter dem Pullover gelegen hatte. Ein kleines Zettelchen mit Harrys Name klebe darauf, Einen Moment wusste Harry nicht woher er diese Handschrift kannte, ehe sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit machte. „Ich glaub es einfach nicht!", stieß er ungläubig aus, während er das bunte Papier von dem Geschenk riss.

„Ein Buch über nordische Mythologie", sagte Hermine, die sich offensichtlich keinen Reim auf Harrys plötzliche Begeisterung machen konnte.

„Ja, doch nun rate mal von wem das stammt!", grinste Harry, während er die Widmung auf der ersten Seite las.

„Keine Ahnung, von Sirius?"

„Nein!"

„Von Remus?"

„Nein!"

„Mensch, Harry, mach es nicht so spannend!", grummelte Hermine und beugte sich nach vorn, um ebenfalls die Widmung lesen zu können.

_Alles Liebe zu Weihnachten, Harry!_

_Möge dieser kleine Ausflug in die Welt der Mythologie deine Gedanken beflügeln und es dir ermöglichen, Dinge von einer anderen Warte aus zu betrachten._

_Meine Herz und meine Gedanken sind bei dir!_

_Andrea_

„Andrea", wiederholte Hermine überrascht und atmete erleichtert auf. „Dann scheint es ihr tatsächlich soweit gut zu gehen."

Harry nickte glücklich, während er immer wieder von neuem die Widmung las, bis er plötzlich mit einem Satz auf die Füße sprang.

„Wo willst du hin?", rief Hermine ihm nach, noch ehe er das Porträtloch erreicht hatte.

„Zu Silver! Ich muss es ihm sagen!"

Ohne Hermine die Chance einer weiteren Frage zu lassen, schlüpfte er noch draußen und stürmte durch die Gänge, bis er endlich Silvers Privaträume erreicht hatte. Er klopfte einmal und ein zweites Mal, doch es öffnete niemand.

„Professor Silver ist nicht in Hogwarts", erklang es hinter Harry und als er sich umdrehte stand er Ted Moran gegenüber.

„Hallo Ted!", schnaufte Harry noch immer atemlos. „Fröhliche Weihnachten!"

„Dir auch fröhliche Weihnachten!", entgegnete der Slytherin mit erkennbarer Verwunderung. „Was ist los? Du siehst so aus, als wärst du den gesamten Weg vom Gryffindorturm hierher gerannt."

„Bin ich auch!", nickte Harry noch immer nach Luft ringend. „Hab vergessen, dass Silver über Weihnachten nicht hier ist."

„Alles in Ordnung?", frage Ted unsicher. „Brauchst du Hilfe?"

„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung! Ich wollte Silver nur sagen…"

Von einem Moment auf dem anderen war Harry sich nicht mehr sicher, was er dem Slytherin verraten durfte, doch schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck und grinste. „Was hältst du davon, wenn du mit in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum kommst, dort werde ich dir alles erzählen?"

„In der Gryffindorturm?", stieß Ted verblüfft aus.

„Ja warum nicht? Hermine und ich sind derzeit die einzigen Gryffindors und sie hat bestimmt nichts dagegen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass jemals ein Slytherin in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors eingeladen wurde", grinste Ted ein wenig unsicher.

„Nun dann wird es Zeit", entgegnete Harry und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„In Ordnung! Auf in die Höhle des Löwen!", lachte Ted und es war ein fröhliches, ungezwungenes Lachen, wie Harry es bisher noch bei keinem Slytherin erlebt hatte.

„Vielleicht sollte dein Besuch in der Geschichte Hogwarts vermerkt werden", überlegte Harry mit einem Augenzwinkern, als sie auf das Porträt der fetten Dame zugingen.

„Er ist ein Slytherin!", protestierte die fette Dame empört, als Harry das Passwort nannte und Ted in den Gemeinschaftsraum bat.

„Na und? Wir haben Weihnachten!", erklärte Harry, bemüht möglichst gleichgültig zu ihr aufzublicken.

Höchst widerwillig schwang die fette Dame zur Seite und Harry war sich sicher, sie würde augenblicklich ihr Bild verlassen, um jedem im Schloss diese Ungeheuerlichkeit mitzuteilen, dass ein Slytherin den Gemeinschaftraum der Gryffindors betrat.

„Hallo Hermine!", grüßte Moran, während er sich neugierig im Raum umsah.

„Ted?", stieß Hermine ungläubig hervor, während das Buch, das sie eben noch in Händen gehalten hatte mit einem lauten Knall auf den Boden fiel.

„Ich dachte, es könnte nicht schaden, wenn Ted uns ein wenig besucht", grinste Harry mit dem Gefühl tiefer Befriedigung in seiner Brust.

„Nett habt ihr´s hier! Sieht ein bisschen aus wie das Wohnzimmer meiner Großeltern", bemerkte Ted, während er sich zögernd in den Sessel neben Hermine setzte.

Die folgenden Stunden bis zum Mittagessen waren vermutlich einmalig in der Geschichte Hogwarts. Da saß nun ein Slytherin mit zwei Gryffindors in deren Gemeinschaftsraum, unterhielten sich angeregt und fröhlich, während sie eine große Portion Bertie Botts verdrückten und sich unter anderem gegenseitig bildhaft ausmalten, wie wohl der eine oder andere Lehrer darauf reagieren würde, wenn er sie hier so sitzen sehen würde.

Nachdem sie gemeinsam den Weg hinunter zum gemeinsamen Mittagessen genommen hatten, verabschiedete sich Ted mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln von ihnen. „Tja, ich würde mich gern mit einer Gegeneinladung revanchieren, doch ich vermute das gäbe mehr Ärger, als die ganze Sache wert wäre."

Sie betraten die Große Halle.

„Das denke ich auch", stimmte Harry bei und deutete mit einer eindeutigen Kopfbewegung Richtung Lehrertisch.

Während Dumbledore sie mit einem strahlenden und sehr zufriedenen Lächeln begrüßte, saßen zu seiner rechten und linken Seite McGonagall und Snape. Es war schwer zu entscheiden, welcher der beiden Hauslehrer nun finsterer dreinschaute, Snape, von dem sie so ein Verhalten bereits gewohnt waren oder McGonagall die sie mit einem Blick tiefster Empörung empfing.

„Unser Regelbruch hat sich also schon herum gesprochen", flüsterte Harry, als er mit möglichst unbefangener Miene auf den Tisch der Gryffindors zuging.

„Sieht so aus", nickte Hermine, während sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein rebellischer Schalk abzeichnete.

„Was denkst du wie lange McGonagall wartet, bis sie mich zu einem Gespräch in ihr Büro bittet?", brummte Harry, den Lehrertisch nicht beachtend.

„So wie sie aussieht, nicht lange", flüsterte Hermine.

Doch ihre Vermutung bestätigte sich nicht, auch wenn McGonagall sie mit äußerst ungnädigen Blicken bedachte. Harry vermutete, dass Dumbledore hier ein klares Machtwort gesprochen hatte.

Gegen Abend kehrten Ron und Ginny zurück.

„Sagt mal, stimmt das, dass Moran in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum war?", fragte Ron atemlos, kaum dass er durch das Porträtloch gestiegen war. „Der Kopflose Nick hat es uns erzählt, als wir durch die Eingangshalle gingen."

„Ja, das stimmt. Ich dachte es könnte nicht schaden, wenn…Ron schau nicht so entsetzt!", stöhnte Harry, als Ron wie vom Donner gerührt stehen blieb.

„Wie geht es euren Eltern?", fragte Hermine und es war offensichtlich, dass sie mit dieser Frage dem Gespräch eine neue Wendung geben wollte.

„Besser als wir erwartet haben", sagte Ginny, die sich schneller als ihr Bruder wieder gefangen hatte. „Wir sollen euch grüßen und sagen, dass sie sich sehr über euer Geschenk gefreut haben. Auch über die Krawatte", fügte sie mit einem leisen Lächeln hinzu.

„Hab ich doch gesagt!", triumphierte Hermine, was Ron endgültig aus seiner Erstarrung riss.

„Ich sag da nichts dazu!", brummte er ungnädig und ließ sich neben Harry in den Sessel fallen. „Erklärst du mir mal, wie du auf die Schnapsidee gekommen bist Moran hierher einzuladen?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen, erzählte jedoch wie es dazu gekommen war und als sie wenig später zum Abendessen gingen und Snape über den Weg liefen, der ihnen bitterböse Blick zuwarf, fand auch Ron diese Aktion mehr als amüsant.

Die Tatsache, dass es Rons Eltern inzwischen deutlich besser ging hatte zur Folge, dass sich auch die Anspannung der vergangenen Tage löste. Auch wenn Ted Morans Besuch eine einmalige Angelegenheit blieb, so traf man sich doch wieder und gegen Ende der Ferien musste sogar Ron eingestehen, dass der Slytherin ein verdammt netter Kerl war, mit dem man jede Menge Spaß haben konnte.

Mit dem Ende der Ferien kehrte auch Silver zurück. Harry sah ihn erstmals beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle und während Ron und Hermine nach dem Essen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrten, machte sich Harry auf den Weg zu Silver. Zuerst versuchte er es bei dessen Privaträumen, doch als dort keiner öffnete, beschloss er zum Büro seines Lehrers zu gehen.

Harry hatte gerade die Hand gehoben, um an der Tür zu klopfen, als aus dem Inneren Silvers Stimme erklang.

„Komm rein, Harry!"

Irritiert, woher Silver wusste, wer ihn besuchen wollte, öffnete Harry die Tür und trat zögernd ein.

„Guten Abend, Professor! Ich hoffe ich störe nicht?"

Silver saß an seinem Schreibtisch, auf dem mehrere aufgeschlagene Bücher lagen und schien sich Notizen zu machen.

„Die Störung ist in Ordnung", lächelte Silver, während er Harry aufmerksam beobachtete. „Nun ich denke, es wird einen Grund haben, wenn du mich hier besuchen kommst?"

„Ähm…ja", nickte Harry zögernd, während sein Blick auf die Tür fiel.

Für einen kurzen Moment blinzelte er und glaubte nicht richtig zu sehen, denn die Tür zu Silvers Büro schien plötzlich aus Glas zu bestehen; man konnte den dahinter liegenden Korridor erkennen und Snape, der eben einer großen, schwarzen Fledermaus gleich, an der Bürotür vorbeimarschierte. Anscheinend sah für ihn Silvers Bürotür völlig normal aus.

„Ich wollte Ihnen nur erzählen, dass Andrea sich zu Weihnachten gemeldet hat; sie hat mir ein Buch geschickt", sagte Harry, nur mühsam den Blick von der Tür wendend und setzte sich bedächtig auf den angebotenen Stuhl.

„Ja, Professor Snape hat es mir beim Abendessen erzählt", antwortete Silver ernst, ohne die von Harry erwartete Begeisterung.

„Von Snape, aber..?" Harry blickte ihn verdutzt an.

„Ja und dieser hat es von Professor McGonagall erfahren", nickte Silver tonlos.

„Richtig, ich…ich hab es ihr beim Weihnachtsessen erzählt", erwiderte Harry unsicher. Irgendetwas an Silvers Reaktion irritierte ihn gewaltig. Was sollte daran falsch gewesen sein, McGonagall von Andreas Geschenk zu erzählen?

„Hat jemand außer Ron und Hermine das Buch gesehen?"

„Nein, doch weshalb ist das so wichtig?"

„Gut!", nickte Silver ohne auf Harrys Frage einzugehen.

Einige Sekunden schien Silver nachzudenken, bis er Harry wieder mit dem gleichen prüfenden Ausdruck in den Augen ansah, wie bei seinem Eintreten. „Tee, Harry?"

„Ähm…ja, gern!"

Silver zog mit einer lässigen Bewegung den Zauberstab.

„Legilimens!"

Die Attacke kam so überraschend, schnell und machtvoll, dass es Harry mit einem Ruck vom Stuhl fegte. Das Büro um ihn herum verschwand für einige Sekunden, die Atmosphäre schien zu vibrieren und Harry hatte das bizarre Gefühl, sein Geist würde einen Salto rückwärts schlagen. Einem Kaleidoskop gleich strömten Farben auf ihn ein, doch noch ehe sich diese zu einem Bild formen konnten, hatte Harry es geschafft, den Teil seiner selbst, den es hier zu schützen galt, in eine pulsierende, unförmige Masse zu verwandeln.

_„WASSER!_" rief er sich panisch ins Gedächtnis. _„Wasser kann nicht attackiert werden, es weicht aus!" _

Silvers Geist näherte sich langsam aber stetig und Harry spürte wie sich sein geistiges Bewusstsein in eine Unzahl von Tropfen zerteilte, Silver hindurch ließen und sich Sekunden später wieder zu einer einheitlichen Masse formten. Silver wiederholte den Angriff noch einige Male mit dem gleichen Erfolg, bis ein pochender Schmerz Harry unvermittelt in das Hier und Jetzt zurück brachte. Silvers Büro bekam wieder klare Konturen und als Harry die Augen öffnete, blickte er in Silvers lächelndes Gesicht.

„Hervorragend, Harry!", grinste er, während er Harry gleichzeitig die Hand entgegen streckte, um ihn auf die Füße zu helfen.

„Was sollte das!", fuhr Harry ihn wütend an, seine angebotene Hand missachtend.

Ihm war übel, sein Kopf pochte und Harry vermutete, dass er sich ihn irgendwo angeschlagen haben musste.

„Ein Test!", grinste Silver, Harrys Zorn ignorierend. „Und du hast dich bemerkenswert geschlagen. Einen mentalen Angriff zu blocken, wenn man darauf vorbereitet ist, ist eine Sache; doch entscheidend ist es, wie du dich in einer unerwarteten Situation wehren kannst. Ich bin mit deiner schnellen Reaktion und geistigen Flexibilität sehr zufrieden!"

Harry war alles andere als zufrieden. Seine Beine zitterten, sein Kopf pochte und sein Magen fuhr in ungeahnten Dimensionen Achterbahn.

„Das war nicht gerade die feine Englische", brummte er ungehalten, während er den Stuhl neben sich aufstellte und sich erschöpft darauf fallen ließ.

„Nein, war es sicher nicht!", nickte Silver mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln, ehe sein Gesicht unerwartet ernst wurde und er Harry eindringlich ansah. „Für das, was ich dir erzählen möchte, war es mir wichtig sicherzustellen, dass deine Fähigkeit in Occlumency soweit fortgeschritten ist, dass du dich auch vor einem gänzlich unerwarteten Angriff schützen kannst."

Silver griff erneut nach seinem Zauberstab, den er zuvor auf dem Schreibtisch abgelegt hatte und Harry erwartete bereits einen neuen Angriff, doch Silver tat nichts dergleichen. Mit einem lässigen Schlenker beschwor er ein Tablett mit zwei Teetassen herauf.

„Hier trink das, es wird dir gut tun und auch deinen Magen wieder beruhigen", sagte Silver ruhig, ehe er seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür richtete und einige für Harry unverständliche Worte flüsterte.

Die durchsichtige Tür bekam einen milchigen Glanz und Harry wusste, dass Silver einen Stillezauber darauf gelegt hatte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick kämpfte er, immer noch zornig, ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken, Silver einfach den Tee über den Kopf zu kippen und sein Büro zu verlassen, doch letztendlich siegte die Neugier.

„Was möchten Sie mir erzählen?", fragte er nach einer kurzen Pause und drehte unschlüssig seine Teetasse zwischen den Händen.

„Eine ganz Menge. Doch vorher möchte ich, dass du dir bewusst machst, dass kein Wort von dem was ich dir jetzt sage oder von dem was ich dir zeigen werde, für jemanden außerhalb dieses Raums bestimmt ist."

„Selbstverständlich!", nickte Harry mit einer Mischung aus explodierender Neugier und dem Gefühl, dass Silver sehr eigenmächtig beschlossen hatte, Harry in das einzuweihen, was Dumbledore bisher streng von ihm ferngehalten hatte.

„Versprich mir, mit niemand, auch nicht mit Ron, Hermine oder Sirius darüber zu reden!"

„Ich verspreche es! Sie haben mein Wort!"

Fortsetzung folgt…

AN: Oh, ja ich weiß…ich weiß, dieser Cliffhanger ist nicht sehr nett….hm…vielleicht sogar ein bisschen fies. Ich entschuldige mich jetzt auch gleich mal dafür, dass ich euere Nerven ein bisschen strapaziere! Dafür kommt aber das nächste Kapitel auch bald nach! Versprochen!

So und nun…

Die Review-Antworten:

**Rudi:** Ich danke dir, dafür, dass du so fleißig deinen Kommentar dazu schreibst! Danke:-)

**Maya:** vielen Dank für deine liebe mail! ;-)

**michi-sky:** ja, stimmt, ist schon eine Weile her. _ggg _Das Harry / Hermine-Thema fällt nicht unter den Tisch, und nein, ich werde sie nicht trennen. So und nun zu deiner Bitte – ich habe sie dir erfüllt! Zufrieden damit? _sfg_

**HexeLea:** Na nu? Keine Fragen? _gggggg_ Freut mich, dass dir die Story weiterhin gefällt!

**Rapunzelou:** Vielen, vielen Dank! Dein Lob ehrt mich sehr! Und wie du siehst hat sich dein Wunsch erfüllt! Liebe Grüße nach Montreal!

**Der Slytherin Lord:** Bitte jetzt nicht falsch verstehen… doch ich denke, du solltest die alten Kapitel noch mal lesen ;-) Prof. Muffin ist Lehrer für alte Runen und ja, in Kapitel 17 erfahren Harry und Hermine, dass Silver seine Ausbildung in Hogwarts begann. Was deine Idee mit der Kurzgeschichte zu Silvers Jugend angeht – hm, ich und Kurzgeschichten? Keine Ahnung, ob ich dieser Herausforderung gewachsen bin, bisher wurden meine FF immer sehr, sehr lang! Aber ich werde mal darüber nachdenken ;-) Oh ja und der Schlafsaal der Siebtklässer…peinlich, peinlich, natürlich sollte das Sechstklässer heißen! Danke, für dein aufmerksames Lesen, werde es dann gleich mal ausbessern.

**Mealla:** Hm… ich und nicht romantisch veranlagt? Das halte ich für ein Gerücht! _Kicher _Hm, verrate ich jetzt zuviel, wenn ich schreibe, dass Hermine deine Ansicht teilt? ;-)

**Eva Luna:** Tja, das Weihnachten lief ja dann wohl etwas anders, als du es erwartet hast. Ron und etwas lernen wollen – nun ich denke, auch bei Ron kommt der Punkt, an dem er über seinen Schatten springt und manches aus einem anderen Blickwinkel betrachten kann. Denke so was gehört auch zum erwachsen werden! ;-)

**The Snitch:** Nachdem Arnold Friedrich mir bereits im Hp-freunde-Forum einen Kommentar zu dem neuen Kapitel gegeben hat und ich ihm darauf schon antwortete, war die Review-Antwort darauf bezogen. Arnie hatte im letzten Kapitel etwas falsch interpretiert und ich habe dies berichtigt. Mehr von Silver? Kein Problem! ;-)

**Mr. Unknown:** wir hatten noch nicht das Vergnügen, oder? _gggg_ Freut mich, dass dir meine FF gefällt!

**Dkub:** Nun wenn du Überraschungen liebst, dann denke ich wird dir auch dieses Kapitel gefallen haben _sfg_ Dein Lob an Vivi hab ich weitergegeben und sie hat sich sehr darüber gefreut. Ich finde es sehr schön, dass du die Arbeit einer guten Beta-Leserin anerkennst, denn sie trägt sehr viel zum Gelingen einer guten FF bei. Und nein, Ron stand nicht unter dem Einfluss von einem Imperius-Fluch. Wie ich Eva Luna bereits geschrieben habe, denke ich dass dies zu seiner Entwicklung gehört. ;-)

**Anne-Julia-Shirley:** Freut mich zu lesen, dass dir meine Story gefällt! Und ja, ich kann mich an eine Review von dir erinnern! ;-)

**Jo Lizard:** Ja, ich musste an dieser Stelle aufhören! Hm…Harry Silver aus seinem Geist pfeffern? _kicher_ nun so was in der Art!

**Alex Uhde:** Tja, lieber Alex, das ist jetzt die Preisfrage! ;-) Du wirst es in den kommenden Kapiteln lesen! _ggg_

So und nun noch mal ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön, an euch alle die ihr mir so fleißig Reviews schreibt! Ich freue mich sehr darüber! Es ist immer wieder schön euere Gedanken und Anregungen zu den einzelnen Kapiteln zu lesen!

Liebe Grüße von eurem Sternchen (die jetzt weiter an Kapitel 56 schreibt) ;-)


	56. 56

56.

Silver blickte ihn einige Sekunden prüfend an, ehe er tief seufzte und nickte.

„Gut, beginnen wir mit dem Buch, welches dir Andrea geschenkt hat. Du hast es nicht zufällig dabei?"

„Doch, ich dachte mir, dass Sie es vielleicht sehen möchten", nickte Harry und zog das Buch aus seiner Tasche, um es Silver zu geben. „Es ist ein Muggelbuch, in dem es um die nordische Mythologie geht."

Silver nahm es dankend entgegen und blätterte es interessiert durch, bis er zur Widmung zurückkehrte und diese mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs antippte. Nichts geschah, doch Silver schien es auch nicht erwartet zu haben; er nickte bedächtig.

„Nun, das wäre dann vielleicht doch etwas zu viel Magie gewesen", lächelte er einen kurzen Augenblick, während sich seine Augen nachdenklich auf Andreas Schriftzug hafteten.

Für Harry hatte dieses bunt illustrierte Buch nicht die Spur von Magie an sich; dennoch wartete er gespannt auf eine weitere Erklärung, die jedoch auf sich warten ließ. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtete Silver das Buch, während zu erkennen war, dass es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete.

„Wie du sicher weißt, ist dieses Buch, das erste Lebenszeichen von ihr, seit sie Hogwarts verlassen hat", begann er nach einiger Zeit erneut und reichte das Buch Harry zurück. „Niemand hat bisher erfahren, wohin sie von hieraus gegangen ist, oder…was sie vorhat."

Harry nickte, während Silver sich unschlüssig über das Kinn rieb.

„Es ist noch nicht einmal bekannt, wie sie es geschafft hat unbemerkt die Schlossgründe zu verlassen", fuhr Silver fort. „Du musst wissen, dass Auroren des Zaubereiministeriums alle Wege nach Hogwarts und auch nach Hogsmeade überwachen. Selbst Sirius in seiner Animagusgestalt hatte beträchtliche Schwierigkeiten ungesehen an ihnen vorbei zu kommen. Andrea jedoch, die weder apparieren, noch einen Besen fliegen kann, verschwand spurlos und das, obwohl sie mir ihren Portschlüssel gegeben hat, der die einzige Möglichkeit zum Verschwinden darstellte."

„Sie denken jemand hat ihr geholfen?", fragte Harry nervös.

„Interessante Frage, auf die ich leider keine schlüssige Antwort habe, nur eine Vermutung", seufzte Silver. „Und damit kommen wir zu einem Kernproblem."

Silver machte eine Pause um einen Schluck aus seiner Teetasse zunehmen, ehe er grübelnd weiter sprach. „Andreas Sicherheit ist in einem hohen Maße von dem abhängig, dass niemand ihren Aufenthaltsort kennt."

„Aber Sie haben eine Vermutung wo sie sich aufhalten könnte?", unterbrach Harry Silvers Ausführungen ungeduldig.

„Ja, die habe ich allerdings", nickte Silver langsam.

„Denken Sie, Andrea ist wieder im Haus ihrer Urgroßeltern?"

„Ich befinde mich hier etwas in einem Dilemma", seufzte Silver, ohne auf Harrys Frage einzugehen. „Es ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass wenn wir, die Andrea besser kennen, nicht wissen wo sie sich befindet, es Voldemorts Leute noch schwerer haben werden sie zu finden. Es wäre also unter Umständen sinnvoll nicht weiter nach Andreas Aufenthaltsort zu forschen. Andererseits…. Und hier hat das Ganze seinen Haken, befürchte ich, dass Andrea vor hat, etwas sehr Törichtes zu tun."

„Andrea wird Voldemort niemals in dieses Haus hineinlassen!", warf Harry heftig ein.

„Nein, das denke ich auch nicht", sagte Silver mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Ich vermute eher, dass sie etwas weit Gefährlicheres plant."

„Gefährlicher als Voldemort in dieses Haus zu lassen?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Allerdings!", nickte Silver. „ Du erinnerst dich sicher an den Spiegelsaal in Andreas Haus. Nun….ich bin schon vor längerer Zeit über ein sehr interessantes Buch gestolpert, in dem, wenn auch nur in Andeutungen, beschrieben wird, für was dieser Raum geschaffen wurde. In diesem Saal ist das gesamte Wissen der vergangenen Generationen gespeichert, um es an die Nachfahren weiter zu geben.

Ich habe nachgeforscht und herausgefunden, dass ab dem 14ten Jahrhundert keiner von Andreas Vorfahren je eine Zauberschule oder Ähnliches besucht hat. Das bedeutet, dass dieser Spiegelsaal offensichtlich in früheren Jahren die Funktion hatte, die Kinder und Heranwachsenden zu schulen und sie entwickelten sich alle zu stolzen, manchmal zur Hochmut neigenden Hexen und Zauberern, denen ein hohes Maß an magischem Potential nachgesagt wurde."

„Dann ist dieser Raum so was wie Bibliothek, Schule und Trainingsraum in einem?"

„Vermutlich", stimmte ihn Silver zu. „Vielleicht sind die Tore, die du dort gesehen hast, so etwas wie Klassenräume, wer weiß."

„Wow!", stieß Harry beeindruckt aus.

„Sicherlich eine bemerkenswerte Leistung, doch lass mich weiter erzählen. Irgendwann im Laufe der Familiengeschichte muss ein Punkt gekommen sein, an dem die normale, gewöhnliche Magie ihren Reiz verlor und man häufte zusätzlich Wissen über die dunkle Magie an. Alexander Samuel Hussel erkannte schließlich, dass sich seine Familie mit dieser Form der Magie mehr Schaden zufügte, als es ihnen nützlich war und versuchte demzufolge Schritte zu einem Kurswechsel im Denken seiner Familie einzuleiten…mit wenig Erfolg. Alexander Samuel Hussel wurde ermordet, wie viele in seiner Familie vor ihm, doch dies nur als Ergänzung." Silver holte die Luft und seufzte schwer. „Die weitere Geschichte kennst du, ich muss sie nicht wiederholen?"

Harry nickte, nicht sicher worauf Silver hier hinaus wollte. „Aber Andrea besitzt doch nur geringe Magie, die sie…"

„Oh, täusche dich da nicht, Harry!", unterbrach ihn Silver und schüttelte den Kopf. „Andrea besaß bereits magisches Potential, als sie noch unter dem Einfluss des Wächters stand. Erinnerst du dich noch, dass sie von Hagrids Hütte aus Hogwarts sehen konnte?" Harry nickte erneut. „Nun nachdem dieser Bann aufgehoben wurde, kehrt auch der Teil, der bisher durch den Wächter gefesselt war, zu ihr zurück."

„Moment mal!", unterbrach ihn Harry aufgeregt. „Ich erinnere mich, als die Bastet zerfiel, da kam etwas heraus, das aussah wie ein kleiner Vogel…"

„Ich habe es selbst nicht gesehen, doch nachdem was mir Sirius und Remus beschrieben, denke ich, dass es die gefesselte Magie war, die in diesem Augenblick ihre Freiheit wiedererlangte."

„Heißt das, Andrea wird irgendwann eine vollwertige Hexe werden?"

„Diese Möglichkeit besteht", antwortete Silver zögernd.

„Ist es das, was Ihnen Sorgen bereitet, dass Andrea eine Hexe wird?", fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd. „Glauben Sie, Andrea würde den Spiegelsaal benutzen, um ihre magischen Fähigkeiten zu entwickeln und…dabei dunkle Magie erlernen?"

„Nein, nicht ganz", widersprach ihm Silver. „Es ist eher so, dass ich befürchte, sie wird ihre Magie zu einem ganz bestimmten Zweck einsetzen."

Silver nahm das oberste Buch von dem Stapel, der sich auf seinem Schreibtisch türmte. „Madam Prince hat mir vor Weihnachten erzählt, dass Andrea sich Bücher ausgeliehen und diese nicht zurückgebracht hätte. Ich ging darauf in den Krankenflügel um die Bücher zu holen und… nun sieh selbst."

„Zeitumkehrer?", stieß Harry verblüfft aus, als er den Buchtitel las. „Sie denke Andrea will einen Zeitumkehrer benutzen?"

„Wäre nahe liegend", seufzte Silver schwer und nahm das zweite Buch zur Hand. „Vor allem wenn es sich bei den anderen beiden Büchern um dasselbe Thema handelt. Allerdings könnte ich mit meiner Vermutung auch gänzlich daneben liegen."

Um Harrys Brust schien sich plötzlich ein stählernes Band zu legen, welches ihn am Atmen hinderte. „Aber das wäre…das wäre…" Harry verstummte, während ihm bewusst wurde, was Silver mit Torheit gemeint hatte.

„Andrea hat sehr viel verloren und ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sie zu dem Entschluss kam in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, um dort einige Ereignisse zu verhindern", sagte Silver leise. „Allerdings bezweifle ich, dass sie wirklich ahnt, welche Konsequenzen eine Manipulation der Vergangenheit haben könnte."

„Wir müssen das verhindern!", sagte Harry mit bebender Stimme.

„Die Frage ist, ob dem wirklich so ist und wenn ja, ob wir es dann verhindern könnten", erklärte Silver, während sich auf seiner Stirn eine steile Falte gebildet hatte.

„Was sagt Professor Dumbledore dazu?"

„Nun…" Silver stieß hörbar die Luft aus. „Nun… ich habe mit ihm nicht darüber gesprochen."

„Warum nicht?", platze es fassungslos aus Harry hervor. „Ich meine, er ist …"

„…der Schuleiter und derzeit mein direkter Vorgesetzter, ich weiß", seufzte Silver schwer, während er sich im Stuhl zurücklehnte und seine Stirn massierte. „Und damit wären wir bei dem nächsten, nicht weniger heiklen Punkt. Verstehe mich nun bitte nicht falsch, Harry. Albus Dumbledore besitzt meine größte Hochachtung, er ist ein Zauberer wie ihn die Welt selten gesehen hat und wie es auch in Zukunft sehr wenige geben wird." Silver machte eine Pause um sich erneut Tee einzugießen und so, wie Harry vermutete, seine nächsten Worte sorgfältig wählen zu können. „Trotz alledem ist er ein Mensch und diese neigen dazu, auch bei noch so viel Kompetenz und Weisheit, Fehler zu machen."

„Es geht um sein Vertrauen zu Snape", sagte Harry einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend.

Silver hob überrascht den Kopf und einige Sekunden sahen sie einander nur in die Augen. Es war offensichtlich, dass Silver diesen Gedankengang Harrys nicht erwartet hatte, nun jedoch an einem Punkt war, an dem er es auch schlecht verneinen konnte.

„Es steht mir nicht zu Professor Dumbledore Vorschriften zu machen, wem er vertraut und mit wem er welche Geheimnisse teilt", erwiderte Silver leise ohne direkt auf Harrys Worte einzugehen.

Für eine ganze Weile schwiegen sie beide, bis Harry sich schließlich zu der Frage durchrang, die sogar seine Sorge um Andrea in den Hintergrund drängte. „Weshalb misstrauen Sie Snape; ich meine, jedem hier scheint es zu genügen, dass Professor Dumbledore ihm vertraut, warum Ihnen nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht weil ich zu den Menschen gehöre, die extrem misstrauisch sind, oder auch nur aus einer Kette von Ereignissen die mich an seiner Loyalität zweifeln lassen", sagte Silver langsam und nachdenklich. „Schon zu Anfang wunderte ich mich, weshalb ein Mensch, dessen Denken so sehr vom Hass bestimmt ist, der Muggel verachtet und dem es offensichtlich ein Gräuel ist, mit einigen der Ordensmitglieder an einem Tisch zu sitzen und sich dem Phönixorden angeschlossen hat. Ich begann ihn zu beobachten. Doch erst als nach Remus Befreiung klar wurde, dass wir einen Verräter im Orden haben…"

„Was war da?", unterbrach ihn Harry.

„Jemand hat Tonks mit einem Imperiusfluch belegt, sodass sie Remus in diesen Park bestellte", antwortete Silver und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Wusstest du das nicht?"

„Nein, mir wird hier sehr wenig bis gar nichts erzählt", entgegnete Harry brummig und Zorn flammte in ihm auf.

Silver nickte verstehend und einen kurzen Augenblick schien es so, als wollte er etwas dazu sagen, doch nach einem Moment des Zögerns nahm er den unterbrochenen Faden wieder auf. „Nun…wir konnten nie feststellen, wer diesen Fluch gesprochen hat, doch es war sehr nahe liegend, dass dies jemand aus dem Orden tat. Es war eine ganze Reihe an Nebensächlichkeiten, die schließlich meinen Verdacht erhärteten, dass Severus Snape nicht auf unserer Seite kämpfte. Den Ausschlag gab jedoch sein seltsames Interesse an allem was mit Andrea zu tun hat. Für jemanden, der ihr mit offenkundiger Verachtung begegnete, interessierte er sich erstaunlich viel für alles was mit ihrer Person zusammenhing."

„Sie denken, er sammelt für Voldemort Informationen?"

„Ja, das befürchte ich und aus diesem Grund ist es mir auch so wichtig, dass er nichts über Andreas Verbleib erfährt oder über die Fortschritte, die du in Occlumency machst."

„Und über meine beginnende Fähigkeit in den Geist eines anderen Menschen einzudringen", nickte Harry, dem plötzlich einige Zusammenhänge klarer wurden.

„Auch das", stimmte Silver ihm zu. „Bisher fehlen mir stichhaltige Beweise, doch es spricht zuviel gegen ihn, als dass ich es ignorieren könnte. Sollte er für Voldemort arbeiten, riskieren wir Andreas Sicherheit wenn er Einzelheiten erfährt, die eventuell Aufschluss darüber geben, wo sie ist, oder was sie genau vorhat."

„Ich habe Snape nie vertraut", schnaubte Harry. „Er ist mir seit meinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts mit Hass begegnet und ich vergesse auch nicht, dass er damals alles daran setzte, dass Sirius den Kuss der Dementoren bekam. Er hat ihn im Grimmauld Place provoziert, damit Sirius die Sicherheit des Hauses aufgab und ich kann mir auch sehr gut vorstellen, dass er an meinem Unfall in Zaubertränke nicht ganz unbeteiligt war. Ist schon sehr komisch, dass vor seiner Nase meine und Hermines Büchertasche durchwühlt und das Herzstück gestohlen wird, ohne dass er etwas davon mitbekommt."

„Nun das sind Spekulationen, doch Tatsache ist, es war Snape, der mit Nachdruck darauf bestand, dass man dir das Tragen des Herzstücks während deiner Unterrichtszeit verbot und dies letztendlich den Diebstahl erst ermöglichte."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Harry aufgebracht. „Ich meine, wir können doch nicht einfach so tun, als sei alles in bester Ordnung."

„Oh doch, genau das können und werden wir tun", widersprach ihm Silver fest. „Irren wir uns… lass mich bitte ausreden, Harry!" Harry hatte bereits den Mund geöffnet, schluckte jedoch einen bissigen Kommentar hinunter. „Irren wir uns, dann schaden wir damit niemanden, doch wenn es wahr ist und Snape in Wirklichkeit für Voldemort arbeitet, nehmen wir uns die Chance das zu beweisen, wenn wir ihn mit offenem Misstrauen begegnen. Daher ist es extrem wichtig, dass du dein Verhalten ihm gegenüber nicht änderst und dir nichts anmerken lässt. Hast du das verstanden?"

„Ja", seufzte Harry mit säuerlicher Miene. „Daher auch der Test, ob ich mich im Notfall gegen einen Angriff von ihm wehren könnte."

„Nein, dies allein war nicht der Grund, sonst hätte ich meinen Verdacht, dass wir es hier möglicherweise mit einem Verräter zu tun haben, einfach für mich behalten", sagte Silver und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss gestehen, ich habe sehr lange gegrübelt, ob ich dir überhaupt davon erzähle, bin jedoch letztendlich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich von dir kein Stillschweigen erbitten kann, wenn ich hier nicht mit offenen Karten spiele. Der eigentliche Grund aber, warum ich dir überhaupt von alledem erzähle, ist: ich möchte, dass du Kontakt mit Andrea aufnimmst."

„Wie? Ich meine…niemand weiß hundertprozentig wo sie ist, noch wie man sie erreicht."

„Nun, wenn meine Vermutung stimmt, dann bist du der Einzige, der dies bewerkstelligen kann", sagte Silver mit einem matten Lächeln. „Andrea hat dich mit der Weitergabe des Herzstücks zu ihrem Erben gemacht und demzufolge ist es nun auch dein Haus."

„Sie meinen, ich solle zu diesem Haus gehen und einfach mal an die Tür klopfen?", sagte Harry unsicher.

„Nein, ich denke nicht, dass wir sie überfallen sollten. Mir schwebt daher die Benutzung des Flohnetzwerks vor. Ich habe vor einigen Tagen versucht so Kontakt zu Andrea zu bekommen, doch das casa de anhelo verweigert mir diese Kommunikationsmöglichkeit."

„Na ja, einen Versuch ist es wert", stimmte ihn Harry zu, auch wenn er Zweifel hatte, dass es wirklich so einfach wäre. „Doch was soll ich ihr sagen?"

„Hier würde ich vorschlagen, höre auf dein Herz. Wenn du möchtest erzähl ihr von meinem Verdacht mit dem Zeitumkehrer, oder…nun ich denke, du wirst die passenden Worte finden, wenn es soweit ist."

Harry gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bin nicht wirklich gut darin, die passenden Worte zu finden."

„Lass dich von deinem Herz leiten und du findest sie", lächelte Silver.

„Na schön", brummte Harry resignierend. „Wann soll ich es versuchen?"

„Ich würde sagen, jetzt gleich!"

Harry seufzte schwer; er hatte das erwartet, doch gleichzeitig fühlte er sich nicht im Geringsten auf so ein Gespräch vorbereitet. Silver war um den Schreibtisch herum auf den Kamin zugetreten und nahm eine Prise aus der Porzellandose, die auf dem Sims stand. Während er mit der einen Hand Flohpulver in die Flammen warf, richtete er mit der anderen Hand seinen Zauberstab auf das Feuer und eine Sekunde später wurde Harry von einer grellen Stichflamme geblendet.

„Was war das?", stieß er erschrocken aus und trat unweigerlich einen Schritt zurück.

„Nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, dass niemand deine Unterhaltung belauschen kann", zwinkert Silver. „So bedien dich!"

Silver deutete auf die Porzellandose und trat zurück, damit Harry Platz vor dem Kamin hatte. Mit einem leichten Räuspern, nahm Harry das Flohpulver zwischen die Finger und kniete sich vor den Kamin. Einen kurzen Moment zögerte er, doch dann warf er es mit einem leichten Seufzen in die Flammen.

Sie leuchtete smaragdgrün auf und mit einem kurzen Blick zurück zu Silver sagte Harry klar und deutlich: „Casa de anhelo", ehe er seinen Kopf hinein steckte.

Mit einer Übelkeit erregenden Geschwindigkeit wirbelte sein Kopf durch den Kamin und Harry fragte sie schon, in welchem Kamin des Hauses er landen würde, als er nach einigen Momenten mit etwas Hartem zusammenstieß. Mit einem gewaltigen Ruck wurde er zurückgeschleudert und schlug unsanft mit dem Rück auf dem Boden vor Silvers Kamin auf.

„Autsch!", stieß Harry ärgerlich aus und rieb sich den Kopf, doch noch ehe er mehr sagen oder erklären konnte, erschien der hutzelige Kopf eines Hauselfen in den Flammen.

„Caspar!", stießen Silver und Harry gleichzeitig aus.

„Harry Potter, Clark Silver", sagte der Hauself überrascht, während seine langen Ohren aufgeregt flatterten.

„Ich wollte mit Andrea sprechen", erklärte Harry, während er sich aufrappelte und vor den Kamin kniete in dem nun Caspars Kopf schwebte.

„Das wird nicht möglich sein", wehrte der kleine Elf ab. „Miss wollen keine Störung, Miss brauchen Ruhe!"

„Also ist sie im Haus", bohrte Harry nach.

Caspar schien zu überlegen, was er hierauf antworten durfte, doch Silver kam ihn zu Hilfe.

„Wir müssen nicht wissen, wo Andrea ist, wir möchten nur sichergehen, dass es ihr gut geht."

„Miss geht es nicht gut, sie redet nicht und läuft manchmal die ganze Nacht umher", sagte der Hauself und augenblicklich sanken seine großen Fledermausohren traurig an den Seiten seines Kopfes herab. „Miss isst zuwenig und rührt nicht mal die heiße Schokolade an, die Caspar jeden Abend an ihr Bett stellt."

In seinen tellergroßen Augen schwammen Tränen und Harry wünschte sich sehnlichst, etwas Aufmunterndes sagen zu können, doch ihm fehlten die Worte.

„Caspar, befindet sich in eurem Haus ein Zeitumkehrer", fragte Silver nach einer kurzen Pause langsam. „Du weißt, etwas das aussieht wie ein Stundenglas."

„Caspar weiß was ein Zeitumkehrer ist", nickte der alte Hauself zögernd und es war ihm anzusehen, dass er den Hintergrund dieser Frage nicht deuten konnte. „Aber Caspar bezweifelt, dass sich einer im Haus befindet. Großes Unglück ist mit einem Zeitumkehrer geschehen und seither hat Caspar keinen mehr gesehen."

„Demnach hat Andrea dich nicht nach einem Zeitumkehrer gefragt", sagte Harry erleichtert.

„Nein Miss redet nicht viel, Miss immer noch sehr traurig", seufzte Caspar.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen", nickte Harry niedergeschlagen.

„Caspar muss gehen!" und ehe Harry richtig begriff, war der Kopf des Hauselfen mit einem leisen Plopp verschwunden.

Harry starrte einige Sekunden unbeweglich in die Flammen, ehe ihn Silvers Stimme aus der Trance riss.

„Nun zumindest wissen wir jetzt, dass Andrea in Sicherheit ist und… offensichtlich doch nicht vorhat den Zeitumkehrer zu benutzen."

„Aber es geht ihr auch nicht gut", sagte Harry matt, während er sich schwerfällig aufrichtete und auf seinen Platz zurückkehrte.

„Nein, doch das habe ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht erwartet", seufzte Silver und fuhr sich müde über das Gesicht.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Für einige Minuten blickte Silver gedankenversunken ins Leere, ehe er den Kopf hob und tief Luft holte. „Ich würde sagen, abwarten! Mehr können wir derzeit nicht tun."

Harry antwortete ihm nicht, doch in seinem Kopf wiederholten sich immer wieder die Worte des Hauselfen, bis er die Stille nicht mehr aushielt und Silver direkt ansah.

„Es hörte sich an, als würde Andrea den ganzen Tag nur grübeln."

„Ja, so hörte es sich an und so wird es wohl auch sein", nickte Silver nachdenklich.

„Sie denken noch immer, dass sie etwas vorhat?", sagte Harry nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Ja, auch wenn ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, was das sein könnte", erwiderte Silver und kniff die Lippen zusammen. „Dieses ruhelose Umherwandern, was Caspar beschrieben hat, sagt mir, dass Andrea stark mit etwas beschäftigt ist, wofür sie noch keine Lösung gefunden hat."

„Dann können wir nur hoffen, dass Andrea nicht so schnell eine Lösung findet", brummte Harry verdrießlich.

„Du weißt nicht was sie vorhat, wie willst du da beurteilen, dass es vorteilhafter wäre, sie würde keine Lösung finden?", warf Silver mit einem halbherzigen Lächeln ein.

Harry nickte ergeben, auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass er von irgendeiner Aktion, die Andrea plante, begeistert sein würde.

„Wir können nur abwarten und weiterhin das Tal beobachten, in dem sich Andreas Haus befindet", sagte Silver mit einem Achselzucken. „Sobald dort etwas geschieht oder sie das Grundstück verlässt, werden wir es erfahren."

„Wie? Ich meine, es ist ziemlich müßig sich tagelang am Waldrand oder sonst wo rum zu treiben und auf einen Fleck schneebedeckte Wiese zu starren, wo ein Haus steht, das niemand sehen kann."

„Nun wir haben eine weit effektivere Beobachtungsmöglichkeit und die hat uns Voldemort persönlich in die Hände gespielt", schmunzelte Silver. „Möchtest du, dass ich sie dir zeige?"

„Ähm…ja", nickte Harry überrascht und richtete sich kerzengerade auf.

„Nun, dann würde ich sagen, wir machen einen kleinen Spaziergang in die Küche und lassen uns von den Hauselfen ein Stück frischgebackenen Kuchen geben."

„In die Küche?", fragte Harry ungläubig, doch Silver war schon aufgestanden, hatte den Stillezauber von der Tür entfernt und deutete Harry mit einer einladenden Geste an ihm zu folgen.

Nicht sicher, ob Silver ihn nun auf den Arm nehmen wollte, was Harry gleichzeitig für sehr unwahrscheinlich hielt, ging er schweigend neben Silver die Treppen nach unten, bis sie schließlich die Küche erreichten.

Dobby war völlig aus dem Häuschen, als er Harry erblickte und Silver ihm erklärte, dass sie hier gern ein Stück Kuchen essen würden. Mit wehenden Ohren sauste er durch die Küche und wenig später saßen sie genau an jenem Tisch, an dem Harry vor einigen Wochen mit Dumbledore gesessen hatte.

„Nun wie du siehst, ist hier immer etwas los", flüsterte Silver während er lächelnd die Hauselfen beobachtete, die mit Eifer durch die geräumige Küche eilten.

„Hm", brummte Harry, während er sich ratlos umsah.

„Wenn du nun den Blick mal auf die Wand hinter dir richtest, wirst du feststellen, dass hier ein interessantes Bild hängt", sagte Silver mit einem Zwinkern und nahm einen großen Schluck Tee.

Harry drehte sich um und starrte einige Sekunden verwirrt auf das Landschaftsgemälde hinter ihm. Es zeigte ein schmales Tal, durch dessen schneebedeckte Wiesen sich ein kleiner Bach schlängelte und welches zu beiden Seiten von Wald eingesäumt war. Es war ein magisches Bild, den Harry konnte erkennen, dass sich die Baumwipfel leicht im Wind bewegten.

„Erinnerst du dich an die Gemälde welche wir in der alten Klosterruine entdeckt haben?", fragte Silver, während sein Blick auf einem Punkt in der Mitte des Gemäldes ruhte.

„Ja, dunkel. Sie zeigten die Kellergänge von Voldemorts Versteck und waren wohl so was wie eine…" Harry stockte, als ihn die plötzliche Erkenntnis traf. „Das ist das Tal in dem Andreas Haus steht!", sagte er atemlos während er gleichzeitig nach Anzeichen für ein Haus suchte, doch davon war nicht das Geringste zu erkennen.

„Richtig!", nickte Silver, während er genüsslich seinen Kuchen verspeiste. „Wir fanden es unter den anderen Bildern, die Voldemort zum Zweck der Überwachung erschaffen ließ."

„Aber warum hängt es hier in der Küche?", stieß Harry entgeistert aus.

„Die Antwort hast du vorhin selbst gegeben", schmunzelte Silver. „Es wäre tatsächlich sehr müßig wenn jemand in der Kälte sitzen müsste, um ein Haus zu beobachten, dass er gar nicht sieht. Als Moody und Tonks dieses Gemälde nach Hogwarts brachten, hatte Dumbledore die glänzende Idee es hier in die Küche zu hängen."

„Ich verstehe!", grinste Harry. „Hier ist immer jemand der einen Blick auf das Bild werfen und gegebenenfalls sofort Meldung machen kann."

„Genau aus diesem Grund beauftragte er die Hauselfen damit", nickte Silver. „Wenn irgendetwas um das Haus herum geschieht, werden wir es sofort erfahren."

„Aber warum kann ich das Haus nicht sehen? Eigentlich müsste es doch für mich sichtbar sein, oder nicht?"

„Über diesem Haus liegt ein mächtiger Schutzzauber und vermutlich würde selbst Andrea hier nichts sehen. Du musst dich in der Nähe befinden, damit jene, das Haus umhüllende Magie, dich erkennt."

Harry nickte nachdenklich, während er sich gleichzeitig an seinen letzten Aufenthalt im casa de anhelo erinnerte.

Fortsetzung folgt…

**An:** Ohhhhhhhhhh, ihr hab mich ja diesmal mit Review-Antworten verwöhnt! Vielen, vielen Dank! So und nun gleich zu den Antworten darauf

**Rudi:** Nein, war über die Weihnachtstage in seiner alten Schule

**Rapunzelou:** Tja, da sieht man mal, wo die moderne Technik überall Einzug gehalten hat. Ich freue mich, dass du auch in einem so abgelegenen Teil des Landes noch die FF verfolgen kannst. Nun ja und was sie Cliffhanger angeht…diesmal war es keiner! Was nun nicht heißt, dass ich euch nicht noch den ein oder anderen vorsetzen werde, bis die FF endgültig abgeschlossen ist ;-)

**Jo Lizard:** Doch wie du an diesem Kapitel siehst! _sfg_

**DKub:** Weißt du nach diesem Kapitel nun ein bisschen mehr? ;-) Zu den Abkürzungen; also _sfg_ – heißt sehr freches Grinsen; Au – bedeutet anderes Universum, also eine FF die nicht mehr mit den vergangenen Ereignissen der Orginalbände übereinstimmt. Im Fall dieser FF wissen wir inzwischen das Harrys 6. Jahr ganz anders abläuft, als ich mir das so hübsch ausgemalt habe. Die Abkürzung OC – hm, bitte jetzt nicht schlagen, wenn ich mich täusche, doch ich denke, das bedeutet, dass sich ein Charakter nicht so verhält, wie wir es aus den Orginalbüchern kennen. Z.B. ein liebenswürdiger, fürsorglicher Snape, ein bösartiger Dumbledore, ein schüchterner Malfoy – denke du weißt was ich damit meine ;-) so und nachdem du mir verraten hast, dass zu dir auch ein kleinen Alexander gehört, grüße ich ihn hiermit mal herzlich! Wenn er groß genug ist, darf er auch mal FF´s lesen… na ja zuvor wahrscheinlich eher die HP-Reihe ;-)

**Eva Luna:** Das finde ich sehr schon, dass ich dir mit meinem neuen Kapitel den Einstieg in einen neuen Arbeitstag versüßt habe. Nachdem dieses Kapitel wieder in der Nacht ins Netz geht, bestehen gute Chance, dass sich dieses wiederholen kann. ;-)

**Jana**: Hoppla, hoffe du bist nicht ernsthaft vom Stuhl gefallen! Na ja, der gute Silver ist schon immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut! _sfg_

Arnold Friedrich: mein lieber Arnie, du hast aber eine Menge Fragen ;-) Oh oh und wo fang ich jetzt an? Hm? Also was den Zeitpunkt des Überfalls angeht, so könnte es auch sein, dass es Zufall war, oder? Was jetzt der Koboldsteinclub macht, ja das fragt Harry sich auch und Andrea…na ich denke, diesbezüglich hast du ja in diesem Kapitel wieder was erfahren. Jaaah, ich weiß, es bleiben immer noch Fragen ;-)

**Municat:** Ja, und ihr verwöhnt mich mit Review´s, was ich auch sehr schön finde. Weiter möchte ich jetzt nichts zu deiner Review sagen, am Ende verplapper ich mich noch _sfg_

**Adsartha:** Nun ich freue mich über jede Review, was aber nicht heißt, dass hier Review-Zwang besteht. Ich denke, jedes Review ist ein kleines Geschenk, das seinen Wert verlieren würde, wenn man es einfordert ;-) Außerdem weiß ich aus eigener Erfahrung, dass man auch nicht immer zu jedem Kapitel was zu schreiben hat und das ist auch ok so!

**Der Slytherin Lord:** Das mit dem roten Strich im Kalender hat mich echt zum lachen gebracht! Klasse Idee! Tja… Harrys Versprechen…hm… was sag ich nun dazu ohne zuviel zu verraten? Ach, wart´s einfach ab, wie unser lieber Harry damit klar kommt! ;-)

**Maya:** Meinst du ich sollte langsamer schreiben? _kicher _Nein, keine Sorge, das werde ich nicht tun! ;-)

**michi-sky:** Erstmal vielen, vielen Dank für dein großes Lob! Und…ja… dein Wunschdenken…hm, mal gucken, ob du mit meinem letzten Kapitel zufrieden sein wirst – schwer zu sagen! Die Kekse nehm ich aber trotzdem dankend entgegen! _sfg_

**Firiel**: Dein Anfall großer Gutmütigkeit beruhigt mein Gewissen! Ich geben dir Recht, es gäbe sicher die ein oder andere Szene die man ausführlicher beschreiben könnte, doch irgendwo muss ich immer mal Abstriche machen, sonst weitet sich diese lange FF zu einer Marathon-FF aus und was vielleicht noch entscheidender ist, ich weiß, dass ich ab Mitte September kaum mehr Zeit zum schreiben haben werde und möchte deshalb die FF vorher abschließen. Nachdem ich den Inhalt der nächsten Kapitel im Kopf habe, weiß ich was ich eueren Nerven antäte, wenn ich euch wochenlang auf eine Fortsetzung warten ließe. Dann eher ein paar Kürzungen! ;-)

**Anna-Julia-Shirley:** Nun, was silver zu erzählen hatte, hast du in diesem Kapitel erfahren und ja, ich schreibe…weiter, weiter und immer weiter, bis ich beim Ende angekommen bin! _ggggggggg_

**HexeLea:** Du machst mich ganz verlegen _rotwerd _Und nein, wenn alles gut geht, wonach es derzeit auch aussieht, wird es bis zum Ende keine längeren Pausen mehr geben.

**Vamp:** Ja, ich habe mich schon entschieden! Und nein, es wird leider keine Fortsetzung der Fortsetzung geben. seufz Zu deinem Ordner - 300 Seiten, so viele sind das schon? Hm, hätte ich gar nicht gedacht. Ich freu mich natürlich sehr, dass dir die FF so gut gefällt!

**Lady-Claw:** Vielen Dank, freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt!

**Martina 86:** Nun, für den Suchtfaktor übernehme ich keine Verantwortung! _sfg _Was nicht heißt, dass ich mich sehr darüber freue, dass dich die beiden FF´s so begeistern!

**Schokki:** Nun, es scheint so, als hätte das stolpern manchmal auch seine Vorteile! _ggg_ und in dem Fall würde ich sagen besser spät als nie! Über dein großes Lob freue ich mich sehr, gerade weil es bei einigen Szenen manchmal sehr schwierig den feinen Grad zu finden, der zwischen Kitsch und Oberflächlichkeit liegt. Tja, Silvers Vergangenheit – ein interessantes Thema, doch ich verspreche dir, du wirst in den nächsten Kapiteln dazu noch ein bisschen was erfahren. Seine Unterrichtsfächer in der alten Schule waren, VgddK, Occlumency und Meditation, das wird aber in der FF nicht weiter von Bedeutung sein, daher werde ich darauf auch nicht näher eingehen. Hm, die weiteren Fragen kann ich dir nicht beantworten, da ich dir und anderen sonst die Spannung rauben würde ;-)

**The Snitch Tante Bruder:** _ggggggggggggg _Ja, ja, Ordnung muss sein! Tja was schreib ich euch dreien nun? Hm…na vielleicht einfach das, das neue Kapitel (57) ist schon in Arbeit, wird also auch nicht so lange auf sich warten lassen!

**So, das war es für heute! Ihr hatte diesmal ja wirklich jede Menge Fragen und ich hoffe euch zumindest einen kleinen Teil davon beantwortet zu haben. Wie nach jedem Kapitel hoffe ich auch diesmal, dass ich niemanden von euch vergessen habe! Falls doch, war es bestimmt keine Absicht und wird nachgeholt!**

**Liebe Grüße von eurem Sternchen!**


	57. 57

57.

Harrys Versprechen an Silver stellte Harrys Gewissen in den folgenden Wochen auf eine harte Probe und es waren nicht nur seine häufigen Besuche in der Küche, die Ron genauso wie Hermine zu immer neuen Fragen trieben. Harry musste sich selbst auch eingestehen, dass es schon ein wenig paranoid wirkte, wenn er bei jeder Gelegenheit die Karte der Rumtreiber hervor zog oder Andreas Buch mit einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber belegte.

„Meinst du nicht, dass du es langsam etwas übertreibst", fragte Hermine mit säuerlicher Miene, als Harry sich eines Nachmittags wieder auf den Weg in die Küche machte.

„Warum, was spricht dagegen Dobby zu besuchen?", entgegnete Harry mit einem Achselzucken.

„Weil es nicht um Dobby geht", zischte Hermine ärgerlich und drehte sich nach einige Erstklässern um, die in diesen Augenblick durch das Porträtloch den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten.

„Was haltet ihr davon mitzukommen?", sagte Harry mit einem versöhnlichen Lächeln und zwinkerte Hermine zu.

Hermine erwiderte dieses Lächeln nicht, dennoch nickte sie und blickte fragend zu Ron.

„Vergiss es!", stöhnte Ron und verdrehte die Augen. „Nichts gegen ein gutes Stück Kuchen, doch ich hab die letzten Wochen soviel Zeit in der Küche verbracht, dass ich mir schon langsam wie ein Hauself vorkomme."

„In Ordnung, wir sehen uns dann später", sagte Harry mit dem Versuch möglichst unbefangen zu klingen.

„Gar nichts ist in Ordnung", brummte Hermine ärgerlich, während sie sich auf den Weg nach unten machten. „Nein, lass mich ausreden", würgte sie Harrys Widerspruch ab, noch ehe dieser seine Lippen verlassen konnte. „Ich weiß nicht was es ist und ich weiß nicht warum du uns was vorspielst, doch…ich denke nicht, dass Ron und ich dieses Misstrauen verdient haben."

„Ich misstraue euch nicht", seufzte Harry, während er, die Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Robe, stur nach vor sah und beharrlich seinen Weg fortsetzte.

„Schön zu hören, doch auf mich macht es leider sehr wohl diesen Eindruck. Seit Weihnachten, oder besser gesagt seit im Januar die Schule wieder los ging, benimmst du dich mehr als sonderbar. Ich streite ja nicht ab, dass es ein blödes Gefühl ist, wenn niemand weiß, wem er wirklich trauen kann, doch wir sind deine Freunde, Harry und ich denke, wir haben dies mehr als einmal bewiesen."

„Ich sagte doch schon, dass ich euch beiden vertraue", entgegnete Harry gereizt. „Es ist nur…" Harry brach ab und starrte zu Boden. Wie sollte er Hermine sein Schweigen erklären ohne sie anzulügen oder Andeutungen zu machen von denen er nicht wusste, ob sie Hermine nicht erst recht zu Fragen anstachelten?

„Es tut mir leid…", setzte er nach einer kurzen Pause an, wurde jedoch von Marvin und noch einem Jungen aus seinem Jahrgang unterbrochen, die in diesem Augenblick zusammen mit zwei weiteren Jungs aus der Küche kamen.

„Hi Harry, hi Hermine!", grüßte Marvin mit sichtlich nervösen Grinsen und eilten den drei anderen Jungs hinterher.

„Die Küche scheint heute gut besucht zu sein", sagte Hermine grimmig und trat an das Bild mit der Obstschale heran, um die Birne zu kitzeln.

„Sieht so aus", entgegnete Harry, während er den vier Jungs nachblickte. „Die sind aber nicht alle in Gryffindor, oder?"

„Nein. Ich kann dir aber auch nicht sagen, in welches Haus die gehören", entgegnete Hermine grimmig und Harry wusste, dass sie seine letzte Frage als Versuch wertete, das Thema zu wechseln.

_„So hat es keinen Sinn, ich muss mit Silver reden, auf Dauer kann ich Hermine und Ron nichts vormachen"_, grübelte Harry, während er mit langsamen Schritten auf den Tisch zuging, hinter dem das Landschaftsgemälde hing. Die schneebedeckten Flächen waren verschwunden und zeigten nun eine Wiese auf der im Licht der Nachmittagssonne die ersten Frühlingsblumen ihre Köpfe in den Himmel streckten. Ein leichter Wind kräuselte die Grashalme und über den Wipfeln des Waldrandes konnte er einige Vögel erkennen, die dort ihre Runden drehten. „_Ein Bild des Friedens", _dachte Harry, den Blick auf das Gemälde gerichtet. _„Doch ist es das wirklich?"_

„Willst du dich nicht hinsetzen?" Hermines Stimme riss ihn unvermittelt aus seinen Gedanken und als er sie ansah, bemerkte er, dass sie bereits am Tisch saß und Dobby schon Kuchen und zwei Becher mit heißer Schokolade brachte.

Harry nickte, doch noch ehe er seinen Platz einnehmen konnte, schallte McGonagalls magisch verstärkte Stimme durch die Küche.

„WIR WERDEN ANGEGRIFFEN! ICH WIEDERHOLE, HOGWARTS WIRD ANGEGRIFFEN! Alle Schüler der ersten bis fünften Klasse versammeln sich unverzüglich in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen! Die Schüler der sechsten und siebten Klassen begeben sich sofort zu ihren Hauslehrern! Ich wiederhole, alle Schüler der ersten bis fünften Klasse versammeln sich in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen! Die Schüler der sechsten und siebten Klassen begeben sich sofort zu ihren Hauslehrern!"

Im gleichen Augenblick, in dem McGonagalls Stimme erklungen war, hatten sich auch die Hauselfen in der Küche versammelt; es waren so viele, dass es Harry und Hermine schwer fiel aufzustehen, um McGonagalls Anweisungen zu folgen.

„Angegriffen?", wiederholte Hermine fassungslos, während sie neben Harry die Treppen noch oben hastete.

Überall um sie herum hallte das Getrappel von Füßen, vermischt mit hunderten von ängstlichen Stimmen, welche nur hier und dort von den Stimmen verschiedener Lehrer übertönt wurde.

Harry musste nicht erst fragen, was dies für ein Angriff war, denn je höher sie die Treppe kamen, umso deutlicher spürte er eine Kälte die ihm nur allzu vertraut war. Obwohl es erst Nachmittag war, verdunkelten sich die Gänge und Harry spürte wie seine Hand, die den Zauberstab fest umklammert hielt, feucht wurde.

„Dementoren!", stieß er gepresst hervor, als sie die Eingangshalle erreichten.

„Harry, Hermine! Ihr könnt gleich hier bleiben", hörten sie Dumbledores Stimme und als sie sich nach ihm umdrehten, sahen sie ihn mit erhobenen Zauberstab in der Eingangstür stehen.

Eisige Kälte umfing sie und als sie die Eingangstür erreichten, sahen sie die Dementoren. Es waren Hunderte, welche wie eine riesige pechschwarze Wand vom verbotenen Wald aus, im Zeitlupentempo auf das Schloss zu schwebte.

„Wir werden hier jede Hilfe brauchen", sagte Dumbledore ruhig, während er mit verengten Augen dastand und abwartete.

„Sollten wir nicht gleich angreifen, bevor sie zu nahe sind?", hauchte Hermine und Harry sah, wie der Zauberstab in ihrer Hand zitterte.

„Noch haben wir Zeit", widersprach ihr Dumbledore freundlich und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf Professoren Sprout und Muffin, die in diesem Augenblick auf das Schloss zugerannt kamen. „Es wird effektiver sein, wenn wir gemeinsam aktiv werden."

„Hagrid, Filch und Madam Hooch sichern die Geheimgänge, Severus ist mit einigen der älteren Schüler auf der Rückseite des Schlosses und alle Schüler die einen gestaltlichen Patronus zustande bringen, sind bei Minerva", keuchte der kleine Professor Flitwick, der im selben Augenblick zu ihnen stieß. „Leider sind es nicht sehr viele."

Dumbledore nickte, als handle es sich um eine ganz normale Information die er aus seinem Lehrerkollegium erhalten hatte.

„Da kommen Clark und Remus", stieß Professor Sprout mit sichtlicher Erleichterung aus.

Als Harrys Blick ihrem ausgestreckten Arm folgte, sah er die Genannten, die sich, jeder auf einem Besen, mit hoher Geschwindigkeit dem Eingangstor näherten.

„Sie greifen offensichtlich nur von dieser Seite aus an!", sagte Remus angespannt, nachdem er gelandet und vom Besen gestiegen war.

Silver sagte nichts, doch sein Gesicht verriet deutlich, dass ihn diese Offensichtlichkeit nicht beruhigte. Remus hatte seinen Besen beiseite gelegte, doch behielt Silver den seinen in der linken Hand, während seine Rechte den Zauberstab umschloss.

„Wir sollten ein wenig auseinander treten, damit wir eine breitere Front bilden", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. Rechts und Links wichen die Lehrer ein Stück zur Seite und auch Harry und Hermine stellten sich einen Meter weiter links auf.

„Auf mein Kommando!", ordnete Dumbledore an und als sie alle nickten, sagte er klar und deutlich: „Jetzt!"

Im Nu ertönte ein mehrstimmiges „Expecto Patronum!"

Neben seinem eigenen Patronus sah Harry, wie zu beiden Seiten die unterschiedlichsten Formen von Patroni aus den Zauberstäben schossen und auf die angreifenden Dementoren zusausten. Einige wirkten sehr schwächlich, andere wiederum hatten eine schon fast greifbare Gestalt und nun wusste Harry auch, wo sich McGonagall mir den restlichen Schülern postiert hatte. Aus den Fenstern der oberen Etage schossen ebenfalls zwei Duzend Patroni hervor und einige davon konnte Harry deutlich den DA-Mitgliedern zuordnen.

Wie eine perlfarbene Welle bewegten sie sich, wenn auch mit rasender Geschwindigkeit, so doch gleichzeitig grazil und erhaben auf die schwarze Wand zu und Sekunden später konnten sie erkennen, wie sich die dunkle Front auflöste - die Dementoren ergriffen die Flucht. Von diesem Schauspiel ging eine Faszination aus, die Harry einige Momente vergessen ließ, dass dies ein Angriff auf Hogwarts war, bis ihn die ungläubig klingende Stimme von Professor Sprout aus seiner Beobachtung riss.

„Sollte es das wirklich gewesen sein?"

„Nein, dies war vermutlich nur der Auftakt", entgegnete Dumbledore und Harry konnte beobachten, wie er scharf den verbotenen Wald auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite beobachtete.

Sie warteten, doch nichts geschah. Stille legte sich über die Schlossgründe und selbst die vertrauten Geräusche aus dem Wald schienen verstummt zu sein.

„Merkwürdig", murmelte der alte Zauberer, während er mit bedächtigen Schritten nach vorn trat.

Mit flauem Gefühl beobachtete Harry, wie Dumbledore immer weiter nach vorn ging, bis er unvermittelt stehen blieb und mit den Augen den Himmel absuchte, doch auch hier war nichts von einem bevorstehenden Angriff zu erkennen.

„Wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm", hauchte Hermine, während sie sich besorgt nach allen Richtungen umsah.

„Du links, ich rechts herum", durchbrach Silver die Stille und als Harry sich zu ihm umwandte, sah er, dass Remus und er die Besen wieder bestiegen hatten. Remus nickte und einen Augenblick später flogen sie in entgegen gesetzter Richtung davon. Harry wusste, dass sie erneut das Schloss umrundeten.

Minuten vergingen und Dumbledore stand immer noch unbeweglich an der gleichen Stelle. Inzwischen hörten sie vereinzelte Stimmen aus dem oberen Stockwerk und McGonagall die sie zur Ruhe ermahnte.

„Nichts!", sagte Silver mit einem Kopfschütteln, als er wenig später seine Runde um das Schloss abgeschlossen hatte und mit Remus zusammen neben Dumbledore landete.

„Möglicherweise ein Ablenkungsmanöver!", erklang McGonagalls Stimme von oben.

Dumbledore drehte sich um und nickte nach oben. „Nicht ausgeschlossen, doch stellt sich die Frage, wovon will man uns ablenken."

Als sei diese Frage das Stichwort gewesen, zerriss plötzlich ein lauter Knall die Stille und noch ehe sich jemand fragen konnte, woher dieser Knall kam, quietsche und pfiff es aus dem Inneren des Schlosses. Duzende von kreischenden Hauselfen erschienen in der Eingangshalle, während gleichzeitig die riesige Gestalt Hagrids zwischen ihnen auftauchte und nun auf Dumbledore zu hastete.

„Professor Dumbledore! Todesser versuch´n über´n Geheimgang im Südflügel reinzukommen! Filch ist verletzt, aber Madam Hooch hält die Stellung, braucht aber Unterstützung", keuchte er atemlos, während er seinen rosa Regenschirm wie eine Fahne über dem Kopf schwenkte.

„Remus, Clark, ihr kommt mit mir! Harry, Hermine ins Schloss hinein! Die anderen sichern weiterhin die Tür!", befahl Dumbledore, während er auf Hagrid zu rannte und wenige Augenblicke später verschwand er mit Silver und Remus im Schloss, ohne auf die panisch wirkenden Hauselfen zu achten.

„Ihr habt den Direktor gehört, ihr geht besser ins Schloss", sagte Professor Muffin, während er gleichzeitig mit besorgtem Blick nach vorn spähte.

Harry zögerte einen Augenblick, doch nicht wegen Dumbledores Anordnung, sondern weil ihn das Verhalten der Hauselfen verwirrte. Es schien fast so, als wollten sie alle gleichzeitig eine Botschaft ausrichten und plötzlich glaubte Harry zu verstehen.

„Hermine schnell! Wir müssen in die Küche!", stieß er gepresst hervor, während er Hermine am Arm packte und mit sich zog.

Zu Harrys Erleichterung stellte Hermine keine Fragen; mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit, den Zauberstab fest in der Hand, folgte sie ihm nach unten. Sie hatten kaum den Kellergang, in dem sich die Küche befand, erreicht, als ihnen auch schon beißender Qualm entgegenschlug. Das Bild mit der Obstschale, das normalerweise den Eingang zur Küche versperrte, lag auf dem Boden und aus der offenen Tür schlugen ihnen hell lodernde Flammen entgegen. Eine Schar Hauselfen hatte sie nach unten begleitet und noch ehe Harry den Mund öffnen konnte, hatte Hermine eines der kleinen Wesen an der Schulter gepackt.

„Schnell, du gehst zu Professor McGonagall! Sag ihr, dass die Küche brennt!"

Noch ehe Harry Hermines Geistesgegenwart bewundern konnte, flitze der Hauself mit flatternden Ohren davon und Harry streckte seinen Zauberstab gegen die ihm entgegenschlagenden Flammen, um mit einem möglichst starken Wasserstrahl das Feuer zu bekämpfen.

„Verdammt, das bringt nicht viel", fluchte Harry wenig später, als er auch schon McGonagall den Gang entlang eilen sah.

„Potter, Granger, aus dem Weg", sagte sie kurz und Harry sprang einen Schritt zurück.

Harry konnte den Zauberspruch, den sie sagte, nicht verstehen und erwartete eigentlich, dass sie nun ebenfalls Wasser in die Flammen schicken würde, doch dem war nicht so. Statt das Feuer mit Wasser zu bekämpfen trat die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors beherzt nach vorn und zu Harry Verblüffung sog ihr Zauberstab die Flammen auf. Für einige Sekunden sah es aus, als würde McGonagall selbst in Flammen stehen, doch noch ehe Harry der Versuchung erlag, seine Hauslehrerin zu löschen, waren die Flammen verschwunden und nur noch feiner Rauch quoll aus der offenen Küchentür in den Korridor.

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf und eilte auf McGonagall zu, die sich nun leicht schwankend an der Wand abstützte und nach Atem rang.

„Bleiben Sie hier, Potter", sagte sie kraftlos, doch Harry hatte sich bereits an ihr vorbei in die Küche gedrängt.

Schwarzer Rauch zog, dichten Nebelschwaden gleich, durch den Raum und kroch über den Boden hinweg, so dass Harry seine Füße kaum erkennen konnte. Der Qualm brannte in seinen Augen, dennoch konnte er sehen, dass es augenscheinlich nichts in der Küche gab, was den Flammen entkommen war. Tische und Stühle waren verkohlt, die Wände waren geschwärzt und zu Harrys Entsetzen war das Landschaftsgemälde an der Wand mit einer feinen, weißen Ascheschicht bedeckt. Mit torkelnden Schritten ging er darauf zu, bis er plötzlich über etwas Weiches stolperte und zu Boden stürzte. Mit dem beklemmenden Gefühl aufsteigender Panik tastete er mit den Händen den Fußboden ab, über dem sich noch immer dichter Rauch hielt und dann hatte er es gefunden. Unter seinen Händen ertastete er den leblosen Körper eines Hauselfen und einen Moment später erschien Hermine an seiner Seite.

„Schnell, der Rauch muss verschwinden, hier sind Verletzte", krächzte er und zog den kleinen Körper den Hauselfen nach oben, wo dieser wieder Luft bekommen konnte.

McGonagall, die Hermine gefolgt war, schaffte es im Bruchteil von Sekunden die Küche von dem Rauch zu befreien und nun erst sahen sie nicht nur das gesamte Ausmaß der Verwüstung, sondern auch die leblosen Körper einiger Hauselfen.

„Oh nein!", hauchte Hermine, während sie sich nieder kniete um bei einem der kleinen Körpern nach Lebenszeichen zu suchen. Es war Dobby, doch als Hermine seinen Kopf anhob, stellte Harry erleichtert fest, dass seine großen fledermausartigen Ohren zuckten; er lebte.

„Diese Beiden leben ebenfalls", flüsterte McGonagall, doch in der Stille des Raums, klang es fast wie ein Donnergrollen.

Im Nu erhoben sich die Körper der beiden Hauselfen in die Luft und schwebten von McGonagalls Zauberstab geleitet nach außen auf den Korridor, während Hermine mit Tränen in den Augen Dobbys kleinen Körper emporhob und ihn ebenfalls nach außen brachte.

„Professor! Hier!", rief Harry mit erstickender Stimme. Er hatte soeben hinter dem umgestoßenen Küchentisch die Körper von einem Jungen aus Slytherin und den von Marvin Corner entdeckt. McGonagall war sofort zur Stelle und kniete neben den beiden Jungs nieder, ehe sie nach einigen Momenten die Augen schloss und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Tut mir leid, für die beiden kommt jede Hilfe zu spät", sagte sie bebender Stimme und erhob sich schwerfällig.

„Aber er lebt!", rief Hermine und als Harry sich nach ihr umsah, erblickte er Hermine einige Meter entfernt hinter den riesigen, angerußten Töpfen eines eingestürzten Regals knien.

Harry wusste weder wie, noch wer sie benachrichtigt hatte, doch zu seiner Erleichterung betrat nun Madam Pomfrey die Küche. Mit einem kurzen Blick hatte sie die Situation erfasst und eilte auf Hermine zu. Über ihre Schulter hinweg konnte Harry sehen, dass Hermine neben dem bewusstlosen Pascal Saller kniete, einem Jungen, der wie Marvin mit Ginny in einer Klasse war.

Später konnte Harry nicht mehr sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis Madam Pomfrey ihren Verletzten in den Krankenflügel hoch brachte und immer mehr weinende Hauselfen in der Küche erschienen und ihre Toten hinaus brachten. Eine ganze Zeit war es einfach nur ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen. Ein Gefühl von Unwirklichkeit hatte ihn gepackt, während er mit Hermine auf der einzigen heil gebliebenen Bank saß und kaum etwas von dem Treiben um sich herum mitbekam.

„Alles in Ordnung mit euch?" Remus war zusammen mit Dumbledore und Silver in die Küche gekommen und legte nun besorgt seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.

Als Harry und Hermine nickten, drehte er sich zu Dumbledore um, der in diesen Moment mit Silver auf das mit Asche bedeckte Bild zuging. „Was ist hier geschehen?"

„Vermutlich werden wir Genaues erst von Pascal erfahren, wenn er wieder zu sich gekommen ist", sagte Dumbledore, während er besorgt zu dem Bild an der Wand sah. „Doch ich ahne die Zusammenhänge."

„Die beiden Jungs starben nicht an den Folgen des Feuers, sie wurden beide von einem Todesfluch getroffen", erklärte Silver leise, während er mit den Fingerspitzen die feine Asche über der Leinwand entfernte.

„Du meinst…?" Remus beendete seinen Satz nicht; mit aschgrauem Gesicht blickte er auf die beiden, inzwischen mit Tüchern abgedeckten Leichen.

„Sie waren vorher schon in der Küche", sagte Hermine noch immer sichtlich benommen. „Als Harry und ich vor dem Angriff hierher gingen, kamen sie uns aus der Küche entgegen."

„Ich verstehe", nickte Dumbledore und es war ihm anzusehen, dass ihn diese Information in die Lange versetze, einige Zusammenhänge zu begreifen.

„Gab es…gab es noch mehr Tote?", rang sich Harry nach einer kurzen Pause zu der Frage durch, die ihn seit einigen Minuten beschäftigte.

„Nein, so wie es aussieht, war der Angriff der Dementoren und der wenigen Todesser, am Eingang des Geheimflügels nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver, um uns von der Küche fernzuhalten", erklärte Silver, ehe er sich wieder an Dumbledore wandte. „So wie es aussieht, hat das Bild keinen ernsthaften Schaden genommen."

„Sie meinen, es wurde nicht durch den Brand zerstört?", fragte Harry verblüfft und plötzlich war jegliche Benommenheit verschwunden.

Dumbledore wiegte unschlüssig den Kopf, ehe er seinen Zauberstab auf das Bild richtete und einige undeutliche Worte murmelte. Aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs strömte Luft und Dumbledore befreite damit die Leinwand von den Ascheresten, ehe er ihn wieder senkte und einen Schritt zurücktrat. Deutlich erkannte man auf der rechten Seite einen dunklen Fleck von dem sich sternförmig feine Kratzer über einen Teil des Bildes ausbreiteten, dennoch war die Landschaft noch immer deutlich zu erkennen. Harry wollte bereits erleichtert aufatmen, als er den lang gezogene dunklen Strich in der Mitte des Bildes bemerkte. Mit einem Satz war er auf den Füßen und nun sah er es deutlich; eine lange Reihe von vermummten Gestalten stand da, wo Harry Andreas Haus vermutete. Sie bewegten sich nicht und ohne den genauen Grund zu kennen, wusste Harry, dass sie auf etwas warteten.

Fortsetzung folgt…

**An:** Wie euch vielleicht, möglicherweise oder bestimmt aufgefallen ist, sind nun die ruhigen Zeiten vorbei und wir nähern uns mit großen Schritten dem Ende. ;-)

**Review-Antworten:**

**DKub** Ja, ich hatte ihn schon immer als Verräter geplant, wie so manches andere, was auf erschreckende Weise mit JKR 6. Band deckte. –_seufz- _

**Arnold Friedrich:** Tja, gute Frage, ich muss gestehen, ich habe mir keine Gedanken gemacht, ob die Hauselfen durch ihre besondere Magie das Haus sehen könnten.

**Schokki** Ja, Dumbledore wird meine FF überleben, denke soviel kann ich schon verraten, du musst dir um ihn keine Sorgen machen. ;-)

**Andrea Lupin:** Mach dir keine Gedanke, ich freu mich auch so über deine Review. Zu deiner anderen Frage kann ich nicht viel dazu sagen, ohne etwas über das Ende mit zu verraten. Aber bald wirst du es wissen. ;-)

**Municat** Jetzt machst du mich neugierig, was denkst du denn, in welche Richtung die Geschichte läuft?

**HexeLea**: Da stimme ich dir zu, Harry und Silver könnten sich ganz gut ergänzen.

**Firiel** Warum ich ab Mitte September keine oder nur noch sehr wenig Zeit zum schreiben habe, liegt ganz einfach daran, dass dann meine 6 Wochen Ferien vorbei sind und mich das Berufsleben wieder voll in seinen Klauen hat. Mit Beginn des neuen Schuljahrs kommt bei uns immer die Zeit, in der sich die Überstunden häufen und da finde ich sehr wenig Zeit und Ruhe um mich an meinen PC zu setzten.

**Rapunzelou:** Ja, damit hast du Recht, das war unter anderem mein Frust nach Band 6, wobei es noch weitere Übereinstimmungen gab und wäre die FF mit Erscheinen des neuen Harry Potter Bands wie geplant schon abgeschlossen gewesen, hätte ich mich sicher über so manches was sich deckte amüsiert. Aber gut, es ist wie es ist und ich hoffe euch gefällt die FF auch dann, wenn manches Band 6 gleicht.

**Der Slytherin Lord:** Harrys Versprechen bezieht sich auf beides, Silvers Verdacht gegen Snape, genauso wie Informationen über Andrea. Wünsche dir viel Spaß und gute Erholung in deinem Urlaub und ja, ich denke auch, wenn du wieder kommst, wird diese FF abgeschlossen sein. ;-)

**Kaori:** Aber klar schreib ich weiter! _gggg_

**Lorelei** Vielen Dank für dein großes Lob! Habe mich sehr darüber gefreut:-)

**AlexUhde** Na so was! Was möchtest du denn mit zwei Überwachungsbildern? Hm…Andrea und nichts Dummes tun….hm…warte auf Kapitel 58 und 59, dann wirst du darüber mehr erfahren. Vorläufig verrate ich da nix! ;-)

**Kassadi** Ja, da hast du Recht, es war Silver der Harry mitteilte, dass er das Herzstück nicht während des Unterrichts tragen darf, doch in diesem Fall war Silver Überbringer einer Anordnung von Dumbledore und dieser Anordnung ging eine Diskussion mit dem guten Snape voraus. ;-)

**So das war es für heute**! Ich danke euch noch mal sehr herzlich für die lieben Reviews und werde mich nachdem ich dieses Kapitel ins Netz gestellt habe, gleich an Kapitel 58 machen.

Liebe Grüße von euerem Sternchen!


	58. 58

58.

Harry war nicht der Einzige, der in diesem Augenblick die Todesser auf dem Bild bemerkt hatte; auch Remus, der neben ihm stand, stieß scharf die Luft aus und Silvers Mienenspiel zeigte deutlich, dass eine seiner Befürchtungen hier soeben Bestätigung gefunden hatte.

Dumbledore blickte sich einen Moment unentschlossen in der zerstörten Küche um, ehe er leicht den Kopf schüttelte und nahe an das Bild heran trat

„Hier scheint mir nicht der passende Ort für eine genaue Beobachtung zu sein", sagte er leise und fuhr mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs am Rand des Gemäldes entlang. Seine Berührung hinterließ kurzfristig einen leuchtenden Streifen, bis sich das Bild sacht von der Wand abhob und in der Luft schwebte.

„Wir bringen es in Flitwicks Räume, dort haben wir den erforderlichen Platz und auch die nötige Ruhe", erklärte der alte Zauberer.

Wie von Geisterhand getragen schwebte das Bild aus der Küche und den Korridor entlang. Dumbledore folgte ihm, während sein Zauberstab dem Gemälde die Richtung zu weisen schien. Silver und Remus schlossen sich sofort an, während McGonagall durch ein kurzes Nicken Harry und Hermine anzeigte, dass sie ihnen folgen sollten. Mit raschen Schritten ging es nach oben, bis sie endlich den besagten Saal erreicht hatten. Dumbledore öffnete gerade durch einen Wink seiner Hand die Tür, als der Klang eiliger Schritte Harry veranlasste sich umzudrehen und Moody, Tonks und Kingsley in Begleitung eines großen schwarzen Hundes den Korridor entlang kommen sah.

„Schneller ging´s leider nicht, die Auroren haben uns in Hogsmeade aufgehalten", keuchte Moody kurzatmig und humpelte auf Dumbledore zu, stockte jedoch, als er das Bild erkannte.

„Sieht aus, als wäre deine Befürchtung doch nicht ganz so haltlos gewesen", sagte er an Silver gewandt, während er wartete, bis Dumbledore mit den Bild den Raum betreten hatte und ihm dann folgte.

Silver nickte zum Zeichen, dass er ihn gehört hatte und trat mit eisiger Miene hinter Dumbledore in den Raum. Die anderen folgten ihnen und als Harry ebenfalls eintrat, hatte Dumbledore das Gemälde bereits an eine freie Wand platziert.

„Was geschieht da", fragte Tonks sichtlich irritiert und deutete auf das Bild.

„Das werden wir gleich sehen", murmelte Remus neben ihr, der wie alle anderen gebannt Dumbledore ansah, der in diesem Augenblick mit seinem Zauberstab den Rahmen des Bildes antippte.

Hermine und Ron hatten ihm davon erzählt, wie Dumbledore in der Klosterruine die Bilder vergrößert hatte, doch als Harry es mit eigenen Augen sah, konnte er sich einer leichten Gänsehaut nicht erwehren; der Rahmen zog sich auseinander, wurde höher und breiter, bis sie schließlich die Todesser in Lebensgröße vor sich stehen sahen und es war nicht nur Hermine, die einem inneren Impuls folgend, einen Schritt zurück wich. Auf den weißen Masken der Todesser reflektierte das Sonnenlicht; dennoch konnte man erkennen, dass sie leise miteinander sprachen.

„Man hört nichts. Ist das eine Folge des Brandes?", fragte Remus, während er gebannt auf das Bild sah.

„Vermutlich ein Schaden, der durch kräftiges _reduco_ entstanden ist", erklärte Dumbledore und deutete auf den dunklen Fleck von dem sich die feinen Kratzer ausbreiteten.

„Können Sie es reparieren?", fragte Harry angespannt und trat einen Schritt näher.

„Möglicherweise", nickte Dumbledore und strich sich nachdenklich über seinen langen Bart. „Allerdings….nun versuchen wir es."

Er berührte mit dem Zauberstab die beschädigte Stelle. Goldfarbene Funken sprangen hervor und breiteten sich entlang der feinen Kratzer aus. Winzige, blubbernde Blasen bildeten sich an diesen Stellen der Leinwand und es sah fast so aus, als würde die Farbe darauf zu kochen beginnen. Mit unerträglicher Langsamkeit verschwand ein Kratzer nach dem anderen, bis nur noch der dunkle Fleck, von dem Harry annahm, dass dort der Reducto-Zauber das Bild getroffen hatte, übrig blieb. Dumbledore wiederholte den Zauber - doch auch wenn auf dem Fleck nun ebenfalls Blasen erschienen, seine Größe veränderte sich nicht.

„Das wird einige Zeit dauern", erklärte der alte Zauberer, während er konzentriert auf das stumme Schauspiel, welches sich vor ihm auf der Leinwand abspielte, blickte. „Der Schaden ist größer als vermutet und…" Er brach ab, da in diesem Augenblick Bewegung in die wartenden Todesser kam, sich ihre Reihe teilte und Voldemort persönlich auf der Bildfläche erschien.

Er trat vor die Reihe seiner Todesser und anhand der Bewegung seiner Lippen konnten sie sehen, dass er seinen Gefolgsleuten Instruktionen gab. Einige Todesser nickten und lösten sich aus der Gruppe, um sich zu entfernen. Voldemort trat ein weiteres Stück nach vorne; seine rot leuchtenden Augen in Konzentration verengt und in den Sekunden, in denen Voldemort nach vorn blickte, hatte Harry das schreckliche Gefühl, Voldemort würde ihn aus der Leinwand heraus direkt ins Gesicht blicken. Eine Hand die sich unvermittelt auf Harrys Schulter legte, ließ ihn erschrocken herumfahren.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", sagte Sirius leise.

Unbemerkt von Harry hatte er sich in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelt und sich nun direkt neben Harry gestellt.

„Schon ok", flüsterte Harry ebenso leise zurück, während er erneut mit klopfendem Herzen auf die Leinwand sah.

Der dunkle Fleck schien kaum kleiner zu werden, dennoch war nun ein deutliches Rauschen aus dem Bild zu hören, fast wie bei einem schlecht eingestellten Radio. Mit angehaltenem Atem lauschte sie, bis Tonks plötzlich mit einem Ruf die Stille zerriss.

„Da! Da hinten kommt jemand!"

Im hinteren Teil des Bildes erschien eine kleine Gestalt in weißer Robe, die in diesem Augenblick nicht nur von Tonks, sondern auch von einigen Todessern entdeckt wurde und sich nun überrascht nach ihr umdrehten. Auch wenn immer noch nicht klar zu verstehen war, was dort gesprochen wurde, so war es doch offensichtlich, dass man genau auf dieses Person gewartet hatte.

Die Hände in den Ärmeln der Robe verborgen kam sie mit langsamen Schritten näher, bis sie wenige Meter entfernt stehen blieb und jetzt war auch ihr Gesicht deutlich zu erkennen.

„Andrea?", stieß Hermine ungläubig aus, die als einzige im Raum wohl nicht mit ihrem Erscheinen in dem Bild gerechnet hatte. „Was tut sie da?"

„Eine berechtigte Frage", knurrte Moody, während nicht nur sein normales, sondern auch sein magisches Auge so starr ihre Person fixierte, als könne er auf diese Weise durch die Leinwand hindurch ihre Gedanken lesen.

„Können wir bereits durch das Bild gehen?", wandte sich Silver drängend an Dumbledore, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Noch nicht! Wir können das Bild erst als Pforte benutzen, wenn es repariert ist."

„Und wie lange dauert das?", stieß Sirius ungeduldig hervor.

„Schwer zu sagen", entgegnete der alte Zauberer zögernd, während er mit deutlicher Besorgnis das Geschehen auf der Leinwand verfolgte. „Es können Minuten genauso wie Stunden sein."

„Ich bezweifle, dass wir auch nur eine Stunde Zeit haben", brummte Moody. „Wir sollten handeln, solange wir es noch können."

„Auch wenn ich nicht weiß was Andrea vorhat, aber Mad Eye hat Recht, wir können nicht warten", sagte Tonks angespannter Stimme.

„Wir sollten hier auf keinen Fall etwas überstürzen", erklärte Dumbledore mit mahnendem Blick auf Silver, der in diesen Moment aussah, als wollte er augenblicklich in das Gemälde springen.

„Wenn wir zu lange warten, hat sie den Schutzzauber aufgehoben und…", knurrte Moody ärgerlich.

„Andrea wird Voldemort nicht in dieses Haus lassen", sagte Remus in beschwörenden Ton und schüttelte zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte den Kopf.

„Ach nein? Nach was sieht es denn sonst aus?", widersprach ihm Moody aufgebracht und deutete auf das Bild. „Das ist wohl kaum ein Plausch über das Wetter!"

Aus dem Bild drangen verzerrte Stimmen, doch war nun deutlich zu erkennen, dass Voldemort mit Andrea sprach. Von Zeit zu Zeit nickte sie zögernd, während sie immer wieder einen flüchtigen Blick über das von der Sonne beschienene Tal wandern ließ, als wollte sie sich versichern, dass niemand sie beobachtete.

„Wenn man nur verstehen könnten was sie reden", wisperte Hermine nervös und sprach damit genau das aus, was auch Harry dachte.

Hermine war jedoch nicht die Einzige, die mit der Nervosität zu kämpfen hatte, auch Tonks trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Hier stand sie in Flitwicks Raum, sahen Voldemort vor sich, wie er mit Andrea etwas auszuhandeln schien und waren doch zur Untätigkeit verdammt. Dieses lautlose Schauspiel zerrte schmerzhaft an Harrys Nerven, während in seinem Kopf eine Unzahl von Horrorvorstellungen abliefen; die eine wie die andere immer mit der Gewissheit endete, dass Andrea hier einen tödlichen Fehler beging. Harry fluchte in Gedanken, während er hilflos vor diesem Bild stand, es zwar beobachtete und doch nicht zu wissen konnte, was vor sich ging. Für ihn schien diese Unterhaltung zwischen Voldemort und Andrea unendlich lange zu dauern und doch wusste er nicht, ob er sich wirklich das Ende herbei wünschen sollte. Etwas an dem wie Andrea dem dunklen Lord gegenüberstand machte ihm Angst und er konnte nicht sagen, ob es die scheinbare Gleichgültigkeit oder eher der seltsame Ausdruck ihrer Augen war. Es war keine Furcht die sich darin spiegelte, mehr eine Mischung zwischen Resignation und Trauer, dennoch machte es auf Harry nicht den Eindruck einer Kapitulation, eher als hätte sie sich zu etwas durchgerungen, das sie nun zu tun bereit war.

Dumbledore hatte inzwischen erneut einen Zauber über das beschädigte Bild gesprochen und nun wurden langsam die Stimmen klarer, auch wenn es noch immer zusammenhanglose Wortfetzen waren, die sie hörten.

„Wir müssen eingreifen!", drängte Silver erneut und auch wenn Harry nicht die geringste Vorstellung hatte, wie dieses Eingreifen aussehen sollte, musste er ihm doch Recht geben.

Andrea hatte die Hände aus den Ärmeln ihrer Robe gezogen und wandte sich nun um, so dass sie Voldemort den Rücken zu kehrte und in die Richtung blickte aus der sie gekommen war. Harry konnte sehen, dass sie in beiden Händen etwas Glänzendes hielt, doch erst als sie die Arme langsam ausbreitete, erkannte er um was es sich dabei handelte.

„Sie benutzt das Salomonschild zusammen mit dem Herzstück um den Schutzzauber zu löschen!", stieß McGonagall aus, doch sie war nicht die Einzige, die in diesen Moment in Aufregung geriet.

Sirius, Silver und Moody redeten alle gleichzeitig auf Dumbledore ein, der seinerseits unentschlossen das Schauspiel auf dem Bild verfolgte.

„Solange die Reparatur des Bildes nicht abgeschlossen ist, könnte euch der Zauber überall hinschleudern", entgegnete er mit deutlicher Besorgnis.

„Wir müssen es zumindest versuchen!", beharrte Silver, als gleichzeitig Andreas Stimme aus dem Gemälde schallte und er sich erschrocken nach ihr umdrehte.

„RAAAAGNAAAAROOOOOOOOG!", hallte es, im gleichen Moment, in dem Andrea langsam über dem Kopf Salomonschild und Herzstück zusammen fügte, stimmgewaltig durch den Raum und für einige Sekunden schien das Echo ihre Stimme nicht nur das komplette Tal auszufüllen, sondern auch den Raum in dem sich Harry, Hermine und die Ordensmitglieder befanden.

Einen kurzen Augenblick hatte Harry das Gefühl sein Herzschlag würde aussetzen. Was auch immer dort geschah, Harry wusste, dass es nicht mehr aufgehalten werden konnte und wie zur Bestätigung seiner Gedanken drang nun ein dumpfes Grollen aus dem Bild, ehe Blitze über den bis dahin wolkenlosen Himmel, zuckten und es zusehends finsterer wurden.

Es entstand ein lautes Gewirr von Stimmen und es dauerte einige Sekunden bis Harry begriff, dass dieser Lärm nicht nur um ihn herum stattfand, sondern auch aus dem Gemälde drang. Offensichtlich waren es nicht nur die Mitglieder des Phönixordens, die in heller Aufregung durcheinander redeten, auch die Todesser brüllten sich gegenseitig über das Grollen hinweg an und selbst Voldemort blickte sich verwirrt um. Auch wenn es im ersten Moment wie ein nahendes Gewitter wirkte, so schwang doch gleichzeitig etwas Unbekanntes mit, was Harry eisige Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Was geschieht da?", hörte er Hermine neben sich flüstern, doch Harry schaffte es nicht seinen Blick von dem Bild abzuwenden.

Andrea hatte sich inzwischen wieder zu Voldemort umgewandt und das leuchtende Salomonschild, welches sie mit beiden Händen fest umklammert hielt, erhellte ihr Gesicht. Mit unnatürlicher Ruhe blickte sie auf Voldemorts drohend gegen sie gerichteten Zauberstab, als könne er ihr nicht das Geringste anhaben. Einen winzigen Augenblick später erlosch jenes Licht, welches das Salomonschild bisher ausgesandt hatte und dafür zeichneten sich nun für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Konturen eines Hauses hinter Andrea ab; das casa de anhelo wurde, wenn auch nur für einen winzigen Augenblick, sichtbar.

„Sie hat es getan!", schrie Tonks fassungslos auf und zeigte auf das nun immer deutlicher zu sehende Haus. „Sie hat den Schutzzauber aufgehoben!"

„Nein!", erklang irgendwo her Remus nicht weniger bestürzt klingende Stimme.

Voldemort schien zu der gleichen Erkenntnis wie Tonks gekommen zu sein, denn er nickte mit deutlicher Genugtuung und ein bösartiges Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Er wird sie umbringen!", schrie Harry auf, als ihm bewusst wurde was nun unweigerlich bevor stand.

Das Folgende geschah so schnell, dass Harry erst im Nachhinein begriff was eigentlich geschehen war. Dumbledore zeichnete mit einer raschen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs einen Bogen auf die Leinwand und Silver sprang im selben Augenblick hindurch, indem ein grellgrüner Lichtstrahl aus Voldemorts Zauberstab schoss. Es war nicht zu erkennen, ob es Silver gelungen war, Voldemort zur Seite zu stoßen oder ob sein plötzliches Auftauchen unter den Todessern der Grund war, dass Voldemort seinen Arm zur Seite riss, doch der Todesfluch verfehlte Andrea und traf stattdessen einen der Todesser, der einige Meter entfernt stand.

„Verdammt, Clark, hast du den Verstand verloren? Verschwinde von hier!", brüllte Andrea und zum ersten Mal seit sie in diesem Bild aufgetaucht war, zeigte sie deutliche Panik; ihre Augen hatten sich angstvoll geweidet.

Silver antwortete ihr nicht. Mit drohend erhobenem Zauberstab stand er zwischen Andrea und Voldemort, während sein Gesicht nicht die geringste Spur einer Emotion widerspiegelte.

„Clark Silver! Welche eine Überraschung!", sagte Voldemort, während er mit einem spöttischen Grinsen den Kopf schief legte. „Unsere letzte Begegnung ist lange her und ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du noch einmal den Mut aufbringen würdest mich herauszufordern."

Silver schwieg, als wären Voldemorts Worte an jemanden anders gerichtet und sekundenlang herrschte Stille.

„So, dir hat es also die Sprache verschlagen", höhnte Voldemort und einige Todesser begannen zu lachen. „Nun ich kann dich verstehen, unser letztes Zusammentreffen birgt keine sehr angenehme Erinnerung."

Silver blickte ihm mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht entgegen und Harry, dessen Herz in diesem Augenblick bis zum Hals schlug, fragte sich unwillkürlich, was in Silvers Kopf vorging und wie um alles in der Welt er es schaffte, diese Gelassenheit zur Schau zu stellen, von der Harry wusste, dass es nur eine Maske war, hinter der es in diesem Moment kochte.

„Oh ja, du erinnerst dich sehr genau daran", fuhr Voldemort spöttisch fort. „Wirklich scheußlich, was mit deinen Freunden damals geschah, nicht wahr? Dumme Jungs waren sie, die es sich anmaßten Lord Voldemort herauszufordern und sie haben es alle mit dem Leben bezahlt. Soll ich dein Schweigen nun so verstehen, dass du gekommen bist, um das Schicksal deiner Freunde zu teilen?" Es ließ ein grausiges Lachen hören, auch wenn Harry das dumpfe Gefühl hatte, dass Silvers stures Schweigen Voldemort verunsicherte.

„Verdammt, Junge, tu endlich etwas, sonst wirst du nie wieder Gelegenheit haben, alte Erinnerungen auszutauschen", knurrte Moody ungehalten, als Silver weiterhin beharrlich schwieg.

„Können wir nicht…", setzte Sirius an, doch Dumbledore unterbrach ihn mit einem entschiedenen „Nein, wir können nicht!"

„Aber…"

„Beruhig dich! Clark schafft das!", wurde Sirius nun von Remus unterbrochen, der seinem Worten zum Trotz besorgt die Szene vor sich beobachtete. „Wenn wir jetzt eingreifen, werden wir vermutlich seine Lage nur verschlimmern."

„Eine zweite Passage ist für den Moment auch nicht möglich", erklärte Dumbledore und deutete auf die bogenförmige Linie, die sein Zauberstab auf der Leinwand hinterlassen hatte. „So schmerzhaft es auch ist, wir können im Augenblick nur beobachten."

„Wir könnten auf herkömmlichen Weg versuchen dorthin zu gelangen", sagte Tonks, doch Moody schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das dauert zu lange, bis wir dort sind, ist vermutlich alles vorbei. Unsere einzige Chance ist dieses Bild."

„Aber immer noch besser als hier untätig rum zu stehen", widersprach ihm Sirius mit bebender Stimme.

Auf der Leinwand hatte Voldemort erneut zu sprechen begonnen, doch diesmal galten seine Worte nicht Silver sondern seinen Todessern. Auf Grund dessen, dass nun Sirius, Tonks und Moody redeten, verstand Harry Voldemorts Worte nicht, doch es schien fast so, als würde er seine Leute scharf zurechtweisen, die ohne ersichtlichen Grund plötzlich in Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Was geht da vor sich?", sagte nun McGonagall und deutete verwirrt auf das Bild.

Tatsächlich hatte sich Voldemort von Silver abgewandt und nun geschah etwas, mit dem wohl niemand gerechnet hatte: Die Todesser, die eben noch gelacht hatten, begannen plötzlich, sich gegenseitig mit Flüchen zu attackieren; rote, grüne und weiße Flüche schossen durcheinander und mehrere Todesser stürzten regungslos zu Boden, bis einige dazu übergingen mit Fäusten aufeinander einzuschlagen. Gleichzeitig mit dem merkwürdigen Verhalten der Todesser, geschah jedoch noch etwas, das für nicht weniger Verwirrung sorgte: es begann zu scheinen. Große weiße Flocken fielen vom Himmel und innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren die schwarzen Roben der Todesser mit Schnee bedeckt. Immer mehr Flocken stürzten vom Himmel, bis kaum mehr etwas von dem Grün der Wiese zu sehen war und man den Schneefall fast schon als Schneetreiben bezeichnen konnte.

„Ich habe dafür keine Erklärung", gestand Dumbledore und schüttelte sichtlich irritiert den Kopf.

„Das kann doch unmöglich normaler Schnee sein", stieß Tonks betroffen hervor.

„Möglicherweise eine Folge des Zaubers…", setzte Dumbledore an, brach jedoch ab, als Silver in diesem Augenblick seinen Zauberstab auf den Boden vor sich richtete und ein grellorangefarbener Blitz die Erde vor ihm aufriss. Sekundenlang schoss Erdreich in die Höhe, vermischte sich mit den weißen Flocken und Silver sprang zurück.

„Gib mir deine Hand!", rief er Andrea zu und streckte den Arm nach ihr aus.

„Nein, du verstehst nicht, du begreifst nicht! Du darfst nicht hier sein!", stieß sie verzweifelt aus und wich zurück. „Du musst fort, beeil dich sonst ist es zu spät!"

Noch ehe ihr Silver antworten konnte, hatte Voldemort seine Verwirrung überwunden und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. Ein roter Funkenschauer brach hervor, pralle jedoch an einer von Silver heraufbeschworenen Wand, die aussah als bestünde sie aus flüssigem Glas, ab und Voldemort taumelte zurück.

Silver wandte sich blitzschnell zu Andrea um. „Gib mir deine Hand!", schrie er, als im selben Augenblick Voldemort sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte. Mit einer peitschenden Bewegung schoss etwas aus der Spitze von Voldemorts Zauberstab, das große Ähnlichkeit mit einer violett glänzenden Schlange hatte und dieser Moment der Unachtsamkeit genügte, denn Silver und Andrea wurden in violettfarbenes Licht getaucht, dass sich blitzschnell wie eine Fessel zusammenzog und beide umschlang. Sie wurden von den Füßen gerissen und verschwanden in einer dichten Wolke aus weißen Flocken.

Von Sekunde zu Sekunde wurde es immer schwerer etwas auf dem Bild zu erkennen, dennoch machte es den Eindruck, als versuchten einige Todesser zu fliehen, während sich andere beschimpften und, wie Harry vermutete, sich gegenseitig umbrachten. Es entstand ein wirres Durcheinander, bis schließlich Voldemort den Befehl zum Apparieren gab und eine nahezu tödliche Stille entstand.

„Was zum Teufel ist dort passiert?", stieß Sirius erschüttert aus und trat näher an die Leinwand heran.

„Sieht ganz nach einem Verwirrungsfluch aus", brummte Moody und blickte fragend zu Dumbledore, doch dieser antwortete nicht.

Den Finger auf die Lippen gelegt, beobachtete er das immer weißer werdende Bild, bis er sich schließlich mit einem schweren Seufzen abwandte. „So wie es aussieht, wird es noch einige Stunden dauern, bis der Schaden an diesem Bild vollständig behoben ist."

„Solange können wir aber nicht warten", stöhnte Tonks. „Wir müssen Clark und Andrea dort rausholen."

„Wir könnten von Hogesmeade aus apparieren", sagte Sirius entschlossen und auch Remus nickte.

„Einverstanden, aber seid…"

„Nein! Wartet!" Es war Hermine, die an dieser Stelle dem alten Zauberer widersprach. „Nein, tut das nicht! Ihr dürft dort nicht hin."

„Was meinst du damit, Hermine?", fragte Dumbledore mit sichtlicher Überraschung und auch alle anderen starrten sie verblüfft an.

Hermine, die sich die letzten Minuten im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, kam nun mit bleichem Gesicht und am ganzen Leib zitternd näher. „Dieser Zauber oder was immer es war, was Andrea dort ausgelöst hat…er hatte niemals den Zweck Voldemort in das Haus zu lassen. Es ist ein Zauber der Zerstörung!", erklärte sie mit bebender Stimme, während Tränen ihre Wangen hinab liefen.

„Was?", stieß Harry ungläubig aus, wenngleich im selben Augenblick ein grauenhafter Verdacht in ihm aufstieg.

„Du hast es selbst gelesen, nicht wahr?", sagte sie leise, den Blick nicht von dem Gemälde wendend. „Erst Streit und Unruhe, dann folgt ein eisiger Winter dem fast alles Leben zum Opfer fällt, bis das große Feuer kommt und schließlich wird die Flut das Flammenmeer löschen."

„Ragnarok?", hauchte Harry und plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl seine Beine könnten ihn nicht mehr tragen.

„Es hat begonnen", nickte Hermine mit Tränen erstickter Stimme.

„Ragnarok? Was ist das?", stieß McGonagall betroffen aus.

„Eine Geschichte aus der nordischen Mythologie…auch das Schicksal der Götter genannt."

„Die Götterdämmerung", nickte Dumbledore verstehend und atmete tief ein. Offensichtlich war er der Einzige, der mit diesem Begriff etwas anfangen konnte.

„Götterdämmerung? Schicksal der Götter? Wovon redet ihr da?", brauste Sirius ungeduldig auf, während er abwechselnd von Dumbledore über Hermine zu Harry sah.

„Wie bereits gesagt, es ist ein Mythos", entgegnete der alte Zauberer matt, während er sich müde auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ. „Ich denke, Hermine kann uns da sicher mehr Einzelheiten erzählen."

„Es ist eine alte Sage aus dem Norden, die den Weltuntergang mit all seinen Geschöpfen beschreibt", begann Hermine schwer atmend. „Andrea hat Harry zu Weihnachten ein Buch geschenkt, in dem es genau darum ging." Hermine atmete schwer und stoßweise, ehe sie mit der genauen Schilderung begann. „Odin war das Oberhaupt der nordischen Götterwelt und als sein Sohn Baldur durch einen Verrat Lokis von dem blinden Hödur ermordet wurde, schickte Odin Boten mit Lösegeld zu der Todesgöttin Hel, damit sie seinen Sohn wieder freigab. Hel willigte unter der Bedingung ein, dass nur wenn alle Wesen um Baldur trauerten, er das Totenreich wieder verlassen dürfte. Asgard sandte Boten in alle Welt, doch weil sich die Riesin Thökk, als einziges Lebewesen weigerte um Baldur zu trauern musste, dieser bei Hel bleiben und daraufhin kam es zu einem fürchterlichen Krieg zwischen Riesen, Asen und Menschen. Ragnarok selbst begann mit einem drei Jahre andauerten Winter ohne Sommer dazwischen, den sie Fimbulvetr nannten und der mit Schnee, klirrender Kälte und eisigen Stürmen die Welt heimsuchte. Dann kam Surtr, der Feuerriese, der mit seinem flammenden Schwert Feuer in alle Richtungen schleuderte und damit den Weltenbrand auslöste. Anschließend heißt es, erhob sich die mächtige Midgardschlage aus dem Meer und löst damit eine Überschwemmung aus, welche die ganze Welt in ihren Fluten untergehen ließ. Dem Mythos nach, versank die Welt und alles Leben in Dunkelheit, während der Himmel nur noch aus einem Meer glühender Flammen bestand. In der Geschichte heißt es, dass sich die Welt verdunkelte und weder Sonne, noch Mond noch Sterne zu sehen waren. Und dann kam es zu dem Kampf den keiner überlebte; Odin stirbt durch den Wolf Fenris, der wiederum von Widar getötet wird. Freyr wird von Surtr getötet, Thor erschlägt die Midgardschlange und stirbt anschließend an ihrem Gift, Tyr und Gram bringen einander gegenseitig um…und so weiter." Hermine erschauderte und machte eine Pause, als würde sie diese Gräueltaten bildhaft vor sich sehen. „Ich denke, es ist…es ist nicht weiter bedeutsam wer alles durch wen starb", seufzte Hermine schwer und wandte erstmals ihren Blick von der Leinwand ab, auf der nichts mehr weiter als Schnee zu erkennen war.

„Aber wenn Hermine Recht hat… dann…dann…würde das ja bedeuten…" Tonks schluckte schwer und starrte fassungslos auf das Bild.

„Es würde bedeuten, sie hat mit diesem Zauber ihren eigenen Untergang und den des Hauses herauf beschworen", flüsterte McGonagall sichtlich erschüttert.

„Das kann nicht sein", flüsterte Remus mit kalkweißem Gesicht.

„Nun, es läge zumindest im Bereich des Möglichen", brummte Moody, während er sich unschlüssig über den Kopf kratzte.

„Das glaube ich nicht", widersprach ihm Tonks und rieb sich fröstelnd über die Arme, als würde die Kälte, welche das Gemälde vor ihr ausstrahle, mit einem Mal auf sie übergehen.

„Haben Sie schon mal von so einem Zauber wie diesem gehört", wandte sich nun Remus sichtlich erschüttert an Dumbledore. „Ich meine, es gibt genügend Beispiele davon, dass Schutzzauber gesprochen wurden, die in letzter Konsequenz das zu schützende Hab und Gut zerstörten, um so sicherzustellen, dass es nicht in feindliche Hände gerät, doch das hier…" Remus deutete auf die Leinwand, auf der nun deutlich der Beginn von Schneestürmen zu erkennen war. „…es betrifft nicht nur das Haus, den Garten, wenn sich Hermines Vermutung bestätigt, dann wird es das gesamte Tal zerstören."

„Zumindest den Teil, der jetzt auch mit Schnee bedeckt ist", sagte Sirius leise und blickte ebenfalls fragend zu Dumbledore.

„Es gibt verschiedene Zauber, deren Zerstörung diese Ausmaße annehmen kann", nickte der alte Zauberer zögernd und rieb sich grübelnd über das Kinn. „Ich frage mich nur…"

Dumbledore brach seinen Satz ab und blickte überrascht zur Tür und als Harry seinem Blick folgte, sah er Ron und Ted neben der Tür stehen. Beide waren sichtlich erschüttert und Harry fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie lange sie schon dort standen.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, die Türe zu schließen", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Wir konnte Professor Snape nirgends finden", begann Ron unsicher, während er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss drückte.

„Wenn Hermines Befürchtung richtig ist, wäre… wäre… dann… dann nicht Eile geboten…Cla…Professor Silver zu helfen?", sagte Ted stockend und kam mit unsicheren Schritten näher heran.

Es war selten, dass Harry den jungen Slytherin jemals aufgeregt gesehen hatte, doch in diesem Moment war es weit mehr als Augregung; eine nie gezeigte Furcht spiegelte sich in seinen Augen.

„Er hat Recht", sagte Tonks, während sich ihre Haltung straffte. „ Wenn wir die beiden retten wollen, müssen wir handeln und zwar so schnell wie möglich."

„Stimmt, wenn sie die Kälte nicht umbringt, werden sie vermutlich im Anschluss gegrillt", stimmte ihr Sirius zu.

„Gut", seufzte Dumbledore schwer und es war ihm anzusehen, dass er nicht begeistert war noch jemanden in diese Hölle zu schicken, dennoch schien auch er keinen anderen Ausweg zu sehen. „Tonks, du informierst die anderen Mitglieder!"

Tonks nickte und stürmte davon, während sich Dumbledore nun Sirius und den andern beiden zuwandte. „Alastor, Remus und du, ihr versucht euch so vorsichtig wie möglich dem Ort zu nähern. Doch seit auf der Hut; wenn es tatsächlich ein Zauber ist, der sich an dieser alten Mythologie anlehnt, was ich für sehr wahrscheinlich halte, dann ist ein Aufenthalt dort weit gefährlicher, als wir bisher angenommen haben. Ihr sucht die beiden, doch sobald sich die Situation zuspitzt, das heißt der nächste Abschnitt der Apokalypse einsetzt…werde ihr unverzüglich von dort verschwinden!"

Moody nickte, während Sirius und Remus kurz zögerten. „Das ist ein Befehl und ich erwarte, dass ihr drei kein Risiko eingeht!", fügte Dumbledore streng hinzu. „Es hat heute genug Opfer gegeben und ich möchte nicht, dass sich diese Zahl erhöht."

„Schon verstanden", brummte Sirius und auch Remus nickte zur Bestätigung, dass Dumbledores Anweisung klar und deutlich war.

„Sir, ich würde sie gern begleiten", sagte Harry, doch noch ehe er seine Bitte genauer formulieren konnte, wurde er von Sirius und Dumbledore mit einem entschiedenen „nein" abgewürgt.

„Ich halte dies für keine gute Idee", fügte Dumbledore ernst hinzu.

„Aber ich bin der Einzige, der dieses Haus sehen kann", versuchte Harry ihn zu überzeugen, doch Dumbledores Miene zeigte deutlich die Sinnlosigkeit dieser Bitte.

„Selbst für drei ausgebildete Zauberer ist dieses Unternehmen mehr als riskant, ich kann nicht verantworten dein Leben zusätzlich aufs Spiel zu setzen", erklärte Dumbledore bestimmt. „Um Professor Silver und Andrea zu finden, wird es vermutlich nicht von entscheidender Bedeutung sein, ob man das Haus sehen kann oder nicht."

„Wir werden uns auch beeilen", versprach Sirius, trat näher an Harry heran und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

Harry entgegnete nichts und beschränkte sich auf ein kurzes Kopfnicken, auch wenn es in diesem Augeblick, in dem Sirius ihn in einer väterlichen Geste die Hand auf die Schulter legte, eine ganze Menge gegeben hätte, was er seinem Paten gern gesagt hätte. Doch hier war weder der richtige Ort noch der passende Zeitpunkt um Sirius daran zu erinnern, dass er, Harry, kein schutzloses Kind mehr war.

Sirius verabschiedete sich mit einem Lächeln, das wohl aufmunternd wirken sollte und verließ mit den anderen beiden den Raum. Harry wandte sich frustriert ab; er wollte und konnte Sirius nicht schon wieder gehen sehen, während er selbst gleichzeitig zur Untätigkeit verdammt war. Ein dumpfes Gefühl von ohnmächtiger Hilflosigkeit hatte ihn ergriffen und noch während er versuchte seinen Zorn niederzukämpfen, bemerkte er Ted Morans Blick, der Sirius aus dem Raum folgte und Harry wusste, dass der Slytherin seinen Paten erkannt hatte, doch in diesem Augenblick war es ihm egal. In diesen Sekunden, die Sirius brauchte den Raum zu durchqueren, hatte es keine Bedeutung. Er wusste, dass er es Ted erklären konnte und daher war es nebensächlich. Bedeutend war nur noch dieses Gefühl grenzenlosen Zorns in ihm, das ihn auf eine Art und Weise ausfüllte, die ihm deutlich machte, dass hier eine Grenze erreicht war, die nicht mehr lange Bestand hatte.

Sirius Hand hatte die Türklinke noch nicht berührt, als ihn ein Ruf Hermines zurückhielt.

„Da! Da ist Silver", sagte sie atemlos und tatsächlich wurde für einige Sekunden Silvers Gestalt im Gemälde sichtbar.

Eiskristalle hatten sich an seinen Augenbrauen und Haaren gebildet und seine Bewegungen zeigten deutlich, dass er mit letzter Kraft gegen diese eisige Kälte ankämpfte, während er mit schwankenden Schritten vorwärts stolperte. Einen Augenblick später war Silver jedoch wieder verschwunden und nur noch dichte Flocken waren zu sehen, welche der Wind vor sich her peitschte.

„Aber von Andrea ist nichts zu sehen", sagte Remus, der in diesem Augenblick ebenfalls stehen geblieben war und nun das Bild anstarrte.

„Beeilt euch!", drängte Moody, als im gleichen Augenblick die Sicht auf dem Gemälde klarer wurde.

Es hatte fast den Anschein, als hätte jemand in dieser Sekunde den Vorhang zur Seite gezogen. Der Schneefall und der Wind hatten aufgehört und nun zog sich ein strahlendblauer Himmel über das Bild und sie konnten deutlich die Stelle sehen, an der sich die Todesser gegenseitig bekämpft hatten. Es war ein grausiger Anblick, der sich ihnen hier bot. Es waren fast zwanzig Todesser, die hier ihr Leben verloren hatten und deren starr gefrorene Körper, sich nun vom hellen Untergrund abhoben. Wie ein großes Leichentuch hatte der Schnee ihre schwarzen Roben bedeckt, dennoch konnte man deutlich erkennen, dass einige von ihnen noch immer die Zauberstäbe in den starren Händen hielten.

Mitten zwischen ihnen ging Silver mit torkelnden Schritten und sah sich suchend um, während der gefrorene Boden unter seinen Füßen knirschte. Er blieb stehen, drehte sich um seine eigene Achse und Harry wusste, dass er verzweifelt nach Andrea Ausschau hielt, doch von ihr war nichts zu sehen.

Neben sich hörte Harry Dumbledore und McGonagall flüsternd unterhalten, doch er war zu sehr auf das Geschehen vor sich auf dem Bild konzentriert, als dass er auf ihre Worte geachtet hätte. Silver war plötzlich ins Schwanken geraten und einen Moment später erklang ein dumpfes Brummen aus dem Bild, die Erde unter seinen Füßen begann zu beben und Silver stürzte zu Boden.

„Es geht weiter", hauchte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme.

Noch während Silver benommen auf dem Boden saß und sich verwirrt umblickte, begann der Schnee unter ihm zu tauen. Kleine Pfützen entstanden, die rasch größer wurden und dann geschah es; mit Ächzen und Tosen riss der Boden auf und noch während Silver erschrocken auf die Beine sprang, züngelten kleine Flammen rings um ihn herum aus den entstandenen Spalten.

„Verdammt, Junge, verschwinde!", keuchte Moody auf und tatsächlich, als hätte Silver die Worte des bärbeißigen Zauberers gehört, schloss Silver die Augen und Harry sah, wie er gerade noch rechtzeitig disapparieren konnte, ehe aus den kleinen Flammen riesige Feuerfontänen wurde.

Das Folgende ereignete sich mit unvorstellbarer Geschwindigkeit. Die Feuerfontänen schossen hoch in den blauen Himmel, schienen sich dort zu bündeln und stürzten in Form einer gigantischen Feuerwelle zurück auf die Erde. Wie eine glühende, orangefarbene Walze fegte sie über das Tal hinweg, riss Bäume und Sträucher mit sich, bis sie zu der Stelle kam, an der sie zuvor schon einmal die Umrisse von Andreas Haus hatten erkennen können. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien das Bild an dieser Stelle zu flackern, ehe das Haus erneut sichtbar wurde und die zerstörerische Welle tosend und krachend darüber zusammenbrach. Für einen winzigen Moment sah Harry noch einmal das mit Efeu bewachsene Gebäude, die Veranda mit den blühenden Apfelbäumen davor und den wild wuchernden Garten, bis all dies in einem Meer aus Feuer und Rauch versank.

Fortsetzung folgt… (bald) ;-)

**AN: ja ja, ich weiß, wieder mal ein kleiner, gemeiner Cliffhanger ;-) **

**Review-Antworten:**

**The**** Snitch:** danke noch mal für deinen Hinweis ;-)

**Anne Carter:** Vielen Dank für dein großes Lob, hab mich sehr gefreut!

**HexeLea** Tja, deine Idee wäre sicher auch eine Möglichkeit gewesen, doch wie du in diesem Kapitel gelesen hast, hat Andrea bereits auf die Todesser gewartet.

Rudi: Hm…sich das Haus selbst wehrt? Wäre auch eine tolle Idee gewesen ;-)

**TinaHewen** Da magst du sicherlich Recht haben, keine leichte Zeit für Snape-Fans _Sfg _Tjaund was den 6. Band angeht, den versuche ich während an dieser FF schreibe einfach in Vergessenheitgeraten zu lassen. ;-)

**Arnold Friedrich:** Vielen, vielen Dank, dein Lob freut mich sehr!

**Municat** tja, ich denke inzwischen ist schon klar, dass Silver sich nicht als Verräter entpuppen wird. Freut mich, dass dir die Story immer noch gefällt.

**DKub** Deine Idee mit der Karte der Rumtreiber ist genial und ich war in den letzten Tagen schon sehr versucht sie in diese FF einzubauen. ;-)

**lilith35:** Tja, warum die Hauselfen das Feuer selbst nicht löschen konnten, ist eine berechtigte Frage und du erfährst es auch in Kapitel 59, ein bisschen Geduld noch Hoffe du konntest die letzten Nächte trotzdem gut schlafen ;-)

**AndreaLupin**: Ruhig blut, ich schreib ja schon weiter, doch je mehr sich diese FF dem Ende nähert umso anstrengender wird es. Schließlich möchte ich doch den größten Teil euerer Fragen zur Zufriedenheit beantworten.

**Adsartha** Zaunpfähle? Hm… nicht das ich wüsste ;-)

**Schokki** Oh bitte nicht zerplatzen, die Auflösung kommt doch bald! _ssffgg_

**Firiel** Vielen Dank! Dein Lob ehrt mich sehr!

**JoLizard**Aber klar doch! Dein Wunsch sein mir Befehl! _ggggggggggggg_

**AlexUhde** Nein, keine Sorge, Andrea hatte nicht vor zu Voldemort überzulaufen ;-)

**EvaLuna** Ja, zwischendurch sollte man auf meinen Rat hören! Tja und nachdem dieses Kapitel sicher auch wieder ein bisschen nervenaufreibend ist, wird es auch erst in den frühen Morgenstunden ins Netz gehen, damit so liebe Leser wie du, auch gut schlafen können.

**Rapunzelou:** Das ist eine gute Frage, doch du wirst sie erst mit dem Kapitel 59 von mir beantwortet bekommen. Vorher verrate ich nix! Freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat.

**Vamp:** Nein ich lasse euch nicht so lange zappeln und nachdem auch das neue Kapitel mit einem kleinen Cliffhanger endet, kann dir an dieser Stelle auch versichern, dass ich bereits am 59ten schreibe.

**MaxB88:** Freue mich sehr, dass dir meine FF gefällt! ;-)

**Vielen, vielen Dank für euere lieben Reviews! Es ist immer wieder schön euere Gedanken und Ideen zu den neuen Kapiteln zu lesen, ich hab mich sehr darüber gefreut.**

**Liebe Grüße von eurem Sternchen!**


	59. 59

59.

„NEIN!" Harry war sich nicht bewusst, dass er es selbst war, der diesen Schrei ausgestoßen hatte, bis Hermine, die neben ihm stand, nach seiner Hand griff.

Mit einem Ruck entzog er ihr die Hand und wandte sich ab. Er konnte und wollte diesen Anblick der Zerstörung nicht mehr ertragen. Eher um nicht mehr dieses Gemälde ansehen zu müssen, als dass es ihn wirklich interessiert hätte, blickte er sich nach den anderen im Raum um. Hermine stand starr vor Schreck da, während Tränen ihre Wangen hinab liefen, Dumbledore blickte mit steinerner Miene auf das Bild und McGonagall hatte die Augen geschlossen, dennoch spiegelte ihr Gesicht nur zu deutlich das gleiche Grauen, das in diesem Augenblick auch Harry das Atmen unmöglich machte. Remus hatte sich gegen die Wand gelehnt und sein Gesicht hinter den Händen verborgen, während Sirius, Ron und Ted regungslos dastanden und fassungslos auf das brennende Bild starrten. Niemand sprach, niemand bewegte sich und für einige Minuten schien die Zeit eingefroren zu sein, bis Dumbledore sich endlich aus seiner Starre löste.

„Ich denke Clark Silver wird direkt nach Hogsmeade appariert sein", sagte er mit schwerer Stimme.

„Ich werde ihm entgegen gehen", nickte Moody und humpelte mit schweren Schritten aus dem Raum.

„Ich komm mit", sagte Ted und ehe jemand ihm widersprechen konnte, war er dem alten Zauberer auf den Korridor hinaus gefolgt.

„Vielleicht war Andrea überhaupt nicht mehr dort", sagte Hermine nach einer längeren Pause, in dem verzweifelten Versuch noch irgendwo einen Funken Hoffnung finden zu können.

„Denkst du wirklich, Andrea wäre einfach weggelaufen, ohne sich um Silver zu kümmern", sagte Sirius, ehe er mit einem traurigen Lächeln den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, vermutlich nicht", gestand Hermine leise und blickte zu Boden.

„Wir sollten hier keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen", sagte Dumbledore, während er noch immer die hoch lodernden Flammen auf dem Bild beobachtete.

„Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass jemand diese Flammenhölle überlebt hat", entgegnete Sirius schroff.

„Es geht hier nicht um Glauben oder Nichtglauben, sondern eher um das, was wir zu sehen nicht im Stande sind", erklärte der alte Zauberer langsam.

Sirius und Remus tauschten verwirrte Blicke, doch noch ehe einer von beiden Dumbledore um eine genauere Erklärung bitten konnte, hatte Harry den Raum bereits verlassen. Mit müden Schritten ging er den Korridor entlang und die Treppen nach unten, bis er schließlich in die Eingangshalle gelangte. Durch die weit offen stehende Tür der Großen Halle, sah er bereits die ersten Schüler, die an ihren Haustischen sitzend auf das Abendessen warten und Harry fragte sich mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl der Interesselosigkeit ob es, in Anbetracht der zerstörten Küche, überhaupt Abendessen geben würde.

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an die Küche oder das Abendessen zu verschwenden, setzte er seinen Weg fort und trat wenig später durch das Eingangsportal nach draußen. Hier hatten sie noch wenige Stunden zuvor den Angriff der Dementoren abgewehrt und für Sekunden sah Harry noch einmal die perlfarbene Welle der zurückschlagenden Patroni.

„Wir dürfen das Schloss nicht verlassen", erklang plötzlich eine bedrückte Stimme neben ihm und als Harry sich umdrehte, blickte er in das blasse Gesicht von Neville.

„Ich geh nicht weg, brauch nur ein bisschen frische Luft", erklärte Harry, während er sich matt auf die Stufen der Eingangstreppe setzte.

Neville murmelte etwas für Harry Unverständliches, ehe sich die Eingangstür schloss und damit auch die aufgeregten Stimmen der Schüler verstummen ließ. Eine ganze Zeit starrte Harry einfach ins Leere oder fixierte einen imaginären Punkt über Hagrids Hütte, während er gleichzeitig immer wieder diese Welle der Zerstörung vor seinen geistigen Augen vorbeiziehen sah.

„Warum?", flüsterte er in die ihn umgebende Stille, wohl wissend dass er hierauf keine Antwort erhalten würde. „Warum?"

Ein warmer Lufthauch streifte Harrys Gesicht, doch auch dieser konnte das Gefühl eisiger Kälte in seiner Brust nicht vertreiben. Die Sonne, die langsam hinter dem Verbotenen Wald versank, tauchte die Bäume und Hagrids Hütte in leuchtende Töne aus rotem und orangefarbenem Licht; Farben die Harry schmerzhaft an das Feuer erinnerten dem Silver in letzter Minute entkommen war und das, so vermutete Harry, Andrea den Tod gebracht hatte und trotzdem war es Harry nicht möglich den Blick von diesem Farbenspiel zu wenden. Erst als einige Zeit später die Eingangstür knarrte und Hermine sich zu ihm gesellte, schaffte er es kurzfristig weg zu sehen.

„Moody und Silver sind zurück", sagte sie leise und setzte sich neben Harry auf die Treppe.

„Wie geht es ihm?", rang sich Harry nach einer kurzen Pause zu der Frage durch, während sein Blick automatisch zu den leuchtenden Farben des Sonnenuntergangs zurückkehrte.

„Ziemlich mies", seufzte Hermine. „Ich denke nicht, dass Madam Pomfrey ihn so bald wieder aus den Fingern lassen wird. Als er ankam wunderte ich mich, dass er überhaupt noch auf seinen eigenen Beinen stehen konnte und Moody ging es vermutlich ähnlich, denn er brachte ihn sofort in den Krankenflügel."

Harry nickte abwesend, während seine Gedanken zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend zu Andrea wanderten. _„Warum? Warum musste sie das tun?"_

Einige Minuten saßen sie einfach schweigend da, bis Hermine nach Harrys Hand griff und ihn damit unvermittelt aus seinem Grübeln riss. „Warum hast du uns nichts von dem Bild erzählt?", sagte sie leise.

Harry blickte einige Sekunden schweigend auf Hermine Hand, die seine Finger sanft umfasst hatte, ehe er tief Luft holte und den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich hab ein Versprechen gegeben und eine ganze Zeit wusste ich nicht, was dieses Versprechen einschließt und was ich wirklich erzählen kann."

„Und weißt du es jetzt?" Hermines Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, dennoch hörte er deutlich das Zittern ihrer Stimme.

„Für den Moment weiß ich so gut wie gar nichts", stöhnte Harry und rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. „Mein Kopf fühlt sich so überfüllt an, als müsste er gleich zerspringen, während mein Hirn einfach nur leer ist." Harry lachte trocken auf. „Absurd, nicht wahr? Aber genau so fühl ich mich. Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich denken oder glauben soll; ich weiß nicht warum Andrea das getan hat und was sie damit erreichen wollte. Ich fühle mich so ausgebrannt, wie Andreas Haus wohl jetzt schon sein wird."

„Du hättest nichts von dem was heute geschehen ist verhindern können", sagte Hermine fest. „Weder den Angriff, noch die Zerstörung der Küche noch das was mit Andreas Haus geschehen ist."

„Ich wünschte, ich wäre davon so überzeugt wie du", sagte Harry leise.

„Harry…."

„Nein, lass gut sein, Hermine!", unterbrach sie Harry und strich ihr sacht über den Rücken. „Es hat keinen Sinn jetzt darüber zu reden."

Hermine nickte widerstrebend und wollte eben ihren Kopf an Harrys Schulter lehnen, als dieser mit einem Ruck aufstand.

„Ich werde zu Silver in den Krankenflügel gehen", sagte er knapp und noch ehe Hermine ein Wort sagen konnte, war er auch schon durch das Eingangstor verschwunden.

Harry wusste selbst nicht, was ihn in diesem Moment von Hermine wegtrieben hatte, oder was genau der Grund war, warum er jetzt unbedingt in den Krankenflügel zu Silver gehen musste, wo Madam Pomfrey ihn sicherlich sofort mit der Begründung, dass ihre Patienten Ruhe bräuchten, wieder hinauskomplimentieren würde und dennoch gab es da einen innerlichen Drang, den Harry einfach nachgeben musste.

Mit dem Gefühl, dass das was er tat eigentlich sinnlos war, bog Harry in den Korridor des Krankenflügels ein. Auf der weiß lackierten Bank davor saß Ted Moran und starrte trübsinnig auf seine Fußspitzen.

„Hi, Ted!", sagte Harry und ging langsam auf ihn zu.

„Hallo Harry!" Ted blickte kurz auf und hob die Hand zum Gruß.

„Hat Madam Pomfrey dich hinausgeworfen?", seufzte Harry und blickte unschlüssig gegen die geschlossene Tür des Krankenflügels.

„Hm…so ungefähr", brummte Ted und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich hatte gerade mal einen Fuß hineingesetzt, da kam sie schon an und meinte ich sollte draußen warten."

„Wie geht es Silver?", fragte Harry und setzte sich unsicher auf die Bank neben Moran.

Ted hob kurz die Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich es nicht", gestand er leise und blickte besorgt auf die Tür. „Ich hab ihn noch nie so…deprimiert erlebt und ich frage mich, was Dumbledore sich dabei gedacht hat, ihn in diese Hölle zu schicken", fügte er bitter hinzu, ehe er wieder mit finsterer Miene seine Fußspitzen anstarrte.

„Ich denke Silver hätte sich auch von Dumbledore nicht aufhalten lassen", seufzte Harry schwer. „Er wollte…"

Harry brach ab und schluckte. Auch wenn sie sich in den vergangen Wochen und Monaten näher gekommen waren, so gab es doch immer wieder Situationen wie diese, in denen es Harry schwer fiel mit dem Slytherin offen zu reden. Ted betrachtete ihn nachdenklich von der Seite, ehe ein trauriges Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte.

„Ich weiß, was er für sie empfunden hat, damit erzählst du mir nichts Neues und du hast sicher Recht, nichts und niemand hätte ihn abhalten können dort hinzugehen", sagte Ted leise. „Irgendwie scheint es sein Schicksal zu sein, bei einem Kampf gegen diesen Bastard immer die Menschen zu verlieren, die ihm wirklich etwas bedeuten."

Für einen kurzen Moment war Harry überrascht wie viel Hass in diesen leisen Worten lag, bis er sich wieder an das erinnerte, was Voldemort zu Silver sagte.

„Voldemort hat seine Freunde umgebracht", sagte Harry ebenso leise, während ihn ein beklemmendes Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit packte.

„Ja", nickte Ted und kniff die Lippen zusammen, ehe er mit zitternder Stimme weiter sprach. „Mein Vater war dabei, Clarks Schwester und deren Mann, sowie noch eine ganze Reihe anderer Leute von denen ich nicht die Namen weiß. Er spricht nicht darüber, doch meine Mutter hat mir erzählt, dass die Todesser ihn damals zwangen zuzusehen, wie sie einen nach dem anderen umbrachten." Er machte eine Pause und seufzte schwer, bis er leise fort fuhr. „Halte mich jetzt für doof oder naiv oder auch für oberflächlich, doch mir war nie wirklich klar was dies für ihn bedeuteten musste, bis…bis ich ihn heute in Hogsmead in die Augen sah."

Ted schluckte heftig und eine ganze Weile saßen sie einfach still da und während aus der Ferne die vertrauten Geräusche des Schlosses zu ihnen drangen, wusste Harry, dass hier jedes Wort unnötig war. Voldemort war irgendwo dort draußen, doch er kam jeden Tag ein Stück näher und plötzlich bekam Harry eine klare Vorstellung davon, was Trelawneys Prophezeiung, und „_er wird schrecklicher herrschen als je zuvor"_, bedeuten würde.

„In Slytherin geht das Gerücht um", begann Moran von neuem und diesmal sah er Harry direkt in die Augen, „dass es eine Prophezeiung gibt, die besagt, dass es deine Bestimmung ist, dich ihm zu stellen." Für einen Moment wusste Harry nicht was er Ted darauf antworten sollte, doch der junge Slytherin erwartete dies offensichtlich auch nicht, denn nach einem tiefen Luftholen sprach er unbeirrt weiter. „Ich weiß nicht ob es stimmt oder nicht, doch wenn…wenn…möchte ich dass du weißt, ich werde an deiner Seite kämpfen. Egal welche Hilfe oder Unterstützung du von mir brauchst, ich schwöre dir, ich werde helfen."

Ted streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und während Harry seinen Händedruck zögernd erwiderte, fragte er sich unwillkürlich, ob dem jungen Slytherin klar war, auf was er sich da einließ. In Teds Augen lag jedoch nicht die geringste Spur eines Zweifels und plötzlich wurde es bedeutungslos welchem Haus sie angehörten, hier saß einfach nur ein Freund, der helfen wollte und dem es wichtig war, dass Harry dies auch wusste. Dies war kein Versprechen, das einfach nur so dahingesagt war; Ted war fest entschlossen, er wollte ihm helfen Voldemort zu vernichten, egal wie diese Hilfe letztendlich aussehen würde

„Keine Ahnung, wann oder wie ich diese Aufgabe bewältigen kann, doch ich werde jede Hilfe brauchen können", sagte Harry mit belegter Stimme.

Ted nickte verstehend und einige Minuten sagte niemand etwas, nur aus dem Krankenflügel drangen undeutlich Stimmen heraus, während erneut das Gefühl dumpfer Unwirklichkeit auf Harry zu kroch. _War das alles wirklich heute geschehen, oder lag er einfach nur in seinem Bett und plagte sich mit einem Alptraum herum?_

„Erzähl mir von Andrea, wie war sie?", sagte Ted nach einige Zeit und holte Harry damit unvermittelt aus seiner Selbstversunkenheit.

„Was?" Diese Frage war vermutlich die Letzte, mit der Harry in diesen Augenblick gerechnet hatte und er hob irritiert den Kopf. Warum wollte Ted gerade jetzt über Andrea reden?

„Ich meine, was für ein Mensch war sie, vor ihrer Gefangenschaft?", erklärte Moran. „Ich habe sie ein paar Mal hier im Schloss gesehen, doch da wirkte sie nur verschlossen und unnahbar."

„Nein, verschlossen und unnahbar war sie nicht, eher liebenswert und lustig", sagte Harry zögernd, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass sich plötzlich ein Lächeln um seine Lippen bildete. „Ein bisschen stur und sehr neugierig. Sie hat es gehasst, wenn ihr jemand Vorschriften machen wollte, dann konnte sie ganz schön hitzköpfig werden. Gleichzeitig konnte sie aber auch sehr warmherzig sein und sie hat es immer wieder geschafft…"

Harry konnte den Satz nicht beenden. Ein dicker Kloß schien sich in seinem Hals gebildet zu haben, der das sprechen unmöglich machte und während Ted ihn nachdenklich von der Seite her ansah, stiegen zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag Bilder von einer lachenden und sehr lebendigen Andrea in Harry auf. Von Andrea in der Vergangenheit zu reden fühlte sich falsch an, fast so, als würde er damit die letzte Möglichkeit zerstören, dass sie vielleicht doch einen Weg zu ihrer eigenen Rettung gefunden hatte.

„Du glaubst nicht, dass sie tot ist?", sagte Ted, wobei es weit mehr nach einer Feststellung als nach einer Frage klang.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich glauben soll", erwiderte Harry und hob resignierend die Hände. „Für mich gibt das alles keinen Sinn."

Ted nickte nachdenklich und Harry hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass es dem jungen Slytherin da auch nicht anders erging. Sein Blick haftete starr an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, als könnte er dort zwischen dem körnigen Verputz eine Antwort auf das große Warum finden. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Harry sich fragte, was Ted inzwischen alles schon herausgefunden hatte, doch im Gegensatz zu sonst beunruhigte ihn diesmal die Neugier des Slytherin nicht.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Andrea sterben wollte und genauso wenig kann ich mir vorstellen, dass sie Silver einfach so in dieser eisigen Kälte zurückließ um sich selbst in Sicherheit zu bringen. Das passt einfach nicht zu ihr!", stöhnte Harry und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare.

„Clark erzählte Moody auf dem Rückweg, dass er kurzfristig das Bewusstsein verloren hatte und als er wieder zu sich kam, war Andrea verschwunden", sagte Ted.

„Stellt sich nur die Frage, wohin verschwunden", seufzte Harry und schüttete unwillig den Kopf. „Natürlich könnte es sein, dass man ihren Körper nicht sehen konnte, weil sie eine weiße Robe trug und der Schnee sie möglicherweise bedeckt hatte, aber das halte ich eher für unwahrscheinlich."

„Klingt nach einem Plan, der irgendwie schief gelaufen ist", sagte Ted nachdenklich.

„Das Gefühl hab ich leider auch", seufzte Harry. „Ich frage mich auch, weshalb sie mir zuvor dieses Buch über die Nordische Mythologie geschickt hat. Sollte das ein Hinweis sein auf das, was sie tun wollte, oder einfach nur eine Warnung…"

„Sie hat dir zuvor ein Buch über diese Mythologie geschickt?", fragte Ted und blickte ihn überrascht an.

„Ja zu Weihnachten."

Noch ehe Harry Weiteres erklären konnte, öffnete sich die Tür des Krankenflügels und Madam Pomfrey streckte den Kopf heraus.

„Sie dürfen nun wieder reinkommen", sagte sie und nickte Ted freundlich zu und verschwand sofort wieder.

„Na dann komm", sagte Ted und klopfte Harry mit einem schwachen Lächeln auf die Schulter. „Ich denke, du wolltest ihn auch besuchen."

Harry nickte und mit leisen Schritten betraten sie den Krankenflügel. Von Madam Pomfrey war nichts mehr zu sehen und Harry vermutete, dass sie sich in ihrem Büro befand, dessen Tür nur angelehnt war. Während Harry nach Silvers Ausschau hielt, stellte er überrascht fest, wie viele Betten belegt waren. Links an der Fensterseite lag Filch und schien tief und fest zu schlafen; Harry sah, wie sich sein Brustkorb gleichmäßig hob und senkte. Durch Wandschirme voneinander getrennt schliefen in den Betten daneben ebenfalls mehrere Schüler, die Harry nur flüchtig kannte. Dann kam ein Bett, das benutzt aussah, doch leer zu sein schien. Erst als Harry näher herantrat sah er, dass Dobby mit geschlossenen Augen und den Kopf in einem großen Verband eingewickelt, darin lag. Das Bett daneben hatte Pascal Saller bekommen und rechts neben ihm lag Silver, der sich bei ihrem Eintreten in seinen Kissen aufrichtete.

„Hallo Ted, hallo Harry!", grüßt er mit einem matten Lächeln.

Ted warf einen abschätzenden Blick auf Pascal, von dem nicht so klar zu erkennen war, ob er nun schlief oder nicht und ging mit einem unsicheren Lächeln auf Silver zu.

„Hallo Clark", sagte er leise und drückte kurz Silvers Hand, während er besorgt auf ihn hinab sah. „Wie geht es dir?"

Silvers Blick wanderte von Ted zu Harry und Harry rechnete bereits damit, dass Silver Ted zu mehr Distanz ermahnen würde, doch einen Moment später huschte ein mattes Lächeln über Silvers bleiches Gesicht und er nickte kaum merklich.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Meine Innereien fühlen sich noch etwas tiefgekühlt an, doch das wird schon wieder", entgegnete er leise, während noch immer ein warmes Lächeln seine bläulich schimmernde Lippen umspielte.

Ted nickte, während er sich seufzend einen Stuhl heran zog und Harry seinem Beispiel folgte. „Wie lange musst du hier bleiben?"

Silver kam nicht mehr zu einer Antwort, da im selben Moment die Tür des Krankenflügels aufschwang und Dumbledore gefolgt von Remus und einem großen schwarzen Hund hereinkam. Madam Pomfrey erschien augenblicklich an der Tür ihres Büros und Harry konnte beobachten, wie sie leise miteinander sprachen. Auch wenn Harry keines der Worte verstehen konnte, war es doch deutlich, dass sich Dumbledore über den Gesundheitszustand der einzelnen Patienten informierte. Der alte Zauberer nickte von Zeit zu Zeit, bis er sich schließlich umwandte und mit langsamen Schritten auf Pascals Bett zuging, kurz davor stehen blieb und sich schließlich Silver zuwandte. Harry und Ted waren im selben Augenblick aufgestanden um ihren Schulleiter Platz zu machen, doch Dumbledore winkte mit einer schlichten Geste ab. Mit müden Schritten kam er an Silver Bett heran, blieb einige Sekunden stehen und setzte sich dann zu ihm auf die Bettkante, während er besorgt auf Silver blickte, dessen Gesicht beim Eintreten Dumbledores schlagartig ernst und verschlossen wurde.

„Ich bin mir wohl darüber bewusst, dass dies für dich kein besonders angenehmer Zeitpunkt ist Fragen gestellt zu bekommen, doch leider lässt es nicht vermeiden", seufzte der alte Zauberer und blickte Silver über die Gläser seiner Brille hinweg an.

„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, Professor, es geht mir gut", erklärte Silver ruhig, setzte sich ein Stück weiter im Bett auf und sah ihm ausdruckslos entgegen.

Dumbledore nickte verstehend, auch wenn es offensichtlich war, dass er Silver diese Lüge nicht abnahm.

„Als du Voldemort gegenüberstandest", begann Dumbledore langsam, „da wurden seinen Todesser einer Macht ausgesetzt, die große Ähnlichkeit mit einem Verwirrungszauber hatte. Sie wirkten konfus, begann sich zu streiten und gingen schließlich aufeinander los. Wurde dieses Phänomen von dir ausgelöst?"

„Nein", antwortete Silver schlicht.

„Nun, dann können wir davon ausgehen, dass diese Verwirrung durch den Zauber verursacht wurde, den Andrea ausgelöst hat", sagte Dumbledore bedächtig, während er Silver nachdenklich beobachtete.

Silver nickte, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Dieser Zauber löste eine gewaltige Zerstörung aus, in einem Radius, der sich über einige hundert Meter erstreckte und dessen Zentrum wohl Andreas Haus bildete", erklärte der alte Zauberer und atmete schwer ein.

„Ich vermute es handelte sich dabei um einen speziellen Schutzzauber, der so konzipiert war, dass er das casa de anhelo zerstört, falls dies als letzte Möglichkeit angesehen wird", erklärte Silver tonlos.

„Hat Andrea mit dir jemals über einen derartigen Zauber gesprochen?"

„Nein."

„Auch keine Andeutung gemacht, dass sie sich mit den alten Schutzzaubern dieses Hauses befasst hat?"

„Andrea hat sehr viel Zeit damit verbracht sich durch alte Aufzeichnungen zu wühlen und ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass sie dabei auch auf die alten Schutzzauber gestoßen ist", entgegnete Silver und hob mit einer resignierenden Geste die Hände. „Es ist anzunehmen, dass Andrea keine andere Alternative mehr sah."

Dumbledore wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf, als würde er sich genau mit diesem Gedanken nicht anfreunden können. Einige Momente schwieg er und Silver wartete geduldig auf seine nächste Frage, während sich Harry fragte, auf was Dumbledore eigentlich hinaus wollte, bis der alte Zauberer schließlich tief einatmete und fort fuhr.

„Was war das letzte, was du von Andrea mitbekommen hast?"

Silver überlegte einen Augenblick bis er die Schultern hob und den Kopf schüttelte. „Das ist schwer zu sagen. Voldemorts Zauber traf uns, wir stürzten und ich verlor das Bewusstsein. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, war Andrea verschwunden und..." Silver zögerte kurz, ehe er mit der Hand in die Tasche seines Umhangs fuhr, der über dem Fußende an seinem Bett hing und das Herzstück des Salomonschilds hervorzog. „…und ich hatte dies hier in der Hand", beendete er seinen unterbrochenen Satz und reicht es Dumbledore.

„Das Herzstück", stieß Harry verblüfft aus und blickte fragend zu Dumbledore. „Was bedeutet das?"

Der alte Zauberer antwortete nicht sofort; nachdenklich drehte er das Amulett zwischen den Fingern, ehe er es Silver zurückgab. „Ganz offensichtlich sollte es dich schützen, doch beantwortet das natürlich nicht unsere Frage, was aus Andrea geworden ist."

„Ich denke, die Antwort liegt auf der Hand", sagte Silver leise und reichte den Anhänger an Harry weiter.

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?", sagte Remus mit zitternder Stimme und klammerte sich mit beiden Händen am Fußteil von Silvers Bett fest. „Nur weil sie verschwunden ist, muss das noch lange nicht bedeuten, dass sie wirklich… tot ist."

Silver schwieg, während er ausdruckslos ins Leere starte und plötzlich schien Remus zu verstehen.

„Du kannst Andrea nicht mehr spüren, nicht wahr?", hauchte er erschüttert.

„Nein, das kann ich nicht mehr", sagte Silver ohne jemanden anzusehen. „Der Kontakt zu ihr brach ab, als der Schnee zu tauen anfing."

Dumbledore zog die Stirn in Falten und schüttelte den Kopf. „Auch Empathie hat ihre Grenzen, Clark", sagte er leise. „Wir dürfen hier nicht außer Acht lassen, dass eine gewaltige Menge an magischer Energie freigesetzt wurde."

„Dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst", seufzte Silver gequält und diesmal blickte er Dumbledore direkt in die Augen. „Doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass genau dies der Grund dafür wäre, ist verschwindend gering."

„Inzwischen hat der dritte Teil der Apokalypse eingesetzt, dem Feuer folgte das Wasser, dennoch möchte ich die Möglichkeit nicht ausschließen, dass Andrea trotz aller Zweifel für ihre eigene Sicherheit sorgen konnte", erklärte Dumbledore ernst.

„Wie?", seufzte Silver und schüttelte den Kopf. „Andrea hatte keine Chance unbemerkt das Gebiet zu verlassen und ihr Haus ist offensichtlich zerstört."

„Offensichtlich!", nickte Dumbledore langsam. „Dennoch würde ich vorschlagen, wir werden uns dort umsehen, sobald das Gelände wieder zu betreten ist."

„Wir werden dort nichts weiter als Zerstörung und Tod sehen", erklärte Silver.

Dumbledore widersprach ihm nicht. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen erhob er sich und blickte unentschlossen zu dem Bett, in dem nur der dunkle Haarschopf von Pascal Saller zu sehen war. Einige Sekunden schien Dumbledore zu überlegen, bis er schließlich einen Stuhl an Pascals Bett heranzog und sich daneben setzte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einige undeutliche Worte. Es dauerte nicht lange, da konnte Harry erkennen, dass Pascal erwachte.

„Professor Dumbledore", krächzte er leise, ehe er sich verwirrt umblickte. Sein Blick glitt die Betten entlang, blieb kurz auf Dobby hängen und wanderte dann weiter in die Richtung von Silvers Bett. Sein Gesicht war bleich und merkwürdig leer, um seine Augen hatten sich schwarze Ränder gebildet, als Pascal jedoch Harry erkannte, zuckte er merklich zusammen und blickte hastig zurück zu Dumbledore. „Wie geht es Marvin?", nuschelte er und Harry konnte sehen, wie Pascal tiefer in sein Kissen versank.

„Es tut mir leid, Pascal", seufzte Dumbledore schwer. „doch Marvin Corner und Kiran Adams aus Slytherin haben den Anschlag in der Küche nicht überlebt."

„Aber… aber das kann nicht sein…", hauchte Pascal und sah flehend zu Dumbledore. „Bitte, das kann nicht sein."

„Ich fürchte doch", sagte Dumbledore, während er plötzlich sehr alt und müde wirkte. „Jemand hat sie mit dem Avada Kedavra getötet."

Pascal schüttelte heftig den Kopf, während er Dumbledore mit einer Mischung aus Furcht und blanken Entsetzen ansah. „Warum?"

„Ich hatte gehofft, du könntest mir diese Frage beantworten", sagte Dumbledore ernst.

„Ich?"

„Du warst dabei, du weißt weshalb ihr in die Küche gegangen seid."

Harry konnte beobachten, wie sich Pascals Finger um die Kante seiner Bettdecke krallten, ehe er kaum merklich nickte.

„Ihr hattet den Auftrag das Gemälde in der Küche zu zerstören und musstet feststellen, dass euch dies nicht möglich war", sagte Dumbledore leise, doch in der Stille des Raums konnte Harry jedes einzelne Wort verstehen.

Pascal schwieg, auch wenn sein Gesicht deutlich verriet, dass Dumbledore mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag.

„Ich nehme an, ihr habt es erst mit Deffindo und Reducto versucht, doch als diese beiden Zauber keine Wirkung zeigten, habt ihr beschlossen, es mit Feuer zu versuchen. Natürlich habt ihr dabei nicht bedacht, dass dies sofort die Hauselfen alarmieren würde."

Pascal nickte.

„Ihr musstet feststellen, dass diese kleinen Geschöpfe über eine sehr wirkungsvolle Magie verfügten, gegen die ihr alleine nicht ankamt." Der junge Gryffindor nickte erneut und Dumbledore seufzte schwer. „Wer kam euch zu Hilfe?"

„Ich weiß nicht", flüsterte Pascal mit Tränenerstickender Stimme. „Ich hab ihn nicht gesehen, weil er im gleichen Moment in die Küche kam, wie das Regal mit den Töpfen auf mich fiel und danach weiß ich nichts mehr."

„Doch du hast eine Ahnung, wer diese Person war?"

„Nein!", wehrte Pascal heftig ab. „Nein, ich weiß gar nichts!"

„Von wem habt ihr den Auftrag erhalten?"

„Das weiß ich auch nicht. Wir haben uns immer in unserem Clubzimmer getroffen und da kam zwischendurch eine Eule mit einer Nachricht für uns." Er brach ab und schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. „Es tut mir so leid, Professor. Wir wollten das nicht, wir glaubten…"

„Ihr dachtet, es wäre nur ein Spiel", nickte Dumbledore bekümmert und atmete schwer ein.

„Wir wollten wirklich niemanden schaden", sagte Pascal mit zitternder Stimme. „Am Anfang war es einfach nur Spaß; wir sollte Ernie McMillan aufziehen oder irgendwelche Mitschüler beobachten, doch dann…" Er schluckte mehrmals, schüttelte den Kopf und schließlich begann er leise zu schluchzen.

„..doch dann habt ihr den Auftrag erhalten, meine Runespoor umzubringen", sagte Harry mit schneidender Stimme, der bei Pascals letzten Worten aufgestanden war und nun näher kam. „Und aus euren netten Spielchen wurde blutiger Ernst!" Grenzenloser Hass wallte in Harry hoch und für einen kurzen Augenblick wollte er keine Erklärungen mehr hören, sondern nur noch auf Pascal einschlagen.

„Wir wollten das wirklich nicht", flehte Pascal und blickte Harry mit geröteten Augen an. „Aber wir hatten keine andere Wahl. Als wir die Nachricht bekamen hat Sally Perks die Posteule aufgehalten. Sie hat die Nachricht genommen und zurück geschrieben, dass wir so was nicht machen und wir dachten, damit wäre die Sache erledigt. Das war es aber nicht…zwei Tage später war Sallys Familie tot."

Als hätte ihm jemand einen eisigen Speer ins Herz gestoßen durchzuckte Harry die Erinnerung, in der Hermine ihm und Ron an jenem Morgen den Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten vorgelesen hatte. Voldemort hatte die ganze Familie Perks ausgelöscht und auch wenn Sally nach Hogwarts ging, so hatte Harry doch diesen Überfall nur als einen von vielen gesehen, mit denen Voldemort das Land terrorisierte und plötzlich fühlten sich seine Knie weich an. Sally hatte sich geweigert Voldemorts Befehl zu folgen und musste dies mit dem Leben ihrer Familie bezahlen.

Für einen winzigen Moment wollte er Pascal fragen, warum um alles in der Welt sie nicht zu Dumbledore gegangen waren, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick gab er sich selbst die Antwort – weil sonst möglicherweise eine weitere Familie den Tod gefunden hätte und plötzlich spürte er nur noch Mitleid für diese Kinder und in diesem Moment waren sie für Harry einfach nur Kinder, während er selbst sich plötzlich sehr alt und müde fühlte. Voldemort hatte sie auf grausame Art benutzt und das nur, weil es eine Möglichkeit war, ihn, Harry, zu verletzten und während Pascal noch leise vor sich hin schluchzte wandte sich Harry ab und verließ den Krankenflügel.

Fortsetzung folgt…

**AN: **So meine Lieben, das war´s für heute! Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel hat euch gefallen, auch wenn es von der Stimmung sehr düster geworden ist. Das nächste Kapitel wird nun leider ein bisschen dauern, da morgen die Ferien zu Ende sind und dies bedeutet, dass auch ich wieder zu arbeiten beginne. Im Normalfall bedeutet der Schuljahrsbeginn immer eine Menge Arbeit mit Organisation u. ä. deshalb die Warnung, dass es ein bisschen dauern kann, doch ich werde mich bemühen so bald wie möglich weiter zu schreiben. Versprochen!

**Review-Antworten:**

**Rudi:** Tut mir leid, doch diese Frage kann ich dir leider noch nicht beantworten. ;-)

**The**** Snitch:** Ahhhhhhhh, ein Kenner der Mythologie! Na, dann vermute ich mal, dass du das Ende bereits ahnst. _gggg_

**Schokki** Da gebe ich dir Recht, Voldemort hätte es sicherlich verdient! Aber meinst du nicht, dass es in Harrys 6. Jahr vielleicht ein bisschen zu bald wäre?

**Lionlakritz** Freut mich sehr, dass dir die FF gefällt. Hm, was das Teetrinken angeht, da hab ich keine Ahnung wie das zustande kommt, da ich ja eher zu den Kaffeetanten gehöre. Wenn ich allerdings die Augen schließe und mich in die Situation hineinversetze, dann trinken sie Tee, aber gut, diese Story spielt ja auch im Lande des Tee´s, kann sein, dass es einfach damit zusammen hängt. ;-)

**Kaori**: Aber klar doch! _gggg_

**Maya:** Was ich mit eueren Nerven mache? Hm, ich befürchte, ich strapaziere sie ein bisschen ;-)

**MaxB88:** Tja, das wäre mit dem Anti-Apparierzauber aufheben wäre natürlich eine Möglichkeit gewesen, doch an die habe ich leider nicht gedacht. _seufz_

**Rapunzelou**: Nun Voldemort wird auch noch in Harrys 7. Schuljahr sein Unwesen treiben. Ich habe wirklich eine ganze Zeit darüber nachgedacht, bin dann aber letztendlich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Harry für diesen letzten Kampf noch nicht bereit ist. Freu mich sehr, dass dir meine FF nach wie vor gefällt.

**Krissi** Nein, das Buch hab ich nicht gelesen. Bei der Beschreibung dieser Mythologie habe ich mich auch an der tatsächlichen Namen und Ereignisse gehalten, ich habe die Sage lediglich für die FF auf das Wesentliche zusammengefasst, damit ihr nicht seitenlange Beschreibungen der Götterdämmerung lesen müsst.

**Adsartha** Leider kann ich dir deine Frage noch nicht beantworten, sie würde ein bisschen zuviel vorweg nehmen. ;-)

**Andrea Lupin:** Ja, ich werde mein möglichstes tun, um so schnell wie möglich ein neues Kapitel fertig zu haben, doch wie du in der AN vielleicht gelesen hast, wird es möglicherweise doch ein bisschen dauern.

**Lilith35:** Ich werde tun was ich kann! Deine Fragen kann ich dir allerdings noch nicht beantworten, doch du wirst es im nächsten Kapitel erfahren. ;-)

**HexeLea** Vielen Dank für das große Kompliment!

**Arnold Friedrich:** Auch dir ein ganz dickes Dankeschön für dein großes Lob! Knuddel dich mal ganz fest!

**Firiel** Ups, da haben sich Rechtsschreibfehler eingeschlichen? Na so was! Wir werden es noch mal Korrektur lesen. ;-)

**Eva Luna:** Na so was, du würdest nicht auf meinen Rat hören _ggggggggg_ Na ich kann´s verstehen, möglicherweise würde ich es auch nicht tun.

**Michy**** Sky:** Vielen Dank für dein supergroßes Lob! Du machst mich ganz verlegen! _rotwerd_

**Alicia De Avis Porpington:** Na ich hoffe mal, dass du nach dem halben Herzkasper vom letzen Kapitel dich gut erholt hast und nach diesem nicht auch noch in Depressionen verfällst. Ich weiß, dass es diesmal sehr düster geworden ist. _seufz_

**Sarah Black:** Hm, na die Schule sollte und der FF eigentlich nicht leiden, doch du kannst deine Mutter beruhigen, zum einen muss auch ich ab morgen wieder arbeiten gehen und kann nicht mehr soviel schreiben und zum anderen neigt sich die FF inzwischen ja dem Ende. Ich drück dir jedenfalls beiden Daumen für´s Abi! Tja, mir ist auch schon aufgefallen, dass Sirius und Remus in dieser Fortsetzung leider etwas zu kurz kommen, was aber vor allem an dem Umstand liegt, dass dies eine Story ist, die sich hauptsächlich um Harry dreht und nachdem dieser jetzt wieder in Hogwarts ist, bleibt da wenig Platz für die beiden. Na ja, doch ich kann dir verraten, im nächsten Kapitel werden sie noch mal einen größeren Auftritt haben. ;-)

Ich hoffe niemanden vergessen zu haben und freue mich auf ein baldiges Wiederlesen!

Liebe Grüße von euerem Sternchen


	60. 60

**AN:** So meinen Lieben, auch wenn Einige von euch schon daran gezweifelt haben, doch hier kommt wirklich das neue Kapitel. Tut mir leid, dass ihr so lange darauf warten musstet, doch aus gesundheitlichen Gründen, konnte ich einige Wochen lang nicht schreiben. Inzwischen funktioniert aber wieder alles und ich werde mich bemühe das nächste Kapitel flott hinterher zu setzen. ;-)

60.

Harry musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, wer es war, der ihm aus dem Krankenflügel folgte und nun einem lautlosen Schatten gleich hinter ihm her ging. _„Sirius wäre vermutlich nicht Sirius, wenn er es nicht tun würde_", dachte Harry mit einer diffusen Mischung aus Niedergeschlagenheit, Frustration und Zorn.

Die magischen Fackeln, die wie immer in den Abend- und Nachstunden den Korridor ausleuchteten, warfen ein bizarres, dreigeteiltes Schattenbild von Harry an die Wand, als wollten sie damit bildhaft seine Zerrissenheit zum Ausdruck bringen.

Ein Teil von ihm fühlte noch immer Mitleid für Pascal, während ein anderer verzweifelt einen Grund suchte, irgendetwas kaputtzuschlagen und wieder ein anderer Teil war einfach nur noch müde und wollte überhaupt nicht mehr denken. Harry fühlte sich innerlich zerrissen und genauso gespalten waren auch die Gefühle, die der Anblick des großen schwarzen Hundes in ihm auslöste. Der Teil von Harry, der sich müde und erschöpft fühlte, wollte die Sorge, die Sirius genau wie Dumbledore ihm entgegenbrachten, genießen, wollte sich zurücklehnen und diese erdrückende Verantwortung abgeben, gleichzeitig spürte Harry jedoch auf beängstigende Weise, dass der Zeitpunkt näher rückte, an dem er diese Fessel der Fürsorge abstreifen musste; an dem es unausweichlich seine Verantwortung war, wie und wo die Auseinandersetzung mit Voldemort stattfinden würde.

Harry seufzte schwer, während seine müden Beine wie von selbst den Weg zum Astronomieturm einschlugen. Eine kalte und sternenklare Nacht empfing ihn, als sie durch die oberste Tür nach außen traten und Sirius sich in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelte. Ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten, ging Harry weiter, bis er die Brüstung erreichte und sich erschöpft gegen sie lehnte. Eine kühle Brise blies ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht, zerrte am dünnen Stoff seiner Robe und ließ ihn augenblicklich frösteln. Dennoch war dieses Gefühl der Kälte nicht unangenehm; auf seltsame Art schien sie sogar notwendig um seine Lebensgeister wieder zu wecken und seine Sinne zu klären.

Langsam ließ er seine Augen über die Schlossgründe wandern, während gleichzeitig Erinnerungen hochstiegen. Genau an dieser Stelle konnten sie im vergangenen Jahr beobachten, wie Umbridge losmarschierte, um Hagrid verhaften zu lassen und automatisch wanderte Harrys Blick zur Hütte, die an diesem Abend unbeleuchtet, aber dennoch deutlich zu erkennen war.

„Dumbledore, Remus und ich werden im Morgengrauen zusammen Hogwarts verlassen", begann Sirius nach einer Weile und riss Harry damit unvermittelt aus seinen Gedanken. „Dumbledore möchte, dass wir uns die Gegend um Andreas Haus noch einmal genauer ansehen."

„So etwas dachte ich mir schon", nickte Harry, während er unverwandt in die dunkle Nacht hinaussah.

„Es tut mir leid, ich…"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich komm schon klar", entgegnete Harry tonlos, was Sirius ein schweres Seufzen entlockte.

„Ich mach mir aber Sorgen und mir wäre wohler wenn ich zumindest in deiner Nähe bleiben könnte", sagte Sirius leise.

„Ich weiß, doch das ist nicht nötig", erklärte Harry mit einem Seitenblick auf Sirius, der die Unterarme auf der Brüstung abgestützt hatte und ebenfalls in die Dunkelheit hinaus sah. Im fahlen Licht der Nacht wirkte nicht nur sein Gesicht ungewöhnlich alt und müde, sondern auch seine ganze Körperhaltung spiegelte, deutlicher wie selten zuvor, die Anspannung der letzten Stunden wider und erinnerten Harry schmerzhaft daran, dass er selbst wohl nicht der Einzige war, der mit den Ereignissen der letzten Stunden zu kämpfen hatte.

Einige Minuten verharrten sie im Schweigen bis Sirius schließlich den Kopf wandte und mit hörbarem Zögern das Gespräch wieder aufnahm.

„Du hast dich in den letzten Wochen und Monaten verändert."

„Mag sein", gab Harry widerstrebend zu, während gleichzeitig die Ahnung in ihm hochstieg, wohin diese Unterhaltung führen würde.

„Wir beide hatten nie Schwierigkeiten miteinander zu reden", seufzte Sirius erneut schwer. „Doch nun läufst du eher weg, als dass du reden würdest, du bist verschlossener und…genau das ist es, was mir Sorgen macht."

Harry antwortete nicht darauf und so folgte erneut eine längere Pause des Schweigens. Ein heimlicher Seitenblick in Sirius Gesicht verriet Harry jedoch, dass dieses Stille nicht von Dauer sein würde; es war offensichtlich, dass sein Pate nach passenden Worten suchte, um das Gespräch wieder aufzunehmen. Harry wollte nicht reden, doch tief in seinem Inneren wusste er auch, dass dies nicht zu vermeiden war. Zuviel aufgestauter Zorn drängte nach einem Ventil und während Sirius noch nach behutsamen Worten suchte, platzte es unvermittelt aus Harry hervor.

„Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, dass ich in wenigen Monaten volljährig bin?"

„Natürlich", entgegnete Sirius mit ehrlicher Verblüffung. „aber…"

„Nein, kein ABER!", schnitt Harry ihm schroff das Wort ab. „Denn genau das ist der Punkt! Ich werde im Juli volljährig, doch diese Tatsache scheint DIR, genau wie jedem anderen hier, völlig zu entgehen. Ihr behandelt mich so, als wäre ich noch immer der 11jähre Junge, der gerade erst erfahren hat, dass er ein Zauberer ist und der nicht die geringste Ahnung von dem hat, zu was Voldemort fähig ist! Nein, lass mich ausreden", schmetterte er den Widerspruch ab, noch ehe dieser Sirius Lippen verlassen konnte. „Ich stand ihm gegenüber, Sirius! Ich habe meinem Schicksal in die Augen gesehen und es letztendlich auch begriffen. Egal wie sehr ihr euch auch bemüht eine Barriere zwischen Voldemort und mir zu bilden, es wird euch nicht gelingen, dieser letzte entscheidende Kampf zwischen uns wird stattfinden!"

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er dich tötet!", entgegnete Sirius schrill. „Ich werde…"

„Du würdest lieber sterben als zuzusehen", nickte Harry und plötzlich brannten seine Augen. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen verpuffte sein Zorn und zurück blieb nur noch Trauer und das Gefühl soeben einen Weg zu beschreiten, auf dem es kein Zurück gab. „Aber genau darum geht es doch, Sirius! Voldemort will mich töten und es ist ihm egal wie viele Menschen er zuvor aus dem Weg räumen muss!"

„Ich werde es nicht zulassen!", beharrte Sirius mit bebender Stimme und es klang wie ein Schwur. „Er wird dich nicht bekommen!"

„Verdammt, Sirius, mach die Augen auf! Sieh mich an und versuch einmal, nur ein einziges Mal in mir nicht den Sohn von James und Lily zu sehen! Ich bin die Person, die sich Voldemort als Gegner ausgesucht hat und glaub mir, ich bin weder stolz darauf, noch…"

Harry kam nicht dazu seinen Satz zu beenden, denn Sirius hatte ihn hart gepackt, in eine Umarmung gezogen und presste ihn nun so fest an sich, dass ihm fast die Luft weg blieb. Für einen kurzen Augenblick wollte Harry sich dagegen wehren, ehe er seinerseits die Umarmung erwiderte und wesentlich sanfter fort fuhr.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Sirius! Du bist für mich die Familie, nach der ich mich mein Leben lang gesehnt habe und gerade deshalb ist es mir auch so wichtig, dass du es begreifst", nuschelte Harry gegen Sirius Schulter, ehe er sich aufrichtete und seinem Paten direkt in die Augen sah. „Es geht nicht darum, dass ich den Helden spielen will oder jemanden etwas beweisen muss; dieser Kampf gegen Voldemort ist mein Schicksal. Ich habe es mir nicht ausgesucht, doch inzwischen habe ich es akzeptiert und ich bitte dich, akzeptier du es auch."

„Das kann ich nicht und das will ich nicht", flüsterte Sirius, seine Hände noch immer auf Harrys Schultern. „Ich habe geschworen dich zu schützen, dir beizustehen und…"

„…und mir zu helfen, wo immer es dir möglich ist", nickte Harry und kniff die Lippen zusammen. Er hatte keine andere Reaktion von Sirius erwartet, doch das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie ihn nun mit hilflosem Zorn erfüllte. „Es tut mir leid, Sirius, doch die Hilfe, so wie du sie dir vorstellst, nützt mir nichts! Wenn du mir wirklich helfen willst, dann musst aufhören in mir ein Kind zu sehen."

„Was hast du vor?", stieß Sirius mit deutlicher Panik in der Stimme hervor, während er gleichzeitig die Hände zurückzog, als hätte er sich an Harrys Schultern verbrannt.

Statt einer Antwort wandte sich Harry ab und starrte in das Dunkel der Nacht hinaus.

„Was hast du vor?", wiederholte Sirius die Frage mit Nachdruck.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht genau", gestand Harry leise, während seine Augen unverwandt auf einem imaginären Punkt in der Dunkelheit gerichtet waren. „Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass es bisher nicht viel gibt, was ich Voldemort entgegensetzen kann und es war nur eine Riesenportion Glück, die mich ihm immer wieder entkommen ließ, auf Dauer wird sie mich jedoch nicht retten."

„Ich steh auf deiner Seite, Harry und wenn du es zulässt, werde ich dir helfen wo und wie immer das auch aussehen wird, aber begeh du bitten nicht den gleichen Fehler, den Andrea und Snape begannen haben", seufzte Sirius schwer und fuhr sich müde über die Augen. „Du hast Freunde, die dir helfen können und wollen. Starte hier bitte keinen Alleingang."

„Ich weiß nicht was Andrea genau vorhatte, doch langsam beginne ich zu verstehen, warum sie niemanden etwas sagte. Sie wusste, dass ihr sie daran gehindert hättet."

„Möglich", brummte Sirius ungnädig, „doch vielleicht hätte ihr dies das Leben gerettet.

„Hast du dir schon mal überlegt, dass es vielleicht Silvers Eingreifen war, das sie erst in Gefahr gebracht hat?"

„Wie bitte?", stieß Sirius ungläubig aus, doch Harry zuckte nur die Schultern und fuhr ungerührt mit seinem Gedankengang fort.

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Andrea anfangs keine Angst vor Voldemort oder seinen Todessern hatte, erst als Silver in Erscheinung trat, geriet sie in Panik und ich frage mich, ob es nicht vielleicht sein könnte…"

„Genau das ist ja das Problem mit diesen verdammten Alleingängen, niemand von uns kann mit Sicherheit sagen, wann und wo ein Eingreifen notwendig, sinnvoll oder gefährlich ist", ereiferte sich Sirius. „Wie sollten wir denn wissen, was sie genau vorhatte, wenn sie niemanden in ihre Pläne einweihte? Wir mussten reagieren und konnten das nur von dem Wissenstand aus tun, den wir hatten. Ich will hier nicht überheblich erscheinen, doch hätte sie uns in ihre Überlegungen mit eingebunden, so wären wir sicher gemeinsam auf eine Lösung gekommen. Natürlich hätte es sein können, dass wir mit ihrem grandiosen Plan nicht einverstanden gewesen wären, doch wir sind ihre Freunde und…ich hätte einfach erwartet, dass sie uns vertraut." Sirius schluckte schwer und das Zittern seiner geballten Fäuste, verrieten Harry die Aufruhr, in der Sirius sich befand. „Wir hätten eine Lösung gefunden; gemeinsam hätten wir sie sicher gefunden."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick war Harry versucht Sirius an den Kopf zu werfen, dass dies sicherlich keine gemeinsame, sondern eher eine Lösung des Ordens gewesen wäre und Andreas Meinung dabei wohl eine untergeordnete Rolle gespielt hätte, doch er tat es nicht. Tief in seinem Herzen verstand er sowohl Sirius Standpunkt wie auch den von Andrea und letztendlich machte es ihm auch seine eigene Position bewusst. Solange er sich in Dumbledores Obhut befand, würde dieser entscheiden was getan wurde und… Harrys Überlegungen wurden abrupt unterbrochen, als ihm zeitlich verzögert bewusst wurde, was Sirius eben so beiläufig gesagt hatte.

„Was ist mit Snape? Du sagte was von einem Fehler…"

„Er ist verschwunden. Dumbledore vermutet, dass Snape eigenmächtig die Verfolgung der Todesser aufnahm und seitdem ist er noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Schwer zu sagen, was aus ihm geworden ist.", brummte Sirius und heftete seinen Blick grimmig auf die Dunkelheit. „Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mir mal Sorgen um diesen Bastard machen würde."

In Harry keimte ein anderer Verdacht auf, doch er behielt ihn für sich. Was wäre, wenn hier irgendetwas während des Kampfs geschehen war, was Snape veranlasst hatte, Hogwarts so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen? Was, wenn Silvers und auch Harrys Verdacht stimmte und nun seine Zugehörigkeit zu den Todessern von jemand aufgedeckt wurde? Einige Minuten lang versuchte er sich auszumalen, was dies für Konsequenzen haben würde und plötzlich stand sein Entschluss fest.

„Ich muss Hogwarts verlassen, nicht jetzt sofort, aber bald", erklärte Harry leise und wandte sich wieder zu Sirius um, doch dessen erwarteter Ausbruch blieb aus. Stattdessen starrte ihn sein Pate einige Sekunden sprachlos an, ehe er ganz langsam den Kopf schüttelte und in kraftlosem Ton sagte: „Wo willst du hingehen, in den Grimmauld Place?"

„Nein", wehrte Harry entschieden ab. „Ich muss einen anderen Platz finden."

„Es gibt keinen anderen Ort, der dir annähernd soviel Sicherheit bieten kann wie Hogwarts."

„Und an keinem anderen Ort der Welt biete ich Voldemort eine so breite Angriffsfläche wie hier in Hogwarts. Sehe es realistisch, Sirius! Nichts von alledem, was die letzten Tage hier geschehen ist, wäre passiert, wenn ich nicht hier wäre. Niemand hätte versucht hier einen Junior-Todesser-Club zu gründen; Voldemort würde sich kaum um minderjährige Zauberer und Hexen kümmern, wenn es sich bei ihnen nicht zufällig um Mitschüler von Harry Potter handeln würde. Solange Voldemort weiß, dass ich mich hier in Hogwarts befinde, wird er nichts unversucht lassen einen Fuß in dieses Schloss zu setzen."

„Das kannst du nicht wissen", entgegnete Sirius stur und blickte ihn mit einer steilen Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn an. „Voldemort hat bereits lange vor deiner Geburt versucht an Hogwarts heranzukommen und...solange Dumbledore hier ist, wird ihm das auch zukünftig nicht gelingen."

„Meine Güte, Sirius, genau das ist Voldemort doch gelungen!" ereiferte sich Harry. „Seine Leute waren und sind möglicherweise noch immer hier in Hogwarts. Der Kampf hat hier auf den Schlossgründen stattgefunden und nicht irgendwo dort draußen vor Hogwarts Toren. Ich muss hier weg, muss irgendwohin, wo Voldemort mich nicht vermutet und wo meine Anwesenheit niemanden in Gefahr bringt. Solange er weiß wo ich bin, wird er immer wieder diese Schule attackieren. Ich kann Hogwarts und seine Bewohner nicht länger als nötig dieser Gefahr aussetzen."

Sirius schwieg einen Moment ehe er verstehend nickte. „Gut, ich werde mit Dumbledore reden und ihn fragen, ob..."

„Nein!", fiel ihm Harry entschieden ins Wort. „Nein, ich werde… muss selbst mit Dumbledore reden…" Harry zögerte kurz ehe er ergeben die Schultern hob und seufzend weiter sprach. „ich muss mir nur selbst vorher über einige Dinge klar werden. Ich…wir", setzte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln hinzu und legte sein Hand auf Sirius bebenden Unterarm um ihn zu zeigen, dass er bereit war ihn in seine Überlegungen einzuschließen. „Wir müssen gut überlegen, wie mein Verschwinden hier vonstatten gehen soll und natürlich brauch ich erst einmal einen geeigneten Ort."

„Mir gefällt diese Vorstellung nicht", stöhnte Sirius und hob kapitulierend die Hände. „aber ich werde dir helfen. Wirst du auch mit Ron und Hermine reden?", fragte Sirius stirnrunzelnd.

„Ja, gerade bei ihnen ist es wichtig, dass sie wissen wie sie sich zu verhalten haben. Wenn Voldemort denkt, dass sie etwas über meinen Aufenthaltsort wissen, wird er gezielt auf die beiden losgehen."

„Sehr wahrscheinlich", nickte Sirius nachdenklich.

Als Harry sich einige Zeit später von Sirius verabschiedete, bestand dieser nicht mehr darauf, ihn bis zum Fuß des Gryffindorturms zu begleiten. Auch wenn sich in sein Gesicht tiefe Sorgenfalten eingegraben hatten, so schien das Gespräch doch Wirkung zu zeigen; Sirius hatte verstanden und Harry war ihm unendlich dankbar dafür. Mit dem erleichternden Gefühl endlich einen Schritt vorwärts gekommen zu sein schlief Harry wenig später ein.

Der Morgen kam und weckte Harry mit der gewohnten Betriebsamkeit in seinem Schlafsaal. Noch während er schlaftrunken nach seiner Brille tastete, flog die Tür des Schlafraums auf und Seamus stürmte herein.

„Hey Leute, ihr könnt liegen bleiben, heute findet kein Unterricht statt! Wir haben es soeben am schwarzen Brett im Gemeinschaftsraum gelesen. Außerdem werden alle Schüler aufgefordert nach dem Frühstück unverzüglich in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückzukehren", schmetterte er in einer Lautstärke durch den Raum, die jeden Langschläfer senkrecht im Bett stehen ließ.

„Danke für den dezenten Hinweis", grollte Ron, der ebenfalls noch zerzaust in seinem Bett saß und sich nun die Ohren rieb. „Na wenigstens können wir so noch eine Runde weiterschlafen." Mit einem erleichternden Seufzen ließ er sich nach hinten zurückfallen und zog das Kissen über den Kopf.

„Weißt du, ich hab mit so was gerechnet", sagte Neville leise, als die Tür geräuschvoll hinter Seamus ins Schloss fiel. „Nach dem was gestern geschehen ist, werden die Lehrer anderes zu tun haben, als die Schüler zu unterrichten. Gestern Abend sind schon Schwärme von Eulen gekommen und Dumbledore wird alle Hände voll zu tun haben, die besorgten Eltern zu beruhigen."

„Ich denke, die Sorgen der Eltern sind verständlich, nicht wahr?", seufzte Harry, während er seine Schuhe unter dem Bett hervorzog.

„Wie wird das weitergehen, Harry? Ich meine….die Todesser haben es geschafft in das Schloss hereinzukommen und…", Neville brach ab und blickte düster auf seine ineinander verschlungenen Finger.

Für einen kurzen Moment war Harry ganz nahe daran Neville zu erzählen, dass er vorhatte Hogwarts zu verlassen, weil er hoffte, damit Voldemorts Interesse an der Schule zu mindern, aber im selben Augenblick, da seine Gedanken Worte formten, stellte er sich selbst die Frage, wem er davon erzählen sollte und konnte. Würde er Neville mit diesem Wissen wirklich beruhigen, oder war es nicht eher so, dass dieses Geheimnis zu bewahren belastender wäre als die Unwissenheit?

Neville schien auf seine Frage jedoch keine Antwort erwartet zu haben, denn ehe Harry sich versah, klopfte er ihm mit einem traurigen Lächeln und einem unschlüssigen Achselzucken auf die Schulter und verließ den Jungenschlafsaal.

„Es tut mir leid, Neville", flüsterte Harry gegen die geschlossene Tür und wandte sich nach Ron um. Die tiefen Atemgeräusche aus dem benachbarten Bett verrieten ihm allerdings, dass sein Freund wieder eingeschlafen war.

Im Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors herrschte an diesem Morgen reges Gedrängel und es dauerte etwas, bis er Hermine in der hintersten Ecke, auf einem Sessel sitzen sah. Im selben Moment da er sich einen Weg zu ihr bahnte, hatte auch sie sein Kommen bemerkt und wuchtete sich müde aus dem Sessel.

„Hallo Harry!", begrüßte sie ihn lächelnd. „Ich dachte nicht, dass du so bald schon auf bist."

„Seamus hat uns etwas unsanft geweckt", erklärte Harry und erwiderte sanft den sachten Druck ihrer Hand um seine Finger. „Aber die Zeit ist ok, ich wollte vor dem Frühstück so wieso noch…", Harry unterbrach sich, als er bemerkte, dass Parvati und Lavender ihn beobachten.

„Ich weiß wohin du gehen willst", flüsterte Hermine mit einem verstehenden Nicken und zog ihn an der Hand Richtung Porträtloch.

Dankbar keine langen Erklärungen abgeben zu müssen, folgte er Hermine nach draußen in den verlassenen Korridor und wenige Minuten später standen sie vor Flitwicks Raum und pressten das Ohr an die Tür.

„Alles ruhig, es scheint niemand drin zu sein", hauchte Harry und drückte vorsichtig die Tür auf und fand seine Vermutung bestätigt.

Das Landschaftsgemälde hing noch immer vergrößert an der Stelle, an der Dumbledore es am Tag zuvor befestigt hatte.

„Ich wusste, dass du dieses Bild sehen wolltest, mir ging es nicht anders. Es ist schwer zu glauben, dass dies wirklich passiert ist", sagte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme, als Harry zielstrebig darauf zu ging.

Nach einigen Schritten blieb Harry jedoch stehen und hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an. Als er am Vortag diesen Raum verlassen hatte, hatte das Bild ein Meer von Flammen gezeigt und Harry war darauf vorbereitet, nun die zerstörten Überreste von Andreas Haus zu sehen. Was er jedoch nun vor sich hatte, ließ ihn, mit dem erschaudernden Gefühl in einen Alptraum gezogen zu werden, zurückweichen.

Der verbrannte Boden des Tals war schwarz und großflächig mit silbergrauer Asche überzogen. An einigen Stellen stieg feiner Rauch auf, der ihnen zeigte, dass der verkohlte Boden noch immer eine Restwärme des gestrigen Flammenmeers gespeichert hatte. An der Stelle, an der sich noch vor kurzer Zeit ein kleiner Wald befunden hatte, ragten nun verkohlte Baumstümpfe wie anklagend erhobene Zeigefinger in den grauweißen Himmel, dessen Farbe am Horizont in ein blasses Violett überging. Im rechten Drittel des Gemäldes waren deutlich die kümmerlichen Überreste eines zerstörten Hauses zu erkennen. Eisige Schauer jagten über Harrys Rücken, als er diese schwarze, bizarr gezackte Linie, welche die Grenze zwischen dem Himmel und der verbrannte Erde bildete, wieder erkannte und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wurde ihm bitterkalt. Harry musste nicht näher an dieses Bild herangehen um zu sehen, dass der Boden mit feinen, einem Spinnennetz gleichenden, Rissen überzogen war. Eine tödliche Stille ging von diesem Gemälde aus und Hermines Schritte, so leise sie auch waren, hallten in der Lautlosigkeit dieses Raums wie Gepolter wider.

Eine eiskalte Faust krallte Harrys Brust zusammen, als er sich der Gefühle erinnerte, die ihn erfasst hatten, als er selbst in genau dieser Trostlosigkeit und Zerstörung gestanden hatte und mit einem Mal schien Flitwicks Arbeitsraum mit jenem beißenden Geruch verbrannter Erde erfüllt zu sein.

„Das kann nicht sein, das ist unmöglich!", stieß Harry gepresst hervor, was Hermine, die inzwischen das Bild erreicht hatte, dazu veranlasste sich verwirrt umzudrehen.

„Wie meinst du da? Was kann nicht sein?"

„Ich war dort, Hermine, ich habe all dies gesehen, bevor…als Andrea…Dumbledore bezeichnete es als einen dunklen Ort, an dem Andreas Seele Zuflucht gefunden hatte."

„Ich verstehe nicht, wovon redest du?", hauchte Hermine betroffen und ging Harry entgegen, der mit schwankenden Schritten näher an das Bild heran trat.

„Als Andrea im Koma lag, saß ich an ihrem Krankenbett und irgendwie bin ich da versehentlich in ihren Geist eingedrungen. Es war schrecklich und hätte Silver mich da nicht rausgeholt, weiß ich nicht, ob es mir selbstständig gelungen wäre. Ich hatte zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben wirklich Todesangst; ich dachte, ich würde in diesen dunklen Gedankenbildern von Andreas Seele sterben." Harry holte stockend Luft, ehe er wieder die Augen dem Gemälde zuwandte. „Was du hier siehst, Hermine…, das ist genau das Bild, was ich beim Eindringen in Andreas Geist gesehen habe."

„Aber wie ist das möglich? Sie kann doch unmöglich vorher gewusst haben…"

„Nein, du begreifst nicht", unterbrach sie Harry ungeduldig. „Ich rede hier nicht von der Ähnlichkeit der verbrannten Landschaft, es ist das identische Spiegelbild dessen, was ich in Andreas Geist gesehen habe. Jedes Detail, jede Farbnuance stimmt, sogar diese verkohlten Baumstümpfe; der einzige Unterschied besteht in den zerstörten Gebäuderesten, die ich in Andreas Geist nicht gesehen habe."

„Aber das, was du in Andreas Geist gesehen hast, das war nicht real, das hier schon", sagte Hermine und deutete mit zitternden Fingern auf das Bild.

Harry antwortete ihr nicht darauf, was hätte er auch sagen können, er verstand es selbst nicht. Einige Minuten standen sie nur da und starrte beide auf das Gemälde, das ihnen eine tote, vom Feuer zerstörte Landschaft zeigte, über die nun ein schwacher Wind silbergraue Asche wehte. Es war nichts mehr von den blühenden Wiesen und dem kleinen Wäldchen zu erkennen, welche das Tal vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ausgefüllt hatten.

Eine Schuleule, die energisch gegen das geschlossene Fenster pickte, riss sie aus ihrer Betrachtung und als Harry das Fenster öffnete, ließ sie einen Brief direkt in seine ausgestreckte Hand fallen.

„Von wem ist der?", fragte Hermine, während sie misstrauisch den Vogel beobachtete, der einen weiten Bogen flog und sich schließlich auf einer Stuhllehne niederließ. Trotz der drückenden Stimmung, die von dem Gemälde ausging, huschte plötzlich der Ansatz eines Lächelns über Harrys bleiches Gesicht, als er den Zettel sinken ließ und aufblickte.

„Von Ted Moran. Er lässt fragen, ob es die Regeltreue der Gryffindors zulässt, dass wir uns verbotenerweise nach dem Frühstück im Korridor treffen, der vom Nordturm aus in den Krankenflügel führt."

„Kein schlechter Ort, falls uns dort jemand sieht, können wir sagen, dass wir auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel waren, aber ist die Nachricht wirklich von Ted?"

„Ja, so zynisch würde uns sonst keiner zu einem Treffen einladen", schmunzelte Harry und angelte sich einen Stift aus der Tasche seiner Robe.

Hermine beobachtete wie Harry ein knappes „Ja" auf den Zettel schrieb und die Eule mit der Antwort zurück schickte.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir uns je mit einem Slytherin anfreunden würden", murmelte Hermine, als sie die Gänge zum Nordturm durchquerten.

„Es gibt so Vieles, was ich mir früher nicht vorstellen konnte", seufzte Harry schwer. „Und manchmal bin ich sehr froh darüber, nicht zu wissen was uns die Zukunft bringen wird."

Hermine nickte verstehend, ihre eigenen Gedanken führte sie jedoch nicht mehr aus, da sie in diesen Augenblick mit Ted Moran zusammentrafen.

„Hallo Hermine, hallo Harry!", grüßte er und zwinkerte ihnen freundlich zu.

„Hallo Ted, wie du siehst ist es mit der Regeltreue einiger Gryffindors nicht so weit her", sagte Harry mit einem schwachen Lächeln und klopfte dem Slytherin freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Was ist so wichtig, dass du uns hier treffen willst?"

„Mir ging heute Nacht diese nordische Mythologie nicht aus dem Sinn und ich fragte mich immer wieder, was euere Freundin wirklich geplant hatte und was in die Kategorie fehlgeschlagener Plan fiel", erklärte Ted leise und deutete ihnen durch eine bezeichnende Kopfbewegung ihm in die Fensternische zu folgen. „Ich denke, Andrea hat dir nicht ohne Grund dieses Buch geschickt; sie wollte dir damit etwas ganz bestimmtes sagen. Deshalb war ich war heute Morgen in der Bibliothek und nachdem ich Madam Price erklärt habe, dass es sich dabei um ein wichtiges Projekt handelt, hat sie beiden Augen zugedrückt und mir ein sehr hilfreiches Buch ausgeliehen."

„Und was hast du herausgefunden?", drängte Hermine, die nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat.

„Ihr habt diesen Mythos um die Götterdämmerung nicht ganz richtig interpretiert. Sie schildert zwar den Untergang der alten Götter, doch das bedeutet nicht das Ende der Welt. Wenn ich mich jetzt nicht grundlegend täusche, dann..." Moran brach ab, als von der Treppe her Schritte zu hören waren und er vorsichtig um die Ecke spähte. „Les das Ende mal aufmerksam durch, ich werde inzwischen Silver aufsuchen", flüsterte er hastig und schob sich aus der Fensternische, um im Schlendergang auf die Tür des Krankenflügels zuzugehen. Das Geräusch der Schritte wurde wieder leiser und Harry vermutete, dass die Person ein Stockwerk höher ging.

„Madam Pomfrey wird ihn im hohen Bogen hinauswerfen", stöhnte Hermine mit einem unverständlichen Kopfschütteln.

„Er weiß was er riskieren kann und was nicht. Wir sollten jetzt aber schleunigst in unseren Turm gehen, bevor uns hier doch noch jemand sieht."

Sie erreichten den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ohne Zwischenfälle. Inzwischen war er noch voller geworden doch bis zum Mittagessen hatten sie es geschafft, die Mythologie Punkt für Punkt durch zu gehen.

„Ted hat Recht", seufzte Harry und blätterte nochmals zur ersten Seite, auf die Andrea ihre Widmung niedergeschrieben hatte.

_Alles Liebe zu Weihnachten, Harry!_

_Möge dieser kleine Ausflug in die Welt der Mythologie deine Gedanken beflügeln und es dir ermöglichen, Dinge von einer anderen Warte aus zu betrachten._

_Meine Herz und meine Gedanken sind bei dir!_

_Andrea_

„Es mir ermöglichen, Dinge von einer anderen Warte aus zu betrachten", wiederholte Harry im Flüsterton Andreas Worte und rieb sich grübelnd über die Stirn, während er den letzten Mitschülern nachsah, die in diesem Moment durch das Porträtloch nach außen kletterten, um ihr Mittagessen in der Großen Halle einzunehmen. Das Gemälde der Fetten Dame schwang zurück, so dass sie nun wieder die Rückseite der Leinwand sehen konnten. „Eine andere Sichtweise?"

„Was um alles in der Welt will sie damit sagen?", stöhnte Ron und blickte hilfesuchend zu Hermine.

„Es ist eine Aufforderung weiter zu sehen, sozusagen den Boden zu verlassen und etwas von einem höheren oder auch einem anderen Blickwinkel aus zu betrachten. Manche Sachen kann man nicht klar erkennen, wenn man zu nahe dran steht und vermutlich sollte dies für Harry der Hinweis sein, dass es mehr, als nur das Offensichtliche zu sehen gibt."

„Das würde aber bedeuten, dass sie geahnt hat, dass man sie, beziehungsweise ihr Haus beobachtet", grübelte Ron.

„Möglich, vielleicht sogar sehr wahrscheinlich", murmelte Hermine versonnen und griff nochmals nach Harrys Buch.

„Andrea hat die Zerstörung des Hauses nicht ohne Grund vor Voldemorts Nase in Gang gesetzt", spekulierte Harry abwesend und plötzlich fügte sein Gehirn die verworrenen Teile zu einem Bild zusammen. „Er sollte wissen, dass er verloren hatte, dass er dieses Haus nie besitzen würde und dass sie bereit war, diese Zerstörung mit ihrem Leben zu bezahlen. Ich würde sogar noch weitergehen und behaupten, Andreas Plan beinhaltete, dass irgendjemand des Ordens Zeuge dieser Katastrophe wurde und mit Ausnahme von Silvers Eingreifen, ging ihr Plan 100prozentig auf."

„Du meinst, sie wollte sterben und sie wollte mit diesem Buch sichergehen, dass du das auch weißt?", stieß Ron ungläubig aus.

„Nein, nicht ganz. Ich vermute Andrea wollte sterben, um neu leben zu können", erklärte Harry.

„Du meinst, sie hat ihren eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht, um nicht mehr verfolgt zu werden", fragte Ron unsicher.

„Genau das vermute ich", nickte Harry langsam. „In dieser Mythologie wird sehr eindrucksvoll der Untergang der Götter und der bisherigen Welt beschrieben, so eindrucksvoll, dass ich den letzten Teil der Sage nicht mehr richtig gelesen habe. Aber Ragnarok bedeutet nicht das völlige Ende, es ist so was wie das Ende einer Epoche und gleichzeitig aber auch ein Neubeginn. In dem Buch hier steht, aus dem Meer erhob sich eine neue Welt und die Arsen fanden wieder den Bezug zu den Runen. Baldur kehrte zurück und verzeiht Hödur, er erkennt, dass sein Bruder ihn nicht wirklich töten wollte sondern nur einer Intrige zum Opfer fiel. Lif und Lifhrasir waren die einzigen überlebenden Menschen und gründeten ein neues Menschengeschlecht. Eine neue Sonne erhob sich über der neu entstehenden Welt, denn bevor die alte Sonne von dem Wolf Fenrir verschluckt wurde, konnte sie noch eine Tochter gebären. Die Söhne Thors Modi und Magni überleben ebenfalls und erben den Hammer ihres Vaters. Obwohl auch der Totendrache Nidhöggr überlebt, bricht aber mit dem Ende Ragnarok auch ein neues Zeitalter des Friedens und der Fülle für die Überlebenden an."

„Das macht Sinn", grübelte Hermine, während sie gedankenverloren eine Haarsträhne um ihren Finger wickelte. „Andrea schrieb diese Widmung mit der Hoffnung, du würdest erkennen, dass mit dieser Zerstörung nicht alles untergeht, dass es eine Chance zum Überleben gab und sie auf eine neue friedliche Welt hoffte."

„Das hätte man auch weniger kompliziert ausdrücken können", grollte Ron mit einem säuerlichen Blick auf die fein geschwungenen Buchstaben der Widmung.

„Nein, ich denke das konnte sie nicht", sagte Harry ernst. „Ich frage mich nur…"

Harry beendete den Satz nicht und starrte stattdessen einige Sekunden ins Leere, ehe er sich mit einem Ruck aufsetzte. „Hermine, ich brauche deine Hilfe! Die meisten Kamine hier im Schloss wurden vom Flohnetzwerk abgetrennt. Soweit ich weiß, sind nur die Kamine in den Lehrerzimmern aktiv, die wurde jedoch mit einem speziellen Zauber gesichert, kannst du so einen Schutz aufheben?"

„Das bezweifele ich", sagte Hermine entrüstet. „Was wäre das für ein Schutz wenn sogar Schüler ihn aufheben könnten. Was willst du jetzt überhaupt mit dem Flohnetzwerk?"

„Hermine, du bist nicht irgendeine Schülerin, du bist die Beste was diese Art von Zauber angeht und ich weiß, dass du es schaffen kannst", schmeichelte Harry, was Hermines Widerstand stark ins Wanken brachte und sie ihn zweifelnd anblickte.

„Was hast du vor?"

„Ich muss wissen, ob Andrea das Casa de anhelo wirklich zerstört hat, oder ob dies nur eine Illusion ist und ich bin der Einzige, der das wirklich überprüfen kann. Es muss irgendeinen Zusammenhang geben zwischen den Bildern die ich in Andreas Geist gesehen habe und dem, was nun offensichtlich Realität wurde. Ich will versuchen über das Netzwerk das Casa de anhelo zu erreichen. Wurde das Haus zerstört, geschieht nicht mehr, als dass ich keinen Kontakt bekomme. Bitte, Hermine, hilf mir, ich muss das wissen!"

Es war Hermine anzusehen, dass sie von dieser Aktion weder begeistert war, noch sehr viel Sinn darin sah, dennoch brachte sie es nicht übers Herz Harry diese Bitte abzuschlagen.

„Na gut, dann lass es uns über Silvers Büro versuchen, nachdem er noch im Krankenflügel ist, laufen wir dort nicht so leicht Gefahr entdeckt zu werden.

Fortsetzung folgt…….

**AN die zweite:** Review-Antworten kommen mit dem nächsten Kapitel! ;-)

Liebe Grüße von eurem Sternchen!


	61. 61

61.

Harrys Herz schlug bis zum Hals und das hatte nichts mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass sie sich unerlaubterweise Zutritt zum Büro eines Lehrers verschafften. Eine Unruhe hatte ihn ergriffen, der er kaum Herr werden konnte und noch während Hermine sich abmühte den Verschlusszauber an Silvers Bürotür aufzuheben, brausten tausend Gedanken gleichzeitig durch seinen Kopf, bis Hermine sich mit einem ärgerlichen Schnauben umdrehte.

„Es hat keinen Sinn, hier kommen wir nicht rein. Mit welchen Zauber Silver die Tür hier auch immer belegt hat, es ist keinen gewöhnlichen Verschlusszauber."

„Du kannst ihn nicht knacken?" fragte Ron verblüfft und starrte gegen die Tür, als könne er sie mit Hilfe seiner Gedanken öffnen. „Nicht zu fassen!"

„Nein, kann ich nicht", gab Hermine gereizt zurück und wandte sich ebenfalls wieder der Tür zu.

„Clark Silver wäre ein jämmerlicher Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, wenn er nicht einmal seine eigene Bürotür sichern könnte", erklang es plötzlich hinter ihnen und als sie herum wirbelten, sahen sie Ted Moran hinter einer Rüstung hervor treten.

„Wie hast du es geschafft dich hier anzuschleichen?", stieß Ron entsetzt aus, doch Ted winkte mit einer lässigen Handbewegung ab.

„Zufall, hinter dieser Rüstung gibt es einen geheimen Verbindungskorridor. Doch was wollt ihr in Silvers Büro?"

„Ich muss das Flohnetzwerk benutzen", erklärte Harry, dankbar dafür, dass es Moran war, der sie hier ertappt hatte und nicht einer der Lehrer. „Du weißt nicht zufällig, wie man diese Tür hier aufkriegt?"

Ted Moran sah ihn einen Moment zweifelnd an, ehe er seinen Zauberstab zögernd gegen die Tür richtete und einige leise Worte murmelte. Aus dem Inneren des Büros war ein leises Klicken zu hören, als würde sich eine große Zahl leichtgängiger Riegel zurückschieben.

„Ich war dabei, als Silver diesen Zauber entwickelte und bisher sah er keine Veranlassung ihn so abzuwandeln, dass auch ich nicht mehr hinein kann", sagte Ted leise und warf Harry einen warnenden Blick zu. „Mach bitte keinen Mist!"

„Schon klar!", nickte Harry dankbar, drückte die Bürotür auf und trat gefolgt von Ron, Hermine und Ted ein.

Während Hermine eilig auf den Kamin zuging, erklärte Harry Ted in kurzen Worten, was genau er vorhatte: „Du hattest Recht, wir haben die Mythologie falsch gedeutet. Diese Buch war so was wie eine Nachricht für mich und ich möchte jetzt versuchen mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen."

Ted nickte verstehend, auch wenn er Hermines Bemühungen, die Schutzzauber des Kamins zu lösen, mit einer Mischung aus Unbehagen und Zweifel beobachtete.

Das Knurren von Rons leeren Magen wirkte merkwürdig deplaziert und erinnerte Harry daran, dass auch er seit dem Mittagessen des vergangenen Tages nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Das Gefühl des Hungers verlor jedoch an Bedeutung, als sich Hermine mit einem erleichterten Seufzen erhob.

„Fertig, du kannst den Kamin benutzen."

„Danke, Hermine!", lächelte Harry und drückte ihr einen raschen Kuss auf den Mund. „Ich sagte ja, du bist die Beste!"

Hermine errötete leicht und Harry ging entschlossen auf den Kamin zu. Mit einer leichten Schlenkerbewegung seines Zauberstabs entfachte er ein Feuer und griff nach der Dose Flohpulver auf Silvers Kaminsims, während seine Freunde einen Schritt zurück traten und ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen. Einen kurzen Moment der Unsicherheit betrachtete er das Pulver zwischen seinen Fingern, ehe er es entschlossen in die Flammen warf und leise aber deutlich _Casa de anhelo_ sagte. Smaragdgrüne Flammen schossen in die Höhe, Harry hielt die Luft an und sprang im selben Augenblick beherzt mit beiden Füßen in die Flammen.

„Nein!" Hermine riss die Augen auf, als Harry unerwartet in den Flammen verschwand.

„Ich dachte, er wollte nur versuchen mit ihr reden!", stieß Ted aufgebracht hervor und war mit einem Satz neben Hermine. „Es war nicht die Rede davon, dass er da hinein hüpft!"

„Glaub mir, damit haben wir auch nicht gerechnet!", erklärte Hermine mit bebender Stimme und ließ sich kraftlos auf den Stuhl neben sich sinken. „Ich muss gestehen, ich glaubte nicht mal, dass es überhaupt funktionieren würde."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Ron, während er ungläubig den leeren Kamin anstarrte.

„Silver reißt mir den Kopf ab, wenn rauskommt, dass Harry seinen Kamin für einen kleinen Ausflug genutzt hat", stöhnte Ted.

„Na, für den Moment liegt er glücklicherweise noch im Krankenflügel", sagte Ron lahm, doch Ted schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, liegt er nicht. Wenn ich Madam Pomfreys Gezeter richtig verstanden habe, ist er für Dumbledore unterwegs."

„Wir müssen Harry nach!", erklärte Ron mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit.

„Ach ja, und wie willst du das anstellen? Hast du genau verstanden welchen Kamin Harry gerufen hat?", fauchte Hermine gereizt.

„Nein, er hat zu leise gesprochen", gab Ron kleinlaut zu. „Aber ich denke mal, Harry lag mit seiner Vermutung richtig, oder?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken oder glauben soll."

x x x x

Harry drehte sich rasend schnell um seine eigene Achse, bis er nach endlos langer Zeit, wie es ihm schien, endlich mit beiden Füßen in einem Kamin landete. Einige Momente kämpfte er um sein Gleichgewicht, bevor er sich besorgt umsah. Er war tatsächlich im Wohnzimmerkamin des Casa de anhelo gelandet, doch um ihn herum war alles totenstill, nicht einmal die alte Wanduhr in der Ecke tickte und plötzlich war Harry sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob sein Auftauchen hier wirklich richtig war. Noch während er in Silvers Büro stand, schien es ihm das Sinnvollste zu sein; er wollte und musste allein mit Andrea reden und gleichzeitig sicher gehen, dass Caspar dieses Gespräch nicht wieder blocken konnte. Im Augenblick jedoch, da Harry im Wohnzimmer des alten Hauses stand und sich mit einem unbehaglichen Gefühl umblickte, keimten Zweifel in ihm auf. Hatte er wirklich das Recht, Andrea, sollte sie überhaupt noch hier sein, so einfach zu überfallen? Und was sollte er sagen, wenn er ihr gegenüber stand?

Auf dem Tisch stapelten sich Bücher und Pergamentrollen, daneben stand die steinerne Schale, die Harry bereits bei seinem ersten Besuch bei Andrea gesehen hatte und ihn damals wie heute an Dumbledores Denkarium erinnerte. Eine Wolldecke hing achtlos über die Lehne des wuchtigen Sessels und mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl von Vertrautheit registrierte Harry eine Haarspange, mit der sich Andrea so oft die Haare hochgesteckt hatte, wenn diese bei lesen störten.

„_Alles so merkwürdig normal, als wäre hier überhaupt nichts geschehen"_, dachte Harry mit einem beklemmenden Gefühl in der Brust, während er langsam vom Wohnzimmer in die Eingangshalle trat. Die Porträts der Zauberer und Hexen registrierten sein Auftauchen mit stummer Überraschung, doch schien es sie nicht weiter zu beunruhigen. Lediglich ein kleiner, glatzköpfiger Zauberer mit einem runden Vollmondgesicht, verließ seinen Rahmen und während Harry mit unsicheren Schritten die Halle durchquerte, konnte er beobachten, wie dieser ihn von Rahmen zu Rahmen begleitete. Die schweren Vorhänge bewegten sich leicht im Luftzug und als sollte dieser eine Wegweiser sein, bemerkte Harry die weit offen stehende Eingangstür und er trat nach außen.

Tief in seinem Inneren wappnete sich Harry auf den Anblick, den er bereits von dem Gemälde in Flitwicks Raum kannte, doch was er nun zu sehen bekam hatte nichts mit der erwarteten Trostlosigkeit und Zerstörung zu tun. Vor ihm breitete sich ein wild wuchernder, blühender Garten aus; hier grünten Apfelbäume, die Frühlingsblumen reckten ihr Köpfe der Mittagssonne entgegen und es war noch immer derselbe wilde Wein, der sich an der Fassade des Hauses nach oben arbeitete. Hinter dem hölzernen Gartenzaun breiteten sich satte Wiesen aus und über dem nahe gelegenen Wäldchen konnte Harry einige Vögel kreisen sehen. So unmöglich es ihm auch erschien, doch außer dem natürlichen Wechsel der Jahreszeiten schien hier keine tief greifende Veränderung stattgefunden zu haben. Harry atmete tief ein und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen; nach den Ereignissen der vergangen Tage, Wochen und Monaten war er sich sicher, niemals zuvor ein so perfektes Bild des Friedens gesehen.

„Wie kann das sein?", flüsterte er ungläubig in die Stille hinein und drehte sich um die eigene Achse.

Ein tiefes Gefühl der Ruhe breitete sich in ihm aus, während er sacht mit der flachen Hand über einen der Rosenbüsche strich, ehe er sich wieder ins Gedächtnis rief, weshalb er hier war. Andrea – er musste sie finden!

Behutsam, als könne er durch laute Tritte diesen Frieden stören, ging er Schritt um Schritt vorwärts, umrundete das Haus und blickte sich suchend nach allen Seiten um, bis er schließlich Andrea auf den Stufen der Veranda sitzen sah.

Grenzenlose Erleichterung durchströme Harrys Brust und er setzte bereits an, auf sie zuzulaufen, als ihn mit dieser Erleichterung gleichzeitig ein Gefühl des Unbehagens ergriff und er in der Bewegung inne hielt. Als wollte sie dieses Bild um sich herum Lügen strafen, drückte Andreas gesamte Körperhaltung nichts weniger als Frieden und Harmonie aus. Die Beine fest an den Körper gezogen und von den Armen umschlugen, lag Andreas Kopf auf ihren Knien, als versuche sie sich so klein wie nur irgend möglich zu machen und ohne sagen zu können woher, wusste Harry doch, dass sie weinte.

Noch während er mit sich kämpfte, wie er auf Andrea zugehen konnte, verriet ihn jedoch das leise Knirschen der kleinen Steinchen unter seinen Füßen und Andrea blickte erschrocken auf.

„Harry!", stieß sie fassungslos aus, sprang hektisch auf und wischte sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung über das Gesicht. „Wo kommst du her?"

„Aus dem Kamin", antwortete Harry mit einem hilflosen Schulterzucken und ging zögernd auf sie zu. „Ich…ich musste wissen, was wirklich geschehen ist. Ich dachte…"

„Wer weiß alles von deinem Besuch hier?", fiel sie ihm kurzatmig ins Wort, während sich ihre Augen angstvoll weideten.

„Hermine, Ron und Ted haben mir geholfen das Flohnetzwerk zu benutzen und Ron und Hermine werden sich vielleicht zusammenreimen wo ich bin, doch sonst ahnt niemand etwas davon", sagte Harry zögernd.

Andrea sah ihn einige Augenblicke mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen an, als hätte Harry ihr soeben das Ende der Welt prophezeit, ehe sie tief einatmete und ergeben nickte. Sie schwankte, doch noch bevor Harry ihren Arm ergreifen konnte, um sie zu halten, ließ sie sich kraftlos auf die Stufen der Veranda zurück sinken.

„Du hättest nicht herkommen sollen", sagte Andrea leise und verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

„_Das hätte ich vielleicht wirklich nicht"_, dachte Harry niedergeschlagen, während er sich unsicher neben sie auf die Verandastufen setzte, doch er sprach es nicht laut aus. War er in Silvers Büro noch der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass sein Auftauchen hier die beste Möglichkeit darstellte, mit Andrea zu reden, so gab es jetzt nichts, was ihm unsinniger erschienen wäre. _„Dachtest du, sie würde dir freudestrahlend um den Hals fallen? Du hast selbst vermutet, dass sie ihren Tod vortäuschen wollte, um all das hinter sich zu lassen. Erwartest du jetzt ernsthaft, dass sie über dein Auftauchen glücklich ist?"_, meldete sich eine zynische Stimme in seinem Kopf. _„Nein, aber ich wollte Antworten und die kann nur sie mir geben!",_ hielt er der leisen Stimme entgegen.

Einige Minuten saßen sie beide nur stumm da, bis dieses Schweigen für Harry unerträglich wurde und er zaghaft das Gespräch begann.

„Ich habe gesehen wie hier alles in Schnee und Eis versank, ehe das Feuer alles zerstörte."

„Wie hast du das beobachten können, warst du nicht in Hogwarts?", fragte Andrea irritiert und hob den Kopf um Harry ansehen zu können.

„Doch, wir konnten es über das Gemälde beobachten, das der Orden damals aus Voldemorts Versteck geholt hatte."

„Ich verstehe", nickte Andrea und für einen kurzen Augenblick huschte ein zufriedenes, wenn auch trauriges Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.

„Ich verstehe es nicht", erklärte Harry eine Spur ungeduldiger, als er es beabsichtigt hatte. „Was ist da geschehen? Ich meine…ich sah dass alles zerstört wurde und nun…versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, ich bin sehr froh, dass hier alles in Ordnung ist ….ich begreife es nur nicht. Es hat sich genauso abgespielt wie in deinem Mythologiebuch Ragnarok beschrieben wurde."

„Wenn du dachtest, dass alles zerstört wurde, wie kommt es dann, dass du hier bist?", entgegnete Andrea ohne auf Harrys direkte Frage einzugehen.

„Hermine und ich sind heute Morgen nochmals zu dem Bild gegangen und…" Harry brach ab, unschlüssig wie er Andrea erklären konnte, was ihn letztendlich zu der Annahme brachte, sie könnte dieses Haus doch nicht zerstört haben.

„Ja?", sagte Andrea und blickte ihn dabei auffordernd an.

„Als du im Krankenflügel lagst… Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich erinnern kannst, dass ich in Hogwarts versehentlich in deinen Geist eingedrungen bin", begann Harry unsicher.

„Natürlich weiß ich das", entgegnete Andrea mit einer Miene als hätte Harry sie gefragt, ob sie sich noch an ihren Namen erinnern könne. „Aber was hat das damit zu tun?"

„Als Hermine und ich heute Morgen vor diesem Bild standen, da fühlte ich mich in deine Gedankenwelt zurück versetzt. Es waren dieselben schrecklichen Bilder und ich fragte mich, wie das sein konnte. Wie konntest du Bilder von einem Ereignis im Kopf haben, das erst Monate später geschah. Als ich dann die Mythologie noch einmal genau gelesen habe wurde mir klar, was du mir mit diesem Geschenk sagen wolltest; Ragnarok bedeutet nicht das Ende der Welt und so kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass es eine Verbindung zwischen dem Ereignis hier und den Bildern in deinem Geist geben musste."

„Oh ja, die gibt es auch", nickte Andrea, ehe sie tief einatmete und sich erneut mit den Händen über das Gesicht fuhr. „Du bist ein heller Kopf, Harry."

„Es ist so was wie eine Illusion, nicht wahr?"

„Um genau zu sein, es ist ein Spiegelzauber. Einer meiner Vorfahren hat ihn entwickelt und im Laufe seines Lebens verfeinert. Er projiziert die Vorstellungskraft nach außen, so dass genau die Illusion entsteht, die man heraufbeschwören möchte. Ich hab ihn bereits vor langer Zeit in den alten Aufzeichnungen gefunden, doch erst während meiner Gefangenschaft verstand ich, zu welchem Zweck er eingesetzt werden kann. Alexander sah sich damals einer ähnlichen Situation gegenüber und er suchte und fand einen Ausweg darin, dass er vor die Augen seinen Gegnern eine Scheinwahrheit projizierte."

„Wie? Ich meine, es war ja nicht nur ein Bild, das du in den Kopf irgendeines Menschen gepflanzt hast. Sogar Silvers emphatische Wahrnehmung versagte, er konnte dich nicht mehr erspüren und ist deshalb der Überzeugung, dass du tot bist."

„Das ist auch gut so", sagte Andrea fest, als müsse sie sich selbst von diesen Worten überzeugen.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein", empörte sich Harry und plötzlich war seine Unsicherheit verflogen und Zorn stieg in ihm auf.

„Glaub mir, es ist besser so", seufzte Andrea und stand schwerfällig auf, um einige Schritte nach vorn zu gehen.

„Das verstehe ich nicht, alle haben es gesehen und auch empfunden, Silvers Erfrierungen waren real, Madam Pomfrey hat ihn im Krankenflügel untersucht."

„Es war und ist nur eine Phantasie, doch nachdem Clarks Geist dieses Erlebnis als wirklich eingestuft hat, reagierte auch sein Körper so, als wäre er tatsächlich dieser Kälte ausgesetzt gewesen", erklärte sie mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung.

Als könnte sie Harrys Nähe nicht länger ertragen, ging Andrea vorwärts, bis sie kurz vor dem Gartenzaun stehen blieb und nun bemerkte Harry auch den breiten Kreidestreifen im Gras, den Andrea offensichtlich nicht überschreiten wollte oder konnte. Irritiert folgte Harry diesem Streifen mit den Augen und stellte mit mäßigem Interesse fest, dass dieser weiße Strich Teil eines riesigen Kreises war, der augenscheinlich das gesamte Grundstück umschloss. Für den Augenblick war Harry jedoch dieser Kreidestreifen egal, er wollte endlich Antworten.

„Ich verstehe das alles nicht", wiederholte Harry ärgerlich und wollte soeben Andrea folgen, als ihn eine leise Stimme zurückhielt.

„Es ist die Kraft des menschlichen Ingeniums, welche ich mir für diesen Zauber zu Nutze machte."

Harry, der erwartete hatte hier allein mit Andrea zu sein, zuckte heftig zusammen und als er sich umdrehte, erblickte er die perlweiß schimmernde Gestalt eines Geistes, der in diesem Augenblick in der Verandatür erschien und auf ihn zu schwebte. Der hagere Mann trug, wie es für Zauberer üblich war, eine Robe, doch auf seinem Kopf saß eine Kappe, die stark an eine französische Baskenmütze erinnerte.

„Verzeiht mir, junger Freund, ich wollte Euch nicht erschrecken. Mein Name ist Alexander Samuel Hussel und meine Absicht war es lediglich, Euch die gestellte Frage zu beantworten", erklärte er freundlich und senkte den Kopf zum Gruß.

„Ich habe von Ihnen gehört, Sie sind einer von Andreas Vorfahren", sagte Harry und fügte in Gedanken hinzu: „_genauer gesagt Derjenige, der für diesen ganzen Mist verantwortlich ist." _

Hussel nickte langsam, während er mit einem besorgten Ausdruck in den Augen zu Andrea hinüber sah.

„Es wird nicht nur Löbliches sein, was man dir erzählte", seufzte er leise, ehe er sich wieder Harry zuwandte.

„Nicht unbedingt", gab Harry zu und blickte ebenfalls zu Andrea, die von seiner Unterhaltung mit dem alten Hausgeist dem Anschein nach nichts mitbekam. „Sie wollten mir erklären, was es mit diesem Zauber auf sich hat."

„Richtig!", nickte der Geist bedächtig. „Nun der menschliche Verstand ist in der Lage, bewusst eine große Menge an Bildfolgen künstlich hervorzurufen. Diese Kraft machte ich mir zu Nutze und entwickelte daraus einen Zauber, der es ermöglichte, die Bilder die sich zuvor mein Verstand ausgedacht hatte, auf lebende Dinge wie Bäume, Büsche und Wiesen zu übertragen, um genau diese Bilder widerspiegeln zu lassen."

„Das bedeutet, Sie haben gewisse Gedankenvorstellungen auf Pflanzen übertragen und diese spiegeln es an menschliche Wesen weiter und deshalb sahen wir diese Gedanken auch auf dem Gemälde und stuften es als reales Erlebnis ein? Das scheint unmöglich zu sein!"

„Für einen starken Geist ist nichts unmöglich", lächelte Hussel und es schwang eine deutliche Spur von Stolz mit als er weiter erklärte. „Andrea hat sich bereits vor vielen Jahren mit der alten Sage vom Untergang der germanischen Götterwelt befasst und das erwies sich als großer Vorteil. Es ist ihr gelungen, diese alte Erzählung in ihrer Phantasie, Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen. Du musst wissen, junger Freund, dass man diesen Zauber nur dann perfekt nutzen kann, wenn man diese Bilder verinnerlicht, sie fühlt und durchlebt. Diese Bilder müssen im Inneren des Kopfes und in der Seele des Menschen, der diesen Zauber sprechen will, Gestalt annehmen; sie müssen Materie entwickeln, denn nur so lassen sie sich durch ein Schlüsselwort in Sekundenschnelle übertragen."

Begeisterung und Leidenschaft spiegelte sich während seiner Schilderung in den Augen des alten Hussels wider, doch Harry konnte diesen Enthusiasmus nicht teilen.

„Andrea hatte diese Bilder bereits vor Monaten in ihrem Geist", sagte Harry erschaudernd und zum wiederholten Mal an diesen Tag, fühlte er sich diesen Schreckensbildern ausgesetzt.

„Genauer gesagt, seit ihrer Gefangenschaft", nickte Hussel nachdenklich. „Sie erzählte mir, dass sie sich eines Nachts an genau diesen Zauber erinnerte und auch wenn Andrea damals noch sehr an ihren magischen Fähigkeiten zweifelte, so entwickelte sich doch der Entschluss, diesen Zauber anzuwenden."

„Es muss grausam sein, diese Bilder der Zerstörung so lange mit sich herum zu tragen", sagte Harry leise und zog fröstelnd die Schulter hoch.

„Bei weitem nicht so grausam wie das, was ihr in der Vergangenheit angetan wurde", widersprach ihm der alte Geist mit einem, für Harry völlig unangebrachten, Lächeln

Harrys Zweifel an dieser Aussage mussten sich deutlich in seinem Gesicht widerspiegeln, denn Hussel schüttet den Kopf.

„Bilder mit sich herumzutragen, von denen man ganz genau weiß, dass sie der eigenen Vorstellungskraft entspringen, sind bedeutend leichter zu ertragen, als die Gewissheit allein dazustehen."

„Andrea ist nicht allein, sie hat Freunde, Menschen die sie lieben und die ihr helfen möchten", widersprach ihm Harry heftig.

„Das ist schön zu hören, dass ihre Gefühle von Liebe und Freundschaft Erwiderung finden", seufzte der alte Geist schwer, „aber leider liegt dieses Bewusstsein inzwischen jenseits einer Grenze, die für Andrea nun nicht mehr erreichbar ist. Zu tief sitzt der Schmerz den die Erkenntnis auslöste, dass erklärte Liebe und Zuneigung nur aus Berechnung resultierte."

„Das hört sich so an, als würde Andrea Zeit ihres Lebens nie wieder so was wie Gefühle entwickeln können", stieß Harry frustriert aus und ein Welle Zorn und Verzweiflung ergriff ihn.

„Oh doch, Gefühle empfindet sie sehr wohl, es sind sogar sehr starke Gefühle. Ich spreche hier aber von der Fähigkeit, diese Gefühle auch bei anderen Menschen wahrzunehmen; sie hat ihren Glauben an die Liebe verloren und dies ist vermutlich die tiefste Wunde, die man ihr zufügen konnte."

„Eine geistige Wunde die nicht mehr zu heilen ist?", fragte Harry mit belegter Stimme.

„Die Zeit wird dies zeigen", entgegnete Hussel schwermütig, „wenn es etwas gibt, das diese tiefen Wunden heilen kann, dann ist es allein die Kraft reiner Liebe, doch diese muss Andrea erst einmal an sich heran lassen. Hier in diesem alten Haus wird sie dieses Gefühl vermutlich nicht erleben können."

„Sie reden wie Professor Dumbledore – die Kraft der Liebe, die alles überwinden kann", stöhnte Harry und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ein weiser Mann, dieser Professor Dumbledore", lächelte Hussel. „Nur die Liebe vermag uns in die Lage zu versetzen, das Unmögliche möglich zu machen. Selbstverständlich spreche ich hier nicht von menschlichen Begehren oder infantilen Besitzansprüchen, welche die Menschen so gern als Liebe auslegen. Nein, ich rede hier von Liebe in ihrer reinen Form, von dem Sehnen, das uns zu einem anderen Menschen zieht, von der Fähigkeit einen geliebten Menschen so zu sehen wie er ist. Diese Kraft ist mächtiger, als alles was du dir vorstellen kannst, junger Freund!"

„Aber Liebe allein kann einen Avada Kedavra nicht die Macht nehmen zu töten", widersprach ihm Harry halbherzig.

„Was macht dich da so sicher? Keine unsere Existenz begleitende Kraft besitzt eine solche Macht, wie sie die Liebe innehat", erklärte Hussel mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln. „Sie ist die Quelle allen Lebens und gleichzeitig so vielschichtig wie das Leben selbst. Liebe besitzt ihre eigene Magie und ich bin mir ganz sicher, irgendwann wirst du ihre wahre Größe erkennen."

„Mag sein", lenkte Harry widerstrebend ein. Dieser alte Hausgeist verwirrte ihn. Er offenbarte hier eine Sanftmut, die Harry, nach allem was ihm von Hussel erzählt wurde, nicht erwartet hatte und gleichzeitig konfrontierte sie Harry mit dem Wissen, dass diese dubiose Macht Liebe seine stärkste Waffe im Kampf gegen Voldemort darstellen sollte und nicht zum ersten mal spürte Harry das unbändige Verlangen sich die Ohren zuzuhalten und einfach wegzulaufen, doch er blieb.

„Sie ist die Letzte aus meinem Geschlecht und mit ihr endet eine sehr lange Ära", sagte Hussel nach einer langen Pause leise und Harry war sich dabei nicht sicher, ob dieser alte Geist nun zu sich selbst sprach, oder ob diese Worte tatsächlich an ihn, Harry, gerichtet waren. Hussels Augen ruhten einige Sekunden mit einem wehmütigen Ausdruck auf Andrea, ehe er sich wieder Harry zuwandte und diesen mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck im Gesicht ansah.

„Welch eine seltsame Fügung des Schicksals, dass es ausgerechnet du bist, der über das Offensichtliche hinweg sehen konnte", murmelte er versonnen, während er sich grübelnd das Kinn massierte. „Ein junger Mensch, den die Liebe hierher trieb und der doch gleichzeitig an ihrer wahren Macht zweifelt."

Nun war es endgültig genug - Harry hatte keine Lust weiter mit Hussel über diese alles beherrschende Kraft der Liebe zu philosophieren, vielleicht gerade deshalb, weil sie an einem empfindlichen Punkt in Harrys Seele rührten. _„Du besitzt eine Kraft, die Voldemort nicht kennt." _Das waren Dumbledores Worte gewesen, als sie über die Prophezeiung sprachen. Harry schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. _„Mag ja sein, dass Voldemort vergessen oder nie erlebt hat, was es bedeutet zu lieben, aber wie um alles in der Welt soll mir ein einfaches Gefühl Überlegenheit geben?" _ Harry sprach diese Gedanken nicht aus, doch Hussel schien ihn auch so zu verstehen.

„Niemand nimmt es dir übel, wenn du diese Worte vorläufig als das Geschwafel alter Narren abtust, denn wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, wirst du den Sinn begreifen." Hussel schwebte mit einem freundlichen Lächeln davon und ließ Harry mit seinen arg verwirrten Gefühlen allein zurück.

Harry blickte ihm nach, bis er schließlich unschlüssig die Schultern zuckte und sich wieder zu Andrea umwandte. Sie stand nach wie vor an derselben Stelle, hatte die Arme fest um ihren Körper geschlungen und sah über den Zaun hinweg. Fest entschlossen dieses verwirrende Thema Liebe hinter sich zu lassen, ging Harry mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu. Erst als er nur noch wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt war, bemerkte Harry, was Andreas Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahm. Vom Rand des Waldes näherten sich drei Personen, doch erst als Harry Andrea erreicht hatte, konnte er sie klar erkennen. Es waren Sirius, Remus und zu seiner Verwunderung auch Silver, von dem er angenommen hatte, er würde sich noch in Madam Pomfreys Obhut befinden.

„Sie suchen nach dir", erklärte Harry zögernd und die Gewissheit, dass Sirius, Remus und Silver verzweifelt nach einem Lebenszeichen von Andrea suchten, während er hier direkt neben ihr stand, zerrte an seinen Nerven.

„Sie werden nichts finden, weil es nichts mehr zu finden gibt. Andrea Black ist tot. Man wird sie vergessen, genauso wie man irgendwann einmal auch dieses Haus vergessen wird", sagte sie tonlos, schaffte es jedoch nicht die Ausdruck von Schmerz aus ihrem Gesicht zu verbannen.

„Sie sind deine Freunde, Andrea! Sie leiden unter deinem angeblichen Tod!", ereiferte sich Harry, doch Andrea schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nur für den Moment. Sie werden vergessen und irgendwann werden sie sich kaum noch daran erinnern, dass sich unsere Wege einmal gekreuzt haben."

Andreas gespielte Interesselosigkeit zusammen mit der Kälte ihrer Stimme, löste in Harrys Innerem einen wahren Sturm von maßlosem Zorn, vermischt mit einer nicht minder hilfloser Wut aus und schneller als sein Verstand es erfassen konnte sprudelten die Worte über seine Lippen.

„Genau so, wie du auch Francesco vergessen wirst?", schleuderte ihr Harry zornig entgegen, doch im selben Moment, da diese Worte ausgesprochen waren, tat es ihm bereits unendlich leid. Francescos Tod anzusprechen, der Andrea so tief erschüttert hatte, kam ihm einen Vergehen gegen die Menschlichkeit gleich und einen Moment später wusste er nicht mehr, was ihn dazu getrieben hatte, genau diesen Punkt zu attackieren.

„Ja! Ja, ich werde Francesco vergessen!", entgegnete sie schrill. „Ich werde nicht mehr daran denken…" Sie brach ab und schloss die Augen, dennoch konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass plötzlich ein Schwall heißer Tränen hervorbrach.

„Es tut mir leid, Andrea! Ich hätte nicht…", sagte er reuevoll, doch Andrea ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

Zornig und noch immer mit Tränen in den Augen ballte sie die Fäuste und während ihr gesamter Körper vor Zorn bebte, stieß sie mit erstickender Stimme aus: „Francesco hat mich verraten, genau wie Richard, mein Großvater und viele andere. Es ging ihnen nur darum, an dieses Haus heranzukommen, aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr, denn sie sind alle tot. Und das Beste was mir passieren kann, ist, dass ich sie irgendwann einmal vergessen werde."

„Verstehe mich nicht falsch", versuchte Harry Andrea zu beschwichtigen. „ich mochte Francesco Rasul nicht besonders, dennoch denke ich, dass er dich geliebt hat. Er mag viel falsch gemacht haben und eine sehr verquere Vorstellung von dem gehabt haben, wo der Zweck die Mittel heiligt, doch er liebte dich."

„Vielleicht hast du Recht, vielleicht auch nicht, im Grunde spielt es aber keiner Rolle mehr er - ist tot!", erklärte sie kraftlos und als hätte jemand die Fäden einer Marionette zerschnitten sank sie in sich zusammen.

„Aber die drei Männer dort draußen leben, sie mögen dich, oder denkst du sie laufen diese scheinbare Trostlosigkeit nur deshalb ab, weil ihnen langweilig ist", sagte Harry in beschwörendem Ton und deutete mit der Hand auf seine Freunde, die unweit von ihnen standen und dennoch nichts von diesem Streit mitbekamen.

„Was geht es mich an? Das Casa de anhelo werden sie jedenfalls nicht finden", entgegnete sie lahm, während ihr Blick starr auf Silver ruhte.

„Verdammt, Andrea, es geht und ging ihnen niemals um dieses Haus, es ging ihnen immer nur um dich! Kannst du das nicht begreifen?" erklärte Harry und schüttelte mit einem Anflug von Verzweiflung ihren Arm.

„Das kannst du nicht wissen!", sagte sie mit brechender Stimme und schloss die Augen.

„Doch, ich weiß es!", widersprach ihr Harry fest.

Andrea schüttelte stumm den Kopf und wandte sich wieder den drei Männern zu, die inzwischen so nahe herangekommen waren, dass man ihre Gesichter deutlich erkennen konnte.

Über ihre Schulter hinweg beobachte Harry, wie Silver in die Knie ging und mit der flachen Hand über den Boden strich. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, doch auch wenn Harry nicht hören konnte was er zu Remus sagte, war seine Mimik umso deutlicher. Für einen kurzen Augenblick verwirrte es ihn, doch dann begriff Harry, dass dieser Kreidestrich ein Bannkreis sein musste, der ähnlich wie ein Stillezauber funktionierte. Remus war nun hinter Silver getreten und legte ihm mitfühlend die Hand auf die Schulter, eine Geste, die Harrys Herz einen schmerzhaften Stich versetzte.

„Andrea gib ihnen ein Lebenszeichen, lass sie wissen, dass du noch am Leben bist!", sagte Harry verzweifelt, doch ohne den geringsten sichtbaren Erfolg.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht!", wehrte sie stur ab und trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, so dass sie nun mit beiden Füßen direkt auf dem Kreidestrich stand.

„Du musst ihnen doch nicht sagen, dass dieses Haus noch existiert, lass sie einfach nur wissen, dass du am Leben bist und es dir soweit gut geht", versuchte es Harry noch einmal in beschwörenden Tonfall, doch Andrea schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Nein, das kann ich nicht und das will ich nicht!"

„Dann werde ich es ihnen erzählen!", entgegnete Harry nicht weniger heftig und wandte sich Silver zu, der in diesem Augenblick nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand. Noch ehe Harry jedoch einen Schritt auf ihn zumachen konnte, hatte Andrea Harrys Arm gepackt und riss ihn so grob zurück, dass er fast das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte.

„Nein! Dazu hast du kein Recht! Du würdest alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Niemand darf wissen…", stieß sie panisch aus.

„Wer will mir dies verbieten?", fragte Harry herausfordernd und schüttelte ihre Hand ab.

„Dein Gewissen! Du weiß warum ich das alles getan habe. Dieses Haus stellt eine Gefahr dar und solange ich lebe, wird man mich immer wieder mit diesem Haus in Verbindung bringen", flehte sie mit bebenden Lippen. „Bitte, Harry!"

Harry starrte sie einige Sekunden zornig an, doch gleichzeitig regte sich das Wissen in ihm, dass er hier einen gefährlichen Punkt erreicht hatte. Was würde Andrea tun, wenn er über ihren Kopf hinweg Silver, Remus oder Sirius informierte, dass Andrea noch am Leben war? Würde sie noch drastischere Mittel ergreifen? Steckte nicht doch eine Spur Wahrheit darin, wenn sie sagte, dass man sie immer auch mit diesem Haus in Verbindung bringen würde?

„Bitte! Es ist mir nicht gleichgültig, ob ich Sirius, Remus oder auch…Clark damit wehtue", gestand sie mit einem verzweifelten Blick auf Silver, der sich eben in ihre Richtung gedreht hatte und nun starr auf einen Punkt zwischen Harry und Andrea blickte. „Aber versuch mich bitte zu verstehen, Harry! Es ist mein Haus, ich trage dafür die Verantwortung", fügte sie nach einer Pause leise hinzu, während ihr Blick von Tränen verschleiert von Silver weg, über das alte Gemäuer wanderte. „Ich muss es tun, es geht nicht anders."

„Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, so hast du, indem du mir vor einigen Monaten das Salomonschild gegeben hast, dieses Erbe an mich weitergegeben. Du sagtest zu mir, wenn die Zeit reif dafür ist und ich dies auch möchte, würde dieses Haus mir zur Verfügung stehen."

„Es war ein Fehler", sagte sie leise und senkte den Kopf. „Ich hätte dir dies nie zumuten dürfen und es entbindet mich auch nicht meiner Verantwortung. Es war meine Sturheit, der wir nun dieses Desaster zu verdanken haben und folglich werde ich allein dafür Sorge tragen, dass es nicht noch mehr Unheil anrichtet."

„Das sehe ich anders, ich denke es ist jetzt unsere gemeinsame Verantwortung!", widersprach ihr Harry, während er gedankenversunken auf die Kreidespur blickte. Andrea hatte, durch die heftige Bewegung, mit der sie Harry zurückgezogen hatte, die Kreide mit den Füßen aufgewirbelt und nun war neben den Abdrücken ihrer Turnschuhe auf der Wiese auch ein Grasausschnitt in der Markierung zu erkennen. „Für mich war es ein großes Geschenk, auch wenn ich anfangs nicht verstanden habe, was dies wirklich bedeutet. Ich sehe es auch so, dass dieses Haus, sollte es in die falschen Hände geraten, eine nicht zu unterschätzende Bedrohung darstellen kann, doch gleichzeitig könnte es mir auch sehr hilfreich sein."

„Nein!", protestierte sie energisch. „Es sollte und wird niemals deine Verantwortung sein und du solltest dieses Haus auch ganz schnell vergessen."

„Warum hast du dann den ganzen Aufwand mit diesem Spiegelzauber betrieben und dieses Haus nicht sofort zerstört?"

„Weil meine spärliche Magie dazu nicht ausgereicht hätte", erwiderte Andrea niedergeschlagen und ging missmutig auf das Haus zu. „Ich habe ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, aber um dieses Haus zu zerstören, müssten alle zuvor gesprochenen Schutzzauber aufgehoben werden und dazu bin ich nicht in der Lage."

Harry wusste instinktiv, dass dies nur ein Teil der Wahrheit war und vermutlich hätte Harry ihr dies auch an den Kopf geworfen, wenn Silvers Reaktion ihn nicht plötzlich so sonderbar erschienen wäre.

Fortsetzung folgt…

**Autornote:** ja, ja, das war es nun das Kapitel 61 und damit nähern wir uns in Riesenschritten dem Ende der FF. Jetzt kommen aber erst einmal die versprochenen **Review-Antworten:**

**AlexUhde:** Denke mal, deine Frage hat sich mit dem aktuellen Kapitel beantwortet ;-)

**Maya:** Freut mich, dass sich für dich das warten gelohnt hat.

**Schokki:** Wie konntest du nur glauben, dass ich EUCH vergessen würde? Tztztztztz! Mach ich doch nicht!

**Michi-sky:** Freut mich, dass dir das neue Kapitel gefallen hat _ Das Gespräch Harry Sirius liest sich sehr glaubhaft (hast du daneben gestanden und mitgeschrieben? _nicht direkt, aber mir vorgestellt, ich würde es tun ;-)

**Ewejena:** Vielen Dank für das Kompliment!

**Der Slytherin-Lord:** Deine Befürchtungen waren völlig unnötig, denn wie ich Schokki schon sagte: Ich kann euch gar nicht vergessen, dazu seit ihr mir in den letzten 2 ½ Jahren viel zu sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Verrückter Plan…hm….na lass dich überraschen ;-)

**Sarah Black:** Vielen, vielen Dank für deine ausführliche Review und dein dickes Lob, ich hab mich sehr darüber gefreut.

**Arthus:** Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt!

**Silbernewolfsfrau:** nö nö, Eis ist was für den Sommer und selbst da ist die Frage, ob Fanfic on the rocks so das Wahre wäre!

**Rudi:** tztztztztz – ich und euch vergessen? Hoffe du hast die Spannung bis zu diesem Kapitel gut verkraftet. ;-)

**GinnyPotter1988:** Freut mich, dass du mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden bist und nein, auf die restlichen Kapitel müsst ihr nun nicht mehr solange warten. ;-)

**Eva Luna**: Du darfst dich auch geknuddelt fühlen! Ja, ja die Hoffnung….sieht ja so aus, als hätte sie sich in diesen Kapitel erfüllt.

**Krissi:** Hoffe du hast das neue Kapitel entdeckt, bevor dich der große Frust gepackt hat. ;-)

**Z3US:** Hoffe die beiden neuen Kapitel konnten dich beruhigen! Und ja, HP und HG bleiben. ;-) Freue mich, dass dir die FF gefällt.

So das war´s dann für heute. Vielen, vielen Dank für euere lieben Reviews, hoffe auch dieses Kapitel hat euch ebenfalls gefallen.

Liebe Grüße von euerem Sternchen


	62. 62

AN: Dieser Teil ist für dich, liebe Redi, ich hoffe er gefällt dir so! gggg

62.

Sirius und Remus hatten sich inzwischen ein beachtliches Stück entfernt und erreichten nun das kleinen Dickicht, welches den Wald einsäumte. Clark Silver stand jedoch nach wie vor am selben Fleck und schien auf seltsame Art und Weise unfähig sich zu bewegen. Mit starrem Gesicht und zusammen gekniffenen Augen fixierte er einen vor ihm liegenden Punkt, bis unerwartet Bewegung in sein Mienenspiel kam. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde verschwand die bisher gezeigte Ausdruckslosigkeit und sein Gesicht spiegelte etwas, das Harry nicht deuten konnte; es schien eine diffuse Mischung aus Erkennen, Erleichterung, Angst und gleichzeitiger Hilflosigkeit zu sein.

„Er weiß es", sagte Harry stirnrunzelnd und wandte sich unwillkürlich zu Andrea um, die in diesem Augenblick die Veranda erreicht hatte und den Fuß auf die erste Treppenstufe setzte.

Harry wusste, dass Andrea zu weit entfernt war um seine leisen, mehr zu sich selbst gesprochenen Worte zu hören, umso mehr verwirrte es ihn nun, als auch sie plötzlich in der Bewegung innehielt und sich im Zeitlupentempo umdrehte.

Einige Sekunden stand sie völlig bewegungslos da und starrte Silver entsetzt an, bis sie plötzlich, ohne ersichtlichen Grund, ins Schwanken geriet und sich am Handlauf des Geländers festhielt. Auch wenn Harry nicht erkennen konnte was es wirklich war, so wusste er doch intuitiv, irgendetwas, auf einer für ihn nicht greifbaren Ebene, passierte hier. Silver streckte die Hand aus, als wollte er nach einem unsichtbaren Gegenstand fassen und trat einen zaghaften Schritt nach vorn, während sich Andrea zeitgleich an die Stirn griff und mit der anderen Hand krampfhaft am Geländer der Verandatreppe Halt suchte.

Einige endlos erscheinende Minuten geschah nichts; Silver stand, genau wie Andrea, einfach nur da und beide schienen, obwohl dies eigentlich unmöglich sein sollte, einander anzusehen, bis um Silvers Lippen plötzlich ein leises Lächeln zuckte. Langsam, aber mit einem sichtbaren Aufatmen, ließ er den Arm sinken, ehe er sich mit einem für Harry undefinierbaren Ausdruck im Gesicht umwandte. Einen kurzen Moment machte es auf Harry den Eindruck, als wollte Silver Sirius und Remus etwas zurufen, doch einen Augenblick später schüttelte Silver den Kopf, als hätte er es sich kurzfristig anders überlegt und drehte sich zurück, so dass Harry nun wieder sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Mit der Mimik eines Mannes, der sich nicht sicher war, ob er seinen Entschluss in die Tat umsetzen sollte, wanderte Silvers Blick nach oben, als würden seine Augen eine für Harry unsichtbare Wand absuchen. Mit einem kurzen Blick zurück verschwand jedoch der Ausdruck von Unentschlossenheit und seine Fingerspitzen strichen durch die Luft, wie bei jemand der versucht, einen Vorhang zu fassen um diesen zur Seite ziehen zu können, bis er erneut den Arm sinken ließ, die Augen schloss und den Kopf senkte.

Auch Andrea hatte sich inzwischen aus ihrer Erstarrung gelöst. Die Augen immer noch furchtsam auf Silver gerichtet, ging sie langsam rückwärts. Stufe um Stufe tastete sie sich nach oben, bis sie den obersten Absatz erreicht hatte und sich mit stockendem Atmen auf die oberste Stufe setzte. Harrys Blick wanderte, als würde er ein Tennismatch beobachten, von einem zum anderen, bis er beschloss, seine Beobachtungsrolle aufzugeben und auf Andrea zuging.

„Er weiß es, nicht wahr?", sagte er, blieb zögernd vor der untersten Treppenstufe stehen und blickte nach oben.

Andrea atmete tief ein, bevor sie Harry mit einem leichten Nicken antwortete.

„Ich vermute mal, du hast den Bannkreis unterbrochen, als du mit den Schuhen versehentlich den Kreidestrich verwischt hast", seufzte Harry und deutete auf ihre Turnschuhe.

Langsam, als würde dies ihr eine ungeheure Überwindung kosten, blickte Andrea auf ihre Schuhe hinab, an denen noch immer deutlich die Reste der Kreide sichtbar waren und für einen winzigen Augenblick wollte etwas wie Triumph in Harrys Brust aufflammen, doch schon einen Moment später war dieses Gefühl bereits verschwunden. So sehr Harry auch der Überzeugung war, Andrea sollte ihren Freunden ein Lebenszeichen geben, so klar führte ihn auch Andreas Reaktion vor Augen, dass es anscheinend nichts gab, was sie so sehr fürchtete, wie die Konfrontation mit genau diesen den Menschen.

„Ich weiß, dass das eigentlich nicht sein kann, aber ich konnte seine Stimme in meinem Kopf hören", erklärte Andrea nach einer Weile mit zittriger Stimme und lehnte sich, ohne jedoch Silver aus den Augen zu lassen, müde gegen den hölzernen Pfosten der Veranda. „Wie kann das sein?"

Harry hatte sehr wohl eine Vermutung, welche Fähigkeit Silver hier eingesetzt hatte; gleichzeitig bezweifelte er aber, Andrea diese auch nur annähernd verständlich erklären zu konnten. Nicht sicher, ob Andrea wirklich eine Antwort von ihm erwartete, blickte Harry zurück zu Silver, der noch immer regungslos an derselben Stelle stand.

„_Als würde er sich in Trance befinden_", durchfuhr es Harry, während er seinen Lehrer aufmerksam beobachtete. Auch wenn er nicht die leiseste Vorstellung von dem hatte, was Silver hier zu tun beabsichtigte, so ahnte Harry dennoch, dass diese Regungslosigkeit nicht mehr lange anhalten würde.

„Warum steht er einfach nur so da… warum geht er nicht weg?", flüsterte Andrea in die Stille hinein und zog fröstelnd die Schultern hoch.

„Ich denke, er hat irgendetwas vor", antwortete Harry ebenso leise, was Andrea zu einem leisen, unwilligen Schnauben veranlasste.

„Er kann dieses Haus nicht sehen."

„Aber er kann dich fühlen", sagte Harry und fügte, als Andrea ungläubig die Augenbrauen nach oben zog, mit einem leichten Seufzen hinzu: „Frag mich nicht wie er das macht, doch er kann es."

Wie zur Bestätigung von Harrys Worten kam plötzlich Bewegung in Silvers Gestalt. Die Augen noch immer geschlossen, streckte er wie ein Blinder tastend die Hände nach vorn und stolperte mehr, als dass er ging, langsam aber beständig vorwärts.

Harry hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an, als Silver die Grundstücksgrenze erreichte und nun mit jenem Punkt in Berührung kam, welcher nach Harrys Vermutung die magische Grenze zwischen Innen und Außen darstellte.

„Das ist unmöglich!", stieß Andrea fassungslos aus und stand im nächsten Augenblick direkt neben ihm, doch Harry achtete nicht auf sie.

Gebannt beobachtete er, wie Silvers Hände plötzlich in goldenes, zuvor nicht da gewesenes Licht tauchten und sich seine Finger darin krümmten. Mit Silvers Vorwärtsbewegung breitete sich das Licht über seine Arme aus, bis es schließlich seine Brust berührte und von diesem Punkt aus in Sekundenschnelle seinen gesamten Körper erfasste. So schnell wie dieses Licht entstanden war, so verwandelte es sich auch in kleine, hektisch züngelnde Flammen, die rasch größer wurden und wenig später Silver völlig eingeschlossen hatten. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen konnte Harry beobachten, wie Silvers Mund sich zu einem lautlosen Schrei öffnete, ehe das Feuer die Konturen des Mannes vollständig verwischte, bis nur noch die sich vor Schmerzen windenden Bewegungen seines Körpers sichtbar waren und einen beängstigend langen Augenblick glaubte Harry, sein Lehrer würde in diesem magischen Feuer verbrennen.

„NEIN!", hallte Andreas Schrei über den Garten hinweg und riss Harry damit unvermittelt aus seiner Erstarrung.

„Andrea, tu etwas!", schrie Harry auf, doch Andrea zuckte nur hilflos die Schultern.

„Ich kann nichts tun, ich hab da keinen Einfluss drauf! Ich weiß nicht einmal, was hier geschieht!", erklärte sie aufgebracht und biss sich hart auf die Lippen. „Wir können nur abwarten und hoffen, dass…"

Andrea brach ab, da es Silver in diesem Moment gelungen war, sich aus den Flammen zu befreien und er nun hustend nach vorn torkelte. Er hatte es geschafft; er hatte den Schutzzauber überwunden.

„Das kann nicht sein, das ist unmöglich! Niemand kann diesen Schutzzauber überwinden!", hauchte Andrea fassungslos, während Silver sich verwirrt umblickte.

„Nun _er_ hat es tatsächlich geschafft", sagte Harry und konnte nicht verhindern, dass dabei ein erleichtertes Grinsen über seinem Gesicht huschte. „Das ist…"

„Großartig, wirklich großartig!", fauchte sie Harry an und riss die Arme in die Luft. Im Bruchteil von Sekunden veränderte sich ihre gesamte Haltung, die Fassungslosigkeit war verflogen und plötzlich kam der rebellischer, kämpferischer Teil von Andrea zum Vorschein, den Harry für immer verloren glaubte.

Dieser Wechsel kam für Harry derart plötzlich und unerwartet, dass er sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte und noch ehe er seine eigene Verwirrung überwinden konnte, stürmte sie bereits mit weit ausholenden Schritten auf Silver zu.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich was du hier tust!", schrie sie Silver erbost an und blieb einige Meter vor ihm stehen. „War das gestern nicht genug? Bist du dir eigentlich im Klaren, dass du dabei hättest draufgehen können? Diese Schutzzauber hätten dich um ein Haar getötet….und verdammt noch mal hör auf so dämlich zu grinsen!"

Silver grinste wirklich, während sein Blick über den Garten streifte, kurz an Harry haften blieb und dann wieder zu Andrea zurückkehrte.

„Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen", sagte er leise, während er langsam auf Andrea zuging und sie mit strahlenden Augen ansah.

„Ich freu mich aber in keinster Weise dich zu sehen!", blaffte sie zornig zurück und verschränkte die Arme über der Brust. „Du hast hier nichts zu suchen!"

Silver war ihr inzwischen so nahe gekommen, dass er sie mit der ausgestreckten Hand erreichen konnte. „Nein, ich habe hier nichts zu suchen", sagte er leise und hob die Hand, doch er berührte sie nicht. „denn das was ich suchte, hab ich bereits gefunden."

Genauso schnell, wie wenige Augenblicke zuvor diese alte kämpferische Art wieder zum Vorschein kam, verschwand diese und Andrea hob resignierend die Arme. „Warum, Clark? Warum bist du gekommen? Warum konntest du es nicht einfach so hinnehmen?", seufzte sie verzweifelt und wandte den Kopf ab, als könne sie seinen Anblick nicht länger ertragen und plötzlich war auch aller Zorn verraucht.

„Du kennst die Antwort", entgegnete er ernst, trat einen Schritt näher und hob sanft ihr Kinn an, damit sie ihn ansehen musste. „Ich hätte diese Ungewissheit, ob ich mir deine Anwesenheit nur eingebildet habe, auf Dauer nicht ertragen können."

„Ich hatte Angst du würdest in diesem Feuer sterben", sagte sie anklagend und plötzlich schwammen Tränen in ihren Augen.

Silver nickte ernst, doch er antwortete ihr nicht darauf.

„Seit das Casa de anhelo gebaut wurde, konnte noch nie jemand seine Schutzzauber überwinden, wie hast du das geschafft?", fragte sie nach einer kurzen Pause zögernd.

„Ich sagte dir schon einmal, jeder, auch der mächtigste Zauber ist zu überwinden", entgegnete Silver mit rauer Stimme und legte seine Hand auf Andreas Wange, während sein Daumen zärtliche eine Träne, die in diesen Augenblick herab fiel, wegwischte.

„Aber wie? Ich meine, es ist zuvor noch nie passiert und ich habe an den Schutzzaubern nichts verändert, du hättest das Haus nicht sehen dürfen", sagte Andrea verzweifelt, während nun unaufhaltsam Tränen ihre Wangen hinab liefen.

„Ich habe das Haus auch nicht gesehen", sagte er zögernd und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht?", sagte sie und blickte verwirrt zu ihm auf.

„Nein, ich habe mich einfach von meinem Gefühl…von meinem Gefühl zu dir leiten lassen", sagte er mit einem unsicheren Lächeln.

„Das kann nicht sein! Wie kann ein einfaches Gefühl…", Andrea brach ab und schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf, ehe sie verlegen zu Boden sah.

„Nun einfach ist es mit diesem Gefühl nicht", seufzte Silver schwer, während sich auf seiner Stirn eine steile Falte bildete.

„Nein, ist es nicht", bestätigte Andrea, wandte sich um und ging mit unsicheren Schritten zurück zur Treppe, wo sie erneut ihren Platz auf der obersten Stufe einnahm.

Silver blickte ihr mit einem traurigen Lächeln nach, ehe er sich nachdenklich an Harry wandte, der sich bisher bewusst im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. „Wie kommt es, dass du hier bist?"

Harry hatte diese Frage erwartet und zuckte dennoch bei Silvers Worten zusammen. „Nun, ich...na ja, wir haben uns heute Morgen noch mal das Gemälde angesehen und dabei kam mir der Verdacht, dass es möglicherweise nur ein Illusion war und da…", Harry schluckte, doch Silver hatte bereits verstanden.

„Und so bist du auf die Idee gekommen, mit Hilfe des Flohnetzwerkes Hogwarts zu verlassen, um hier nachzusehen." Silver stieß hörbar die Luft aus und fügte, als Harry ihn überrascht ansah, augenrollend hinzu: „Du hast noch immer Ruß an der Stirn kleben."

„Oh", entfuhr es Harry, ehe er sich verlegen mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe über die Stirn rieb.

Harry befürchtete, Silver würde nun Fragen stellen, wie zum Beispiel, wessen Kamin er dafür benutzt hatte oder wer ihn bei den Schutzzaubern geholfen hatte, doch diese mehr als unangenehmen Fragen blieben aus.

Silver blickte ihn lediglich einige Sekunden stirnrunzelnd an, ehe er leicht den Kopf schüttelte und sich ohne einen weiteren Kommentar erneut Andrea zuwandte. „Seit dem Abend, an dem du Hogwarts verlassen hast, wusste ich, dass du etwas plantest, doch ich muss gestehen, mit einer Illusion dieser Größenordnung hab ich nicht gerechnet. Die von dir vorgetäuschte Zerstörung wirkt erschreckend echt und hätte ich nicht dort draußen deine Aura gespürt, wäre ich vermutlich niemals auf die Idee gekommen, dass dies alles nur eine …Illusion sein könnte", sagte er langsam, während er den Kopf schief legte und sie beobachtete. „Ich vermute aber, dies war nur der erste Teil des Plans, nicht wahr?"

Andrea nickte ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Was hast du weiter vor, Andrea?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Dort oben in meinem Zimmer steht ein gepackter Koffer und ich hatte eigentlich vor, hier weg zu gehen. Irgendwohin zu gehen, wo mich niemand kennt, doch jetzt wo der Schutzzauber gebrochen ist…"

„Ich habe diesen Schutzzauber überwunden, nicht gebrochen", erklärte Silver nachdrücklich und stieg die Treppen nach oben, um sich neben sie auf die Stufen zu setzen. „Der Schutzzauber ist noch immer aktiv, ansonsten wären schon längst Remus und Sirius hier, um dir eine gehörige Standpauke zu halten", fügte er mit einem leisen Lächeln und einem raschen Blick auf die beiden Männer jenseits des Schutzzaubers hinzu.

Andrea erwiderte sein Lächeln nicht und sie blickte auch nicht zu Sirius oder Remus hinüber. Die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst starrte sie auf ihre Füße, mit denen sie nervös auf und ab wippte. „So einfach ist es trotzdem nicht", gestand sie nach einer Weile leise und fuhr sich bekümmert mit den Händen über das Gesicht, ehe sie in kraftlosen Ton hinzufügte: „Ich weiß nicht wohin ich gehen soll."

„Wohin möchtest du gehen?", entgegnete Silver ebenso leise, dennoch bemerkte Harry, dass seine Stimme plötzlich zitterte.

„Keine Ahnung! Ich möchte hier weg. So weit wie nur irgend möglich weg; doch gleichzeitig denke ich, dass dieses Haus der einzige Ort ist, an dem ich wirklich _ich_ sein kann", erklärte sie zaghaft und stand schwer atmend auf. „Ich gehörte noch nie richtig in die Muggelwelt, doch in die Zaubererwelt gehöre ich genauso wenig. Ich bin ein seltsamer Mix aus Muggel und Hexe, für den es irgendwie keinen richtigen Platz gibt. Ich habe die Entscheidung, wohin ich gehen werde, die letzten Monate vor mir her geschoben. Ich dachte, wenn es so weit ist, wüsste ich es, doch seit ich heute morgen den Koffer geschlossen habe, sitze ich hier auf der Treppe und grüble darüber nach, ob es je wieder einen Ort geben wird, den ich ein Zuhause nennen kann. Ich fühle mich wie ein Ast, den jemand in der Nacht vom Baum abgerissen und in einen Fluss geworfen hat. Haltlos, ziellos und ohne die geringste Chance, zurückkehren zu können."

Silver schwieg, bis er ebenfalls aufstand und mit einem traurigen Lächeln nach ihrer Hand griff. „In der Muggelwelt gibt es ein Sprichwort, das sagt, Zuhause ist dort, wo man sein Herz hat… und ich bin fest davon überzeugt, die Zukunft wird dir diesen Platz zeigen."

Andrea seufze mit einem wenig überzeugendem Lächeln und erwiderte den Druck seiner Hand. „Ich habe Angst vor dieser Zukunft."

„Ich auch", gestand Silver leise und küsste vorsichtig ihre Finger. „Ich habe Angst, dass, wenn du hier weggehst, ich dich nie wieder sehen werde."

Andrea blickte ihn einen Moment überrascht an, ehe sie mit einem leisen, aber echten Lächeln den Kopf schüttelte.

„Diese Angst ist unnötig", versprach sie und legte, als er zum Widerspruch ansetzte, sanft ihre Finger auf seinen Mund.

Silver sah sie einige Sekunden unsicher an, bis sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit machte, er die Arme um Andrea schlang und sie eng an sich zog. Andrea erwiderte diese Umarmung nicht weniger zärtlich und während Harry darum bemüht war, unauffällig Abstand zu den beiden zu bekommen, konnte er mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl der Zufriedenheit beobachten, wie Andrea ihren Kopf an Silvers Brust schmiegte und die Augen schloss. Einige Minuten, in denen Silver sanft über Andreas Rücken strich und hin und wieder ihre Stirn küsste, schienen die beiden Harrys Anwesenheit völlig vergessen zu haben.

„Ein merkwürdiges Ding, diese Liebe", ertönte plötzlich ein leises Kichern nahe an Harrys Ohr und er musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass es der alte Hausgeist war, der sich ihm unbemerkt genähert hatte. „Da versucht unsereins einen jungen Burschen die Macht der Liebe zu erklären und vergisst dabei selbst diese Macht in seine Überlegungen einzubinden."

„Wie meinen Sie das?", flüsterte Harry und drehte sich verwirrt zu dem Geist um.

„Ich war es, der Andrea in den Glauben bestärkt hat, dass die Schutzzauber um unser Haus nicht überwunden werden können und an dieser Stelle sei auch gesagt, es ist bisher noch nie geschehen."

„Sie meinen…es war Silvers Liebe zu Andrea, die es ermöglicht hat diesen Schutzwall zu durchbrechen?", fragte Harry, auch wenn er die Antwort bereits zu wissen glaubte.

„Liebe die nicht fordert und nicht besitzen will, das ist das Geheimnis", flüsterte der Geist in verschwörerischen Ton. „Wie ich schon sagte, diese Macht vermag das Unmögliche möglich zu machen."

Harry nickte langsam und zum ersten Mal glaubte er wirklich verstanden zu haben. Silver, der sich in diesen Augenblick von Andrea löste, unterbrach Harrys Gedanken.

„Ich muss los", sagte Silver, drückte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf Andreas Stirn und blickte hinüber zu Sirius und Remus, die, wie Harry jetzt beobachten konnte, nahe der Stelle standen, an der Silver den Schutzzauber durchbrochen hatte und sich nun eine eifrige Diskussion lieferten. „Sie haben mein Verschwinden bemerkt und werden sich Sorgen machen."

Andrea nickte, während sie mit deutlichem Unbehagen Silvers Blick folgte. „Wirst du es ihnen sagen?", fragte sie zögernd.

„Nein, doch ich hoffe, dass du es tun wirst", erklärte Silver und strich ihr zärtlich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Es ist wichtig…für dich wichtig, dass du mit Remus redest. Du kannst diese Schreckensbilder nicht überwinden, wenn du Remus aus dem Weg gehst."

Andreas Gesicht spiegelte nur zu deutlich die Angst, die Silvers Worte in ihrem Innersten auslösten, doch sie widersprach ihm nicht. Mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck griff sie nach Silvers Hand und hielt diese fest, als könne ihr allein diese Berührung Kraft geben.

„Diese Bilder sind so stark, so übermächtig, dass ich nicht weiß ob ich das kann", hauchte sie, während sie den Druck um Silvers Hand verstärkte.

„Du bist nicht allein", erklärte Silver fest und legte seine zweite Hand über die Andreas, die seine Finger fest umschlossen hielt.

„Dumbledore hat mir wiederholt angeboten, mein Gedächtnis so zu verändern, dass diese Bilder, die mir der Todesser in den Kopf eingepflanzt hat, verschwinden", sagte sie kraftlos und zum ersten Mal seit Silvers Auftauchen blickte sie auch Harry an. „Ich hab es immer wieder abgelehnt…weil…ich die Vorstellung nicht ertragen konnte, jemand könnte mir auch nur einen Tag Erinnerung rauben. Seit wir uns letztes Jahr kennen gelernt haben, ist so viel passiert und obwohl oder vielleicht auch deshalb, weil es so viel Schreckliches war, seid ihr mir näher gekommen…meinem Herzen viel näher gekommen, als irgendjemand in den letzten zehn Jahren zuvor." Andrea holte tief Luft, ehe sie mit einem verlegenen Lächeln weiter sprach. „Es mag verrückt klingen und…vielleicht haben mich auch die vergangen Erlebnisse verrückt werden lassen, aber ich möchte keinen einzigen Tag davon vermissen.

Ich hatte die letzten Monate sehr viel Zeit nachzudenken, über…Freundschaft, Liebe…" Sie zog Silvers Hand bei diesen Worten an ihre Brust, ehe sie stockend weiter erzählte. „…und nicht zuletzt über Aufrichtigkeit und die Lügen, die mir so lange aufgetischt wurden. Du hast vorhin zu mir gesagt", wandte Andrea sich nun direkt an Harry. „dass Francesco mich trotz all seinen Fehlern und verqueren Ansichten liebte. Nun, damit hast du sicher Recht und auch Richard Harvey tat das, auf seine Weise. So enttäuscht und zornig ich auch noch immer auf ihn bin, muss ich trotzdem zugeben, dass er mir niemals schaden wollte. Er tat das, was er für richtig oder für das kleinere Übel hielt und wer weiß, vielleicht hätten sich die Dinge völlig anders entwickelt, wenn er den Mut gehabt hätte, offen zu sein. Von seinem Standpunkt aus handelte er, genau wie Francesco, aus Freundschaft und dem Gefühl, für mich verantwortlich zu sein und auch das ist ein Punkt, der mir jetzt so zu schaffen macht. Ich habe Angst vor einer Freundschaft die mich einschränkt, die mich entmündigt, die mir das Recht abspricht so zu sein wie ich bin."

„Hast du unsere Freundschaft so empfunden?", fragt Silver und blickte sie betroffen an.

Andrea antwortete nicht sofort; mit nachdenklichem Blick starrte sie einige Sekunden ins Leere, ehe sie leise seufzte und Silver in die Augen sah. „Nein, hab ich nicht, doch ich habe Angst, dass…es irgendwann einmal so sein könnte. Menschen neigen dazu…gerade die Menschen, die sie am meisten lieben, in eine Richtung zu schieben, von der sie selbst überzeugt sind, dass diese die Richtige ist und vergessen dabei nur allzu leicht, dass es immer mehr als einen Weg gibt."

„Ich weiß was du meinst", sagte Harry mit belegter Stimme und ergriff damit erstmals das Wort. „Es geht mir nicht anders, doch genau darum ist es jetzt so wichtig, miteinander zu reden. Wir können nicht erwarten, dass jemand unseren Standpunkt anerkennt, wenn wir nicht den Mut haben diesen klar zu vertreten. Solange wir nur schweigen oder auf Rückzug gehen, laufen wir immer wieder Gefahr, dass unsere Freunde aus Unwissenheit etwas tun, was unsere eigenen Pläne durchkreuzt. Deine Aktion hier mit dem Spiegelzauber ist das beste Beispiel dafür; wie sollten deine Freunde wissen, dass du nicht in Gefahr bist, wenn du hier eine gigantische Show vom Untergang der Welt abziehst und sie in dem Glauben lässt…", Harry brach ab und fühlte sich plötzlich auf seltsame Art in sein eigenes Gespräch mit Sirius zurückversetzt. „Andrea, glaub mir, es lohnt sich zu reden", fügte er leiser hinzu. „Klar ist das nicht immer einfach, aber wenn es etwas gibt, was uns wirklich Kraft gibt, dann ist es die Gewissheit, dass es Menschen gibt, die einem zur Seite stehen."

„Das setzt voraus, dass man genug Mut aufbringt, zu vertrauen", entgegnete Andrea schwer atmend und ließ Silvers Hand, die sie bisher noch immer festgehalten hatte, los und wandte sich ab.

„Ich liebe dich, Andrea und glaub mir bitte, das Letzte was ich möchte ist, dich einzuschränken oder dir das Recht auf eigene Entscheidungen absprechen", erklärte Silver während er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legte und sie sanft zurück drehte. „Dennoch bin ich auch nur ein Mensch, der bei allen guten Vorsätzen Fehler macht; der manchmal über das Ziel hinaus schießt und genau wie alle anderen mit den Schatten seiner Vergangenheit leben muss. Ich bin nicht perfekt, auch wenn ich es gerne wäre und…"

Andrea sah ihm tief in die Augen, als wollte sie auf diese Weise bis in das Innerste seiner Seele blicken. Bei seinen letzten Worten jedoch zuckte ein Lächeln um ihre Lippen und schneller als Harry und wohl auch Silver gerechtet hatte, stellte sie sich plötzlich auf die Zehenspitzen und verschloss Silvers Mund mit einem Kuss.

Dieser Kuss dauerte nur einen Moment und als sich Andrea löste, schien sie von sich selbst nicht weniger überrascht als Harry.

„Das weiß ich", sagte sie und wollte sich mit einem verlegenen Seitenblick auf Harry weiter zurückziehen, doch Silver hielt sie fest.

„Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass in Zukunft alles gut werden wird, doch wenn du denkst, dass es für mich da Platz gibt, wäre ich gern ein Teil deiner Zukunft."

Andrea nickte und auch wenn Harry ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, so wusste er doch, dass sie rot wurde. Mit dem unangenehmen Gefühl hier fehl am Platz zu sein und der Befürchtung, die beiden könnten sich womöglich erneut küssen, räusperte sich Harry zaghaft.

„Ähm…ich sollte jetzt nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, ehe man mich vermisst und eine Suchaktion einleitet", sagte er verlegen und ging zielstrebig an ihnen vorbei die Treppe nach oben, um über die Küche in das Haus zu gelangen.

„Harry, warte!", hielt ihn Silver zurück. „Ich werde mit dir nach Hogsmeade apparieren; das Flohnetzwerk zu benutzen ist zu gefährlich, Dumbledore hat nicht grundlos alle Kamine in Hogwarts mit Schutzzaubern belegen lassen."

Harry nickte, doch Andrea schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird nicht nötig sein, es gibt noch eine andere Möglichkeit."

Mit diesen Worten eilte sie ins Haus und als ihr Harry und Silver folgten, konnten sie sehen, wie Andrea im Wohnzimmer einen kleinen, rechteckigen Taschenspiegel aus ihrer obersten Schreibtischschublade zog. „Dies ist auch ein Reisespiegel", erklärte sie mit einem leichten Grinsen und drückte ihn Harry in die Hand. „Caspar hat ihn mir nach Hogwarts gebracht und obwohl er so klein ist, funktioniert er wie jeder andere Reisespiegel. Du brauchst dafür nicht einmal einen Zauberstab. Um ihn zu vergrößern, musst du lediglich mit den Fingern an seinem Rahmen entlang fahren und dabei _Reducio_ sagen."

„Womit sich die Frage klärt wie es dir gelungen ist, unbemerkt das Gelände von Hogwarts zu verlassen", nickte Silver mit einem verstehenden Lächeln.

„Na ja, ich war mir nicht so sicher, ob ihr mich wirklich gehen lassen würdet", gab Andrea zu und wandte sich wieder an Harry. „Wenn du bereit bist, dann überlege dir einen Platz, an dem du gefahrlos in Erscheinung treten kannst. Stell dir diesen Ort genau vor und berühre mit diesem Bild im Kopf den Rahmen. Wenn du in Hogwarts angekommen bist, wird dieser Spiegel auf seine ursprüngliche Größe zurück schrumpfen."

„Danke", nickte Harry erleichtert und strich mit den Fingerspitzen den geschliffenen Rahmen des Spiegels entlang. „Reducio." Sofort zog sich der Spiegel in die Länge und Breite, bis er Harrys Körpergröße erreicht hatte, dennoch zögerte Harry ihn zu benutzen. „Ich würde gerne hierher zurückkommen, wenn ich darf", sagte er unsicher und blickte dem alten Hausgeist nach, der in diesem Augenblick das Wohnzimmer durchquerte und in der Wand zum Esszimmer verschwand.

„Es ist auch dein Haus, Harry", sagte Andrea und anders als zu Beginn seines Besuches schien sie keine Einwände mehr zu haben.

„Ich danke dir!"

„Ich bitte dich nur, nicht mitten in der Nacht in meinem Schlafzimmer in Erscheinung zu treten", sagte sie mit einem plötzlichen Anflug von Heiterkeit. „Meine Nerven wurden in letzter Zeit so sehr strapaziert, dass du Gefahr laufen würdest, von mir verhext zu werden."

Silver zog bei ihren Worten die Augenbrauen nach oben, was Andrea zu einem noch breiteren Grinsen veranlasste. „Ich habe geübt und inzwischen gelingen mir einige Zauber ganz gut."

Harry nickte verstehend und mit einem letzten Blick auf Silver, der in diesem Augenblick seinen Arm um Andrea legte, und der Vorstellung, in einem von Filchs Besenschränken zu sitzen, berührte Harry den Rahmen des Reisespiegels.

Fortsetzung folgt….

AN: So, das war es erstmal für heute, ich hoffe euch hat dieser Teil auch gefallen.

**Thema Review-Antworten.Wie ich soeben erfahren habe, ist es bei nicht mehr erlaubt Antworten auf die eingegangenen Reviews an die Story anzuhängen.** Tja, schade, aber leider werden wir das so hinnehmen müssen. Wenn ich euere Kommentare so lese, dann denke ich, dass dieses Kapitel schon sehr eindeutig die Richtung zeigt, in die sich die Story hinbewegen wird.

Liebe Grüße von eurem Sternchen


	63. 63 Ende

63.

„Reisespiegel sind eine geniale Erfindung", seufzte Harry erleichtert und drückte vorsichtig die Tür des Besenschrankes auf, der unweit von Silvers Bürotür stand. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass, seit er in Silvers Kamin gestiegen war, einige Stunden vergangen waren und obwohl Harry nicht vermutete, dass sich seine Freunde noch immer in Silvers Büro aufhielten, klopfte er zaghaft an die Tür. Er erhielt keine Antwort und als er vorsichtig die Klinke herunterdrückte, stellte er fest, dass die Tür genauso verschlossen war, wie sie diese vor einigen Stunden vorgefunden hatten.

„_Weitsichtige Hermine",_ dachte Harry mit einem erleichterten Lächeln und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm schlug ihn entgegen, sobald er durch das Porträtloch gestiegen war und erst in diesem Augenblick erinnerte er sich wieder daran, dass alle Schüler die Anweisung hatten, den Tag in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen zu verbringen. _„Grandios und wie soll man sich da in Ruhe unterhalten können"_, stöhnte er innerlich auf, während er nach seinen Freunden Ausschau hielt.

„Falls du Ron und Hermine suchst, die sind oben in unserem Schlafsaal", nuschelte Neville, neben dessen Sessel Harry in diesen Moment stehen geblieben war und sich suchend umblickte.

„Danke, Neville", nickte Harry und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Erstklässler, die an Ermangelung von Sitzplätzen auf dem Boden _Snape explodiert_ spielten.

„Schon gut", murmelte Neville abwesend und vertiefte sich von neuem in das Buch auf seinem Schoß.

Froh dem Lärm entrinnen zu können, stieg Harry die Treppe, welche zum Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler führte, nach oben.

„Oh Mann, das ist ja echt nicht zum Aushalten", stöhnte Harry, als er die Tür zum Schlafsaal öffnete.

„Sag mal du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle!" Hermine, die auf Harrys Bett gesessen hatte, sprang bei seinem Eintreten auf und blitze ihn mit zornigen Augen an. „Ist dir eigentlich klar…"

„Hermine, beruhig dich!", fiel Ron ihr uns Wort und stieß sich von der Fensterbank ab, an der er bei Harrys Kommen gelehnt hatte. „So wie es aussieht ist er ja wohlbehalten zurückgekommen."

Harry, der bei Rons Worten die Tür ins Schloss gedrückt hatte, warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu, doch Rons Gesicht wirkte nicht weniger anklagend als das von Hermine.

„Tut mir leid", setzte Harry zu einer Entschuldigung an, doch offensichtlich waren das für Hermine genau die falschen Worte.

„Es tut dir leid, ach ja? Du lässt uns wie Idioten in Silvers Büro stehen und verschwindest einfach; tauchst Stunden später wieder auf und glaubst nun, mit einem _es tut mir leid_, wäre wieder alles in Ordnung! Dem ist aber nicht so, mein Lieber! Ich habe die Nase voll von deinen Extratouren, von deiner Geheimniskrämerei und vor allem davon mir erzählen zu lassen, du wolltest nur mal versuchen mit Andrea zu reden, nur damit ich dir helfe das Flohnetzwerk zu benutzen, um sonst wohin verschwinden zu können."

Hermine hatte mit langen Schritten den Raum durchquert und machte nun Anstallten die Tür zu öffnen, als Harry sie am Arm festhielt.

„Bitte bleib hier, Hermine! Ich muss mit euch reden!"

„Ich aber nicht mit dir!", fauchte sie ungehalten und riss sich von Harry los. „Wenn du das nächste Mal vor hast hier zu verschwinden, dann tu es gefälligst ohne mich!"

„Hermine…"

„Lass mich los!", fachte sie, als Harry erneut nach ihrem Arm Griff.

„Ich werde Hogwarts verlassen", sagte Harry und zog die Hand von Hermine zurück.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick schien es Hermine die Sprache verschlagen zu haben und sie starrte ihn nur verwirrt an, ehe sie sich zu Ron umdrehte, der sich in diesem Moment auf sein Bett plumpsen ließ.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst", hauchte er und starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Doch, das ist mein Ernst", erklärte Harry, während er Ron fest entgegen sah. „Ich werde Hogwarts noch vor Ende des Schuljahrs verlassen."

Endlos erscheinende Minuten herrschte Schweigen. Hermine stand nach wie vor, die Hand auf der Türklinke da und wirkte in ihrer Bewegung eingefroren. Erst als Ron schließlich scharf die Luft ausstieß und ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte, kam auch wieder Bewegung in sie. Ganz langsam, als müsste sie sich auf diese Bewegung konzentrieren, zog sie die Hand von der Tür zurück und blickte Harry fragend an.

„Ich kann nicht hier blieben", erklärte Harry auf diese unausgesprochene Frage, während er mit langsamen Schritten den Raum durchquerte und sich neben Ron auf das Bett setzte. „Solange Voldemort weiß wo ich bin, wird er nichts unversucht lassen an mich heranzukommen, das wisst ihr genauso gut wie ich. Ich kann und will nicht länger der Grund sein, dass sich Schüler hier in Gefahr befinden, nur weil ich hier bin."

„Aber wo willst du hin?", ergriff nun Hermine ängstlich das Wort, doch einen Moment später schien ihr ein Licht aufzugehen. „Du willst…"

„Sprich es nicht aus, Hermine!", fiel Harry ihr entschieden ins Wort.

„Aber…" Hermine kam mit schwankenden Schritten näher und setzte sich ihn gegenüber auf Harrys Bett.

„Nein hört mir zu. Ich denke, ihr wisst wo ich hingehe?", sagte er leiser und als Hermine nickten, zeigte sich auch auf Rons Gesicht Verstehen. Harry atmete tief ein, ehe er in Flüsterton fort fuhr. „Bitte, es ist wichtig, dass ihr mit niemanden darüber sprecht, nicht einmal miteinander. Wenn ich hier weg bin, wird man euch Fragen stellen und euch möglicherweise auch belauschen, deshalb möchte ich, dass ihr meinen möglichen Aufenthaltsort mit keiner Silbe erwähnt. Nur so könnt ihr ruhigen Gewissens schwören, dass ich euch nicht gesagt habe, wohin ich gehe."

Hermine zog scharf die Luft ein, doch sie widersprach ihm nicht.

„Es ist dir wirklich ernst", stöhnte Ron, während er sich mit einer hilflosen Geste über den Kopf kratzte.

„Ja, das ist es und ich möchte, dass ihr mir jetzt ganz genau zuhört", sagte Harry eindringlich und blicke beide abwechselnd an. „Voldemort wird ziemlich schnell erfahren, dass ich hier verschwunden bin und genauso schnell wird er auch seine Leute auf euch ansetzen. Damit man euch glaubt, dass ihr wirklich unwissend seid, müssen wir so tun, als hätten wir einen riesigen Streit miteinander. Wir werden uns so aus dem Weg gehen, dass die Leute von Voldemorts Juniorclub das auch mitbekommen und dann werde ich hier spurlos verschwinden und jeder wird denken, dass ich auch wegen euch hier abgehauen bin."

„Und du glaubst wirklich, dass uns das jemand abnehmen wird?", hauchte Hermine zweifelnd.

„Wenn wir es überzeugend genug spielen schon", erklärte Harry fest.

„Ich weiß nicht", seufzte Ron und blickte hilfesuchend zu Hermine.

„Bitte, es muss sein!" beharrte Harry und griff nach Hermines Hand. „Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich weg sein werde und ich möchte mir in dieser Zeit nicht mehr als nötig Sorgen um euch machen müssen. Voldemort muss glauben, dass unsere Freundschaft einen gewaltigen Bruch bekommen hat; anders seit ihr nicht sicher und er würde immer wieder von Neuem versuchen, euch als Druckmittel gegen mich zu verwenden."

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann", schluchzte Hermine und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

„Doch du kannst das", sagte Harry, stand auf und setzte sich neben Hermine, um den Arm um sie zu legen.

„Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren, Harry!"

„Das möchte ich auch nicht", seufzte Harry und warf Ron einen Blick zu, den dieser sofort verstand. Mit einem verstehenden Nicken stand er auf und verließ den Schlafraum.

„Ich weiß, dass ich mich die letzten Monate ziemlich blöd benommen hab und ich weiß, dass du dir das Zusammensein mit mir anders vorgestellt hast, doch ich…" Harry brach ab und blickte missmutig auf seine Füße. „Ich bin nicht gut in solchen Sachen, immer wenn es drauf ankommt, fehlen mir die richtigen Worte", setzte Harry frustriert nach, doch Hermine verstand ihn auch so.

„Ich bin dir nicht böse. Es ist nur so, dass ich ständig Angst habe, dir könnte irgendetwas passieren. Es ist albern, aber ich denke immer, wenn ich bei dir bin, wäre die Gefahr geringer. Mir ist klar, dass du tust was du tun musst und was du für richtig hältst, aber ich fühl mich dabei so hilflos. Ich würde dir so gerne helfen und weiß einfach nicht wie."

„Ich hab dich sehr lieb, Hermine und dieses Gefühl, dass du genauso für mich empfindest…es…naja…es gibt mir den Mut und die Kraft diesen Kampf durchzustehen", sagte Harry und strich unbeholfen über Hermines Rücken.

Hermine schlang mit einem Ruck die Arme um hin, während sie schluchzend ihren Kopf in seiner Schulter vergrub.

„Vertrau mir, Hermine, ich werde das schaffen, für uns werde ich das schaffen."

Hermine nickte, ehe sie mit dem Ärmel ihrer Robe die Tränen wegwischte. „Ich weiß, dass du das schaffst", schniefte sie und versuchte zu lächeln, was ihr aber nicht so ganz gelingen wollte; es sah eher nach einem unterdrückten Weinen aus.

„Irgendwann wird dieser Krieg vorbei sein und dann…" Harry beendete seinen Satz nicht, ihre Blicke verbanden sich in stillem Verstehen und machten jedes weitere Wort überflüssig. Mit einem leisen Lächeln küsste er ihre Lippen und plötzlich fühlte sich das Zusammensein mit Hermine nicht mehr schwierig und kompliziert an. Harry ließ sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzen nach hinten fallen und zog Hermine mit sich.

Einige Tage später war ihr kleines Theaterstück durchgeplant und Harry begab sich zur Abendessenszeit mit dem dumpfen Gefühl des Abschiednehmens in die Große Halle. Die letzten Tage waren die Schönsten gewesen, die er seit seinem Zusammensein mit Hermine verbracht hatte und dennoch oder gerade deshalb, mischte sich nun in das Bewusstsein, dem Unausweichlichen gegenüber zu treten auch die, an seinen Nerven zerrende Frage, ob es nicht vielleicht doch einen anderen Weg gäbe. Diese Frage beantwortete sich jedoch von selbst, als Harry die Halle betrat und im selben Augenblick Draco Malfoy gegenüberstand. Allein ein Blick in dieses verhasste Gesicht, das dem seines Vaters so ähnlich sah, verscheuchte jeden Zweifel.

Ohne auf Malfoys zynischen Kommentar einzugehen, steuerte Harry zielstrebig den Tisch der Gryffindors an. Ron und Hermine hatten sich bereits in Position gesetzt und Harry nahm wie abgesprochen gegenüber den beiden Platz. Während sie aßen unterhielten sie sich angeregt, bis Ron nach dem Essen plötzlich aufsprang.

„Oh, du bist ein Schatz, Hermine", rief er laut aus und drückte ihr überschwänglich einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Harrys Einsatz bestand nun darin erbost aufzuspringen und Ron zur Rede zu stellen. Es gab ein kurzes, aber lautes Wortgefecht, ehe Harrys Faust über den Tisch flog und Ron am Kinn traf. Der entstehende Tumult dauerte allerdings nur solange, bis McGonagall wutschnaubend am Tisch der Gryffindors erschien.

„Sind Sie noch bei Sinnen?", fragte sie mit bebender Stimme.

„Das fragen Sie am besten ihn mal", ereiferte sich Ron und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf Harry, doch noch ehe McGonagall darauf antworten konnte, war Harry über die Bank gesprungen und verließ mit großen Schritten die Halle. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus konnte er sehen, wie Hermine in Tränen ausbrach und von Ginny getröstet wurde.

„_So weit so gut!",_ seufzte Harry innerlich auf, als er die Eingangshalle durchquerte und im Spurt die Treppe nach oben hechtete.

Ihm war klar, dass dies nur der Auftakt war und dennoch fühlte es sich für Harry an, als hätte er soeben eine Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen. Als er die erste Etage erreicht hatte verlangsamten sich seine Schritte, bis er schließlich in einer der Fensternischen stehen blieb und nach außen sah. Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er einfach nur so da stand und Erinnerungen an seine Zeit in Hogwarts nachhing. Hin und wieder kamen Mitschüler vorbei, die inzwischen das Abendessen beendet hatte, doch niemand schien groß Notiz von ihm zu nehmen und Harry war sehr dankbar dafür. Nach und nach wurde es in den Gängen des Schosses wieder ruhiger, bis er plötzlich eine Bewegung neben sich wahrnahm und aufsah. Es war Ted, der sich neben ihn stellte und ihn kritisch von der Seite her betrachtete.

„Denkst du nicht, dass du eben etwas überreagiert hast?", fragte er nach einer Weile leise.

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken, Ted", seufzte Harry mit einem schwachen Lächeln. „Es ist alles ok."

Der junge Slytherin blickte ihn einige Zeit nachdenklich an, ehe er langsam nickte und sich wortlos dem Fenster zuwandte. Harry hatte ihn genau wie Silver, in den letzten Tag nur während der Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle gesehen, doch jetzt, da er so nahe neben ihm stand, fühlte er das Bedürfnis sich bei Ted zu entschuldigen. Er hatte ihn ohne darüber nachzudenken, in eine ziemlich heikle Situation gebracht und auch wenn Ted nicht wütend darüber zu sein schien, musste Harry reden.

„Hör mal, Ted, wegen dem…na du weißt schon…wegen Silvers Kamin. Ich hab mich da ziemlich doof benommen und…"

„Lass stecken", wehrte Ted mit wegwerfenden Handbewegung und einem verstehenden Grinsen ab. „Hauptsache ist doch, dass dein kleiner Ausflug Erfolg hatte."

„Du hättest gewaltigen Ärger bekommen können und das wollte ich nicht", entgegnete Harry, während er sich gleichzeitig überlegte, was der junge Slytherin mitbekommen hatte.

„Hab ich aber nicht", sagte Ted, während das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht noch eine Spur breiter wurde. „Wir haben die Schutzzauber wieder installiert und Clark war die letzten Tage sowieso viel zu beschäftigt, um darauf zu achten."

„Wie meinst du das, er war beschäftigt?", fragte Harry irritiert, während sein Blick automatisch den leeren Korridor entlang wanderte, um nach eventuellen Lauschern Ausschau zu halten."

„Nun, er hat keinen Abend hier in Hogwarts verbracht und wenn ich jetzt nicht gründlich daneben liege, dann waren es wohl auch einige Nächte", schmunzelte Ted und rückte ein Stück näher an Harry heran. „Ich bin nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, Harry. Clark Silver mag ziemlich gut darin sein, seine Gefühle zu verstecken, doch für jemanden der ihn sein ganzes Leben lang kennt, ist trotzdem zu erkennen, wenn er glücklich ist. Wenn ich seine und deine Reaktion betrachte und mir überlege, was diese Mythologie eigentlich aussagt, dann gehört keine große Logik dazu, sich auszumalen, was an jenem Tag, an dem du durch seinen Kamin gehüpft bist, geschehen ist."

„Hm", brummte Harry unsicher was er darauf sagen sollte.

„Ich denke ich muss dir nicht versichern, dass dieses Geheimnis hier drin fest verschlossen ist", fügte Ted ernst hinzu und deutete dabei mit dem Daumen auf seine Brust.

„Nein, das musst du nicht!", erklärte Harry und eine Welle unendlicher Dankbarkeit durchströmte ihn. „Ich vertraue dir, Ted."

„Klingt komisch, wenn das ein Gryffindor zu einem Slytherin sagt", murmelte Ted, während das Grinsen auf sein Gesicht zurückkehrte.

„_Nicht zu einem Slytherin, zu einem Freund",_ dachte Harry, doch er sprach diesen Gedanken nicht aus.

Ted nickte verstehend, während ein leises Seufzen seinen Lippen entwich und sein Blick ins Leere ging. „In fünf Wochen ist das Schuljahr und somit auch meine Schulzeit hier in Hogwarts zu Ende", sagte er nach einer Weile leise und blickte Harry wieder an. „Ich habe diese Woche eine Zusage von Achelis bekommen und werde in den Sommerferien nach Mount Ossa zurückgehen, um mit Beginn des neuen Schuljahrs dort meine Ausbildung weiter fortführen. Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich mein Versprechen, an deiner Seite zu stehen, vergessen werde; du kannst mich auch dort jeder Zeit erreichen."

„Achelis ist der Leiter der Schule, an der Silver zuvor unterrichtet hat?", grübelte Harry.

„Ja und ich freue mich sehr darauf ihn wieder zu sehen", lächelte Ted versonnen. „Er ist ein großartiger Mann, hat vom Wesen her ein bisschen Ähnlichkeit mit Dumbledore, auch wenn das Äußere kaum unterschiedlicher sein könnte. Na ja, Tasmanien ist auch ein völlig anderes Land und die Menschen führen dort auch ein ganz anderes Leben als hier."

Harry blickte überrascht auf, die Vorstellung, dass es noch jemanden wie Dumbledore geben könnte verwirrte ihn einen Moment, gleichzeitig weckte es jedoch auch seine Neugier.

„Du bist dort aufgewachsen? Warum bist du dann dort nicht zur Schule gegangen?"

„Hm, das wollte ich auch, doch meine Mutter bestand darauf, dass ich nach Hogwarts gehen sollte. Sie meinte, ich bräuchte Abstand zum Leben meines Vaters um meinen eigenen Weg zu finden."

Ted starrte einige Sekunden grübelnd auf den Fensterknauf, ehe er die Schulter zuckte und Harry wieder ansah. „Wer weiß, vielleicht hatte sie sogar recht damit. Es war für mich sehr schmerzhaft zu gehen und lange Zeit war ich ihr wirklich böse wegen dieser Entscheidung. Clark versuchte mir den Standpunkt meiner Mutter zu erklären und meinte, dass für mich in diesem Weggehen auch eine große Chance liegt – ich habe ihm das nie geglaubt. Ich fühlte mich abgeschoben und verletzt, doch heute…verstehe ich, was er mir damit sagen wollte."

„Manchmal scheint das Weggehen die einzige Möglichkeit zu sein sich vor der Vergangenheit zu lösen, um neu beginnen zu können", sagte Harry mit einem verstehenden Nicken, während seine Gedanken gleichzeitig zu seinem eigenen, bevorstehenden Abschied zurückkehrten.

Ted blickte ihn einige Sekunden nachdenklich an, bis er schließlich mit einem leisen Seufzen zustimmte. „Ja, manchmal scheint das so zu sein."

„Ich freue mich für dich und wünsche dir viel Glück", nickte Harry und wandte sich mit einem traurigen Lächeln zum Gehen, doch nach wenigen Schritten hielt Ted ihn zurück.

„Keiner geht hundertprozentig, ein kleiner Teil von uns bleibt immer zurück und das ist auch richtig so, sonst könnten wir womöglich vergessen, dass es da einen Ort mit Freunden gibt, an den wir zurückkehren können."

Teds Augen hatten einen wehmütigen Glanz bekommen und dennoch lächelte er bei diesen Worten. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und plötzlich wusste Harry dass hier keine großen Erklärungen nötig waren, Ted hatte auch so verstanden.

Dieses kurze Gespräch mit Ted beschäftigte Harry noch lange, auch als er am späten Abend allein in seinem Schlafsaal lag. _Keiner geht hundertprozentig, ein kleiner Teil von uns bleibt immer zurück und das ist auch richtig so, sonst könnten wir womöglich vergessen, dass es da einen Ort mit Freunden gibt, an den wir zurückkehren können. _Die Worte berührten ihn und während er blicklos in die Dunkelheit starrte, fragte er sich, ob Hogwarts je so ein Ort sein würde, von dem er wusste, dass er zurückkehren konnte.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ereignislos, wenn man von der Tatsache absah, dass inzwischen die gesamte Schule wusste, dass sich der berühmte Harry Potter mit seinen beiden besten Freunden verkracht hatte. Einige der Gryffindors, darunter vor allem Ginny und Neville, starteten Vermittlungsversuche, doch als Harry diese vehement abblockte, gaben sie es bald auf und beschränkten sich nur noch auf besorgte Blicke, die sie dem Trio heimlich zuwarfen.

Nach einer Woche musste sich Harry eingestehen, dass diesen Plan durchzuziehen, wesentlich schwerer war, als er selbst gedacht hatte. Immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei, wie er unbewusst die Nähe von Ron und Hermine suchte und als Hermine während einer Stunde in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste plötzlich heulend das Klassenzimmer verließ, war für ihn der Punkt erreicht, der ihm zeigte, dass er dieses Spiel so nicht mehr durchziehen konnte.

Silver schien das ähnlich zu sehen, denn noch bevor die Schüler das Klassenzimmer verlassen konnte rief er Harry zu sich. Die Blicke seiner Klassenkameraden im Rücken spürend, ging Harry mit langsamen Schritten auf das Lehrerpult zu.

„Ich denke, wir sollten uns nicht hier unterhalten", sagte Silver leise, als sich die Klassenzimmertür hinter dem letzten Schüler geschlossen hatte.

Harry nickte zustimmend und wartete, bis Silver mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs den Klassenraum aufräumte. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis alle Kissen in einer großen Kiste verschwanden; diverse Ringe, Kugeln und andere fiktiven Hindernisse sich selbstständig an die Rückwand des Klassenraums ordneten und Silver ihn durch eine leichte Kopfbewegung zum Mitkommen aufforderte. Während sie schweigend die Korridore zu Silvers Privaträumen entlang gingen, versuchte Harry die passenden Worte zu finden, mit denen er ihm erklären konnte, was dieses ganze Theater eigentlich bedeuten sollte. Harry hatte beabsichtigt, Silver noch mehr wie Dumbledore in seinen Plan einzuweihen, doch die letzten beiden Woche hatte sich keine richtige Gelegenheit zu einem privaten Gespräch ergegeben und Harry konnte sich bis zu diesem Tag auch nicht überwinden, dieses Gespräch zu suchen. Jetzt, da Silver die Initiative ergriffen hatte, spürte er eine dankbare Erleichterung, auch wenn ihm zeitgleich nun die Worte zu fehlen schienen.

Silver öffnete seine Tür und forderte Harry durch eine stumme Geste auf einzutreten, ehe er mit einem raschen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs die Tür magisch verschloss und mit einem Zauber gegen mögliche Lauscher abschirmte.

„Setz dich, Harry!", forderte Silver ihn auf und beschwor, wie Harry es nicht anders gewohnt war, ein Tablett mit Teetassen herauf.

Harry ließ sich schwer atmend auf den Bodenkissen nieder und nahm das heiße Getränk dankend an, während Silver ihn aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Wie geht es Andrea?", sagte Harry nach einer kurzen Pause und blickte Silver über den Rand seiner Teetasse hinweg an.

„Sehr wechselhaft, doch sie erholt sich schneller als ich dies für möglich gehalten hätte, dennoch ist sie noch ein weites Stück von dem entfernt, dass man sagen könnte, es ginge ihr gut", erklärte Silver mit einem sanften Lächeln

„Hat sie inzwischen mit Remus und Sirius gesprochen?"

„Nein, sie kann sich nicht dazu überwinden und ich habe ganz sicher nicht das Recht sie dazu zu zwingen. Es ist ihr Haus und wie sie immer so schön betont auch ihre Verantwortung", seufzte Silver und schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf.

Harry blickte ihn betroffen an, tief in seinem Inneren war er davon ausgegangen, dass Silver es schaffen würde Andrea zu überreden. Gleichzeitig berührten Silvers Worte jedoch noch einen anderen Punkt in ihm, der nun zu rebellieren begann. Andrea hatte es selbst gesagt, es war auch sein Haus und somit auch nicht mehr ihre alleinige Verantwortung.

„Ich denke aber, Sirius und Remus wissen sehr wohl, dass da etwas im Busch ist", begann Silver nach einer kurzen Pause von neuem. „Keiner von beiden ist dumm genug zu glauben, mich auf dem Grundstück einfach übersehen zu haben, dass sie es beide so kommentarlos hinnehmen spricht für die Loyalität ihren Freunden gegenüber. Vermutlich ahnen sie, dass Andrea noch lebt und sie mich durch weiter Frage in die Enge treiben würde und daher lassen sie es."

Es entstand erneut eine lange Pause, in der sie schweigend ihren Tee tranken, bis aus Harry plötzlich die Worte heraus platzten. „Ich werde Hogwarts verlassen!"

„Ich weiß", nickte Silver mit dem Ansatz eines Lächelns.

„Sie wissen es?", stieß Harry ungläubig aus. „Wie?"

„Ich sah es in deinen Augen, als du Andrea fragtest, ob du in das Haus zurückkehren könntest", schmunzelte Silver und fügte, als Harry betreten zu Boden sah, mit amüsierten Unterton hinzu: „Du hast in diesem Jahr sehr vieles gelernt, Harry, doch deine Gefühle und Gedanken zu verstecken, das funktioniert noch nicht so ganz."

„War es wirklich so offensichtlich?", fragte Harry leise, während er es vermied, seinen Lehrer in die Augen zu sehen. Silvers Lächeln haftete etwas Trauriges und Resignierendes an, was Harry nur zu deutlich zeigte, dass dieses Lächeln nicht gleichbedeutend mit Zustimmung war.

„Nun, für mich ja. Allerdings war euer kleines Schauspiel vom eifersüchtigen Harry Potter für die meisten hier im Schloss schon sehr überzeugend. Professor McGonagall beobachtet euch seit Tagen mit sehr kummervollen Blicken, wobei ich allerdings denke, dass ihr Professor Dumbledore nicht täuschen konntet", erwiderte Silver und augenblicklich wurde sein Gesicht wieder ernst. „Ich denke er ahnt, dass sein besonderer Schützling, mit dem Gedanken spielt, das Nest zu verlassen und er wird sicherlich nicht begeistert davon sein."

„Ich hatte eh noch vor mit ihm zu sprechen. Nach allem was er für mich getan hat, bin ich es ihm schuldig, dass er von mir die Wahrheit erfährt." Harry schluckte schwer und plötzlich konnte er nicht mehr verhindern, dass Tränen in seinen Augen schwammen. „Es geht nicht anders, ich muss gehen, ansonsten wird die Gefahr für alle anderen nur umso größer. Dieses Haus ist einer der wenigen Orte, an denen ich wirklich sicher bin und gleichzeitig noch die Möglichkeit habe, das zu lernen, was ich für den Kampf gegen Voldemort brauche."

Silver schwenkte den restlichen Tee in kreisförmigen Bewegungen über den Boden seiner Tasse, ehe er leise seufzte: „Es ist nicht so, dass ich deine Beweggründe nicht verstehen könnte; dennoch löst es auch bei mir ein Gefühl von Unwohlsein aus. Andrea wird dieses Haus bald verlassen und dann bist du dort auf dich allein gestellt. Selbstverständlich kann ich…"

„Ich bin dort nicht so allein, wie es vielleicht den Anschein hat", wehrte Harry mit einem Kopfschütteln ab. „Ich habe mit dem Geist des alten Hussels gesprochen und er wird mir helfen, das zu verstehen, was für mich wichtig ist."

Silver zog überrascht die Augenbrauen nach oben, doch noch ehe er die Frage stellen konnte, hatte Harry sie ihm bereits beantwortet.

„Ich war in der Nacht und auch nur sehr kurz dort, weil dies der einzige Zeitpunkt war, an dem ich gefahrlos aus Hogwarts verschwinden konnte, Andrea hat von meinem Besuch nichts mitbekommen."

„Ich verstehe", nickte Silver. „Was ist mit Sirius, willst du es ihm sagen?"

„Das habe ich schon. Er weiß, dass ich beabsichtige Hogwarts zu verlassen, nur weiß er noch nicht wann und wohin ich gehe. Ich denke er hat eingesehen, dass er die Rolle des Beschützers aufgeben muss."

„Das wird für ihn sicherlich nicht einfach sein", nickte Silver. „Wann hast du vor zu gehen?"

„Ich werde heute Abend mit Dumbledore reden und anschließend Hogwarts verlassen. Es ist viel schwerer Ron und Hermine aus dem Weg zu gehen, als ich ursprünglich gedacht habe und ich will nicht riskieren, dass ich mich in letzter Minute noch verrate."

Silvers Mienenspiel drückte deutlich die Zweifel aus, doch er unternahm keinen Versuch, Harry von seinem Plan abzubringen. Nachdenklich dreht er die Tasse zwischen den Fingern, bis er sie in einem Zug austrank und zur Seite stellte.

„Da du eine Person bist an der die Öffentlichkeit großes Interesse hat, wird dein Verschwinden sicher eine Menge Wirbel verursachen, doch ich denke damit werden wir klar kommen."

„Ich danke Ihnen", antwortete Harry und erhob sich. „Vielleicht wäre es das Vernünftigste, wenn ich gleich zu Dumbledore gehen würde", setzte er zögernd hinzu, während der seine Teetasse auf dem Tablett abstellte.

„Ich würde sagen, damit kannst du dir noch Zeit lassen. Dobby ist vorhin aufgewacht und Professor Dumbledore befindet sich bestimmt noch im Krankenflügel, um den Hauselfen zu befragen. Bisher wissen wir immer noch nicht genau, was während des Angriffs in der Küche geschehen ist."

Harry nickte, während es ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich versetzte. Dobby lag noch immer im Krankenflügel und er hatte die letzten beiden Wochen keinen einzigen Gedanken an den Hauselfen verschwendet. Silvers Worte machten ihm nun deutlich, wie ernst Dobbys Verletzungen wohl gewesen sein mussten, dass er jetzt erst aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte Harry, ob er ebenfalls in den Krankenflügel gehen und Dobby besuchen sollte, doch dann verwarf er diesen Gedanken.

Es war bereits spät am Abend, als Harry schließlich vor Dumbledores Bürotür stand und zaghaft klopfte. Sein Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft in seiner Brust, während sich kalter Schweiß in seinen Handflächen bildete und noch während das leise Klopfen von den Wänden widerhallte, spürte Harry das dringende Bedürfnis, einfach weg zu laufen. Dieser ganze Tag war erfüllt von Abschiednehmen und er wollte dem nicht noch eines hinzufügen. Bevor er jedoch seinen Entschluss rückgängig machen konnte, hatte Dumbledore bereits die Tür geöffnet und sah ihn mit sichtlicher Überraschung entgegen.

„Harry, was führt dich zu mir?" Mit einer einladenden Geste deutete der alte Zauberer auf einen der Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Harry antwortete nicht sofort; mit bedächtigen Schritten folgte er seinem Schulleiter durch das Büro und ließ sich schließlich mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen auf den ihm angewiesenen Stuhl nieder, während Dumbledore den Schreibtisch umrundete und ihm gegenüber Platz nahm.

Es war ungewöhnlich düster, kalt und still im Raum und als Harry sich fröstelnd umsah, bemerkte er, das Fawkes nicht wie sonst üblich auf seiner Stange saß; die filigranen, silbernen Instrumente standen an diesem Abend still und selbst die Porträts der vergangenen Schulleiter schienen, auch wenn sie ihn interessiert beobachten, die Luft anzuhalten. Dumbledore hatte Harrys Frösteln bemerkt und richtete nun seinen Zauberstab auf den Kamin, um ein Feuer zu entfachen. Die Flammen erhellten das alte Gesicht des Zauberers, das an diesem Abend müder und älter als je zuvor aussah, ehe er sich kraftlos in seinen Stuhl zurücksinken ließ.

„_Irgendetwas ist geschehen_", überlegte Harry, während er sein Gegenüber aufmerksam beobachtete. Harry konnte nicht sagen, was ihn mehr irritierte: der stumpfe Ausdruck in den sonst so lebendigen blauen Augen, das deutliche Zittern seiner Hände oder die kraftlosen, kantigen Bewegungen seines für gewöhnlich so agilen Schulleiters, und für einige Sekunden vergaß er den Grund seines Besuches. Erst als Dumbledore ihn mit einem stummen Nicken zum Sprechen aufforderte, riss es Harry aus seinen Beobachtungen.

„Ich…ich bin gekommen um mich von Ihnen zu verabschieden", begann er zögernd.

Dumbledore blickte ihm mit unbeweglichem Gesicht entgegen und Harry fragte sich einen Moment, ob der alte Zauberer seine Worte verstanden hatte.

„Ich werde die Schule verlassen", fügte er deshalb erklärend hinzu.

Dumbledore schwieg weiterhin und nur seine Augen, die einen für Harry nicht zu definierenden Ausdruck annahmen, zeigten ihm, dass der alte Zauberer ihn verstanden hatte.

„Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass ich hier nicht bleiben kann. Solange Voldemort weiß dass ich hier bin, wird er immer wieder Hogwarts attackieren und ich kann und will nicht länger…Schüler und Lehrer dieser Gefahr aufsetzten."

Mit einem vernehmlichen Ausatmen schloss Dumbledore die Augen, ehe er sie kurze Zeit später wieder öffnete und müde den Kopf schüttelte. „Dem kann ich nicht zustimmen, Harry!"

„Sie werden mich nicht aufhalten können, Sir, und das wissen Sie", erklärte Harry und blickte Dumbledore entschlossen entgegen.

„Du bist noch immer minderjährig", seufzte Dumbledore matt.

„In acht Wochen habe ich meine Volljährigkeit erreicht und ich denke nicht, dass dieser geringe Zeitraum wirklich eine Rolle spielt."

Der erwartete Widerspruch blieb aus und erneut keimte in Harry der Verdacht auf, dass an diesem Abend irgendetwas geschehen sein musste. Dumbledore saß auf seinem Stuhl, als würden ihn zentnerschwere Lasten nach unten drücken und blickte Harry mit einem Ausdruck, der zwischen Resignation und Verzweiflung schwang entgegen.

„Wo willst du hingehen, Harry?"

„Es tut mir leid, Sir, doch das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Ich möchte Ihnen nur versichern, es ist ein Ort an dem Voldemort mich nie vermuten und auch nicht finden wird."

Dumbledore stützte den Kopf in die Hand und schloss erneut die Augen, während seine andere Hand kraftlos über dem Zauberstab auf seinem Schreibtisch ruhte. Minuten verstrichen und Harry fragte sich bereits, ob der alten Zauberer möglicherweise eingeschlafen war, als dieser sich langsam wieder aufrichtete und Harry ansah.

„Wir sind am meisten gefährdet, wenn wir uns in Sicherheit wähnen und glauben alles erkannt zu haben. Wenn unser Hochmut uns verführt blind zu werden für das all zu Offensichtliche und wir sorglos unser natürliches Misstrauen vernachlässigen."

Dumbledores leise Worte ließen Harry Schauer über den Rücken laufen und plötzlich verstand er, dass Dumbledore von sich selbst sprach.

„Professor…?"

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry, ich hatte vor dich besser zu schützen, als es mir letztendlich gelungen ist. Daher werde ich, so schmerzhaft deine Entscheidung auch für mich sein mag, sie so hinnehmen müssen", fuhr Dumbledore, als hätte er Harry nicht gehört, fort. „Das Erwachsensein lässt sich nicht an einem bestimmten Datum festmachen, es ist ein Prozess der bei dir schon vor sehr langer Zeit eingesetzt hat und nur ein alter Narr wie ich wehrt sich dagegen es einzusehen." Dumbledore holte tief Luft und während Harry mit einem beklemmenden Gefühl in der Brust seinen alten Schuleiter beobachtete, entstand ganz unerwartet ein schwaches, müdes Lächeln auf diesem alten, inzwischen so vertrauten Gesicht. „Es ist dein Weg, Harry und nein…ich sehe ihn nicht als falsch an, nur als den Schwierigsten von all den möglichen Wegen die du gehen könntest."

„Sir, werden Sie…werden Sie mir sagen, was heute geschehen ist?", rang sich Harry zu der Frage durch, die ihn die letzten Minuten beschäftigte.

Dumbledore blickte ihn für einen kurzen Moment überrascht an und begann dann kaum merklich zu nicken. Es dauerte jedoch einige Minuten, bis er endlich die Stille brach. „Es ist nicht heute geschehen, sondern schon vor sehr langer Zeit", begann er langsam, während sein Blick ins Leere ging. „Ich habe mir heute von Dobby den Angriff auf die Küche erzählen lassen und es war sehr aufschlussreich."

Dumbledore seufzte schwer und Harry schien es unendlich lange zu dauern, bis der alte Zauberer endlich gequält weiter sprach. „Wir haben Severus Snape verloren."

„Ist er…?" Harry zögert, doch dann ging ihm plötzlich ein Licht auf und er verstand, was Dumbledore so niederschmetterte. „Er ist in Voldemorts Reihen zurückgekehrt", sagte er leise und eine Welle unendlichen Mitleids für diesen alten Mann ergriff ihn. Dumbledore hatte immer wieder betont, dass er Snape traute, auch wenn viele andere daran zweifelten, und nun musste Dobby ihm den Beweis gebracht haben, dass Dumbledore mit seinem Vertrauen falsch lag.

„Ein alter Narr war ich, der in seiner Selbstgefälligkeit nicht sehen konnte, was er nicht sehen wollte", gestand Dumbledore. „Ich war davon überzeugt als Einziger richtig zu liegen; war so sicher, mehr in Severus Snape sehen zu können, als alle anderen."

Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte diese Eröffnung in Harry ein Gefühl des Triumphs ausgelöst und eine gar nicht so leise Stimme in ihm hätte frohlockt _„ich habe es ja immer schon gewusst". _Doch jetzt, da Harry die Trauer und den Schmerz in Dumbledores Augen sah, war er von keinem Gefühl weiter entfernt als von dem, Genugtuung zu empfinden. Die Qualen, die Dumbledore in diesem Augenblick in seinem Innersten empfand, sprangen auf Harry über und verhinderte jede weitere Frage, jedes weitere Wort.

Als Harry in den Turm der Gryffindors zurückkehrte war der Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen und nur Ron saß noch in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin und starrte grübelnd in die Flammen.

„Es ist soweit, nicht wahr?", flüsterte er, als Harry anders als die letzten Tage neben ihn trat und ebenfalls in die Flammen sah.

Harry nickte stumm und legte seine Hand auf Rons Schulter. Seine Kehle fühlte sich immer noch zugeschnürt an und machte es ihm unmöglich etwas zu sagen. Was hätte er ihm auch sagen sollen? Die Neuigkeit, dass man Snape als Verräter enttarnt hatte würde am nächsten Tag sowieso die ganze Schule erfahren. Natürlich, er konnte Ron zur Vorsicht auffordern, doch das würden er und Hermine sicherlich auch ohne seinen Rat sein. Was sollte er also sagen, was nicht schon die letzten Tagen besprochen wurde?

Ron schien es ähnlich zu ergehen; mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen legte er seine Hand auf die Harrys und drückte sie, ehe er verstehend nickte. Einige Sekunden verbanden sich ihre Blicke, bis Harry den Kopf wandte und schwer seufzte. Ron und Hermine hatte die letzten Jahre einen so großen Teil seines Lebens ausgemacht, dass er sich nicht vorstellen wollte, wie es sich anfühlen musste, mehr als nur die Sommerfeien über von ihnen getrennt zu sein.

„_Du warst allein, bevor du am 1. September vor sechs Jahren in den Zug gestiegen bist und du bist damit klar gekommen; warum solltest du es jetzt nicht auch können?"_, meldete sich eine leise ungeduldige Stimme in seinem Kopf. _„Nein, ganz so allein werde ich nie wieder sein"_, widersprach er dieser Stimme und wandte sich, mit einem letzten Nicken zu Ron, der Treppe zu. _„Heute habe ich Freunde, die auf mich warten."_

Auf der Hälfte der Treppe blieb Harry stehen und drehte sich noch einmal zu Ron um. „Würdest du Hermine etwas ausrichten?", sagte er leise. „Sag ihr…niemand geht zu hundert Prozent; ein kleiner Teil von uns bleibt immer zurück."

Ron blickte erstaunt auf, doch als Harry lächelte, nickte er verstehend und auch seine Lippen verzogen sich zu etwas, dass mit ein bisschen Augenzudrücken als Lächeln durchging.

Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis Harry all seine Habseligkeiten in dem großen Koffer verstaut hatte und ihn durch ein leises Antippen mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Größe einer Streichholzschachtel geschrumpft hatte. Mit einem letzten wehmütigen Blick auf den schlafenden Neville, ließ er den Koffer in die Tasche seiner Robe gleiten und zog stattdessen den kleinen Reisespiegel hervor.

„_Lebt wohl, meine Freunde_!", dachte er, während er auf sein Bett stieg und die Vorhänge zuzog.

Eine Minute später hatte er den Reisespiegel vergrößert und schritt mit angehaltenem Atem hindurch und betrat das Wohnzimmer des alten Hauses, das für die nächsten Monate sein Zuhause sein würde.

Der Raum war nur schwach beleuchtet; dennoch konnte Harry das Buch auf dem kleinen Tisch neben sich gut erkennen. _Wendepunkt_, stand in geschwungenen Lettern auf dem Einband. Harry atmete tief durch, während er mit den Fingerspitzen die Buchstaben entlang fuhr und diesmal war es ein befreiendes Aufatmen. Ja, er befand sich an einem Wendepunkt und niemals zuvor berührten sich Vergangenheit und Zukunft so deutlich, wie in diesem Augenblick. Harry war bereit für die Zukunft, die nicht weniger aufregend und spannend werden würde, wie die Jahre die hinter ihm lagen.

**Ende**

**Autornote: Wichtig!**  
So, nun haben wir tatsächlich das Ende der Fanfic erreicht.

Wie viele von euch bemerkt haben werden, gibt es gerade in diesem letzten Kapitel Parallelen zu JKR´s 6. Band.  
**Ich möchte euch hiermit versichern, dass die Ideen dieser FF nicht von Buch 6 beeinflusst wurden** und ich nach dem Lesen des Halbblutprinzen nicht wenig überrascht war, wie sehr sich doch manche meiner Vorstellungen mit denen unserer geschätzten Frau Rowling glichen.

Der Angriff der Todesser auf Hogwarts, Snapes Verrat und nicht zuletzt Harrys Weggang aus Hogwarts, war für mich die Entwicklung, die ich persönlich aus den ersten 5 Büchern herausgelesen und dann in dieser FF eingebunden habe. Es ist mir wichtig, dies hier nochmals zu betonen!

Tja, was bleibt mir sonst noch zu sagen, außer, dass ich euch als Leser unendlich dankbar bin, dass ihr mich die letzten 2 ½ Jahre meines Lebens begleitet habt. Nur durch eure lieben und hilfreichen Reviews konnte diese Story im Laufe der Monate besser werden und ich meine das ganz ernst, wenn ich heute sage, dass ich euch sehr, sehr dankbar dafür bin. Mit eurer konstruktiven Kritik wurdet ihr zu meinen Lehrern und ich habe diese Unterrichtsstunden bei euch sehr genossen.  
Ihr habt mir Mut gemacht, mich über so manche Hürde geschupst und mich zu dieser Fortsetzung angestachelt und dafür möchte ich heute ganz deutlich **DANKE** sagen.

Hm, und wie der Harry in meiner Fanfic, befinde auch ich mich nun an einem Wendepunkt, den ich mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge betrachte. Es wird zu dieser Story noch einen Epilog geben, doch von einer weiteren Fortsetzung werde ich Abstand nehmen. Wie ihr vielleicht bemerkt hab, wurden im Laufe der Kapitel die von mir erschaffenen Figuren immer gewichtiger und ich befürchte, in einer weiteren Fortsetzung würde es dann nur noch um Andrea, Silver und Ted gehen, tja und das ist nicht Sinn einer Fanfic. Meine eigenen Figuren sind lebendiger geworden, als ich vorhatte und letztendlich zeigen sie mir dadurch auch, wohin meine weitere Schreiberei führen wird. Meine Phantasie drängt danach etwas Eigenes zu schreiben und sollte in Zukunft daraus wirklich ein Buch werden, dann ist es bestimmt nicht zuletzt euer Verdienst.  
An dieser Stelle auch noch ein ganz dickes Dankeschön, an meine liebe Vivi, die mir neben ihrer Hilfe als Betaleserin auch ihre Freundschaft zum Geschenk machte, worüber ich sehr glücklich bin. Mit unermüdlicher Geduld hat sie die letzten beiden Jahre jedes einzelne Kapitel Korrektur gelesen, sich meine Zweifel angehört und je nach Bedarf mich mal angetrieben oder auch mal gebremst. Ich denke, Betaleserin bei Sternchen zu sein, ist kein einfacher Job und forderte sicher jede Menge Nerven und Geduld. Danke, liebe Vivi, dass du mir zur Seite gestanden bist, mich an der Hand nahmst und mich über so manche Hürden der deutschen Rechtschreibung und Grammatik gezogen hast.  
So, aber noch dürft ihr ja auf den Epilog warten.  
Hierzu habe ich mir Folgendes überlegt - da mir bewusst ist, dass bestimmt nicht alle Fragen zu dieser Fanfic von mir aufgeklärt werden konnten, bitte ich euch diese einfach in eine Review zu setzen und ich werde mein Bestes geben diese dann im Epilog noch zu beantworten.

Bis dahin grüße ich euch ganz herzlich!

Euer Sternchen


	64. 64 Epilog

64. Epilog

Harry Potter öffnete bedächtig die Tür des Casa de anhelo, doch er durchschritt sie nicht sofort. Mit dem bewegenden Gefühl in die Vergangenheit zurückzukehren, verharrte er in der Türfüllung und ließ seinen Blick durch die verlassene Eingangshalle des alten Hauses wandern. Auf den Strahlen des einfallenden Sonnenlichts tanzten winzige Staubpartikel durch den Raum und verrieten Harry, dass Caspar wirklich Wort gehalten hatte. Mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln stieß er sich vom Türrahmen ab und ging langsam in den Flur hinein, während er sich an den Abend erinnerte, an dem er Caspar den Befehl erteilt hatte, das Casa de anhelo zu verlassen.

„Aber Master Harry, Caspar ist hier zuhause, er kann nicht für immer hier weggehen", hatte der kleine Hauself gejammert, während seine großen fledermausähnlichen Ohren aufgeregt auf und ab flatterten.

Mit der Deutlichkeit einer Videoaufzeichung sah Harry noch einmal die Szene vor sich und hörte seine eigene, sich im Stimmbruch befindliche Stimme, die Caspar ungeduldig anfuhr.

„Doch, das kannst du und das wirst du auch! Hier gibt es nichts mehr für dich zu tun, deine Aufgabe wird es fortan sein, dich um Andrea zu kümmern. Sie ist zusammen mit Clark Silver in Mount Ossa und braucht deine Unterstützung nötiger! Hör zu Caspar, egal wie mein Kampf ausgehen wird, ich werde so oder so nicht wieder hierher zurückkehren; dieses Haus wird für alle Zeiten verlassen bleiben."

Caspar hatte ihn ungläubig, mit glasigen Augen angesehen, sich aber schließlich doch in sein Schicksal gefügt und wie Harry nun bestätigt fand, hatte seit seinem Weggang dieses Haus tatsächlich niemand mehr betreten.

Harrys Schritte verursachte kaum ein Geräusch, während er langsam die einzelnen Räume im Erdgeschoss abging. Im kleinen Arbeitszimmer, welches einst Andreas Großmutter benutzt hatte, lagen noch immer Pergamentrollen, Federn und ein eingetrocknetes Tintenfass auf dem Sekretär; auf dem großen, ovalen Tisch im Speisezimmer stand auch heute noch eine verstaubte Kristallschale mit Duftkräutern und als Harry schließlich einige Minuten an der Küchentür lehnte, stiegen erneut Erinnerungen in ihm auf.

Dort an dem Küchentisch hatten sie nach Sirius Rückkehr gesessen und Harry fühlte noch einmal diese Unwirklichkeit, die ihn an jenem Abend ergriffen hatte. Sirius war tatsächlich zurückgekommen und er, Harry, hatte lange gebraucht, bis er dies wirklich erfassen konnte.

Sirius! Mit einem leisen Lächeln dachte Harry daran, dass sein Patenonkel zu dieser Stunde vermutlich mit Tonks und Remus zusammen über einer neu entworfenen Petition brütete, die sich um eine Verbesserung der Lebensbedingungen für Halbmenschen bemühte. Seit es Remus vor fünf Jahren gelungen war, Peter Pettigrew dingfest zu machen und dadurch Sirius Unschuld endgültig bewiesen wurde, setzte Sirius alles daran, die vielen, in Umbridges Amtszeit erlassenen Beschränkungen und allen voran das von ihr entworfene Anti-Werwolf-Gesetz, wieder außer Kraft zu setzen. Obwohl man Sirius anfänglich trotz seiner offen erklärten Unschuld mit Zurückhaltung und Skepsis begegnet war, so hatte seine Stimme inzwischen Gewicht bekommen und nicht nur der neu ernannte Zaubereiminister, sondern auch die Herausgeber des Tagespropheten waren gewillt, seine Meinung anzuhören. Dennoch lag hier wohl noch ein weiter Weg vor ihnen und nicht nur Sirius musste einsehen, dass derartige Gesetze leichter ins Leben gerufen wurden, als es möglich war, sie in späteren Jahren wieder rückgängig zu machen.

Harry kehrte der Küche den Rücken und betrat das Wohnzimmer. Auch hier war noch alles so, wie er es vor Jahren verlassen hatte, nur dass sich inzwischen eine dicke Staubschicht über die Gegenstände gelegt hatte. Der alte Regulator an der Wand stand still und für einen kurzen Augenblick fühlte Harry den Wunsch, das alte Uhrwerk wieder aufzuziehen, ehe er mit einem leisen Seufzen den Kopf schüttelte und diesen Gedanken verwarf. Nachdenklich verließ er auch diesen Raum und stieg zögernd die Treppe zur oberen Etage hoch. Gleich rechts neben der Treppe befand sich das Zimmer, welches er während seines Aufenthalts hier bewohnt hatte. Die Tür stand einen Spalt offen und als er sie vollständig aufdrückte, sah er seinen alten Hogwartskoffer am Fußende des Bettes stehen.

„Richtig, den hatte ich ja hier zurückgelassen", murmelte Harry mit einem Nicken, als er sich wieder daran erinnerte, dieses Erinnerungsstück bewusst hier deponiert zu haben. Der Koffer enthielt nur einige seiner alten Schulbücher und mehrere Hogwartsroben und doch stieg bei seinem Anblick eine unterschwellige Melancholie in ihm hoch. In Gedanken sah er sich noch einmal als Junge, wie er den großen, schweren Koffer vor sich her schiebend, am Gleis Neundreiviertel entlang ging und deutlich hörte er wieder die vielen aufgeregten Stimmen von Eltern und Schülern, das Gekreische von Eulen und das laute Zischen und Pfeifen des Hogwartsexpress.

„Ist das wirklich schon so lange her", fragte er sich selbst leise, während er weiterging und schließlich zögernd vor der Tür des Spiegelsaals stehen blieb.

Nichts an dieser alten, schäbigen Tür deren Farbe schon an vielen Stellen abblätterte, verriet welch beeindruckender Glanz sich dahinter befand, noch ließ sie die wahre Größe der dahinter verborgenen Geheimnisse vermuten. Dreizehn Monate hatte Harry in diesem Haus gelebt und den größten Teil seiner Zeit in diesem Raum verbracht und dennoch ergriff ihn eine seltsame Aufregung, die sein Herz dazu brachte schneller zu schlagen, als er die Hand ausstreckte und behutsam die Türklinke nach unten drückte. Tief Luft holend trat er ein, blieb jedoch hinter der Türschwelle stehen, um mit seinem Zauberstab den von ihm selbst gesprochenen Schutzzauber aufzuheben. Die Luft um ihn herum vibrierte, doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden spürte er den kühlen Lufthauch, der ihm zeigte, dass er sich nun gefahrlos in diesem Raum bewegen konnte.

„Harry Potter", flüsterte das Gemälde neben ihm. Obwohl der hutzelige, alte Zauberer darin sehr leise gesprochen hatte, spiegelte doch seine Stimme deutlich die Überraschung die Harrys Erscheinen hier auslöste, wider.

Es entstand ein leises Getuschel unter den Gemälden, doch Harry achtete nicht auf sie. Mit sicheren Schritten ging er in das Zentrum des Spiegelsaals, ehe er sich langsam um seine eigene Achse drehte und die Spiegel der Reihe nach ansah. Die Schriftzeichen am oberen Teil der Rahmen verrieten nur den Eingeweihten, was für eine Art von Tor sich hinter der jeweiligen Spiegelfläche befand und obwohl Harry jedes Einzelne unzählige Male durchschritten hatte, so musste er sich doch eingestehen, dass diese verborgenen Tore über all die Jahre hinweg nichts von ihrer früheren Faszination verloren hatten.

Schwer atmend trat er an einen Spiegel zu seiner Linken heran und strich gedankenverloren mit den Fingerspitzen die Runenzeichen entlang, als er hinter sich die Stimme des alten Hussels hörte.

„Harry…Harry Potter! Du bist tatsächlich zurückgekommen."

„Hallo Alexander", antwortete Harry und wandte sich mit einem Lächeln nach dem alten Hausgeist um. „Schön Sie wieder zu sehen."

Einige Sekunden verharrte die perlweiße Erscheinung in der Mitte des Raums, ehe sie langsam, Harry eingehend betrachtend, auf ihn zu schwebte, um dann zwei Meter von ihm entfernt anzuhalten.

„Aus dem _Jungen der lebt_ ist ein erwachsener Mann geworden", nickte Hussel mit einem wohlwollenden Lächeln und verringerte nochmals den Abstand um einen Meter, so dass er nun nur noch eine Armlänge von Harry entfernt war.

„Entgegen der landläufigen Meinung, die annahm, ich wäre nicht im Stande mein achtzehntes Lebensjahr zu vollenden", antwortete Harry mit einem schiefen Grinsen und wandte den Blick wieder dem Spiegel hinter sich zu.

„Nun, du warst über ein Jahr verschwunden und die Zaubererwelt nahm an, du hättest ihr damals aus Furcht vor diesem dunklen Zauberer den Rücken gekehrt. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, so war es nur eine Handvoll Leute, die wussten was du in dieser Zeit wirklich getan hast."

„Diese Lektion hier war für mich die Schwerste von allen", sagte Harry ohne auf die Worte des alten Hussels einzugehen und deutete auf den Spiegel vor sich. „Lange Zeit glaubte ich nicht sie jemals bestehen zu können."

„Oh ja, die Konfrontation mit dem größten Schmerz und der tief sitzenden Angst", nickte der alte Geist verstehend. „Ja, daran sind schon sehr viele vor dir gescheitert und dennoch hat es bei dir nur wenige Wochen gedauert, bis du dieser lähmenden Furcht entgegen treten konntest. Eine genauso bemerkenswerte wie überraschende Leistung."

„Hat es Sie tatsächlich überrascht?", fragte Harry und zog verwundert eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Allerdings", lächelte Hussel. „Offen gestanden rechnete ich damit, dass du noch viel zu jung warst und sehr schnell aufgeben würdest."

„Darf ich daran erinnern, dass Sie es waren, der dies zur Bedingung machte; der auf dem Standpunkt beharrte, dass ich die übrigen Lektionen nicht antreten könnte, wenn ich es nicht schaffen würde, mich gegen meine eigene Angst zu behaupten?", grinste Harry und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Spiegel zu.

„Dies war ein Charaktertest und du hast nicht nur ihn, sondern auch alle folgenden mit Bravur bestanden", erklärte Hussel, während er anerkennend seinen Kopf neigte.

„Tja, ich hab sie bestanden", seufzte Harry schwer, während sein Blick die lange Reihe der Spiegel entlang wanderte. „Ich hab sie bestanden, weil ich sie bestehen musste, weil ich keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen habe. Als Sie mir damals erklärten, dass diese Tore ähnliche Eigenschaften wie Zeitumkehrer besitzen, hätte ich mir nicht träumen lassen, was es bedeutet, in eine vergangene Zeit zurück katapultiert zu werden, um dort auf ausgewählte Zauberer und Hexen zu treffen, die meine Ausbildung fortführen würden. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Vorstellung, wie hart dieses Training dort wirklich sein würde. Gemessen daran war jede Unterrichtsstunde, die ich zuvor in Hogwarts absolviert hatte, ein Kinderspiel und hier schließe ich sogar Snapes Pseudo-Unterricht in Occlumency mit ein. Es gab Tage, an denen befürchtete ich, ernsthaft den Verstand zu verlieren und ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich mich gefragt habe, wie ich nur auf die Schnapsidee kommen konnte, Hogwarts zu verlassen und mich stattdessen dieser Tortour zu unterziehen."

„Nach meiner vorsichtigen Schätzung würde ich sagen, du stelltest dir mindestens einmal pro Woche eine diesbezügliche Frage", gluckste der alte Hausgeist amüsiert. „Vorzugsweise immer dann, wenn deine Unterweisung in Transfiguration nicht die von dir gewünschten Ergebnisse brachte und du mit diversen überflüssigen Gliedmaßen zurückkehrtest."

„Erinnern Sie mich bitte nicht daran", stöhnte Harry und verdrehte die Augen, während er sich selbst noch einmal mit einem dritten Bein in die Küche humpeln sah, weil sich der Lehrer in Verwandlung strickt geweigert hatte, Harry neben dem Entenschnabel auch noch von diesem unglückseligen Bein zu befreien. Nach einem Jahr Unterricht bei diesem Lehrer wusste Harry McGonagalls Liebenswürdigkeit und Großzügigkeit sehr zu schätzen.

„Nun es war ein harter Weg den du gewählt hast, letztendlich hat er dir jedoch zu dem gewünschten Resultat verholfen – du hast deinen Feind besiegt."

Hussel hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und blickte Harry auffordernd an, doch dieser nickte nur stumm, während seine Augen nachdenklich durch den Raum schweiften, bis er schließlich langsam den Saal durchquerte und sich mit einem vernehmlichen Seufzen in den dunkelblauen Sessel fallen ließ. Der Geist folgte ihm gemächlich und wartete, bis Harry nach einer längeren Pause wieder zu sprechen begann.

„Es gab eine Zeit, da hätte ich behauptet, dass all das, was ich hier in diesem Haus gelernt habe, wenn nicht überflüssig, so doch weniger bedeutend war, als ich vermutete", erzählte Harry versonnen. „Um Voldemort endgültig zu besiegen brauchte ich weder Transfiguration, noch spezielle Zauber und dennoch…" Harry stockte und plötzlich erschien ein leises Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, „war diese Zeit hier, in der ich mich mit alten Zaubern und Vielem anderen quälte, wichtiger als ich es zuerst erkennen konnte."

„Sie stärkte dein Selbstbewusstsein", nickte Hussel verstehend.

„Und sie entzog mich der Fürsorge meiner Freunde", ergänzte Harry und atmete tief ein, ehe er den Kopf hob und direkt in das perlweiße Gesicht des alten Hausgeistes sah. „Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen bedanken und…und Ihnen sagen, dass Sie Recht hatten. Letztendlich war es die Liebe, die Voldemort vernichtet hat."

„Erzähl mir davon!", forderte ihn der Geist auf und sank ein Stück tiefer in den gegenüberliegenden Sessel.

„Das ist nicht so einfach und es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich selbst realisiert habe, was in jener Nacht geschehen ist", sagte Harry leise und ein gequälter Ausdruck entstand auf seinem Gesicht, während er schaudernd die Schultern anzog. „Es mag seltsam klingen, doch obwohl es nun fast sieben Jahre her ist, gibt es in mir noch immer einen Teil, der sich hartnäckig weigert die Erlebnisse von damals zu begreifen. Die Ereignisse hatten sich überstürzt und noch ehe ich es richtig begriffen habe…", Harry brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sollte von vorne beginnen."

Der Geist nickte stumm und so begann Harry nach einem tiefen Atemholen von vorn. „Wie Sie selbst wissen, erfuhr ich, dass Voldemort es geschafft hatte, meine Freunde in seine Gewalt zu bringen. Vermutlich war es für ihn ein Schuss ins Blaue und er glaubte wohl selbst nicht so ganz daran, dass er mich damit tatsächlich auf den Plan bringen würde. Nun wie dem auch sei, ich schaffte es Voldemort zu finden, doch von meinen Freunden fehlte jede Spur. Es kam zu einem kurzen, unspektakulären Kampf und plötzlich tauchte Hermine auf. Voldemort richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie und ich…ich weiß nicht mehr warum ich es tat…doch ich apparierte in diesen Augenblick hart an Voldemorts Seite. So unsinnig es auch war, ich sprach keinen Entwaffungszauber sondern packte seinen Zauberstabarm, um ihn wegzudrücken. In dieser winzigen Sekunde, in der ich nur eines im Sinn hatte, nämlich Hermines Leben zu retten, drang mein Geist in Voldemorts Kopf ein." Harry schluckte schwer, ehe er flüsternd fort fuhr. „Es war entsetzlich! Für einen, für mich nicht bestimmbaren Zeitraum, verbanden sich unsere Seelen. Voldemort schrie in Todesqualen auf und je mehr er gegen meine Präsenz ankämpfte, umso verbissener hielt ich ihn fest. Vermutlich waren es nur Sekunden, möglicherweise auch Minuten, doch mir erschien es, als dauerte dieser Kampf Tag, Monate, Jahre. Es waren Qualen von unvorstellbarem Ausmaß und ich war überzeugt, dass ich sterben würde. Mein Körper schien sich aufzulösen und wenn es etwas gab, das mir in dieser Stunde die Kraft gab Voldemort gepackt zu halten, dann war es die Gewissheit, dass wenn ich loslassen würde…dann würde dies den Tod meiner Freunde bedeuten, Voldemort würde dann weiter morden und quälen. So hielt ich fest, bis es plötzlich nichts mehr gab, was ich festhalten konnte. Ich fiel in ein großes, weißes Nichts und während ich dort körperlos dahin trieb und glaubte an meiner Lebensaufgabe gescheitert zu sein, hörte ich einen Phönix singen. Wenn man sagt, Phönixtränen heilen alle Wunden, so behaupte ich inzwischen, dass auch das Lied des Phönix heilende Kräfte besitzt, es vermag den Teil von uns zu heilen, der nicht stofflich ist und der all unsere Gefühle, Hoffungen und Sehnsüchte in sich trägt."

Harry unterbrach erneut seine Erzählung, während mit seinen letzten Worten auch der gequälte Gesichtsausdruck verschwand und sich stattdessen ein sanftes, friedliches Lächeln auf seine Züge legte.

„Ich erwachte im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts und Albus Dumbledore saß neben meinem Bett. Auf seinem Schoß saß der singende Fawkes und während Dumbledore mich mit seinem typischen, forschenden Blick über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg ansah, glaubte ich für einen kurzen Moment noch einmal elf Jahre alt zu sein und eben den Stein der Weisen gerettet zu haben."

Hussel schwieg eine lange Zeit und nur seine Augen waren mit einem feucht schimmernden Ausdruck auf den jungen Mann vor sich gerichtet. „Die Kraft der Liebe", nickte er nach einer Weile langsam. „Sie hat nicht nur Voldemort vernichtet, sondern dir auch dein Leben zurückgegeben."

„Ich würde es ein bisschen anders ausdrücken", lächelte Harry. „Sie hat mir ein völlig neues Leben geschenkt, das nicht weniger aufregend und spannend war, wie dieses Alte. In gewisser Weise ist an jenem Tag, der Voldemorts Existenz beendete, ein neuer Harry Potter geboren. Das heißt nun nicht, dass die Vergangenheit kein Gewicht mehr hat, doch plötzlich konnte ich eine völlig neue Form von Freiheit erleben. Und ich muss gestehen, es hat etwas gedauert, bis ich mich daran gewöhnen konnte."

„So hat sich letztendlich alles zum Guten gewandt", sagte der alte Geist versonnen.

„Nicht alles, aber Vieles. Es gibt noch immer Schatten der Vergangenheit, die Macht über die Zukunft haben und nicht zuletzt hinterließ der Tod mancher Freunde Lücken in unserem Leben und der Schmerz ihres Verlustes, lässt sich nicht mit ein paar glücklichen Augenblicken wegwischen."

„Ich verstehe!", nickte Hussel und legte den Kopf schief, um Harry, der gedankenverloren ins Leere starrte, zu beobachten. „Verzeiht mein Neugier, junger Freund, doch was ist aus all den anderen geworden... aus deinen anderen Freunden, deinen ehemaligen Klassenkameraden?"

„Ich stehe nur noch mit sehr Wenigen in Kontakt", erklärte Harry nachdenklich. „Neville hat im vergangenen Jahr in Hogwarts die Stelle des Lehrers für Kräuterkunde übernommen und Ginny unterrichtet seit September Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ernie McMillan, Susan Bones und Hannah Abott arbeiten für das Zaubereiministerium und wie ich letzte Woche von Minerva McGonagall hörte, haben Lavender und Parvati in London ein Teehaus eröffnet, in dem sie den Gästen die Zukunft aus den Teeblättern lesen. Tja, bei den anderen ist alles beim Alten. Hagrid ist noch immer Wildhüter und Lehrer für Magische Geschöpfe und Professor Dumbledore denkt nicht im Entferntesten daran in den Ruhestand zu gehen. Der alte Knabe ist ein erstaunliches Phänomen, er scheint der Einzige zu sein, an dem die Jahre fast ohne Spuren vorübergehen."

Der alte Hausgeist lächelte verstehend. „Ab einem gewissen Alter spielen sieben Jahre keine so bedeutende Rolle mehr."

„Mag sein", nickte Harry nachdenklich. „In dem Jahr bevor ich Hogwarts verlassen habe, schienen seine Kräfte immer mehr nachzulassen und als er mir von Snapes Verrat erzählte, dachte ich, er würde an dieser Enttäuschung zerbrechen; doch nun…", Harry brach ab und hob die Schultern, ehe er den Satz mit einem leisen Schmunzeln beendete, „…ist von alledem nichts mehr zu sehen. Er ist noch immer der Fels in der Brandung, die Anlaufstelle des Zaubereiministers, wenn es Probleme gibt und das große Idol seiner Schüler. Und…für mich ein treuer Freund und weiser Ratgeber, den ich nicht missen möchte. Ich bin fast versucht zu sagen, Dumbledore ist ein Unikat, doch wenn ich genau hinsehe, dann bemerke ich, dass nicht nur mein alter Freund ein Einzelstück ist…wir sind es alle, jeder von uns auf seine ganz persönliche und private Art."

„Eine weise Erkenntnis", lächelte Hussel. „Doch du hast deinen jungen Freund aus Slytherin nicht erwähnt und natürlich interessiert mich speziell, was aus meiner Ur-Ur-Urenkelin geworden ist. Hat sie die Erlebnisse von damals überwunden?"

„Ted Moran hat den Krieg gegen Voldemort nicht überlebt", erzählte Harry mit belegter Stimme. „Sein Tod hat mich besonders getroffen, nicht weil wir besonders enge Freunde waren, sondern…weil wir es hätten werden können. Es tut heute noch weh an ihn zu denken und sich vorzustellen…" Harry brach ab und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. „Es bringt nichts sich zu überlegen, was alles hätte anders sein können."  
„Und Andrea?"

„Andrea. Hm…schwierige Frage", grübelte Harry. „Spontan würde ich sagen, es geht ihr gut und sie ist in ihrer Ehe glücklich, doch ganz überwunden hat sie die vergangenen Schrecken vermutlich bis heute nicht. Sie hat gelernt damit zu leben, aber wie es wirklich in ihr aussieht, das verrät sie mir nicht."

„Sie hat geheiratet?", fragte Hussel überrascht.

„Ja, Andrea und Clark haben vor zwei Jahren in Montreal geheiratet und dort leben sie nun auch. Allerdings sind sie ziemlich häufig in London, um Sirius, Remus und Tonks zu besuchen, die den Grimmauld Place inzwischen gemeinsam renovierten. Sirius wollte das Haus ursprünglich abreißen, doch Remus hatte ihn schließlich überzeugt, dass er so niemals Frieden mit seiner Vergangenheit schließen kann und so wurde der Plan gefasst, den Grimmauld Place umzubauen. Heute ist dieses Haus hell und freundlich und gefüllt mit Leben und Fröhlichkeit. Neben Sirius, Remus und Tonks wohnen jetzt auch Ron und seine Freundin dort. Für mich ist es immer wieder faszinierend, das alte Hauptquartier den Phönixordens zu betreten und dabei festzustellen, was alles möglich ist, wenn man es nur möchte. In gewisser Weise wurde es für die ehemaligen Mitglieder des Ordens zu einem Symbol, welches sie daran erinnerte, dass auch aus dem Düsteren und Abstoßenden etwas Schönes werden kann und wir bei all dem Schrecken und der Verluste trotzdem auf eine schöne, neue Zukunft hoffen können."

„Schön gesprochen", seufzte der alte Hausgeist und schwebte aus dem Sessel, um sich dem Fenster zuzuwenden. „Manchmal wünschte ich mir, auch dieses Haus könnte einer neuen, schönen Zukunft entgegen sehen", fügte er hinzu, während sein Blick traurig über den Garten schweifte, in dem der Herbstwind das bunte Laub vor sich her trieb, „doch ich befürchte, dies wird für alle Zeiten ein Wunsch bleiben."

„Wer weiß", lächelte Harry und erhob sich ebenfalls aus dem Sessel. „Niemand kann sicher sagen, was die Zukunft bringen wird."

„Das ist richtig, das kann niemand sagen", seufzte der alte Hussel mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln.

Mit langsamen Schritten ging Harry zur Tür, doch noch ehe er sie erreicht hatte, meldete sich erneut der Geist zu Wort.

„Harry, eine Frage noch, warum bist du heute wirklich hierher zurückgekehrt?", sagte er und blickte Harry mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Trauer entgegen.

Harry erwiderte seinen Blick nachdenklich, ehe er den Kopf senkte und mit einem versteckten Lächeln den Fußboden angrinste.

„Vielleicht, weil bald eine Aufgabe vor mir liegt, von der ich mir bisher nicht sicher war, ihr wirklich gewachsen zu sein."

„Und nun bist du dir sicher?" Der Geist hatte die Stirn in Falten gezogen und sah ihn unschlüssig an.

„Ja, so sicher wie ein Mensch der liebt, sich nur sein kann."

Harry zwinkerte dem alten Hausgeist zu, hob noch einmal die Hand zum Gruß und verließ das Casa de anhelo.

Ende

**Autornote:** So nun ist es also vollbracht! Dies waren die letzten Zeilen dieser Fanfic und jetzt bleibt mir eigentlich nur, mich noch einmal bei euch zu bedanken! Es hat mir riesigen Spaß gemacht für euch zu schreiben. Nun hoffe ich mal, dass ich den größten Teil eurer Fragen beantworten konnte. Hm…und wenn nicht? Tja, dann kann ich euch eigentlich nur auf das hpfreunde.de-Forum verweisen; dort gibt es einen Bereich für Fanfics und auch einen eigenen Thread zu dieser Story. Wenn ihr Fragen habt - oder auch einfach nur neugierig seid, dann dürft ihr dort gern vorbei schauen. Ich würde mich freuen!

Liebe Grüße von eurem Sternchen

**So und weil es so schön war, kommt hier noch ein Anhang von meiner Beta-Leserin Vivi, die sich ihre eigenen Gedanken machte, was die Zukunft noch so bereithalten könnte. Es knüpft nicht ganz an die oben erzählten Erinnerungen an, doch ich denke das stört euch nicht. ;-)**

**Erinnerungen (Autor: Vivi)**

Parvati lächelte still in sich hinein.

Bedächtig legte sie das Foto vor sich auf den Boden und während sie zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend ihre Sitzposition auf dem harten Holzboden wechselte, beobachtete sie die beiden Personen, die darauf abgebildet waren.

Der etwas blasse, schmalgesichtige Junge, bei dem selbst auf dem Foto die herrlich leuchtenden grünen Augen sofort auffielen, hatte die Lippen zusammen gekniffen und man konnte ihm förmlich ansehen, wie sehr er sich anstrengte, in alle möglichen Richtungen zu blicken, nur nicht zu dem schwarzhaarigen jungen Mädchen an seiner Seite, welches im Gegensatz zu ihm sichtlich Interesse an der Umgebung zu zeigen schien und deren Augen vor Temperament und Erwartung nur so blitzten.  
Parvati lachte auf, als ihre Erinnerungen zurückschweiften, zu jenem Abend, knapp zehn Jahre zuvor.  
Zehn Jahre?

Für einen kurzen Moment wandte sie den Blick ab und erfasste beinahe schon spontan den Bilderrahmen auf dem Sideboard, in welchem das Foto eines etwa dreijährigen Jungen prangte, der mit ihren Augen und dem gleichen charmanten Lächeln in die Linse des Fotografen geblickt hatte.

Dem Bildnis ihres Sohnes zuzwinkernd und hartnäckig den Gedanken daran abschmetternd, wie rasch doch die Zeit vergeht und gerade junge Mütter rasend schnell älter werden lässt, ließ sie ihre Erinnerung an jenen Abend in Hogwarts verweilen. Jener Institution, die aus der jungen temperamentvollen Parvati und ihrer Zwillingsschwester, gestandene Hexen gemacht hatte, die heute ihren Weg gingen – die eine als begeisterte Mutter; die andere als Mitgesellschafterin eines Buchhandels mit eigener Zweigstelle in St. Mungo.

Der Ball der Champions.

Parvati lachte auf.

Wie widersprüchlich waren ihre, der damals 14jährigen, Gefühle doch gewesen. Überraschung, Vorfreude und Stolz hatten sich ziemlich schnell nach dem Eröffnungstanz gewandelt in Enttäuschung, Wut und einer leichten, minimalen Anwandlung von Eifersucht.

„Du bist ja damals, genauso wie Padma, nicht freiwillig eingeladen worden; zumindest hast du in der Hinsicht was mit Hermione gemeinsam", flüsterte sie ihrem zehn Jahre jüngeren Abbild rückblickend wissend mit dem Kopf nickend zu, dass soeben mokiert die Lippen spitzte und den Jungen zornfunkelnd ansah.

„Reg dich ab Mädchen; es hätte nicht besser kommen können", lächelte sie und hob ihren Zauberstab auf, der ihr aus der Westentasche gefallen war, als sie eben den bunten dicken Flickenteppich vor den Kamin gelegt hatte, um darauf Platz zu nehmen.

„Accio Hochzeitsfoto", murmelte sie und beobachtete ein ungefähr DIN A 5 großes Foto, das aus den Tiefen des hohen Fotostapel vor ihr hervorbrach und noch während die darüber liegenden Bilder zur Seite rutschten, hatte es Parvati geschickt mit einer Hand aufgefangen.

Seufzend strich sie über das Abbild des kantigen Gesichts des darauf abgebildeten jungen Mannes, dem man ansah, dass ihm die harte Schule seines Lebens bisher einiges abgefordert hatte und hatte schneller reifen lassen, als Menschen gleichen Alters - und der doch nichts desto trotz strahlend in die Kamera blickte und ihr in diesem Moment sogar schelmisch zuzwinkerte.

Neben ihm stand, den Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt, ihr eigenes, vier Jahre jüngeres Ich, genauso glücklich lachend und vor Vorfreude auf ihr künftiges Zusammenleben schier platzend.

„Lieber Professor Albus Dumbledore, wie gerne hätten wir ihnen den lebendigen Beweis dafür erbracht, wie sehr ihre Bemühungen um ein harmonisches Zusammenspiel der Schulen in den verschiedensten Ländern funktioniert hat", seufzte sie und hielt den Blick ihres Ehemannes fest, der kurz nach seinem Schulabschluss aus den Weiten Bulgariens den Weg nach Schottland genommen hatte, um hier seine Familie zu gründen.

„In gewisser Weise sind Sie, Professor, sogar unser Ehestifter gewesen", schmunzelte sie, und rief sich gleichzeitig das Bild ihres ehemaligen Schulleiters Albus Dumbledores in Erinnerung, der acht Jahre zuvor durch einen Mordanschlag ums Leben gekommen war.

Vom Flur her näherten sich plötzlich trippelnde Schritte und noch ehe Parvati sich aus ihrer unbequemen Sitzposition erheben konnte, wurde die Tür zum Wohnzimmer aufgestoßen und das lebendige Abbild des etwa dreijährigen Jungen auf dem Foto, taumelte auf sie zu. Mit einem lautstarken Gähnen ließ sich in ihre Arme fallen und kuschelte sich an sie.

„Meldeuhr is auf Papa kommt heim umgeschlagen", nuschelte er und noch während sie an seinen ruhigen Atemzügen feststellte, dass er eingeschlafen war, hörte sie die Haustür ins Schloss fallen und ein fröhliches „Hallo" kündigte ihr an, dass all ihre Lieben nun unter einem Dach versammelt waren.  
Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes wirbelten die Fotos in die Luft, ehe sie sich in die dafür vorgesehenen Schachteln einordneten und sich diese im Freiraum unter dem Sideboard quetschten.  
"Es lebe die Erinnerung und das Leben danach", flüsterte sie lächelnd und verließ mit ihrem Sohn auf dem Arm das Zimmer.

Ende

**AN die zweite und letzte:** Über Reviews freuen wir uns natürlich auch jetzt noch! gggg


End file.
